The Prince's Concubine
by Blushweaver
Summary: In the desert kingdom of Ashuron, Kyoko Mogami, an aspiring physician, has put herself in quite the predicament. She has managed to anger the first prince, Kuon Hizuri, who won't forgive her unless she becomes the newest member of his harem. How will Kyoko adjust to her new station? An epic tale of revenge, magic, betrayal, and love. AU
1. Unpleasant first meetings

**Genres:**** Romance/Fantasy/Action/Humor/Drama**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Skip Beat**

**Full Summary:**** In the desert kingdom of Ashuron, Kyoko Mogami, an aspiring physician, has put herself in quite the predicament. She has managed to anger the first prince, Kuon Hizuri, who won't forgive her unless she becomes the newest member of his harem. Kyoko will have to adjust quickly in order to survive in this new world of nobles and jealous concubines. **

**The past resurfaces to haunt both Kyoko and Kuon as they struggle to overcome their weaknesses, eventually finding strength in each other's company. But will it be enough to overcome the darkness that lurks beneath the surface, seeping its evil within the walls. Kyoko soon finds herself fighting for more than just a place within the castle or revenge on Fuwa Sho. **

**A mixture of both AU and cannon events, watch your favorite Skip beat characters in this new environment where Ren is an Arabian prince and Kyoko is a physician in training. **

**Pairings:**** Kyoko/Ren – Read to find out the rest.**

**Rating:**** T - Basically means PG 13. Will not go up. Ever!**

**Beta Reader:**** Im0ut0 (She's my sister IRL)**

**Now enjoy your epic tale of revenge, magic, betrayal, and love.**

* * *

The sun's rays beat down on the town, their heat especially unpleasant today. The street market was more subdued than usual, people choosing to stay inside their mud brick houses than shop on a hot day like today. Still, several stalls lined the dirt streets, vendors attempting to stop the few stragglers that braved the heat. Kyoko pulled down the front of her stiff head wrap in an attempt to block the sun from her face. It was futile. She felt so hot! Sweat was running down her face in a constant drizzle.

One of the street vendors called to her, attempting to get her attention with a sweet looking yellow fruit. She considered going over to the stall, if only to get a break from the heat with the canopy that sheltered his stall, but she knew window shopping would get her in trouble on a hot day like today. It blocked potential customers, few as they were, and she was hesitant to start stepping on toes her first day in the capital.

Shaking her head, she glanced at the map in her hand again. Just a few more blocks and she would be there. She stuffed the paper into her pocket, and kept walking, ignoring the pain of her feet against the hot sand and dirt. Her straw shoes were in desperate need of mending. That was understandable. She had done a lot of walking recently.

A good distance down the road, a carriage pulled by two dark horses was careening down the street. The alleyway was big enough for three, but with all the stalls and people, it hardly fit. People were jumping out of the way to avoid getting run over. Kyoko did the same, stepping aside into the shade of one of the stalls. At least it was a good excuse to get some shade. She frowned at the carriage as it approached. Who would be so reckless to drive their carriage that fast in a busy area? It was downright dangerous!

To her horror, she noticed a man still meandering down the middle of the street. A couple of people called out to him to move, but he didn't seem to notice. He was staggering, disorientated, face flushed. Kyoko recognized the symptoms of heatstroke and realized with another jolt that the man wasn't getting out of the way. The carriage was almost on him.

She didn't realize she had moved until she stood in front of the carriage. The horses were only a couple yards away. She wasn't strong enough to drag the man out of the way. She had no choice.

Standing up straight, Kyoko clapped her hands together, causing a magic pulse to emanate from her palms. She held then out in front of her, directing the pulses towards the carriage. The vibrations hit the horses, causing them to immediately begin stopping. But would it be enough? The momentum was forcing them forward at an alarming speed. Kyoko pressed harder, urging the horses to listen to her. They dug their hooves into the ground, spraying sand and dirt into the air. The carriage was coming closer and closer.

Kyoko grabbed the man, pulling him behind her, certain the carriage wouldn't stop in time. She tripped over feet, toppling them both. She closed her eyes, listening to the screeching of the carriage. Then silence.

Kyoko opened her eyes. She was face to face with one of the horses. Kyoko let out a breath of relief, then stood up.

The driver of the carriage, a short balding man, started yelling at her.

"What do you think you're doing lady?" he said, irritated.

"I'd like to ask you the same question." Kyoko snapped back. "Do you know how dangerous it is to drive that fast in a crowded market? You almost killed someone!"

The man looked shocked. Why should he? He was an idiot for driving that fast. She ignored him and turned to the horses.

"Thank you, and sorry for the ear ache." she said, petting them with a hand. One of them snorted at her, as if to express his irritation, but it was friendly rather than angry. She giggled, giving them one last pat before turning to the man lying on the ground.

His eyes were half open, gaze unfocused. Kyoko quickly bent down, pulling out her water jug. She splashed a little water on his face before holding up his head in her lap. His eyes became a little more focused and she held the flask to his lips, helping him drink.

"What's... on." he said, voice hoarse.

"Don't talk." said Kyoko, giving him more water. "You're in stage three of heatstroke. We need to get you to a physician immediately."

She glanced around the market. Everyone was staring at her. Why did they look so scared?

"You there." said Kyoko, pointing to one of the vendors. "Can you help me carry him? He needs to see a physician immediately." The man didn't move. Kyoko scanned the onlookers. Why wasn't anyone offering to help?

A strangled yell came from the inside of the carriage. It sounded like the roar of an angry animal. The people in the square seemed to shrink away, the area emptying in seconds. The door to the carriage burst open as a tall man stepped out.

The first thing Kyoko noticed was his clothing, disheveled though it was. He was wearing long robes, the color alternating between splashes of blue and purple, a gold sash thrown across his shoulder and wrapping around his middle. The upper part of his robes were parted revealing a hint of the well-toned body underneath. The long wide sleeves were trimmed with gold the snaked up the arms, and lined his collar. Everything about it said filthy rich. If that wasn't enough, the man was absolutely gorgeous.

He was young, probably in his early twenties with a strong lean build. His head was uncovered allowing long blonde hair tied in a loose ponytail to flow out behind him. He had brilliant green eyes, a strong jaw and straight nose. Everything about him shouted perfection.

Kyoko couldn't help staring, entranced. At least until the man looked at her. His whole aura changed, becoming dark and sinister. It sent a shiver down her back. One of her abilities allowed her to sense people aura's and she knew without a doubt that this man was dangerous. The pure anger and darkness that radiated from him completely stifled her, making it hard to breath. Then he broke eye contact, and the feeling dissipated.

"Why the hell did we stop?" he shouted at the driver.

"I'm sorry sir." said the driver, "But this woman jumped out in front of us and did something weird to the horses. It made them stop."

The blonde man now turned on her. He marched over, planting himself in front of her. Kyoko was still sitting, the man's head in her lap. She was reluctant to disturb him, but sitting underneath this man made her feel incredibly small and she wanted to stand.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." she said, giving a small bow. This man was obviously wealthy, and insulting him would be a bad idea. "But this man was going to get hit. I had to stop the horses or else he would have died."

"So?" said the blonde man.

Kyoko stared at him.

"So." she said anger rising. "You would have killed him."

"That would have been his fault." said the man. "He shouldn't have been in the middle of the street."

Kyoko couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was the capital really full of horrible people like she had been told? Her own angry aura began to form around her, the dark spirits that usually hid coming out.

"This man is sick." she hissed, glaring at the blonde. "He has heatstroke and needs to see a physician. You shouldn't have been driving like a lunatic down a populated street."

The man blinked, as if not expecting her to talk back. Then he bent down, placing his face threateningly close to hers.

"I can drive as fast as I want to." he said, his own dark aura now matching hers. "I have the right."

"I don't care if you're the prince of Ashuron." said Kyoko. "You shouldn't have been driving so fast. Only a selfish idiot would put other people's lives in danger like that."

She heard an intake of breath and glanced behind the beautiful man. Another man had come out of the carriage, looking like he had come out of sandstorm. His disheveled blue and silver kurta wasn't as extravagant as the other man's attire, but it still looked expensive. His brown hair was parted down the middle and he was currently straightening thin glasses that framed his face. He had a kind face, and Kyoko immediately liked the man. His aura was much more pleasant than a certain lunatic's, though it looked extremely troubled at the moment.

The man with the glasses quickly came over towards them and put a hand on the taller man's shoulder.

"Now now Kuon." he said "I think the lady is right. We shouldn't have been driving so fast."

Kyoko clapped a hand to her mouth, her face losing its color. Had that man just said Kuon? That was the name of the first and only prince of Ashuron. She had just yelled at royalty!

The blonde man, Kuon, straightened to his considerable height, making no notice of the other man. His eyes were still locked on Kyoko's, his gaze hard.

"I see now that you truly are a fool." he said, having noticed her recognition of his name. "Perhaps you should have been more careful who you pick fights with young lady. Not that you'll have another chance."

Prince Kuon pointed at her.

"Arrest this woman." he said, "For slander and endangering the royal family."

Guards came out from the sides of the streets, a long spear in each hand. They grabbed Kyoko under her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Throw her in the dungeon." said Kuon. No longer looking at her. He started making his way back to the carriage, then paused "And someone move the roadblock."

A few more guards grabbed the older man and dragged him to the side of the road.

"Wait." Kyoko yelled, struggling against her guards. "That man needs help. He needs to see a doctor."

"I'll make sure he gets treatment." said the man with the glasses. He was standing close to her, and looked sad. The guards stopped, allowing her to talk with him. Apparently he had some influence as well. Kyoko managed to fish the piece of parchment out of her pocket and held it out to the man.

"Here." she said, "Take him here. I was going there today but now... will you tell the owner I won't be able to make it?"

The man with the glasses looked surprised, but took the piece of paper with an apologetic smile.

"I'm really sorry for this" said. "I'll do what I can to help you, but you chose a very bad day to get on the prince's bad side."

"No, it's not your fault. Thank you Sir..."

"Yukihito."

"Sir Yukihito. I appreciate your help."

Yukihito gave a small bow, and the guards jerked her away, dragging her down the street.

* * *

Kuon took another swig of the wine in his glass, enjoying the sweetness of the flavor. He was back at the palace and had gone straight into his evening room. It was a large, with white silk drapes decorating the area. He sat in the only chair, the rest of the room furnished with cushions and small round tables full of finger food, and that's not all it was full of. Several beautiful women of all types were dotted around the room. One of them was playing a harp, the lazy tone floating through the room. Several were lounging suggestively, pretending not to notice when he looked at them, while another was currently combing his long hair.

It was his harem. His group of concubines meant only for him, and only him, their only purpose to please him. The women fawned over him, doing whatever they could to please him. It was usually a welcome distraction, as their talents were varied and numerable. But not today. For some reason he couldn't make himself interested in anything they did.

"More wine?"

Kuon glanced over at the women who spoke. She was beautiful, there was no other word for it. Her long wavy hair flowed freely behind her, decorated with a single glittering headband. Her dress was long, tight in places that accentuated her significantly gifted body. The front of it extended low and showed a considerable amount of cleavage. Several rings, bracelets and armlets with red gems gleamed in the lamp light. She had a mature face and slanted eyes that always seemed to know something you didn't. They always intrigued him. Well, usually. Today he couldn't give Setsuko much notice.

Kuon barely noticed as she filled his wine glass, her every movement graceful. He was in a bad mood. Seeing the specter again had brought back all the pain and anger from the years following that incident. It was enough to make him sick. Then there was that infuriating girl. What type of girl jumps in front of a carriage and then starts screaming at them for almost hitting her? Honestly! But he couldn't get her image from his mind; Her dirt stained skin, her dusty clothes, her small body cradling the man's head on her lap. Then there were those large golden eyes, alight in furry as they glared at him.

A long finger poked Kuon between his eyebrows.

"You keep frowning like that and you'll get lines." teased Setsuko

Kuon brushed her hand away.

"I'm not in the mood today Setsuko." he said.

"Then why did you come here?"

"I thought I would be."

Setsuko smiled as if she knew what was eating him up. She set the jug down on a table, then slithered close to Kuon, placing her arms around his neck. She brought her cheek next to his, lips breathing by his ear.

"Perhaps you just need a little encouragement." she said

Kuon didn't move, and she took it as a sign to continue. She began trailing kisses on his face and neck, each one sweet yet far from innocent. Her journey brought her back to his face, her lips hovered above his.

"Are you in the mood now?" she breathed.

He most certainly was. Setsuko knew her trade well. Kuon moved forward, but was interrupted as the door opened.

"Kuon, you need to come with me right now." said Yukihito, standing in the entrance.

Kuon growled his annoyance.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" he said. Setsuko's face was still close, eyes fixed on his own.

"It's your dad." said Yukihito. "He wants to speak to you. Immediately."

_Of course_. He thought to himself. _How he manages to still disrupt me while hundreds of miles away is astounding._ Despite his annoyance, he knew it would be a bad idea to ignore his father, especially when Yukihito gave him the look that told him it was important.

Kuon gave Setsuko a long deep kiss, then stood up. She moved aside and the rest of the women stood as well, bowing as he left the room. Yukihito followed close behind.

"What does he want this time?" said Kuon, rubbing the back of his neck. It still hurt from the whiplash caused during the carriage ride. Just another problem he owed to that girl.

"I'm not sure." said Yukihito innocently.

"It's really obvious when you lie. Which means you'd rather delay saying anything until my father can be the one to tell me. Which means it's something that's going to make me angry." Kuon scowled in annoyance. "Which means it's about the girl I threw in the dungeon, correct?"

Yukihito smiled weakly. "Would you believe me if I said it wasn't?"

"No."

They entered the study, Kuon taking the seat behind his desk. The room was furnished with several shelves of books and scrolls as well as a stack of papers on his desk. On the table lay a large basin filled with water. The surface was smooth and calm, not reflecting anything. Kuon stuck his head above the basin.

"What do you want?" said Kuon.

A head appeared within the depths of the water. His father stared back at him. Everyone said that Kuon looked the most like his father, and even with the distorted image it was obvious why. They had the same face structure and hair, though Kuu's showed more age. He was currently frowning.

"Don't give me that tone son." said his father, obviously upset. "Yukihito told me what happened. What is this I heard about you throwing some girl in the dungeon after nearly killing her?"

Kuon short his counselor a glare before returning to his father. Of course Yukihito had been the one to rat him out.

"She nearly killed herself dad." said Kuon. "She jumped out in front of the carriage and stopped the horses."

"Be that as it may, don't you think it was a little harsh to put her in jail?"

"Did Yukihito not tell you the whole story?"

He was met with silence, which meant no. It didn't surprise him. His father had a habit of jumping to conclusions after only hearing half of a story. He had probably sent Yukihito to fetch him before hearing the details. Sometimes Kuon wondered how Kuu managed to run his kingdom with how little he listened.

"Me and Yukihito were chasing the specter." said Kuon. "We spotted it outside the castle gates."

"That thing showed up again?" said Kuu, surprise in his voice. "I thought we killed it a long time ago."

"So did I. Which means it's not alive. Someone's controlling it." Kuon leaned back in his seat, thinking. It had been a huge shock to see that thing after so many years. He thought everything involving that incident had been taken care of. He could feel his anger, simmering just below the boiling point. It had been years, but even thinking about that event still made him upset.

"Are you sure it's the same one?" asked Kuu.

"Positive."

"I see." His father paused. "We will discuss this later. But first, I don't understand why this would be significant to the lady you put in jail."

"Look." said Kuon. "The specter suddenly appears today, after being assumed dead for years. Are you telling me that the day it shows itself, a woman, who just happens to have the ability to use pulse magic, just happens to be near a man who collapsed in the street, then valiantly steps out in front of the carriage to stop the horses? The carriage could have easily tipped. We were lucky no one was hurt, which was probably her goal."

"Are you saying she had something to do with the specter?" said Kuu

"It's too suspicious to not look into."

The room went silent, everyone thinking on Kuon's words. Even Yukihito looked troubled.

"Alright, I see your point son." said Kuu "It's certainly suspicious, but we have no proof of her involvement. I'll trust you to do what you think is best, but let me warn you." his voice became serious. "If you do anything to hurt her, you'd better have a good reason. I will not have my son hurting my citizens based on half formed suspicious and whims."

"You have my word."

* * *

Kyoko sat curled in the corner, hugging her legs for warmth. Not that it was terribly cold. It was comfort she needed at that moment. Her cell was located in one of the underground dungeons offering shelter from the heat. There were no windows, and the only light in the room was provided by a single torch that hung outside of her cell.

"I'm ok. I'm ok." she said, repeating her mantra over and over again. She knew she was in deep trouble, but she could face it. As long as she kept her head on straight she could get past this. As long as she didn't cry.

Kyoko bent her head, clutching her hands so hard it hurt. Why was she so stupid? How had she managed to get herself in trouble within hours of getting into the city? Not that she regretted helping the poor man. But surely there was something else she could have done? No. there really wasn't. It wouldn't have mattered if she had been polite or not. The prince would probably have thrown her in jail anyway. She was proud of her choices, even if it meant she had to rot in here for the rest of her life.

Summoning strength from her decision, she looked up, then shot to her feet in alarm.

Three men stood outside of her cell. She had been so preoccupied with her thoughts she hadn't heard them approach. Prince Kuon, Yukihito and a guard stood watching her. But it was those green eyes that sent shivers down her back. He must be very angry with her if he had come down personally.

"I'm so sorry!" she yelled in despair, flinging herself to the ground. These accusing eyes had been making her feel so ashamed of herself, she had an overwhelming desire to apologize. "I shouldn't have been so rude to you. It was terribly improper of me to scold you. Even if you were driving like a maniac down the street and almost killed someone. Someone like me isn't even worth your time to punish. I should have-"

Her ramblings were interrupted with a snort, and Kyoko couldn't help herself. She glanced up and saw Yukihito with a hand over his mouth, trembling with what appeared to be silent laughter. The guard looked surprised, but it was the prince's reaction she was looking for. He seemed troubled, but still angry.

"Who taught you how to apologize?" he said evenly. "Insulting someone at the same time makes a very hollow apology."

Kyoko bit back her response, cursing her unguarded tongue. The last thing she needed was to make him even more angry with her. Instead, she sat back on her knees, head down. There was a click and the door of her cell was opened. The prince and Yukihito entered the small cell.

"Leave us." said Kuon.

The guard gave the prince a key, and left. Kyoko didn't move, not trusting herself to look up. Her imagination was on overdrive. Was he going to torture her? What if he decided to pull the fingernails off her hands and feet? Or rake her over hot coals! She was trying hard not to squirm, her body covered in sweat.

The prince knelt down before her.

"Look at me"

It wasn't a request. It was a command. This man was used to being obeyed, so Kyoko did as she was told. She met his gaze, forcing herself to not tremble. His whole aura made every instinct within herself scream at her to run, but she couldn't. His gaze was petrifying and startling all at once.

"Now I'm going to ask you a few questions." he said. "If your answers are to my satisfaction, we will let you go." Kyoko felt a small spark of hope flutter inside of her. It was extinguished with his next words, his expression growing darker.

"But, if I don't like what you have to say, or you even think about lying to me. I will guarantee you will wish you were dead. Do you understand me?"

Kyoko nodded.

The dark abated slightly

"What is your name?" he said

"Kyoko Mogami."

"Where are you from?"

"Nembu." She was dimly aware of Yukihito in the corner, scribbling notes.

"Why were you in the market place this morning?"

"I was going to one of the local physician businesses. I wanted to see if he would take me on as an apprentice."

"And why was someone all the way from Nembu, going to a physician here in the capital?"

"I.." she paused. How was she supposed to answer that question? It was a long story. He saw her hesitate. He didn't move, but his eyes were pressuring her to answer.

"I ran away from home." she muttered.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted revenge."

The two men glanced at each other, then back at her, but she hardly noticed. Touching upon this subject infuriated her. The pain still felt so raw. It was impossible to suppress the anger rising in her.

"Revenge for what? " Said the prince. "Or on who?

"Sho Fuwa." she hissed his name like it was a curse.

The prince blinked, then again exchanged looks with Yukihito, who just shrugged.

"Elaborate for me on why you would come all the way out here for revenge on this... Sho Fuwa?" said Kuon

"Because he's a miserable pest that doesn't deserve to lick the soles of my feet!" Kyoko yelled. The anger within her had come out after hearing his name, soaking up the negative energy radiating from her and the prince. The torrent of emotions she had been keeping inside for weeks burst from her, drowning out all other thoughts. Kuon raised his eyebrow, but didn't respond. He didn't have to. Now that she had started there was no holding her back.

"He threw me away after stealing my work and claiming it for his own!" she continued. "I showed him my discovery so we could present it together. But he took everything I did for him and threw it in my face. So I'm going to surpass him, I'm going to stand at the top of medicine and crush his stupid ego. I'll make him regret ever throwing me away like he did."

"What exactly did he steal from you?" said Kuon, interrupting her. She narrowed her eyes at him, then looked away, her anger deflating like a balloon.

"You wouldn't believe me." she muttered. "No one else did."

"Indulge me."

She almost didn't tell him. She was so scared he would laugh at her like the other girls had. That they would both call her an idiot for thinking she could pull the wool over their eyes. But she was sick of folding and letting people walk all over her. It was part of the reason she had left. She was going to get the respect she deserved. Kyoko stuck out her chin, determined to stake her claim.

"I discovered how to use sandgrass to heal infected wounds." she said.

There was a pause.

"Seriously?" said Yukihito. He was staring at her, quill hovering above his notes. "That would change medicine across the country."

Kyoko couldn't help blushing at his outburst. This wasn't the reaction she had expected. It made her incredibly happy that someone believed her, and even more so that she was praised as well.

"It's nothing really." she said embarrassed. "I kinda found it out by accident."

"Accident or not that's amazing." said Yukihito. " I can't even imagine how this is going to change things."

Again she blushed at his comment, but they were interrupted by an irritated voice.

"Could you explain to me exactly why this is such a big deal?" said Kuon, glaring at Yukihito. The man straightened his glasses and began explaining.

"Currently there is only one known plant that can heal a wound after it's been infected. But it's hard to grow and very sparse so only those with a lot of money can afford it. So basically if you don't take care of a wound, no matter how small, it can get infected. If that happens, you will have to either cut off the flesh or you could eventually die from it. It's a huge problem, especially in the battlefield where injured soldiers can be left for days before being found and receiving help.

But if something as common as sandgrass could be used, not only could our soldiers be saved, but the general populace would benefit enormously from this. It would raise the standard of care for the people and potentially save thousands of lives!"

Kyoko was positively squirming. He made it sound like such a big deal. It was just a simple discovery. Anyone could have done it if they had a little imagination. Kuon's dark aura was gone, his attention now on Yukihito.

"I didn't know you knew so much about medicine." said Kuon

"You tend to pick up a few things after spending enough time with the Duke in the pharmacy." said Yukihito. "I'm surprised you didn't know that, seeing as you've had to be fixed up so many times."

"I never pay attention when he starts talking about medicine. Makes my head hurt."

"So you believe me?" breathed Kyoko, unable to keep the hope from her voice. The men turned to face her, almost as if they had forgotten about her being in the room. Yukihito was about to answer but was cut off by a raised hand from Kuon.

"You should be more worried about other things Kyoko." He said. Kyoko felt her heart relax. That was the first time he had used her name, which she took as a good sign. "The problem is where you are going to stay after this. Am I right in assuming that you have no family in town?" she nodded, "Which means you have no place to go."

"I told you." she said. "I'm going to a physician to become an apprentice there."

This time it was Yukihito that answered.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, but when I brought the dehydrated man there for treatment, they told me they had no interest in taking a female apprentice. Especially one that had been imprisoned."

"I'll go to other places." She said, trying to convinced herself of the solution she was offering herself. "I'm sure someone will take me."

"Female physicians aren't common here." Said Yukihito. "To be honest with you, I can't think of one living here in the capital. I doubt anyone would hire you without a sparkling recommendation."

Kyoko wilted. Now what was she going to do? She didn't have enough money to make it back home, or to any other city for that matter. She had only made it past the sand dunes by tagging along with a traveling group, and even that had been lucky. She might be able to find a job, but that too would be a gamble considering her gender. And what about a place to stay? She was completely stranded and homeless.

"I have a proposition for you." said the prince suddenly. "How about you join my harem?"

There was a ten second pause before Kyoko shot to her feet, plastering herself against the wall as far from his as possible.

"B-beast!" she roared, heart pounding like crazy. "Pervert. Animal. I can't believe you would try to take advantage of a pure young maiden's body!"

"How old are you?" said Kuon

"Se-Seventeen."

"You're old enough to be married," he said, looking undisturbed by her outburst. "Which means you're old enough to become a concubine. So you can either accept my offer, or wander the streets hoping that someone will take you in. That is, if you manage to not get yourself hurt or taken advantage of between now and then."

Kyoko swallowed. It was true she didn't have anywhere to go, but to sell her body for a place to stay! No, there was no way she would stoop so low and become a whore. She opened her mouth to decline his offer but hesitated. If she became his concubine, it would mean she would be in the palace, and by what he said, it sounded like he had a personal physician. Maybe, just maybe, she could find them and beg them to let her study there. What better place was there to study all the up-to-date medicine then at the palace? It was worth considering.

"Yes we have a physician in the palace." said Kuon. Had he just read her thoughts? "And if you do your job well, I can give you a good recommendation."

"I don't-" she sputtered, face going red with embarrassment at what the was implying. "I can't-"

"You don't really have a choice." said Kuon "You might have forgotten, but you are in jail for putting me in danger. Either I leave you here to rot, or you can come with me and join the harem. Think of this as a dual opportunity to both pay your fine and seek your revenge."

He would do it. She knew he would lock her up and throw away the key if she refused, she could see it in his face.

Hating herself, and hating the prince for forcing her to make this choice, she agreed.

"Alright." She said. "I'll join your Harem."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**This is quite the ambitious project I've thrust upon myself.**

**Alright so this is going to be a looooooong one. Can't guarantee that my updates will be either frequent or consistent thanks to school but I have a lot of ideas. So it will all come down to when I have the time to type. Look forward to it.**

**Yes, I plan on making up my own medical terms/plants and such. Why? Because this is a different world, and they don't have the same rules or medical history that we do. Isn't that convenient!? But if I make blatant errors, feel free to correct me. It's going to be kinda hard juggling the things I know about medicine and what they should/could know about things like bacteria or modes of transmission. Should be fun.**

**Thanks again for reading! Let me know what you think.**


	2. Determination

Kyoko drifted through the world as if it were a dream. Faces and scenes blurred, becoming a mass of swirling colors and noise. She couldn't focus on anything except one solid fact echoing inside her head.

_Concubine. I just became a concubine to the first prince of Ashuron._

She was woken from her daze by a cascade of water. She yelped, the cold making her shiver. Her surrounds finally came into focus. She was in a large room with tile floors and white walls. There were several large basins meant for bathing spotted around the room. She was currently occupied one of these basins, foaming water surrounding her. When had she undressed?

A _"Heh"_ alerted her to another person's presence and she looked up to see a beautiful woman. She held an empty bucket – presumably the one that had doused her in water – and was studying Kyoko as if she were an interesting specimen, her eyes cold.

"You awake now?" said the woman.

"Where..." said Kyoko, glancing around.

"You are in the bathing room set aside for the Prince's concubines." she said. "I was told to help you adjust and get you presentable for Kuon."

"Ah." The words reminded her of the situation, sending her back into her daze. Had she really agreed to do this? Maybe it would have been better to rot in the dungeon after all. She wasn't naive enough to not know what the duties of a concubine included. Was she seriously expected to-

Another bucket of cold water stopped her thoughts.

"Please try to live in the here and now Kyoko." said the women, putting down the bucket. "My name is Setsuko, and if you want to survive the week I suggest you listen."

This statement was enough of a puzzle to make Kyoko pause.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean just that." said Setsuko. She grabbed a bottle of some liquid substance and dumped some onto Kyoko's hair, massaging it into her scalp. Kyoko closed her eyes, enjoying the water and the sensation of someone massaging their fingers through her hair. When was the last time she had a bath?

"I was asked by Kuon to get you started here." continued Setsuko "Teach you the basics, clean you up, make sure you don't make a fool out of the people you now represent. I plan to do my job well, so you need to get your head out of the clouds before you embarrass all us."

Kyoko nodded her head, listening attentively. Setsuko's cold and collective scolding was calming her down, forcing her to look at her predicament. Horrible as it might seem, if she didn't learn what to expect, it could mean more problems in the future.

"If you are expecting to live a pampered life here in the palace, think again." continued Setsuko "Each of the women in this harem were chosen for a reason, and we take our duty seriously. There are several of us that wish to become the future king's bride." The fingernails on Kyoko's head clenched briefly for a moment, making her yelp. "We don't take kindly to more competition. No one is going to watch over you. If you can't stand on your own, you'll quickly fall"

The threat and use of _'we'_ didn't go unnoticed to Kyoko, but she wasn't too intimidated. After living with Sho's family for years, many girls have become jealous of her closeness with the idiot. Jealous, angry women wasn't anything new to her. That wasn't what she was afraid of. She was more afraid of being expected to fulfill her duty.

"I don't think you'll have much to worry about from me." said Kyoko. "I didn't want to become the prince's concubine. He forced me to as punishment for getting in his way. He's not interested in me like that."

The hands on Kyoko's head paused.

"Kyoko." said Setsuko. "You do realize a statement like that is like a bomb. Don't ever tell any of the other girls that Kuon chose you to become a concubine against your will."

"Why not?" asked Kyoko.

"Because it sounds like you're bragging."

Setsuko began rinsing Kyoko's hair, using a small cup to scoop water from the tub. "It doesn't matter what the facts are. If they found you were chosen by Kuon on a whim, while they had to use every trick and talent they possessed to become a concubine, you would find yourself in some very serious trouble."

It made sense, in a backwards way, but she took the warning to heart. Setsuko was making the concubines sound like a pack of circling lionesses, ready to pounce on anyone that showed weakness. She was going to have to tread carefully the first couple of weeks until she got her bearings.

"Thank you for your warnings Setsuko," Said Kyoko. "You're a kind person."

"Don't misunderstand me." said Setsuko. She stood up, toweling her hands dry. Kyoko couldn't help be stare at the beautiful women, looking so regal even as she dried her hands. "I warned you for the sake of our reputation. It wouldn't do for the harem to be looked down on because of one fool messing everything up. I might not actively seek to destroy you - I doubt you'll be much of a threat - But I won't help you either. If you find yourself in a bad situation, you're on your own."

The warning was more in her eyes then in her words.

Setsuko grabbed a bath robe and held it out to Kyoko. She left the tub, slipping into the robe. It felt like she had wrapped herself in a cloud. It was disorienting to have her head in such a tizzy while her physical state had never been more relaxed and pampered.

Setsuko lead Kyoko out of the bathroom to another adjoining room. There were several four poster beds lining the walls, dressers and night stands beside each one. Setsuko pointed to one of the sets.

"This is your bed." she said, "New clothes, jewelry, makeup and anything else you might need are in the dresser, but for now I'm going to help you get ready."

Kyoko had stopped listening after hearing this was her bed. It was enormous! At least two people could have fit in it, and even more if there hadn't been so many pillows and cushions. The wooden four posters were draped with dark blue sheets. Her covers matched, and gave her the overall impression of sleeping in the night sky. Was this really hers to use?

Fingers snapped in front of her.

"Stay with me Kyoko." said Setsuko, "This is very important."

Setsuko held out a golden choker. It was thick, with several white jewels hanging in chains from the main body of the piece. In the center was a blue stone, a gold symbol etched into it.

"This necklace is what marks you as one of us." said Setsuko. "As long as you wear it, no one can touch you."

"This is for me?" said Kyoko, awed. She reached out and took the necklace gently, almost in fear of it vanishing. She had never worn a piece of jewelry in her life! And she got to wear such a beautiful thing? It was too much. But her awe quickly disappeared as she realized what the necklace represented.

The necklace was her acceptance into her role as a concubine. By wearing this, she was branding herself as his. As Kuon's.

The necklace now felt like an enormous weight in her hands.

Setsuko shook her head. "If you're impressed by this, you're never going to get used to being here."

She might be right. When Setsuko showed Kyoko what she was expected to wear, Kyoko nearly fainted from a mixture of both delight and horror.

* * *

"You made her a concubine?!"

Kuon flipped the piece of paper on his desk, indifferent. He and Yukihito were back in his study working through papers and ledgers. He had been working for an hour before his godfather had entered the room. It had to be a record. It usually took the man 2 full hours before finding out what he had done before coming to gossip about it.

"And if I did, what of it Lory?" said Kuon.

Lory _"humphed"_ then sat down on one of the couches. His current companion, a large snake, was wrapped around his neck like a scarf. Kuon had gotten used to the man's unique pets. At least this one was quiet.

"What of it?!" said Lory. "What of it! You were just accusing her of being part of a conspiracy. And now you've changed your mind and started thinking with the wrong part of your anatomy."

"I have no interest in her like that." said Kuon. "I still think she could be an accomplice."

"Ah."

Lory seemed to get it, which was good, because he had already wasted thirty minutes explaining his reasoning to Yukihito. The reason for making Kyoko his concubine was to keep her near so they could observe her. _"Keep your friends, close but your enemies closer"_ kind of thing. And if it turned out she was innocent, and her story was in fact true, then she would benefit from being there as well. It was a win-win situation for everyone, which was why he was confused with Lory's next statement.

"I don't like this. You should release her."

"Why would I do that?" said Kuon.

"Because you have no evidence." said Lory. "Having a random young girl enter your harem just isn't right."

"I'm not too fond of the idea either." said Yukihito.

Great, now he had his counselor against him as well.

"Look." Kuon set down his quill, finally giving Lory his full attention. "This girl is the only lead we have to go on regarding the specter. Everything else has already gone cold. If we release her, we are potentially losing our only hope to solving this mystery."

Lory gave him a sympathetic look. Kuon ignored it. He knew what the duke was thinking. The man had told Kuon multiple times to let it go. To let everything that happened during that time stay in the past. But he couldn't, it just wasn't possible.

"Can I ask you to look into her background?" asked Kuon, changing the topic. "And on the man that collapsed as well?"

"Already on it." said Lory. "I'll let you know what I find out."

Koun was about to ask just exactly how he planned to find out, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." said Kuon.

Two women entered, bowing and addressing him. Kuon of course recognized Setsuko, which meant that the other girl had to be Kyoko. If he didn't know that fact, he wouldn't have recognized her.

She had undergone a completely transformation. Gone was the grime and dirt covered girl, replaced with a pretty young maiden. She wore a pink top with short sleeves that fell off her shoulders. The shirt was cut short, exposing her stomach, the fabric decorated in white designs and crystals. She wore white harem pants under a pink skirt that was hiked up on the side. A long sash stretched across her chest over her shoulder and back down between her shoulder blades before wrapping around her waist, the excess length hanging from her side. Her short black hair was combed down, a small pin decorating it. Two simple hoops hung form her ears, and a single armlet gripped her upper left arm, matching the necklace she wore. Kuon dimly registered that she was wearing a lot less jewelry then what his concubines usually wore. They were usually dripping in gems.

He had to admit, she was very pretty, but not beautiful, at least not yet. Kuon could see a lot of potential. She was still young after all. Give her a couple more years to mature, and she was sure to become absolutely stunning.

Kuon took two seconds to take it all in, his face not betraying any of his thoughts.

"Your highness." said Setsuko. "I have done as requested. I thought you might like to see her after cleaning up."

Yukihito gasped.

"Is this the young lady I've hear about?" said Lory, standing up and walking to Kyoko. He gave a small bow, taking her hand and kissing it. She looked apprehensive, but that might have been because of the snake draped around Lory's shoulders.

"Yes." said Kuon, making the introductions. "Kyoko this is Duke Takarada."

"It's nice to meet you." said Kyoko, eyes on the snake.

"I didn't recognize you Kyoko." said Yukihito. Taking her attention away from the snake "You look so beautiful."

Kyoko blushed at the praise, bowing and thanking him.

"Setsuko is amazing isn't she?" said Kyoko. "To turn someone as plain as me into someone pretty. She truly is like a magician casting a spell on me, the outfit is so dazzling!"

Yukihito looked confused. "I wasn't talking about the outfit..." he started, but the girl wasn't paying attention.

"I've never worn such magnificent things in my life. I feel like I'm dreaming." she said, hands clasped before her, eyes sparkling. Kuon was a little surprised at her response. The only emotions he had seen from her were mainly anger and fear. It changed her face completely, that dazzle and adoring expression. It was hard to suspect she could be a spy when she could smile like that.

"You truly look different Kyoko." said Kuon, interrupting her current rant about gems and fabric. "I'm glad to hear everything is to your liking."

Kyoko stared at him as if he was a three headed camel.

"And you came at a good time." he continued. Why had she stared at him like that? "As I was saying, Lory here is in charge of the all the physicians here in the castle. You could say his unofficial title is the Duke of Medicine."

Kyoko's head snapped back to the Duke, finally seeing the man behind the snake.

"I heard you were interested in learning more about medicine." said Lory to Kyoko. "If you want, you can come by my office sometime to learn and help out."

"Can I?" said Kyoko, the sparkle back in her eyes. Kuon might have believed that she loved medicine if he didn't already know her true motivation was revenge.

"Of course." said Lory kindly. "I could use a little help. You can come over anytime you're not busy."

Kyoko curtsied, thanking him profusely.

They started chatting about medicine, and Kuon stopped listening. Setsuko walked over to her, hips swaying seductively.

"Well." she said. "How'd I do."

"You did a good job." said Kuon. "I almost didn't recognize her."

He watched Kyoko for a few seconds as she tentatively tried to touch the snake. It flicked it's tongue out at her and she jumped back.

"Hmmm, even I was surprised at what was underneath the dirt." said Setsuko. "But even then, I don't understand why you chose her as a new concubine."

He noticed the tightness in her voice. She never did like it when he added a new girl to the harem. It was understandable, but he wasn't going to apologize. He needed to know if she had anything to do with the specter. And besides, he didn't have any interest in her like that.

"Just keep a close eye on her." said Kuon, going back to the papers on his desk. "Let me know if there's anything unusual."

Setsuko narrowed her eyes, "You'd better reward me well for this." she said, but agreed.

* * *

The next day was hell, there was no other word for it. It had been late by the time Kyoko had arrived back in her room the night before, the other occupants already in bed. She felt like she had just laid down before a stray beam of light was shining across the curtains onto her eyes.

Kyoko bolted upright, body on alert after waking up in an unfamiliar place. It took her a second to remember where she was and why she was there. Groaning, Kyoko flopped back down into her pillows.

_So it wasn't a dream._ she thought, staring at the underside of her canopy_. I really have become a concubine._ At least she wouldn't have to worry about everyday things like food or a bed. But would those things be worth her freedom in the end?

Someone entered her field of vision, and she sat up to see Setsuko, her mouth drawn in a hard line.

"Get up." said Setsuko. "You have twenty minutes to take a bath, then I want you back here. You have a lot to learn before we can even think of letting you near the prince."

And so began the day's lessons. The first thing Kyoko learned was how to dress herself. She wouldn't have thought putting together an outfit was so important. Or tiresome. There were dozens of different outfits and jewelry and to choose from, each with their specific occasions for wearing. It took a good portion of the morning just to teach Kyoko how to put on makeup.

The next thing on the agenda was a lesson in manners. As it turned out, a concubine wasn't just responsible for helping the prince with physical needs. Needless to say, Kyoko was very happy when she was told this. Some of the responsibilities included accompanying Kuon to parties, entertaining guests - not in that way! - or even attending events as a representative for the prince if he couldn't make it. As concubines sometimes dealt with royalty and other politicians, it was imperative to understand proper protocol. Kyoko wondered how her knees were still holding up after being so thoroughly abused. It was just a curtsey, why did she have to practice it so much?

As the day wore on, Kyoko soon learned to both fear and respect Setsuko. This woman expected the best from the harem, and she wasn't shy in stating her opinion. She was talented, beautiful, and commanded respect. But her temper was a force to be reckoned with.

"How many times must I tell you?" said Setsuko. "Keep your knees turned out until after you complete the turn. Not during. And what were your arms even doing? You looked like a dragonfly with half its wings ripped off."

Kyoko didn't say anything. One of the first corrections her teacher had given her was to stop apologizing for every little thing and just fix it. _"It wasted less time,"_ or so she said.

They were in one of the many rooms set aside for the harem's living quarters. Setsuko was giving Kyoko a crash course on dancing, and Kyoko was beyond embarrassed with just the outfit. Her top was essentially a glorified strap of cloth covering her breasts, leaving her shoulders and stomach completely bare, while the slits on both sides of her skirt went up to her thighs. How was expected to wear this while dancing?

"Again." said Setsuko, plucking at the harp in her hands. Kyoko began dancing but not ten second later Setsuko had stopped. She was rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Why did Kuon have to pick such a hopeless case as his concubine?" said Setsuko in frustration.

Kyoko didn't blanch at the comment, though it still hurt a little. After hearing similar words all day, she had gotten used to it.

"I need a break." said Setsuko, putting down the harp and standing up. "Be back in an hour."

Kyoko didn't need to be told twice. She shot to her feet, sprinting out the door and down the hall. Setsuko would scold her later for lack of decorum, but she didn't care. After being cooped up with her all day, Kyoko felt like she would go mad. She spotted the edge of a garden from the window and began making her way towards it. It would be the perfect place to recharge her energy.

She entered the garden, stepping reverently into the grove. It was beautiful. She hadn't seen a place like this in years. The garden was huge, spreading out through the vast grounds of the castle and wrapping around the building. Paths spread out in every direction leading through a maze of plants. There were several trees dotted throughout, benches resting beneath them to give visitors some shade. Hundreds of different desert plants spanned in every direction, their green, red and yellow colors contrasting the gray ground beneath them. Kyoko could see the outline of a small oasis from where she stood, most likely the one supplying the plants with the water they needed. There had to be some sort of magical contraption in the water to help keep all these plants healthy and growing.

Kyoko took a deep breath, filling her nostrils with the scent of the life around her and enjoying the hot sun on her face.

It had been a long day. She could still hear Setsuko's voice, issuing corrections in a constant unrelenting stream. Just how much did that man expect from his concubines? She closed her eyes, frowning.

Last night, after being cleaned up by Setsuko they had gone to Kuon's study. It had been odd. She had expected to see the dark aura she'd come to associated with Kuon, but instead had found something completely different. His aura had felt completely normal. Actually, it felt more on the kind side now that she thought about it. If she hadn't known to look closer, she would have missed the darkness being suppressed underneath. The effect of that change was enormous. He was no longer terrifying to her, and he had actually smiled! What sort of man had the capability to appear both so kind and so murderous at such small intervals?

Kyoko shook the thoughts from her head, deciding to not spend her free time thinking about Kuon. It didn't matter who he was, she planned to associate with him as little as possible, despite being under his employ.

Kyoko spent a good half hour wandering through the lanes. She ran into the gardener, Goro, an older man with a stooped back from years of bending. His face was wrinkled and dark, making him look a lot older than he actually was. Goro was wary of Kyoko at first, then soon warmed up to her after he started talking about the plants. Kyoko recognized a few, as they had medicinal purposes, but Goro was more than happy to fill Kyoko in on the others.

"Now these here are wood weed." Goro was saying. "They're a little temperamental as they had a habit of climbing nearby plants to fight over the sun, but that makes them easy to manage as they don't need to be watered or taken care of. Well, as long as you don't mind cutting them back every few weeks." Goro laughed, amused by the antics of the plants he treated so carefully. He pointed to the next flower.

"And these flowers are..."

"Crystal aster." said Kyoko in awe. She reached out, caressing the velvet blue petals. The flowers had long stems, an odd thing for a desert flower, and jagged oval leaves. Depending on where the sun hit, the layers of petals transitioned from blue to white and back again. Even after years of seeing these plants, the sight was always magical to Kyoko.

Goro chuckled.

"I'm betting those are your favorite flowers miss." said Goro

Kyoko nodded, eye still glued to the flower.

"How would you like to take some back to your room?"

"Can I?" said Kyoko, face hopeful.

Goro smiled, "Of course. They don't require much sunlight compared to other flowers, and can last for weeks in a vase. But you probably already knew that. Here."

He pulled out some clippers hanging from her belt and snipped off a few stocks. Kyoko took them tenderly, and he chuckled again.

"Thank you." said Kyoko. It had been such a bad day and seeing these flowers had recharged her energy. And now she got to bring them back into her room! Maybe this day wouldn't be such a bad day after all.

They talked for a few more minutes, but soon it was time for her to leave. She bade the gardener farewell, promising to return. "Come back as soon as those flowers wilt yah hear? I'll give you some new ones."

Feeling immensely satisfied, she walked down the path humming to herself. She already knew where she was going to put her flowers once she got back. When she turned a corner, she saw Kuon and Yukihito coming towards her down the path. Her good mood deflated slightly at seeing the prince. It would be very rude to ignore them as they had spotted her and there wasn't enough room on the path to pass by without saying anything. Resigning herself to be civil, she approached.

"Good evening your highness, Yukihito. It's nice to see you." She said the last sentence while addressing Yukihito.

"It's nice to see you as well Kyoko." said Yukihito.

Kuon only nodded his head in greeting.

"What brings you out here to the garden?" asked Kyoko, determined to have a pleasant conversation with Yukihito, even if that other lump wasn't going to say anything. His aura wasn't scary again, thank goodness.

"We were discussing some business regarding the trade routes." said Yukihito. He took the smallest of glances at Kuon. "We decided to do it while walking rather than spend another hour cooped up inside. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same." said Kyoko. "Needed to get outside for a while. And look at what the gardener let me take back with me." She held out the flowers, excited. "Aren't they beautiful? I'm going to stick them in my room."

"That was nice of Goro." said Yukihito. "I'm actually surprised. He's usually pretty grumpy with new people."

"Oh, he was a very kind man." said Kyoko. "I didn't even say anything and he offered to let me take the crystal asters back with me. And he promised to let me come back and get some more after these had wilted!" She gazed at the flowers, lost in her joy.

"You really like those flowers don't you?" said Yukihito, bringing her attention back onto them.

"Oh. Yeah, I have good memories with this particular flower."

Yukihito and Kyoko smiled at each other, two similar spirits at peace. Well, mostly at peace. The effect was somewhat ruined by the tall statue that still wasn't speaking. He was staring at Kyoko with an odd expression and she couldn't quite place what it was.

Finally, she decided to speak up.

"What?" she said to Kuon. "You've been giving me a weird look for a while. Did I offend you or something?"

His lips twitched into almost half a smile.

"I was just wondering." he said. "Did you sneak out of dance practice or something?"

Kyoko cocked her head.

"I'm taking a break. Why?"

He gestured at her. "You're still wearing your dance outfit."

Kyoko looked down at herself in shock. She was still wearing that revealing outfit! How had she not noticed it till now? She'd been so eager to leave the studio that changing hadn't crosser her mind. Well it was now, and she was blushing from head to foot.

"I-I'm t-taking a b-break." said Kyoko. Her smile could have been chiseled into stone, it was so stiff.

Kuon looked amused "Yes, I believe you said that already. Though I wonder if you're just slacking off if you're out here picking flowers."

Her smile became, if possible, more stiff "I'm just taking a-"

"I thought you took your work seriously. " Interrupted Kuon, shaking his head "I had assumed you were someone who would try their best to overcome anything."

"We're just-"

"But you must be pretty carefree to think that your revenge would fall into your lap while picking flowers in the gardens. Honestly I'm disappointed. Your revenge must mean so little to you."

Kyoko's irritation was at maximum level. She took a long... deep... breath... Then stuck her face in front of his.

"I'M TAKING A BREAK YOU #$%^&amp;!"

Kyoko barely registered the shock on their faces before sprinting back to the castle, the flowers cradled in her arms. What was his problem? Why was he picking fights with her? Hadn't he made her life miserable enough? There wasn't anything wrong with taking a small break to smell the flowers. She had deserved it after working to the bone with Setsuko. That woman was a slave driver!

Kyoko arrived at her room, setting down her flowers before rifling through the room for a vase. She found one and stuck it on her night stand, placing the flowers inside it with some water. Satisfied, she took a step back and admired her work. The flowers looked beautiful in their new home, managing to match the color of the bedroom set. She basked in their glory for another minute before letting her glee drain away.

Kuon had been right. She hadn't been trying to learn anything all day. She'd been unconsciously dragging her feet in the vain hope that if she failed to meet their standards, they would let her leave. But then what would happen to her revenge? Was what Sho did to her worth so little?

_No_ She thought to herself, her determination rising. _No pain no gain. Watch out Sho, I'm going to become an amazing physician and make you cry._

But first, she would need to master being a concubine.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**I will try my best to update at least one chapter a week. It's either that, or let school/life/quality of writing go to pot. Thanks for all your comments and thoughts. I'm glad people are interested, and I'm excited to write the rest of this story. =D**


	3. Recollection

When Kyoko returned, she tackled her lessons with a vengeance, completely immersing herself into learning. If Setsuko noticed a change in Kyoko's effort, her only indication was to increase the amount of work. This suited Kyoko fine and her days were soon filled with nonstop lessons on dancing, manners, playing instruments, and everything in between.

Honestly, it felt more like bride training to Kyoko. There were so many lessons on manners and decorum. Which, now that she thought about it, that's probably what it was. These women were all hoping to become the queen one day by marrying Kuon.

Thinking of the girls, Kyoko had been surprised at the response her presences had produced. After Setsuko's warning the first day, she had expected an onslaught of bullying. What she received was very different.

The girls completely ignored her presence.

It was odd. Kyoko was used to bullies who tripped her, ruined her clothes while making snide comments and dumping waste on her head, but she had never met a group like this before. Who knew there could be a higher lever of snobbish bullying?

On the rare occasions Kyoko wasn't having lessons with Setsuko, she would try to talk to some of them. When she did, they would look at her as if she were a piece of filth. If they did answer, they replied in a way that made her feel like an idiot, and if she approached them in a group, they would disperse, only to reform in another place. They avoided her like the plague.

There was no physical evidence of bullying, but instead, there was an underlying tension that stretched Kyoko's nerves to the breaking point. She could take physical abuse all day, she was used to it, but this physiological war was something else. By the end of the second week, the combination of Setsuko's harsh words and their indifferent attitude was starting to take its toll on Kyoko. She was surrounded by people, but was alone. It had been a long time since she had felt this lonely.

What kept her going was the image of Sho laughing at her. Every time she felt like crumbling, his annoying face would enter her head. Occasionally it was accompanied by the prince's obnoxious expression as well. When this happened, she'd grit her teeth and keep pressing, her anger and frustration rejuvenating her.

Well, it wasn't the only thing keeping her going. The flowers beside her bed kept her sane more than anything else. Their presence when she woke up and went to bed each day made her feel like she was home, even if the truth was far from it.

So the days wore on in this manner; Lessons with Setsuko where she was demeaned at every moment, being ignored by her fellow harem members, and imagining Sho's stupid face. Yup, it was definitely hard.

"I don't understand." said Kyoko one morning at breakfast. Setsuko sat nearby, occasionally making comments on Kyoko's table manners. "Why haven't they done anything to me? Don't they have any interest in driving me out?"

They sat at a long table, gleaming silverware and plates of food filling the table. The first time Kyoko had seen all the food, her first reaction was to lament at the wastefulness of it. Most of it wouldn't be eaten and was thrown out. The rest of the concubines either sat with two seats between them or weren't there for breakfast. It was like there was a bubble around her and Setsuko, sectioning them off from the rest of the group.

Setsuko looked at Kyoko as if she were crazy.

"Did you want to be bullied?" said Setsuko.

"No, that's not it." said Kyoko quickly "I just, well, expected to at least be tripped, or pushed around or something. Not this blatant ignoring of my presence."

"Hmm." Setsuko drummed her fingernails on the table, thinking.

"I see." she said. " Well it's probably because of the rule. I guess I forgot to tell you. We're not allowed to do any physical harm to another harem member. No exceptions. If you do, then the rest of us will punish you accordingly, no matter how small the injury."

Kyoko was shocked. Why in the world would there be a rule like that in the harem? Setsuko pursed her lips.

"Your thoughts are showing on your face again." said Setsuko. "And let's just say that some... things happened that made this rule necessary. We are concubines of the Prince and should be held to a higher standard than a bunch of commoner women who bicker at each other like a flock of chickens."

"I think I'd prefer the chickens." muttered Kyoko.

"As I said," said Setsuko. "A bunch of commoner women."

Kyoko tried to mask the string her comment made, her fork absently playing with the food on her plate. It was one of the few things she had heard the other women mutter about her constantly. She knew she shouldn't feel ashamed, but after wearing all the pretty clothes and living in such a luxurious place, she felt like an imposter. Their comments didn't help her self-esteem. She already knew her own worth and didn't need to be reminded constantly.

"What's the plan for today?" said Kyoko, trying to shift her train of thoughts. It had been increasingly harder to be positive lately.

Setsuko wiped her hands on a napkin.

"You're done with private lessons." said Setsuko. "You can now go anywhere in the palace. You know enough to prevent yourself from embarrassing us."

It took a second for the comment to sink in. When it did, she dropped her fork. Setsuko immediately scolded her for being a klutz.

"You mean I'm done?" said Kyoko. "I've mastered the lessons?"

Setsuko's eyes ran over Kyoko, looking her up and down. Her study included the dropped fork and crumbs on Kyoko's face. Setsuko smirked.

"Hardly." said Setsuko, and Kyoko couldn't help a blush of shame, feeling small. "But it's enough to get started. You will still need to attend lessons and keep improving yourself in your spare time. Here." Setsuko handed Kyoko a piece of paper. On it were some names and information. "These are some other tutors and schedules for group lessons. I have given you a baseline on which to build yourself. The rest is up to you."

Setsuko stood up, towering over Kyoko and looking down on her. "My work is done. I don't plan on associating with you any further. Goodbye Kyoko."

Setsuko walked away, leaving Kyoko alone at the table. The barrier between her and the other concubines became even stronger. Now she had nothing to tie herself to the harem except the necklace.

Kyoko buried her head into her hands, letting the new information sink in. Setsuko was gone, her lessons were done. She was left on her own without anyone to lean on. Kyoko was unaware of the triumphant looks on the other woman's faces, whispering behind their hands.

_"Looks like the gnat finally realized her place"_

_"Maybe she'll leave."_

_"Who did she think she was in the first place? Thinking she could seduce our Kuon."_

Kyoko stayed there, oblivious to the hurtful comments being thrown at her. The room eventually emptied, leaving her alone. A maid came over to Kyoko, placing a concerned hand on her shoulder.

"Miss? Are you alright?" said the maid.

"YES!"

The maid jumped back as Kyoko shot to her feet, fists raised in triumph. She felt like a dark cover had been taken off the sun, illuminating her world in a warm glow.

She was free! No more stupid lessons. No more taking Setsuko's taunting. Perhaps she hadn't mastered being a concubine, but she now had her freedom to pursue whatever she wanted. It was time to visit Duke Takarada and finally start working on her revenge.

Kyoko hugged the startled maid, laughing to herself. She spun them around a few times, before setting the maid down and happily skipping out of the dining room.

* * *

Kuon let out a long exasperated sign. The meeting was finally over! He sat at a long table, several different political officers in the middle of gathering their papers and saying their goodbyes. That had been an unnecessarily long meeting. It wouldn't have taken half as long to discuss regulations on trading clay if the representatives of the merchants hadn't insisted on squabbling over each and every detail. He had finally shut down the meeting by putting his foot down several times near the end.

He stood up, meaning to leave when he was approached by a squat man with a round face. He had a large mustache, head bald head covered in with a head wrap. Hoshi Sanda was the kingdoms treasurer and a man Kuon respected well, even if he did like to talk a lot.

"Thank you for your time your highness." said Hoshi, shaking Kuon's hand. "It helps to have some royalty here to smooth things out. The vendors always get a little more antsy and forget to pull out their tricks"

"It was my pleasure." said Kuon automatically. "Though I would have enjoyed the meeting far more if they hadn't needed to include separate taxes on different colored clay. Well that and many other things"

Hoshi chuckled.

"Yes well, I'm glad you stopped that one from going too far out of control. Like father like son eh? Kuu had a way of getting the meeting done quickly."

Kuon inwardly flinched at the compliment. It was kindly meant, but all it did was another weight in Kuon's stomach.

"I remember the first time your father went to one of these meetings." continued Hoshi. "He listened quietly for the first couple hours, never saying a word or directing the topic. Then he suddenly declared the meeting over, right in the middle of it. Nothing had been figured out, and he put the whole thing on hold until the following week. When we asked why, he said that it was lunch time." Hoshi smiled fondly at the memory, stroking his mustache with a finger. "The poor vendors were stuck. Unable to progress in their business until the new standards were set. They soon learned to treat Kuu's time with respect and finish quickly rather than draw out the issue to break him down."

"I'll have to remember that one." said Kuon, eying some of the men leaving the room. The two of them talked a bit more about the issues, letting the rest of the group trickling out. They made their farewells and Kuon left, followed closely by Yukihito.

"What do we have next on the agenda?" asked Kuon.

Yukihito pulled out a planner, checking the time slots in it. "You have a two-hour break." said Yukihito. "Then a meeting with the magistrate regarding some new laws related to local water irrigation."

"Tokutomi will be attending that meeting correct?" said Kuon.

"Yes. He said he would be."

Good. It was just like Yukihito to have everything planned out for him. Discovering the organized man had been godsend three years ago. Kuon's work had run more smoothly after hiring him as his personal counselor and assistant. Well, as long as you could get past his unusual interest in his personal life.

"So, we're going to Duke Takadora's office to find out if he has more information regarding Kyoko?" said Yukihito, trying and failing to sound casual. He had noticed the direction Kuon had been taking them down the halls of the castle. Lory's office was in the left wing of the building and they were currently headed there.

"I assume that's why you left two hours in my usually tight schedule." said Kuon.

"Have you seen Kyoko since she yelled at you?" said Yukihito.

"No."

"Are you going to see her soon?"

"Why would you care about it?"

"Well." said Yukihito rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "I just thought it was odd. You're usually polite to women, but you were prey harsh with her. I was wondering if she did something to upset you. Well, besides being accused of mutiny"

"I'm not sure what you mean." said Kuon. They had arrived at the palace clinic, Takadora's office was inside one of the rooms, a long hall linking the rooms. "I was merely making observations. She should be aware of her position as one of my concubines and conduct herself accordingly. There should be nothing wrong with me correcting someone in my employ."

Yukihito frowned, as if he wanted to say something, but the conversation was brought to a close as Kuon knocked on the office door and entered.

The room was a complete mess, at least that was the initial impression. Along with his bizarre animals, Lory also liked to test random plants and concoctions. There were shelves of scrolls and papers lining the walls. Bottles of oozing substances and plant parts acted as bookends while several potted plants dotted the room. Despite the Duke's insistence that everything was organized, Kuon seriously doubted the statement.

The Duke sat behind his desk, looking up from behind a mess of papers and ink. His new companion, a small pygmy owl was nestled in the hollowed out section of a large cactus behind his chair.

"Ah, perfect. I was just to send someone to look for you." said Lory. He gestured towards the chairs opposite his desk. They sat down, Yukihito moving a potted plat first before taking the seat it had occupied.

"Well, what did you find out?" said Kuon, skipping past pleasantries. Lory knew why there were here, and judging by his reaction, the reports had come back.

Lory lifted the papers on his desk, looking through them as he talked. "Just about everything. It seems like most of Kyoko's story checks out. She is indeed from Nembu and has lived there her whole life. She worked at a fairly well known physician's clinic for most of her life, which means she's known by several of the residents. Getting her whole life's story wasn't hard."

He grabbed a sheet of paper and held it up. Kuon went to grab it, but Lory pulled it away, holding the paper just out of reach.

"I'm honestly not comfortable giving out her personal history Kuon." said Lory, locking eyes with Kuon. "Even to you. It seems obvious to me that she isn't the type of person to be deceitful. Nor does she appear to have any connection to you or the royal family. There's no clear motivation behind her involvement."

"Let me be the judge of that." said Kuon. His voice was even, but there was a weight of authority in it. They stared at each other, neither willing to break eye contact. The tension in the room was palpable, making Yukihito sweat. Finally, Lory sighed, lowering the papers into Kuon's outstretched hand.

Kuon took it, scanning the report. He suspected Sebastian had written it, as it appeared to be directed to the Duke personally.

_Duke Lory,_

_I have done as requested and accumulated all the information regarding Kyoko Mogami. Here is a brief summary of what I have found and my opinion on the matter:_

_Kyoko Mogami,_

_17 years old, born on December 25, 1473 in Nembu._

_Parents: Sanea Mogami and Vince Mogami_

_Siblings: None_

_Personal information:_

_Her father died when she was 7 and then her mother left her two years later in the care of Tetsuya and Masae Fuwa. Her father had been a physician along with Fuwa's, so they took her in and raised her as their own. Many of the workers speculate that the Fuwa's meant for Kyoko to eventually marry their only son, Sho. They raised her to be familiar with the clinic, and she eventually became a part of their staff._

_Several employee's report that she flourished in the clinic. She was a patient favorite, especially with the elderly and children. They also reported that she was enamored with Sho, constantly striving the please him and make him happy, but also that he didn't appear to return her feelings, though they were together often._

_In regards to her claim of discovering the medical use of sandgrass, after several interviews, I find myself believing her. Detailed conversations are included within, but here is a brief summary of what I found._

_All the local residents agreed that it was more likely that she, not Sho would be the type of person to discover a new medicine, as she spent most of her free time in the clinic. Sho was known to be lazy and spent as little as possible in the clinic._

_But an especially vocal group of women claimed that Kyoko tried to steal Sho's work. The group had no problem disparaging Kyoko when interviewed. They said Kyoko told people that she, and not Sho, had discovered the plant's use, but these claims were made a week after Sho had brought his discovery to the local government, establishing his claim of the discovery. She was labeled a liar by the local politicians who were supported by the testimonies of said group of women, and as Kyoko is a woman herself, no one was willing to stand behind her._

_She disappeared two days afterward and no one knew where she went. Not even her surrogate parents._

_I will stay another week to make sure nothing has escaped my notice, but if Kyoko Mogami is even half of the person these residents claim her to be, I doubt she has the disposition to be involved in anything nefarious_

_-S. Bastian_

Kuon finished the report, his expression darkening.

"Kuon. You look like you're going to murder someone." said Lory

He didn't reply.

"It's curious." said Yukihito. He was now standing, rummaging through some of the other reports having quickly read the summary over Kuon's shoulder. "Why hasn't this reached the palace until now? About the discovery I mean. This should have been brought to us immediately."

"That is a whole other problem" said Lory scowling at another stack of papers. "Apparently a group has been trying to silence the discovery and they've prevented any message from reaching the palace. It's a wonder how Kyoko managed to get here. She probably had a target on her back the whole way here. I currently have more people looking into it, but we have a pretty good idea who is behind it all. The trick is getting proper evidence."

Kuon stopped listening to the rest of their conversation, thinking on what he has just read.

The letter had confirmed his earlier suspicions. Kyoko Mogami, was the Kyoko he had met ten years ago when his family had visited Nembu. Everything checked out. Her father's death, the distant mother, and the crystal aster she had been talking about in the garden. It had been so long, yet he could remember almost everything about that short time they had together.

_"Are you a fairy?"_

_A small girl stood beside a pool of water. Twin pigtails swung through the air as the girl happily hopped in anticipation, her black hair matching her dress. The only color on her person was her bright golden eyes, currently red from previously shed tears. But their puffy constancy was outshined by the gleam in her expression._

_"What makes you say that?" said Kuon, more than a little amused by the girl's question. Did she not know who he was?_

_"Because, you have the most beautiful aura!" said the girl, clapping her hands with glee. "You must be a fairy, you must. Because my dad used to tell me stories about the beautiful fairies and their wings. Hey Mr. fairy, what's your name?"_

_"It's K-Ren." said Kuon, not sure why he had given her that name._

_The girl smiled, and Kuon felt like the sun had descended upon him. There was so much pure happiness in the smile of this child. He found himself smiling as well._

_"It's nice to meet you Ren." said the girl, curtsying with a giggle. "I'm Kyoko. Would you like to be my friend?"_

Kuon shook himself mentally, bringing his consciousness to the present. Lory was talking about the man who had collapsed. Kuon had missed most of it and would have to ask for the notes from Yashiro later.

"...he's lived a quiet life with his wife." Lory was saying. "Absolutely no reason to act against the monarchy. The same goes for Kyoko. No connection to the royal family whatsoever Kuon."

That, unfortunately wasn't true, but Kuon couldn't correct Lory without recounting the story from his childhood. He was beginning to doubt that even Kyoko knew that they had met before. He himself had only realized the fact when he had seen her with the crystal aster.

"We can't rule her out yet." said Kuon, handing back the papers. "All we have proven is that she has good reason to be angry. It's possible she become misguided and transferred her anger from Sho to the monarchy, blaming them for her position."

"I'm not sure if I follow." said Lory, taking back the papers.

"Look. What made it hard for her to defend her claim?" explained Kuon "It was her gender. Other than that, she might have been able to convince the local magistrate of Sho's deceit. I'm sure there would have been several people willing to back her up, but she couldn't win. Her revenge on Sho could include getting back at those that had oppressed her, as well as the laws and prejudice against women, and that problem goes all the way up to the history of the monarchy. Even the Queen doesn't have much power compared to the King."

"That's quite a jump, and an illogical one at that" said Lory, face scrunched in thought. "Though, angry people aren't usually logical."

Kuon ignored the Duke's last comment. It was obviously meant for him.

"And besides" said Lory. "The thing with Sho was recent. We have a history with the specter spanning back for years."

Lory had a point, but Kuon refused to believe that the same day the specter showed up, a strange girl full of anger and revenge appeared as well. Maybe it was a more recent ruse to settle old scores.

"I just feel like we can't rule her out just yet." said Kuon. "You may be right, and she could just be here for revenge on Sho, but I'm not ready to take that chance."

"Well, it's not like she's going anywhere anytime soon." said Lory, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. "I'll keep a close eye on her and see what I can find out. She'll probably start coming to the clinic to learn more about medicine. I'm honestly surprised she hasn't already come by."

Kuon silently agreed to do the same thing. Lory was a good test of character most of the time, but he wanted to see for himself just how much Kyoko had changed from when they were kids.

_I'm sure she hasn't changed as much as I have._ He thought bitterly. Those had been much better days, before he realized the world wasn't black and white. A part of him hoped she was still that sweet innocent child he had meet at the oasis, but he already knew that time was gone. They had both changed. The main question was how much.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! **

**I'm sorry the chapter isn't as long as I would have liked (or as well written). But after being gone two weekends in a row for different reasons, I have had little to no free time to write. My bad. But it should be better from now on. **

**OH, and do we know the names of Sho's parents? Cause I just made some up.**

**K, now to answer a few questions people have asked: **

**1- Regarding Setsuko. **

**Setsuko is not Setsu. A lot of her character is based off of her though, which is why I made her name Setsuko, to make you think of Setsu when reading the story. So if you want to think of Setsuko as Setsuka, you can. But for reasons, I decided to not put any characters from the original Skip Beat in the harem. Mostly because I can't stomach the thought of any of the original Skip Beat characters having that kind of relationship with Ren/Kuon. **

**That being said, Setsuko is definitely a fun character to write, and I'm happy with all the comments regarding her character. **

**2- The Harem **

**Yes, I know people don't like the harem. I don't like it either. I hate it! But it's necessary to allow for character growth and because Ren did use to be that sort of man. The Ren we met in Skip Beat was much more reformed then the Kuon in this story so far. Plus, with the fake historical setting they are in, rather than having multiple girlfriends, men would have a harem of concubines. As we learn more about Kuon and the situation surrounding the harem, we will hopefully become more forgiving towards this fact. **

**Be ready for a roller coaster of emotions. You'll probably go through stages of hating and loving different portions of this story. (Because after all, conflict, suspension and progression are what make a story interesting.) But I hope to resolve all angry feelings by the end. (Mostly for my own heart's sake) **

**3- Yes, Ren is Kuon. Kuon is Ren. I have no desire to make a love triangle using opposing sides of a character we all love as a whole. **

**4- Q from Schak: "How come they didn't have her present her findings to Lory immediately, as it would save lives and she could present it first?" **

**Good question. I almost forgot that point. I think this chapter addressed that question. **

**4- As for the other questions, you will have to keep reading to find out! (that, or I forgot to address them. XD) I do leave unanswered questions on purpose. Most of the time... **

**I'm so super happy with all the comments and questions! You guys are kind enough to give feedback and point out inconsistencies in my work. Thank you for making me a better writer! **


	4. An Opportunity

**Warning: Just an FYI, I am going to be describing wounds and such things in this story starting with this chapter. If you have: Weak stomach + overactive imagination, you might want to be careful. Ty! **

* * *

Kyoko hummed down the hallway, feeling alive. She hadn't been outside of the concubine's quarters since that day in the gardens. It was nice to see different parts of the palace, and man was it huge! Kyoko wondered why in the world the royal family would need such a big space to live in.

To her surprise, the areas she passed were generally filled with people. Important looking men with important looking documents having important looking conversations. A couple of them openly stared at her as she walked past, though she didn't understand the reason for it. Her clothing wasn't too different from what the other women wore. Well, they might be a tad less modest, but the servants were wearing similar outfits, just not as grand.

_It's the necklace_. She realized, touching the weight around her neck. That's what they were all looking at. They recognized it and realized she was Kuon's concubine. It was probably why no one talked to her, though some looked like they wanted to. Uncomfortable with the stares that followed her through the palace, she hurried to her destination. She had asked a couple of palace guards directions to Lory's office.

"Are you feeling sick miss?" the guard had asked her. "I could send for someone to fetch a physician."

"Oh no, I just want to talk to the Duke. He wanted to see me." she had explained.

The guard looked puzzled, but had directed her towards a section of the palace. She soon was walking past ivory pillars and silk canopies spanning across huge hallways. She had to admit, the place was beautiful. Though her favorite part of the whole place had to be the stain glass windows that decorated the halls occasionally.

She had stopped to stare at one such window, reveling in the way the light shone through the colored glass, when she noticed an increase in the buzz of conversation around her.

Kyoko was in a large entryway with steps leading to the outside. It was one of the many entrances of the palace. The people that had been milling about had stopped to whisper excitedly to each other, nudging and pointing at something. Several women were frantically checking their appearance, brushing away strands of hair and tugging at the front of their dresses. Kyoko followed their stares and felt her heart drop.

Kuon Hizuri was walking through the entry hall. He was talking to a group of people wearing fancy clothes, smiling and laughing. Though the smile looked fake, it painted a pretty picture, the prince laughing happily with his subjects and peers in the palace.

_What are you doing?_ She thought to herself. Now is not the time to be getting distracted. She needed to creep away before he noticed her and-

Their eyes met.

Kyoko gulped. They stared at each other for a moment, Kyoko unable to move. Then he shone her a smile that sparkled brightly

Way... way too brightly.

Kuon walked towards her, his steps seemingly calm and even, yet managing to cross the distance between them in seconds. All the while, wearing that glittery omen of doom plastered across his face.

_He's going to kill me!_

Kyoko spun on her heel and just as quickly power walked out of the entrance hall. Her nerves felt like they would burst.

_So scary, he's so scary. How can he walk so gracefully while smiling such a creepy smile!_ She thought_. Bathroom. I have to make it to the bathroom. Where was the closest one? If only I knew the palace better. Ah!_

She spotted a door and marched towards it, hands outstretched to grab the handle.

A large hand thumped against the wood frame, halting the progress of the door. Kyoko froze, aware of the large body right behind her. She could feel his presence, heck she could practically smell him. He was too close. His breath tickled her neck as he spoke.

"Aren't you going to greet me?" Kuon said. "We obviously made eye contact."

It was totally unnecessary for him to whisper in her ear like that. She bowed towards the door, a jumbled of greetings issuing from her mouth.

"It's rude to not face someone when talking to them." he said.

Kyoko spun about, head still bowed so all she saw was his feet.

"Hello your highness." she said.

"Oh? So I'm 'your highness' today " he said. She could still feel him smiling that fearfully bright smile. "Glad to hear your vocabulary has branched out."

Kyoko stiffened. Why did he have to be such a grouch? He was the one who had picked a fight with her in the first place.

"You were probably thinking I was being unfair didn't you?" he said.

"No!" she said, head snapping back up. Then she saw the glittering smile.

"Yes." she admitted, bursting into tears. "I'm so soooorrrryyy." He was so terrifying with the smile, his aura threatening. Her vision was blurry from the tears, so she didn't notice where the handkerchief came from. It pressed itself against her face, whipping away her tears.

"Sorry." said Kuon, looking amused. "I shouldn't have teased you so much."

Kyoko was so surprised she stopped crying. The fake smile was gone, replaced with a genuine smile, and did he just say he had been teasing her? Since when did Kuon tease anyone? He was even whipping away her tears with a handkerchief.

"You really are a player aren't you?" she said, then choked on her own words. She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Kuon gave her a quizzical look, pocketing the now damp handkerchief. "What makes you say that?" he said.

_You carry handkerchiefs for one thing._ She thought. "You made a girl cry, then made her apologize to you despite being the offending party. You should get a medal in manipulating hearts."

"Offending party? I believe you were the one who yelled at me earlier." he said.

"Only because you were being infuriating, and then you stalked me with that creepy smile of yours."

"Creepy smile? I don't know what you're talking about."

_It's the one you're showing me right now_ She thought grumpily as the glitter reappeared.

"Well it's for your own good." said Kuon, standing up straight and folding his arms. He had been leaning towards her, and Kyoko relaxed. She didn't do well with such close proximity of the opposite sex.

His current tone had adopted a lecturing nature, like a teacher scolding a misbehaving student. "You should realize you can't just shout at people just because they annoy you. It's not proper. You're going to be socializing within the court from now on. Slips like that won't be forgiven very easily."

As much as it bugged her to admit, he was right. Even after two weeks, that much had been obvious from Setsuko's lessons. The social world of the court was not very forgiving and had a long memory. She bit her lip.

"You're right." she said. "I'm sorry about that."

His smiled stopped sparkling, and she was glad for his approval.

_Wait! When did I care what he thought of me?_ She thought angrily. _He nearly killed a man and didn't blink twice. I shouldn't be caring about his opinion. This man is truly scary!_

Kuon, who had been studying her while she thought, let out a long sigh.

Her thoughts must be showing on her face again. Luckily he chose to change the subject.

"May I ask what you're doing in this section in the first place? Ah." he snapped his fingers as if remembering something. "You're here to see Lory aren't you?"

She nodded.

"Then let me escort you there."

She opened her mouth to protest, but the look on his face made her shut it again. Instead, she allowed him to guide her through the halls. As they passed through the corridors, the stares were even more prominent.

"If you're coming here, then I assume you've learned what you needed to from Setsuko." said Kuon making conversation.

"Ah, yes. I did" said Kyoko, feeling awkward.

"Does that mean you're ready to show me the fruits of your labor?"

Kyoko stumbled, nearly face planting.

Alright, so she had walked herself into that one. She was sweating bullets, and it didn't help that the man seemed to be so calm about it. Kuon kept walking alongside her, his face forward and impassive.

"Sure... well. I'm not sure how I could do that your highness." said Kyoko.

He stopped, and Kyoko noticed a door with the words "Palace Clinic" Painted against the frame. Lory's name was included in the list of offices inside. They had arrived not a moment too soon.

But before Kyoko could even move towards the door, she was blocked by a large and well-toned body.

Kuon came closer, Kyoko unconsciously backing away until her back hit the wall. He leaned down, his expression so intense it sent shivers through Kyoko's body. What was it with him and such close proximity?! A hand reached out, the back of his fingers brushing against her cheek. It immediately began to burn.

"I'll come by the main room tonight." said Kuon, a hungry gleam in his eyes. "And you can show me everything you've learned."

Kyoko couldn't move. Heck she couldn't even breathe!

He finally moved away, walking down the hallway. Then he stopped, speaking over his shoulder.

"Oh, and you shouldn't leave the harem without a guard escort." He tapped his neck with a finger. "That necklace will only stop so many people from trying to get their hands on you. For the others, it would just encourage them."

Then he was gone.

Unable to support her weight, her legs gave out causing her to slide down to the ground. Her heart was beating like crazy, the fire still in her cheeks.

That had not been good for her health.

Kyoko gripped her hair tightly, allowing the pain to bring her back to her senses. They had been merely inches apart. Almost cheek the cheek. It was enough to make any pure young maiden uncomfortable. It didn't help that he was handsome to boot. Those green eyes...

Kyoko rested a hand over her heart, breathing slowly to calm it.

_That… that.. Emperor of the Night!_ She though. _Who does he think he is that he can tease me like that?_ Her frustration at being toyed with was rejuvenating her, allowing her to think straight. No wonder he had such a large harem. He was more of a flirt than the concubines.

* * *

Kyoko knocked on the door of Lory's office, feeling a little nervous. She had taken a couple minutes to regain her nerves after the incident outside, but no matter what she did, she couldn't calm down completely.

Someone inside told her to enter. She opened the door and stepped into heaven. Or at least that's what she thought it was. Shelves and shelves of books and scrolls on medicine. Bindweed, ashiyenne, spearmint, and hundreds of other herbs and plants dotted through the room. And was that a marble mortar and pestle?!

She stood there, lost in awe of the room before her. At least until a cough brought her back to earth.

"Ah, excuse me." said Kyoko, giving a quick curtsey to Lory, who was standing beside his desk. "I didn't mean to space out for a moment."

He smiled at her.

"It's quite alright lady Kyoko." he said. "I take it you like what you see?"

"Yes, very much so." she said with enthusiasm. The room was perfect to her with all the plants and tools for crafting medicine. Even if it was a bit messy, she could tell the room had some sort of method in the chaos.

"I'm glad that you've finally taken the time to come out here." said Lory, walking over and extending a hand. "Welcome to the royal clinic."

Kyoko took his hand tentatively, shaking it. "I would have come sooner, but some... things had to be taken care of first."

Lory nodded as if he understood.

"Yes well, you are a concubine first, and a physician second while in the palace. Well, an apprentice physician at least, but who wants to split hairs on the details? Now here, let me show you around."

Lory held out his arm. A small owl appeared from nowhere, fluttering onto the duke's shoulder. Kyoko stared at him, feeling a little lost. This man was hard to follow.

And wait… had he just called her an apprentice physician?

Kyoko hurried to catch up with him.

"Sir." she said. "Did I hear right? You said I was an apprentice physician."

"That I did." he said.

"You mean You're going to let me learn here? To become a proper physician with a license and everything?" she asked, eyes wide in hope. Back home, she had only even been allowed to become an assistant. True, she had done more things then what were usually allowed for a simple assistant, but she had formally carried the title of a physician, or even of an apprentice.

"Of course." said Lory, stopping at another door in the hallway. "Why else would I have invited you here?"

A balloon of happiness swelled within Kyoko. She was finally going to become an official physician! Lory opened the door and they entered another room. This one was much bigger than Lory's office and had several long tables lined within. On each table were remnants of experimental research. Parts of plants, multi colored powders, and pots of boiling liquids heated by magic wire burners. There were also several men in white uniforms dotted within, scratching notes on paper and measuring flasks of unknown substances. She smiled at the familiar setting, feeling more and more at home.

The two of them walked up to one of the men, who was currently talking to one of the other researchers. He spotted them, his eyes lingering on Kyoko's necklace for a moment before addressing Lory.

"Duke Takarada. What may I help you with?" he said, waving away the other physicians.

"I'd like a moment of your time. If I'm not disrupting anything." said Lory.

"Not at all. We were just finishing up." he said, politely. Then gestured to Kyoko "May I ask who this is?"

"Ah yes." said Lory, placing a hand on Kyoko's shoulder and positioning her slightly in front of him. "This is Kyoko Mogami. Kyoko, this is Takenori Sawara. He is a general manager here at the clinic."

"It's nice to meet you." said Kyoko, curtsying. She was inwardly glad for all her lessons on manners at the moment.

"Likewise." said Sawara, obviously still puzzled with her presence. His unspoken question was answered a second later

"She is the new apprentice I was talking to you about." said Lory.

Sawara looked shocked, as did a couple of the other physicians that had been eavesdropping on the conversation. It was the expected reaction.

"Sir." said Sawara hesitantly, obviously choosing his words carefully. He was glancing around, lowering his voice to prevent the snoops from overhearing. "Are you being serious?"

"Of course I'm serious." said Lory, his voice perhaps a little louder than normal. Kyoko wished he would be a little more discreet. The glares from the other men were starting to make her feel uncomfortable. "Kyoko comes with a glowing recommendation from one of my friends. I promised him to let her study here at the palace and earn her title."

_Glowing recommendation from a friend?_ Thought Kyoko. _What is he talking about?_

"Are you sure about this?" said Sawara. "Lory, she's a woman, and Kuon's concubine at that. People won't be too happy with her being here."

The calm she had been feeling earlier was completely gone by this point. Of course they would be uncomfortable with her here. She couldn't have expected them to be as open with her presence as others been back at the Fuwa's.

"It's not my fault the idiot prince found her before I did." said Lory. "She's come a long way to teach us the new medicine her clinic discovered."

Comprehension dawned on Kyoko as the other man turned to look at her questioningly. Lory was giving her a fake background. Rather than the truth, he had adjusted her history to make it seem like she had come to the palace to learn. Apparently the story about how she had been imprisoned first hadn't gotten out as far as she thought.

Another piece of information was also settling in. Lory was giving her the opportunity to demonstrate her new medicine! He had purposefully made it vague as to who exactly had made the discovery. They very well couldn't claim she had. Not after it had been recorded back in her hometown. But did that mean Lory knew about her past in Nembu?

Whether he did or not, it didn't matter. Lory was giving her the perfect opportunity to prove herself in front of these men, and she wasn't going to disappoint him.

"If you don't mind." said Kyoko giving another curtsy. "Before you send me away, I will show you my skills. Then you can judge if I am worthy of this clinic or not."

Taken aback by her forwardness, all Sawara could do was nod. She glanced at Lory to see his reaction. His eyes were sparkling in... was that pride?

"It's settled then." said Lory clapping his hands together. "Clear a space for Miss Kyoko and she can show us this new medicine. And let's get her everything she needs."

Reluctantly, the other men cleared a space for her on one of the tables. She stood before it, naming different things she would need them to retrieve.

"...nacladium, safflower starch and..." she paused. "Several stalks of sandgrass."

A small murmur arose from the last item. Obviously the clinic didn't have any, and they had to wait several minutes as someone ran off to get some. As they waited, the men whispered, every occupant gathered around to watch what she was going to do. There was an orange, tense aura in the room. She could feel the skepticism and judging expressions emanating from the crowd. Even Lory stood nearby, arms crossed, watching her every move.

_It's going to be fine._ She told herself, closing her eyes and breathing in. _It's not that hard of a recipe. Just do it like you always do and you'll be fine._ She opened her eyes, and spotted something shiny across the room. It was a lamp, the blue crystal within giving off a soft blue glow. It reminded her of the crystal aster in her room, supporting her and drawing away her insecurities. She smiled as she remembered the first time she had seen the flower.

_"Here." Said Ren, handing her a flower, blue translucent petals shining in the sunlight._

_"Is this... a crystal aster?" asked Kyoko, awed. She took the flower delicately. She had only seen pictures of the plant, masterfully drawn by her father. It had always been his favorite flower. He had told Kyoko about it on several occasions, declaring it to be the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Well, apart from his wife and beautiful child of course. She could understand his declaration now that she saw it._

_"It's beautiful." said Kyoko, smiling at Ren. "Thank you so much for finding it!"_

_Ren smiled, the aura surrounding him kind. "It was my pleasure. But that's not all I have for you. There's something else."_

_"Really?" said Kyoko, excited. "What is it?"_

_"A legend."_

_Kyoko cocked her head. "A legend. What's that?"_

_"It's a story." said Ren. "Well, sorta. It's a story based on real events from hundreds of thousands of years ago, passed from generation to generation. This one is the legend of the crystal aster."_

_Kyoko squealed in excitement, then glanced around. She spotted a tree, and hurried towards it. She plopped down in the shade, patting the sandy ground beside her, indicating for Ren to come sit by her. He grinned, then walked over, squatting down_

_"Once upon a time." he started. "There was a family living in a kingdom. It was only a father and his daughter, the mother having died years before. The father loved his daughter very much, and gave her everything she could ever want. But he knew his daughter wasn't completely content. Without a mother, there was a hole in the young girl's heart."_

_"Determined to make her happy, the father married another woman, sure that this would complete his daughter's happiness. And it did. The three were very happy. At least for a while. The new mother soon became jealous of the attention her new husband showed his daughter. She let the anger fester, growing until she acted on her anger."_

_"The mother poisoned her daughter's dinner one night, in an attempt to kill her."_

_Kyoko brought her hands to her mouth, horrified. How could she think to do such a thing? What about their happy family life?_

_Ren noticed the fear, and softened his expression, continuing the story._

_"The daughter ate the food, and soon fell very ill. Her father was completely distraught. He spent every day by her side, never sleeping. He finally sought the aid of a local magician to save his daughter's life. The magician could remove the poison form his daughter's body, but at a cost. The poison would have to be transferred to another person."_

_"The father immediately agreed to let the magician transfer the poison from his daughter to his own body, and died soon after. The daughter awoke, and learned of what had transpired."_

_Huge tears were falling from Kyoko's face as she listened to the story. It was so sad and so beautiful for the father to die protecting his daughter._

_"The mother, so upset and feeling so guilty at what she had done, died of a broken heart. The daughter was now the only one left alive. She buried her father, and cried over his grave, sure that she too would die from grief. But in that moment of sorrow, a tear fell from her face and fell on the grave. From the spot where her tear fell, a flower grew. This flower."_

_Ren touched the crystal aster in Kyoko's hand._

_"The daughter brought the flower to the magician who told her what it was. The father's spirit didn't want to leave her, but he couldn't stay with her in his other body anymore. Her tear had been a catalyst, and he had been given the form of a flower. And so, the daughter was reunited with her father. Through the crystal aster, he watched over her and gave her courage."_

_"And now, whenever a daughter loses her father, their father's spirits can rest within any crystal aster, watching over their beloved daughters. So you see Kyoko. Your father is watching over you, even now, wishing for your happiness."_

_Kyoko's eyes widened is surprise and joy. She hugged the flower closer to her._

_"You mean he's here?" she said. "Watching over me right now?"_

_Ren nodded, and the girl began crying again, but this time in joy. She cradled the flower in her arms with new respect and love._

_"Hello father." she said to the flower, with a sad smile. "How are you? Are you eating properly? You always had a habit of forgetting to eat unless I made you. I hope you're ok." Then she bent her head, and whispered. "I miss you."_

_She started crying in earnest now. Ren hugged her, and she buried her face into his chest, letting out all the feelings she had been suppressing for the past months. She didn't know how long she stayed there, crying in his arms, but eventually her tears dried up, and she pushed back from her fairy friend._

_"Thank you Ren." she said, a new light within her. "I'll treasure this flower forever."_

Kyoko opened her eyes, determined. _Can you see me now father?_ She wondered. _Would you be proud of where I am?_

She knew the answer.

Kyoko could remember the smile on Ren's face, encouraging her to pursue medicine. He had brought her more crystal aster seeds the next day so she could grow them herself. She often wondered how Ren was doing. It had been so long since she had seen him. She had vowed to make them proud. She would become someone outstanding. Not just for the sake of her revenge, but for theirs as well.

* * *

Lory watched Kyoko with interest as her expression changed from fear to determination. He had been skeptical when Kuon had told her that she had yelled at him in the middle of the city. How could such a sweet girl yell at anyone? It was part of the reason he had created this opportunity. To see if she had the spirit he had described.

The other reason was for her own sake. If she couldn't handle this small opportunity, she wasn't cut out to make it in this society, and so far she hadn't disappointed him.

Kyoko took one of the thick stalks of sandgrass. She peeled away the grass into two parts, showing the slimy green insides. It was well known that sandgrass had an extremity sticky center. It was a defense mechanism to prevent animals from eating it, the sap gluing their mouths shut. What was she going to do with that?

She took a thin knife and pressed it against one of the ends of the leaves. Then she drew a breath, and concentrated hard on the knife. It began to vibrate quickly, and she expertly slid the knife along the insides of the leaf, scraping off the sap. Lory watched in amazement as she did this several times, scraping more and more sap from the insides of the plants, gathering it into a jar.

She was using pulse magic to get the sap off the rest of the plant. It was genius! By vibrating the knife quickly, she used the pulses to move the sap away from the leaves. Why hadn't anyone else ever thought of that?

Apparently one jar was enough, and she began adding more things to the sap. A dash of this, some of that, and soon there was a small pile of materials above the sap.

_Interesting._ Thought Lory. Others have thought to mix things together with the sap. But it was impossible to mix because of the consistency. What will you do now Kyoko?

He thought he knew the answer, and sure enough, a second later she confirmed it. Closing the jar with a lid, she held her hand over the top and sent pulses within the jar. The insides began to vibrate, slowly at first, mixing together. Then she increased the speed of her vibrations, until it was a whirl of green. Then she stopped. The contents inside the jar now had a gray tinge to it.

Kyoko took off the lid, scooping a small amount of water into her hand. Then she held it over the opening, vibrating the water into mist that fogged up the in glass.

"And now." said Kyoko, placing the lid back on the top. "We wait for a day before it can be used. It should be stored somewhere cool and can be stored indefinitely, as long as it can keep some condensation inside at all times and is sealed tightly shut."

One of the physicians snorted.

"You expect us to wait a whole day to see if your crackpot medicine works?" said the man, obviously not impressed. "I'm sorry, but I'm not waiting around for that long."

Lory was about to say something when Kyoko intervened.

"Of course I don't expect you to wait. Which is why I have some here with me."

To Lory's surprise, the girl took a small vile from her pocket and held it up before them. The contents were a little grayer then the jar's but it was obviously the same concoction. There was a unique consistency to the mixture. Why did she have some with her?

"Is there anyone here with an infected wound?" she said. "One that normal soap and water can't heal?"

A murmur rose from the crowd, everyone discussing what she had just said. Now that he thought about it, neither him nor Kyoko had told them what the new medicine did.

"Are you saying that sap can heal infected wounds?" said the man from before. Taradel was his name, Lory thought. "No one is going to let you stick that on them. I sure as heck wouldn't."

Several others in the crowd murmured in agreement, and Lory watched as the girl's face fell in disappointment. It didn't matter if she made a drug that could raise the dead. If no one was willing to try it would all come to nothing.

The seconds stretched on, no one willing to offer themselves or any of their patients as a guinea pig. Lory was trying to think of anyone he knew with an infected wound when a voice saved the day.

"I'll let her try it."

* * *

Kyoko looked up at her savior, unable to hide the relief in her face. At least until she saw the man. He was tall, with wild dark hair and a goatee. He had several pierced ears and an overall dangerous appearance.

"If no one else has the balls to let a little girl put some medicine on them, then I'll do it." he said, giving Kyoko a cocky smirk.

She gulped. Oh well, at least she had someone volunteering. She shouldn't complain.

"Thank you sir." said Kyoko, "May I ask your name?"

"Ushio Kurosaki"

"Mr Kurosaki, if you would please show me the wound."

Ushio grabbed a chair and sat down. He took off one of his shoes, then he showed her the side of his foot.

Kyoko grimaced.

The foot was completely infected, a dark aura of decay hovering heavily over it. A large section of his heel had rotten away, a clearly defined edge of tissue surrounding the hole. The insides revealed yellow and black blisters, puss oozing from within. Red and black skin surrounded the wound, extending past his heel and to his toes. Two of them were completely black. Now that the shoe was off, the odor of rotting flesh was so potent it made her gag.

"This should have been cut off years ago." said Kyoko, glaring at Kurosaki. Now that she was looking for them she could see the signs of sickness. He was sweating slightly and breathing just a bit heavier than normal. His internal body temperature was high, trying to get rid of the infection. How long had he been this sick? It was so dangerous to have your body warm for long periods of time.

He shrugged, uncaring.

"I won't die from something like this." he said. "Especially if your medicine works like you say it will."

Kyoko pursed her lips.

"Whether it works or not doesn't matter, this is serious." she said, angry "A doctor like yourself should know better than to take this lightly. How can you expect to save others when you yourself aren't healthy?"

Kurosaki raised an eyebrow. "Why should you care?" he asked.

"It's just..." she took a breath, calming herself. "I'm sorry, I spoke out of turn. You're right. Your body is your own concern. Please excuse my outburst."

He didn't say anything, and Kyoko busied herself with the bottle and a cloth. It just infuriated her when people didn't take care of their own health, especially when they knew better. Why didn't they take their own lives seriously?

She scooped some of the paste out with a wooden stick, hovering it above his wound.

"This may sting a little." she said.

Kurosaki rolled his eyes.

"There's no feeling left in my foot anymore" he said. "It's not going to-"

He drew a sharp breath as Kyoko spread the sap on his wound. The only thing that stopped him from shouting in pain was probably his pride.

"What the hell." said Kurosaki "That hurt like a.." he stopped as he examined his foot. The sap sunk into his skin, disappearing inside. Where she had spread it, the red and dark hues were disappearing.

"Well I'll be."

In seconds, the blistered black and yellow sections were gone, replaced with the soft pink of newly healed skin. There was still a chunk of flesh missing, but it would now heal in time.

Kurosaki lifted his foot, staring at it. He wiggled his toes, then prodded them.

"I can move my toes." he said, incredulous. "I can feel my feet. This... this is incredible!"

The other doctors were stunned, some exclaiming in shock, while other said it was a miracle. But it was Lory's face she was searching for. He was grinning, eyes gleaming.

Kyoko felt herself relax. She could tell by his face that she had done well.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Man, nothing gets past you guys. I love reading all the predictions, questions and opinions. I feel so evil reading them while knowing what's going to happen. Fufufu. BWHAHAAH!**

**And yes guys, please keep correcting my spelling. No matter how many times I re-read it something slips through. Woops. If I do this again in the future. Yes, Fuwo = Fuwa. (If you look at some of my other works, I think I spell Tsuraga instead of Tsuruga sometimes. whups)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and follows and such!**


	5. An Abnormal Reaction

Kyoko spent the rest of the day following Ushio Kurosaki in the research center. It had been decided that she should spend time shadowing different physicians before choosing what section she wanted to become a part of. There were a couple different types of physicians employed in the clinic. There were general physicians, personal physicians and some were only there for research. Kurosaki was in the latter group.

"Make sure to learn as much as you can in the short time you're with him" said Lory. "You might not get this opportunity again for a long time, and every little bit can help."

"Of course!" said Kyoko, excited to be allowed to shadow him. After her demonstration, the rest of the physicians had agreed to let her become an apprentice, albeit begrudgingly.

"And you'll need this." Lory handed her a gray over vest that buttoned up on the sides. "It's what the apprentices wear over their normal clothes. I had this one modified a bit to suit you."

Kyoko slipped it on. She noticed it had a high collar, hiding the necklace. This was probably what Lory meant by modifying it. People didn't need to be constantly reminded of her being Kuon's concubine.

"Thank you Duke Takarada." said Kyoko giving a low curtsey. "For everything. And for giving me this chance."

Lory grimaced. "It won't be easy Kyoko. A lot of people will be watching to see you fail."

"I know."

So she had enjoyed her day, being led around by Kurosaki as he showed her the section he was in charge of. His group consisted of four other researchers, each with their own assistants helping. Kyoko hadn't realized until now how high up the ladder Duke Takarada was until now.

"Everyone, meet Kyoko. Kyoko, meet everyone." said Kurosaki, introducing her to the group. Did he really think that was enough of an introduction?

Apparently it was, because the group mostly nodded in greeting. They had taken her presence considerably well, though she really hadn't had the chance to talk to any of them.

Lory had assigned Kurosaki's group to start researching her new medicine immediately, so Kyoko had to again demonstrate how to make it. Kyokosap, was what they were calling it until an official name could be decided on. She wasn't how she felt about the name A large part of her was embarrassed.

Most of the day was spent deciding what tests needed to be done on the Kyokosap to check its efficacy and other such things. She enjoyed observing the group, though she had to flinch at all the curse words Kurosaki kept throwing around. The man had a foul mouth.

"Alright, let's call it a day." said Kurosaki, ending the meeting. "Taketa, make sure to get that information from the general clinic, and Shima, make sure I have a copy of the notes by tomorrow morning. I'll see everyone tomorrow."

The group began to disperse and Kyoko made her way to Kurosaki.

"Thank you again for letting me shadow you." said Kyoko. "And more importantly, for volunteering to try out the medicine."

He grinned at her. "I should be the one thanking you. I get to keep by foot thanks to that weird sap."

"I'm glad I could be of help." she said, feeling happy. They talked for a couple more minutes, Kurosaki asking her what she thought about the research group. Honestly she enjoyed it a lot, but she doubted that she would chose to work in research. She had discovered the sap by accident in the first place and her heart was in actual patient care, but she decided to keep quiet about that for a time. Who knew? Maybe she could come to enjoy research if she studied it more.

It was getting late and she needed to leave. If it had been her choice, she would have stayed in the clinic until nightfall, but Kuon's words kept haunting her, and she knew she needed time to get ready for tonight. She didn't even want to imagine what he would do to her if she didn't show up.

"Come back soon ok Kyoko?" said Kurosaki "We could use a good mind like yours in our research group."

Feeling immensely satisfied, she exited the clinic.

A guard stood outside, waiting by the clinic door. Upon seeing her, he came over and gave a quick salute.

"I was instructed by the prince to wait until you were done." said the man, smiling kindly at her. He had brown hair that swooped out from under his helm. It gave him a youthful appearance, though he was obviously several years older than Kyoko. "I'm to escort you back to the harem."

"Thank you." said Kyoko giving a curtsy. "I hope you didn't have to wait long."

"Not at all miss." he said "The name's Hikaru Ishibashi."

Kyoko instantly liked him. He had a playful aura, and she could tell they would get along great. He led her through the halls, chatting with her along the way.

"I'm to be your personal escort from now on." said the guard, "Any time you leave the harem, me, or one of my buddies assigned to you will accompany you. You can remember us easily as we all have the same last name."

"Are you related?" she asked, and the man gave a short laugh.

"Not at all. People call us bridge rock, as we're always together."

"I look forward to meeting the other two as well." said Kyoko.

They kept talking about random things until they reached the harem. Hikaru stopped, allowing her to enter alone.

"And this is where I leave you." he said, giving her another salute. "Remember, call one of the Ishibashi brothers if you need to go anywhere, no matter how short the visit."

She thanked him, and he began walking off before she stopped him.

"Hikaru." she said quickly, "Umm. Could you keep it a secret about me going to the clinic? And ask the others to keep it a secret as well?" She didn't want the other girls to know about her trying to become a physician. At least not yet. She had enough barriers between her and them without her unusual desire to pursue a 'man's job.'

Hikaru frowned in confusion, but gave his word.

Satisfied, she left to get ready for the evening.

_This. _She thought. _Is not going to be fun. _

* * *

An hour later, Kyoko stood outside the door of the main room. Her brain told her she needed to go in, but her instincts were telling her to run.

_What does he expect from me?_ She thought, her imagination running wild. _He said he wants to see the "fruits of my labor" whatever that means. Does that mean he wants to see me sing? Or recite a poem? Or Maybe he wants be to bully me some more. Yeah that must be it. He was probably feeling stressed and wants to take it out on someone._

The idea was comforting to her... until she realized what the other concubines probably did to comfort Kuon.

Heat rushed into her cheeks.

_NOOOOOOOOOOO!_

Kyoko curled into a ball, shaking her head violently. _I have to protect my purity! I'm not going in. No way sir. He can just take his frustration out on someone else. _

She took a few steps away from the door before stopping, a strange pull preventing her from going any further. If she didn't go in, he was sure to punish her. She couldn't get the 'emperor of the night' out of her head. It was enough to send her running, but she also knew it would be a bad idea to ignore him.

In the end, did she go into the lion's den willingly? Or wait until someone dragged her there.

Gritting her teeth, Kyoko turned and walked through the door. She was so determined that it took her a second to realized Kuon wasn't in the room and that it was currently occupied by several other women.

_Oh yeah. _She thought. _There were the other concubines too. _She had been so caught up with seeing the prince that she had forgotten she would run into the women as well. They stared at her as she entered, all conversations dying. Then it began again, but in harsh whispers and insults that carried through the room.

"_What is she doing here?" _

_"Is she an idiot?" _

_"Hold your nose, something rotten just entered." _

Kyoko grimaced and started walking in, but someone blocked her way. The woman was tall and lean, dwarfing Kyoko by a good foot. She had long straight brown hair pulled back in the tall ponytail and slanted eyes that glared angrily at her. Kyoko was pretty sure her name was Yumi.

"What are you doing here?" said Yumi, folding her arms, bracelets and rings clinking against each other. "You have no right to be here."

_Well at least they're finally talking to me. _thought Kyoko bitterly. "I have as much right as you do." she said.

Yumi rolled her eyes.

"No you don't. You see, we don't allow trash such as yourself, to come in here and defile this room."

The other women laughed. Kyoko didn't even want to be here in the first place, and now she had to endure this kind of treatment? It was so frustrating. She glanced around to room, looking for any potential help. There wasn't a single sympathetic face in the room. She spotted Setsuko in the corner, reading a book. They made eye contact, but her expression clearly said, "_I'm not helping. Figure it out yourself." _

Kyoko sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Look" said Kyoko. "I don't want to be here anymore then you want me to alright? So just let me in and let's make this as painless as possible. Then I'll be out of your hair and we don't have to repeat this ever again."

"Didn't you hear what she said?" said another woman, stepping up beside Yumi. Kyoko didn't know her name, but recognized her. She usually stuck close to Yumi. "Trash like you isn't welcome here, so scram."

Several other women joined in, throwing taunts at Kyoko and telling her to leave.

Kyoko stood her ground, pride keeping her there. How many times was she going to have to endure people telling her she was worthless? How many more times were people going to tell her she didn't belong somewhere? She was starting to get sick of it.

"Only one person has any right to throw me from here and they're the one that invited me in the first place." she said. This was all his fault anyway "If you have a problem, go take it up with the prince, not me."

Kyoko realized her mistake a second later. Bringing the prince into the argument just served as an irritant, stirring the hive into an angry buzz. Several more women stood up, taking a stance beside Yumi. They pressed closer to Kyoko, forcing her to take several steps back.

"Leave ugly."

"Go back to the gutters where you belong."

"You're useless and unnecessary."

"Stay away from our Kuon."

Kyoko kept backing up, the angry aura around the mob making her sick. The trauma from similar experiences was coming back, making her lose ground. She felt her will crack, her armor breaking away and leaving her soul exposed to these women. And they tore at it mercilessly.

Kyoko ran into something soft, halting her progress. The women in front of her suddenly grew quiet, staring at the spot behind her. She looked up, and froze.

She was leaning against Kuon's chest, starting up at him from below, but he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at group before them.

And he was smiling a _very_ shiny smile.

"What is going on here?" he said, addressing the crowd.

The women didn't even have the decency to look ashamed. Several went back to glaring at Kyoko, while Yumi pursed her lips.

"We were just asking Kyoko here a few questions." said Yumi. "Like, why she believed she had any right to join us in the harem." Her tone told him she was not happy. Yumi was obviously not afraid to let Kuon know how she felt about this.

"Her right was my permission." said Kuon. "Does she need anything other than that?"

"You can't be serious." said another woman. Kyoko was sure her name was Utako. She had long black hair and wore a blank expression. Kyoko was actually surprised she said anything based off the apparent lack of caring she exuded. "Kuon. She's a peasant. You should realize how this reflects on the rest of us."

"If you don't like how things are, I give you permission to leave the harem." he said, his voice dropping the temperature in the room a couple degrees. "Otherwise, I would like to ask all of you to exit the room." He rested a hand on her shoulder. Kyoko repressed a shiver "I would like to speak with Kyoko... Alone."

It was obvious the conversation was done. The women walked out, some mumbling curses while others glared daggers at her, but Kyoko was barely paying attention to them. What was he going to do once they all left? Oh no, she really hoped it wasn't that!

Setsuko was the last to leave. Her eyes swept over the two of them, as if searching for something. Kyoko silently pleaded for her to stay, but she was gone a moment later, shutting the door behind her, sealing Kyoko in with Kuon.

A tense atmosphere fell upon them. Kyoko was sweating, too scared to move. Then she felt him shift his weight behind her. With a squeak, she leapt away, covering her head. When nothing happened, she peeked out from under her arms.

Kuon was looking at her with an amused expression.

"What did you think I was going to do? Pounce on you the moment they all left?"

That was exactly what she had been thinking. He walked to the only chair in the room, then sat down as if he owned the place. Which, he did of course.

"Well?" he said. "Are you going to show me what you learned?"

Kyoko gulped.

"What exactly do you want me to show you?" she said, trying to keep her nerves under control.

"I leave that up to you."

She stared at him. What sort of answer was that?

When she didn't move, Kuon sighed.

"I want you to entertain me." he said. "As if I was a guest at the palace. Show me how you would do that."

That was a little bit better, but still not good enough "What sort of entertainment would you like?" she said.

"I leave that to you."

Ugh. He really wouldn't budge. She was standing on the opposite end of the room from him, right next to the door, but she could still make out that smug smile on his face. She had the sudden desire to slap his stupid face.

When he didn't give her anymore hints, she sighed. Fine, if he was going to have it that way, then he couldn't complain with how she proceeded.

Kyoko smiled a wide condescending smile at him. She saved this smile for dealing with drunks. There had been more than a few times she had been forced to deal with them while at her home clinic. At that moment, Kuon was no longer the prince. He was a drunk lord, Sir Koguchi, on the verge of passing out.

"Sir Koguchi" she said, walking forward and picking up a cup and filling it with wine. "I've noticed you've been enjoying the drinks this evening. Could I temp you with another one?"

"Please." Said Kuon. He took the cup, bringing it to his lips. "Would you care for one?"

"Oh, I couldn't" said Kyoko, rejecting the offer. "I might be asked to dance later. And how embarrassing would it be if I fell over myself."

"Just one drink won't hurt." said Kuon, he almost forced a cup into her hands. "Please. Enjoy a drink with me."

She knew instinctively that he was pressing her on purpose, to see how she would handle difficult people. Little did he know this was second nature to her.

"Well." she said, pretending to hesitate. "If you insist. Maybe it won't hurt to take one drink."

His face was unreadable as she took the cup and pretended to drink. She kept her lips tightly sealed, preventing any of the liquid from entering her body.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you didn't drink any?" said Kuon with a frown. "It's rude to try to trick your guests like that."

"Not drink any? What are you talking about?" said Kyoko innocently. "You must be more drunk then I thought Sir Koguchi. Look. I drank every drop."

She presented the cup to Kuon, showing him the inside. He looked in, surprised. The cup was completely empty.

He stared at it for a moment before leaning back. "That's a good trick." he said. "You're going to have to teach me how you did that."

She decided to change the subject, trying to divert his attention. She had used her pulse magic against the cup, quickly causing the liquid inside to evaporate. It was an old trick she used all the time to stop people from insisting that she drink.

Kyoko continued to talk, keeping the conversation light and making sure his wine glass stayed full. It honestly wasn't too different from just talking to people in the clinic. Though the service she gave them was a little different than this.

After a couple minutes, Kuon brought up the subject of her dancing.

"You did promise to dance later." he said. "And I've been looking forward to it."

"I'm afraid it won't be anything spectacular." she said with a polite smile. "I'm still quite new to it. Maybe you would care to see one of my other associates dance instead. I'm sure a few of the would be thrilled to exhibit their talents."

"You do realize we are alone don't you Kyoko?" said Kuon.

"Maybe in your eyes sir." she said. To her, the room was full. Other women and men milled about the room while they talked and drank. A few women were playing soft background music. Kuon's expression told her he didn't understand what she meant.

Resigned to her fate, she stood up and made her way to the center of the room.

"If you would excuse me." she said, nodding to the imaginary musicians. "Could you play a slow 4/4 for me?"

The women nodded, changing the tune in a fluid step, never missing a beat. Kuon watched the imaginary exchange with interest.

Kyoko closed her eyes, letting the music inside her head flow through her. She still didn't know a lot about dancing, but Setsuko had taught her a single dance routine. With time, she would create her own choreography and eventually learn to improvise on the spot. She was nowhere near that level and so chose to rely on what she had practiced.

Carefully, she began to move.

The dance started out slow, concentrating on small movements of her hands and fingers. She wound them around the air, slowly branching out the influence of her dance to include her arms, and eventually her legs. The dance reminded her of a sand storm, starting out as a small swirl in the dunes. It eventually grew bigger, developing into a full blown storm that engulfed everyone within the vicinity. At least... that's what she saw when Setsuko danced it.

She was near the end of her dance, completing one of the three points turns when her foot caught on the rug. With a cry, she stiffened for the impact of the floor. What she fell into instead was a soft arm.

"That was quite the dance." said a deep voice. "Though I must tell you. I don't usually let my concubines entertain my guest in this manner."

Kyoko was sprawled across the floor with Kuon over her. The arm that had broken her fall, was now supporting him as he hovered above her. He was giving her that intense expression, the one she had deemed "The Emperor of the Night."

She couldn't move, his whole presence overpowering her. Why hadn't he moved off of her? Then she felt him brush his thumb against her lips.

"Do you have any experience in kissing?" he asked her.

"N-n-nooo w-why..?" she stammered

"Do you want me to teach you?"

Kyoko's heart sped up, thumping so hard she could hear it in her ears. Kuon lowered himself slowly, lips inches from hers.

Kyoko pressed her hands between their lips.

"Sir Koguchi, please snap out of it." she said, eyes spinning in desperation. "I am not your wife, nor am I the type of girl to mess with you."

Kuon lifted his face from her, but only slightly, looking confused.

"Wife?" said Kuon. "I don't remember having one of those."

"You do have one." said Kyoko. "And two sons and one daughter, and a large plantation where everyone relies on you. Even if you tend to drink too much on occasion. You love your wife very much, so you probably just mistook me for her as we look similar."

"A large plantation..." said Kuon, completely lifting off of her. He stared at her for a moment, before bursting out into laughter.

"How much of a back story did you make up for this 'Sir Koguchi'?" Said Kuon, once he got his laughter under control. Kyoko sulked, but was just glad he was off of her.

"As much as I needed." said Kyoko. "Sometimes you have to adjust your conduct depending on the person."

"I guess that's true." said Kuon. "Well, I think we are done with the make believe."

He stood up, and held out a hand to Kyoko. She hesitated before taking it and allowing him to pull her up.

She should have listened to her hesitation. When he lifted her up, he pulled her close to him, pressing his hand against her back.

She squeaked.

"Now it's my turn to teach you some things." he said, his voice low.

Kyoko froze, her whole body screaming in protest as he pulled her closer. A hand cupped her face, forcing it up towards him. It stroked her cheek for a moment before slowly snaking down right above her chest.

Something snapped inside Kyoko. The cage around her demons burst open, sending wave after wave of furry through her. She shoved the prince back, aided by her demons and sending him stumbling back. With a resounding "smack" she slapped him hard against the face.

"Don't you dare." she hissed, breathing hard, anger swirling like a storm around her. "Don't you dare try to touch me in that manner. I may be your concubine but you do not own my body."

Kuon was staring at her, mouth open in shock, as if he didn't believe what she had just done. A hand was pressed against his red face where she had slapped him. It might have been amusing if she hadn't been so angry.

"Let me tell you now _your highness,_ because I think you might be a little confused." she pointed an accusatory finger at him. "I hate you. I can't stand the sight of you. I only agreed to become your concubine because you blackmailed me. I don't want to be included in your filthy habits of sleeping with any woman you desire. You can get someone else to satisfy you, but not me."

"I could never let someone so selfish and irresponsible touch me. You're a spoiled jerk who doesn't care about the lives of his citizens. You almost killed someone and didn't even care." Kyoko shook her head in disgust "I fear for this country when you become king. Someone who puts themselves before others doesn't deserve to take the throne. You make me sick-"

As she spoke, Kuon lowered his head, his hair shading his eyes, but at her last statement, he looked up, sending his own piercing glare at her. The hate emanating from that look stunned even her demons. They hid behind her, shielding themselves form his anger. It was the same look she had seen from him the first time they had met, when he first walked out of the carriage. It chilled her to the bone, causing her to shiver.

Then he moved towards her.

With each step, she felt her anger crumbling, the dangerous aura suffocating her. Then he stood right before her and she knew she was dead. She knew there was no escape. Kyoko slumped to the ground.

_He's going to kill me! _

But Kuon stepped over her, walking out of the room and slamming the door.

Kyoko didn't move. Heck she couldn't even think. It took ten minutes before she could even feel her fingers again.

What in the world had that been?

After several attempts, she was able to get to her feet, her knees still shaking. Why had he gotten so angry? Was it really that big of a deal to yell back at royalty? No. She could tell instinctively that she had said something to set him off. Something that caused him to lose control. Just like on the day they had first met.

_What,_ she thought, not for the first time. _exactly is going on Kuon? _

* * *

Kyoko didn't get any sleep that night. She tossed and turned in her bed, trying and failing to calm her nerves. Nothing was working. Even talking to her flower, a ritual that usually dissolved her worries, didn't work. She couldn't get Kuon's angry face out of her head. It was just like the time she had been put in the dungeon.

_What is going to happen to me? _She thought. Maybe he would just throw him out of the harem. That could actually be a good thing. Then she could convince Lory to take her in as a full time apprentice. She was sure she could work extra to earn a place to stay, but that would only happen if Kuon didn't kill her himself.

She flopped onto her back, staring at the canopy above her bed. The quiet breathing of the other girls in the room was the only sound besides her own thumping heart. She hadn't paid attention to the other harem women as she had walked back to her room, still dazed from her encounter. After thinking all night, her mind wasn't working anymore. She could see the telltale signs of morning creeping through the windows.

_Maybe I'll just sleep all day_ She thought, her eye fluttering shut. A second later, someone was shaking her awake.

Kyoko opened her mouth to yell out, but a hand quickly pressed against her mouth.

"Shhh." said a hushed voice. "Let's not wake the other concubines."

Kyoko relaxed, recognizing the voice. It was one of the maids that helped out in the harem. Long brown hair fell over her shoulders. She was probably in her early twenties.

"What is it?" said Kyoko, sitting up. She must have fallen asleep for at least an hour. The light outside was considerably brighter.

"The prince is waiting for you." said the maid. "He said he wants you ready to leave in ten minutes."

Kyoko's heart dropped. She placed her hands on the maid's shoulders.

"What's your name?" said Kyoko.

"M-Miya." said the maid, not sure what was going on.

"Miya." said Kyoko intensely. " If anyone asks, it was not suicide. I brought this on myself by angering a devil disguised as an angel. You get all my things, since you're probably the only female that's been kind to me since I got here."

Now the maid was even more confused, trying to ask Kyoko what she was talking about, but Kyoko didn't notice. Already resigned to her fate, she got ready without conscious thought. She was sure today would be the last day of her life.

Fifteen minutes later, Kyoko walked outside her room, the prince waiting outside. His back was to her when she exited the room, but he turned around as she closed the door. What she saw wasn't what she expected. He didn't seem angry, or upset. He was just waiting, face impassive. His robes were a little more casual this morning, but he still looked as handsome as usual.

"You ready?" he asked.

Kyoko nodded, still scared to speak.

"Then let's go."

Kuon led the way out of the harem, Kyoko staying one step behind him, neither saying anything. They left the palace, walking down the steps onto the road. A carriage waited for them, already equipped with horses and a driver. Kuon stopped by the door opening it and stepping aside. It took Kyoko a second to realize he was waiting for her to go in. She did, and he followed, closing the door behind them. A second later, she heard the coachman bark a command at the horses and they started moving.

_Is he taking me somewhere they can dump the body?_ she thought. It would make sense. Take her while she was still alive so they didn't have to worry about dragging the body. Dead bodies were heavy and hard to move without help. In one of her defense lessons with Setsuko she had learned how to stop a single person from dragging her away. You were supposed to let all your weight go to the ground and act like a dead body. It was harder to drag dead weight then a person struggling upright. Maybe she could try it. Refuse to leave the carriage and if they tried to removed her by force, pretend to be dead.

Kyoko let her head fall forward, closing her eyes tight. She wasn't thinking straight at all! The anticipation of his anger was stressing her out like crazy. If only he'd get it all over with.

The carriage came to a rocking stop.

"We're here."

Kyoko snapped her head back up, horrified. Kuon stepped out, then held out a hand. She ignored it, stepping outside of the carriage herself. They were in the middle of town right outside what looked like a restaurant. A sign above the door read The Daruma-ya in gold letters. It was a strange place to pick for her demise. Maybe it was to be her last supper before dying.

They entered and the delightful smell of breakfast greeted her nose. It was a cute restaurant, with a warm welcoming feel to it. There were a few customers inside, eating with friends or drinking by themselves. To her surprise, Kyoko spotted Yukihito at one of the tables. He seemed as equally surprised to see them.

"Kyoko, Kuon. What are you two doing here?" he asked as they approached.

_That's what I want to know._ She thought.

"Are you Yukihito's friends?" said a woman. Kyoko only now realized Yukihito had been talking to someone. She was a short lady with a kind smile and black hair pulled back into a low ponytail. Based on the rounded face and wrinkles, she was probably in her forties.

"Ah yes." said Yukihito, uncomfortable for some reason. "This is lady Kyoko and prince Kuon."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." said Kyoko with a curtsy, Kuon gave a small bow. The women's eyes widened in surprise.

"Your highness." she said. "We weren't expecting. I didn't..."

Kyoko watched the introduction with interest. Even for meeting royalty she was a little too flustered. Even Yukihito was acting weird. Were they all here to witness her end?

"Is your husband around?" asked Kuon interrupting her ramble. The women nodded. "Can I talk to him?"

The woman, who Kyoko guessed was the wife of the owner, swallowed.

"Of course." she said. "follow me."

She walked towards the back of the restaurant into a side room. Kuon motioned for Kyoko to follow, so she did, Yukihito tagging along behind.

The back room was a large kitchen, dishes and soups already cooking, filling the room with their alluring scents. A man in a chef outfit was expertly cutting some meat and adding it to a pan. He looked up, raising his eyebrow at the group. He had sharp eyes and a cloth wrapped around his head. As they approached, Kyoko suddenly recognized the man.

"Your highness." said his wife. "My husband, Taisho. Honey he wanted to see you."

Taisho paused in his work to inspect the group. Despite his sharp eyes, Kyoko could make out the kind aura he possessed, even if it did seem annoyed at the moment. He set down the knife, point down into the wood and wiped his hands on a cloth. He gave a bow.

"Welcome to my humble restaurant your highness." he said stiffly. "How may I help you?"

"Please. I'm sorry to interrupt you during working hours." said Kuon. "But I wanted to come by and personally apologize for my actions earlier this month. I'm sorry It's taken me this long to come by."

And then he did something Kyoko would have never expected. He bowed, low to the couple. It wasn't the casual tilt of a polite greeting, but a 90 degree angle of humble regret. She was beyond shocked. Kuon was apologizing? A prince never bowed that low to a common subject. Unless... He truly regretted what he had done. Was this why Kuon had brought her? He wasn't going to punish her?

"I apologize for my actions." said Kuon, head still low. "It was irresponsible and reckless."

Taisho seemed to relax, nodding to his wife.

"Thank you for coming by your highness." he said. "And It's fine. Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Kuon lifted his head.

"Thank you. And I also wanted to introduce you to the lady that saved your life." he gestured to Kyoko. "This is Kyoko Mogami. She is the one that stopped the carriage from hitting you."

Taisho seemed to only just noticed her. His wife looked at Kyoko, eyes sparkling with tears.

"You were the one that saved my husband's life?" she said, taking Kyoko's hand into her own. "I can't thank you enough. If you hadn't done something I don't know what I would have done without my husband."

"I- t-that." said Kyoko, her face tinged with pink. "It's nothing."

"It's definitely not nothing." said Taisho. For some reason he looked angry. "A little lady like you jumping out in front of a carriage. It's a wonder you didn't get hurt. You shouldn't be doing such dangerous things."

"Oh hush dear, she used pulse magic, didn't you know?" said his wife. She smiled at Kyoko, and Kyoko smiled back, instantly loving this couple. She could see the respect and love between the two of them from a mile away.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoko asked Taisho "Did you go to the physician?"

Taisho nodded.

"Yes and a good thing too." said his wife. "He was working himself too hard. The doctor finally made him rest. I feel like such a fool. I should have noticed he didn't feel well and shouldn't have sent him to go get those dates."

Then the wife addressed the rest of the group.

"Would you all like to have breakfast here? Yukihito was about to order when you guys came in."

"We would love to." said Kuon.

The wife beamed, and busied herself setting up the table in the back room especially for them. Kyoko sat down, enjoying the calm and peace inside the warm kitchen. She had been on edge for so long, it felt nice to finally relax her nerves. She could feel her muscles starting to unwind after being taught for so long. She was out of danger.

The wife chatted with them, mostly talking to Kyoko. The two of them bonded quickly, and even Taisho entered their conversation on occasion, all the while cooking. Kuon mostly sat in silence, watching rather than speaking.

Even though she knew she was in the clear, Kyoko wasn't completely comfortable with all this. Something strange was happening. One day Kuon was angry enough to look like he could kill someone. The next day, he brought her to witness him apologizing to someone he had nearly killed. At least his aura looked more calm. She glanced at him and realized that it truly did look calm. More calm then she had ever seen it. Kyoko shook her head, still not sure what to think. Every time she saw a different side of him, she became more puzzle. Who exactly was Kuon?

_At least I don't have to plan my own funeral any time soon._

* * *

Hours later, the three of them left the restaurant. The wife gave Kyoko a hug, insisting that she come back and visit them when she could. Kyoko smiled happily, promising just that as the two women said their goodbyes.

Taisho extended a hand to Kuon, who shook it firmly.

"Take care of Kyoko." said Taisho, glaring at Kuon. "I saw the necklace she was wearing, and I know what it means. I owe her my life, so if I hear anything about her being harmed..."

Kuon took the warning to heart, glad the others didn't hear the exchange. Most wouldn't take a threat to a prince lightly, even if it wasn't exactly malicious. He tightened the grip on the handshake.

"Don't worry." he said. "You're not the only person who owes her a debt."

Taisho studied Kuon before releasing his hand.

They said their goodbyes and then climbed into the carriage. The three of them sat in silence, no one saying anything. It was a strange contrast from the cheerful atmosphere from earlier. Yashiro, uncomfortable with the quiet, kept trying to strike up a conversation. He gave up when no one caught on. Kuon kept his gaze outside the window, thinking about everything he had just transpired. After a while, he noticed Kyoko staring at him.

"Is there something on my face?" said Kuon.

Kyoko cocked her head.

"That's not it..."

They sat in silence for a couple more minutes, the carriage rocking slowly as it made its way through the streets.

"Why did you bring me here?" she said, breaking the quiet. "Did you want to prove to me that you're not an unfeeling prince? Do you want me to apologize for the things that I said?"

He studied her, jaw clenched with determination, sitting up straight and looking right into his eyes. He doubted she would ever consent to an apology if he did admit to her accusations. It was a good thing that wasn't why he had brought her.

"No." he said. "That isn't the reason I had you come."

"Then why..."

"Because you were right, and I'm sorry for my actions earlier."

That was not the answer she had been expecting. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised." he said. "Is it so shocking that I could take criticism and apply it to myself?"

"It certainly looked that way yesterday." she mumbled darkly.

He grimaced.

Yashiro was watching the exchange, wisely choosing not to interrupt.

"I'll admit. I didn't like what I heard, but everything you said was true." Kuon said. "I was being irresponsible. Putting others' lives at risk and only thinking of myself, which is not acceptable behavior of someone in my position."

"Then why bring me?" she said

"I thought you might like to see how he's doing." said Kuon. "I figure you'd be the type of person to worry about someone until you knew they were ok."

He could see her weighing her suspicions of him in her head verses what he said. She still didn't trust him completely. He couldn't blame her. After seeing the specter, he had reverted back to his darker personality. The type of man he hated. It wasn't something he was proud of. Inwardly he was very grateful for her words. They had stopped him from doing something he would regret, snapping him out of his old self.

There was also another reason he had brought her to the Daruma-ya. He had decided to spring whatever trap they may be hiding. If she or the man had been part of some plan, he wanted to face it head on. Just get the whole thing over with. It was as he had predicted. Neither individual were likely to be involved with the specter. Even though Taisho obviously didn't like Kuon, that was understandable considering the circumstances.

At least she was in better spirits. On the way to the restaurant, Kyoko's face had been white for the whole ride, mumbling something about a dead body. He watched her as she looked out the windows, her eyes lighting up at some strange thing she had probably seen.

This woman truly hadn't changed from their childhood. She was still strange, eccentric, and kind to a fault. If he was honest with himself, he was glad Sho had thrown her away. He had always hated the jerk based on the stories Kyoko had told him as kids. Hopefully it would also teach her to be cautious of people before giving them her trust. No. By mistrusting Kuon, she showed him she wasn't completely naive anymore.

"Kyoko." he said, bringing her out of her reverie. "There will be a lot of things you can learn from the harem. Some of it, especially the part related to dealing with the court, will help you as you get further in your career. Come to the main room at least once a week. I'll help you out if you have any questions."

She looked at him as if he had spoken a different language. Even Yashiro was giving him a strange look. He ignored them both, returning to his thoughts.

The biggest thing he had learned from all this was that he could trust Kyoko. There was no way Kyoko or Taisho were related to the specter. She had a very strong sense of what was right and wrong, as well as the desire to succeed. With a little more training, she could turn into a strong ally.

Which meant he was back at the starting line with the specter.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the comments/fav/follows. I die of happiness every time someone leaves a comment. Then re-read them and die again. **

**Oh, and I forgot to answer a question from the last post. The purpose of the harem and how it got started will be revealed later. Sorry, it wasn't really an answer so much as a promise to answer later on. But if you want a more thorough answer, read the ( )'s below **

**(K, at this point in the story, Kyoko doesn't actually know the purpose of the harem, and so the reader is also left in the dark. So right now, we (the reader) hate the harem as much as she does. But when the truth about everything comes to light, she will readjust her opinion on it, as will the reader. If I can write it well enough, her new feelings will reflect the reader's feelings as well.) **

**Yes I know some scenes from the original are crazy out of sequence. But hey, it's not the exact story so whatevs. **

**RebelliousOracle: I LOVE Akagami no Shirayukihime. I pulled material from dozens of different manga's and books that I've read. That one included. So yes, you are right. ^.^ **

**And yes I was thinking about gangrene for the previous chapter. If I did something wrong, please forgive me! Or just pretend it was some sort of magical malady that was affecting him. XD**

**Thanks again! **

**-Blushweaver**


	6. Making friends?

The door was locked.

Kyoko let out a long breath, pursing her lips in exasperation. This was the third time they had trapped her in a room. It was starting to get annoying. She pressed her finger to the keyhole and sent magical pulses through the door knob. She held still, letting the vibrations travel through the metal and back, relaying to her the layout of the lock.

Finding the solution to her problem, she pressed her magic against the spring, and the door gave a sound "click" indicating it was unlocked.

Really, had they not figured out she couldn't be locked in a room yet?

Apparently they had. When she tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge.

"What did they do this time?" she sighed.

Kyoko pressed her hand against the door, repeating the process of sending pulses and getting back information. She grimaced. They had placed something across the door, probably a metal rod, stopping the door from opening. She couldn't do anything from this side.

_Seriously?_ She thought. _Do they have nothing better to do than find ways to annoy me?_ The women had finally started bullying her with actions instead of words the past couple weeks. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle. Locked doors, threatening notes, and food spiked with hot spices paled in comparison to what she had endured before. That rule about not hurting each other was really handy.

Kyoko looked around the room, searching for another exit. She was in one of the dance halls, having just finished practicing that morning. It was a wide room with little furniture, no carpets, and lots of open space in the middle. There were also several large windows that opened up to a balcony.

That was her exit.

Kyoko went outside onto to the balcony and looked out. She was only up two stories but didn't like the idea of falling from that height. There was another balcony on her right that connected to the adjacent room. She could make it if she jumped.

Kyoko walked up to the railing of the balcony and carefully climbed up. She balanced for a moment, feet against the thin railing, body bent over with hands outstretched to stabilize her. Then she jumped.

Propelled by her pulse magic, she cleared the space between the balcony's landing with only a few stumbling steps to keep her balance.

_That took some days off my life._ Thought Kyoko, but she couldn't help smiling as she looked at the other balcony. It was going to take more than that to stop her!

She walked through the other room, which was thankfully empty, and peaked out the door. No one was in sight. Perfect. Let them think she was stuck in there all day.

Kyoko shut the door, then quietly made her way back to her room. After quickly washing herself down, she went to the clinic to enjoy her last day with Kurosaki.

At least, it should have been enjoyable.

"I'm not letting this woman put any medicine on me!"

"Mr Naito." said Kurosaki, attempting to calm down the old man, but not staying calm himself. His teeth were grinding audibly. "Kyoko is a very talented physician who brought this medicine to the palace in the first place. Now, let her put the sap on your foot."

Kyoko stopped herself from sighing for the hundredth time this week. They were inside one of the research rooms, doing volunteer experiments on people with the sap. This was the third patient this day that had refused to let Kyoko see them because she was a "woman." She put a calming hand on Kurosaki's shoulder.

"It's fine." she said, "It's almost time for me to go anyway. The duke wants to see me before I leave."

Ushio Kurosaki growled, but agreed.

"Alright, but let me walk you to the office." He motioned for another assistant to take over his spot, and they left the clinic, making their way down the hall.

"So what did you think about the research facility? Now that you've officially had a hand in it." he asked her.

Kyoko thought for a moment before answering.

"It was a lot of fun." she said. "Setting up trials and experimenting with new formulas. But... honestly I think my heart is in interacting with the patients and helping them get better."

Kurosaki nodded as if he had expected that answer.

"You always were the best at handling the volunteers. Well, except when there are idiots like Naito, then that's just bad taste. Nothing you can do about that."

Kyoko flushed at the praise. They arrived at Lory's office, and she gave a low curtsy.

"Thank you Mr Kurosaki." she said "For everything. I had a lot of fun, and learned a great deal in your care."

"The pleasure is mine." he said with his signature cocky grin. Then he held out his hand "Come and visit every now and then. I'd love to work with you again if given the opportunity."

Kyoko beamed, giving an enthusiastic "Yes!" before taking his hand and shaking it.

He smiled one last time before leaving with a quick. "Later", and walked back to his study.

Feeling better, Kyoko knocked on the duke's door. There was a muffled, "Enter" and she walked in, closing the door behind her.

This time, Lory was standing next to his bookshelf, reading one of the large tomes. His current strange pet, a sandy colored monkey, was hanging off his arm.

"Kyoko, it's nice to see you, and good timing." said Lory, putting down the book and walking to his desk. "Please, sit down."

Kyoko obliged, Lory taking the seat behind his desk. The monkey swung from his arms and crawled onto Kyoko's lap. She giggled as it reached up and grabbed at the necklace, the gems showing through the top of her vest.

"I'm sorry little one, but you can't have these." said Kyoko, gently pulling the necklace from its grasp. To compensate, she took an earring from her ear and handed it to the monkey. It took the jewelry and jumped away, climbing on to one of the bookshelves.

"He has sticky fingers that one." said Lory "You shouldn't encourage him. He might take the other earring when you're not looking."

Kyoko wouldn't really mind that. She didn't have any attachment to the jewelry in the first place.

"So you wanted to see me." said Kyoko. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes." said Lory, taking his eyes away from the monkey. "I would like to know how you like it here."

"It's amazing!" said Kyoko, honestly "I'd only read about some of the things that they were doing in research. And all the new up to date magical technology. It's like a dream come true. Kurosaki's a very talented alchemist. Then the other physicians were really nice, even though I was a guest. Well, some of them doubted my ability, but after I proved myself to them, they warmed up to me."

Lorys eyes were smiling in amusement. "I'm not sure it was your medical ability that did that miss Kyoko."

She didn't understand

"As much as I like to hear you praise my clinic, that's not what I was talking about." continued Lory. "I want to know how you're doing. In the palace, where you're living. In the harem."

"Oh."

Her mood instantly began to sink, thinking about how miserable it was. All the women were still ignoring her, despite her efforts to be polite. Ever since that night with Kuon, they had increased their efforts to be unpleasant. Well, at least most of them.

"It's difficult to say." said Kyoko. "There's nothing lacking when it comes to physical needs. But sometimes I wish the concubines would be nicer to me. Most of them don't talk to me, and a few actively strive to harass me."

Lory nodded.

"It's unfortunate but it's to be expected." he said. "The coop always becomes a little ruffled when a new hen enters the pecking order. Especially when they don't know where you stand with the rooster."

It was an accurate description, though it should be obvious where she stood. Right at the bottom.

"I wish they'd realize I'm not interested in the prince like that." said Kyoko, face darkening. Her little demons started to come out, reveling in their masters barely submerged anger. "Something as superficial as love only brings problems. This harem proves that fact. I've been greeting by nothing but harassment, hate, and bullying since I got here. Love is a poison that corrupts the heart of pure maidens and turns them into vultures."

Lory's brow wrinkled in concern.

"It breaks my heart to hear you say that." he said. "Though I understand why you would feel that way. But don't you think you're being a little too harsh? Love is a wonderful thing! It can bring miracles, and soothe troubled hearts. And most of all it changes people. "

_So do broken hearts and jealousy._ Thought Kyoko. She gave a weak smile, trying to pull back her demons. While she didn't agree with the duke's optimistic viewpoint, she didn't want to say anything when he had so kindly allowed her to study here. Best to let the subject be dropped.

"I'm sorry to hear it's been so hard with the girls." continued Lory. "They are a feisty bunch. But I think you should take this as an opportunity to test yourself."

"Sir?"

Lory motioned with his hand, the gesture taking in more than just the immediate area. "This clinic is only one of many institutes where people come to learn and test new medicine." he said. "There are dozens of other facilities around the kingdom as good as this one. Especially in other countries. If you want to become a top physician, it's going to be important to visit those other places. And when you do, you won't have me or anyone else to rely on." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on the desk and lacing his fingers together. He rested his chin on the tops of his hands. "I've told you before Kyoko. As a woman, there will be a lot of people waiting for you to fall. Some will be actively seeking to debunk you. When that happens, it's best to make friends, and make them fast to protect yourself. Does this sound familiar to you at all?"

It sure did. It sounded exactly like what was happening in the harem. Except the friend's part. She frowned at her lap, hands placed gracefully on top of one another.

"That's all sound and good." said Kyoko. "And I can see where you're coming from, but I don't like the idea of making friends just to use them for protection. It seems rather shallow and callous to me. I'd rather not create such a fake friendship."

Lory blinked, then laughed.

"No, I suppose you are that type of person." he said, relaxing back into his chair. He gave her one more look over before smiling. "I guess I shouldn't worry too much. You did befriend Kurosaki's group quiet quickly, and the women in the harem are especially difficult to get along with, so it's natural they would take longer to break."

"Are you telling me to try to get along with them?" said Kyoko, a little incredulous. He might as well have told her to fly.

"It wouldn't hurt your position." said Lory.

"I've been trying, but I can't get an opening." said Kyoko, shaking her head. "I wish they would realize I'm not a threat and leave me alone."

Lory gave a grimace, and she knew he was restraining himself from saying something. Kyoko switched the subject before the conversation could go back into those dangerous waters.

"Can I ask you a question Duke Takaraka?" she said.

"Of course."

"When I first came here and showed everyone my new medicine, you made up a fake story for me." said Kyoko. "Why did you do that? Do you know what happened at my home?"

Lory gave her an apologetic look. "I'll admit that I do. When you entered the harem, I did a complete background check on you. I'm sorry for not asking your permission first."

"I'm sure it was necessary." said Kyoko. She was a little uncomfortable knowing someone had taken the time to investigate her, but she could see why he did it. She was after all, (supposed to be) in close proximity with the prince. "It all worked out in the end. I'm just glad that you chose to believe in me." It wasn't something she experienced very often.

When she first met Lory, she had an immediate fondness for the old man, and after working under his care, he had earned her respect as well. Even if his habits might be a bit strange. He had been very kind and taken the time to make sure she was comfortable here in the clinic. But most of all, it was the belief in her abilities she appreciated.

Come to think of it, didn't Kuon and Yukihito believe in her at the beginning as well?

"I have one question as well." said Lory, "You use magic quite often in treatment. Specifically pulse magic. Who taught you to use it like that?"

"Ah well." Kyoko scratched the back of her head, embarrassed. "No one really. I remember my father using it when he was a physician, and I watched some of the others use it as well. I kinda figured it out myself."

Lory looked at her in shock.

"Is that bad?" asked Kyoko, suddenly panicked. "If I've been doing something wrong please let me know. I don't want to hurt anyone because I didn't learn how to control it properly. Did someone complain about it? If-"

"No one has said anything Kyoko." said Lory, and Kyoko relaxed. "I was just surprised that's all."

Lory rubbed his chin for a moment, thinking.

"Maybe we should send you to the Arcane Syndicate we have in the palace." he said. "You could learn a lot over there."

She thought for a moment before replying.

"I would love to eventually." said Kyoko. "But first, I want to learn what I can here and earn my physicians license. Then I can work on incorporating more magic into it." And then she could start paying Lory back for helping her. Who knew. Maybe they would even let he become a sorceress?

She quickly dismissed the thought, waving her hand in the air to disperse it. That was thinking way too far ahead. Lory was right. If she wanted to continue to improve, she needed to deal with what was in front of her. And for the moment, that meant the other concubines.

The monkey suddenly jumped on to her lap, snatching at the hand she had just waved in the air. The next second he was gone, carrying one of her rings in his hand.

Kyoko couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Kuon closed his eyes, focusing on the magic essence within him. It began to pulse, expanding from its single point, then spreading through his body. The magic hummed with suppressed power, sending goosebumps up his arms. He held on to the feeling, making sure it was stable before opening his eyes.

The training room was empty, save for the racks of weapons dotted through the room. The immediate area around him was clear, giving him space to practice. Kuon raised the hilt of a sword, the blade of it not there, keeping the hum of magic consistent within him. Then, he began pushing it out towards the hilt. The energy that once filled him, now seeped into it and began expanding outwards. It formed the blade of his sword, a faint glow surrounding it. Kuon let out a slow breath, straining with the effort of keeping the magic steady. Then he began to move.

He was slow at first, methodically moving through the different sword formations. Then he began moving faster and faster, darting from one position to another. Soon, he was a whirlwind of motion, the glowing sword leaving behind faint trails of light on his irises. For a second, the practice routine reminded him of the dance Kyoko had performed for him the other week. It was only a momentary lapse of concentration, but it was enough.

The blade of his sword burst suddenly with light, the magic flowing uncontrollable. On reflex, Kuon's will grasped for it, invisible hands tightening. It was the wrong thing to do. The magic backfired, surging violently back towards Kuon. It crashed into him, dislodging the darkness within. Black energy began to take the place of the light, spreading through his body. He gasped, falling to his knees, trying desperately to rein in the darkness.

Slowly, ever so slowly, it began to retreat back into him. He had no idea how long he knelt there. Every second was agony. And then it was gone.

Kuon collapsed on the ground, his breaths coming in shaky gasps. His head was pounding, and he recognized the signs of an imminent migraine.

_It's gotten worse again_.

He flipped over to his back, staring at the arched ceiling. That had been a bad attack. Probably one of the worst he'd had in years. Kuon gritted his teeth in frustration. He was supposed to be improving not regressing. He was the crown Prince of Ashuron for crying out loud! His father was the king, blessed by the light, and he was supposed to be as well. How was he supposed to take over after his father if he couldn't use light magic properly? How was he even supposed to be worthy of ruling if he had dark magic inside as well?

The lights were starting to hurt his eyes, making him feel queasy. He had his migraine to thank for that. Kuon sat up, forcing his still shaking body to move. He tossed aside the now ruined hilt, the magic gem broken from the dark magic.

First thing, He needed to get rid of his headache

Kuon quickly made his way to Lorr's study, taking the servants routes to avoid running into anyone important. The servants knew to leave him alone when he looked like this, so he was able to make it without having to talk to anyone. He barely bothered with knocking before opening the door and entering.

"Lory, I nee-"

he stopped, noticing that he wasn't the only person in the room. The very cause of his distraction earlier was standing beside Lory. She was holding several books, turning to him in surprise as he entered. Her black hair was swept back, held out of her face with two gold pins. She was wearing the gray vest of an apprentice, though she managed to make it look good despite its drab design. He also noticed that she was only wearing one earring. Strange.

Kuon cleared his throat. "Kyoko" he said. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"She's helping me arrange the room a bit." said Lory, also holding several books. "I haven't done a deep cleaning in a while, and she agreed to help."

"I see."

Kyoko stared at him for a moment before asking. "Are you ok your highness?"

That's right, the migraine. His head chose that second to send him a strong surge of pain. He grimaced at it, momentarily blinded and putting a hand to his head.

"Just a little headache." he said, not wanting to worry her. She didn't look convinced.

"Another one?" said Lory frowning. "Give me a second Kyoko while I get Kuon some medicine." Lory put down his books while Kuon took one of the seats. He tried not to fall into it, his pride not wanting to show any weakness in front of Kyoko. A moment later Lory held out a cup to him, and Kuon took it gratefully. He took a swig of the concoction, then gagged.

"Lory," he said, after managing to swallow. "I don't know how you managed it, But this tastes worse than horse manure." It was awful, but it was doing its job. Just the one drink had taken the edge of his headache. He could look around the room without wanted to vomit. From the edge of his vision, he could make out Kyoko slowing putting away books. She was not being sneaky with her glances towards him.

"You can have either the taste or the effectiveness." said Lory, standing by Kuon. "I can already tell it's helping. Your face has more color to it."

Kuon didn't say anything. Lory studied him for another moment before addressing Kyoko.

"Miss Mogami. Do you mind if we continue this cleaning another day? And don't forget to take that book with you. I want you to study it when you can."

"Of course." said Kyoko, setting down the rest of her bundle. She grabbed one of the books, and curtsied to them. "If you'll excuse me Duke Takarada. Your highness." Then she left.

"She's a good girl." said Lory, leaning against his desk. He took out a cigarette, lighting it with a flick of magic and taking a puff. He blew smoke rings into the air, a smile curling on his lips. "She gave me quite the lecture about smoking the first time she saw me with a cigar. It's rare to meet someone with enough guts to call me out in front of the staff. Half of them were scared of her after that. Still are, now that I think about it."

He took another long draft before continuing.

"And then the things she does with her pulse magic. It's absolutely inspiring. Especially considering she learned it herself. So much talent. Reminds me of you a little bit. At least when you were younger."

Kuon took another sip of the disgusting liquid.

"What's going on Kuon?" said Lory, his tone changing to concern "How can I help you? I'd be a terrible godfather to not notice how you've reverted back to your old self. Was seeing the specter again that much of a shock?"

It was, but he didn't want to admit it to Lory. Even now, just thinking about the specter caused a bubble of anger to form, pushing against his soul.

"I think you should take a break from practicing." said Lory. "Let your body rest for a bit before trying light magic again."

"I don't have time to rest." said Kuon. "The Sun Tournament is coming up. Once the preparations start, I won't have time to practice."

"Not if you spread out the responsibilities." said Lory. "I know you like to personally make sure everything gets done, but a good leader can delegate his work to people he trusts, even if they won't do a perfect job. That's how people learn Kuon."

Kuon grimaced, not wanting to hear this lecture again. He knew Lory was right, but it lost its effectiveness after the hundredth lecture.

"I'll try." he said vaguely.

"No, for your own sake, you will." said Lory, being uncharacteristically stern. Kuon was a little surprised at the tone. It had been a long time since Lory had scolded him like this. Just how sick had he looked when entering the room?

"Besides" continued Lory. "Before the tournament, we have another problem to sort out. Ruriko Matsunai is going to be coming this week."

Kuon managed to stop himself from groaning. Ruriko was the daughter of the Duke of Treston, one of the larger cities in the Ashuron Kingdom. That made Ruriko a Duchess, and an annoying one at that.

"What's she coming for?" said Kuon.

"It's Treston's turn to be in charge of the opening ceremony." said Lory "And they chose Ruriko to be the star of the moment."

Of course. He should have expected it. Most likely she had begged and cried to her father to get her way. The woman was the very definition of spoiled brat. And what was worse, she had deluded herself into believing that Kuon was secretly in love with her. Like he needed anything else giving him headaches.

"I'll see if I can find some way to distract her for you Kuon." said Lory, giving him a sympathetic look. His godfather knew exactly what he thought about Ruriko, and just how annoying she could be. "I can't do much personally as I'll be entertaining her father. But I will try to keep her occupied with other things."

"Thank you." said Kuon. "I'll need all the help I can get." His godfather was one of the few people he could trust to help. Most others had a hidden agenda, thinking of themselves before the kingdom. Keeping Ruriko happy was unfortunately important enough to demand their attention. Staying in good sitting with the Duke of Treston meant keeping him happy, and keeping him happy, meant keeping his daughter happy.

* * *

Kyoko walked quietly back to through the concubine's quarters, thinking. The last time she had seen the prince was when they had said their goodbyes after visiting the Daruma-ya. Honestly she had purposefully forgot about his request that she come to the main room once a week. She didn't want to be anywhere near him, lest he revert to the 'Emperor of the Night' again.

She drummed her fingers against the book she held. He hadn't looked well when he entered the study. His whole face had been white, and she could see him shaking from where she stood. He was obviously very sick. The physician in her wanted to help him get better, but the woman in her wanted to run. In the end, she hadn't done either. Lory was there to take care of him, and the prince had barely acknowledged her. Well that suited her just fine. For now, she needed to concentrate on her other problems.

She was almost to the library door when raised voices reached her ears. It sounded like someone was yelling in the library. She crept closer, wondering what was going on.

The door bust open, and Kyoko jumped, nearly dropping her book. Yumi stood in the doorway, her face scrunched in furry. She looked at Kyoko in annoyance.

"Out of the way!" she yelled, and Kyoko instinctively backed up. Yumi strode past Kyoko, her long hair whipping in the air as she turned and stalked off.

What in the world was that about?

The sound of someone crying brought her out of her shock. She peaked inside the door of the library. A young woman was sitting on the floor, head bent, her sobs muffled by her hands. She looked like the very definition of helpless. Kyoko's heart ached for the unknown girl, and she found herself beside her. She placed Lory's book on a table and took out a handkerchief. She knelt down and held it out to crying girl.

"Are you alright?" she asked

The girl jumped, eyes wide as she stared. It was only then that Kyoko noticed the gold choker she wore. It was another concubine, but Kyoko didn't recognize her.

Kyoko couldn't help thinking how cute the girl was. Her eyes, though red from crying, were a deep blue, tears clinging to her long eyelashes. Her hair was a fluffy bronze color that framed her heart shaped face. Overall her appearance just made Kyoko want to hug and protect her.

The girl rubbed her eyes, ignoring the proffered handkerchief.

"Yeah. 'M fine." she said, with a sniff. "It's not anything unusual."

"Do you fight with Yumi a lot?" said Kyoko. It wouldn't surprise her. Yumi was one of the key members of the 'Kyoko hate club.' The girl nodded, then gave Kyoko a weak smile.

"She really hates me." said the girl. "Ever since I entered the harem. She corners me whenever she gets the chance. Last week she even tied my dress to a pillar. I couldn't undo it, and had to wait till someone came by to help, and OH!" she put her hand over her mouth. "I'm not supposed to be talking to you."

"Did Yumi tell you to stay away from me?" said Kyoko.

The girl nodded. "And she told everybody else the same thing." she said, then covered her mouth again.

Well, that answered one question. At least she knew who her main enemy was now. Based on the girl's predicament, Kyoko wasn't the only one getting harassed. Which probably meant there were other conflicts within the harem. Now that she thought about it, some of the women did tend to stay together rather than walk around alone There were small clicks within the harem that probably grouped together for protection. It was just Kyoko that didn't have any allies.

She was beginning to realized how little she knew about the women and the harem in general. Kyoko pocketed her handkerchief, thinking. She remembered that Setsuko had told her that several of the women wanted to become Kuon's wife. But did that include all of them?

"What's your name?" said Kyoko,

The girl bit her lip, peering up at Kyoko from under her lashes. Kyoko giggled. She couldn't help it. The girl was probably a few years older than Kyoko, but her current appearance and actions made her seem younger.

"I'm not going to bite you." she teased. "My name is Kyoko, though you probably already know that."

"Aya." said the girl, blinking at her. "My name is Aya."

Kyoko smiled, holding out a hand. "Nice to meet you Aya."

Aya hesitated before timidly taking her hand. Kyoko beamed, shaking it enthusiastically.

"I know that Yumi told you not to talk to me." said Kyoko "But… would it be ok if I asked you a few questions? I don't know much about the harem and would like have a better understanding of what's going on here."

Aya pursed her lips. "Didn't Kuon tell you anything? Why haven't you asked him?"

"I..." what should she say? That she didn't trust Kuon and that he forced her here in the first place? Today was the first time she had seen him in two weeks. She chose to tell a portion of the truth. "We're sort of fighting with each other at the moment."

"Oh." said Aya, and she scrunched her face in thought. "I don't know Kyoko... I really don't want Yumi picking on me anymore then she is."

Kyoko's shoulders slumped. Of course. Well it was a good try.

"But..." said Aya, "You were nice to me when I was sad. And I would feel bad ignoring you when you don't have any friends."

Kyoko held her breath.

"So how about this." said Aya. "We can both ask each other questions. I want to know more about you Kyoko. If that's ok." The small girl looked up at Kyoko, almost as if she expected Kyoko to deny her the request.

"Of course it's ok." said Kyoko, thrilled. "I would like to get to know you better too."

The two girls smiled at each other. They moved to one of the tables near the back, the book shelves hiding them from the door. Kyoko sat down on the wooden chair facing opposite of Aya.

"So. What would you like to know?" said Aya.

Kyoko considered the several questions in her head. It would probably be good to start out with the basics.

"How many women are in the harem?" she asked.

"22." said Aya. "Or well, 23, now that you're in it."

Kyoko was surprised. She had only seen about half that number in the main room at a time. Come to think of it she had never seen Aya in the main room before either.

"My turn." said Aya. "Who's your family?"

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kyoko.

"Like, what's your social connections? My dad's a Baron. Yumi's dad is a Count of Augotor. All the girls in the harem come from noble families. Who's your family?"

"My f-family?" Why would that even matter? Ah, of course. Because of the prince. "My dad was a normal physician. He didn't have any grand titles like your father."

Aya's eyes widened. "So you are a commoner, like everyone's been saying."

Kyoko could help wringing her hands in her lap. "Is that really such a bad thing?"

"Well. I guess not. It's just unusual."

Kyoko sighed. At least one person in the harem didn't seem to care about her background. Maybe Aya would consider being Kyoko's friend.

"My turn" said Aya.

"But you just asked a question." said Kyoko.

"No, you did. You just asked if it was a bad thing to be a commoner."

Oh yeah...

Aya pursed her lips in thought, then pointed at Kyoko. "Why did Kuon invite you to become a concubine?"

Kyoko opened her mouth to answer, then froze. He said it had been to pay him back for putting him in danger. But it wasn't like she could say that to Aya.

"Why do you ask?" said Kyoko, trying to deflect the question.

"We all have a reason for being asked to become a concubine." said Aya. "Some of the girls are here for political reasons. Others for... entertainment purposes." Aya's face flushed red. "So what contribution do you bring into the harem?"

Again, Kyoko couldn't answer. What contribution did she bring? She couldn't think of one thing she had done to help Kuon. All she tended to do was make him mad. Several seconds went by as Kyoko racked her brain, trying to think of an answer.

"Don't tell me." said Aya, and Kyoko looked up to see Aya, mouth open in horror. "Can it be.. that Kuon fell in love with you?"

"NO!" said Kyoko, standing up and flinging out her hands. If there had been anyone else in the library, they would have shushed her for being loud. "Please don't say something so outrageous and stupid. How could he have fallen in love with me? He hates me, and picks on me at every moment he can. He thrives on making my life difficult and enjoys watching me squirm. He's a stupid playboy who doesn't listen and.." Kyoko stopped, realizing something. Hadn't Kuon gone to apologize for almost hurting that man? Which meant that he did at least listen to her. She never did apologize for slapping him.

"...yo, Kyoko." said Aya, waving her hand in front of her face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." she mumbled, sitting back down. "But It's just impossible that he would look at me that way."

"So you do love him." said Aya sadly.

"Wha?!"

Kyoko burst into laughter. She couldn't help it. How had the conversation gone in that direction? Her, love Kuon? It was almost as impossible for her to forgive Sho. Just the thought of loving someone made her demons stir.

"You have quite the imagination Aya." said Kyoko, wiping tears from her eyes. "But I should tell you. I'm not sure what the prince's reason is for inviting me into this harem, but he sure as heck isn't mine. I'm using his position to get something I want, and that has nothing to do with the prince."

Rather than comforting the girl, it seemed to make her wilt instead. Her head bowed, she muttered. "That's what they all said."

"What do you mean?" asked Kyoko.

Aya looked at Kyoko, new tears in her eyes. "All the concubines. When they first started out here. Most of them were only here to help their families by forming a tie to the royal title. But one by one, they all fell in love with Kuon. I watched it happen every time. To my friends, to my enemies... even to me."

Tears started to slide down her face. "You say you won't fall in love with him. But just watch. You'll fall in love, just like the rest of us. And then we can't be good friends anymore."

She looked so vulnerable and desperate, Kyoko would have promised her anything to make her happy. And had she just said they were friends? Kyoko got out her handkerchief, and this time Aya took it.

"Don't cry Aya." said Kyoko. "Believe me when I say this. I have no interest falling in love. Be it with the prince, or anyone else for that matter. So you don't have anything to worry me falling for him."

"You promise?" said Aya, peering at Kyoko.

Somewhere within herself, Kyoko felt a slight pull on her heart, telling her it was a bad idea. But she brushed it aside. She had sworn off love. What did it matter if she made a promise to a girl when she had already made the promise to herself? Kyoko placed a hand on Aya's and gave it a squeeze.

"Promise."

At that moment, someone walked out from behind a bookshelf. It was another concubine. They had been so engrossed in their conversation they hadn't heard the library door open. The newcomer had shoulder length curly hair and an upturned nose. Her arms were laden with bracelets and rings. Based on her thick immaculate makeup, she spent a lot of time on her appearance.

"There you are Aya." said the newcomer. "I was wondering where..." She stopped when she saw the tears on Aya's face. The women looked furious.

"You!" she said, pointing at Kyoko. "What did you to do Aya?!"

Kyoko held up her hands in a surrender. "I didn't do anything. We were just-"

"What are you yelling about Chieko?"

Two more women came out from the bookshelves. They were probably Aya's other friends. Each wore the glittering blue choker that indicated they were concubines. The one that had yelled at Kyoko, Cheiko, turned to her friends.

"The new girl did something to Aya and made her cry."

Instantly the other women were around Kyoko, the atmosphere turning icy. They began heckling her, telling her to watch out, cause if they saw her bugging Aya again, they wouldn't tolerate it. Desperately Kyoko tried to tell them she didn't make her cry, but they wouldn't let her say a word. Instead, she sank into her chair, unable to escape the mob.

Finally, a small voice shouted over the rabble.

"STOP! She didn't do anything."

Aya's voice managed to still the group, and Kyoko let out a breath. The women turned their attention to Aya.

"You mean she didn't make you cry?" said Chieko.

Aya hesitated.

"Well, she kind of did. But not really." she said quickly, trying and failing to explain exactly what happened. "It was an emotional topic and I just cried on my own. She didn't do anything wrong."

None of the women looked convinced.

"Aya." said Chieko, with an air of forced patience. "You are too nice for your own good. If she made you cry, don't try to take the blame. It's her fault. Period."

Aya shook her head, new tears in her eyes.

"She didn't do anything. We were just talking... We were becoming friends."

This last statement made Chieko raise her eyebrows. The other girls were muttering to each other, stealing glances at Kyoko.

"I find that unlikely." said Chieko. "She's just a money hungry leech, using Kuon to her advantage. She's put him under her seductive spell, taking everything she can from him. She pretends to be nice, but doesn't care about helping the harem and spends her time plotting how to become his wife."

"I'm doing what?" said Kyoko, wondering how in the world that rumor got started. "Who told you that?"

"It's common knowledge." said one of the other women, folding her arms and glaring at Kyoko. "If you thought you were being sneaky by playing meek, think again. You went to the main room and then disappeared with Kuon the next morning. You're gone for most of the day, and haven't bothered helping the rest of us with our duties. It's obvious you want Kuon for yourself and don't care about fulfilling your role as concubine."

"Hold it." said Kyoko, holding her head in her hands. "You think that because I'm gone most of the day, I'm skipping my duties? And you also think that I'm following after Kuon, and trying to seduce him outside the harem?"

"Of course."

"And so because of this, you don't like me, and think I'm doing things behind everyone's back?"

Chieko rolled her eyes. "Like she said. You're not very sneaky. A good actor, maybe. But quite obvious."

Kyoko was incredulous. Was this why all the women hated her so much? Was this why they refused to talk to her? Did they think she was trying to seduce Kuon from under their noses?

"I'm not trying to bed the Prince." said Kyoko

"Then what are you doing all day when you're gone?" asked another one of the women. "None of the guards will say anything.

"That's..."

Oh yeah. She had told the Ishibashi boys to keep it a secret where she was going. Who knew it would backfire like this? The only real solution was to tell the truth. But she didn't want to. If she was honest with herself, she was scared of their mocking. Yet how different was it from what they were doing now? It wasn't really. Besides, if she couldn't face the concubines, how could she face people in the future when she was trying to prove to them her worth as a physician. She had done it once already. It was time to conquer her fear.

Kyoko stood up straight, sticking out her chin in determination. "I told them to keep quiet because I didn't want to make a big deal about it. But if you're going to spread false rumors then I guess only the truth will satisfy you."

Chieko frowned at the change in her behavior.

"I am not going to see the prince every day." continued Kyoko. "I go to visit the palace clinic as an apprentice. I have been accepted and am currently studying to become a certified physician."

Chieko snorted. "Seriously, if you're going to lie, at least make it believable."

"I'm really am physician's apprentice, honest." said Kyoko.

"I'm sure she's telling the truth." said Aya, "Kyoko's not a bad person. She was really nice to me after Yumi yelled at me."

"You're too trusting of people Aya." said Chieko, curls bouncing as she shook her head. "How many times are you going to be fooled before you get it? People lie Aya. And this one's no different."

Kyoko watched with little pleasure as Aya's face fell in confusion. She didn't like the way Chieko bossed around Aya, but she could tell Chieko did it out of concern. Even if it was a little much. But even more dire than that, Kyoko couldn't figure out how to prove she wasn't lying. This was obviously a critical moment. If she could get these girls to believe in her, maybe it was her first step in being accepted into the harem. Then her eyes fell on the book Lory had given her.

"Wait a second." she said, then sprinted down one of the aisle of books. She spotted one she recognized, _A Beginners Guide to Epidermal Diseases_, and hurried back to the group. She held it out to Chieko.

"Ask me a question." said Kyoko, breathless. "Anything from the book. Signs and symptoms of any disease, what medications to take, anything. I'll prove to you that I'm a physician's apprentice."

Chieko took the book, but didn't open it. Instead she walked to the side of the room and tossed it out the open window. Kyoko heard the page's flap violently in the wind before the telltale thump of it hitting the ground.

"Come on." said Chieko to the group, ignoring Kyoko. "I don't want to bother with the liar anymore."

Kyoko watched, numb as the four girls walked out of the room. Aya glanced one more time at Kyoko before mouthing "Sorry," her eyes pleading for forgiveness. The group ushered Aya out of the room, taking away Kyoko's only chance at making a friend.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Like always, I appreciate each and everyone's comments. (google translate helps me with the other languages. =D) **

**OH mah gosh. SO many Words! A lot of talking in this one. Like.. this was not supposed to be this long, But I needed to set stuff up. I can't tell you how many times I've been tempted to just summarize the whole thing. **

**So here are some answers about the Harem. Don't worry, more will come to light later. **

**I'll try to make it so you don't forget who each of the concubines are. It's sometimes hard to keep track of people when you make a ton of new characters within a similar situation. **

**Noooooo Kyoko. Why do you have to go and make that promise? It's so annoying when the main char does that in a story. Thankfully, I think I'll be able to maneuver around it so it won't be too obnoxious. Rather, I'll just use it as a large and rather obvious flag. YOU SHALL FALL IN LOVE WITH KUON. IRONY! BWHAHAHAH. **

**Ahem... **

**Maybe the scene with her escaping the on the balcony was unnecessary, but meh. It was a fun scene. So I wrote it. **

**lLexa: I understood you! Thank you (and everyone else) for helping me die of happiness. XD **

**misao97: No, I have not read Sabaku no Harem. (15 minutes later) And now I have. Man, there were quite a lot of similarities. Oh well. Material is reused for a reason. (Because it makes an interesting story!) =P **

**cleocat333: Did Kuon enjoy her dance? Well... I think we all know the answer to that. =D **

**Spelling will be the death of meeeee! But never fear! My sister will be returning home this week after being out of the country for a year and a half. She will become my new beta reader. (She has no choice in the matter) Hopefully my spelling and storytelling in general will get better with a fabulous editor like herself. Then again... I might neglect the story to catch up with her... So this is a warning in case I don't update weekly like I promised... **

**Oh! and my sister in law just had a baby today! Yay! Congrats to her. But, that means I'll be helping to take care of it as we live in the same house, so that's another distraction. **

**So to all those that wish I was updating twice a week. I'm super flattered! XD but it is not humanly possible. I may not even be able to do the once a week like I promised. I wish I could. Truly I do. But family and school comes first. =P **

**Thanks again to everyone for reading this story and taking the time to write reviews/fav/follow! **

**-Blushweaver **


	7. A New Identity

**To all the poor souls waiting for the next chapter. Here it is. XD**

* * *

"Do I seriously have to use this?"

Kyoko's new clinic boss didn't change his expression, except perhaps to frown further. It was anyone's guess how someone so grumpy could be assigned to be the pediatric general manager. Kids probably cried when they saw his face. Yet here he was.

"It's a newer thing we've been trying in pediatrics." He said. "The kids like Bo, and relax when he's there."

"I know but..." said Kyoko. W_hy do I have to be the one to wear it? _

In her hands was an appearance altering device. It was basically a bracelet with gems set into the steel. The Sapphire had been enchanted to make the wearer look like a giant animated chicken. It wouldn't change the user's actual appearance. Instead, it fooled the senses into making others see, smell, and feel a giant chicken.

But the worst part was that while she wore it, she wouldn't be doing any sort of administering of medications, or any other medical things physicians did. Her job was to entertain the kids while they were cared for by the other physicians.

Kyoko had been assigned to start with pediatrics this week. At first she had been excited, as she liked working with kids despite the difficulties. But if all she was expected to do was entertain, then she'd rather be somewhere she could be helpful. It was just another frustration in her life. The harem, her lack of friends, and this.

"The person who used to be Bo moved" Said the manager "Duke Takarada said you would help us in whatever way was needed. Well this is what we need."

Kyoko grumbled, but did what she was told. She slipped on the bracelet and sent in magical pulses. It was powered by the wearer constantly sending magic into it. A slight tingling through her body was the only indication that it was working. Kyoko couldn't tell her appearance changed, but the manager nodded and sent her on her way.

Kyoko went from room to room, visiting the sick children with the physicians as they did their checkups. At first she didn't like the idea of doing nothing productive for the kids. But after an hour of visitations, she was enjoying herself. The children responded well to Bo, and her previous experience assisting with kids helped. Sometimes she would give them a flower. Other times she would trip or mimic the physician behind their back, making the child laugh. She managed to make one particularly nervous kid laugh so hard they cried.

"That was great Ky- I mean Bo." said the physician she was currently shadowing. "Nao really doesn't like needles. I think that was the first time she didn't cry when we gave her a shot."

Kyoko puffed out her chest in pride, purposefully making her gestures big. She had decided that Bo would be a mute helper, her body language doing most of the talking.

The physician chuckled as he checked the schedule.

"You're done for the day. I only have one more thing to do before break." he said. "Once a week, we gather all the kids and we have something for them. Like a game or entertainment. This week we have a special guest for them to see. Ah, and there he is."

The physician pointed. At the end of the hallway, the boss was talking to a tall blonde man with piercings in his ears. A very familiar blonde man.

A wave of anger surged through her body, the blood pounding in her ears. Hundreds of mini grudges surfaced from within, cackling at the dark energy their master was producing.

Memories were flooding through her, reminding her of just how much she hated the sight of the idiot.

* * *

_Kyoko ran through the street, her breath coming in panicked gasps. The basket's contents bounced from their container and to the ground, rolling in the dirt. It was a testament to her panic that she didn't bother to stop and retrieve them. She didn't even register anything but her scrambled thoughts as what she had heard rang in her ears._

_She had been buying food from the market, getting ready to cook dinner for that evening when she had overheard some people talking about it. The word, "Physician" had tempted her into eavesdropping._

"_It's incredible. I've had an infected wound for years now hopping I wouldn't have to have it amputated."_

"_What's even more amazing is that it uses sandgrass."_

"_I know, which means it should be cheap. I'll actually be able to afford it."_

_Kyoko tripped on a rock, flinging her arms out to stop her fall. The basked flew from her arms, her hands skidding hard against the ground. A few people stopped at seeing her fall. Before anyone could approach her, she jumped to her feet, leaving the basket behind as she sprinted off._

_It couldn't be. Had someone discovered the recipe just after she had told Sho? Or did someone find her notes? After working so hard for his sake, was it all going to come to nothing? She had to find Sho and see if he knew. She was holding on to the hope that it was him they were talking about. The genius physician that had presented the recipe. But if it was him, why didn't he tell her he was going to present it. Didn't they promise to present it together?_

_She sprinted past the clinic to the connecting house where the Fuwa family and her lived. Opening the door, she took the stairs two at a time, skidding to a halt outside of Sho's door. She leaned forward, hands against her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Now that she was here, she was scared to enter. Then she heard voices from the other side and she recognized both of them._

"_I can't believe that you came up with the new medicine. Is that what you were up to the whole time you were supposed to be in the clinic?" The voice was female, and Kyoko instantly recognized it as Maya, one of the many women with a crush on Sho._

"_Why would you doubt my abilities?" That one was definitely Sho. "Obviously I couldn't say anything until it was done. I didn't want anyone stealing my work. Only Kyoko knew about it."_

"_Kyoko? That ugly little thing. Why her?"_

_There was a sound of someone shifting, and she could imagine Sho shrugging nonchalantly. "Well, I needed help and she made a good assistant. Besides, I know how much she adores me blindly. It's stupid really. Maybe I'll bring her to that capital with me and have her work as my servant." he laughed, the cruel sound piercing Kyoko's heart and ears. "She'd probably cry for joy, that girl's so simple to please."_

_Something snapped deep within Kyoko. It stirred dark emotions within her, their taint spreading through her body and taking the form of her grudges. Gone was the sweet feelings of love and devotion. Gone was her smile. It was replaced with a twisted fury. She had heard enough._

_Kyoko burst through the door, her anger flooding the room with darkness. Sho and Maya jumped from where they were both siting. _

"_Whats-" said Sho, then he recognized her. "Kyoko?"_

_"Sho." said Kyoko her voice low in anger. "Is what I heard true? You stole my work and took it for yourself? You've been using me this whole time?"_

_Sho quickly recovered, giving a wide smirk at her anger. "You just figured it out? You really are dumb."_

"_Why?!" She shouted. "Why would you do that? We were going to present it together, why did you steal my work form me?"_

"_Because it would have been embarrassing." said Sho with an air of explaining something simple. "Presenting a discovery with a woman, no one would have taken me seriously. Then I wouldn't have been able to leave the city, and I can't stay here." He shook his head. "My parents have all but ordered me to marry you by next year under the threat of disowning me. I was desperate to do something to establish my name and get money. And then you presented your little finding to me. It was all too perfect."_

_Kyoko went stiff, horror flooding through her. A memory surfaced of Sho talking about his parents arranging a marriage for him. He had described the women as being plain and boring, and Kyoko had been silently happy at his description. She had wished to be the one to marry him after all. But it all took on a different meaning. He had been talking about her with such disgust!_

_Kyoko lowered her head, her arms and legs trembling uncontrollably. Never once had he thought her of as anyone important to him. Never once had he cared. She had given him her heart, and he had thoroughly stomped all over it._

"_Oi Sho. Don't you think you went a little too far?" said Maya, her voice barely registering on Kyoko's ears. "She's going to cry."_

_But when Kyoko raised her head, it wasn't tears she presented, but pure rage. The other two stepped back on reflex, their eyes wide in horror._

"_SHOOOOO!" she screamed. "YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING. I GAVE YOU EVERYTHING AND YOU DO THIS TO MY KINDNESS?"_

"_I never asked for it." said Sho. How could someone be so unrepentant of their actions? "It was your choice to show me the discovery. It was your choice to love me. It's your own fault for not realizing how little I cared about you." He locked eyes with her one more time, then scrunched his nose in disgust. "Who could even love such a plain and boring idiot like you."_

* * *

Kyoko ground her teeth, resisting the urge to fly over there and wring his neck.

"Apparently he is a very talented music therapist." said the physician next to her. He was unaware of the war raging inside Kyoko at the moment. "His music is said to heal the soul."

_Or curse it. _Thought Kyoko. Her anger was swirling around her, barely suppressed rage threatening to burst. Sho was here. In the clinic. Not 10 feet away from her. The desire to strangle him was almost overpowering. Then a terrible thought entered her head. Grabbing the physician, she yanked him to the side, surprising the man as she pulled him down to whisper.

"Is he going to be staying here in the clinic?" she asked, the plea in her voice obvious. If he was going to be working here as well, they would most likely run into each other. She would like to avoid him if at all possible. Especially as she hadn't done anything noteworthy yet.

"N-no." said the physician. "He's working for one of the local offices. He's just in the palace as a guest today."

Kyoko let out a sigh, releasing the physician from her grip. He staggered away, straightening his clothes. It was good Sho would only be here today. She was wearing an appearance altering device after all, so even if he saw her he wouldn't know it was her. Yes, she would just have to make sure to slip out quietly and-

"Come to think of it, you were the one who brought his new recipe to the clinic." said the physician. "Could it be you're eager to see him again? Do you want me to go get him before he performs?"

"No!" said Kyoko, lunging for the man before he could move. Her small body didn't have much force to it, but her grudges added extra weight. The combined force toppled them into the hall... right in front of the boss and Sho.

Kyoko froze as their attention turned on them in shock. Her eyes locked with Sho's and for an instant she forgot about the bracelet she was wearing. Thank goodness she was still using her magic. The illusion was still up. She was safe. Until the boss spoke up.

"What are you doing Kyo-"

With a loud "_Squawk" _Kyoko jumped into the air, waving at the boss to distract him. He stepped back in alarm. Then scowled.

"If you're not going to take your job seriously then I'll give it to someone else." said the boss. "Now, if you'll please stop bothering our guest, we are trying to get by."

Kyoko grabbed the other physician, pulling his to the side with her. She was more than happy to let the idiot pass by. As they walked away, her ears couldn't help but pick up on their conversation. After apologizing for the chicken's behavior, the manager was trying to persuade Sho to come and join the palace clinic as a researcher, rather than the other clinic as a local therapist.

"I'm sorry." said Sho, giving a downcast look that actually showed off his features.

_Look at him, he's trying to be so cool_ Thought Kyoko.

"But my expertise comes mostly through music. It was an honest fluke that I was able to come up with a new medicine."

_Fluke my ass. You stole it from me you punk._

"I feel that my calling in life is to sooth the troubled hearts of the sick. I'll leave the glory of discovering new medicine others."

_You just don't want more work now that you've got a nice pay from your supposed discovery._

It was annoying how easily she saw through his cool act, and the others were eating it up! They were smiling and nodding at his empty praise. Seriously, were people really this stupid?

Kyoko couldn't take it anymore, she sped down the hall, not paying attention to where she was going. Her frustration was mounting with every step.

_Stupid stupid stupid Sho!_ She thought, blinking the tears from her eyes. Seeing him had brought back all of her unpleasant memories of when he dumped her and stole her work. And not only that, it looked like he was getting quite the royal treatment from _her_ hard work. Yet she was stuck here, being the mascot and getting yelled at by the boss.

She turned a corner then froze.

_W-why is Prince Kuon here!?_

There he was, sitting on a seat in some back corner of the clinic, A gloomy air hovering around him. It was odd to see him like that. He usually looked so confident. She wondered what was bugging him, but she shook her head. No, it was best for her to escape, lest she get caught by him and he take his frustration out on her. She had enough people messing with her for the day. Or week for that matter.

Kyoko took a step back, keeping her eyes on the prince. When he didn't notice her, she turned... and ran straight into a wall.

Kyoko let out a "g_ack!"_ as she fell to the floor. That had hurt. She rubber her nose where it had made contact with the wall.

"Are you alright?"

Kyoko's eyes widened, and she looked up to see Kuon Hizuri. But instead of worried, his face was drawn in an amused smile

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone face plant into a wall like that." he said.

_Thank goodness for the bracelet. _She thought. _That was embarrassing enough without him realizing it was me._

"I'm fine." she said, purposefully dropping her voice lower. The bracelet didn't change the users voice. If she spoke in her usually high female voice, he would guess it was her, as she was the only female that worked in the clinic. "I just wasn't watching where I was going."

"Here." said the prince, and he held out a hand. She took it and he helped her up.

"This is quite a good enchantment." said the prince, and to her shock, he kept holding on her hand, lifting it up further. "It feels like I'm holding on to feathers."

"Yes, but you do realize that's a hand don't you?" she said, trying to keep the embarrassment from her voice "Do you not feel uncomfortable holding onto a man's hand? Or do you swing that way?"

He quickly let go, sending her a smile. Kyoko immediately recognized it as the fake sparkly one. "I'm sorry about that." he said. "I was just caught up in the enchantment and forgot."

_I made him angry again. _She thought, studying that fake smile. It was the face he made to hide the fact that he was mad. She knew it well by now. He had chased her down the hall with that smile after all.

"How is it used?" said Kuon, the sparkles receding. "The enchantment. Is it a preconceived spell, or a potion?"

"It's a bracelet, with a gem per-enchanted with the spell." said Kyoko. Why would he be interested in it? Was he just making pleasant conversation? "All the user has to do it channel magic into it."

"I see."

He stood for a moment, apparently lost in thought. Kyoko was just about to excuse herself in order to escape when he addressed her again.

"How do you do it?" he said

"Do what?" said Kyoko.

"Continuously channel your magic into it." he said. "I've heard that it's different for everyone. I was wondering how you do it."

"How do I do it?" She thought for a moment. She had never really thought about how she channeled her magic into enchanted objects. It just sort of happened. It was like trying to describe how it felt to breath. She didn't have to think about it. But if she had to describe it as anything...

"It's like an extension of your voice." said Kyoko. "Like singing, except with my soul instead of my throat. Or like a constricting of my heart, but in a good way." None of those came close to accurately describing it. But it was the best thing she could do. Why was he asking about this anyway? She saw that he was paying close attention to her words. She glanced over and saw a practice gem resting where he had been sitting. It was what starting magicians used to practice sending their essence into objects. It couldn't be…

"Is it possible you're having trouble controlling your magic?" asked Kyoko. Then mentally kicked herself. Of course it wasn't possible that the son of the king, blessed by the light, could have problems with magic. Not at this age. But to her surprise, she was greeted with the fake smile again.

"Of course I'm not having trouble." he said "I was just curious how you did it."

_Ah, so he is having trouble_

Kyoko snorted.

"That smile might fool others but it doesn't fool me." she said. "You use it to trick others into believing you. When you want to hide something, or when you're angry, you smile that sparkly smile at them." Her mouth curled into a grin. "Admit it. You are having problems with magic and can't figure it out without help. I'm right aren't I? I know that fake smile. When your heart becomes darker your smile becomes-"

Her speech was cut off by a sudden wave of anger. He glared at her, shocking her and her demons into silence.

"Why would you know that?" said Kuon. His voice was low, the threat clear in its tone.

_It's that face! _She thought, He was wearing that face when he was reeeeealy angry. Like he wanted to kill her. And she had done it again!

"I'm sorry!" said Kyoko, bowing quickly on all fours. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I just really hate you and wanted to gloat."

"Phht"

Kyoko looked up. The prince was holding his stomach, trying to suppress his laughter. But it came out, and he laughed freely.

"I'm sorry." said Kuon, still grinning. "That was quite an apology. I've never had anyone say to my face that they hated me."

Kyoko felt cheated. How could he be so angry and then laugh like that at a drop of a hat? It really was a mystery.

"You don't have to laugh so hard." she muttered, angry.

"I'm sorry. It's just amazing to see someone apologize like that." He said. "Well, it's fine. You were right anyway." He smiled at her, and she was again blown away with a sincere smile. Did he not realize what he looked like when he smiled like that? "Should we sit down?"

They sat down at the chairs he had been at earlier. He took out the practice gem and held it up.

"I've been having trouble controlling my light magic." he said, his face drawing into a frown. "It's not like I can't use it, but it runs out of control, like wind slipping through my fingers."

"You're not having problems with your pulse magic, correct?" said Kyoko, and he nodded.

Kyoko thought for a moment thinking about what she had learned about light magic. Light magic was a little bit different than arcane magic. Well, there were several different forms or ways to use magic no matter which type you used. Her arcane magic was pretty versatile, but she only used it in its most basic forms with no runes or circles to direct it. Hence why when she used it, it was generally called pulse magic.

Alchemists used potions and the natural magic in plants and stones. That could get complicated when combined with light or arcane spells. Then light was similar to arcane, only it also used the stability of the soul to control its power. It was a reflection of the heart, and unlike all the other forms of magic, not everyone could use it. Similar to how not everyone could roll their tongue or wiggle their ears.

"Maybe it's because you're not pure." she said.

"What do you mean by that?" said Kuon. She noticed he was wary of her statement. Seriously? Did he have to ask.

"How can a man with 23 concubines be considered pure?" said Kyoko, "It doesn't matter if society allows it. Having that sort physical relationship with so many women is not right."

A portion of her couldn't believe she was lecturing Kuon on his sex habits. But she really did want to help him, and sleeping with so many women was not pure, no matter what anyone said about it.

"I'm not sleeping with all of them." he said, obviously on the defensive. "Most of them I haven't even touched. Nor will I ever."

Kyoko's mouth dropped.

"Are you serious?" she said. After being in the palace for the past month, a common topic when talking about the prince was how he slept around. She herself had even accused him of taking any women he desired. He hadn't denied it at the time.

"You do swing that way!" she said, shying back in mock concern. He gave her a stern look, as if to say _Really? You think I have 23 concubines to cover the fact that I like men?_

"That's not it." said Kuon. He grimaced. "I have my reasons for having each of those concubines. Some of the women I've chosen may not be endorsed by some, but what's done is done, and I won't apologize for it."

_What a vague answer _Thought Kyoko. She was actually interested in why he had so many, if not to sleep with them. She remembered Aya saying it was for political reasons. Again she wondered how her presence contributed. A part of her couldn't help but feel happy that he wasn't as loose with women as the rumors said he was. It made the man more likeable.

"Still, if that's not your problem then what else could it be?" said Kyoko folding her arms in thought. "Light magic is a reflection of the soul. So if the heart is in turmoil then the magic is as well. If that's not the problem, then the best thing would be to find something to stabilize it."

"What do you mean?" said Kuon.

"Well, for example." said Kyoko. "I told you how my magic feels like singing with my heart. Using imagery helps to stabilize it. Or you could use a certain memory or feeling." These were common techniques given to beginners when they were first learning the basics. Back in Nembu, when she couldn't afford to have someone teach her pulse magic, she had bought a basic guide to magic with her savings. The rest she had figured out herself, but did that mean Kuon didn't even know the basics?

"Is it possible that you've never had a lesson before?" said Kyoko in shock.

Kuon barked a laugh. "It's more like, I've had so many lessons the basics were forgotten. I have quite the enthusiastic father." He thought for a moment before nodding his head. "I see, I think that will help. I'll give it a try. Thank you for your help."

He stood up, and Kyoko recognized the end of their conversation. Strange. She had so disliked this man when they first met, but this was the second time she had seen a "weaker" side of him. The first was when he admitted to being wrong and apologizing to Taisho. And now when he was asking her for help. He was proud, quick to anger, and loved taunting her. But he could also be forgiving, polite and willing to listen when given corrections. It looked like he wasn't the horrible person she had assumed him to be.

Who knew, maybe they could get along.

* * *

"Kuon there you are." said Yukihito. He walked up to Kuon and the bird, giving Bo a strange look. "Who's this?"

"Ah, this is Bo." said Kuon "He works here in the pediatrics. You could say he's a new friend."

The 'new friend' gave a snort, unable to hid the smirk from under its wings. He frowned at the chicken. Seriously, why had he told this person about his problem? He didn't even know who was underneath the enchantment. Bo had started heckling him when he had tried to described using magic like dancing.

"It's not that funny." said Kuon, defensively, but the chicken just laughed again. Yukihito watched with interest.

"It's time for your next meeting." said Yukihito. "We need to get going or you'll be late."

"Alright." he said, then bowed to the chicken. "Thank you again. You really helped me out."

"You're welcome." said the Chicken, and they left, Kuon thinking about what he had learned.

"That's unusual." said Yukihito after a while.

"What is?" said Kuon.

"It's nothing" said Yukihito, his voice obviously asking him to question further, but Kuon ignored it. Yukihito really did like melding in his affairs. It was obvious he wanted Kuon to ask what he was talking about. He didn't oblige him, instead thinking about his conversation with Bo. The image he had been using for light magic obviously wasn't working anymore. If the chicken was right, it would get easier after changing it to something that suited him.

Kuon grimaced. That chicken was perceptive, even if they didn't know it. They had figured out exactly why he was having problems with is magic, even if the actual cause was wrong. He truly wasn't pure, but it wasn't because of the harem. Kuon held out his hand, imagining the light and dark energies within him. If only he could get rid of the darkness inside of him. Then he could become worthy of the crown.

* * *

Kyoko pulled the bracelet off her wrist, dispersing the illusion of Bo that surrounded her.

"Good work today Kyoko." said one of her coworkers. "I know it's for the kids but I couldn't help myself from laughing a few times."

"Ah thank you. And good job to you as well." said Kyoko, curtsying. As she turned, she almost ran into the pediatric boss. She quickly curtsied and said "good work". The man just grunted and walked away. _Ah, seems like I'm still hated. _She thought with a sigh. He had been very unhappy with her behavior in front of their _"important guest."_

The day after seeing Sho, to her surprise, she was contacted in the morning to come back and help in the pediatric ward again. Apparently some important rich kid had refused to take a shot unless Bo was there to comfort them. And they were smart enough to tell when it wasn't Kyoko. So, reluctantly, she had been allowed back to work again. But that didn't mean her boss liked her.

"Don't let it get to you Kyoko." said her coworker. "The kids were happy, and that's all that really matters."

Kyoko gave them an appreciative smile.

She left a couple minuet later, saying goodbye to her guard Hikaru and dragging her feet to the harem's quarters. She passed a couple girls who gave her a dirty look before walking away. It was so frustrating. She had tried to talk to Chieko and Aya when she saw them, but Chieko would drag Aya away, and she never saw one without the other. They wouldn't listen to her when claimed to be a physician. It was so frustrating. Why didn't they just ask Lory and get an answer from him!

A scream reached her ears. Then another. Soon there were several voices yelling and screaming. It sounded like they were coming from down the hall. Kyoko started running towards the screams, hundreds of horrible scenarios popping into her head. Did someone get hurt?

She burst into one of the rooms.

Five concubines were huddled in a corner, cowering. A young girl stood before them, turning to face Kyoko as she ran in. The girl was probably no older then 9, with dirty blonde hair that cascaded down her back in long waves. She wore a long pink and white dress with a matching bow holding up half of her hair. She was also holding a snake.

"Run for it!" yelled a concubine, and the women made a break for the door.

"Oh no you don't." said the girl, and she moved to cut them off. One of the concubines chucked a pillow at the girl as a distraction. The pillow hit her hard, causing the girl to fall had on her backside, but no one noticed. They were too busy escaping. Kyoko got out of the way quickly lest they bowl her over as well in their hast to get away from the girl and the snake.

Then silence.

The girl began to cry.

"That hurt!" she wailed, big alligator tears gushing from her eyes.

Kyoko realized she was the only one left to deal with the kid, whoever it was. She briefly wondered how she'd got in here. Kyoko was the one left to deal with this girl now, and she was very used to dealing with kids. So she saw through the fake tears immediately.

Kyoko walked up the wailing girl and knelt down. Then, pinching the girl's cheek between her thumb and forefinger, pulled.

"Oi." said Kyoko. "If you don't stop your faking, I'll give you something to really cry about." Then she let go.

The sudden feeling of pain snapped the girl from her crying. She stared at Kyoko, rubbing her cheek, it was turning red from Kyoko's pinch.

"What are you doing?" said the girl.

Kyoko kept her voice cold and level. She was scolding a child after all. "Look." she said. "From what I saw, you were terrorizing those girls with the snakes. You can't complain if they retaliate, you started it after all."

The girl glared at Kyoko.

Kyoko couldn't help her lips twitching into a smile. _There's your true personality. _She thought.

"They hurt me." said the girl. "Of course I'd cry."

"And what will that accomplish?" said Kyoko. "Do you think that if you cry then people will feel sorry for you? That your parents will come and make everything better? Well guess what, that doesn't always happen. Don't start something you're not willing to finish. Because people aren't always going to come running to help you even if you do cry."

The girl blinked.

"Maria! There you are."

A new woman was standing at the door. She was wearing the blue attire of a personal maid and her neck was bare of any jewelry.

The girl jumped to her feet, snatching the snake. She gave Kyoko a wide smile, before running off. The maid tried to grab her, but shied away when Maria brandished the snake at her. The cries of "_Maria! Come back please."_ echoed down the hallway, leaving Kyoko alone in the room.

_What an odd girl. _Thought Kyoko.

* * *

Lory twirled the pen between his fingers, concentrating. If he made one wrong move, his whole army would be destroyed. But if he made the right one, his enemy's army would be the one obliterated. Everything depended on this one move. He saw it.

In triumph, he moved the red stone two spaces over, setting it on the board in front of his opponents black stones.

"Ah hah!" he said, reclining in his chair. "Beat that!"

The monkey, James was his name, gave a sequel. It was a smart animal and had quickly learned that sitting in the chair opposite Lory could mean being fed treats. It was also Lory's current opponent.

"Don't cry to me." said Lory. "It's not my fault you didn't see that move coming. Just admit you lost fair and square."

But James would have none of it. He jumped onto the desk, grabbed the board then flipped it in the air. Black and red gems scattered all across the room. James chased them, happy with the new game he had created.

Lory sighed. It turned out to be the wrong move. He might had destroyed his opponent's army, but his had been vanquished as well.

"I will never understand some of the things you do Duke Takarada."

The voice had come from the shadows, seemingly from nowhere. A man, tall and lean, was standing in the corner, covered in long dark robes. His head was completely covered, the only thing visible between the folds of fabric were his dark calm eyes. Any normal person would have jumped ten feet in the air, convinced they had been alone in the room. Lory, on the other hand, took it like an everyday thing.

"Sometimes it's good to remind one's self of the rules in life." said Takarada, turning to see his longtime friend. "You may say, 'but Lory, a monkey doesn't know the rules to Stones.' Well that's how life is sometimes. The truth is that there are no rules. All it takes is one person to upset the balance, and then the rules change. Even in this case. Both armies were destroyed. But who was the true victor in this game?"

'The true victor' took that moment to cough up one of the stones it had swallowed. It spat it out on Lory's desk. Lory shooed the monkey away, his mouth twisting into a bemused smile.

"So what did you find out?" said Lory.

In response, Sebastian handed Lory a stack of papers. He took them, skimming through the papers. The further he read, the deeper his frown got. By the end of the brief report, he was scowling.

"This is all you could learn while you were there?" said Lory.

"Yes sir." said Sebastian. "Everything we could find out."

Lory set down the stacks of papers, pulling out his cigar. He needed to think. It was mostly what they had expected. Sebastian had been investigating the group trying to silence Kyoko's discovery. It had turned out the company that harvested the blazefern – the only other cure for majorly infected wounds – was behind trying to stop it from reaching the capital. It was obviously a move to keep their product from becoming obsolete. They had hired some mercenaries to stop anyone delivering the message.

What bothered Lory to most was their level of success. The group had been too efficient. A normal hired group of mercenaries wouldn't be that proactive in preventing the relaying of information. Especially as there were several ways for instant communication thanks to magic. And then just as quickly, the mercenary group was gone, disappearing before they could be caught and put on trial.

It wasn't what was written in the reports that troubled him, but what wasn't there. He might not be the Grand Duke anymore, having passed that duty on to his son, but he still kept detailed tabs on the goings on in other parts of the kingdom. Truthfully, even the king didn't have a better spy network then he did, choosing to rely on Lory's rather than spend precious time making his own. It was a duty almost no one else knew he had. So when Lory couldn't find out more about something, that meant the corruption ran deeper than normal. Much deeper.

The worst part was that he still wasn't sure who they were dealing with, or what they wanted. Their only hint was that they didn't want the castle to learn about the new medicinal discovery.

Lory took a long draft from his cigar, tapping the table with a finger. Something was going on beneath their noses. He didn't have much evidence for it, in fact, he had none. But he had experienced enough surprises to know when something was coming, and he didn't like how little he knew about this storm. Or the bad feeling that came with it.

"If this was all we found out, then that means they're getting help from the inside." said Lory. "Looks like spring cleaning is going to come a little early this year."

Sebastian bowed, and silently left the room through a hidden entrance. He had understood. It was time to sweep through their resources again, seeing if anyone had any reason to betray them.

_Hurry back soon Kuu. _Thought Lory. It would be nice to have the king back to council with. He had a feeling that this was going to be bigger than that little skirmish Kuu was taking care of in the east.

A knock came to his door, and a small imp with long fluffy brown hair ran inside.

"Grandpa!" said Maria, skipping up to him. Lory grinned, his mood lightening as he reached out his arms to his granddaughter and she jumped on his lap.

"Maria! Where have you been? You ran off so quickly I thought you hated me." said Lory "You didn't go and make problems again did you?"

"Why do you always assume I'm doing bad things?" she said, puffing out her cheeks.

"Because you usually are." said Lory "If you want be assumed innocent, stop causing trouble." Maria had a crush on Kuon. Which meant she became jealous of the concubines, or any woman that showed him any attention for that matter. She would then terrorize them with pranks that usually involved creatures that crawled jumped and hissed.

"Hey grandpa, guess what!" said Maria, practically hopping in anticipation. "I just met an amazing big sister. She didn't baby me when I cried and scolded me instead."

"Oh? And who is this big sister?" said Lory, his voice carefully level. What kind of person would scold a crying child? He knew the tears were probably fake, but they wouldn't. Anyone that treated his granddaughter that way should be approached with caution. He might have to say somethings to them.

Maria placed a finger on her cheek, thinking. " Hmmm, I don't know." she said "She was wearing one of those necklaces that Kuon gave the harem girls. But I had never seen her before."

Lory raised an eyebrow. Did she mean?...

"I feel a kindred spirit within her." she continued, an evil grin on her face. "Like she understands the darkness in people's hearts. Even if she is one of Kuon's concubines, we might be able to get along."

Lory was speechless. Kyoko had really made an impression on her. Though an odd one. Still, it was nice to see his granddaughter smiling and humming to herself, rather than complaining about other people. Kyoko really had a gift. Somehow she had managed to get on the good side of his unruly granddaughter. It gave him an idea, and he grabbed a piece of paper to write a note.

"Grandpa, you have that face again." said Maria, poking him with a long stick she had found on the ground. "You always make that face when you're plotting something."

* * *

**First, I'd like to thank everyone for their patience. I did not update when I usually do. It was a beyond crazy last week, what with the new baby, my sister, school, and family matters. And then I got stuck while writing this. But yay for spring break this week!**

**Yay for Bo. This while chapter is basically from the manga, but I love how the author did everything, so I just made it fit in my world, as I love the idea that she helps him all the time without him knowing it's her. =D**

**Oh, and wait a few hours and I'll post the next chapter as an apology. XD**

**Llexa****: Am I inspired by manga? Yes. As well as books, movies, and people I've met in real life.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**-Blushweaver**


	8. First Assignment

**I updated two chapters today to make up for not posting last week. So make sure you didn't miss the previous one or else you'll be lost at one point of the story.**

* * *

"Kyoko. You're wanted in the green room."

Kyoko looked up from her book, surprised. She was in one of the back corners of the library, studying the book Lory had given her. One of the concubines – _Midori was her name right? _\- had come to talk to her.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Kyoko.

"All the concubines are gathering." said Midori, casually leaning against a book shelf. She didn't appear to have an open hostility towards Kyoko. That was a good thing right? "Kuon wants to talk to us. It's probably about the Sun tournament. We helped out the first time they held it. Most likely he wants our assistance again."

"Sun tournament?" said Kyoko.

The girl gave a sigh. "It's a festival held once every three years." she said with an air of forced patience. "To celebrate the kingdom of light and the royal family that guards against the dark forces of the land. Don't tell me you've never heard of it."

"I have, it's just... I forgot." She had a vague recollection hearing about the tournaments of light. The weeklong festival that happened in the capital, pulling thousands of people from all parts of the kingdom and beyond. She had always wanted to go, but that would have taken money that she didn't have. So she had locked away the memory to prevent it from taunting her.

"Right..." said Midori. "Well, hurry up and come. Kuon will be here soon."

Midori left, too quickly for Kyoko to follow. So she walked alone slowly towards the green room, her spirit brightening with every step. She finally got to go to a festival! Kyoko couldn't help doing a quick dance in celebration. There were sure to be some amazing shows, and wonderful feats of magic. Even if there wasn't much she could do to help, she could enjoy it all the same. Trying hard to school her emotions, and probably failing completely. Kyoko entered the green room.

It was furnished with a long table and chairs, most of these already occupied with the other concubines. The room hummed with the soft murmur of conversation as the women talked. She noticed Chieko and Aya sitting near the edge. Aya made eye contact with her and smiled softly. Kyoko smiled back, then noticed Chieko glaring at her. Making a scene was not what Kyoko wanted, so she took a seat at the edge of the table, pretending not to notice when the concubine beside her scooted away from her while muttering "_filth"_

A moment later the door opened again, this time revealing the prince. Conversation died as she strode through the room in confident strides, holding some papers under his arms. She had to admit, he had charisma. He commanded the attention of the entire room just by walking. He reached the head of the table and sat down.

"Thank you all for coming." he said, spreading the papers out. "As you all know, the Sun Tournament will be starting in a month. What you may not know, is that this year I have been given the assignment of coordinating the whole event."

There were murmurs from that statement. From what she could make out of the gossip, this was a big deal. The Sun tournament was a reflection of the status of the kingdom after all. If it wasn't successful, it could reduce moral through the kingdom. Kyoko studied the prince, his face not betraying any of the pressure this was sure to be bringing him. He looked just as calm as always, but she could see past the mask. He was stressed.

"Most of the preparations have already started, but there are some details that I would like your assistance on." He scanned the room, taking a moment to lock eyes with each of them. For that half second their eyes met, Kyoko's breath caught in her throat. She could feel the strength radiating from his gaze. Then me moved on. "Each person in this room has earned my trust and respect, and each women has a set of skills and talents that set her apart from the rest. So I come here to ask for your assistance in this event. Will you help me?"

All the faces in the room were pink as the women nodded.

_Wow, what a people pleaser._ Thought Kyoko with a wry smile. With just a few flattering words he had captured the hearts of every woman in the room. _He could probably flatter a thief out of their stolen goods. _

"Excellent." said Kuon, now breaking out into a smile that sent the women sighing. "Then let's get started." He started handing out the papers, having the girls pass them to their respective owners. "Yumi, I would like to put you in charge of the choreography for the dance number in the opening ceremony, as well as some of the intermediate breaks and shows. I've given you a list of people you will be working with this project. But you are in charge."

"Can I choose my own dancers?" said Yumi.

"I've given you a list, but yes. You can choose anyone you like."

For a couple minuets Yumi and Kuon went back and forth. Discussing the theme and which direction the dance should be most centered on. Then asking about what groups of musicians they would use and so on. Kyoko was actually amazing at how much effort went into something as simple as a dance routine. When Yumi was satisfied, Kuon went onto the next item.

"Setsuko, I'll be relying on you to accompany the ambassadors from Zergoth."

"Do we know who they will be this time?" said Setsuko.

"They still haven't accepted the invitation formally." said Kuon "So no, not yet. But because of the sensitivity of our relationship, you're the only one I can rely on for this."

Setsuko's expression didn't change, but Kyoko could see her sit a little bit straighter. The other women shifted in their seats, trying to mask their obvious jealousy at the praise Setsuko received. But they wouldn't be jealous for long. Kuon went through the meeting, asking help from each of the girls individually and listening when someone gave their opinion. It was fascinating to watch, even though Kyoko was sure most of the really important things of their conversation went over her head. Some were asked to participate in different events, while others were asked to accompany different nobles. Each woman was given a task that suited her abilities and Kyoko was so engrossed in observing that she forgot that she was expected to be a participant as well.

"And for the last thing. Kyoko, I would lik-" Kyoko jumped so suddenly she caused quite a commotion with her chair. Some of the women sniggered, while several others scowled.

"Were you even listening?" said Yumi with a raised eyebrow.

"There's no need for that kind of tone Yumi." said Kuon, smiling his sparkly smile. "She was probably just surprised at being addressed so suddenly." Kyoko decided to dub that smile the 'gentleman's smile' as he tended to use it when angry, but needed to still act the gentleman. It worked, and Yumi scowled in embarrassment.

"Now Kyoko. I know you haven't been in the court life for very long, but how are you adjusting to your new situation?"

"I'm adjusting fine your majesty." said Kyoko with a slight bow of her head. "I haven't spent much time in the central part of the palace. But I have had some experience working with nobles in the clinic when they come in sick." _And also with over worried parents. _Thought Kyoko. One of the side effects of working with kids meant you got to work with the parents. Which meant you spent a lot of time trying to convince them their child wasn't going to die because of a cough.

She was at the complete opposite end of the table as Kuon, so there was no way he could have missed the strange looks the women were giving the two of them. Apparently something she said had confused them. But he ignored the looks.

"Good. Lory has said you've been doing well. I'm glad the staff has open enough to accept you there."

"Ah, um" Kyoko swallowed, then gave another bow of her head. "It's all thanks to you your highness that I've had the opportunity to work there."

He smiled at her again, and Kyoko felt blinded. _He really is dangerous._

"Then if you feel comfortable, I have an assignment for you." said Kuon "It was actually suggested by Duke Takarada." The women began murmuring to each other again. Why were they glaring at her this time? A paper was passed to her, and she took it, noticing the official looking seal on the top right corner.

"Duchess Ruriko Matsunai is going to be here tomorrow" said Kuon. "And we would like for you to be the one to accompany her while she stays at the palace."

At the word Duchess, Kyoko eyes began to shine. Did he just say she got to accompany a Duchess? A real Duchess? But the others didn't share her enthusiasm.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Kuon?" said Utako. She leaned forward, her long black hair falling over her shoulders. "Duchess Ruriko is not an easy person to get along with. Especially for those of us that are concubines." There were murmurs of agreement from the others.

"Perhaps." said Kuon. "But Lory was very insistent in giving Kyoko the assignment. It's up to her if she wants to accept it or not."

"I'll do it!" said Kyoko, completely oblivious to the shocked looks on the women's faces. What was their problem anyway? She got to shadow a real Duchess! An image of a beautiful women in a long straight dress adorned with layers of fine silks and jewels entered her mind. She drifted through the imagery for a moment, lost in her fantasy till her name jostled her out of it.

"Kyoko?"

"Y-yes?" she said.

Kuon gestured to the paper in her hands. "You were taught what's expected of you correct? Yes? Good. Then I can leave this to you right?"

"Of course!" she said, eyes shining in determination. Meeting a duchess or not, this was the first real assignment he had given her since entering the harem. And she wanted to help him, even if it was in this small way. So, ignoring the doubtful looks in the other's eyes, she stuck out her chin in pride. "You can count on me."

* * *

The next day was bright, the light from the sun reflecting off the sand dunes and cobblestone streets. Kyoko shaded her eyes with a hand, scanning the road for a sign of her new assignment. She was standing on the steps of the palace leading up to one of the entrances connected to the road. The duchess was scheduled to arrive that evening and Kyoko was waiting for her to arrive. She enjoyed the moment to observe the castle from the outside. It was a huge building, that stretched for at least a mile with high columns and towers that reached towards the sky.

People in all sorts of dress and state of wealth walked up and down the steps. It was obviously a place of business as well as the home for the royal family. Guards stood on either side of each entrance and at the bottom of the stairs, eying all the people that entered, occasionally stopping someone to question their intentions. Kyoko herself was accompanied by one of her guards. This time it was a tall man called Shinichi Ishibashi.

"Looks like they're coming." He said, pointing out towards the road.

A fancy looking carriage came down the street towards her, this one standing out from the rest. It stopped on the steps and two people stepped out. One was an older man, wearing an illustrious robe and sporting a receding hair line. The other person was a young woman in a long green dress with a silver chain belt hugging her waist. She had dark brown hair and gray eyes, as well a scowl.

Kyoko walked up to them and gave a low curtsy.

"Duke Matsunai, and Duchess Matsunai. Welcome to the palace. My name is Kyoko Mogami, and this is Shinichi Ishibashi. We're here to escort you to his highness."

"Thank you." said the man. "it's a pleasure to meet you miss Kyoko."

Kyoko straightened and smiled. Duke Matsunai had a jovial aura, and Kyoko was sure they could get along. The daughter might be another story. She eyed the necklace Kyoko wore, then stuck her nose in the air.

"Why didn't he come get us himself?" she said "I'm sure he would be excited to see us. It's been so long since we saw each other last."

"His highness is quiet busy with preparations." said Kyoko with a polite smile. "But he asked me to lead you to him as soon as you arrived as we weren't sure when that would be."

The girl tossed her hair. "Then hurry up and lead the way. I want to see him as soon as possible."

Kyoko obliged, leading them through the palace towards where Kuon would be. Yukihito had given Kyoko Kuon's schedule so that she would know where to go no matter what time the party arrived. Traveling in the desert wasn't exactly a precise event.

While they walked, she asked about their journey and provided polite conversation. Well, it was supposed to be casual conversation, but she got sidetracked as she found out the duke his wife had an affinity for gardening. Soon the two of them were talking very animatedly.

"Kuon!" said Ruriko, her exclamation cutting the conversation off. She had stayed quiet for most of the walk, choosing to ignore the questions Kyoko asked her. But when they arrived at the room the prince was in, her face lit up. She quickly collected herself, gliding to where he was and curtsying. Kuon was accompanied by a couple other guests which included two women from the harem. The polite smile the three of them were sporting sent shivers up Kyoko's spine.

"Duchess Matsunai, it is good to see you again." said Kuon, taking her hand and kissing it. The brunet blushed while the smiles on the other two grew harder.

"It's been too long." said Ruriko. "I was impatient to see you again."

Kyoko stood back as more pleasantry were exchanged between Ruriko and the guests. Yet she couldn't help but notice the way the two concubines looked. Their faces were stuck in stiff smiles, their lips twitching in hidden annoyance. They really didn't like Ruriko.

"Kyoko." said Kuon, "Would you mind showing the Duchess to her room so she can recover from her journey."

"Yes Kyoko. Why don't you go show her to her quarters?" said one of the concubines, flashing the fake smile in Kyoko's direction. "I'm sure she would love to take the time to relax."

"Of course." said Kyoko.

Ruriko sent a quick glare at the other women, and a shining smile at Kuon before allowing herself to be lead away. As soon as they were out of earshot, Ruriko began talking- Well, it was more like a monologue- about Kuon.

"Did you see how excited he was to see me? But of course he couldn't say anything in front of all the guests. He does have a certain reputation to uphold. And is it possible for him to be even more handsome then the last time I saw him? I'm rather excited to be able to spend these next few weeks with him. After all, he's always in a better mood after talking with me. You should all be grateful that I'm here."

On and on she went, and Kyoko was happy to let her talk. At least until Ruriko addressed her.

"So." said Ruriko. "I haven't seen you before. You new to the harem?"

"Yeah." said Kyoko. She was surprised Ruriko was actually talking to her. "I joined not too long ago."

"I see."

Ruriko tilted her head, her eyes scanning Kyoko.

"I wonder if Kuon's taste changed." Said Ruriko. "He used to enjoy beautiful women. At least when he couldn't make contact with me. He must be getting desperate."

Kyoko didn't know what to say. This woman must be touched in the head if she thought Kuon actually liked her, meaning Ruriko. Kyoko had noticed that even the guests could tell he was only putting up with her. Ruriko was like a misbehaving child Kuon didn't have the authority to scold. But Kyoko didn't have that sort of filter yet.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that." said Kyoko, "But I doubt the prince is desperate for the attention of women when he has 22 competing for his."

Ruriko's mouth twitched. "Oh really? Because you think there is importance in quantity over quality?"

"Who knows." said Kyoko "That's a question you'll have to ask the prince."

They had reached Ruriko's temporary quarters and Kyoko gave a curtsy. "This is where you'll be staying while here in the palace. The dining hall is just down the hall. And if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask one of the staff or you can call for me."

"I've been here before." huffed Ruriko. "I'm sure I know the palace better then you."

"Er. Right"

Ruriko rolled her eyes before entering her room and closing the door. Kyoko sighed. That could have gone better.

"Not too polite is she?" said Shinichi, her guard.

"It's my fault for annoying her when she probably knows more about the palace then I do." said Kyoko. "Let's just hope I can make a better second impression then first one."

"I'm not sure that's the problem." said Shinichi.

He might have a point. Ruriko did seem to hate the other concubines. Though, that might be their own fault. They weren't exactly the best at welcoming newcomers. No wonder Ruriko was so nasty to her. Kyoko folded her arms, nodding in thought. She would just have to work extra hard to show the Duchess that not everyone was as mean as they were.

* * *

Kyoko went to get Ruriko the next morning to lead her to the practice arena. Ruriko was a pulse magician, and was going to be the main star in the opening act of the festival. Apparently it was a tradition to open with a spectacular show hosted by one of the major cities. And she was one of the lucky participants this year.

As they walked, she tried to engage the women in conversation but quickly gave up. It was obvious Ruriko had no time for Kyoko. But Kyoko wasn't deterred. There would be other opportunities to be friendly. They made their way to one of the practice rooms. Several people were already in there. Much to Ruriko's disappointment, none of them were the prince. The group spotted them and walked over.

"Duchess Matsunai." said one of the men with a bow. "It is good to have you here. My name is Seiji Shingai and I'll be directing the show. I look forward to working with you."

"The pleasure is all mine Mr. Shingai." said Ruriko with a smirk. "I look forward to working with you as well."

He nodded his head, then gestured towards Kyoko and her guard. "And who is this?"

"No one of importance." said Ruriko, jumping in before Kyoko could introduce herself. "She's just here as a formality. You can ignore her." The duchess turned to Kyoko. "You can go sit on the side lines till I'm done."

The director raised an eyebrow, observing Kyoko's reaction. She took it in her stride.

"Then I'll be over here if you need anything." she said, curtsying. She and Hikaru waked to the edge of the room where there were some chairs lining the edge.

When they were out of earshot, Hikaru whistled.

"Wow, Shinichi was right. She is a piece of work." said Hikaru

"She's just used to getting her way and being able to boss people around." said Kyoko with a sigh. It looked like she wasn't going to be able to befriend Ruriko. Oh well. She would make sure not to upset her at the least. That way Kyoko wouldn't cause problems for Kuon. "It's a good thing I brought my book. "

She took it out with every intention to study, but was soon distracted when the practice started. Seiji began demonstrating what Ruriko was going to be doing for the show. It included using pulse magic to create colorful light illusions that swept across the sky. The sight took her breath away as she watched the transparent colors move and swirl through the air before bursting into a thousand pieces. She never knew pulse magic could be used like that.

"Beautiful."

The word came out without her realizing it, and she heard a soft chuckle behind her. To her surprise, the seat beside her was soon filled by the prince.

"Your highness" said Kyoko, taken aback at his sudden presence. "I didn't think you would be here this morning."

"I had a meeting cancel and thought I should check to see how things are going." said Kuon. "He's still showing her the routine I take it."

Kyoko nodded. "From what I can tell, she's having trouble learning it. But it's amazing. I never knew pulse magic could be used that way."

They watched as Ruriko took the staff Seiji had been using and tried imitating his magic. It came out as a sputtering of sparks and colors. Kyoko sneaked a few glances at Kuon, curious. He was sitting up straight in his chair, his long ponytail draped over his shoulder. His face was calm and pensive as he watched the group practice. She secretly wondered how his own magic practice was going, but couldn't figure out a way to ask without giving away her identity as Bo. Maybe he was here to get a few tips but was being subtle.

"By the way Kyoko." said Kuon suddenly without looking towards her. Had he spotted her sneaking glances? "Why are you sitting all the way over in this corner? It's deliberately out of the way."

Kyko gave out a hollow laugh. "Because I'm not great at making friends it seems." she said bitterly. "I don't know how you manage it. People scramble over themselves to make you happy. But I can't seem to make a good first impression on anyone."

"Except me of course." said Hikaru, and Kyoko gave him an appreciative smile. It's true, Hikaru was one of the few people that had been kind to her off the bat. Kuon raised an eyebrow at the guard. Kyoko realized with a jolt that even the prince hadn't been too friendly with her at the beginning.

"I'm not saying anything bad about you though." said Kyoko, quickly trying to fix her blunder. She didn't want to insult him again. "It's understandable why you would start on the wrong foot with me as I almost got you hurt and insulted you to your face. I was just pointing out that I am bad at making friends in general it would seem."

"I get what you're trying to say." said Kuon, and Kyoko was glad to see he wasn't upset. His gaze was finally focused on her. "And I wouldn't say I get along well with everyone. You have to remember that having a different social status does mean something to most people, even if it doesn't to you. I'm the crown prince of Ashuron. Of course people want to have a good relationship with me. It could hurt their political standing if they didn't."

"I don't think it's just that." said Kyoko thinking out loud. "You can tell when you observe the way people talk to you. They look to you for approval and guidance, and they trust what you have to say. Even Taisho's wife was friendly with you after you almost hurt her husband. You may be grumpy sometimes, but people still like you. I wish I had that talent."

Kuon gave her an amused smile. "Grumpy? You think I'm grumpy?"

Kyoko swallowed. She needed to start filtering herself more around the prince. But to her relief he didn't appear mad. In fact, he seemed almost... happy? Why would being called grumpy make him happy?

"I'm flattered of your opinion of me." he said "But it comes from years of meeting and dealing with all sorts of people. I'm sure you met your fair share of individuals while working in the clinic back home."

"Sure." said Kyoko. "But is that the same thing? I didn't have the difficulty getting along with people there that I've been having here."

"It is and it isn't." Kuon rubbed his chin in thought. "Every person and situation is different."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me give you an example." he said, then gestured to her. "What do you know when it comes to magic and its origins?

"Well." said Kyoko slowly. "Magic is part of the core of who we are. Every living thing is made up in three parts." She held up three fingers, counting them down as she talked. "The body. The soul. And the essence. The essence is a mediator between the soul and body, and exists in a completely different dimension. Magic is basically the manifestation of the essence in this world."

"A good summary." said Kuon. "But that's not what everyone else believes."

"It's not?" said Kyoko.

"No." said Kuon. "Just go two countries over and you have a people that believe in something completely different. They believe that magic comes from the spirits and Gods that guard over their land. When someone uses magic, it drains the energy from those spirits, which in turn weakens them. When that happens, the land is filled with plagues and famines. It's considered an abomination to use magic and anyone caught using it is arrested immediately. No question."

"Are you serious?" said Kyoko. "That's so weird."

"It's a different way to see the world." said Kuon. "So with that in mind, do you think it would be a good idea to invite them to our Sun Festival, where almost every event is highlighted with some sort of magic demonstration?"

Kyoko's eyes went wide. "They'd probably be disgusted with us." she said.

"Exactly" said Kuon. "Which is why it is so important to know as much about people and the world in general. It helps you to understand them and prevents you from making ignorant assumptions that could cost you a potential relationship."

"I see." said Kyoko. It was strange. She had never heard of other beliefs regarding magic. She was suddenly very aware of her holes in her education. "So basically, because of the differences between me and the other concubines, it makes it harder for us to get along. But if we come to understand each other better, we could learn to adjust and accept one another?"

"It wouldn't hurt." said Kuon "Though, I think in your case, time will probably be a factor. I'm quiet disappointed in how quickly they deemed you an enemy, but guess I can't say much considering."

Kyoko chewed the bottom of her lip in thought. What he said made sense. After learning there were bad rumors about her, she could understand why the women looked at her in disgust. They thought she was a sneaky seductress. As well as a liar, gold digger and a fake. If she could clear that up, maybe things could be better. After all, she and Aya had started by getting to know each other. And that hadn't gone sour until after Chieko and her friends had come in and confused her with the false rumors. But since the concubines weren't interested in understanding her, it meant the understanding had to start with Kyoko.

And honestly, wasn't that what her and Kuon had done? After learning a bit about each other- even if it was secretly on her part- they were now talking to each other like friends. And that had seemed like a completely hopeless case. She drew courage form this before asking her next question.

"Can you teach me?" said Kyoko. "About the kingdom. The other girls, and the world in general? I want to know how things are done here in the palace. And what others believe. And about everything!" To be honest, she was a little mortified of how little she knew about the world. This was a chance to fill the holes in her education and learn how to make friends.

"Everything?" said Kuon. "That's quite ambitious even for you." Then he smiled. "I believe I already told you to come to the main room once a week to ask any questions you had. Which you didn't do I might add." he held up a hand to stop her apology. "Not that I actually expected you to come anyway. You've made it clear how little you trust me. But I hope to remedy your view of me at least a little. I can manage at least an hour of my time a week to answer any questions you might have."

"Will it be a problem?" said Kyoko, realizing that this could be a troublesome commitment. Especially as the tournament preparations were keeping him so busy. "We can wait until after you're not so preoccupied with the tournament."

"It's not a problem." said Kuon. "And besides. As you are my concubine. I have a responsibility over you. It would be neglectful on my part to expect you to fend for yourself when you've gone out of your way to ask for my help."

Kyoko tapped her fingers together nervously in front of her. "Are you sure it's not a problem? Do you promise to stop coming if it's inconvenient?" It was kind of him, but she hated to be a bother.

"Let's think of it as giving me a break from work." said Kuon, his kind smile reassuring. "I'll make sure to have Yukihito pass you the times that I'm free. That way we can find a time that works best for both us. And, as we are already here. What questions can I answer for you right now?"

Before she could say anything, the cry of "Kuon!" stopped their conversation. Ruriko had spotted him, and was running over to where they are.

"Did you come to see me?" said Ruriko, her face a little pink. "You should have said you were here. I would have stopped to say hi."

"I didn't want to disturb you." said Kuon, standing up and bowing his head "I was just passing by and wanted to see how the rehearsal was going."

Ruriko had decided that meant he was here to see her, and she blushed furiously. "Well come and see if that's what you're here to do. I'll show you what we're doing. Mr. Shingai has been giving me nothing but praise since we started." she slunk her arm around Kuon's, and made to lead him away. But he held his ground.

"It would be horribly rude of me to just leave Kyoko like this. We were in the middle of a conversation." he said, then addressed Kyoko. "Would you like to come with us?"

Again Ruiko cut Kyoko off before she could speak. Kuon's back was turned to Ruiko, so he couldn't see the thunderous look she was giving Kyoko. His voice only betrayed a little of the anger her face was displaying. "Oh she wouldn't be interested in what we were doing. " she said. "She doesn't understand magic anyway. Just leave her with the guard and they can entertain each other."

"It's fine." said Kyoko, before Kuon could retort, no doubt to correct her assumption about Kyoko. "I brought a book to read. We can finish our conversation another time."

Kuon hesitated before nodding. "Another time then." he said before reluctantly letting Ruriko lead him away. She dragged him to her instructor, never once detaching herself from Kuon's arm. Kyoko could see the sparkles his fake smile was producing from where she sat.

"You know Kyoko." said Hikaru after a moment. "In my experience, understanding a person better does help. But sometimes, when you're getting pushed around, the best thing to do it push back and forget the whole 'getting along' thing."

"I know." said Kyoko with a sigh. "It's just knowing when to push back."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Again, I want to thank everyone for their patience when I did not upload last week. But I hope updating two chapters will help placate the angry mob coming for my blood.**

**So Ruriko is here. Yay. She's a piece of work. But then again, so are just about every female in this story so far. I really need to make better role models. Women aren't all this nasty in real life I promise!**

**Thank you for reading/fav/commenting. I love hearing feedback and sometimes incorporate it into the story. XD**

**-Blushweaver**


	9. Danger Zone

It shouldn't have been possible, but Ruriko had gotten worse.

It had been three days since the arrival of the duchess. One would think that it would be enough time to learn a simple routine, but not for Ruriko it would seem. She brandished the rod wildly, her magic erratic as it blew out streams of light that sputtered and died.

"Ugh. This stick is broken." she said, throwing it on the ground and folding her arms in a huff. "I thought I told you to get one that worked."

"Duchess, the rod is not broken." said the boss, an anger tick appearing on his forehead. The man had been _very_ patient with her these past days, but both of them were reaching the end of their rope. "You're not concentrating and you're letting the magic flow out of control. It's not the rod's fault you can't use it correctly."

The women just couldn't take criticism. "You made this routine too hard. I want you to change it!"

Kyoko couldn't help but sigh along with the other staff in the room. This was the fifth time she had demanded they change the routine, and every time Seiji Shingai had attempted to make it easier for her. If they simplified it anymore they might as well throw colored sand into the air and call it good. This was getting nowhere.

Kyoko leaned back in her seat, tuning out the argument between the duchess and Seiji. Ruriko truly was hard to get along with. Kyoko was inwardly glad it wasn't just her Ruriko didn't like. Perhaps the duchess wasn't the best person to gauge her ability to make friends on.

Kyoko idly twirled her finger on the table, pulsing small amounts of magic through her palms. Swirls of color and light appeared, dancing around her hand. She paused, the colors continuing to swirl for a second before dispersing. Her lips crept into a smile. She had been practicing the pulse magic Ruriko was supposed to be doing for a while now. It had taken a lot of trial and error before she could come up with the correct feeling to produce the right colors and to do it well.

She bit her lip, concentrating harder on her next swirl of color. The soft blue lights converged, becoming a flock of small birds that fluttered away before dissolving into nothingness. The skill might be useless when it came to practicality, but the beauty of it made her happy all the same.

"Umm. Hello."

Kyoko looked up in surprise. Aya was standing before her, holding a cup of water in each hand. What was she doing her? And had she just said hi to her?

Aya held out a cup to Kyoko, who took it by reflex.

"Aya. Is it ok to be talking to me?" said Kyoko looking around. None of the other concubines were in sight, but Chieko had to be close by. The two of them were basically inseparable. "What will the other women say if they saw you?"

Aya smiled sadly, taking a seat by Kyoko.

"It's fine." said Aya "Besides, Chieko and the other girls don't own me, and they have other things to do than hang out with me."

"I just don't want them to get upset at you."

"You're really kind Kyoko." said Aya, "You're worrying about me when you're the one with no friends in the harem."

"No I'm not." said Kyoko, flustered. "I just don't want you to have a hard time because of me."

"I see."

They sat for a while in comfortable silence. Well, if you disregarded the heated argument thirty feet away. Kyoko was glad to talk to Aya again, even if she was afraid how this might affect Aya's relationship with the other women. Kyoko had worried that Aya hated her, but it looked like those worries had been for nothing.

"I'm sorry." Aya said, so quietly Kyoko almost didn't hear it. "For ignoring you these past couple of weeks."

"There's nothing to apologize for." said Kyoko, surprised. "I'm just glad you were so kind to me. Especially after hearing about all those bad rumors. It's no wonder most of the girls hate me."

"But those rumors are false." said Aya, wilting where she sat. "Kuon basically proved you were a physician by what he said in the meeting the other day, which means you were telling the truth and we were all in the wrong. Also, I want to apologize for my friend's behavior." She looked at Kyoko, worry etched on her face. "I'm sorry for how they treated you and that they threw your book out the window and that I didn't have the courage to stop them and for not talking to you, and-"

"Aya." said Kyoko, cutting her off. "It's alright. There really is nothing to apologize for. I'm just glad you don't hate me. Besides, I can tell Chieko was doing it for your sake. She obviously cares a lot about you."

The girl bit her lip and looked down at her hands again. "We've been friends for a long time. Back when I was sick all the time, she would look after me."

"You were friends before being concubines?" said Kyoko, shocked. Who in their right mind would stick friends in a harem to vie for the attention of the same person? That was just asking for the relationship to fail, yet the two girls remained friends. She thought briefly about what Kuon had said about getting to know people better. Perhaps this was good time to learn.

"How does that even work out?" said Kyoko. "Being friends while loving the same man?"

"It's not easy." said Aya with a sigh. "No one knows how much I care about Kuon. I can't even talk to Chieko about it because I don't want to hurt her feelings. Especially when she's done so much for me." She grimaced. "That's why I was especially excited to hear you say you wouldn't fall in love with him. Because I finally feel like I can be honest with someone."

Aya swallowed. "So when I say I'm sorry Kyoko. I really feel ashamed. You helped me lighten a burden by listening to me and I didn't do anything for you when you were in trouble." She clenched the cup tight in her hand. "That's why. From now on, I'm not going to be scared of them. I want to help you Kyoko."

Kyoko put a hand on Aya's shoulder, who slightly jumped at the contact. She met Kyoko's gaze in worry, eyes glistening.

"You have a good heart Aya." said Kyoko. "Thank you. I'm glad to have you as a friend."

Aya blushed, smiling brightly at Kyoko. It was such a strange dynamic in the Harem. All these women falling in love with the same man, yet having to become friends with each other to survive the social pressure of their situation. It couldn't be easy. She wondered if anyone had left because of this. Kyoko scowled thinking of a certain idiot. Love had certainly messed up her life. It wasn't too much to think it had messed with some of the concubines lives as well.

Still, Kyoko couldn't stop the grin spreading across her face or the surge of joy in her chest. Finally. Finally! She had made a friend in the harem.

They continued to chat, laughing and talking about easy subjects until a frustrated yell came from the Duchess, echoing through the large room.

"This is too hard!" she said. "I quit!"

_Not again_. Thought Kyoko. This was probably the 20th time she had yelled those two words.

Seiji rubbed his forehead, brows drawn in frustration.

"Duchess Matsunai." he said, his patience obviously spent. "If you wish to quit that's fine by me. I can find someone else to do this if you don't want to perform it."

Ruriko was flabbergasted. Before, after each time she'd _"quit_", Seiji would flatter her into tying again, but he'd apparently had enough of her bad attitude to stop caring about political relationships.

"What!?" she said. "How can you say you'll find someone else? No one can replace me!"

"Hardly." he growled. "This has been reduced to a beginner's level routine to accommodate you. An apprentice magician could learn this in one day. I'm beginning to wonder if you truly got your magicians license or if you used your position to fudge the test results."

"How insolent!" she roared. "Are you implying that I can't use magic? That I'm a liar?!"

"Then what's so hard about this routine!?"

"It's..." she glanced around at all the accusing eyes, then swallowed before straightening. "I feel confined. I can't use my magic well in enclosed spaces."

_What a lame excuse._ Thought Kyoko. No one looked as if they believed her, but the Duchess clenched her jaw and continued to insist that it was the confined 100-foot-wide room that hampered her ability.

"Fine!" said Seiji, obviously done with being polite. "Let's go on location to the Colosseum, and if you can't do it there, we will find someone else."

"Agreed." said the Duchess.

The group began to move, grabbing equipment and talking as they left. Kyoko stood up.

"Are you coming with?" said Kyoko to Aya. The girl looked hesitant, but nodded. Kyoko, Hikaru, Aya, and her body guard followed behind the Duchess.

"What do you think is going to happen?" said Aya, keeping her voice down to prevent Ruriko from overhearing them.

"She's never done the routine correctly." said Kyoko. "I doubt that she'll somehow be able to do it once we get outside. Most likely someone else will have to do the opening ceremony."

"You think?" said Aya.

"They'll have to use her somehow though." said Hikaru, surprising Aya. Most concubines preferred their guards to be silent attendants, which was probably true of Aya's as well since her guard hadn't spoken once. "Either that or include someone else from her home city. It's tradition."

"That's going to cause a lot of problems for Kuon." said Aya, and Kyoko agreed. Once the Duchess realized that she couldn't participate, she would probably go straight to the prince to complain. She had been tailing him quiet religiously for the last couple days when they weren't practicing. Kyoko could attest to it as she had been there every step of the way. The woman was persistent to say the least.

They left the castle grounds, walking through the street towards the large stone stadium. Kyoko couldn't help staring as they entered. It was enormous! There was a large space of bare land in the center of the stadium. Stone seats were elevated from the ground, allowing room for people to move beneath them. The seating was staggered so those in the back to see over the top of those that would be seated in front of them. There must have been thousands of seats!

The group made their way towards one particular spot in the stands where a space had been elevated above the rest of the seats. This was probably where royalty and nobles watched from, separated from the rest of the common people.

Speaking of people, they weren't the only ones in the stadium. A group of women in varying dance outfits were grouped near the side. It looked like they were practicing a dance routine.

"Kyoko." called Seiji from front. "Could you tell that group why we're here? I don't want them freaking out when light starts raining from the sky."

"Yes sir!" she said, then began walking towards them, Aya and their guards following.

"Uh... are you sure this is a good idea?" said Aya biting her lip. Kyoko glanced back at her in confusion. Aya was dragging her feet as they walked, already a couple steps behind Kyoko.

"What do you mean?" said Kyoko

"Well." said Aya. "It's just that... No. never mind."

Kyoko was confused. What was she worried about? Her question was answered half a second later. As they grew closer, Kyoko recognized one particular woman. Her tall frame stood out from the rest, brown ponytail swinging as she clapped a steady beat and shouted corrections to the group.

"Ryou, move forward I can't see you. That's it. Don't move. Wakuri, watch your hands, they're getting lazy again. Midori, eyes up. Don't look at the ground while you turn or you'll meet it with your face. Good."

Kyoko stopped several paces away, watching the group dance. Both Hikaru and Aya's guard had decided to stay further behind. She couldn't understand how Yumi could find so many corrections to throw at them. They looked perfect. Had they only been practicing for three days?

But then the dance ended abruptly. Apparently she wasn't done choreographing it yet.

"Alright. Everyone take a 5 minuet break." said Yumi. "And you." she turned and saw Kyoko, her mouth immediately turned down in a frown. She obviously didn't like the interruption. "What do you want?"

"We're here to inform you that Duchess Ruriko is going to be practicing her opening routine." said Kyoko, unperturbed. "So if you see some lights in the sky don't be alarmed."

"I see." Yumi's eyes focused on Aya, then narrowed. "And what are you doing here?

"I'm here to support Kyoko." said Aya. Her voice trembled a little. "We're friends now."

"Really now?"

Yumi's eyes darted back and forth between them. "You sure you want to do that Aya? Even I didn't think you were that dumb."

"And what's so dumb about becoming Kyoko's friend?" said Aya. "You heard what Kuon said. You know the rumors are false. She's not here to take advantage of Kuon and she's not blackmailing him."

_Blackmailing him? _Thought Kyoko. _That's a new one. How many bad rumors of me are there?_

"Hold on Aya." said Kyoko. "Who said I've been blackmailing the prince?"

Aya looked taken aback, then ashamed. She looked at her feet, shifting them uncomfortably in the sand. "It's what some of the women are saying." said Aya, still not looking at Kyoko "After hearing that you are indeed working at the clinic, many of them believe that you blackmailed Kuon into letting you work there."

"They do?" said Kyoko, completely surprised. What would they think of next?

"It makes sense." said Yumi. "Why else would anyone let a commoner with no license work there. Especially a peasant woman like yourself."

"But it's not true." said Aya, "Remember what Kuon said to us? He told us the rumors were all false and that he was the one that invited her in. She didn't do anything wrong."

_Wait a moment. _Thought Kyoko. Did Aya just say Kuon told them the rumors were wrong? He had stood up for her when she wasn't there? A small warm feeling filled her for a moment. It fled a second later.

"You think that makes it any better?" said Yumi. "You want to be friends with a slut like her? She probably tricked Kuon into sleeping with her and then forced him to take her as a concubine. You know Kuon would never abandon someone if he thought he held some sort of responsibility towards them."

Kyoko' face went red. "I didn't-" she sputtered. "I would never!"

"Go ahead and protest." said Yumi. "Play innocent. I know the drill. I've seen it before and you won't fool me." she pointed a finger towards her "You have no money, no status, and no prospect. You don't contribute to the harem. There's no reason whatsoever to invite you here unless he felt obligated in some way. Or unless you _are_ just a sex partner."

Kyoko bit her lip. Should she tell them the reason he had given her? That it was a punishment for almost getting him killed? No. She felt that a reason like that would only cause more bad feelings towards her.

"Just leave her alone." said Aya, "It's not our place to judge why Kuon invited her. He chose her. Let it be."

"That's rich coming from you." said Yumi. "Especially after what I heard you were saying earlier this week."

"What are you talking about?" said Aya, a new level of apprehension crossing her face. She glanced back at Kyoko several times.

Yumi smirked, and Kyoko had the impression of a predator looking at its prey. "I heard what you were saying. You were crying. Saying the she had tricked you into believing she was a good girl. That Kyoko said she wasn't interested in falling in love with Kuon and that she had lied to you."

"I..." Aya's face was turning red, glancing at Kyoko in horror. "I was confused. I didn't know." she was talking to Kyoko now, tears in her eyes. "I was horrible to believe those rumors instead of you."

"It's fine." said Kyoko, completely surprised at the pleading in Aya's voice. "Everything straightened itself in the end."

A sharp laugh caught Kyoko's attention. It came from Yumi, whose face was twisted as if she had tasted something bitter. "And there she goes again." said Yumi. "Getting sympathy, and apologies by playing the victim. How dull. Don't you have a new strategy yet Aya?"

"Why are you so rude?" said Aya. "To me and to Kyoko? What did we ever do to you?"

"Oh I don't know." said Yumi, her voice dripping in sarcasm. "Maybe the word 'betrayal' should ring a bell or two."

The two women continued to fight, Yumi's voice progressively getting louder and Aya's quieter. Kyoko could hardly keep up with the direction of the conversation, all the new information becoming too much. There was obviously a long history between the two women and Yumi had no problem letting Aya know how much she hated her.

"So you're alright with her sleeping with the prince?" Yumi was saying, her face red in anger by now. "When she doesn't deserve it? When we've been here for years, helping him and supporting him? I'm surprised that you're alright with this."

Kyoko frowned.

Something wasn't right with her arguments. According to Yumi, Kyoko didn't help Kuon in any way. Yet she was also saying that Kyoko was invited because she seduced Kuon with her body. But wasn't that the purpose of most harems? To entertain their employer? If Kyoko was indeed doing that, it meant she did have a purpose for being invited into the harem.

The realization clicked.

"I understand now" said Kyoko, not realizing she was speaking out loud. "You're jealous."

Kyoko blinked, then noticed that the two women had stopped arguing. They were both looking at Kyoko, Aya's expression especially difficult to read.

"Excuse me?" said Yumi, her anger now focusing on Kyoko.

"No, don't mind me." said Kyoko, waving her hands to ward off the attention. "I just realized something that's all."

Yumi put a hand to her hip and tilting her head. "No please." she said, gesturing towards Kyoko. "Enlighten us. Why would I ever be jealous of an unattractive stick like you?"

"It's a little complicated." said Kyoko, putting a finger to her lips in thought. "I always wondered why you were so determined to pick on me. If It was blackmailing him, sure I can see why, but that's more recent. There had to be a different reason to why you hated me so much, but I think I know."

Kyoko nodded, folding her arms as she linked the points together in her mind.

"You can't figure out a reason why the prince invited me to the palace." said Kyoko "The prince invites women for two purposes. The first one, of course, is for political reasons. As it can't be that one and it's not for blackmail, it must be the other. You believe that I'm here for entertainment purposes."

She thought about what Kuon said about not having slept with most of the women in the harem. Based on Yumi's current anger towards her, she was one of the majority.

"I bet you're one of the women Kuon hasn't touched." said Kyoko. "And now you're jealous thinking I've succeeded where you've failed."

Kyoko heard a sharp intake of breath. She only now realized that their argument had drawn the crowd of dancers, who were busy eavesdropping. Several started whispering to their neighbors, delighted at this new piece of juicy gossip, if that truly was what it. Even Aya was staring at Kyoko, her mouth hanging open.

Yumi's eyes flashed dangerously before she schooled her emotions again, but Kyoko had seen it. She was now sure of her guess.

"You must think yourself to be quiet clever." said Yumi. "To come up with an argument like that. Except there's one problem." Yumi walked closer to Kyoko, her steps calm yet intimidating. Kyoko felt herself shiver at the angry aura Yumi was emitting. Yup. She had definitely pressed Yumi's angry button. Woops.

Yumi now stood in front of Kyoko, making the shorter girl feel very small.

"Let me tell you now, Kyoko Mogami." said Yumi, her voice low so that only Kyoko could hear it. "What Kuon does with me is up to him. I will accept what that is, as long as he allows me to stay by his side."

Yumi lowered her face so that it was inches away from Kyoko's

"But you, I won't accept." she hissed, "I won't let you soil him. I'll protect him from any leech that tries to take advantage of his kindness. So if you _ever _plan on doing anything that could harm him in any way, I'll-"

A loud bang sounded from behind Kyoko. Yumi jumped, pulling back. Kyoko felt a huge rush of energy as an enormous surge of magic rocketed from the tall platform. It crashed into the seats above them, the blast from the impact making her stumbling backwards. It blew dust and rubble everywhere getting into her eyes and making them water. Large pieces of stone and brick shot through the air- then began to fall.

Right above where they were standing.

* * *

**Thank you guys so much for reading!**

**Now questions (I love answering questions. XD):**

**Gladys Ashenbert: Was there something between Kuon and Setsuko? Glad to see you've picked up on that. Yes, but I shan't tell you what exactly yet. All will come to light eventually. But first we got to get Kyoko curious enough to ask.**

**And your other question about Ruriko. Why did I choose her to be Kyoko's love rival? Well she's not quite a rival I would say... Kyoko already has 22 of those. But I brought her in because she was the first major arc in Skip Beat and she is such a punk. But I think the biggest deciding factor is that a common enemy brings people together. (Kyoko and the concubines. Spoilers!) So her true purpose is not to be a love rival.**

**Misao97: Had to comment on this. But I love Hikaru as well! Like, he is the only person I would ever consider Kyoko going for if not Ren/Kuon.**

**DizziZilla: Thank you for the parchment comment. If it was distracting enough to throw you out of the immersion of the story, then it is something worth being addressed. I super appreciate criticism like this as I am practicing on improving my writing as well as enjoying telling stories.**

**Guest: "Why does the boss of the pediatric ward know that it was Sho who "discovered" kyoko's medicine when it was Kyoko that brought it to the palace claiming it as her clinics discovery and no one else had heard anything of it prior to her appearance?"**

**-Sorry if this wasn't clear. The official report from Nembu finally reached the castle with the report of Sho's discovery. It was a big enough deal that the whole clinic knows about it. Especially as a woman was the one that presented it. But it is also known that she did not discover the finding. But because of what Lory said, people believe that she was involved in the experimental process. Basically because of Lory, there are rumors that she helped make it. Which is why everyone knows about her connection to Sho... I think I totally forgot to include this. Yup I did. I'll go back and find somewhere to stick this information, but it's here for those that have already read the story and don't want to go hunting for my backtracking.**

**twilightserius**** (And others in general that have been asking about characters): Don't worry. All major characters have a place in the story. There are just so many that it may take a while for some of them to come into play. I'm not going to put someone in the story just for the sake of them being there. I'm going to give them some sort of function in the plot and do their character justice! (Moko-san is not anytime soon, so don't hold your breath for her. Will you stop reading if I tell you that? Gasp! Don't worry it's worth the wait. She's awesome!)**

**Suggestions and Predictions from BlueRagingFire, Gladys Ashenbert, schak, and others.**

**I thought about addressing your suggestions individually, then realized I had the same answer for almost all of them. It was either "Hmm, that sounds fun. I'll see what I can do." Or "Already planned. You're skipping ahead!" But I have written them down in my notebook and will browse them as I come up with the next arcs. This first one is already completely outlined.**

**Thank you all for reading and for all your kind comments! It makes me want to hug all of you and then everyone I see! Which then gets me strange looks. Seriously! Y'all make this worth it.**

**-Blushweaver**


	10. When to Push Back

The women began screaming, running in every direction. Kyoko ran as well, trying to get out of the way of the falling debris. In the chaos, she thought she heard someone call her name. Then she stopped dead.

A huge piece of rubble was hurtling towards Midori.

The concubine's eyes were wide in terror, staring at the bolder as it rushed to her. She was rooted to the spot, unable to budge as her certain death shot towards her.

Kyoko didn't think, she just reacted. She bent down, then pushed, hard, from where she stood, using pulse magic through her feet to propel herself forward. She felt a jolt of pain but ignored it, her eyes concentrated on Midori.

Kyoko collided with the women, wrapping her arms around her as the momentum from her push sent them flying forward. The stone crashed into the ground right where they were standing just moments before.

They skidded across the ground, Kyoko's shoulder digging into dirt.

"Are you alright?" gasped Kyoko, disentangling herself from Midori. The girl didn't answer. Her face was completely white, her mouth opening and closing silently. Kyoko placed a hand against her face. It felt cold. She was going into shock.

"Midori!"

Her name jerked the girl form her daze, and she stared up at Kyoko as if just seeing her for the first time.

"What." Midori said, disoriented. "What just happened?"

"I pushed us out of the way." said Kyoko, forcing her voice to be calm, even if she felt anything but that. Her heart was hammering hard against her chest. "You're going into shock. But you're going to be fine. Just don't get up yet and let me know if anything hurts."

The women only blinked, but Kyoko took that as a good sign.

"Kyoko!"

Hikaru run over, skidding to a halt and quickly kneeling down. He dropped his spear, taking her by the shoulders. She flinched, only now noticing the scrapes she'd gotten skidding on the rocky ground. His hands were trembling, eyes scanning her for injury.

"You shot away from me so quickly. What happened? Are you hurt?"

"I'm f-fine." said Kyoko. Then another voice a called towards them

"Midori!"

A women wearing a blue necklace ran over to where they were. She collapsed beside Midori, tears streaming down her face.

"She's not hurt." said Kyoko, trying to calm the girl down, even as Hikaru was still trying to assess her wellbeing. She shook him off and kept talking to the other women. "She's just shaken from the trauma. Can you help me find something to elevate her legs and keep her warm?"

"Ye-yeah" said the women. She grabbed the shall that was draped around her arms and started working on covering up Midori's legs. Kyoko assisted, making sure she was taken care of then stood up.

"Can you look after Midori?" said Kyoko to Hikaru.

"Where are you going?" he said, looking lost. "I'm supposed to look after you."

"Help me by helping her." said Kyoko, "I'm going to see if anyone else was hurt."

Before he could answer, she sprinted off. A haze of sand hung in the air, settling over the remnants from the blast. The once clean field was now littered with concrete pieces of all sizes. Most of them were small, but there were a few the size of the one that had almost hit Midori. Luckily no one had been crushed by those. Most of the women were in clusters near the edges of the debris field. She spotted a larger group of women, several huddling around a single person who appeared to be kneeling on the ground. Kyoko began making her way toward the group, inwardly praying that the person wasn't hurt to badly. As she got closer, she saw it was Yumi, her head bowed and a hand across her chest.

"Excuse me." said Kyoko, pushing her way through the women. She quickly knelt down before the concubine. Yumi's breaths were coming in quick deep gasps, her face twisted in discomfort. Was she having an asthma attack? No. Just hyperventilation.

"Yumi." said Kyoko sternly, getting the woman's attention focused on her. "You're breathing too fast. I need to you cup your hands against your mouth like this." Kyoko demonstrated it on herself.

With shaking hands, Yumi cupped her hands together and brought them over her mouth and nose.

"Yes just like that." said Kyoko calmly. "Now, I want you to try to slow your breaths. Calm your heart. That's it. It's ok, you're going to be fine." She continued coaching Yumi, encouraging her and assuring her that everything was going to be fine. Gradually, Yumi's breaths slowed.

As she assisted Yumi, Kyoko could see guards moving across the field from the corner of her eye. They walked thought the rubble, helping the women and assessing their needs. Three of the guards approached their group.

"Is anyone hurt?" One asked. Some of the women managed to say they were ok. Others were crying and couldn't answer. Kyoko realized the guard had directed the question mostly towards her.

"We're fine here." said Kyoko. "Yumi was just breathing too fast. I helped her calm down."

The guard nodded. "And your shoulder ma'am?"

"Fine." Kyoko repeated.

"Alright. Then could everyone make their way to this side of the field, We're going to take care of everyone that was hurt." He pointed to the side where Kyoko could already see guards ushering some of the women.

The group started making their way to where where the guard had pointed, their voices higher and more breathless then usual as they erupted into conversation.

"_Oh my gosh I thought I was going to die."_

"_I almost got crushed by that boulder did you see?"_

"_I've never been so scared in my life."_

Kyoko studied Yumi, whose head was still down. Her breathing had slowed to normal but her arms were trembling.

"Actually." said Kyoko to one of the guards. "Could I have you escort Yumi? I don't think she should be left alone."

The guard nodded, and helped Yumi to her feet. The woman's gaze met Kyoko's for a second before she turned her head and allowed the guard to escort her away. In that split second, Kyoko could see reflected in her eyes just how terrified Yumi had been.

Kyoko sighed. It was a good thing she had been here. Both Yumi and Midori might have been in serious trouble had they not received quick aid. She should probably see if there was anyone else that needed immediate medical attention.

Kyoko placed her foot on the group to push herself up.

Hot pain shot through her foot. She collapsed, clenching hers eyes shut against the pain.

"Miss. Are you sure you're alright?" A guard asked. But Kyoko didn't answer. She was too busy pounding her fist against the ground to stop from screaming.

"I think she hurt her foot." said a deep voice. Kyoko recognized it. Why was he here? The next second, the world spun and she was lifted off the ground.

_Wha?!_

Kuon, the crown prince, was carrying her in his arms, princess style no less! Only a month ago she would have killed to be held in this position by a certain idiot, but now she was far from pleased.

"Let me down." said Kyoko, squirming in his hold and extremely self-conscious. She could see a few of the women staring at her in envy. What was he doing here anyway? "I can walk just fine by myself. I need to see if anyone else was hurt."

"Let the guards take care of it." said Kuon, taking her towards the side of the field. "All the general guards are trained in emergency first aid."

"Then let me down." she said. "I can walk by myself."

"You're obviously not fine." said Kuon. "So just put up with this for a little longer"

_There's no way in heck I'm going to do that. _She thought in panic. She could practically feel the jealousy from the other women as they watched her be carried towards a bench. She kept squirming, trying to get away.

"If you keep moving you're going to fall." he said. When she didn't listen, he sighed. Then shifted her weight in her arms and threw her over his shoulder.

"Wha-whaa- whaat are you doing!" she said, her face turning red. Her upper body was now higher than his face, her arms pressed against his back to keep her upright. His own arms were wound tight around the back of her legs to keep her steady.

"You wouldn't stay still." he said, his voice calm. "So this was easier."

"You could have just dropped me, that would have been easiest." She huffed

"Fine. If that's what you wish."

Without warning he swung her from his shoulder and set her down. They had reached the side where a long bench stood.

"Stay."

She scowled at him. Did he think she was a dog?

"Yukihito, make sure she doesn't run off, and see to her injuries." As Kuon spoke, Kyoko noticed his councilor, who was staring at Kuon. She noticed a couple others were giving Kuon weird looks as well.

"R-right." said Yukihito, coming out of his shock.

"I'll go check to see how the others are doing." said Kuon. He walked off, leaving both Kyoko and Yukihito. The man seemed taken aback, while Kyoko felt annoyed. She was NOT a dog.

"Well that was..." said Yukihito, "Unexpected."

"He really does like messing with me." said Kyoko, folding her arms in a huff. _There was no need to throw me over his shoulder like that._

"Is that so?" said Yukihito, but he sounded distracted, so Kyoko didn't answer him. A guard came over and handed Yukihito a bandage to wrap Kyoko's foot, and shoulder. It was the only thing they had at the moment. Yukihito started wrapping her shoulder. She could have done it herself, but then he would have seen her hands were still shaking.

"So.." said Kyoko. "Why are you two here? I thought you had a full schedule today." She knew this because of Ruriko's stalking. She really didn't have any interest in the prince's daily life.

"Seiji sent us a message to come." said Yukihito. "Apparently he wanted the prince here to approve switching the opening act to someone else. We were just outside the entrance when we heard an explosion." He finished wrapping the bandage around her shoulder. Then he placed his hand on top of it. To her surprise, his hand glowed softly and she felt a tingling in her shoulder

"Did you just use healing magic?" said Kyoko. Healing magic of any kind was specific to light magic only. Did that mean Yashiro could use light magic?

He nodded. "I'm not terribly good at healing." he said. "You should still have someone else look at it as soon as we get back to the palace, but that should take the sting out of it and speed up the overall healing process. "

It was true. Her shoulder already felt much better.

"Do you know what happened exactly?" Yukihito asked, starting to wrap her ankle.

"I'm afraid not." said Kyoko. "But I have a suspicion." The magic had come from the top of the raised stands, and there was only one person she could think of with such erratic magic.

Speaking of which, the group that had been on that platform finally made it down. Almost everyone was here now, some tending to small cuts and bruises. Hikaru had come back, but he'd been directed to stay by Midori. He gave Kyoko a quick nod, a signal to her that Midori was fine, before returning to his duties.

Aya come over at that moment, fluffy hair bobbing up and down as she hurried to Kyoko.

"Are you alright?" she said

"Just a twisted ankle and a few scratches." said Kyoko "Did you get hurt at all?"

"No" said Aya sitting down beside Kyoko. "That was reeealy scary. I was sure I was going to die. Where did you go? I thought you were next to me."

"I was... distracted." said Kyoko, her eyes trailing back to the group of dancers everyone. She could see Yumi and Midori. Both looked fine, if a bit shaken.

Seiji was talking to one of the guards to get a report on how everyone was doing. They were only ten paces away and Kyoko could overhear their conversation.

"We were lucky." the guard was saying. His gray and red uniform was more decorated then the others. The gold insignia on his upper arm indicated that he was the captain over the other general guards. "Only a few bumps and bruises. The worst injury was a twisted ankle. We did have one go into shock and another hyperventilate, but both women received immediate attention before any harm could be done. I sent for a physician just in case anything else pops up."

"Well that's good." said Seiji, running his hand through his hair. "Now we just have to figure out how to tell the king that his Colosseum is missing a chunk of its stands."

"I wouldn't worry about it." said Kuon, who had arrived accompanying the last women back. Everyone was here now. "It can be fixed before the festival. I don't think any of the supporting pillars were hit, which prevented any large scale damage from occurring"

Kyoko zoned out from their conversation. Now that all the adrenalin was leaving her system, she felt incredibly tired. Her leg muscles felt like someone had wrung them out tight before slapping them back onto her bones. Probably an after effect of using her pulse magic so suddenly and powerfully without preparation. She vaguely remembered feeling pain when pushing off. That was probably when she twisted her ankle. All Kyoko wanted to do was go back home lay in bed.

She blinked in surprise. Did she just call the palace home? Since when had she started feeling that way about the place?

"There!" Said Yukihito, finishing the wrap on her ankle. "Now, healing a tendon is harder, so you'll definitely want this to get looked at when you get back to the castle." Kyoko nodded as her ankle tingled just as her shoulder had.

A rise in volume brought her attention back to the group talking near her. Ruriko had joined the discussion, and she was being very loud in her defense.

"It's not my fault." she was saying in a huff. "The sun got in my eyes, and then this oaf over here distracted me. I would have been fine if people weren't bothering me."

"Duchess." said Kuon, a colder version of the gentlemanly smile on his face. "I'm sorry but we can't allow you to do the opening ceremony if there is a chance in this happening again. We will have to contact your home and have someone else do it"

"How could you take his side?" said Ruriko, hurt by his words. "It's not my fault everyone is so incompetent. They won't give me a proper staff and everyone is putting so much pressure on me."

Almost everyone in the vicinity was watching the argument by now. Some were muttering to their neighbors while other just looked disgusted with the women. Kyoko was one of those, but she actually had the guts to say something out loud.

"Are you an idiot?"

* * *

Everyone's head turned aghast, even Kuon was surprised by the blunt question. Several women gaped at Kyoko, horrified at the lack of respect she had for the Duchess. It was social and political suicide to pick a fight with someone of such a high standing.

Seiji looked especially worried. He stepped forward to say something to stop it from getting out of hand. They all knew how explosive Ruriko was, but Kuon stopped him with an arm.

"What are you doing your highness?" he said.

"Let's just see how it plays out." said Kuon, "We can step in if it's too much."

Seiji studied him for a moment. He must have found what he was looking for, because he nodded and stepped back as Ruriko turned to face Kyoko.

Kuon was interested to see how Kyoko handled this situation. He had been wondering exactly why Takarada had assigned Kyoko to follow Ruriko. According to the Duke, Kyoko had won over the hearts of the staff members in the clinic. Even with Takarada's recommendation, it probably hadn't been an easy feat because of her gender. Actually, the recommendation might have made it worse. But apparently she had breezed through it so well it had impressed the man.

"_She has a way of getting along with people that were especially cantankerous,"_ Or so that president had said.

He remembered the conversation with her earlier in the week where she had lamented at the fact that she wasn't good at getting along with people. It was ironic that she had praised him for the very thing Takarada had attributed to Kyoko. And she had straightened Kuon out when he had been especially difficult.

Talent aside, Ruriko hated anyone close to him, and being a concubine definitely qualified as that. But yet Takarada had insisted, and nothing had happened. Until now.

_Let's see what you've got, Kyoko Mogami. _Thought Kuon.

* * *

Kyoko's voice had been loud enough to carry to the group, so she knew they heard her. Ruriko turned to Kyoko, surprise evident on her face. She obviously had never been called an idiot before. The group around them tensed, some giving Kyoko incredulous looks.

"What did you say?" said Ruriko, anger replacing surprise.

Kyoko really shouldn't have said anything, nor should she continue. It wasn't her place, but the mixture of exhaustion and strained nerves sent her over the edge.

"I asked if you were an idiot?" said Kyoko, ignoring Aya, who was tugging on her sleeve in an attempt to stop her from talking. She looked scared. "I mean, it's obvious to me why you can't do the opening ceremony and I didn't even receive a proper education."

"Which is why you should just shut up and let the professionals take care of this." said Ruriko. "No one asked for your opinion."

Kyoko stood up, favoring her right leg to prevent any pressure from being put on the left. She shouldn't stand on it, but she needed to make a point and sitting down just wouldn't cut it. "Well I think being a professional must be over rated." said Kyoko "Judging on your berserk magic."

"How insolent" said Ruriko, striding forward. She planted herself in front of Kyoko, hands on hips. Kyoko matched her glare, neither women backing down. "Has no one taught you how to respect your superiors? Your behavior is deplorable and reflects badly on the prince. If you bow down right now I may forgive you of your slip."

Kyoko just raised an eyebrow.

How... in the world, could anyone be so thick! Here she was, fooling no one with her _"I was distracted"_ act, and yet she had the guts to think she deserved respect after all her temper tantrums.

The duchess took Kyoko's silence as a sign of defeat and grinned. "There's no need to be embarrassed." said Ruriko, "I know you haven't been in the presence of many great people such as me, but let me assure you, it's not that big of a deal. So come one now. Bow down. Everyone is waiting."

"Do you think this is a game?" said Kyoko, her voice low. "Or are you really too stupid to understand what's going on here?" It was safe to say that the last thing on Kyoko's mind was to listen to Ruriko's request. She would kiss Sho before ever bowing to this girl... actually, maybe not.

Ruriko's anger flared up again. "You-" she started, but Kyoko didn't let her finish.

"You almost killed someone!" Kyoko roared, making Ruriko and several people jump. Kyoko had unleashed her full anger by now, the little grudges out to play with their new master's toy. They surrounded Ruriko, causing the women to become paralyzed in shock and fear. "As in dead. Gone. Can't come back to life. Do you think The prince would want someone like you, a loose cannon just waiting to blow up, on that stage? You think _I'm_ a disgrace to him?"

Kyoko gestured around the stands, her voice cutting into the duchess who was shying away from Kyoko's rage. "This event is not a beauty pageant created to stroke your vain ego. Do you not realize how it will look if you end up killing half of the coliseum with your berserk magic!? Not only will it reflect badly on your family and city, but on the whole kingdom! And especially on the prince. If you have one bone of common sense in your body, you would quit and never touch a staff again."

"I'm the only one who can do it!" said Ruriko, finally recovered enough to fight back. "I have to do it."

"I know that I could at least do a better job them you." said Kyoko.

Ruriko scoffed. "It has to be someone from our city." said Ruriko. "And besides, you're a peasant. It's not allowed."

"My home town is Nembu." said Kyoko. "It's a relatively small town that is included in your father's realm, and I'm a concubine to the prince. So technically I fulfill every restriction to the position."

"There's no way." said Ruriko. "You can't do it."

"What?" said Kyoko, and she gave a smirk, imitating Sho's haughty way of looking down on people. The look always riled Kyoko up. "Are you too scared that I'll do better then you? That an unattractive peasant girl, such as myself, can outperform you?"

The Duchess bristled at the comment, like Kyoko knew she would.

"Fine." said Ruriko, folding her arms. "Let the plain girl make a fool of herself. If she can do a better job, then I'll gladly step down."

The duchess realized her mistake a second later. Kyoko smiled wickedly, relishing in the success of her taunting, her demons dancing gleefully around her. She leaned in close.

"I'll make you regret your words Duchess." said Kyoko. "So just stand back and watch as I show you how true magic is done."

* * *

Kyoko stood at the head of the platform, leaning heavily on a crutch the physician had brought. After a quick exam, the man had reluctantly allowed Kyoko to perform the light show. Kyoko's demons whispering threats into his ears might have helped a little with that fact. The poor man had looked very pale by the time he had left.

"Kyoko." said Kuon, standing beside her. His voice calm but firm. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

Kyoko turned to stare determinedly at him. "Please don't stop me your highness." she said. "I'm not going to back down, no matter what you say."

"Of that I have no doubt." he said with an amused look. "Just make sure to stop if you can't continue." Kyoko nodded, inwardly promising herself that she wouldn't stop no matter what. It was well past time for someone to stand up to Ruriko and show her that she couldn't get everything in life if she made enough noise.

Seiji came up to her a moment later, holding out the staff Ruiko had been using, but Kyoko waved it away.

"I don't know how to use it." said Kyoko. "Don't want to cause another explosion. I'll be fine on my own." The staff was enchanted to boost the user's magical energy and would have helped her immensely. But it was just as likely she would end up blowing up the stadium as Ruriko had. Besides, she didn't need it.

"Alright then Kyoko." said Seiji, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "I'll leave this to you." He had been quick to allow her to try out for the part and Kyoko was determined to show him what she had.

The two men left Kyoko alone on the platform above the stadium. She set down her crutch, then closed her eyes.

Kyoko took a deep breath, then shifted her weight evenly between her feet. Her ankle immediately flared up, shooting pulses of pain to her brain. Kyoko blocked it out, concentrating on the magic within her own essence. She lifted her hands and pressed them together. It was an action that she used to create the image of a flow within her. Like the joining of her hands, the magic circled through her in a constant unbroken stream.

Then, she opened her eyes.

* * *

Kuon watched from the sidelines, a little separated from the other spectators. Everyone had come up to watch Kyoko performance, not wanting to miss any of the drama. Kuon watched Kyoko with a mixture of both concern and interest as she stood in the center of the balcony. Was she going to be alright? Then he saw her close her eyes, pressing her hands together as if in prayer.

He smiled.

_This girl... she's good. _

He could feel it. The flow of magic circulating within her as she prepared to use it. The performance hadn't even started and yet she had already displayed more control of her magic then many professionals he knew, certainly better the Ruriko.

Her eyes opened and she stretched out her hands.

An explosion of gold and white light rushed out from her palms. Those watching gasped in surprised. Obviously they hadn't expected Kyoko actually knew how to use arcane magic. The shimmering lights swept around the circumference of the stadium before swirling in the center where it spread out to form the image of the sun, a symbol of their kingdom. She held the image for ten seconds, the shimmering lights still moving in their wide circle while maintaining the image of the sun. Then the lights faded, becoming misty, re-tracing their course back around the stadium before converging and compressing into a small ball of light that hovered high above the center of the stadium. The ball pulsed for a few seconds, as if it had a life of its own, pushing against invisible restraints. Then it burst free.

Thousands of gleaming lights fell, like pieces of the sky dancing as they descended towards the stands. Kuon could almost imagine the children, reaching up to grab at the specks of light as they disappeared in their hands. The group watching alongside him _"oohed"_ and _"awed"_ at the display.

Before the lights could completely disappear, Kyoko changed the flow of her hands, now trailing soft blue lights from her fingertips, and this time, Kuon stopped watching the lights to watch her. She was almost glowing with energy, and not the magical kind. There was a certain air around her that the brilliant smile on her face couldn't convey by itself.

Kyoko was enjoying this with all her heart.

Hands and arms moved in a constant flowing motion. Her every sway and flick of her wrist was purposeful, creating a graceful dance between her and her magic. To Kuon, it looked just as captivating as the display she was creating. Maybe even more so.

He returned his attention to the light show Kyoko was creating. The images were much smaller now. Fine lines of yellow and orange danced around the stadium, horses and falcons performing a story he had missed. Kyoko continued to move her fingers with delicate movements, her magic more centered on being detailed than huge.

The choreography from the original piece Seiji had created started out big to immediately seize the attention of the stands. It was then followed by smaller images before another large one to top everything off. Was that what she was doing? The original choreography before Seiji had been forced to change it past recognition?

Apparently it was, because she used both her hands for the next trick, her face now pinched in effort. A large phoenix appeared, made out of blazing fire and smoke. It swirled in the air, sucking up the light around it as it soared up and up, high above the stadium. The phoenix spread its wings wide, Kyoko's own arms expanding outwards as well. A yellow ball of fire accompanied it and Kuon smiled at image of the phoenix intertwined with the sun.

The symbol of their kingdom: The sun and the phoenix. It was a perfect ending.

Kuon frowned. Why was Kyoko still holding the image? It was time to let if fade away.

"Kyoko" said Seiji, walking to her. "That's the end of the show. You can let the image go now."

"...there" said Kyoko.

"What was that?" said Seiji

The whole group was staring at her now, and Kuon could see her face. It was completely white, eyes unfocused.

"Please stop Kyoko." pleaded Seiji. He had noticed her pallor as well. "You don't look well."

"The prince." she said, her voice barely audible, "Hasn't stood up to greet the guests. Can't let go of the image... till he's there."

Sieji stared at her for a moment before snapping his head around to Kuon.

"Quick your highness." said Seiji motioning to Kuon. "Go stand next to Kyoko."

Kuon knew what he was getting at and quickly moved towards the head of the balcony. Only then did she slowly lower her arms, the image fading away.

Then she faltered.

Kuon only just caught her as she collapsed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Weird note. So I decided to take out the cultural aspect of name calling in Japanese and use the more American style of calling people by their first names, but I am having the hardest time using people's first names. It's so ingrained into me that for Japanese names, you call them by the family name, that I'm having problems on what the characters should call each other. And I'm Americana! It's hopeless. Lol.**

**Questions from you guys!**

**The PrinceLady : "I wonder if the harem somehow is supposed to represent the acting school group? "**

**-You are spot one! From the beginning I have been using them as the base for the harem, though I didn't directly take any of the girls from the group. Glad someone picked up on that.**

**N. : "Are you planing on taking bits from the manga and doing a kyoko/ruriko stand off for that role on the show? "**

**-I think this chapter answers your question. XD But for the future, I do plan (and have) taken bits and parts from the manga's story lines and inserted them into my story. Thank you for your support! I do supper appreciate comments. I shall do my best to keep my end of the bargain and continue to update once a week. Yay.**

**Claraowl****: "Are Aya and Chieko based off of the two close friends from the Kurara audition? "**

**-Nope. They are completely made up characters. I don't like the idea of putting people form the original SB in the harem so all the concubines are made up. Though if you ask if I used characters from other stories as inspiration, that would be true. Thank you for the grammar comment. I shall try harder to watch out for mistakes.**

**Once again, thank you guys for your compliments and reading/fav/reviewing! Even saying "Hey, I'm reading this." is nice to read. I feel like I can't thank you guys enough. XD**

**BTW. Happy (late) Easter!**

**-Blushweaver**

**(Just so I can complain. This weekend I had three (online) Tests, three worksheet assignments, one project to finish, one project to start, one reflection journal and two quizzes. All due by Monday (today). Plus a special family thing this weekend that took up 8 hours on Saturday and Sunday. Oh! And A super important chapter 10 for my followers in FF... yeah. I'm beat! Yay for complaining. I feel better. Now to sleep.)**


	11. The Results

If it was possible to do a full face to the floor bow while lying in a hospital bed, Kyoko would have done it. As it was, only half of her body could plaster itself to the sheets. Quite the feat considering her foot was bound and raised onto the bed so she was literally bending her body in half.

"I'm so sorry Sir Takarada." said Kyoko, not looking at the man sitting in the chair beside her. "I got caught up in the moment and caused problems. I am completely ashamed of my behavior and await whatever punishment you deem fit."

She had only been awake for a few minutes before the Duke had arrived, his grand robes swishing behind him as he strode into her hospital room. She was sure he was here to reprimand her for being so disruptive. She was supposed to get along with the Duchess, not start fights and try to take her place in the show. Kyoko's hands gripped the sheets. Lory was probably going to yell at her and then tell her to never come back to the clinic again.

"Kyoko." said Lory calmly, but Kyoko twitched as if he had yelled at her. "I didn't come here to reprimand you. I came to thank you."

"Eh?"

Kyoko couldn't help it. She sat up in the bed, staring at Lory. He didn't seem mad, just calm.

"Why would you thank me? " said Kyoko, confused.

"Well for starters, you saved the life of one of your fellow concubines." said Lory. "I heard the whole report and know what happened. We avoided many problems thanks to you."

"That's- it's not a big deal. Anyone would have done it." said Kyoko,

"No, they wouldn't have." said Lory. "Your quick reaction probably prevented loss of a life. Ruriko should be kissing your feet for saving her neck. She would have been in a lot more trouble if Midori had been hurt."

Kyoko didn't know what to say. Honestly, she was embarrassed at the praise. She'd expected scolding after all. She felt a huge ball of stress inside her stomach coming untied. Did that mean she wasn't going to be kicked out?

"You need to take better care of yourself Kyoko." said Lory, his face now showing signs of displeasure. "First you jump in front of a speeding carriage. Next a falling boulder. You need to be more careful. Magic does not make you invulnerable. You could have been seriously hurt."

"Yes sir." sad Kyoko. Even though she was being scolded, she felt happy about it. He must have seen it because he scowled further.

"Are you even taking my caution seriously?"

"Of course!"

"Good. The other thing I wanted to talk to you about is the opening performance." said Lory, "Were you serious when you said you would be willing to do it?"

"I'm not sure that matters." said Kyoko. "I fainted during the performance. Doesn't that mean I failed to beat her?"

"Me and Seiji are going to have a discussion about that." said Lory." Which is part of the reason why I'm here. We still need Ruriko to be part of the opening performance, even though she did blow up my stadium." Kyoko couldn't help frowning at his use of 'my stadium'. "To make the long story short, if we kick her out, she'll complain to her dad. Which will make problems for us in the future. He spoils her too much."

"Obviously." muttered Kyoko. That girl had to have gotten her rotten nature from somewhere. She doubted that her father had the capacity to say no to his daughter. Which was too bad, Kyoko had really liked Ruriko's dad. He'd probably hate her after Ruriko told him about their standoff.

"Ruriko is not talented enough to do the ceremony alone." said Lory. "She's so out of practice that she's worse than a novice at this point. So Kyoko, I want to ask you. Would you be willing to put up with Ruriko and costar in the opening ceremony?"

"Costar?" said Kyoko. surprised. "As in, actually be part of it?"

"More like be the bulk of it." said Takarada. "You'd both work together, but you would be the leading magician for the show."

"Are you serious?" said Kyoko completely baffled. Her, be part of a magic demonstration? It was too good to be true. "If it would help. But Duke Takarada. Are you sure you want me to perform? Aren't there other magicians more talented than me that could do a better job?"

"Perhaps." said Takarada. "But they may not be able to tolerate or stand up to Ruriko like you have, and we can get away with it since you do represent her county."

When Kyoko had stood up to Ruriko, she really hadn't been interested in taking her place. She just wanted make Ruriko realize her own incompetence and quit by her own volition. But now that the offer was actually there...

"I'd love to!" said Kyoko.

"Good." said Lory, nodding in approval. He stood up to leave. "Once you're well enough to be moving you two are going to start practicing. We expect you at the training room in no less than two days. Ruriko is going to take remedial classes till then, so make sure to rest."

"Yes sir." said Kyoko, "I will do my best to not disappoint you."

Lory left and Kyoko couldn't stop the smile on her face. She was going to have lessons on magic! Real lessons on controlling magic. She was excited about performing, but more than anything, she was excited to work with Seiji and learn how to properly make images with pulse magic. She had been refusing Lory's suggestions to learn because she didn't want to be a bother. But if it was being handed to her like this...

Kyoko flumped back down on her sheets, grinning like an idiot. Things just couldn't get any better.

* * *

The next day Kyoko was allowed to leave the clinic. She felt much better after a full night's sleep. Her foot was still bound, but she was allowed to walk on it, provided she didn't decide to start sprinting any time soon. As she left the room, she spotted Hikaru waiting for her in the large hallway. He quickly walked over, then gave a low bow.

"Lady Kyoko." he said, head still down. "Please let me express my deepest apologies for my ineptitude at keeping you safe."

"Please raise your head." said Kyoko, alarmed. "I don't understand what you're apologizing for." She didn't care about the curious looks they were receiving from a few people in the hallway. She was more concerned at Hikaru's behavior. What would cause him to act like this?

"Please let me apologize." said Hikaru, ignoring her insistence that he raise his head. "I didn't notice you had hurt your foot, or come to your aid quickly enough during the incident. I failed as your body guard and must humbly request that you allow me to step down as your aid and return to training once more."

"NO!" said Kyoko so sharply that he jumped. "I am not going to let you do that. You're my friend, and you've been a huge support to me at the castle. I can't imagine having anyone beside you as my main guard and am insulted that you think I would let you leave over such a small thing."

"But..." said Hikaru confused and finally straightening. "I didn't fulfill my job. I left to help others and didn't notice your pain."

"The prince didn't dismiss you as my aid did he?" said Kyoko.

Hikaru shook his head.

"Then there's no problem. It's partially my fault for not being aware of my own limits." she thought about what Lory had told her about being more careful. She decided to take it to heart. As strange as it was, there was at least one person that would be troubled if she got hurt.

"I'll have no more of this talk of stepping down as my guard." Kyoko continued. "Let's put it behind us and pretend that it didn't happen."

Hikaru just stared at her, mouth open. She had never been this commanding before. Except of course when she yelled at Ruriko. He finally recovered, a large smile on his face.

"Thank you very much Lady Kyoko" he said giving another bow, but not as low as the previous one. "I promise you, it won't happen again."

Whether he was talking about mentioning the incident again, or not letting her get hurt, Kyoko wasn't sure. But she decided to let it go, glad he wasn't trying to excuse himself again.

They walked down the hallway, talking and laughing like usual. Eventually he asked her about the opening ceremony. Apparently it had gotten around that she was going to perform with Ruriko.

"Are you really going to do it?" asked Hikaru.

"They asked me to, so I guess I will." said Kyoko.

Hikaru whistled. "That's incredible. They usually only let level three magicians or higher perform for that. Though I can understand. Your magic was beautiful."

"Thanks." said Kyoko, feeling shy.

They arrived at the entrance to the harem quarters, and Kyoko hesitated before crossing the threshold. She had mostly forgotten about the other concubines after all the excitement from the explosion and show. But now the memory of Aya and Yumi's fight came back to her. She remembered all the bad rumors that were circulating about her, and the anger on Yumi's face as she threatened Kyoko.

"What's wrong?" asked Hikaru.

Kyoko took a deep breath, then smiled at him, hoping to reassure him.

"It's nothing." said Kyoko "Just remembered something that's all."

He was convinced and they said their goodbyes before she walked into the hallways. It was quiet and Kyoko was glad she didn't see anyone in the hall at first. But then she turned the corner that lead to the main room and saw Aya standing outside. The girl's face broke into a smile and she hurried down the hall to Kyoko.

"Kyoko." she said, giving her a hug. "I'm glad to see you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." said Kyoko. "A good night's sleep was very helpful."

"Good." said Aya, a sparkle in her eye. The look somehow made Kyoko apprehensive. "Then come with me."

Before Kyoko could ask any questions, Aya had grabbed her hand and started dragging her down the hall, then pushed her inside the main room.

"And here she is." said Aya dramatically. "Our one and only concubine brave enough to stand up to Ruriko."

Kyoko froze.

The room was full of concubines. They were spaced out around the room, in their usual clicks as they turned to see the cause of their disturbance. Kyoko was waiting for someone to tell her to get out or yell at her for being there. But nothing happened. Most looked curious, but some of them even smiled at her! What was going on?

"Umm."

Kyoko spun to see Midori and a couple other women approach her. The concubine was hesitant, wringing her hands and not looking at Kyoko.

"How are you doing?" Midori asked, voice timid.

"Fine." said Kyoko taken aback. "What about you? You had quite the scare."

Midori shuffled her feet, still not looking at Kyoko. "Ah, yeah I'm fine. The physicians said everything was good."

"That's great." said Kyoko, letting out a breath. "You looked so apprehensive, I was scared you were going to tell me I accidentally hurt you somehow when I pushed us out of the way."

"No. I'm fine." she said. "I- I wanted to thank you. For, you know... saving me."

"It's no big deal." said Kyoko quickly. She really wasn't used to being thanked like this. Doing her job in the clinic was one thing. But things like this still felt foreign to her. "I only got us out of the way. It was your friend that helped you afterward you should thank." Kyoko gestured to one of the girls beside Midori. "She was really worried about you."

"I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life." agreed Midori's friend. "Ruriko really has it out to kill us doesn't she?"

Some of the others muttered in agreement.

"Is it true that you're going to be doing the opening ceremony alongside the Duchess?" asked one of the women with red hair. When Kyoko nodded she squealed. "Ha! That will show her. I wish I could have seen her face when they told her."

Conversations broke out, several focusing on degrading the Duchess.

"I bet she's not a real magician and faked her results."

"Are you serious?"

"It would make sense. She has the connections to do it after all. Probably threatened someone to get it.

"Her father would do anything to make her happy."

"She's a danger to the general populace"

"I'm scared for when she takes over her dad's job."

Several of the other concubines had joined the conversation, walking over to be involved in the thorough bashing of the Duchess.

"Huh." said Kyoko, watching the group gossip with interest. "It's no wonder there are bad rumors about me."

"What do you mean?" asked Aya, the only one that had heard her.

"Well." said Kyoko, gesturing to the group. "In the short span of five minutes, I've heard Ruriko accused of blackmail, cheating and murder. All stemming from a single statement."

"What can we say? We enjoy gossiping."

Kyoko turned to see a different concubine. She was tall with brown hair gathered to one side of her head. Several light freckles doted her face, making her look younger then she actually was. It took Kyoko a moment to realize that it was the women that was always hanging with Yumi. What was her name again?

She must have noticed Kyoko's hesitation, because she smiled at Kyoko.

"My names Risa by the way." she said, extending a hand that Kyoko shook. "Sorry for all the pranks and such. But no harm no foul right? Think of it as a rite of passage. I think all of us had to go through some form of bullying when we first entered. It's been so long since the last one I guess we got carried away."

Kyoko was surprised at Risa's attitude towards her. The last interaction she had with the concubine included Risa standing next to Yumi, yelling at Kyoko to get out of the main room. But all the animosity from before was gone, instead replaced with a bright smile and open demeanor.

"Has it been that long since a concubine has been added?" asked Kyoko.

"I was the last one to enter." said Aya. "And that was almost two years ago."

"I think Kuon decided he had enough to deal with." said Risa, her attitude now turning cold as she addressed Aya. Obviously she shared Yumi's dislike of the women.

Their conversation was interrupted a second later. Chieko and her other two friends had entered the room. They stopped at seeing Kyoko,

"Chieko!" said Aya, running up to her friend. She grabbed Chieko's arm and dragged her towards Kyoko.

"Let go Aya." said Chieko, shrugging off the girl. But Aya clung on to her sleeve.

"Come on Chieko." said Aya, eyes hopeful as she pleaded with Chieko. "Please?"

Chieko looked at Aya, before glancing at Kyoko, who was thoroughly confused at this point. Chieko clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"I'm sorry for the mean things I said before." said Chieko reluctantly. Aya yanked on her sleeve again and Chieko gave her a glare before rolling her eyes and adding, "And I'm sorry for throwing your book out the window."

"We're sorry too." said Chieko's other friends, actually looking sorry.

"It alright." said Kyoko, unable to stop the grin on her face by now. The concubines were taking to her and apologizing for bullying her. It seemed too good to be true. "The book wasn't hurt. And besides, you were just defending Aya when you thought I had made her sad."

"I guess." mumbled Chieko. Aya was positively beaming at this point.

"You were amazing by the way." said Aya to Kyoko. "With your magic. It was so awesome. I didn't know you were a magician."

"Oh. No, I'm not." said Kyoko quickly. She didn't want to create any more misunderstandings. "I'm not an official magician or anything. I just learned some stuff on my own."

"Are you serious?" said Aya "That's amazing. I can't believe you learned that by yourself."

"Yeah. It does seem unbelievable." said Chieko. Kyoko frowned. Why was Chieko still being so rude? Apparently she wasn't the only person thinking that, because Aya elbowed Chieko in the ribs.

"Be nice Chieko." said Aya "Why are you being so unpleasant?"

"I just don't believe what you told me." said Chieko, defensively. "That you, Kyoko, are not in love with the prince."

Kyoko twitched at the word love. Her demons stirred, awakened by the taboo word.

"Chieko." said Kyoko, a deadly smile on her face. The woman involuntarily took a step back. "Let me assure you. I have no intention of having anything to do with that word. I would like it if you refrained from associated me with that filthy emotion."

Chieko gave her a weird look, as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. Then she broke out into laughter, thumping Kyoko on the back. The gesture shocked Kyoko so much that she snapped out of her anger.

"Alright. I believe you." said Chieko, holding up a finger "But only because of Aya."

"Ha!"

Kyoko recognized that laugh. She turned to see Yumi standing at the entrance of the room. She was smirking at Chieko who was glaring back.

"And what's your problem?" said Chieko.

"I just find you amusing." said Yumi tilting her head as she surveyed the group, who were all listening to their conversation by now. Yumi had a presence that captured everyone's attention. "So quick to change sides and start sucking up to the winning team."

Chieko ground her teeth, stepping forward to talk back. But Aya stopped her with a hand. She shook her head, then stepped forward herself.

"Is there anything wrong with admitting your mistakes?" said Aya calmly. "With changing your first impression on someone? You said it yourself. That you made up all those bad things about Kyoko."

Kyoko's eyes widened. Yumi had been the one making up all the bad rumors about her? Why would she do that? She searched for the answer in Yumi's face, but the concubine was busy looking coolly at Aya.

"I admit to making up some of the rumors." said Yumi, not at all apologetic of the fact. "But not all of them. And I most certainly wasn't the only person that tormented her." she stared pointedly at the women in the room. Some, including Chieko, glared back while others looked down in shame.

"I don't like you." said Yumi, addressing Kyoko. "And I'm not going to pretend to like you just because you're on Kuon's good side."

_I'm what?! _

Kyoko opened her mouth to deny it, but Yumi kept talking.

"And let me warn you." she said "don't get too full of yourself. They may be nice now, but when things get tough, you'll find out who are your friends and who are snakes."

There were a lot of angry mutterings at the statement, but Yumi ignored them. She turned and stalked out the door.

Risa sighed, before patting Kyoko on the shoulder.

"Sorry about her." said Risa, giving Kyoko an apologetic smile. "Give her some time. She'll get over it."

"Get over what?" said Kyoko. But Risa just smiled mysteriously. She ruffled Kyoko's hair before following Yumi out of the room.

"What a grump." said Chieko. "She didn't even say sorry to you."

Kyoko made a noncommittal noise. She felt like there was a lot about the harem that she didn't understand. Sure Yumi was mean, but most of the girls appeared to look up to her. Almost as much as Setsuko. And why had she admitted to making up rumors about Kyoko? Why had she made them up in the first place? Did it all stem from jealousy?

They were questions for another time. For now, Kyoko enjoyed the new friendliness of the concubines. Glad, that for the first time in her life, she wasn't shunned or misunderstood by a group of women.

* * *

Things changed so drastically within the harem that Kyoko hardly recognized the place. Before, Kyoko would skirt around the quarters, careful to step far enough out of range to prevent herself from being tripped by passersby. But now, the women were all smiles, stopping her in the halls to talk to her and congratulating her on her performance. She could hardly believe the change in their behavior within the 24 hours.

Part of what contributed to this change in behavior was their mutual dislike of the duchess. Several of them expressed their gratitude for standing up to her, admitting they had been wanting to say something for ages.

"It was just hard; you know?" said one. "We didn't want to cause problems for Kuon or our families. There was too much at stake, and it was easier just to avoid her."

The other thing that contributed to their new friendliness was the information that she wasn't in love with the prince. After that got around, all the concubines, except for Yumi and Setsuko, changed their attitude towards her completely.

"But he carried you all the way back to the clinic." said a woman. "That seems suspicious."

"The prince is just kind like that." said Aya. "If it had been you or I that had fainted, he would have done the same thing."

As if that wasn't good enough, most of the women came and apologized directly to her. Some for believing all the bad rumors and avoiding her. Others for their pranks and bullying.

"How did you do that anyway?" said another concubine. "Push Midori out of the way?"

"Pulse magic. Through my feet." said Kyoko

"Hang on." said concubine with a long braid down her back. "Is that how you got out of the locked room? I remember one of my guards telling his friend that they had seen a concubine jumping in between balconies."

Kyoko nodded.

One of the concubines burst into laughter.

"That's brilliant." she said. "No wonder you kept getting out."

By the time Kyoko left the next morning, she was beaming with happiness. So much so that she almost forgot who she had to deal with for the rest of the day. Almost.

Ruriko stood at the entrance of the practice room, arms crossed and head held high. She was wearing a simple red dress that hung loosely on her body. Her arms were bare of jewelry, a new look compared to the usual gems that decorated her arms.

"So you came." she said, wrinkling her nose in displeasure. "I thought you would be smart enough to stay away.

"Of course I came." said Kyoko, an expression similar to Kuon's gentlemanly smile on her face. "I don't like disappointing people when I commit myself to something."

They stood there for a moment, neither willing to back down, the dark aura around then preventing anyone from interfering. At least until the director showed up.

"Alright, enough standing around." said Seiji, "Let's get started or else we won't have this thing done before the festival starts."

Ruriko shot Kyoko one more glare before turning on her heel and walking into the room. Resigned for a fight, Kyoko entered after her.

* * *

"How's everyone getting along?" asked Kuon to Seiji. He had decided to come by the practice room to see how the Ruriko and Kyoko combination were doing. The two women were currently standing at the center of the room, the duchess wielding a rod and his concubine an enchanted bracelet. Kuon was glad to see the rod Ruriko was using wasn't enchanted as powerfully as the last one. They didn't need to do new renovations on the palace as well.

The magician sighed, looking tired. "As well as we can hope." said Seiji. "Ruriko is certainly determined, and It's nice that she's actually trying, but she let her skills atrophy and it will take months to get her to the strength and skill we need for her to do more. And yet she refuses to do anything less than half of the work." Seiji shook his head. "It would be a lot easier to just have Kyoko do the whole thing and forget it. I still can't believe that girl taught herself my choreography. The only reason I believe that she's not a licensed magician is because she doesn't know some elementary level spells."

"She's quite something." said Kuon observing the two girls. They were arguing, apparently stuck on a certain image that kept coming out wrong. Kyoko would start an image that, when mixed with Ruriko's image, would be instantly destroyed by the clumsy magic. The two did not get along at all. So much for Takarada's theory of Kyoko getting along with difficult people. It was a good try at least.

Seiji decided to step in and help the two girls, preventing the argument from getting worse. Kuon stayed back. Yukihito, who had accompanied him to the practice room, raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" said Kuon, deciding to bite. He recognized that look from his friend.

"You seem to have an unusual concern for Kyoko your highness." said Yukihito. "I don't think I've ever seen you with this much interest in one of your concubines before. Even Setsuko."

"Is that so?" said Kuon.

"I mean, think about it." said Yukihito. "You carried her yourself back to the clinic, even though her personal body guard was there. And this is the second time you've gone out of your way to come see how she's doing. Plus, all your other strange behaviors around her. It's unusual."

"You're looking too deeply into it." said Kuon lightly. "I'm in charge of the sun tournament, and the opening ceremony is a huge part of the festival. And as there have been multiple problems with it getting done, of course I'm making it a priority. And as for Kyoko, she was assigned to this by Lory, not me."

Yukihito gave him a look that said he wasn't convince but decided to drop it. What was into his councilor anyway?

Ruriko noticed Kuon at the moment. She quickly ran to him, stepping on Kyoko's twisted foot in the process and sending her to the ground in pain.

"Kuon, you're here!"

She made to launch herself at Kuon, but he skillfully blocked the hug. She humphed in annoyance.

"Kuon, you're not mad at me for hurting the arena a little are you?" said Ruriko

"Of course not." said Kuon, walking over to Kyoko and offering her a hand up. "You alright?"

"'M fine." she mumbled, her aura dark. Kyoko was obviously done dealing with the duchess. He was too. Ruriko scowled at Kuon in annoyance.

"Then why are you helping that plain idiot and not paying attention to me?" she said. "I'm the star of this show. I can't believe you've all been bewitched by this imp. "

"Ruriko." said Kuon smiling at her. _I will be a gentleman about this. _He thought. "I'm not mad at you for breaking the stadium." She was about to say something, but his expression cut her off. "But I am furious for how little you seem to care about this event."

"What!" said Ruriko, angry. "Of course I care. I care a lot!"

"Then show me your commitment." said Kuon. "Show me you can actually do this show. Kyoko here pushed herself to the point of fainting, while you have to pause every time you break a sweat. If I don't see improvement by the end of the week, then I'm going to pull you from the program and let Kyoko takeover"

The room was shocked at his harsh words, but most people nodding in approval. Ruriko's face turned red, eyes filling with tears. She noticed that no one was going to step in. No one was going to defend her. Everyone was silently agreeing with Kuon's words.

"I-Idiot!" she yelled, glaring at Kyoko before running off, her cries audible as she ran down the hallway.

Seiji sighed what sounded like a million sighs.

"That's not quite what I meant your highness." said Seiji. "But I guess I can work with that as well."

Kuon nodded and left the practice room, his councilor tailing behind him. It was time to stop worrying about stepping on toes and get something done. He would have to deal with Duke Matsunai himself to reduce damage control. It would probably have been a good idea to talk to him before his daughter could. He started to make his way in the general direction of the Duke's quarters when he was stopped as someone called to him.

"Your highness."

Kuon turned to see Kyoko hobbling towards him and Yukihito. He frowned at the pressure she was putting on her bad foot.

"You shouldn't be walking so fast." said Kuon "You need to rest your foot."

"Don't worry about that." she said waving it away. "I wanted to ask. Were you serious? What you said back there?"

"You're going to have to specify what." said Kuon.

"About me doing the whole event if she can't." She looked like a mixture of hopeful and disbelieving.

"Of course." he said. "If she can't pull her weight for this event it's natural for her to get cut. She's already received too much special treatment in my opinion. It's very possible that you're going to end up doing the show, so be prepared to take over."

Kyoko swallowed. "I'll do my best." she promised.

Kuon nodded, intending to keep walking. But then a thought occurred.

"I never did get to come check on you." he said. "But how are you doing?"

"Oh!" she was surprised at his question. "I'm doing very well thank you. The physicians took good care of me. They even complimented your work sir Yukihito."

Yukihito gave her a grateful nod.

"I'm glad to have been helpful." said Yukihito.

"Also." said Kuon. "We haven't had a chance to have one of our meetings. I think it's overdue for that to happen."

"Yes!" said Kyoko.

"Yukihito." said Kuon. "When am I free tomorrow?"

His councilor took out his schedule, scanning through the next day's events. "You have a short break before lunch, but I think Hoshi will take much of your time talking your ear off. And around two you have two hours break thanks to your meeting being canceled. And your last break is half past 7 where you have an hour for dinner."

"How does that last one sound?" said Kuon to Kyoko. "We can have dinner while we talk."

"That works fine for me." said Kyoko. "I'll be sure to think up of lots of questions to ask you."

"I'll see you tomorrow then." said Kuon. "Take care of yourself until then."

She curtsied and they kept walking down the hall, his manager speaking as soon as they were out of earshot of Kyoko.

"See. You do have an unusual interest towards Kyoko." said Yukihito

Kuon resisted the urge to roll his eyes, not gracing the man with a response.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hmm, so a little different from the manga. Kyoko gets to co-star with Ruriko. Maybe even take over. How is that going to work out I wonder?**

**So this chapter was supposed to have two more scenes in it. But I ran out of time to write. Oh well. I'll just add it to the next chapter, even if I don't like how it fits. Maybe when I go back to edit this whole thing I'll add them to this chapter.**

**Gahh! I need to stop adding things. Or else this story is never going to end! Quick someone stop me. D:**

**I hope everyone is able to keep the concubines straight. That's a lot of OC's chatting in the same place.**

**Perfect Beauty: I'm sorry to hear about your car! Glad to know that my story could cheer you up a little.**

**Kreasihakpen****: "do you make the full choreography? my imagination play it beautifully "**

**-I made up the show, but didn't bother making up the whole thing. instead I chose to focus on parts of performance that would stand out. I actually was very strategic with this section of the story. Because if I only concentrated on describing the whole performance, I would lose some of my audience. I've noticed that when writers start a long spiel describing something, I tend to zone out and skip ahead. So I tried really hard to change things once I knew my audience would be getting bored. Which is part of the reason I broke the description of the performance with Kuon watching Kyoko. Plus, I wanted the reader to see what she was doing, not just the magic. That being said, I'm actually very flattered by all the compliments I got for that scene. Especially as I wrote it on the fly. XD**

**And welcome to all the new people that have joined the adventure! I try to update once a week between Saturday and Monday. It mostly depends on my school load. Also, I encourage any suggestions, corrections, questions and predictions and I'm super flattered at all the encouragement/comments/suggestions/questions and everything else! (by the time I finish writing my next chapter I can probably quote most of the new reviews verbatim) XD**

**So thank you all again for reading my story! Have a good week.**

**-Blushweaver**


	12. Crime Scene

Kyoko returned to working on the choreography with Seiji. But since Ruriko wasn't there and Kyoko already knew the whole choreography of the original, there wasn't much for her to do. Seiji gave her a few tips to better control her magic, but that was it.

"It's a shame really," he said. "This would all be so much easier if we just handed it over to you. But politicians can't afford to lose face now can they?"

It was true. Ruriko was a duchess, and truthfully, more than just her reputation was on the line. With as little Kyoko knew about politics, she knew this much at least: if Kyoko took over, it would be an huge source of embarrassment for Ruriko's whole family. Her father would seem weak, future deals and relationships could be hampered all from this one performance. And Ruriko was still sulking, and not taking things seriously!

With nothing to do, Kyoko headed back to the concubine's quarters, intending to take a nap. She was not used to using so much magic, and felt tired. The sight of a little girl crouched behind the arched entry of the harem quarters made her stop. The girl – her name was Maria right? - had her head turned towards the entrance so she didn't see or hear Kyoko approach.

"What are you doing?" said Kyoko

The girl turned, looking up in surprise, then she smiled and put a finger to her lips shushing her with one hand, and motioned Kyoko to come to her with the other.

Curious, Kyoko joined her behind the pillar. As she did, she noticed a long thin string in Maria's hand. It ran up the side of the archway and stopped at the top where a basket hung from above of the arch.

"What's in the-" started Kyoko, but she was shushed again.

"Wait for it." said Maria, "They're about to come out."

At that moment, several concubines exited a nearby room in the hallway. They began walking towards them, right under the archway.

Maria pulled on the string. The basket tipped, sending an assortment of snakes and scorpions toppling down on the heads of the concubines.

The women screamed, frantically batting the creatures form their hair and scurrying away. And from within the center of the group, one person yelled "MARIA!"

Yumi was hopping up and down away from the creatures, a mixture of anger and fear on her face. This was obviously not the first time Maria had pulled a trick like this, and Yumi knew exactly who was behind it.

"Let's get out of here!" said Maria, grabbing Kyoko's hand and pulling them away, cackling the whole time. Kyoko let her, if only in the hope that she wasn't seen and therefore not implemented in the prank. After a minuet, they stopped to catch their breath.

"That was awesome!" said Maria, punching the air. "Did you see the look on their faces? Priceless. I'm so glad I learned that spell last week."

"Why did you do that?" said Kyoko, standing before Maria, ticked. "I just made friends with most of the concubines. I don't need to give them a reason to hate me after working so hard to make them like me."

"What's the big deal?" said Maria, unfazed by her anger. "They didn't see you, so it's fine. And it's not like they're such great people anyway. You don't need them as friends."

Kyoko hesitated. "That's not for you to decide. I want to be friends with them."

"Oh?" The girl had seen Kyoko hesitate. "Don't lie. I know that they've been rude to you ever since you entered the harem, and then you show a little talent and they all start begging for you forgiveness."

Kyoko frowned. How was this girl so well informed?

"How do you know what's been going on?" asked Kyoko.

"You don't know?" said Maria. "The drama produced by the harem is a popular gossip topic. Probably everyone knows you were bullied by the girls and then what happened at the arena the other day."

"Really?" Kyoko was surprised, though when she thought about it she shouldn't be. She herself had overheard some gossip regarding all sorts of people while working in the clinic, the other concubines included.

"Regardless," said Kyoko "I want to be friends with them. They really are lovely people once you get to know them." Maria gave her a look that said she didn't believe her. "Alright so some of them are just plain jerks, but anyway, you shouldn't be pulling pranks like that. It will hurt you in the end if you don't stop."

"Sure, sure..." Maria waved Kyoko's warnings away, walking over to a bench and sitting down. "Besides, I've been wanting to talk to you Kyoko."

Kyoko frowned. "You have?" And how did she know her name. oh right. Rumors. First concubine in two years. Not hard to put two and two together. "Who are you anyway?" asked Kyoko. Maria was obviously someone rich and important. Only a select few were allowed to come near the harem quarters, and even fewer were probably allowed to reign terror on the girls like Maria did.

"Oh yeah." The girl jumped off the bench and extended a hand to Kyoko. "My name is Maria Takarada. Nice to meet you."

"Takarada?" said Kyoko. "As in Duke Takarada? Lory Takarada?"

"He's my Grandpa!"

Kyoko was in shock. "Does your grandpa know what your doing? Or better yet, do your parents know what you're doing?"

Maria grimaced. "Yeah, and it doesn't matter." she said. "They don't really care enough to actually stop me, and those girls deserve it for putting their hands all over my Kuon."

Kyoko sighed. _Who in this castle wasn't in love with Kuon?_ Then she thought for a moment. Maria's comment about her parents not caring bothered her.

"Maria" said Kyoko. "How would you like to hear a story?"

"I love stories!" said Maria excited. They sat down on a bench near by, and Kyoko began her tale.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful woman, and this woman had a man she loved very much and she eventually married him."

Maria's eyes brightened, obviously thinking it was a story about her and Kuon.

"Life couldn't get any better as she lived with the man she loved. At least, only at first. Her husband had a child from his previous wife. It was a little girl and the wife began to notice just how much her husband loved the child and soon became envious. There was a tie between the two she couldn't interfere with, and it drove her mad with jealousy."

Maria was scowling at this point, obviously imagining her own jealousy towards the other women in the harem.

"One day," Kyoko continued. "that jealousy drove her to act, and she poisoned the food of the daughter. The girl was close to death, and soon her husband's attention would be all hers. But the husband made a deal with a wizard and transferred the poison to himself. The girl survived, while the man the wife loved, died."

"Overcome with grief at her own actions, the wife died of a broken heart."

Maria frowned.

"That's a really depressing story." said Maria "It has a lot of heavy topics. What kind of story are you trying to tell a little girl like me."

"Don't give me that innocent act." said Kyoko. "Besides, some of these topics should be familiar to you shouldn't they?"

Maria fell silent, thinking.

Kyoko had taken the story Ren had told her and told it from the mother's perspective. Not that she wanted Maria to be the villain, but they did share a lot of the same characteristics. Love for a man that turned to jealousy. And Jealousy that turned to hate, which turned to action. Actions that could one day hurt Maria by hurting the one she loved most.

"So basically." said Maria. "If you're going to get revenge, don't use poison."

"Wrong." said Kyoko, karate chopping the top of Maria's head. "If you're going to get a moral from a story make it a good one."

"Then what is the moral of the story?" said Maria, rubbing the top of her head.

"Well.." said Kyoko. "There are lots of things you could learn. It depends on the person listening to the story. I may get something completely different from you."

Maria gave her a blank stare.

"That was probably the most unhelpful answer you could give me." said Maria.

"You won't learn from it unless you get come up with the moral yourself." said Kyoko, folding her arms. "Besides, I guess I identify more with the real heroine of the tale. I only told you a part of the story."

"Well It's no wonder I can't find the moral of the story." said Maria "You didn't give me the full thing."

"Well..." she hesitated. A part of Kyoko felt like the story just belonged to just her and Ren, and that sharing it was like letting Maria in on a little part of her past. She had never in her life let anyone in on the past that involved Ren. It was too special. It was a silly thing to hesitate over, really. Hadn't Ren helped her with it? Maybe she could emulate him by using it to help someone like he had helped her.

"Alright." siad Kyoko. "I'll tell you the full story. But I'm letting you know. This story is very special to me."

Kyoko told the story of the daughter and her father. Maria listened, her expression blank as she pretended to not care. But Kyoko could see Maria's emotions through her eyes. When the mother poisoned the daughter, her eyes grew dark in anger. And when the father exchanged his life for his daughter, her eyes were shining with suppressed tears. Finally, after the flower bloomed and the daughter learned the secret of the flower, Maria's face was no longer expressionless. Her face was a mixture of awe, hopeful, and sad. Kyoko herself had to blink her eyes firmly to stop herself from crying. The story was still so precious to her that it almost made her cry.

"Well." said Kyoko. "what do you think?"

"Can.." said Maria, looking down. She chewed on the bottom of her lip, then glanced up at Kyoko from beneath her eyelashes "Do you think. Mommies can look through crystal asters as well?"

Kyoko blinked.

_That… was not the answer I was expecting._ Thought Kyoko.

"I would think so." said Kyoko. "If the mother and daughter truly loved each other. Though this is a story between a father and daughter. I'm sure it's truly a tale of love between a parent and child."

"Really!" said Maria with so much enthusiasm that Kyoko stared.

Could it be?... Had Maria lost her mother?

"Really." said Kyoko, unable to deny the hope in the child's eyes. "I'm sure that any parent who loves their child watches over them through the crystal asters."

"Can I see one!" said Maria, practically hopping into Kyoko's lap. "Do you know where I can find one?"

Kyoko couldn't help smiling. The girl was very cute when she wasn't plotting tricks.

"Sure." said Kyoko. "I have one in my room if you want to see it."

"Of course!"

Maria jumped down and almost ran skipped and hopped to the concubine's quarters. Kyoko had to take long stride to keep up without running outright. When they got to arched entrance, she saw a few women and guards still picking up the snakes and scorpions. Kyoko noticed Aya grabbing one of the scorpions and quickly throwing it into the basket with a squeak. The other two concubines noticed them approach and pointed Maria out to their friend.

Aya heard them and waved at them.

"Maria." she said, walking over. "I can't believe you're still pulling pranks like this. It's not nice."

Maria only paused long enough to give Aya a dark look before stalking through the concubine's doors. Kyoko apologized to Aya, and followed Maria down the hall. She noticed several other concubines staring at them as they passed open rooms, but Maria didn't seem to care about the whispers behind her back. Kyoko couldn't help admiring the girl as she held her head high through the corridors of those she enjoyed tormenting.

They made it to her room and Kyoko opened the door.

"Wait here." said Kyoko and walked into the room. She grabbed the vase and brought it back out to show Maria.

"Here it is." said Kyoko holding out the flower to Maria.

Maria took the vase, staring at the crystal petals that rested within it. Then her lips began to tremble.

"Is... do you think my mom wants to see me?" said Maria. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears, desperately trying not to cry.

Kyoko knelt down, patting Maria's head affectionately.

"I can't answer that for you." said Kyoko. "I don't know anything about your mother."

Maria gulped and looked down, obviously put out.

"But if you like," said Kyoko. "You can keep the flower until you feel brave enough to say something to her." She could get a new one from Goro anyway

"You'll let me keep it?" said Maria, hope radiating from her.

Kyoko smiled. "It's yours"

* * *

The next day, Kuon lay on the ground of the practice room, his head spinning. He had decided to use the two hour break to train his light magic. He hadn't had much time to practice recently. Despite every hint and every recommendation, he had read, he couldn't control his magic. The sword would keep its shape for a few minutes, given he gave it his complete attention. But the second he imagined actually fighting against someone with the sword, the beam of light would become distorted and eventually vanishing with some degree of violent backlash.

He groaned as his now perpetual headache began to grow. It was a good thing his councilor wasn't here. He would have made Kuon cancel the rest of his appointments for the day, and they didn't have the time for that.

Careful to move slowly, Kuon stood up and began making his way to the palace clinic, slipping the sword hilt into his belt. He would have to get some more medicine from Lory.

When he reached the Duke's office, he wasn't there.

Maybe he was somewhere else in the clinic.

A voice called to him in the hallway.

"Ah, Prince Kuon. Are you looking for The Duke?"

The prince turned to see Sawara Takenori walking down the hall way towards him, holding a few scrolls. Beside him was Kyoko, her own bundle of parchment in her hands. She gave him a polite smile and curtsied in greeting.

"Yes. Have you seen him?" said Kuon.

"He left this morning." said Sawara. "I'm not sure where he was going, but he said he wouldn't be home for a few days at least. You know how he is. Probably chasing some ghost story."

"That does sound like him" said Kuon, hoping they wouldn't notice how hard it was for him to fake amusement at the moment. His vision was starting to get blurry. "Well, do you think you could give me some headache medicine? I need something to take off the edge."

"Do you know what Lory has been giving you for your headaches?" said Sawara, concerned. Apparently he knew about Kuon's frequent visits to the clinic for medicine.

Kuon started to shake his head, then stopped when it made everything spin.

"Hmm." Sawara thought for a moment. "Lory should have your medical records in his office. You could check that and use whatever drug he gave you last time. I'm actually busy at the moment so I can't help you get what you need. Do you think you could help him out Kyoko?"

"But, don't you need help as well?" said Kyoko.

"You've helped me enough, at this point I can do the rest." said Sawara, taking the stack of papers form her hands. "Once you're done helping the prince you can go home. I'd rather not push you when you've still recovering from your foot and spending hours practicing magic."

"Alright then."

Sawara walked down the hall, leaving the two of them in the hall. Kuon glanced at Kyoko and noticed she was fidgeting. Was she nervous?

* * *

Kyoko entered Lory's office feeling a little odd. It was partially due to walking into the room without the Duke there. The other reason was the person that accompanied her. It had been a shock to be thrown together with him before she was mentally ready. She might have yelled at him when they first met, but with the mixture of his height, countenance and handsome face, he was intimidating.

He was also sick, that much was obvious.

"Please sit here your highness." said Kyoko, grabbing his hand and leading him to a bed at the side of the room. He needed very little coaxing and nearly stumbled as he sat down, his face ashen.

Kyoko began searching for his health history, riffling through the mess. Where had Lory put that binder?

"Well this is ironic." said Kuon. "Looks like we're meeting a little earlier than expected."

"I guess." said Kyoko, still riffling through Lory's things. Then she found a little black book, the pages bound by rings of string. She opened it, looking through his recent medications. The whole last page was filled with dates from the beginning of the month, showing he had come to the clinic almost daily for a while.

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked up, glaring at the prince. He paused, confused by her glare. What was he doing acting so innocent?

She strode to him, then held out the bound book, showing him the pages within.

"Look." she said, angrily.

He did as she told and looked at the pages of the book. Then he looked back at her.

"And what am I supposed to be looking at?" he said.

"Your medical history."

"Yes that's what this is."

"Then do you not see what you've been taking!"

He stared at her, not understanding. Kyoko was livid. How was he so apathetic towards his own health?

"These are very strong analgesics." said Kyoko, pointing at the pages. "Do you realize how many side effects these things have? There's a reason why we regulate them. Nausea, rash, hallucinations, addiction, and who knows what else could be an effect of taking these drugs." Some of the combinations she didn't even recognize.

"I think I only understood about half of those." said Kuon, with a small smile.

"This is no laughing matter!" she said. "Medication are a very dangerous thing to mess with. Even with all the experiments we do, we still don't know the exact effect of some of these drugs. Especially taken long term. As a prince you should be more careful with your body."

"So what are you saying I should do?" he said, his voice starting to indicate his annoyance. "Just suffer through the headache? Let it cripple me for the day while I lay in bed until it goes away? I don't have time for that luxury."

_Stubborn fool _thought Kyoko. That's exactly what he should be doing. She could tell he was suffering. His face was still pale, his body shaking. Did he not realize how sick he looked? He should be in bed, not looking for a 'cure all' to his headache.

"There are other solutions to a simple headache your highness." said Kyoko. Folding her arms.

"Whatever you're going to mention, I've tried it before." said Kuon. "Herbal teas, massages, enchantments. This is not a normal headache, and normal medicine is not going to help. So just give me whatever it was that Lory wrote down and we can be on our way."

Kyoko hesitated, then hid the book behind her back.

"No." she said.

He glared at her.

"look Kyoko. " he growled. "In case you haven't noticed. I'm in a lot of pain and I'd like to not be in pain."

She shook her head, backing up

"No." she repeated. "At least... not until you let me try something."

She could see him considering snatching the book from her. But she was sure that even if he tried, she could get away. He was swaying slightly just sitting down. He's probably fall if he tried to stand at this point.

Eventually he sighed, putting his face in his hands.

"Do what you want." he said.

Kyoko grinned.

"What smell is soothing to you?" she said.

Taken aback by the question, he thought for a moment before replying. "I'm not sure."

"Alright."

Kyoko walked to the side of the room and took a box off the shelf, moving a plant off it. It was Lory's stash of perfumed oils. She walked to Kuon, and setting the box on a table. She took out one of the small vials and unstopped the top. She held it before him, wafting the smell towards Kuon.

"Do you like this one?" she asked.

After a moment, he said "no." and Kyoko took out another bottle. After about five tries, he found one he liked.

"That one." he said.

"Good choice." said Kyoko, "It's one of my favorite perfumes. Reminds me of the oasis back home." The one where she had met Ren ten years ago.

She put the rest of the bottles and box away, taking out the one Kuon had liked. She rubbed the oil on her hands.

"Now just sit tight." said Kyoko, hands held out, standing before the prince. He gave her a weird look.

"You're going to give me a scalp massage?" he said, giving her a look that said, _I already said that didn't work._

"You promised to let me try anything." She reminded him. "And it's not just a massage. I'm going to combine aroma therapy and my magic as well. I had a lot of loyal customers in Nembu that would come by the clinic just to have me relieve their headaches." She thought about those people with a tinge of regret. Some of them had suffered from severe migraines that could only be fixed with either her massages, or very expensive medicines. She hoped they were okay. "Now, close your eyes."

He gave her a look that said he still doubted her, but did as he was told.

Kyoko reached forward, hands hovering beside his temples. She slowly reached for her essence, letting the magic fill her hands.

The moment she pressed her fingers to his temples, she felt a shock go up her arms.

She and the prince both flinched, Kyoko pulling her hands back.

"Well that was soothing." he said, rubbing his eyes with a hand.

"Sorry." said Kyoko. She didn't like it when she caused someone pain. "But you're blocking me out. I can't use my pulse magic if your aura is rejecting mine."

"I'm not trying to." he said.

Kyoko gave a sigh. "Do you trust me?"

The moment the words left her mouth, she wished them back. Why did she say that? Of course he didn't. And if he didn't trust her, he couldn't open up his spirit to her magic. Thought ti wasn't like he needed to trust her explicitly. Just as a physician.

Kuon studied her for a few seconds, brow furrowed in thought. Then he opened his mouth

"I'm sorry." he said. "I trust you."

Seriously? He trusted her? Kyoko didn't let her surprise or glee show on her face. Instead, she frowned at him.

"Then concentrate on that feeling." she said. "Close your eyes, and when my magic interacts with you, it shouldn't hurt."

He obliged, closing his eyes. But Kyoko could tell he wasn't relaxing. His guard was still up, jaw tight and hands clenched in his lap.

She placed her hands on either side of his head, but didn't use her magic yet.

"Relax" she said, her voice smooth and low. "Concentrate on letting your energy flow from your head, through your body and to the ground. Imagine it spreading all the way from your arms out through your fingertips. Then from your stomach, through your legs and out from the bottom of your feet."

His lips twitched, obviously amused at her instructions. But she could see him relaxing, the tension leaving his shoulders.

Then, very softly, she began initiating the pulse magic in her hands.

This time his spirit didn't resist. Her pulses were soft vibrations, meant to sooth and asses both body and spirit. She concentrated on his body for now, placing her finger tips on his temples. Then she slowly began to massage his face.

Her touch was light at first, concentrating on warming the muscles before massaging them. She started at his temples, then spread her fingers out under this eyes and around his jaw. Once the muscle of the face was warm, she began pressing slightly harder, concentrating on the larger muscle of the face. She pressed against the muscles surrounding his eyes, cheeks and jaw. He was holding tension everywhere!

Her next destination was the scalp. Smoothly, she ran her fingers through his hair, pulling out the band that kept it up. He could tie it up again afterward, but for now it would be in the way. She continued her constant stream of pulse magic as she massaged his scalp, smoothing back his hair.

_He looks so calm. _She thought, idly drawing a finger through his hair. The tension around his face and eyes was gone at this point, smoothed out by her therapy. Compared to the tension filled poker face he wore 24/7, this calm defenseless expression felt more natural.

Kyoko blinked, then realized her fingers no longer had any purpose. They were idly drawing the outlines of his face. Suppressing a blush, she refocused, concentrating on the next part. While soothing the body was important, it was even more expedient to address the tension of the soul. People had a tendency to carry negative feelings within themselves. Anger, sadness, jealousy, etc, could get lodged in a person's soul. During the physical part of her massage, some of these emotions would surface. If she pressed her magic softly against it, she could dislodge and remove them from their soul. It would sometimes cure the headache indefinitely, as the headache could be a symptom of negative emotions.

Kyoko took a breath, then changed the consistency of her magic.

What greeted her made her stomach churn.

It was a complete mass of dark energy.

_He's cursed! _She thought, so shocked she almost lost hold of her magic. Kyoko had seen curses on individuals before but this... this was on a whole other level.

The darkness engulfed his whole soul, sucking light from his essence, only a small pinprick of light was shining though. It was flickering, like it could go out any second. The more she studied it, the more she felt sick. There was so much raw negative energy pulsing within him. It was a wonder how anyone could smile with so much filth inside them.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?"

"Eh?" Kyoko opened her eyes. Face to face with a concerned Kuon. "What is it?"

"You blanked out for a second there." he said. "Is everything alright."

"Oh, no everything's fine." said Kyoko. He probably didn't know she had seen his curse. Honestly it was buried so deep that she would have never even noticed it if she hadn't been touching him, or if he hadn't dropped his barriers. She wasn't that great at sensing magic or souls to begin with. "Close your eyes so I can finish. Almost done."

For a second, his eyes had flashed in recognition, and she thought he knew she was lying. But then he closed his eyes.

She pressed her hands against his head, again assessing his soul. The darkness returned, churning around Kuon's soul. Slowly, she began soothing the negative emotions away. She couldn't remove the curse, but she could weaken it by releasing some of the dark energy.

She felt a shiver through the surface, the darkness rippling as something resonated within Kuon. He had probably felt what she was doing with her magic. She expected him to ask what she was happening, but he didn't. Instead, his soul remained still as she smoothed out the surface.

She did as much as she could. She prepared to removed herself, but hesitated. She could tell there was still a lot of negativity below the surface. A part of her wanted to keep going until she smoothed everything out, but she couldn't tell how much was left inside him. His soul was like looking thought a fogged window with blinds over it. Besides, she shouldn't pry into a person's soul. The surface was fine. But anything else was just plain invasive.

"Alright." she said, removing her hands for the last time. "I'm done."

He didn't move for a moment, eyes still closed. Then he slowly opened them.

"My headaches gone." he said, disbelief in his voice. "Incredible..."

Kyoko smiled, delight swelling within her.

"I'm glad it worked." said Kyoko. "Now, you have to promise me that next time you have a headache, you will contact me if you can. I don't want you getting sick from using all those heavy medications."

"Thank you." he said. "I'll be sure to do that." He thought for a moment. "Actually. Can I ask one more thing of you?"

"Of course." said Kyoko.

He reached out to her, and Kyoko stiffened. Her body remembering the heat his touch brought.

But his hand fell before it touched her face.

"Your lap." he said, then sheepishly gestured to the bed. "Lory forgot to put a pillow in his office. And I would like to take a quick nap."

"Oh." she said, putting her thoughts back together. "S-sure." Just what did she think he was going to ask?

* * *

Kuon lay with his head in Kyoko's lap, very much awake. He kept his eyes closed, his outward appearance relaxed in an imitation of sleep. But on the inside he was mentally berating himself.

He was glad he had stopped when he had reached for her, quickly making up some other request. It was a good thing she was so ready to believe his made up lie. But he couldn't help grimacing when remembering her stiff expression. She had obviously been terrified of being touched by him, and he could guess why.

After her hands had paused during the massage, he had gotten curious and peaked at her. Kyoko's face had been white, her eyes focused on something far away. There was only one thing that could have produced that sort of response.

She had seen it. The darkness resting within his soul.

He had buried it deep. Spent many hours using every spell and charm he could to make it completely undetectable, but she had at least brushed against it, and that would have been enough.

He gave an involuntary shiver.

The darkness stirred within him, responding to the negative path his mind had wondered. It soaked up his inner turmoil, pulling him deeper inside his self-loathing.

He was a monster. She was just another person that feared him. As she should.

A soft pressure touched his forehead.

"That's good." said a kind voice. "He doesn't have a fever. I'm glad."

Kuon couldn't move. He was paralyzed, his mind working so fast it was blank. The dark that had been swallowing him paused.

Then he felt something even more miraculous. Something that almost made his eyes fly open in shock. The soft touch of her fingers brushing through his hair.

"It's really not fair." he could hear her muttering to herself. "He has such soft hair even though he's a guy. How does he even keep it this nice despite its length?"

_She's... not scared of me? _

Despite all the anger she had seen from him. Despite her glimpse into his dark soul, she still wasn't pulling away from him in disgust?

The dark uncertainty that had been threatening to engulf him began to fade, each stroke of her hand dispelling the fog, until it was completely gone.

Kuon relaxed. This time truly relaxed. Feeling lighter than he had in a long time, he couldn't help smiling, the soothing sensation of her hand through his hair lulling him to sleep.

* * *

**Awwww. Isn't it cute? Ahhh the sap. Stahp. My sister is making fun of me. But I am unabashedly loving this. Ohmygorsh they are just so cute. (Is it sad I fan girl about my own story? Granted a lot of it is taken from the original.)**

**Also, I would like to give everyone a failing grade. I told ya'll to stop me, but instead you tell me to keep adding stuff and write. DO you ever know what you are saying!? 0.o haha. Alright, this is never going to end. It's not my fault. Blame the kind people that tell me they like my story. (it will end one day I'm totally kidding)**

**Guest: "Yumi is seriously annoying...Kyoko helped her too yet she is not grateful at all. Why didn't Setsuko change after that too?!"**

**-All questions related to character actions will be revealed, slowly but surely. But as for Setsuko, it's mostly because she already knows Kyoko personality and how she got there and didn't want to have anything to do with her in the first place.**

**kreasihakpen: I'm a little curious about Risa stories, I kinda like her attitude. :D will you write about her to? **

**-Honestly... not 100% sure.**

**And now a word from our beta reader/editor:**

**(BWAhahaha I am the sister of blush weaver, also known as... I don't actually have a pen name, so just call me Imotou. Hope you like the chapter. Blushweaver says I have to be nice to you, so I guess I'll end my note there. (:**

**get ready for kya's and the like fufufufu's.)**

**Once again I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing/liking /being patient with the updates. Love love LOVE everyone's comments! Yall are awesome! **

**-Blushweaver**

**(Side note. I think I might die waiting for chapter 224 of Skip Beat to come out next month. omgosh!)**


	13. A Desperate Situation

A smack to the forehead woke Kyoko. Startled by the contact, she opened her eyes to see a large hand pressed against her forehead, supporting its weight as her upper body leaned forward. She was very close to a certain pair of green eyes.

Kuon smiled, the appearance dazzling.

"Good morning Kyoko." he said. "Please excuse me for my actions. Though I do enjoy a good morning kiss, I'd rather not get one from an unconscious woman."

Kyoko yelled, jumping off the bed so fast she forgot that Kuon was still resting on her legs. As a result, the prince fell to the floor as she scurried away.

"Your highness!" she howled, hiding behind on of the tables that dotted the crowded room. "I can't believe you! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'm sorry" said Kuon, picking himself off the ground and walking to the other side of the table. "But it felt wrong to disturb you." He tried to move around the table to where she was, but Kyoko scurried the opposite direction. It soon became a dance between the two and the table, Kuon desperately switching directions to get to Kyoko, and Kyoko darting away to keep the table between them. "You looked so cute and peaceful sleeping I couldn't help but not wake you."

"You!-"

Kyoko started throwing things at Kuon, picking up whatever she could from the table. Roots, quills, and pieces of paper were sent flying. "Playboy! Here I was worried for your health and all you can do is pick on me."

"I'm not picking on you." said Kuon, arms raised to block the hail of items being thrown at him. "You truly did look peaceful. Besides, I can only act like this because of you."

The stream of ammo stopped as Kyoko paused her attack. Kuon lowered his arms, tentatively peaking over them.

"What do you mean by that?" said Kyoko, with a frown.

"I mean." said Kuon. "That I feel much better now, and I have you to thank for that."

"Really?" said Kyoko, the previous embarrassment vanishing. "I was able to help?"

"Of course." said Kuon, walking around the table, this time Kyoko didn't run away. He stood before her, a sweet smile on his face. "I feel lighter then I ever have in a long time, and It's all because of you."

Kyoko could help the tinge of pink that colored her cheeks. She was both pleased and embarrassed by the praise.

"I really didn't do much your highness." said Kyoko. "It's not that hard to be a lap pillow and give someone a massage, but I'm glad I could help."

Kuon gave a light chuckle, shaking his head as if dispelling a thought.

"Let's pick up this mess." he said gesturing to the ground. "I don't think Lory would appreciate it if he came back to finding his stuff thrown everywhere."

Kyoko inwardly doubted Lory would notice if they left it. The room only had some semblance of order because Kyoko had begun organizing it in her free time. She helped the prince pick up the stuff any way.

There was a light knock on the door.

Kyoko opened it to find Yukihito on the other side.

"Hello Kyoko." he said. "I was told Kuon was here. Have you-"

"I'm right here." said Kuon, getting the man's attention. "Sorry. I didn't send anyone to tell you where I went."

"Well, I figured you would stop by here after practice anyway." said Yukihtio. Kyoko spotted him giving her a quizzical look before switching his gaze back to Kuon. "But your next meeting is in fifteen minutes. If we want to be on time we should leave soon. Well, only if you're feeling well enough for it."

"I'm fine." said Kuon, and he truly did look fine. In fact, now that she wasn't either throwing stuff at him or blushing, she could get a good look at him. It was as if he was standing taller, or there was less of a shadow around him. No, that wasn't quite it. But it was the closest she could get.

Yukihito seemed to agree, because he smiled and said. "What ever medicine you took this time did the trick. Make sure to remember it for next time."

"Of course." said Kuon, his eyes flickering to Kyoko's for a second.

"Well then." said Kyoko, talking in case Kuon decided to enlighten Yukihito just what his 'medicine' had been. "May I accompany you guys out? I'm going to return to my room."

The three of them walked down the halls and towards the concubine quarters. Kuon insisted in walking her to the entrance before going to his meeting, and Kyoko couldn't find a way to refuse him without being rude. Hikaru was at the door as they exited and melted into the background as Kyoko and Kuon talked about the preparations for the festival while they walked. Kuon was telling Kyoko about some of the events. Since it was her first time, she didn't know what to expect.

The events sounded exciting! The streets were to be lined with stalls from venders all over the country, selling event items and souvenirs to the general populace. There would be balls, festival dances and all sorts of traveling performers, but the heart of the festival was the several tournaments ranging from boat races in the Silver River, to combat tournaments.

"Are you going to be participating in any of the competitions?" asked Kyoko.

"It's tradition." said Kuon. "Someone from the royal family always competes in magic swordsmanship, but this will be my first time actually doing it. My father usually would enter, but since he's not here the duty falls to me."

"Huh." said Kyoko. "That's interesting." She hadn't really ever pictured Kuon to be the fighting type. Thought now that she thought about it, he did usually have a sword strapped to his side when she saw him.

Once they made it to the entrance, he bid her farewell. But she called to him before he could walk too far.

"Um, your highness."

He paused, body half turned towards her. "Yes Kyoko. What is it?"

"I wanted to thank you." she said, twirling her thumbs. She couldn't help but feel a little shy about what she was thanking him for.

"For what?" he said. "I believe it's you I should be thanking after today."

"Well... it's about the advice you gave me." said Kyoko "About making friends. I'm managed to make a couple. Friends that is."

"Yes. I heard." he said, giving her a smile "I'm glad for you."

"It's all because of your advice your highness." said Kyoko.

He shook his head.

"I didn't do much Kyoko" he said. "It's all an effect of your efforts."

"Oh, but you did." said Kyoko looking up. "I was despairing, wondering why I should be friends with them, since they were all being so nasty." she grimaced, angry at herself. "But then I realized that I needed to give them the same benefit of the doubt I was asking from them. Because of that, I was able to learn things about the concubines."

At first it had been hard to see them as anything but a bunch of angry jealous girls, making up lies and talking bad behind her back, just like the bunch back home. But when she started looking at the individual faces behind the angry mob, she realized there was a lot she had been missing. Like the fact that only a few of the girls had actually outright hated her, while some had been mislead to believe lies and others were just too shy to talk to her with all the conflict around her.

"I feel much better about myself and about my situation now." she said with a bright smile. "So thank you."

"I'm glad I could help." he said. "I'll see you again this afternoon at dinner." Then he and Yukihito walked off.

Happy, Kyoko walked towards the quarters with Hikaru. It was only then that she noticed Yumi and Risa standing at the entrance. Kyoko's smile slowly dissolved. They were both staring at Kyoko, well, Yumi was more glaring then staring and Risa looked troubled. Kyoko bid goodbye to Hikaru, who gave her a meaningful look then glanced at the girls. She silently waved him away. He left reluctantly.

Kyoko approached the girls slowly. What were they doing standing there? Where they waiting for her?

"Hello." said Kyoko cautiously as she approached.

They didn't say anything, so she chose to just keep walking. She had just passed them when Yumi spoke.

"What were you talking to Kuon about?"

Kyoko stopped. Yumi's face was hard to read. She looked calm, but there was something wrong underneath. Like she was expecting something bad to happen and was bracing herself.

"Why do you want to know?" said Kyoko. Yumi wasn't in Kyoko's happy book. The woman was so rude most of the time, and Kyoko was done with it. What had she ever done to the her that she needed to make up those bad rumors about her?

"Just curious." said Yumi.

"You seemed pretty happy." commented Risa. "You crushing on Kuon?"

"No! That's not it." said Kyoko, a little too quickly. Yumi raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing her.

Great, yet another misunderstanding. Even Risa smiled knowingly at her. "It's just that he helped me with something that was bothering me and I was thanking him for it. It has nothing to do with that emotion."

"What was it about?" said Risa. She was politer then Yumi, but Kyoko still didn't feel comfortable with her attitude. She too appeared to be bracing herself for something.

"It's a little embarrassing..."" said Kyoko. "I was just-" Wait, why did she need to explain herself to them anyway?

"Yes?" said Yumi.

Kyoko was not going to be embarrassed, she was going to say boldly what she herself was proud of. Yet she couldn't help the slight blush on her cheeks. The two women noticed her change and stiffened.

"I was telling him some good news." said Kyoko. "That thanks to his advice, I was able to make friends and get along with the girls in the harem, well, at last most of them." she glared pointedly at Yumi, throwing out the words like a challenge to her. Let her try what she could, Kyoko had friends now. She wasn't alone anymore.

Yumi blinked, completely taken aback. She exchanged a look with her friend, who then burst out laughing.

"You told Kuon that you made some friends?" said Risa. "And that's what you were blushing about? Man, that's great."

Kyoko couldn't help turning red again, but she didn't back down.

"Yes that's right." said Kyoko. "Is there something funny about that?"

Yumi gave a long sigh, ignoring her friend who was still chuckling. "Not really." she said. Yumi was irritated, though at what Kyoko couldn't tell. "But now I feel like an idiot, and you probably will too after today."

"What do you mean?"

At that moment, a group of concubines came into view. One of them spotted Kyoko and hurried over to her.

"Kyoko." said the concubine. "Have you seen the main room yet? What happened? Does it have anything to do with you?"

Her other friends were soon beside her, asking similar questions. Kyoko was very lost, and eventually got them to calm down enough to give her a better description of what had happened.

"Someone trashed the main room." said the concubine with a long braid. "Or well, Kinda. They just littered everywhere. We assumed you had something to do with it because of what it was."

"What it was?" said Kyoko. "What do you mean?"

The concubine's answer shocked Kyoko, causing her to breath in sharply.

_No... surely someone didn't._

Kyoko quickly walked towards the main room, ignoring the questions and voices calling after her. A small crowd of women were soon following. She didn't pay them any heed, not stopping until she threw open the door of the main room. What she saw made her stomach drop.

Scattered across the ground, their forms broken and shredded, were the remains of hundreds of crystal asters. The flowers had been torn from the ground mercilessly, roots and dirt still clinging to the stems. Translucent blue petals dotted the floor, like pieces of broken glass. The carnage seemed to emanate from the center of the room where one word was painted in red angry letters.

_Leave!_

Memories began flickering before Kyoko, the images shifting so fast it made her head spin. Ren. Her father. The oasis. Her mother's face. A dark room where the only source of light was the broken pieces of salvation now littered across the ground.

A hand rested on Kyoko's shoulder, making her jump. Midori looked up at Kyoko in concern.

"You alright?" she said.

Kyoko swallowed hard before answering. "Y-yeah."

"I noticed you liked to have that flower by your bed stand." said Midori. "Is this message for you?"

"Probably."

Kyoko approached the message, feeling empty. She knelt down, picking up one of the flowers, it's stem broken and splintered. Who would do such a thing? Did they know what this flower meant to her? If so, what did she do to deserve such brutal treatment of something she held so dear.

She hugged the flower to her chest, a hard lump in her throat. This flower, which was her connection to two important people in her life, had been so mistreated. It was as if her heart had been torn to bits, not the flowers.

Someone sat down beside Kyoko. It was Aya.

"You doing ok?" said Aya.

Kyoko took a deep, stabilizing breath.

"I'm alright." said Kyoko, proud her voice didn't crack. "Just a little shaken is all."

"_Leave_." said Aya reading the message. "What do you think this all means?"

"Probably just that." said Kyoko, fingers brushing the still wet paint. "Leave the harem. Stay away from Kuon."

"Or maybe." said Aya, voice low. "It means if you don't leave, I'll tear you up like these flowers."

Kyoko froze.

Aya cocked her head at Kyoko. Her brow was furrowed, as if she were sad. But there was no light in her eyes. They were empty.

"Or maybe it means" continued Aya. "This is what happens when you break a promise. If you take what's precious from me, I'll slowly take what's precious from you."

Kyoko started at her... was it possible. Did she?

"Aya." said Kyoko. "Are you the one that did this?"

"Of course." she said, face still a mask of concern.

Kyoko quickly stood up, backing away from Aya. The other concubine stood more slowly, injured shock on her face. But Kyoko could see through the fake tears now. It was all a ruse.

"I'm so sorry Kyoko." said Aya, her voice pitched just a little louder then normal. It carried through the room, catching the attention of the other concubines. "I didn't think this would happen if I told her. Please forgive me."

"What are you talking about?" said Kyoko. "Aren't you the one that did this?"

"Yes, you're right. I'm so sorry." said Aya. "This is my doing. If only I hadn't told her you lied to all of us, even though I promised to keep your secret."

"What are you talking about?" said Kyoko again thoroughly confused, but another concubine butted into the conversation.

"Oi Aya what's all this?" said a woman. "What did you tell your friend that could make them do something like this?"

"It's..." said Aya, giving Kyoko a hesitant glance, as if she was scared for her! "I promised not to tell."

By now everyone was listening to the conversation. A few more of the girls encouraged Aya to spill, but she shook her head.

"No." she said. "I didn't mean to cause trouble. I'm sorry Kyoko"

Aya quickly walked to Kyoko and threw her arms around her. Kyoko attempted to disentangle herself from Aya, but she held on clinging to Kyoko like a leech. A sickly mixture of revolution and bile was building in Kyokos throat. How had she missed the twisted essence behind her fake sweet one?

"It's not my fault." said Aya. "Please don't hate me."

"Let go of me." said Kyoko, struggling to pry Aya's fingers off her arm.

"Kyoko how can you be so mean?" said Aya. "I'm only trying to make things right."

"I said let go!"

Kyoko didn't mean to, but she was so flustered she used a little bit of pulse magic to get Aya off. But the way the girl fell you would have thought Kyoko had pushed her with all her might. Aya landed hard against a side table. The plates and cups smashed to the ground with a clatter, spraying the ground with food and wine and shards of porcelain.

For a moment no one moved, everyone too stunned at what happened. Then Aya began to cry.

"My arm." she cried, clutching her forearm. "It hurts."

Kyoko could see a line of blood on her arm. Something must had scratched her when she fell.

"I'm so sorry." said Kyoko, stepping forward. "I didn't mean to push that hard."

"Don't touch me." said Aya, shrinking away from Kyoko.

Kyoko was about to respond when she was blocked by Aya's friends. They rushed to her side, pulling out handkerchiefs and attempting to clean her up. Chieko stood in front of Kyoko, looking livid.

"What the hell is your problem?" she yelled at Kyoko. "Even if your upset you shouldn't take it out on Aya."

"That's not it." said Kyoko, looking around in panic. Anger, fear, and sorrow were all clouding her brain. The other women were staring at the scene, their eyes accusing her. It was starting to sink in just how bad it looked from the outside. "I didn't mean to push her. She just wouldn't get off then stumbled. I didn't-"

"I saw it." said Aya. Her voice was quiet, yet it managed to capture the attention of the whole room. "You and Kuon. In the clinic. He was sleeping in your lap, and you were stroking his hair, and then you two promised to meet alone later as well." She looked up at Kyoko, the picture of betrayal and hurt on her face. "Didn't you say you weren't after the prince? Didn't you promise that you weren't here for that?"

"That's not it." said Kyoko, feeling frantic. The women were whispering to each other, the atmosphere turning darker by the second. "I don't want him like that. I'm not lying."

"Then do you deny it?" said Yumi. Talking for the first time. She stood near the back of the room, her eyes steady as they judged Kyoko. "That you had plans to meet with Kuon? Or that you let him sleep on your lap?"

"Well..." said Kyoko "Yes he did sleep on my lap and we made plans to meet later. But it's not what you think." The murmuring became angrier, some shaking their heads and glaring in her general direction. "He needed help with his headache and then he wanted to sleep and there wasn't any pillows and-"

"Such great excuses." said Chieko sarcastically. "Excuse me for not believing you."

"I'm not lying." said Kyoko. "And I'm not in love with the prince. I was just trying to help him. Besides, Aya was the one that tore up the flowers."

"Are you serious!" said Chieko, practically bristling in anger. "After all the things that Aya did for you, and this is how you thank her? I knew you were a snake. Looks like you've finally shown your true colors."

"No, I'm not-."

"What happened here?"

The new voice was so commanding and powerful it stopped all conversation. Setsuko stood in the entrance, surveying the scene. Her eyes took in the scattered flower petals, the crying Aya, and Kyoko in one swoop. They lingered on Aya's arm, then back at Kyoko.

_The rule _Kyoko thought with dread _we're not suppose to harm each other. Oh no. _Her fears were confirmed the next second.

"Setsuko." said Chieko, pointing at Kyoko. "She broke the basic rule and hurt Aya. She should be punished."

"It was an accident." cried Kyoko. "I didn't me-"

"Silence!"

Both girls went quiet, the danger in Setuko's voice chilling them. Sestuko swept through the room, her presence overwhelming. She bent down besides Aya and surveyed her injury.

"Aya." she said, her voice a little kinder. "Come with me to the clinic. We need to get you cleaned up." Aya stood, hiccuping with barely suppressed sobs. "And you Kyoko." said Setsuko, her voice lowering dangerously. "Go to the green room. I will meet you there soon. Don't even think about leaving till we talk."

* * *

The next half hour was torture for Kyoko. She sat at the long table of the green room, fidgeting constantly. What was going to happen to her? They said there was a punishment for hurting the other concubines. What was it going to be? Were they going to publicly rebuke her? Or perhaps they were going to throw her from the roof of the palace.

Kyoko's heart was heavy, recognizing the feeling of shame and regret that clenched her stomach. She hadn't meant to hurt Aya, it had been an accident. Would Setsuko believe her? She remembered the look on the concubines faces. Things had just started to get better, but now, would anyone want to be her friend after this?

Kyoko was brought out of her thoughts as Setsuko entered, closing the door quietly behind her. Her face held no hint of her feelings as she strode over and sat across from Kyoko.

"You have ten minutes to give me your side of the story." said Setsuko. "Starting now."

Kyoko swallowed, then quickly told her what happened. She was talking so fast that it only took three minutes.

"You have to believe me." said Kyoko. "I didn't want to hurt her. But she wouldn't get off of me and I was freaked out because of her weird split personality. It was an accident."

"Accident or no, you did hurt her." said Setsuko. "And that's the part that matters."

Kyok fell silent, the dread making her feel sick again.

"I've talked briefly to the other girls and gotten their sides of the story." said Setsuko. "There will be a meeting to decide on your punishment. Everyone but you and Aya will be present and participate in the voting."

"I see."

"I should tell you," said Setsuko. "It is possible for them to vote to kick you out. If enough of the girls vote for this, Kuon will have no choice but to excuse you from the harem. We have done this with a few girls before."

Kyoko let the words sink in, feeling devastated. They could get Kuon to kick her out? It was ironic really. She didn't want to be in the harem in the first place, but leaving like this... it felt so wrong.

Setsuko's expression softened, looking at Kyoko with pity.

"Look." said Setsuko. "I'm sorry Kyoko. You're a nice girl, but you were too naive. No one is going to believe that you didn't mean to hurt her with so many eye witnesses. You got out played, fair and square."

Setsuko stood up.

"You can't stay here till after the meeting." said Setsuko "Find a relative or someone to stay with for the night. Then come back in the morning. The results should be finalized by then."

Setsuko left, leaving Kyoko feeling empty. She knew what the result would be. Aya had been her first friend to reach out to her and she was the one that had rallied the other girls to talk to her. She had been Kyoko's biggest supporter, and now without her... she was sure no one would defend her against being kicked out.

Kyoko hung her head, feeling completely alone.

* * *

Kuon tapped his finger against the table, impatient. It was twenty minutes after Kyoko was supposed to meet him for dinner. He hadn't even touched his food, wanting to wait until after she arrived to eat. Where was she? He didn't think she was the type of person to be late without letting him know in advance. Had something happened?

"I wonder where she is." said Yukihito for about the hundredth time. His councilor was seated at the table as well, picking at his food with his fork. "Do you think you scared her off? You probably did. And you were getting along so nicely this afternoon. Your beloved Kyoko probably-"

Kuon stood up, the action cutting Yukihito off from his vocal musings.

"Where are you going?" said Yukihito.

"To see what's keeping her." said Kuon. He had been patient waiting for her to come, but he thought it was about time to do something. Plus, his councilor was starting to get on his nerves with his not so subtly hints regarding Kuon's supposed feelings for her. Like the very smug smile the man had on his face at the moment.

The door to the dining hall opened.

_Finally _thought Kuon, thinking it would be Kyoko. But no, It wasn't her. It was Maria.

"Kuon!" said Maria, running up to him, obviously upset. "We have to do something. You're not going to let them get rid of big sister are you?"

"Calm down a second Maria." said Kuon, kneeling down and comforting the distressed girl. "What are you talking about? Who is your big sister and why would someone get rid of her?"

"Your new concubine, Kyoko." said Maria. "Something happened at the harem and Kyoko left. What happened? Does she not like us?"

Something stirred within Kuon. It was a mixture of shock, anger and dread. Kyoko had left? What had happened in the last couple hours?

"Maria." said Kuon, voice firm. "What else can you tell me about this. Do you know the details?"

Maria shook her head. "I overheard one of the guards talking about it. Apparently he saw her leave and she wasn't wearing her necklace. Where did she go? You have to bring her back!"

At that moment, the door opened again, and this time a servant entered. He was carrying a letter and presented it to Kuon. He took the letter and recognized the handwriting on the front. It was from Setsuko.

"What is it?" asked Maria.

"I think we're about to find out exactly what happened." said Kuon tearing open the letter, his councilor coming over to read it over his shoulder.

_Kuon,_

_There was a tussle this evening which resulted in one of the concubines, Aya, getting hurt. It was only a small cut, but Kyoko was the direct cause of the injury. As she broke the basic rule, we are holding a meeting to decide her fate in the harem. She left the quarters as protocol demands, but I'm not sure where she went. _

_I have to tell you; I'm inclined to think this wasn't just an accident. I believe this was set up to provide an opportunity to have her thrown out, but I believe I am alone in this thinking. During the scuffle many things were said, and now the women are upset at her. Most of them are vocally pressing to have her thrown out. Overall, it does not look good for Kyoko._

_I suggest you do not do anything to shield her at this time, as it will cause even more problems if you do, especially as you do not know the full details of what happened. I will contact you again when the results are out._

_-Setsuko._

"What does it say Kuon?" said Maria.

"Something happened at the harem." said Kuon, trying to keep down his anger. He didn't want to scare Maria after all. "She's been sent away for a while." There was no way Kyoko would purposefully cause harm to anyone. Something had happened.

"Aya..." said Yukihito, thinking. "You don't think... Kuon. Could she have had something to do with this?"

Kuon grimaced, knowing where Yukihito was going. Kuon was not blind to the faults of his concubines, and it was very possible that she had set this up. Setsuko was right, he shouldn't step in. If he over ruled their decision and kept Kyoko in the harem, it would only cause more strife. Anyway, she didn't really need to be a concubine anymore. She was now a student at the clinic, so she could continue to work there.

No, what bugged him the most was the conversation he had with her just hours before. He thought about the bright smile she had sported while talking about the concubines and the friends she had just made. She was probably crushed, feeling betrayed by whatever had happened. Then there was the fact of where she would live after this, since she had no friends or relatives in the area. He needed to find out where she went first.

"Don't worry Maria." said Kuon, gentlemen smile hiding his anger as he ruffled the young girl's hair. "It will all work out." He would make sure of it.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**

**Hmm, so Aya turns out to be a snake. How many of you saw that coming? How many of you are surprised? How many of you don't care and just want to drop kick her? - That one is me.**

**Actually, many of you called parts of this big blow up of misunderstandings/problems. Pat yourselves on the back! Now to problem is, how is Kyoko going to get past this bump? We shall see.**

**I almost named this last chapter: "What I did instead of my homework." but then I decided not to.**

**CrimsonQueen24: "who is Ren in this story? Is he a childhood friend of Kyoko's or is he Kuon in disguise like in canon but backwards?"**

**-What has been established so far: Ren is the name Kuon gave Kyoko when they met as kids. Not much else has been revealed at this point except that he helped her feel better about her father's death. So yeah, it's backwards from the cannon. I'm glad you guys ask questions like this. Sometimes I've left things vague on purpose to give you something to discover as the story progresses, and sometimes I've forgotten to explain something and just assumed you all could read my mind.**

**Thanks again for all your comments. I'm glad you all liked the previous happy chapter. I've been looking forward to writing that scene since I started this story. Kinda mean of me to throw this wrench into it all. Have a lovely week! ;D**

**-Blushweaver**

**Imouto here, hope you know blush weaver loves you guys, as it's 1:00 am and she won't let me sleep till I proof read. Hope you like it as much as I did!**

**P.S. To clarify, I wasn't trying to rag on the scanlators. (I'm super grateful for them!) 224 is the chapter due for next month. I read the summary for 223 (which came out last week) on a blog. It's the chapter coming out next month I'm going to die while waiting for: Ren to the rescue! XD**


	14. Judgment in the Viper's Den

The sun was starting to go down as Kyoko stood outside the castle entrance, debating on what she should do next. She didn't have any money, so staying at a inn was out of the question. Lory wasn't around and she couldn't imagine asking anyone else in the castle for a place to stay.

"Where are you going to go?"

Kyoko turned to face Hikaru who was standing beside her, spear held at his side like always. He had escorted her out of the castle, despite her insistence that she wasn't a concubine anymore so there was no reason.

"I'm not sure." said Kyoko. "I don't know if the clinic will accept me back without the prince's influence. I'm sure it wouldn't change Lory's opinion about me, but he can't force the other physicians to take me as an apprentice."

"Of course they will want you back!" said Hikaru. " And besides, I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about where you're going to stay? Do you have relatives in the area?"

"No. I don't." said Kyoko with a sigh. "I've been at the castle since day one at the capital. I don't know anyone outside of it."

_Wait a moment._ Thought Kyoko. _That's not true. I do know at least one couple. _

"So you don't have a place to stay?" he asked, looking astonished.

"There might be a place." said Kyoko, thinking. She would hate to impose on them, but maybe they would let her work there in exchange for rent. "I'm not sure. But I'm going to try."

"But you don't know if they will take you?" said Hikaru.

"No."

"Then why don't you try staying at my family's place?" said Hikaru scratching the back of his neck, looking sheepish. "They live near the edge of town and it would take a while to get there. I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"I could never impose on your family like that." said Kyoko quickly. "I'd feel really bad disrupting them with my problems. And besides, you've done so much for me already."

"It wouldn't be a big deal Lady Kyoko." said Hikaru. He rested the spear on his shoulder, the end pressed again on the floor as he pulled out a piece of parchment. He stuck his thumb against it. Black letters trailed his finger as he dragged it against the surface.

"Here's their address." he said, handing the parchment to Kyoko. "If your other plans fall through, please feel free to go there. I'm sure my family would be willing to help out."

Kyoko took the parchment, touched. She had to stop herself from crying as some of the tension she had been feeling began to seep away from the kind gesture. Instead, she wiped her eyes and grinned.

"I didn't know you know how to use magic." she teased.

"Oh. Do I look more attractive to you now?" he said, striking a comical pose.

Kyoko laughed, then gave a low curtsy.

"Thank you." said Kyoko, "For being such a great friend. You've been a huge support to me."

"It's been my pleasure lady Kyoko." said Hikaru, giving her a kind smile and patting the top of her head. "I hope you will not stay away from the castle long. I'm sure Lory and the other physicians will start to miss your presence soon. Then they'll be begging to have to come back!"

Grateful for his words of encouragement, Kyoko walked down the steps of the castle, and made her way through the streets.

Her plan was to go ask the Daruma-ya couple if she could stay with them. She immediately felt guilty. Was she really going to have to use their feelings of gratitude to get them to help her? But what choice did she have? As she was, no matter where she went, she'd be using someone's kindness. Besides, it wasn't like she expected to stay there for free. She'd work like crazy in order to pay rent. Yes, that's what she would do!

For about the hundredth time that evening, Kyoko pressed her hand against her neck, feeling nothing but her own skin. Kyoko had removed the necklace and left it on the night stand in the castle. It was strange to no longer feel the weight of it on her neck.

She finally made it to the restaurant, having asked a few people for directions on the way. She took a deep breath, then walked inside.

The restaurant was busy, each table filled with men and women. Servers wound their way through the tables carrying plates of food. Kyoko didn't want to be in the way, so she stood to the side and hid in the shadows of the room. At one point a server asked if she needed something, but Kyoko waved them away saying she'd talk to the store owners after the rush was over.

The crowd slowly thinned, everyone leaving to go home. The server that had talked to Kyoko earlier came out of the back with Tahiro's wife, Okami, right behind her.

"Said she wanted to see you mam." said the server.

"Kyoko." said Okami, round face breaking into a warm smile. "It's so good to see you. How have you been?"

"I've been well." said Kyoko, forcing herself to smile back. "It's good to see the restaurant's been keeping busy."

"Oh yes, it's been great." said the older woman, waving a hand. "The inns have been full from all the travelers coming for the festival, so people have been coming here when it's gotten to crowded there. Have you eaten yet?"

"I'm not hungry." said Kyoko, just as her stomach growled loudly.

Kyoko flushed.

"Hmm. So I see." said Okami, giving Kyoko a knowing look. "Here, come sit down."

She took Kyoko by the hand and led her to a table. By this time, it was getting late and almost everyone was gone. Kyoko sat down, and Okami left, only to return with a large bowl of porridge and a slice of bread.

"I'm afraid we can't offer you more at the moment." said Okami. "We're going to need to refill our storage again tomorrow."

"This is plenty." said Kyoko gratefully taking a bite of the food. Despite having eaten extravagant food at the castle for the past month, the simple porridge tasted amazing to her. Okamistayed at the table, watching Kyoko until every bite was gone.

"So." said Okami. "What's wrong?"

"How did you know something was wrong?" said Kyoko. She hadn't even said anything.

Okami smiled kindly, "I know the face of a troubled soul when I see one. So, what happened. Is there something I can do to help?"

"I.."

Kyoko's stomach churned. Okami was so kind, asking what was wrong and giving her food, and Kyoko had come here to take advantage of her kindness. She felt horrible.

"I'm so sorry." said Kyoko, standing up and bowing profusely. "I'm such a horrible person. I should have known better than to be so thoughtless. I'll leave right away."

"Kyoko. Please calm down." said Okami, putting a hand on Kyoko's shoulder. It was the only thing that stopped Kyoko from darting out the door. "I don't understand. Why are you apologizing? Did you do something wrong?"

"Yes." said Kyoko, talking so fast her words jumbled together. "I got into a fight, then got kicked out. Then you gave me food that I can't pay for and I'm asking for favors. You probably hate me. I'm such an ungrateful person."

"Kyoko." said Okami, looking concerned. "Why would we ever hate you?"

"Because I'm taking advantage of your kindness." said Kyoko, finally allowing Okami to sit her back down at the table. She kept her eyes down, unable to look up. "I don't have anywhere else to go. So I came here because I thought you might take me in."

"Kyoko." said Okami, taking Kyoko's hands into her own. Her voice was so firm that it forced Kyoko to look up into her face. "I don't know what happened. But you are welcome to stay here for as long as you like. We'd be happy to help you out."

This time Kyoko couldn't help the tears that came to her eyes. After being betrayed by Aya, and the stress of finding a place to stay, Okami's genuine kindness touched her so deeply. Okami didn't know what had happened and she knew that Kyoko had come to take advantage of her feelings of obligation, yet she still had offered Kyoko her home so willingly.

"Thank you." said Kyoko. "Really Thank you." It didn't even start to express her feeling, but it was all she could say.

Okami squoze Kyoko's hands, her round face warm with kindness. "Let me get the guest room ready. It's a mess, but I'll have it cleaned in no time, then we can get you settled in."

"I'll help." said Kyoko, rising from her seat.

"It's fine." said Okami, putting her hand on Kyoko's shoulder to stop her. "Please just sit here and let me help you. I am grateful you came to us for help. I can't think of a way to repay you, but if you let me do this small thing for, then I believe I can rest a little easier at night."

So Kyoko sat down, letting Okami walk into the back room and out of sight. She couldn't help smiling, glad she had come here.

Kyoko's good mood didn't last long. Now that she had taken care of the immediate problem of where she would live, Kyoko's mind kept wondering back to what had happened earlier in the evening.

_Aya.._.

Kyoko slowly went over every interaction she'd had with Aya, trying to make sense of the concubine's actions: When Aya had made Kyoko promise not to fall in love with Kuon, or when she had cried in front of her friends. What had been her goal? Was it to make Kyoko feel sorry for her? Yes, that had to be it. It made sense. In almost all of Kyoko's memories of the women, Aya had appeared weak and helpless, prompting sympathy and a desire to help her. Aya was not a good person. She manipulated others into thinking she was, then she used that sympathy to control others to get what she wanted.

Aya had villainized Yumi, and she played on Chieko's instinct to help the weak. With the hero and villain in place, Aya could sit back and play the part of the damsel in distress, soaking up the sympathy without dirtying her hands. She'd done it again, making Kyoko into a new antagonist.

Kyoko couldn't help but feel a little sorry for Chieko. Did she suspect anything regarding the true nature of her best friend? Probably not. Chieko's strong spirit was the perfect match to Aya's helpless act.

The only thing Kyoko couldn't understand is why Aya had bothered approaching Kyoko in the practice room to become her friend. Had it been an act to look like the good girl? Or... had it been to prevent Kyoko from taking her place in the harem: The pitiful good girl that others felt sorry for.

Kyoko let her head fall onto the table with a thunk, the sting stopping her self pity from taking over.

"Yumi was right." grumbled Kyoko "I should have payed attention. There were snakes and I got bit."

"Then next time you should actually listen."

Kyoko's head snapped up.

Standing in front of her was a sight she couldn't comprehend. Yumi, Risa, and Utako were all standing on the other side of the table. The three concubines were looking at Kyoko with varying degrees of interest and hostility, but they were definitely there for her.

"What are you doing here?" said Kyoko. "Are you here to tell me I was kicked out?"

"Hardly." said Yumi. "We came to give this back."

Yumi took something out of her pocket and set it on the table in front of Kyoko. It was her necklace, the gold chains sparkling in the dim lantern light. Kyoko stared at it, not completely understanding. The necklace meant you were a member of Kuon's harem, and if Yumi was giving it back to Kyoko... then that meant...

"I wasn't voted out?" said Kyoko, looking up in disbelief. "How? What happened? I thought for sure..."

Yumi and Risa exchanged glances.

* * *

Risa yawned, covering her mouth with a hand. The green room was a boiling with anger. Chieko and her two lackeys – as Risa liked to call them, she kept forgetting their names – were busy abusing Kyoko's reputation to the group. They talked on and on about how Kyoko had taken advantage of Aya's kindness and made her cry, and that she had lied to them, and that the harem shouldn't allow dirt peasants such as her in to soil it, and she that should be kicked out and blahdy blah blah.

Risa was bored. True, Kyoko had hurt Aya, but Risa really didn't believe that Kyoko should be punished so severally for something so small. After all, all the women here were guilty of some sort of wrong, like Chieko's makeup. That foundation was a crime, why weren't they thinking of throwing her out? The musing was a distraction. Risa didn't have the courage to say anything related to the main issue. She sank lower in the chair, breathing out in annoyance and wishing the pointless meeting would end. No matter what, Risa wouldn't vote to throw Kyoko out. That required a unanimous vote and though she knew it would annoy a lot of people, she wouldn't back down.

There was a loud bang. Everyone at the table jump. Risa herself almost fell from her chair.

Yumi had slammed her hands down on the table, and was now glaring like usual at the crowd of women.

_'This should be good._' Thought Risa, sitting up in her chair, smiling, despite the heavy silence that fell on the women.

"Arrg, so annoying." growled Yumi "Do you not realize how childish and petty you all sound?"

"What's your problem?" said Chieko her face matching Yumi's in anger. "We're in the middle of a serious issue. In case you weren't paying attention, we're trying to decided what to do with Kyoko."

"Then hurry up and present a punishment." said Yumi. "My head's starting to hurt from your yapping."

Chieko ground her teeth.

"Alright." said Setsuko, sitting at the head of the table. She'd said almost nothing the whole meeting which, in Risa opinion, made things more boring. It was always more fun when Setsuko got involved with issues. Though the woman wasn't allowed to vote since she was the mediator of the meeting, she could at least have said something. "Then let us have someone present a possible punishment. Would anyone like to give it a go?"

"I would." said Chieko her hand shooting up. "I think Kyoko should be thrown out."

"Anyone second that vote?" said Setsuko. Several people put up their hands. "Alright. Chieko, would you like to say any last words regarding your claim before we take a vote for this punishment?"

"Of course." said Chieko, standing up with an air of self righteousness, and taking a breath, though what more she could say was beyond Risa. They had just spent the last hour rambling. Yet apparently she wasn't done.

"Kyoko is not fit for this harem." said Chieko. "She has no title, no function and no friends. She has caused contention in the harem, lied to everyone here regarding her intentions, and..." Yumi Snorted loudly cutting Chieko's impassioned speech short.

"Yes Yumi?" said Setsuko. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"No, Sorry." said Yumi. "I just thought what Chieko said was funny that's all."

"And what's so funny about what I said?" said Chieko, visibly fuming.

"You called Kyoko a liar." said Yumi shrugging. "I just thought it was ironic."

"And what's so ironic about that?" said Chieko. "She told us that she wasn't interested in Kuon when she's obviously in love with him."

"So?" said Yumi. "Doesn't everyone here love Kuon as well? What makes her that different from the rest of us."

"She lied to us about it."

"Right." said Yumi, rolling her eyes. "Because you all are such saints yourselves. You've never lied to any of your friends about a little one on one time you've snuck with Kuon. Would you care to have me divulge just how many times you've met him behind our backs just within this past month?"

Chieko's expression was priceless.

"I don't see why we would believe anything you have to say." said Chieko trying to recover. "After all, you did make up some pretty hefty lies about Kyoko."

"So I did." said Yumi, holding up her hands and giving Chieko a slow deliberate clap. "Congratulations. You can make a valid point!"

"Setsuko." said Chieko, seething in anger as she turned away from Yumi to address Setsuko "May I continue my point. Without unwanted interruptions?"

Setsuko gestured for her to continue.

"Thank you." said Chieko. "As I was saying. Kyoko lied and deceived us. Heck, we don't even know why she's here in the first place. Is it because of blackmail? Or is Kuon, by some miracle, actually attracted to her? Whatever the reason, the bad rumors her presence has brought has damaged the harems reputation. Are we all not here to assist Kuon? How can we do that if no one respects us due to her?"

"You're an idiot." said Yumi casually.

Chieko took a deep breath, closing her eyes in an attempt to control her anger.

"Do you have something else you wanted to say?" said Chieko through her clenched teeth. "Another _valid point?"_

"Just that you're an optimistic idiot" said Yumi. "You say Kyoko has damaged the harems reputation. But do you actually know what's currently being said about her at this time?"

"Of course I do." said Chieko. "And they're all bad things regarding her character and background."

"If you say so." said Yumi dismissively.

Risa smiled, aware of more than the rest of the room at just how much weight Yumi's words held. Yumi was the best person to go to if you wanted to know the latest rumors. She specialized in knowledge, control and production of rumors. She was the one that had started those bad rumors about Kyoko after all, and she'd done it without being implicated until she'd admitted to it.

"You have no room to say anything regarding rumors!" snapped Chieko, her temper again getting the better of her. "So just shut up and let me finish talking."

The rest of the girls murmured their agreement, and Chieko smiled a self satisfied smirk at their quiet support. Risa could feel the anger starting to emanate from Yumi, who was sitting beside her.

Risa had to suppress a smile. _And here it comes. _She thought.

"Setsuko." said Yumi, anger audible in her voice for the first time. "We have all had the... pleasure to listen to Cheiko ramble for the last hour. I would like to speak regarding this punishment."

"You may." said Setsuko.

Yumi didn't stand like Chieko. Instead she sat even straighter, head held high as she glared across the table at Chieko.

"The first thing I would like to do is ask a question." said Yumi "And this is it: Is everyone here a complete moron?"

Risa watched the room grow darker from Yumi's insult. They were no longer quiet in their anger. The room was now buzzing with angry conversations.

"I think you're the idiot." said a concubine. "I mean, why are you defending Kyoko? She tore up those flowers and blamed them on Aya. She's causing problems and needs to be throw out. Why is that hard to understand?"

"Because those are lies." said Yumi. "I don't think Kyoko tore up those flowers, and I certainly don't think she meant any harm to Aya. I believe that Aya is the one that betrayed Kyoko, not the other way around."

"But she hurt Aya."

"It's a scratch." said Yumi exasperated. "And Aya was asking for it. She wouldn't get off of Kyoko in the first place."

"But she broke the rule." said Midori. "We're not supposed to hurt each other."

"She hurt herself saving your life!" Yumi yelled at Midori, causing the girl to squeak in surprise. Yumi was finally done, fists clenched in frustration. "This is why I can't stand this place sometimes. How quickly you forget to be thankful and turn to sink your teeth into the stragglers. Have you all truly forgotten what Kyoko did for us the other day? Did you forget that she risked her life saving one of our own? Did you forget how you praised her for sticking it to Ruriko? And now you're tearing into her like sharks on a corpse. And for what!? Stupid flowers and a scratch." The room was silent. The earlier buzz was completely gone. Some of the girls had the decency to look ashamed, Chieko was not one of them.

"Are you saying we should forget the rule and not punish her?" said Chieko. " Are you telling us to forgo something that has kept this place from becoming a lion's den?"

"No, go ahead and punish her." said Yumi, sitting back and shaking her head. "I have no problem with that. What I have a problem with is the self-righteous vigor with which you demonize one of your own who risked themselves to help you."

Yumi stood up, tall and proud as she addressed them. "We all know my opinion on Aya. I can see that snake doing something like this to get sympathy. But what I can't see is Kyoko making up such elaborate lies. She helped me when I was hyperventilating, even thought I was trying with all my might to chase her out of the harem." Yumi shook her head. "No. I don't like her, but I don't think she should be kicked out. My vote is no. And nothing you say will change it. I don't plan on making Kuon angry by throwing out his most recent concubine for such petty reasons."

With her bit done, Yumi strode out, leaving a dumfounded room behind. Risa couldn't blame them. Had Yumi, the biggest Kyoko hater of them all, just defended her against the rest of the harem?

Risa busted out laughing. She couldn't help it. The rest of the women looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Well, you have to admit she made some good points." said Risa with a smile. This was why she liked Yumi. It was never dull around her. "I agree with her. Keep Kyoko here. I don't care about the punishment." Risa stood and followed Yumi out the door, and to her surprise, Utako followed her as well.

"I thought you didn't like her?" said Risa to Utako once they were out of the room.

"I didn't." said Utako

"What changed?"

"She likes books."

Risa shook her head. With the lack of expression, it was impossible to tell if Utako was being serious or not. The black haired beauty was a complete mystery.

Risa spotted Yumi at the end of the hallway. She was talking with Yukihito.

"That would really help us out." The glasses man was saying. "Are you sure it's not a problem?"

"It's fine." said Yumi. "I want to talk to her anyway." she spotted Risa and Utako coming towards her. "You guys want to come to?"

"To where?" said Risa.

"To get Kyoko." said Yumi. "They found out where she went, but they don't want her running off. Apparently it wouldn't be the first time she ran away from home, and it would be a bad idea if Kuon went to get her himself so I volunteered."

"I'm down for that." said Risa. "What about you Utako?"

Utako nodded. "Just let me grab something."

"Let me guess." said Risa with a smile. "Is it a book?"

"No." said Utako, already halfway down the hall. "It's Kyoko's necklace. She left it in our room."

Risa watched her walk down the hall before leaning over to Yumi and asking: "Did you know that she was one of Kyoko's roommates? Because I had no idea."

* * *

"We left before they were done voting." said Risa, answering Kyoko's question. "And without the three of us there, you can't have a unanimous vote. Which means you can't be kicked form the harem. So we've come to bring you back."

"Why did you leave?" said Kyoko, not satisfied with their answer. She was so confused. Yumi hated her, Risa appeared to just enjoy the chaos, while Utako never talked to her despite Kyoko's several attempts at conversation. "And why are you the ones bringing me back?"

"I'm here because I wanted to talk with you." said Yumi, taking the chair opposite her. Risa and Utako took seats as well. Utako took out a book and began reading it, face impassive as she seemed to ignore them. Risa was smiling at Kyoko.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" said Kyoko. "Don't you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Kyoko." said Yumi. " I don't like you. But I don't hate you. At least, not anymore. In some ways I respect you."

That one threw Kyoko for a loop. Yumi respected her?

"That doesn't make any sense." said Kyoko, frowning. "All you do is pick on me."

"That may be true." said Risa interrupting their conversation. "She does enjoy messing with you. But you also fight back when you need to. Plus, you put Ruriko in her place. Yumi's a contentious person who respects people who can stand up for themselves and give her a fight."

"And thank you for answering for me," said Yumi sarcastically.

Risa pulled a face. "But it's true."

Yumi gave her a look that clearly said '_I don't even know what do you with you sometimes.'_

"Here's the thing Kyoko." said Yumi, bringing her attention back to Kyoko. "When it comes to knowing the in's and out's of the palace, I like to think of myself as being in the 'know'."

"Alright..." said Kyoko, not sure where this was going.

"So within 24 hours of you being here." continued Yumi. "I already knew all the rumors concerning your admittance into the harem. Including your imprisonment."

Kyoko felt slight terror. Lory had promised that much of what happened had been kept under raps by him. He didn't want have big row concerning her situation and admittance into the harem. She had asked specifically that he keep quiet her plan for revenge against Sho. How much did Yumi know about what had happened?

"To answer your question." said Yumi, apparently reading Kyoko's thoughts with her facial expressions. "The rumors I got were varied in description. Some said that Kuon nearly ran over you, while others said that you jumped out to save his life. But they all agreed that Kuon put you in jail for a time before making you his concubine. Which made me very wary of you.

So I decided to just observe you, see for myself just who you were. At first I thought you were just a little girl in way over your head, trying to blackmail Kuon to keeping you in the harem. I made sure you knew you weren't welcome. I figured a small push was all you needed and then you would leave.

Then you started working at the clinic, and things fell into place. You were using Kuon to raise your position as well as get an easy life."

"So?" said Kyoko, feeling a little shaky. Was it so bad that she had accepted his invitation to help her own cause? Forget that he had practically forced her to become a concubine. Setsuko had told it it was a bad idea to admit that part of the story to any of the concubines. "I doubt I was the first concubine to use his position to raise herself up. What makes me different from the other ones?"

Kyoko frowned, realizing that something didn't fit as she spoke. "Why did you try so hard to get me thrown out? I think that's still a little too much to hate me from some rumors you couldn't confirm, or even because of my lack of lineage. Why was I singled out?" Was it because she was the first women in two years? Did everything stem from jealousy?

Yumi raised an eyebrow at her. "Sharp girl." she said. "You're right. Those rumors weren't the main reason I wanted to get you out. It was Kuon's reaction to you entering the harem that made me hate you."

"I don't understand." said Kyoko

"Ah!" said Risa, holding up a finger as if just realizing something. "Of course. I always wondered why you were adamant about believing the worst of Kyoko. This makes sense."

Risa happily nodded to herself while ignoring Yumi's annoyed look.

"Can you explain please?" said Kyoko.

"The same day you were added to the harem, Kuon was gone for most of the day."said Risa, talking before Yumi could. "When he came back... he had changed. He had become so gloomy."

"It was like he had regressed to his darker years." said Yumi, pensive. "His whole aura changed, as if he was a different person. Dangerous, and unhappy. It's been a long time since I'd seen him like that. Or seen Setsuko all over him in that way. Neither are pleasant experiences."

"You mean. He wasn't like that before?" said Kyoko surprised. "The first time I met him I thought he was going to kill me."

Both women looked grim.

"Kyoko." said Risa slowly. "Kuon hasn't looked that bad since... well since five years ago. I might not have been a concubine at that time, but I remember what he looked like when I was visiting the palace. It still freaks me out thinking about it."

Everyone fell silent, thinking about what Risa had said.

_So the prince was dark before, _thought Kyoko observing the two women. It was obvious they cared about Kuon. They both looked so devastated, she thought they would cry at any moment. _I wonder what happened with him. It sounds like he was a scary person for a while before becoming more like the Kuon that I've come to know. I wonder why he regressed? Was it something I did?_

"So you thought I was the cause of it." said Kyoko, bringing everyone out of their thoughts. "That he was so angry because of whatever I used to blackmail him into letting me into the harem."

Yumi nodded.

"It all fit." said Yumi. "The timing. The weird atmosphere around you two at the beginning. I thought for sure you had done something to upset him, and if he had reacted in such a way, I knew it had to be bad and I that had to get you out of here as soon as possible."

"But the rule stopped you from anything dramatic." said Kyoko catching on. "You couldn't threaten me physically. Only mentally. Which is why you started the rumors and made everyone ignore me."

"Correct."

"Why did you change your mind?" said Kyoko. "Why stop now from getting me kicked from the harem?" This meeting was the perfect opportunity for Yumi to get her thrown out. Why stop now?

"Because I realized I was wrong." said Yumi, "After observing you and Kuon, I knew that whatever had happened wasn't associated with you. I only realized this after the incident at the stadium, but there's something going on between you two and I want to understand it. So I came to get some answers."

"Alright..." said Kyoko. Not sure why that incident would change Yumi's feelings about her. But she did owe her for not getting her kicked out. "What would you like to ask?"

Yumi leaned forward in her seat, fingers laced before her on the table. "I want to know what actually happened the day you two met. When he added you to the harem."

This made Kyoko pause. The warning from Setsuko was still fresh in her head. But what could she do? Yumi already thought the worst of her, or at least used to. Risa probably was just there for some kicks, and Utako was still reading the book, not giving any indication that she was listening. So, throwing caution to the wind, Kyoko decided to tell them.

"I'll tell you." said Kyoko. "But first, you have to promise me that you won't tell any of the other concubines what happened."

"You have my word."

Kyoko took a breath and told them the whole story. How she had jumped out to save Tahiro's life and how Kuon had practically forced her to join his harem after almost hitting her. She did graze over the whole thing with Sho thought, only stating that there was something she wanted to prove by becoming a great physician. Yumi didn't seem to care about Kyoko's motivation. Once she was done, Yumi nodded to herself.

"Huh." she said, leaning back in her chair. "That's quite a tale. It sounds like a story from fairly tales. The brave peasant girl risks her life for a man she doesn't know and defies royalty in the name of whats right. Sounds farfetched."

"But it's true." said Kyoko.

"I know"

"I'm not lying I-" Kyoko stopped. Did she just say what she thought she said?

Yumi's lips twitched. "You didn't expect me to believe you? To be honest. Before I wouldn't have believed your story. It puts Kuon in such a bad light after all. But after seeing what happened with Ruriko..." Yumi rubbed her arm. "You saved Midori when everyone else was thinking about themselves, and then you helped me, someone who had done nothing but bully you since you got here. So, either you're a very cleaver manipulator, or you're just a simple peasant girl with an over developed sense of kindness. After being so thoroughly manipulated by Aya, I'm betting it's the last one."

"Thanks?" said Kyoko, not sure what else to say. She was hesitant, happy that she was finally getting information about the harem. But she didn't want to push things. "Can I ask you a question as well?"

"Sure."

"Has Aya always... well." How could Kyoko ask about Aya's bad personality?

Yumi seemed to understand. "Has Aya always been a lying conniving bitch? Yeah. She has. And you're not the first person to fall for her tricks. "

"I see."

"Don't feel so bad about it." said Risa, attempting to cheer her up. "All three of us fell for the helpless act. Which was part of the reason we were so cautious of you. We thought you were another Aya. She has caused a LOT of disruption in the harem"

"Really?" said Kyoko, though she shouldn't be surprised. Sticking Yumi, Chieko and Aya in the same room was like sticking dynamite near a fire. It wasn't a good idea and was always explosive.

"Yup." said Risa. "Aya was the last concubine to enter before you. Then Kuon just stopped getting concubines for some reason. Which meant that Aya was stuck at the bottom of the social ladder. It actually worked out well for her. She played the victim, getting Kuon's sympathy and collecting suckers into feeling sorry for her.

For about half a year, things were crazy. Eventually some people got hurt while others were kicked out. It's actually why we have that rule about not hurting each other."

"My goodness." said Kyoko. "Sounds like it was rough."

"Yumi here got the worst of it." said Risa, pointing a thumb to Yumi. "She fell from the third floor. It was deemed an accident, but we're pretty sure who was behind it."

"Aya." said Kyoko

Risa nodded. "Scared the living daylights out of us all, and shattered Yumi's ankle in the process." Risa then pointed to Utako. "And Utako here still has the remnants of a curse. Can't sing without hiccuping. It's actually quite funny."

"That's because you're not the one that's cursed." said Utako, talking for the first time since she had sat down. Her eyes were still on her book.

"You still sound lovely. " said Risa with a smile. "Hiccups and all."

"What about you Risa?" asked Kyoko. "You said you all were betrayed by her. What happened with you."

"She broke my brothers heart." said Risa. She grinned at the incredulous look on Kyoko's face. "Let me explain. He was one of her personal guards, and she completely led him on. Even made him believe that she was going to quit the harem to elope with him. She somehow made him feel sorry for her, and he still doesn't hate her to this day, despite breaking all her promises and trampling all over his heart."

"Conniving bitch" said Yumi, Softly.

"Here here." said Utako from behind her book.

"Why does Kuon keep her around?" said Kyoko, frustrated. "Doesn't he know that she's been causing problems."

"Now that, I don't understand." said Yumi, tapping her finger against her cheek in thought. "I've talked to Kuon several times about it, but him and Setsuko are adamant about keeping her there. Not sure why."

"Is Setsuko so important?" said Kyoko. "The prince seems to rely on her a lot."

"She's informally in charge of the harem." said Yumi. "Everyone listens to her as if her word is law, and for the most part it is. She's smart and knows how to handle a group with as little interference as possible. She was the one who calmed down all the crap that was happening two years ago."

"She was the first concubine Kuon ever had, so they've been together for almost five years." piped in Risa. "One of the first three actually. For about half a year it was just those three. The other two are gone, but they were the only ones that we know of that ever had physical relationships with Kuon. Unless..." Risa leaned forward, a sly grin on her face as she whispered to Kyoko. "You did something with Kuon like you insinuated back at the stadium. I heard all about it."

"N-no I didn't!" said Kyoko her face instantly turning red. "I would never do such indecent things."

"Except let him sleep on your lap." said Risa with a shrug, shaking her head "I just can't believe that nothing has happened when you do such indecent things with him and admit to it."

Kyoko was so flustered she missed the playful twinkle in Risa's eyes. "That's- it's-... Nothing happened!"

"She's teasing you." said Yumi rolling her eyes. "We know you have no interest in Kuon."

"You go and ruin all the fun don't you?" pouted Risa. "Such a kill joy."

"Don't even try that on me." said Yumi. "I know that you're enjoying all this drama. So don't even try to guilt me."

Kyoko smiled as the two bantered back and forth.

"You two are really close." said Kyoko, smiling brightly "It's obvious that you guys are true friends."

"Super close!" said Risa, trying to get an arm around Yumi. The other concubine deftly deflected the arm. "And we'll be your friend too!"

"No we won't." said Yumi quickly before Kyoko could respond. "I don't plan on becoming friendly with you at all Kyoko."

"But why?" said Risa, looking hurt, as if she was the one Yumi had rejected. "Didn't you just valiantly defend Kyoko against the angry mob of concubines?"

"This and that are two different things."

"Why?" said Kyoko, genuinely curious. Now that she better understood Yumi, she could appreciate the woman's strong character. "You said you don't hate me anymore. Was that a lie?"

"That's not it." said Yumi, running her fingers through her hair. "Look, I don't hate you Kyoko, but as long as you're a concubine, we can never be friends. I love Kuon and I'm going to let anyone else to have him."

As Yumi spoke, Kyoko couldn't help admiring her. Kyoko had forsaken "that emotion," yet Yumi spoke about it with such poise and confidence that she couldn't find fault in the concubine. Who was she to judge someone because they chose to succumb to love?

"But, you're friends with Utako and Risa." said Kyoko. "And they're concubines. Why can't you be friends with me?"

"Why can't we be friends?" asked Yumi. "Because you're a threat."

"A threat?" said Kyoko. "What does that mean?"

Yumi rolled her eyes. "It means just that. I don't know what's worse, the fact that you don't realize it, or that you don't seem to care. Both tick me off. Ugh I should have just let them kick you out."

"Nooo! Don't say that!" said Kyoko_, t_hrowing out her hands in defense. "I promise to stop being so threatening or whatever it is that I'm doing. Just don't say that you'll let them kick me out."

Kyoko paused, frozen at what had just come out of her mouth. Had she just begged to let them keep her in the harem? She missed whatever Yumi was saying and had to jolt herself out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry what was that?" said Kyoko.

Yumi sighed. "I said it's getting late. We should start heading back to the palace."

"Oh." said Kyoko, not moving as the other girls stood up.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Risa.

"I think I'll stay here for the night." said Kyoko.

"Why?"

"You didn't stay till the end of the meeting correct?" said Kyoko. "That means I still can't come back until the punishment has been decided, and who knows how long that will take." In truth, she just wanted to be alone for a little bit. Even though she had grown to call the palace home, she didn't have the heart to step back into the snake pit yet.

It seemed that Yumi understood Kyoko's silent plea because she didn't argue.

"Then sleep well Kyoko." said Yumi. "We'll see you in the morning."

The three women gave their individual goodbyes – Risa with a hearty handshake and Utako with a friendly nod- and they were gone.

Kyoko breathed in, letting the stress out in the one breath. So, she hadn't been kicked from the harem, and this whole time Yumi had thought Kyoko had made Kuon angry and was trying to defend him against her. Aya was a snake, and Setsuko was in charge of the harem. It was a lot to process all in one day, she still wasn't sure how she felt about some of it.

Kyoko, stood taking the necklace off the table and examining it. She had thought this portion of her life was done, yet here she was diving back into it. She hadn't wanted to become a concubine at first, and now, how did she truly feel about her position in the harem?

She reached up, fastening the clasp around her neck, the weight now both comforting and confusing.

* * *

Risa entered the carriage, Yumi and Utako taking the seat across from her. The day had definitely been one of the most fun she's had in a while.

"Well that was fun." said Risa, smiling at Yumi. "Are you glad you stopped her from being kicked now that you know the whole story."

"Still debating that." said Yumi, elbow resting on the window pane as she stared out in thought. "It actually might have been a much better option to get rid of her while I still could."

Risa understood what was eating at Yumi. After observing Kuon's improving mood around Kyoko, it became obvious Kuon hadn't been blackmailed into keeping her there. But the turn of anger to friendship had angered Yumi as much as the bad attitude. Any attention that Kuon gave someone caused jealousy to flare inside of Yumi. She was good at hiding most of it, but as Yumi's best friend, Risa could see it clear as day. That wasn't the surprising part to Risa. It was that despite all that, Yumi seemed to like Kyoko.

"Sometimes you're not honest with yourself Yumi." said Risa, teasing her. "It's rare, but it happens. You didn't tell Kyoko that you admitted to making up those rumors as thank you for helping when you were hyperventilating. You like Kyoko, so why don't you just say it?"

"Because I don't want to hate her." said Yumi, rubbing her temples, and Risa was surprised. She expected Yumi to deny it with some quip about Risa making stuff up. "I'm not giving Kuon to anyone. I don't care who they are. And I'd rather not have my fondness for her turn to feelings of betrayal and jealousy."

Risa frowned. "I don't follow. Kyoko's not interested in Kuon, so how would she betray you?"

Yumi searched Risa face before grimacing. "I should have expected you wouldn't notice. You're slow like that sometimes."

"Hey!"

"Why do you think people like Aya, Chieko and me are trying so hard to bring Kyoko down?"

"Because... you're mean people who enjoy causing problems?" said Risa.

Yumi gave her a flat stare.

"Hey! I really don't know! Does it have anything to do with that cryptic thing you said to her at the end?"

"At least you're partially observant." said Yumi, with a shadow of a smile. "Yes. It does."

"You called her a threat." said Risa, thinking out loud. "Which means you think Kyoko has a chance of winning Kuon's heart. Why would you even think that in the first place?"

"It's the way he looks at her." said Utako before Yumi could answer. "It's like he slips, letting something bright shine through."

"Yes." said Yumi voice drifting as she became lost in thought. "Something brilliant. I've never seen anything close to that sort of expression on him before. You have to be paying close attention to see it when it happens... But it's been becoming more and more frequent."

Both women went quiet, a heavy atmosphere entering the carriage. Risa scratched her head.

"So... he's falling for her." said Risa "But does he know it yet?"

"No." said Yumi, coming out of her reverie "And besides, he would never choose her anyway. She's not good for the kingdom the way she is now. The prince would never sacrifice his duties for love. He's too logical." She took a deep breath. "I'm going to do it. I'm going to get the prince to choose me. I'm not going to admit defeat until it's over."

_More power to you. _Thought Risa with a wry smile. In truth, she had noticed the quiet changes in Kuon and how he looked at Kyoko. You honestly had to be blind to not see it. But if she told Yumi that, the concubine would perceive Risa as another interested party and retreat from her. It wouldn't matter that Risa wasn't in love with the prince. Yumi wasn't going to take chances by letting herself be betrayed by a friend again. So Risa played dumb to keep Yumi as a friend.

Besides, Risa honesty thought Yumi's struggle was going to be a vain one. She could read the writing on the wall. Kuon was on the path to fall madly in love with the girl. The only variable was the Kyoko's own feelings and credentials. But those were sure to change.

Kyoko wasn't ready to become a princess, but Risa doubted that she'd stay that way. Despite her humble background and the unfamiliar setting, she had managed to already make her mark in the castle. After Kyoko had started working with Lory, a few nobles now mentioned her name with fondness. It was an incredible feat considering that she was the first female to be admitted to the clinic. Some still considered it indecent, but those that had been treated by her accepted and even asked for her when they returned. Then there was the resent widely spread rumor about what had happened at the stadium and her greatly exaggerated feats. Reputation aside, it was astounding how much she had grown if anyone cared to pay attention. She was on the path to be a fine woman once she finished the awkward teen years.

Yup. Risa had no doubt that Kyoko had it in her to become someone great. There was something about that girl that Risa couldn't put her finger on. Kyoko wasn't bold, beautiful, or anything else that usually caught the attention of others in the castle. Instead she was like a rock. Steady and immoveable. Much like Kuon. Except he had looks going for him as well.

After all the beating and weathering, underneath the rough exterior was a gem waiting to shine through.

_You'd better hurry if you want him Yumi _thought Risa. _Because I can already see the jewel beneath the dirt. And it's only a matter of time before others do as well. Specifically, your beloved Kuon._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Just an FYI: This week is finals for me, so the next chapter may be a few days late. (Good thing I didn't leave it at a cliff hanger. That would have just be downright mean.) XD**

**Whew. So she wasn't kicked out. Lots of questions were answered. Maybe a few were even brought up as well?**

**Queen Quatel : "Wasn't it hard writing this chapter? (chapter 13) If it were me, I wouldn't be able to do it."**

**-Yes and No. No, because I knew exactly what needed to happen and had been careful in setting it up. Plus I had already written little bits and pieces of it during the last few weeks. Yes, because there was a very specific feeling of betrayal I wanted both the readers and Kyoko to feel. I knew about Aya's bad personality from the beginning so by the time this chapter came along, my initial rage at her was gone. Plus, I knew what would happen next. :D**

**Blusaphyr: "So... when is Moko-san coming into the picture?"**

**\- She's coming I promise! (for more detailed response, refer to ch 9 afterward notes)**

**chainedheart999 : "What will happen if people outside of harem injured the members? "**

**\- (Harming others is a loose term. But basically it stops the girls from slapping or getting into cat fights. Things that would usually be over looked won't be because of the rule). The rule does not apply to anyone outside the harem. So if someone got hurt, it would be like if anyone got hurt in a situation. But the girls do have a little more protection because of who they are associated with. Also, yes I plan on making more references to the original skip beat story milestones. Just not sure which ones yet.**

**Thank you all for your support and corrections! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this AU ff. I know that I keep making the same mistakes for grammar. I'm sorry! Habits are hard to break. Gehck. And welcome to the new peeps! Glad you could join us for our adventure. :D**

**-Blushweaver**

**With considerable effort, and great love in my heart, I Imotou have proof read this chapter. Hope you like it!**


	15. A Warm Reception?

That night, Kyoko slept well at the restaurant. Okami had put sheets on the guest bed, letting Kyoko stay there. The room wasn't big, nor was the bedding even close to the luxurious quality she was becoming used to. But the humble setting made her feel more at home. It was a much needed break from the fancy living that was expected at the palace.

Yawning, Kyoko walking into the kitchen, the smell of breakfast making her stomach growl.

"Good morning Mr Taisho." said Kyoko.

The man gave her a curt nod before turning back to his work. Kyoko stepped in beside him, deftly grabbing a spoon and assisting him with breakfast. He grunted, taking the spoon away from her.

"I can't let my guests work while they are under my care." he said.

"Yes," said Kyoko, taking back the spoon. "But freeloaders need to earn their way."

His hard face didn't change expression as he took the spoon again. "And I can't let the girl that saved my life work."

Kyoko grabbed the spoon again, then held it out of his reach. "Then let us be equal in this, as we have now saved each other."

He gave her an appraising look then turned away. "If you're a hindrance, I'll make you sit down."

Kyoko nodded, moving to work with him. The two of them moved around the kitchen, not needing to speak much as they made breakfast. They mostly prepped food for when the customers started coming. Kyoko apparently met Taisho's standards, because he didn't tell her to leave.

Okami entered shortly after, joining them just as they finished making breakfast for the three of them. They sat down and enjoyed their breakfast.

"Kyoko, who were those girls that came to visit you last night?" asked Okami.

"They were other members of the harem." said Kyoko. "They came to tell me that I wasn't going to get kicked out."

Taisho grunted. He had already, in his subtly way, expressed his displeasure that Kyoko was a concubine. She was grateful for his obvious concern.

"Will you be alright?" said Okami, also concerned. "You said that you got into a fight."

"Everything will work itself out." said Kyoko, smiling to reassure them.

"Just don't forget," said Okami. "You are welcome back here anytime." She stared at Kyoko intently as if to also say _Or you could just stay here permanently. _

"Thank you so much." said Kyoko, thrilled at the offer. Maybe if things were different she would have loved to stay with them. "But I have to go back. I have duties there as well."

All too quickly, they were done with breakfast and it was time for Kyoko to leave. She had wanted to stay to help with the breakfast rush, but it was probably a better idea to hurry back home. So Okami gave Kyoko a hug, and Taisho a firm handshake before she walked back to the palace. It was still early in the morning, but the streets were already starting to get busy. She spotted the beginnings of pavilions being set up for the festival when it started next week. It excited Kyoko and made her wish it was coming faster.

Kyoko reached the palace, slowly walking up the steps. At the top, she recognized a certain concubine sporting side pony tail and a grin.

"Welcome back Kyoko." said Risa. "I'm here to be your escort."

"Sorry to make you wait." said Kyoko with a curtsy.

"Actually you could have taken your time." said Risa pulling a face. "It got me out of some other escorting duties. The Murai family drive me crazy!"

Kyoko chuckled as they made their way back to the harem.

"I bet you're wondering what your punishment is." said Risa. Kyoko nodded. "It's actually not that bad. Apparently you almost got away with having no punishment, but Setsuko said that we needed to keep the rule. So they gave you a light one."

"Are you serious?" said Kyoko, completely surprised. This was very different from what she had expected.

"Yup." said Risa. "Well, you shouldn't expect any less with Yumi supporting you. She's a huge influence in many ways. You probably don't know this, but Yumi was the fourth concubine to enter the harem."

"Really?" said Kyoko. But it made sense. Remembering back to their previous conversation, if Yumi was the fourth, and two of the first three were already gone, then Yumi was second to only Setsuko in the harem. Yumi truly was influential. It probably extended past the harem and into high society as well.

They reached the quarters and walked down the hall. A few concubines spotted them and came up to talk to Kyoko. They greeted her, welcoming her back and apologizing for what happened. They mingled for a few minuets, making small talk and laughing. One of the concubines playfully hit Kyoko.

"Why did you lie about it in the first place?" she teased "If you were in love with Kuon why did you hide it? We're not going to hate you for that."

Kyoko opened her mouth to correct her, but someone blocked her with a hand.

"Alright girls." said Risa. "Enough. Go to your duties and stop pestering her. You can talk some more later."

The women left, saying goodbye to Kyoko and Risa. The two continued down the hallway.

"Why did you stop me?" said Kyoko. "Now they think I'm in l-like the prince."

"It's best just to let them misunderstand."said Risa, waggling a finger and winking at Kyoko. "That way in the future, you can avoid unnecessary problems."

Kyoko didn't understand why there would be problems in the future related that emotion. But she trusted Risa enough to stay quiet, even though her insides squirmed at the thought. The two of them stopped at the entrance to the main room. Risa opened the door, and Kyoko peered inside to see that it looked pretty much the same as it had yesterday. Though the petals were starting to turn brown.

"You're to completely clean up the main room." said Risa. "From top to bottom with no help. Everything you'll need has been left in inside. You have to clean until it's been deemed satisfactory by Setsuko."

"Alright." said Kyoko. Cleaning was easy. It would actually help her clear her head.

"I'll come and check periodically." said Risa. "To make sure your not cheating and getting help. Just ask someone to get me if you have any questions" she patted Kyoko on her head affectionately. "Have fun."

With a wave, Risa left.

Kyoko walked inside the room, shutting the door behind her. It was weird to be here by herself, is was usually lively, and full of concubines as it was one of their favorite places to hang out. She spotted the cleaning supplies by the door.

"Alright Kyoko. Time to get started!"

The first thing she did was round up all the flower pieces. She took her time with each petal, making sure to gently place it in the bin. After taking care of the glass and the other things that had fallen from the table, she tackled the painted red letters. Whatever had been used as paint had completely stained the tile floor. She was having to use some pulse magic to get it all off.

Kyoko scrubbed the angry letters, as if she were physically fighting against their demand. It was the same thing with Sho all over again. Angry letters and words painted on her things, finding her lunch thrown in the trash bin. Did jealous women have nothing better to do then try to tear her down? How many times would she be betrayed? Well, Kyoko was not one to back down and let them trample on her. Not anymore.

"If you're not careful, you'll scrub a hole into the floor."

Kyoko jumped, knocking over the water bucket in the process. Kuon, the person who had scared her, quickly grabbed it before it completely tipped over.

"Y-your highness." said Kyoko. "I didn't hear you- you scared me."

"Sorry about that." he said, righting the bucket and sitting down next to her. "You were concentrating so hard. I was sure the floor did some sort of injustice to you."

"Oh." Kyoko looked down at the red letters, half of them scrubbed away by her vigor. She was still clutching the rag, water slowly rolling down her arm and dripping onto the floor.

"And it looks like you haven't even touched your lunch." he said.

Kyoko glanced beside her. There certainly was a tray of food sitting on the ground along with a goblet of water. Since when had that been there?

"I'm not really hungry." she said.

"How are you doing?" said Kuon, expression somber. "I heard this was the punishment they gave you."

Kyoko wrung her rag over the paint, letting the water fall to the ground before she began scrubbing again.

"I'm sure you heard everything that happened." said Kyoko, not looking at the prince. Who's side of the story did he believe? Was he here to reprimand her for hurting Aya? Did he think she did all this to get sympathy? She kept scrubbing, grateful for something to do while her fears started to bubble inside her.

"I did." said Kuon. "And I came here to apologize."

The rag stopped moving as Kyoko paused. She turned to see Kuon looking at her, expression sad.

"Why are you apologizing your highness?" said Kyoko. "What happened was not your fault."

"All of you are my responsibility." said Kuon. "And what one concubine does is a reflection on me. So I apologize for Aya's actions. As well as the harsh bullying you have experienced since being here."

"Does that mean.." said Kyoko, hesitant. "That you believe me? That I didn't mean to hurt Aya?"

"Of course." said Kuon. "I know you would never purposefully hurt someone, or that you'd ever pull a stunt like this to get sympathy. I could tell that day in the garden that these flowers are important to you. You would never tear them up like this."

Kyoko's heart soared. Again, Kuon was believing in her. He had believed her when she'd said she'd discovered a new medicine. He had believed in her to let her fight against Ruiko, and here he was again, believing that she hadn't meant to hurt Aya.

"Did I say something wrong?" said Kuon looking at her in concern. "You look upset."

"I'm not upset." said Kyoko her face scrunched to stop the stupid grin threatening to spread across her face. She knew she must look a mess. Her hands were red and blotchy from being soaked with the water. Random strands of hair sticking out where her wet hands had bushed them back. But she felt great.

"I'm just happy." she said. "At how blessed I am to have such amazing people around me who believe in me and help me. Hikaru, Yumi, Risa, Okami and Taisho, and you."

Kuon smiled. He took a strand of hair hanging from her face and tucked it behind her ear. The gesture forced her attention back to Kuon's own eyes, locking her expression with his.

"Don't forget Yukihito and Maria." said Kuon. "And Duke Takarada. They would feel hurt if you forgot about them. Especially since Maria was the one that alerted me of the incident first." His smile widened at the look on Kyoko's face. "She was very upset that her sister might be thrown out of the castle. You'll have to go see her later."

"Of course!" said Kyoko. "She's such a sweet girl. If only she would stop pulling those pranks. I know she must feel awful lonely."

"Her dad is a very busy person." said Kuon. "And she's distanced herself from him. But that's something you should talk to Maria about."

They kept talking, enjoying each others company. Kyoko continued working as they talked about everything and nothing, asking each other questions and laughing. She was feeling much better thanks to his presence. But after a while, Kyoko became unable to ignore a question pushing it's way to the front of her mind. Was it the right time to ask?

"Your highness." said Kyoko hesitantly. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." said Kuon, popping a grape into his mouth. He had been snacking on Kyoko's lunch since she refused to, and Kyoko was more then happy to let him.

Kyoko swallowed, not sure how she wanted to proceed. Yesterday she had learned a lot about the harem and about Kuon. But she was still curious about a few things she hadn't gotten answered. Would he be angry at her for asking personal questions? She could imagine him looking down at her, asking her why she thought she deserved to know anything related to him. It was an irrational fear, but she couldn't get the image from her head.

"Never mind." she said. "It's nothing."

"Kyoko." said Kuon, lengthening out her name as if she were in trouble. "You are free to ask any questions you like. Please. I insist. I won't be upset."

Kyoko bit her lip.

"Why do you have a harem?" she blurted out.

Kyoko saw the surprise on Kuon's face. He had not been expected that question. For a heart beat she thought he might yell at her like her imagination had played out. But instead he was amused. Why was he amused?

"I always considered you the innocent type Kyoko Mogami." said Kuon, a playful expression on his face. "I never thought you'd be interested in that sort of thing. I could teach you just exactly why men have harems if you'd like."

_He's making fun of me again. _

"You know very well that's not what I'm talking about." she said, unable to stop the pink on her cheeks as she sulked. "I know that's not why you have this harem, despite all the crazy rumors that fly around about this place. I'd like to know why you have people like Aya who are clearly bad news, and people like me who don't serve any purpose in helping you. Most men would get rid of a concubine once she wasn't useful. You see it in all of history. So for what purpose do you have a harem?"

"I see you've been doing your own research." said Kuon.

He was giving her a look, as if he was uncomfortable? Why would he be uncomfortable with her?

"Never mind. " said Kyoko, holding up a hand to stop him from talking. "I'm sorry for asking something so personal. Just ignore what I said."

"That would be a little rude of me after practically forcing you to ask your question." said Kuon.

Kyoko didn't answer. She really wanted to know the truth, but she also didn't want to force him to talk.

He ran a hand through his hair, obviously searching for what to say.

"I guess." said Kuon. "I have a harem because I am weak."

Kyoko blinked. What did he mean by that? But she didn't feel like she should say anything. Kuon was looking at his hand, deep in thought.

"It's not unusual for royalty and nobles to have several concubines." he continued. "Some like the company, while others just want to make sure they have an heir. At the beginning, my reason was for the first one. But that's no longer the case. I use the harem for a completely different reason."

"And what reason is that?" said Kyoko, unable to stop herself from asking.

He looked at her, giving her a small smile. "There are several reasons, and each concubine has their own purpose. But for the most part, it has been to appease obnoxious families that have opposed the royal family."

"What?"

"It's been really convent." said Kuon, shrugging his shoulders. "Any time there was something that I wanted, or if I had accidentally insulted a family, all I had to do was grab a girl and stick them in the harem. Problem solved."

Kyoko frowned. It sounded so... wrong. The flippant way he talked about upsetting a woman's life to add them to his harem. Could she believe he was truly that heartless? She knew he had a dark past. Was the harem just a part of that history?

"Did you ever think about the woman's feelings?" she asked, unable to stop herself. "Did you ever think about how they would feel? Moving from their house into this den where they would fight each other every day for your affections? Did you ever think about how frustrated they would all get when they fell in l- when they fell for you and you didn't return their feelings?" Kyoko's voice had risen as she talked. She wasn't shouting, but she wasn't being quiet either.

Kuon gave her a level expression before responding.

"No."

Kyoko gaped at him, then clenched her jaw shut again.

"Give me your excuses!" she said, "Give me the rest of the story. You've obviously holding back. The women here wouldn't stay or care about you if you truly didn't care about them the way you are insinuating."

"I don't know what else to tell you." he said. "I truly never thought about their feelings."

"I don't believe it" said Kyoko shaking her head. "If that was true, then instead of hating you for putting them in this situation, why do they praise you? Why are there people like Yumi, care about you to the point of taking drastic actions to protect you? Why do they stay despite losing things that are precious to them?"

"What do you mean?" said Kuon.

"I overheard it the other day." said Kyoko, calming down a little at the sad topic. "That Yumi was once the best dancer in the kingdom. People would travel from far cities to come watch her dance. It was supposedly the reason you brought her into the harem." Kyoko looked down, remembering the flash of pain she had seen in Yumi's face when Risa had told her about her injury. "But thanks to what happened here, she can no longer dance fully. She's lost a huge part of what made her special in her eyes."

And then there was Utako's voice. The voice that was rumored to sound like angels singing, now cursed. How many other girls had lost something precious to them after entering the harem?

"How." she said. "Are they able to give up something so important to them without becoming bitter?"

"I honestly don't know." said Kuon, giving her a sad expression. "But I will say this. I told each woman what to expect when she agreed to become a concubine. I told them that it wasn't guaranteed that I would chose a wife from the harem, nor would I necessarily spend time with them. But they were free to pursue me at their leisure. I also told them they could leave at any time if they wanted to."

"To all the women except me." said Kyoko. This was the first time she had heard any of this.

He gave a short laugh. "Must have slipped my mind. I've never had a concubine quite like you before."

"I see."

Kyoko fell silent, thinking. If what Kuon said was true, then no matter the reason Kuon had brought them into the harem, they were there because they wanted to be there. It was their choice to stay and brave the lion's den. They chose to put those things in danger for a man they loved. It made her sick that they had turned such a pure emotion into a reason to hate and fight each other. But it wasn't that different from her obsession with revenge. Jealousy was a powerful thing. She had always known that.

"Your highness." said Kyoko, looking at her hands. "You said that you told the concubines they could leave at any time if they wanted to." he didn't answer so she plunged on. "Then... does that mean I could leave if I wanted to?"

Kuon still didn't say anything.

Kyoko's heart beat painfully in her chest. Why wasn't he speaking. Was he mad at her? He had forced her to be there as punishment, but was there even a reason to keep her anymore?

She peaked at him, wondering what sort of expression he was making. Then felt her heart stop.

Kuon wasn't looking at her. His body was leaned forward, face screwed up in pain as he clutched his stomach.

"Your highness?"

Kyoko rushed to his side, kneeling in front of him. His body was drenched in sweat. She had seen him sick before, but this wasn't like his previous headaches. Something was very wrong.

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" she asked, trying to understand what was happening. He didn't answer, teeth clenched in pain.

"Please, someone help!" she yelled towards the corridor, hoping someone would hear her and get a physician.

Kyoko placed her hands on his face, trying to get a read on his condition. Like before, when she used magic on him, there was surge of pain, pushing her away from him. He was closed to her, she would have to figure out what has happening without magic. She took a breath, steadying her thoughts.

_Alright Kyoko, think. What are his symptoms?_

She quickly gave him a through sweep, checking everything in seconds.

_Perspiration, stomach pain, pale skin, ragged breathing, confusion... and _

Her eyes saw what they needed to understand. Thin lines were peaking out from under his robe, like angry purple spider veins, and they were spreading as she watched.

_He's been poisoned! But how?_

She spotted the source. The plate of dinner she hadn't touched, from which Kuon had been snacking. But that had been at least ten minuets ago.

_Delayed onset poison._ She thought_ It's already in his system, educing vomiting won't help at this point. And it looks very potent. _

There was only one thing she could do. It was risky, especially considering that she didn't have the technique down completely right. But if she didn't act now, he would be dead in a few minuets.

"Lay down, quick!" said Kyoko, pushing the prince to the ground. He fell heavy, starting to lose control as his his body twitched every now and again.

"Try to hold as still." said Kyoko, pulling open the front of his shirt. The purple veins were already everywhere, expanding past his stomach, a few lines getting close to his heart. She was running out of time "This may hurt, but please bear with it."

She pressed the tip of her forefinger over the main collection of purple lines, and channeled her magic. Rather then pulsing outwards that was characteristic of pulse magic, she pulled, forcing certain particles towards her.

She drew her finger straight up from his body. A thin line of blood and purple gunk followed her finger.

Kuon cried out, arching his back in pain. Kyoko whimpered, but kept pulling, trying to get out as much of the poison as she could.

"I'm sorry." she said, voice shaking. "Please bear with it. I'm almost done. I'm almost done. Don't die on me. Please..."

He continued to grunt in pain, and Kyoko hurried as much as she dared. She could tell that it was working, despite her imperfect technique. The purple lines were receding, most of it being sucked up from her magic. To Kyoko, time seemed to drag on for hours as she drew poison from Kuon, But in reality it took less then thirty seconds.

Someone screamed.

Kyoko's head whipped towards the door. A maid was standing in the entrance, mouth open in horror as she stared at Kyoko.

"Murder!" she shouted, pointing at Kyoko. "Someone please help! Someone is trying to murder the prince!"

_What?_

Kyoko looked down and understood. Her hands and the front of kuon's shirt were covered in smears of red and purple. The blood from drawing the poison was everywhere.

"I didn't hurt him!" said Kyoko, holding up a red hand. "He was poisoned. I was drawing it out."

Rather then reassuring, Kyoko's words caused the maid to panic further. She started screaming even louder, and Kyoko could hear the pounding feet and clinks of metal as several guards ran down the hall.

Kyoko turned to Kuon, shaking him hard. She had done as much as she could, but there were still faint lines of purple spreading through his veins. Kuon's eyes were shut, his breathing still sporadic.

"Your highness. Wake up!" said Kyoko, panicked. Had she gotten enough of the poison out? Why wasn't he waking up? "Please! Your highness! Kuon! Wake up!"

Hands reached down and grabbed Kyoko from behind. She immediately began struggling against them, trying to pull away.

"Let me go." she yelled, trying to pry the guard's off of her. But two people had a hold of her. She tried to use pulse magic to push them away, but it didn't work. "I have to help him. He's been poisoned."

"Get her out of here." said another guard, kneeling over the prince. He began shouting other orders, but Kyoko wasn't paying attention. One of Kuon's eyes had opened a crack.

"Kuon!" she yelled, struggling as they pulled her away from him.

But his eye closed again.

"Kuon!"

Her struggle was in vain. They pulled her away from him. Her last glimpse of the prince, eyes closed and front covered in blood and poison, before his image disappeared from her sight as they dragged her down the hallway.

* * *

"But I still don't see why she was arrested." said Yukihito, exasperated. "There's no way Kyoko would try to poison the prince."

Yukihito stood outside Kuon's room, arguing with the commander of the royal guards. How many times was he going to have to say this until Dyrus understood? The man was being stubborn, undisturbed by Yukihito's arguments.

"Yukihito." said Dyrus, voice deep. "We must take every precaution in this sort of situation. She was the one found at the scene with the prince's blood on her hands, and has access to poisons. She also resisted arrest to get to the prince. On top of that, the whole reason the prince brought her into the harem was because he suspected she had something to do with the specter. I find these reasons more then satisfactory to arrest her."

"You knew why he brought her into the harem?" said Yukihito, baffled. Though he shouldn't be. Dyrus was head of security in the palace. If there was even a hint of a threat, he would be told about it. "Well it doesn't matter anymore because the prince has long trusted her. He no longer thinks she is involved with the specter."

"Has the prince told you this himself?" said Dyrus, calm.

"Er. well no." said Yukihito. Kuon hadn't directly told Yukihito that he didn't suspect Kyoko. But it was obvious to anyone that was paying attention that the prince trusted Kyoko. "He has never said it straight out."

"Then I will proceed how I see fit." said Dyrus. "And until further notice, she stays in the dungeon."

Yukihito took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes. What was it going to take to convince Dyrus of Kyoko's innocence?

The door to the prince's bedroom opened, Sawara standing in the entrance.

"Come on in." he said, beckoning to the two of them. They entered, shutting the door behind them. Two other healers stood beside Kuon's bed, channeling light magic into his body. That was never a good sign in Yukihito's experience.

"What news do you have?" said Dyrus.

"Not good." said Sawara, taking a seat with a sigh. He looked exhausted "It seems that most of the poison was drawn out by Kyoko, which is a really good thing. By the time we got there, he would have been dead."

"See." said Yukihito to Dyrus. "Kyoko saved his life. She wasn't trying to kill him."

"Whats the rest of it?" said Dyrus, ignoring Yukihito.

"She didn't get all the poison out." said Sawara. "There's still a lethal dose within his system. We've administered the antidote. But it's not working."

"What do you mean it's not working?" said Yukihito, alarmed. "You did find out what poison was used right?"

"We tried to analyze it from the food he ate, assuming that's how he was poisoned. " said Sawara. "But it's one of the rare poisons that can't be identified without consuming it. Apparently there's a new poison we weren't aware of too. He's not getting better."

_What!?_

"Where is Lory?" said Yukihito. "He should be able to figure it out. He's good with this sort of thing."

"We've sent a message to Duke Takarada" said Dyrus. "He should be back in the morning."

"That won't be soon enough." said Sawara leaning forward and putting his head into his hands. "Even with light healers channeling until then, he won't last."

Yukihito felt a chill run up his spine. "What are you saying Sawara?" said Yukihito. His mind was in denial, unable to process what was happening.

Sawara lowered his hands, giving Yukihito a defeated look.

"There's nothing left we can do." he said. "Unless by some miracle he holds out, Prince Kuon will be dead by morning."

* * *

_**Dun dun DUUUUUUUN!**_

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thank you for your patience over the lateness of this chapter. Finals were rough. But I did good! And then I got hard core writers block. Whew! Thanks for your cheering! **

**Kyoko just can't catch a break can she? And poor Kuon!**

**Imoutu after reading this chapter: _"Blushweaver, I don't think you have enough drama and misunderstandings. You could have more."_ Thank you Imoutu...**

**Side note: I'm aware that enduing vomiting when you've been poisoned is not what you're suppose to do. But remember, fake kingdom, different procedures.**

**anon : "I know you said that you were planning on bringing Moko-san in soon, but Yumi rather reminds me of her already. On that note, Risa reminds me of Chiori (post-Kyoko Chiori, lol)."**

**-Funny you should say that. Risa is kinda a Moko-san replacement. Since Moko-san identifies herself as Kyoko's rival in canon, but I didn't want to stick her in the harem. Yumi is Kyoko's self proclaimed rival in this instance. She is a little different, but yes, very similar. Now Risa being like Chiori, I did not plan that one. Risa just kind of popped into existence and claimed attention.**

**Honestly I was concerned about the previous chapter since it mostly focused on my original characters. I wasn't sure if people would find it boring or not. But for the most part I got good reception on it. :3 (Yumi's a blast to write with because she causes so many conflicts.)**

**Thanks again for all your kind comments and encouragements. I've been working hard on this story to make it worth your read. Seriously, I wouldn't be half as motivated to do this if you guys weren't leaving such kind comments. Thanks!**

**(The next chapter will be up in about a week rather than the weekend. Don't kill me! XD)**

**-Blushweaver**


	16. A Grave Incident

_Back to where it all started_

Nothing had changed since the last time Kyoko had been imprisoned. The same dark walls had the same musty smell with the same hard bed that she was currently sitting on. The only difference was this time, it wasn't her fate that weighted on her mind.

Kyoko looked down at her hands, feeling numb. They were red from the blood, and swollen slightly from the poison. _Prince_ _Kuon. _She couldn't get the image out of her head.

She turned her hands over, looking at the bracelet they had placed on her. It was enchanted to block the wearer form using magic. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get it off. It had to be removed by someone else. They had slipped it on her when they'd grabbed her and she'd been so distracted she hadn't noticed.

_I wonder if the prince is alright_ she thought, letting her hand fall. At least the guards had gotten there quickly. He was probably at the clinic, getting help from Sawara. She'd never seen a poison like that before. Perhaps it would be a good idea to brush up on them when she returned. If she returned.

Kyoko grimaced. It was obvious that she, Kyoko was suppose to be the victim. It was her food that had been poisoned after all. It was scary to think that someone wanted her gone to the point of taking lethal action. She had just barely escaped death, and now Kuon was paying for it.

Kyoko ground her teeth in frustration. She could only think of one reason someone would want to kill her, jealousy, and there were only a few people that hated her enough to do something like this.

A loud scraping sound echoed down the hall. The door to the dungeons had opened and she could hear the footfalls of someone walking down the hall.

Kyoko shot to her feet, wondering if she was finally going to get released. But the person that stepped in front of her wasn't a guard. It was Setsuko. She held a lamp, the dark shadows casting a haunted look on her face.

"Setsuko?" said Kyoko, not understanding. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm getting you out." said Setsuko, and from her pocket she pulled out a key, unlocking the cell door. It swung open and Setsuko stepped aside to let her out, but Kyoko didn't move.

"What's going on?" said Kyoko. "It's this treason? Why are you helping me?" The woman had said the first day they met that she wouldn't help Kyoko no matter what trouble she got into, and she'd stayed true to her word with all the stuff concerning Aya.

"This isn't for you." said Setsuko. "It's about Kuon. He needs your help."

"My help?"

"He's not getting better."

Kyok's stomach dropped.

"What do you mean?" said Kyoko. "Didn't he go to the clinic and get help?"

"The antidote isn't working." said Setsuko. "They can't figure out this new poison. He doesn't have much time to live."

Kyoko leaned against the back wall, feeling weak. Kuon was dying? How was that even possible? It explained Setsuko's haunted expression, her eyes tight with anxiety as she pushed the door further open.

"Come one." said Setsuko,"We don't have much time, You need to go help him."

"Help him?" said Kyoko, confused. "How can I help him? I'm not even a licensed physician."

"Lory isn't here." said Setsuko. "And he won't be here till tomorrow. By then it will be too late. No one can figure out why the antidotes aren't working. They've run through all their options. You're the last hope we have at saving him."

Kyoko shook her head. "No." she said. "If they can't figure out the antidote to the poison, then an amateur like me isn't going to figure it out."

Setsuko scowled, and for the first time since Kyoko had met her, there was anger in the woman's face. Here lips drew a tight line as she glowered daggers at Kyoko.

"So you're just going to sit back and let Kuon die?" she said, and Kyoko flinched at the venom in the woman's voice. "Didn't you come to this castle because you discovered a new medicine? Haven't you been fighting every stupid obstacle that has tried to knock you down? And now you're going to give up without even trying?" She let out a breath, running her hands through her long hair in frustration. "I expected better of you Magami Kyoko."

"I didn't say I was going to give up." said Kyoko, recovering from Setsuko's outburst. "I just said it was useless for me to try to treat Kuon."

Setsuko paused, confused at Kyoko's words.

"Look." said Kyoko. "It wasn't Kuon's lunch that was poisoned. It was mine, which means that whoever poisoned Kuon probably meant to poison me. All we have to do is find the person who tried to poison me and make them to give us the antidote."

"It makes sense." said Setsuko slowly. "But I think you'll be wasting your time. No one is going to admit to accidentally poisoning the prince."

"It's the best shot we have." said Kyoko. "I can think of a few people who dislike me enough that they might, just might try to poison me."

"Aya and Chieko." said Setsuko.

Kyoko nodded.

"Even if they won't admit it, assuming it's one of them, we can sneak into their room and look for the antidote."

Setsuko stood for a moment, tapping her face with a finger as she thought. Kyoko held her breath.

"It's worth a shot I guess." said. Setsuko. "I didn't think about searching the person's room. We may find the antidote yet."

Kyoko let out a sigh, glad Setsuko wasn't angry anymore. The woman was intimidating.

"Let hurry." said Setsuko. "He only has a few hours left."

Kyoko stepped out of the dungeon, letting Setusko lead the way through the dark halls. She took several unnecessary turns, winding her way through the different halls. As they reached the entrance, Kyoko slowed down, sure the guards would grab her and throw her back into her cell. Setsuko noticed her reduced speed. She grabbed Kyoko's wrist and pulled her along, passing straight in front of the guards stationed at the entrance.

"How come they're just letting us go?" said Kyoko, bewildered at their blatant ignoring of her departure.

Setsuko kept walking, but shot a glance back at her. "Do you want them to throw you back in the dungeon?"

"It's a legitimate question." said Kyoko, feeling defensive.

Setuko faced forward as she answered "I called in a few debts and favors. Getting you out of the dungeon wasn't hard. It's staying out that I can't help with, but should be relatively easy thanks to you."

"Me?" said Kyoko, not understanding. They turned a corner and a familiar kind face greeted her.

"Hikaru?" said Kyoko. The man smiled nervously."What are you doing here?"

"He's going to help keep you out of the dungeon." said Setsuko. "He'll be our cover in case something happens."

"But Hikaru." said Kyoko, very concerned. "This is considered treasonous behavior. If they catch us, you'll be the one in the biggest trouble." The punishment for insubordination from the palace guards was harsh, to discourage rebellious behavior from those that held others lives in their hands. Hikaru waved away her concerns.

"I'll risk it Lady Kyoko." he said. "I promised that next time you were in trouble, I would help you. I know you're innocent, and I believe that you can save Prince Kuon. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to the prince because I was too scared to do what I thought is right."

Kyoko's heart swelled at Hikaru's gesture. She was still worried about them being discovered and Hikaru being punished, but she knew if they wanted to save Kuon, they needed all the help they could get. Kyoko ran up to the guard and hugged him, Hikaru chuckling as he patted her head affectionately.

"Enough." said Setsuko, her voice hard. "We don't have much time. Lets keep moving."

The three of them made their way swiftly through the corridors. The only light came from the crystal lamps hanging on the walls and the occasional moonbeam streaming from the window. Kyoko couldn't help feeling that the whole castle could hear them as they walked. It was the middle of the night, so the only people in the halls were mostly guards. They were easy to dodge them using Hikaru to scout ahead before moving forward. But once they reached the harem quarters, they had to stop.

Like always, the entrance was watched by two guards. Their attention would usually slack this late at night. Kyoko had, on occasion, returned late from the clinic and found the guards playing cards. But there was none of that tonight. These two were one high alert, probably the effect of someone sneaking into the harem with poisoned food.

"Kyoko." said Setsuko, her voice a low whisper. "Can you make an illusion good enough to slip past the guards?" Hikaru had taken off Kyoko's restraining bracelet.

Kyoko channeled, attempting to make her face look like Midori's. She couldn't see the effect of the spell, but Setsuko frowned.

"Not detailed enough." she said. "They're on the look out for anything odd. You won't get past with just that."

Kyoko glanced at the guards. Yup, they were on high alert. There was no way they could slip through.

"You go ahead inside." said Kyoko to Setsuko.. "Me and Hikaru will go to the prince to see if we can help." She doubted there was anything she could do, but she couldn't stand around doing nothing.

"I'll meet you guys there." said Setsuko. "Be careful not to get caught." She left, walking through the harem gates towards the guards. Kyoko watched for a moment while they gave her a hard time about returning without her guard before she slipped off down the hall, Hikaru following close behind.

They were approaching the clinic wing of the palace when Hikaru stopped Kyoko with a hand. He put a finger to his lips, then gestured down the next hall. The light footfalls of someone walking reached her ears. They were too light to be a guards, and they were sporadic, as if the person wasn't sure where they were going. Cautiously, Kyoko peaked around the corner, making sure to stay hidden in the shadow. Ruriko, fully dressed and looking very distraught, was creeping down the hall, constantly glancing over her shoulder as she walked away from them.

_Why would Ruriko be sneaking around in the middle of the night?_

She paused, then made a split second decision. She quickly, silently hurried behind Ruriko, pulling Hikaru along with her.

"What are you doing?" whispered Hikaru.

"Trusting my guts." said Kyoko. They plastered themselves against a wall, leaning out only slightly in the dark to peer at Ruriko. The girl was acting way too suspicious for Kyoko's liking. Could it be?...

Knowing it was a rash decision, Kyoko stepped out from her hiding place and into the corridor where Ruriko stood.

"Ruriko." said Kyoko.

The woman jumped, almost tripping over her own feet as she whipped around to face Kyoko. Then her expression relaxed, but only slightly.

"Kyoko you scared me." said Ruriko, putting a hand to her heart as if to still it. "Did they let you out of the dungeon? That's good. You are innocent after all."

"You seem to know that I'm innocent." said Kyoko. "But that's cause you're not guessing."

The color drained from Ruriko's face.

_Looks like I'm going to find an answer. _Thought Kyoko. Ruriko definitely knew something, and hopefully just a little push would break it out of her. " You know who poisoned my food don't you?" continued Kyoko, "And now you're scared because of what happened. Do you think they will let it slide once they find out what you did?"

"I didn't know it was poison!" she cried.

Kyoko took a step back, shocked that her tactic had worked. Tears started to fall down Ruriko's face as she blubbered her excuses. "It's not my f-fault. She told me it would just give you a bad stomach ache for a week. I didn't think it would kill you. And I didn't think that Kuon w-would get hurt. I just wanted to do the opening show..."

Kyoko was speechless. She had thought that Ruriko knew something about the poisoning, but never would she have thought that she herself was the perpetrator.

Hikaru popped up the next second, trying to shush the duchess.

"Please keep it down duchess." he said. "Kyoko wasn't let out of the prison, she escaped. We can't risk her getting caught."

"What?" said Ruriko, looking between them in fear.

"Kuon's not getting better." said Kyoko quickly. Knowing Ruriko's bad personality she might call the guards to arrest them and blame the poisoning on Kyoko. "If he doesn't get an antidote soon he will die. We've been trying to find out who poisoned him so we can heal him. And that person is you."

"How will finding me help?" said Ruriko, still suspicious of them. Kyoko knew she had to continue convincing her not to yell for the guards.

"We were hoping you'd have the antidote." said Kyoko. "Or you can tell us what kind of poison you used."

Ruriko took several shaky breaths to steady herself.

"I don't know." she said finally. "I was just given the potion and told to put it on your food. I have no idea what it was."

"Then who's the person that gave you the poison?" said Kyoko, They could find the answer from them.

Ruriko rubbed her eyes,

"It was Aya."

"Aya..."

Several things started clicking into place in Kyoko's head.

"You were the person Aya was talking about." said Kyoko. Ruriko cocked her head in confusion, but as Kyoko continued talking, recognition dawned on her features. "You were the other person she told everything to. She told you the prince slept on my lap, and then the story I told maria. You were the one that ripped up the flowers and painted the words on the ground."

Aya had seen Kuon sleeping on Kyoko's lap and Kyoko remembered seeing Aya near them after talking to Maria about the crystal aster. It was possible she had over heard the story and realized that the flowers were something special to Kyoko. Then she had probably told everything to Ruriko and let her do the dirty work.

Ruriko nodded, her face blotchy and red.

"I-i'm s-so sorry Kyoko." she blubbered. "I-I've been s-such an idiot. I-"

"You can apologize later." said Kyoko firmly. "Right now we need to get to Aya, and fast. Let just hope she has the antidote."

"She's not in the harem quarters." said Ruriko. "I've been trying to find her..."

Great. Well if she wasn't in her room at least it would be easier to Setsuko to search the room.

"Where did you guys meet?" said Hikaru. The girls looked at him and he shrugged. "Obviously you never talked to her in the harem or else the other concubines would have talked. Which means you two had a spot you would meet."

"Good idea." said Kyoko. "Did you have somewhere you met often?"

"Yeah." said Ruriko. "It's not too far from here."

"Then lets go."

They again made their way down the hall, though it became much harder to avoid the guards. Ruriko was not as adept at sneaking around as the other two, and they had to pause often to let guards pass so they wouldn't be heard. Even with Kyoko using magic to keep them quiet it was a tricky business, and she felt every second that passed. Every moment was a second closer to the prince's death, but there was nothing she could do about it. So she pushed down her frustration, telling herself that getting caught now wouldn't help anyone.

Kyoko and Ruriko were crouched, waited as Hikaru scouted the next hall when Ruriko broke the silence.

"I'm really sorry." she breathed, bangs covering her face as she looked down. "I didn't want this to happen."

Kyoko studied Ruriko. She couldn't see the girls expression, but Kyoko could tell she felt horrible. Her shoulder were hunched, the orange aura of regret and sadness hanging from her.

"If you're talking about the poisoning, I'm not the one you should apologize to." said Kyoko, returning her watch of the corridor behind them. "But if you want to apologize about what you did to the crystal asters. Then I am more then willing to listen."

"The crystal asters?" said Ruriko. Kyoko saw from the corner of her eye that she was confused.

"Yes. The flowers you tore up." said Kyoko still looking ahead. "Those flowers are extremely important to me. They represent two people that I love and will never see again."

Kyoko swallowed, two images drifting in front of her minds eye. Her father, a strong man with a kind face who spent hours studying medicine and working to help people. Ren, a fairy prince who had been suffering yet took the time to listen to her worries. Two men that could never be replaced that she'd never see again in this life.

A flash of pain crossed Ruriko's face before she hung her head again.

"I'm sorry." Ruriko mumbled. "I didn't know."

Kyoko suddenly stood up.

"Someone's walking this way." said Kyoko. "Even if it's not clear, we need to go meet with Hikaru."

She held out a hand, and Ruriko hesitated before taking it, letting Kyoko pull her up. They quietly backed away from the person approaching, meeting up with Hikaru who was just coming back to get them.

"It's clear till the end." he said. "We should have no trouble reaching the room."

_Finally _thought Kyoko as they approached the room.

The door was ajar, the room inside completely black. She pushed it open, the light from the hall illuminating someone laying on the ground.

It was Aya.

Cold fear rippled through Kyoko as she lifted a shaking hand to her mouth in horror. She couldn't feel any sort of aura from Aya. The girl was dead.

"Aya." said Ruriko, stepping forward. "What at you doing? We-."

Kyoko blocked Ruriko with her arm. The duchess gave Kyoko a strange look, before glancing back at Aya. Then realization dawned on her.

Ruriko screamed.

Kyoko quickly clamped a hand down on Ruriko's mouth.

"Clam down." said Kyoko. "Do you want to wake up the entire palace? Remember that I'm suppose to be in prison right now."

Ruriko's eyes were still wide in horror, but she nodded, indicating that she wasn't going to scream again. Kyoko removed her hand.

The duchess staggered, then ran a few steps down the corridor before retching against the wall. Hikaru hurried over to help.

While he took care of Ruriko, Kyoko entered the room. She grabbed a lantern form the wall and activated it's magic, the light spilling across the dark room. The second she crossed the threshold, there was an immediate change of atmosphere. The room's temperature dropped, making her shiver against the stale air. A sickly wrongness caused Kyoko's stomach to start churning, and it grew stronger the closer she got to the body.

Still five feet away, Kyoko stopped, unable to stomach getting any closer.

The ground beneath Aya was black, jagged glyphs scorched into the ground. The same dark pattern that was on the ground had been seared into Aya's skin and clothes. The glyphs spread from her chest outward, the sockets of her eyes turned dark.

Kyoko took a shaky breath, almost unable to stand the horror of it. She couldn't recognize any of the individual glyphs, but she knew what they were. They were glyphs of The Accursed, a dark society that had long since been eradicated from the kingdom. Or at least they were suppose to have been, but here they were, their evil seeping in the the palace.

"What the hell is this?"

Hikaru had entered the room behind her. He stood by Kyoko, eyes fixed on Aya's body. The same disbelief and horror she felt, mirrored in Hikaru's face, except there was also anger. He suddenly started spouting a steam of curses Kyoko had never heard in her life.

"What kind of messed up #^*&amp; is this?" he said, "I've never seen anything like this before."

"Neither have I." said Kyoko, her emotions becoming numb from the shock. She had seen people die before, it was inevitable after working in physician clinics for most of her life. But this... this was something completely different. This was murder.

Hikaru stepped forward to get closer, but Kyoko stopped him.

"Don't." she said. "There's some powerful dark magic going on here. It wouldn't be smart to get any closer."

"What do we do now?" he asked, desperation in his voice.

"I don't know." said Kyoko, gripping the lantern so hard it hurt. Aya was dead, Kuon was poisoned, and there was an unknown murderer that had killed using magic of the Accursed. There was too many unanswered questions and she felt helpless to do anything about it.

"We can't do anything for her now." said Kyoko, turning from Aya's body, unable to stomach the sight any longer. "Let hope that Setsuko found something. She may be the prince's last hope."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holy cow this story took a dark turn! Honestly, I didn't even see this happening until after I started writing this chapter. Took myself by surprise.**

**After my last chapter post, I'm not sure if you guys hate me or love me, and I doubt this chapter helped me. Hmm. Maybe a tad too many cliffhangers...**

**OH and image update. Yay. Been wanting to do that for a while. Drawn by yours truly. :)  
**

**Thanks again for reading! Please don't hate me. Please. I love you all! XD  
**

**-Blushweaver**

_**Dear readers, **_

_**I am not the writer of this story, nor do I take responsibility for the endless cliffhangers in this series. It should be called the book of endless cliffhangers. Also, I feel like Kyoko needs to pour some salt around Aya's body and call Dean and Sam, but once again this is not my brain child. **_

_**-Imouto**_


	17. The Storm Receding

Kyoko left the eerie room, looking for Ruriko. She spotted the duchess, sitting behind a column, her knees pressed tight against her chest as rocked back and forth, terror obvious in her aura. Kyoko understood the duchess struggle. Although she was fighting it down, she was panicking, terrified at seeing Aya dead and the marks of the Acursed on her body. But she swallowed her fear, because right now she didn't have time for it.

"Ruriko." said Kyoko, approaching the girl. She flinched, but otherwise didn't move. Kyoko knelt down in front of Ruriko, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Can you stand up?"

She didn't answer.

"Ruriko." said Kyoko again, a little more firmly. "We need to move. Who ever killed Aya could still be around. We need to leave."

But the duchess just kept crying. Kyoko didn't want to be mean, but they couldn't stay. They still had to find a way to save Kuon and Kyoko wasn't going to just leave Ruriko here.

Kyoko saw Hikaru approach from her peripherals. Putting a finger to her lips, she gestured to the area around them. He understood, and stared setting up small glyph that would reduce the noise leaving the area.

Carefully, Kyoko sat down beside Ruriko, putting a comforting arm around the duchess.

"When I was little, I was really scared of the dark," said Kyoko. "It kept me up all night and I couldn't sleep. Later, I was taught a little trick. When I was feeling scared, I would sing a song. It would help me forget my fears and I could sleep soundly. Will sing with me?"

No response.

Kyoko took her silence as a confirmation rather then a rejection and started singing. She chose a lullaby, one that her father used to sing to her at night. Her soft voice drifted through the halls, mixing with the sobs from Ruriko.

Slowly, Ruriko's cries quieted, until the only sound in the corridor was Kyoko's song.

Kyoko finished singing, the last note disappearing in the empty air. She was trying to think of what she could do next when someone started singing. The voice was soft at first, then slowly gained strength, a beautiful sound filling the corridor with light. Unlike Kyoko's weak voice, Rirko's sound carried power in it. It transformed the dark desperate atmosphere into a calm solemn one.

The song ended.

Ruriko was still shaking. Her eyes were red, but her gaze was steady as she finished her song.

_Looks like she's finally calmed down._

"Very good" said Kyoko quietly. "Are you ready to go help the prince?"

"How?" said Ruriko, and the desperation returned to her face. "How can we help him? The person who could help is.." Her voice trailed off.

"You can still help." said Kyoko. She had been trying to think of a way to help Kuon the second she had seen Aya. She had an idea, but it included Ruriko admitting that she had tried to poison Kyoko, which wasn't necessarily going to happen. "You were the one that poisoned my food, which means you saw it right? You can tell the physicians any details about the poison that may help them identify it."

"Alright." said Ruriko, without hesitation. "Lets go to the clinic."

A surge of relief and pride surged through Kyoko. The duchess was still shaking and scared, but she wasn't letting it consume her. Hikaru helped Ruriko stand, and she continued to lean on him as they walked towards the clinic. Each time they ran into a guard, he would tell them that the duchess wasn't feeling well so they were going to the clinic. She didn't have to fake it, and the two went unhindered as Kyoko was careful to keep her head down as they walked.

There was no one guarding the main door to the clinic, and they entered easily, but she doubted it would stay like that for long. Sure enough, once they reached the corridor with the individual rooms, there were several guards stationed outside of one of the rooms.

"Is that where you think he is?" said Hikaru, glancing from behind a corner.

"Undoubtedly. " said Kyoko. How were they going to get past them and into the room? Even if Kyoko wasn't wanted, she doubted they would have let her inside. The prince was poisoned, they weren't going to take any chances of someone betraying them. But then a sound from the guards made her heart stop

"Who's there!"

Hikaru cursed "Crap. They must have spotted us."

"What do we do?" she said, trying hard not to panic. They had come this far, to be only turned away now...

Hikaru put a hand on Kyoko's shoulder. "I'll take care of this." he said. "Hide and wait until we're gone. Then cause a distraction and sneak inside."

Kyoko didn't understand, but before she could ask anything, Hikaru had turned the corner and jogged down the hall towards the door. Kyoko listened as the guards hailed him and told him to state his business.

"It's one of the concubines." said Hikaru, and Kyoko could hear him speaking as if he was out of breath. He was probably pretending to have run the whole way here. "I was told the commander was here. Someone's been murdered."

_He's reducing the amount of people we have to get past. _Thought Kyoko, understanding Hikaru's plan now. She grabbed Ruriko, and quickly walked to a side door in the hall.

"Where?..." said Ruriko.

"Going around. " said Kyoko. "There's another way to get into the hall. A guard will be down here soon and we don't want to be here when they do."

Sure enough, seconds after they had left the hall, she heard the sound of several guards walking where they had just been. As quietly as possible, they hurried around to the other side of the hall, peering around the corner again. Only one guard stood at the entrance

Carefully, taking her time to aim, she fired a small pulse of magic down the other end of the hall. The surge of magic bounce off the side of the wall and into the next hall, where it loudly ran into something. The guard jumped, calling for whoever was there to come out. When no one did, he walked into the next hall leaving the door completely open.

"Quickly." said Kyoko, dragging Ruriko down the hall. They hurried as fast as they dared down the hall, then silently slipped inside the room. Kyoko closed the door behind them, leaning against it and giving a sigh.

They made it. Somehow they had made it.

She jumped when someone said her name.

"Kyoko?"

A kind face sporting glass greeted her inside.

"Yukihito!"

The councilor stood up, walking over to where she was. To her surprise he gave her a hug.

"It's good to see you." he said, pulling away. "How are you doing?"

"Fine." she said, glancing around the room. Sawara was also there, standing by a mobile research rack, different vials and concoctions littering the top of it. There were also two other people that Kyoko didn't recognize, but she knew they were light magician's by the robes they were wearing. They stood beside a bed, the aura of active magic around them.

Her eyes searched and found who she was looking for. The prince, eyes closed, laying on the patient bed. She approached slowly, oblivious to the looks she was getting from everyone in the room. Prince Kuon did not look well. He was deathly pale_, _the purple veins everywhere as they invaded his body, causing him pain even as he slept.

"Kyoko. What are you doing here?"

This time it was Sawara who spoke. She looked at him, this time really looking at those in the room. She could feel their ache, the tiredness and despair they all felt was visible in their faces and continuance. They had all already given up hope.

"We've come to help." said Kyoko. She refused to submit to despair."Me and Duchess Ruriko."

"You escaped from prison didn't you?" said Sawara.

She didn't answer.

Sawara rubbed his eyes, heaving a huge sigh. "I'm sorry Kyoko, but there's nothing we can do. We don't know what kind of poison this is, and normal antidotes aren't working. If I don't report you, all of us will go to jail as accessories to murder."

"Assuming they can prove that I was the one that poisoned the prince." said Kyoko, glancing at Ruriko. She hadn't said anything since entering the room, her eyes currently fixed on Kuon's silent body. The duchess had said she would admit to poisoning Kyoko, but it was still a hefty crime to admit doing.

"I'm going to get a guard." said one of the light magicians. Fear spiked within Kyoko. She refused to be taken away after coming this far.

"Please wait!" she said, moving to stand between the man and the door. "We've come to help. If you'd just listen to us-"

"Why should we?" said the magician. He wasn't angry, just tired as a hint of pleading entered his voice. "I'm about to fail my prince and let him die. I'm not going to lose my license in the same day as well. I'm sorry but there's nothing else we can do."

"You should listen because of me."

Ruriko had finally spoken. She moved to stand between Kyoko and the magician, glaring at the light mage. "You should listen because I was the one that poisoned Kyoko's food."

All the heads in the room snapped towards her. The light magician's mouth fell open, staring at Ruriko.

"I didn't know it was poison." she continued, her expression darkening. "I was told it would just make her sick. I didn't know it would have killed her." She swallowed, holding her head high as she spoke with new strength. "I might not know the type of poison that I used, but I can tell you what it looked like, smelled like, or anything else that might help. I will do everything in my power to help remedy my mistake."

Stunned silence met her declaration. Sawara was the first to recover.

"It might help." he said, a glint of hope flickering in his expression. "There's no reason why we shouldn't try. Thank you for coming. You're our last hope Duchess Ruriko."

She grimaced. "Just let me know what I should do."

Sawara took Ruriko over to the table where he had been working. He started asking her questions about the poison, what it looked like, the type of poison and so on. Kyoko approached Kuon's bedside, listening intently to the conversation behind her but keeping her eyes on the prince.

A stab of guilt hit her as she looked at his distressed state. She hadn't been good enough to get all the poison out. At this point, using the same technique was impossible, the poison was mixed into the blood stream and everywhere by now. If only she had been a better magician. If only she hadn't made Aya misunderstand her intentions towards Kuon.

Something Sawara had said caught her intention.

"What was that?" said Kyoko whipping around. "What did you just say?"

He paused, hands filled with a couple poisons as Ruriko examined them, trying to identify what her's had looked like.

"I said, 'If it was a combination of the two poisons, it would be difficult to replicate due to it's.."

"Not that." interrupted Kyoko. "About what you were saying about the two poisons she was describing."

"Oh." said Sawara, putting down the vials. "I was telling her that she perfectly described the poison we call hell's dreamer. The only difference between it and Kuon's symptoms is the curse. The only known poison to cause a curse is shodow's bane. Which I was saying was odd since we only know of it in liquid form, and Ruriko was saying that she had used a powder."

"Wait.." said Kyoko, thinking on what he had said. "Does that mean you haven't identified the poison that was used on Kuon? I thought there were different tools and glyphs you can use to identify them."

"Not all of them." said Sawara. "Both poisons I mentioned are ones you can't distinguish except by the symptoms once it's been ingested."

Kyoko's mind was working on overdrive, thinking about what Sawara had said. If they couldn't be sure about which poison had been used on Kuon, and the only difference between the one Ruriko had used and the symptom of a curse... was it possible that Sawara didn't know that the prince was cursed before the poisoning incident?

"Sawara." said Kyoko. "I think he was diagnosed with the wrong poison. The curse isn't a symptom. He was already cursed before being poisoned."

There were noises of exclamation from everyone in the room. Sawara almost dropped the bowl he had been reaching for.

"Are you serious?" said Yukihito, pushing his glasses back up. "How do you know that?"

"Long story." said Kyoko, deciding it wasn't important at the moment. "But I know for a fact that Kuon was already cursed."

Sawara swore. Ruriko looked offended at his use of language. "That changes the diagnosis completely." said Sawara "But are you sure? How could we not have a correct medical history on the prince!? Do you know what kind of curse he had on him? It still might might be a different one."

"I can check." said Kyoko. "I got a good look at it a couple days ago..." About a day ago now that she thought about it. It felt like a lifetime away, so much had happened.

"Please." said Sawara. "If you're right, then we may be able to save him. If you're wrong..."

He didn't finished his sentence, but he didn't need to. They all knew what would happen if the curse wasn't the one she was talking about.

Determined, Kyoko walked up to Kuon, the other magicians making room for her as she approached. She placed her finger tips on the side of Kuon's face, closing her eyes to concentrate better. But when she pressed her magic against his, there was a shock, pushing her away.

"How did you know he was cursed when he's closed off like this?" said Kyoko, rubbing her hands. That one had hurt considerably more then the last one. She hadn't been able to get any reading off of him.

"This detects curses." said Sawara, gesturing to something on his table. It was a strange triangular device that was currently balancing on it's tip, the top of it lighting up. Kyoko narrowed her eyes at it. She had seen it several times in Lory's office, resting on it's side. Yet had is gone off when Kuon entered? She didn't think so. Did that mean he had another curse on top of the other one he already had? She had to make sure.

Kyoko steeled herself, silently preparing again the delve towards Kuon's soul. Placing her hands again on his temples, she initiated her magic. The shock was there again, sending sparks of pain through her arms, yet this time, she didn't pull back. Instead she held her ground, gritting her teeth against the pain as it washed over her wave after wave. She had to see through the fog. To know if it was the same curse. It was like walking against the wind in a sand storm. It sliced at you, sapping your strength, blinding you what was ahead.

_Come one_ she thought, _Please, your highness. It's me. Kyoko. I want to help. Kuon... Let me through!_

The storm wavered, causing her to nearly lose her grip. It didn't receded, but it meant she was getting through.

_That's it Kuon. _She thought, grunting in effort. It was getting hard not to pass out from the combined strain of using her magic and the pain. _It's me Kyoko. You trust me remember? _

Kyoko had no idea what she was doing. There was no way the prince actually could hear anything she was thinking, but it was the only thing she could do.

_I want to help. Please... Kuon._

Slowly, miraculously, the pain receded, the storm that pressing against her fading away. She nearly fell from exhaustion, but she could see it. The outer edge of his soul just as it was before. She recognized the same darkness that had been clouded him before.

"It's the same." she breathed, her voice hoarse. "It's the same curse. He doesn't have another one."

She removed her hands, stumbling backward into someone. They caught her and steered her to a seat where she collapsed into it. She could make out Yukihito out of the edge of her vision before she closed her eyes for a moment to regain her senses.

Sawara was quickly administering the correct antidote to Kuon, his voice both excited and worried as he voiced his fear that it still might be too late. Ruriko was crying again, and the two magicians were channeling their light magic furiously, trying to help Kuon in any way they could.

Kyoko couldn't help a small smile on her lips, her eyes still closed. She had seen Kuon's soul. It was still strong and fighting. He wasn't going anywhere yet.

The sound of the door bursting open made her eyes fly open. A dark, broad man in a decorated military uniform entered. Everything about him, from his mustache to his neck were thick, his face thunderous as he looked around the room, his eyes finally landing on Kyoko.

"There you are." growled the stranger. "I should have set more guards on you." He strode over the Kyoko, grabbing her by the arm. She yelped, but didn't struggle, too tired to even try.

"What are you doing Dyrus?" said Yukihito, racing over the Kyoko's side and attempting to stop the larger man. "There's no need to arrest her. She didn't.-"

"If she wasn't guilty of anything before, she is now." said Dyrus, anger coloring his voice. "She escaped prison and forced one of the guards to rebel against his king. She is now guilty of treason."

_Hikaru_ thought Kyoko, a pang of guilt hitting her. How had they found out he had helped her?

"But she didn't poison the prince." Yukihtio said, exasperated. "She came to help and-"

"I've already heard enough." said Dyrus, now glaring at Yukihito. "If you don't stand back, I'm going to have to arrest you under suspicion of assisting her."

Ruriko and the other two magician's added their voices to the fray, trying to tell Dyrus that Kyoko was innocent. But the more they protested, the stronger he stood his ground.

"I will listen to your excuses later." he said. "Come with me." he said to Kyoko, dragging her along. But a new voice made Dyrus stop.

"What's going on?"

Everyone paused, looking towards the bed. Kyoko's heart was beating quickly, joy washing through her.

"Your highness!" said Kyoko, in relief.

Prince Kuon, still pale and shaking, was attempting to sit up, clutching his head as he stared at the guard. He didn't look too happy.

"Captain Dyrus." said Kuon. "May I ask why you are holding my concubine like that?"

The guard addressed the prince in a polite yet firm tone. "Your highness." said Dyrus. "Kyoko has been arrested and accused of poisoning your food sir. She escaped prison, and I am now returning her to her cell."

"Accused of poisoning?" said Kuon, examining Kyoko. His green eyes searched her own. Her heart was pounding, wondering if he was going to believe that she had done. He took a few more breaths before speaking again to Dyrus. "If that's the reason, then you may release her. Kyoko did not poison me."

She felt the tension leave her body, breathing out in relief, but her relief was short lived. Rather then releasing her, Dyrus, gripped Kyoko's arm harder. She winced, her arms still hurt from using magic earlier.

"Your highness." said Dyrus, his eyes determined as he spoke. "We can't trust her. The whole reason you brought her into the harem was because you were suspicious of her. Now, not only were you poisoned, but Aya was found dead, killed by the Specter. All of these things have happened after bringing her into the castle. Doesn't this prove that your first theory about her is correct?"

_What!? _Kyoko's eye wend wide in shock. Kuon had suspected her? That's why he had brought her into the harem? To watch her? And what was this Specter he was talking about?

"Aya is dead?" said Kuon, disbelief in his voice. His expressed grew grave as he pondered this new information. Kyoko heard a few other in the room start murmuring at the news as well. She noticed that there were other guards in the room as well.

"Regardless." said Kuon, recovering. "That was in the past. I no longer feel that Kyoko is, or ever was a threat. So release her."

Dyrus opened his mouth to argue again, but Ruriko spoke up.

"Kyoko did not poison her own food. I did."

Dyrus gave her a shocked look, turning to her in surprise.

"Duchess?" he said, disbelieving. "What are you saying?"

Ruriko glanced at Kyoko, then took a deep breath to steady her nerves. Kyoko's heart went out to the duchess as she held her head high, admitting to her almost deadly mistake.

"I poisoned Kyoko's food." she repeated, "I didn't know it was poison. Aya was the one that gave it to me. She told me it would make Kyoko sick. I didn't know what it was."

The other guards started whispering to each other under their breath, surprise and disbelief evident. But Kyoko was watching Kuon's expression while Ruriko talked. At the mention of Aya poisoning her food, he didn't seem surprised.

Dyrus hesitated, then reluctantly let Kyoko go.

"Duchess Matsunai." said Dyrus. "Would you come with me please? We will need to question you further on what happened."

She nodded, allowing two guards to escort her out of the room. Dyrus turned to leave, but paused beside Kyoko.

"You may be off the hook this time," he said under his breath, so that only Kyoko could hear. He wasn't looking at her, rather the wall behind her. "For your sake I hope Kuon is right about you. Don't do anything funny. I'll be watching your every move."

She didn't respond, but watched as they left the room. Sawara quickly rushed to Kuon's side, checking his vitals to see how he was doing.

"I'm fine." said Kuon, waving away the physician. "I'd like to speak to Lady Kyoko alone."

Sawara obviously wanted to protest, but Kuon's expression told him he wasn't going to listen. Sawara delayed as long as he could, making sure Kuon's condition really had stabilized, before leaving, closing the door behind them.

As soon as everyone was gone, Kuon slumped back down on the bed, exhausted from the effort of sitting up.

"H-how are you feeling?" said Kyoko, suddenly nervous at being in the same room as him. The mixture of her exertion, lack of sleep, and the tension she had been feeling all day was making her jumpy. It didn't help that she couldn't get the new revelation out of her head. The one that he hadn't trusted her. It hurt more then she thought it would.

"Like hell." he muttered, a soft chuckled passing his lips. "That was a nasty poison, what ever it was. It's a good thing you were there or else I would have died." He gave her a kind smile, and Kyoko felt her heart leap.

"Sawara gave you the antidote." she said. "And it was the combined effort of those two light magicians and everyone else that saved you your highness. I didn't do much."

He beckoned to her with a hand. Reluctantly, she approached. He grabbed her hand, giving it a soft squeeze. She was so shocked by the gesture she didn't know how to respond but to stare at him.

"The last thing I remember before passing out was you pulling out the poison." he said, eyes still locked with hers. "And then again, I felt like I could hear your voice before coming out of it."

He gave her hand a squeeze again. "Thank you Kyoko. You seem to be helping me out a lot lately."

"Does.. that mean you trust me?" she said, then immediately bit her lip, wishing she could take it back. Kuon gave her a confused look before realization dawned on his face.

"You're worried about what Dyrus said." said Kuon smiling.

She nodded reluctantly.

"He's telling the truth." said Kuon, and Kyoko's heart sank. "The reason I made you enter the harem was to keep an eye on you. But it's been a long time since I've felt that way. Now, you are one of the few people I would trust with my life."

Kyoko grinned.

"I'm glad you put so much trust in my abilities as a physician. " said Kyoko, glowing with happiness. "I will do my best to continue to live up to your expectations."

Kuon gave her a trouble expression "That's now exactly..." he sighed, then let go of her hand.

"I'm sorry." he said, closing his eyes "It's getting hard to concentrate. Could you send in Sawara now?"

"Of course." said Kyoko, giving a curtsy. "I'm glad that you're better your highness."

He didn't response, and Kyoko noticed that he had fallen asleep. It was no wonder. He had to be completely exhausted, much like how she felt at the moment. Combined with the relief she felt, It was almost overwhelming her. She quickly struggled to restrain her emotions.

_Not yet. _She thought, squeezing her eyes shut before opening them again. _Not yet._

Quietly, she exited the room. Yukihito and the two light magicians rushed back in as soon as she left. Sawara paused at the door to speak to Kyoko for a moment.

"You can stay in room 203 for the night if you want." he said. "It will be safer, and I'm sure you're tired."

"Thank you." said Kyoko, plastering a smile on her face. "I'll gladly use it." It was getting close to morning, and she'd been awake all night. Her body ached from the mixture of stress and fatigue, and her arm was bruising where Dyrus had held her. Sawara gave her a tired smile before entering the prince's room.

Kyoko staggered into the guest room, shutting the door behind her. Now, finally alone, the smile on her face dissolved. She grabbed one of the pillows, squeezing it tight against her body as she let herself feel everything that had happened today.

The fear, terror and sorrow she'd been holding in tumbled forth. A chocked sob escaping her lips. Her body began trembling at the onslaught of emotions she had been suppressing.

"She's dead." cried Kyoko. "I-I..."

She couldn't get the image of Aya out of her mind, the charred marks and body of her former friend, dead on the ground. A part of her had hoped, that one day they could make up and become friends again. But it looked like that wasn't going to happen now. She was gone. And the Accursed were back. Kuon had nearly died, and she had been helpless to do anything substantial.

She slid to the floor, hugging the pillow to her chest as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Lory strode through the clinic halls, passing the guards that stood at the entrance. It was unnerving to think that they needed guards here in his clinic. But there was nothing that he could do about it. The Specter had returned and killed again. An event he had hoped would never repeat itself. Yet here it was, haunting the castle once more.

He entered Kuon's room, not bothering to knock before entering. He spotted Sawara, slumped in a chair by the bed. He stirred as Lori drew near, then quickly stood up, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"Duke Takarada." said Sawara. "I'm glad that you're finally here."

"I came as soon as I heard." said Takarada, "I'd like to talk to the prince alone."

"Eh?" Sawara was surprised. "But sir, he needs his rest. He only received the antidote a few hours ago."

"He can rest after I talk to him." insisted Takarada.

Sawara started to protest, but he was cut off by the prince.

"It's alright Sawara." said Kuon, sitting up in the bed. "Please let me talk to the Duke."

Sawara gave Lory and Kuon one last worried look before leaving. Lory sat down in one of the chair beside Kuon's bed.

He examined the boy with a professional eye, noticing the pallor and weakness he was exhibiting. He was putting up a good show, attempting to look casual as he leaned against the headrest. But it was obvious to Lory he wasn't well. Not well at all.

"How are you feeling?" asked Lory

"Fine." said Kuon. "Did you hear everything that happened?"

"I did." said Lory. "I think I'm going to be killed by your parents when they come back. I promised to keep you safe after all."

A look of pain entered Kuon's expression "Looks like we're both breaking our promises." he muttered

Lory knew what that look was for. "It's not your fault." said Lory, wishing he could stop Kuon from putting too much blame on himself. "The dark seed inside of her had been unstable for a while. How were we suppose to know that it would spiral out of control like that? And so suddenly without warning."

"So you suspect that it was part of what drove her actions?" said Kuon, some of the pain receding from his expression.

"There is evidence suggesting it." said Lory. "It's probably what drove her to poison Kyoko."

Kuon thought for a moment. "Why did the specter kill Aya?" he said finally. "Surely it wasn't because she failed to kill Kyoko was it?"

"I'm not sure." said Lory. "But my guess is that it has something to do with you. The Specter usually only appears when you're involved. It's possible that after Aya found out you were poisoned instead of Kyoko, the seed could have lost strength. We've been receiving a lot more cases where seeds fluctuate in power and potency depending on the persons current emotions. My guess is that she regained her senses and was going to admit to her actions. But the specter saw an opportunity to get rid of you and killed Aya to silence her."

Kuon's expression turned dark again. He was obviously blaming himself for Aya's death. The reason Kuon had added her to the harem was to find a way to remove the dark seed inside of Aya. She'd been the first case they'd been able to identify, and she'd been improving. At least, until the specter appeared again.

They'd been looking for two years, and still hadn't found a way to cure someone of those blasted seeds. There were ways to suppress the seeds, hinder their growth, but no way to completely stop them, as was evident in Aya.

Part of the reason for their research, was in the hope that finding a way to removed the dark seeds would also find a way to remove the curse on Kuon. But little to no progress had truly been made.

"We're going to keep her part in this quiet." said Lory. "She's already paid her price, and there is no need for her family to suffer shame along with the pain of losing their daughter. We're also keeping quiet Ruriko's part of everything as well."

Kuon made some sort of sound in his throat, only half listening.

"Also." said Lory. "There's one more thing. I'm pulling you out of the sword tournament."

"What!" said Kuon, sitting up quickly. He immediately groaned, clutching his head as he sat back in against the bed. Lory watched him silently, his own heart going out to Kuon's current pain. After Kuon recovered from his bout, he asked calmly. "Why?"

"Because you can't use your light magic anymore." said Lory.

Kuon was surprised. "How would you know that?"

Lory gestured at Kuon. "You've proven it to me with this poisoning occurrence. You were given a poison that uses the roots of the fellock plant. You should have had no problem curing yourself if your light magic been working correctly. But obviously you didn't, so that means your can't control your light magic at all."

Lory had been toying with the possibility of taking Kuon out for a while. But when he had heard which poisons had almost killed Kuon, he had made his choice.

"Please. Give me just a little more time." plead Kuon. "I'm close. I know I can beat this."

_It's not something you can beat._ Thought Lory sadly. It had always been one of Kuon's biggest problems. He thought that both the light and darkness were something he could force to follow his will. He still hadn't learned to embrace both parts of himself. The good and the bad.

Kuon was bowing his head, silently pleading for Lory to reconsider. Lory knew what this tournament meant to Kuon. He wanted desperately to prove himself worthy of his fathers name. To take up this duty was another step into one day taking the throne. Telling him he couldn't do this tournament was like telling Kuon he wasn't ready to be king.

Lory gave an irritated sigh.

"Your cousin will be home soon." said Lory. "When he returns, you two will have a duel. If you can't beat him, he will take your place in the tournament. I think this is fair chance for you to prove yourself."

"Thank you." said Kuon, lifting his head. "I won't disappoint you."

"Don't make promises you can't fulfill boy." said Lory, crossing his arms disapprovingly. He really was too soft on him sometimes. "I seriously doubt that you'll be able to beat him. While you've been here, he's been helping me take care of some sticky business. He's gotten quite adept at fighting since you dueled him last. I suggest that if you want to beat him, take my advice and use simplest way to control your light magic."

"Which is?.." said Kuon.

Lory wanted to smack the boy over the head. Had he really forgotten such a simple thing?

"Love." said Lory, face serious.

Kuon's expression instantly darkened.

"Don't give me that look Kuon." said Lory. "Love is the greatest power in this world."

"Of course." said Kuon, obviously humoring Lory.

Irritation flared inside of Lory.

"This is not a light matter." said Lory. "You almost died Kuon. Aya is dead, and the Specter got away again. You're just lucky to be here. If you don't learn to control your light magic, history is just going to repeat itself."

"I know." growled Kuon, barely controlled rage burning behind Kuon's eyes. As fast as it had appeared, it vanished, replaced with pain. "I know." he repeated softly. "I'm doing everything I can."

"So am I Kuon." said Lory, wishing he could do more for his godson. _So am I..._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**And so ends the first big major arc! (Maybe you could even call it the first book.)**

**A big thank you to all of you that are reading/reviewing/fav/following this!**

**Miss Terious: ****Saiunkoku Monogatari, man I haven't read that in years! Now that you mention it I can see some parallels.**

**Here's an announcement:**

**I am taking a (hopefully) brief break**

**Sorry guys, but I'm completely worn out. Like, this chapter was super hard to write. I hope to be gone no more then a month. But the time will not be wasted. I will be outlining the rest of the story and working out the kinks. I will return when the desire to write drives me like it did when I first started this story.**

**Also, a guest requested that I draw the concubines so they could see how I imagined them. The link is in my profile if you're curious. (And you're welcome! Glad you liked them. :D )**

**Thanks so much for all your support! I wouldn't be doing this anymore if it wasn't for the constant support from you all! This story is not even close to done. Ugh. It will never end! I hope to see you all again when I return!**

**-Blushweaver**


	18. Act 2: Second Assignment

Waking up was not a pleasant experience. Usually mornings were Kyoko's favorite time of the day. Not today. Bleary eyed and still tired, Kyoko sat up, rubbing her face to get her eyes working. They resisted her attempts, still swollen from crying.

_What an awful night_ thought Kyoko, yawning, glancing at the window. Judging by the light peaking through the curtains, it was well past morning. She got out of bed, stretching her sore muscles, then, still yawning, threw open the curtains.

The warmth from the sun was comforting despite the light that immediately stung her eyes, making them water. It was well into the afternoon, she realized, looking at the height of the sun. Then her eyes fell on a blue and white glittering form. A crystal aster lay on her bedside, shining in the sunlight.

"How.."

She hurried over to the nightstand, then hesitated, afraid that the flower was only an illusion. There was no way...

Her hand hovered over the flower for a few seconds before she gained enough courage to try picking it up.

The flower was solid. It was here.

"Ren!" said Kyoko, tears again filling her eyes. "Did you bring this to me?" It had to be him. Who else would know this was exactly what she needed? He was a fairy after all. Did that mean he was watching over her as well like he'd promised?

She hugged the flower to her chest, feeling the pain and fear starting to drain from her. This flower was an indication to her that everything would be alright. She would be just fine.

"Thank you." said Kyoko to the room. She didn't know if Ren could hear her, or if it had truly been him that had left the flower. But his memory brought comfort to her at that moment.

Once she had collected herself, she left the room, taking the flower with her.

Right outside the her door was a guard, standing at attention in the hall. The moment she stepped out, he saluted her.

"Lady Kyoko." said the guard. "I've been requested to bring you to Duke Takarada once you've awoken. Will you come with me?"

"S-sure." said Kyoko, feeling a little nervous. She had gotten used to the relaxed attitude of Hikaru and her other guards. The formality made her a little uncomfortable. She was worried about Hikaru. There were still a lot of things she didn't understand. Hopefully the Duke would be able to shed some light on everything.

They walked through the clinic, bustling with activity like usual, but there were a few differences Kyoko couldn't help noticing. Like the presence of guards at the end of each hall, or the worried and excited whispers. A few of the physicians she noted, were giving her odd looks. Some with respect, others curiosity. It was as bad as when she had first been admitted, the way she was being started at. What had she done wrong this time?

They reached Takarada's office where two other guards stood outside. Her own guard presented her, and the others knocked on the door before letting her in. The door closed firmly behind her.

Duke Takarada looked tired. His usually styled dark hair was disheveled as if he had been continuously running his hand through it. The desk was more crowded then usual as he sat behind it, smoking a cigar. He looked up as she entered, dark circles under his eyes.

"Ah, Kyoko." he said, taking the cigar out of his mouth and standing up. "You're awake. Good. I've been wanting to speak to you."

"I have as well." said Kyoko, striding up to the duke and taking the cigar from his hand. "You need to stop smoking these. It's bad for your health."

The duke chuckled, allowing her to put out the cigar before throwing it in the trash. "You truly are a good physician through and through lady Kyoko. Always looking out for the well being of others."

She grimaced, dusting off her hands before replying.

"How is he?" she asked. She didn't need to specify who "he" was.

"Perfectly fine." said Lory. "He's still resting, or at least should be. I don't have the same ability to make people listen to me when it comes to their health that you have. But he has suffered no lasting damage."

Kyoko exhaled, letting some of the worry leave her. "I'm glad."

"It's all thanks to you from what I hear." said Lory. He leaned back against this desk, arms crossed as he surveyed Kyoko. "I heard about how you pulled most of the poison from him. Without a magic circle I might add, and that it was because of you they were able to figure out what he had been poisoned with."

"It was my fault he was hurt in the first place." said Kyoko. The poison had been meant for her after all. "I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if I'd done anything less."

"And if it hadn't been your fault?" said Lory. "What then?"

She didn't answer.

"The thing I'm most curious about is how you knew about Kuon's curse in the first place?" said Lory scratching his chin. "Only me and close family are suppose to know about that."

Kyoko immediately felt guilty. "He had a headache." she said. " He came into the clinic for medicine when you weren't here. I got upset when I saw all the medications he had been taking and made him promise to use a different method before I gave him the medicine."

"Which was?"

"Massage therapy mixed with aroma therapy and pulse magic."

Lory frowned. "You gave Kuon a scalp massage for his headache? You do realize that it wasn't a normal headache don't you?"

"It has something to do with the curse and his inability to control his light magic doesn't it?"

Lory raised an eyebrow at her. She kept going, hoping to explain before she lost her nerve. This was awfully impertinent of her to be making all these assumptions about the prince after all.

"The treatment I gave him isn't a normal massage." said Kyoko, speaking in a rush. "I was able to sooth his headache as well as the surface of his curse. That's when I saw it, and I know he's been having trouble with his light magic. So, it would make sense that the curse, which is made up of powerful dark magic, would be causing the trouble with his light magic, as well as causing adverse reactions in his body. Which in this case manifested itself as a headache. "

"You figured all of this out from one massage?" said Lory, sounding disbelieving.

"Well... and a few others things." said Kyoko, trailing off. The reports of his dark mood swings, the menacing aura he had been emanating the first time she met him, coupled with the seemingly kind and humble nature he displayed at times. It didn't make sense. They all pointed to the same thing. Kuon's curse was causing him all sort of emotional and physical pain. A struggle within himself of light over dark. Good over bad.

"How much of the curse were you able to identify?" asked Lory.

"Almost nothing." said Kyoko, shaking her head. She wasn't very good at sensing in general compared to others. Then there was the fact that it had been hidden by layers and layers of protective magic. "I'm not very well versed on curses."

"I see."

Silence fell between the two. Kyoko couldn't help fidgeting, unable to look at Lory. Would she be in trouble for figuring out such an important secret? Kuon was a child of the king after all, blessed by the light and the guardian over the land. If people know that he was cursed, the faith and support of the people would diminish, possibly causing all sorts of problems.

She heard Lory move from the desk and approach her. He raised a hand, and she flinched, but it fell on her shoulder, giving her an affectionate pat. She peered up at Lory, and saw that he was smiling kindly at her.

"Thank you." said Lory. "For taking care of Kuon."

"Of course!" said Kyoko, relived. "I am aiming to be a physician after all. It's my job."

"Speaking of that." said Lory, walking back to his desk. "I have something for you."

He pulled a scroll from the table and handed to her. She took it, unrolling it with interest. Then froze.

"The physician's test?" she said, not able to completely process what this meant. "You want me to take it?"

"In three days, if possible." said Lory. "They only hold it twice a year and I'd rather have you licensed now rather then later."

"But I'm not ready." said Kyoko, feeling panicky. Who wouldn't? She had just been told that she was expected to take a life changing test in a few days with almost no preparation. There were still tons of things she hadn't learned about.

"Kyoko." said Lory, the calm in his voice helping her think straight. "When you first entered this facility, you already had the knowledge and qualifications to become a physician."

"Really?" she said.

He nodded. "The only reason I didn't just give you a license right then and there was because of two things. The first being that even I can't do that because of protocol. The second reason is because of who you are. We had to ease people into the idea of having a female physician in the palace first. Let alone one with such a humble background. Once you were accepted as a woman, you could take it no problem. Considering recent events, I'm willing the hurry along the second reason."

"You mean the poisoning?" said Kyoko. "Or.. are you talking about the nature of Aya's murder?"

Lory's expression grew dark. "You saw the scene." said Lory. "Did you understand what had happened there?"

She swallowed. "Not exactly." said Kyoko. "But there was only one kingdom that used dark runes that looked like that." The Accused, the society of an old fallen kingdom that worshiped dark magic and it's destructive spirit.

"I can't be everywhere at once." said Lory. "And I don't know what else is coming. I would feel more comfortable knowing you were there. This incident is a perfect example of why I need someone near Kuon that knows all of what's going on with him. If you hadn't known about his curse, he would be dead."

"I understand." said Kyoko, hugging both the scroll and the flower to her chest. She was a little intimidated, especially about the accursed, but was also excited. She was going to finally become a licensed physician!

"Also." said Lory. "Once you pass, I have decided what branch you are going to be working in. I'm going to enroll you into the Arcane Syndicate."

Kyoko nearly dropped her bundle. "What!?"

"You will be studying to become a Cleric." said Lory, ignoring her scandalized look. "I've already got a teacher willing to teach you. He's actually quite excited to have you as a student given your work and reputation."

"B-but Duke Takarada." said Kyoko. "You can only become a cleric if you can use light magic. I can't. How can I become one?"

"The Arcane Syndicate is currently working on redefining the title." said Lory, "You will be the first cleric that does not possess light magic." He grimaced. "It will be hard. Like before, many will be looking at you to fail, but I have confidence that you can do it."

She continued to gape at him. How was she expected to use magic to heal others when she didn't posses any light magic? It was like telling someone to walk without using their legs.

She started to protest again, but he cut her off.

"Kyoko." he said. "Did you use light magic to take the poison out of Kuon?"

"N-no." said Kyoko.

"Then there are obviously things you can learn that can be used to help others." said Lory. "We don't teach you how to draw out poison here in the clinic. That's something the syndicate would have taught. You obviously have the aptitude to learn, so I'm going to have you learn. Besides, the points of clerics is to use the combined efforts of medicinal and magical knowledge to heal others. Light magic is not always necessary to do that."

Kyoko swallowed, thinking about what he had said. She had always wanted to learn more about magic, and not just to improve the pulse magic. If she went to the arcane syndicate, they would teach her about magic circles, runes, and who knew what else. It was a opportunity to die for!

"I would be honored to have the opportunity." said Kyoko, giving a low curtsy. "I won't disappoint you, I promise."

"I'm sure you won't." said Lory, smiling

Kyoko thought for a moment.

"May I ask you a question?" said Kyoko.

"Sure."

"Do you know what happened to Hikaru?"

"Hikaru?" He frowned, "Oh! You mean the guard that helped you out of the prison."

"Yes." said Kyoko. "Is he alright? Was he punished?"

"In the records, that's what it looks like." said Lory, walking back to the desk and shuffling some parchment. "But truthfully, it's an opportunity to re-train and climb the ranks. He's been sent away for now, but by the time her returns to the palace, his position will be considerably higher then before."

"That's good." said Kyoko, feeling another weight evaporate. It felt good to finally be getting all her answers. "I was afraid he'd be in huge trouble." It was too bad she wouldn't see him for a while. She was sad he wouldn't return to be her guard again, but at least he hadn't been thrown in jail forever.

"One last thing." said Lory. "About Aya poisoning you and Ruriko's involvement in the whole thing. Keep it to yourself."

"Sir?"

He took out a piece of parchment from the table and handed it to Kyoko. She skimmed over it quickly. It basically stated that Kuon had been poisoned by an assassin, and that said assassin had also killed Aya. It also claimed that she, Kyoko, had been the one to find the poisoned prince and had saved his life. The assassin had been caught and was now awaiting trial in jail.

"This is the cover story we are using for this incident." said Lory. "For obvious reasons, it wouldn't be a good idea for the actual truth to get out."

It made sense. Ruriko was a duchess, and thus was expected to serve the royal family. Yet she had poised the prince, albeit on accident. The people wold lose confidence in the families ruling over their cities, which could lead to rebellion. Then there was the Accursed. If the people knew their magic had been used in the palace of light...

Kyoko couldn't help but feel a little bit uncomfortable lying to everyone about the whole incident. She knew the world wasn't perfect. Almost nothing was. Yet it was still hard to see that even those that were supposed to protect them had flaws they had to cover up for the sake of keeping appearances. She understood why it had to be like that, but it still stunk.

"Are they truly back?" said Kyoko, voice low. "The A-Accursed. Have they returned?"

Her heart was thumping, wishing Lory would call her a fool for even thinking it.

It was a futile wish.

"They have."

"Is it safe here?"

"No." said Lory grimly. "They're after the Hizuri family. I plan on making sure they don't get to them. Will you help me?"

Forcing down her slight panic, she swallowed. The Accursed had become an old nightmare used to scare children to keep them in bed. Some adults were terrified to even mention their name. To learn that her childhood nightmares were alive and killing...

She thought about the curse Kuon had on his soul. The mass of darkness she had glimpsed. This last time she had seen it, some of the protection on it had cracked, giving her a bigger glimpse into what was inside. Just remembering it made her want to cry.

_I want to help him_ she thought, shocked by the strength in this realization. It wasn't just because she was a physician, nor was it out of pity. Kuon had saved her by bringing her to the palace, then had let her stay after realizing she wasn't a threat. She respected his strong will and drive to do what was best for his kingdom. He could be a bully and liked to tease her, but she respected him. A lot.

"I want to help." said Kyoko, feeling strengthened by her resolve. It might be dangerous. She would be lying to say she wasn't scared of the Accursed. But Accursed or no, she wasn't going to leave the harem until this was over. "Just let me know what I can do."

Lory nodded approvingly at her expression.

"Just work on getting certified for now." he said. "And take care of Kuon. He's particularly bad at taking care of himself"

* * *

Lory watched Kyoko leave his office, wondering just what else her presence in the palace was going to change. The girl had an incredible talent for pulse magic, especially in a society that had started to lean on magic circles like a permanent crutch. The ability to sooth Kuon's curse was already a miracle in and of itself. Some of the strongest clerics could barely do what she had done.

True, there was no way for her to completely cure him with her abilities. It would have been like telling her to paint the palace with a toothbrush, then proceed to restart her work every morning. The curse on him was just so powerful and extensive. Kyoko's powers weren't an answer, but it could at least be a salve. A part of him was starting to wonder how much of that was because of Kyoko's ability, and how much of it was because of Kuon's trust in the girl. Lory had noticed the change of Kuon's attitude over the past month and every source pointed to Kyoko.

Lory sighed, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his temples. He was just glad that there was one more person that he was able to trust. He couldn't find it in himself to doubt Kyoko in any way, though he should. The trip away from the castle had confirmed a few things, one of which being that someone was giving away information from within the palace. He didn't know who, but it was nice to cut one suspect from the list.

* * *

"...or what if someone had slit your throat!"

Kuon sighed for the millionth time since the conversation had started. Really, his mother became completely unreasonable when it came to him and his father.

"There is no reason to worry about that happening because it didn't." said Kuon, resisting the urge to throw something. "I'm doing fine mother. Worrying is just going to make it worse."

He had bullied one of the physicians to give him a relay-well. The metal basin was balanced on his lap as he sat upright in his bed. He was technically following Lory's instructions to stay in bed.

The image of Julie Hizuri scoffed, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I can't help but worry." she said. "I'm your mother. It's my job."

"Perhaps you should take a few vacation days."

He could tell she was resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"In any case." she said, "Your father is on his way home. That's why he's not here. He should return near the end of the festival. Just in time to see the finals of the light tournament."

"He's coming home?" said Kuon. He decided not to tell his mother that he might not be participating in the tournament. Now was not the time for that discussion. "I'd have thought you would be the one to come home with the way you're complaining."

"Why do you think I'm in such a foul mood?" she said. "And be more respectful Kuon. I am your mother."

"Of course." he said, humoring her. "But it's a legitimate question."

"We played for it." said Julie. "Rock, paper, scissors."

"You always beat him at that game." said Kuon, not understanding. He had never heard of his father winning once against Julie. The woman was a master at reading people, despite her ridiculous nature. People tended to drop their guard around her, which made it possible for her to manipulate them. Of course, he didn't think she realized this, nor would he ever tell her. She'd probably be hurt he saw her that way.

"Of course I won." said Julie with another flip of her hair. "Which is why I sent Kuu back."

"You sent- That makes no sense."

"The battle went badly." said Julie, her expression turning sober. "The criminal band refused to surrender, even after being surrounded. They caused a lot of problems for local towns before we were able to get to them all. They were an especially gifted bunch of killers and thieves."

"How's dad holding up?" said Kuon. He knew how much is father hated bloodshed. The previous king, Kuu's father, had been a warrior, causing all sorts of wars between the neighboring kingdoms. After he died in battle, Kuu had spent the last 25 years building a peaceful kingdom instead. Kuu had a kind heart, and always tried to spill as little blood as possible.

Julie let out a long sigh. "Not good." said Julie, sounding tired. "He had to fight quite a lot this time around. After we heard about you almost getting killed, I decided it was time to send him home. Me and your uncle are handling the rest of the clean up."

"That was probably a good idea." said Kuon.

"See Kuon, this is why you need to find a woman and get married." scoffed Julie. Her tone had returned to a scolding one. "Where would Kuu be if he didn't have me looking after him? One man can't do it all himself. He needs a woman to look after him. Kuu takes care of the kingdom, and I take care of Kuu."

"Who then takes care of you in return." said Kuon, the corners of his lips twitching. His parents had to be the most affectionate pair he had ever seen, despite being married for 23 years. One would think they would have passed the honey moon stage a long time ago. It was sometimes very embarrassing to be their son. "Anyway, I've got plenty of women looking after me. You don't have to worry so much."

"Those concubines don't count as people." said Julie. "Those are sluts. They're just looking to get something from you." To say his mother had always disliked the harem would be an understatement.

"Never mind." said Kuon, not wanting to start that argument again. Julie was completely unreasonable, though after talking to Kyoko, he was starting to wonder just why he still had the harem.

"You don't have to worry about me mom." he repeated. "I'm doing fine."

His mother paused. "Alright Kuon." she said. "But please, promise to talk to me if you need help. I'm always here for you."

"I know." said Kuon, only feeling slightly guilty. She didn't know how much his inability to use light magic was affecting him. "Thanks. I'll be sure to call you again tomorrow."

The image faded as the connection was cut off. Kuon placed the basin the side table and then slid under the sheets. That conversation had taken a lot out of him. He felt tired, despite his very awake brain. The poison had weakened his body considerably. He was starting to wonder if he would be able to even lift a sword once his cousin returned, despite sleeping constantly.

He closed his eyes, fighting the frustration growing inside him. He did not enjoy feeling so helpless.

* * *

**Welcome back!**

**Thanks so much for everyone's patience! I really needed that break. I have outlined ~95% of this next arc, and let me tell you, I'm glad to be writing this rather then just outlining.**

**Updates will continue to be once a week. **

**And to answer all questions, I'm doing great! Thanks for asking. I don't understand why I should stay away from green water, but I will try. Yup, we're going into the ****Katsuki arc. Kuon's cousin makes me laugh. XD (no, it's not Reino. =P) He's going to be fun to write. I'm super flattered that you've read my story so many times Aria! My (attempt at drawing an) interpretation of prince Kuon is comming up. Thank you guest for telling me the link was broken. I'm trying to fix it. Yes, Imouto is my sister/beta reader. And thanks to all the compliments in general! Everyone's supper supportive!**

**I hope you will all enjoy this next arc. Get ready for some fun times! And thanks for reading/reviewing and all that jazz. :)**

**-Blushweaver**

_**Dear readers,**_

_**I do not think you understand the great fervor with which Blushweaver outlined during her "break." I would come home from work and Blushweaver would be like "Imouto! Welcome home. Hey I was thinking that if Kyoko..." Every. Single. Day.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_

_**Imouto**_


	19. A Parting and a Promise

The waiting room was crowded with people as Kyoko entered, the chairs filled with worried and haggard looking people. The second the door had fully opened, she was accosted by a flash of brown curls.

"Sister!" said the small figure, throwing her arms around Kyoko.

"Maria." said Kyoko, returning the hug. "It's good to see you."

Maria stepped back, then grabbed Kyoko's face on either side. Kyoko found herself bending over, eye to eye with the young girl.

"You look terrible." said Maria bluntly. "Did you really save Kuon? Are you alright? I was so afraid something had happened to you two and no one would let me in because I'm not sick. I can't even see my grandpa!"

Kyoko laughed nervously as the girl let her go. You could always count on maria to get to the point and say the truth. She noticed a few of the other people in the room were subtlety eavesdropping on their conversation. Some were not so subtle.

"Your grandpa is very busy." said Kyoko, lowering her voice. Now that she aware of why she was being stared at, it was important keep her head down. She was starting to realize how much Lory had a hand in everything that happened in the palace, in addition to being the head physician. He also probably didn't want people to know that. "Lots of people are panicking and coming here for help."

"And Kuon?" asked Maria.

"Your grandfather said he'll be fine." said Kyoko. She noticed a few others in the room relax at her words. "But we can't see him yet. He's resting."

It took Kyoko a few minuets to clam Maria down. Between Kyoko getting sent away from the harem and Kuon being poisoned, Maria had apparently become quite frantic. She was impatient to see both Kuon and her grandpa and had no problem loudly voicing her opinion. The poor maid that accompanied her was desperately trying to ask her to calm down. Eventually Kyoko put an end to the noise.

"Maira." said Kyoko sharply. "I know that you're worried, and I know that you want to see your grandpa, but have you forgotten who you are?"

"What do you mean?" said Maria.

"You are a duchess." said Kyoko. "And what is the duty of a duchess?"

"To support the royal family in ruling and protecting the people from all ills and strife created by the darkness." recited Maria.

"Right." said Kyoko. "And do you think causing a ruckus inside the clinic waiting room, where there are sick people waiting for help, is a good way to fulfill those duties?"

"No." grumbled Maria.

Kyoko patted Maria's head. The girl listened if you didn't mind being stern with her. She was a good kid at heart.

"Would you like for me to sit here with you while we wait for your grandfather?" said Kyoko

Maria nodded, and the two of them sat down, talking happily while they waited. As expected, Maria wanted to know what had happened. Keeping everything vague and remembering the details from Lory's report, she told Maria a general idea of what had happened.

"Weren't you scared?" said Maria, eyes wide.

"Very." said Kyoko. "But as an aspiring physician, I couldn't let myself back down."

"You really are amazing." said Maria smiling. "Just like Kuon. You both will admit if you're scared. You both don't lie. Too many adults lie."

Kyoko examined Maria, again wondering what exactly had happened to Maria. It was obvious the child had something that haunted her.

A guard entered from the hall and called for Maria. The girl gave Kyoko one last hug, before running off to see her grandpa. Kyoko wouldn't have been surprised if she somehow gave the guards the slip and got into Kuon's room as well. She chuckled to herself, quickly leaving to room. Now that Maria was gone, she noticed several people inching towards her. They had all been listening to her and Maria's conversation, whispering to their neighbors and Kyoko had no desire to be interrogated by them as well.

There was a strange buzz of energy in the castle that evening, Kyoko could feel it as she walked the corridors. Before, everyone had been anticipating the festival, the aura of the castle filled with a pleasant warm feeling. Not anymore. The "assassin" had made everyone anxious.

Kyoko entered one of the large entryways and noticed a large group of people talking. She recognized a few of them as important nobles and bureaucrats. One of them spotted her, making eye contact. Kyoko quickly looked away, hoping that they would leave her be.

"Ah, lady Kyoko." said the man.

_Darn._

Kyoko bit back a groan as the man stepped away from the party walking over towards her. Several eyes from the group watched him as he approached. The man was round, his detailed robes indicating his high standing. She was fairly certain he worked in the palace finances.

"How is he?" said the man, anxiety on his features. "Prince Kuon. Is he alright?"

"The prince was well last I saw him sir.."

"Call me Hoshi." he said. "Were you really the one that found and saved him?"

"I.. was." said Kyoko.

"Did you really?"

The voice came from a different person that had subtly snuck into their conversation without Kyoko noticing their presence. "Did you find him already passed out? Or did you hear him scream? What did you do when you found him?"

"I.." said Kyoko, noticing that several other people had made their way towards her. In seconds she had been surrounded by brightly colored cloth and perfumes as people crowded to hear her. Somehow even a glass of wine had made it into her hands.

Kyoko swallowed.

"I honestly don't feel comfortable talking about it." she said, and it was the truth. "It was a very rough night."

The man that had asked the questioned was about to say something when one of the women smacked him.

"Of course she's uncomfortable talking about it." she admonished him as he rubbed his head. "That was probably the most frightening thing she's ever experienced."

"It's a good thing she was there." said another. "I honestly wasn't sure about having a concubine become a physician, but I guess it was a good thing."

"You just don't like physicians."

"You try being poked by needles all day."

"But did you hear about the other concubine?" said one of the women, her voice pitching in fear. "I think her name was Aya. Apparently she found out about the plot and tried to stop the assassin. He killed her because she got in the way. She gave her life defending our prince, poor thing."

Kyoko's stomach dropped, the voices fading into the background. Hearing about Aya was still painful. A part of her should be angry that Aya was hailed as a hero instead of the almost murder she was, yet she couldn't bring herself to feel that way. Why?

Something one of the bureaucrats had said made Kyoko snap her attention back to them.

"What was that?" said Kyoko.

The man who had spoken turned to her.

"I was just wondering if it was safe here." he said. "Apparently a bunch of concubines are leaving the harem. "

"Why are they leaving?" said another person.

"Are you serious?" said the man. "One of the concubines just died, and do we even know who was trying to kill the prince? It's not safe here anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if they all left."

Kyoko let the conversation wash over her, frowning as she processed what she'd heard. Were some of them really leaving the harem?

"Excuse me." said Kyoko, giving a quick bow and shooting off before anyone could stop her. She hurried down the corridors, anxious to get to the quarters. They had all lived through the harsh part of the harem where other concubines had been hurting each other. Why leave now?

Kyoko strode through the entrance of the harem, noticing the tension here as well. She walked through one of the open rooms with only archways on it's boarders, spotting several of the women talking in worried tones. Kyoko did a quick head count, noticing who was there before moving on. She strode through the different rooms, counting the concubines in her head.

The call of her name caused her to stop and turn around.

Risa and Utako were walking toward her, an uncharacteristic frown on Utako's face, Risa's own expression riddled with worry.

"Kyoko." said Risa. "I'm glad you're alright. How's Kuon?"

"Fine." said Kyoko.

"Seriously. How is the prince?" said Risa, obviously not satisfied with that answer. "When did you last see him?"

"He's alright." said Kyoko, forcing herself to appear calm. She realized her hurried manors had probably worried the two. "I saw him yesterday, right after he was given the antidote. He should have no lasting damage."

Risa let out a sigh of relief, her dark expression lightening. "I'm so glad." she said. "Yumi hasn't eaten anything all day, and the rest of us have been worried sick. We heard you had healed him, but something about the stories and rumors aren't matching up and from what Yumi told me, I'm wondering who to believe."

"What do you mean?" said Kyoko.

"Well.." said Risa, studying her with a strange expression "It was kinda a mess after you were dragged away. Several of the woman panicked after seeing Kuon like that." Risa's expression darkened as she glanced at Utako. "Some are even saying that you poisoned him."

_What!_

"You don't think-"

Kyoko clamped her mouth shut. How could they believe that she would poison the prince! That was ridiculous. Then again, she would have never expected Aya to go as far as poisoning her to get her away. She measured Risa and Utako's expression.

"And what do you think?" said Kyoko, trying to keep her voice level.

"I don't think you did it." said Risa. "But from the rumors Yumi has told me, you were involved in all this somehow."

Risa was giving her a meaningful expression, as if she expected Kyoko to fill her in on the details. Kyoko hesitated.

"I'd listen to the official report." said Kyoko. "That's all I can tell you."

Risa grimaced.

"Darn." she said. "looks like you really were involved in all this. Oh well. Can you tell me something at least?"

"Depends..." said Kyoko.

"Are we..." Risa gestured to the three of them, indicated we meant concubines. "...targets as well in what ever is going on? Is it safe here?"

Kyoko bit her lip, unsure how to respond. She'd asked Lory the same question that morning after all, and the truth was that it wasn't safe. Not as long as they stayed near the prince.

"What, are you scared?"

Kyoko turned to see Setsuko walking towards them. Relief flooded through Kyoko at seeing her. At least she wouldn't have to answer Risa's question. She'd also wondered how the concubine was doing after helping Kyoko escape and going to search Aya's things.

"Setsuko." said Kyoko walking a little away from the other two and lowering her voice. "How are you? Why didn't you come back after searching Aya's room?"

"The guards wouldn't let me leave." she said "I didn't find anything anyway. Lory already talked to me about everything."

Kyoko understood. She'd been told the cover story and was going to keep quiet.

"Oi!" said Risa behind them. "What are you guys whispering about over there?"

Setsuko raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ah, I was just wondering." said Kyoko, quickly trying to think of something else to say. "Which of the girls are leaving the harem. I heard about it on my way over here."

"Oh that." said Risa, frowning. "Last I heard, four of them had left. Michiko, Haruka, Yin, and Temma. Not sure of anyone else."

"Chieko is also leaving." said Setsuko. "I just talked to her an hour ago."

Kyoko recognized the names of the women. They were all concubines that had been close to Chieko and Aya.

"Were is Chieko?" said Kyoko. "Is she still here?"

"Maybe." said Setsuko. "She went towards the east entrance to be picked up. She could still be there."

"Thanks."

Kyoko gave a quick goodbye to the girls before hurrying off towards the east entrance. She managed to dodge the people lining the halls, finally making to the steps of the castle. She hurried down, hoping that she wasn't too late. She felt that she needed to see her, to understand what was going through Chieko's head. Why was the woman leaving?

She spotted the carriage and sped up. Several servants were loading trunks into it, strapping them to the top and back. She spotted the person she was looking for, standing by the carriage and talking to one of the coach drivers.

"Chieko."

The woman turned around.

Kyoko stopped a few steps from the bottom. It was an involuntary motion. The second she'd seen Chieko's face, she hadn't been able to get any closer.

Chieko's face said everything. Her eyes were bloodshot, the usually immaculate hair and makeup now in disarray. The proud upright woman she used to be had been replaced by a phantom of her former self.

"What?" said Chieko, her voice shocking Kyoko from her thoughts. "You come to gloat? Are you happy that I'm leaving?" Her voice was still sharp, yet her expression was slack, defeated, as if she couldn't summon the energy to care. Kyoko shook her head, unable to speak. The hurt was so evident in Chieko's face that it was physically painful to look at her.

_She's just lost her best friend._ Thought Kyoko, _Even if Aya did poison me, she had people that loved her. She had people that will miss her. _The two concubines had been best friends for years, as close as sisters. Chieko was in pain from the loss of someone she loved.

Kyoko knew the feeling well, having lost several loved ones in her life. What she didn't know was Chieko, or how she could comfort her, and Kyoko did want to comfort her, desperately so. Kyoko wanted to say something, to let her know that everything would be alright. That it would never stop hurting, but she would be able to move forward. Yet she couldn't find the words. Her mind was completely blank. Instead, Kyoko stared dumbly at her, unable to move as Chieko's things were packed and the coachman said they were ready to go.

Chieko sent one last empty glance at Kyoko before turning away.

"Congratulations Kyoko." said Chieko. "You've saved the prince, became a hero, and got rid of some competition. I hope you're happy."

The ex-concubine got into her carriage and drove off, leaving Kyoko standing on the steps of the castle. She hung her head, heart heavy.

_There's no way I'm happy about this..._

Kyoko dragged her feet as she walked back into the palace, not paying attention to were she was going. Her mind was clouded with all the things that had happened in the last 24 hours. So the palace wasn't as safe as she had believed it to be. If what Lory said was right, it was actually more dangerous in some ways. No wonder so many people were leaving once they realized it wasn't easy to live here.

Kyoko stopped, thinking. If Chieko and several others were leaving because they were scared... then it was likely _she_ would leave too. Thought it would be for a different reason.

With a new destination, Kyoko strode through the palace, determined to check. Sure enough, when she arrived, she saw servants and maids helping the woman putting away her stuff.

"Duchess Ruriko?"

Ruriko glanced over her shoulder to see Kyoko standing at the entrance of the door. She grimaced, then turned back to her things, placing some of them in a trunk.

"What do you want?" said Ruriko. "Your duty to accompany me is over. There is no need for you to be here."

Kyoko took a step into the room. "Why are you leaving?" said Kyoko.

"I thought the reason would be obvious."

"I lack an elementary level education, remember?"

The corners of Ruriok's mouth twitched. She indicated for the servants to leave. They did so, closing the door behind them.

"What do you really want Kyoko?" said Ruriko, folding her arms and turning to glare at her. "To gloat? To tell me I'm a menace to society? To tell me that _life is not a beauty pageant meant to stoke my vain ego?_"

"No." said Kyoko, examining Ruriko's expression. It was hard to read. "I just want to know why your leaving."

"Why I'm.." Ruriko sighed, "Seriously Kyoko. I can't tell if your an idiot or not half of the time." She turned away from her, continuing to put stuff away into her trunks. "I'm leaving because there's no point in me staying." she continued. "I'm not doing the opening ceremony, I've caused trouble for everyone... and I've realized how much I've been deceiving myself when it comes to the prince. I'm a spoiled brat." The self hatred was evident in her last statement. Anger and frustration flashed for a second in her features before being replaced by a hollow expression.

In that second, Kyoko recognized the look in Ruriko's eyes. It was a defeated expression. The anger, self loathing and realization that there was a huge part of themselves they didn't like. The look of someone who had lose something precious.

It was the same expression Kyoko had worn after Sho had thrown her away.

Ruriko was covering it up well, her tone still sharp as she talked to Kyoko, but she wasn't deceived. There was a slow lethargic way to how Ruriko moved around the room, as if every move took enormous amounts of energy.

"Ruri-" Kyoko paused, unsure what to say. She didn't know Ruriko that well, and the little that they had interacted mostly consisted of fighting. What could she possibly say that could help? Again, she felt stuck, unable to help someone.

Something caught her attention. The duchess was still moving around the room, humming a haunting tune as she put away her jewelry in a box. Kyoko watched her for a moment, wondering what it was that caught her eye.

Then it dawned on her.

"Ruriko." said Kyoko. "Do you like singing?"

Ruriko gave her a strange look. "Of course I like singing." she said, some pride returning to her. "I love it. I'm the best singer in the court back home. Even the local mistrals aren't better then me."

"Have you ever tried using magic through your voice?"

Ruriko snorted. "You do realize that is an extremely difficult thing to do right?" she said. "Usually you're at least rank 3 before even attempting it. I barely pass as a rank 5."

"Sure." said Kyoko. "It's difficult if you don't have the natural talent for it. But wasn't there a famous singer a couple decades back that used magic through song?" It was one of the beautiful things about pulse magic. Everyone used it differently and everyone had a certain way that suited them best. Even the idiot Sho was considered a natural, incorporating magic into his music. It was a huge part of what made him popular.

This time Ruriko stopped what she was doing. She placed a hand on her hip, cocking her head at Kyoko.

"What, and you think I have the same inborn talent?" said Ruriko, her tone indicating he opinion on the possibility. "I'm a good singer Kyoko, but not a good magician. That's one thing I've come to completely understand while being here."

"No." said Kyoko. "I don't think you have it."

Ruriko smirked, and then continued putting her things away.

"I know you have it."

Ruriko gave an exaggerated sigh.

"Look." she said. "I know what you're trying to do and it's not helping. I just want to go home." She turned her back to the door.

Taking large strides, Kyoko placed herself between Rurko and her vanity, blocking the duchess.

"Try it." said Kyoko. "Please, and then I'll go away."

"Get out of the way." said Ruriko, obviously not in the mood.

"Not until you sing for me."

Ruriko glared at her, but Kyoko refused to back down. She knew what she had seen. It was time for the duchess to see it as well.

"Fine." said Ruriko, turning in a huff. "Once I finish you'd better get out of here and stop bugging me like you promised." She breathed in, filling her lungs with air before singing.

As soon as the music started, Kyoko smiled. She could feel it, the magic swirling around Ruriko. There was a charge in the air, crackling with undirected energy. It was subtle. In fact, she almost thought she'd imagined it, but it was there. Kyoko could feel it.

"Are you going to use your magic or not?" said Kyoko, purposefully taunting the duchess. Ruriko gave Kyoko a sharp look, then gave a mock bow before attempting to channeling her magic.

In the center of the room, a green smear of fog appeared. It began to spread out, hinting at the shapes it desired to take.

The image wavered.

Ruriko had stopped singing, eyes wide as the last remnants of her magic disappeared.

"I told you you could do it!" said Kyoko excitedly.

"How.. did you-?" sputtered Ruriko.

"Do you remember yesterday?" said Kyoko, unable to contain her excitement. "When we sang in the corridor to calm you down?" Ruriko's eyes went dark as she remember the event. "After you started singing, the atmosphere changed completely. I thought it was just from your beautiful voice, but I just noticed right now a shift in the atmosphere just from your humming."

"This whole time." said Ruriko, looking down at her hands. "I've been able to use magic by singing?"

"Looks like it."

The duchess just continued to stare, as if waiting for someone to tell her it had all been a huge ruse. Kyoko walked to Ruriko, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know what this means?" said Kyoko.

Ruriko shook her head.

"It means you get to perform the opening ceremony."

"What!?"

Ruriko stepped back, staring at her.

"It was your duty from the start." said Kyoko, shaking a finger at her. "Don't tell me you're going to back out again? I can't keep cleaning up after your mistakes. You should take responsibility for what you started and actually finish it."

Ruriko's eyes flicked back and forth between Kyoko's. Slowly, her own face cracked into a smile.

"Of course." said Ruriko, jutting out her chin and folding her arms. "I can't let a common peasant like you go and ruin the show."

The two women stood across from one another, a challenging grin on both faces.

"Lets see what you're made of Duchess Ruriko."

* * *

To say Seiji was excited would have been an understatement. When he saw Ruriko's magic, he immediately began working on changing the choreography completely. He started puling out different music sheets, trying to decide what would work best, sending off his workers to find musicians and anything else they might need.

"Just remember Duchess." he said to Ruriko. "I won't permit any slacking off this time."

"You can count on me."

Kyoko slipped into the background, watching as the group started fumbling to change everything. They had less then a week to prepare after all. A small, selfish part of Kyoko was disappointed that she wasn't doing the opening act.

The feeling didn't last long though. As she watched the light retuning to Ruriko's eyes, her own smile widened.

At least one good thing had come from this disaster.

* * *

"...and here's the updated layout of the streets." said Yukihito, pulling out a piece of parchment. Kuon took it, leaning against the headrest of his bed. It was the second day of his "confinement" as he liked to call it. Today was the first day Kuon had been allowed to have visitors other then Lory, but he still wanted Kuon to stay in bed. Kuon was feeling much better, so he'd sent for Yukihito to talk about the last details for the festival. Lory probably wouldn't have allowed if he knew, but Kuon decided it was better to ask for forgiveness then permission.

"Even thought we've asked the merchants to come to us for assigned spaces," continued Yukihito. "several are already here and taking spots assigned to other people. We've been able to solve most of the conflicts calmly, but a few are getting irritated and won't listen."

"Let me guess." said Kuon, flicking a name on the sheet. "It's that silk merchant from last time. The one that threw a fit because he was placed next to a wine merchant."

"That's the one."

Kuon grimaced, shuffling through the other notes that were littered on his bed sheets. "If he doesn't listen, send in some guards. Make sure they're the biggest one's we've got."

"Do you think it's a good idea to use force?" said Yukihito, giving him a cautious look.

"Of course not." said Kuon. "But threats are another thing. He's a scrawny guy from what I remember. He should get the idea and quiet down."

"Alright." said Yukihtio, giving a weak smile. He made a note on his scroll, then rolled it up.

"That's the last of it." said Yukihito, straightening the reports "Everything else is running smoothly. The other counselors have pitched in to help out since you're recovering."

"Remind me to thank them later." said Kuon. "They've been a huge help. It's unfortunate that I got poisoned right before the festival started." As if almost dying wasn't bad enough. He was finding that the worst part of this whole ordeal was the horrible timing. As the person In charge of the festival, getting sick right before it was sure to make things rocky.

"Just take your time recovering." said Yukihito, standing to leave. "Everyone is more then willing to help out."

His counselor left, leaving Kuon with a few documents to look over. He shifted through them for a while. Eventually, he sighed, leaning back against the bed. The papers weren't enough to keep his mind occupied, the nervous energy that had been growing inside of him was returning. There was so much he had to do, yet he was stuck here in bed.

Kuon pulled out a stone from under his bed sheets, staring at it. It was a beginners practice crystal, another thing he had sneaked into his room, enchanted to light up when light magic was channeled into it. Kuon had been practicing with it all day, trying to get it to shine, even a little bit. So far he'd been disappointed. He really couldn't use his light magic anymore.

Kuon lowered his hand, his grip tight on the stone. Instead, he let his mind wonder, thinking about today. Yukhito had been one of many visitors he'd had. The first had been Maria, the little girl sneaking in before she was suppose to. Next had been several other bureaucrats and nobles which had included her dad, all wishing him a speedy recovery.

Setsuko had also slipped in earlier. She's spent most of the visit glaring at him, as if it was his fault for getting poisoned! Many of his other concubines had also visited, Chieko and the others that had left the previous day hadn't of course. He didn't blame them for leaving. They were probably safer away from the castle right now.

Every concubine except Kyoko had come to visit.

He couldn't help but be curious as to why and it was starting to get late into the day. He'd heard about her discovery of Ruriko's abilities yesterday. Perhaps she was still helping with that?

Kuon started, noticing the small crystal in his hand glowing with soft energy. As he watched, it faded before returning to it's usual dull gray.

_What was that? _Thought Kuon, heart pounding. He had never accidentally used light magic before. At least, not since he had been cursed. What had set it off?

There was a tap at the door.

Kuon called for them to come in, quickly tucking away the stone behind his pillow.

_Speak of the devil_ thought Kuon as Kyoko walked into his room. To his surprise she was carrying a tall vase with a single crystal aster in it. He had gotten several "get well" gifts, and assumed that's what it was. But why this flower?

"Good evening your highness!" said Kyoko happily, "I hope you are feeling well."

"Much better then yesterday." said Kuon, which was the truth. "What about you? You had quite the fright."

"I'm doing great." she said, still holding the vase and taking a seat by the bed. "A good nights sleep did wonders, and... some other comforts."

"I'm glad to hear that." said Kuon, studying her expression. She seemed genuinely happy. He remembered all too well as a child, her own stubbornness at letting others see when she was suffering.

"_I don't want to be a bother." 7 year old Kyoko was saying. "Mother gets really upset at me when I cry, and Sho just stands there doing nothing. I know it bothers them, so I try not to cry in front of them."_

_Kuon watched as the seven year old girl twirled a stone in her hand, sitting by the oasis as tears continued down her face._

"_Promise you won't ever pretend in front of me Kyoko." he found himself saying. "I want to help you if you are sad. So please don't hold it in." The idea that she had been pretending to be happy for his sake mad him upset._

_The little girl smiled, wiping her eyes._

"_Of course Ren." she said. "But only if you promise to do the same for me."_

_Kuon smiled, "It's a promise."_

Kuon knew Kyoko had not been alright after their last conversation, but because of the poison, he hadn't been able to do anything about it. After waking up, he had sent for a soldier to put the flower in Kyoko's room, laying it on the table so that she'd see it when she woke up. Judging by her statement and the way she had gazed the flower, he had been right to do so. She'd probably needed it.

"What's the flower for?" said Kuon, gesturing to the vase.

Kyoko smiled, holding it up a little. "It's my get well present." she said. "I don't have any money or anything really to give you, as everything I own is yours." Kuon suppressed a grimace at that. Didn't she realize that he had given it to her, so technically it was all hers? "So I decided to give you this, and a story."

"A story?" said Kuon, this time unable to stop himself from smiling. Was she going to tell him the story he had told her all those years ago? He wondered if she even remembered it. "Do tell."

"It's the story of a girl who had no courage." said Kyoko. "The girl was so scared of the world, that she couldn't even cry. Until the day that she met a fairy. The fairy and the girl soon became good friends, and she gained the strength to cry."

Kyoko was now fingering the flower's petals, unconsciously smiling at the memory. "It was some of the happiest times that girl had in her life. But one day, the fairy had to leave, and the girl was scared again. The fairy told her not to worry, because he would watch over her through the flower. He would soak up any sadness, fear, anger, anything else that she felt so that she could be happy."

The prince listened attentively. Did she really remember so much about their meeting? It warmed him to think that she did.

Kyoko raised her head, the fond smile still there. "So this is my gift to you your highness." said Kyoko. "It's a prayer that your sorrows and fears may be soaked up by this flower. That it may bring you the same strength and joy that I have been able to receive from it."

She held out the vase to him, and he took it, noticing the brush of his fingers against hers. He couldn't help giving her a playful smile before saying "So what was the name of the fairy friend you made?"

"His name was Ren!" said Kyoko, eyes sparkling in delight. "He was truly was the most magnificent being I've ever met. He had the most beautiful aura. If only I could have seen his wings. They must have been breathtaking."

Kuon nearly snorted. Did she really still think he had been a fairy? But after giving her sparkling expression another look, he couldn't' help it. A short laugh escaped his lips before he could suppress it.

Kyoko's attention snapped back to him at the sound.

"Are you laughing at me?" she said, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Now why would I ever do that?" said Kuon.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before another burst of laughter escaped him.

"You are laughing at me!" said Kyoko, indigent. She held out her hand. "Give me back the flower if you're not going to appreciate it."

"I'm not laughing at you I promise." said Kuon, holding the vase out of her reach. "And it's too late to give it back. You already gave it to me."

Kyoko scoffed, folding her arms and frowning. "Ren was a real fairy." said Kyoko. "I know he was. He might have had trouble flying, but that was because he wasn't an adult yet. I'm sure he's flying high past his father hands." the smile returned, and Kuon couldn't help smiling as well. She had again entered her own land of dreams and fairies, imagining fairy Ren flying through the sky.

_I'm glad there are some parts of her that haven't changed. _thought Kuon.

"Thank you." said Kuon, snapping her out of her daydream. "For the flower. I'm grateful for it."

"Of course! Your highness." said Kyoko, appearing to have already forgiven his laughing. "It was the least I could do."

The two of them talked for a few minuets, Kuon enjoying her presence and the conversation she brought. Kyoko was so full of life, it was always invigorating to talk to her. He soon forgot about his fatigue and was laughing so hard his sides hurt.

Eventually the conversation grew more serious, venturing into the events from the other day. He heard her side of what had happened. He was both alarmed and proud of the actions she had taken to help him. She had paused when she'd gotten to finding Aya, expression twisted in pain.

"I heard you got Ruriko to do the opening ceremony." said Kuon, changing the subject. He knew the gist of what had happened past that anyway. "Weren't you looking forward to doing it?"

"I was." said Kyoko, and he was glad to see the darkness leave her face. "But when I went to see the duchess, I wouldn't have felt good about taking it from her. You see, I saw my old self when I saw her." She shook her head. "When something as traumatizing as that happens, It's easy to shut down. If you don't have something that pushes you forward, you may become stuck, unable to move on with your life. I knew that I could give Ruriko that push, so I did."

_She's talking about Sho. _Thought Kuon. _After he stole her work, and she was ridiculed, she left, probably clinging to revenge to keep her going. _He knew the feeling. He himself held a goal. A goal that kept him going to prevent him from stopping. There were times when he wondered if he had moved at all. Like now, when he no longer could use any light magic on demand.

Kuon pushed the thoughts from his head, instead concentrating on the the woman in front of him. He didn't wish to burden Kyoko with his problems when she had so many of her own. Instead, a thought occurred to him, and he grinned.

"By the way." said Kuon. "I've been wondering. Why do you keep calling me 'your highness?'"

"It's your title isn't it?" said Kyoko, confused.

"It is." said Kuon. "But you had no problem calling me Kuon the other day. So why switch back now?"

He watched, amused as her face shifted from confusion, to horror, and then settling on red.

"T-that's." she sputtered. "Completely different. You were dying. Of course I would call your name. I was trying to get you to wake up, and then they were pulling me away and-"

"Kyoko" said Kuon, his voice cutting her off. He had to sudden urge to pat her head to console her. "It's not a bad thing. In fact, I'd like it if you called me by my name. I like to think of us a good friends and it feels weird for you to be addressing my so formally."

Kyoko gaped at him. "You consider us friends?" she said.

"What?" said Kuon, pretending hurt. "You still haven't forgiven me for forcing you into the harem?"

"Noooo! That's not it!" said Kyoko, "It's just that I never thought of the idea of an unattractive peasant girl like me being friends with someone like you. It just seems ludicrous."

Kuon frowned. Why did she have such a low opinion of herself?

"Kyoko." said Kuon seriously. "Despite all the misunderstandings we've had, I consider you a good friend. You've helped me out many times, not including this, and I wish to help you as well. Do you not feel the same?"

Kyoko wrung her hands for a moment. "Is it alright?" she finally said. "For someone like me to be friends with you?"

"I don't see why not." said Kuon. Her expression lit up in joy. "Which bring me back to my main point. You don't need to address me with a title anymore. It feels odd."

"But it wouldn't be proper." said Kyoko. "Our positions are so different. I wouldn't feel right."

"You are a concubine." said Kuon. "It's your privilege. No one will think it odd. Now, let me hear you say it."

Kyoko bit her lip. Kuon could practically see the cogs working in her head. She no longer had any reasonable argument against it.

"You called my name so desperately the other day." he pressed. " Why not call my name again now?"

The girl's face turned even redder.

_Whats wrong with me? _Thought Kuon. Why was he being so stubborn to get her to call his name? He probably should stop teasing her or else one day she would stop talking to him. Kyoko was still red faced, struggling to say his name. He was about to stop her when a sound finally came out.

"Ku-" she stared. Then swallowed. "Prince Kuon!"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Kuon let out a sigh.

"You can't very well expect me to just change so quickly!" said Kyoko, spots of pink fading from her cheeks. She was getting back her spirit now that the embarrassment was leaving her.

"I guess not." said Kuon. "But it's an improvement." he thought for a second. "How about this. You can call me with the title until you get your physicians license. Then I expect the title to be dropped."

The color drained from Kyoko's face. Kuon knew full well that she was going to take the exam in two days and that the results would be out after the festival. He also had no doubt that she would pass.

"Is it a promise?" he said, unable to stop himself from pressuring her. The girl turned sightly pink, but nodded.

"F-fine." said Kyoko. "It's a promise."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Finally finished tying up the loose ends with people. Now it's time to delve into story! Yay.**

**Thanks for all the compliments from those that looked at my pictures! All questions from this week will be answered eventually. Some of them I've perposefully not addressed. Some just aren't applicable to the story yet.  
**

**Thanks again for all the compliments. ****I don't think I've expressed my gratitude enough for everyone's comments. ****It's good to hear from you all again as well! XD (I'm trying to keep my author notes short now) **

**-Blushweaver**

_**Aren't they so fun! Hope you enjoyed it.**_

_**-Imouto**_


	20. A Chicken's Words of Wisdom

"You know, you really don't have to be here. You should just stay home and rest."

Kyoko smiled at the physician she was accompanying as they stood by a patients bed. She was currently wearing the enchanted bracelet, outwardly appearing as Bo the rooster. As their patient was under heavy anesthetic for a procedure, she could talk without potentially destroying their image of her.

"Thanks for worrying about me." said Kyoko. "But I feel better keeping busy rather then sitting around. It stops my mind from lingering on unpleasant things. I'm about to leave anyway."

The physician nodded, understanding her.

"We were happy to have your help today." he said. "With the assassin's attack, the castle is in quite the disarray. Could I have you take these to office? " he said, handing her a several bound documents. "Then you can leave."

She took them, quickly making her way to his office. As she sorted the documents, her mind kept wondering. Everyone was still so hyped up about the incident. It had only been two days, but Kyoko was already tired of the topic. Then there was the test she was going to take tomorrow. It made her almost as nervous as the Accursed. She had been cramming ever since Lory had told her she would be taking the exam and today was no different. She'd needed the break working as Bo, but now it was time to put her nose to the grindstone again. There was no way she was going to disappoint Lory and Kuon by failing.

"_You called my name so desperately the other day. Why not call my name again now?"_

Kyoko slammed the last of the scrolls on the counter, shaking her head vigorously. Seriously, how shameless could that man be? He had been dying, of course she would call his name. That didn't count. Yet he expected her to call his name without his title? The man was a natural born smooth talker.

Kyoko stomped through the hall, oblivious to the shocked looks she was getting. Well at least if she failed there would be one thing in her favor. Then she wouldn't have to call the stupid green eyed man by his stupid name and embarrass herself. He'd probably been joking anyway.

She froze, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. Had she just seen an illusion of Kuon?

Taking a few steps back, she peered around a corner.

Nope. It wasn't an illusion. Kuon was sitting in a corner of the clinic, head down and looking distraught. Was he even suppose to be moving from his room? She had half a mind to go and scold him.

The impulse drained form her as she watched him sigh, staring at the stone in his hand. Was he still working on his light magic?

She hesitated, then ducked behind the wall, activating her bracelet to change her back into Bo.

* * *

Kuon fingered the stone in his hand, tracing the runes that enchanted it. He hadn't been able to make it light up again all day, despite his best efforts. What had caused it to start shining yesterday? Was it love, like Lory was sure to tell him? The thought didn't comfort him.

"Yo."

Kuon looked up, then broke into a smile at the sight of a familiar feathery friend.

"Looks like you've got trouble again." said Bo, sitting beside Kuon on the bench. "Well, spit it out. I haven't got all day you know."

"You're pretty rude for a rooster." said Kuon.

"Says the full grown man sulking in the corner." retorted Bo.

"True enough." chuckled Kuon. He felt comfortable talking to the rooster. He knew there had to be someone was inside the enchantment, thought he had no idea who it was. Kuon appreciated the relaxed attitude. In normal circumstances he might have felt slighted by the brash attitude Bo took with him. Instead he felt comfortable, the sincere and over dramatic reactions helping him to relax.

"It's the same problem as last time." said Kuon holding up the stone. "Trying to make my light magic work."

"Oh." said Bo, then wilted. "Sorry I couldn't help."

"You did for a bit." said Kuon. "Things... happened. It got worse."

"Are you talking about the incident people won't shut up about?"

Kuon nodded.

"So what are you going to do now?"

Kuon pulled a face. "I'm suppose to use the image of love to power my light magic."

"Oh!" said Bo, slapping a wing to his forehead.. "Of course. How could I have forgotten! Love is the easiest way to control it. Shouldn't be too hard for you, especially as you've got all those women chasing you. You probably have ton's of experience with love. Why didn't you do this earlier?"

Kuon was suddenly very interested in a spot on his left shoe. He ignored Bo as the rooster narrowed his eyes at him.

"Your highness," said Bo, drawing out his name. "You have fallen in love before haven't you? There's no way that the kingdom's number one bachelor, who has a harem full of concubines, hasn't had any experience with love."

Kuon glanced at the rooster, before turning away to hide his blush. "You don't have to make it sound like such a bad thing if I haven't."

Bo froze, then he guffawed, holding his stomach as he shook with laughter

"I can't believe it." said Bo, whipping tears from his eyes. "The castles most wanted man, has never fallen in love before."

"No, I haven't." said Kuon, his embarrassment now turning to irritation. It really wasn't that big of a deal. "What is love anyway? Just a word to describe an infatuation with another person. It's not really that great."

"Ahh, how nice it is to be so innocent." said Bo, putting a hand on Kuon's shoulder while casting him a pitiful look. Kuon was resisting the urge to punch him. "There are many forms of love in this world, romantic love being the most painful of those. Yet do you not feel love for your parents and country? Those are technically forms of love."

"Already tried it." said Kuon, glancing at the stone. In the attempt to get past Lory's love obsessed brain, he'd tried using his fondness for his country and family as a source. It hadn't worked.

"Then you'll just have to fall in love." said Bo. Kuon thought he saw the rooster twitch as he said it. "There might be a woman you've already started to crush on."

"And what would that be like?" said Kuon. He did have several women he was fond of, but none that made him think he was in love with them.

"Well, for example." said Bo, thinking. "Have you ever had instances where you always notice someone. Doesn't matter how big the crowd is, your eyes find them in a second. Or thought 's_he's really cute'_ or anything like that?"

Kuon blinked as the image of a certain black haired concubine immediately entered his mind. He'd spotted her immediately upon entering the clearing after Ruriko had blown it up, and there had been several instances where he thought she looked cute.

"There... is one." he said.

The rooster jumped off the bench, throwing their arms in the air in a "V" for victory. Kuon swore he could see some fanfare in the background.

"This is glorious!" said Bo, "Now you can fall in love and gain back your light magic. Even better you can find a wife." The chicken then got close to Kuon, the expression on his face _very _scary. "Seduce her. With all your might."

"When you say it like that I feel worried for the girl."

"I'm not telling you to play with her feelings." said Bo, playing innocent.

"Why are you so pumped about this?" said Kuon, uncertain how to take Bo's reaction.

"Don't you see your highness?" said Bo, practically hopping up and down. "Those are the signs to the prelude of love."

Kuon blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Then a third time.

"Are you serious?" he said, unsure how he felt about this revelation. "Aren't there any other things you can base it off of? There are plenty of women I notice. It doesn't mean I love them."

"Well, there are other signs." said Bo tapping his beak with a feather as he thought. "Like, making up things to talk about because you want to spend more time with them. Or a 'hard to suppress desire to reach out and touch them.' Or, how seeing them smile can make you happy no matter how bad the day had been. But those are more indications of current love then a prelude to it."

Kuon felt the weight of each statement sinking into him like rocks. He wondered how the chicken could nail exactly how he felt around Kyoko. Just yesterday he had experienced each of those emotions while talking to her. He thought back on their other interactions, not including when they had first met. But even then, she had been someone he couldn't ignore.

Scene after scene entered his mind, emotions starting to swell within him: The first time they had met, her face covered in dirt as she glared at him. Her smile as she talked about the crystal aster in the garden. When she'd performed the opening ceremony, dancing as the light swirled around her.

Her voice, pleading for him to not die.

She'd snared his attention, her words sometimes infuriating, yet ringing true. How much better of a person was he already thanks to her? She had saved his life, hadn't flinched when she'd seen his curse, and made him reflect on his own actions. She was like the north star, ever consistent and guiding him.

Kuon found himself frowning.

"I can't be in love with her." he said. "It's just not possible."

"I'm afraid that's not up for debate."

Kuon glanced at Bo, who was pointing at something on Kuon lap. The stone was glowing brightly, resonating with his feelings for the girl. He watched it, amazed at the amount of potential energy he could release. He expected it to fade, but it didn't. The stone continued to shine.

While Kuon was still contemplating the implications of this discovery, Bo continued to talk.

"This is awesome. Now you can control your light magic." he was saying. "Just go and stick her in the harem and make her fall for you. Shouldn't be too hard since half of the palace is already in love with you, or at least want your position."

"I can't be in love with her." said Kuon again.

"Whys that?"

"She's four years younger then me."

"So? That makes her 17. She's old enough to be married without parental consent."

"She's a commoner."

"Oh."

That one made the chicken pause, thinking as a feathered hand stroked his chin. "Maybe you can still make it work, especially if she's well liked by the court. The general populace love romantic stories like that. Someone from their own situation becoming someone great. It could make your popularity go up if you played it right."

Kuon secretly agreed with the rooster, not mentioning that she was already accomplishing the first half. There were already many rumors about her, almost all of them good. Plus, she was about to receive her own title of a physician and eventually that of a cleric. What was amazing about it was the fact that she was a commoner woman that didn't use light magic. Kyoko was on route to accomplish astounding things. She was a pioneer of her own time, paving the way for other women to follow in her footsteps.

So if age and position didn't matter, what was stopping him?

"I can't have anyone precious to me."

Kuon watched as the light from the stone faded and died. He bowed his head, not wanting to see the chickens reaction to his words. "It doesn't matter what the restrictions are. I'll just make up new ones. Anything to chain myself. I don't deserve to have happiness."

His duty was to serve the kingdom. Nothing more, nothing less. It was the least he owed everyone, especially Rick. Though Kyoko wasn't scared of what she could see of his curse, there was no way she wouldn't run when she was the rest of it. When she saw exactly what he was. Forget that she was already adverse to love thanks to a certain idiot. The simple fact was, he didn't deserve her.

Kuon glanced at the rooster, who was examining Kuon with a sad expression. He gave Bo a nod before standing back up.

"Thank you for your help." said Kuon, pocketing the stone. "I think I'll be able to use my light magic now."

He left, waking slowly back to his room to rest.

* * *

"There you are."

Kuon looked up, seeing his councilor walking towards him. Kuon was sitting in the clinic cafeteria, supposedly eating his dinner. He could have stayed in his room, but after talking to the chicken that morning and being stuck in there for the past few days, he'd wanted a change of scenery.

"Were you looking for me?" said Kuon, putting down his fork. He hadn't been eating anyway.

"Well, yeah." said Yukihito, taking the seat in front of him. "I was worried about you, but you seem to doing fine."

"Why wouldn't I be?" said Kuon. "I'm resting like Lory told me to."

"Well. I just thought that you'd be more stressed about your duel with your cousin in two days."

Kuon's hand slipped, knocking over his plate. He didn't notice as an attendant came and cleaned it up while Yukihito tried to call his name. Kuon was in shock.

_I completely forgot about that _Thought Kuon, trying to pull him self together. He'd been so consumed with what the chicken had said, the test had completely slipped his mind. How in the world could he have forgotten! That was why he'd broached the subject in the first place.

Yukihito was still trying to get his attention and was starting to get worried.

"I'm fine." said Kuon, calming down Yashiro. "Just realized something that's all."

"Alright." said Yukihito, still worried but knowing when to back off. Kuon was grateful he wasn't pressing him further, but the next thing that came from his mouth made Kuon's pulse spark in sudden fear.

"Ah, Kyoko." said Yukihito, waving at someone behind Kuon. "Come sit here with us."

Keeping his face as impassive as possible, Kuon turned slightly to see Kyoko, his eyes immediately taking in her full appearance. She was holding a tray of food and dressed in her gray apprentice vest, the harem necklace hidden under the tall collar. Her short black hair was partially pulled away from her eyes with a modest clip. There was no makeup, she almost never wore it, but there was a bright glow to her face he found more beautiful then any amount of eye liner. She gave him a small curtsy, her hoop earrings swinging as she did so.

"Would it be alright if I sit with you two?" she asked, polite as always.

"Of course." said Kuon, keeping that indifferent face while forcing down the sudden burning in his chest. "Please sit down."

She sat down next to him.

Kuon was trying his best to act normal, now keenly aware of her presence. How had he behaved around her before this? When had he actually fallen in love with her? He couldn't help but be aware of how close their arms were as she sat by him.

"What are you doing here in the clinic right now?" asked Yukihito, addressing Kyoko. Kuon inwardly thanked him, glad to grab hold of a different subject then the one in his head.

"I helped out this morning." said Kyoko with a smile. "I decided to stay and study here since I figured it would be more quiet. Sawara was kind enough to let me use one of the rooms."

"For your physician's test?" said Kuon. "That's tomorrow isn't it?"

"Yup." said Kyoko, "I'm going to do a ton of studying tonight to make sure I do well. I won't let you down!" she addressed Kuon as she said this.

Her declaration prompted another memory from their childhood meeting into his head.

"_I don't want to be a burden." young Kyoko said, fists tight in determinations as she stared up at the sky. "I've decided, I'm going to become the best physician in the clinic. Then Sho's mommy won't hate me, and Mom might be happy." _

_She'd stayed up late, helping the Fuwa family prep some medications that had been ruined. But she'd ended up having to redo half of then due to small mistakes she'd made after getting tired. Kyoko's mother had apparently been very embarrassed by her daughters mistakes, forcing Kyoko to go apologize to the Fuwa's for her clumsiness._

"I'm sure you won't." said Kuon, shooing the memory from his head. Even as a kid he'd been mad at the parents for expecting perfection from a small seven year old doing her best. "You've proven to me many times that you're a capable physician. Just make sure to get plenty of sleep tonight."

"Eh?"

Kyoko gave him a strange look.

"What do you mean, 'eh'?" said Kuon. "If you stay up all night studying then you'll be too tired to do your best tomorrow. A good nights rest is the best thing you can do for your mind. It's not like you have to get a perfect score anyway."

"Oh." said Kyoko, setting down her fork and staring at her plate. "Of course. Yeah... I knew that."

Kuon studied her for a moment, wondering what exactly was going through her head. She seemed to be realizing something, the complicated expression on her face slowly dissolved, replaced with a bright light .

"Thank you prince Kuon." said Kyoko, smiling at him.

"What for?"

"It's nothing really." said Kyoko, the smile widening. "Just... I feel lighter that's all."

Kuon glance at Yukihito who just shrugged before taking a bite of his food. A part of Kuon wanted to press further but he decided not to. The three of them continued to eat, talking normally and enjoying the calm.

Truthfully, Kuon was nothing near calm. Watching Kyoko talk to Yukihito from the corner of his eye, he had made a decision. He was in love with her, that much was undeniable, but it didn't mean he had to do anything about it.

* * *

"Everyone, please put down your quills." The examiner called at the front of the room "Leave your test face down on the table. We will collect them later."

Kyoko let out a long sign, setting down her quill and standing up. That had been a long hard test, but she thought she'd done pretty well considering. She'd only had time to go back twice over her answers, the third round interrupted by the bell. Getting that good night of sleep really had done wonders for her brain function.

The test had taken place in one of the grand rooms in the palace, dozens of desks lining the floor. There had been a lot of people there, so many that the testing groups has been split up. Her group had taken that practical portion that morning before having the paper test she'd just taken.

Kyoko joined the crowd of students as she left, the gang of people all talking about the test, some moaning while others exclaimed excitedly. It was fun to see all the different people, most of them young men. There were a few older ones, and Kyoko saw lots of colored vests from different clinics, but inevitably, she was the only female in the group.

Even Kyoko wasn't unaware of the stares she had been getting all day. If her ears were any good, she'd at least heard the word, "_concubine_" and "_poison_" more then a few times. It wasn't hard to guess what they were talking about.

She quickly made for the halls, seeking the calm corridors where people wouldn't stare at her. After a few minuets, her steps slowed, her feet automatically taking her back to her quarters.

_I wonder how Prince Kuon is doing?_

He's seemed fine at dinner. At least, for the most part. She had noticed a slight change in the way he addressed her. There was something different that she couldn't quite put a finger on. Perhaps he was still distracted with his love dilemma.

The question had been eating at her since yesterday. After hearing his troubles as the chicken, she had been concerned for him. Honestly, she was concerned for anyone that was plagued by the disease of love. But it wasn't just that or his inability to use light magic that troubled her. It was his declaration that he didn't deserve happiness.

_Why in the world would he ever think that?_ Thought Kyoko. _Doesn't he realize how much I owe him?!_

He had already helped her so much. Just his words yesterday had done wonders for her. She remembered the moment well, when he'd told her to rest the night before and that she didn't need to get a hundred. She'd been so confined by the idea that she needed to be perfect it had been constricting her, making it hard to relax. But the second she'd heard his words, it was as if a light had gone on, releasing all her pressure in one sweep. It was thanks to him she had been able to do so well on the test. Maybe even pass.

_Perhaps he was talking about his curse?_ She thought._ Did something happen that made him think he can't get it off? Or maybe it will curse the one he loves as well? Or maybe it will eat his decedents! _

_Noooooo! Prince Kuon, I will help you get this curse off, and then you can be happy, I promise!_

Kyoko was so immersed in her distress that she wasn't watching where she was going. She ran head long into a very firm someone.

Stumbling backwards, a hand shot out, catching her before she fell.

"Tha- sorry." said Kyoko, straightening herself. "I wasn't paying attention."

A deep voice chuckled.

"It's not a problem." it said. "It's a pleasure to run into such a fine woman like yourself."

Kyoko was about to ask where this fine lady was, when she froze.

The man was tall, with dark hair and eyes that were creased into a jovial smile. The face was young and handsome, foreign yet also familiar to her... Then she noticed his aura. The beautiful spectrum of purity and light shining from within him.

It was impossible... it had to be.

Her lips parted as a single word escaped in a whisper.

"Ren."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Who is that individual she called Ren? I bet most of you can guess. Look forward to the next chapter!**

"**Seduce her!" -best line in the whole series.**

**Yes, I am trying to hurry along the story and just stick to things that are relevant, which means tons of Kyoko/Kuon at the moment. But I doubt y'all will complain.**

**LittleChomper: "So Kuon can use his light magic everytime he thinks about kyoko?" Basically.  
**

**Thanks again for reading! I love all of you!  
**

**-Blushweaver**

_**I have read and approved this chapter.**_

_**Imouto**_


	21. Identity Crisis

Kyoko launched herself at Ren, giving him a tight hug and burying her face into his chest. She couldn't believe it! Ren was here in the castle, right in front of her. Her heart was beating like mad as she grinned, elated.

"Shin, do you know her?"

The female voice came from close by. Kyoko leaned back to see who had spoken. A beautiful woman was beside Ren, pouting at him with large lips, an intense aura of jealousy coming from her.

Then what she had said registered. Had she just called Ren, Shin?

Kyoko loosened her grip, looking up at the very confused and amused man.

Sorry." he said to Kyoko. "Have we met before?"

Kyoko blinked. Then immediately turned red. Now that she was touching the man, she could tell he wasn't Ren. His aura was beautiful, but it wasn't the same.

"I'M SO SORRRY!"

Kyoko hurled herself from the man, mortified as she prostrated herself on the ground. "That was highly inappropriate of me. I thought you were someone else, and just jumped on you. Please forgive me for my lack of judgment. I-"

A loud slap cut Kyoko's apology short. Kyoko looked up to see the woman, tears in her eyes as she glared at the man. The side of his face was red where she had smacked it.

"If you weren't interested you should have just said so!" said the woman, "I've put up with a lot of your ridiculous rouses but this is just embarrassing. I'm sick of this. We're done!"

She stomping away, leaving Kyoko and the man alone in the hall. Kyoko unfroze half a second later, realizing that the misunderstanding was her fault.

"Wait just a second..." said Kyoko, standing up with the intention to follow the woman. "You've misunderstood. I'm not-"

"Just let her go." said the man, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Actually, I should thank you. Who knew that this whole time embarrassing her would get her to leave."

Kyoko watched as the man rubbed the side of his face, seemingly unperturbed at the disruption they had just caused. Now that she was paying attention, she could take in more of his appearance. He wore a sleeveless tunic and vambraces, well toned muscles visible under the shirt. He also had an elegant sword strapped to his side. The attire was simple, but she could tell they were of good quality, despite being travel worn. He looked like he'd just come from a long journey.

More then anything else, she had a strange feeling she had seen him before. Or was it because he reminded her of someone? But who?

The man caught her looking at him, then gave her a wide smile.

"You're Kyoko aren't you?" he said.

"Yeah." said Kyoko, not even wondering how he knew.

"Fantastic." said the man, somehow his smile becoming even bigger. "I've been wanting to meet you for a while. You're even more spastic then I was told."

"Thank you?" said Kyoko, not sure if he was complimenting her or insulting her.

"Also, I was wondering." he said. "You called me Ren. How did you mistake me for him?"

"Oh, I'm sorry about that." said Kyoko lighting up at the mention of Ren. "Well, its just that your auras are very similar, so full of light and beauty, you also have the same hair and eye color as Ren. I'm sure that once he grew up he'd be an amazingly beautiful person like you."

"Amazingly beautiful huh?" said the man, barking a laugh before becoming pensive. "Hmm, same hair color, aura... that doesn't quite match up."

"Wait." said Kyoko, realizing something. Her heart had sped up considerably. "Do you know Ren?"

The man gave her an incredulous expression, as if he hadn't understood her.

"Of course."

"Really!" Kyoko jumped up, unable to contain her excitement. She get closer to the man, peering up at him, unaware of the curious look he was giving her. "Do you know where he is? I want to see him again." She got even closer to him, staring straight into his eyes, a serious look on her face. "Are you a fairy too?"

The man, Shin, stared at her, then a smile crept onto his face. Before he could answer, a familiar voice drifted from the hall.

"Shin? What are you doing here?"

Kyoko glanced behind her, then froze.

A handsome gentleman with a frighteningly bright smile was walking towards them, the sparkles from his eyes radiating his sinister aura. For some reason, Prince Kuon was very angry.

* * *

Kuon strode down the hall, a smile plastered on his face. He'd heard Kyoko yelling her typical apologies a few hallways down and had come as quickly as he could without arousing alarm. But as he approached the scene, jealousy started to simmering the pit of his stomach. Kyoko was waaay too close to Shin for his comfort. She also looked scared of Kuon for some reason. Wasn't he smiling?

His cousin waved at him, unaware of the turmoil he was causing inside of Kuon.

"That's not a very nice greeting." said Shin, the ever present carefree smile on his face. "Is that how you treat your dear cousin after being apart for so long?"

"If you weren't such a determined trouble maker, maybe I'd be happier to see you." said Kuon, stopping in front of them, polite smile still affixed. Kyoko stood between the two, shrinking away from him towards Shin. Then she blinked, as if realizing something.

"Cousin?" said Kyoko, some of the fear leaving her. She pointed at Kuon, then Shin, her mind connecting something.

"Yup, that's right." said Shin, giving her a polite bow. "Shin Hizuri, at your service. It's nice to meet you Lady Kyoko."

"Hizuri!" said Kyoko, the tell tale signs of panic entering her expression. She immediately started to sputter her apologies, but Kuon stepped forward, putting a hand on her head to stop them.

"What ever you're apologizing for, don't." said Kuon. "He probably deserved it."

"I definitely enjoyed it." said Shin, winking at Kyoko.

Her face turned red.

Frustration flared inside of Kuon at seeing her reaction. He was suddenly very interested in what she had been apologizing for.

"By the way." said Shin, now addressing Kuon. "Aren't you suppose to be sick? You look fine to me. Were you faking?"

"Of course." said Kuon, annoyed. He was still trying to keep one eye on Kyoko, who was subtly leaning away from him. The girl was way too sensitive to his anger, even if it wasn't directed at her. "I faked poisoning so I could see your beautiful face. "

At the reminder of Koun's health, Kyoko, turned to him, her hesitancy disappearing as she looked at him suspiciously. Scared or no, Kyoko didn't let anything stop her when it came to other people's health. She walked up to him, lips turned down in a frown as she examined him. "Did you sneak out of the infirmary?" she asked suspiciously.

"No." said Kuon, his expression softening as he looked at her concerned face. "Lory discharged me this morning. I feel a lot better"

Shin raised his eyebrows at him. There was a glint in his cousin's eyes that Kuon didn't like. That look always spelled trouble and massive headaches for Kuon.

"Kyoko." said Shin, bringing her attention back to him. "Going back to our conversation earlier, you said you wanted to see Ren again correct?"

Kuon's heart sunk.

_What!?_

"Yes!" said Kyoko, her excitement apparent. "Do you know where he is?"

Kuon's smile was gone. He didn't even try to conceal his panic. He had no idea how Shin had learned Kyoko knew about Ren. A few words from Shin would be enough to make things very awkward and painful.

"Well." said Shin, "I know one man that knows where he is."

"Who?" said Kyoko.

Shin pointed, and Kyoko turned to see the finger directed at Kuon.

She frowned.

"Prince Kuon?" she said, and there it was. The unmistakable hurt and betrayal in her face. "You know about Ren? Why didn't you say anything when I told you about him?"

Kuon's mind was racing, trying to figure out how to get out of this. Behind Kyoko, Shin mouthed the word "_Wow" _at him, a huge grin spreading across his face. Irritating flared inside him. The obnoxious man was loving every second of this.

"Kyoko." said Ren, choosing his words carefully. "There.. are a few reasons. It's not like I wanted to deceive you." he paused. His next words were directed at her, but most of the comment was actually meant for Shin. The last thing he wanted was his cousin messing this up. "Ren has his own reasons why he hasn't revealed himself yet. I wanted to respect his wishes, which was why I didn't say anything."

"Oh." said Kyoko, her shoulders slumping. "Ok. I understand."

"That's not very nice of Ren." pipped in Shin. Kuon seriously considered throttling the man. "Doesn't he realize that Kyoko wants to see him?"

"Kyoko," said Kuon, not looking at his cousin. His plastered smile back onto his face. He saw Kyoko shiver. "Do you mind if I talk to my cousin for a minute?"

Without waiting for an answer, Kuon grabbed Shin by his upper arm, dragging him away until they were out of earshot. Only then did Kuon let go.

"You sly dog." said Shin, elbowing Kuon, an irritatingly smug grin curling his face.. "Here I was thinking you were done with the whole courting women business. Then you pull this cutie out of nowhere. I should have known I couldn't trust you." he leaned in closer, as if to lower his voice, which of course he didn't. "So tell me, how long has she known your true name?"

"Shin." said Kuon, teeth clenched. "She doesn't know that Ren is me and I'd like to keep it that way."

"That much is obvious." said Shin. His arms reached out from his body, then circled them around to hug his own shoulders. "She mistook you for me and gave me a ~big hug. Said something about a beautiful aura and dark hair. None of those describe the current you."

Jealousy flared inside Kuon. Kyoko had hugged Shin? He tried to force it down, concentrating on making sure this didn't blow up in his face. Shin was not an easy man to handle, especially when he had something fun in his hands, and the expression on his face told Kuon this was not going away easily.

"Just leave it alone." said Kuon, "This has nothing to do with you."

"I'm hurt." mocked Shin, placing a hand over his heart and looking stricken. "How can I remain impassive about my dear cousins personal affairs? Especially since he's been so boring lately. As the eldest, I must be a part of what is going on."

Shin began to move towards Kyoko, but Kuon's hand shot out, grabbing him by the upper arm again.

"Shin." growled Kuon, his patience completely gone at this point. "I'm being serious. Leave. This. Alone."

Shin cocked his head at Kuon, not intimidated by his anger. "If you're trying to convince me to stop, you're only making it worse." said Shin, some of the jovial attitude leaving him. "It just makes me all the more curious why you would get so serious about this." Smile still affixed, Shin tried to shake off Kuon's hand, but Kuons grip tightened.

"There you are!"

The tense atmosphere broke, and Kuon let go of Shin as Yukihito came striding down the hall, looking a little frazzled. He stopped beside the two men, giving Shin a bow

"Shin, I'm glad to see you've arrived back safely." said Yukihito.

"Good to see you too Yuki!" said Shin, giving Yukihito an enthusiastic pat on the shoulder. The motion almost knocked off Yukihito's glasses. "Still following this one around?"

"Trying to." said Yukihito, turning back to Kuon. "I had no idea where you ran off to Kuon. One second you were there, the next you were gone. How am I suppose to keep an eye on you if you run off like that?"

Kuon shrugged, glad for the change of topic. He hadn't meant to give Yukihito the slip. Lory had only permitted Kuon to leave with the promise to stay with Yukihito, but after hearing Kyoko's apologies from down the hall, he'd ended up leaving his counselor.

"Yuki." said Shin, now proceeding to invade Yukihito's personal space by slinging an arm around him. "Have you heard about Kuon's little secret he's keeping from dear Kyoko?"

"What- I don't." said Yukihito, leaning away from Shin. "Please get off me."

"You'll want to hear this. It-"

"Shin!" said Kuon, cutting the man off. It was time to stop this nonsense. He wasn't going to have Shin mess this up. The more people that knew about it, the greater the chance she'd find out. If she knew he was Ren - pure hearted fairy Ren - it would taint her memory of the meeting. She might not even want to talk to Kuon again, disappointed in the cursed person he had become, and that was the last thing he wanted to have happen. Especially as he'd just found out he was in love with her.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Kyoko standing further down the hall way. Her head was faced towards them, hands clasped before her, obviously distressed by his outburst. It helped him calm down.

"Lory told you about our duel correct?" said Kuon, hard eyes on Shin.

"Yeah." said Shin, finally getting off of Yukihito. The counselor sighed in relief, straightening his robe.

"Let's put an extra wager on it then." said Kuon. "If I win, you won't mention this again. Ever."

A flash of surprise entered Shin's expression. Then it was replaced with a challenging smirk.

"Alright." said Shin, stepping up and meeting Kuon's glare with level eyes. He held up a finger and poked Kuon's chest. "But only if I get to add a condition."

"Name it." he said, batting away the finger.

"We duel today. Right now."

Kuon knew it was a bad idea. He knew that his stamina was limited and he knew he should take the day to rest. He also knew that if he did, Shin would find Kyoko and spill the beans.

"Fine." said Kuon, ignoring the frantic look of his counselor. "I'll meet you there in an hour."

"Perfect!" said Shin, striding down the hall. As he passed, he whispered to Koun. "When were you going to tell me you were a fairy?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Kyoko for about the hundredth time. Kuon glanced at her as he rummaged through the equipment. They stood of the side of the practice room, waiting for the few people in the room to finish their duels so they could have a turn. Shin stood a distance away, talking to some of his friends who were welcoming him back home from where ever he had been.

Kuon examined an amethyst before putting it in it's case, looking for a gem that would amplify his light magic. Now wasn't the time to worry about the more complex glyphs enchantments. He needed as much help as possible to keep his magic powered. He'd have to rely on his pulse magic to deal with Shin's tricks.

"Doing it now or later isn't really going to make a difference." said Kuon finding one and sticking it into his hilt. The sword hilt hummed with the new magic installed into it. "Either way I have to fight him. Might as well do it today."

"Except there actually is a difference." said Kyoko, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance. If it was suppose to intimidate him, it failed completely. She just looked cute "I know being in this competition is important to you prince Kuon, which is why you should wait until at least tomorrow. You nearly died. That's not something you get over in a few days. If you want to increase you chances of winning against your cousin, you should hold it off for as long as possible. Your body needs time to recover."

Suddenly she grimaced, her energy deflating as as if someone had pulled the cork to let out the air. She hung her head, staring at the ground "And besides." she continued. "I know I'm not suppose to know about your curse... Did you know I knew about that?"

"Lory told me." he half lied.

The girl licked her lips. "I don't know much about it. " she said. "And I'm sorry for finding out about it. It was an accident! But I'm sure it's affected your recovery. You should take the day to rest like it was planned."

He watched her ramble for a few minuets, her expressive face shifting between different moods as she vehemently explained why he should rest. It was entertaining to watch at lest. Though her concern was probably related to her professional obligations, it still touched him that she was so worried about this duel.

"I'll be fine Kyoko." he said, cutting off her currant rant about his eating habits. "The worst that could happen is that I lose. It's not like I'm going to get hurt from this or anything. "

Actually there was a very big possibility of him getting hurt. Unlike other duels, where the edges of the blades were lined with magic to stop any fatal wounds, there wasn't anything used to block the blade of a light sword. It wouldn't be a problem normally, as a light sword could only cut things that harbored darkness. Then again, that was exactly what the problem was. Most people could duel with light swords without worrying when they hit their opponent, the sword swinging straight through them. Shin might know about Kuon's curse, and thus stop the blade from hitting him too hard. But there was always the danger if he messed up.

Wisely Kuon chose not to tell Kyoko this. She'd probably learn about the properties of light swords eventually, but now was not the time to be worrying her.

Kyoko hesitated, tilting her head as she studied him. She must have come to some conclusion, for she relented her arguments, instead offering a soft. "Just be careful alright?"

He nodded, resisting the urge to hug her. If he hadn't leaned he loved her yesterday he wouldn't have tried to fight Shin. But since finding out his feelings for her, he had been able to speed up the healing process, using his own light magic. He still wasn't completely back to 100% health, but he was days ahead of where he would have been, had he not recovered part of his light magic.

An idea struck him.

"Kyoko." said Kuon "Why don't you give me one of those massages before we start?"

"Eh?" said Kyoko, head snapping towards him, a hint of pink on her cheeks. It was adorable. "Here? With all these people around?"

"You wanted me in the best shape possible." said Kuon. "Your massages sooth my curse. Even the slightest edge could help me win this."

She hesitated, then stood straighter as she nodded. "Alright. Come sit over here."

Kuon followed her to a bench stationed in a corner. He took a seat, hands clasped on his lap. He could practically feel her hesitation as Kyoko stood behind him. He closed his eyes, waiting for the pressure of her fingers on his temples. When it came, he opened his eyes.

"Stop." he said.

He turned his head to see Kyoko retract her fingers as if they had been burned, she looked surprised.

"You're nervous." he said, "It's effecting your magic. Are you really that self conscious about helping me?" He shook his head, cursing himself for being harsh with her, but it was what she needed. The girl had been so nervous she mas more likely to give him a headache then sooth one. If he tried to praise her, flatter her previous work, it wouldn't help.

Sure enough, he watched as her expression changed. First came shock, then her hung head in disappointment. Next she became still, a light of determination creeping it's way into her gaze.

She was steady, he could feel It in her magic.

"Please let me try it again prince Kuon." she said, "I promise not to disappoint you."

He turned his head back around, once again closing his eyes as her fingers reached his temple.

* * *

Kyoko sat on the sidelines, her knee bouncing up and down with nervous energy. She couldn't help it, she was worried. She hadn't even heard about this test until today! The prince had only found a way to channel his light magic yesterday which wasn't a lot of time to readjust to a new technique. Was he going to be aright?

Twenty feet away, Kuon was conversing with Lory. The Duke had shown up only a few minutes ago. Guessing by the frown on Lory's face, he was about as happy about this as she was. But the prince seemed especially adamant about having the duel. After giving Kuon his massage, she was thinking he might be able to do it. His body was still weak, but the curse didn't seem as harsh as last time. Perhaps falling in love with that girl was exactly what Kuon had needed.

Someone took the seat next to Kyoko.

It was Shin.

"Nervous?" he asked "You're not even the one fighting."

Kyoko glanced at the man, unsure what to make of him. Shin seemed like a kind enough person, his gestures and attitude were both open and inviting, but he had somehow riled Kuon up awfully fast. That much had been obvious from the gentleman like smile Kuon had been sporting for most of the last hour. Well, that and this duel happening today rather then tomorrow like it should.

"Lord Hizuri." said Kyoko, unsure why he'd come to sit by her. "May I help you with something?"

Shin pulled a face, as if he had eaten something rotten.

"Ugh, please don't call me that." he said, giving an involuntary shudder. "The name gives me the shivers."

"Then, should I call you Lord Shin?" said Kyoko, hesitant. Shin was hard for her to understand.

"Heavens no, that's not much better." he said. "Call me Shin. I would expect nothing less from my sister."

"Sister?" said Kyoko, now completely confused. "How- I'm not-"

"See here Kyoko." said Shin, taking her hand and resting it between his. Kyoko couldn't help flinching, but it wasn't because of the contact. She could feel a murderous aura coming from her left. "Me and Kuon are like brothers. Nay, we are brothers, just not technically. So you, as a concubine to my dear brother, are my sister. There is no need for titles among siblings now is there? You must address me as Shin."

"Sure." said Kyoko, not paying close attention to Shin. The angry energy to her left was making her very scared. She'd say anything to get him to let go.

"Excellent." said Shin, letting Kyoko pull her hand away. The aura dissipated, and Kyoko felt like she could breathe. Shin stood up, planting himself in front of Kyoko. "I would tell you to cheer me on, but I don't think you would even if I asked."

"No, I wouldn't." said Kyoko.

Shin gave a short laugh.

"Tell you what." said Shin. "If I win this fight, I'll tell you something good about Ren. Then would you cheer for me?"

It didn't even take her half a second to respond.

"No." she said firmly. "Ren has requested for his privacy, I'm going to respect that." It hurt her heart to say it, but it wasn't her life to control."Besides, the light tournament is an important event for prince Kuon. I wish to support him in what ever way I can."

Shin's grin grew wider. He nodded to himself, as if answering a question he'd been trying to figure out. "Alright, I can respect that." he said "But couldn't you at least tell me to be careful?"

"Of course." said Kyoko. "If you get hurt, it's just going to cause the clinic more trouble We've got enough panic without another Hizuri getting hurt."

Shin laughed heartily

"You're quite adept at deflecting things." said Shin, raising a hand to pat either her head or shoulder. She didn't get to know which, as his wrist was restrained by another hand. Kuon had come over, and was smiling brightly at Shin.

"Are you ready dear cousin?" said Kuon, the sweetness in his voice making Kyoko flinch. "Let's not waste anymore time and begin."

"Of course." said Shin, breaking off the contact. He stepped up to Kuon, tilting head to whispered something to Kuon. Kyoko couldn't hear what was said, but it made Kuon's gentleman smile vanish, replacing it with a glare.

"We shall see." said Kuon turning on his heel and striding towards the arena. Shin followed suit. By this time most of the other duels in the room had finished, people starting to gather around to watch the match between the two royals. Kyoko made her way towards the side, away from the people but still with a good vantage point of the duel.

Lory stood at the opposite end, Yashiro beside him, both grim faced as they watched Kuon and Shin prepare on either side of the arena. The judge for the match, stood at the center of the arena and told the two competitors to activate their gems.

Shin drew his sword hilt, magic surging from his essence towards the hilt as a long bright blade extended. He seemed to be having no trouble keeping it present. His bright aura complemented the light sword.

On the other side, Kuon had also drawn his hilt, but had hesitated. The faintest of glances was sent Kyoko's way. It was so brief she thought it was her imagination. The next second, Kuon's own hilt blazed with light as the blade extended into a sword. Kyoko could just make out the hint of a kind aura poking through his magic.

Both men stood opposite each other in the forty foot arena, light and magic surging around them. Shin was sporting a smirk, while Kuon's face was completely unreadable. Kyoko held her breath, having never seen a light sword duel before. From what she knew, if one person's blade vanished, it was the other person's win. That fact alone put the match in Shin's favor. She didn't know how long Kuon would be able to hold out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry to leave it there, but honestly, the original cliffhanger I was going to use is much worse. You'll probably spot it in the next chapter.**

**By the way, Shin is completely out of control. Sometimes there are characters you make and they just grab hold of the script and run off with it. Can't tell you how many times I had to swat Shin because he kept trying to mess with things. He actually took this a different way then what I wanted... **_**"Give me back my outline yah punk!" D:**_

**I'm debating changing the tags on this from romance/fantasy, to romance/suspense. (It was suggested a long time ago to me but I just realized that person may be right) what are your thoughts on this?**

**hicks101****: "Do you plan on putting Reino into the story?" Yup. He won't be there for a while, but he's coming up. We have a couple mini arcs to go through before we get to him. **

**Krimson: "Did kyouko disguise herself as bo before in this story?" Yup. Chapter 7, A new identity. (I released two chapters that day, so that might be why you missed it).**

**queennicolee****&amp; LyingRavenEyes: Kanae is coming I promise! She's had a specific part of the story since day 1. **

**chainedheart999****: "By the way, can Kyoko see Kuon's curse from his aura?" Nope, she can't unless she is touching him. Sorry if this isn't clear. (I thought you all could read my mind! D:)**

**Thanks again for everything! You guys are awesome! Like, every time I decide my story sucks and I don't want to keep writing (which is every week), I just look at the comments and it keeps me going. XD **

**-Blushweaver**

_**O beloved readers, yet another chapter has been proof read by I, Blushweaver's dyslexic sister.**_

_**-Imouto**_


	22. The Cousins Face off

A fire was burning inside Kuon's chest. Literally, it felt like he was on fire. The power from his light magic was coursing through his whole body, reacting to his feelings and flooding him with might. It didn't hurt exactly, but it felt as if he stood directly under the blazing sun, the heat scorching his skin. He knew the burning was because of his curse. Before it had been a softer sensation, but this was still manageable. Especially since it had been so long since he'd felt light radiating from his essence. If he wasn't about to fight his cousin right now, he might have just stood there basking in the warmth the light magic brought him.

Kuon focused back to the duel at hand. Light sword battles weren't only about skill with a blade. They were about intuition, talent and the ability to counter the opponents strategies. Shin was a skilled swordsman and magician, and Kuon was going to have to pull out all the stops in this fight.

As per the rules of light sword duels, Each of them were allowed to use one enchanted gem. Kuon had selected a ruby with two spells enchanted into it, choosing to focus on power rather then technique. He couldn't be sure, but from where he was standing, it appeared that Shin had selected a sapphire. Those were usually fused with self enhancing enchantments.

Shin was sure to have more spells and enchantments in his gem then Kuon. The question was which ones had he chosen. Part of what made a match so interesting was trying to guess what spells your opponent would have and counter them accordingly. Depending on the stone, it could hold up to six different spells, but with each spell, it decreased the innate power of the previous one.

Even then you couldn't be too careful. Spells were easier to cast with the proper glyphs in place, but many people practiced so they could use tricks without them. Luckily for Kuon, him and Shin had been sparring buddies since they were kids, so he knew most of the spells Shin could cast without a glyph to help. But it went both ways. Shin also knew what Kuon was capable of.

Kuon raised his blade, feeling the flow of the light magic within him. The blade had a light orange glow surrounding it, intricate symbols etched into it's steel. No one knew why the symbols appeared on a person's light blade, but each one was different. He was keenly aware of Kyoko's presence in the room, her eyes watching him. The beating of his heart matched the hum of his magic, making the blade glow with a soft slow pulse. On the other side of the arena, Shin took a defensive stance.

_Lets see what you've got cousin. _Thought Kuon, unable to stop the thrill from a fight coursing through him. He'd missed this feeling.

The referee signaled for the match to start. The crowd melted away, becoming a blur to him as Shin dashed forward. Kuon recognizing the increased speed as a spell. The attack surprised him, not expecting his cousin to charge after taking the defensive stance, but he moved fluidly, activating the first glyph in his hilt, increasing the defensive and offensive power of his sword. Inwardly, he used pulse magic to increase his own body's speed and strength. They were the first basic spells any warrior learned to cast on themselves without a glyph. It was almost a reflex.

The sound of metal against metal rang through the room as their sword met in midair, Kuon on the defensive, Shin attacking aggressively while pushing forward. Kuon deftly deflected the blows.

He had to admit, his cousin had gotten much better at swordplay, but he still wasn't at the same level as Kuon technique wise.

He saw his opening, shifting from the defense to the offense. He deflected Shin's next attack, then aimed for Shin's exposed body. Right before his blow landed, his sword glanced off an invisible barrier. Kuon wasn't surprised, he'd expecting a shield, Shin would use the moment his sword glanced off to counter attack, but Koun had a barrier of his own. Sure enough, Shin swung at him.

A sudden burst of pressure sank into his left arm.

Kuon grimaced, backing off to put some distance between him and Shin.

"Hit." the referee called on the side. Kuon growled, rolling his shoulder to get rid of the ache. How had his cousin gotten past his barrier? It only took three hits to win the match, unless the hit was a vital point. At the moment, Shin was ahead.

Kuon channeled light magic into the second glyph installed into his hilt. He felt the magic seep into his eyes, giving him the ability to see enchantments. When he saw Shin's get up, he couldn't help but be impressed.

_Shin, you truly have improved since I last saw you _he thought.

At the tip of Shin's sword was a lengthened strip of magic, further extending the reach of the blade. It was made out of pulse magic, as opposed to light, which was why Kuon's barrier hadn't stopped the tip from hitting him. It was only programed to stop light attacks. There was also a cloaking spell on the extended tip, but that wasn't the only thing his new sight revealed.

Hovering beside Shin was a large golden shield. Made from a combination of pulse and light magic, the shield circled around Shin, ready to automatically protect him from assaults. It was leaking slightly, flecks of magic oozing from the crack his last hit had caused. That shield was very strong to have so little damage done to it from his hit.

_Level three, arcane fused guard. _Thought Kuon, tallying up the spells in his head. _Extended tip, cloaking magic, increased strength and speed, though those two are probably from him not his gem. So far a total of at most three spells stored into his hilt._

Once Kuon knew the spells installed in an opponents sword, it became much easier to counter them. He wouldn't fall for the same trick twice now that he knew about Shin's extended sword tip.

Kuon channeled his pulse magic, increasing the complexity of his own arcane shield to include blocking pulse magic. It wasn't as strong as Shin's, as there wasn't any light magic fused into it, but it would hold. For now he needed to keep every bit of light magic focused into his sword. Pulse magic would have to take care of everything else.

Kuon started to move sideways, Shin tracking his movements. Then he rushed forward. Swords and magic met mid air, bursts of lights flashed between them, each fighting for dominance.

Adrenaline, and excitement rose in Kuon. Now he should show his cousin how he'd improved. He quickly channeled inwardly, forming some quick spells. Pulse shots formed around Kuon, the small blue lights swirling mid air before shooting towards Shin. His cousin managed to dodge most of them, his shield helping with the strays. Kuon continued to attack, sending small pulses towards Shin as he hammered on him with his sword, sending shocks up his arms. One of the shots connected with Shin's shoulder, making his cousin stagger and creating an opening for Kuon to strike. Before he could attack, his cousin shot away, pushing off the floor with magic.

Kuon vaguely heard the referee call hit, indicating the shot he had hit Shin with. Not wanting to give his cousin time to recuperate, he pushed off with his own magic.

Dozens of lights trailed Shin's path, swirling midair for a moment before shooting towards Kuon. Shin had created a few pulse shots of his own.

Kuon's shield blocked them, small flecks of it breaking off. Kuon recognizing that they were low quality and were mostly meant to distract. His cousin obviously hadn't expected Kuon to ignore them.

Kuon concentrated on Shin, pushing him back with his blows. Shin's expression was screwed up in concentration, desperately trying to block all of Kuon's attacks. Both were still sending pulse shots at each other, the balls of pure magic colliding mid air and going off with loud explosions that cracked through the air.

Kuon could tell he had the advantage. More then once Kuon's sword collided with Shin's arcane shield further increasing the crack in it's center. His pulse shots were dominating Shin's, giving Kuon more and more of an opening with which to attack. But despite all this, he couldn't land a clean hit. Rather then increasing in his advantage, he felt as if he was falling behind.

Something was wrong.

It was becoming harder and harder to keep the light sword active, like sand slowly being poured into his arms. The weight was making it hard to attack. A small smile crept across Shin's face, and Kuon knew he was in trouble. Slowly, Shin changed from defensive to offensive, forcing Kuon back. Another hit on Kuon's arm forced him to back away from Shin, his cousin allowing the distance to be made.

_What is going on? _Thought Kuon, breathing hard. His body was protesting his excretion, yelling at him to take a break. Kuon took a breath, ignoring the ache and shaking in his arms. Why was it becoming so hard to keep his light sword active? He could see Kyoko from the corner of his vision, hands clasped together in her characteristic sign of stress. The typical flutter of light shot through him at seeing her. If his problem wasn't the supply, then what was it?

Kuon quickly examined his sword, then felt his stomach drop.

"Did you finally notice?" said Shin from across the field. Kuon glanced back at his cousin, who had hefted his sword to rest it on his shoulder. He was grinning like a kid who had just gotten candy."I was wondering when you might. Bet I surprised you."

"I see you've learned some things while you were away." said Kuon evenly, "You've always been a handful. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Kuon lowered his sword, not needing to examine it any further. This was bad. He knew what the problem was. A light purple aura surrounded the edge of his sword, so faint you had to be looking to see it. It was a disenchantment spell, the parasitic magic eating away at his sword. It had seeped in completely, coloring the sword with it's purple glow. The places where the spell had been the longest were starting to wear away, chips of his sword missing.

Despite the desperate situation, Kuon couldn't help but be impressed. He'd gotten him. Disenchantment spells didn't take well to sapphires, everyone knew that. To use one this powerful had probably taken up all the storage space in the gem. Shin had been using his own pulse magic for the entire fight without glyphs! He'd purposefully mislead Kuon by making some of his attacks weaker and others stronger, as if he was alternating between using the glyphs and pulse magic. The whole time, quietly adding more and more power to the spell on Kuon's blade with every exchange until it was impossible for Kuon to remove the spell without dismissing his blade.

_Two to one _Thought Kuon, _One more hit and I lose the match, not that I'll have enough time to counter him._

The magic from the sword was leaking, wisps of light fluttering away. At this rate, even if they didn't cross swords again, Kuon wouldn't last another minute.

_I can't lose _Thought Kuon, gripping his sword harder. There was too much at stake. He didn't want to lose her trust.

"I can't believe you'd be satisfied winning by leaking away my magic." said Kuon, trying to goad Shin into attacking. "You've always preferred overwhelming victory with power." Both Kuon's body and light magic were at their limit. The match would be decided in this last exchange.

"I can compromise when I have to." said Shin, shifting his stance. He held up his sword in preparation to attack. "That being said, I'm not going to let you lose so easily."

Kuon prepared as well, muscles tight in anticipation. He had only one shot at this. He hoped it worked.

Shin charged.

Kuon held up his sword as if to deflect the attack. At the last second, he side stepped Shin's attack, pushing Shin's sword aside to keep his cousin's momentum going. Then he spun around, sword swinging towards Shin. It was blocked with Shin's own light sword, like Kuon knew it would be.

The floor beneath Shin shone, activated with pulse magic from the spell Kuon had placed there a second ago though his feet. Shin noticed it too late, unable to dodge as the magic pushed him into the air. It wasn't too powerful, only sending it's victim up a few feet, but it was enough.

Unable to dodge midair, Kuon swung his sword with all his might, blade trailing flecks of light. Every ounce of light magic Kuon had left was sent into this last desperate attack. He grunted with the effort, straining to keep his body moving. Shin managed to get his blade and shield up.

Light exploded, followed by the sound of steel meeting steel. Shin was sent flying back, shards of magic raining from the sky. He managed to right himself midair, skidding to a halt on the floor with both feet planted on the ground, crouched over to steady himself. The residual magic from Kuon's attack cracked around Shin, sparking out of existence. Shin's barrier lay broken in the wake of the attack, pieces of the shield scattered on the ground as they faded away. But it had done it's job.

Shin's blade was still intact.

Kuon wavered, breathing haggard, as the remnants of his now shattered blade vanished, along with his magic. In it's absence, he felt empty.

* * *

Kyoko blinked quickly in an attempt to disperse the spots in her vision. That attack from Kuon had been enormous, the light completely blinding her for a moment. Surely he had won from that. But no. when she could finally see what had happened, she felt her stomach drop.

Prince Kuon stood in the arena, the sword hilt in hand, but the blade had completely vanished. He looked ready to fall over any second.

_He lost. _Thought Kyoko, trying to grasp the reality of what had happened. _I don't believe it._

Dimly she was aware of the cheering and hollering from the crowd that recognized the end of a great match, and it had been amazing. Kyoko had seen a few duels before from local tournaments, but nothing even close to that. They had both been incredible, but there was only room for one winner.

Shin was straightening himself, talking and joking with the members of the audience that he had almost been flung into. They were all patting him on the back, probably offering their congratulations, but Kyoko wasn't paying much attention to him. Her eyes were still on Kuon.

So when she saw Kuon sway again, she was on the field before she could even think. She grabbed hold of one of this arms, helping him sit down right there in the middle of the field rather then fall over. His whole body was drenched in sweat, his breathing labored.

"That was... incredible." said Kyoko softly.

Kuon glanced at her. She smiled at him, sitting on the ground with her legs tucked under her. She wasn't being patronizing. That had an been incredible. Even if he had lost, what he did was amazing considering the condition he was in. He should be proud.

He gave her a grateful nod, apparently too worn out to speak yet. Another physician came up to check Kuon's condition, but Kuon waved them away. Kyoko stayed by him as he caught his breath.

"You crazy son of the sun." said Shin, who had come over to where they were. He was all smiles, shaking his head at Kuon. "Since when did you have that amount of explosive light magic? I nearly died."

"You exaggerate." Kuon managed to say. He was already looking better.

"I flew like fifty feet in the air," said Shin "You're lucky I didn't hit any of the spectators."

"Everyone here is a skilled magician. Stop being dramatic." Kuon panted

"Still." said Shin, grimacing. "I can't believe you chose to win by forcing me out of the arena. You hate winning like that."

"I can compromise when I have to." said Kuon with a shrug.

_What?_

Kuon and Shin looked at Kyoko. Her face instantly turned red when she realized she'd spoken her exclamation.

"Sorry." she muttered. "I just... Prince Kuon won?"

"Yup." said Shin, holding up three fingers "There are three ways to win. Getting three hits on your opponent -or a vital shot-, making their light blade disappear or forcing them out of bounds."

Kyoko stared down at her hands clenched in her lap, her body trembling in excitement. He had won. Prince Kuon won!

"Yes!" cried Kyoko, unable to contain her excitement. She pumped her arms in glee, grinning like crazy at the Prince. "You did it! You won!"

It was taking every ounce of control in her body to not jump in the air and dance in excitement. Instead she settled for this small outburst.

A warm smile spread across Kuon's face, kind eyes on at her. He chucked at her outburst, his expression now reflecting the excitement she felt. He was happy, she could tell, and that made her happy as well.

"This why you are so frustrating." said Shin, breaking the moment with his exclamation. He pointed an accusatory finger at Kuon. His voice was colored in irritation, but his face held no true anger. "I've been out having life threatening battles everyday for the last few months, while you've been cooped up here collecting dust and concubines. Yet you still come out on top. Lory was right. All you needed was a little push and wham! You come out like a cannon."

"I've been having my own life threatening situations in case you haven't noticed." said Kuon smoothly, the happiness still in his expression.

"Ah well." said Shin. "I'll keep my end of the deal, you don't have to worry. I'm just glad you finally found a source of inspiration."

Kyoko felt Kuon tensed beside her, though his expression showed no change in emotion.

"Just keep a tight grip on it." continued Shin, keeping his voice down. There was a mischievous glint in his eye. "Wouldn't want your light to stop shining because you got careless now would we?"

Shin gave a meaningful nod towards Kyoko before walking away. Kyoko gave Kuon a quizzical look, wondering what Shin had meant. Did he realize that Kuon loved someone just from that fight?

* * *

"Now that this is over, would you mind telling me what it was all about?" said Lory, taking a seat by Kuon. The prince glanced at Lory, noting the man's irritation. They were sitting at the edge of the arena, most people continuing their training now that the 'show' was over. Kyoko was talking to Yukihito and Shin some yards away. Shin was showing her his normal sword, explaining about the gems stored inside the hilt. Kuon suppressed the flare of jealousy as he watched Kyoko exclaim at the spell she accidentally set off, then laughing along with his cousin.

Somehow, Shin had figured out that Kuon thought about Kyoko to supply his light magic. Which could only mean that he loved her. Looked like he had given Shin yet another piece of information to torment him with.

Kuon sighed, feeling the stress bleeding from him. That had been a total disaster.

"Just trying to prove a point to my cousin." said Kuon. "And does it matter? I beat him, which means I get to participate in the tournament."

"I can hardly call that a win." said Lory. "You're lucky that worked. He had you backed into a corner. You won through sheer willpower more then anything."

"A win is a win." said Kuon. "And if anything, it makes it more incredible to come back from being at a disadvantage."

Lory grumbled.

"Well, I'm glad that your light magic is back. Though I have to say, I'm surprised at who you chose to fall in love with."

Kuon turned to his godfather, shocked. Did Lory also know about his feelings for Kyoko?

"Don't give me that look." said Duke Takarada. "Anyone that knows you and is paying attention can see your feelings for the girl." Kuon didn't bother trying to deny it. Lory's eyes were on Kyoko, examining the girl from afar. "It's good that she's tough, but you do realize she's completely closed off to the feelings of love right?"

"You're talking as if I'm going to do something about it." said Kuon, looking down at his hands. She wasn't the only person that disliked the idea of being in love.

"Am I?" said Lory, amused. "Well, then tell me what this fight was all about. You can't deny she had something to do with it can you?"

Kuon felt a ripple of shock go through him. What was he doing? How could he have been so careless. Just yesterday he had promised himself not to anything about his feeling for Kyoko. He was suppose to be controlling these feelings, not letting them control him. In the end, his motivation for this duel wasn't linked to his desire to fight in the tournament. Oh sure that was part of it, but the thing that shone through was his desire to keep her close. He didn't want to lose her, and that had driven him to fight and win the way he had.

Kuon held back a desperate laugh, unable to believe himself. His reasoning had been completely swept away when it came to her. He had endangered his chances of representing his kingdom for the sake of keeping her close. Did that mean he held her on the same level of importance as the kingdom?

The thought should have been terrifying, and in a way it was, yet he couldn't make himself regret his choice.

"So," said Lory casually. "What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing" said Kuon, standing up. "As we are now, nothing can move forward. We'll just have to see how things play out."

Kyoko wasn't ready for romance, and in a lot of ways, neither was he. If this ended up going anywhere, it would take time.

Leaving Lory, Kuon went to talk to the group of his friends. As he approached her, almost unconsciously he started smiling. All the thoughts and feelings that had been weighting him down vanishing at the sight of her.

_Damn _He thought, as she turned to face him, a bright smile on her face._ I really can't hold it back._ _My desire for her is growing. _

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hmm. Fight scenes are hard to write. Like... really hard! This was great practice. Most of the magic system in this story was made up by me for my original story. I decided to let this one borrow it to practice. You'll learn more about the magic later of course!**

**It is with a heavy heart I make this announcement:**

**Updates will now be once every other week**

**Too much is happening, I need to slow down. Life sent me several curve balls this last week. I'd like to dodge them, which means slowing down in parts of life that I can.**

**Based on the hint from last chapter, yes it would appear that Kuon's real name is Ren. Will learn more later. (I've also grown to prefer Ren then Kuon after reading Skip beat for a billion chapters) ****Thanks for the feedback on the genre. Fantasy it is!**

**Thanks for all the encouragement/thoughts/love. Love you all!**

**-Blushweaver**

_**Kudos to Blushweaver, fighting is hard to make fluid.**_

"_**He was suppose to be controlling these feelings, not letting them control him." Lol I may not be a love expert, but I don't think that's how it goes my dear. Well, I'm sure Kuon will learn soon enough. **_

_**-Imouto**_


	23. The Light Festival Begins

A cool breeze drifted through the window, the morning air pleasant against Kyoko's skin. She yawned, rolling over in her bed enjoying the comfort of her sheets. For a moment she couldn't remember why she was waking up so early, or why she was so excited. Then it hit her.

_Today is the start of the festival!_

Kyoko threw back the sheets of her bed, completely awake. A second later she remembered the other occupants of the room. They probably wouldn't be to happy if she woke them at this early hour. Scolding herself, she got dressed and attempted to quietly tiptoe past the beds.

One of the woman in the nearest bed shifted, then sat up, rubbing bleary eyes to blink at Kyoko. Her long black hair was sticking up in odd places, obviously only half awake.

"Sorry for waking you up Utako." said Kyoko signaling her apology with her hand. "I was trying to be quiet."

The concubine stared at Kyoko for another second, her eyes roaming Kyoko's appearance as if trying to understand something. She frowned, sliding out of bed and grabbing Kyoko's wrist. Bewildered, Kyoko allowed Utako to drag her back to her side of the room.

Utako let go, delving into Kyoko's wardrobe and riffling through her things. She grabbed some clothes, jewelry, and shoes, then shoved the lot into Kyoko's arms.

"Put on some makeup." she said, then stumbled back into her bed, falling asleep almost as soon as she hit the sheets.

Kyoko couldn't help chucking at Utako's antics. The woman was a quiet one, but she seemed to have warmed up to Kyoko this past week. Not that she could be completely sure, the concubine didn't say much.

Upon examining the things Utako had given her, she recognized them as clothes that were used for special occasions... like a festival.

Kyoko smacked her head with her palm. Of course! Kyoko had been so excited she had forgotten to pick something special to wear for the occasion. She had dressed in her usual clothes out of habit.

She gave a silent thanks to Utako before putting on the outfit Utako had assembled for her, then sat in front of her vanity set to do her makeup. Unfamiliar with makeup in general, she settled with some light eyeliner on top of her eyelids and some rouge to brighten her cheeks. The differences were small, but Kyoko was satisfied with the changed it made to her appearance.

She stood up, biting back her surprise when she was herself in the mirror. Festival outfits were truly something else. Her shirt was mostly a soft blue with lines of gold decorating the bodice. It was cut short, revealing her stomach, and admittedly making her a little embarrassed. Her shoulders poked out from sleeves that ended partway down her upper arm. A trail of chiffon extended from the edge of the sleeves to her wrist where they were bound with a gold bracelet. She also wore a head covering made from the same material as her sleeves with medallions hanging from the sides. The skirt was long, a slit on the side revealing the purple harem pants she wore underneath. Coupled together with the makeup she had put on, Kyoko hardly recognized herself.

_It's almost as if I'm a princess. _She thought, staring at her reflection for a few more seconds. It was like the first day in the harem all over again, wearing beautiful clothing and makeup to turn into someone else. What girl didn't love dressing up? It made her feel special and a fake all at the same time. She still wasn't used to dressing like Utako and the others did. It made her self conscious, but today was special after all.

Kyoko smiled, giving one last turn in front of the mirror. She was allowed to indulge a little, especially since everyone else was sure to do the same.

Careful not to wake anyone this time, she left her room, racing towards the front gates. Once there, she found the person she would be spending the day with.

"You look beautiful Maria." said Kyoko, smiling at the young girl. Maria smiled back, doing a turn in her festival outfit.

"Grandad got it for me." she said, brushing her hands down her long skirt. "You look great as well sister!" Maria's outfit was much like Kyoko's, with sheers sleeves and a head covering decorated with jewels and lace. The main difference being the absence of her stomach showing.

Maria had asked to spend the first day of the festival with Kyoko, who had immediately agreed. She'd never gone to a large festival before and didn't know what to expect. Besides that, she wasn't sure if any of the other concubines would have enjoyed spending the day with her. Risa and Utako would probably have allowed her to tag along, but where there was Risa, there was Yumi, and Kyoko didn't want to be a pain. There were still too many confused feelings between everyone to get along with them all.

In the end, Maria's offer was gratefully received.

"Do you want to do some shopping before we go to the opening ceremony?" said Kyoko

"Of course!" said Maria, glowing in excitement. "I'll show you where all the best stands are."

Taking her hand, Maria dragged Kyoko down the street, their guards and Maria's maid trailing behind them.

Kyoko had been watching the decorations for the festival going up for weeks, but she wasn't ready for what she saw. The capital was truly different from her home town of Nembu. The usual stands that lined the street were all decorated with bright cloth and beads, each with at least one variation of the sun on it. She spotted a few renditions of a Phoenix, representing their guardian spirit. Everyone wore head covers, the women with sheer sleeves and a single desert rose.

Sounds accosted Kyoko on all sides, the happy chatter and laughter of people enjoying the start of the festival. Musicians were on several corners, mixing their music into the buzz. Performers danced and did tricks in every square while vendors advertised their goods to everyone that passed. The first place Kyoko and Maria visited was a stand selling desert roses. They each bought one, Kyoko affixing the yellow rose into Maria's hair while the girl tied one to Kyoko's wrist. They giggled as they admired their flowers.

"I've always wanted to buy one of these." said Kyoko, turning over the rose on her wrist. "But I never had any extra money to spend on them. They're so pretty."

"Did Kuon give you spending money?" asked Maria.

"A little." said Kyoko. In truth, every woman in the harem was given a monthly allowance to spend however they wanted. She'd actually been horrified at the amount she'd been given, the coins totaling more than what her clinic back home had made in a year. The prince had been very amused when she's given him the money back, telling him to donate it to someone who needed it. He'd then bullied her into keeping some of it, somehow making it appear that she was ungrateful.

Though it galled her that he was so loose with money, she had to admit that she was grateful for it. Since she was only an apprentice, she didn't make any money at Lory's clinic. That would hopefully change once she got her license.

They reached another stand, one selling different kinds of charms for the occasion. Each one was different, some made from stone, others from cloth, each with a single prayer glyph inscribed on it. Kyoko lifted one up, examining the magical glyph inscribed into the smooth stone that dangled from a red string. She recognized it as a prayer for wisdom.

"Yuusei." said Kyoko, addressing her guard. "Which one do you think Hikaru would like?"

Yuusei, the third of the Ishibashi brothers, walked up to her.

"You getting something for leader?" he asked, surprised. Even though Hikaru wasn't around anymore, the other two Ishibashi's still called him leader. They didn't know exactly why he had been sent away, but she was sure they suspected it had something to do with the poisoning incident.

"I thought he might like one." said Kyoko. "I wanted to thank him somehow for always taking care of me. I didn't really get to say goodbye to him..."

"How about this one?" said Maria, holding up a charm. The glyph, "Height" was inscribed onto it.

Yuusei gave a snort of laughter while Kyoko scowled. "Somehow, I don't think he'd be too pleased getting that." Hikaru had always been self conscious about being the shortest of the three brothers, despite being the eldest.

Maria laughed and the three of them happily spent a few minutes arguing which one they should give Hikaru. Eventually Kyoko settled on a gray ceramic slab with the glyph meaning "_loyal friend_" painted in gold. Eventually Maria noticed that Kyoko had quite a few charms selected to buy.

"I was planning on getting one for everyone that's helped me out since being in the palace." said Kyoko in answer to her query. "There's Duke Takarada, Kurosaki, Yukihito, some of the concubines..." she counted them off on her fingers, making sure not to forget anyone.

"What about Kuon?" asked Maria suddenly. "Aren't you going to get him one?"

"Probably not." said Kyoko. She had considered getting Kuon a charm, but decided against it after realizing he probably got plenty of them each year. She'd rather get him something different. After all, out of everyone she really did owe him the most for letting her into the palace, even if it was by force at the beginning.

"Are you going to get a charm for anyone?" Kyoko asked Maria.

"Yup." said Maria, holding up a charm. The glyph '_Love'_ was inscribed into it. "I'm giving this to Kuon."

The smallest expression of distaste flickered across Kyoko's expression. Maria didn't seem to notice. There was a common tradition and myth that if you gave someone a "love" charm, and they gave you one in return, the two were destined to be together.

"What about getting one for your dad?" said Kyoko, putting one back on the stand. "Are you going to get him one?"

Maria didn't answer.

Kyoko glanced at Maria, noticing how the girl had frozen. Her bottom lip was trembling, eyes staring down at the glyph in her hand.

"No." she finally whispered. "I'm not going to get him anything. He wouldn't want one anyway."

_I thought so. _Thought Kyoko. _She doesn't have a good relationship with her dad._ Kyoko had seen the man a few times, always from afar. He had always seemed like a good person to her. Why did Maria think so ill of her father?

"Well I guess that's fine." said Kyoko not looking at Maria as she spoke. "He'd probably just throw it out anyway."

From the corner of her eye, she saw Maria's head snap up to stare at Kyoko.

"Why would you say that?" said Maira, her voice trembling. Kyoko gave a shrug, pretending indifference.

"Well, charms are relatively cheap." said Kyoko. "He probably wouldn't care much about such a sentimental item with so little value."

Maria seemed to sink into the ground, as if a rock had pressed against her body. From the corner of Kyoko's eyes, she could see Maria's maid turning white, mouth open in horror at the things Kyoko was saying to Maria. Even Yuusei looked surprised.

"Besides" said Kyoko, ignoring the scandalized looks she was getting. "It's not like he actually cares."

"Yes he does!" said Maria, some of the life snapping back into her. "He cares a lot!"

"Oh?" Kyoko straightened from her crouch, tilting her head towards Maria. "And what makes you say that?"

"He- He always give me money and tells me to get something from him to myself." said Maria,

"Isn't he just buying your happiness?" said Kyoko. "He has to keep up appearances you know. He's too busy to spend time on you."

"No he's not." said Maria, desperate to find some ground. Eyes full of tears, she glared at Kyoko. "Each time he gives me a gift he also sends a note, hoping that I'll like it and asking how my day was."

"How do you even know it's from him?" said Kyoko. "He could just ask his assistant to take care of it. It's not like he actually picks the gifts or anything."

"Ugh, you are so rude!" said Maria.

"Well it's not like you've taken the time to actually talk to him." said Kyoko. "You're too busy making trouble for everyone else. What do you actually know about your father?"

Maria froze, eyes wide as she started trembling. One tear, then several started pouring from her eyes. Maria's maid, who had come out of her shock, hurried next to Maria, shielding her from Kyoko.

"It's alright Maria." said the maid, pulling out a handkerchief and glaring at Kyoko. "It's fine. You're dad really does love you. He doesn't blame you one bit."

The words snapped Maria out of her trance, glancing at the maid and then at Kyoko. Comprehension dawned on Maria, her eyes lighting up as the life came back into her. She stared at the maid, then back at Kyoko.

"You're right." said Maria, sounding like she was far away. "At every festival, he always gives me a charm that says he loves me." Detaching herself from the maid, Maria put her hands on her hips, staring at her _'older sister'_.

"He loves me." Maria said again, though now it sounded more like a plea.

Kyoko knelt down. She took a charm from the stand with the word "Love" inscribed into it then placed it into Maira's hands, closing her fingers around it.

"Then don't you think he'd want a charm from his cute little daughter?" said Kyoko, smiling warmly at Maria.

Maria bit her lip, eyes still red from her crying. She examined the charm in her hands.

"I'm too scared to." she confessed, eyes still downward.

Kyoko put a finger to her lips, thinking quickly. Then she got an idea. She quickly sorted through the charms she had bought, finding two specific one's. She held them up for Maria to see the two glyphs inscribed into them. One said "little sister" the other said "Courage".

"How about I let you borrow some of my strength?" said Kyoko, tying the charms to Maria's sash. "After all, it is the older sister's duty to watch over her little sister."

The small girl smiled, her face positively glowing with happiness. She launched herself at Kyoko. "Thank you!" she said, hugging Kyoko.

Kyoko stroked Maria's hair, hoping to soothe the girl. She loved Maria with all her heart, truly she was a like a little sister to Kyoko. She hoped that this was the beginning of healing the scar that was in her heart.

* * *

It was soon time to go to the opening ceremony. The group stopped their shopping and made their way towards the stadium, approaching the crowd of people trying to get in. The stadium was huge, but it couldn't fit everyone in the city, let alone all the guests from out of town. Many people had taken up refuge on the roofs of the adjacent buildings, hoping to catch a glimpse of the events happening inside. The tallest roofs were packed full of people, many dangling their legs off the edge. One of the nice things about being a concubine and a Duchess meant they were guaranteed spots in the special raised stands.

The crowd parted for them, recognizing the uniform of the palace guards. It was only then that Kyoko noticed the many stares she and Maria were getting from everyone else.

_This is so strange _Thought Kyoko, noticing many of them gave bows to Kyoko and Maria as they passed. _Since living in the palace I've gotten used to Dukes and Lords and other things. I forgot that I'm technically not considered part of the common people anymore._ It was weird, especially since she didn't feel like there was any difference between her and the people that were parting for them to pass. Sure, she was better fed, washed and dressed the them, but that was it. She had been no different them little more than a month ago.

They entered the stadium, walking up the steps connected to the inner ring of the building. There were a few general guards standing at the entrances, making sure only those allowed were able to enter the seating area. It was already mostly full of the upper class, colored robes and jewels sparkling in the sunlight. Near the tallest point, she saw Kuon and all the other concubines. Duke Takarada and a few other higher nobles were seated close by as well.

"Kuon!" yelled Maria, sprinting up the stairs.

"Be careful not to trip!" Kyoko yelled after Maria, not knowing if the girl heard her. She couldn't help but chuckle when she did stumble, only to shoot back up again after Kuon.

"I don't understand how she can have this much energy in this heat." said Kyoko, fanning herself with a hand. She noticed that the place they would be staying had a canopy. Thank goodness. "I'm already starting to melt. I think I've gone soft living in the palace."

Maria's maid pulled out a fan and handed it to Kyoko.

"Here." she said "Use this."

"Are you sure?" said Kyoko, not wanting to deprive the woman of her fan.

"I always have a few extra, since Maria tends to lose hers all the time."

"Thank you, er... I just realized I don't know your name." said Kyoko, giving a nervous laugh.

The maid seemed startled Kyoko had asked.

"Airi Oohara" she said, sheepishly.

"Thank you Airi." said Kyoko, unfolding the fan and fanning herself. The breeze was a godsend!

"Lady Kyoko." said Airi, hesitant. "Is it alright if I make a comment?"

"Of course." said Kyoko, surprised at the woman's formality.

"Earlier with Maria, you had me worried. I didn't know what you were thinking to tell Maria all those things."

The fan paused as Kyoko thought back on the previous conversation.

"I'm honestly a little shocked myself." said Kyoko, continuing the fan's movement. "I knew Maria had some sort of problem with her father and that she didn't trust adults. It just all sort of came out before I could stop myself."

"Do you know why Maria doesn't trust adults?" asked Airi.

"It has something to do with her mother doesn't it?" said Kyoko.

Airi nodded.

Kyoko thought back to when she'd given Maria the crystal aster, and her choice of words. "_Do you think my mom wants to see me?" _Well, it was a good question, and implied that Maria wasn't sure if her mother loved her. Then after hearing Maria's declaration that her father didn't care about her... Kyoko just felt like she needed to do something. After all, it was possible for a parent to hate their own child, but Maria's dad didn't seem like the type to do that, unlike Kyoko's own mother.

"No, I don't know what happened with Maria's family." said Kyoko, watching the girl talking animatedly on Kuon's lap. A few of the closer concubines were openly glaring at the little girl who was paying them no heed. "I'll wait until Maria is ready to tell me. For now I will support her in whatever way possible. If that means giving her a little shove when she needs it, I'll gladly oblige."

Kyoko and Airi had made it to the top. Their guards stationed themselves on the outer edge of the stand along with the other guards present.

_No wonder Yuusei and Shinichi were fighting for who got to accompany me today. _Thought Kyoko. He got a great view of the entire opening ceremony.

"Ah, good morning Lady Kyoko." said Duke Takarada, who was sitting in one of the seats by the aisle.

"Good morning Duke Takrarda" said Kyoko giving a curtsey.

"Did you and Maria enjoy your morning shopping?" said Takarada.

"We did." said Kyoko. At that moment, Maria had decided to come back from sitting on Kuon's lap, now tackling her grandfather.

"Grandpa, Grandpa! Guess what!" she said eagerly pulling out one of the charms they had bought. "Look at what I got for dad."

Takarada's eyes widened in shock, looking at the symbol on the small stone. He shot a quick glance at Kyoko before turning back to his granddaughter, beaming.

"That's wonderful Maria." said Takarada, giving her a hug. "I'm sure your dad will love it. He should be here soon, you can give it to him then."

"So soon?" said Maria, swallowing nervously. "I don't know..." She glanced at Kyoko. "Big sister, will you come sit with us for the ceremony!"

"Of course." said Kyoko, moving to sit down. Maria jumped off her grandfather to sit between them, hugging Kyoko's arm. The girl had obviously changed the subject, still scared to give the charm to her dad.

"I'm still not sure about this." said Maria softly so only Kyoko could hear.

"Don't go backing out of this now." said Kyoko, giving Maria a tap on the head with her fan. "Though it is a little soon. How about we set a specific time for you to give it to him? Then we can be ready and I can be there for moral support."

"Yeah." said Maria, nodding quickly. "I like that idea."

From her peripherals, Kyoko could see Lory paying close attention to their conversion, a mixture of disbelief and pride in his expression. A moment later, Maria's father came by. He looked like a younger, calmer version of his father, with dark hair slicked back and a clean shaven face. He wore the sash of a Duke, the color and pattern matching the one Lory wore.

He greeted his father, talking for a moment with Lory before turning to his daughter.

"Did you have fun this morning?" he asked Maria, his eyes softening as he talked to his daughter.

Maria nodded, gripping the sleeves on Kyoko's outfit as if it were an anchor. She curled up in her seat, physically shying away from her father to huddle near Kyoko. Her father, Kouki, shared a look with Lory, who just shook his head with a grimace. Kouki took the seat beside Lory, continuing their previous conversation about current affairs.

Kyoko watched the whole exchange with interest, feeling a few of her suspicions confirmed. Maria's dad did love her but there was something that kept Maria from seeing it.

"The ceremony is about to start." said Kyoko, jostling Maria to get her to pay attention. The girl slowly detached herself from Kyoko, staring out into the arena.

There was a small platform that jutted out from their seats. Standing in the middle was Ruriko, holding a rod with a large ruby situated in the top of the staff. She gripped it tight with both hands, the stone level with her head. She stood tall, proud and confident as she prepared to start.

Kyoko couldn't help a flare of excitement. She hadn't seen the ceremony since it had been changed to suit Ruriko's voice.

The woman breathed in, then began to sing.

The sound was pure, high and beautiful. It carried across the whole stadium, amplified by the stone in her hand. The roaring of the crowd quickly quieted, the sound of her voice almost commanding everyone to stop and listen.

It took Kyoko a moment to recognize the song. It was an arranged version of an old travelers song, telling the tale of a the kingdom's beginning. It was a happy song, with a touch of longing in the lyrics as the first soon to be king traveled through the deserts, overcoming as sorts of harsh challenges.

A few measures in, Ruriko began channeling her magic.

A cloud of yellow sparks blossomed from her staff blowing around the stadium like the endless desert, and in the middle a figure of a man appeared, blurry and hazy, but the symbol of the sun on his back was distinct. The figure began to move, gliding forward slowly as Ruriko sang of the city he built. Lights swelled in to being all around the stadium in all different colors, they were not as distinctly human as the first, but they bustled around the stadium like people in a city. Children near the front giggled as the lights danced near. But Ruriko's song changed. The tune now minor, and threatening. The lights began fading one by one. And a black figure grew in front of the first figure.

At this point Kyoko glanced at Ruriko, this would be the hardest part. All figures were gone but the black and white, but light zoomed back and forth, simulating their battle just as Ruriko sang it. The darkness seemed to be pressing, the light beginning to fade, Ruriko's song grew louder, more frantic in it's tune, until; "Rosa!" The words echoed around the stadium as the beautiful image of a Phoenix burst to life, completely extinguishing the dark figure, and hovered in mid air. The crowd erupted into applause, the sound ringing in Kyoko's ears. Maria actually clamped her hands over her ears, the noise apparently too much for her.

"Amazing!" said Kyoko, barely able to hear her voice over the noise. "That was absolutely incredible!"

"Did you say something?" said Maria, glancing at Kyoko while pulling one hand from her ear. Kyoko shared a look with Airi, who just shrugged, a smile on her lips.

"It's time for Kuon's speech, you're going to miss it." said Kyoko, pointing at the top of the platform where Kuon now stood.

The prince was dressed for the occasion, looking every bit the part of a prince. His robes were specially detailed with intricate designs, several thick gold necklaces spanning across his chest. A red sash was draped over one shoulder, the insignia of the sun visible as it trailed down his back to wrap around his waist. His head was covered, the cloth decorated with a circled and chains of gold hanging around the cloth.

As she examined him, she felt as if she was witnessing a new side to him. After all, she had met Kuon the person before actually meeting Kuon the prince. He played the part well, her eyes naturally drawn to him, an indescribable strength radiating from where he stood. She had always know that the distinction between them was there, but this was the first time she felt it so acutely. It was a little lonely how far away he felt at the moment.

Kuon was smiling, patiently waiting for the applause to quiet down before speaking, and when he did, his voice was also enchanted to carry.

"Welcome everyone, to this years light festival." he said. "Over a thousand years ago, to this day, the Kingdom of Ashuron was founded by the first King, Hikari Hizuri, and his guardian spirit. The same spirit which continues to protect and serve the people of it's kingdom. We take this day to celebrate and-"

"I hate speeches." grumbled Maria beside Kyoko. The girl slouched down in her seat, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "They're so boring."

"It won't be that long." said Kyoko. "Besides, aren't you excited to see prince Kuon being all princely?"

"He does look extra handsome." said Maria, brightening slightly as she gazed at the prince. "None of the other guys can hold a candle to him." Kyoko was a little surprised about the comment. It suggested that Maria understood the feelings that drew people together, and Kyoko didn't mean platonic feelings either. The girl seemed to understand some things more than most children her age.

Prince Kuon ended shortly after, the crowd erupting into applause. Kyoko clapped as well, excited to see the rest of the opening ceremony.

* * *

"You were amazing!" said Kyoko, practically hopping up and down. The ceremony had just ended, signaling the official start of the festival. Kyoko had joined the people getting up, running to where Ruriko was to congratulate her on her performance. The Duchess was already surrounded in well wishers, her father standing not too far off.

Ruriko just shrugged, as if it was no big deal, but the glee on her face gave her away. She was obviously tired from the show, but the high from performance was still in her. "Of course I was." she said, "It's in my blood to be extraordinary. "

"I loved what you did with the Phoenix at the end." said Kyoko, "When the light all came together and then boom! Bust into wings."

"I added that part myself." said Ruriko, a smug expression on her face. "Though I must say, the best part was actually the battle."

"Yea I loved when the purple light tried to surround king Hizuri, but he deflected it and shot another spell with his other hand."

"I know." said Ruriko, nodding in approval to everything Kyoko was saying. Some of her composure leaving her as Kyoko's excitement seeped into her. "That was the most exhilarating thing I've ever done!"

The two girls giggled for a moment, before Ruriko seemed to realize what she was doing. She coughed lightly into her fist, returning to her previous indifferent face.

"Anyway, thank you for your support." She said "I'm glad that you enjoyed the event."

"Of course." said Kyoko, beaming.

Ruriko was approached by another person, and Kyoko allowed herself to slip into the background. Ruriko might act cold, but it was obvious the woman had warmed up to Kyoko. Perhaps they weren't friends, but they were at least a step away from it.

Kyoko noticed a group climbing the steps of the stands. Yumi and a group of concubines were making their way towards Kuon. The group had been part of the dancer number from earlier in the opening show, the whole thing so magnificent it had made Kyoko cry.

"Hello Yumi." Kyoko called to the group. "Midori, everyone. You guys were amazing!"

"Thanks Kyoko." said one of the girls, the group pausing to talk to her, or at least, most of the group paused. Yumi kept walking, ignoring Kyoko's presence. Kyoko noticed with little surprise that she went straight towards Kuon, immediately engaging him in conversation. Kyoko's eyes lingered on the scene for a moment, contemplating going to talk to Kuon as well. He was surrounded by nobles at the moment, Yumi only getting to him because of her naturally tall stature and commanding personality. Kyoko decided now was not the time. Ever since she and Yumi had talked in Okami's shop, Yumi had kept her promise to not be friendly with Kyoko. The woman saw Kyoko as a threat... whatever that meant.

"What do you guys plan on doing for the rest of the day?" said Kyoko, making conversation. This group of woman seemed to have warmed up to her enough to chat in a friendly manner.

"Some of us are going shopping." said Midori, gesturing to the group. "I think the rest are going back to the castle."

"It's just too hot outside." complained a concubine, some of the girls interjecting their own comments about the heat. It was nice to see the friendly chatter, again realizing how different the harem was once you got on the girl's good side. Now, if only she could get to that point.

"Anyway, would you like to come with us?" said Midori, turning back to Kyoko.

The offer was so unexpected that she didn't respond immediately. Did that mean they were starting to accept her?

"I'd love to." said Kyoko quickly. "Except, well... I already promised to watch someone fight in the battle royal tournament today."

"Who?" said Midori, curious.

Kyoko hesitated, not wanting them to misunderstand her. She wasn't so naive to think that there wouldn't be some jealousy when she said who it was, but there was no point in lying since they'd probably find out anyway.

"Shin" said Kyoko.

The surprise she expected was there, a few of the girls muttering something about a gold digger. Midori gave a smirk, the bitterness obvious in her voice. "How is it that you snare the attention of the royal family so easily"

_Yell at them, or mistake them for fairy princes _thought Kyoko, sure they wouldn't know what to think of the real answer. Instead she just shrugged, waving her hand. "It's not what you're thinking and don't deny it Midori, I can see it in your face. He wants to pick on me since I mistook him for someone else when I first met him. He did say that he planned to invite some of the other concubines..." she trailed off, not wanting to tell them they hadn't been part of that group he planned to invite. One of the girls snorted.

"Oh, that makes more sense." she said, as if gaining an Epiphany. "Utako was one of them wasn't she?"

"Yeah." said Kyoko, wondering how they knew. "What, is there something I should know?" The rest of the girls nodded at each other, seeming to realize the same thing. It must have been an inside joke.

"It's cause you're his type." said Midori, laughing at the confusion on Kyoko's face. "It's the hair. He likes girls with black hair."

"Oh." said Kyoko, not sure if they were being serious or not. With Shin, you never could be sure.

"Where is he anyway?" said one of the woman, looking around. "Why wasn't he in the stands?"

"Who knows." said another. "Probably found another black haired girl to flirt with."

The rest fell into conversation, talking about Shin and their plans for the evening. Kyoko quietly slipped into the background, sending her goodbyes and making her way back to where she had been seated. Maria was already there, digging into some food that had been brought to her. Kyoko realized that she was hungry - and thirsty!- eagerly joining Maria in her lunch.

The young Duchess was more than willing to stay with Kyoko to watch the battle royal tournament. At first Kyoko was concerned that the fights would be too violent for the young girl, but Airi said it was fine, so she dropped the argument. They were half way through their meal when a familiar voice entered their conversation.

"I'm glad to see you two are enjoying the festivities."

Kyoko glanced up to see Kuon beside her, looking even more splendid up close. The designer had made sure to accentuate all the best features of the prince. The outfit complemented his naturally toned body, emphasizing his height. The sapphires on his outfit accentuated his eyes perfectly, bringing out their purest color in the sun. It didn't even look like he was sweating! Open shirt or not, that wasn't human. He was probably cheating, using a spell to keep himself cool.

Kyoko didn't realize she was staring until she felt a finger poke her side. She jumped, glaring at the offending pointer.

"What are you glaring at me for?" said Kuon, seemingly amused. "Are you trying to curse me?"

Kyoko grumbled. "How are you not sweating in this heat?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. "What spell are you using? Is it possible for me to replicate it?"

Kuon raised a brow.

"It's the same spell that's enchanted into your fan." said Kuon, pointing at the item in her hand. "Have you not used one yet?"

"Oh." Kyoko examined her fan and indeed she saw a magic circle inscribed into the hilt of the fan. Since the spell wasn't enchanted into a gem, it would take more energy, but not much more guessing by the simplicity of the spell. She channeled her magic into the fan, waving it in front of her. She felt an immediate difference, cold air now washing over her.

"This is amazing!" said Kyoko, enjoying the breeze against her skin. "How come I've never heard of this spell before?" This could help many people at the clinic from overheating while trying to recover.

"It's still fairly new." said Kuon, "There were a few kinks when they were first-"

"Prince Kuon!" interrupted a voice

Yumi and a few other concubines came over at that moment, interrupting their conversation. She looked stunning in her festival outfit, the sheer sleeves exaggerated and flowing freely in the wind. Yumi was still not looking at Kyoko, her eyes on the prince. Kyoko noticed Setsuko in the group, uncharacteristically letting Yumi take charge.

"Will you not join us as we take a turn in the streets?" said Yumi, giving a curtsey. "I would enjoy browsing the shops much more if you were present."

"Forgive me for declining, but I can not." said Kuon, "I have to return to the castle to check on a few things."

"Then let us escort you back." she said, standing as if to walk side by side with him. "I have felt a little lonely without you since you've been working so hard. Please give us this one little thing."

"Of course Yumi." said Kuon, politely. He then turned to Kyoko. "We will have to continue our discussion another time."

"Another time." agreed Kyoko.

She watched as the prince presented his arm, escorting Yumi down the steps and out of the stands. As they left, Yumi shot Kyoko a look, the edges of her lips curling in a smile.

"She's so obvious." said Maria from beside Kyoko. The girl had been uncharacteristically quiet through the exchange. "She interrupted your conversation on purpose, trying to hog Kuon's attention all to her self. She's so rude."

"Perhaps." said Kyoko, thinking. It wasn't odd to have Yumi be so openly against Kyoko spending time with Kuon. The fight for the prince's heart was the ultimate competition (Not that Kyoko was involved in it), and Yumi played ruthlessly. All things considered, it truly wasn't that bad.

The thing that made her pause was Setsuko's behavior. The concubine had been staring at Kyoko for the whole exchange, unreadable emotions playing behind her eyes. Kyoko had recognized a few. Disapproval, confusion... and amusement? Ok, maybe her emotion antenna was off, but the woman was a mystery.

"Oh look, it's starting!" said Maria, yanking on Kyoko's sleeve. The center of the arena had been raised, a single announcer welcomed everyone to the battle royal tournament. Once he was done, he called for the participants of the first fight to enter the stage.

At least thirty men entered from the side, each of them taking a position at the edge of the circle. The first Think Kyoko noticed was the apparent mismatch of the individuals participating. There appeared to be all sort of classes, some rich, others obviously poor based on their clothing. There was also a variety of ages, some looking barely out of their teens, while other looked like they could be great grandparents. To top it all off, they weren't all wielding the same weapon.

"Yuusei." said Kyoko, calling to her guard. "What exactly is the battle royal tournament? I thought it was just a regular tournament."

Yuusei came over to stand by Kyoko, quickly explaining the premise of the fight.

"It's basically a free for all." he said. "You can use any weapon – besides a light sword - and there's no restriction on age or status. Anyone can sign up to fight. Any weapons you chose to use must be guarded by a a barrier spell. Also, you can use pulse magic, but no stones, circles or glyphs. There are ten battles in all, the size of each group depending on how many signed up. The last and tenth fight is a competition between all the winners of the first nine fights."

"I see." said Kyoko blinking at the thoroughness of his description.

"Look, there's Shin!" said Maria, pointing into the crowd. Sure enough, it was him. It was hard not to spot him, even from this far away. He had the air of a Hizuri after all, the bright aura he exuded making your eyes naturally draw towards him. The crowd was giving him a loud reception, the royal giving them a friendly wave. He glanced at the stands where Kyoko sat and for a moment. She thought he blew her a kiss. Then she saw a group of girls a few feet down from her start to swoon.

"He really is a playboy." mutter Kyoko, now positive it must run in the family.

"But he sure is handsome." commented Maria's maid.

"Not as handsome as Kuon." retorted Maria.

Maria then launched into a detailed explanation about why Kuon was the most handsome man in the court. No, the whole world! It was taking everything Kyoko had not to bust out laughing that the girl who was vehemently explaining the prince's excellency. She noticed a few people close by shooting her glances. Most seemed amused thank goodness.

"...And Kyoko agrees with me as well." finished Maria.

"What?" said Kyoko, snapping her head towards Maria. "Why do you say that?"

"You do don't you?" said Maria, suddenly looking unsure. "I mean, you are his concubine after all. But I don't hold that against you. We can still be friends."

"The battles about to start." said Kyoko turning the conversation away from these awkward waters. It seemed that Maria still didn't know Kyoko wasn't in it for the prince's heart. She'd have to clear it up when there weren't so many people around. She'd also be calmer. The thought of being in love still made her a little queasy.

The battle was a complete frenzy of activity. There were so many variations of spells that Kyoko could only stare, completely memorized. Shin was in the center of it all, nimbly dodging and parrying his attackers. There were quite a few of them, since it would definitely elevate their bragging rights to say they defeated a royal in the battle royal.

Eventually, the participants started to thin, walking or being throw off the stage as they were disqualified in one way or another. Soon it was just Shin and a few others. They were all large men who obviously had some experience fighting in large groups. Kyoko held her breath, watching as they ganged up on Shin, trying to attack from his blind side. It didn't work, Shin expertly using pulse shots sent from the ground to surprise his opponents. Kyoko smiled, recognizing that he had taken the idea from when he fought Kuon.

The battle ended. Shin, being the last one standing, started waving enthusiastically at the crowd.

"He's so good." said Kyoko, clapping with the crowd. "But then again, I don't know much about fighting. Is he considered a good fighter?" she said, addressing Yuusei.

The guard nodded.

"He's considered one of the best, especially in light magic. His pulse magic can be a little shaky, but he could defeat almost anyone in a one versus one fight." he grimaced. "Though, he would be much better if he actually took the time to practice rather than court random women."

Kyoko gave Yuusei a look, a little shocked at the harsh tone he used when talking about someone from the royal family. She shouldn't be surprised when she thought about it. Yuusei tended to be strict with himself and others, trying to abide by all the rules set down for him. It had taken Kyoko a lot of coaxing to get the guard to talk to her as informally as he was doing right now. Well that, and Hikaru had helped a little.

The next battle was getting ready to start, new participants entering the stage. One individual in particular caught Kyoko's interest. The figure was completely covered from head to foot in a long hooded robe, their eyes appearing to be the only thing visible from under their head wrap. A spear rested on their shoulder, the stranger overall giving off a dangerous aura.

It was an interesting choice of outfit for many reasons. One, it was blazing hot outside! And two, that clothes were sure to restrict them while they fought.

Once the next match started, Kyoko expected the spear wielder to get out almost immediately, but she was pleasantly surprised. Despite the three attackers that came at them at once, they managed to get through the attack, deftly taking out the three in the process. The spear spun in their hands as if it was an extension of their body, stabbing and thrusting at their opponents with complete precision. The spear wielder was a graceful devil of destruction on the stage.

"What's more important in a fight like this?" Kyoko asked Yuusei, eyes still on the spear wielder. "Technique with a weapon, or magic ability?"

"Can't really say." said Yuusei, "There's all sort of variables that can influence the outcome of a fight besides skill with a weapon or magic. The type of weapon you use will have different advantages and disadvantages depending on what you go against."

_Interesting _thought Kyoko, watching as the spear wielder finally appeared to use some pulse magic, stunning their target before attacking them. There was something about this spear wielder that was tugging at her memory.

It came to her.

Kyoko gasped, her face breaking out into a smile.

"Kyoko, are you alright?" asked Maria.

"Yeah." said Kyoko, unable to suppress her grin. "It's just that spear wielder... I know them." She couldn't believe it. She thought she'd never see them again.

The match ended a second later, the cloaked figure sending off the last participant.

As the match was called to a conclusion, Kyoko jumped out of her seat, ignoring the calls of her friends. She ran down the stairs two at a time, sprinting through the corridors to the area she knew the participants would be coming out of. She fought the crowd, recognizing some of the people that had lost the fight, grumbling as she pushed past them. From the corner of her eye, she saw a hooded figure disappearing through the crowd.

Squeezing through the bodies, she ran after them, catching a glimpse of them as they turned into a side hall. Kyoko skidded to a halt at the mouth of the corridor, panting hard, her face glowing in excitement.

"Moko-san!"

The figure turned. The hood and mask were gone, pushed back to reveal the figure beneath. The face was hard, stunningly beautiful with sharp features and an air of dominance. Their long black hair was bunched up in two places as it rested over their shoulder. Almond eyes widened in surprise at hearing someone call them.

Kanae Kotonami, Kyoko's first female friend was baffled at what she saw.

"Kyoko?" said the spear wielder, taking a step forward. "Is that you?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! (I apologize for posting it so late in the day)  
**

**Oh mah gosh! It's Kanae. Finally!**

**Time for some Kanae arc time. Yay. Sorry Kuon, take a back seat, Kyoko's best friend is here.**

**One of the good things about having more time (besides living) is that I can go back and fix the errors I made from the previous chapters. I don't have Microsoft word and use a knock off free software that's not as good. Finding out there is a Microsoft word online you can use for free is amazing! Holy cow how did I not see all these errors! You guys weren't kidding when there were plenty grammatical and spelling errors. I have now found them. Thank you. XD**

**Pictures updates: Festival Kyoko, Shin, Kanae.**

**Once again, thank you all for your kind comments and for reading!**

**-Blushweaver**


	24. Best Friends Reunion

_'Idiots are abundant in this world.' This was something Kanae had come to learn quickly at a young age. Despite that, every now and then she could still be surprised at the idiocy humans had to offer. _

"_Please just let me follow along."_

"_No, I'm not going to be responsible when you die from thirst. Either pay the fee or stay out of our way."_

_Kanae shook her head, wondering how anyone could be so determined to die, but the girl was adamant. Her jaw was set, arguing with the leader of the escort party, demanding the right to join their group without paying the fee. Didn't she know how things worked in this world? If you wanted service you had to pay for it._

"_I'm not going to ask for food." said the girl "I don't need protection, and I won't get in the way. Besides, you can't stop me if I choose to follow you anyway."_

_'Yup, definitely an idiot.'_ _thought Kanae, tightening the straps on her backpack. For a journey across the desert, you needed a large amount of food and water to supply you along the way. That, or magical items that could either make or draw out water for you. This particular groups of travelers weren't that affluent, so everyone had to carry the water they would need by themselves or on their beasts. Yet the girl apparently believed she could make it across the desert with one small backpack and single flask of water. _

_Even if you could make it with supplies, there were other dangers the desert had to offer. Sand worms, night demons, bandits, and a whole host of other things. Hence the reason Kanae and other mercenaries had been hired to protect the group on their way._

"_Fine." growled the man, throwing up his hands. "If you want the desert to be your grave, then be my guest. But I'm going to instruct everyone not to give you a lick of food or protection. You're on your own."_

_The girl's face brightened. _

"_Thank you so much!" said the girl, giving a polite curtsy. "I won't cause trouble."_

The same bright expression greeted Kanae when she said Kyoko's name. The girl gave a loud squeal (Kanae wouldn't have been surprised if her ears had started bleeding at that moment) and grappled Kanae into a hug.

"Mo, get off me!" said Kanae, trying to pry Kyoko's fingers off from around her waist. It was useless, the girl had latched herself on to Kanae.

"I can't believe I got to see you again!" said Kyoko, somehow managing to tighten her grip. "This must be fate! I've missed you so much."

"Kyoko." wheezed Kanae, "I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry."

Kyoko finally let go, and Kanae was able to fill her lungs with air again.

"Seriously, you're still such a spaz." said Kanae, rubbing her ribs. She was already sore from her fight. She didn't need this kind of mistreatment as well. "And why are you still calling me that strange nickname? How did you even come up with it anyway?"

"I'm not sure." said Kyoko with a shrug. "You just say 'Mo!' a lot, and the rest just kind of came to me."

Kanae mutter darkly, seriously thinking about telling her to lay off the nick name. Her irritation didn't last though. Curiosity won over as she examined Kyoko, still not sure what to make of the girl's appearance. She was wearing what was obviously a very expensive festival outfit, the medallions on the head piece alone probably enough to feed Kanae for a few months. Her skin was smooth and shiny, her body more filled out than the last time they had parted. The girl had obviously been enjoying some nice baths and food for a while. Then there was that necklace! Everything about her screamed money. Did being a physician really pay that well?

"You seem to be doing well." said Kanae, gesturing at Kyoko's clothes. "Did you get that license like you wanted to. Got a nice fancy job now?"

Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Moko-san." she said, her voice quiet in awe. "You did listen to what I was saying. I can't believe it. I thought you were asleep."

Kanae looked away, cursing the heat rising to her face. How did Kyoko manage to make her loose face like this all the time? "How could I not listen? You wouldn't stop blabbering away, making so much noise I couldn't sleep."

Kyoko made as if to launch herself on Kanae again, but the spear wielder held up a hand, glaring at the girl. "If you jump on me, I won't talk to you ever again."

Kyoko bit her lip, but thankfully held back.

"What are you doing here anyway?" said Kyoko. "I thought you were going to continue traveling with another group to the next city. Did you decide to stay instead?"

"No, I went with them." said Kanae, relaxing now that she was sure Kyoko wouldn't trying jumping on her again. "Another group wanted to come to the capital for the festival. I needed the money so I accompanied them. Once I was here I decided to stay and try out in the battle royal. Looked like my gamble worked since just getting to the finals will earn me a reward."

"So does that mean you'll stay for a while?" said Kyoko, a glint entering her eyes. Kanae recognized that glint. It was the glint of crazy ideas running through Kyoko's head that included torturing Kanae with girly things.

"Well... at least until the finals tomorrow." said Kanae cautiously.

Kyoko squealed – again making Kanae's ears bleed – jumping up and down in excitement.

"This is great." said Kyoko, speaking at a million miles per hour. "We can go to all the stands together, buy a desert flower for you, get our fortunes told. Oh! And watch those amazing acrobats I saw earlier. This is going to be so much fun."

"Kyoko..." said Kanae, shaking her head, yet she couldn't quite suppress a small smile as she watched the girl talk animatedly about their future adventures together. The girl's glee was contagious.

Kanae was about the talk some sense into Kyoko when she heard another voice call to the hyper girl, and this one didn't sound too happy.

"Lady Kyoko."

The two women glanced up at the newcomer. Kanae's eye's narrowed, wondering if she was seeing things. The person that had called at them was dressed in the gray and red armor of a palace guard, his strides long and purposeful as he walked towards them. Why would a palace guard address Kyoko as _"Lady"_ Kyoko?

"Please don't run off like that again." said the man, voice stern as he stopped in front of them. "It is important for your safety to stay close to me at all times."

_Kyoko has a palace guard looking after her? _thought Kanae, confused. What kind of job did this girl have in order to gain such an honor?

"My bad." said Kyoko, giving a weak smile. "I couldn't help myself after I saw Moko-san."

"Just make sure it doesn't happen again." said the guard. "You are in the midst of skilled fighters and you never know if any of them could mean you any harm."

Kanae did not miss the meaningful look he shot in her direction. She narrowed her eyes at the man.

"I assure you, Kyoko is safe with me." said Kanae, voice hard as she glared at him. How dare he even imply that she would wish harm to Kyoko!?

"Yeah, you don't have to worry." said Kyoko, smiling "Kanae would have protected me. No one can beat her!"

"This is Yuusei." Kyoko pressed on with introductions, oblivious to the silent fight between the two. "He's one of the guards assigned to watch over me."

"Why do you need a guard?" said Kanae, breaking eye contact with Yuusei, who continued to watch her suspiciously. She ignored his gaze. It wasn't like Kanae couldn't take him anyway, the man had so many openings. She could easily exploit those in a fight.

Kyoko didn't get to answer. At that moment, four other people rounded the corner. One of them, a small girl with long curly hair ran up to Kyoko and gave her a big hug.

"Where did you go big sister?" said the girl. "You just ran off before we could figure out what was going on."

_Sister?_ thought Kanae, _I thought Kyoko was an only child._

"Sorry Maria." said Kyoko, patting the girl's head. "But I saw a friend I hadn't seen in a long time and got excited. Would you like to meet her?'

"Of course!" said the small girl.

"Maria, meet Kanae Kotonami." said Kyoko, gesturing at Kanae. "She is an excellent fighter and my very best friend!"

"You decided that last part by yourself." said Kanae before she could help herself. Kyoko's spiels on friendship were a little embarrassing, especially since it was a one-sided decision.

"And this is Duchess Maria Takarada." said Kyoko, ignoring Kanae's remark. "She's like a little sister to me."

"I _am_ your little sister." huffed Maria.

"Wait a moment." said Kanae, frowning. Had she heard Kyoko correctly? "You're a Duchess? And a Takarada to boot?"

"Yup." said Maria, giving a little curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Kanae shot Kyoko a glare. The girl had the decency to flinch, her happy expression faltering before bouncing back. Since when had Kyoko been all cozy with the Takarada family? Kyoko had insisted that she hadn't known anyone that lived in the capital when traveling here. Had she been lying to her? The girl looked innocent, but there was no way she was a simple peasant if she was wearing such fancy clothes, being guarded by a palace guard and was _"sisters"_ with a Takarada. The Takarada's were the most influential family in the kingdom, save the Hizuri's. No one but the best and most wealthy were close to them.

"Believe me, the pleasure is all mine Duchess Maria." said Kanae, her voice carefully level as she gave a short bow. Kyoko had some major explaining to do before this day was over, and depending on her explanation, Kanae might not forgive her.

Maria cocked her head at Kanae before turning to Kyoko. "Why does she look so angry?"

"Don't worry about it." said Kyoko with a laugh. "It's just how she looks normally."

"Oi." said Kanae, now seriously annoyed. "I can hear you in case you haven't figured that out."

Kyoko introduced Kanae to the other three, again ignoring Kanae's grumbling. They were apparently Maria's maid and guards, all there to escort the two girls.

"So how did you two meet?" said Maria. "I've never heard you talk about Kanae before."

"Kanae was hired as an escort for a group traveling across the desert." said Kyoko. Kanae had to ignore the stab of pain in her heart as Kyoko talked. Kyoko didn't talk about her to others? "I was in that group. Kanae ended up taking care of me a lot since I kept getting into trouble."

"So you're a mercenary?" said Maria, addressing Kanae. The Duchess's air instantly changed, A sinister aura rose from the girl as her grin become twisted. How in the world did a young girl even make such an expression? "Does that mean you've been in a lot of battles before? Have you ever fought dark creatures from the sands?"

"Yeah." said Kanae, not sure how to react. Kyoko was just smiling like normal, enjoying the conversation. Wasn't she in the least bit disturbed by the Duchess's behavior?

"Awesome!" said Maria, the expression vanishing to be replaced with normal excitement. "That must be so exciting. You have to tell me all about it. My grandfather won't tell me about when he fights dark creatures, and no one else will tell me cause I'm too young and fragile." Maria held up two finger, making a 'quoting' gesture as she spoke.

Kanae made a non committal sound in her throat, as the girl's maid tried to scold the girl with a harsh _"Maria!"_. What kind of people did Kyoko associate herself with? Well, it wasn't like she could say much, being a female fighter and everything.

As strange as the group was, there was no way Kanae could have ever expected the next person to round the corner and call for Kyoko. Another jolt of shock went through Kanae. A tall, black haired man was waving at Kyoko, and Kanae immediately recognized him as the person who had won the first round. He also happened to be a member of the royal family, Shin Hizuri.

"Kyoko, there you are." said Shin, stopping in front of Kyoko and flashing her a grin. "I was looking everywhere for you. Did you even see my fight?"

"Of course." said Kyoko, smiling at the man. "You were amazing."

"Naturally." said Shin, " I had you cheering for me after all. I could do no less with so much at stake."

Kanae gaped at him, wondering if she had heard correctly. Was Shin Hizuri flirting with Kyoko?

"By the way, who is your absolutely lovely friend here?" he said, gesturing at Kanae. "I would love to be introduced if you don't mind."

Kanae's head snapped towards Shin, wondering if there was something wrong with his head. Kyoko was busy introducing them, but Kanae wasn't listening.

"How in the world did you end up meeting him?" said Kanae to Kyoko, cutting off what Shin was going to say next. She probably shouldn't have interrupted so rudely, considering the difference in their rank and everything. But the shock was making her lose all sense.

It was Shin that actually answered the question.

"Kyoko is one of my dear cousin's concubines." he said with a smirk. "And one of his favorites I might add."

Kanae's mouth fell open in shock. Innocent, naive Kyoko was a concubine? _A Concubine!?_

Dimly, she was aware of Kyoko vehemently denying that she was one of prince Kuon '_favorites', _they were just good friends that enjoyed each others company. The implication of that one sentence was making Kanae's head spin.

"You're a concubine to the crown prince of Ashuron?" Said Kanae, still trying to gather he thoughts. "As in, Prince Kuon's concubine? The next king of our country?"

Kyoko scratched the back of her head, not making eye contact with Kanae. "It kinda just turned out that way." she mumbled.

Kanae's mind went blank, common sense and decency leaving along with proper coherent thoughts. She grabbed Kyoko's arm, turning to glare at the group around them.

"If you would all excuse us." said Kanae, her voice so sharp she saw Maria shiver. "I would like to talk to Kyoko for a minute. Alone."

Without waiting for a reply, Kanae dragged Kyoko down the hall, far enough away that they wouldn't be overheard but still seen.

"Moko-san!" said Kyoko. "I shouldn't stray too far from Yuusei again. He said that..." Kyoko's voice drifted, her mouth snapping shut at the look on Kanae's face.

"You are going to explain to me right now what is going on." said Kanae, anger boiling inside her. "And don't you dare even think about lying to me. I'm already mad enough about you lying about who you are."

"Moko-san" said Kyoko, voice weak. "I never lied to you."

"Of course you didn't." said Kanae her voice laced with sarcasm. She folded her arms across her chest, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. "You are just a normal peasant girl who happens to be a physician. Oh, and who also happen to be on a first name basis with a member of the royal family while sleeping with the crown prince. No, I'm sure you're just a normal girl."

"I'm not sleeping with the prince." said Kyoko, her face turning red. "And I really am just a normal girl."

"The thing I can't stand the most are liars and backstabbers." said Kanae, ignoring the twist in her stomach. She had thought that maybe she could trust Kyoko. That maybe Kyoko was different from the other conniving weak hypocrites that mocked her behind her back. But it looked like she had been wrong. "If you don't have the decency to come clean and admit to your lies, then this 'friendship' is over."

"NOOOOOOOO don't say that!" howled Kyoko, her face draining of color. She launched herself at Kanae, hugging the spear wielder around the waist. Kanae cursed, trying to shove the girl off of her. It was useless. Kyoko had a death grip.

"Mo! get off of me." yelled Kanae.

"Please don't say you won't be my friend anymore!"

"I'm not friends with liars and backstabbers."

"But Moko-san!"

"And stop calling me that weird nickname!"

"Kanae?"

"What!?" said Kanae, snarling at the person that interrupted them. She flinched when she realized she had just yelled at Shin Hizuri. The man didn't seem put off by it in the least, smiling at her briefly before bending down to help Kyoko stand back up.

"I have a suggestion for you, if you don't mind listening." he said, patting Kyoko on the head before jerking his head towards the group behind him. "How about the two of you spend some time together while I take Maria around town. I'm sure the two of you would enjoy catching up."

Kyoko's guard, who had come up behind Shin grunted. "I don't think that's a good idea Lord Hizuri." he said, eyes still on Kanae. "How can we be sure we can trust this woman with Kyoko?"

"Don't be such a stiff." said Shin, rolling his eyes and shoving Yuusei in the shoulder. If Kanae wasn't so angry at that moment she might have thought the look of shock on the guards face was comical. "You'll be there to protect Kyoko of course. Just make sure to let the ladies have their privacy as they talk."

"Do you think Maria would mind?" said Kyoko, looking apologetically at Shin. "I did promise to spend the day with her."

"I'm sure she'll understand." said Shin. "Just make sure to bring her back a souvenir."

"And is anyone going to ask me if I want to go along with this?" grumbled Kanae, annoyed when they didn't listen to her. Seriously, what was with these people?

* * *

_Kanae removed her hood, glad to have the thing off of her head. Her sticky skin was now able to breath, enjoying the air that played on her skin. It was hot air, sure, but it was air. Kanae sat down, leaned against a rock. One of the unfortunate side effects of always being covered up was constantly being sweaty and hot. It felt good to relax for a moment. She closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze._

_The sound of sand shifting alerted Kanae that someone was walking towards her. They were too close for Kanae to put her hood back up before they appeared behind the rock, having been too relaxed to pay attention. Sure enough, a second later, someone appeared._

"_Oh." said a girl,"I didn't know anyone was over here." _

_Kanae instantly recognized her as the girl who had been kicking up such a fuss the day before. Her name was something like Koko? No, it was Kyoko._

_Kanae glanced at her, trying to decide how much she cared. The girl was carrying a plate with some food on it, her water jug tied to her waist. She was thin, long black hair spilling over her shoulder from under her own hood. Her clothes were dusty and travel worn, as was bound to happen when you traversed miles of expansive desert lands. She was also staring._

_Kanae ignored her, puling out her own rations for the evening with the intent of eating. Hopefully the girl would get the hint and leave Kanae alone, but a few minutes of staring told Kanae she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Why did people always freak out so much about a female warrior?_

"_What?" said Kanae, her voice shaking the girl from her thoughts. "Is there something on my face?"_

"_Oh, no that's not it." said Kyoko. "It's just that... well."_

_Kanae gave a snort of contempt. 'Here is comes .' thought Kanae. _

"_..You're so beautiful."_

_Kanae chocked on the piece of food she had just put in her mouth. She glared, incredulous at the strange girl._

"_You look like one of the goddesses from the old legends." continued Kyoko "The ones that come down to visit the earth, disguising themselves as humans."_

_Was she being serious? Apparently she was, her eyes were sparkling, literally. How did someone even do that?_

"_If there were gods and goddesses walking among us. I very much doubt they disguise themselves as female warriors."said Kanae bitterly._

"_And why wouldn't they?" said Kyoko, and to Kanae's horror, the girl took Kanae's answer as an invitation to join her. She sat down, that sickeningly bright expression on her face. "The reason they came down was to protect and teach us. Even Rosa protects us with her fire from invading monsters, and she's just a demi-god."_

"_If you say so." said Kanae with a shrug. She continued to eat her food hoping that the girl would go away, but she didn't. Instead, she ate beside Kanae, continuing to prattle away. Kanae let her, blocking out whatever the girl was saying. It wasn't like they were going to even be friends or anything._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Many of you have speculated on the future relationship between a certain raven haired woman and OC. Let me address these speculations with these words: Keep reading to find out what's going to happen. *Quickly runs away***

**School starts next week, and it's going to be much busier than last semester. I will try to continue my updates of once every two weeks, but can't promise it will always happen. Thank you everyone for following and encouraging me to keep going with the story. You readers make this more than worth it. :)**

**-Blushweaver**


	25. An Old Rival

"So let me make sure I have this straight." said Kanae, slowly and deliberately. "You're currently living in the palace and studying under Duke Takarada's staff in order to become a physician. That's how you know Duchess Maria and Lord Hizuri?"

"Yup." said Kyoko, taking a drink from her cup. She had taken Kanae to the Daruma-ya, wanting a nice place to talk as well as eat. Yuusei sat a table away, wanting to give them their privacy but keeping close. The building was crowded, as it was dinner time, and Kyoko hadn't seen the Okami or Taisho once. They were probably busy keeping up with orders in the back. A part of Kyoko had wanted to introduce them to her friend, but she'd just have to come back another day.

Speaking of her friend, Kanae still hadn't touched her meal. She was staring at Kyoko, mouth drawn in a thin line as she scowled. Well, not really at her. Her friend was still processing the story she had been told. Kanae's eyes had narrowed, a habit the woman had when she realized something that made her upset.

"So... you're telling me you're providing the prince with_ that _kind of service in exchange for letting you stay there?" said Kanae, a dark aura coming from her.

"T-that's– No! Of course not!" said Kyoko, color rising in her cheeks. "It's not like I wanted to become his concubine."

Kanae's face darkened further, causing Kyoko's own anger sensing demons to come out and enjoy the new meal.

"So you're saying that he forced himself onto you?" said Kanae, her voice dangerous through gritted teeth."I'll kill him."

"NO! Don't do that." said Kyoko, panicking. Perhaps she should have explained things a little better. "He's never forced himself onto me. Well, he tried it once but then I slapped some sense into him. He only made me a concubine because I yelled at him and he suspected I was trying to hurt him. It's not like he's a bad person. He's actually really nice."

"I'm sure he is." said Kana, voice skeptical.

"Stop jumping to conclusions before I finish my story." said Kyoko. "It's really not as bad as it sounds."

"Then stop making everything sound so strange. I'm still trying to figure out how this all happened, and you're not doing a great job of explaining."

Kyoko pouted for a minute before delving deeper into her story. She briefly explained everything that had happened since entering the capital and becoming part of Kuon's harem, about not getting along with Kuon or the harem at first, fighting with Ruriko and the contempt people had held for her at first for being a physician. Of course she left out sensitive material like Kuon's poisoning and the Accursed. She had promised to keep the details of those events secret. She finished her account by saying things were looking better in every way. She was making more friends and was hopefully getting her license by the end of the festival.

Kyoko's flood of words stopped, and Kanae sat, staring at her food while she thought. Kyoko allowed her to think, taking a bite out of her food. The whole thing did sound like a drama once told out loud. It was no wonder Kanae had thought Kyoko had lied about who she was. Her stomach twisted at the thought of Kanae still not believing her. Would Kanae still think she was lying?

"Your food will go cold if you don't eat it." said Kyoko, reaching her fork over the take a bite out of Kanae's dish. The spear wielder snarled, batting the fork away. With her own utensil, she stabbed a piece of food, holding it up to examine the piece stuck on the end of it.

"Why did you leave?" said Kanae, finally speaking.

"What do you mean?" said Kyoko, not understanding the question.

"Your home." said Kanae. "I know that you came here to study to be a physician, but why didn't you just stay at home to do that? Why did you leave?"

A part of Kyoko swelled at the question, thrilled that her friend was interested in her background. Unfortunately, the other half deflated because of the topic.

"It's... not something I'd like to discuss." said Kyoko.

Kanae raised her eyes to Kyoko's, glaring at her.

"But I'm sure Prince Kuon knows why you left." said Kanae, a hint of bitterness entering her voice. "You claim we are best friends yet you share more secrets with him then with me. Perhaps you found a replacement since we haven't seen each other in so long."

"I didn't have a choice! It's not like I wanted to tell him. He wouldn't have let me leave the jail cell until I told him what happened."

"Sure. Whatever."

"What about you?" said Kyoko, wishing to divert the attention off of her. "Why did you leave your home and become a mercenary? Why haven't you told me that story?"

Kanae sighed, finally starting to eat. The atmosphere sullen, Kyoko kept eating as well. She was surprised when Kanae started talking.

"I left because I couldn't take it anymore." said Kanae quietly.

Kyoko glanced at her friend to see Kanae, fork hovering over her food as she frowned in thought. She rested her chin in her hand as she leaned on the table with her elbow.

"The area around my home was not a good one." said Kanae. "We were always being robbed, barely making tax payments and never getting enough food for everyone. One day, a particularly violent robber showed up and attacked my family."

Kyoko's eyes widened, but she didn't dare interrupt. The last time Kyoko had tried to pry into Kanae's past, the woman had been tight lipped. The anger and pain in her eyes had made Kyoko too afraid to ask again until now. Kyoko wasn't sure what made Kanae start talking, but she wasn't going to risk her chances of hearing it by interrupting.

"No one tried to stand up to him" continued Kanae, her voice low in anger. "They just kept begging him to take their money and leave us. Those sort of pleas usually worked, but not this time. He was determined to hurt us. I couldn't stand watching anymore so I attacked. I was only 14 at the time, and scrawny. Needless to say I got a beating." Kanae rubbed the side of her arms.

"The man probably would have beat me to death, but I was saved by a passing mercenary." Her lips twitched, as if remembering the moment in her head. "He helped my family and then left without asking for anything in return. At that point I decided to leave. I followed the mercenary and demanded that he take me with him as his apprentice. Long story short, I was able to convince him. Now, I send enough money to my family each month to keep them out of the bad area of town."

"And what happened to your teacher?" asked Kyoko.

"We parted ways a while back." said Kanae. Her eyes were thoughtful, dancing with different emotions as she reminisced. Then they were on Kyoko again. "So now that I've told you my past, it's your turn to spill."

_Ah, that's why she had started talking._ Kyoko had wondered why Kanae was suddenly so willing to tell her background story. Judging by the way Kanae had told it, there was a lot of unaddressed pain in her history as well. If Kanae could expose her self to Kyoko, she should do the same.

So Kyoko told her. She explained about Sho and how he stole her idea. She also explained how she had been in love with the idiot before he betrayed her. She skipped over her family background, just starting that Sho's family had brought her up when she was little, spending many of her years working in their clinic.

Kyoko couldn't help a twinge of her resentment coming through, and she quickly had to pull back her anger lest she start yelling for no reason. Just thinking about the idiot made her demons come out. She'd been thinking of him less often now, but the wound was still fresh. Ignoring it wasn't helping it heal.

By the time she finished, Kanae was eating again, grimacing to herself. "I knew you weren't a normal girl, despite your appearance." muttered Kanae. "But this is ridiculous. How many scandals are you going to end up being a part of?"

"It's not like I asked for all this to happen." grumbled Kyoko.

"Indeed." said Kanae, and she finally smiled. It was the first time she had smiled since Kyoko had seen her again. Seeing it made Kyoko immensely happy. Kanae almost never smiled, but when she did, the woman might as well be laughing out loud. Kyoko's bad mood instantly retreated.

"So scandals aside, where do you want to go today?" asked Kyoko, eager to enjoy the festival with her friend. "Is there anywhere in particular that you want to go?"

"I thought you already had everything planned."

"Does that mean we can get you a desert rose!?"

They talked for a few minutes, debating on where they would go next. Kyoko was still trying to convince Kanae to get a desert flower - Kanae insisted that the it wouldn't suite her - when they were interrupted. A commotion had started in the side of the room, causing many people to turn and look. A group of men appeared to be in some sort of tussle. One of them was tall and handsome, wearing an expensive looking vest. He lounged in his seat, the sword by his side and well toned physique suggesting he was a fighter. Another man stood above him, shouting in his face. Two other men suddenly shoved the shouting man away, causing him to bump against Kyoko's table. It tipped over with a crash, forcing Kyoko and Kanae to jump to their feet to avoid being squashed by the man.

"Coward!" spat the man on the floor, growling at the handsome one. "Can't fight your own fights? Have to pay other people to take care of your own business?"

"I'd rather not soil my hands dealing with vermin such as you." said the handsome man, wiping his hands on a cloth with a grimace. "Makes me lose my appetite."

"Why you-"

The man on the floor jumped up, lunging at the other one. The two lackeys apprehended him, quickly knocking him back with a few well placed punches and kicks. Several other customers had to scramble out of the way as the man again stumbled backwards, knocking tables and chairs over in his wake. Kyoko couldn't help groaning in sympathy as she watched the man fall.

The man didn't get back up, instead spitting out some blood as he clutched his side, but the other two didn't let him recover. They advanced again, probably with the intention of continuing their beating.

In a flurry of motion, Kanae stood between them and the fallen man. Kyoko gave a squeak of surprise. When had Kanae left her side?

The men paused, then smirked at the woman who had tried to interrupt their sport.

"See here, looks like someone's got a death wish." said one of the men, leering at Kanae. "Would you like to play with us girlie?"

Kanae didn't respond, her gaze steady as she sized them up with her eyes. Then she calmly said "Is it your intention to be a pain everywhere you go Erik?"

The handsome man, who hadn't moved since the start of the fight, tilted his head at Kanae. He gave a wide smirk, one that reminded Kyoko of a hunter looking at it's prey, then stood up slowly.

"Kanae, how nice it is to see you." said Erik, motioning for his two lackeys to back down. They glanced at Kanae for a moment before doing so, allowing Erik to move towards Kanae. He stood slightly taller then her but he still managed to peered down his nose at her. "I was wondering if we might see each other before the finals tomorrow. Still haven't learned your lesson yet I see."

_Kanae knows that man_? thought Kyoko, glancing at him. Based on the expression on her friends face, it wasn't a pleasant acquaintance. At this point the entire room was quiet, everyone watching the exchange. This restaurant was one of the nicer one's in town, so it didn't usually have fights like a typical tavern.

"Make sure to pay for the damages." said Kanae, ignoring his taunt. "And this man's fee for a physician to see him."

At that moment, Taisho swiftly appeared. He squeezed Kyoko's arm for a moment, face gruff as he silently confirmed she was alright. Then he swept pass her, planting his feet beside the two in the middle of the chaos.

"Excuse me." said Taisho, addressing them in his usual curt voice. "You are disturbing the other customers. I must ask you all to leave at once."

"Of course." said Erik, giving a fake apologetic look. "It was not my intention to create such a disturbance. Let me apologize and make it right."

From his pocket, he drew out several gold and silver coins. Kyoko couldn't help but stare, knowing that what he had just pulled out was not a small sum. Well.. it was less than what Kuon had originally given Kyoko for a monthly spending money, but it was still a lot.

"My compliments to the cook." The man smirked, most likely aware of the hungry eyes that followed him as he strode back to his table, placing the money on it. He beckoned to the other two, swiftly leaving the restaurant.

Kyoko hurried over, bending down to help the man still struggling to stand up. Yuusei quickly assisted her as she examined his wounds, wetting a piece of cloth and pressing it against one of the cuts on his head.

She heard Taisho address Kanae. "Thank you for stopping the fight." he grunted, gesturing at the man Kyoko was helping. "But I'm sorry, can I ask you to take this man with you? You can come back after the excitement dies down."

"Of course." said Kanae.

Kyoko understood. The other customers would be uncomfortable with them here since they had become a part of the mess. It would be best for them if they came back after everything had calmed down.

"Tell Okami I said hi." said Kyoko.

Taisho grunted, taking a piece of money from the pile left by Erik and heading it to them. "For his fee's" he gestured to the man.

Kanae took the coin, grabbed her spear and led the group out as Kyoko allowed Yuusei to take the man from her and carry him out. She stayed close, knowing that the man probably had a few bruised ribs from the fight. He was still dazed, not entirely focused as they left.

They had barely taken few steps out of the restaurant when they were stopped by someone stepping in front of them.

"I must say." said Erik, arms folded as he smirked at Kanae. "I didn't expect to see you making pleasant conversation with a palace guard and some rich lady. Looks like you've come to realize what's important."

Kyoko heard Kanae growl, but couldn't see her face as she was standing behind Kanae with Yuusei. Kanae tried to step past Erik, but he blocked her path.

"Why the hurry?" he said silkily, smiling at her. "It's been so long since we've seen each other after all."

"Buzz off." said Kanae.

"Still as fiery as ever." said Erik shaking his head. He took out a coin from his purse, stepping up to Kanae and flashing it under her nose. "But all that fire won't do you any good if you don't control it. I could help you direct it you know."

"I've heard your proposal before. " said Kanae, batting away the coin. "I have no desire to become one of your mindless sheep."

"Too bad." said Erik, obviously not perturbed. He slipped the coin back into his pocket. "I thought you were smart enough to notice a good opportunity when it was presented. But it looks like you're just as stubborn as before." The man leaned forward, causing Kanae to stiffen as he invaded her bubble. "Pride will only get you so far. You're weak. You of all people should have learned that by now. You're just as foolish as your teacher, refusing such a great offer from someone like me."

Kyoko didn't like the way the man was talking to Kanae, nor did she like the way Kanae was acting in his presence. She could tell the man had something he was lording over Kanae since her friend wasn't responding like she normally would. Kanae wasn't making eye contact, eyes down as she trembled in silent anger. It was time to do something.

"Excuse me." said Kyoko, stepping up to the man. She gave him her most charming smile, pouring all of her teaching about etiquette into her form. Every inch of her exuded the grace of a wealthy young lady. Erik's eyes lit up, moving forward eagerly as his attention lingered on the jewels that decorated Kyoko's person.

"Why, how rude of me to ignore a lady such as yourself." said Erik, taking Kyoko's hand and kissing it. It took everything Kyoko had not to shiver as his did so. From the corner of her eyes she saw Yuusei stiffen, shifting his position so that he might drop the man to come to Kyoko's aid quickly. Kanae was busy looking at Kyoko in surprise.

"I'm sure a little slip up must be allowed." said Kyoko, giving a fake laugh. "The manner of our meeting was a bit strained."

"Indeed it was." said Erik. "My name it Erik Koenji. May I ask for the name of such a pretty little flower?"

"I couldn't help but over hear your conversation with Kanae." said Kyoko, ignoring his question. "And I wondering what deal you might have offered her."

"Oh, that?" he said, smirking. "I just wished to offer Kanae a better life is all. One that a fine woman like herself deserves, yet she refuses my generosity and continues to turn me down. Don't you think her foolish?"

Kyoko raised her eyebrows. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure I follow." said Kyoko, slowly. "You wish to offer Kanae a better life, it sounds like you were proposing to her."

"Heavens no." laughed the man. "I can't afford to marry a low born commoner like herself. Imagine the shame. I just wish to help cultivate her into becoming a better woman."

"You want her to be your lover." said Kyoko suddenly understanding. "What a coincidence. You see, I myself am a concubine."

Kyoko heard Kanae's breath hitch. Her friend was probably confused at her actions.

"Are you?" said Erik, his eyes dancing in greed. "Then perhaps you might be able to persuade Kanae to make the right decision. She is quite stubborn after all, but then, I prefer my women with fire in them. Makes the payment more worth it when I break them. Perhaps you wish to experience my services as well..."

She couldn't take it anymore. This guy was a slime ball

Smile still affixed, Kyoko slammed her heal into his foot.

Erik yelled in pain, trying to spring back, but Kyoko's foot held him there. She grabbed his collar, wrenching his head forward so that their noses were almost touching. She was dimly aware of those around her exclaiming in surprise.

"Trash like you doesn't even deserve to lick her feet." hissed Kyoko, her smile now clouded in an aura of furry. Erik cringed as she dug her foot in further, causing the man to squirm against her hold. "Kanae is worth more than anything you could hope to afford, so I suggest you back off before you get what's coming to you."

His other two lackeys finally shook off the shock, rushing forward to apprehend her. Kyoko quickly backed up, shoving the man away as Kanae stepping beside her. Erik stumbled back, arms flailing before clutching onto the other two to keep from falling.

"You!-" he growled, his face turning red in anger. "You will pay for that wench."

"Keep away from Kanae." spat Kyoko, shaking in anger. "And fix your pants, your greed is showing."

Not waiting for a response, Kyoko grabbed Kanae and turned around, dragging her away as Yuusei trailed behind them with the man. They sped down the streets, Kyoko's rage making her walk quickly past the crowds of people. Eventually she realized Kanae was trying to get her attention.

"Kyoko stop." said Kanae, finally shrugging out of Kyoko's hold. "What were you thinking?"

"We need to get this man to a clinic." said Kyoko, gesturing behind her and still walking. "There should be one just around the corner."

"That's not what I'm talking about." said Kanae, stepping in front of Kyoko, forcing her to stop. "Why did you aggravate him like that?"

"And why didn't you fight back?" shot Kyoko, angrily. It wasn't like her friend to be so submissive of someone. She didn't like seeing Kanae allow a prick like Erik to flaunt his wealth and lord over Kanae. It just wasn't right. "He kept saying such awful things about you and you didn't say anything. What does he have over you that you let him get away with being a jerk?"

"Because I can't afford to do anything about it." said Kanae, her expression showing a hint of fear and desperation. It made Kyoko freeze, pondering her friend before her.

"What do you mean?" said Kyoko, ignoring the crowd of people that walked past them, a few of them casting strange glances. They had stopped in the middle of the street, and Yuusei was still carrying the man.

"I mean, he's not someone I should mess with." said Kanae, scratching the back of her head. "Erik is a well known and respected mercenary as well as a noble. He's rich and has all the right connections, which allows him to get pretty much anything he wants. A lone mercenary like me shouldn't be making him an enemy. He's already caused me enough trouble as it is. I don't want it getting any worse."

"So what, you're just going to roll over and let him stomp all over you?" said Kyoko. "I thought the reason you left home was because you hated being weak. Have you still not grown up from that experience?"

Kanae's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Don't talk as if you know anything." she growled. "You don't understand."

"Then explain."

Kanae let out an exasperated sigh, closing her eyes and rubbing the space between her eyebrows with a thumb. "A mercenary's reputation is their life. The better it is, the better jobs you can get. Erik's connections are good, which means making an enemy of him makes it harder for me to work with any other mercenaries. My chances of making money would be reduced to nothing. I already have a hard enough time as I'm woman."

"Then why not show how good you are in the battle tomorrow?" said Kyoko, frowning. "I'm sure people would be impressed and want to hire you."

"It's not that simple." said Kanae. "He could spread rumors of me being a liar and a thief. No one would want me, no matter how good of a fighter I am. It would be easy given the novelty of my existence. And I'm sure he's bought out half of the other participants for the final tomorrow..."

_That's right_ thought Kyoko, remembering what they had been saying before. From what she could put together, Erik was also a participant in the battle royal, having made it past the first stage. Kanae and Erik would see each other in the finals.

"What a creep." said Kyoko. "Just beat the crap out of him tomorrow. Then you can show everyone that you deserve to be respected"

"As I've said, if it was as simple as beating him up, I would have done that a long time ago. But unfortunately, he's a good fighter. I can't take him unless I take off my hood and cloak. Once I do that, he calls for the referee - who he's paid off- and then sends me off for being a woman."

The bitterness in Kanae's voice told Kyoko he had done this to her before. This Erik guy really sounded obnoxious. How in the world was he a respected mercenary? The few Kyoko had known had been crass sure, but not manipulative like he was. If only there was some way for Kanae to beat the crap out of him once and for all in the fight tomorrow.

An idea suddenly formed in her head.

"Moko-san." said Kyoko slowly. "If I said I could make it so you could fight him fairly tomorrow, would you be willing the do it?"

"Just forget it." said Kanae with a grimace. "It would be best to just take my small winnings now and bow out."

"NO!" said Kyoko, causing some people around her to jump. "The Kanae I know isn't afraid of backing down from a fight. It doesn't matter if he has money and fancy things. You shouldn't let him stomp all over you like that. If you win against him tomorrow than you won't have to worry about your reputation because everyone will know who you are and your talent. No one would bother to stand in your way. "

Kanae stared at her, eyes calculating as she considered. The disrepair that had clouded them was finally dispersing. She slowly nodded.

"Alright." she said. "What's your plan?"

* * *

_It was supposed to be just another boring escorting job: Get a big group of mercenaries to scare off the sand demons, eat the free food and get paid. That was what Kanae had expected. So why were they being attacked by such a large group of thieves?_

_Kanae whirled her spear through the air, bringing it down on the thief in front of her. The metal sliced through his arm, causing the man to cry out in pain. He dropped his weapon, clutching the severed skin and slinking away. Kanae let him run, too tired to bother pursuing. _

_Taking large shaky breaths, she pressed her hand against her hip where she had been wounded earlier. With careful magic arcane pulses, Kanae wove a spell designed to stop the flow of blood. The magic made contact with her body, forming a temporary plug against the open skin. It hurt, but the wound wasn't so deep that it needed to be taken care of immediately. She glanced around, noticing that the fight was basically over. A few of her fellow mercenaries had fallen, blood coloring the yellow sand. The travelers were all clustered around each other, shaking and crying as they tried to calm both themselves and their beasts._

_This had been a bad attack. If some of the guards hadn't been at least somewhat competent the whole group would probably have died. As it was, it looked like most of them had been hurt._

_Careful not to aggravate her wounds further, Kanae made her way towards the center of the group. The site that greeted her surprised her._

_Kyoko was kneeling in front of a middle aged woman, carefully stitching a cut with a thread and needle. Her movements were precise, exuding the confidence that only years of study could cultivate. There were a few others around her that had already been taken care of, presumably by her. Their bandages were clean, expertly tucked into place and holding against their skin._

"_There, I'm done." said Kyoko, tying off the last stitch and cutting the tread with a bit of pulse magic. She then began wrapping the wound, continuing her instruction. "Just try not to aggravate it as much as possible, and keep it clean. If you're lucky it won't leave a scar."_

'Kyoko is a physician?' _thought Kanae. _'How was that possible?'_ It was the only explanation for Kyoko's abilities. Female physician's weren't unheard of, but they were still rare. Almost as rare as female warriors, and she had yet to meet another one like herself. A flutter of pride for the girl was immediately stomped out by Kanae, wondering where that emotion had even come from. It was just a profession._

_The woman Kyoko had helped was thanking her. Kyoko stood up, gazing around her at the other travelers. She frowned when her eyes fell upon Kanae._

"_You're hurt!" said Kyoko, hurrying towards Kanae. The warrior shied back, suddenly embarrassed by the girls attention. It wasn't like anyone was paying attention to them. The rest were all too busy making sure their loved one's were alright, and the other mercenaries didn't care._

"_I can take care of myself." said Kanae, smacking aside Kyoko's outstretched hands. She limped away, intent on making it back to her pack where she had a few salves for healing. To her irritation, the girl followed._

"_I can't believe you got hurt, you're such an amazing warrior." said Kyoko, easily keeping up with Kanae's limping. "Are you in pain? I have some medicine if you'd like some."_

"_I don't need it." said Kanae through gritted teeth. She found her pack, grumbling when she noticed it had been knocked over, the items spilling across the sand. She squatted down, grabbing at the things that had fallen and stuffing them back into her pack.. Half way through she realized that something was missing. Kanae let out a groan._

"_What is it?" asked Kyoko. The girl was still there apparently. She was holding a bundle of Kanae's stuff, peering over her shoulder. "Are you ok?"_

"_Half of my water is gone." said Kanae, picking up a water flask. It was one of two she used to keep her hydrated. Each of the flasks had an arcane circle enchanted into it so that it held more water than it should. As an added bonus, it didn't increase the weight. They had both been very expensive for someone like her to get, and now she had lost one. To make matters worse, they had taken the full one, leaving her with the half empty bottle she now held._

"_Oh, that's too bad." said Kyoko, tilting her head._

_That was an understatement. With the amount of water she had left, it was doubtful that Kanae could make it through the desert without asking for help, and Kanae loathed asking people for help. Besides, it was likely the thieves had sabotaged other people's stuff as well. It wasn't likely anyone could help her. She might be relieved of her duties and sent back to the town without pay. What a waste of a week._

_Kanae grabbed the pile of stuff Kyoko still held in her hand and shoved it into her pack without caring how it fit. _

_Another week without getting paid. Things were getting a little too tight for Kanae's liking._

"_Kanae?" said Kyoko interrupting her thoughts._

"_What?" said Kanae, biting back the harsh remakes that came to her mind. It wasn't the girls fault the bandits had attacked._

"_How about we share to rest of my water?"_

_Kanae whipped her head towards Kyoko, confused. Kyoko was holding out her small flask, looking hopefully at Kanae. The spear wielder narrowed her eyes, now remembering that Kyoko didn't have anything else but that as her water source. Was it possible... yes. There is was. A magic arcane circle that make the inside of a container bigger then it actually was, and it was much more complex than the ones Kanae owned._

"_Where did you get such a nice item?" asked Kanae, now suspicious._

"_My dad was a physician." said Kyoko simply. "This was once the flask he used when visiting those that couldn't come to the clinic."_

"_And what do you want for the water?" asked Kanae, tentative. She needed to water in order to get paid, but she was sure this girl wouldn't give it to her for free. No one was that stupidly kind. _

"_I want you to let me take care of your wound." said Kyoko, looking sternly at Kanae. "You're going to get yourself killed by an infection if you don't take care of yourself properly."_

_Kanae just stared at her, wondering if she was serious. What kind of girl would demand payment in the form of being able to help someone else? Kanae's eyes roamed over Kyoko, trying to understand her thought process. The girl was trembling slightly, eyes dilated in fear. It was subtle, but Kanae could see the signs now that she was paying attention. Kyoko was not unaffected by this attack. She was just as scared as the rest of them, but had managed to hold herself together. Yet for what purpose? Did she want to take this opportunity to make herself invaluable to the group, thus solidifying her spot? It seemed likely._

"_Fine." said Kanae, settling down and shaking her head. If it was going to benefit Kanae, might as well let the girl get on with it._

_Kyoko smiled, and Kanae noticed how genuinely happy the girl appeared. For a second, Kanae saw her master in Kyoko, the first person that ever showed a filthy street rat like her any kindness. Maybe Kyoko wasn't as cunning as Kanae made her out to be. Perhaps the girl just wanted to help people._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thank you beta reader for putting up with me. XD**

**I can't believe that this story has 600 reviews. Seriously, some of your comments are so kind I feel like I don't deserve them. They make me even more determined to make this story even better! **

**Chainedheart999****: "why did you decide to give Moko-san a spear?" Reason 2: Spear wielders are awesome! (Kaladin, Matrim Cauthon, Hak, and Balsa kick butt!). Reason 3: To give some variety to the different fighting styles/weapons of the protagonists. Reason 1: Kanae in cannon comes from a poor family and it is a part of her identity that I decided to keep in this story. Spears are considered weapons of the common folk since they are much cheaper and less complicated to make then other weapons. (Like a sword. Swords are usually considered weapons for the nobility and other high ranking people in society.) With this knowledge in mind, I decided that a spear would suite her position best. **

**Thanks again everyone. To reiterate, I encourage all comments/feedback/criticism/questions and promise not to be offended. XD**

**-Blushweaver**

_**Many of you lovely readers have expressed concern that Blushweaver will stop writing now that she's in school. Don't even worry. She is as obsessed with this fanfic as you are.**_

_**-Imouto**_


	26. Camouflage

_Coins fell from the table, the clink of metal echoing in the small room as the wild looking man sat comfortably on a chair, crossed legs resting on the pile of coins. Erik had done this to many others before, but this was the first time someone had done it to him._

"_Excuse me." growled the man, chewing on a piece of tobacco. He spat at the corner in disgust. "Could you move this pile of crap? It's in the way."_

Erik punched a nearby wall, only temporarily relieving some of his stress. The stupid referee had refused to listen, no matter how much money Erik had placed in front of him. Since when were there so many frustrating people in this world? First Kanae, and now this man. Didn't anyone understand the worth of money anymore?

"_You think my honor is worth only this much? I didn't think you were such a cheap man."_

Erik blasted a table, reducing it to ruble. He'd show him. He'd show all of them. He wasn't someone you could ignore. Soon everyone would know his name and he'd get the recognition he deserved.

One of his companions walked up to him cautiously, obviously worried they'd end up like the table.

"What do you want?" said Erik, forcing himself to calm down. It wouldn't be a good idea to waste his energy.

"It's almost time to start." said the man.

Erik smirked. "Good. I was getting tired of waiting."

He grabbed his sword, walking down the corridors towards the entrance of the arena. A couple of his loyal dogs fell into step behind him, a respectful distance, to indicate his rank was above them. This was how it should be. Everyone knowing their place and bending to his whims. This was the respect he deserved.

He reached the entrance, stopping under the arch that faced the inside of the arena. He was told to wait until the contestants were called, he did so, running a thumb over the hilt of his sword. He couldn't help the smiling, imagining his victory. This time, Kanae would admit defeat. This time she would look in his direction and acknowledge his greatness.

The crowd outside roared in response to something in the arena, most likely the commentator had started. Sure enough, the attendant indicated for him to walk forward a minute later. He did so, smirking as he strode into the sunlight. The other eight contestants were walking out as well, the crowd cheering and applauding. He spotted Kanae immediately, still dressed in that suffocating garb and carrying her usual spear. He had to admit, he was a bit surprised she had even come. Usually she'd have slunk away, not daring to face him head on.

He couldn't stop himself giving a short laugh. Oh, how great this was going to be. To watch her fail because of him. And she would fail. Three of the other contestants had been bought out by him, further adding to his advantage. He might not have the judge on his side, but he'd be fine. There was no way she could take on four of them at once, cloak or no cloak. She wasn't that skilled.

The nine contestants reached the raised platform. An announcer stood in the center of the arena, explaining the rules. Erik tuned him out and walked towards Kanae nonchalantly. As he approached, she glanced sideways at him, then looked away.

"Well, this is a surprise." said Erik, "I thought for sure you'd back out. Perhaps that concubine's smooth tongue made you think you could win." He gave a shrug, expression turning into a sympathetic frown. "You really are too gullible. You'll get taken advantage of if you keep believing anything people tell you."

Kanae didn't answer. Instead she turned her back to Erik and moving away. The gesture made his anger flare immediately.

"So you're ignoring me now?" he said. "Getting all high and mighty now you've got a fancy looking friend? There's no way that woman was worth what she was wearing." The cloaked figure tensed, and Erik knew he had hit a sore spot. He poked at it, savoring the visible tension in her form with every word he spoke. "That woman was probably lying. She's probably just your regular cheep whore, pretending like she's worth something to grab the attention of someone with money. That's just the kind of person a filthy rat like you would associate with. Though I will admit, her figure wasn't bad, lots of cushion in the back." He smiled lewdly "Perhaps once I win here I'll give her a night she won't forget as a reward to convincing you to come out here."

Erik could practically feel the anger emanating from the woman. He smirked wider. Kanae was always easier to fight once you got her riled up. This was going to be a piece of cake. The two of them stood for a moment, Erik grinning at the form of Kanae, head down and not responding.

"Contestants, to your places." the announcer was saying. Erik obliged. He let his eyes drift, taking in the contestants. He immediately recognized three of them, having went to them personally to extend the invitation to join his side. One axe, one spear, and one sword/shield combo. Kanae didn't stand a chance. Yet as his gaze traveled to the other contestants, he frowned. Where was Shin Hizuri? He had been looking forward to smashing that flamboyant prick almost as much as smashing Kanae. He vaguely recognized three other contestants, but had no idea who the last one was. They held a spear, dressed in a trench coat and head wrapped in a scarf so that only the eyes showed. Was that Shin? Why would he wear that stupid outfit?

"Oi." said Erik, calling to the judge. "Who is that over there. Is that Lord Hizuri or someone else?"

"All the contestants are accounted for." said the judge. "They are allowed to use substitutes if they are given permission to do so."

_So the royal ran away?_ Thought Erik. Well that was one part of his plan he hadn't expected to happen, though it shouldn't have surprised him. Shin was known to be fickle. It worked for him just fine. The man was a good fighter and would probably have given him trouble.

"Contestants ready." said the announcer. Everyone assumed their stance, preparing for the fight. Erik did so as well, preparing his spells.

The signal sounded and Erik immediately went for the person beside him. It was one of the stray fighters, a large man with a hammer. It took little effort for Erik to take the man out. He'd been lucky to come this far. The man was skilled, but not worthy to stand on the same stage as one such as himself.

"Contestant 8 out!" cried the announcer, as the man with the hammer slumped away, being ushered off the stage. The crowd cheered, recognizing Erik as the first person to get someone out. He smirked, turning to the other fights in the arena.

He spotted Kanae, fighting two of his hired help. They were doing well, considering they were still sub-par warriors. The other four were in combat. One of his hired help, a youth with short hair, was having probables with another fighter. Erik couldn't help a sigh of disgust when he noticed his ally get hit. What a waste of money.

He quickly approached, noticing his ally's face brighten in relief as he approached. The youth parried an attack, pushing back to come closer to Erik

"Good timing Sir." he said, breathing heavily. "Let's take him together."

Erik snorted. He swung his sword quirky, halting the blade to rest against his companions neck. The man didn't have time to react, his eyes widening in fear.

"Sir?" he said weakly.

"Dead." said Erik smoothly. "You're out. I don't need useless baggage like you."

The youth's eyes widened in realization, then turned to anger.

"If you're going to blame anyone, blame yourself." said Erik. "You're weak. Anyone that's not useful is not allowed on my team."

The announced called that number 7 had been defeated and the youth stomped off the stage. Erik let out a sigh. Seriously, why was it so hard to find anyone decent around here?

Speaking of fighters, he should probably go help his companions before-

Erik barely sensed the attack in time. He threw up a hasty arcane shield, diving sideways in an attempt to avoid the attack. He felt a strong pressure as the weapons collided with his shield, weakening it considerably. He skidded across the stone, turning to see who had attacked him.

Kanae stood before him, withdrawing her spear from her attack. Erik couldn't help a weak chuckle. Kanae had actually dared to attack him while his back was turned? Didn't she know better than that?

Erik spotted his other two companions some feet away. They were running towards them, apparently having been left behind by Kanae as she attacked him.

"That was bold of you." said Erik, dusting himself off. "To come and attack me first. If I had known you were so eager I would have come to you first. Forgive me for paying attention to others before coming to you."

Kanae didn't respond, instead shifting her stance. She held the spear to her side, tip pointed down towards Erik. He bristled in irritation, why wasn't this girl responding like she normally did at his taunts?

Kanae charged, and Erik brought his sword up to parry. What he didn't expect was to be hailed on by several different complex spells. He replied in kind, parrying both magic and spear with his sword. Since when had Kanae learned those types of magic?

His two other allies finally caught up, managing to distract Kanae enough to give Erik room to breathe. He gripped his sword tight, reforming the arcane shield that protected him. Once his preparations were complete, he joined his companions, attempting to find an opening. But it was no use. There seemed to be shields everywhere. Kanae rebuffed their attacks with spear and magic, swirling the two around her in a whirl. She didn't have enough time to attack, but her defense wasn't breaking either.

Erik growled. Something wasn't right. Kanae was good with a spear, but since when could she use magic like this, why wasn't she responding to any of his taunts and... was that a sword strapped to her hip under the cloak? What was she planning on doing with that?"

A cry made Erik look behind him. He managed to glimpse the axe wielder being thrown off the stage. The perpetrator stood a few yards from Erik, head covered in a scarf and holding a spear.

It was that variant fighter, the one Shin had substituted in. With a jolt, Erik realized that him, his other ally, Kanae, and the variant were the only ones left, all the other contestants apparently taken care of. Where had this fighter come from?

At that moment, the fighter spoke, but the voice that issued from them wasn't what Erik had expected. Instead of a man's voice, it was a woman's, and one he was familiar with.

"I think it's time to stop this charade, don't you think?" said the woman.

There was a thud, and Erik turned in time to see his last companion, hunched over from a blow that had winded him. The referee announced their defeat.

Kanae – no... The figure wearing her cloak and wielding her spear turned to them, giving a low chuckle. They spoke, confirming Erik's fears.

"I must say, it was fun while it lasted." said a male voice. "You weren't kidding when you said he had it out for you. He's a complete stalker."

The figure reached up, pulling down the hood and revealing a head of short black hair and thick eyebrows. Shin Hizuri grinned boyishly. To his side, the shorter spear wielder pulled off her hood as well. Kanae glared at Erik in disguise.

Erik was speechless. How had Kanae been able to orchestrate this with a Hizuri? They had swapped to fool him! How had this happened?

He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"Wow!" said shin a look of playful surprise on his face, "He's speechless, I was starting to think that was impossible!"

"She- can't be here." he managed to sputter, waving his arm towards Kanae. He looked at the judge, hoping against hope that they wouldn't be there. But no, it was that wild man refereeing the match. The one that refused his money.

"There is no law that says a woman can't fight in this battle." said the referee smoothly. "Please continue."

_Are you serious? _Thought Erik, again, wondering how this had happened to him! Him! He was Erik Koenji for crying out loud. He always got what he wanted.

"I think we broke him." said Shin, leaning towards Kanae. "Oh well, make sure to thrash him properly. If you hadn't already claimed him, I'd have beaten him half to death at the beginning of the match."

Erik's face drained of color. The royal grimaced, his next words still full of light and cheer, but there was a clear undertone of a anger.

"That _whore_ you were talking about earlier."said Shin, still smiling. "She's my cousin's concubine, and as dear to me as a sister. If I hear so much as hear one word from you about her, I will make you wish you'd been chewed up and swallowed by a sand worm. Is that clear?"

Erik swallowed hard. Beads of sweat ran down his face. The man was serious. How had Erik not realized who that concubine was? That necklace she'd been wearing _had_ looked familiar. She had been the prince's concubine the whole time!

Erik felt sick, nodding while trying to keep some dignity.

"Glad we reached an understanding." said Shin, his smile no longer reaching his eyes.

Shin handed Kanae her spear, and whispered something to her. The woman nodded, eyes locking onto Erik's as she smirked.

Kanae completely removed her head warp and stepped towards him. She leveled her spear at Erik, tip pointing directly at his heart. "Let's settle this, once and for all."

* * *

_Kanae watched the two giggling woman from the corner of her eye. It was almost a week since the first attack and the two women_ _had become fast friends, after Kyoko had saved the woman's life. The company had adopted_ _her as well, the woman's husband especially. He'd offered her food and water as thanks. Kyoko had taken it in her stride and now she almost never left the wife's, __Toshiko's, __side. __Toshiko seemed like a normal person, but Kanae wasn't too sure. _

_Since the first attack, there had been a few more typical attacks, bandits and thieves, but the tamed sand monsters were... unusual, and hard to beat. They were lucky Kyoko patched everyone up after each battle. Kanae had to admit, she was skilled_.

_Kanate drummed her finger against her spear, thinking. No matter how she thought about it, these attacks weren't normal. There had to be a reason they were being targeted like this, and Kanae was almost certain it had to do with Toshiko. The thieves tended to go for her more than the rest of the group. During the last two attacks, Kanae had spent the whole time guarding her. _

_Kyoko spotted Kanae, and waved happily at her, Kanae ignored it,_ _letting out a breath_ _of annoyance. It was getting dark, and the group was starting to get ready for sleep. Quietly Kanae stationed herself close to the wife's tent where she and Kyoko had just entered for the evening. Despite the girl's help, Kanae wasn't sure Kyoko was trustworthy._ _There was probably a spy in their group, sending the thieves information about their party_ _and Kyoko was Kanae's prime suspect at the moment. Who ever heard of a female physician? Was it possible she had set this up in order to get close to the wife? What was Toshiko hiding?_

_Someone approached. _

_Kanae watched their progress, not moving from where she sat. The man was one of Toshiko's brother, Hachiro, a large man with a flat nose._

"_You've been following my sister." he said. _

_It was a statement, not a question._

"_What about it?" said Kanae. _

"_I want to know your intention." _

"_Just doing my job. There's nothing more to look into."_

_He studied her, and Kanae had to resist rolling her eyes. It was only a matter of time before everyone noticed her attentiveness towards the two girls, and by extension realize that Toshiko was the main target of the attacks. Hopefully the group didn't end up splitting due to it. That would make surviving much harder._

"_Your sister is being targeted." said Kanae, slowly enough for the blimp to understand. "Don't tell anyone else unless you want to cause a fuss. I'll take care of her."_

_He blinked a few times, his slow mind processing what she had said. Eventually he nodded, turning to walk away. Kanae glanced back at the tents, intending to continue her watch._

_The whistle of wind was the only warning Kanae had. She dove sideways, rolling on the ground as she felt the side of her cheek sting. Raising a hand to her face, she felt a thin scratch, the blood already starting to trail down her cheek._

"_So you're the one that's betrayed us." said Kanae softly._

_Hachiro shifted in his stance, raising the crude saber in his grasp._ _He didn't appear angry, just irritated._

"_It would have been easier If you had just died right there." he said. "It's already annoying enough as it is to have to you guarding her all the time."_

_Kanae slowly furled and unfurled her fingers, getting ready for a fight. Her_ _spear was propped against the rock she had been sitting against, having rolled away too fast for her to grab it. She had a few knives on her person, but she didn't want to take her chance of fighting with just them. She had no idea what Hachiro was capable of._

"_Aren't you family?" said Kanae smoothly. "Don't you care about her?"_

_The man didn't answer, instead he attacked._

_Kanae charged as well. Inwardly she enhanced her speed and strength with magic. The man swung at her, but she quickly formed an arcane shield just strong enough to resist the attack. His saber shattered the shield, but it was enough. Kanae snatched the spear from the ground, quickly swinging it around to block his next attack. She took a step forward, sending a push with her pulse magic to make him lose_ _balance. Now exposed, she struck, slicing a deep wound into his chest._

_Hachiro let out a loud scream, clutching at his chest in pain. Kanae's heart was beating loudly, but she didn't have time to recuperate._

_Instantly people were coming out of their tents, swarming to the source of the noise, freighted faces, worried there was another attack.. Kanae gripped her weapon tightly as she took in the people that started to surround the two of them. A few of her fellow mercenaries were looking at her with dark eyes. It was obvious what they were thinking. This... was not going to end well._

"_Brother!" someone cried from the group. Hachiro's brother in law came running, sliding in front of the dying man. "Pull yourself together. Say something."_

"_Don't get near him." said Kanae quickly, taking a step forward. She noticed a mercenary shift behind her and she stopped, knowing that getting closer was a bad idea. How the heck did she get herself into this situation?_

"_She... attacked me." said Hachiro, pointing a shaking finger at Kanae. The whole group was now staring at her, their expressions dark as their fears were confirmed. _

"_Wait." said Kanae. "That's not what happened. Let me explain."_

_But she wasn't given that option. The brother in law started screaming at Kanae, the stream of curses and accusations making Kanae's ears ring. Her own words fell on deaf ears as she tried to defend herself. No one was listening to her._

"_Someone get Kyoko." said the brother, "and the rest of you deal with this one."_

_Kanae's hands started to sweat. She was completely surrounded, none of her fellow comrades were looking at her with anything close to mercy. They had never fully trusted her in the first place due to her gender. No one was going to stand up for her._

_Kanae shifted her stance, holding her spear out in front of her, steadying her heart. She would not die easily._

* * *

The crowd melted, all that existed was the man in front of her, face ruddy and hair disheveled. He looked like a kid on the verge of a tearful tantrum.

Kanae began to weave spells around her, preparing to attack. Erik was still too angry and shocked at getting tricked to fully recover. Not waiting for him to prepare, Kanae surged forward.

He parried the attack, bringing his sword up to meet her spear, but Kanae didn't stop there. She activated one of her spells, Shadow Step, her form blurring for a moment as she thrust her spear again in half the time. Erik cursed, increasing his own speed with a spell as he blocked. Kanae recognized it. The spell was called Sugar Rush. It had better boosting properties than her Shadow Step, but it had a short duration and a side effect that slowed the caster for a period of time after use. Kanae had to suppress a smile.

Perfect. Erik usually only used the spell as a final back up. The fact that he had used it so soon told her he was more shaken up than he appeared.

Keeping her Shadow Step active, she continued to attack. Erik was faster than Kanae thanks to his spell, and the tide of the battle quickly turned. Kanae was on the defensive now spear whirling between her hands as she blocked and deflected his attacks. Feet scraped against the stone as she slid between stances, too focused on not getting hit to counter attack.

She only had to hold out for a few more seconds, then his spell would expire and-

Kanae's spear was knocked sideways, creating an opening for Erik to attack. Kanae's eyes widened, recognizing she was in trouble. Thinking quickly, she prepared her arcane shield to take the attack, hoping it would hold out against his sword. At the same time, she swung at Erik's side.

A white flash blinded Kanae for a moment, making it impossible for her to see. She blinked quickly, trying to rid the spots from her vision. When they did, she realized Erik was gone. He had moved, appearing on the other side as he sword aimed for her completely exposed side. Her shield and spear were in the wrong spot. She twirled the spear in her hand to knock aside his attack, but she knew it would be too late. Erik was aiming for her heart.

A foot away, Erik faltered. The Sugar Rush spell had ended. He was now suffering from half his normal speed. The blade was two inches from her heart when the shaft of her spear connected his with his arm. The sword tip ran into Kanae's shoulder instead, knocking her back. Erik continued his momentum, boosting his speed with a normal spell and pulse push to create some distance between him and Kanae.

Kanae took a huge breath, shaking the last of the stunning spell from her mind. That had been way too close. She was lucky Sugar Rush had ended when it did.

"Hit. On both sides." called the referee, his voice floating to Kanae as if from a haze. They were tied.

"I do think you've improved since I last saw you." said Erik, speaking through large breaths. He opened his mouth to continue talking, but Kanae didn't let him finish. She knew he was stalling, trying to talk until the side effect of his spell wore off, but she wasn't going to let him. Her own Shadow Step had been deactivated, she was using a normal boosting spell to attack. There wasn't much left of her Shadow Step left, and she wanted to keep it in case of an emergency.

Twice Kanae hit Erik's shield, each blow weakening it further. He was being pushed back. Desperate, Erik backed off, creating some distance between them. He made a sweeping motion with his hand, dozens of pulse shots forming as they shot towards her. Kanae blocked them deftly with a whirl of her spear, a deflection spell woven into the blade. Shots ricocheted through the air as they were batted aside.

Kanae couldn't help the smirk on her lips as she walked forward, blocking the spells. Adrenaline was coursing through her, pumping life into her body. She felt rather then saw the magic sent towards her. Her spear was an extension of her soul. It was unnecessary to watch the shots being blocked. She knew her own soul. She knew the flow of magic. He didn't stand a chance.

Kanae felt the side effect wear off of Erik. He tried to hide it, keeping the appearance of his reduced speed. He was trying to lure her in.

_Alright Erik. _Thought Kanae _Let's see what you've got._

Kanae charged.

She expected his sudden increase in speed. She expected the flash spell, half formed as he directed it to Kanae's eyes. What Erik didn't expect was the quick shot of magic that quickly tore through his spell, destroying it before it could fully form. Nor did he see the trap Kanae had set for him earlier.

The ground on his right lit up, a silver chain appearing in the center of the magic circle. She further boosted the spell with her leftover Shadow Step. The chain, now too fast for the unaided eye to follow, shot from the ground towards Erik. It burst through his shield, wrapping around his wrist.

Erik cursed, panicked. There wasn't enough time for him to dispel the chain. Kanae was on top of him. In a last wild attempt, Erik shot blasts of random magic at Kanae. She grimaced, the berserk magic making her slow down. All the spells the contestants had been using weren't likely to harm you unless you were stupid, but the spells Erik had just cast were half formed and sloppy, possibly hurting the attacker due to it's unstable nature. For Kanae, this was more of the type of fighting she was used to.

She charged through blasts of magic and swung her spear, the end colliding with Erick chest. The man let out a grunt as he was pushed backward, falling to the ground.

"Critical hit on number 3." said the referee. "And hit on number 2. Contestant number 3 is out!"

The crowd exploded, the sound pulling Kanae back into the arena. She took a step backward, winded by the tumult. At the same time, she felt a stinging on her arm. One of the spells she had charged through must have nicked her. That was probably where the last hit had come from.

Despite the pain, she couldn't help the delight seeping through her. She had done it. She'd fought on even terms against Erik and won. Finally, after years of taking his taunting and stupid bullying, she had fought back and won. If Kanae was the smiling type, she'd be grinning from ear to ear.

Erik stumbled to his feet, anger evident in his every moment.

"I won't stand for this." he said, taking a step towards Kanae. He pointed a finger towards Kanae who just watched him calmly, her face impassive. Nothing he could say would get to her now. She'd beaten him.

"How could I have lost to a low life like you?" spat Erik. "You're a third rate fighter with no money. You shouldn't even be here. Doesn't this competition have standards? If-"

Erik was silenced by a hand on his shoulder.

"Give it up." Shin chuckled, shaking his head at Erik while restraining him. "You'll lose even more credibility if you act like this. Accept it like a man and walk away."

Erik looked like he wouldn't listen for a moment. His eyes darted quickly between Kanae and Shin before he shrugged off Shin's hand and stomped off the stage.

The crowd was still deafening. The announcer was talking excitedly about the two finalists. Kanae thought she heard something about "friends turned into foes" in this last "heated" exchange.

Kanae wanted to roll her eyes. How ridiculous. She and Shin weren't really friends. They were just allies in a plan schemed by their over imaginative mutual friend. Shin had been eager to help after Kyoko had explained everything. Kanae had refused the plan at first, convinced of it's stupidity. Yet somehow it had all worked out.

"What a tragic event." said Shin, addressing Kanae fanned sadness in his eyes. "Friends, now turned foe."

Kanae gave him a flat look.

"I will honor my part of the agreement." said Kanae. "For your help, I will let you win and surrender here."

Shin frowned. "When did I ever say that? I said that in exchange for my help you would help me."

"Isn't that what you meant?"

"Not at all."

Kanae was confused. What did he mean by wanting Kanae's help if not to win this competition? Shin must have noticed her confusion because he chuckled.

"For now, let's have a good fun deathmatch. How does that sound? If you hit me once, I'll call quits since you've only got one more strike before you're out."  
Kanae blinked, then smirked. First, she got to defeat that pain in her side Eric, and now she was going to have the chance to fight against one of the highest ranked fighters in the kingdom? It sounded like her birthday had come early.

"Then let's start" said Kanae.

* * *

_Kanae knew idiots were abundant in this world, what she didn't expect was to be thankful for any of them. Kyoko stood between the mercenaries and Kanae, arms outstretched as if to block them._

"_Stop this at once!" she yelled at them. "There's no way Kanae would hurt him without a reason."_

"_Step aside Kyoko." said a warrior. "Or else we will assume that you were in on this as well."_

"_I will not." she yelled back. "Not until you promise to calm down and stop acting irrationally."_

_The two continued to banter back and forth, the group hesitant to attack now that Kyoko was there. It wasn't due to the girls ability to fight, but she was friends with most of them, and useful to boot. Their argument was interrupted by a new voice._

"_What happened?" it said, and Kanae recognized it as Toshiko's, the wife. She entered the group, her eyes falling on her injured brother. _

"_Hachiro"_

"_Don't!" yelled Kanae, sprinting towards the girl. What happened next was so quick that Kanae could barely keep up. At the same time Toshiko reached for Hachiro, Kyoko lunged for her as well, probably to pull her back. The injured man moved, but rather then moving towards Toshiko, he went for Kyoko with a speed that defied his injuries. Kanae's heart stopped, realizing that it wasn't Toshiko he had been after_.

_It was Kyoko._

_Activating every speed spell Kanae knew, she sent a shock of pulse magic at Kyoko._ _The spell hit the girl just as Hachiro_ _reached her,_ _pushing Kyoko just enough so Hachiro's blade only grazed her_ _head. Cloth and hair fell to the ground, but Kyoko was okay. Kanae_ _lunged for Toshiko, her spear plunging straight into his stomach. _

_People screamed. Hands grabbed Kanae from behind, yanking her away from_ _the man. He slumped to the ground, blood pooling around his body._

"_Get off of me!" said Kanae, fighting her captors, but they had a tight grip on her. "Can't you see, he just attacked Kyoko. He's the one that betrayed us."_

"_That's not what it looked like to me." grunted one of the men that was holding her. "It looked like he was trying to defend his sister from Kyoko."_

"_That's not what happened." growled Kanae. "Are your eyes just for show or are you truly blind? you-"_

_A dark chill spread across Kanae, making all her hairs stand on end. Her irritation vanished as terror replaced it. Her captors felt it as well, their body's stiffening. It was as if a cold blanket of ice had settled over Kanae's heart. It made her want to scream and weep all at once. Such a strong aura of darkness. What was causing it..._?

_Hachiro's body was moving._

_It was twisting, raising itself from the ground as it's limbs contorted. Skin bubbled and burst, releasing gray puffs of smoke as it hardened into dark jagged slabs of stone. The skin on the face dissolved away, revealing a dark and blocky skull underneath, a jagged silver rune embedded into it's forehead. The pool of blood at it's feet had turned grainy black. The old flesh_ _turned to sand, dripping from it's body onto the ground._

"S_tone Colossus _" _Kanae breathed, her mind unable to comprehend what she was seeing. These monsters were suppose to have been extinct, buried forever in the tomb of their masters. This couldn't be happening._

_Eyes like two unending circles of darkness locked on Kanae's. It stared at her for a moment. Then it opened it's mouth._

_The creature let out a loud inhuman scream, making everyone clap their hands over their ears. Sending, if it were possible even more waves of fear coursing through Kanae's body. She could hardly move. The howl seemed to tear at her_ _very essence. _

_Then it stopped, the residual scream still ringing in her ears. _

_Slowly, the creature stepped forward, charred feet leaving pools of black sand as it walked towards Kyoko._

* * *

Kanae pivoted, shifting her weight quickly between her feet in an attempt to keep up with the barrage of magic she was being hailed with. Forget Shin's combat abilities, the man was a genius magician. The spells he was sending at Kanae were complex, one's that even Kanae wouldn't be able to reproduce without some practice. If that wasn't enough, his combat abilities were pushing her back as well.

Kanae growled, batting away another spell, before lunging for him again. He raised his sword to parry the attack. Activating another speed spell, she sent three quick attacks his way, her spear slicing through the ground as she did so. He tried to press her back, but hesitated when he realized she had tampered with his footing.

During their whole fight, Shin had been smiling, appearing as if he was enjoying himself. Kanae herself was amazed at his adaptability and insight. Most people had the problem of not letting themselves be flexible when it came to combat. Yet Shin had proved himself to be both talented, and ingenious. He had obviously seen combat.

Shin's smile grew even wider as he stepped onto to uneven ground, a spell keeping his feet steady.

Another spell lit up on Kanae's right, and she barely dodged it, rolling to the side before it could freeze her. Shin followed her movements, knowing that she'd doge that way. Desperate, Kanae sent four pulse shots towards him, which he dodged easily, their trajectory flying wild. Or at least, that's what she wanted him to think.

The shots made contact with a barrier midair, bouncing back towards their original target. Shin was forced to give up his attack in favor of blocking the shots, his shield already on the verge of breaking.

Kanae recovered form her roll, turning back to attack, but finding herself barred again by Shin's magic. Slowly but surely, she was being pushed back, yet Kanae couldn't help the glee she felt. The high of battle was getting to her. The thrill of the moment heating her whole body as she fought neck and neck against Shin.

She could do this. She still had one trick up her sleeve. All she had to do was get him in just the right spot...

* * *

_Kanae shook herself from her shock, her limbs still feeling heavy from fear. Slowly, she managed to make her way to Kyoko, positioning herself between Kyoko and the demon. The thing paused, it's gaze once again on Kanae. That paralyzing fear clutched_ _Kanae again, making it hard for her to move There was no way she could beat this thing. She was going to be killed._

_A hard slap on her back made Kanae jump. She glanced behind her to see Kyoko, fear and concern on her face._

"_Protect your mind." she said. "Don't let it trap you."_

_Kanae blinked. _

'Protect my mind?...'

_Of course. Demons used mental attacks to weaken their opponent. How could she had forgotten? Kanae noticed that Kyoko's lip was bleeding. The girl had probably bitten her lip to wake herself from the creatures presence._

_Giving herself a shake, Kanae quickly wove_ _a magical barrier around her mind, blocking the monsters dark magic from her soul. The effect was immediate, her body relaxing and finally listening to what she was saying. It happened not a moment too late._

_The demon raised an arm towards Kanae and it shot forward a mixture of sand and black stone like a lance. Kanae threw up a shield, grabbing Kyoko by the middle and throwing them sideways. The shield shattered, but gave them enough time to dodge_ _the attack. _

"_Run!" yelled Kanae, half throwing Kyoko from her. "Everyone, come to your senses and get out of here!"_

_Kanae's voice did it. Several people jolted, broken from the fiends hold. People started running, screaming and dragging their friends along. The thing barely seemed to notice the sudden chaos, slowly retracting it's arm. _

_Kyoko hadn't moved. She was staring at Kanae, eyebrows knit in worry._

"_Mo! Didn't you hear me?!'" growled Kanae. "Get out of here now!" _

"_But.."_

"_GO!"_

_Kyoko hesitated for one more moment, then took off running in the other direction._

_Kanae returned to facing the beast. Her fellow warriors had recovered, a few of them attempting to_ _damage_ _it. Despite their best effort, none or their attacks were landing. Blades ricocheted off the tough skin, not even denting the thing._

"_Be careful" said Kanae. "You're just going to make it mad. You have to-"_

_Her call was cut off as the monster moved. It's body once again extended, impaling two of the closest fighters. Kanae rushed forward, enhancing her spear's cutting abilities as she did. She sliced at the arm, aiming for one of the red cracks in the skin. It went through, feeling like a mixture of sand and flesh as she severed the_ _limb. The creature roared, taking a heavy step backward. Kanae's companions fell to the ground, the left over remains of the fiend in their chest melting away into dust._

_The stone colossus __now turned it's attention to Kanae again, eyes smoldering in anger._

'Great, now I've got it's attention.' _thought Kanae. "Aim for the cracks" she said out loud. "That's where it's weakest."_

_One of her companions complied, rushing forward to attack. Suddenly, he stopped, his feet sinking into the sand. _

"_What the-"_

_The creature was done playing nice. Kanae felt dozens of dark spells being shot out from it's feet, one of them going for Kanae. She tried to avoid it, but it was too fast. The sand below her began to swirl, causing Kanae's feet to sink into the sand._ _Panicking, She struggled,_ _trying it_ _make_ _a platform of magic to step on to get out of the pit, but the sand seemed to swallow her spell, dissolving any magic it made contact with._

"_Damn it!" yelled Kanae, trying to slice at the sand with her spear. Not that it would do any good, but she was desperate at this point._

_The demon was getting closer, it's intention clear: It was going to kill Kanae first._

_Pure terror filled Kanae. She couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. There was no way out of this. She was going to die. Her master would be so disappointed..._

_A cascade of water doused the sand fiend. It froze, body creaking as it turned to the perpetrator. Kanae's heart sank. _

_Kyoko stood ten feet away, her hand outstretched with her water flask gripped tightly in her hand. She'd channeled the water from her bottle to attack the colossus. It was both very brave and very stupid._

"_What are you doing!" yelled Kanae, "Get out of here!"_

_It was too late. The monster was paying attention to Kyoko now. It turned, it's heavy body inching towards Kyoko. Rather than running, Kyoko shot even more water towards the fiend. It seemed to be slowing it down._

'That's it! Water!' _Thought_ _Kanae_. _Water was the thing's weakness. The creatures was groaning, trying to catch up with Kyoko who was backing up, still dousing it in water. It looked almost comical. Yet even as Kanae watched, the thing stopped completely, a new spells forming around it. Kanae continued to struggle with her footing, the sand now up to her thighs. At the same time, she watched the spell form around the beast, it's body becoming harder, bright red lines like lava running up cracks in the black armor. It was changing again. The rune on it's forehead was lighting up, most of the magic gathering there._

_An idea struck Kanae._

"_Kyoko, send me some water!" she yelled. _

_Kyoko obliged, sending a stream of water towards Kanae. The spear wielder_ _deftly_ _grabbed_ _it with her magic, twirling the stream around the end of her spear. Her legs were completely swallowed by the sand. Kanae squoze her eyes shut, concentrating, trying to remember the spell she had just seen the fiend use. The spell used to create a pit of sand that destroyed spells before they could completely form._

_Her mind, her blessed photographic mind, remembered it,_ _catching the way the magic had formed when the fiend had cast it. It was complex, one of the most complex spells Kanae had ever attempted to do without a circle, and she didn't even know if it would work with water, but she was running out of options._

_Opening her eyes, Kanae_ _began_ _channeling_ _at the end of her spear. She raised it over her head, enforcing_ _it with several spells meant to pierce. The sand was to her chest now._

"_Eat this you over sized dust mite!" yelled Kanae, throwing_ _her spear. It shot from her, propelled by magic. _

_The spear struck the monster_ _right in the center of it's forehead. _

_The stone colossus__ froze, the magic that had been swirling around it, halted. Then it began melting, the hard rock dissolving as dark pools of sand sank into the ground and disappeared. _

_The thing was dead._

_The sand pit around Kanae stopped swirling, sand up to her arm pits._

_Kanae gave a huge sigh, letting her forehead plop forward to rest against the sand._ _Sounds reached her ears, but she didn't pay attention to them. _

_That... had been way too close._

* * *

_There!_

Kanae sent a wave of magic at Shin's feet, the complex spell forming around him The ground melted into sand, the pit swirling as it started to swallow him. Shin jerked in surprise, his feet already stuck inside the sand. The strands of magic he tried to send to his feet dissipated as it hit the pit, unable to form a spell for him to step out of.

Kanae charged, sending several pulses at him for good measure. Even Shin wouldn't be able to block this. He couldn't dodge.

Or at least, he shouldn't' have been able to.

Suddenly, Shin shot up from the pit so fast that Kanae's eyes couldn't follow him. The next second, she was on her back, staring up at the sky.

Kanae blinked, not sure what had happened. Her head felt a little fuzzy and it was pounding slightly. Dimly she was aware of the sounds of hundreds of people making noise around her. Judging by the volume of those cries, Shin had done something to win the match.

Sure enough, Shin's head popped into view a second later. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry." he said. "I didn't mean to make you hit your head. Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

Kanae took his outstretched hand, letting him help her to her feet. She stumbled a little, but managed to stay upright without leaning on him.

"Good match." said Shin, tightening the grip he still had on her hand. Kanae looked down at it, her mind finally catching up to what happened. Shin had won. He had gotten out of her trap. She'd lost.

She glowered, returning the firm handshake.

"You were going easy on me the whole time weren't you?" she said. "I can't stand it when people look down on me."

"Naw, I was going all out" said Shin with a shrug. "But if I did unintentionally hold back, can you blame me? I wouldn't want to be labeled as the man whole bullied such a beautiful woman in the finals. I have to think of my reputation!"

Kanae snorted, trying to remove her hand, but Shin held on.

"Though, that last attack was quite unique. Where did you learn such a skill? I've seen it before, but not from humans."

Kanae's eyes narrowed. He was still smiling, his demeanor lighthearted despite the not so innocent words he spoke. He must have fought them before.

Kanae pinched the back of Shin hand, making the man cry out and finally remove it.

"Don't worry." said Kanae casually, picking her spear and resting it on her shoulder. "Me and Kyoko were attacked by a stone colossus on the way to the capital. I just imitated what I saw. I'm not a dark caster if that's what you're worried about."

Shin rubbed the back of his hand. "You mean you learned the spell just by seeing it used against you?"

Kanae nodded

"Incredible." said Shin, looking delighted. "So you really are a copycat aren't you?"

Perplexed by his reply, Kanae was about to ask what he was talking about when the referee interrupted their conversation. Kanae hadn't been paying attention to what he was saying, but apparently he had been going over the whole fight. He had just jumped down from his raised seating and now held Shin's arm up high, announcing the man's victory. People cheered, Shin grinned, and Kanae scowled at being interrupted. This was exactly why Kanae didn't like competitions like this. Too much fuss over everything.

Yet she couldn't help a small smile. Yes, she had lost, but that didn't matter. On the whole, that had been a fight worth remembering

* * *

"_Are you going to be alright?" asked Kanae,_

"_Of course!" said Kyoko, holding up both fists and smiling. "We lived through a stone colossus__. I'm sure the capital can't be that much worse."_

_Kanae gave a sigh, wondering how she had managed to get so worked up over this girl. Their group had made it to the capital, despite all the crazy attacks, which had blessedly stopped after they killed the colossus. Why it had all happened? She'd tried asking Kyoko, but the girl had been just as confused as her. In the end, the mystery had been left unsolved._

_Kanae examined Kyoko, genuinely concerned for the girl. That had been quite the traumatic experience. She wouldn't be surprised if Kyoko had nightmares,_ _yet the girl seemed to be taking it well. Her hair was short now since the fiend had taken off half of it. She had borrowed Kanae's dagger to cut the rest. Kyoko reached up, fiddling with the ends of her hair. Obviously she had noticed Kanae's scrutiny._

"_I like it better this way." said Kyoko, eyes tuning thoughtful as she examined the ends ."I feel like I'm starting over. Like a huge weight has been taken off me."_

"_Make sure to come visit me the next time you're in town!" said Kyoko, now grabbing Kanae's hands and peering up at her. "Please Moko-san! I'm going to miss you like crazy until you come back and see me! You are my first best female friend after all!"_

"_Mo, let go." said Kanae, pulling her hands out of Kyoko's grip. The girl had become even more clinging the last few days. It almost annoyed Kanae how close they had gotten. _

_Almost._

"_Fine, I'll come see you, just stop giving me such a disgusting_ _look." said Kanae. Kyoko's face had become a sickening display of sparkles and fairies. "And who said that we're friends?"_

_Kyoko squealed, giving Kanae the first of many bone breaking hugs._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yes, Erik=Erika. The PrinceLady explained quite wonderfully why I gender swapped this character in their comment for the previous chapter.**

**Several people: So you think Kanae is going to end up being a guard in the palace/guard Kyoko? It's a good guess. We shall have to see what happens... I don't believe in spoilers! XD**

**Guest : "The new chapter is boring. Do make the next one interesting." O.o Yes I know there's still no Kuon/Kyoko stuffs. But don't worry, those two will not stay out of the limelight for long.**

**Natsu Heel** **: "Will we see Kyoko fighting at some point?"Kinda not relaly. She doesn't know how to fight, besides using sporadic magic to defend herself like we just saw.**** There will be a lot more fights in the future, but Kyoko is not the main focus of those battles. She is awesome in other ways.**

**I have a huge container of flavor blasted goldfish in my room. I tilted the box to get some crackers and an oreo cookie fell out... I forgot I put that in there...**

**Imouto left me to go to college. Nuuuuuuu! She must not love me anymore! D:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Blushweaver**

_**I have indeed left blushweaver-sama to go to collage. Also, I wanted her to write the beginning of the chapter from Shin's perspective. I can just see him when Kyoko introduced the plan, eyes sparkling. "Does this mean I get to cross dress!" "Can I wear a wig?" "will I stuff my shirt?" "If I was a girl I would have a nice rack." No wonder Kanae didn't want to go with this plan at first. Lol. Also I wanted the announcer to yell "FIRST BLOOD!" when Eric took out the first person, but it wasn't left up to me. Hope you liked the chapter!**_

_**-Imouto**_


	27. Frightening Encounters

"Congratulations!" cried Kyoko, throwing herself towards Kanae. The warrior held up a hand, pressing her palm to the girl's forehead to prevent her from getting any closer. It wasn't that she hated Kyoko. She just didn't want to be knocked down again. Kyoko had been waiting for her to come out of arena after the award ceremony, her attempt to sneak attack Kanae foiled by her enthusiasm.

"Calm yourself." grumbled Kanae, still holding Kyoko by the forehead. "I enjoy breathing so I'd rather you didn't crush me thank you."

Kyoko finally relented, sticking her lip out as she pouted. Movement behind her caught Kanae's eyes. Another person was walking towards them, smiling politely at Kanae. If the blonde hair and tall stature wasn't enough to identify him, the elaborate clothes and trinkets did the trick.

Kanae's first impression of the prince close up made her think of an obelisk. His height automatically made you feel smaller, emphasized by his straight posture and a subtle strength radiating from him. Thought perhaps most wouldn't notice that last detail. Kanae was more sensitive to magic the average person.

"Ah, prince Kuon." said Kyoko, smiling at the man. She took his wrist, tugging him forward enthusiastically to stand in front of Kanae. "May I introduce to you by best friend, Kanae Kotonami!"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Kanae." said Kuon, voice deep and polite.

Kanae quickly bowed her head in a formal salute. "You honor me your highness. The pleasure is mine."

Though Kanae had technically know Kyoko was a concubine to the prince, the knowledge hadn't completely sunk in until this moment. She felt awkward acting so formally. This was not the class of people was used to.

"Please, no need for formalities." said Kuon. "A friend of Kyoko's is a friend of mine. Actually I wish to commend you for your skills. You're just as talented as Kyoko described."

Kanae raised her head, carefully arranging her expression to remain neutral. The pleasant stream of easy complements made Kanae wary. She never trusted smooth talkers.

"Thank you." said Kanae. "It was an honor to take place in the tournament."

The prince's smile didn't reach is eyes. He was studying her, probably trying to decide if she was worth his effort to be polite to. Kanae stared back, her expression completely smooth. Let him deduce what he wanted from her.

"We were watching in the stands." said Kyoko, her voice breaking the slight tension. "We were all cheering for you of course."

"Hey, and what about me?" said Shin, popping out of nowhere. He rested a casual arm around Kyoko, leaning slightly into her. "You promised to cheer for me, remember?"

"And so she did, until the last fight." said Kuon, deftly removing Shin's arm from Kyoko's shoulders and guiding her around to the other side of him. "Isn't it enough for you to have most, if not all the woman in the stands cheering for you?"

"It's all about quality, not quantity." said Shin, wagging a finger at Kuon. "Though, I guess you've figured that out only recently haven't you?"

Kanae watched the exchange, eyes narrowing. It hadn't escaped her notice how quickly Kuon removed Shin's arm from Kyoko, or the slight change in the still polite smile affixed. The prince appeared to be territorial with his concubines.

Kyoko appeared to be unaware of his possessive gesture."I'm so glad your plan worked. Erik looked really surprised when you guys took off your disguises."

"It was your plan, actually." Kanae reminded. "I didn't think it would work."

"But it did work." said Shin, clapping a hand on Kanae's shoulder, who quickly shoved it off. He kept the momentum going, casually placing both hands behind his head as if that was his intention. "All's well that ends well. I haven't played a good prank like that in a long time."

The prince let out a barely disguised snort. "A long time? Your sense of time is off if you think a few hours is considered a long time."

Rather than discouraging him, the comment seemed to do the opposite. Both he and Kuon started bickering, throwing accusations at each other in quick succession. Based off of the snippets she heard, it would be in the best interest for her self preservation to never trust anything Shin handed her.

"But that spell at the end." said Kyoko, ignoring the conversation going on beside them. "That was the same spell the stone colossus used wasn't it? Where did you learn it?"

It was an innocent enough question. The problem was the answer. Kanae didn't like publicizing her ability, even to her friends. It gave her an edge, allowing her to throw people off if she used it correctly. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kyoko, but some habits were hard to break. From the conversation going on beside them, she saw Shin give her a side long glance, a raised eyebrow asking a silent question. Would she tell the truth, or was she going to cover it up? Kanae would like to know how Shin found out about it in the first place.

"It's.. nothing special." sighed Kanae, resigning herself to her fate. "I learned it from when the demon attacked us. I can instantly memorize magic circles and spell formations that I've seen before. With practice, I can recreate them."

"Fascinating." said the prince, his eyes widening as he turned to listen to their conversation. "Demons like the sand colossus use dark runes and magic in their spells. How did you recreate the spell using arcane magic instead?"

"I translated it." _Obviously_ she thought in her head. "I know enough dark runes that I was able to recreate the spell using arcane runes instead. It wasn't an exact replica, which was probably why Shin was able to get out of the pit, but it's at least very similar."

"Interesting." said the prince, appearing thoughtful. Then, a second later his head whipped up. "Wait, you said when you both were attacked? Do you mean that Kyoko was attacked by a stone colossus?

"Yeah, while we were traveling here last month."

A dark flicker crossed Kuon's eyes. It was subtle, but Kanae hadn't missed it.

Someone cleared their throat beside Kanae. She glanced around, noticing a man with glasses had approached the group. The part in the middle helped to frame his face, an open expression of delight in his hazel eyes. "Kanae, Shin. Why don't we go talk to the event organizers about your winnings? Prince Kuon and Kyoko can wait for us until we come back."

"Aye aye Yuki." said Shin giving the man in glasses a mock salute. "We'll meet you guys at the entrance."

Before Kanae could even protest, she found herself being lead away, trapped between the two men as they marched away. She glanced over her shoulder, catching a glimpse of Kyoko in conversation with Kuon. She seemed happy, talking to the prince who's expression... had softened? What was that about?

A strange giggle to her side made Kanae turn her attention to the new stranger beside her. He was wearing a silly grin that definitely did not suite a man his age.

"Could you be any more obvious?" said Shin, rolling his eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said the man, pushing up his glasses, face changing to a look so serious it was comical. He noticed Kanae staring at him and gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry for not introducing myself properly. I'm Yukihito."

"Kanae." she said, her brain working. "Forgive me, but were you trying to get Kyoko and the prince alone together?"

The guilty expression on Yukihito's face told Kanae she was right. Shin let out a snort beside her.

"I told you it was obvious."

"So let me get this straight," said Kanae, ignoring the chuckling man and glaring at Yukihito. "You are purposefully trying to push my friend into forming an attachment to your prince? To what end? So he can seduce her and take away her innocence?" There was no way in heck Kanae was going to let that happen. Why were men always such pigs?

"N-no that's not it." said Yukihito, waving his hands in front of him. "Well, I do want them to spend more time together and get to know each other better. I can't exactly tell you since it's not my business to tell what exactly is going on..." his voice trailed off as Kanae loomed over him, his words just making her angrier. She was about to turn back and take Kyoko away from these idiots when an arm wrapped around her neck pulling her back. Kanae tensed, immediately trying to pull the arm off of her.

"You're just making it worse Yuki." said Shin from behind her, his arm still around her neck. "Just let her figure it out. She's a smart girl."

"Get, off!" said Kanae. Thankfully he released her. She took a few steps back, glaring at the two men. At least Yukihito looked a little guilty. Shin just looked amused.

"Look, why don't you hang around for a bit." said Shin. "Judge for yourself what you see. Then you can yell at Yuki all you want. He actually might like it."

Yukihito groaned, placing hand over his face. "Please stop making up weird rumors about me sir."

"There's a party tonight in the palace." continued Shin. "It's private party for only those specially invited. Though I'm sure you could get in since you're friends with Kyoko. Plus you just got second in this prestigious tournament. Why don't you come with and observe her situation there?"

Kanae hesitated, considering the two men. As much as she hated to admit it, she was worried about Kyoko living in the palace. The prince aside, dealing with nobility and other high people in society could become difficult very quickly. She had figured that out herself after dealing with them many times, but would going mean anything? It's not like she could do anything for Kyoko if she wasn't satisfied with the situation.

"I think Kyoko would appreciate you being there." said Yukihito. "This is her first major party since being in the palace. I know she's nervous, though she tries to hide it from everyone."

Kanae hesitated, quickly becoming swayed by Yukihito's sincere concern. What real harm would there be in going to see how she was doing? Besides, there would probably be some great free food.

"Fine." said Kanae, turning around and walking away. "Let's just get that prize money and go back."

"Excellent." said Shin, falling into step beside her. "You know... I don't think Yukihito has a date to the party."

The man in the glasses stumbled, nearly face planting onto his flushed cheeks.

* * *

"What about this one?" said Kyoko, tapping on a piece of blue fabric. "I think a cerulean blue would look good on you."

"If you think so." said Kanae.

"So a 'no' then." said Kyoko, placing the fabric back on the shelf. She tapped her finger against her lip, staring at the assortment of cloth that lined the shelf. "Ugh, I'm still not used to this kind of stuff. I wish Maria or one of the concubines were here."

Kyoko and Kanae had parted with the other men earlier, going to a store to get a dress made for Kanae. The warrior didn't have a single dress to her name, which was understandable considering her profession, but it meant that Kanae had to have a dress made for her before the party started. That didn't give them a lot of time.

Despite the haste, Kyoko had to suppress a giggle. She couldn't believe that Kanae was going to the party with her. She'd been dreading the event, scared of her first true debut into high society, but with Kanae there, she could do it no problem.

"What about this color miss?" said one of the store attendants, holding up a dark green. The lady had been walking around with them, a true blessing in their hour of need.

"Oh, that's a pretty color." said Kyoko. "What do you think?"

Kanae glanced at the attendant, sparks flying between them when their eyes met, the woman's professional smile was frozen on her face. Kyoko and Kanae were in one of the best dress stores in the area, so of course the people who worked there would be professional, even if their customer was wearing tattered and torn clothes, their boots trailing sand into the room. They probably would have thrown them out if Kyoko hadn't been wearing her necklace, indicating who she was.

"Looks fine to me." said Kanae with a shrug.

"Excellent." said the attendant. "I'll start drawing up some suggestions for the dress. Then you can come chose which design you'd like."

Before Kyoko could say anything, the attendant were gone, hurrying to get the two of them out of the store.

"You could be a little more excited Kanae." said Kyoko with a sigh. "It isn't every day you get to go to a party at the palace."

"I just hate the idea of paying so much for a dress I'm going to wear once." said Kanae.

"Don't worry about it. I still have tons of money from the allowance prince Kuon gave me. I honestly don't know what to do with-"

A short squeal came from where the attendant had just gone. Kyoko exchanged a look with her friend. They both strode over to where they heard the noise. The attendant was backing up, staring at the floor where a scorpion crawled on the floor.

"W-where's the manager." said the attendant, looking around wildly. "I can't stand bugs."

"It's just a scorpion" said Kanae, folding her arms with a huff.

Kyoko walked forward, creating a barrier around her hands with magic and scooping it up. She then turned, smiling at the horrified attendant who was looking at her as if she was crazy.

"Do you have a side door where I can put him outside?" said Kyoko.

The woman nodded, quickly skirting across the room to show Kyoko the door.

"I'll be right back" said Kyoko to Kanae, "So keep looking around."

Ignoring her friends grumbling, Kyoko followed the attendant, who opened the door before sprinting away from Kyoko, obviously still frightened by the scorpion. Kyoko couldn't help giggling a little, taking the door to step outside. It led to a side street connected to the main road which was full of people as they walked around for the festival, the hum of voices and laughing drifting down the empty street Kyoko occupied.

Kyoko unconsciously smiled. The excitement of all the people bustling down the busy street was infectious, even from this distance. She set down the scorpion, gently placing it next to one of the walls of the buildings. She was just about to turn around and go back into the store when she felt it.

The world around her came to a screeching halt. People still moved, and the sun still shone, but Kyoko wasn't aware of it. She wasn't connected to anything but that feeling. That dark, horrible feeling creeping up through her stomach, causing it to churn. This was beyond the sand colossus, beyond any other dark feeling or curse she had ever even imagined.

And it was coming closer.

Kyoko turned her head, staring at the space between the two buildings, to where the crowd was flowing through the street. Her vision blurred, focusing on that dark presence.

Then she saw it. The... thing, entered her view.

It wore a tall black robe, it's entire body covered with a hood. If there was a face beneath it, she couldn't see it, just an empty space of nothing but blackness. Ribbons like black fire flickered from the figure. It glided easily through the crowd, no one else appearing to notice it's presence.

Kyoko couldn't move. Her mouth had gone dry, her body hot with adrenaline. Her mind was screaming at her to run, to get away from whatever this thing was. But she couldn't, unable to move except to shake in fear.

Why was everyone acting so normal? Couldn't they see that thing in their midst? Couldn't they _feel_ the evil this thing emanated?

The creature suddenly stopped. It's hooded face tilted towards Kyoko.

Panic shot through Kyoko. She lunged for the nearest barrier, hiding behind it. She clamped a hand over her mouth, forcing down a whimper. Tears of terror sprang to her eyes. She didn't dare breathe. Her body was on red alert, every inch of her tense, waiting.

She had no idea how long she stayed there. It could have been hours for all she knew. She didn't dare move until that thing left.

Slowly, the dark feeling dissipated.

The world's sounds and warmth come back in a rush, returning Kyoko to earth.

Kyoko let out a long breath, her body relaxing. She held up a hand, and watched it shake uncontrollably as her body freaked out from all the adrenaline still coursing through it. What in the world had that been? Never had she ever been so scared in her life. Whatever that thing was, it was evil, and she hoped she never saw it again.

Kyoko placed a hand on the crate she had hid behind, using it to push herself up. She groaned as her legs protested, the muscles angry at her for the position she had put them in for so long. Idly, Kyoko rubbed her arms, attempting to return some feeling to them.

"Hmmm, now that's interesting."

Kyoko jumped, spinning around so quickly she nearly tripped.

A man with long silver hair stood before her, head tilted as he examined her with obvious interest. He wore an open vest, a single dark gem hanging from his ear. If his scrutiny and sudden appearance wasn't enough to freak Kyoko out, the strange aura she felt around him was. It just felt wrong. Her instincts, which were already on edge, told her this was not a good person to approach.

"You could see it couldn't you?" said the man, his eyes curious in a predatory way. "That thing in the dark robe. Not many can do that."

"I- don't know what you're talking about." said Kyoko, her voice a horse from stress. "Excuse me." She moved to walk back into the store, intent on getting away.

A hand shot out, slamming against the wall blocking her path.

Kyoko froze.

"Now see here." said a voice in her ear, sending shiver up Kyok's spine. "We were just getting to know each other. It's rude to just walk off like that." Kyoko squeaked as she felt cold fingers one the base of her neck, playing with strands of her hair.

Perhaps if she wasn't still in shock from that strange creature, she would have shoved this man away, or set her grudges on him while yelling profanities. But instead she just stood there, frozen in place.

"Now, let's have a look at you why don't we?" she heard him say. "Hmmm, such a pure spirit, but with such a bleak space of your soul. How did that happen I wonder?"

Kyoko jerked her head towards him, somehow managing to become even more panicked. What was this man talking about? His gray eyes shone like his silver hair, when they met hers she froze again. Such a sharp gaze. It was as if he could see into her very soul...

"Perfect candidate." he said, as if mentally checking off a list. "Should be interesting to see what you become."

Finally, Kyoko found her voice. "I don't..."

She trailed off, watching in fascination as he reach for one of the necklaces that hung from him. He held up what appeared to be an obsidian rock caged in gold wires, waving a hand in front of it. The pendant shimmered, a dark mass of _something _leaving the stone and resting in the man's hand. He held it up, one eye on Kyoko as she stared at the thing.

"Now don't move." said the man, stepping forward. "This may hurt a little."

Kyoko's body moved, backing up until her feet ran into the wall of the store. Her eyes were glued to the thing in his hand. It felt like that robed figure from earlier, except more subdued.

"No.." she whispered, the thing only inches from her. "Don't... "

The man reached forward, the mass of evil entering inside her body.

Kyoko gasped, her body immediately flaring in a white hot searing pain. She stumbled forward, knocking past the man as she flung herself to the ground. Fingers dug into the hot sand as she dry retched, her body physically rejecting what he had put into her. Sparks of pain shot out from her heart to her whole body. It hurt so much.

Then, as suddenly as it was there, it was gone.

Kyoko breathed a large shaky gasp, stumbled to her feet and wiping the sweat and bile for her mouth.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Kyoko, the pain bringing her back to her self. She wasn't scared anymore, just really pissed. She glared at the man, who was just staring at her, one eyebrow cocked.

"You purged it." he said, sounding confused. "But you can't use light magic. Huh. How did that happen I wonder?"

"Go away before I call for the guards." snapped Kyoko. She moved to stride past him, going for the side door. A hand grabbed her wrist, forcing Kyoko to turn around.

"Who exactly are you missy?" he said, "Not just anyone can purge a pod, or see that thing. Why don't you tell me exactly how you did that?"

"Let go!"

Kyoko struggled, trying to wrench the creeps hands from her, but his grip was strong. She began to form a spell to knock him back, but it was shot down by a pulse from him. She couldn't escape. He pulled her closer, Kyoko letting out a small '_eep.'_

"Get away from her!"

The man looked up, his expression turning from interest to irritation. He dropped Kyoko's arm, quickly backing away. A spell fell where he had been a second earlier, scorching the ground.

Kanae appeared, planting herself between Kyoko and the creep. She raised her spear, the tip leveled at the man. A second later, Yuusei appeared, his sword drawn.

"Kanae. Yuusei." cried Kyoko, relief spreading through her.

"Please step back Lady Kyoko." said Yuusei, fury coloring his voice as he glared at the strange silver haired man. "Let us take care of this."

"How annoying." said the man, letting out a sigh. "Why are you guards always making things more difficult?"

The man cast a glance around at them, his eyes landing on Kyoko.

"We'll have to continue our talk another time, _Kyoko" _he said. "Until then."

"You're not getting away." growled Kanae as she stepped forward.

The ground beneath the man shone, a magic circle springing to life. It emanated a dark aura, flecks of shadows flickering as it engulfed him. Kanae and Yuusei both cried out, charging for the man. He sunk through the floor, disappearing before their weapons could reach him.

"What the heck." said Kanae, tapping the ground with the butt of her spear. "I thought teleportation magic wasn't possible."

"Apparently it is." said Yuusei, looking troubled. His head snapped towards Kyoko, hurrying over to her and sheathing his sword. "Are you hurt? I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd gone outside."

"I'm fine." said Kyoko, brushing off his concern and walking to where Kanae was still studying the ground. Her friend's face was scrunched in concentration, eyes squeezed shut.

"Dang it." muttered Kanae. "I didn't see the whole thing. I can't figure out how he did it." Her raven haired friend then looked at Kyoko. "Are you alright? What did Reino do to you?"

"Reino? Is that his name?"

Kanae stared at her.

"Kyoko, that man is famous. He's in the top three of the most wanted. There's a huge bounty across the entire kingdom for his head! Reino is very dangerous. I didn't believe some of the stories circling around him, but if he can use teleportation magic... I'm more inclined to believe them."

Kyoko frowned. What was such a scary man doing in this area of town where security was tighter?

"What happened?" said Yuusei, who had come to where they were standing. "He didn't hurt you or anything?"

"Not exactly..." said Kyoko, placing a hand on her heart. "He... tried to put some sort of dark spell on me."

Kyoko was spun around as Kanae took hold of her shoulders, staring at her in horror. "He did what! Where! What exactly did he do?"

"I-it was right here." said Kyoko, her hand still on her heart. "But... I think he said I purged it. I'm not sure. It just hurt for a second... then it was gone."

Kanae examined her for another few seconds before her expression turned sour.

"We're going to the palace right now." she said firmly, taking Kyoko's wrist and leading her down the alleyway.

"But.." started Kyoko, but Kanae cut her off.

"He'll be back, he said so. Right now the safest place for you is in the palace. It's protected by enough spells and guards that you should be safe there."

"Alright.." said Kyoko, not bothering to tell Kanae that something had actually gotten inside the castle and killed a concubine. There was no need to worry Kanae with that at the moment. Though... she vaguely remembered hearing something about a _Specter _being the thing that had killed Aya. Now that she thought about it, the magic she had felt around Aya's murder scene had been very similar to that black hooded thing. Was it possible that the creature she had seen in the street had been the Specter they talked about? Did Reino have something to do with all of it?

_I knew it was going to be dangerous _thought Kyoko, remembering about her conversation with Lory. _He said that the Accursed were returning. Did I just run into two people, or things associated with it?_

One thing was certain. Kyoko hoped she never saw Reino or that creature ever again.

* * *

Away from the busy bright bustle of the main roads, the streets became dimmer, the dregs and poor of the city coming together to form a community. Like any large city, these were the back roads, the dark allies, the places most people didn't dare venture for fear of being robbed or worse. All sorts of thieves and murders slunk around these parts, bars and Inn's littered with the worst of folks. You had to keep an eye on your purse, and another on your back if you wanted to live.

It was near one of these back allies that a single figure glided through the streets, their fellow degenerates shying back as they recognized him. They slipped into a bar, walking straight to the back where the bartender nodded them through. Stopping in front of the door of a private room, he tapped a finger on the door frame, a dark rune appearing and shining for a moment before disappearing.

Reino walked into the room closing the door behind him. There were several people already inside, each of them looked up when he entered. He counted them quickly, noting a new addition to the party as well as an absence of one.

Three people physically occupied the room, two men and a woman. Another person, their imaged completely covered with a large cloak was present via hologram produced by a gem laying on the ground.

"Well, look who decided to show up." said the woman, sitting on one of the tables. Her legs were crossed, the split skirt slipping away and revealing long thighs. He barely gave her a glance, already well aware of what she would be wearing. A typical revealing bra embroidered with gems and silk. She wasn't the type of woman he was interested in. Completely boring and predictable.

Reino threw off his cloak, plopping down into a chair and leaning back.

"Clam down Naomi." said Reino, faking a large yawn. "I'm here before the boss. That's all that matters."

"Naomi's right Reino." said Sozen, glancing at a gold watch on his wrist. "You're half an hour late. We've been waiting for you."

Reino smirked. Trust the businessman to be picky about time.

"I was distracted." said Reino, with a shrug.

Yellow slitted eyes narrowed at him."Oh.. has something caught your eyes?" said Naomi, biting her lip with a pointed canine and leaning in towards him. "That's unusual. What was it this time? A King scorpion with two souls? Or perhaps a new poison that turns a person inside out?"

"None of your business." said Reino smoothly. "Besides, what are you doing here anyway?

"Are you curious?" said Naomi, cocking her head at him and smirking. "I'll tell you, but it will cost you."

Reino glanced at Sozen, who answered "She's being promoted as a reward for her loyalty. She'll be included in the rest of the plans from now on."

"You're no fun." pouted Naomi. "You need to learn to relax. I'm quite adept in that area if you need some help."

"Careful." said Reino to Sozen. "She's quite the little snake in bed. If you don't watch yourself she'll swallow you whole like the half breed that she is."

Naomi hissed, standing up tall and threatening. Twin weapons slid into her hands, chain links clinking as she did so.

"Would you like to repeat what you just said?" said Naomi, "Or should I lop that pretty little head clean off?"

"_Enough."_

Naomi started, slipping back to her original spot as the owner of that voice appeared. It came through the walls, slipping through it as if it wasn't there. Immediately Reino fell to his knee's, his other companions doing the same. Even as a servant of the dark and a fellow member of the Accursed, Reino couldn't help shivering slightly in the presence of their leader, the Dark Djinn. The hooded figure surveyed them for a moment before speaking again.

"_Rise._" it said. "_We have much to discuss."_

Reino returned to his seat, the others doing so as well.

"_Gin is dead."_

A ripple of surprise swept through the room. Even Reino perked up. Gin had been one tough guy, and surrounded by lots of powerful creatures to boot. How had that happened?

"He's dead?" said Sozen, glaring at the man here by holograph. "Weren't you in charge of that part of the plan Grey? How could you let that happen?"

The holograph turned to Sozen, irritation evident even they couldn't see the face of the man.

"The king turned out to be stronger than we thought." said a deep voice. "And I couldn't intervene without raising suspicions. It's partially Gin's own fault for bringing so much attention to himself."

"I'd heard that the whole army had been wiped, but I didn't think it was true." sighed Sozen. "I guess we're going to have to start over with that part. We need to quickly find someone to inherit Gin's Relic and start churning out pods again."

The holograph figure hesitated. "The king has Gin's Relic."

"Are you serious?" Naomi stood up, anger emanating. "It's not bad enough that that we lost Gin? Now you're saying that we lost the catalyst as well? How are we going to activate the pods? You couldn't have screwed this up more if you tried."

The cloaked figure's stance became more stiff. "You have not yet been blessed by the master. So until you hold proper authority to speak as you wish, I would advise you to hold your tongue."

The woman flicked her tongue at him, the forked end catching the light, muttering "_Touchy"_ under her breath.

Reino let out a short laugh, examining his nails "I think the '_touchy'_ on is you. Weren't you expecting to get promoted with Gin's relic?"

Naomi shot him a venomous glare, and opened her mouth, but Sozen cut in."So this means that the only generator we have is Reino's." His glance at Reino spoke exactly what he thought about that. "That's hardly comforting."

"You forget Kemo." said Reino, jerking his head towards the only person who hadn't spoken since Reino had entered. A large man sat on the side of the room, covered in hair and large muscles. Dark dangerous eyes turned to Reino as he spoke, the usual hint of wildness and barely suppressed ferocity concentrating on Reino who ignored it. "His relic might not be a generator, but he's still got his own breed of monsters he's cooking up beneath the king's nose. We're not completely at square one."

"_We will continue with the current situation as planned." _said the Djinn, breaking into their conversation. "_Gin's death sets us back a bit, but it's still manageable. Only a few things have been altered."_

It's form rippled, changing and shrinking. In a few seconds, Reino was staring at the form of the young woman he had just harassed this afternoon, except with a slight difference. The golden eyes were now brooding, her whole demeanor dark and dangerous. Reino raised an eyebrow.

"_This woman, her name is Kyoko."_ said the dark Kyoko, "_She's a concubine to Prince Kuon. You are not to touch her."_

That made Reino sit up. Since when were there people they couldn't mess with besides Prince Kuon?

Reino heard Sozen mutter something under his breath, but Reino ignored him.

"Why?" said Reino, genuinely curious. "What does she have to do with all this?"

"_She plays an important part." _said the Djinn. "_It's imperative she stays alive at the moment."_

_What a vague answer. _Thought Reino. _This 'Kyoko' just kept getting more and more interesting._

Reino sat back, examining the girl's appearance as a dark Accursed being. Especially when she looked like this, he found himself very interested in corrupting her.

"_Reino."_ said the fake Kyoko, and there was irritation laced in it's voice. "_You will oversee the spreading of the pods like you were suppose to, and you will do it right. Naomi will be going with you to make sure everything gets taken care of."_

"Why bother?" said Reino with a shrug. "If I need a babysitter then why send me? Naomi can take care of it herself."

Naomi straightened in her seat, the gleam of glory bright in her eyes, eager to please. But before she could say anything, the Djinn cut her off.

"_No."_ it said. "_You will be there Reino. We need you to make the portal to enter the waiting room."_ The eyes narrowed. "_This is your last chance Reino, if you mess up again, there will be consequences."_

"Yes yes," said Reino lazily.

The meeting continued, going over the finer points of the plan and making sure everything was set. The conversation rolled over Reino as he mused over what to do next. He was lazy, but he wasn't dumb. There was a reason Naomi was being allowed at this meeting and was going with him. She wasn't going replace Gin. She was his, Reino's replacement, meant to take over once he was gone. Judging by the Djinn's new plans, Reino had messed up one too many times for it's liking.

This mission wasn't a last chance. The group just needed his power to fulfill the assignment, then they would kill him and give his relic to Naomi. It would take her a week to 'change' after merging with it, and they didn't have the time for that. So they kept Reino alive, to kill him immediately following.

Reino tapped a finger against the chair, thinking instead of listening to the rest of the plans the Accursed were discussing. He couldn't escape, not from the Djinn. It would always know where he was. No, the only thing he could do was have as much fun and wreck as much possible. The only question was, who or what was he going to mess with?

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this story! And a special thank you for all those that encourage me through reviewing and such. XD**

**So here's Reino. He'll add a fun new part to the story I hope.**

**Many have wondered about why the stone colossus was after Kyoko in the previous chapters. Well, I know it's been a while, but you can figure out the answer if you can remember past events. (Hint: Read Lory's perspective in chapter 7. That should get you on the right track.) Don't fret if you can't figure it out. Eventually the point will be addressed again.**

**Now I'm off to do homework that's due in an hour and a half. XD**

**-Blushweaver.**


	28. Party Time

Kyoko happily hummed, making her way to the grand assembly room. All thoughts and fears from earlier in the day overruled by her new happy distraction. There couldn't be anything better than going to a party with her best friend. Speaking of best friends, Kanae looked like she'd walked out of a painting

The dirt had been scrubbed from her body - with much muttering and swearing from Kanae- an assortment of thin chains and gems woven through an intricate ponytail. Her eyes had been outlined with black onyx, further emphasizing their sharp angle. They had sent for the barely completed dress from the shop, the green flowing in one seamless stretch from top to bottom, long slits revealing her well-toned legs. Her jewelry had been borrowed from Kyoko's stash, most of the assortment pulled together with the un-willing help of Setsuko.

"You're absolutely stunning." said Kyoko, unable to stop herself from admiring her friend. "Truly you are the image of a goddess brought back to life."

"What? Are you trying to seduce me?" muttered Kanae, glancing at the bangles decorating her arms. "I still think I look weird"

"Not at all. I'm sure you'll be approached by men all night."

Her friend muttered darkly something about taking them down if they tried. Kyoko chuckled. Kanae was obviously embarrassed, unused to the situation. It gave Kyoko heart. She was always braver if she had to be so for someone else.

They arrived at the room, leaving Yuusei at the entrance. He'd been following them closely the whole evening, intent on making sure Kyoko was safe in case Reino came back.

Two attendants stood at the entrance of the room, where music and the smell of food wafted through the partially open doors. She stopped to talk to them about requesting admittance for Kanae. She knew them both, and they immediately consented to her request.

"If she's your guest then that's all that matters Lady Kyoko." said one of the men. "Also, my sister wanted me to give you this."

The man presented a prayer rune. It was simple, made of stone with the word _"Health_" inscribed on it. Kyoko accepted it gratefully. "Oh it's lovely. Make sure she knows that I said thanks."

"Of course." he grinned.

Biding goodbye, the two of them entered. The room was huge, the arched ceiling expanding several stories high. Cushions littered the ground along with several tables occupied with games of stones and cards. A few low platforms dotted the space where musicians and dancers exhibited their talent. Near the far end of the room sat a dais, where three unoccupied chairs seemed to lord over the party. The intoxicating smell of food came from a long table resting on the side, laden with roasted birds, figs, and fountains of wine.

If the room was impressive, the people were just as breath taking. Beautiful fabrics and gems draped over the partiers, the wine and festivities loosening their tongues as they talked and laughed. Every hair was in place; every wing of eyeliner was perfect.

"Wow." said Kyoko, blinking at the splendor "This... this is amazing!"

Kanae grunted her response beside her. Kyoko stood there for a moment, staring at everything in awe, not caring if she looked like a kid in a candy store. It was like a fairy tale! The sparkling dresses, the amazing room. This truly was a palace full of beauty.

"What was that about?" asked Kanae suddenly, jolting Kyoko from her daze. "At the entrance with that attendant?"

"Oh, that? I just helped his sister out." Said Kyoko "She works at the palace but got hurt one day. She was going to lose her job so I went to her house and patched her up so she could return to work the next day."

Kyoko looked down at the prayer gem, considering it. Then she channeled her magic.

The rock glowed a soft yellow, shimmering for a moment before its image wavered, vanishing out of existence with a swirl. Kyoko closed her eyes, letting the prayer for health wash over her. She would need it to last through the party tonight. As amazing as it was sure to be, her trepidation could not be shaken.

"Do you make a habit of sticking your nose into everyone's business?" said Kanae, though there was not heat in her voice.

"I'm slowly becoming friends with them." said Kyoko, feeling better already. "Why wouldn't I help?" Slowly but surely, Kyoko was starting to recognize almost everyone in the palace, even if she didn't know all their names. Between working in the clinic and the random things she was supposed to do as a concubine, she'd some interaction with almost everyone since being here. "Right, so where should we go first?"

"You could stop blocking the entrance for a start." said a voice behind them.

Yumi, Risa, and Utako entered the room, gliding through the entrance as if they were on wheels. Yumi's hair was pulled back into its usual tall ponytail, the ends curled and dotted with gems that shone in the light. Her dress was a dark purple, a shall wrapped around her tan shoulders. Her neck was heavy with thick necklaces complementing the usual gold and blue one from Kuon.

The other two looked just as splendid, Utako's dark hair covered by a head wrap, a gold nose ring chained to her earning. Her expressionless eyes were highlighted by a splash of gold on her lids, lined with black and dotted with white gems. Risa had her hair down, her mid length curls framing her round face. Her usually tomboyish clothes replaced with a skirt and decorated bra, exposing her pierced belly button.

"So beautiful!" cried Kyoko, smiling at the three concubines. They always looked amazing, but they had obviously outdone themselves tonight. "You guys look stunning."

"Thanks." said Risa, grinning as she waved a hand at Kyoko. "You look nice as well. Did you get something new for tonight?"

"No, I just finally wore one of the many outfits in my wardrobe. I don't know what to do with half of them." Kyoko glanced down at what she was wearing. It was a two piece set, the scoop neckline embroidered in gold designs. A jeweled belt decorated her waist, her skirts bunch at the top before cascading in waves down her legs. She'd been bullied into wearing several anklets and rings, her head decorated with a single circlet.

Risa whistled. "You need to start attending more parties Kyoko. You look good when you actually try."

"Says the tomboy" chuckled Kyoko. Then she noticed them glancing at Kanae. "Oh, this is Kanae." said Kyoko, presenting her friend to the concubines. "She's my good friend."

"Really now?" Yumi's eyes did a quick up and down on Kanae. "And pray tell, what makes you think you deserve to come to this party?"

Kanae drew herself up, sharp eyes glaring down at Yumi. "I was personally invited by Shin Hizuri. After all, we collaborated with each other in the finals of the battle royal."

Recognition dawned on Yumi, who gave Kanae another look over. "I see... well that explains a lot regarding your appearance." Her eyes lingered on Kanae's prominent biceps and tan lines.

"My profession deals with actually doing something rather than going to parties, binging on food and bullying the friendless." Retorted the spear wielder.

Yumi's eyes narrowed. "At least I'm not associated with the crass scum of the earth."

"That's still up for debate."

Sparks were flying between the two woman, neither breaking eye contact as they ground their teeth in unison.

Risa, who had come over to stand next to Kyoko was watching the exchange with a small smile. "This is going to be fun. I think Yumi just found her next best friend."

Kyoko nodded in agreement. "I'm glad to see that they're getting along."

Both woman whipped their head towards Kyoko, crying out. "We are not getting along!" which just caused them to resume their glaring match.

Chuckling to herself, Kyoko remembered something.

"Risa, Utako, I have something for you guys."

From a small beaded pouch she carried with her, Kyoko pulled out two prayer stones. One for harmony, and the other for humor. She held them out to their respective receivers. Utako took hers, staring at it with a blank expression. Risa on the other hand, broke into a grin, fanning her face with a hand.

"Oh Kyoko, you are too much!" she cried. Literally. She had tears in her eyes as she gave Kyoko a big hug. "Awwww, I don't think I've ever met such a pure hearted naive lady in my life."

Not insulted by Risa's word choice, Kyoko gave a laugh, returning the hug.

Yumi shot Risa a glare. "Risa, Calm yourself. You're creating a scene."

"Don't be jealous." said Risa, finally disentangling herself from Kyoko. "I'm sure you got one as well. Right Kyoko?"

Kyoko nodded, rummaging through her pouch and pulled out a third stone. She held it up, a blue rune shining on it's dark surface. "I wanted to thank you three for helping me out and accepting me into the harem."

Yumi took it, eyes unreadable as she studied it. Then she glanced up. "Loyalty?"

"Towards Prince Kuon." answered Kyoko. "Because when I think of you, that's the first thing that goes through my head."

Yumi let out a snort, but didn't reject the gift. She slipped it into a side pocket, brushing past Kyoko as she walked away.

"Next time you introduce her-" Yumi jerked her head towards Kanae. "Tell them she was the finalist first. You've got enough people against you without making then think you're infesting the palace with other commoners."

"Translation." said Risa, whispering in Kyoko's ear. "If you introduce her as the finalist first, then people will greet both of you more warmly. Yumi doesn't want any more people looking down on you than there already are."

Yumi barked at her to stop talking nonsense and keep up. Risa gave one last wink before trotting off to follow her friend. Utako moved to follow as well, but paused beside Kyoko, pulling out a book she had brought. She slipped a bookmark from the pages, pressing the strip of lace into Kyoko's hand with a quick "Thanks." Before going after the other two.

Kyoko hugged the bookmark to her chest, smiling up at Kanae. "Weren't they nice?"

The spear wielder gave her an incredulous expression.

* * *

"I heard something that alarmed me quite a bit. That Kyoko was attacked by a stone colossus on the way here to the capital."

Lory glanced at Kuon, acknowledging his presence. The Duke had a green and red reptile resting on his shoulder. It had three eyes, it's back covered in webbed spikes tipped with gold. It looked a lot like a creature from Aquiteris, a water country in the far north. Kuon might have taken the time to wonder where in the world Lory had gotten a hold of such a creature – and if it could survive in conditions so unlike its natural habitat - if he didn't already have a topic he was determined to address with the man.

"So she was." said Lory. "Those things are starting to pop up more frequently. The Accursed must be getting restless."

"Why was I not informed?" said Kuon, irritated with Lory's attitude. "Didn't you know about this?"

"I did." said Lory. "But I didn't think the details were necessary. Merely that she was targeted while traveling. What could you do with the knowledge anyway Kuon? It's not like you could have confronted Kyoko about it without her realizing you had looked into her background."

"That- I guess that's true." How did he explain it? He just didn't want anything to happen to her, and learning that she _had_ been attacked by a demon made him anxious.

Lory was giving him a pitiful look. "You need to watch that expression my friend. One look and people realize just what she means to you."

"Ah, my bad." Said Kuon, morphing his face back into an impassive one. He wasn't on friendly grounds tonight. There were too many people in the crowd that would use his weaknesses to bring themselves up. The better he kept his feelings hidden the more control of the situation he'd have. At least that was the theory.

"Also, she was stalked by Reino today."

Kuon's composure flew out the window as he stared at Lory. It took some very strong self-control to stop gaping, schooling his face and emotions before saying. "Are you being serious?"

Lory gave him a bemused expression, obviously entertained by Kuon's struggle. Kuon didn't think it funny one bit, especially if this wasn't a joke.

"While she was at the dress shop today with Kanae, she ran into him. Based on the details she told her guard, he tried to put a dark seed into her body"

Kuon cursed under his breath, making a conscious effort not to bring attention to himself. A couple people glanced in their direction, but they didn't come over.

"How in the world does she get herself into these situations?" said Kuon, looking in the crowd and not seeing her. "Is she alright?"

"She's fine." Said Lory. "I had someone go check to make sure. The seed didn't stick."

"That's good." Said Kuon, reigning in his anger and panic. "So that means we were right. Reino is one of the Accursed."

"It seems like it. And he might have made Kyoko his next target. I'm going to double her guard for the next few days."

"Triple it." Growled Kuon. "Or even better, I'll stick with her to make sure nothing happens."

"You will do no such thing." Said Lory. "You have your duties to attend to. You can spend some time with her, but you can't be with her constantly while the festival is going on."

Kuon had half a mind to keep arguing, there was no way he was going to let Kyoko get hurt, but he stopped himself. Lory was right. He had a duty to his kingdom to make sure this festival was successful. That meant spending time with other officials from the countries and cities. He couldn't afford slighting or offending them due to neglect on his part. Maybe he could convince Kyoko to go with him to those meetings. They wouldn't think it too strange that he kept a concubine with him.

Speaking of said concubine, he finally noticed her, walking through the crowds with her friend trailing behind her. She seemed to be doing well, talking to a group of women he realized were his own concubines. He was about to cross the room to greet her when he was stopped by several people, all wishing him the best in tomorrow's fight. Kuon was forced to put on his fake smile, keeping one eyes on Kyoko while he entertained his guests. He had a duty to perform first, and he would not neglect it.

_Later_ he told himself. The party would go on for hours, and he planned to spend at least a few of them with Kyoko before the night was over.

* * *

Kyoko moved further into the room, feeling braver every second as she glanced around at all the people. She immediately spotted Kuon, surrounded by several guests and well-wishers. Her heart immediately wished to go to him and seek the comfort of his familiar company, but she decided to hold off. She could talk to him later when he wasn't so busy. After all, part of her duty as a concubine was to entertain guests at functions like this. That included talking to people besides the prince.

Resolved to make him proud, Kyoko plunged into the den of people, Kanae trailing along with her.

The first person she ended up talking to was Ruriko. Kyoko had been passing the group Ruriko was talking to when the woman had motioned her over. She'd then told her friends that Kyoko was the one that had discovered her ability to use magic while singing.

"She's quite the stubborn creature." Ruriko was saying, laughing with her friends. "She refused to move, intent on her ludicrous idea that I could use magic through singing."

The other girls laughed, some calling for Kyoko to identify their own hidden talents. Kyoko chuckled along with them. The conversation flowed from there, and Kyoko found herself relaxing, grateful for the Duchess's invitation into the conversation. The girls eventually noticed Kanae, and that began a whole host of other questions. Soon, the spear wielder found herself the center of attention as the girls began bombarding her with questions. Not about her profession, but about Shin.

"Gosh, I wish I had black hair." mourned one of the woman. "Then he'd be completely smitten by me. I've been thinking of dying my hair actually."

"I doubt it would help."

"Hey, just because he flirted with you once doesn't mean _I_ don't have a chance."

And so it went. Even though Kyoko was used to talking to all sorts of people due to her work in the clinic, the atmosphere of the situation and the class of people she was talking to tonight were so different. She felt stiff at first, but with the presence of her familiar friend and the ease of this conversation, she soon began to relax, despite the occasional person that snubbed her presence.

Kyoko and Kanae found themselves flowing from group to group, talking to all sorts of people Kyoko had never even seen before. Many of them recognized Kyoko's necklace and realized she was the new concubine. That eventually led to questions about the murder attempt on Kuon's life. Kyoko had received quite the glare from Kanae the first time that had been brought up. She'd forgotten she hadn't told Kanae about that yet.

After that, Kyoko made a more conscious effort to point the conversation away from her and her friend. She'd rather hear about other people anyway. Get to know them and what they did. She was soon smiling brightly as she talked to all the familiar and new faces, learning and laughing along with them.

"You know quite a lot of people." said Kanae as they made their way towards the food table. After the last few hours of talking, the two had gotten hungry and decided to take a break to eat.

"I guess so." Said Kyoko thoughtfully. "Though most of them I met through working in the clinic. I still haven't been here long enough to know all the important people."

"Kyoko." Said Kanae, who looked like she was resisting rolling her eyes. "You seem to know _only_ the important people."

"How do you mean?"

"Hmm, let's think." Kane help up her hand, counting names on her fingers. "You know the Takarada family, the Matsunai family, the Sanda family. Not to mention you're a concubine to the crown prince, so you have connections within the royal family. Oh, and then there's all those physicians that know and praise your skills. You're rubbing shoulders with the elites of the elite."

"The Sanada family?" said Kyoko, pointedly ignoring the rest of the statement. "Does Hoshi come from a high ranking family?"

"He's _the _highest ranked in his family. He's the brains behind the kingdom's finances."

"Huh." Kyoko had never thought about the position of the people she knew. Now that she did, she did know quite a lot of 'high ranked' people. "Well, I didn't become friends with them for their positions. I just like them."

The two of them found a couple cushions that surrounded a platform where a woman was dancing. Several other people were there, admiring the entertainment, eating their food and enjoying the company. Kyoko had just started digging into her own food when the cushion beside her was filled with another presence.

"I see you found the food."

Kyoko smiled.

"It's good to see you again Shin."

Shin smiled, dark eyes shining at her. He was wearing a red and gold jacket, a sash tied around his head, dangling with circular gold chains. She'd never seen him in anything other than clothes meant to fight in, and she was surprised at how well the look suited him. Rather than the rebel he usually appeared to be, he looked every bit a prince as Kuon, even if he was only technically considered a Lord.

"We can't all be princes." Laughed Shin after Kyoko spoke her musings aloud. "Honestly I'm glad he has the job. Gives me more room to spread out and do my own thing." He leaned forward, looking at Kanae. "You look beautiful I must add, Kanae. Both you and Kyoko are like music to my eyes. Or ears for that matter, whatever you chose."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Said Kanae, flatly.

"Quite the contrary, you will find it works wonders." He glanced away before returning his attention to them. "Take this situation for example."

A second later, a dark haired woman with prominent cleavage latched onto Shin from behind, giggling as she did so.

"Shin, you promised to stay with me the whole night." She pouted.

"Be patient little flower." He said, patting the woman on her arm. "I am but a humble Lord and must see to my duties of greeting all the guests. You don't make my job any easier by looking so delicious. I'll have to fight half of the city to keep them off you tonight."

"Aww, flattery won't get you anywhere." Said the woman, almost mimicking Kanae earlier, the only difference being that she didn't seem to mean it. She stuck out her lip in a cute pout before noticing Kyoko and Kanae.

"Oh, and who's this? That necklace…" The woman's eyes lit up. "Are you that new concubine that everyone's talking about?"

"Maybe?" said Kyoko. "Depends on what they're saying, but I am the newest concubine."

"Really?" The woman disentangled herself from Shin, leaning towards Kyoko. She had a strange smile on her face, fighting to suppress her giggles as she whispered. "So... I've always wondered… How is the prince... you know…? The other concubines won't tell me."

"He's just like any other person I guess." Said Kyoko, not understanding why she was acting so strange.

"Yes, but what is he _like!"_ she said, impatient. Then her head suddenly shot back, gaping at Kyoko. "Wait, so you've _known_ other people before prince Kuon?"

"Of course." Said Kyoko, now getting more confused. "Haven't you?"

The girl started sputtering, as if Kyoko had called her out on something embarrassing. Behind the woman, Shin's face was turning red, and his shoulders were shaking. Had he choked on something?

"So what _is_ prince Kuon like Kyoko?" said Shin, his voice purposefully even. "Compared to other people? How does he treat you?"

"Well." Said Kyoko thinking back on when they first met. "At first he was a little rough, and sometimes he's still a little mean, but overall he's a very gentle person. After a while we warmed up to each other. I guess you could say that our relationship has improved a lot over the course of getting to know each other."

"And how often do you and prince Kuon, _get to know each other_?" said to girl, breathless with anticipation.

"Maybe every other day." Said Kyoko, wondering why this was so interesting to them. "Sometimes we can only meet for a few minutes. But other times we've been able to spend a few hours together. It all depends."

Shin let out a loud guffaw, slapping his hand on this thigh. The woman was a little red in the face, looking pleased. Kyoko looked at her friend wondering if Kanae understood what was going on. The spear wielder was pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, muttering something that sounded like _'of all the stupid naive things…'_

"I must have more details." Said the woman eagerly, "Where do you guys meet? Where are his sensitive spots? Do you go all the way every time or do you-"

"Now Penny." Said Shin, interrupting the woman. "I think that is quite enough. Let's not pry into their private affairs."

"You never let me have any fun. Kyoko was willing to tell me." Said Penny, licking her lips. "Oh well, I'm going to go brag to Miku what I found out. She'll be so jealous. And you're coming too. If I can't have my fun with Kyoko I'm sure as heck not letting you go again."

The woman grabbed Shin by his arm, pulling him away while grinning at Kyoko. "It was nice to meet you. Let's talk again later when we don't have this one to distract me."

The two whirlwinds left, Shin giving them one last wave before allowing himself to be pulled away by an animated Penny. Kyoko wasn't sure what just happened. Penny's questions had been strange. She again looked to her friend for help who gave her an angry glare saying: "No way! I'm not going to be the one to teach you about that."

* * *

Kuon was busy talking to Yukihito when Hidehito Kijima turned up. He knew the man wouldn't be able to resist taunting him before the start of the light sword tournament tomorrow. Hidehito was five years older, a player, and seemed to enjoy taunting Kuon specifically. While most people seemed to like his playful attitude, Kuon just found him annoying.

"Yo, Kuon." Said Hidehito, clapping him on the shoulder. "Are you nervous about tomorrow? It's your first light sword tournament after all."

"But it won't be my first fight." Said Kuon evenly. "What about you? Last time you went out in the first round."

"It's not my fault I was put against your dad so soon." Said Hidehito. "Though I am honestly surprised that you're going to be fighting in this one. I thought you wouldn't bother with it."

"Obviously you assumed wrong."

Hidehito was one of Kuon's distant relatives, a very adept man with a talent for light magic. He was just below Shin in terms of power which was saying something considering how close to the phoenix's contract Shin was compared to Hidehito. Only those who were direct descendants to a king could use light magic, and the power usually thinned out the further you got from the source.

"You know." said Hidehito, talking casually as if he were above the topic. "I had heard some interesting rumors about you for a while. They said that you couldn't use light magic anymore."

"Did they now?"

"Indeed, which would explain why I haven't seen you in the arena for such a long time."

Kuon didn't say anything. His councilor stood beside him, wisely keeping quite. Kuon used to frequent the barracks a lot to spar with the other men. It served the dual purpose of training while increasing moral. But since the last few months he had slowly stopped showing up, his abilities to use light magic getting weaker and weaker until they had been gone all together. Of course, he had Kyoko to thank for the return of his current strength.

"We won't be able to see each other until the finals." said Hidehito. "You're lucky. It will be a lot less embarrassing when you lose at the end instead of the first round."

"Much like you did last year." said Kuon. "There's a reason Shin decided not to participate in the tournament this year, and it wasn't because of you."

Hidehito raised an eyebrow, folding his arms across his chest. "Is that so? And you suppose that you were the reason he's not in it?"

"Of course."

The two men glared at each other, neither backing down an inch. Yukihito fidgeted nearby, obviously uncomfortable from the intense atmosphere between the two.

Perhaps they would have stayed there for a few more minutes had they not been interrupted. As it was, the energy was deflated immediately at the arrival of a new body who completely ignored the strained atmosphere.

"You guys can bark at each other later." Said Shin, barging into their confrontation and resting an arm on Hidehito's shoulder. The man staggered for a second before righting himself. "Listen, I just had _the_ best conversation with one of your concubines. Well, not really the best, but it was hilarious considering the situation."

"Then please, tell us in detail what happened." Said Kuon sarcastically, unable to suppress his desire to roll his eyes. The man had a strange talent for sewing chaos easily. Kuon put a cup to his lips.

"I just had a talk with Kyoko," Said Shin, eyes sparkling as he watched for Kuon's reaction. "About your sex life."

Red juice went flying as Kuon choked on his drink. Yukihito let out a cry, dodging the projectiles.

"Would you care to run that by me again?" said Kuon, wiping his mouth with a sleeve as he fought to keep his face stable.

"Well, it was more about both of your adventures together." Said Shin, acting innocent. "She told me unabashedly about how you were 'rough' and "mean" at first, but eventually became gentle towards her. Apparently you guys meet every other day to satisfy each others needs."

"Man Kuon." Said Kijima, looking impressed. "I thought you said you were done using the harem for sex. I guess the rumors are true. She's got you addicted hook line and sinker."

"I have never slept with Kyoko." Said Kuon firmly. "There is no way you heard that nonsense from her."

"Ah, but there's no denying you wouldn't mind it." Said Shin, "She's quite the cutie, especially when she's dressed up like she is today."

"Is she now?" said Hidehito. He glanced around, obviously looking for Kyoko. "I've got to see this creature who's got Kuon's attention every other night."

Feeling a surge of protectiveness, Kuon ground his teeth, more than a little irritated. "I'd kindly appreciate it if you two didn't talk about my concubine like that."

"Don't worry, we know better than to go near your things." Said Shin, waving a hand. "Her friend on the other hand, have you seen her legs? Those calves man, I'd like to see the rest of the package."

"Legs aren't my thing." Said Hidehito, frowning.

"We know you're more of a boobs person anyway Kijima."

"Gentlemen!" Said Yukihito, face red. He looked like he was on the verge of passing out "We are in mixed company tonight. Don't you think this is conversation is completely inappropriate? Besides, aren't you courting someone already Shin?"

"Did I encroach on your territory Yuki?" said Shin, getting off of Hidehito and walking over Yukihito. "What do you like best in a woman? Her legs? Bust? Or maybe you are more of a backside person?"

Yukihito turned, if possible, more red.

"Shin." Said Kuon, keeping his voice steady. "I will seriously pay you whatever you want if you never start this conversation again."

"No can do Mr. fairy. I can't let go of all your embarrassing moments. Do you want to deprive me of my fun?" He motioned at a spot behind Kuon. "You won't have to look far to find her Koun, she's right over there. Now go stare at your favorite part of the girl, while you flirt shamelessly with her."

Kuon glared at Shin.

"Man, mind like a gutter this one." Said Shin, throwing up his hands. "I was talking about her eyes." He pointed to his own, smirking. "You like the way they shine, I can tell. There's a spark of hidden flame behind those gold gems that's got you entranced."

"How did you…?"

"Come on Kuon." Said Shin, rolling his eyes. "Anyone who knows you can tell she's got you completely entranced, though I actually think it's a good thing in this instance." In an uncharacteristically sincere moment, Shin clapped a hand on Kuon's shoulder, none of the previous mocking in his eyes. He lowered his voice so that Yukihito and Hidehito couldn't hear them. "You've changed since I last saw you Ren, and it's been a good change. I know it's from her influence. I really need to thank her if this is what she does to you. You have my full support in this relationship."

Kuon stared at his cousin, grateful and a little bewildered by the man's words. Shin was more perceptive then he let on, and despite his annoying personality, Kuon appreciated his acceptance. Not everyone would be supportive of the crown prince falling for a commoner.

But the moment was gone a second later as Shin glanced over Kuon's shoulder, a grin spreading across his face. "I think she just realized what Penny was getting at."

Kuon looked behind him, and sure enough, he saw Kyoko, on the verge of having a nervous breakdown. She was visibly sputtering, red faced as she talked animatedly with Kanae.

"Go soothe her worries." Said Shin, giving Kuon a shove on the back. "I'll stay here and help Hidehito embarrass Yuki some more."

Kuon didn't need to be told twice, mostly for the sake of getting away from Shin. His feet were already making their way towards Kyoko before Shin had shoved him. He'd been craving her company all night and decided that he had spoken to enough people to warrant spending time with her. Besides, he was genuinely curious if Shin was right about what had flustered her.

* * *

Kyoko was beyond embarrassed. The word didn't even begin to describe the shame she felt. How did she not realize that's what they were talking about? Of course that's what people wanted to know about her and Kuon's relationship, and she had now encouraged those rumors, adding new details to the lies.

Resisting the urge to howl, she clamped both hands over her head, wishing she could disappear through the ground like Reino had.

"Kyoko, are you alright?"

The voice made her jump, recognizing the deep vibrations is sent through her chest. Slowly, Kyoko raised her head, glancing under the hands at the man standing next to her. She swallowed, realizing it was exactly the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

_He's come to scold me_. Was the first thought through Kyoko's head. He was probably disgusted with her, coming to yell at her for spreading such awful lies.

"I-I'm so sorry your highness." She cried, tears bursting from her eyes. "I'm such a shameless shameful person. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Kyoko, please calm down." said Kuon kindly. He took hold of one her of wrists which prevented Kyoko from going down on her hands and knees to beg for forgiveness. "I'm not sure what you're so worried about, but crying like this isn't going to help."

Kyoko gave a loud sniff, trying to stop the stream of tears produced by her guilt. Kuon gave her another kind smile, then addressed someone beside Kyoko.

"Do you mind getting some tissues? I'll go help her sit down."

It must have been Kanae, but Kyoko couldn't see through her anguish. She let Kuon lead her towards the side of the room, away from all the stares she could feel piercing the back of her head. They sat down on some cushions away from the bulk of the party.

"Thank you." said Kuon, taking some tissues from Kanae who appeared to have returned. Kuon positioned his mat so that he sat in front of Kyoko. He reached out, one hand taking a firm yet gentle hold of her chin while the other started to wipe away her tears. "Now, let's get you cleaned up. It would be a shame to have your pretty makeup get ruined now wouldn't it. Did you do it yourself?"

"Setsuko helped me." muttered Kyoko, scrunching her face as the tissue brushed against her cheeks. She felt her face burn from a mixture of humiliation and a sudden awareness of his proximity. "She said that I shouldn't shame you by looking like a commoner playing makeup."

Kuon let out a small chuckle. "It sounds like something she would say."

Kyoko didn't answer, letting him finish his work. He eventually drew back, thumb and forefinger still gripping her chin as he gazed at her face with an unreadable expression. She let him stare for a few second before she stared to squirm.

"Did it smudge at all?" she said.

"Just a little." Said Kuon, and he finally, blessedly let go, drawing fully back onto his own cushion. "But it doesn't look bad. Gives you an exotic smokey eye look."

"Smokey eye? What's that?" said Kyoko.

"It's a type of look for makeup." said Kuon. He shot a glance at Kanae who was sitting in the cushion beside Kyoko "And before you start your jabs about me knowing makeup terms, I do have a harem full of concubines. I know more about hair and cosmetics then most women thanks to them."

"We are all aware of the extent of your harem Prince Kuon." Said Kanae coolly.

"Hmm. Kanae, would you mind if I talked to Kyoko alone?"

A spike of fear immediately shot through Kyoko. So he planned to scold her privately did he? Even though she had been looking forward to spending time with him the whole evening she now found herself dreading being alone with him for just a few minutes.

"Of course." Said Kanae. "But only if Kyoko doesn't mind."

Kyoko inwardly thanked her friend for her loyalty. It gave her strength to face Kuon, knowing that she had Kanae's support.

"No, it's fine Moko-san." Said Kyoko raising her eyes to her friend. "See if you can find Yukihito or someone. I'll come join you later."

Giving the two of them one last long look, Kanae stood up, leaving Kyoko alone with Kuon.

Kyoko had to force herself to not squirm. Was he going to yell at her now? She should probably apologize again for her mistake. She opened her mouth to speak, but he beat her to it.

"Are you enjoying the party Kyoko?"

"Ah, y-yes." She said, caught off guard. "It's been a lot of fun."

Kuon's green eyes were shining as she smiled at her. "Has everyone been treating you well? There haven't been any rude comments have there?"

"A couple." said Kyoko, shrugging her shoulders "But they weren't that bad. Most people just refused to acknowledge my presence if they didn't like me. Other than those few, everyone has been super nice. It hasn't been as scary as I thought it would be, especially since I had Moko-san to support me."

"I'm glad to hear that." He sounded genuinely glad too. His reassurance gave Kyoko heart to keep talking, renewing some of her energy.

"I really enjoyed talking to all the different people. Like Sir Fedireck from The Lowlands country. Apparently grass covers most of the ground where he lives and it's thinner, not thick like our sandgrass here. He was fun, but once you got him talking about his kids he wouldn't stop."

"Did he show you pictures?"

"No, I managed to get away before he could start. But then I ran into someone else that tried to coax me into dancing on the stage."

Kuon chuckled. "How did you manage to avoid that?"

"Why do you assume that I got away?"

"Because you'd be blushing if you hadn't."

Kyoko smiled, relaxing further into the conversation. It was strange. He made her feel at ease so quickly. Just moments before she was sure terrified he would get angry. She realized he hadn't shown any sign of displeasure since meeting, instead treating her with an abundant amount of respect and care, even when she was being unreasonable. Did that mean he hadn't heard what she'd said to Shin and Penny? She didn't want his opinion of her to go down especially after he said he considered her a friend. It was best to come out with her mistake now. She didn't want him finding out later and retracting their friendship.

"Your highness." Said Kyoko quietly. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to… what I mean is..."

"Before you apologize," said Kuon. "Could you tell me what it is you're apologizing for?"

"Ah well." Kyoko scratched the back of her head, nervous. "I was talking to Shin and a woman called Penny, she was asking questions about me and you, but I misinterpreted them. I thought she was asking about how we got along, but apparently she got a completely different impression from when I told her…" It was a vague explanation, but she was too embarrassed to tell the exact details.

"Let me guess." Said Kuon a thoughtful expression on his face. "You told her that we meet every other day, which she interpreted to mean that we meet to have… certain activities during those times."

Kyoko's eyes widened. "How did you-"

"Shin was telling me about it when I noticed your distress." Said Kuon with a sigh. "I honestly hoped he was lying."

"I'm so sorry." Said Kyoko again. "I know it's shameful to have you tied to me in such a way. I didn't mean to encourage the rumors."

"I'm sure you didn't. But it doesn't matter. Those rumors will exist whether you encourage them or not. If I was bothered by such things I wouldn't have put you in the harem in the first place. Well, kept you in the harem I should say. We both know the original reason for you being in there doesn't exist anymore."

"You're not angry at me?" said Kyoko, unable to contain her surprise.

Kuon raised an eyebrow at her, looking playful. "What, do you expect me to be such a petty person that I'd hold a grudge against you for accidentally spreading rumors?"

Kyoko paused for half a moment before saying "No! of course not."

"Ah," said Kuon, and Kyoko couldn't tell from his expression if he had noticed her hesitation. "It's not like the rest of the harem doesn't encourage those rumors as well."

Kyoko folded her arms, nodding in agreement. "They gossip more than a group of old ladies in the waiting room."

Kuon didn't answer, as good as admitting his agreement with the statement. They fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the moment of peace between them. The gratitude Kyoko felt in that moment was enormous, happy that he hadn't gotten upset at her for her mishap from earlier. Perhaps her imagination concerning the prince was a bit exaggerated in that department.

"Have you been enjoying the party Prince Kuon?" said Kyoko.

He nodded. "I think I can say it's been a success so far. These types of events are usually hard to maneuver through since there are so many egos to satisfy. But with the combined effort of all the concubines and some of my advisers, we've managed to avoid starting civil wars so far."

Kyoko gave a wry smile. Kuon was such a workaholic. She had asked how he enjoyed the party, not how it was going. He really should learn to relax. She had half a mind to comment on it but decided not to. For Kuon, he probably wouldn't be able to enjoy the party unless it _was_ a success. He put a lot of pride into his efforts for the kingdom. It was a part of him that she admired.

They enjoyed each other's company for a few more minutes, making comments about the people they had talked to or about the events they had managed to see. After a few minutes though, Prince Kuon told her they should probably head back to the party. He stood up holding out a hand to Kyoko.

"Come." He said "If you're feeling better, we should enjoy the rest of the party. While I enjoy sitting here in the corner talking with you, both of us will be missed eventually. Perhaps we can continue this conversation later tonight."

Kyoko's heart gave a soft flutter which she immediately squashed down. She took his hand, allowing him to help her up. He didn't let go for a moment, giving it a squeeze. Kyoko ignored the energy that motion sent through her hand, denying its existence. But she couldn't help the smile on her face as she later looked at the hand that had held his, remembering the warmth of his grasp.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Rosashiganti, so you want to know how many chapters I plan on making this story? Too many! That's how many. If you really want to know PM me. I don't wish to depress myself by writing it down in the actual story. =.=**

**Also, I'm super pumped I managed to scare some of y'all with the specter. That was my intention so I'm glad it worked at least for some of you. (Yes, I'm a mean authoress) XD**

**Guest: *Glomps* Don't worry, Kuon withdrawal does it to the best of us. Besides, I honestly want feedback. The good _and_ the bad. I've had some lovely conversations with several you regarding the story. As I've said, I promise not to be offended. This is a learning experience for both/all of us I hope. I'm just overjoyed you guys have stuck through this long story with me and taken the time to comment.**

**As a side note, I almost didn't get to publish this on time since I barely got it done. This last week I was super stressed out/depressed from school. The teachers successfully made me feel like the scum of the earth/worst student in the class/don't deserve to be there/etc. Gahhhhhh! Oh well, I'll write the experience down and use it in another story later. (The whole thing with Aya's betrayal was based off an experience I had with my dance teacher and 5 other girls who ganged up on me and got me in trouble for not taking their crap.) I literally spent this last Saturday in bed for an hour looking through reviews to make myself feel better. So thank you guys for helping me get through school with your reviews and PM's! Here's a chapter full of love. (Hope it could make your day better guest-san)  
**

**-Blushweaver**

**Now, a note from our beta: _Imoutu_  
**

**_Blushweaver has informed me I need to write something at the end of this to let my adoring fans know I have not fallen off the planet, and an still editing/ beta reading for her. Also, can I just say Blushweaver made up some great outfits for this party. Makes me think about what I'm going t be for halloween... yeah need to figure that out._ **


	29. A Proposal

If there was anything Kyoko learned from this experience, it was that rumors spread quickly in the palace. That, and living as a nomad for the rest of her life was starting to look like a good option. As it was, she was hiding near the edge of the room, pleading with Yumi to help her.

"Please Yumi." Cried Kyoko, on the verge of tears. "You're the only one that can help me."

"No." said Yumi, pointedly ignoring Kyoko. "This is your own fault for not paying attention. Besides, it's not that bad."

"Not that bad? _Not that bad?_" hissed Kyoko. "It's all I'm being asked about now. They all want to know everything, if he's any good, and… all sort of things that I'm too embarrassed to even say out loud." Kyoko groaned, burring her hands into her face. "There are even people claiming to have spotted us during our… _activities _while walking through the halls."

Yumi's face was deceptively calm, but a prominent tic mark on her forehead gave away her irritation. "You know Kyoko. I can't tell if you've come to complain or to brag."

But Kyoko was barely paying attention. She was too busy banning all sorts of horrible mental images some people had put into her head. There should be a limit on the things people can say in public. What ever happened to common decency?

"Kyoko." Said Risa, who was lounging on a cushion beside them, being entirely unhelpful through all this. "Part of the reason these rumors are so hot is because of your reaction to them. I bet your face turned a bright scarlet every time someone asked you something, am I right?"

Kyoko's face complied with the description.

"And that is why they don't believe you when you deny those rumors."

"Of course I would blush!" said Kyoko. "Did you hear the things they were saying? So why can't you get rid of the rumors Yumi? If it was anyone I would think it was impossible, but I know you can do it."

"I'm flattered you have so much faith in my skill." Said Yumi. "But it's impossible to disperse these rumors by tonight. Part of the process is being patient, and you are anything but that right now."

Kyoko knew when it was time to give up. She sunk into a cushion, wondering if she could just spend the rest of the party in that corner.

Somehow Kyoko managed to make it through most of the night. She didn't end staying in the corner, Kanae and her own sense of responsibility wouldn't let her do that, but she did do her best to steer the conversations away from that certain topic. She found that taking Risa's advise and trying not to blush or freak out the whole time did the trick.

The night was starting to wind down as Kyoko let out a yawn. She'd never been a night owl. The room was less crowded, many people having left to rest, or enjoy other festival activities. It was mostly adults at this point, many of the small children that had been present sent to bed due to the late hour. She and Kanae were once again alone together, talking about the sand demons when Kyoko was tackled by a small creature.

"Bo!"

Kyoko's just barely managed to catch them before he hit the ground. Apparently not all of the children had gone to bed quite yet.

"Satoshi" cried Kyoko. "I nearly dropped you."

The young boy laughed, pulling away slightly. "Did I surprise you Bo?"

"Of course, but don't you remember what I told you?" Kyoko leaned forward, lowering her voice and glancing around. She was glad that Kuon wasn't anywhere near. "Bo is my secret identity. I can't let anyone else know who I am. It is of the utmost importance."

The boy clamped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide as he nodded his head. Kyoko ruffled his hair.

"Good. Now here comes your cousin. I bet he thinks I stole you away."

Sure enough, Hiou was walking towards them, looking displeased. He had the appearance of a 10 years old, despite turning 15 this last month. Both him and his cousin had the same mop of dark unruly hair, though where Satoshi had a sweet innocent expression of a 5 year old, Hiou had his usual permanent scowl as he planted himself in front of Kyoko.

"There you are Satoshi." He said. "I see you've been kidnapped by the demon lord again."

Satoshi stuck out his tongue, moving to hide behind Kyoko. The boy had become attached to Kyoko after she'd payed Bo to help him get over his fear of the clinic. She still had no idea how he figured out it was her, but he had refused to receive treatment from anyone except her for the past two weeks.

"It's good to see you too Hiou." Said Kyoko, ignoring the jibe. The boy had always been hostile with Kyoko because she had treated him like a kid when they had first met. It wasn't her fault that he looked like a child. "You look like you're doing well."

Hiou gave a _"humph", _then glanced at Kanae.

"Oh, this is Kanae Kotonami." Said Kyoko, quickly introducing her friend. "This-" She pointed at the boy still clutching her skirt. "-is Satoshi, and this is Hiou Uesugi. They're cousins."

If Kyoko didn't know her friend well, she would have missed it. It was only a short ripple in her expression, a slight opening of her eyes, but that was enough to show her shock. To anyone else, they wouldn't have even noticed. To Kyoko, she knew it was a reaction that meant something significant.

Shatoshi was pulling on Kyoko's skirt, prompting Kyoko to bend down. She pulled her eyes away from her friend to pay attention to him.

"Look." He pulled back a sleeve on his robes, showing the underside of him arm with a toothy smile. "It's getting better! I've been putting on the cream just like you told me every night."

"That's great. I'm glad you've been keeping up with it." Said Kyoko, keeping one eye on her friend. She was staring at Hiou with that strange expression on her face. Hiou noticed her staring and gave a noise of annoyance.

"You're that fighter from the finals correct?" he said. "Don't look down on me just because I look young. I'm strong enough to give many adults a run for their money."

"Of that I have no doubt." Said Kanae. "You are a Uesugi after all."

Hiou blinked at the comment. Kyoko was about to ask what was wrong when her friend suddenly gave a quick bow, gliding away before another word could be spoken. Kyoko would have followed, except the way Kanae left said that her friend wanted to be alone. So instead, she shared a look with Hiou, shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

A strong drink was what Kanae needed at the moment. That, and perhaps a good long sparring match with someone she could thrash repeatedly. That always made her feel better. She took a long swig from the drink she had procured, the liquid burning as it went down. She wasn't a stranger to alcohol, but she'd never gotten used to the taste.

Drumming her fingers against the empty cup, she strolled through the room with no real goal in mind. She just wanted to wander without thinking, a habit she had picked up while in the desert. Moving always soothed her. She made an effort to not go back towards where her friend was sure to be talking to that Hiou boy. She'd rather keep her distance. It was better to keep some memories down.

And how the heck did Kyoko know so many people in the first place? She hadn't been lying when she'd told Kyoko that she knew only the important people. Heck, she doubted most of the people in the room realized how highly favored Kyoko was with those in the highest positions. If they did, the girl would have been swarmed with those wishing to use her position to gain favor. As it was, Kyoko was so stupidly humble and unassuming that she didn't bring attention to herself. Most would brag of the connections, but not Kyoko.

Kanae stopped, realizing she had already made it all the way around the room, almost back to where she started. Kyoko was still talking to Hiou, but she noticed that the prince had come to join them as well. Kanae narrowed her eyes at the pair, wondering about Kuon's unusual attention towards Kyoko. Sure, he was probably just amusing himself with his new conquest, but was that it? She was starting to wonder just how far his attachment was to Kyoko.

A hand holding a cup full of wine was held out to her, and Kanae's eyes followed the arm to see the man behind it. She instantly recognized Duke Lory Takarada, a strange looking lizard propped on his shoulder.

"I noticed your glass was empty." He said smoothly. "Here."

She took it, the Duke taking her empty cup and handing it to a wondering servant. He held up a glass of his own in a toast.

"To your astounding performance in the finals." said Lory. "You gave Shin quite the run for his money. He was impressed."

"I'm sure he was." said Kanae, taking a drink from her cup. Why was the Duke coming and talking to her? In truth, she had no desire to be in the man's company. She had heard stories about Duke Takarada, and she knew better than to mess with someone with such a cloudy background. He was known for being devious and using other people's weaknesses to get what he wanted.

The Duke chuckled. "You think I jest. I'm being completely serious. Your talent is astounding considering your age."

Kanae grunted.

"Would you be interested in being hired by me? I'd appreciate your presence."

_Ah, so that's what it was. I shouldn't have been surprised._

"No." said Kanae firmly. "I'm not interested, excuse me."

Kanae had started to walk away, determined to ignore him but-

"Kyoko is in danger."

She spun around, staring at the man who stood casually by the drink station. Kanae narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly that." said Lory. "I feel like Kyoko could use some extra protection. I'd like to hire someone to watch over her."

Kanae let out a snort. "Like this kingdom is short on soldiers. Ashuron has one of the biggest military on the continent. Just get one of your fine men to guard her. There's no reason for me to waste my time."

"But it _is_ short on men I can trust." said Lory quietly.

That made Kanae curious. The Duke grabbed a plate of fruit from a table, holding it out for Kanae who didn't take it. He shrugged, eating from it instead. She watched, waiting for him to explain,

"I'm worried." he finally said, grabbing a seed and feeding it to the strange lizard on his shoulder. "I want to make sure Kyoko is safe. Won't you consider taking the job?"

"I make a rule not to get involved unless I have all the information." said Kanae. "And there are quite a few holes in your proposition Duke Takarada."

"Then ask your questions."

"Why Kyoko?"

"Because she manages to constantly find herself in danger. I'm worried about her."

"Is that the full truth?"

"It's what you're allowed to know unless you're employed by."

Kanae sucked on the inside of her cheek. This was probably all related to that stone colossus that had attacked her when they were traveling here. That, and maybe even Reino was involved. Kanae had heard the rumors about Kyoko saving the prince during the murder in the palace. She had yet to reprimand her friend for being so reckless. And man, that girl was _reckless_. Stupid, rash, impulsive and self-sacrificing. The perfect recipe for getting yourself killed.

"You said that you were short on men you could trust." said Kanae. "What did you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I meant."

"And you think you can trust me? Someone you know nothing about?"

"I know enough." said Lory who smiled at her, a smile that said he knew all her secrets and thought she was amusing for thinking he didn't.

"Do you now?" said Kanae, irritated by his attitude. "And what exactly do you know about me?"

"Well to start off, I know you are 19 years old and was born in Xaidora. You have ten siblings and six nieces and nephews, several of which you have not met yet. You left home when you were 14 and haven't been back since. You traveled for four years with Kotetsu Uesugi, who you parted with last year."

Kanae eyes widened, alarmed. How did he find out so much about her in such a short time? If she thought he was done with his spiel she was wrong. It just got worse from there.

"You're competitive, stubborn and can't express your feelings well." continued Lory, completely ignoring her horror at her own personal information spilling from his so easily. "You're fiercely loyal to those you care about and would die for them if given the chance. I also know that you respected your teacher greatly, and he you. You're a protégé with the spear and pulse magic. You surpassed what your master could teach you at 17 and refused to travel with others for long periods of time after he-"

"Stop!"

The command came out in a hiss, Kanae's expression becoming ice cold as she glared at Lory.

Anger was starting to boil in the pit of her stomach at the casual mention of her master. What right did Lory have to do that? "If this is supposed to convince me to help you I'm afraid you'll be disappointed."

"I wasn't quite done yet." said Lory. "I knew Kotetsu fairly well. If he trusted you and kept you by his side for so many years, then I trust you as well. I... was sad to hear when he died. He was a good friend."

Kanae's face twisted into a strange grimace. She gave a dark laugh, anger thumping though her with each beat of her heart. "Are you serious? How can you say you trust him? You, who did nothing when he was condemned for treason and stripped him of all his titles. And you have the audacity to say that you were his _friend?_"

"You don't know the exact circumstances." said Lory evenly. "There's more to the story than what you were told."

"Oh, of course there's more to the story." said Kanae, making an angry motion with her hand. "There's always more to the story. It's never your fault. You're a victim of circumstances. I've heard it all before. No, what I do know is that you let your friend take the fall for something he didn't do. Something that took away everything he had."

Kanae stepped closer to Lory, mouth drawn into a tight line as she drew herself to her full height. Her voice came out in a hiss, anger and malice laced in every word. "So, what makes you think I'd ever stomach working for the same stuck up noble that could have prevented my master from experiencing so much pain? That could have prevented him from being separated from his family forever, his honor destroyed, reducing him to associate with the dregs of the earth. What makes you think I'd ever want to help you?"

"Because you care about Kyoko." Said Lory, voice quiet. "When you heard Kyoko was in danger, you stopped to listen, despite your pride."

Kanae didn't answer. The silence stretched out, the clinking of drinks and laughter from the festivities muted as she glared at the Duke's calm expression.

"Think about it." he finally said. "Let me know if you change your mind."

"No."

Her eyes had caught the back of two certain dark haired boys. The grandsons her master never got to see grow up. The boys who were told lies about their grandfather's honor. Hiou and Satoshi would never know the truth, their family still suffering from the '_shame'_ Kotetsu had brought on them.

Kanae wasn't strong enough to protect her master, to help him restore his honor. If she couldn't protect him, how could she protect Kyoko? Kanae wasn't going to go through that pain again. She didn't need another thing to lose.

"Excuse me."

This time Kanae didn't turn around as she left, fist clenched to stop it from shaking.

* * *

"That's why I'm saying we should have just evacuated the surrounding areas." a man was saying while shaking his head. "It was too risky leaving them there while the whole group ran unchecked through the lands."

"What else could they have done?" said an older man. "The people could have been attacked just as easily crossing the desert to safer areas. Then the bandits would have gotten their cities and the people in one easy sweep."

"Well obviously after it was too late the option wasn't there. But if King Kuu had been more attentive to the disturbance when it first started than they could have saved a lot more lives."

"It's easy to say all this in hindsight. How many groups of thieves do you think are out there? He can't take the time to hunt down each and every last one of them. He's got a whole kingdom to run."

Kyoko watched the debate, unsure if she should be there. She had been sucked into the conversation with a group of older men who had been asking her about the assassin's attack. The conversation had eventually turned to the rebellion King Kuu had just suppressed in the eastern part of the country.

"Do you think the stories about the demons are true?" said another man, cutting into the conversation. "Normal sand demons are one thing, but apparently there have been sightings of sand colossus and lamias around the areas."

"There's no way." One man said. "Just a bunch of stories made up by people trying to get attention."

"Haven't the attacks been getting worse though?" said Kyoko, not bothering to correct them on their assumption that the sand colossus weren't real. "I've heard that more and more travelers are being attacked by just normal sand demons."

"That, I can attest to." said one man, stroking his beard in worried thought. "My shipments have been behind these last few months, and sometimes it's not because of bandits or demons. My workers have reported seeing some strange things that I would normally just brush off as heat induced hallucinations. I'm not sure what to think at this point."

Kyoko noticed Kanae walking towards her form the corner of her eye. The spear wielder had a slight frown on her face, obviously in deep thought. As she approached however, she was pulled from them as one of the men addressed her.

"Ah, you're that fighter from the tournament today aren't you?" he said. "You've traveled a lot through the kingdom haven't you?"

"Yes." Said Kanae, stepping beside Kyoko into the circle. "What of it?"

"Have you noticed an increase of monsters and strange things while traveling?" said the man. "And what do you say about those rumors of dark demons roaming again? Are the darker ages coming back to haunt us?"

Kanae folded her arms, glancing at Kyoko. "There has definitely been an increase in the monsters and bandits within the last year." said Kanae. "All the mercenaries agree on this, and I've seen it with my own eyes as well. Just last month while crossing the desert with Kyoko here, we were attacked by a stone colossus."

The men gave murmurs of alarm.

"Were you really?" said a man with a turban. "I'm sorry but I can't easily believe it."

Kyoko, embarrassed, scratched the side of her face with a finger. "I didn't think you would."

"How did you survive?"

"Kanae killed it." said Kyoko, motioning to her friend. That made the men exclaim even more.

"Would you be interested in becoming one of my body guards?" said the merchant. "If there really are stone colossus out there I'd like someone with a bit of experience guarding my goods."

"You are too kind." Said Kanae, giving a stiff bow. "But I'm afraid I don't plan on staying in the capital for very long. I'm a wanderer by nature and don't like tying myself to one place for too long."

"I see. Let me know if you change your mind."

The conversation kept going from there, the men talking about other politics and rumors floating around the cities. Kyoko stayed for a few minutes, interested to know what was going on around the kingdom. After a while, she excused herself with Kanae, concerned for her friend.

"So, you plan on leaving soon?" said Kyoko after she had pulled her friend aside. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's been a more recent decision." Said Kanae, not looking at her, a slight ting of pink on her cheeks "I just stayed to make sure you were doing alright, truth be told."

"Oh"

Kyoko wilted. She'd been enjoying her friends company so much she had forgotten that it wouldn't last. Kanae had only promised to stay until after the tournament was over. She should probably be grateful that Kanae had stayed as long as she did all things considered. The question was, would her friend ever come back to visit, and if so when?

Fidgeting slightly, Kyoko sent several glances at Kanae who pointedly ignored her. After a few minutes of this, Kanae threw up her hands, crying out, "Mo! I'm not going to be gone forever. I'll come back to visit eventually."

Kyoko grinned, then gave her friend a big hug who didn't dodge the gesture. The absence of resistance further cemented in her mind that Kanae was determined to leave soon. The spear wielder would never have let Kyoko hug her so easily otherwise.

Kyoko squeezed her friend harder.

"I'm going to miss you so much!"

"Gah! Kyoko get off."

"But I have to get as much hug energy from Moko-san that I can."

"You won't get any more if you kill me by suffocation."

Kyoko finally released her, smiling at her friend who grumbled while straightening her dress. She couldn't help but feel grateful at that moment for where her life was. She had a good friend, a budding profession, and lots of people she loved like family. As she stared around the room, her heart swelled at all the people she had come to know and love. Maria, Lory, Prince Kuon, Moko-san, Shin, several of the concubines, the list was endless!

"What are you giggling about?" said Kanae,

"I'm just so happy." Said Kyoko, turning to her friend. "Everything is like a dream." The words were no sooner out of her mouth then she heard an announcement.

"Everyone, we are pleased to be entertained tonight by Ashuron's gifted young minstrel, Sho Fuwa."

Kyoko's dream state burst into a thousand pieces. The nightmare had returned.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Yes, Kanae and Hiou are older here than they are in the manga. I take full artistic liberties to mess with the characters however I wish. XD**

**Oh, and if you want extra scenes, bug my sister. She is in charge of writing any extra scenes. So far she has two requests that she may or may not do.**

**Thank you for all your kind words and reviews! I managed to get out of the big funk I was in and am plowing through school full speed! You guys are the bestest ever! Have a wonderful day!**

**-Blushweaver**

**_Blushweaver is trying to get you to hound me so she can get me writing... It might work._**

**_-Imouto_**


	30. The Sho Down

The second Kuon heard that man's name, he felt himself freeze. It was only from years of training that he managed to keep a pleasant expression on his face while he excused himself from the current group of guests he was entertaining. He walked a few feet away, then turned to his councilor who had trailed after him.

"Why." Said Kuon, keeping that smile on his face, fake sparkles covering up the anger he felt. "Is that _idiot_ playing here?"

Yukihito visibly cowered from Ren's very shiny aura.

"W-who, what are you talking about?" said Yukihito.

Kuon gestured to the stage where Sho had started his number. Most of the partiers attention had been captured by the man who was, unfortunately, gaining popularity in the whole city for being a great minstrel.

"Sho Fuwa?" said Yukihito squinting at the stage. "Wait… that's the person who stole Kyoko's discovery wasn't it?"

In answer, Kuon's smile intensified.

Yukihito shrunk back even more. "I-I didn't know he was scheduled." Said Yukihito. "The entertainers for this event were chosen by the festival committee. The one we made after you were poisoned."

"I see." Said Kuon. "Make a note of this Yukihito." And Kuon's mask slipped a little revealing just a hint of his anger. "Never again do I want to see that man in this palace. Do you understand me?"

Looking like a deer in headlights, Yukihito nodded.

The mask slipped easily back into place. "Excellent."

He turned away from Yukihito, feeling a little guilty. It wasn't Yukihito's fault, but Kuon had taken some of his anger out on the man. Kuon had never met Sho face to face, but he had no desire to ever do so. But now here he was, and to make things worse, Kyoko was here as well. Speaking of the girl, where was she?

He scanned the room, seeing no sign of her. Where had she gone? He'd just talked to her not five minutes ago. Still nowhere to be seen, he spotted her friend.

Kuon made his way towards her, slipping through the people that called out to him with practiced ease. Now was not the time to get caught.

"Kanae." Said Kuon, hailing the warrior. "Have you seen Kyoko?"

Kanae turned to look at him, that scowl still present.

"She was here a second ago, but as soon as that jerk entered the stage she said something about the bathroom and left. I doubt she'll be back anytime soon."

"I see."

Kanae's sharp eyes were studying him and he could tell she was choosing her next words with caution.

"How much do you know about her past with him?" asked Kanae slowly.

"More than you, I think."

Kanea's eyebrow twitched. "Oh, and how do you figure that?"

"Your reaction. You're not nearly angry enough."

"You don't seem terribly upset your highness."

"I assumed you had better observational skills then that Miss Kanae."

Sharp eyes narrowed.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to find Kyoko."

Kuon turned, heading for one of the doors leading out into the hall. He wasn't sure where Kyoko had gone, but he could probably find her by asking some of the guards or wandering the halls. Hopefully she hadn't been reckless enough to slip away into the gardens without an escort.

Several memories slowly bubbled to the surface of his mind, each scene making him more and more angry. Each one included Kyoko as a child talking to him with sparkles in her eyes about her darling beloved prince Sho.

_"Ren! One day, I'm going to grow up and marry my prince, Sho"_

_"Sho was sad today. I want to make him something to make him feel better."_

_"If it's Sho, then I don't need anyone else. He makes me happier than anything else in the world!"_

Once Kyoko got started, it was all she would talk about. At the tender age of seven years old, she had been completely and utterly besotted with the stupid brat. Based on her reason for entering the palace, her infatuation with the man had ended only recently with a very rude awakening.

As a child, the younger Kyoko had radiated her love and caring nature. The girl had been a breath of fresh air to Kuon's soul – still was as a matter of fact, but he could tell she had a lot of pain left in her heart. She'd experience it from her father's death, her mother's apathy and now, her only form of comfort, this egotistical idiot had rudely take away even that light in her life.

If Kuon could prevent them from meeting again, he would do it. Kyoko was making a new life here at the palace. She didn't need some deadbeat showing up and dragging her back down into her past.

* * *

Kyoko leaned against the pillar, taking long calming breaths. She'd excused herself from the party as fast as she could, managing to keep her anger in check until she'd gotten out into the corridor. She grimaced at a couple dents in the wall, her inner darkness and anger causing her pulse magic to go a bit haywire. The guards that had seen her had been smart enough to leave her be. She'd have to find a way to pay for the damages later.

Kyoko closer her eyes, slowly and deliberately pressing her forehead against the pillar. Her body was shaking, on the verge of breaking from the fake calm she'd forced on herself. Every part of her body pulsed with the silent anger, her magic swirling within her essence.

She knew. She KNEW he was popular. She knew he was being hailed as the next big thing. She knew he was being requested in every noble family within the area, his schedule so booked he had to turn down requests. She knew this, yet seeing how far he had come had not sunk in until now.

When Kyoko had seen him on that stage, she knew what had put him there. It had been a mixture of his own talent, and a lot of help from her discovery. If he hadn't had that boost into the limelight, he'd probably never had that chance to begin with. He'd easily traded all her trust and affection for this, and it'd paid off.

The worst part was the knowledge that even if they had presented it together, he still would have gotten all the credit, and she wouldn't have cared at all. She'd have been so happy for him. She'd have continued to support him, loving and rejoicing in his good future, so happy he was getting the attention he deserved. It was only because he had admitted to not caring about her that she felt betrayed. That she felt angry for the attention he received because of her discovery.

Strength and anger slowly dissolved, replaced with a dull ache. She sank down into a bench, head hitting the wall with a soft thump, blinking quickly at the ceiling to prevent her emotions from spilling from her.

"Am I really so easy of a person to let others walk all over me?" whispered Kyoko. "All in the name of love. What a useless emotion. All it does is make you an idiot."

Several minutes passed with Kyoko sitting there, just able to make out the sounds from the party. It was a mixture of voices and music, the delight and happiness so different from her muted, empty self.

Eventually the music stopped, and the soft sound of clapping could be heard. So he must have finished. He was sure to stroll through the crowd, enjoying the pats on the backs and praises of the rest of the party.

Stupid egotistical jerk.

Kyoko stood, determined to find her guard and go back to her room. She'd send someone to go tell Kanae where she went. Hopefully the spear wielder would forgive her for ditching and consider sleeping over in a guest room.

High pitched giggling reached Kyoko's ears, much closer than the sounds from the rest of the party. It looked like someone was approaching the corridor she occupied. Sure enough, from a side door, three people stumbled out.

Kyoko froze in shock, instantly recognizing the man in the middle of two women, an arm around each of their shoulders. He was talking animatedly to them, a smirk on his face.

"The poor fool still hadn't figure out who I was." Sho was saying, "He was too angry and drunk to see straight. His friends-"

Sho stopped, his gaze meeting Kyoko's, who froze. The expression on his face was peculiar, searching as if trying to solve something. The other two women stopped as well, giggling for Sho to continue.

"Who's that?" said Sho, pointing at Kyoko.

Kyoko bristled. The heck? Did he really not recognize her? Makeup was a powerful tool but it wasn't so amazing that he shouldn't be able to recognize someone he had practically known his whole life. That, and she was only ten feet away from him.

"I know her." Said one of the women, her eyes lighting up in recognition. "She's-"

Kyoko squealed, flying through the space between them and grabbing one of Sho's hands. Her body rejected the touch, but she ignored it, pretend excitement on her face. The other two girls were forced back in wake of Kyoko's faked enthusiasm.

"I can't believe it." said Kyoko, pitching her voice in a high imitation of an excited fangirl. "It's the real Sho Fuwa. I can't believe I'm meeting him in person."

"Yup, that's me." said Sho. He had gotten over her sudden excitement and was now glowing in Kyoko's attention. "Are you a fan?"

"Oh, most definitely" _Not_.

Kyoko forced herself to keep that smile on her face. It appeared that Sho didn't recognize her. If she could keep those girls from mentioning her name she might be able to get out of this without him realizing it was her. Unfortunately, life was not always kind.

One of them shouldered her way between Kyoko and Sho, shoving Kyoko back with a snarled: "Back off."

Kyoko nearly tripped, grateful for the excuse to get away from Sho. The girl who had shoved her wound an arm around Sho's own and spat. "So it's not enough to have Prince Kuon, but now you throw yourself at Sho too? How shameful."

"I would never be interested in receiving Sho's affections." said Kyoko, the words and sharpness coming out before she could help it. "I mean… I just admire his work. I'm not interested in him like that."

"You're one of the prince's concubines?" said Sho, his eyes on her necklace. Then he smirked. He did _that_ smirk. The smirk he did when he saw a girl he wanted to conquer.

It wasn't enough that he had two ladies already draped over his arm, and who knew how many other love-sick fans in the room behind. Now he wanted to flirt with her because she was a concubine to the prince? What a shallow no good dirty bas-

"Don't let her fool you Sho." said one of the woman. "She's just a filthy commoner that got here by sleeping with the prince. She's not actually like us."

"Right you are." said Kyoko, taking a step back. "I'm nothing like you. Forgive me for taking up your time. I will leave you three to enjoy each other's company."

She turned and did her best not run away _too eagerly_.

Several corridors later and after a lot of muttered swearing, Kyoko sat down on a bench, taking a deep breath. She wasn't sure where in the palace she was. She'd practically ran through the corridors without paying attention to where she was going.

Well that could have been a lot worse. At lease she didn't have to talk to Sho as Kyoko, because that would obviously have been a disaster. Though it did sort of tick her off that he couldn't recognize her. Seriously! How stupid was that man? No wonder he couldn't tell the difference between gulf stream nandina and sandy skullcap.

She heard footsteps coming towards her.

Kyoko looked up and her heart sank.

Sho was marching towards her, anger written all over his face. Kyoko quickly prepared to start acting again, but froze when his eyes made contact with hers. There was recognition in that gaze.

He knew who she was.

_Shi-_

"Kyoko!" said Sho still walking towards her. "What the actual hell do you think you're doing?"

"Sitting." said Kyoko, her temper and grudges already starting to spill from her. "It's a thing people do when they don't want to stand."

She stood up, moving to walk away from him. But before she could, his whole body was in her personal space, his face leaning in towards hers.

"Cut the crap." said Sho. "I mean what are you doing being _his_ concubine?"

"What I do is none of your business." She tried to side step him, but he got in the way.

"Of course it's by business" said Sho. "It's completely shameful that you would whore yourself out to him in order to bring yourself up. It's disgusting."

"You talk to me about what's right or wrong?' said Kyoko, her eyelid twitching. "YOU STOLE MY WORK FROM ME!"

"We both know that if you had been involved no one would have listened." Said Sho. "I saved you from the shame your presentation would have brought both of us."

"Oh what a noble deed!" said Kyoko, sarcasm dripping from her words. "You're so full of yourself, I wonder how you can make it through the door with such a big head."

"This is not a joke." said Sho, slamming hands against the wall on either side of Kyoko, pinning her between him and the stone. "What are you even doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." said Kyoko with a sneer. "Really? A minstrel? Was the fact you actually suck as a physician hard to explain after your discovery?"

Sho smirked, momentarily distracted. "After my instructor found my wonderful talent for music I've been alternating between being a minstrel and a music therapist."

Kyoko opened her eyes wide, sparkles issuing from them. "Oh wow." she said "You truly have so many talents Sho."

"It's true." said Sho, pushing away from Kyoko and placing a thumb and forefinger to his chin posing, looking off in the distance. "Shoko was so surprised that I could channel magic through music so easily. Soon I had several people clamoring to have me come and- hey!"

Kyoko, who had already snuck halfway down the corridor, broke into a sprint. She heard Sho right behind her and a second later felt his hand grab her wrist.

"We're not done talking." Growled Sho, swinging her around. Kyoko let out a strangled yell, attempting to yank her arms out of his grasp.

"Let go!"

But Sho didn't. He pulled her closer, sneering at her. "It's low, even for you Kyoko, to become a whore in order to beat me."

"I'm not a whore!" yelled Kyoko "I've been working at the palace clinic. I'm about to get my physician's license. I'm going to become a cleric you filthy slime bag and become something greater then you could ever be!"

Sho let out a laugh. "You? A cleric? Your mind really has deteriorated. You can't use light magic."

"It's true." Said Kyoko, momentarily forgetting about getting away, instead pulling herself up to her full height. "I'll be the first one without light magic."

"It looks like you haven't learned your lesson Kyoko." Said Sho, shaking his head. "It's no wonder you keep being deceived. Is that what Kuon promised you in exchange for your body?"

"Prince Kuon hasn't touched me!" yelled Kyoko, her face turning completely red. "And he never would."

"Oh poor naive Kyoko." Said Sho, tightening the grip on her hand and pulling it towards his chest. Kyoko squirmed, but still couldn't escape. He was getting way to close to her face. She could feel his breath on her cheeks. "All men think about those things. Even an ugly girl like you should be careful. This is why you should just stay at home. He'll probably want some compensation in the end before he lets you take those lessons."

"Not all men think like that. Just scumbags like you!"

Sho narrowed his eyes at Kyoko, then he turned around, yanking her along with him.

"Come on Kyoko." Said Sho. "We're going back home."

"No!" cried Kyoko. "I'm not going anywhere with you. Let go!"

Kyoko dug in her heels, but Sho had a good grip on her wrist, the friction from her struggling causing the skin to burn. He was too strong, already starting to pull her down the hall. She was about to blast the idiot with some pulse magic when she felt a very angry aura, sending shivers through her.

A figure moved between her and Sho, firmly yet gently grabbing Kyoko's arm. Sho's hand was removed, and she found herself being held by a different man who placed her protectively behind his back.

"What." Said a voice, the sickly sweetness causing Kyoko's blood to turn cold. "Do you think you're doing?"

* * *

Kuon had asked every guard he passed which direction Kyoko went. When he finally found her, he saw red.

He swept in, firmly yet gently wrenching Kyoko's wrist from Sho's grip, placing himself between her and the scumbag.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Kuon, a brilliant smile on his face to hide his desire the rip the man's arms off.

Sho gestured at him in irritation. "I think that's what I should ask you. Since when was it alright for our kingdom's prince to go bedding children? You've got a lot of nerve Kuon."

"Funny, I could say the same thing." Said Kuon. "And you will address me with my title. I have not given you permission to use my name so familiarly."

Sho's eyebrows rose. "Wow Kyoko, you certainly went for quite the prick."

"Shut up!" said Kyoko, coming out from behind Kuon. To his surprise, she quickly stepped up to Sho and started stabbing him repeatedly with her finger as she shouted: "You're the prick that stole my work. You're the jerk that lied to me and you're the stuck up narcissistic bastard who thinks he can waltz back into my life and decide what's best for me!"

"And so that gives you the excuse to become a whore?" said Sho.

"Stop calling me that!" yelled Kyoko. She opened her mouth to probably continue her verbal abuse, but Kuon didn't let her.

"Sho Fuwa." Said Kuon, his voice low and dangerous, eyes flickering with suppressed anger "It seems you do not quite understand who you are talking to, nor what you are talking about. I suggest you think very clearly about what your next words will be. Depending on what they are, I will not let you go freely."

Sho took a step back, fear evident on his features. Kuon had accidentally let some of his darkness show. The anger and hate that was usually locked tight inside his true self along with his curse.

Sho soon recovered, the anger and irritation even more evident in his expression, but luckily he was smart enough to know when he was done.

"The hell Kyoko. You've linked yourself to a lunatic."

Or maybe he wasn't.

"SHUT UP!"

Kuon almost jumped at the malice in Kyoko's voice. A second latter, it was Kyoko backing Sho into a wall, her own anger and darkness swirling around her.

"You will not talk to prince Kuon like that." She yelled, face inches away from Sho's. "He's a thousand times more of a man then you'll ever be and he's _helped_ me when he had no obligation to do so. He's treated me with more kindness and respect then you've ever shown me your whole life and it's thanks to him that I've been able to learn so much. I'd rather die than go anywhere with you and leave behind everything I've built here with this man."

"_'Built here with this man?'_" repeated Sho, glancing between Kyoko and Kuon. "Oh no, don't tell me you've fallen in love with him?"

"No way in hell!" she yelled, un-knowingly cutting Kuon through the heart. "You're the one that taught me what a useless emotion that was."

Kuon saw Sho smirk in his direction at the outburst and Kuon's anger bubbled again.

"Like that's likely. You're a love obsessed idiot who's just going to fall in love again."

"I will not!" yelled Kyoko, her face red. "I couldn't care less about romance. I'm going to defeat you Sho, I don't have time for something as stupid as love."

Sho smirked wider at Kuon, and he felt his heart sink. The man was manipulating Kyoko into saying what he wanted to hear.

"I see." Said Sho. He pushed off away from the wall, forcing Kyoko to back up or else risk bumping their heads together. He folded his arms across his chest, sneering at her. "Just remember that Kyoko. You will never fall in love."

"Let's leave Kyoko." Said Kuon quickly, putting a hand on her shoulder before she could respond. He was afraid that if they kept going, Sho would coax some unreasonable promise by provoking her. "We shouldn't waste anymore of our time with him then was have."

"Agreed." Said Kyoko, nodding at Kuon, then addressed Sho. "I hope I never see you again, jerk."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again." Said Sho, that self-satisfied expression on his face. "After all, you still have to surpass me and get your revenge like you promised."

With one last glare from Kyoko and a dangerous look from Kuon, the two of them left the blonde musician behind, quickly heading for the party.

* * *

"Kyoko."

Kyoko immediately snapped her attention back to her surroundings. She was back at the party, standing off to the side with Kuon. He was looking at her, an eyebrow raised along with a subtle undertone of irritation in his smile.

"Back in the land of the living now?" he said.

"Ah. Sorry." Said Kyoko. She didn't like it when she made him upset, which he obviously was despite that deceiving smile. Her thoughts had been wandering back to her encounter with Sho. Seeing him had brought back way too many bad memories. "My thoughts just went away with me."

"Of course."

Kyoko winced as the intensity of his glittering aura went up another notch.

"I'm really sorry about that idiot's behavior." Said Kyoko, giving a small bow. "He really has no manors. I can't believe he would be so rude to your face. Honestly he's always been such a stuck up brat who thinks the sun shines out of his own a-"

"You have no reason to apologize." interrupted Kuon, his smile reaching a new state of syrupy. "You do not have ownership over his actions, and you should never imply otherwise."

Kyoko swallowed.

"Er. Right."

Kyoko quickly grabbed a goblet from a passing servant, eager to keep herself occupied in some way. She pressed it to her lips, almost spilling the juice inside in her haste. Why was prince Kuon so angry? He must really hate that moron if there were this many sparkles visible.

They stood there for a few moments, neither of them looking at each other, instead surveying the crowd of people in the room. The tension between them was making Kyoko twitch. She could feel his irritation rolling off him behind that shiny mask. She was contemplating making up some excuse to run away when he finally spoke.

"Your goal." grunted Kuon "The one you came into the palace with. That is why you've been helping me and everyone else."

"My goal?" Kyoko wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Revenge." Said Kuon, some of the sparkles receding. "You have been doing your best all for the sake of Sho Fuwa. You've been doing everything you can to surpassing him. He's your reason for trying so hard."

"NO! of course not!"

Kyoko jumped up in front of Kuon's, oblivious to the socked expression on his face. She was too busy vehemently denying what he said with wild gestures.

"Sure he was a large reason why I ended up here," said huffed. "but he's not the only reason why I've been learning. He's not the only reason why I stay. I love being a physician and leaning in the palace. I've made some great friends, and discovered some new sides of myself. My whole world has expanded so much since moving here."

Kyoko finally backed out from Kuon's personal space, rubbing the back of her neck, a blush dusting her cheeks. "I've become happy here, and I didn't think that would happen again for a long time." And she had Kuon to thank for a lot of that.

Of course, there was no way she was going to give up surpassing Sho. That man deserved to be publicly shamed and humiliated. She would find a way to beat him, to surpass him, and one day take credit for her discovery. But for now she would enjoy the time she got to spend with everyone she had met, learning all she could along the way.

"I see."

Kyoko glance up at Kuon, He was surveying the crowd again, his face impassive. She couldn't detect any hint of how he felt towards her declaration. She tilted her head back and forth, trying to see if viewing him at a different angle would give her some more insight.

It was no use. The man was in mask mode. Even if she squinted she couldn't make out his emotions.

He finally looked towards her, their eyes locking.

"What?" he said, again with that calm face.

Kyoko tapped the tips of her forefingers together, nervous.

"You're not angry at me are you?" said Kyoko. "You were angry before, but now I can't tell. Did I do something wrong?"

He blinked at her. "When was I angry?"

"You were definitely angry! Earlier when we were talking about me being here because of Sho and right after we talked to that idiot- and see, now you're angry again!"

"I'm not angry." Said Kuon.

"Bull."

"Well, now I'm definitely starting to get a little irritated." Said Kuon, turning to face her fully. "Do you know how frustrating it is for someone to try and tell you how your feeling? It's not polite."

_It's not polite to lie either._ Thought Kyoko, but she let it go. She knew Kuon well enough to know that he would stubbornly deny being angry just for the sake of being stubborn.

"Your powers of deceit are astounding." Said Kyoko.

"Now that's just hurtful."

"One of the first steps in recovery is acknowledging you have a problem."

"If, by a problem, you mean Sho Fuwa, I think we can both acknowledge that."

"Most definitely."

Kuon's aura calmed, and Kyoko was happy to see some amusement in his eyes. It left a second later though.

"He won't ever be invited into the palace again." He said firmly. "I can promise you that Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled, but shook her head.

"No, It's fine." She said. "I hate that idiot, but his music does have the ability to heal others. If someone needs his services, I don't want to deny them just because of my anger." She was touched by Kuon's anger on her account, but it was selfish to deny others of Sho's talent. She'd never forgive herself if someone suffered because of her grudge.

Kuon hesitated, a mixture of emotions flickering across his eyes. Eventually he let out a tired sigh.

"Fine, but I'll make sure your paths don't ever have to cross if I can help it."

"Now that, I can agree with."

* * *

_This is going beautifully._

Yukihito couldn't help the optimistic thought as he held back a snigger, watching from a distance as Kyoko talked with the prince. They had been talking to each other after coming back from the hallways. They probably hadn't run into Sho since they looked pretty content.

It had been ten minutes since then, and he was glad to see the two still talking by themselves. It had taken several piercing glares and a few muttered threats just to steal those few precious minutes, but it was well worth the effort. The prince looked happy as he talked with his crush. Even thought Kuon had never told Yukihito outright that he favored Kyoko, the counselor had been around long enough to recognize love when he saw it in a person, and Kuon definitely had it. Bad.

Movement alerted Yukihito to the presence of another threat on their conversation. He quickly moved to interfere.

"Ah."

The person turned, and Yukihito swallowed the lump in his throat. It was Kanae. He hadn't recognized her in her outfit. Her eyes appeared even more piecing in that dark makeup. Like she needed any more help looking intimidating.

"Can I help you?" she said

"Ah, yes. Kanae. I didn't realize that was you. You look so different." He said, then flinched. Yeah that didn't sound good even to his ears. The woman lifted an eyebrow.

"I see."

She moved as if to make her way towards Kyoko, but Yukihito quickly stepped between them.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" he said, keeping a smile on his face. "They really outdid themselves with this year's party. I've heard that the several of these fabrics and chandeliers were imported just for the occasion."

Kanae's eyes narrowed at Yukihito, the corner of his mouth twitched from the effort to hold his smile. She glanced between Yukihito and the prince, putting two and two together. He scrambled to think of something but-

"Kyoko." called out Kanae, and Yukihito let out an internal scream of despair. It had been going so well too.

Kyoko glanced back at her friend, smiling as she paused her conversation with the prince.

"Yes Kanae?"

The raven haired woman pointed a thumb at Yukihito. "Didn't you have something that you wanted to give him?"

"Oh! Yeah that's right."

Kyoko rummaged in the small purse she had on her side, then pulled out a small object. She walked to Yukihito, dropping it into his hands. It was a prayer stone

"Here." said Kyoko, all smiles. "I wanted to thank you and everyone else that's been helping me since I entered the palace."

"Thank you Kyoko." Said Yukihito smiling at the gift. Kyoko truly was such a kind person. She would really make a great queen somed-

A chill made Yukihito shiver. He knew what that was. He glanced up to see Kuon's bright smile plastered on his face. What the heck had he done this time? It wasn't possible... had Kyoko not given prince Kuon something?

Trying hard not to panic, Yukihito pulled Kyoko a few steps away from the other two, talking in a low voice. "Don't you think you're forgetting someone?" said Yukihito, hoping she'd get the hint. "There's an order by which you should do these things and isn't there someone else that deserves more of your thanks?"

Kyoko's eyes went wide. "You're right. How foolish of me."

Yukihito's grin appeared and then sank a moment later as Kyoko began to hurry off saying "I totally forgot to give Duke Takarada his prayer stone."

"Wha-."

Before Yukihito could grab her, Kyoko was sprinting off towards the Duke.

_Noo Kyoko! What are you doing! There's someone here that deserves your appreciation more than anyone! _Yukihito spared a glance at Kuon, whose aura had thankfully calmed down. The prince was now watching Kyoko as she talked to the duke and his granddaughter.

Maria whispered something in Kyoko's ear, looking shy. A second later, the girl walked off towards her dad, holding up a stone. Kouki paused for a moment before kneeling down and embracing his daughter.

Kanae stepped up to Kuon, gesturing with her head in the direction of the scene.

"So Kyoko." Said Kanae. "I got a prayer stone from her. Have you gotten one?"

Yukihito wanted to do nothing more than to burry himself in sand. What was Kanae doing! Was she purposefully trying to get Kuon to explode? The prince, thankfully, was calm as he replied.

"No, I have not."

"Even though you've done so much for her?"

"If a gift is given out of a sense of obligation then I think that defeats the purpose of that gift."

"But you are disappointed, are you not?"

Kuon paused. Yukihito held his breath.

"May I ask what the purpose of these questions are miss Kanae?" said Kuon.

Kanae shook her head, "Nothing. I finally figured out what Shin was hinting at, that idiot."

Kanae stepped up to Kuon, her voice low, but Yukihito could just make it out.

"I would threaten you to take care of her, but that would be hypocritical of me." Said Kanae "Just… promise to treat her the way she deserves."

"Of course." He heard Kuon's reply. "I never intended to do anything less."

Kanae nodded, before walking off towards Kyoko, who was now surrounded by the Takarada family. Yukihito stepped up beside Kuon, watching as Kanae followed Kyoko around with her usual frown, one he realized was held in place to keep herself from smiling.

"Kyoko really has a talent for healing the hearts of those around her doesn't she?" said Yukihito as he watched Maria cry in her dad's arms, a scene Yukihito hadn't seen since her mother had died.

A true smile graced Kuon's features.

"She does indeed Yukihito."

* * *

**Thanks everyone for reading! And of course a special thanks to those who review. You guys are so sweet with your complements! :)**

**3200Runner: I accidentally deleted my whole profile a couple weeks ago and I forgot to put the link to the pictures back up. Woops. I have remedied my mistake. :)**

**Fariha: I lol'ed when I read your review. Oh, how I wish I could do that my friend… but now is not the time for Kuon to lose his cool. Later.**

**Hope you enjoyed the meeting between those three****. This is not the last we've seen of Sho, unfortunately. Things are going to start getting more intense soon. XD**

**-Blushweaver**

**_This was a lot of fun to edit. I hope you enjoyed the meeting of Kyoko and Sho as much as I did._**

**_-Imouto_**


	31. An Extreme Situation

Kyoko stood on the outskirts of town, heart heavy. Though most of the festivities were located near the center of the capital, one could still see the influence of the light festival this far out. Homes and streets were decorated, a bright cheer on everyone's expression. At least, on everyone's except Kyoko.

"I'm going to miss you a lot." Said Kyoko, huge tears forming in her golden eyes. "What if you get ambushed by a group of sand demons and you can't get away. Then I'll never see you again!"

Kanae sighed. "I've gotten away from that sort of situation before. I can do it again so stop your worrying."

The warrior was all set to journey back into the desert, wearing her usual overbearing cloak that covered everything except her eyes. A brown pack rested on her shoulders, containing everything she would need to make it to the next town.

"If that's supposed to make me feel better-" started Kyoko.

"Do have so little confidence in my skills?" asked Kanae, cocking her head dangerously.

"You know that's not it."

She just couldn't help feeling sad that her friend was leaving. She'd never felt as comfortable around others as she did around Kanae. The woman made her feel at ease, like the worries she had didn't matter. The confidence and strength that Kanae had was something she admired, and while Kanae had never outright told Kyoko that she was her friend, Kyoko could feel Kanae's spirit. She was a kind soul, perhaps a little stretched from the hard life she'd lived, but it was gentle all the same, despite her permanent scowls.

It was that strength and subtle kindness she was going to miss more than anything else.

Kyoko reached forward, grabbing the hand that wasn't holding the spear. She pressed her hands together, squeezing her eyes shut as she inwardly sent Kanae all her best wishes.

"I pray for a safe journey." Said Kyoko. "Please take care of yourself."

When Kyoko opened her eyes, she glimpsed one of Kanae's rare half smiles. It was gone a second later as she pulled her hand away.

"You take care as well Kyoko." Said Kanae. "This is not goodbye. We will see each other again one day."

The warrior turned and walked away, pausing to look back at Kyoko one last time as Kyoko waved. A few second later, she was gone, disappearing into the desert sands.

"I'm really going to miss her." Kyoko said, addressing both herself and her guards. Both Shinichi and Yuusei were with her today along with an extra guard.

"I wish I could have had a spar with her." Said Shinichi longingly. "But don't fret Lady Kyoko. She will visit again before you know it."

"Thanks Shinichi." Said Kyoko, feeling heartened.

"Lady Kyoko." Said the extra guard. "If we don't hurry, we're going to miss the first fight."

"R-right." Said Kyoko, some of her smile faltering. It had been a huge surprise to Kyoko when she had woken up that morning and seen _him_ waiting to escort her through the city.

Dyrus had insisted on coming with her no matter how many times she told him it wasn't necessary. The last time she had seen Dyrus, he had accused her of working with the specter, poisoning the prince, and tried to arrest her. All in all, she didn't feel completely comfortable around him, and judging by the way he looked at her, he didn't like her much either.

Kyoko made her way back through the city streets, the two Ishibashi boys behind her while Dyrus walked just a little ahead. She suspected that the increase of her guards had to do with Reino. It was probably an overreaction. She doubted he would try assaulting her again. What would be the point? It wasn't like she had money, status, or anything else a thief like him would be interested in.

Kyoko stopped short, forcing her guards to stop as well. She ignored the looks she got for stopping in the middle of the street as people gave her group a wide birth. Up ahead, she had just spotted the _last _thing she ever wanted to see in the form of a tall blonde musician.

_Oh hell. _Thought Kyoko. It wasn't bad enough that she had seen him yesterday, and now he was here again, and – crap! He had spotted her.

"Let's go another way." Said Kyoko, turning on her heel and heading for a side road. She walked so fast that her guards barely had time to react. Hopefully she could get lost in the side roads and loose Sho if he decided to follow.

"The main roads are much safer." Grunted Dyrus as they caught up to her. "And faster. We don't have time to delay."

"Trust me." Said Kyoko, as she continued to wind through the different streets. "It will take a lot longer to go the main way than to take a detour." There were still people and stands here, but it was much less occupied.

She ignored Dyrus's muttered response and kept striding quickly through the streets. A few minutes later, she finally slowed her pace, glancing over her shoulder. The streets behind her were occupied by many people, but none of them were _that _person.

It looked like she was safe. Kyoko let out a breath.

"Looks like he didn't follow us." Said Kyoko.

"Who?" said Shinichi, giving Kyoko a quizzical look.

"An idiot." Said Kyoko. "A stupid talentless thief."

"That's not what you used to call me."

Kyoko bristled as out of one of the side streets, Sho appeared, all pomp and self-importance.

"You used to coo how wonderful I was." Said Sho, smirking at Kyoko. "What was it you said? '_You were forever my number one fan.'_ What a fickle girl, to go back on her word so quickly."

"It wasn't just faith I lost that day." Said Kyoko through clenched teeth. "What do you want Sho? Isn't it bad enough that you still breathe, why do you have to do it near me as well?"

"I came to save you." Said Sho.

Kyoko stared at him for a full ten seconds before she determined that she had not heard him incorrectly. The words she would have killed to hear him say a few months ago now just made her sick. How Sho managed to turn such a wonderful concept into a self-satisfying game was somehow beyond Kyoko.

"You, came to save me?" said Kyoko. A dark chuckled came out without her permission. "Just when I thought you couldn't be any more of an idiot you somehow manage to prove me wrong."

"I'm not an idiot." Said Sho, getting irritated. "I'm trying to help you. You're the idiot that doesn't realize you're being played. Do you seriously think the prince is going to keep helping you after he is done using you? That jerk doesn't give two sticks about you. You're going to become even more pitiful than you are now if you don't leave while you're ahead."

Kyoko didn't get to respond. Their conversation was interrupted by Dyrus stepping in front of Kyoko. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, a picture of strength as he towered over the thinner blonde musician.

"Excuse me sir." Said Dyrus, voice hard. "But I've heard quite enough. I will not stand by while you speak ill of the prince."

Two other figures stepped beside Kyoko, Shinichi and Yuusei offering their silent support to Kyoko who found three men stationed between her and Sho. The musician scowled further.

"Get out of the way." Said Sho. "This doesn't concern you soldier."

"A long as Kyoko is under my charge, it does concern me." Said Dyrus, calm.

"Under your charge?" Sho glanced between Kyoko and then Dyrus. "So you work for the lunatic disguised as a prince?"

There was a moment of silence where Sho glared at Dyrus, who's expression was still calm, yet as the last of Sho's words left his mouth, the atmosphere around them changed slightly.

"Shinichi, Yuusei." Said Druys, his voice perhaps a touch colder. "You two will continue to escort Kyoko. I will join you two shortly."

"This way Lady Kyoko." Said Yuusei, pressing a hand against her back. She let him lead her away, not bothering to glance back as she heard Sho calling out to her. The three of them continued down the streets. Kyoko slowly let her anger dissipate.

Why did Sho turn up again, and why had he followed her? Wasn't stealing her work bad enough. Did he have to antagonize her every time she started to make something of her life.

"Thank you guys." Said Kyoko, nodding to her guards. "I feel better with the two of you here."

"Our pleasure Lady Kyoko." Said Shinichi, smiling as he gave the air a sharp punch. "I would have gladly punched his lights out if Dyrus hadn't been here."

"You would have done no such thing." said Yuusei sharply. "Unless he had showed any aggressive behavior towards Lady Kyoko you should-"

"-Never engage without provocation. I get it." Said Shinichi, rolling his eyes. "Though you have to admit, you would have been fine with an excuse to give him a good kick."

Yuusei hesitated. "He was quite rude to Lady Kyoko..."

Kyoko chuckled, happy to hear the two friends were willing to stand up for her.

"Dyrus seemed really mad." Said Kyoko, thinking out loud as they walked. "I know Sho is a prick, but how did he manage to get under Dyrus's skin so easily?" It reminded her of how Kuon had reacted to Sho's presence, the prince's irritation so palpable it made her shiver. Of course, Kuon's anger was just because he was a friend that was looking out of Kyoko. But Dyrus didn't even like her. So why did she get the impression that Sho had managed to rub Dyrus just the wrong way?

"Oh, Dyrus was defiantly pissed off." Said Shinichi with a sly grin. "One of the last things you want to do around Dyrus is insult the royal family. Him and the king have been good friends for a long time. He basically views prince Kuon as an adopted nephew."

"Wow, I had no idea." She had always seen Dyrus as some grumpy old man with a chip on his shoulder. It looked like there was more to him than she thought.

"So why doesn't he like me?" asked Kyoko. It was obvious he was only here because he was ordered to, but why was he still hostile towards her? Hadn't she proven that she wasn't a threat to the prince?

Neither of the guards responded.

"Guys?" Kyoko turned around to see why they hadn't answered.

Shinichi and Yuusei had both stopped several feet away from her. That was odd, why had they stopped? And why did it look like they weren't moving?

"Shinichi! Yuusei!" said Kyoko, hurrying over to the two of them, then she sensed it. A magic circle beneath each of them, the dark magic flickering on the gray stone. They were trapped.

"That worked out better than expected."

Kyoko recognized that voice, the lazy uncaring tone sending shivers down her spine. From the shadows he appeared, eyeing her with passive interest. The people around her seemed to realize something was going on. Several were skirting away from the scene, the street quickly emptying of most of the occupants while a few hung around, gawking at the scene.

"You." Hissed Kyoko, backing up to stand beside her two guards. "What are you doing here?" She inspected Yuusei's circle with one eye, trying to make sense of the magic. It was no use. She had no idea what the runes meant. The two men were frozen, only their eyes, wide in fear able to move.

"I'm here to see you." Said Reino, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I did tell you I'd come to see you again, didn't I?"

"Well I didn't want to see you again." She spat, her fear making her brave. "Now let these two go."

"But they would just cause trouble." Said Reino, still advancing slowly towards her. "And I wanted to have a nice conversation just between the two of us."

He raised a hand.

A spell shot so quickly from him she didn't have time to block. It hit her square in the chest. She gasped, a shock rippling straight through her, making her unable to move, and then he was there, right in front of her, his face so close she could make out the individual flecks of gray in his eyes. The shocks continued to go through her body, numb to what was happening. Inwardly she was screaming, willing her body to move! To get out of his grip.

"Now there you are…" he said, fingers placed beneath her chin to force it upwards. "Well that's even more interesting. Where is that light magic coming from?" He continued to examine her, the expression sending goosebumps through Kyoko's arms.

"But now that I know it's there," he said "I think we could make this work."

Like last time, he waved his hand in front of the pendant around his neck. Dark matter appeared in his hand, holding it up to her chest.

"This time." He said, "I won't let it be purged."

New panic settled in Kyoko. Her soul cried out in fear and terror, hoping, wishing to break free from his grip. Her body remembered the pain that thing had brought. The sickening darkness and filth…

"Reino!"

Reino clicked his tongue in annoyance. The dark seed disappeared back into the pendant as he somehow forced Kyoko's stiff body to spin around, pressing her against his chest.

"Well now, if it isn't old Dyrus Amamiya." Drawled Reino. "Aren't you dead yet?"

The captain of the guards strode towards them, sword drawn and pointed towards Reino. His large form exuded strength, multiple spells swarmed around him, the air shimmering with its power. The effect was impressive.

"Let that woman go." Said Dyrus, his voice a rumble of thunder.

"Not really what I had in mind." Drawled Reino, tightening his grip on Kyoko. She let out a squeak, still unable to move. "You see, there are just too many interesting things about this woman. I wonder what she would look like as one of the corrupted."

Dyrus's face darkened.

"If you won't release her, then I'll just have to remove your arms for you."

There was rush of magic, a flash, and Kyoko was wrenched free of Reino's grip, stumbling forward. Something wrapped around her middle and shoved her towards the other two guards. It wasn't gentle and she fell on the ground, several yards from where she had been before. She grimaced at her sore knees, but got up quickly.

Reino and Dyrus were clashing with both magic and swords. Spells flew between them so fast she couldn't make out what was happening, a mixture of purple colliding with black. Residual energy carved into the ground and buildings around them, those bystanders who had stayed around to watch were now running for their lives.

She stood for a moment, transfixed by the battle when a trail of magic came towards her. A hand reached out, pulling her away from the blast of the spell as it landed a few feet in front of her.

"Did your brain turn off or something?" said a voice in her ear.

Sho was here. He had a hold of her arm, dragging her away from the fight. It only took her a second to respond.

"What about Yuusei and Shinichi?" said Kyoko, regaining control of her body, trying to pull her arm from his grip. "I have to help them."

Her two guards still hadn't moved, frozen by the two magic circles. The battle was close to where they were, several spells just narrowly avoiding them.

"Leave them." Said Sho. "Aren't they your guards? They're supposed to risk themselves for you, not the other way around. You're out of your league in this fight."

Irritation flared in side Kyoko. "That doesn't mean I'm going to abandon them!" she yelled, now trying in earnest to get away from Sho.

"You're not-" started Sho, but another spell came towards them.

This time Kyoko was ready. She held up a hand, forming a barrier of magic. What she didn't expect was for Sho to do the same right next to her. The spell collided with their shields, the shock rippling through her arm. There were huge cracks in their barrier, but it held.

"Watch where you're casting!" yelled Sho, frustrated.

Kyoko took that moment to slip out of his grip, dispelling her shield and running towards her two guards. She heard Sho yell at her, but she ignored him. Once she reached them, she formed another barrier between them and the fight. A second later, Sho was beside her, adding his magic to hers.

"Since when were you this stubborn?" said Sho, face strained in effort.

"Since when did you care?" shot Kyoko, grunting when stray magic hit their barrier. She honestly wasn't sure how good of an idea this was. Those spells were strong, and she didn't think her and Sho would be able to take one of them head on.

Through the barriers slightly warped appearance, she saw Reino conjure a large spell. It spread out, hundreds of shots raining down in the area.

Kyoko's eyes widened, watching as those shots began to descend on them as well. There was no way they could defend against a barrage of that size. Kyoko threw everything she could into the barrier, the blood rushing in her ears drowning out all sound.

A shadow moved in front of her. A solid gray shield appeared, covering the sky above them. The ground shook from the impact of the spells, making Kyoko fall to her knees. Stone cracked and burst around them outside of the range of the shield.

Then there was silence.

The shield above them vanished, and Kyoko was finally able to make out Dyrus standing in front of her, several tears and scratches on his body.

"He ran." Said Dyrus calmly, sheathing his sword.

"Like that's what's important right now." Said an angry Sho, getting to his feet. "We nearly died. What kind of body guard are you, almost getting your charge killed?"

"I had placed several protection spells on Kyoko before we even left the palace." Said Dyrus calmly, walking over to Shinichi and Yuusei, kneeling on the ground beside them and placing his hands on the two magic circles. "I suspect that's why Kyoko wasn't caught in these rings like these two were." Sho grumbled beside Kyoko, who was busy ignoring him. She didn't remember anyone putting spells on her.

Magic hovered around Dyrus's arms, seeping into the seals. A second later, there was a loud crack, and they broke. The two guards slumped forward, finally able to move.

Shinichi and Yuusei immediacy went onto their knees, heads bowed.

"Forgive us Captain Dyrus, Lady Kyoko." Said Shinichi. "We failed to properly protect her and allowed the enemy to catch us off guard."

Kyoko was about to rush forward and say something when she heard Sho snort next to her.

"As they should be." Said Sho. "What useless guards, getting caught in a trap."

"Shut up Sho." Said Kyoko, feeling protective of her friends. "You don't know what Reino is capable of. We're lucky Dyrus was here or else it could have been much worse." And it was true. She hadn't realized how powerful Reino was. There was no doubt in her mind that she would have been corrupted by that weird magic, had Dyrus not come to save her.

"I think I know well enough now." Said Sho, gesturing at the area around him. There was debris and destroyed portions of buildings everywhere. Several stands lay in ruins, their merchandise completely destroyed. Luckily it didn't seem like anyone but them had been caught in the fight since there were no bodies. But people were starting to come out of their hiding places, gawking at the damage to the streets.

"This is ridiculous." Said Sho, still scowling. "This is why I didn't want you anywhere near the palace. It's dangerous."

"You have no say over what I do with myself." Said Kyoko angrily, her heart was still beating fast from the fight.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Said Sho with a dark laugh. "You're now one of Kuon's personal toys."

"I am not his toy!" said Kyoko. "We're just friends."

"Yet you wear a collar that shows the world you belong to him. What a laugh. In truth you belong to me."

That one threw Kyoko for a loop.

"How the hell do I belong to you?" said Kyoko, now bristling in anger. "You-"

Her next words were cut off with the presence of something on her lips, a harsh force that invaded and ignored her protests. A hand was clamped on the back of her head, keeping it in place. Her eyes widened, staring right into Sho's face. Revulsion immediately rolled inside her stomach, and she quickly formed a spell, shoving it into his chest.

Sho was blown backwards, skidding across the ground as he just managed to keep his balance.

"You complete ass!" she yelled, whipping her mouth furiously with a sleeve. "What the hell was that for?"

Sho didn't get to answer as the tip of a sword was placed at his neck. Sho froze, eyes shifting to the man beside him.

"Sho Fuwa." Said Dyrus, his voice dangerous. "My patience is very short at the moment. I suggest for your own safety that you leave. Now."

Sho let out a short snort, batting the sword away with a hand. "I got it, I got it." He started to walk away, Dyrus's eyes watching him leave. He paused looking over his shoulder.

"I'll take that kiss." Said Sho, pressing a finger to his lips. "As a thanks for saving your life. It was your first wasn't it? Since you and Kuon are only _friends_."

The blood drained from Kyoko's face.

Sho smirked at her response, obviously realizing he had guessed correctly. Sho Fuwa had just stolen Kyoko's first kiss.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Happy thanksgiving you fellow 'mericans!**

**Lotus Flower: Aww, thank you! I'm glad you like it! Yup, I drew it myself. Every picture I use is done by me. :)**

**Haha. I know some of you are disappointed in the last chapter cause Kuon didn't blow up and kill Sho. Trust me, part of me wanted that to happen, and there are some indicators that it would happen. But in the end, I decided not to. I supper appreciate the feedback! I had some good self-reflection from that last chapter.**

**I always feel that my "Thanks You's" are inadequate in expressing how thankful I am for all your words of encouragement. Both to my faithful reviewers, those new arrivals and the normally silent readers! I feel super encouraged to keep going thanks to your words. (Seriously, It's hard to keep motivated when the novelty of the moment is gone because I am just now getting to the scenes I thought up months ago.)**

**So one thing I am grateful for this Thanksgiving is readers taking the time to tell me what they think about my writing. XD Thank you!**

**-Blushweaver**

_**I am still alive and kicking**_

_**-Imouto**_


	32. Extra: Planning a Ruse

**The bugging worked! This is an extra scene written by our dear Imouto. This is when Kyoko presents her plan to Shin and Kanae on how they were going to trick Eric Koenji in the finals. Enjoy! 'Cause I sure did. XD**

**-Blushweaver**

* * *

Kanae stood waiting, thoughts dancing around her head. She was curious what Kyoko's brilliant plan might be, but at the same time, she didn't want to go through the trouble it was sure to bring. She knew Kyoko enough to know it would be some harebrained scheme. And if it didn't succeed...

_Smack_

Two hands landed on either side of Kanae's cheeks. Startled, she looked up, just catching herself from flipping the idiot girl whose hands were now on her face.

"What was that for?" barked Kanae, irritated.

"You were spacing out, and we needed to get our super-secret meeting going." responded Kyoko, gesturing to where Shin Hizuri was lounging. When had he gotten there and why was he here?

"Alright!" said Kyoko clapping her hands together. "I bet you're all wondering why I called you here." Kanae gave her a flat look, clearly conveying her lack of patience. "Ahem. Yes. Shin are you acquainted with a man named Erik Koenji?"

"'Course." said Shin "Everyone knows he's one of the best and most egotistical idiots that ever became a mercenary."

"Perfect. So you already know him!" Said Kyoko beaming. "Well he's got some personal vendetta against Kanae, and will do whatever he can to make sure she's beaten first thing in the finals tomorrow."

Shin gave a low whistle and glanced at Kanae, "What'd you do to hack off someone that influential?"

"I won't sleep with him." Kanae answered shortly.

Shin looked at her, a smile spreading across his face. "Seriously? What a butt hurt bastard."

Kanae glanced at Shin. For royalty the man had quite the foul mouth.

"Anyway!" said Kyoko, drawing their attention back to herself. "I've got a plan so that way Kanae can compete fair and square." She paused here, looking suddenly nervous. "soShin'sgoingtodressasyou,andyourgoingtogounderadifferentdisguise." Kyoko said it all in one fluid breath.

They both stared at Kyoko.

"No objections? Great" she said.

"I've got an objection" Said Kanae. "What the hell did you just say? Because that did not sound like Asurian."

"Well" she looked nervous again. "Shin will dress up as you, and you'll go under a different disguise."

Kanae shook her head. How dumb could this girl be. There was no way Shin would do tha-

"That's brilliant!" Said Shin energetically. "So I get to cross dress! Can I wear a wig? Do I stuff my shirt? If I was a girl I'd have a nice rack."

"Ooo that's a new idea" said Kyoko. "I didn't even think about stuffing the shirt! But Kanae's a bit small."

They both looked over at her. Kanae bristled, snapping out of the trance that their stupidity had caused. "No." said Kanae firmly.

"No, they are quite small." said Shin.

"THAT'S NOT..." Kanae took a few breaths trying to calm herself. "I mean no, the plan won't work. For starters, I'm much shorter than Shin. Won't someone notice if I suddenly grow 8 inches?"

"Don't worry about that!" said Shin happily. "That idiot Erik is about as observant as a blind person, and it won't be breaking any rules."

"That aside, even if we trick him for a bit, in the end he'll still figure out which one is me, and get the judge to disqualify me.

"Again, not to worry." said Shin smiling. "If he thinks he can bribe our judge, he's got another thing coming. That man _cannot_ be bought."

Kyoko and Shin kept talking, working out all the details, as Kanae sat there. Could this work? A small flicker of hope started with in her. Could she finally have the chance to beat that slime ball once and for all?

A smile pulled at the end of her mouth.

_You're going down Erik._

* * *

**_Happy Thanksgiving! _**

**_-Imouto_**


	33. Jealous Much?

It was only twenty minutes before the start of the light sword tournament and Kyoko still wasn't there. What was holding her up? All the other concubines had already come by to wish Kuon luck before going up into the stands to watch the proceedings there. It wouldn't have bothered him as much, except that he had specifically asked her to come.

With a grimace, Kuon tightened the straps on his scabbard to make sure it stayed attached to his belt. He was sitting alone in his waiting room, privacy being one of the perks of being royalty. Ironic that he should want the opposite at the moment in the form of a certain concubine.

There was knock at the door, and Kuon sat up expecting Kyoko to walk through. But no, it was Setsuko.

"She's still not here?" said Setsuko, sliding in and closing the door behind her. "Really, where is that girl?" The concubine appeared more resplendent than usual in her festival outfit. Her long waves of hair were pulled back and hidden behind a veil, accentuating her sharp cheekbones and eyes. As always, Setsuko looked like the epitome of fierce beauty.

"She said her friend was leaving today." Said Kuon, hoping the disappointment wasn't showing on his face. As beautiful Setsuko was, he didn't find her as appealing as he once had since meeting Kyoko. "Perhaps she lost track of time."

"Hmm."

Setsuko slunk her way towards Kuon, the simple action of walking turned into a masterpiece as she swayed her body in a way that used to entice Kuon's attention. She slid into the seat beside Kuon, body turned towards him.

"How about a good luck kiss?" she murmured, closing the distance between their faces.

Kuon blocked her lips with a hand.

"Setsuko…" said Kuon cautiously. This was not the first time he had deflected her advances recently. He didn't wish to hurt her by rejecting her - the woman had been a huge source of comfort for him during his dark times - but he had no desire to betray his own heart to satisfy his physical appetite.

Setsuko drew back, grimacing.

"It's her isn't it?" said Setsuko. "I've been thinking it for a while, but now…"

"Let me guess." Said Kuon with a mental sigh. "It's really obvious?'" When Setsuko nodded, he shook his head, bemused. "Just about everyone knows but the person in question. Though it's probably a good thing. If she knew, she'd run away as fast as she could."

Setsuko gave Kuon a puzzled look. "I thought the two of you were getting along now? Why would she run?"

"I don't think it would be me that she'd be afraid of." Said Kuon, thinking about her encounter with Sho yesterday. Kyoko still had some deep scars from her previous love. She still viewed it as a useless emotion that made one stupid. At least the romantic kind. As long as her view didn't change, he had no hope capturing her attentions. That aside, he wasn't supposed to be letting his love for the girl dominate his attention. So it shouldn't matter. Right?

"I see." Said Setsuko, bringing Kuon out of his musings.

She looked thoughtful for a moment until a sound outside drew both their attention.

"Perhaps that's her." Said Setsuko, then she grimaced at Kuon. "Don't look too hopeful your highness."

Kuon turned his attention to Setsuko, suddenly feeling a little guilty.

"Setsuko." Said Kuon. "You know that nothing would have ever come from the two of us. We've talked about this before."

"I remember, and as I've said, it's fine." Said Setsuko, lips drawn into a tight frown. "But it does change our relationship at least. We will both need to seek comfort elsewhere."

Kuon didn't believe for a second that she was alright with this. Setsuko was ambitious, and he knew she had wanted to become his queen one day. He had even considered it seriously up until recently, but he had been hesitant because of his curse. Now here he was, wishing he could woo a girl he loved who - while she knew about his curse - did not understand the extent of it.

The door opened to reveal his councilor, Yukihito.

"Kuon." Said Yukihito. "Kyoko is finally here, but…"

"What is it?" said Kuon, standing up. His councilor gestured at an area in the hall.

"I think you're going to have to go to her. She seems… lost at the moment."

Confused and worried, he walked to the entrance, sticking his head out to see in the hall. Kyoko was indeed here, but she was still several yards from the door with her head down. An oppressive aura surrounded the girl, making it seem like her world around her had collapsed. Was she that upset Kanae left?

"Dyrus." Said Kuon, walking to the guard who was close by. "Give me a full report. Why is she like this?"

Dyrus scratched his beard with a thumb, looking troubled. He gestured for Kuon to follow him and they both stepped away from the others. The captain threw up a charm to veil their conversation.

"We took Kyoko to the outskirts of town to say goodbye to the female warrior." Said Dyrus. "One the way back, she suddenly wanted to take a detour. We followed and eventually ran into some musician. It was that Fuwa guy everyone's been talking about."

Irritation immediately flared inside Kuon's chest. He forced it down, waiting for Dyrus to continue.

"They had a loud fight and I decided to step in since I wasn't sure if he was going to hurt her."

"Good." Said Kuon, voice hard. "If you ever see him again, keep him as far away from Kyoko as possible. He is not to be within 50 feet of her."

Dyrus blinked at Kuon's hostility. He probably would have commented on it if Kuon hadn't made a gesture for him to continue his report.

"While I dealt with the musician." He continued, "Kyoko left with the other two guards and ran into Reino."

Kuon's eyes widened as Dyrus continued the report, telling him what had happened. He conveyed what his men had told him before going into detail about his fight with Reino.

"His magic was powerful." Said Dyrus, a troubled frown on his face. "He had some very strange spells that I'd never seen before, yet he wasn't strong physically. If I had to guess, I would think he was more of a support type of fighter based on the tricky nature of his spells. I would have had him if he hadn't gone for Kyoko near the end of the fight."

Kuon felt his heart stop a moment at the thought of an accursed attacking Kyoko. It was as he had feared, Reino was targeting her. It was a good thing Dyrus had been there or else who knew what would have happened.

"If I may, your highness." Said Dyrus, looking fierce for a moment. "I think it is well past time for the rest of the guards and council to know about the Accused. Had I not been told of this due to your poisoning, I don't think I would have been prepared for that fight. It's already hard enough to fight dark magic without light magic, please don't make it harder by not letting your guards know what they're up against."

"That is not my call to make Dyrus." Said Kuon. "I'm sure the king will discuss it in detail with his councilors when he gets back."

"It's not smart to keep it quiet. We know the enemy is here and yet we don't prepare our leaders in case they decide to attack."

"As I said. The king will discuss it when he gets back." He hesitated. "Surely you realized part of the reason why he hasn't brought it to their attention."

The soldier fell silent.

If everyone knew about the accursed being back, then that would mean explaining all the king knew about them. Which would then include more details from the attack five years ago and the curse Kuon had sustained.

It was both out of love for Kuon and for his country that Kuu chose to keep quite. Most people would not take kindly to knowing that the crowned prince, blessed by the light, was also cursed by the dark.

Panic would settle on the people as they realized the Accursed were back and their prince was cursed by them. Worst case scenario, the people could revolt against the king since it was his son that was cursed. A civil war would do nothing but hurt the country and its people if they chose to over throw their ruler. Once something was sensationalized, reasoning couldn't control a mob, no matter what evidence was laid before them.

They could always choose to keep it a secret, but with everyone on high alert for any sort of dark magic, the likelihood of someone finding out was much higher. And of course that didn't even include the reaction of their neighboring countries. That was a whole other monster of a problem.

Overall, it was a messy situation with no perfect solution. Should they risk being attacked before being able to calm the situation down, or spread the truth, knowing it could bring the kingdom down just as easily?

"I'm starting to think you may be right." Said Kuon, grimacing at his train of thought. "At this point, it's probably time to let the others know of their existence and prepare for the oncoming fight."

Kuon paused at the thought of others knowing about his curse. About his sin. For a moment, his insides churned at the idea.

He shook his head quickly to rid himself of his insecurity. "So Reino attacked. That's why Kyoko is like that?"

"I don't believe so." Said Dyrus, allowing the subject to be changed. "She seemed fine a first. It wasn't until later that she started acting strange. While I was speaking to the other two, Kyoko and Sho - who had come to help during the attack- were talking. The arguing was getting heated and I was about to step in when Sho kissed Kyoko."

Hot white anger flooded Kuon's systems. He couldn't register anything around him, the curse fluctuating and lapping up his anger with pleasure. He struggled within himself for a moment to stop the curse from spreading.

"...shoved him away and I told Sho to leave. Kyoko was in a daze the rest of the way back. I wasn't sure if… Prince Kuon?"

"It's nothing." Said Kuon, quickly replacing the furry on his face with a passive calm. It was harder than it should have been. The curse finally calmed, simmering just below the surface of his control. "Thank you for looking out for her. It seems that we were right to worry about Reino."

_And that idiot as well._

"Indeed." Said Dyrus looking at Kuon with a frown.

"If you'll excuse me. I'd like to talk with Kyoko now." Said Kuon

"Of course."

Dyrus bowed and Kuon approached the girl. He wasn't sure what he was going to do in that moment, but he did know what he wanted to do. His mind was a mess, fueled by the different emotions he had just experienced in the last few minutes.

He needed to calm down and he needed her soothing presence to do so, that's all there was to it. It had nothing to do with his jealousy. None at all.

Kyoko didn't seem to notice when he guided her away from the others and into the waiting room. She did, however, jump when he closed the door with a snap.

The girl blinked several times, eyes roaming before they focused on him. Her face turned red.

"P-prince Kuon! When did you get there?"

"I've been here for a while." Said Kuon, "I think it's you that's been far away."

Kuon folded his arms, leaning against the door as Kyoko started her torrent of flustered apologies. He kept his face passive as he studied her frantic one, wondering how he was going to proceed.

"I heard about your run in with Reino." Said Kuon, "You weren't hurt were you?"

Kyoko stopped mid apology to finally look at him. "No. Captain Dyrus protected me."

"I'm glad to hear that." He said, noticing that she was shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "Yet you are nervous. Did he say something to you?"

Kyoko nodded, then walked towards him, leaning closer. Intrigued, Kuon leaned forward as well.

"That Beagle said something strange." She said, voice low, despite them being the only ones in the room. "He said something about not letting _'it'_ be purged, and that there was light magic inside of me."

"Light magic?" said Kuon, confused, mostly at the name she used to describe Reino. "I know Dyrus put some protection spells on you but those were all arcane magic. He can't use light magic."

"I know. It's strange." Said Kyoko, leaning back and tapping her cheek with a finger in thought. "I'm not a descendant of the royal family so it can't be coming from me. Anyway, it sounds like this light magic was the reason why that strange dark energy didn't stay in me the last time Reino attacked."

"I see." Said Kuon, thinking. Was it possible that he had been unconsciously using his light magic to protect Kyoko? It was the only explanation he could think of. He was still far from prefect with his control and the magic might have acted on its own, responding to his desire to protect her. Or perhaps it was just protecting the source of its ability to manifest. It was either that or Reino was lying, which was also a possibility.

In the end, Kuon didn't care where it came from as long as Kyoko was safe.

Kyoko suddenly gave him a furtive look, biting her lip. "I'm sorry. I didn't tell you, but this was the second time Reino has harassed me."

"I knew about the first time." Said Kuon, trying to keep his new flare of irritation at bay. "But in the future I would like you to tell me when something like this happens."

An emotion Kuon couldn't read flickered across her face for just a moment before she smiled at him. "You are too kind Prince Kuon, caring about all your concubines. But I wouldn't want to bother you with my troubles."

_You'd trouble me more by not telling me _Thought Kuon, but he let it go. She was sure to just misconstrue that statement as well. Honestly, if she had any awareness at all, the girl would at least be suspicious of his feelings for her.

"Regardless." Said Kuon. "In the future, you will let me know. At least as a friend."

"Ah, of course."

Was that a moment of disappointment on her face? Or was he just projecting his own feelings into the interpretation. A second later, Kyoko's expression contorted as if she had smelt something bad. There was no way Kuon could misinterpret that one. She was thinking about Sho.

And this was where Kuon wasn't sure how to console her. He remembered a moment from their childhood when Kyoko had talked to _'Ren'_ about kissing.

_"I want it to be with Sho." Kyoko had said, eyes sparkling like they tended to do. "My first kiss will be on our wedding day where everyone will see our love for each other. It will be some magical!"_

Irritation flooded Kuon's thoughts and he felt a portion of his restrain snap.

"So, was it that shocking to have your first kiss stolen?"

Kyoko's head jerked up, staring at Kuon. "How did you-"

"Dyrus." Said Kuon, nodding towards the door. "He told me about your run in with Sho."

"But how did you know it was my first kiss?"

_Because I'm your childhood fairy friend. _"Because of how you're behaving." Said Kuon with a shrug. "You're completely over reacting to the whole situation. So he stole a kiss from you, big deal."

"But it's my first kiss." Said Kyoko, making a big gesture with her arm, as if that would overrule his argument. "My first kiss! It's a sacred magical thing for women and a moment that should be cherished, not mocked and stolen."

"If that's reality for you, then you must have been living under the sands your whole life." Said Kuon. He noticed that Kyoko was finally displaying tells of frustration.

"Just because you don't think fidelity is a sacred thing doesn't mean that the rest of us don't."

_Ouch. _That was a low blow. But at least she was fighting now instead of moping.

"It didn't count." Said Kuon firmly. "He gave you a kiss, but you didn't kiss him."

Kyoko, who had a finger raised in an accusatory fashion - no doubt to start ripping into him with insults - paused.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't give it to him." Said Kuon. He pushed off the door, taking a step closer to her. She was now peering up at him, eyes wide with hope and fear. She was looking to him to sooth her, to calm her worried heart. In this moment of vulnerability, he was there to anchor her.

Kuon quickly clasped his hands behind his back to stop himself from doing something stupid with them.

"You didn't _give_ it to him_._" Said Kuon again. "Your intention for the other to receive your first kiss cannot be stolen. He might have pressed his lips against yours, but you did not return the gesture. Therefore, you did not kiss him."

Her lips fell into a small _'Oh' _as the cloud of emotions disappeared from her eyes. The usual shine soon filled them in full form.

"I didn't kiss him." Said murmured, breaking into a revived smile. "Thank the goddess."

She fiddled with her necklace for a moment, deep in thought. Kuon was content to watch her sort her feelings through what he had told her. It was more a trick of the mind than a fact. He was lucky that it had calmed her down, for both their sakes.

She turned back to Kuon, a question in her expression.

"We're at the stadium." She said with a frown. "The tournament! Did I already miss your first fight?"

"Not yet." Said Kuon. "I should get called to go on any minute."

"Ah." Kyoko clapped her hand together, then eagerly reached for her beaded bag. She looked inside, then back up at Kuon.

"Come here a second." She grabbed his wrist and led him to a chair where she pressed on his chest, compelling him to sit down, which he did. What did she have planned this time? Her actions peaked his curiosity.

"Close your eyes for a moment." Said Kyoko, looking thoroughly too cute as she practically shone with glee.

"Why?" said Kuon, wishing to delay.

"Just do it." Said Kyoko impatiently. "It's a surprise."

He gave her a look before obliging. There was a soft clink and a pressure on his chest. It felt like Kyoko was fiddling with the front of his robes. A second later, a delighted _"Finished!"_ signaling it was alright for him to open his eyes, which he did.

Kyoko stood in front of him beaming, and looking down Kuon saw what the present was. It was a pin. It was round with a hole in the middle, and made out of what felt like ceramics of some sort. There where intricate patterns painted bright hues of red yellow and green, and at the bottom hung three small ceramic phoenix feathers.

Kuon reached up to finger the trinket.

"It's something that we do in my home city." Said Kyoko, suddenly looking nervous. "We have our own small tournament where almost anyone can join. A fighter will have a friend, family member or lover make some sort of charm for them to wear. It's supposed to carry our feelings and desire for the victor to come out victorious. I thought about getting you a prayer rune, but I figured you got a ton and I wanted to do something different…"

The girl trailed off.

Kuon continued to stare at the pin, a feeling starting to swell within him. Kyoko had been giving everyone but him a token from the festival. He'd be lying if he said the fact that she hadn't given him anything yet hadn't hurt him. Now here she was, giving him something different from what she got everyone else. If Kuon thought that he was getting special treatment…

"This is not good." Muttered Kuon, fingers brushing the delicate pin.

Hurt flashed across Kyoko's face. "I'm sorry. I've never made one before so I know it's not that great…"

"That's not what I meant." Said Kuon quickly realizing he had hurt her. "I like your present very much. It's wonderful."

"Oh." Said Kyoko, her expression relaxed but her shoulders were hunched, still warry of him. "What did you mean then?"

"I can't wear this out to the fight." Said Kuon simply. "It's too precious to risk getting ruined in a tussle."

Her shoulders finally relaxed, shaking her head at him with a bemused expression. "Nonsense. That's the point of this charm. If you don't wear it than what's the point of its existence?"

"But what if it gets broken?"

"I'll fix it."

"If it gets lost?"

"I'll make another one."

Kuon paused. "Will you make me a new one for me at each tournament in the future?"

This time it was Kyoko's turn to pause. That was a good sign. That meant she understood the implication of the question. He was asking for more than just a trinket to wear. He was asking if she wanted to stay near him. If she expected to be around for the next festival in three years.

Kuon did his best not to hold his breath.

"If Prince Kuon still desires it." Said Kyoko slowly. "Then I will make you another trinket."

_"If prince Kuon still desires it_." A passive way for her to say, "_If you still want me to be here,"_

A smile split across Kuon's face. In an instant she had blown away all of his trepidation and despair. A loose, simple commitment had filled him with hope. He reached for her hand, carefully bringing it up with his own. His lips pressed on her knuckles, placing all of his gratitude into the gesture, savoring the feel of her soft skin.

She may not care for him in the way he hoped, but she was still his strength. If she was here, then he felt like he could take on anything. Her kindness and soul still gave him courage.

He drew back, looking up to smile at her. "I'll look forward to it then."

Her whole face had turned red, which was to be expected. Kyoko was not used to shows of affection of any sort. Neither of them moved, each staring at each other.

There was a knock on the door.

Kyoko twitched as the moment was broken and quickly withdrew her hand from Kuon's.

"My prince." Said an attendant as they poked their head in. "It is time for you to go on stage. They are waiting for you."

"Thank you. I'll be right there." Said Kuon, irritated at the interruption, He wanted more time with Kyoko, and the mood had obviously been good… but he had his duties to fulfill.

The attendant nodded and left. Kuon rose from the chair. He was about to give his goodbye when he noticed her expression. It was again twisted in the way that showed she was thinking about Sho's kiss.

Jealousy and irritation were becoming all too common an emotion for Kuon's liking. He knew that walking out onto that stage with them still mixing in his chest would not bode well for the strength of his light magic. So his next move had nothing to do with his desire to wipe Sho from her mind and replace it with him. That would be ridiculous.

"Kyoko." He said, making her attention snap back to him. Her golden eyes widened in surprise as he leaned down towards her. Horror was evident in that expression and at the last second, Kuon changed the course of his destination, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you." He murmured. "For the gift."

"O-of course!" squeaked Kyoko, cheeks flushed.

Kuon drew away quickly, lest his desire to kiss her overcame his reason. The two of them left the waiting room, Kyoko parting halfway to go in the stands to watch with everyone else. He tried not to laugh as she hurried away, still flustered by his gesture from earlier.

Her behavior, that expression, those were all because of him.

Kuon let out a loud sigh, running a hand through his hair. Who knew he was such a jealous petty person?

* * *

Night had fallen in the city, the streets and stands all quiet as its residents slept. The moon quietly lit the cool night with it soft glow, shadows hiding those that chose to venture during its reign. Two such people crept through the streets, feet muted with spells to keep their presence cloaked.

They hurried, winding through several back allies and tight corners until they spotted a small light. Creeping closer, the shadows arrived at a small open section of a street where a single caravan was lit by the warm glow of a single ball of magic hanging overhead. The caravan was currently surrounded by several people. Each person was dressed in a dark garb, wraps hiding their faces as they shuffled through the contents.

Two people stood out from the rest. On was dressed in a resplendent garb, standing with arms folded as they watched. The other was visibly sweating as they rambled to the taller man, whipping his brow with a stained cloth.

"I swear Duke Takarada, I had no idea. I would have said something the second I suspected anything. Honest."

"Yet you didn't report the incident." Said the taller man, Duke Takarada. "You knew you were supposed to report any attack to the committee. Because you didn't, you've been spreading your cursed goods to the unsuspecting citizens of Ashuron. You've become an accomplice to a grave crime."

The man shook even more, sputtering his apologies. He was cut short when the Duke held up a hand.

"I believe you didn't know." Said the Duke, and the man visibly relaxed for a second- "But we will still have to confiscate whatever we can't purge and you'll have to pay a fine. You will also be placed under strict observation until the magistrate decides if any further punishment is needed."

The Duke waved his hand and two people came from the shadows to lead the still shaking man away. Takarada sighed, rubbing his temples before speaking to the air.

"I know you're there Kuon."

Kuon walked out from the shadows, Yukihito following. He stood next to the Duke, arms folded and expression telling the duke that he was _not _happy.

"When were you going to tell me?" said Kuon "That there were caravans selling items containing dark seeds in them?"

"After the tournament was over." Said Takarada. "How did you find out about tonight?"

Kuon gestured to Yukihito, who gave a timid smile. The Duke gave the counselor an approving gaze.

"I'm impressed. Looks like I underestimated you counselor."

"Are you going to explain to me what's going on?" said Kuon.

The Duke's mustache twitched in a smile. "Might as well since you'll just find out yourself anyway. A month ago we started getting several reports of caravans being attacked, yet nothing being stolen. I was curious so I went to investigate one incident myself, which was where I was during your poisoning."

"I took one of the sensors with me, using it on each victim to see if they had been infected, but it all came up negative. I was about to give up when I thought to scan the items being sold."

"So the items have seeds in them." Sad Kuon, now searching the caravan. He spotted several marking spells on the items, but couldn't detect the seeds themselves. Only a few people could see the seeds with unaided eyes, Kuon not being one of them. It took a highly complex and powerful magical item to identify them inside people, and even then you could only use it if you could use powerful light magic.

That was one of the reasons most people weren't diagnosed until the curse had taken most of its course. So far the effects they were aware of seemed to include exacerbating the dark feelings inside a person and eventually lead them to transforming into an accursed creature. Sometimes a person was cognizant of the seed and chose to follow the _"voice"_ in their head that directed them.

"Wait a moment." Said Kuon, thinking to the conversation with the merchant. "You mentioned something about purging the curses to the merchant. Does that mean you've figure out how to destroy the seeds?"

"Only if they're inside inanimate objects." Said Takarada. "We're still working on a permanent cure for people."

"The seeds." Said Yukihito, who was kneeling down and examining a silver bracelet. He didn't touch it, instead frowning at the item. "Can they be transferred from the item to a person? Is that why the accursed are spreading these infected items? To spread the seeds through the city?"

"It appears to be their plan." Said Takarada.

Kuon felt himself shiver. The thought of thousands of his people being infected… it was beyond worrisome. It was frightening! He knew the terror and damage a dark spell could inflict on a person, even when they resisted it, and these dark seeds were especially destructive. To have them spread through the whole city would be catastrophic.

"Why haven't you kept me informed?" asked Kuon. "Why am I only finding out about all of this right now?"

"Because you had enough on your mind." Said Lory.

Kuon opened his mouth to argue but Lory kept going. "You had regressed in your progress with the curse and you're still recovering from the relapse. Also, you've been in charge of the festival, bogged down with making sure appearances convey what we need them to. While you worked in the light, I worked in the shadows. You learned what you needed to know and nothing more."

Kuon wanted to argue, he really did, but he also knew it would be useless. Lory was in charge of this portion of the kingdom, the secrets and investigations, even though only few knew of his true role. Kuon didn't call the shots here, Lory did. Besides, he was still only a prince. In a lot of ways, Lory was above him in the hierarchy. Only the king had more power than Lory in these things.

"I want you to spend more time with Kyoko tomorrow." Said Lory.

The comment was such a big deviation from their current topic that Kuon was thrown off guard.

"Why?" said Kuon, wondering where this was coming from.

"Because tomorrows fight is going to be tough." Said Lory "You need to be as prepared as possible. These last few days of fighting you could squeeze by with little pick me ups, but not with tomorrow's fight."

Kuon had successfully won each duel during the light sword tournament these past few days. Tomorrow was the finals, and not surprising, him and Hidehito Kajima would be going against each other. The festival finished after a large party, the fight being the last big event that drew in everyone from the festival. It was imperative for moral that the kingdom's prince won.

The prince had made sure Kyoko come to visit him before each fight, sometimes supplying him with her healing massage, sometimes just talking. Kuon looked forward to those moments each day. At first she had been a little warry of him from the incident where he had kissed her cheek, but she had pulled herself together in the end.

"You need to be stuffed full of light." Continued Lory. "Kajima is a good fighter, albeit not as good as Shin when he actually tries-"

"Hey! I resent that." a voice said.

From the other side of the caravan, Shin came out, dressed in the same dark garb and simple tunic as the others. Unlike the others, his face was fully exposed. He came forward, all usual grins and open gestures.

"Kuon, Yuki, good to see you two." He said, nodding to them both, then turned to Duke Takarda. "I'm better than Kajima even when I don't try!"

"So this is what you've been up to while you were away." Said Kuon, looking between Shin and Lory. "Huh. How long has Shin been helping you out with the seeds?"

"Long enough." Said Lory. "Purging the seeds is not easy and takes a lot of light magic. Shin's played a huge part on reducing the number of stray seeds in the area."

Now this was just getting ridiculous. How much was going on behind Kuon's back that he didn't know about? He hated being left in the dark.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you still know more than I do." Said Shin, the man guessing the reason for Kuon's scowl. "I only found out about the Accursed a little bit after your concubine died. Thought all these seeds were just from some psycho."

"I see" said Kuon glancing at Lory. "I should probably mention this; Dyrus is also starting to get concerned. Says this is getting too big for us to keep quiet, especially after Reino attacked Kyoko…"

"Once the festival is finished, your father plans to have a meeting." Said Lory. "Dyrus is right. Things are getting too large to keep quiet anymore."

One of the other men called for Lory to come over. The Duke excused himself for a moment to see what they were looking at.

"At least I got some questions answered." Said Kuon, looking at the mess. The only problem was that it brought up just as many as it answered. Just how many of these seeds had gotten past their security?

Shin clapped him on the shoulder suddenly, grinning at him. "Even Uncle Kuu doesn't do it all himself." Reassured Shin "Besides, you can't be the only useful one. Would you rather I wasted time drinking and gambling?"

"You still do those things."

"Oh, right. Forgot about that. Would you like to join me? I know some places that will still be open this late."

"No thanks." Said Kuon, shrugging off the hand. "I have one last thing to do before going to bed, and you shouldn't skip out on this."

"Next time then?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Kuon and Yukihito bid Shin goodbye.

They walked through the streets, no longer worrying about being quiet. The calm of the city was deceiving, silent except for the occasion scurrying of a desert creature. Who would guess that the Accursed were within the city at this moment, spreading their evil through the lands.

"What is your opinion of this?" said Kuon.

Yukihito pushed up his glasses. "I think we need to make use of our resources. We need Rosa to tell us what she knows about the Accursed. She was the one that fought with your ancestor to defeat the Dark Djiin in the first place."

"Rosa, Huh." Said Kuon, the Demi-God was an odd one. She hardly gave straight answers when asked questions, and sometimes her decisions didn't make sense. A sudden dark thought crossed Kuon's head.

"The Accursed are bad enough." Said Kuon. "Do you think they managed to resurrect their master this time around?"

Yukihito flinched. "Let's ask that question when we're not walking alone in the dark. We're almost there anyway."

After a few more minute they arrived at their destination. It was a large stone home, decorated with its own desert plants in the front. Obviously the occupant had some money if they could afford beautification of their home.

The two walked to the front steps, Yukihito raising a hand to knock once. The door immediately opened to reveal a woman with wavy brown hair and a scowl. She wore a long dress, strips of multicolored cloth decorating her person, marking her as a minstrel.

"You're late." She said. "We expected you at least two hours-" her eyes found Kuon's and she stopped herself short.

"Your highness." Said the woman, giving a quick curtsy. "I did not realize you were the one that requested…"

"I hope you'll excuse the lateness of this request, Lady Shoko." Said Kuon, motioning for her to rise.

"It's no inconvenience." She said, pulling herself together to gracefully invite them into the house. It was mark of her professionalism that she recovered so quickly. "Please, do come in."

The two of them walked inside, Shoko quickly leading them into a furnished room. In one of the chairs sat a very grumpy looking musician, his back turned to the entrance.

"Sho, your clients are here." Said Shoko.

"'Bout time." Barked Sho, standing up. He turned to them, obviously irritated. "You were scheduled to show up hours…"

He trailed off, his eyes finally landing on Kuon. The man visibly bristled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" said Sho.

"Sho!" said Shoko, striding forward quickly to put a hand on his shoulder. "Please, behave. This is the crown prince of Ashuron."

"Oh, I know who he is." Said Sho through gritted teeth. "He's not welcome. That's what he is."

"Sho Fuwa." Said Kuon firmly. "I've come to make you a deal."

"A deal?" said Sho, confused. It didn't last long as he became irritated again. "I don't want to make any deals with you, you rapist!"

The kingdom of Ashuron could live without their prince, it really could, 'cause Kuon was going to go to jail for the murder of Sho Fuwa. He plastered a large smile on his face, sure he was popping at least two blood vessels at the strain.

"We have two proposals for you." Said Kuon, gesturing at his counselor. Yukihito took out a rolled up scroll, holding it up for Sho to see. "This one is an offer to entertain a noble family. It's a good deal and will pay very nicely."

"I'm not interested in anything you have to offer." The boy snapped. He batted away the proffered scroll, a quick spell reducing the parchment to ashes. Shoko cried out at Sho's actions, asking what he was doing.

"That's too bad to hear." Said Kuon, "Because the other offer is for you to go to jail."

"What!"

The exclamation came from Shoko, who turned her head sharply to Sho. "What did you do this time?"

"He physically assaulted one of my concubines." Said Kuon, gesturing for Yukihito to pull out the other scroll. He took it, holding it out to Shoko. "I can hold him for as long as I want, since the incident is related to the royal family."

"Now wait just a minute." said Sho, snatching the scroll from Shoko's hands. This one was also reduced to ashes as he jabbed a finger towards Kuon. "What is this about assaulting a concubine? I did no such thing."

"Do you not remember chasing down Kyoko Mogami the other day?"

Recognition dawned on Sho, who growled "Yeah, I remember saving her life!"

"And then you promptly forced yourself onto-"

"-As long as we're talking about physically assaulting someone," interrupted Sho. "You forced Kyoko to become your concubine! How are you not in jail for your actions?"

"Because I have the right to do what I want with what is legally mine." Said Kuon, dropping his bright smile. He didn't know how Sho knew he had forced Kyoko to become a concubine, - the boy was probably just guessing - but Kuon was done playing games. Kuon had given him a chance to back off nicely, but it looked like he wasn't going to give up unless Kuon made him.

"And this is your true face isn't it?" said Sho, eyes narrowing at the prince. Shoko was physically trying to hold him back at this point, but he shook her off, coming to step face to face with Kuon as they glared at each other. "I wonder if Kyoko knows what you are. You're just a pompous self-important noble who thinks he can take what he wants."

"Then rot in jail at your leisure." Said Kuon. "You can holler all you want, but the reality is I can send you to jail and no one would bat an eyelash. Or, you can take the other deal, leave this city and never return."

"We'll take the other deal." Said Shoko, still pushing against Sho's chest with her whole body weight. "We'd be honored to take something the prince offered us."

Sho opened his mouth the argue but Shoko snapped at him. "You will keep your mouth shut Sho. You obviously don't understand the severity of the situation. Physical assault on a royal concubine could be execution on the spot without question."

It was very satisfying to watch the color drain from Sho's face. His glare lost some of its spark as the understanding of the situation fully hit him. The boy seemed to have finally realized he was dealing with a prince, not just a common noble.

"You will leave at first light." Said Kuon, He gestured in the air, the ashes of the first scroll coming together to reform its original form. He gave the parchment to Shoko. "If you're still here when the guards come by, you will both be arrested."

Slightly pale herself, Shoko took the parchment, bowing at the _"generous offer"._

With their business done, Kuon and Yukihito turn to leave.

"This isn't over you know."

Kuo paused, looking at Sho, teeth clenched in frustration.

"She doesn't belong with you." Growled Sho. "She never will. Her heart will always belong to me."

"Time changes many things Sho." Said Kuon, eyes darkening. "I doubt your place in her heart will last long."

With that, they left the house and ventured back into the night. Kuon let the cool air calm his heated face, still angry at the conversation. The kid had a talent for getting under people's skin. It was after a few minutes of walking that his noisy counselor finally made a comment.

"It's curious." Said Yukihito, as they continued through the night. "Who would have guessed that Sho, who so ruthlessly betrayed her, actually loves Kyoko."

Of all the things for Yukihito to comment on, that was not what he expected. Kuon couldn't help but snort. "He doesn't love her Yukihito. He just sees her as a possession."

"I wouldn't be too sure on that." Mused Yukihito, obviously thinking out loud. "He did risk his life saving her. That's not something a normal person would do, let alone estranged friends. And based on his accusations towards you, he obviously cares for her, albeit in a twisted way."

Yukihito paused, then narrowed his eyes at Kuon. "That's why you're sending him away. You don't want him to snatch her up. You saw the potential for a rival and chose to get rid of him."

"I'm just protecting her from a potential stalker. Kyoko doesn't need baggage like him around." Said Kuon, ignoring the accusations.

Yukihito made a sound that indicated just how little he believed that statement. The prince chose to leave him be, thinking about Sho and Kyoko.

Yes, the man obviously cared for Kyoko, though how that was possible since he had been the one to both steal her work and chase her out of her home city was beyond Kuon. Perhaps he didn't realize what he felt until she had left. Or maybe his ego couldn't take the bruising of her forgetting him.

Whatever it was, Kyoko deserved better than that, and Kuon was determined to make sure she got everything she deserved and more.

And that started with getting Sho Fuwa out of her life.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Mourn for me! I sprained my thumb last week and it still hurts! Typing takes forever and hurts! But I still update because I love you guys/Kyoko/Kuon.**

**lMissMysteriousl: yes, there will be an arc that addresses Kyoko's mother, but it's not for a while. (I probably won't follow what is being revealed at the moment in canon.)**

**I just realized, Shoko's name is like putting Sho and Kyoko's name together. Bleh.**

**chainedheart999: I'm actually impressed that you noticed that Sho's character was off. I actually did that on purpose. When it comes to Sho, keep a loose memory. If you're paying too close attention to this Sho compared to the canon Sho, you'll see some differences in character development and such. This is because I have changed his role in this story because I don't like his role in Skip Beat. By changing his role, it effectively changes some points in his personality/motivation. (Oh, and I hope I made it obvious, but his reason for hating the prince is because Kuon took claim over Kyoko, who he sees as his.)**

**TLDR for above: Sho has some minor character changes compared to cannon, but is still a prick.**

**And as for the mention of light magic in Kyoko in front of the brothers, they didn't hear it. Reino wasn't talking loudly enough. :P (Plot holes ftw)**

**As a reminder, updates are bi-weekly on Wednesdays. (I wish it was weekly, but life happens constantly.) Thanks for the reviews and love!**

**-Blushweaver**

**_So I was editing when Blushweaver calls me, and asked me where I am in editing. With out thinking, I answered: They're in the slinky night and they just found all the stuff! I have the gift of description_. (A/N: the sad part is that I knew where she was with that comment.)  
**

_**-Imouto**_


	34. Raising Hell One Last Time

During the last few days, Kyoko had been escorted by Dyrus and the Ishibashi brothers as she went to the different festivities. A few of those times she had gone out with Maria or some of the other concubines, but it was still awkward with not one but _three _men were following her. Thankfully, nothing had happened since the last Reino incident. This morning however, she was greeted by another addition to the party.

"Prince Kuon." blinked Kyoko. "And Setsuko. What are you two doing here?"

"It's the last day of the festival." said Kuon, gesturing to both her and Setsuko. "You two are the only concubines I've yet to escort through the festivities. I wished to take this morning to do so now, if that is alright with you."

It would be a lie to say she was completely fine with it. She was cautious of both of them for different reasons. Setsuko intimidated her with her calculating looks and her dominance over Kyoko. For prince Kuon, her heart was still recovering from the last encounter when they had been alone together.

* * *

_Kyoko stood, dazed. She knew that there were people around her, cheering at the current battle taking place, but she couldn't concentrate. A certain recent memory kept creeping to the front of her mind. One where the prince and his light green eyes were getting very close to her face._

_Why had he done that? What was the meaning of that kiss? 'Pull yourself together Kyoko, you're not one to get this upset over a simple kiss on the cheek…_'

_And there she was, being broken all over again. Her mind seized up with the memory of the sensation of lips on her cheek. It was completely unbearable!_

_"Prince Kuon!"_

_Kyoko froze, unsure of how she had gotten back down stairs. She was mingled in with the rest of the concubines who had come down to see Kuon as he had just won his first round. At least, that's what she gathered from the congratulations because she had definitely not seen a single bit of the fight._

_The prince graciously accepted the congratulations from each of the woman, lips pulled into a calm smile. Her gaze was transfixed by movement._

_Someone tapped her shoulder, startling her out of her thoughts. It was Risa._

_"What's got you in a daze?" she asked,_

_"It's nothing."_

_"I'm sure." Said Risa with a smile. "Anyway, how about we go check out the boat races after this? They should be showing the semifinals this afternoon."_

_"Sure. Why not?"_

_"Alright. We just have to wait a minute for Yumi. Yumi! Hurry up we're waiting on you!"_

_The tall concubine frowned unhappily at her friend, she had been in conversation with the prince. She gave an obvious sigh, no doubt meant to show Risa that she found the concubine's actions tiring, then waved at them indicating that she'd be there in a minute._

_Kyoko was happy to hang back and wait for her to come. It gave her an excuse to leave without congratulating the prince. She was glad he had won, truly she was, she just couldn't look him in the eye at the-_

_Kyoko's eyes went wide as she watched Yumi place a kiss on Kuon's cheek. Prince Kuon seemed to take it in stride, smiling and obviously wishing her well before she came over to where Risa and Kyoko were._

_"Must you always be so embarrassing?" said Yumi frowning at Risa who chuckled._

_"Can't help who I am."_

_Kyoko lost the rest of the conversation as she walked with them towards the river. How naive she had been. Of course a kiss wasn't anything important to Kuon. He had concubines for fires sake! Even if he hadn't had any intercourse with most of them that didn't mean there weren't other benefits._

_Kyoko's mood instantly soured at the thought. No wonder he had mocked her for freaking out about Sho's kiss. She must look like a child in his eyes._

_Her thoughts were interrupted when Yumi suddenly demanded to know why Kyoko was with them since they "Weren't friends."_

* * *

"It should be fun, don't you think Kyoko?" said Setsuko, her smile not reaching her eyes as she looked at her. Kyoko subtly swallowed. Fun was not what Setsuko's eyes were saying.

"I-It's fine your highness." Said Kyoko. "It's thoughtful of you to offer, but surely we have spent enough time together before the duels, that escorting me through the city is not needed. I do not wish to impose on your time, which I know is very limited."

"And yet, I insist." Said the prince, his smile turning up a notch on the sparkle chart. "Perhaps you feel spending the afternoon with me is tiring. Perhaps you are displeased with being in my company."

"Of course not!" she said, probably too quickly. There was no need for him to know she was still wary of him. "I just don't wish to become a burden."

"Then there is no problem." Said Kuon, coming to stand next to her. Her body tensed at the closer proximity. "I wish to enjoy the morning with you and Setsuko."

Kyoko noticed Setsuko giving her an expression of amused disbelief mixed with frustration. "And here I thought you were kidding Kuon."

The bright smile was now turned towards Setsuko, who appeared to see it for what it was. A mask of his irritation. Kyoko was instantly curious, wondering what they were talking about, but before she could ask, the prince had spoken again.

"Let us get going. We wouldn't want to waste the day standing here."

Resigned to her predicament, Kyoko followed Kuon and Setsuko through the streets.

As always, Kyoko was impressed by the assortment of shops and entertainment inside the city. She had spent every day of the festival wondering through the streets, but the capital was so big there was always something new to see. That, and several entertainers had come from other countries just to celebrate the festival.

There weren't a lot of them, but the few she did see took her breath away. There had been people in strange outfits, the woman wearing hats with feathers sticking in them. And then there had been a group that danced in pairs, swinging each other around with linked arms. She had to admit, it looked like a lot of fun.

Setsuko had watched everything with a calm demeanor, completely unlike Kyoko who gaped and giggled along with everyone else that watched. Occasionally, she noticed the concubine eyeing Kyoko as if seeing her for the first time. When she'd notice Kyoko had seen her, she'd stare for another second before looking away.

The prince was all calm decorum and graciousness. Every time they would approach a group, the entertainers would pull out all the stops to impress the prince. He would calmly accept things handed to him, his kind smile and demeanor captivating the hearts of the citizen.

But Kyoko couldn't help noticing how they treated him at first. Most of the citizens seemed petrified that the prince was in their company. Thankfully, all it would take was one brave soul to interact with him before the rest would relax. It was obvious they all respected and honored their kingdom's prince, yet didn't know how to interact with him.

At one point Kyoko had wondered off with her guards to comfort a little girl who had gotten separated from her parents. Kyoko had reunited them, accepting their thanks and asking a question.

"Can I ask you, what do you think of Prince Kuon? Why is everyone so hesitant to approach him?"

"Well who wouldn't be?" answered the wife. "He is a higher being then us, son of King Kuu, bestowed with Rosa's blessing. Also…" the wife gave a shy grin at this point. "There have been a lot of mixed rumors about the prince. Some say he is a saint, kind and wonderful, while others say he has a fiery temper. It's hard to know which is right."

A second later her husband realized who Kyoko was and the woman became nothing short of panicked. Kyoko had almost calmed her down when the prince came to see where she was, sending the wife back into a frenzy. When he heard what the problem was, he had given a short laugh, thanking to woman for being honest.

Kyoko, Kuon, and Setsuko were currently at a large pavilion that sold jewelry when something caught Kyoko's eye. Curious, she followed the blue glint, leaving the pavilion to enter a smaller stall located beside it. She identified the source of the glitter as a choker.

The piece was not as elaborate as the jewelry in the other stall, but it was beautiful in its simplicity. Silver leaves connected to a large blue gem set in silver worked to look like petals, and another tear drop blue gem hanging down. Other chains draped down as well, un-ornamented, but adding to the delicate look of the piece.

"Like something you see Mistress?" said the shop keeper. He was an older man with a kind face, wrinkled from spending many years in the sun.

"Did you make this piece?" said Kyoko, fingers brushing the necklace.

"I did indeed mistress. I take it that you like it."

"Very much so." Nodded Kyoko. "It's beautiful. The way it's designed, it reminds me of a crystal aster. I can tell it was made with particular care."

"High praise from one such as yourself." Said the man, giving her a small bow. "You honor me by saying so."

"What?" Kyoko broke out of her daze to take her surrounding into consideration. She just now noticed how much smaller and worn down the stand was compared to the grand and fine jewels located in the one she had drifted from. She also realized that as a concubine, she attracted attention. More than one person was discreetly eying whatever a royal concubine had left the other store to examine.

Kyoko gave a nervous chuckle, not sure what else to say.

"Would you care to try it on?" the man said, gesturing at the necklace. Kyoko shook her head.

"I'm afraid such a beautiful thing would end up wasting away in my closet. Until I am no longer a concubine, this choker must always be on my person." She rested a hand on the chains on her neck. For the first time since getting it, she wished she could replace the splendid piece with something else.

"That may be." Said the man. "But you may find yourself regretting not purchasing it since it is a unique piece."

She hesitated. She _really _liked the necklace, but the practical part of her said that she didn't need it.

"What are you looking at?"

Kyoko jumped at the sound of Prince Kuon's voice by her ear. She whipped around.

"D-don't do that Prince Kuon. You scared me."

His eyes fell to look at the stand where the necklace lay. Understanding shone in them.

"You were looking at this weren't you." He said, taking the necklace and holding it up. "It looks a lot like a crystal aster."

"It does doesn't it?" said Kyoko, distracted by the beautiful choker. "I saw it and thought immediately of Ren and… "

_My dad._

Kuon didn't appear to notice her incomplete sentence. Instead, he was examining the necklace with interest.

"The gems, they are aquamarine am I correct? Said Kuon appreciatively, examining the necklace. "They are very good quality. Very even in color, and you can tell by the heft of this that the metal is real silver. It's a nice piece. Would you like me to buy it for you Kyoko?"

"N-no that's not necessary." Said Kyoko quickly. "I can't wear it anyway while I'm a concubine."

Kuon, raised an eyebrow at her. "And you plan on being my concubine for the rest of your life?"

Kyoko's face immediately went red. "No! That's not what I meant. I just meant that I doubt I'll be wearing such nice jewelry once I'm no longer one. I'll be busy at the clinic and such."

"But you wear your current necklace in the clinic all the time. Why wouldn't you wear this one after that?"

"It wouldn't suite someone like me."

Kuon scowled at the comment. "I wish you wouldn't say things like that."

"Regardless." Said Kyoko, ignoring the fierce stare he was giving her. "I appreciate the offer, but it's not necessary. I'm going to go back to the other stand."

She quickly hurried away before he could say anything else. She wondered back towards Setsuko, who was talking to a merchant about some jewelry. The concubine was comparing earrings to the circlet she wore on her head.

"What were you two looking at?" said Setsuko, trying the earrings on and looking at it in a mirror.

"Nothing."

"Hmmm. I'm sure." Said Setsuko, handing the earrings back to the merchant. "These are no good. Do you have anything a little bigger?"

Kyoko stayed with Setsuko, the prince eventually wondering back to where they were. She did her best to not pay too much attention to him, keeping her eyes on the items being sold. There were too many feelings swirling within her. Embarrassment was a large part, especially after he had offered to but her the necklace.

She tried to remember the last time someone had offered to buy something for her and couldn't remember. Not since her dad had died. Then there were all the little things that Prince Kuon had already gotten for her. A whole new wardrobe, spending money for her pleasure… a new home. How much was he determined to give her?

"Kyoko, come look at this."

Kyoko looked towards where Kuon had gestured, noticing a mage putting on a light display. It wasn't like the opening ceremony Ruriko had done, rough and stylized in brushes of color. The magic was realistic and highly detailed, tricking Kyoko into believing that she could see a bouquet of flowers in the man's hands. He offered them to Kyoko, who couldn't help reaching forward, entranced. When her finger made contact, the image burst into a thousand delicate butterflies, their yellow and pink wings swirling around her as she giggled in delight.

Smiling there alongside her was the prince, who appeared to be also enjoying the show. How he managed that when he wasn't actually paying attention to it, she couldn't understand. What she was starting to understand was just how much she enjoyed spending time with Kuon. Sure, sometimes he did things that surprised her, and he teased her a lot, but the reason she disliked those moments was because of something not wholly related to him.

And that 'something' was a very dangerous thing. An emotion she had sworn to crush within herself. Kyoko had no desire to become a useless woman again which mean she needed to head him off before that something grew out of her control.

* * *

Everything was boring.

B-o-r-i-n-g.

Reino leaned back against the wall of the stadium, eating some strange looking fruit. He had no idea what it was. Some odd imported thing. It was also probably expensive, judging by how fat the merchant was that he'd stolen it from.

He spat out a seed, watching as it fell into the crowd below him. He had teleported to the top of one of the towers, completely ignoring what he was supposed to be doing at the moment. Naomi probably had everything covered. She did like to suck up to the big boss, and he was happy to let her do his portion of the work. This was, after all, his last job before they killed him and took his relic. Now he just needed an idea of what he should do as his last act before his death.

That, unfortunately, was a problem. He'd done as he liked all his life. There weren't any regrets or decisions to look back on. No last minuet hell to raise. How completely boring…

Something in the crowd caught his eyes. It was a group of people, two of the them in particular catching his interest.

Reino smirked. Ah. How kind fate was. _That_ could amuse him before his death. Reino sat up, tossing the rest of the fruit into the crowd. He followed the party with his eyes, determining their current destination. It appeared to be the stadium.

It was time for the plan to begin, but first, Reino was going to have a little fun. What better way to spend his last day then by messing with what was considered off limits? It wasn't as if they could give him any more warnings.

* * *

The finals were only an hour away and Kyoko felt nervous. True, she had felt like this before every match the prince had participated in, but with each battle, the feeling just got worse. How was it possible to feel this sick? She wasn't even the one competing.

"Good luck prince Kuon." She said, smiling at the prince.

He returned the smile, a playful twinkle in his expression. "Kyoko. If I didn't know any better, I would think you were the one competing with how petrified you look."

"I can't help it." Defended Kyoko. "I know how important this fight is to you. I want you to do well." Hence the reason for giving him the charm.

Kuon seemed to be thinking along the same lines as he fingered the pin on his jacket. He had insisted that she attach it to him herself, wearing it at each fight.

"I'm sure you will do splendidly." Said Setsuko, reaching out towards prince Kuon. She gently guiding his face down, placing a kiss on his cheek. "For good luck."

Kyoko's face immediately flared at the gesture for a multitude of reasons, half she would never admit to. Kuon again took the gesture like it was a normal occurrence, further cementing in her head that he was a playboy. He was giving Setsuko a complicated smile that obviously spoke something that only they two could understand. A second later, she jumped as his eyes came up to meet hers.

"And what about you Kyoko?" said the prince, pointing to his other cheek. "Are you going to wish me luck as well?"

That complete flirt!

"Y-you already have my pin for good luck." Sputtered Kyoko, trying and failing to sound unruffled by his teasing. "Too much of a good thing can be just as bad."

He laughed.

"I'm not sure if I can agree with that at the moment." Mused Kuon. "Thank you both for allowing me to accompany you two this morning. I will see you after the fight."

Kuon then left, Kyoko watching him disappear around the hallway. Once he was gone, she turned to talk to Setsuko, only noticing that the concubine had already left. She was now alone with her three guards in one of the entry halls of the coliseum.

_I should have figured. _Thought Kyoko. It had been apparent for a long time that Setsuko wasn't going to warm up to Kyoko, but that didn't stop her from trying.

Kyoko began to wonder down the halls, slowly making her way towards the stands. Her brain was again swarming with thoughts, making it difficult to assess her own feelings towards her current situation. There was so much to consider, so much to block. Did she want to figure out what was going on inside her, or was it better to stay unaware and wait until everything blew over?

Something caught her attention. The torches that lined the wall were flickering, casting an odd shine across the stone floor. She stopped a few feet before where the weird light started, staring. Was it just a trick of the light? Or was it…

Dyrus seemed to notice it at the same time she did. He quickly stepped in front of her, holding out an arm to block her from whatever spell was placed on the floor.

"Stay back." He warned.

Kyoko didn't need to be told twice. She slid back between the other two guards, both men with their weapons drawn, expressions grim.

For a moment nothing happened, then the feeling of a cool breeze blowing on her neck made her shiver. She immediately spun around, recognizing idiot #2 standing in the hall.

"You!" she cried, pointing at Reino.

Reino gave her a lazy smirk, ignoring Dyrus as he moved to shield Kyoko again.

"Good to see you again Kyoko." Said Reino, "I honestly didn't think I'd have the pleasure. Lucky me I was wrong."

"Reino." Said Dyrus calmly. "You are wanted for several accounts of theft, murder and assault. I request that you come with me-"

"Don't get started on that crap." Said Reino, waving a hand lazily. "It bores me to tears."

"Then we have no choice but to force you to come."

Dyrus moved his hand in a twisting motion, lights swirling around the gem encrusted hilt of his sword. From beneath Reino, several bright cords shot from the ground, surrounding him. They halted in a perfect circle around him.

Reino gave a yawn, breaking the spell with a wave of his hand.

"How drawl. Did you think such simple tricks would catch me?"

A second later, the ground lit up beneath the three guards, revealing several magic circles. Kyoko let out a cry, realizing it was the same spell that had caught them last time. A second later, there was a loud crack, and the circles disappeared.

Dyrus smirked "Did you think we would fall for the same trick a second time?" he advanced on Reino, Shinichi flanking his right.

"Let's get you out of here." Said Yuusei, urging Kyoko to move. He quickly dispersed the spell blocking their path on the ground, the two of them hurrying away from the scene. They sprinted through the corridors, getting as far away as possible. It was around the third bend that Kyoko noticed that something was wrong. They had yet to run into another person since running from Reino.

"Yuusei." Said Kyoko, running beside him. "I think-"

The wall in front of them lit up in a dark light, cutting her off. She cried out in surprise, the two of them sliding to a halt.

From the wall, Reino stepped out, black energy and smoke pooling around him.

"There you are my little kitten." He said, the darkness dispersing.

Yuusei put Kyoko behind him, leveling his sword at Reino. "Get out of here Lady Kyoko. I'll hold him off."

"Yuusei…"

Kyoko didn't want to leave him. Obviously Reino was prepared for a fight this time. What had happened to Shinchi and Dyrus? She prayed that they were alright.

"Don't worry about me." Said Yuusei. "I'll be fine."

Kyoko couldn't see his face, but she could imagine him giving her one of his usual smiles meant to comfort her. She hesitated, torn between running to lure Reino away and staying to help fight.

A second later the decision was taken out of her hands. Dark runes activated, surrounding Yuusei. The guard attempted to shatter the darkness with his magic, but it deflected the spells, completely enveloping him in darkness. Then it disappeared, together with Yuusei.

Kyoko stood, stunned at what she had just seen. Yuusei had been there one second, then another second, he was gone, swallowed up by the magic. The hall was eerily quiet, the only sound audible was her own erratic breathing and beating of her heart. That silence was broken as Reino stepped towards her.

"What..." Kyoko swallowed, fighting down her nerves as she did her best to glare at the man. "What did you do to them?"

"It's just a transportation spell." Said Reino with a shrug. "There was no reason for them to get all violent like that. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Do you honestly think I'll believe that?" said Kyoko, feeling some relief that they weren't killed. "You want to put that… thing inside of me!"

"Ah, are you talking about this?"

Reino waved his hand and the dark energy appeared again. He held it out, and Kyoko shrunk back from the dark aura it emanated, body spasming from the memory of pain.

"Don't come near me!" She cried, trying to put some force behind the command, but it just came out as a plea. The man noticed, and gave a lazy smirk. A second later, his form blurred as he approached her to quickly for her to see. He pinned her against the wall, still holding the dark seed.

"No more guards." Mused Reino. "No more interruptions. I'm going to enjoy this."

Kyoko's eyes widened as Reino descended upon her.

* * *

Kuon was almost to the reception room when he felt something was wrong. He pulled a round device from his belt, several runes etched into the surface of the ceramic. The spell activated as Kuon channeled magic into the locator.

The device lit up, showing him the direction and distance certain people were from him. He had placed a spell on Kyoko's choker that morning, as well as one on each of her guards as an extra precaution. Currently each indicator was pointing in a different direction, indicating that Kyoko and her guards were no longer together. That did not bode well.

He stuffed the device back into his pocket, sprinting back towards Kyoko's indicator.

_Please let me be on time._ he prayed internally.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Everyone! This is definitely my favorite time of year!**

**ROFL, meehansamantha. Your review. XD**

**chainedheart999: "[are] the attack[s] of the caravans revealed in the latest chapter… related to the one when Kyoko was traveling with Moko-san?" So rather than answer, I'm going to give you what we do know. The Accused are attacking caravans to put the seeds (pods) in items. The seeds can then transfer to a person and then, given the right circumstances, turn them into a dark creature.**

**We also know that Lory said that Kyoko was targeted by a group of well-organized mercenaries acting as bandits. We also know that Lory eventually found out that they were hired by the company that had a monopoly on the blazefern plant, the only other cure for gangrene. (Which Kyoko found a new, cheaper cure for). Whether these two things are related... we will have to see. (Information found on Chapters 3, 7, and 33.) (I know I've thrown a lot of stuff at you guys. Sometimes even I forget what I've told you!)**

**Like always, thanks a lot for all your reviews! I do my best to live up to everyone's expectations. XD**

**-Blushweaver.**

**_Fun fact about Imouto, AKA me. I went through a huge rock and minerals phase as a kid. I called Blushweaver last week, and she told me she'd been trying to find a specific light blue colored stone for like an hour. I named three off the top of my head. Glad it finally came in handy. Just goes to show, no information is useless!_**

**_Hope you liked the chapter!_**

**_-Imouto_**


	35. Snakes and Beagles

**I'm gone all day tomorrow so here's an early gift. :D**

* * *

Reino advanced slowly, savoring the girl's terror as she shrunk back from him, eyes still glued to the seed. Now that wouldn't do. He wanted her attention on him. Reino withdrew the seed, pressing his hands on either side of the wall, cutting off her exits and effectively returning her attention back to him. He could have charmed her into a daze, but he wanted to watch her struggle. It was more fun that way.

His silver eyes flickered with magic. Immediately he could see her essence, the thing sickening bright and pure, all save for one portion that was charred black. He was very curious how she had sustained such an injury on her essence.

Reino leaned forward, placing his lips near her ear. He felt her shiver, the reaction amusing him. "How about this. If you tell me how your essence got damaged, I will make your transition into a dark being less painful."

"So you are one of the Accursed." The girl whispered, her eyes coming up to meet his. They shone with a determined fire. He immediately had the desire to smother it.

"Oh, so you've heard of us?"

He was answered with a scowl. "Why did you kill Aya? What is your purpose with targeting prince Kuon? What are you trying to do here?"

Reino let out a short laugh. "I don't think you understand. You're not the one that gets to ask questions." He reached forward, fingers circling around the girl's throat. She let out a squeak, hands scrambling to remove his. "Now, why is the boss so interested in you?"

She didn't answer, instead meeting his gaze with a determined glare. The girl was terrified, that much was obvious, but he had to commend her on her bravado. What naive little thing, playing in a world that was obviously over her head-

Without warning, something caught Reino's attention.

A dark cloud. An ominous overwhelming feeling of anger. Then the pressure of someone's hand on his shoulder.

Reino shot back from Kyoko, spinning around to meet the dark presence. He was shocked at what he saw.

Prince Kuon stood, one hand holding a light sword, another covering Kyoko protectively. The prince's essence was a mixture of blinding white and overwhelming dark. The light side was made of some of the brightest and purest magic he had ever seen, it's power beyond what Reino could comprehend. He could just make out something inside that light, powering the magic alongside the soul.

Then there was the dark half. He recognized the curse as the origin of the dark magic. Or at least, he had been told it was a curse. Reino wasn't sure what it was, it seemed far more potent than a simple curse. That darkness was greater than any of the relics created by the Dark Djinn. The prince was literally a mixture of the purest and darkest forms of magic.

Reino took a step back, then his eyes noticed something else. At least one of his questions was answered, the reason for Kyoko's light magic when her essence couldn't produce it. The prince's own soul was covering her subconsciously, something he only saw with couples in love… That was why the Dark Djinn was interested in Kyoko. The prince was in love with her.

* * *

Relief instantly flooded though Kyoko when she saw Kuon appear before her. She reached forward, taking comfort from his presence. Then she felt it, the burning scarlet aura coming from Kuon. Saying the prince was angry would have been an understatement. Waves of rage rolled off of him and made her heart stop.

"What are you?"

Kyoko blinked, surprised. The question had not come from Kuon, but from Reino. The man was staring at Kuon in a mixture of awe and fear. The prince also appeared to be surprised, his anger faltering for a moment. What had Reino meant by that question?

"You are in no position to be asking questions, Reino." Said Kuon, voice hard.

"Maybe." Said Renio, his face returning to the bored appearance it always had. He cocked his head, eyes coming to meet Kyoko. "Really Kyoko, this is starting to become cliché. First it was the female warrior, then it was the captain of the royal guards, and now it's the prince. Why can't we have a conversation without someone interrupting us?"

"I don't want to have a conversation with you in the first place!" shot back Kyoko, frustrated with the man. "You're just a stalker that can't take a hint."

"You will not be going near Kyoko again." Said Kuon, then he spoke quietly to her. "Stay back, I won't let him hurt you."

Kyoko heard a muffled noise, which then turned into a full on laugh. Reino had his head back, his dark laughter echoing through the halls. The man was truly mad!

"Please excuse me." Said Reino, holding a hand in his head. "I just find it so ironic. You, protect Kyoko? You're the reason she got into this mess in the first place."

"What do you mean?" said Kyoko. She noticed the grip on Kuon's sword had tightened.

"Tell me Kyoko, is there anything remarkable about you?" said Reino, holding out his arms wide. "Are you a noble? Are you talented with light magic? Or is there another gift you possess that makes you unique and valuable to the kingdom? The answer is no. There is nothing remarkable about you."

"I already know that." Said Kyoko, completely confused. "Why does that matter?"

"If there is nothing special about you, then why did the Dark Djinn give us specific instructions on what to do with you?"

Kyoko stopped breathing, numb shock pulsing through her entire being. Had Reino just said the Dark Djinn? That abomination was alive again? It wasn't possible...

"Oh yes, he has been resurrected." Said Reino with a grimace. "Don't look so surprised. You saw him after all. When we first met in the alleyway."

Kyoko was shaking now, her stomach churning uncomfortably. Her vision was clouded as darkness and fear overtook her. The Dark Djinn, bringer of destruction and sorrow, the manifestation of death and darkness was here in the city? It was a being of nightmares, so evil and powerful that even Rosa could not match him without help. He was literally a god of death.

A hand shook her shoulder and Kyoko jolted out of her daze. She was met with prince Kuon's green eyes, looking at her with concern

"Are you alright?"

Kyoko swallowed.

"I…"

"Of course she's not alright." Said Reino, snapping their attention back to him. "And it's because of you. You're the reason why she can see him in the first place. You're the reason why she's involved in any of this."

"Shut up." Growled Kuon. He removed his hand from Kyoko, straightening up. She was still trembling. No. That wasn't her. It was Kuon. Kyoko's eyes darted to the prince, instantly realizing how shaken he was. The blade of his light sword was flickering, fuzzing as if a single breath of wind could blow it out.

"Kuon…"

The prince stiffened at her voice. He wouldn't meet her eyes. Kyoko wanted to reach for him, to understand why he was reacting like this.

"Did you know that your precious prince is cursed?" continued Reion, his voice tearing into them. "You want to know where he got it? It was a little parting present from the Djinn five years ago. He's a walking time bomb. If you actually care about your own safety, you'd stay far away from him. It's only a matter of time before it overtakes him and he joins us to become a fellow member of the Accursed."

"Shut up!"

This time it was Kyoko yelling at Reino. She stepped out from behind Kuon, standing tall beside him. She held her head high, her heart burning in a determined fury.

"You who serves the incarnation of darkness have no right to give me advice on what I do with my life!" She spat, fist clenched tight in anger. "My place is beside Prince Kuon for as long as he sees fit to let me stay. I will help him destroy you and your fellow Accursed members."

She would never forgive herself if she left because she was scared. The prince, Lory and everyone else involved were doing their best to protect the kingdom from the evil attempting to put out the light. Wasn't she a part of this kingdom as well? And more importantly, those she had come to care about would be in danger for as long as the castle was a target.

"I refuse to run like a coward, concerned for only my safety." continued Kyoko. "You say it is only a matter of time before he becomes over taken by his curse? Bullshit. He is already beating it, striving and fighting himself every day to conquer it. He is blessed by the light of the phoenix and will not succumb to the darkness."

Reino stared at her for a moment, neither stunned nor surprised at her outburst, merely curious. Then his eyes suddenly lit up in a hungry gleam.

"Excuse me for earlier." Said Reino, "But it appears you do have something special about you. Something very special indeed…"

Kyoko wasn't listening. The prince was staring at her with a complicated expression. Surprise, doubt, fear, amazement, hope, and something else all spoken through his gaze. Then it became calm, a firm clench of determination. The blade of his sword solidified again as he turned to face Reino.

"Kyoko, I want you to go tell Lory that Reino is here." Said Kuon, "Run. I'll be fine."

Kyoko hesitated. She didn't want to leave Kuon behind, but she also knew that she would just be in the way if she did. In this way, she could be helpful.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a quick squeeze.

"Please be careful."

He nodded.

Kyoko turned and ran down the hall, again fleeing her tormentor, this time with the intent to bring help.

* * *

Kyoko received more than one strange glace as she sprinted madly through the halls. She'd taken off her veil, the extra piece of clothing just getting in the way. Lory should be in the special seating along with the rest of the nobles. She took the stairs two at a time, reaching the top completely out of breath.

The stands were already filling up, people eager to watch the finals between Kuon and Hidehito. Little did they know that a more important fight was occurring at that moment in these very halls.

Kyoko placed a hand on her knees, the veil tucked under her arm as she tried to catch her breath. Her eyes darted around the stands, looking for the Duke, but the man was nowhere in sight.

"Excuse me." Said Kyoko, grabbing the attention of a guard. "Do you know where Duke Takarada is? Lory Takarada?"

"I'm afraid not miss." Said the guard, eying her suspiciously. "Are you alright?"

Kyoko didn't answer. She was looking in the stands again, trying to see if she recognized anyone that could help. There were only a few people that knew about the Accursed, and she honestly wasn't sure who those people were. Someone needed to know what was going on, but she couldn't just run to anyone.

She turned and ran back the way she'd come, hurrying through the corridors. There was a waiting area that the contestants used. Perhaps Lory, Shin or someone else was there. Someone she could trust to help Kuon without creating a mess.

A dark presence caught her attention. If her soul wasn't so sensitive at the moment she would have normally missed it. As it was, the magic was coming from the next corridor.

Cautiously, Kyoko approached and looked around the corner.

It was the hall leading to the waiting rooms. Several people occupied it. She figured most of them were entertainers based on what they were wearing. It seemed the area was used by those who took part in the in-between shows as well. Her attention was drawn to a particular female wearing a jeweled bra and harem pants. She had narrow yellow eyes, half of her face covered by a sheer veil.

The woman was currently talking to someone, her hand resting lightly on top of theirs. The man was blushing at her forward attention on him. With a start Kyoko recognized the man as Hidehito. Then she heard what the woman was saying in a smooth enticing voice.

"It's a good luck charm." The woman purred, holding a gold pendant, embedded with dark jewels. "I can share the luck, but of course, you have to give me something in return."

Hidehito's smile grew into a large hungry one, moving his body forward to decrease the distance between them. It was while he was distracted that Kyoko noticed something from the pendant the woman had in her hand. It was a soft dark light, one she instantly recognized from her encounters with Reino. A dark seed.

And it was resting on Hidehito's skin.

Without thinking, Kyoko walked forward, approaching the two. The lady glanced at Kyoko, turning away before doing a double take, eyes widening. Hidehito noticed the change in attention and looked up as well.

"Kyoko." He said. "What-"

"Excuse me. I'm going to borrow this for a moment."

Wrapping her veil around her hands, Kyoko grabbed the pendant from the woman's loose grasp. Then she turned and sprinted away before either of them had time to react.

_I'm a complete idiot._ thought Kyoko, heart hammering as she hurried through the corridors. That woman was probably an Accursed if she had something like this in her possession. Kyoko could faintly feel the dark magic through the thin fabric in her hands. Then she heard what was obviously the sound of someone following.

Panicking now, Kyoko quickly created an invisible line that stretched from wall to wall at shin level. A few feet later, she made a solid invisible barrier covering the whole corridor, all without slowing her speed. Then she rounded the corner.

A second later she heard an 'oof" then the sound of someone running into the barrier. Curse Sho for his 'trip and face plant' trick coming in handy at this time. But there was no time to think about that. She heard the unmistakable sound of the spell being broken.

Diverting her pulse magic to her feet, Kyoko increased her speed with every step, flying down the halls at dangerously fast speeds. She had no idea where she was going until a second later she was outside of the stadium. The grounds were littered with people making their way to their seats. Kyoko hurried into the crowd, slowing to a walk as she pressed through them.

The woman came barreling out of the hall, her nose red and teeth bared in anger. She was scanning the crowd, looking as if she might murder someone, which she just might...

Kyoko let out a sigh, thinking she was safe, lost in the crowd. Then their eyes met. The woman had spotted her. A wicked grin spread across her face. That… was not good. The expression promised pain.

Abandoning her attempts to be discreet, Kyoko pushed through the crowds until she hit the edge, bursting through with an increase of speed. She glanced over her shoulder, the woman only halfway through the crowd, barking for people to move out of the way. Kyoko headed for an alleyway, hoping to lose the woman in there.

Her feet pounded against the rough stone, stumbling on the things littered along the streets. She had to get far enough away to lose her, but not so far that she couldn't see the coliseum. As long as she could see that, she could make her way back and find help. Perhaps she should have thought this through before running up to grab the stone.

Kyoko skidded to a stop, cursing her bad luck. It was a dead end.

She crept back to the intersection, then quickly darted back behind the wall. The woman was standing not fifteen feet from her, back turned to Kyoko. Apparently she wasn't sure which way Kyoko had gone.

_Please let her go the other way_ thought Kyoko. _Please, oh please someone…_

Footsteps met Kyoko's ears and they were advancing towards her. She was trapped.

Kyoko glanced around frantically, looking, searching for anything to help her. There was no way out. This was where the chase ended.

Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut, taking a steady breath, then turned to prepare to fight.

Her mouth fell open.

What came around the corner was not the veiled woman.

It was Ren.

"Ren?" said Kyoko, voice shaking. What was going on? Her childhood friend was here, not looking a day over ten years old. She blinked, suddenly realizing that there were some very obvious differences.

For one thing, his hair and eyes were a bright orange, different form the black she had seen as a child. Also, his aura was too… alien. Different from any other person's she had met. It was still blindingly pure, but it also felt like an echo.

Then she noticed that he was partially see through. Was he a ghost?

"We have to hurry." Said the ghost Ren, causing Kyoko to jump. The voice even sounded like him, though distant, as if it was coming from far away. "I distracted her, but she won't be fooled for long. We need to get you to safety."

"How... why." Said Kyoko, completely confused.

"Please. Kyoko. We don't have any time." said Ren, his expression pleading.

Kyoko nodded, stunned.

The Ren ghost turned and began hurrying away. She followed him, using her pulse magic to keep up. He led her further into the back alleyways, circling the coliseum. Occasionally his form would blur for a moment, appearing a few feet from his original location but still moving.

They had been running for a few minutes when Ren's form blurred and vanished, this time not reappearing anywhere.

Kyoko stopped dead.

"Ren!?" she called. "Ren!"

Where had he gone? Why had he left without saying anything? The calm she had felt at first seeing Ren quickly vanished, fear returning to the forefront.

Someone was running towards her. Crap, the lady had probably heard her yell and locked in on her location. Kyoko didn't have any time to prepare as they came running out from the alleyway. Yelling in fear, Kyoko sent an erratic jolt of magic towards them.

The woman cursed, batting away the spell with a wave of their spear.

"What the hell was that for Kyoko?"

Kyoko blinked, stunned.

"Kanae? Is that you?"

* * *

Kanae removed her hood, slightly irritated with her friend. It wasn't the first time she had been greeted with a spasm of magic, but it wasn't the sort of greeting Kanae expected from Kyoko.

"No... but. You left." Said Kyoko, obviously under some distress. The girl took a step back, eyes wide and searching as if trying to understand why she was here. Kanae couldn't help being a little offended. She'd come back for her sake and this was the greeting she received?

"Quick!" said Kyoko, pointing at Kanae. "When we were traveling in the desert together and I broke your sharpening tools. What did I do after that?"

"You tried to put them back together with magic, reducing the lot to dust in the process." Said Kanae, remembering the incident well. Kanae had also wanted to reduce Kyoko to dust but had thought better of it.

The girl let out a relieved sigh.

"Kyoko, what's going on?" said Kanae, her irritation turning to concern. Based on her friend's actions something was amiss. The girl looked like a spooked horse.

"Someone is chasing me." Said Kyoko. She opened her hand and inside resting on sheer fabric was a pendant dotted with dark jewels. It felt wrong. "I took this from them. It contains powerful dark magic. I can't let them get it back."

Kanae's eyes narrowed before looking up to meet Kyoko's. Her insides were boiling with a strange rage she hadn't felt in a long time. This was exactly why she had come back. Kyoko _had_ gotten herself mixed up in something dangerous. Didn't the idiot care about her own safety? Kyoko took a step back from Kanae. Apparently the girl could see just how unhappy Kanae was about this. Good.

"What have you got yourself entangled in Kyo-"

"There you are!"

Kyoko jumped, spinning around as a woman came out from behind her. Kanae didn't recognize them, but instantly knew she was dangerous. Years of experience and instincts told her this person was a deadly fighter, familiar with bloodshed and battle. It was in the way she held herself, the pressing aura of a predator finally cornering its prey.

The veiled woman coolly brushed a piece of hair from her face, letting out a breath of annoyance. "Seriously. It would be so much easier to just kill you than chase you down like this."

In a flash Kanae was in front of Kyoko, spear lowered towards the woman.

"Who are you?" growled Kanae.

"The name's Naomi." Said the woman, now grinning, revealing long pointed canines. "I've been wanting to fight against you Kanae. Thank goodness you returned to die."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Oh please." Said the woman, waving her hand impatiently. "Anything related to Kyoko and Kuon has been thoroughly researched. We Accursed like to be prepared."

Kanae's eyes narrowed.

"Don't mistake me for an idiot." Said Kanae. "The Accursed were all killed hundreds of years ago. They're nothing but a myth now."

"It's not a lie." Said Kyoko's quiet voice from behind. "The Accursed are back and apparently they've been recruiting. Naomi is an Accursed, and so is Reino."

_Oh dear fires above._ Thought Kanae, heart turning cold. _This_ was what Kyoko had gotten herself into? An ancient battle that spanned centuries between the light and darkness of this kingdom. There was literally nothing more dangerous for her to become involved with.

Naomi smirked, delight shining in her yellow eyes. She extended her hands forward, long fingers twirling a stream of magic around her arms. The thick gold bracelets on her wrist began to shift, unfold and extend, snapping together as they transformed. Two short curved blades dropped into her hands, long chains connected from wrist to weapon as they trailed on the ground.

"Care to have a go?" said Naomi.

Kanae didn't even have time to respond as the woman lunged forward.

Kanae brought up her spear, blocking the two blades. Naomi danced within closer range, and Kanae had to back up quickly lest she become unable to defend due to the length of her spear. She swung her weapon, adding a three strike spell to the attack. It did its job, forcing the accursed to back off.

But the moment was short lived. Naomi's weapons flew through her hands, a twist of the chains redirecting the direction of her attack, her blades coming from two different angles, left for Kanae's heart, right for her ribs. Kanae batted away the first one, throwing up a magic barrier for the second blade. But the attack didn't stop there. The second they bounced off Kanae's defense, they sprang back around, the blades striking again and again as Naomi re-directed her knives with a twist of her wrist. Kanae found herself unable to do anything but defend against the barrage of attacks, blocking with both magic and spear, barely able to keep up.

It was time to take control. Kanae activated her shadow steps, speeding up and using the moment to interrupt the trajectory of one of the weapons. She slammed one blade into the ground, then spun around, swatting the other one to the side. Naomi now had no weapons to block the next attack.

Kanae lunged.

Naomi twisted her body in an impossible way, seemingly breaking her back as she avoided the attack. A tug on her chains warned Kanae who quickly spun her spear in her hands to prevent being sliced by the retreating knives. They both broke apart, panting as they stared each other down. Naomi's eyes burned with excitement.

"What a fun little rabbit you are." Said Naomi smiling. She loosed one of the chains, swinging a weapon in a playful circle beside her as she walks slowly forward. Kanae didn't answer. She had never fought against weapons like this. It was hard to predict where the next attack would come when the two weapons could change trajectory in an instant.

Kanae gave a quick glance behind her shoulder, checking on Kyoko. The girl was several yards back, doing a good job of staying away from the battle. Honestly Kyoko should have run a long time ago. At least she was safe.

Kanae shifted her feet on the ground, subtly forming a certain spell. There was something about this woman that was different. It was the way she moved. If Kanae didn't know any better…

"An echidna." Said Kanae quietly. "That's what you fight like."

The twisted grin on Naomi's face grew.

"So you've fought one of my aunties have you? If you're still alive that means you killed them." Her expression turned into a pout, eyebrows knitted together. "I guess I'll have to kill you to honor their memory and all that. Nothing personal of course."

The spear wielder was ready for the next attack. She blocked the twin blades, unable to do more with her magic than quick shields. At least that's what she wanted Naomi to think. All she needed was an opportunity… There!

Kanae changed her target, aiming for the chain instead of the blade. Kanae rammed the tip of her spear through it, the added spell tearing through the chains and detaching the weapon as she slammed it between the spear head and the ground. The first weapon was successfully detached, but the other one was still coming.

A barrier was thrown up to block it, but at the last second the weapon changed direction. Kanae couldn't avoid it fully.

Taking a gamble, she went in to the attack, thrusting her spear at Namoi. The unexpected attack took the Accursed by surprise, not ready to set up a defense. The short knife sliced through Kanae's side at the same moment her spear pierced Naomi's shoulder. The wound burned, but she ignored it, concentrating on her attack.

The Accursed hissed, springing backwards and holding her shoulder. She glared at Kanae, clutching her bleeding injury as Kanae took a second to breathe, holding her side. That attack had at least grazed her ribs based on how bad it hurt, but Naomi shouldn't be able to use her left arm now.

"You're not bad." Said Naomi, grimacing. "But I'm afraid I'm still better."

Naomi twitched her hands, a spell lighting up both chains. The weapon Kanae had dismantled snapped back together, the chain repairing itself and returning to her hand, completely whole and undamaged.

Well that was an inconvenience. Still, Naomi could only swing around one blade with her shoulder messed up like-

Kanae's vision fuzzed, her world tipping for a moment. She nearly fell over, just catching herself. She heard Kyoko call her name.

"Wha-"

Her fuzzed mind then put it together. The woman was practically a snake, and what did snake fangs contain?

"Poison." Grimaced Kanae, checking her injury again. The skin was discolored, her veins more prominent than usual. A second later Kyoko was by her side, her face was scrunched in worry.

"Hold on Kanae. I'll get that poison out of you in a se-"

"Don't get hasty Kyoko." Said Naomi. The woman had gotten closer, weapon held out in front of her and pointed at Kyoko. Kanae grabbed Kyoko's shoulder with the intention to pull her back but instead used it to hold herself steady.

"I wouldn't try anything if I were you." Said Naomi, eyes narrowing. "I can take you out in a second if you make the wrong move."

"Then do it!" said Kyoko fiercely, not moving from where she stood. The Accursed didn't make any indication to follow through on her threat. Kanae narrowed her eyes. The woman had said she wasn't supposed to kill Kyoko. Subtly, Kanae continued working on her earlier spell, hoping Kyoko would continue to distract the Accursed while she worked.

"How about this." Said Naomi, attention still on Kyoko. "If you hand over the pendant you stole from me, I'll give you the antidote. A trade you could say."

"As if I could trust you." Said Kyoko. "How do I know the antidote will work?"

Kanae prayed that Kyoko wasn't actually considering listening to the woman. A flare of pain ran through Kanae. they were cutting it close as the poison began to affect her senses.

"I can give you time to think on it." Said Naomi, placing a finger to her smirking lips. "Don't worry, your friend has hours of pain before the poison kills her. Though, if you wait too long her mind might never be the same."

Kyoko hesitated.

"Kyoko." Said Kanae quietly. "Give it to her. You remember what happened with Shin right?"

Kyoko gave her a confused look, then seemed to understand.

"I got it."

Kyoko slipped a pendant from her bag, holding it out to the Accursed.

"Here."

Naomi came forward, delighted as her hands curled around the pendant. She held it in front of her face, her expression turning from glee to confusion.

"This isn't-"

The pendant exploded in Naomi's face. She stumbled back, crying out in surprise. In that split second, Kanae activated the spell she had been working on, channeling her magic in the ground.

The stone began to swirl, sucking at Naomi's feet as it pulled at her down. The Accused was caught, too distracted to get out in time. She turned her venomous expression to Kanae, throwing out her weapon in a last ditch effort to get her.

Kanae raised her spear but her body spasmed, pain shooting through her as she faltered. She wouldn't be fast enough. She couldn't block it.

The blade sunk into skin, but not hers. It was Kyoko's. Her friend had flung out an arm, the blade catching her forearm instead of Kanae's face.

"Kyoko..."

Kanae's vision blurred as darkness and pain over took her. Nothing registered but the screams coming from the sinking Accursed and the red trailing down Kyoko's arm as she wrenched the blade from her flesh.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**I would like to apologize to all the poor souls that have had to endure my many cliffhangers throughout this story. There's honestly not a good spot to stop for a while mah friends! XD**

**Lots of stuff just happened and I'm sure you are all confused. Do not worry, all shall be revealed eventually. (But if you want to make sure I don't forget to explain, feel free to wonder aloud to remind me not to skip over it.)**

**-Blushweaver**

**Image update: Reino, Naomi and Hikaru (palace guard uniform)**

**_Blushweaver really isn't sorry for all the cliffhangers. She's got a little bit of evil in her just like the best of writers. Hope y'all had a great Christmas and New Years._**

**_-Imouto_**


	36. Shadows & Light

**Updates are every other Wednesday**

* * *

Kyoko just managed to lower her friend to the ground while favoring her right arm. Kanae's body was seizing, her eyes blank and distant. One of her flailing arms banged into Kyoko's injured one. She bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry out. Her friend was in a lot of pain, but Kyoko couldn't attend to her yet.

Kyoko dug into her bag, thankful she was prepared this time. The bag had been enchanted to hold more than it should, much like her waterskin. Ever since Kuon had been poisoned she'd taken to carrying around basic medical supplies and spells around with her. It looked like the new habit served her well.

She grabbed a ring from inside and slipped it on, a small enchanted emerald resting in the center. She then placed a finger to her own cut, using the spell inside the gem inside to draw poison from the wound. Veins bulged across her whole arm as the trail of blood and poison followed her finger. This time Kyoko couldn't help crying out in pain as the poison was forcibly removed from her body. Her hands shook, but she was able to remove it all.

Tossing the residue aside, she did the same for Kanae. It took longer as the poison had had more time to spread. Once she'd gotten out all she could, Kyoko sighed and looked at Kanae. Her body had stopped seizing, eyes now closed as if in a peaceful sleep.

"Kanae!" said Kyoko, shaking her friend. "Kanae, wake up!"

The spear wielder stirred.

Kyoko let out a breath or relief, then dug through her bag again. She grabbed a bottle of salve and bandages, spreading the medicine quickly on her own arms before wrapping it with the cloth. She had just started patching up Kanae when she opened her eyes.

"You…" said Kanae, quietly.

"I took what I could of the poison out." Said Kyoko, finishing her makeshift bandage warp. The rest would have to wait until later. "I'm sorry. I had to take it out of myself before I could start treating you. If I started spasming before I was done, I could have really hurt you. You were in a lot of pain as it was…." She shook her head, erasing the image of pain on her friend's face. "We can do a better job and get you an antidote somewhere else. For now, I think this will have to do until we are safer."

"Good idea." Mumbled Kanae, already attempting to sit up. Kyoko quickly moved to help her, offering her a shoulder. They staggered for a moment before finding a balance of weight.

"Where should we go?" said Kanae.

"I'm not sure." Said Kyoko, thinking. "We could try to go back to the coliseum, but that might not be a good idea with all the people there. It would scare them to see injured people going in."

"Is there a command post or anything around here?"

Kyoko wanted to smack herself in the head. That's where she should have gone at the very beginning. There would be soldiers there that could have defended against Naomi. She was lucky it had all worked out this time but her carelessness could have gotten her killed.

"There's one nearby." Said Kyoko. "Let's go. The sooner we have shelter the better I will feel about all this."

Kanae nodded, leaning on Kyoko as they walked out of the narrow streets.

* * *

Not two minutes after the two women had left, the wall lit up with a circle of dark runes. The magic pulsed, then rippled as a person stepped out from the spell. Reino glanced around, his eyes noting the destroyed pieces of ground, one spot in particular catching his attention. A perfect circle of sand interrupted the uniform formation of stone, the residue of a spell hanging around it. Now that was interesting. It had been used with arcane magic, which mean 'that person' had been there. She was the only one that could replicate the spell without dark runes after all.

Reino grimaced, sensing something else in the bottom of the sand pit. It looked like the little kittens had come out as the winners in this battle.

Resisting the urge to sigh, Reino activated his transportation spell on the wall beside him again. He reached through, grabbing a handful of something before pulling. Sand fell out in piles at his feet, the pit slightly receding as he withdrew his hand. What appeared first was a tangle of hair before Naomi's head popped through. Reino released her, letting the woman fall to the floor as she lay there, trembling and gasping for breath.

"You're not supposed to be here." said Reino coolly. "Why aren't you at the stadium spreading the seeds?"

The woman glared daggers at him, the effect lost due to her disheveled appearance and tears streaming from her red eyes. Grains of sand coated her skin, her clothes and hair askew and disheveled. A nasty looking gash decorated her shoulder, the wound coated with sand, sticking to her blood.

Naomi opened her mouth to speak, but ended up letting out a hacking fit instead. Reino just watched her, expression lending neither sympathy nor interest. She was so disappointing.

"Shove off." snapped Naomi when she finally got her act together. "I could say the same of you. Weren't you were supposed to be spreading your portion of the seeds through the whole stadium as well?"

Reino shrugged. "At least I didn't disgrace myself by losing to a bunch of children, though, you are a woman so it is understandable if you couldn't do a simple job."

"You-"

Naomi let out a shriek of rage. She swayed to her feet, raising her weapons and poising herself for a fight.

"Where is the pendant I gave you?" said Reino calmly.

Naomi's whole body tensed, the fight in her eyes diminishing. Well that wasn't a good sign.

_"She lost it."_

Reino resisted the urge to jump. Instead he stooped into a low bow, Naomi scrambling to her knees as the Djinn swept into the alleyway, dark swirls of energy trailing the cloak. The hooded face turned towards Naomi.

_"Does the girl Kyoko still have it?" _said the Djinn.

Naomi licked her lips, her whole body trembling as she nodded.

"Kyoko still has the pendant." Said Naomi. "The seeds that needed to be spread have already been placed. The rest inside are just extra."

"You're so useless." Said Reino glancing at her. "I gave you all that I had, my relic can't supply an endless amount you know. If we don't get it back the plan could get set back again."

"This is all your fault in the first place!" said Naomi. "If you had actually been doing your job like you were supposed to I wouldn't have had to-"

_"Enough"_

Naomi closed her mouth, silenced by the sight of the Djinn coming closer to her. The woman sputtering her apologies, cowering, scampering backwards, pleading as the master approached.

A resounding snap echoed in the dark street. Naomi was flung sideways, the Djinn having backhanded her across the face. Blood sputtered from Naomi's mouth, the side of her face twitching from the pain. Naomi was not yet technically an Accused since she didn't have a Relic. Touching the master without being bound to him would sear both body and soul.

_"I see I'll have to handle this myself." _Said the Djinn, ignoring the cries from Naomi. Reino raised his eyebrows. Well, that was new. Since when did the boss do any dirty work? The hooded figure turned to Reino.

_"Take us to the girl. I assume you got a good enough look at her soul while you were playing around. You should be able to find her even in this crowd. She shouldn't be far."_

Damn. The Djinn knew him well. He closed his eyes resisting the urge to wince as he did do. He concentrated on the magic around him, shuffling through all the difference essences and souls that littered the area. He spread out his consciousness, looking, searching for that certain soul.

_There you are…_

Reino nodded, indicated he had found her.

_"Good, now create a portal for us to get to her."_

Reino wanted to sigh, but did as he was told. He raised a hand to the wall, wincing as he did so. He had never used this spell so many times in one day. It was becoming ridiculously tiring. The dark magic swirled, runes lighting up sequence before they blurred together, forming that dark hole with which they could travel through. The Dark Djinn went in first, then Naomi, cradling her face and glaring as she passed.

He prepared to follow, then stopped. He didn't mean to stop, but his body jerked, causing him to sway. He gasped, gripping his chest in pain. It lasted only a second, then he let out a deep breath, slowly withdrawing his hand. Reino glanced at his chest.

An invisible wound had sliced through his dark soul, cutting in the way only a light sword could cut. Straight through darkness and evil. It looked like the prince's sword had reached a little farther than what he had thought.

Reino pulled out a vile from his pocket, downing the contents before tossing the glass away. The pain receded, vanishing for the moment as Reino walked through the portal to see this to the end.

* * *

Koun cursed, jumping away from the wall of dark runes as they enveloping Reino. A second later, the magic dispersed, leaving nothing behind. Kuon dearly wanted to capture him and get out why not just twice, but three times Reino had tried to turn Kyoko, but the man's magic had proved too tricky. Hopefully the one strike he had managed to land would slow him down.

Kuon breathed in, calming his emotions before turning to go after Kyoko. He stopped short as Lory and Dyrus came around the corner. The two men approached, Dyrus looking distinctly ruffled.

"Lory! Dyrus. You're a little too late." called Koun, tired.

"So it would seem." Said Lory nodding towards the fading remains of the dark runes. "He got away?"

"Unfortunately and he was after Kyoko again. Did she tell you where I was?"

"No." said Lory looking a little confused. "Dyrus told me what happened. I haven't seen Kyoko all day. Is she alright?"

"She was a few minutes ago." Said Kuon, thinking. "I sent her to go find you…"

Dread settled in Koun's heart. She could have just missed Lory, it didn't mean she'd gotten herself wrapped up in something else stupid and life threatening.

He pulled out the locator. The pointer faced the opposite end of the stadium, the distance indicating she wasn't too far off. If his memory served him right, there was where a command post around that area. That was a good sign, she was probably still looking for Lory. Koun breathed a sigh of relief and pocketed the devise.

"Let's go meet up with her." Said Kuon. "I want to make sure she's alright."

Lory and Dyrus nodded in agreement, the three of them hurrying down the hall.

* * *

Kyoko and Kanae had gotten more than a few stares as they approached the command post. An injured concubine and female warrior was an odd enough sight that by the time they were starting to approach the post, several guards were coming to see what was going on.

"Mistress." said one of the guards. "Are you alright?"

"Help my friend." Said Kyoko, indicating Kanae. "She got the worst of it."

The guard ordered some of the others to help Kanae. Two of them took her from Kyoko's shoulder, the spear wielder grumbling about being fine the whole time. Kyoko staggered a bit at the change in weight distribution. Her arm was caught by the first guard. He began leading her towards the building, still holding her arm in support.

"What's your name mistress?" said the guard. "I am sergeant Jax. Can you tell us what happened?"

"My name is Kyoko." she said "Can you find Lory Takarada for me? I need to speak to him."

The sergeant's eyes flickered to the necklace, then back to her face, recognition in the expression.

"Of course lady Kyoko." said Jax. "But first let us get you inside and have a healer see to your arm."

Kyoko just nodded, letting him lead her behind Kanae into the building. They passed through the entry, taking one of the back doors into a much larger room. It was occupied by a few guards and tables, the men either talking, lounging or sparing. The activity paused as the group entered, everyone's attention immediately on Kanae and Kyoko.

The other two guards set Kanae down on a bench, careful with her injury. Kyoko immediately broke from her guard to go sit next to her.

"Where's Gabbit?" grumbled the sergeant to the men. "We've got an injured royal concubine."

"He's out on break." Said another guard. "I think he was going to go see the finals."

"We'll be fine, I'm an apprentice physician." Said Kyoko, grabbing some supplies from her bag. "If you could just let Duke Takarada know where we are that'd be great." She grabbed a needle and thread from inside, quickly sterilizing the needle with a burst of flame magic.

Jax gave her a look that clearly said he didn't agree with her decision, but he didn't question it. He ordered one of the guards to go look for the duke. The guard ran off, the rest of the men in the room sending Kyoko and Kanae curious glances.

"Can you tell me what happened Lady Kyoko?" said Jax again, coming to stand by her. "Were you attacked by someone?"

Kyoko exchanged a look with Kanae who just shrugged. How much of the story should they tell them? She looked back towards the sergeant, hesitating.

A muffled cry came from the front room. It was silenced a second later. Everyone in the room jumped up, hands reaching for weapons and enchanted stones. Even Kanae pushed Kyoko's hand aside to grab her spear, heaving herself to her feet.

"Looks like she might have followed us." Said Kanae, her comment drawing the attention of Jax.

"Who?" he asked.

"She's a little snake called Naomi." Said Kanae through gritted teeth. "Careful of her blades, there's poison on them."

"She's not the only one." whispered Kyoko, eyes wide. Her voice was shaking, realization coursing through her as she sensed the aura coming from the other side. She couldn't be the only person that felt it. The room was soon restless as the men shifted at Kyoko's comment.

"What do you mean?" said a guard. "Who else is coming?"

"Reino, and…"

_The Dark Djinn._

The door to the outpost burst open. Reino and Naomi stepped through, the later looked a terrible mess. A bruise was rising on her cheek and sand covered her, sticking to the injury in her shoulder. As dangerous as those two were, it was the third figure that held Kyoko's attention.

That _thing, _the Dark Djinn.

Kyoko took a step back, the air of the room immediately pressing down on her. No one else was looking at the cloaked figure, they were all concentrating on Reino and Naomi, ignoring the third presence. Something Reino had said to her clicked. Hadn't he said something about being able to see the Djinn was unusual?

"I'm glad we found you Kyoko!" called Reino, waving cordially at her, seemingly oblivious to all the weapons and spells pointed in his direction. "You have something that belongs to this little colleague of mine. We'd like it back"

There was a flurry of movement as the men in the room attacked the group. Light and sounds assaulted Kyko's senses, forcing her to squint her eyes shut. A shout. The sounds of metal hitting the floor. Screams.

Kyoko managed to open her eyes, staring at the scene before her. Most of the men were down, only three standing beside her and Kanae. The sergeant was among them, one of his arms hanging limp as he backed up.

The Djinn stood before the other two, slowly lowering its arms. It had been the one that defended against all those attacks, and yet it didn't have a scratch on it.

Jax was cursing under his breath, shouting orders to the two that were left. A shot of fear ran through Kyoko. They couldn't see the Djinn. There was no way they could win.

"Wait! Jax." Yelled Kyoko. "You can't see it. There's something in the way. You-"

The Djinn shot forward.

Jax was hanging in the air, the Djinn's hand imbedded into the man's chest. A shrill scream ripped from the sergeant's mouth, turning Kyoko's blood cold. Shadows and runes lit up around the man, cutting into the ground and enveloping him in darkness.

Kyoko watched, horrified as the sergeant's eyes went dark, his body going limp. The body fell with a thud, the Djinns hand still raised. Resting inside was a shining object, round and full of life. The Djinn held it for a moment, then it shattered, the energy flying in all directions.

Kyoko felt like someone had stabbed her in the heart. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest, checking to make sure her own soul was in tack. Was that... had the Djinn just ripped out that Man's essence?

Dimly she was aware of Kanae and the other guards shouting, trying to figure out just what had happened. They couldn't see it. All they had seen was Jax suddenly being lifted into the air and having the life drained from him. They didn't completely comprehend the absolute _horror_ of the situation.

_"Hand over the stone girl."_ Spoke the creature.

The voice sent rippled of fear through Kyoko. Just his voice alone made her soul shake in fear. This was a being of complete darkness and evil. There was not a speck of light inside of its soul.

Kyoko rose, her whole body shaking.

"I-"

The words were fumbling in her mouth, unable to come out. She could only stare at the creature of darkness. Then it began to approach, the movement sparking her flight reflex.

"Kanae! We have to get out of here." Said Kyoko, grabbing her friend by the arm. She had only managed to take one step when it was in front of her. The Djinn raised a hand and plunged it into Kanae's chest.

The hall echoed with Kanae's screams, Kyoko's own shriek adding to the din. The spear dropped to the ground as Kane clutched at her chest, writhing in pain. The other two guards were backing up, fear and terror paralyzing them.

"Let her go!" yelled Kyoko, tears in her eyes. "Please! Stop!"

She rushed forward to yank the Djinn's hands off Kanae. A wave of nausea and sickness hit her. She stumbled back, unable to bring herself to touch the creature. Gritting her teeth to stop from puking, she formed a large blast of magic in her hands, preparing to fire it.

The cool sensation of steel on her throat stopped Kyoko short.

"Ah ah. We'll have none of that." Said Reino's voice next to her ear. "How about you just give me the pendant. It's that, or watch as your friend has their essence ripped from their body."

The magic died in her hands. There was nothing else she could do. Her eyes were glued to her friend, the darkness slowly circling, eager to claim their prize. To have your essence removed from your soul and body… it was a story used to scare children, a nightmare come to life.

Slowly, hands trembling, Kyoko reached into her pouch, taking out the gem. Reino snatched it from her, holding it at eye level to examine it. His knife was still against Kyoko's throat, the metal pressing against her skin as she swallowed.

"Alright." She spoke. "I gave it to you. Now please. Let her go."

"Too naive Kyoko." Said Reino. An arm circled around her waist, pulling her against him. "We were going to kill her no matter what you did."

"No…"

The magic began to light up in earnest, black runes carving onto Kanae's skin as her eyes slowly faded.

A burst of magic lit the room in a blinding flash. Flame sparked above them, swirling with power and life. A clear call sounded from within, the cry of a bird shrieking its song.

The Djinn looked up sharply, removing its hand and dropping Kanae. It jumped back, barely dodging the wall of flame that landed where it had been a second ago. Kanae fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Kanae!"

Kyoko took the moment to break out of Reino's slack grasp, shoving the knife aside as she ran to her friend. She skirted to a halt beside Kanae, wincing at the dark magic as she checked her friend's pulse, her own heart racing in her ears.

It was there! Weak, but there. She was alive.

The swirl of fire converged, then shot out, unveiling within its flames a set of red and gold wings. They unfurled, beating at the air for a moment before sinking to the ground with a soft clatter of sharp claws. The phoenix raised its head, opening its beak to let out another fierce cry. Beside the phoenix stood a man that Kyoko instantly recognized. Who else could have an aura that looked like that!

King Kuu stood tall within the chamber, an overwhelming feeling of light and power radiating from him. The cloak around his shoulders shifted as he drew his sword, light bursting from the hilt. A light sword spun into existence, larger and more powerful than any Kyoko had seen before. The King's eyes were locked onto the Djinn, fierce anger burning within.

"So the specter that's been tormenting my son turned out to be you, Vaith." said Kuu. "I'll make sure to properly destroy you so you can't return again."

The Djinn shook as a chuckle rasped from under the hood.

_"You can't kill me little king" _spoke the Djinn. _"I am immortal. I am darkness itself."_

"Then you won't mind if we test your theory." Said Kuu. The king's eyes darted towards Kyoko for a moment before returning to the Djinn.

"Take care of your friend Kyoko." said the King.

Kyoko's heart jolted. The king knew who she was?

He attacked.

Kyoko only saw a brief spinning of light before flashes of magic and power pressed against her. She gasped, throwing up a barrier around her and Kanae to protect them from the shock waves. From within, she watched, eyes wide as the king and phoenix battled the Accursed.

King Kuu was striking at the Djinn, a sword of shadows within its own hand. Magic was flying in every direction, making the building tremble from the impact. The phoenix was shooting bursts of flame at Reino who was desperately deflecting the attacks, Naomi hovering behind him.

One of the spells collided with her shield and Kyoko let out a squeak, feeling the barrier waver. It wouldn't be able to withstand much more of this abuse.

Reino managed to get one spell off towards the phoenix, who dived to avoid it, opening its beak wide to shoot a large burst at them. The flames enveloped the two, bathing the room in a bright orange glow. Then the fire receded, leaving behind only a circle of dark runes.

Kyoko's heart leapt, quickly looking towards the King and the Djinn's fight.

The Djinn stood, battered inside what appeared to be a prison of light. Kuu was before it, the phoenix swooping down to stand beside the king.

"This is where it ends, Djinn." Said the King, voice hard.

_"Wrong little king." _Spoke the Djinn, it's body crumbling. _"This is where it begins"_

The King's eyes hardened, raising his hand.

The prison shone brighter, yellow runes fuzzing into life in the air around the Djinn. The creature didn't let out a single sound as it was bathed in a pillar of light, fading out of existence.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**And of course, a special thanks to all those that take the time to review. I probably look at the reviews at least twice a day just to read what people think about the story and to keep me smiling/motivated.  
**

**SweetieSakura: I agree with you. Kyoko has a knack for getting herself into trouble doesn't she? Self defense lessons would be a good idea. lol. **

**meehansamantha: I hope you will be able to sleep for school this time. XD.**

**Unnamed Guest: I'm so flattered you (and anyone else) have taken the time to re read this! (I'll have to do the same soon to remember what I have and haven't told you guys when I start outlining for the next arc.)**

**Also, I've created a poll on my profile. Some of you have already told me, but I'm curious who most people's fav OC is. (I've tried hard to make sure they didn't become self inserts, uninteresting, Mary sues, or obviously evil/good. XD) **

**wish me luck in my last semester! It's going to be crazy!**

**-Blushweaver**


	37. Meeting the King

The king turned from where the specter had been, striding over to Kyoko. She quickly dropped her barrier as he approached and knelt.

"Are you alright?" he asked calmly.

"I-"

Kyoko was cut short by the sounds of other people entering the room. She started, half expecting to see more Accursed, but no. It was prince Kuon, Lory and Dyrus.

The king merely glanced behind himself, frowning.

"'Bout time you all showed up." He grumbled.

Kyoko didn't listen to Lory's reply, her eyes finding Kuon. The prince was striding quickly to her, worry etched all over his expression. He knelt down, taking her face in one of his hands.

"Are you alright?" he said, eyes searching her, then they fell on her bandaged arm, narrowing. "You're hurt."

"I'm fine, I already took care of it." Said Kyoko, voice shaking slightly. Her body was still pumped full of adrenaline, not yet registering the pain.

The prince wasn't appeased by her words. He removed his hand from her face, placing it lightly below the bandages on her arm. Light shone from one of the rings on his finger and warmth spread into her arm, centering on the wound beneath the bandage.

"We'll have Lory look at it as well." said Kuon.

"First we have to help Kanae." Said Kyoko, attempting to stand up. Her legs shook and she stumbled, the prince catching her.

"Careful." Said Kuon, gently helping her stay upright. "You should probably sit back down."

Kyoko ignored him.

"Duke Takarada." Said Kyoko, turning the attention of the King, Dyrus and Lory onto her. "Can you help Kanae. The… specter tried to take out her essence."

"It did what?"

Lory's eyes darkened, turning to Kanae. He quickly knelt down, hovering a hand over her. The bracelet on his wrist lit up, a spell assessing her condition. Kyoko watched anxiously, the prince still holding one of her arms.

Lory grimaced before speaking in a sharp voice. "Kenchi, Leir. Take Kanae to the closest clinic. Send the first guard you see to call Hirotaka, he should be in stands. Tell him she's at a level 5 corruption."

The two soldiers that had survived, jumped into action, looking grateful to have something to do. One went to get a stretcher, the other moved to lift Kanae off the ground.

"Can I stay with her?" said Kyoko. She knew she wasn't a cleric and nothing but light magic could help her friend, but she couldn't stand to leave her. What if she died while Kyoko wasn't there! The thought brought tears to her eyes she tried to blink away.

"Of course you can." Said Lory, kindly. "You should go to the clinic as well to check on your arm. Kuon." Lory nodded to him. "Make sure she gets there safely and then stay with her."

"Of course."

"Don't worry." Said Lory, giving Kyoko a reassuring smile. "We'll take good care of her. We'll be right behind you."

Kyoko hesitated again, this time noticing all the people on the floor. She was a physician wasn't she? Shouldn't she check to see if she could help any of them…

"There's nothing you can do." Said Lory quietly as the two solders raised Kanae in the stretcher and started towards the coliseum clinic.

Kyoko swallowed before allowing Kuon to lead her away, a gentle yet firm hold around her waist.

* * *

Lory watched, expression grin as the group exited the room, Kanae swaying between the two soldiers. It was a miracle the woman's essence was still intact, but it was badly tainted by the specter. There was a possibility she would never be the same.

Lory examined to room, taking in the destruction the creature had caused. Dozens of men killed, corruption and darkness hanging in the air. It was enough to make anyone sick. He had hoped to prevent a scene like this from happening again. It seemed things were just as bad as they feared.

Dyrus returned into the room a second later, having grabbed some guards from the next post. They quickly spread out, securing the area and checking on those on the ground, a fruitless effort. Lory already knew what the result would be.

The Duke strode to the king who stood by the body of sergeant Jax, ignoring the flurry of activity around him. Kuu looked tired, dark lines under his eyes as he examined the runes that surrounded the body. They expanded from the chest outwards, burned into both skin and ground. Yet another site Lory had hoped to never see again.

"Your majesty."

The king glanced at Lory, then looked back at the runes.

"It's as we feared." Said Kuu, his voice hollow. "The specter was the Dark Djinn. Vaith has been resurrected."

"It's like the founding of the kingdom all over again." Said Lory with a heavy sigh. "You know there have been prophesies about this."

"Vague, hard to interpret crack pot prophesies. At least, that's what I hoped. Never did I think this would happen in my lifetime."

With a ruffle of feathers, the phoenix flew down to stand beside the king. Rosa glowed faintly, her body growing and change shape. Soon, in Rosa's place stood a beautiful woman with long orange hair cascading down her back. It was the reflection of Kuu's heart, the image of his wife.

_"Every king must face trials during his rule." _said Rose, her voice light and ethereal, different yet the same as the queen's. _"This just happens to be you and your son's."_

"And people say I have the goddesses luck." muttered Kuu. "They're obviously not paying attention."

"Your majesty." Said Lory calmly. "I think it's time to let people know of the Accursed."

"I know. It's not like we can hide it at this point."

Kuu extended a hand over Jax's body. Magic began to form, soft flecks of light hovering over the circle. They grew, warming the place and erasing the runes and darkness that emanated from them. Kuu closed his hand, the lights retreating and leaving behind the cleared area, softly glowing from the aftermath of purification.

"Let's go." Said Kuu, turning away from the body. "We'll leave the rest to captain Dyrus. We need to find out what happened from Kyoko and Kuon."

* * *

Kyoko felt sick. She couldn't help fidgeting, ignoring the grumbles of complaint from the physician that was sewing up her wound. The healing from Kuon had taken care of the pain and stooped most of the bleeding, but it was still a bad cut. Her forearm would probably be sore for a while.

A hand rested on top of hers. She looked up to see Koun, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry." He said. "Kanae is a fighter, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Kyoko lowered her head, nodding. It wasn't just Kanae that was bothering her. Her mind was still in shock from what she'd seen happen to that guard, watching his essence being taken from him. She shuddered at the thought of the Djinn doing to same thing to her friend.

The hand on top of hers gave it a squeeze. Kyoko grimaced, returning the gesture to let the prince know she was alright. His concern for her helped her nerves.

The door to the private clinic room opened.

Kyoko sprang to her feet when she saw it was Lory, yanking her hand from Kuon's and ignoring the disgruntled exclamation of the physician tending her wound.

"How's Kanae?" said Kyoko. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Don't worry Kyoko." Said the Duke. "We've got the head cleric looking at her. She's in good hands."

He hadn't answered the question. She knew enough about calming frantic patients to recognize when evasive strategies were being used on her.

"Duke Takarada." Said Kyoko firmly. "Please don't patronize me. I want to know the truth."

Lory glanced at the physician in the room.

"Would you excuse us? I can finish up the bandaging."

The healer gave a bow, leaving the room quietly. It was then that Kyoko realized someone else had come in after Lory. Her eyes widened, her concern for her friend momentarily forgotten.

King Kuu and Rosa stood inside the clinic room, though Rosa appeared to be much smaller than before. Surely she hadn't been small enough to stand perched on King Kuu's shoulder like she was now? The king turned to Kyoko, having just finished greeting his son.

"Lady Kyoko." Said Kuu, approaching her and smiling. "I'm sad that we had to meet in this way, but I'm glad to finally have the chance to do so. I've heard so much about you from Lory and my son."

Kyoko's face went red, suddenly feeling very small compared to the man - the king - that stood before her. Though the years were obvious on his face, they added to the maturity and wisdom that he exhibited. His light brown hair was slicked back, a few stray strands framing his face. If a person could be judged just on appearance alone, all you could see was kindness and strength from his bearing.

Two seconds later, his words registered in her brain.

"It is an honor to meet you your majesty." Said Kyoko, who stooped into a curtsy. Or at least she tried. In her hast, her balance was off and she stumbled forward. The king caught her shoulders and her face turned several shades brighter.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, but the king just chuckled, helping her steady herself.

"There's no need to be so tense." Said Kuu. "A patient should rest. I don't think Lory is done with you yet."

Kyoko nodded mutely, sitting back down so Lory could continue his work. The king then gestured to the Phoenix.

"And this Kyoko," Said Kuu, "is Rosa, though you two have already met."

"We have?" said Kyoko, confused. Rosa gracefully jumped off of Kuu's shoulder. During her decent, her form shifted and changed, becoming a familiar one.

"It was you!" said Kyoko, stunned at the person before her. "You saved me from Naomi."

The Ren ghost nodded. "_I sensed that you were in danger and sent a projected version of myself to get you to safety."_

"Thank you very much for helping me! But... how did you know I was in danger?"

"Don't expect her to give you a straight answer." Said Kuon, "Sometimes I wonder if she knows how she knows things."

Kyoko accepted the answer silently. She noticed that Kuu and Lory were looking at Rosa in shock, evidently surprised at something. They sent her and Kuon a couple curious glances.

"Kyoko." Said Kuu slowly, pointing down at the phoenix. "Rosa takes the form of the one you hold most dear in your heart. If you don't mind me asking, why is she in this form for you?"

"Oh this, this is Ren, a fairy prince." Said Kyoko happily. "I met him when I was seven. I only saw him for a few weeks before he had to leave, but he holds a very special place in my heart." Kyoko smiled at the memories that surfaced, thinking of the confidence Ren had given her. "He helped during some of the hardest times of my life. I will forever be grateful to him."

Then she remembered something.

"Kuon says he knows Ren." Said Kyoko. "Is it possible that you two know him as well?"

"Yes, we do." said the king. "Me and Lory are very well acquainted with him in fact."

Kyoko's heart simultaneously soared and plummeted. Any news about Ren made her happy, but she was also jealous that they claimed to have a close relationship with Ren. A part of her even wondered if Ren remembered her. She banished the thought immediately. No, she should trust Ren and what he had said. He did care for her, there must be a reason why he would stay close to the king and not with her. Well... King Kuu was a king so that was probably why.

The king shared another significant glance with Kuon who shook his head so slightly that Kyoko almost didn't see it.

"I'm sorry Kyoko, but I'm going to have to ask you another question." Said the king, changing the topic.

"You want to know what happened." Said Kyoko, immediately catching on.

The king nodded.

"Dyrus informed me of his side of the story. I'd like to hear your's and Kuon's."

The memories began to fill her mind, the horrible events dampening her mood. She looked to Kuon for strength. He met her gaze, the hand returning to take her own. Normally she would have been alarmed at the contact and the frequency that it kept happening, but shock and weariness were a great way to numb certain emotions. All she felt was gratitude for his presence and willingness to support her. To anchor her to this world with the simple contact.

"First I'd like to know." Said Kyoko, turning her attention to the Duke. "Kanae. What's going to happen to her?"

The Duke studied her for a moment and she could tell he was trying to decide what to tell her.

"I've talked to Hirotaka." Said the Duke finally. "It's… hard to say. We've never had something like this happen before. With time, her body will make a full recovery, that I can say. On the other hand, I can't say the same about her soul or essence. I honestly don't know what the results will be."

_She might not be the same person when she awakes._ That much Kyoko understood without him saying. When your soul or essence was damaged, it changed you. While Kyoko was glad that Kanae would survive, her stomach churned knowing that Kanae's very soul might not recover.

Kyoko took a deep breath. She turned her attention to the King, determined to tell him all. To give him everything she knew so that he could find the Djinn and stop it from doing this to anyone else. She took another steady breath, then began her tale, starting with when she had noticed the spell on the ground.

Some ten minutes later, Kyoko finished her side of the story, her throat dry and eyes misty. It had been hard to recall when she'd watch Kanae attacked by the Djinn, but she'd made it through the tale without crying.

The king had taken up a seat, listening attentively to her story without interrupting, for which she was glad.

Kyoko then listened as Kuon told his story. How he felt something was wrong and found Kyoko cornered by Reino, then how he and Lory had arrived at the next scene. By the end, the King had leaned back, rubbing his eyes in a tired motion. Kyoko could see the weight of these events on the King's shoulders as he took them upon himself.

"Father." Said Kuon, once he had finished. "Did you know that the specter was the dark Djinn?"

"We suspected." Said Kuu, "But we couldn't confirm without me or Rosa actually seeing him."

Kuon fell silent, a tight expression on his face. Kyoko immediately thought about the curse that The Djinn had placed on the prince. She had a million questions, one of them wondering what exactly had happened to him to get that curse.

"Your majesty." Said Kyoko cautiously. "Do you mind if I ask a question?" She still wasn't comfortable speaking out of turn in front of him.

"Of course Kyoko."

"Didn't you get him? The Djinn and the two Accursed. Didn't you destroy them?" They had been swallowed by both the king and Rosa's magic after all.

"Not exactly." said the King. "That was not the Djinn's true body. It was merely a shadow, much like the one you saw of Rosa earlier."

_"Also, those two escaped through a portal before my fire could reach them." _Said Rosa, who was still in her form as Ren. _"They are no doubt hurt, but definitely alive."_

The King stood up, coming up to Kyoko, eyes warm and comforting as he gave her a smile.

"Thank you for telling me all this." He said. "I know it was a hard ordeal for you, but thanks to this, we gained some valuable information we can use to protect the kingdom."

"It is the least I can do your majesty." Said Kyoko. "I'm sorry for losing the pendant."

"Nonsense." Said Kuu. "You were very brave Kyoko. Many would be unable to move in the Djinn's presence, let alone act against him and his followers."

It was a small comfort, but it did make her feel a little better. She had lost the pendent, but that didn't mean they had wholly lost this fight. Hopefully the information truly would help the king in his fight against the Accursed.

"I'm sure you have many more questions." Said Kuu. "But I hope you can hold off your curiosity for a little longer. Due to the sensitivity of the topic, we may not be able to answer any of them for a while."

Kuon looked as if he was going to say something, but Kyoko cut him off.

"I understand your majesty." Said Kyoko. "This is a battle above my current understanding, but I hope that my involvement in this will allow some leeway. If Reino was indeed telling the truth, and the Djinn has some plans that involve me, I think I deserve to know enough to keep myself and others around me safe." Namely people like the Ishibashi boys who guarded her. If she knew what to expect, she could be more cautious when dealing with the Accursed.

Her request was a bold one, she knew it, especially in front of the king, but she also knew her involvement in this. For some reason, her connection and friendship with the prince had put her in the direct line of sight of the Djinn. She had become a part of this without meaning to.

"Don't worry Kyoko." Said Lory, her attention turning the Duke. "We will take every precaution in this matter. If we feel there is something you should know, we will tell you. But first we have to ask. Knowing the Djinn's plans for you are related to the prince and your life in the castle, do you wish to stay here?"

Kuon's hand in hers twitched, and she could feel him grow still beside her. No emotion showed in his face.

He caught her eye, expression changing to a small, albeit sad smile and a nod. She understood the unsaid message. The signal that her would support her decision, whatever it was, but the hint of fear in his features just served to strength her resolve. After seeing the Djinn and the things it had done, Kyoko's answer hadn't changed. In fact, it had solidified.

"I'm not sure what I might contribute to all this." Said Kyoko, eyes now on her and Kuon's clenched hands. "But if I can assist in some way, I will. My answer has not changed from the first time you asked me that question Duke Takarada, and I doubt it will ever change. This has become my home, and I won't abandon it."

The tension in the room softened. Kuu's face broke out into a smile, and he laughed, the difference between the serious man and this jovial gesture astounding. No longer before her was the brooding king with the weight of the would on his shoulders. Instead she saw a confident excited man, brightening the room with his cheer.

"You were right Lory." Said the King, still smiling. "She is a tough one. You sure know how to pick 'em Kuon."

"She was the one that jumped in front of a speeding carriage if you don't remember." Said Kuon, a light smile on his face as well. "If anything she volunteered herself."

Kyoko couldn't help the light blush on her face as the king laughed again.

"Yes, well, it's hard to picture a sweet thing like this yelling at you." Said Kuu. "Anyway, we'll have to continue this discussion another time. In case you've forgotten, you were supposed to participate in a tournament fifteen minutes ago."

_The light sword finals!_

Kyoko had completely forgotten about that. The events with the Accursed had eclipsed the rest of the world from her mind.

"We were able to delay the tournament thanks to a '_disturbance.'"_ said Lory with a small smile. "Plus we leaked that the king would be arriving late. It should make everyone more agreeable to waiting, but we can't put it off for much longer. We have to start in the next fifteen minutes or reschedule the whole thing."

"Do you think it's wise to still host the event today?" said Kuon.

"If anything, it's more important than ever to host it." Said Lory. "The majority of the kingdom does not know about the Accursed and will not know for some time. It is important for them and for other nations to see our strength and have confidence in us. If we delay, it could send the wrong message. As unpractical as it seems, it's actually become more important because of recent events to prevent panic from spreading."

"The only question that remains." Said the king. "Is if you think you can fight. You already used a lot of energy today fighting Reino. Do you want me to step in for you?"

"No. I can fight." Said Kuon immediately. "I'll think of it as a warm up for this battle." Then Kuon glanced at Kyoko before looking back as his father. "Can you just give me a few minutes with Kyoko first? I'll be out soon."

_What does he want to say to me? _Thought Kyoko, not noticing the smug look Kuu gave his son.

"Of course." Said Kuu. "We will wait for you outside. There are a few things I must see to as well."

The phoenix changed back to her original form and went to rest on Kuu's shoulder. Kuu inclined his head in goodbye to Kyoko, who managed to jump up and curtsy properly this time. Him and Lory left, closing the door behind them.

Kyoko let out a breath, placing a hand to her chest. Her heart was sill hammering slightly from the stress of meeting such important people.

"That was intimidating." Said Kyoko. "Your dad is amazing. And Rosa, she was absolutely beautiful! To be able to converse with the guardian of our kingdom. It's like a dream come true."

"You'll get used it to." Said Kuon with a small chuckle. "I'm sure you'll be talking with them more often now that they're back."

Kyoko couldn't help smiling as well. Sure, it would take time for her to relax, but she doubted she'd ever get over the bright and soothing aura the two exhibited, especially Rosa's. It was different from anything she had ever felt, but it was also stunning in its uniqueness.

"How's your arm feeling?" Kuon asked.

"It's fine." Said Kyoko, moving it gingerly. "They put some salve on it so it doesn't hurt. I don't think it will hamper my work or anything."

"And how are you doing?"

She knew he wasn't talking about her physical health.

"To be honest." Said Kyoko. "I'm more freaked out how calm I am about all this. I think… ever since I saw Aya's body, I've been mentally preparing myself for something like this. It's scary, but I think I'll be fine."

She turned to look at Kuon. "And how are you doing your highness? You seemed… shaken for a moment before fighting Reino."

Kuon studied her.

"Yes, I was a little shaken." He said. "I'm fine now, but I need to ask something of you."

"What is it?"

Kuon's expression became firm, a subtle undertone of anger poking through his expression.

"Please don't do something so dangerous again."

Kyoko blinked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"When you saw Naomi in the hall," said Kuon. "You shouldn't have taken the pendant. You should have turned around and ran the other direction."

"But if I hadn't, then Hidehito would have been infected with a dark seed." Said Kyoko. "Besides, everything turned out alright in the end."

"But you could have gotten badly hurt." Said Kuon. "I'm wondering if you're just stubborn, or if you don't put as much value in your life as you should."

"Stubbornness is a trait we both share." said Kyoko. "But of course I value my life."

"No, you don't." said Kuon, his anger visibly rising. "Did you not think once of how the rest of us would feel if you had gotten hurt? Do you not realize how important you are to so many people in the palace?"

"I may have discovered a new medicine, but I doubt that my talent is anything so extraordinary that I couldn't be replaced."

"I'm not talking about your medicinal skills!" growled Kuon, and a new expression colored his features. There was an urgent, fearful force to his words. They spilled from him, tumbling out in a desperate plea. "I'm talking about the people that care and love you for who you are. Maria, Lory, your guards... even a few of the concubines. Those people that would miss you and cry if you had gotten hurt in the same way you're worried about Kanae. Do you not realize how much they care for you?"

Kyoko opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. The words were seeping into her, filling her with a warmth so kind she felt a sob rising to her throat. She had never dared to hope that anyone would mourn her departure. Even if it was a mistake on his part in their regard for her, just the idea of Maria or the Ishibashi boys crying for her made her heart ache. It had been years since she had indulged in that kind of fancy.

Kuon's expression softened, turning his head towards the opposite wall.

"I'm sorry for yelling," he said, voice low. "But I want you to understand how dangerous that was. Don't ever do something like that again."

"I can't promise that."

Kuon's head snapped back to her. He opened his mouth angrily, most likely to argue again, but Kyoko cut him off.

"No, listen. You're right. I was rash and I don't value my life as much as I do others." It was a habit she had spent years making after all. "But even then, I wouldn't have been able to stand there and do nothing when I knew I had to ability to help. It was the same with when you were poisoned and it is the same now. I know it is dangerous and I now realize that there are people that care for me, but that just makes my resolve stronger."

Kyoko clenched her fists. "I won't stand by and do nothing. I would wish to become someone worthy of the affection you claim they hold for me. "

Kuon stared at her, incredulous for a few moments. He tried to speak a few times, rubbing his face and muttering in frustration. Eventually he shook his head, saying "I give up. I don't know why I even tried."

"As I said, we're both stubborn." said Kyoko with a smile. She let her face slip into a more somber expression, feeling shy. "But thank you for your words. I... will keep in mind their concern for me the next time I decide to do something rash."

Kuon studied her for a moment, one hand still over his mouth. Kyoko bit her lip under the scrutiny.

"I guess that's the best I'm going to get out of you." he said, standing up and gazing down at her. He smiled, the sudden softness of his expression startling Kyoko. It highlighted his eyes, making them shine in the low lamplight with an emotion that made her heart thump.

"I include myself in the group of people that would mourn your loss." said Kuon, and for a brief second, Kyoko saw pain reflected in that kind smile of his. "So please. For my sake, take care of yourself."

"O-of course!" said Kyoko, hear heart beating like mad. "The same goes for you as well. I would be upset if something happened to you."

Kuon was surprised, then chuckled, shaking his head at some thought he must have had. He reached forward, brushing his fingers through her hair. Kyoko's breath caught in her throat, a familiar sensation stirring within her heart.

"Wish me luck in the finals." he said, unaware of the turmoil he had caused inside of her. "I will visit you and your friend afterward."

"Of course." said Kyoko, mouth dry. "Best of luck..."

Kuon's hands linger in her hair for a moment - or maybe she had just imagined it- then he was gone.

Kyoko stayed where she was, unmoving for a minute. Then slowly, she closed her eyes, leaning her head forward onto bawled fists. Her good mood drained away, leaving her feeling empty.

She had heard it. A moment ago, the last lock on her heart had broken. She knew herself, and she knew this wasn't just some shock induced affection created from the adrenaline of the situation. It was something that had been simmering under the surface for a while, just waiting for the right kick to spill the whole thing. Now it had escaped, unable to be restrained and locked down again.

Kyoko was wholly and completely in love with Kuon Hizuri.

* * *

Kuon walked briskly down the hall, spotting his father talking to a healer. The king noticed his son approaching and quickly finished his conversation. The healer walked away as Kuon approached.

"Where did Rosa go?" asked Kuon, noticing the phoenix's absence.

"Who knows." Said Kuu with a shrug. "She didn't tell me and just took off. If I had to guess she went to scout out the area for the Djinn. We can't be sure they won't attack again."

"What a nightmare." Said Kuon, "Why did they have to attack now of all times? There's enough to be worrying about without the Accursed."

"Welcome to being a ruler."

Kuon took the second to look at his dad, assessing his condition. To others, he would appear resplendent and powerful, but as his son, Kuon knew he was worn out. His father was a man of peace. He had just returned from a hard bloody battle if the reports were anything to go off of. Now he had returned to jump straight back into another fight.

"How are you doing father?" asked Kuon, concerned.

"As well as to be expected." said Kuu, rubbing his temples with a thumb and forefinger. "I'm completely exhausted. Rosa kept pushing me to move quickly, certain that something was happening. I had to leave the rest of my guards behind. I'm sure they're going to let me have it when they catch up. Did you know that she didn't let me sleep last night! I only made it through because of Lory's potions and those things taste like dried dung beetles."

"If you're complaining that means you're fine."

"Nonsense. If I'm complaining, it means I'm suffering."

Kuon watched his father with a smile. He looked tired, there were more lines on his face and gray in his hair, but he appeared to be well enough considering everything.

"I assume Lory has kept you updated on everything that's been going on here." said Kuon

"Indeed." Said Kuu, a wicked gleam in his eyes. "That was her wasn't it? The one you've fallen in love with."

Kuon nodded, preparing himself for his father's teasing.

"What a good girl." Said Kuu with a chuckle. "She's got guts and seems to be very caring."

"I thought you might like her." Said Kuon. He felt a knot in his stomach release, relieved that his father approved.

"What's not to like?" said Kuu. "She sweet and she's saved my son's life! I could kiss her if Julie wouldn't get jealous. Yes, I think she'll do nicely in our family."

"Before you marry her off to anyone, don't forget that she needs to consent."

"Well of course she'll consent." Said Kuu in a huff. "Who wouldn't want to marry my wonderful perfect son?"

A cursed, childishly jealous son that was being stalked by the Accursed? Who could resist?

"Though I am curious." continued Kuu. "Did you two really meet when you were younger? And you told her your true name too! It's like it was all meant to be."

"Please don't bring that back up again. As I told Shin, she doesn't know that Ren was me and I'd like to keep it like that."

"Is that why decided to make her your concubine? Did she steal your heart when you were a child?"

Kuon resisted the urge to plant his face into his hands and moan. What he wouldn't give to have parents who didn't act like thirteen-year-old children when it came to romance.

A part of Kuon was honestly shocked that Rosa appeared as _'Ren'_ for Kyoko. Usually Rosa took on the appearance of the person the individual loved. Since Kyoko didn't feel romantic love for anyone, Rosa was probably reflecting the one that held the biggest place in her heart. Had Kuon really make that big of an impact on her as a child?

A strange part of him was envious of his former self. The Ren that she knew was long gone, grown up and turned into this mess, but a small part of him also leapt at the idea. At least he was important to her in one form or another.

"I found out after I made her a concubine." Said Kuon, bringing himself out of his thoughts. "Anyway it doesn't matter. I don't plan on letting anything come of it."

"So you say." Said Kuu.

His father caught his glare, chuckling at him.

"At least one good thing came out of this trip." He said, knocking Kuon's forehead with a knuckle. "I'm glad to see you're doing better."

It was a statement, not a question. The last time his father had left, Kuon had been a wreck, the curse eating away at him. Just thinking back on the things he had said and done made him cringe. Yes, compared to the last time they had parted, Kuon was doing and feeling much better.

"Kuon." Said Kuu, voice low, a tiredness entering his countenance. "We're going to find a way to remove your curse. You won't be bound to its darkness forever, so you need to stop denying yourself happiness. Don't let her slip through the cracks."

Kuon shook his head. "Until I remove this curse I won't bind myself to anyone. She deserves that at least."

Then there was the little problem of her being completely against falling in love again. That was probably going to be as difficult as removing his curse. She didn't see him as anything other than a friend.

"If that's how you feel, then I won't pester you." Said Kuu. "But remember this son. One day, you may be too late, and you'll regret every moment you didn't take advantage of. Now come. Let's get you to the tournament. I'm excited to see how much you've improved."

* * *

**Happy one year!**

**I've been writing this story for one year as of this last Monday. Holy cow! Where does the time go? It's actually very exciting. This story has forced me to write more than I have ever written in my life, helping me learn a LOT! And of course I wouldn't be here without my lovely readers and reviewers! I look forward to this new year with you all. :D (Ty guest for your belated BD wishes. XD)  
**

**So far Shin is destroying the polls. XD**

**SingingAngel327 : "Btw, are you going to make Kuu as gluttonous and loving Kyoko as much as the manga?" No idea. This arc is almost done and I don't have the third arc outlined yet. But thanks for the reminder!**

**SweetieSakura: "how come Kyoko can see the dark djinn when no one else can?" Who knows? we haven't addressed that yet, but it is most likely linked to the same reason that the Djinn is after her. (hint, it's Kuon). And I like replying to questions in the chapter instead of PMing in most cases since others might have the same question. :D  
**

**chainedheart999: "why the evil gang got such a useful teleport spell while our protagonist party needs to run or walk?!" It's just a quirk that Reino possesses. The spell hadn't existed before Reino got it from his contract with his relic/the Djinn, but he is the _only _one that can use it, if you haven't noticed. (Honestly it's hard to navigate a story when there is such an OP spell like teleportation. It's part of the reason Reino can keep popping up like weed. Doesn't he take a hint?) **

**Side note: More explanations about the Relics, Accursed and the Djinn are coming up later.**

**And yup, that was as close as a confession we will get from Kyoko for a while. But poor Kuon is also unaware of the weight of those words 'cause he's a dope.**

**Thank you all for your kind words. I know I probably sound like a broken record but I seriously mean it. After every release, my sister and I go through the new reviews over the phone, reading them to each other and listening to your comments/questions/and suggestions. They encourage us in a way I think only other authors can understand. I hope to continue to live up to your expectations and mine this coming year. :D  
**

**-Blushweaver**


	38. A Costly Game

Kyoko sat in the clinic, fidgeting. She was supposed to be resting, but her nervous energy could not be stifled. She should be working, or doing something rather than just sitting here. More than anything she wanted to be with Kanae, which she knew was impossible until the warrior was out of intensive care.

Unable to stand it any longer, she swung her feet out of the bed. As they touched the floor, the door opened and Kyoko stiffened, expecting a physician to come in and chide her. Instead she was surprised to see a familiar smile.

"Shin!" said Kyoko, relieved it was just him. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you of course!" said Shin animatedly, closing the door behind himself. He sat in a chair by her bed. Some of the nervous energy started to fade as she sat back down. Talking to someone was still better than doing nothing.

"Shouldn't you be cheering on prince Kuon?" asked Kyoko.

"Should I?" asked Shin, a serious expression on his face.

"Yes." said Kyoko, matching his serious tone. "He needs the support of his beloved cousin!"

"That's not the adjective I think he'd use to describe me." he responded, a smile replacing her serious look. Kyoko gave a laugh, smiling at Shin's attitude. Then her mind returned to where it had been before he came in. Back on Kanae's health.

Shin must have noticed her change in attitude. He leaned forward in his seat, the undertone of humor gone in his countenance as he gave her a soft smile.

"I was helping with Kanae's treatment." He said. "When I finished, Lory asked me to guard you."

"How is she?"

"Honestly, better than we could have hoped." Said Shin, and Kyoko's heart leapt at the small hope.

"None of the darkness appears to be sticking to her soul." He continued, appearing to be amused with something. "Even her essence is '_straight forward no nonsense._' But it's still too early to say if there'll be any side effects. We're going to continue to monitor her status for a few days since no one knows what to expect. This has never happened before."

Kyoko felt her eyes grow hot. She quickly bent her head towards him, in a gesture of gratitude. "Thank you so much for helping her."

"Don't do that." Said Shin. "We're family. It's only natural I help out my own. Besides, Kanae owes me a favor. I can't let her become all dark on me."

Kyoko felt herself stiffen at Shin's words. She was reminded of Kuon's words from earlier, where he had told her that people cared about her. She had taken Shin's repeated instance that they were siblings as part of his friendly nature. Had she been mistaken? Did Shin truly care for her as a member of his family?

She bowed her head even lower.

"Thank you." She said.

"Oi, I just said…"

"Not just for Kanae." Said Kyoko, raising her head. Her heart again felt full, unable to take so much happiness and fear in one day. "For saying that I was family…"

Shin stared at her, then started laughing.

Immediately Kyoko's heart sank. Shin was mocking her. He hadn't meant what he said. How many times was she going to open her heart before she learned that people didn't-

"Of course we're family!" said Shin, smile wide as his face. "Heck, if a certain cousin of mine doesn't marry you then I'll disown him for being an idiot."

Kyoko's body flushed with several different emotions, embarrassment the most prevalent. She kept her face neutral however, determined to not let Shin's idle comments give her hope.

"Shin, you really shouldn't-"

Kyoko shivered, a darkness seemed to spread over her.

Shin jumped to his feet, drawing out the hilt strapped to his side and forming a light sword. He grabbed Kyoko by the arm, pushing her behind him as a wall of dark runes formed up where she had been sitting. They lit in a dark haze, fusing together to create a dark portal. An all too familiar figure stepped through the black, raising a lazy hand in greeting.

"Yo."

"You!" shouted Kyoko, more annoyed at this point than anything else. Had he just walked out of a portal and just greeted them by saying _Yo?_ "Just what is your deal? Can't you get a different hobby than stalking me?"

"What the little lady said." Said Shin with a head jerk towards her. "I've had warts less persistent than you."

"I find myself unable to stay away." Said Reino with a shrug. "It's not every day I find something as fascinating as you little kitten."

Kyoko shivered. Was that supposed to be a compliment? Because it just sounded creepy.

"You can stop with your spells by the way." Said Reino, covering his mouth in a yawn. "I'm not here to fight."

Shin, who had obviously been getting ready to attack, paused. His face was drawn in an expression Kyoko had never seen him wear before. Even when he faced Kuon in that mock battle he had never looked like that, eyes sharp with a coldness that extended through is whole body. None of the normal round open nature was present. Instead, he was surrounded in the commanding aura of a warrior.

He was surveying something Kyoko couldn't understand and he must have found something in Reino as the man scratched the bottom of his chin with a lazy finger. Shin's stance relaxed slightly, but the firm grip on his light sword remained.

"What are you doing here Reino?" said Shin, voice hard.

"_Why am I here? What do I want? Get the hell out_!" Said Reno, leaning against the bed with his same bored look on his face. "I've heard them all, could you at least be a little more creative with your questions?"

"You can either answer my question, or I ram this sword into your gut."

"Once again, not very creative."

Shin's stance shifted, another spell forming around his hand.

"Calm down Shin." said Reno patronizing, still not looking alarmed. "I know how good you are at stabbing things, but I'm serious. I didn't come here to fight."

"Then why did you come here?" said Kyoko. "Come to gloat over your handy work?"

"Why, I came to play a little game." He said. Energy started showing in his countenance at the mention of a game. That could not be a good sign. Last time she had seen that look he had tried to force the dark seed into her. Shin still hadn't relaxed the spell in his hand, obviously still debating on using it.

"Being a dark bringer of death is such a boring job," Reino continued. "so I thought I'd come have some fun. You guys do a good job of keeping me entertained."

Her irritation bristled at the comment.

"A person's life is not your play thing!" she shouted, furious. "You're just a twisted sick man who deserves to be put down like the rapid dog that you are!"

Reino _'tisked'_ at her shaking a finger in her direction. "So much anger." He said. "Oh well, that's too bad. Because if you had won, I would have given you some information that would have stopped a lot of deaths."

Now that made Kyoko pause. The comment had also peaked Shin's interest as well.

"You'd better start talking Reino." Said Shin. "What do you know?"

"I'm not talking to you Hizuri." Said Reino. "I'm talking to Kyoko. She will be the one to decide if she plays the game, not you."

"How do we know that you're not lying? Or that the game is not rigged?" said Kyoko.

"You don't."

Kyoko's head spun, fear churning in side of her. _I just promised prince Kuon I'd be less reckless._ She thought. _I... can't be reckless again._

"Oh and I forgot," said Reino, casually examining his fingernails. "The information will also save prince Kuon from certain death."

He said it so naturally, as if he was talking about the weather, the smirk on his face the only indication he felt otherwise. He was obviously relishing her reaction as the blood drained from her face, the words sinking deep into her already confused soul.

Kuon was in danger. She couldn't find it in herself to believe Reino was lying. What would be the point in doing so? To mess with her? To mess with Kuon?

"You're lying." she heard Shin say.

"You don't believe me? Fine then, I guess I'll leave."

Reino raised his hand to make a portal.

"No!" cried Kyoko, dodging out from behind Shin. He hadn't expected her to move, his arm only just stopping her from reaching Reino.

"Kyoko, you can't-"

"I'll do it. I'll play your game." Said Kyoko, ignoring Shin.

The malicious gleam in Reino's eyes grew larger. He lowered his hand, the motion slow and deliberate.

"Good girl." Mused Reino. "Then here's the game. I'm going to give you some of the facts of our plan, and you have to tell me what we're trying to do. Once I've finish, you have ten minutes to tell me what the end goal is."

Kyoko gave him a weird look. "That sounds too easy."

Reno's face turned to one of mock hurt. "Don't say it like that Kyoko, we spent a lot of time making this complex plan. Oh and I forgot." He pointed at Shin. "If the Lord gives any input then I'll just kill everyone myself."

"Kyoko-" started Shin,

Reno flicked his wrist, sending Shin careening sideways into the wall, hitting his head. He slumped to the floor, not moving.

"You're not in this boy."

"Shin!"

Kyoko rushed to his side and knelt down, checking his pulse and breathing. He appeared stable, just knocked out.

"Oh he'll be fine" said Reino, "He'll probably be up and shouting before the end of our game. So! Shall we start?"

Kyoko felt more vulnerable without Shin, but she stood tall and answered.

"Yes."

_For Kuon I must win._

A smile curled on Reino's lips. "Naomi has been spreading seeds specifically around the stadium." He said. "Seeds sprout from negative emotions Today is the climax."

Kyoko was waiting for more, but nothing came.

"Is that it?" She asked panic rising in her.

"Yup, should be plenty honestly."

Her mind was reeling trying to make sense of the information. Why spread seeds around the arena? Hatched, no, sprouted by negative emotions. Did that mean they were dormant usually? So something to set them off….

"You're going to attack the stadium?" she said hesitatingly.

"Nope, nothing that overt."

Nothing overt, so the Accursed weren't going to show themselves. Then it had to have to do with the tournament its self. Maybe the gamblers that lost would be mad enough to make them sprout? Maybe if prince Kuon lost?

"You're trying to make prince Koun lose." She said.

"How would we do that?" Reno answered.

Kyoko had no idea.

"The seeds affect light magic?" She tried

"Nope"

What then what was it? She thought hard.

"That's five minutes." Said Reino, "Poor Kuon is halfway dead."

She shivered at the image, batting away her panic and concentrating on the task at hand. She had to concentrate. Had to think and win. What else did she already know?

_Kuon is cursed. If he's hit by a light sword..._

Her eyes widened at the thought. If Kuon was hit, then people would see he was cursed. The citizens would be scared, lose faith, possibly flee in terror. That had to be it.

"You're going to have Koun get injured by a light sword!" she said. "That will induce panic and people will turn."

"Good girl." Said Reino, a dark smile in his eyes. "You're almost there. Just one more detail and you've got yourself a prince."

_Think Think Think! _She was frantic.

"2 more minutes." Reno's words seemed far away.

How were they going to have Kuon lose and get hit by a light sword? He was one of the best, which meant he didn't lose. He wouldn't get hit, not when he had spells to protect him. He had told her of all the small barriers they had placed inside the sword gem to make sure even if he was hit it wouldn't matter…. His gem.

"You rigged his sword!"

Reno's blinked, then the grin inched upwards across his face. "You never cease to amaze me Kyoko. Are you sure you don't want to join us of your own free will?"

Kyoko ignored him. "I was right?" she asked sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Yes you are." Said Reino. "But don't party too long or this information will be useless and here." His hands went towards his necklace. Kyoko shied away from him, but Reino didn't summon a seed. Instead he unclasped it and handed it to Kyoko.

"A bonus." He said, his eyes locked onto Kyoko, daring her to deny what he had offered.

Hesitant, she stepped forward, covering her hands with her veil before holding them out. The pendant fell. Immediately she felt cold. The dark energy was so strong that even with the small barrier that she almost dropped it, but she held on, wrapping her veil completely around it.

"Why?" She asked, stepping away and turning to survey the man before her. The man that made absolutely no sense. "Why are you doing this? Helping us?"

"I've told you, I'm bored." Said Reino with a shrug. "And on top of that," He stood up and winced visibly, at the same time Shin stirred and grabbed his light sword. "I'm about to quit being an Accursed. Figured the last thing I do before I leave should be to give those controlling pricks the middle finger."

"That sounds like the least heroic reason you could possibly do this," said Kyoko. "But thank you."

"Don't screw it up!" Said Reno with a grimace. He raised a hand and Kyoko flinched as the dark magic converged, swallowing Reino for the last time.

* * *

Koun stood on the stage, head held high as the crowd and hot sun drowned out his thoughts. Hidehito was eating up the attention, waving at the crowd with a wide grin. Kuon didn't wave, instead doing his best not to show how tired he was.

The day's events had taken more out of him then he cared to admit. Between fighting Reino and worrying about Kyoko, he had spent a great deal of his mental and physical energy. This fight would test him to the limit.

His father was somewhere in the stands, those eyes weighing heavier on Kuon than the other thousands that decorated the stands. This was the moment to show his father that he could do it. He could become a great king and step out of his shadow. He wasn't going to let the curse destroy him.

He placed a hand over his heart. Over the trinket Kyoko had made for him.

The crowd alerted Kuon that something we happening. The volume of the chatter, impossible as he thought it was, increased and he turned to see what the cause of the disturbance was. He blinked, wondering if he was imagining things. There was Kyoko, running towards him, a few guards tailing her, looking torn between stopping her and not wanting to make a scene. Her hair was flying out behind her as she ran, face flushed.

"Prince Kuon!"

Kyoko threw her arms around his neck. The prince was too shocked to react, standing awkwardly as his body stiffened.

_What in the-_

Kyoko pressed her face against his cheek, and Kuon felt his body tremble. This was the last place he wanted to lose control, in front of the entire kingdom. What was this woman doing? Her hot airy breath reached his ear…

"The gem in your sword is faulty." She whispered. "It will break. That's why they've been spreading seeds in the coliseum. They want the seeds to activate through your death by a light sword…"

The words sobered Kuon, bringing him back to earth with an unpleasant drop. If his gem was truly faulty like she said… oh gods.

The gem had dozens of spells installed into it to protect him from the light magic. Intricate barriers that would prevent him from suffering damages from a hit. If his sword and barriers failed-

_I can't do this_ thought Kuon. _The risk is too great. If the curse is exposed, then the kingdom will be damaged. _

His heart hurt. He didn't want to quit; be he knew he must. If he tried to fight with the faulty sword, it would fail, and he would doom the kingdom to a grim accident. He could see it, thousands of citizens fleeing in terror, changing and being forced to become dark creatures from the seeds within them. And Kuon would have brought it onto them.

The only option was to forfeit the match. The citizens would be upset; the coliseum would be filled with the moans of the disappointed to crowds. The question was, would it be enough to activate even one seed? Just one seed, and the domino effect would start, spreading the chaos through the crowds.

What should he do?

A hand grabbed his own. He snapped his attention to Kyoko, taken aback by the fierce expression on her face.

"I believe in you my prince." Said Kyoko, voice full of confidence. "I know you will not let the people of your country down."

Then she reached up, placing a hand against his cheek. Her face moved even closer to his, then he felt the sensation of her soft lips as she kissed his cheek

"For good luck." She whispered.

Kyoko pulled away, her face a brilliant red before sprinting off the platform.

The crowd was whooping and cheering, but Kuon could hear none of it. He was stunned, a hand reaching up to touch where she had kissed him, a heat emanating from the spot.

"Ahem."

The judge caught his attention, and Kuon quickly registered his surrounding again. He walked up to the center stage, a new energy filling him with every step as Kyoko's words and lips danced in his head.

"That was quite the show." Hidehito with a wink.

Kuon smiled his glittery smile, unfazed.

The two broke apart, taking ten steps apart before turning again to face each other. The air was heavy in the heat of excitement, but he couldn't feel it, all his previous fears gone now. He knew what he needed to do.

The judge barked at them to summon their light swords. Hidehito pulled out his hilt, light extending from the silver steel and forming his blade.

Kuon pulled out his own hilt, then hesitated.

He pried the corrupted gem from the hilt and tossed it aside. He channeled, summing his light sword without the aid of a gem.

* * *

"Just what is that boy doing?"

Kuu was in shock. Why had his son just thrown aside the gem installed into the hilt? Did he have a death wish? Those spells would save his life if something went wrong.

He placed his hands on the arm rest with the intention of standing up, then paused. Kuon had raised his eyes towards Kuu. The gaze was steady, signaling him to back down. Reluctantly, Kuu sat back in the seat. The last thing he wanted was to create a scene and disrespect his son.

But something was wrong, that much was obvious. What had Kyoko said to make Kuon act like this?

Kuu couldn't leave to find out. Everyone would notice if the king left his place in the stands while his son was fighting. Who knew what sort of rumors would sprout from that. So the king was left with no choice but to sit in the stands and watch as his son fought a battle that could potentially kill him.

The grip on the arm rest tightened, fingers digging into the stone work.

"Sebastian." Kuu said in a low voice, knowing Lory would have stationed him near Kuu. "Get Lory and tell him to find out what is happening. That is direct order from your king."

The only confirmation he received was a soft rustle of something behind him.

Kouki Takarada, who was sitting near the king glanced at him.

"Did you say something your majesty?"

"No." said Kuu, forcing his grip on the chair to relax, eyes glued to his son. "Nothing at all."

* * *

Kuon returned his gaze to his opponent after making sure his father wouldn't interfere. He could do this. He had to do it. They had fallen into the Djinn's trap, only able to escape by fighting it head on. It wasn't going to be easy. Already he felt light headed from the effort of sustaining the blade.

Hidehito's face turned into an ugly glare.

"Are you mocking me Kuon?" he said,

"Not at all." Said Kuon simply, only just realizing how this looked to Hidehito and everyone else. He had just thrown aside his gem, a move that indicated how far above Hidehito he viewed himself. The gesture was both an insult and a taunt. Even the judge looked shocked.

If Kuon lost, Hidehito wouldn't receive the splendid victory he wanted. People would claim Kuon had been at a disadvantage and thus hadn't fought to his full potential. But if Kuon won, Hidehito would be disgraced by the loss against such a weaker opponent. There was only one way for Hidehito to fight without losing face. Kuon just had to push him in the right direction to make sure it happened.

"How about we just keep it simple?" said Kuon. "No fancy spells or shows. Just a battle between our individual strengths."

"It's not my fault you're a bull headed prick." Said Hidehito, raising his sword.

"No, but even you wouldn't be happy with a win like this."

The man hesitated, then glanced at the judge who had yet to start the battle. The sound of the crowd was becoming louder as the citizens watched, not understanding what was going on.

"I deserve an explanation once this is over." Said Hidehito. He dug his fingers into the clasp, wrenching his emerald out before tossing it aside. His blade lost some of its splendor as it dimmed. "I want to know why you insisted on treating this fight with such contempt."

Kuon didn't answer.

_This will have to be a quick fight. _ Thought Kuon. The light magic was burning hot inside him, battling with the cold sleek darkness that twisted his gut. Being around even the remains of dark magic had not helped. The curse was stirring, reacting to something within and around him.

The judge indicated for the announcer to begin the battle. He raised a hand, the cheers of the crowd rising with it, then bursting as it fell, starting the fight.

The distance closed in an instant, both men propelled by their magic. Their blades met midair, a metallic clang ringing out as Kuon pushed against Hidehito with his strength. The man stumbled back, not expecting Kuon to be so aggressive in the first blow. Kuon's sword blurred, striking at Hidehito in a burst of speed.

The ground erupted beneath him, pillars of sand and stone shooting up. Kuon was forced back, losing sight of Hidehito behind the wall. Kuon cursed. He didn't have time for this.

He blasted the wall with an arcane spell, the sand scattering through the air.

Something moved to his right.

Kuon pivoted, instinct taking over as he dodged one, two, three pulse shots, the fourth one batted away by his sword. Then came Hidehito shooting towards him.

Off balance, Kuon propelled his body with pulse magic, attacking at the same moment. His sword went clean through Hidehito's hip, a shot that would have crippled him in a real fight. He had moved quickly, but he hadn't been fast enough to escape the reach of Hidehito's sword.

The tip of it grazed Kuon's arm.

Pain sliced through him, severing something within Kuon. Fire shot everywhere though his veins, the soul unable to distinguish where it had come from. All it knew was that light had touched the darkness, and it howled in agony.

Kuon let out a gasp, his sword blade becoming dimmer. The magic surged within him, fluctuating as he struggled to control it. Light and darkness began to tear into each other, seeking for dominance over the other. One sought for comfort and healing, the other fueled his adrenaline and rage. Rage at Hidehito for injuring him.

As quick as the feeling had been there, it was gone a second later, leaving him slightly dazed. What had that been?

He didn't have much time to dwell on it. Hidehito was attacking again, taking advantage of Kuon's momentary lapse of attention.

Kuon pushed away, weaving defensive spells behind him. His opponent pushed through them, hacking at the spells with his own magic and sword. Kuon changed direction, charging instead. Hidehito was again caught off guard by Kuon's movement, managing to block the barrage of attacks. The prince kept attacking, hoping fighting for an opening.

This fight was not going well. He was being too reckless, pushing when he should bide his time, attacking when he should defend. It was not his style to duel like this, and Hidehito knew this. He could see it in the other's eyes as he blocked the attacks, angry and confused at Kuon's unusual behavior.

Their clash ended abruptly as both pulled back, taking a moment to breathe, to reassess the situation.

_I'm- not sure I can make it. _Thought Kuon, breathing hard. His hands were trembling, a dull ache rising through his arms and shoulders. His body was shutting down, the effort of fighting two battles taking its toll. His light blade was so blurred it barely counted as a sword. He was well past his limit.

Should he surrender? He had already felt the bite of a light sword once. It had shaken something loose within him. Something ominous. What would happen if he got hit again? Was that what the accursed were going for? Was him falling to the curse part of the plan as well?

Kuon reached up to grab the arm that had been hit, shivering. His hand brushed against something. The pendant Kyoko had given him. The one he wore in every fight.

He traced a finger around the ceramic feathers, her face and many others coming into his mind. His hand tightened around the pin briefly, then settled back down on the sword handle. He was not backing down. It was time to end this.

Across the field, Hidehito had used the time wisely. Several spells now decorated his person, shields and spells circling him to protect him from another blow. Compared to Kuon who had no defenses, it was clear who had the advantage.

"You've lost." Said Hidehito with a grimace. "I'm not sure what your game was Kuon, but you didn't win this time."

"You celebrate too early."

Kuon advanced, barreling towards Hidehito. The other signaled his spells, the light descending upon Kuon.

Above, from the right, a quick blast to deflect a stunning spell. Kuon wove shields in front of him moments before a spell would collided and shatter it, trailing pieces of arcane magic in his wake. All of his light magic was concentrated on his sword blade, willing it to last one more collision.

He had reached Hidehito. The man raised his shields, his sword lunging for Kuon. The prince made as if the block the blade, then switched directions, allowing the sword to pass unhindered.

The blade of Hidehito's sword sunk into Kuon's shoulder.

Pain, blackness, the swirling of anger sizzling in Kuon's insides. It hurt. Gods it hurt.

Kuon let out a roar of furry, pushing aside his haze and concentrating every bit of energy on his failing sword. The blade descended, crashing against Hidehito's own.

A loud crack sounded through the stadium, followed by the flashing of a thousand glittering pieces of Hidehito's light blade as it disappeared into the thick air.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! You guys are so sweet! I'm going to have such a big head by the end of this story.**

**meowometer : "Where did you come up with that? (The plot)": I don't think I've ever answered this question when people ask me this. Woops. But it takes lots of brainstorming with my sister, studying why I like other stories, taking mental notes on personalities/events/personal struggles/places/etc, and listening to a podcast with my favorite author on how to write. **

**So in short, lots of hard work and daydreaming. XD Oh, and finding a good soundtrack that inspires me.**

**To my dear Spanish readers like Pamela, you guys are awesome! I'm not sure how you translate the story from English to Spanish to read, but I am super impressed and flattered. **

**I answered most of your questions in PM this last chapter since there were a lot of them. Thank you guys for your continued support! And can I just say that I love when you all thank my sister as well for her hard work? It's true! She is half the brains of this thing (and the personality of Shin.) She wrote a big chunk of this chapter since I was in major writers block mode. I had to completely scrap like three different fight scenes before I was like "Forget this! It's close enough." **

**-Blushweaver**

**_Blushweaver did indeed get me to write a chunk of this chapter. It's hard BTW if you didn't know, and I am flattered at how much she kept in. I'm curious to see if y'all can tell where I wrote as opposed to Blushweaver._**

**_-Imout_**


	39. The Call to Arms

The world was a haze, nothing in focus. Someone was saying his name. They sounded afraid.

"...mask." mumbled Kuon, "I need you... to mask it for me."

For a moment nothing happened, and Koun though no one had heard. Then there was a soft sensation. The spell surrounded Kuon, masking the now rampaging curse from being sensed by others. It had been exposed for maybe ten seconds. There were bound to be people who had felt it. He'd have to deal with the consequences later, but for now it didn't matter. The pain didn't matter. He had stopped the Djinn's plan. He had won.

Koun closed his eyes, a smile spreading across his face. For once, they hadn't been one step behind. For once, they had been able to protect the people.

When Koun opened his eyes, his surrounding came into clearer focus, and Hidehito's face sharpened. Fear and doubt clearly visible in his eyes, but Kuon didn't have time to explain. He muttered a quick, "_thank you_" and straightened, attempting his smile. As he did, the tumult finally reached Kuon, cheers and cries ringing through the stadium. Magic flared and popped. It was a mess of celebration. Koun hoped he waved or did something princely, but all he could think of was _get out of the arena._ He could not collapse here.

* * *

What did that idiot think he was doing? Was he trying to get himself killed?

Kyoko paced back and forth, the small room doing nothing to help alleviate the feeling of being trapped. She had told Kuon about the plan so he could surrender, not so he could charge forward and get himself killed. The man was too proud for his own good.

"Kyoko, pacing isn't going to help."

Kyoko shot a glare at Shin who was sprawled across his seat, not once ounce of worry visible. "She's just worried." Said Yukihito, who stood beside the door, arms folded. At least he looked concerned, though not as anxious as Kyoko. "We can't see what's happening. For all we know something could have happened to Prince Kuon."

"Nah, we'd know." Said Shin with a shrug. "We'd hear screams and things blowing up as people changed into monsters. Since it hasn't happened, it means Kuon is fine."

Kyoko stared at him, not sure if he was trying to help or make her more worried.

"Just sit down." Said Shin, patting the spot beside him. "I promise you'll feel better."

Still staring at him, Kyoko complied, taking a seat. Just then the door opened and Kyoko sprang to her feet, heart thumping. It was Lory.

"Duke Takarada." Said Kyoko. "Please, you have to let me go out there. We need to stop the fight."

"Calm down Kyoko." Said Lory, shutting the door behind him. "Tell me what is going on. The guards told me they had to escort you and Shin away from the arena."

Escort was the nice way of putting it. They had all but thrown her over their shoulder, and would not let her go back out there and tell Koun what an idiot he was for not forfeiting.

"We had a visitor while in the clinic." Said Shin. "Our little friend Reino showed up."

"Again?" Said Lory, looking worried. "What happened?"

"He wanted to play a game." Said Kyoko. "A guessing game. I figured out they tampered with the gem in Kuon's sword. He was... is supposed to get hurt during the fight and something's supposed to happen with his curse, and activate the seeds the Accursed spread."

Lory's face grew dark, eyes locking onto Kyoko.

"That's why he threw away his gem?" Said Lory. "Because he knew it was faulty?"

"Yes! When he should have just forfeited!"

Lory ran a hand over his face. "This is not good. We need to stop this. Is the fight still going?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we've been 'detained' for bad behavior." Said Shin, gesturing at the small room. "Though Kyoko was about to implement her escape plan."

"Then let's not waste any time." Said Lory, turning to go, but he paused, giving Kyoko a strange look. "Did Reino do anything to you? You have a bad aura around you."

Kyoko looked at him blankly for a moment, she had been brooding over the audacity of Koun to lecture her about not valuing her life, then going and doing something like this, but then she remembered.

"Oh! That's right."

She dug into her pocket and pulled out the pendant Reino had given to her. The second she unwrapped it, Lory's eyes went wide. The mad aura seeped into the room, making her hand twitch in the desire to drop it.

"Reino gave it to me." Said Kyoko. "Called it a bonus, whatever he meant. Anyway, this is what he kept pulling seeds from."

"And he just gave it to you?" Lory looked dumbfounded.

He walked forward, hovering a hand over the pendant. The fear and apprehension in his movements made Kyoko even more warry of the object.

"Kyoko, this is a very dangerous item. I hope you'll excuse me, but I must take it from you."

"Please do." Said Kyoko, wrapping it back in the veil. The dark energy lessened and she handed it to Lory who took it gingerly.

"What is it anyway?" said Kyoko.

"Dangerous." Said Lory, pocketing the veiled pendant. Kyoko let it slide when he didn't elaborate.

"Let's go." Said Lory, nodding to the group in the room. "We need to tell the judge to stop this fight."

"I don't think that's an issue anymore." Said Shin, his words stopping Lory.

"Why do you say that?"

Shin closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall with a small smile. "Close your eyes and listen. It's over."

The group paused, reluctantly closing their eyes. Without her vision, Kyoko's other senses came to the forefront. The first thing she noticed was the sound. The people were cheering, shouting in glee or excitement or whatever else was going on. The other thing she noticed, with a jolt, was a subtle dark feeling. It was gone a second later, vanished as if being pulled away from her line of sight, but not before she had recognized the aura.

That... could not be a good sign.

"Sounds like it's over." Said Yukihito, his voice breaking her concentration. She opened her eyes, worry clouding them.

"Duke Takarada." Said Kyoko quietly, "Did you…feel that?"

"I did." Said Lory appearing grim. "Come, let's not waste any more time."

They hurried out of the room, walking the corridor to the entrance of the inner portion of the stadium. The guards shifted as they approached, eyeing Kyoko especially with caution. She only now noticed the extra gold insignia on their uniforms, indicating they were members of the elite royal guard. No wonder they hadn't even listened to Shin when he had protested.

"Duke Takarada." said one of the men. "What is the meaning of all this?"

"Not now." Said Lory. "Let me through. You all stay here while I go get him."

Lory swept past the guards, disappearing through the short tunnel. The rest of them stayed put as they were told.

Kyoko shifted her feet, anxious, dry washing her hands again and again. Why had she felt Kuon's curse? Had he been hurt? Why weren't there any screams if his curse had been revealed?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Yukihito gave her a kind smile.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Said Yukihito. "The man is as stubborn as they come."

That much was true.

A moment later, Lory came back into view, half carrying half dragging Kuon with him. Hidehito walked anxiously behind them, worry and confusion written all over his features. Kyoko's full attention zeroed in on the prince. His face was completely white, eyes closed and body covered in sweat. His aura was fluctuating, but she couldn't get a good read on it. It was obviously being hidden with a spell.

"Prince Kuon…"

"Shin, Kyoko, Yukihito you three with me." Said Lory, dragging him to a private room.

Kyoko hurried after, leaving behind the increasingly confused Hidehito and guards. The room was a small waiting area, decorated with a few wooden chairs and a long table. She shut the door behind her as Lory and Shin hefted Kuon onto the table. The man mumbled something, oblivious to the world around him.

_It's the poison all over again. _ Thought Kyoko, watching him squirm. How did this keep happening to him?

Lory was moving quickly, pulling out items from his enchanted pouch, several magic circles lighting up around Kuon. They circled him, flashing for a moment before disappearing.

"So he was stabbed by a light sword." Muttered Lory, taking out a flat instrument. "Here Shin, you know what to do."

The man grabbed the item and pressed it against Kuon's chest and channeled. Light magic poured into the item and then into Kuon.

Kuon breathed in sharply, but didn't open his eyes. His face was scrunched in obvious agony.

"What can I do." Said Kyoko, unable to stand it any longer, her panic rising. "How can I help?" there had to be a reason why Lory had brought her here.

"You can't." Said Lory, withdrawing from Kuon slowly. The items he had activated still hung in the air, no longer circling and lighting up. "The only thing we can do is wait. This is something Kuon has to come out of himself."

* * *

Darkness.

That's all Kuon could register. Then sounds. Yelling. Lights. Fire. It was all mixing together. Forms blurred, sweeping past and disappearing into the darkness.

He looked down, his form perfectly visible to him, as if his body radiated light. But the darkness wouldn't let it spread. It suppressed the light, pushing it back into his body.

Where was he?

A scream.

Kuon's blood ran cold.

He turned, dreading what he would see.

A body fell in front of him, the brown garb of a soldier. Blood began seeping from beneath him, creeping towards Kuon.

He backed up, not wanting the blood to touch him. His heels hit something and he stopped. Another body lay behind him, and another. He was surrounded. He couldn't escape from them.

"Kuon…"

He spun around, heart thumping in his chest.

_No._

_He_ stood there.

The man turned towards Kuon, dark bangs obscuring his face. A red stain appeared on his soldier's garb. It spread, darkening his chest and dripping to the ground. Then he fell, revealing another man behind him, this one holding a stained sword.

"This was your doing." The man said, his face shrouded in darkness. "You did this. You killed him."

Kuon yelled. The scream ripped from his throat, tearing at his vocal cords. A sword was in his hand, his body moved of its own accord as he surged towards the man, sword plunging into his chest.

The man gasped, eyes wide, face now visible. A face Kuon could never forget. It twisted in a dark grin, blood dripping from his mouth. He grabbed Kuon's hand, forcing Kuon to keep his grip on the sword, slick wetness soon covering them in crimson.

"That's right my _prince_." Said the man. "Accept the darkness. Listen to your soul. This is what you've wanted."

_No. I don't want this. I never meant for this to happen…_

The darkness began pressing in, bubbling, crawling up his arms and legs. His body was frozen, unable to resist as the sludge ascended. He wanted to scream, yell, resist, anything, but his spirit was broken. He was weary, tired of fighting. Tired of hurting. It was easier to end it, to let the darkness take him.

The dark blood moved faster, covering his arms and chest, it spread to his neck, reaching towards his face.

He closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

Warmth.

It tingled, spreading sensation into his finger, then his hand.

Kuon's eyes flew open. He gasped, staring down. A small light glimmered from beneath the sludge. It burned, pushing through the darkness. The sludge fell, unable to find traction. It couldn't penetrate the light that was slowly spreading, traveling up his arm, batting away the darkness it went.

The sludge thudded around him, falling in quick succession. Soon his body was glowing again, cleaner and brighter than before. The haze began to retreat, allowing light to seep in. His heart began to clear, the weight lifting.

Something shimmered. It covered his hand. Then it began to take shape. Two delicate hands covered his own that had been so filthy before, pressing lightly against it. His eyes followed the hands to find the person behind them.

Dark short hair, eyes closed, a round smooth face with mouth drawn into a tight grimace. He knew this face.

"K-Kyoko?"

The eyes opened, red rimming the gold that shone through them.

"Prince Kuon!"

Kuon blinked. The real world melted into focus around him. He was laying down in what looked like a small room. Three other people stood behind Kyoko; Lory, Yukihito and Shin. They looked as anxious and relieved as Kyoko.

Kuon went to move. Pain shot through him. He groaned, placing a free hand to his head.

"What… happened?"

"Your curse activated." Said Lory, coming to stand by Kuon, hovering an instrument above him. "After getting hit by the light sword, you blacked out."

_That's right… I remember…_

"Did I faint in the coliseum?" asked Kuon. It would have defeated the purpose of stopping panic if he had fainted in the middle of the stage. His fears were soothed when Lory shook his head.

"You managed to stay upright until you got to the tunnel. Me and Hidehito managed to drag you back here."

"That's good…"

He drifted, thinking about what he had seen. The memory, or at least a warped version of it. He hadn't dreamt of that night in a long time. He'd been actively trying not to think about it. Too many things had started to remind him of that night. The shame and guilt in his soul felt raw. New. Like the day it had happened. It threatened to press on his, drag him back into the darkness.

"What were you thinking?!"

Kuon looked at the girl next to him, her hands still clasped on top of his. Her body was trembling, and for a moment his shame was pushed back as alarm started to take hold instead.

"Kyoko-"

Her head shot up, tears in her eyes, but not from sorrow. Most likely from frustration if the glare was anything to go off of.

"When I said you could do it, I meant you could quit!" Kyoko almost yelled. The other three in the room gave her shocked looks, obviously not expecting Kyoko to react like this. "You just lectured me about being reckless and then you go and get yourself almost killed for a silly tournament. A stupid TOURNAMENT! What in the world were you thinking!?"

It was a good question. What had he been thinking? Of her mostly. Of his kingdom, his father, his people, the Accursed. How he didn't want to fail any of them.

"I'm sorry." Said Kuon simply, his spirit too tired to argue. After all, she was right. "It was reckless, but I had to do it."

"I know!" said Kyoko. Kuon blinked in confusion, wondering if he had misheard her. She shook her head, the frustration growing. "The kingdom needs to feel confident in its leaders. It's an opportunity to be like your father. The other countries need to see our strength. We had to stop the seeds form sprouting. I know all the reasons why you had to fight. But I also know you could have died! What would have happened to the kingdom then?"

"Kyoko." Lory said gently. "As much as I agree with you, I think now is not the time."

Kyoko closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. She finally removed her hand, and Kuon's own twitched to grab them back. Instead he let them retreat, the soft warmth leaving with her. It was that light that had brought him from the darkness. Her care and concern, even the scolding that showed him she cared.

He let it retreat, because he'd just been reminded fully why he was cursed. Why he didn't deserve her.

* * *

It was only hours after the light tournament had ended. The festivities were winding down, finishing the celebration as the sun set beyond the horizon. There would be several late night shows. A last finale before everything went back to normal. Lory wouldn't be able to see any of them. There was too much to do.

The grand counsel room wasn't full, but it felt stifling. Seated inside were men that had presence. They commanded a large amount of respect and power within the kingdom. Baron Hoshi Sanda, Ashuron's treasurer. Dyrus Amamiya, captain of the royal guards. Grad Archmage Hirotaka Ogata, head of the arcane syndicate. And at least one representative from six of the seven duke families. The table was filled with the most influential and important people in the kingdom. It was no wonder the room was restless. A gathering like this could not mean good news.

The seat next to Lory was pulled back.

"May I come sit by you Lory?"

"Please do." Said Lory politely.

That was seven, each of the Duke families were now represented.

The small lady beamed, taking the seat next to him with an enthusiastic plop.

"Oh wow, this must be really serious." teased the woman. She situated her chin between bawled fists, elbows resting on the table as she leaned forward and peered at him. The curls of her dark hair were pulled back, fanning out to frame her face from behind. "You didn't bring any of your strange creatures."

"You are observant as always Duchess Woods." Said Lory with a polite smile. The lady puffed out her cheeks in annoyance, making her baby face appear even younger.

"How many times must I tell you to call me Jelly." She huffed. "Duchess makes me sound like an old grandma."

Lory chuckled. "At least a few more times. Though I should note, we are the same age Duchess, despite your appearance."

The woman clicked her tongue at Lory, leaning back in her seat. "You should know better than to comment on a woman's age."

Kouki, who was sitting next to Lory, chuckled. "I'm afraid that my father will never learn that lesson. He was notorious for teasing mom about her own age, despite being younger than him."

"How unacceptable." Said Jelly, appearing affronted. "Someone should teach you some manners."

"I'm afraid my time for learning manners is over." Said Lory. "They had a saying in another kingdom. 'You can't teach an old dog new tricks.' You're stuck with me as I am."

Jelly opened her mouth to respond, but at that moment the door opened.

The room went quiet as the king strode in, closely followed by Kuon and Rosa. Kuu took his place at the head of the table, the phoenix followed him shimmering for a moment before taking on the appearance of Julie, the queen, with bright orange hair and eyes. Kuon went to sit at his father left side.

Lory's attention was mostly on the boy. He looked better, but still slightly pale. Despite both his and Kuu's insistence that he rest, he was determined to attend this meeting. He had also refused everything Lory had offered him, saying it wouldn't help, which was probably true. Willpower was the only thing keeping him upright. They would have to monitor him closely to know what exactly had changed in his curse.

"Please be seated." Said Kuu.

Lory and the rest took their seat, watching each other with a questioning eye. Kuu briefly looked at Lory before retuning his attention to the group.

"I'm sure many of you worried why you've been called here today." He said. "It's not often that the pillars of the kingdom come together in one place to discuss something unless it is significant."

There was a murmur of assent as those inside the room exchanged nervous glances.

The king took a deep breath and plunged forward, not bothering to beat around the bush. "I have gather you here to inform you that the Accursed are back. Vaith, the dark Djinn has been resurrected through his followers."

There were gasps, angry and scared exclamations as everyone tried to process this shattering piece of information. Jelly looked towards Lory for silent confirmation, eyes wide. That expression made it worse, but he inclined his head, confirming her fear.

Only a few in the room hadn't reacted to the King's statement. Dyrus, who already knew about the Accursed, was still leaned back casually in his chair, hand resting on his blade hilt. Kouki also didn't appear surprised. He had probably noticed some of Lory's behavior, and guessed what was haunting his father. Then there was Kuon, staring lifeless at his hands.

"You can't be serious your majesty." Said Hoshi, the sweat on his brow obvious even from here. "The Dark Djinn resurrected? Preposterous."

"I assure you, he is very much back." Said Kuu, voice firm. "I have seen and fought him myself, as well as some of his followers. Kuon and Dyrus here have also witnessed and battled with them."

"Is that what was going on earlier today?" said one of the duke family representatives, glancing at Kuon. "I've been hearing rumors… people have been talking."

"I will give you a full report on all that has transpired." Said Kuu gesturing at a stack of parchment on the table. "You may read it in your own time. Though I warn you, if anyone but the intended reads it, it will destroy itself. Also, you only have 24 hours before it is destroyed by the same spell."

The scrolls were passed down, and everyone opened the papers and began to read. Faces turned white, while others held the parchment in disgust. Lory couldn't blame them. It held detailed information about the seeds, the distribution of them, what they currently knew about the Accursed, and what had happened tonight. It also gave some details about the attack five years ago.

A few minutes passed while The king allowed them to quickly peruse the contents, occasionally answering questions. Eventually it got to the point where they were having a discussion instead of reading the scrolls.

"There are a few reasons why this instance of the Accursed returning is so concerning." Kuu was saying. "In the past, the left over relics have popped up intermittently, but never all together like this."

_Yes_ thought Lory, _and just finding hints about those intermittent pop ups took me weeks of digging through the dusty library_. He hadn't trusted anyone but himself with the task of finding out what he could of the Accursed. He had tried asking the Phoenix, which had produced little to no results. So Lory had presented the King with what he could.

"When you say relics." Said Hoshi slowly, "What do you mean? The Accursed have been a fairy tale for so long I admit that I'm ashamed how little I know about them."

Several in the room muttered in agreement.

"Honestly, we don't know everything ourselves, a lot of the details concerning the founding of the kingdom and the original fight has been lost." said Kuu. "It's the nature of time, even with good record keeping things get lost or tampered with. Thankfully we have a resource that can tell us in more detail about the Accursed."

Resource, right. Rosa had probably given him "important information" two times in his whole life. The phoenix continued to stand silently in the room, surveying the group with those inhuman eyes. Her purpose - which she continuously insisted when asked to provide opinions - was not to lead them, but to guide them. To prevent them from straying from the wrong path, which unfortunately did not require her giving them any decent information.

"The Djinn is a force of darkness." Said Kuu. "The thing itself has no real direction or goal, except to increase its power and spread destruction. Now, over the years it's possible it has grown some resentment towards this kingdom as it has yet to leave and go to another. That, or something may be holding it here. As it is, the Djinn gains power by fulfilling the dark wishes of his followers."

"So he becomes a slave to the Accursed whims?" said Jelly, looking confused. "I thought it was a god of death."

"Not a slave." Said Kuu. "A contractor."

"A person becomes an Accursed after they have obtained a relic and made their first wish from the Djinn. After that, they continue to make wishes. Each time one is fulfilled, the Djinn and the Accursed grow stronger."

"Just how much stronger?" said Hirotaka, eying the king with interest. "And can they make any wish they want? What if the Djinn can't fulfill it? How are they made?"

"We are not sure what the extent of its power is." Said Kuu, the image disappearing. "What we do know is that he is not all powerful. If he was, I'm sure we would not be standing here alive at this moment."

"Interesting." Said Hirotaka, leaning back and rubbing his lips in thought.

"It's not even close to interesting." Said Hoshi, round face scrunched in worry. "It's terrifying. What if someone wished to kill your whole family? Or to create some massive destructive magic?"

"Calm yourself counselor Sanda." Said Dyrus, hard eyes on Hoshi. "It's not like the Djinn can make these thing happen instantaneously. He is not all powerful. However, I did notice as I fought them, these Accursed have different abilities depending on their contract. The Accursed man I fought today was Reino, and he had the ability to create portals."

"Portals!" cried Hoshi. "How can you tell me to calm down after that! Teleportation magic should not be possible."

"It did nothing but delay his inevitable death." Said Dyrus, expression becoming hard. "The next time I see him he won't escape alive."

"Create portals you say?" said Hirotaka, ignoring the affronted look on Hoshi's face. "How did he accomplish this? Did you see him create it? What sort of circle did he-"

"That discussion can come at another time." Said Lory, cutting off the enthusiastic man. "We will fill you in on details later."

"Yes, but this is transportation magic Lory." Said Hirotaka, waving a hand impatiently. "We've been trying to create this spell for generations! It could change everything from simple trade to warfare. I think it's very important to address this right now."

"There is only one person that we know of that can use the spell." Said Lory. "And that is the Accursed Reino, who I doubt very much will last the night from what we've been told."

"What do you mean?"

Lory indicated Kuon, who was now watching the exchange silently. "The prince here dealt a blow he believes to be deadly to the Accursed. Later, when Reino showed himself to Kyoko and Shin, they reported his weakened state."

"Kyoko?" said Duke Matsunai. "You're talking about one of the prince's concubines? Wasn't she the one that found out my daughter could use magic through song?"

"Indeed." said the king. "Which brings me back to one my other points. She also managed to bring back this from the Accursed."

Kuu pulled a bundle of cloth from his pocket. In a swift motion he removed the cloth, revealing the thing inside. It was a pendant, silver runes inscribed into the obsidian gem embedded in the metal. The moment the cloth was gone, a hard pressure filled the room, emanating from the pendant. It was dark and felt of death. The aura was unmistakable, even to those who had never felt it before.

"This." Said Kuu, his expression dark. "Is a relic. Reino's old relic, to be precise."

The reaction was expected. One would think they would have realized that talking about the accursed involved dark magic. But knowing something and being shown physical proof of it was completely different. The people in the room were torn between panic and disbelief.

"Why do we have it here?" said duke Shimada. "Put it somewhere safe! Hide it or destroy it. Do you want that Accursed to come barging into the castle?"

"The man will not be a concern anymore." Said Kuu. "An Accursed cannot live long without their relic, and as I said, he was dealt a deadly blow."

"How did she acquire it?" said another, narrowing their eyes at the necklace, their suspicions clear.

"Reino gave it to her and Shin." Said Kuon, the prince speaking for the first time.

"What?"

The people in the room began murmuring, confused.

_"__What?"_

_"__Why would an Accursed willing give up a relic?"_

_"__Can this Kyoko be trusted?"_

"I'm not sure what that man was thinking." Said Kuon, and Lory noticed some energy in his words. Perhaps the boy had heard them question Kyoko. "But as many have reported, he was eccentric, causing mayhem for sport. He gave the Relic away already knowing he was dying, thinking it would be a great game to foil his masters plan."

"Also." added the king. "In the past several centuries, the goals of the Accursed were directly related to what they wanted. Their greed drove their wishes and actions, spreading evil and destruction as they pleased, usually fighting with each other as much as with us. But this time is different. They have been working together with a clear target in mind."

"Dare we ask, what their goal is?" said Kouki.

"Me and my family." Said Kuu quietly. "And destruction of the kingdom."

"Seems like a broad goal to me." Said a duke, looking unimpressed.

"Perhaps." Said Kuu with a grimace. "Unfortunately they have gotten closer to their goal then I would like. I think it's time for me to have Hirotaka explain the seeds to you all."

"Of course." Said Hirotaka, taking the lead in the discussion. Everyone's attention turned to the archmage. "A few years ago we discovered a dark curse that implanted itself into people. After further observation we discovered that it amplified a person's dark nature, and eventually turns them into a dark creature."

"What!"

The room was again agitated as people let this information sink in. Jelly herself looked ill.

"A curse that can transform someone into a dark creature." She muttered, turning to look at Lory. "What sort of dark creature?"

"It depends on the person." Said Lory quietly while the rest of the group talked. "The seeds, as we call them, sprout differently depending on the darkness inside a person's heart. Some become simple skeletal undead, while others have been reported to have turned into sand colossus."

"Skeletal undead." She whispered, looking at her hands. "And those are supposed to be the simple monsters?"

Lory didn't answer. It would do nothing more than spread panic if she knew the type of creatures a person could turn into. It was a good thing none of them had transformed inside of the city.

"…leave you in charge to continue researching the seeds Hirotaka." Kuu was saying "also, you will be studying the relic we have."

"Now hang on just one second." Said Hoshi, holding up a pudgy finger. "Why aren't we going to destroy the relic? Wouldn't that prevent another Accursed from being born and weaken the Djinn?"

"Don't be a fool." Said Hirotaka, "Why waste valuable resources? You heard the king, this relic can make the seeds. If we study the item and learn how they are made, it will lead us closer to how they can be destroyed. You're sacrificing the big picture for a small detail."

"You just want to know how it works you magic maniac." Said Hoshi.

"Baron Sanda, Archmage Ogata" said Kuu, cutting across their argument. "You both bring up excellent points. However, I agree with Hirotaka on this one. We desperately need to figure out how to destroy the seeds, else we will have an army of dark creatures formed from my own people. I refuse to let go of a resource that can save their lives, even if it is a little dangerous."

His expression grew darker, pulling another item from this pocket. "Perhaps this will explain to you why It is so important to purge these seeds. I mentioned that with time the seeds can sprout by themselves, but that is not the only way. They can be forced to sprout as well."

"What?"

Kuon raised his head, the boy finally actively listening. The king placed another piece of cloth on the table. It was swept away, and just like the first one, revealed a dark item. This time it was a jeweled dagger, blood and grime caked into the cracks of the metal. It seeped bloodlust, drenching the room in the stench of fear. Several people gagged, Lory's own nose scrunched in disgust.

"This, is yet another relic we have recently acquired." Said Kuu, his eyes hard. "It came from the man that led the rebellion we just finished surprising in the east. The man leading the group was an Accursed, and his relic can force the seeds to sprout."

These two relics alone were enough to keep Lory up at night. When placed together, it could make an army out of any unwitting town. Reino had infiltrated and infected the kingdom. They could only assume it had been the plan for the other man to arrive and activate the seeds at a given time frame. The results would have been horrendous.

"The relics must not be as bad as the stories if we already have two." Said one of the dukes. The thoughtless comment made Lory's expression darken. He saw Jelly give him a concerned glace, Kouki's own hands bawled into fists.

"This relic." Said Kuu, voice hard. "Was acquired by the blood of our men and the sacrifice of Eltra Duris. He died fighting the monster that led his nightmares against us."

Jelly put her hand to her mouth, tears instantly filling them. "Uncle Tiger…" Her hand came out and grasped one of Lory's. He gave her a nod and a smile, indicating he was fine. It still hurt, the death of one of his best and oldest friends, but he was fine. He had to be for the king's sake.

The duke that had spoken up turned red and instantly apologized for his thoughtless comment. Kuu recovered, sighing out a year's worth of stress.

"The situation is indeed dire." Said Kuu, his voice low, head bent. The room went still, the anxiety in Kuu's statue pulling their attention unwavering onto him. "They have already spread the seeds far through different parts of the kingdom, the capital included… and then the Djinn, has already managed to curse Kuon, my son."

Lory saw Kuon stiffen, but he didn't look up from his hands. It had been abrupt, quick, but it had to be done. They knew about the boy's curse. Kuu continued before someone could interrupt.

"I'm sure many of you felt the moment of darkness at the end of the fight this evening. I wish to dispel any rumors here and now. This is secret information that if spoken outside of these rooms will be counted as treason. My son has been fighting this curse for five years, and the Accursed are doing everything they can to take advantage of it. They can try their best to take my life, but I will not let them have my son."

The king shone with determination, the weight upon him vanishing into strength.

"It is time for the seven families to select their champions." Said Kuu.

They had seen it coming. With the arrival of the Accused, there was only one possible conclusion to this meeting. It didn't stop the visible ripple of fear that swept through. The selection of the champions made it real.

"The duke families." Continued Kuu. "You have two weeks to return to the castle with your champions. I will also address the people around that time about the Accursed. It is time for them to know, and to be prepared. It is time for us to go to war."

* * *

"Quite the speech your highness." Said Lory, handing the king a goblet of wine. The king sighed, running a hand through his bangs. He took the cup gratefully, sprawled onto the chair in Lory's office. Kuu could only hold the dignified ruler act for so long before he descended back into childishness.

"One week." Said Kuu, holding up a finger. "I just wanted one week of calm before everyone got back and it all went crazy again. Apparently the Accursed don't believe in vacations."

"You should set up a meeting with your generals." said Lory. "We'll need to start training as many paladins as we can."

"Julie's going to kill me. I was supposed to be resting."

"And how are we going to catch the informant?"

Kuu let out a sigh, finally sitting up and looking marginally serious. "I'm not sure." He said. "We'll have to try weeding them out. Spread out the information we have and see what leaks."

It wasn't a perfect strategy, but it would have to do for the moment. They needed more information. It didn't matter how much power they had if they enemy could just swipe the rug out from under their feet.

"I've got an idea of who it is anyway." Said Kuu, grumbling. "I hope I'm wrong, but the possibility is all too likely."

"I believe I'll have to agree with you on that one." Said Lory, equally as grim. "Unfortunately, without real evidence it just makes this all the harder. We can't be sure, nor can we confront him about it directly."

Kuu hummed in response, running his finger along the grooves of the goblet, evidently distracted.

"I want more security on Kuon." Said Kuu. "And also on his concubine Kyoko. I think it would be a very bad thing in this war if we lost either of them."

"Indeed." Said Lory, frowning in thought.

The king glanced at him, curious at Lory's short answer.

"What's on your mind?"

"It's the girl honestly." Said Lory rubbing his chin thought. "I feel like she wasn't planned. Like her presence is a wild card."

"Uh, isn't that backwards from what the Accursed told her? He said the Djinn had something planned for her."

"Perhaps." Said Lory. "But think of what's happened since she came her. Kuon's curse had recovered exponentially, not including the relapse from his recent injury. He was almost killed by a poison meant for her, and now this event with the stadium and the seeds. I have to wonder if they truly have a plan for her."

"If that's what you think, I'll trust you on it." Said Kuu with a shrug. "Anything that disrupts the Djinn's plans is a plus for me. Besides, I'm starting to like the idea of having her as a daughter more and more."

Lory couldn't help smirking. Yes, if anyone could handle Kuon, it was her. She was strong willed, intelligent, determined, and loving. She had the strength to stand up to Kuon when he was being childish, but also the tenderness to care for his weaknesses. Her presence here had been completely random, but it had changed things.

"Get some rest your highness." Said Lory, noticing the king staring to doze. "You've been pushing yourself again."

Kuu shook his head, but got up all the same, moving towards the door. The king left, leaving Lory in his office, feeling tired. He rubbed his hands across his face, about to take his own advice and get some sleep. But first he had something to do.

"Sebastian."

The corner of the room shimmered, and out came a man. Only his eyes showed through the wrap, fixed on Lory.

"Sir?"

"I need you to investigate someone."

* * *

Everything was on fire. Reino hated the feeling. Hated pain. Pain was the bane of his existence. Boredom and pain, two things he avoided with all his might. At least the former had been kept at bay for this long.

He shuffled towards the small hut, dragging one of his feet across the uneven stone. He ignored the aura of death hanging around the building. It was a broken down dying little place, much like himself.

The door fell as he pushed it open, sending a cloud of dust into the air as it hit the ground. He kept limping before finally collapsing against the wall. His breathing was heavy, and labored. Each one sent sharp pains through his body. His time was almost up. Here was as good a place as any to end it.

A certain presence brushed against his soul, and he opened his eyes, unaware he had closed them. It was right before him, the silhouette outlined by the moonlight shining through the open doorway.

"Sup." Said Reino.

The Djinn shifted, obviously irritated.

_"__You told the girl of our plan." _

It wasn't a question.

"I did."

_"__There will be consequences for your actions." _It said, the anger seeping from its voice, low and full of power. Full of promises of pain.

"There's not much else you can do to me." Said Reino, wincing as he shifted his position against the wall. "My soul is already claimed by the darkness, and I'm not long for this world no matter how much you want to heal and torture me on repeat. I'm afraid you plan of revenge will be wasted on me."

_"__Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the time we do have."_

The Djinn grabbed him by the throat, hauling Reino to his feet. He chocked, feet dancing from beneath him to find a base.

Reino pulled from within his cloak an item he had stolen from the kingdom's treasury. He sunk the white dagger into the Djinn, the spell programmed into the gems activating. The grip burned in Reino's hand, and he let go quickly. The Djinn, however, was not so lucky. It squirmed, writhing in pain as the light magic continued to double from the dagger, slowly killing this form of the Djinn.

Reino fell backwards, thumping against the stone as he sat down again, watching.

"I was saving that, just for you." Said Reino, rubbing his throat. "Not that I don't appreciate the power you gave me, but what I never liked was you and your favorite Accused thinking they owned me." He continued to watch, fascinated as the creature tried to pull out the knife, melting its hands in the process. The screams from the monster were shrill, echoing in his ears.

Reino's eyes sharpened in joy at seeing the Djinn squirm. "Tell your master, I don't need help finding my way to hell. I can get there myself."

Tendrils of light spread from the contact, engulfing the form in hunger, devouring the specter. It screeched, bested for the second time today by light, both Djinn and knife vanishing. The afterimage burned into Reino's retinas.

He slumped back, a small smile crossed his features as the world fuzzed out of existence. That... had been fun.

* * *

**So ends the second major arc/book.**

**And of course at the end of an arc, here comes the inevitable announcement: **

**I am taking a break.**

**I doubt that I'll post another chapter before I graduate in May. Huge tests are coming up that I need to pass to get licensed, then find a job, move, etc. Also, I need to outline and review what I've written. I hope to see you all again when I return! Let me know what you thought about this arc. And as always, thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**After reading some of your comments I realized I didn't fully explain my comment about reading it in Spanish. I don't know about you guys, but I can't highlight any fanfiction stories and thus, can't copy and paste stories in other languages into a translator. Since I've had several reviews in Spanish, I assumed they only spoke Spanish and found some way to translate the story without needing to know English. XD **

**A.K: I would be very willing to give you some tips. Just PM me with your account and we can start a dialog there instead of communicating through the story.**

**Guest: You're not the only one that doesn't like the addition of Kyoko's father to the story, but I claim my full right to artistic license. I decided early that I wasn't going to follow canon with Kyoko's family because we didn't know anything at that point when I was writing. What I've got planed was definitely not what happened in canon. Oh and yes, Ushio w****as a guy from the original manga. I believe he was in the Curara arc.. thing.**

**See you all in a few months!**

**-Blushweaver**

**Hey peeps, hope you enjoyed this arc. I know you are all sad that you won't be going on adventures with Kyoko in Asuron for a while, but let me tell you, this will not be a wasted break. I fully expect daily calls from Blushweaver as she comes up with cool ways to spin the plot (or I guess you could say _weave_ the plot haha… nope wasn't funny). Anyway, point is we'll be back. **

**-Imouto**


	40. Act 3: Resurgence

**Welcome back everyone! Thank you for your words of encouragement and concern about me returning. I have graduated successfully and now have more time to devote myself to writing this story. XD I hope you will all enjoy this next arc as much as the previous ones. Now enjoy!**

* * *

A yellow scroll lay on the bed, unfurled, revealing the loopy signature decorating the bottom. In the upper right corner was an official red seal, indicating its authenticity.

Kyoko had opened the scroll at least five minutes ago, but looking at it still brought a big grin to her face. Her heart had stopped upon reading the words _passed _and _registered physician_. To add to her sense of elation, the scroll had also contained a gold pin shaped like a mortar and pestle flanked by two phoenix feathers. The first being the official symbol of medicine, the second indicating where she had studied.

Her lips stretched into a wide smile as she fingered the pin, approximate half the size of her palm. With this, it was official. She was now a registered physician. She had accomplished the first step in her goal of becoming a renowned physician.

Kyoko grabbed the scroll, stretching it out in front of her in delight. She twirled on the spot, dancing to a tune only she could hear as she maneuvered through her bedroom. Where should she hang it? In her room? In the clinic? Oh, this meant she would get her own office! How nice that sounded. Lady Kyoko, Palace Physician. _Watch out Sho, because here I come!_

Kyoko's dance stopped mid step as her thoughts turned grim. How long had it been since she'd thought about her revenge on Sho? For the last few weeks, her mind had been so preoccupied with the accursed and the festival she'd almost forgotten her original reason for coming to the palace.

Her hands lowered slowly as yet another thought clouded her joy. It had been almost a week since she had seen Kuon. Lory said he'd recovered fine, but she still hadn't been able to see him. Kyoko was becoming worried.

She looked at the scroll, somehow not as excited about it as she had been earlier. Compared to the current crisis, her revenge seemed so silly. How important was it really compared to what was happening at the palace?

_Very important_ her insides whispered. The buried rage flickered, ready to burst forth at any moment. Her heart still burned with the desire to wring his stupid neck. No, Sho deserved to pay. She would not be distracted that easily.

Kyoko rolled the scroll back up, placing it carefully into her cabinet. She kept the pin with her however, holding it in hand as she exited her room and strode through the corridors. Her mind was restless. She wanted to start working immediately.

As she passed through the corridors, she became aware that she wasn't the only one agitated. The halls were a full of activity as the concubines hurried through the halls, some excited, others worried, all seemed to be going the same direction.

"What's going on?" Kyoko asked a passing concubine.

"It's the prince." she said, breathless. "He's coming to talk to us."

"He's coming?" said Kyoko, her own heart now thumping. "Right now? What for?"

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with the champions. Have you heard? They're calling them."

One of the other concubines hushed the one talking to Kyoko.

"Those are just rumors." She insisted, worrying evident in her voice. "I'm sure Kuon will be here to tell us to stop spreading such gossip."

Kyoko didn't answer, instead following the group as they walked towards the central room. It was an open space with archways on all sides in substitute for any doors or walls. Most of the concubines were already in the area, sitting on plush cushions and rugs. Seated near the center was Kuon, back straight, legs crossed as he silently waited for the rest of them to sit.

Kyoko crept towards the back, deliberately placing herself somewhere discrete where she could watch everyone, especially Kuon. Her eyes searched him, expertly zeroing in on anything that could indicate his current health. His posture was good, but she could detect a hint of fatigue in his bearing. The light that shown in his eyes before the tournament had dimmed, reduced to a soft glow like a dying fire. Apart from that, he appeared to be in good health.

_So it's probably mental fatigue. _She recognized the signs a mile away.

The last concubine finally sat down, the chatter dying as everyone waited. The prince was taking the time to look at each of them, face firm as he pulled their attention with his presence alone. When his eyes turned to hers, they flickered past, almost skipping over her completely.

Kyoko blinked confused.

"Thank you all for being here." said Kuon, "I wanted to extend my appreciation to you all for your excellent performance during the festival last week."

The crowd of women relaxed, some laughing and mentioning it was their pleasure. Kyoko saw one smack the other and whisper loudly; "_See, there's nothing to worry about_."

"This year was a huge success." continued the prince. "And I have each of you to thank for that. You each performed your duty with poise and pride. The country and our nobility were impressed with our presentation, hospitality, and ability to work together with other parties."

"Well of course." said Yumi, who was seated near the front. She lounged lazily in her collection of cushions, face propped up by her hand as she smirked. "What else would you expect from the best?"

There were a smattering of laughs and murmured agreement. Kuon gave an appreciative smile as well.

"Nothing less." He said. "I had full confidence in you all, which was why I asked for your help in the first place."

"There is another reason I wished to talk to you all today." He said, his voice becoming more serious. "It is in regards to recent rumors about the phoenix's champions being called here."

The room of bodies tensed. Even Yumi sat up on her cushions to listen attentively to Kuon.

"I'm sure you've all heard them. The rumors that champions are being called again here to be chosen as sacred protectors of the kingdom." Said Kuon. "I wanted to let you know, that it is true. The champions have been summoned."

A collective gasp sounded in the room. Several women clutched themselves in fear. A few rose half way, as if they intended to flee from this news. Kyoko sat motionless, eyes darkening as she watched the prince.

"Please, everyone be calm."

Everyone stilled, pulled by the prince's calm voice. His quiet demeanor washed over them, dampening the frenzy that had been threatening to burst before he continued.

"As you know, the champions are only called when there is a threat to the kingdom." He said. "A specific threat that had not surfaced fully in some decades: The Dark Djinn and his followers, the Accursed. They have been active for some time now. The army of thieves that the king recently returned from silencing turned out to be a band of dark followers and monsters, aided by one of the accursed."

"Also, we ourselves have directly experienced the grip of their evil."

_Aya_

The concubine's name moved through the crowd like a wave, the information dawning on them as they talked to their neighbors. Several glances were shot Kyoko's way. One concubine leaned over and whispered to her.

"Did you know about this?"

"Umm… that is…"

Those nearby were also listening, watching for her reaction with wide eyes. She wasn't sure how to respond, instead casting her eyes about the room. They halted on Yumi, who was watching Kyoko with a deep frown on her face.

"Are you saying that we could be next?" a concubine said, rising to her feet. The tension was becoming too much. "Are the accursed going to come for us?"

"Are our families going to be ok?" asked another.

A few burst into tears, their friends trying to comfort each other. The room had dissolved into a mess of emotions as fear overcame them. Kuon's face softened, his expression full of pain and sympathy. He stood up, going towards the closest crying concubine and comforted her softly.

Kyoko had seen enough.

She stood up, quietly exiting the area. The distress and fear was too familiar, having seen it all in herself a week before. Her soul ached to be working. To be doing something against this panic that would surly spread as soon as the king alerted the public that the champions had been summoned. She could feel her new pendant in her pocket thumping against her thigh as she walked. It was a tool to destroy Sho, but it also enabled her to help as never before.

"Kyoko, wait."

Kyoko turned, surprised to see Yumi chasing her, high ponytail swishing as she stopped.

"This was what you couldn't tell us." Said Yumi, tension in her posture. "That the accursed were back. I'm right aren't I? This has to do with why you ran out in the middle of the field to give him a kiss during his fight."

Yes, that kiss had spurned a lot of nasty feedback for Kyoko. Mostly because of their jealously that she had been seen by everyone supposedly _'claiming'_ the prince. Kyoko saw no point in trying to lie to Yumi. She would see past it anyway.

"I'm sure you've been hearing rumors about it." Said Kyoko.

"I had." Said Yumi, now looking at the ground. "I just hoped…" She raised her eyes to Kyoko, desperation in them.

"What are you doing to help him?" It wasn't said in an accusing tone, purely inquisitive, pleading to know.

Kyoko's face was impassive, not showing the twisting it her stomach Yumi's question brought. If Kyoko was honest with herself, she wasn't sure she could do anything to help him. Lory had said that knowing about his curse and being near him was good enough, but it felt so insignificant. She'd only been able to help stop this latest attack because of Reino's random fascination with her. She didn't actually have anything pertinent to contribute to this fight.

"Getting into a lot of trouble." sighed Kyoko. "Basically I'm a healer that can always be by his side."

"I see. Well that's not something I can do. Not unless you want to give me a crash course on medicine." Yumi shook her head, now talking to herself "I'll just have to help him in a way that only I can, and that starts by dealing with these idiots."

Yumi turned on her heel, head high as she marched back into the open room. A second later, Kyoko heard her barking at the other girls to get a grip on their emotions and start showing their pride as royal concubines. Kyoko couldn't help but chuckle. Count on Yumi to take charge of the concubines during a crisis. She was the one they looked up to the most, not including Setsuko.

Kyoko kept walking, pulling out the pin and looking at it. Yes, she had something she could do as well, even if it was only a small thing.

As she exited the concubines quarters, her face lit up at seeing who waited for her outside.

"Shinichi! You're back on duty."

The guard waved at her enthusiastically as he noticed her approaching. She closed the distance, glad to see him. Both Shinichi and Yuuesi had taken a few days off to recover from their fight with Reino. Thankfully the accursed had truly just sent them away with his spell, but traveling through it had left them sick for a few days.

"Are you leaving for the clinic again?" asked Shinichi.

"Yup." Said Kyoko, smiling at him as she held out her pin. "I just got my results back. I'm a licensed physician now! I wanted to start right away."

"Awesome!" said Shinichi, grinning brightly as he took the pin and examined it in his hands. Another guard came to look at it as well, curious at their topic of conversation. "That's amazing Kyoko. I know you deserve it."

"Indeed," said the other guard. "Congratulations Lady Kyoko. That's quite the accomplishment."

"Thank you both." beamed Kyoko, keeping her spirit high. She took the pin back, then noticed someone else exiting the concubine's quarters. She hesitated, considering walking away, but he had seen her.

"Your highness." Said Shinichi, giving a bow to Kuon as he reached the group. "Have you heard the news? Lady Kyoko got her results back. She's now a licensed physician."

"Congratulations Kyoko. I know what this means to you." Said Kuon.

And that he did. He knew that it meant she was one step closer to her revenge on Sho. She also noticed the stray sparkles in his bright smile. It was his fake one, the one he wore when he was hiding another emotion behind it, this time it was anger. The man truly did not like anything that was related to Sho. She briefly wondered what that idiot could have done to make Kuon hate him so much.

"Thank you your highness." Said Kyoko, giving a small curtsy. "I can't thank you enough for letting me stay here and have this opportunity."

"No need to thank me." Said Kuon. "You accomplished this with your own efforts."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes.

She knew she wasn't imagining it. Kuon was acting strange. First avoiding eye contact with her in the concubine's quarters, and now this. He was still smiling that sparkling smile, the one he used to hide his emotions. Except this time, it wasn't anger he was hiding. It was just a normal wall, one he had, for some reason, decided to place between them.

"I don't trust you." She said, frowning at him.

"Eh!?"

Both guards and Kuon gave her a surprised look, confused at her words. She folded her arms as she scowled at him.

"You're acting strange." She said. "Normally you would admonish me for addressing you with your title. Then after I'd apologized, you'd have continued to punish me with further teasing, embarrassing me in front of my guard, ending by insisting that I address you casually. But instead you're smiling with that creepy smile, trying to hide whatever you're truly feeling."

He had, after all, told her that after she got her license she was to call him by his first name without a title. She hadn't forgotten, or more like, her fantasies hadn't let her forget. The man was a big flirt, and he enjoyed making Kyoko squirm with his casual attitude towards her.

A second later confirmed her suspicions as the sparkles intensified, his smile widening.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about Kyoko." He said, smile affixed. "I must say, you have a strange opinion of me."

_Definitely not a normal reaction. _She thought, sulking at the man. Sometime she felt like they kept going backwards in their friendship.

"S-so your highness." Said Shinichi, obviously making an effort to change the conversation. "Your visit was rather short."

Kuon's sparkles receded as he addressed Shinichi normally. "Yes, there are still some things to wrap up after the festival after all… and the events that happened during it. I just came to update the concubines on the current events."

"I see." Said Shinichi, understanding more than the other guard that was listening to the conversation. Shinichi had fought the accursed face to face after all. Most people still didn't know they existed.

"By the way." Said Kuon, addressing Kyoko. He nodded towards a corner "I've noticed that you have a new shadow."

"Oh that?" Kyoko, her irritation disappearing as she turned, just spotting a man hiding behind the shadows. "Yes, Lory assigned me a shadow guard. Apparently Dyrus picked him himself. Though I feel strange being guarded so secretly. He won't talk to me either! I've tried coaxing him out of the shadows but he refuses to come out."

Shinichi chuckled at her. "Lady Kyoko, that's the point of a shadow guard. You're not supposed to even notice their existence. I wouldn't have noticed the man if the prince hadn't pointed him out to me."

"Though it does sound like something you would do." Said Kuon, and for a second the mask slipped, revealing a true smile. The one she was more familiar with. It disappeared as second later. "I was glad to hear you and Yuusei were still willing to guard Kyoko."

"Of course!" said Shinichi, grinning at Kuon as he gave the prince a salute. "We promised Hikaru to keep an eye on her when he left. Though we are still lacking, we are willing to protect her to the last breath."

Kyoko felt her cheeks burn at the declaration. Vaguely she noticed the other guard was shocked at Shinichi's speech as well.

"I'd much rather you didn't." sulked Kyoko. "I don't think Hikaru or I would be happy if you got yourself killed."

Shinichi laughed, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. She hoped he took her seriously. She really would not be happy if they got themselves hurt for her, much like they had during this last fight. Then again, she would easily do the same for them if given the chance.

Her mind wandered back to Kuon as the man started talking to Shinichi and the guard, asking them about the current security around the concubine's quarters. He did appear to be in good health, but she just couldn't shake a bad feeling in her stomach. Was it because she was worried he was pushing himself in regards to the accursed? Or was she disappointed he hadn't pushed his previous promise onto her, insisting that she call him by his first name only? Either way, she had no idea, and the prince felt more distant than before, despite standing next to her

She had just gathered her courage to interrupt their conversation when a messenger ran up to them. She expected them to address Kuon, but they came to her instead.

"Lady Kyoko." Said the messenger. "Lory sent me to tell you that your friend is awake."

"My friend?" said Kyoko, then her eyes widened.

Kanae was awake!

* * *

_I'm alive_

That alone was a miracle, one Kanae didn't understand. The last thing she remember was the guards screaming and dying. Then pain.

Kanae shivered. The physician re-dressing her wounds apologized, thinking they had hurt Kanae. The warrior tried to shoo them away as she sat up in the bed. That was strange as well, being in an actual clinic instead of tending to her wounds herself in an alleyway. Two guesses who had brought her here.

She was batting the physician away again when the door opened, confirming her suspicions.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." Said Duke Takarada. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been punched in the gut a dozen times." Said Kanae, her mood dark.

"I see. We can get you something for that."

"Don't bother." Said Kanae, leaning against the headboard. "I've had worse."

"Undoubtedly." replied the Duke as he excused the other physician, leaving only the two of them in the room. Once they were alone, he pulled a chair to the side of her bed. Kanae eyed him warily.

"I'm glad to see that you're looking well." Said the duke, smiling at her as he made conversation. "We were skeptical if you'd make a full recovery, but other than your normal injuries, you soul seems to have bounced back well. It really is remarkable…"

"What can I do for you Duke Takarada?" asked Kanae, cutting off the man. She had no desire to banter with him. She could tell from her own self-assessment that everything was in order, albeit a little roughed up.

"What makes you think I want something from you?" asked the duke, almost looking hurt.

"I doubt you have time to come visit all of your patients. What is it that you want?"

Lory chuckled, lacing his fingers together as he peered at her, a twinkle in his eyes. "You've already done what I asked. I just wished to come by and offer my thanks."

Kanae narrowed her eyes. She remembered that the man had come to her at the party, offering her a position as Kyoko's body guard. He was probably referring to the fact that she had saved Kyoko from that accursed female.

"If you want to offer thanks, I'd rather accept coin than words." she said.

"Of course. You are a mercenary after all."

He pulled out a purse, the contents bulging. She took it, guarded and peered inside. Her eyes widened at finding not copper coins, but gold inside.

"This seems to be a little excessive" she said.

"Nonsense." Said the duke. "You did fight a dark follower after all, then protected Kyoko from the Dark Djinn. This is the least we can offer for your help."

"The Dark Djinn, huh."

Kana looked at the coins, thinking. She knew what this really was. The duke was here to once again offer her the position to protect Kyoko, and the money was a promise of more if she took the job. What Kanae had to decide was if it was worth it. Was the money, her friendship, all of this worth risking her own life so recklessly?

Kanae scowled at herself. She was soft, that much was obvious.

"Duke Takarada." Said Kanae. "Does your offer still stand?"

"It does." Said the duke.

"I'll do it," Said Kanae, holding up two fingers. "But on two conditions."

"Name them."

"First; If I die, I want my family to be compensated." She said.

"They will receive a weekly pension if you fall in battle." Said Lory immediately.

"And second, I want to know everything." She said, eyes narrowing. "And I'm not talking about just the surface of what's going down. I want to be up to date with everything important. Anything that could put Kyoko or me in danger, including why she has become so involved in this mess."

The duke's smile widened. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a scroll, handing it to her.

"Inside you will find everything you need to know about the situation." He said. "I expect Kyoko to be here soon, eager to see you awake and well. Read over it with her."

Kanae took the scroll. "So she is alright?" said Kanae, relaxing slightly.

"Indeed." Said Lory. "You managed to buy enough time for the king to arrive and save you both."

Kanae did not like the sound of that. Her pride was irked at the thought of having to be saved, albeit by the king himself. She began to open the scroll, but Lory put a hand over it, stopping her.

"Wait until she arrives." He said. "That scroll will only last for twenty minutes after it's opened, then it will disintegrate as a precaution. Also… There is something I should tell you before she arrives. Something she doesn't know."

Kanae lowered the scroll, waiting for the duke to continue.

"Prince Kuon was cursed by the Dark Djinn several years ago." Said Lory. "He has trouble controlling his light magic on occasion because of it. Recently he's found something to stabilize it, and that is Kyoko."

"It's because he's in love with her isn't it?"

The duke didn't seem surprised. Probably because it was obvious. "She has yet to notice, but if it wasn't for her, he would have been consumed by the curse already."

"How can you be sure?" said Kanae, not convinced. She knew enough about nobility to know their definition of '_love' _tended to be loose. Especially considering that the prince had a large harem. "How do you know that it is Kyoko that has helped him control this curse?"

"Because I know Kuon." Said Lory, with such conviction that Kanae could not find it in herself to doubt him. "This curse. It's been eating away at his conscious for years, and it's only thanks to Kyoko that he has been able to keep it at bay recently. If something were to happen to Kyoko, I have no doubt that he would be consumed by the curse, and the kingdom would suffer a huge blow."

"So it's because of the prince that she's in danger." Said Kanae. That did not make her think highly of the prince.

"That's one way to look at it." Said Lory, bemused by her reaction. "I have offered Kyoko the choice of leaving, but she has rejected it both times, even when it's become apparent that it puts her life in danger. She is determined to help here at the palace. I would be reluctant to let her go if she had taken up the offer anyway."

"Because you have to think of the kingdom." Said Kanae, understanding. If he was thinking in Kyoko's best interest, he should have sent her away immediately. But because he was thinking about what was best for the kingdom, and for Kuon, she had to stay and risk being hurt. How did that idiot become so invested in this mess? Especially when she had sworn off love after her past with her childhood crush.

Kanae chewed her cheeks in thought, staring at the duke. She knew there was more to what was happening. The scroll would outline some of it, but there was so much she didn't know and didn't trust going on here. In her experience, second hand information should never be taken on face value. Everything in her screamed _don't get involved_, but in order to do that she would have to abandon Kyoko to this mess.

"I blame you for all of this." she said.

"Me?" said the duke, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes!" said Kanae, pointing at him. "Aren't you the prince's godfather or something? Who in their right mind would let their godson yank a random girl from the streets to become his concubine after he nearly ran over her?"

"She agreed to it." Said the duke, shrugging his shoulder. "I found no reason to take her out since it allowed her to study here in the clinic."

The door to the room opened and an assistant stood there.

"Duke Takarada." Said the assistant. "Lady Kyoko is here to see Kanae."

"Ah yes, let her in." said Lory. "She came much quicker than I expected."

Indeed, the assistant had barely moved aside when Kyoko came barreling into the room. He eyes instantly filled with tears upon seeing Kanae, flinging herself towards the warrior. Kanae grunted as the girl managed to knock the wind out of her.

"Kanae! I'm so glad you're awake!" cried Kyoko.

"Mo! I'll die if you don't get off me." wheezed Kanae,

For a moment they grappled, then the girl finally got off of her. Kanae had to take a moment to catch her breath while Kyoko talked happily to the duke, asking about Kanae's condition. Kanae eyed the girl, noticing the lack of any injuries on her. It appeared that Lory had been telling her the truth. The girl really was fine.

She then registered that Kyoko was looking at her expectantly.

"What?" said Kanae.

"Didn't you hear me?" said Kyoko happily. "I said I finally got my results back. I'm a fully-fledged physician now!"

"That's great." Said Kanae, unable to help a small smile. The girl's happiness was infectious.

"Kyoko." said Lory. "Kanae here has agreed to be hired as your body guard. As soon as she's healed, she'll be by your side constantly."

"Ehh?" said Kyoko, puffing out her cheeks. "Kanae is also going to be my guard? Don't you think that's a little excessive? I'm already being tailed by that shadow guard."

"You have a shadow guard?" said Kanae, though she shouldn't be surprised. Those elite warriors were not to be messed with and if keeping Kyoko safe was as important as Lory insisted, then the best should be employed.

"I've explained everything in the scroll." Said Lory, pointing at the parchment still in Kanae's hand, then he stood up. "I'll leave you two to catch up."

He left the room, leaving Kanae and Kyoko alone.

"What scroll was he talking about?" asked Kyoko, puzzled.

"This one." Said Kanae, holding it up. "Apparently it contains information about what's going on around here with the accursed."

Kyoko's face lost its sparkles, eyes narrowing as she stared intently at the scroll. Kanae blinked at the change for a moment, before smirking. Yes, this girl was not simple. Though she was optimistic, erratic and had more energy than was good for her, she was strong. There were few women like her. It was no wonder she'd caught the prince's eye.

"Open it Kanae." Said Kyoko, eyes alight, burning with determination. "I want to know what's going on."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Updates will continue to be every other week. Check my profile for more information if for some reason I don't update on time.**

**I'm still finishing the outline for this arc and I haven't gone back over and re-edited half of the story... but I figured, May is almost done, let's just post it already.**

**While re-reading the story, I realized that my magic system changed a bit from the beginning. In chapter 7, there's a part where Kyoko thinks about the different forms of magic. You don't have to go back to re-read it, but I wanted to let you know that was not accurate anymore and I changed it. (the magic system will be explained more fully in this arc so it's not a big deal).**

**kiriko09: "Rosa is Queen Julie in Phoenix form?" Basically. When she is in a human form for Kuu, yes, she takes on queen Julie's appearance.**

**Thank you Noche Eterna for telling me how to read stories in other languages! **

**Samantha: This story does indeed have elements from those stories, as well as many others, but it is only technically a FF of Skip beat. **

**Guest: My sister does not (unfortunately) write fanfictions, though I tell her she should all the time. I got started writing in FF because my friends were talking about fanfictions and I got curious. Then after a month of reading, I decided I wanted to try. Simple as that. I highly encourage everyone to take a hand at it. This is the perfect place to get some experience writing. **

**Did anyone else LOL a little after reading that Kanae is going to take fighting lessons from Hiou's grandfather in cannon? XD**

**Special thanks and shout out to KRF, who unknowingly sent me a PM two days after I was seriously considering taking my whole account down. It was the push I needed to pull myself out of a hole of self-doubt I had created from real life drama that was happening. They super cheered me up! **

**And thanks to everyone else that commented as well! Me and Imouto would run up to each other and be like "Did you see? We got another review! Read it to me!" All. The. Time. Haha. **

**-Blushweaver**

**_I confirm that Blushweaver nearly took her whole profile off and that KRF saved this story. It's fascinating how words, both positive and negative, can have such a pull on our emotions. Anyways, 'nuff philosophizing, we're back in business. _**

**_Also, fun side note, (I think I can tell you this now, Blushweaver will delete it if I can't) I literally called up Blushweaver in a tizzy because when Lory checked Kanae after the Djinn tries to pull out her essence, he said "she'll be fine." Or something along those lines. I was like DARKNESS PERSONIFIED JUST TOUCHED HER SOUL! HOW THE #$%^&amp;* WOULD SHE BE FINE?! Blushweaver was amused, and looking back on it, so am I. :3_**

**_-Imouto_**


	41. Slow Burning War

"How was your visit seeing Kyoko?"

Kuon's hand holding the quill twitched, the only outward indication of his feelings towards his advisor's question.

"I was visiting the concubines, not Kyoko, to alert them to the current situation." said Kuon, casually returning to his work. "Kyoko is but one of my concubines. I did not have time to converse with each of them on the matter. As she was already aware of the situation, and did not need clarification or comfort, it would be unlikely that we would converse."

"Unlikely, but not impossible" said Yukihito.

"Did you get the reports?" Said Kuon.

"Ah, yes Here they are."

Kuon took the documents from Yukihito, quickly reading over them with a practiced eye. He didn't look up, knowing that Yukihito was staring at him intently. Hopefully if he ignored the man he would get the hint and leave. He shouldn't have counted on it. Yukihito loved to mess with him as much as the concubines liked to gossip.

"I'm sure Kyoko has been worried about you." Said Yukihito. "After all, she hadn't seen you since the tournament, and I'm sure you wanted to reassure yourself that she was doing well. She was highly involved in the mess with the accursed and is probably going to continue getting involved. Then there was that accursed man Reino stalking her and-"

"Yukihito." Said Kuon, cutting the man off. He sent him a bright smile, irritation just visible beneath. "I am not sure what your purpose is in bringing this up. If it is simply to make light of my situation, then please." And then his irritation was visible. "Avoid that topic."

Yukihito's face turned white, eyes widening. Kuon held his gaze for a few moments before relenting, allowing his counselor to catch his breath. The man stuttered an apology, which Kuon ignored as he went back to his documents. He didn't mean to scare Yukihito, but it had been harder to keep his emotions in check recently, especially with… more sensitive subjects. Ever since he had been hit by that light sword, something had felt off. The memories of that day had come flooding back into him, revisiting him almost every night.

The image of _his_ face, twisted in pain and anger, body bloody and broken. But more haunting than the image, was that knowledge of why it had all happened. How his own weakness had almost destroyed everything. He was at constant odds with himself, craving comfort, yet repulsed at the idea. It was particularly hard with Kyoko. Whenever she was around, his guilt and darkness seemed to melt away, like dew before the sun. There was such comfort in her presence, a comfort he knew he didn't deserve.

Kuon scratched out a margin in the documents, shifting through the information as he worked automatically. It was time to retreat or go forward with his feelings. This strange limbo was becoming too much to bear. If he was honest with himself, he'd already made his decision. He refused to taint Kyoko's bright aura and happiness with his dark past. He'd resolved to let her go, so why was this so hard? Earlier, when they'd run into each other, all he'd wanted was to talk, for her to laugh the way she did and blow all of his sorrows away, be he couldn't yield. He needed to put what was best for her first.

There was a knock at the door and a messenger entered.

"Your highness." Said the messenger. "Your mother's party has returned, along with the army and their generals. They are mingling in the throne room before retiring to their quarters."

Kuon felt his mood lift, grateful for the distraction from his sobering thoughts. He'd been anxious to see his mother return safely. The roads to and from the capital had become more treacherous in the past weeks.

"Excellent." Said Kuon, standing up. "I'll go see to her now."

The man hesitated before continuing. "Sire, I think you should know. There were some... complications on their way here."

Kuon exchanged a look with his counselor, worry evident on the man's face.

"Complications? What do you mean?"

"Your mother's caravan was attacked just before reaching the city walls."

* * *

There was already a cluster of people inside the throne room by the time Kuon arrived, mainly counselors and noble men who wished to welcome the queen and officers home. Kuon walked straight through the crowd, quickly finding his mother within the group. She still wore her travel clothes, most of her golden hair hidden by a cloak and hood. Her face was shining however, as she greeted each person, her good nature unable to be masked even by the fatigue the journey was sure to have caused.

As Kuon approached, she saw him, her already bright blue eyes lighting up in an extra gleam.

"Kuon! My dear boy!"

She grabbed Kuon, pulling him into a tight hug which Kuon returned, a large smile on his face. It had been too long since he had seen his mother in person.

"Mom, I'm so glad to see that you're home, safe and well." He said. "I heard you were attacked close by."

She removed herself from him, huffing as she slapped him on the arm, a wide childlike grin on her face as she teased. "Of course I'm well, don't you know your silly father left me with the best and neglected his own security? When I see that man I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for putting himself in danger."

Kuon chuckled, "He just wished to keep you safe mom. Besides, he had Rosa to protect him. Although, I'm sure he would have left her with you if he could've."

"Probably." Said Julie, folding her arms and nodding to herself. "Then the accursed would have taken him, and I would have been forced to lead this country until Rosa chose a new king. What would have happened then?"

"You'd have done beautifully." Said Kuon.

"Naturally. But I would have died within three months from a broken heart."

She let out a long sigh, some of the people nearby chuckling at her joke. Kuon honestly wouldn't have doubted that scenario playing out that way if something had indeed happened to the king. His parents were that much in love.

Julie tiled her head at him a moment later, eyes studying him. Then she smiled again.

"You look well Kuon."

There was no more teasing in her voice. He saw sincere joy in her expression. Kuon nodded mutely, grimacing slightly.

"I'm better now that you're here." He said, mindful of those around him. Honestly, he didn't want to go into detail about his health with her. Compared to when she left, yes he was doing better. Compared to a week ago before the fiasco with the tournament, not so much.

Julie scoffed at him. "Ah, you've got that flatterers tongue just like your father. It won't do any good to compliment all girls Kuon. You should only say those things to one girl, and that is your future wife. Otherwise she'll get jealous and doubt your fidelity."

"Mom, not all women become easily jealous." Said Kuon. '_Like you'_ was heavily implied.

"Oh posh!" said Julie, dismissing his rebuttal with a wave of her hand. "All women want to feel special. Any that say otherwise are lying to themselves."

Her gaze shifted beside him as something else caught her attention completely. A look of pure joy stole across her face. Kuon recognized the look and knew his father must have come in. Only Kuu could produce that look of complete adoration from Julie.

The group parted as the queen ran to the king, the latter scooping his wife into his arms as he pulled her into a tight embrace. A few private words were exchanged between them as they basked in their reunion. Several people in the group began to disperse, having said their greetings and realizing they were intruding on the Hizuri reunion. Kuon himself sometimes felt like an outsider when he was in the presence of his parents.

"I'm glad to see you're safe." He heard Kuu say to his wife. "I had heard you were attacked."

"That was the first thing Kuon said as well." Said Julie. "You both worry too much. I was fine thanks to your brother. He saved me from a particularly vindictive undead."

Kuon saw his father's posture stiffen at her words, understanding the full reason for the action.

"Did he really?" said Kuu, looking around. "Speaking of which, where is that brother of mine? Did he get himself eaten by the worms?"

"I think I saw him over there." Said Kuon, glancing around.

Sure enough, he saw his uncle talking to one of Ashuron's generals, no doubt giving a brief report of their journey here. He must have felt their eyes on him as he finished his conversation quickly and made his way over. Julie was still fussing about Kuu's appearance when he arrived, thick boots stomping into attention beside Kuu. The man shared Kuu's tall statue, though he was built bulkier than his younger brother.

"Your majesty, I hope that you are well."

"Masato, brother, stop being so stiff." Said Kuu, disentangling himself from his wife to slap a hand on each of his brother's shoulders. "It's good to see you. I heard you had a rough journey."

Masato gave a large grin. "It was tolerable. Your lovely wife kept everyone's spirits up with her presence."

"That smooth tongue seems to run in the family." said Julie. "No wonder your wife worries while you're away."

"I'm not sure what you mean by that your majesty." Said Masato. "But I hope you'll excuse me; I need to speak with your husband in private."

Kuu's response to this was to take his wife's hand and pull her closer to him. The two of them gave Masato a disapproving look.

"Must you ruin this happy reunion with boring talk of politics?" said Kuu

"Brother, I am glad that you two are still very much in love," said Masato. "but there are somethings more important than your reunion with your wife. You may give her the attention she needs later."

Julie stuck out her tongue at Masato from behind Kuu, who sighed. "Fine, I guess I do owe you for taking care of her. I heard you saved her life."

"I was just fulfilling my duty." Said Masato. "Now let us go to a more private place to speak."

"Yes, yes, of course." Said Kuu, pulling his wife around and giving her a peck on the lips. "I'll be back. Don't fall asleep before I return."

"I'm more likely to die than sleep." She pouted. "Don't you know I only have a few hours left to live? If you don't come back within that time I'll surely haunt you for leaving me to die on my own."

After Kuu promised his wife that he would indeed return within a decent time frame, the two brothers left, walking towards the hall. Julie came over to Kuon, lacing her arm through his and patting it affectionately.

"While those two are away, how about you help me find some of my favorite people?" She said with a wink. "It's been forever since I've seen Shin. I want to see my dear nephew."

"Of course." Said Kuon, leading her out of the room. Before he left, his gaze locked with Masato, who was looking at him and Julie with an unreadable expression. Kuon inclined his head, Masato returning that gesture before turning and walking away with the king.

He couldn't help wondering what they were talking about. He thought he knew, and worried the topic might burden his father with more unease.

"Don't worry Kuon." Said Julie, patting his arm again. "Your father is a big boy. He can look after himself, and he has me there to take care of what he can't."

"That he does." Said Kuon, "Just as long as you don't cook for him, he will stay in excellent health."

"While we're on the subject," said Julie. "I've been meaning to talk to you about this new concubine your father mentioned."

It was useless pointing out to Julie that her statement had nothing to do with the subject they were talking about. Kuon made an effort to keep his expression neutral, knowing that she would be watching for any tells.

"What about her?" said Kuon.

"I'm worried about her." Said Julie, "She seems too good to be true. Saving your life, helping with the accursed. Plus she stole your heart! I can't help but be worried you made her up so I wouldn't bug you about finding a wife." She looked at him like she expected him to confess it was so.

"Let's not start that topic here." Said Kuon, gesturing at the hallway. Thankfully the closest servant was far enough away they couldn't hear their conversation, but one could never be too careful. Mostly it was to get his mom to drop the subject.

"Fine." Said Julie. "But I want to meet her as soon as possible. I can't trust you and Kuu to evaluate her properly."

"I'll make sure to introduce the two of you." Said Kuon, already dreading the occasion. "Just please, don't go too wild on her."

"Now those words just hurt."

* * *

Kuu watched from afar, basking in the scene of his wife and son conversing with smiles on their faces. Him and Masato had selected a balcony for their conversation. It had a great view of the gardens and city. His wife had apparently dragged Kuon outside after failing to find who ever she was looking for. The woman blossomed in the company other others. A true extravert, and a caring mother.

Kuu couldn't help smiling at the thought that his family was all together again, whole and happy. Well, happier than they had been in years. The curse on Kuon hadn't just effected his own happiness.

Ever since gaining the crown, Kuu had strove to build a peaceful nation, calming all the wars and territorial disputes with other countries. He wished nothing more than a place where his family, and the families of all his subjects could live peacefully. That was where he found true happiness. His goal had been reached, at least for a time, and he had worked hard to keep it that way. How would the citizens react when they learned they had to go again to war? This time with the kingdom's oldest enemy.

"Sire, we have a problem."

Kuu was brought out of his revere as he turned to his brother, the man's face grim.

"You're going to have to be more specific. I'm not sure to what you are referring to." Said Kuu.

Masato reached inside his robe, holding out a scrap of cloth. Kuu leaned forward, expression darkening. The blue fabric was strained with red, the owl insignia torn and bloodied. He recognized is as part of a uniform worn by the Shimada family.

"This was found by one of our scouts." Said Masato. "As well was what appeared to be the wreckage of a caravan."

"Any survivors?" asked Kuu.

Masato shook his head. "No, and this wasn't the only wreckage we found on the way back."

Kuu took the scrap of cloth, thumb brushing the threads that fashioned the owl. Its majestic wings were broken, torn and bloodied from whatever had cut it asunder.

"This is the emblem of the Shimada family." Said Kuu. "They were supposed to arrive yesterday evening with their champion."

"Then it's as I thought." Said Masato. "The champions are being targeted before they even arrive."

It was inevitable. If the enemy was smart - and they had proved themselves time and again to be so - they would attack their assets before they could mature. Attacking the champions as they traveled would be a simple way to reduce the kingdom's man power in the future, as well as sow uncertainty among the nobility. To counter the possibility, Kuu had sent out decoys, guards and extra men to escort them to the palace. Only Kuu and Lory exclusively knew who was coming and from which direction, the rest of the guards and men being told what information they needed to know and nothing more. Despite their efforts, this was the second champion candidate that had fallen to the enemy.

"This is getting out of hand." Said Masato, bringing Kuu out of his thoughts. "Have you not discovered who the informant is yet? Surely knowing who was ambushed will give us a better idea of who could have leaked that information. I assume you spread out who you gave the information to?"

"I did." Said Kuu. "But it could just as well have been a fluke. Several caravans of innocents have also been attacked. It's getting more and more dangerous to travel through the kingdom every day."

"I'm sorry sire, but thinking like that is a luxury we cannot afford." Said Masato. "Do we know if any other caravans have been hit? We can cross reference the information, find out who knew and who could have leaked it."

"Unless there is more than one informant." Said Kuu. "And it's likely there are many. I doubt the main mole would be so careless as to trip up with something so obvious. Nevertheless, we are in the process of doing what you suggested."

"Good." Said Masato, striding towards the balcony and looking down. Kuu watched as his brother admired the city, gazing down at the town visible beyond the castle. The kingdom they were both trying to protect.

"Your highness." Said Masato. "I do not mean to be insensitive, but have you considered that Dyrus is the informant?"

Kuu hesitated. Dyrus had been one of the first people Lory had investigated. The captain had information that could easily lead to the assassination of the king. It had been especially tricky since he was the captain of the royal guards and his men were of the highest quality, but it was also essential for the same reason.

"We are looking into each possible option." Said Kuu, rubbing his chin in thought. "Though I do not like the idea, I have been forced to consider it."

"And your conclusion?"

"He is clear."

"What about the council members?" said Masato. "The generals, the magistrates, each member of the duke families, the concubines? That new concubine is most suspect of them all. An accursed supposedly gave her their relic? Plus, the amount of the she spends with Kuon is suspicious."

"I doubt that Kyoko is related to the Djinn." Said Kuu, now troubled. If Kyoko was an accursed, then they were doomed. Kuon would not endure through that betrayal. She had completely stolen his heart, although both of them seemed wholly unaware of the fact. Hopefully once Masato got to know the girl he would agree as well to her innocence.

"You doubt? You _doubt_ that she is involved?" Masato shook his head. "No, your heart doesn't want to believe that it is a possibility, so you've ignored all the signs that indicate she could be involved. I wonder if you've even considered that your wife could be with them."

Fury shot through Kuu. His essence cried out in anger, blazing with power as it surged through him. His expression remained composed, but the phoenix fire burned within him. Masato met his glare, eyes somber.

"Your flare up says that you haven't." said Masato, breaking the gaze to heave a sigh, expression becoming somber. "I wonder if you've even considered that I could have betrayed you."

Kuu kept his emotions steady, watching his brother removed himself from the balcony and walk towards the doors.

"You need to keep your personal feelings out of this." Said Masato. "I'm saying this as your brother, and as a prince of this kingdom. You are a good man Kuu. You believe in, and see the good in others. While it makes you a kind king, it will not make you a good general during war. Look at these things objectively and I'm sure the solution will present itself before your eyes."

Kuu's lips twitched. "Unfortunately, what you ask is impossible. Actions are driven by emotions, both good and evil. Denying their existence while attempting to unearth the truth will leave me with less understanding than before."

"If that is what you believe, I doubt I will ever convince you otherwise," said Masato. "We are both stubborn after all."

"That we are brother."

Masato left, Kuu turning back to gaze for a few more minutes over the city. It was becoming darker, the light on the horizon fading. He stayed there, enjoying the occasional breeze as the temperature started to drop. His mind hummed with information, shifting through everything he had learned and perceived tonight.

His heart was greatly troubled by what Masato had said. Was Kuu really letting his emotions blind him to the threats that haunted his kingdom? What if something happened because he had been too hesitant to consider that those he loved could betray him? It was a bitter thought; one he didn't want to consider.

The curtain framing the balcony door ruffled from a nonexistent breeze.

"What did you find out?" said Kuu.

Lory appeared from the shadows, throwing back the hood of his cloak as it shed its cloaking spell. The camouflage melted from the cloth, shrouding Lory in black as it changed to its original color.

"It looks like the Shimada convoy is truly dead." said Lory. "I already have a man examining the site. We should hear back from him tomorrow if he finds anything of note."

"And what did your other man find out?" said Kuu. "The one we set to investigate _him_?"

Lory hesitated.

"It's almost certain… that your brother is the informant."

Kuu closed his eyes, clenching the fabric in his grasp. He breathed, slowly, deliberately before breathing out. He hadn't wanted to believe it.

"What did your man find that determined this?" said Kuu, eyes still closed.

"Evidence of him conversing with the accursed that was working with the robbers." Said Lory. "I have the details in my office, but it is particularly condemning evidence."

"Do we know why he is working with the Djinn?"

"We don't."

Kuu drummed his fingers on the rails, thinking. It could be a plant. Someone could be purposefully leading Kuu to think that his brother was betraying him, trying to break them from the inside.

"He knew of the Matsunai's location, but not the Shimada's, correct?" said Kuu.

"Yes, but a soldier accidently leaked the information to a mercenary." Said Lory. "We are still looking for the man, but I doubt we will find him. They could have been a plant for anyone."

"And Rosa still doesn't know what to make of him." said Kuu. The phoenix was wary of Masato, being the one to bring a mystery to Kuu's attention four years ago. She had complained that his light magic felt fake, off somehow. Other than that, no malicious aura surrounded him that might have indicated that he fell to the shadows. They at least knew he didn't have a relic, Rosa could identify an accursed on sight because of the dark taint they had in their soul, but something was strange. He just didn't know if it was a personal problem with magic, or if he was involved with the accursed. If Rosa couldn't determine if he was working with the djinn, then how could they be sure?

"Why would you do this Masato?" said Kuu, grieved at his brother's likely betrayal. He just couldn't understand why it would happen. He could take a guess, but it was an unpleasant one.

The succession of the phoenix tended to go from father to son, inheriting the divine right to rule over the people of Ashuron. There had only been a few occurrences in history where Rosa chose either a cousin or someone else, and twice she had actually chosen a female. But generally, the eldest son was chosen. That was not the case in Kuu's circumstance. He, the younger brother had been chosen instead of the eldest to become king.

Kuu still remembered the day when Masato learned that Rosa had not chosen him. Still grieving from the loss of their father in battle, he'd been dealt a second blow, learning that he wasn't chosen as the next king. His fury had been absolute.

It had taken years for his brother's jealousy to calm down, though he always supported Kuu from a political standpoint. He still opposed Kuu occasionally in person and had no problem stating his opinions, but Masato had always wished for the same thing he had: For Ashuron to prosper. He always put the success of the country above everything else, even his feelings of being slighted out of the crown. So why, if he cared so much about the kingdom, would he work with the Djinn to tear it down?

"I guess in the end it doesn't matter." Said Kuu. "The question is what to do from here on out. We can't bring him to trial without solid proof. He has enough supporters that he could escape judgment if we don't have irrefutable evidence. Also, the public and gossip could spin the trial into something that it's not. We'll have to be very careful how we handle this."

"There is also the other option." said Lory, voice low. "It could be done quietly."

"No." said Kuu, not even wanting to consider that possibility. "I will not resort to assassinating my own brother. That could cause just as many problems as it solves. If he truly has betrayed us, I'm sure he had prepared for the possibility and placed defenses on himself. Besides, I wouldn't want that blood on anyone's hands."

"Indeed." Said Lory, bowing his head in gratitude. "I'll continue looking for something we can use against him. In the meantime, it will be important to make sure not to alert Masato to our suspicions. It will be easier to watch and control him if he doesn't know."

"I'm sure he knows." Said Kuu, thinking about their conversation. "Or at least he suspects that we are suspicious." It would be a game as they danced around each other, gauging the others positions until the other slipped up.

"The trick will be keeping up public appearances." continued Kuu with a grimace. "We will still need to keep him marginally informed and have him perform his usual duties. Perhaps, over time we can remove some of those from him."

"That may be the best option." Said Lory. "The worst case scenario is that we are wrong and we focus so much on Masato that the real culprit is allowed to do as they wish under our noses."

A part of Kuu's heart wished it to be true, that his brother had not betrayed him, but another part told him it was a foolish hope. All the signs pointed to Masato. All they lacked was a direct confession. Until Kuu heard that direct confession, he would hold onto the hope that he was mistaken.

Kuu again examined the cloth, imagining the pain and terror the wearer had felt while being slaughtered by the enemy. The torn insignia embodied the death and anguish the Djinn and his followers had already brought upon his people. The citizens he had sworn to protect.

Kuu's hand tightened on the material, dried blood cracking beneath his fingers.

"If you truly have betrayed me brother." whispered Kuu. "No matter your reason, you will receive no mercy from me for what you have done."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thank you all for your reviews and words of encouragement. My sister and I laughed ourselves silly at some of them. **

**Guys… I love Julie. I think you can see where Shin gets some of it. ****_(…that's an odd comment Blushweaver, as Shin and Julie are not related…)XD_**

**Speaking of which. Image update: Kuu and Julie. Check profile for link. ****_(It's purdy)_**

**Lots of things to set up in this arc. If you're perplexed, I'm doing my job right. If you are completely lost and have no idea what is going on… then maybe not. ****_(If you know exactly what's going on… you're doing better than me) _**

**Do not worry my friends. Thanks to some amazing words of encouragement and heaps of chocolate, I have since banished the crazy notion of taking down my account from my mind. My true purpose in telling you all was to show you that anyone can feel disheartened about their story and that we shouldn't let the few negative things destroy the chance of enjoying many wonderful things. ****J****(Can you tell am I'm an optimist?) **_(No)_

**No worries A.K. I'm super excited to see them when you do get your account up! **

**Also, iamKnetti,** **you can do it! It is scary posting your first story on FF, but it gets better with every post. I remember when I posted High Speed Dating. (My first FF) I was so scared that I almost didn't press the submit button thinking: "No one will read this, it's such a dumb idea, but I'm going to do it and pray I get at least one review." So to all those too scared to post anything (don't hide, I know a few of you have said this to me in reviews and PM's), you can do it! I would be delighted to read it, review it, and/or give tips. PM me when you post a story! **

**-Blushweaver**

**_I have read and edited this chapter. Hope ya like it._**

**_-Imouto_**


	42. The King's Speech

The day had come. Today the king would address his citizens, officially making it public knowledge that the accursed were back, and announcing the champion candidates. For weeks, all sorts of rumors had been circulating about the accursed: what they had already done, and what they were planning. They ranged from pretty close to the truth to quite imaginative, in fact, Kyoko had heard the accursed blamed for more than one natural disaster.

Despite the hype, most people in the palace seemed to treat it like a spectacle, a far away terror that they could safely gossip about. They didn't see the accursed as a real problem. Occasionally those that had seen the destruction caused by the accursed, soldiers or generals that had returned with Kuu, would reprimand the staff for their flippant gossip, but all that served to do was give the attendants more to gossip about. All in all, the atmosphere as they waited for the start of the address was a bizarre mix. Some laughed and chatted away like it was all a big joke, others fidgeted and jumped at anything that surprised them.

The concubines belonged to the first group. They were all clustered together, chatting away, trying to appear like they were calm as they waited for the address to begin. Kyoko stood with them, but more towards the edge of the group. She couldn't stand being surrounded by them, even here, their fear was stifling. She did her best to ignore it and instead kept her eyes on the still empty balcony where Kuu would eventually appear. It was hard to believe how close she was to that balcony. Even a couple months ago, it would have been unimaginable to be seated in the "noble section" with the royal concubines, and a row of guards separating her from the "commoners." Crazy how fast life changed.

Kyoko glanced to her side, noticing Kanae standing with the rest of the guards. Her old outfit had been retired, and in its place she had been forced to wear a modified palace guard uniform. She now wore a red tunic with a new leather chest plate and vambraces. It had been custom made since she was the first female guard in decades. Kyoko thought she looked beautiful in the outfit, her three sectioned ponytail, and sharp eyes created a beautiful yet terrifying appearance. Kanae hadn't been happy with the comment, or the new clothes.

_At least she's recovered._ thought Kyoko. She wished Kanea could be closer to her, but Lory had wanted to wait a week before Kanae officially became Kyoko's personal guard, just in case there were any complications in her recovery. Until then, the Ishibashi boys were continuing to rotate guard duties with each other.

As she continued to stare, Kanae felt her gaze and looked over. Kyoko sent her a cheery wave, which she returned by furrowing her brow in her Kanae attempt to not smile. It just made Kyoko smile more. Accursed or no, she was happy to have her friend back.

"Was she the one that survived against the dark djinn?"

Yumi had removed herself from the group of chattering girls to talk to Kyoko, Risa trailing behind her.

"You're well informed as usual Yumi." Said Kyoko. "But I wonder how exaggerated those rumors are."

"You get used to sorting through what's real and what's hype." Said Yumi waving her hand in a dismissive way, eyes fixed on Kanae. "The ones on her were especially difficult to obtain. Apparently she doesn't have many friends. Especially not ones I'd be able to talk to." Yumi's gaze slipped from Kanae to Kyoko and seemed to be sizing her up. "You were supposedly there during that attack as well."

Kyoko smiled lightly. That was supposed to be top secret. "If the accursed were as skilled as you at intelligence gathering, I think we'd probably lose this war." Said Kyoko, her thoughts slipping out uninvited.

Risa, who had just been listening to their conversation gave a laugh. "I think that's the most creative back handed compliment I've heard about you yet Yumi."

Yumi ignored her.

"I certainly hope someone in the palace knows more than I do." Said Yumi. "There's too much going on. Even I can't keep track of it." She shook her head. "Do you know two of the candidates had to be re-chosen after the original ones were killed on the way here? Talk about dangerous."

Kyoko actually did. The scroll she had read with Kanae had explained a lot of things. That, and her shadow guard kept her updated on any new information they thought she should know. She actually felt honored at the amount they had decided to divulge.

"Hey, just be glad we have any champions." Said Risa, shivering slightly. "Just thinking about the accursed gives me the creeps. I'm glad it's not my responsibility to fight them. If I ever run into one, I can smile charmingly and run the other way."

Their conversation was cut short as the crowd roared into life. Kuu had come out onto the platform, waving at the people. It seemed everyone in the kingdom was there, cheering at sight of their king. Kuu was dressed in stately attire, jewels and fine cloths draped around him. Kuon also entered with his father, along with several other men Kyoko didn't know and a woman with gold hair. That was most likely Julie, the king's wife. The two stood behind Kuu as he held up his hands, calling for the crowd to quiet down.

"People of Ashuron," he said, voice magically booming over the streets. "As your king, and as one blessed by the light, it is my greatest pleasure to greet you this day. In my years as your king, I have seen it as my duty to bring peace and prosperity to our lands. With your help we have ended the wars of our forefathers and made peace with our neighbors. We have grown in the number of light magic users, and have been favored by the phoenix."

Kuu paused, allowing for the cheers that had started up to die down. He waited another moment before continuing.

"But now, we as a nation are faced with an enemy: our oldest and most vicious enemy. I have called this assembly today to inform you, my citizens, that the dark Djinn and the Accursed are once again working to destabilize our nation."

Thousands of voices gasped, murmuring and unrest rippled through the crowd like wildfire. Kyoko's own heart felt uneasy now that the secret was out.

The king must have seen this unrest. She could practically see the fire of Rosa burning in Kuu's countenance.

"My people," he said, his voice cutting into their fear. "I know this is hard to take in. The Dark Djinn and the accursed are the things of nightmare, tales to scare small children, and yet it is true. They have been responsible for many deaths in the country side, and also for the death of some here in our capital."

The murmuring was growing again, and Kyoko couldn't help sending a worried glance towards Kanae. The warrior was scouting the area, watching everyone closely.

"The kingdom that we have built together is in danger." continued Kuu over the noise. "We as a nation cannot allow darkness and fear to corrupt our lives. In order to combat this rising threat, we have called on the seven dukedoms to each bring forth a champion to receive Rosa's blessing."

Kuu motioned to one of the men Kyoko didn't recognize. The man stepped up beside Kuu, hand gripping his sword hilt and head held high before the crowd.

"The Takarada family presents their champion, Kuroshi. He has agreed to accept the Phoenix's blessing and partake in this battle against the accursed."

The crowd continued to buzz with conversation, a few sections giving smattered applause. It seemed most were still worried about what they had been told.

"I can't believe he really told everyone." muttered Yumi. "I just hope he can control the panic."

"He can." Said Kyoko, confident. She had only met Kuu once, but she didn't doubt him. As the king continued to present the different champions, a question occurred to her.

"The champions tend to be good fighters correct?" asked Kyoko.

"Generally speaking." Said Yumi. "Especially since they fight the accursed directly. They also tend to pick good strategists or supporters, but that's not the case this time."

"Then why wasn't Shin chosen to be a champion?" asked Kyoko

Yumi gave her an incredulous look.

"Shin? A champion? That would be a disastrous idea."

"Why?" asked Kyoko.

"Because he's a lazy sleazebag." Said Yumi, shaking her head. "He's never where he's supposed to be, doesn't train, never fulfils his duties and runs through women faster than cobra venom. Every rumor about him states that he's lazy, irresponsible and indulgent."

Kyoko noticed something move and saw from the corner of her eye that Kanae was shaking her head slightly. Apparently her friend was listening in and silently protesting the statement.

"But he's a good fighter isn't he?" said Kyoko. "Doesn't the kingdom need champions that can fight against the accursed?"

Yumi let out a snort. "As if that man has ever been in a real life and death situation. He's a good duelist, but only because he plays dirty and has more talent than is good for him. I wouldn't want him as a champion. They'd never choose him anyway. He's too valuable as a light magic user."

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Kyoko.

"You really don't know much about this do you?" said Yumi.

Kyoko kept her mouth shut. About the accursed, thanks to the scroll she knew more than almost anyone in the kingdom. When it came to the champions and their own assets, she was utterly lacking.

"First off, the champions are usually selected from the seven duke families." Said Yumi, motioning to the group on the platform. "It's a tradition honoring the original seven companions of the first king Hikari Hizuri when he defeated the Djinn and formed this kingdom. Shin is a member of the royal family, thus negating the possibility for him to become a champion as he isn't related to any of the duke families."

"Second. Because of the unique binding magic of this contract with the phoenix, Rosa exchanges the user's arcane magic with light magic. In other words, they lose their arcane magic, and in exchange they get a new ability: a weapon and massive amounts of power. For people like Shin that already have powerful light magic and good control over their arcane magic, it would actually be more of a hindrance to become a champion."

"Wow, you know a lot about this." said Kyoko.

"You learn a lot of things when you pay attention." Said Yumi, twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers, looking proud of herself. "It actually caused contention for some families, since they don't want to lose their arcane abilities. Most of the duke families have some royal blood in their veins so they can already wield light magic."

"Is that why some of them don't look too happy?" asked Kyoko, watching as the last champion was introduced.

Yumi grimaced. "That would be the champion for the Shimada family. They were one of the two that had to pick a champion last minute since the first one was killed on the way here."

That did not sound good. Kyoko couldn't bring herself to clap along with the crowd as the seven champions stood together, resolute to take up the office of defenders against the accursed. Instead, she clasped her hands together, sending a silent plea for their protection.

Kuu again stepped forward.

"My people," he said. "we must be united as one against this threat. The darkness cannot be defeated without light, and these brave warriors are willing to face that nightmare. These seven champions and Rosa will work to fight the Djinn, but we as a nation are the ones that will stop darkness from spreading to our hearts. We will not let them control us with fear!"

Kuu rose his fist, his voice becoming stronger, rising with the crowd as they fed off of his enthusiasm. Kyoko could practically feel the light and passion burning from Kuu.

"We must come together and support one another! We cannot live in fear, or we have lost. We cannot lose hope, or we have lost. I have spent time with you, I know the fire of Rosa burns in the soul of each citizen. We are strong of heart, and we will survive this war against the darkness, but only if we fight together. We are Ashuron, we do not bow to darkness!"

The sound of the people was defining. They raised their voices and fist along with Kuu, shouting their support. Most of the nobles joined in as well, poor and rich alike rising their fists in unity. Kyoko herself felt giddy, heart pumping after the speech. Her eyes found Kuon, watching as he stood behind his dad, and she could tell he felt the excitement as well.

* * *

As soon as the speech was over, Kyoko ran over to Kanae. Shinichi and Yuusei were both standing to the side, giving them privacy as she pulled her friend aside. They walked slowly back towards the palace, careful to avoid the crowds that passed by, most still riled up from the speech.

"So what do you think?" she asked.

"I'm uneasy." said Kanae. "We had maximum security, but I'm surprised that the accursed didn't try to do something during that speech, especially after what we found out about them."

"True." Said Kyoko, frowning in thought. "At least the people responded well to the news."

She couldn't help thinking about how easy it would have been for the accursed to spread panic, much like their plan with the tournament and the seeds. Were they still recuperating from their loss like the scroll suggested?

"Hey, Kyoko." Said Kanae, hesitant. "Have you ever considered moving away from the palace?"

Kyoko paused, more concerned with Kanae's tone than the question. Kanae never sounded uncertain.

"Why do you ask?" said Kyoko.

"It's obviously dangerous here." Said Kanae. "And the accursed have already targeted you once. It would be much safer for you to leave. Why have you stayed?"

"Because it's my home." She said simply. "It's where everyone I love is. I can't abandon them just because I'm scared."

"Does that include the prince?"

Kyoko's face twitched.

"When I say love Kanae, I hope you understand that it's in a family sense. I don't have the ability to form any sort of romantic attachment anymore."

At least, she didn't have to confidence to do so. She might be in love with the prince, but she would never do anything about it. The last thing she wanted was to lose everything she had because of that stupid emotion. It had destroyed her once; she wasn't going to repeat that mistake.

Kanae watched her for a moment before nodding to herself.

"If you say so." Said Kanae, "Can't say I blame you. There's not much room for silly things like romance in my line of work."

"Good." said Kyoko, grabbing one of Kanae's arms and hugging it to her. She smiled warmly at her friend. "Then I won't have to share my best friend with anyone!"

"Mo! I'm not your best friend!"

* * *

The next morning, Kyoko entered the clinic, unable to keep the wide smile off her face. It had only been a few days since she had started working here, not as an apprentice, but as a fully-fledged physician. Lory had been kind enough to hire her, giving Kyoko her own office and everything! A part of her swelled in pride knowing that she had achieved what her father and Ren had pushed her to do. The pin shone brightly above her heart. The novelty of it still hadn't worn off.

The waiting room was already starting to fill with patients, despite the early morning. It was a public clinic after all. One of the differences between the palace clinic and a normal town one was the sheer number of physicians and staff that worked there to accommodate the seemingly unending number of patients. Only certain sections of the clinic were set aside for the wealthy that could afford specialists.

As she strode into the connecting corridors, she checked in with Sawara.

"Good morning!" she said happily. "How are you doing today?"

"Good morning Kyoko." He said. "I'm well thank you. I'm glad you're here. Duke Takarada just gave me this to hand you."

"What is it?" said Kyoko taking the proffered item.

It was a letter. She opened it, a smile spreading across her face as she read it.

"It states that my cleric training starts on the 14th, right after the selection ceremony with the champions." She said. "It seems like with everything happening with the accursed, they're are training more people to heal with light magic, even those that aren't full physicians."

"That's incredible." Said Sawara, "I still can't believe that you're going to be studying to be a cleric. I guess Lory expects big things from you."

"I'll do my best to work up to those expectations." Said Kyoko, determined.

Sawara gave a chuckle. "Well let's get started for the day why don't we? You've already got a patient waiting for you in your room."

"Alone?" said Kyoko, turning to look down the hall at the door that lead to her clinic room. The door was shut, meaning the patient had privacy. "How long have they been waiting?"

"No idea." He said with a shrug. "I just arrived here myself, but one of the staff told me to let you know. Apparently they wanted to see you and no one else."

That was interesting. Usually it was the other way around; people wanted to see anyone but her. Though, now that she thought about it, it had been a while since she had heard anyone say that. Maybe her reputation was finally changing now that she was officially a physician.

"I'll see them immediately." Said Kyoko. "Thanks Sawara. For everything!"

He waved her off before she walked down the hall to her office. _Her office. _That still sounded so nice.

Kyoko entered the room, the smile on her face as she closed the door and turned to her patient. Immediately she felt blinded. The overwhelmingly brilliant aura the woman exuded was matched only by her beauty and serenity. Straight posture, delicate hands crossed before her and azure eyes pieced Kyoko, and rooted her to the spot. Long golden curls had been combed back and pinned to perfection with jewels and beads. Combined with her strong chin and curvy figure, it was safe to assume that Kyoko had never seen such a magnificent woman in her whole life. She was both ethereal and familiar all at once.

Someone cleared their throat, bringing Kyoko out of her daze. The woman was staring at her, head cocked slightly to one side, amusement glittering in her eyes.

"Well?" said the woman.

Even her voice sounded like a chorus of bells. Kyoko shook herself before she fell into a stupor once again.

"Ah, excuse me." She said, giving a hurried curtsy. "I was so stunned by your beauty that I lost myself for a moment."

"My beauty?" said the woman, blinking for a moment.

"Of course!" said Kyoko, unable to stop herself. "Your presence is like stream of clear water in the harsh desert, a respite for the parched and weary." She wouldn't be surprised if the woman had some fairy blood in her. She was still staring when Kyoko finally remembered herself.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that." Said Kyoko. "I'm your physician, Kyoko Mogami, but please, just call me Kyoko."

"It's quite alright." Said the woman. "If you don't mind me asking, do you know who I am?"

"I'm afraid I don't." said Kyoko. "I'd remember meeting someone like you. You do seem familiar, but I can't say that we've ever met face to face before. Perhaps I have seen you from a distance. Are you a resident of the palace?"

"I am now." Said the woman, smiling as if she was enjoying a private joke. "It is no matter. I wanted to meet you Kyoko after hearing so much about you. You've become quite famous after all."

"You wanted to meet me?" said Kyoko, her mood slowly dropping. Her instincts told her such a beautiful woman could never have ill intentions, but she was instantly on guard. "Are you not here for a medical exam?"

"I am not."

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to come back at another time."

Though Kyoko felt bad sending her away, she couldn't relent. Several people had already come in the last few week, claiming to need medical attention and then bombarding Kyoko with questions about being a concubine. It had wasted a lot of time, and Kyoko had learned to send people away when they didn't have some sort of medical need.

The woman's eyebrows shot up. "You're sending me away?"

"I'm flattered that you came to meet me." Said Kyoko, plastering on a profession smile. "But this time is set apart for those needing care. I can set an appointment for us to meet and talk later if you'd like."

"I'm not leaving." Said the woman, folding her arms with a huff. "Besides. I do need medical help. I'm dying."

"Are you now?" Said Kyoko, skeptical. "Do you know what you have? What are your symptoms?"

The woman then bent her head, hair falling like a curtain, covering her face as she placed a hand dramatically on her forehead. Her voice became low as she somberly said "It doesn't have a name, but I don't have much time. I can feel it in my soul. Everyday my life force becomes weaker, slowly pulling me towards my maker."

"Well that sounds serious." Said Kyoko, walking over to her cabinet and opening it. "Let's begin immediately."

"Eh?"

The woman lifted her head, blue eyes wide in confusion. "Begin what?" she said.

"The tests."

Kyoko pulled out a large vat of liquid, pouring it into a cup. The mixture sloshed in the container, thick and shiny. She then held it out, a challenge in her smile now. The woman shied back as she eyed the green fluid.

"Drink this." said Kyoko. "It will clear everything out of your system. We have a privy down the hall where you can do your business."

"You must be crazy!" Said the woman. "I'm not drinking that."

"You have to. I need to be thorough to determine what illness you have."

"Then give me something else."

"Alright. Should we move onto the shots then?"

"Shots?"

The woman leapt to her feet, gesturing around. "Aren't there other types of magical items you can use?"

"Oh, but these are the best." Said Kyoko eyes shining with feigned innocence. "I want to give you the best care I can provide and I find these methods more accurate. Please, let me help you find out what is making you ill."

"You know what." Said the woman, holding up a finger. "I just remembered something. I'm not dying anymore. Lory helped me and I'm all better now."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Said Kyoko. "If you are not ill, then I will see you at another time."

Kyoko set down the drink, opening the door and gesturing out of it. The woman didn't get the hint. She sat back down, crossing her arms and holding her chin high.

"I'm not leaving." She said.

Kyoko was starting to get impatient. Her plastic smile faltered as her irritation started to peak through.

"Don't make me come over there and drag you out of here." She said.

Now the challenge was in the woman's eye as she leveled a glare at Kyoko.

"I'd like to see you try." She said.

"Fine."

Kyoko stepped out of the room and shut the door on the woman's surprised face. She then leaned back against the wall, activating a spell programed into name plate by the door. After five minutes, Kyoko had to admit, the woman was stubborn. Most people had come out seconds after she had activated the spell. A few physicians and patients passed by, confused at her behavior.

"Kyoko? What are you up to?"

This time it was Lory who approached. He held several scrolls, a large multicolored bird with a large thick beak perched on his shoulder. It was definitely foreign.

"Duke Takarada." Said Kyoko, straightening and giving a quick curtsy "I'm waiting for my patient to come out. I've been having problems with people wasting my time so I-"

Her sentence was cut off as the woman burst form the door, sticking her head out and taking a large haggard breath. From the open door oozed a foul pungent odor that instantly made Kyoko's eyes water. Wow, no one had ever waited that long before. Kyoko quickly cut off the spell, most of the smell disappearing.

"Were you trying to kill me?" asked the woman, eyes on Kyoko.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Said Kyoko, smiling again. "But now that you're here, let's get you checked out at the front."

"Oh no." the woman advanced on Kyoko. "I came for answers and I'm going to get them. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Perhaps not." Said Kyoko, nodding behind the woman. "But I'm sure Duke Takarada wouldn't mind showing you the way out."

Rather than the surprise and fear Kyoko expected the woman so show, her face erupted into the brilliant smile and aura she had been exuding when Kyoko had first come in the room. She whipped around to see Lory, the change in attitude jarring.

"Lory! Perfect. I'm glad I could see you." She said. "I want to talk to this woman and she refuses to oblige me. Just what are you teaching your employees?"

"To do their job." Said Lory, looking amused. "Your highness, it's bad enough that you're in here every other week 'dying,' and now you're harassing my employees? If you want to pester her about Kuon don't do it while she's on the clock."

"I don't want to pester her about Kuon." Said the woman, sounding highly affronted. "I just want to ask her some questions about him is all."

"That's the same thing."

"Your highness?"

Lory and the woman - who was apparently the queen - both turned to look at Kyoko who now resembled a statue. Her face had drained of all color and was frozen in a look of horror.

"Y-you're the queen?" stuttered Kyoko. "I just…. to the queen..."

"Yes, I'm Julie Hizuri." Said Julie, smirking to herself. "Wow, it's been a long time since I've had to introduce myself to any-"

"I'M SO SORRY!"

Kyoko prostrated herself, a constant stream of apologies issuing from her mouth as she tried to express her regrets.

"I had no idea that I was addressing one such as yourself! I should have figured after taking a look at your aura! I'm such an idiot, please forgive me for pulling such a prank on you, even though you wouldn't leave and kept wasting my time it was wrong of me to treat you like that!"

"You really need to work on your apologizing skills." Said Lory, picking Kyoko off the ground by the back of her jacket. She was a mess, thin as paper as she hung in the air. Maybe if she kept shrinking she'd disappear.

"I really am sorry." Said Kyoko as she hung her head, heedless of the attention their group was starting to get. People were sticking their heads out of their rooms, wondering what had caused Kyoko to burst into wails this time.

"Ah, um" Julie cleared her throat, awkwardly patting Kyoko on the head. "It's fine just…I'll forgive you if you do one thing for me."

Kyoko's heart leapt in joy. Her head whipped up, her mood instantly springing back to face the challenge. She wriggled out of Lory's grasp to clasp her hands in front of Julie, eyes sparkling in determination.

"Ask away your highness, and I will do anything to make it up to you." Said Kyoko.

"Anything?"

Julie tapped a finger against her chin in thought before her lips spread into a grin.

"I have the perfect thing."

* * *

One of the nice things about being a personal body guard in the palace was having access to the best training facilities. Technically, Kanae was supposed to be resting, but she had found that idleness delayed healing just as much as over taxing oneself. She'd rather risk the latter than the former.

However, she hadn't anticipated every single person to decline training with her just because she was a woman. The place was full, men and weapons lining the area as they sparred and trained. There were more than fifty people in here, yet not one of them had agreed to let her train with them. Hadn't she proven herself in the battle royal, fighting and finishing in second place? As she looked around the large training area, she noticed that many of those training hadn't participated. Perhaps they still believed themselves above Kanae, thinking that if a woman could come in second place, then the tournament must have been pathetic.

At least, that's what the guy a few yards away had whispered to his friend, shaking his head in disbelief.

Idiots. The lot of them.

"Now now, Kanae." said a voice behind her. "If you scowl like that, how are you going to make friends? Don't you know a smile is the cheapest way for a woman to improve her looks?"

Kanae only moved her eyes, narrowing as they tracked Shin's progress from her side and drew closer to her. When had he come in?

"I'm not here to make friends Shin." She said. "I'm here to train."

"But don't you know? A smile is just as much a weapon as a spear is."

"I have no need of that expression."

Kanae lifted the spear resting on her shoulder, marching away from Shin to find a new place to train. Unfortunately, the man started following her.

"With an attitude like that it's no wonder no one wants to train with you." said Shin, spinning around and walking backwards. That irritating smile was plastered on his face like always. "Who wants to be sneered at? Well, with your lovely face both expressions are striking, but not everyone has good taste."

She ignored him, finding a new space in the training area that was free. She glared at him so that he knew to stand back before she whipped her spear in the air, preparing for her warm up. She shut out the people around her, focusing on her core, the circulation of her energy and essence in her body. It responded, a little felt shaky from her injuries as it renewed her with the force and energy. She began moving through her forms, thrusting her spear and weaving it through her hands. Her feet slowly changed positions, dragging and shifting across the ground between stances.

Kanae concentrated on her breathing, focusing on her core and essence. Only when all was in perfect harmony could one reach the pinnacle of their abilities, and Kanae had yet to hit her cap. She still lacked the complete control she craved.

As she continued to train, her mind prickled due to a constant irritant.

The idiot was still there

He was standing near the edge of the training area, watching her silently with those dark eyes. She ignored him, working through her motions and exercises. She did this for several minutes, sweat starting to cling to her brow until she couldn't take it anymore. The staring was starting to make her shoulders itch.

Kanae came to a halt, feet shoulder width apart and spear point directed towards the ground.

"What do you want?" she said, irritated at him interrupting her session. It wasn't bad enough that no one was willing to spar with her, now she had to deal with this player?

"Would you like to spar with me?" he asked.

"No."

Shin appeared shocked. "Why not? You've asked others to spar with you."

"I'm still recovering from my previous fight." Said Kanae.

"That doesn't answer why you are willing to spar with others but not me."

"I cannot keep up with you when I am on my best day." said Kanae. "I would be frustrated sparing against you, knowing you're holding back. While our skills with weapons are close to even, my pulse magic is wanting compared to yours."

Shin again appeared surprised. The expression left as he donned a smirk this time.

"You have a lot of pride I see." He said. "However, aren't you the one that can imitate any pulse spell you've seen once?"

"Knowing a skill and being able to utilize it in a match are two different things."

"Fair enough. But what if we don't use magic?"

"There is no need to train my body. I need more experience in magic. See how others use it and learn different ways to adapt during fights."

"Then we can compromise. What if I-"

Shin was interrupted as a new person marched towards Kanae, shouting and pointing at her. He was attracting a fair bit of attention from those close by. Kanae watched the newcomer approach, recognizing him as the boy Kyoko had introduced to her at the party she attended. Hiou Uesugi, the eldest grandson of her master.

The boy- almost man- planted himself in front of Kanae, arms folded and scowling. He wore a simple tunic and sash, a sword strapped to his hip. He was obviously here for training much like Kanae, but why was her calling her out and emanating such hostility?

"Fight me" he said.

"Excuse me?" said Kanae. What was this kid getting at? A few others around them had stopped their training to watch, curious at the confrontation.

"I challenge you to a duel." He said. "If I win, you have to promise to never come in here again."

"And what would I gain by winning?" said Kanae. "I have no quarrel with you and see no reason to accept your challenge."

The teen visibly bristled at the comment, his eyes growing wide in irritation.

"You have no-" his scowl deepened. "If you have any pride as a warrior you will not back down and accept my challenge!"

"It's not pride, it's wisdom." said Kanae. "It wouldn't even be a challenge with your emotions as they currently are. I doubt you've be able to control your magic to form a basic circle."

"I just might surprise you."

He said it with so much certainty and determination that Kanae paused. She usually avoided conflicts such as this. They were a huge waste of time after all, but he was the grandson of her master. Perhaps she should indulge the boy for the moment.

"Fine." said Kanae.

She turned on her heel, walking to the edge of the space and then spinning around. Hiou pulled out his sword, enchanting the edges so they wouldn't cut her.

"How come you'll fight him, but not me?" said Shin, who was along the edge of the area. He was pouting. A few people that had come by to stand by him gave Shin a laugh, throwing comments at Kanae for playing two men. She ignored them, turning to Hiou.

"What type of duel?" she asked.

"Standard rules." He said. "Three hits to victory, vital shot counts as a win. No light magic, and no magic circles. Only arcane pulse magic is allowed."

Explaining the standard rules was unnecessary. The kid was obviously making fun of her, treating her like a fledgling. Well this boy was in for a surprise. Grandson or no, he needed to learn manners.

"Agreed." Said Kanae. "Shin, will you be our judge?"

"Only if you agree to spar with me afterwards."

Kanae pointed at a random person in the crowd. "You, be our judge."

Shin let out an exclamation of protest, but she didn't listen as the other man came up to start the duel. He stood on the side holding up his sword calling for both parties to prepare. Kanae placed her feet apart, body tilted towards Hiou, who also stood ready. Kanae couldn't help smirking at his stance. It was typical Uesugi fashion. She'd seen her master use it countless times.

The second the blade fell, Hiou raced forward, much like Kanae knew that he would. She took slower steps, allowing her magic to form slowly around her. As she predicted, Hiou's attack launched quickly and aggressively, relying on his blade to put pressure on Kanae. She kept up with him, watching for the- there!

There was a blur, and it seemed that his sword split into three, attacks coming from each direction. Kanae didn't bother with it, thrusting forth her spell to sweep in front of her, countering the attack. They met it midair with a clang, making both Kanae and Hiou back up as their bodies recovered from the rebound. She had to admit, he was doing well against her longer range with the spear.

However, Hiou was becoming more frustrated. He growled at her, taking a step back to form several pulse shots. Kanae met them head on, swiping them aside with a spell on her blade, whirling it in the air and advancing, quickening her pace with her shadow step.

Then she felt herself falter.

_What?_

It wasn't something from Hiou. It was something from within her, from her essence. She staggered slightly, her spell waning. That was not good, she needed to-

"What kind of joke are you playing at!"

Kana's steps slowed until she stood calmly in front of Hiou, confused. He had stopped first, standing up straight and glaring, if possible more fiercely at her. There was nothing but pure rage in his expression.

"I'm not sure what you mean." said Kanae.

In response, Hiou stomped his feet in irritation. "I've had enough of your insults. This is a waste of time. Stay away from my family if you know what's good for you."

Kanae was confused, the crowd of observers muttering as Hiou marched away, shoving his sword back into its scabbard.

"What was that?" said Shin, who was still standing on the side lines.

"I wish I knew." Said Kanae, looking at her still shaking hand. The strange sensation was gone, no sign of the problem that had caused her spell to waver. She hadn't imagined it had she?

"Kanae!"

Kanae looked up, surprised to see Kyoko in the group, waving at her. She noticed that several other soldiers were gawking at her as well, surprised by her presence. It wasn't every day they got a visit from a royal concubine, or any woman for that matter. Most 'proper' and 'fine' women avoided the stinky smelly men infested training hall.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kanae, her voice coming out sharper than she had meant it. The simpleton didn't notice thankfully. She motioned Kanae over, who came against her better judgement.

"I wanted to see you training!" she said, eyes lighting up like they tended to do when she went into her own fantasy world. "I'm so glad I got to see you spar, even though the ending was a little strange. Watching you fight has to be one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen. You're like a warrior fairy, or the goddess reborn in a majestic whirlwind of fire and magic. I'm sure many dancers envy your grace."

Kanae couldn't help staring for a moment at Kyoko, wondering about the girl's sanity. Did... she just wax poetic about her fighting style?

"I have to agree with you Kyoko." said Shin, who had come into the conversation to add his two bits to her statement. "Minstrels cannot help but sing at the sight of your beauty and skill with a spear."

Kanae didn't know what to do with that comment either. She wondered if either of them had noticed her falter during the match.

"Why was Hiou so mad at you?" asked Kyoko.

"I have no idea." Said Kanae, glad for the subject change. "Said something about insulting his family, which makes no sense."

"Strange." said Kyoko, frowning. "He _is_ protective of his family. Oh! That reminds me." She turned to Shin, clapping her hands together. "Shin, I was wondering. Are you lazy?"

Shin looked taken aback. Kanae doubted anyone had ever asked him that out right, but he quickly recovered and drew his brows together as her frowned in thought.

"I'm not sure Kyoko." He said, completely serious. "I try to live my life having fun at every opportunity I can."

"I see." Said Kyoko, nodding to herself. "Having fun all the time must be tiring isn't it?"

"Oh Lady Kyoko, it is such a trial." He said. "I live every moment trying to find enjoyment in it. When one lives the life I do, even the most boring and mundane things can be entertaining, but it comes at such a cost. It is a never ending cycle that requires the utmost perseverance and discipline."

Kanae couldn't help it. She squeezed her eyes shut, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

"Shin. Please don't say things like that with a straight face."

"But I am being completely serious."

"Yes, and that's the problem."

"Since when did the two of you get so close?" said Kyoko.

Kanae wanted to throw Kyoko across the room for that statement. The last thing she needed was for Shin to get the wrong idea, which he promptly did.

"Don't you know Kyoko?" said Shin, enthusiastically clapping a hand on Kanae's shoulder. "True bonds are formed during the heat of battle. When steel and blood combine to overcome the pressure of the adversary, it – Ow ow ow!"

Kanae had pinched the skin of the back of Shin's hand. Shin jerked his hand away, cradling it to his chest as he sulked.

"That was mean Kanae." He whined.

"Don't ever touch me without permission."

He continued to sulk, rubbing the red spot with the other hand. It was then that Kanae noticed Kyoko was shifting her feet back and forth, not paying attention. Something was obviously on the girl's mind.

"What is it?" she said

Kyoko bit her lip.

"Kanae, I was wondering… how would you feel about accompanying me tonight to dine with the Hizuri's?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, reviewing and the encouragement!**

**Yes, and for those still waiting for more KyokoxRen, do not fear. Next chapter I will stuff you full of it. XD**

**Sorry guys, I know many of you were curious about the scroll but I totally glossed over it. Mostly because Kyoko and Kanae did not know as much as we did as readers. It was a total cop out to get her up to speed without going back over every single last piece of information that we already knew. That would be boring as heck to read. **

**90% of the king's speech is brought to you by Imouto-chan. Yay!  
**

**-Blushweaver**

**_It is true. Blushweaver somehow convinced me to write that speech. TBH, she gets so excited when I write her things, so I just can't say no. Also, I don't know if y'all are aware, but naming these chapters is more painful than writing them. We literally had a 20 min conversation on what to call this chapter, because Blushweaver didn't like my title of "the king's speech." *Sigh*_**

**_Any way hope you liked it!_**

**_-Imouto_**


	43. An Evening Grill

"You _what_?"

Julie stood in the door way of Kuon's office, smiling as she pretended to be innocent. Which of course she wasn't. The women did whatever she wanted and got away with it.

"I invited her to dinner with us tonight." She said. "I've heard such lovely things about her and wanted to get to know her better. I thought a dinner would be a great opportunity."

"Mom, I told you I would introduce the two of you later." Said Kuon. Much later, if he could have helped it.

"You've had plenty of time." Said Julie. "Besides, I didn't want you there coloring my opinion of the girl. I wanted to meet her on my own."

"And how did it go?"

Julie hesitated, her nose scrunching up in disgust at something. That surprised Kuon. He was sure there was a very interesting story behind that expression. His mother tended to be over the top and, well, Kyoko was Kyoko. One could never be sure how she would react to people or events.

"You didn't say anything unnecessary did you?" he said. The last thing he needed was for his mother to try and play matchmaker while simultaneously trying to gauge Kyoko's personality.

"Unnecessary? Like the fact that you are in love with her?"

"That is a prime example." Said Kuon. "Mother, she has no idea, and I'd rather be the one to tell her." If that ever happened. "She's not exactly open to the idea of love in the first place."

"Kuon, you really don't understand a woman's heart do you?" Said Julie, shaking her head. "Ah well, don't fret. I didn't say anything. I couldn't talk to her for long as she was working."

"That, or Lory kicked you out for disturbing her."

Julie pointed at him. "No more of that sass boy, I mean it. She will be arriving in twenty minutes with her friend and you are to join us for dinner tonight. I just got back from my trip, I don't want you and Kuu hidden away in your offices. We need to eat more as a family."

Kuon smiled, understanding a portion of her insistence in Kyoko coming. It would force them to all eat together, a habit Kuon and Kuu had fallen out of without Julie there to pull them together.

"I'll be there mother." He said, "Just give me a few minutes to finish up here."

"Excellent." Said Julie, beaming at him. "I'll go make sure everything is prepared."

Kuon watched his mother hurry out, his smile slowly fading. He had already told himself to put more distance between him and Kyoko, and now he had to spend a whole evening with her? Tonight was not going to be enjoyable.

* * *

Kyoko was nervous.

Theoretically she shouldn't be as she'd already met each member of the royal family separately, even if she had insulted the queen and only met the king once. He had seemed open and friendly when they'd first met, but he was sure revisit his opinion on Kyoko once he found out how she had treated his wife. Then she'd have both parent's ire directed towards her. Kuon would be no help, since he was still acting stiff towards her. Was it something she did? Probably, but she was just too stupid to figure out what it was.

_Think harder Kyoko! You can't get thrown out now!_

"Stop. You're going to go bald."

Kanae; great, beautiful, wonderful Kanae stood beside Kyoko, grabbing Kyoko's hands to stop their path through her hair. Kanae had once again borrowed one of Kyoko's outfits, getting a seamstress to quickly make the needed adjustments to fit her. She looked nice in a pair of blue harem pants and a veil decorating the back of her head. Her matching top was form fitting, winding around her bust and arms in seamless color. Still elegant like always.

Kyoko would never compare to Kanae, but she didn't care. All she truly wanted was a veil to hide her face. Kanae hadn't let her. Instead, she had been forced to wear an outfit similar to the one she wore on her first day in the palace. It included a pink skirt hiked up on the side and shall that draped around her arms.

"I want to sink into a hole and die." Said Kyoko, sticking out her glossed lips in a pout. "At least I'll look nice for my funeral."

"Look, either stop complaining or I'm not going." Said Kanae. "They're not going to kill you. Trust me, they like well enough Kyoko. You're being a baby."

"I think that's a little harsh Kanae." Said Yussei, who was walking with them to the dinner room. "Just relax Kyoko, you've got us here to support you."

Kanae muttered under her breath, not happy about being pulled into this. She was probably still grumpy from Shin. The man had refused to leave her alone in the training room until she promised one match with him.

"You're right." said Kyoko, taking a breath. She had faced the accursed and the Dark Djinn. Surely Julie wasn't as bad as that. Right? Suddenly Kyoko wasn't so sure…

They arrived at the dining room, an attendant motioning for them to wait. A second later, the doors were pulled open from the inside. Kyoko stepped in, realizing this was the first time she had come into the dining room for the royal family. It was a moderately sized room, long to accommodate the rectangular table positioned in the center of the room. Several people already occupied the chairs, most of which she recognized.

The king sat at the head of the table, his wife and son sitting on either side of him. Also at the table were the Takarada family, Lory, Maria and Kouki. Two other people sat across from each that Kyoko didn't recognize, one man and one woman. She had no idea who they could be.

Also, perched on the head of Kuu's chair was Rosa. The phoenix held her head high, observing Kyoko with its black eyes. Even from here Kyoko could feel the power within the phoenix, as well as from Kuu and Julie. It was incredible just standing in their presence

Lory turned as she entered, smiling at her as she walked in. Before Kyoko say anything, she was attacked by a small fluff of blue. Maria had tackled her, calling out to her in glee.

"Kyoko! I'm so glad you're going to eat with us!"

"Maria." Said Kyoko, momentarily stunned by her enthusiasm. "I'm glad to see you as well."

_Very, very glad_. At least she knew she would have one ally tonight. Even if it was in the form of a small girl.

There were chuckles from the table, and Kyoko looked up to see Lory and his son laughing at the scene. She then noticed that everyone's eyes were on her and Maria.

"Maria, is that how you greet a dinner guest?" said Kouki, his eyes smiling as he lightly scolded her.

Maria clicked her tongue before stepping back and giving a deliberate curtsy.

"I welcome you to our dinner party." Said Maria, "You too miss Kanae."

Kyoko gave her own curtsy to Maria, unable to stop herself from smiling. "You honor me duchess." Said Kyoko. She heard Kanae giving an awkward curtsy beside her, muttering something under her breath.

As Kyoko straightened, she got a shock as she saw that Kuon was almost upon them. She hadn't heard him leave the table.

"I see Maria managed to greet you first." Said Kuon, bowing at her. "Lady Kyoko, lady Kanae, it is a pleasure."

Kyoko gave another curtsy and greeting, now more on guard. The prince held out an arm, which she took as he led her towards the table. Kanae walked behind them as Yuusei took his place at the side of the room, waiting to lead Kyoko back.

"I want big sis to sit by me!" said Maria, hopping around them like an excited puppy.

"Maria, I'm sure she will want to sit by Prince Kuon and her friend." Said Lory patiently. "You are already sitting between me and your father."

"But I always sit there." pouted Maira. "I want to sit by Kyoko this time."

Kuu, at the head of the table laughed.

"Your daughter is determined Kouki. I wonder where she gets that hard head of hers from?"

"I'm not a rock uncle Kuu." Said Maria. "I just know what I want. It's attractive in a lady."

Kyoko heard Julie laugh, and tensed slightly. Kuon gave her a sideways glance, one she ignored.

"What about this." said Kuon to Maria. He stopped, crouching down to talk to Maria at her level. "Perhaps you and Kyoko could have a lunch date one day. That way you can sit by her and have her all to yourself. Would that be alright with you Kyoko?"

"Oh, yes, that would be lovely." Said Kyoko, grateful for the solution, and that Kuon was talking to her. "What about it Maria, do you like that idea?"

Maria thought for a moment, before nodding. "I guess I can compromise, but I want it to be just the two of us."

"Just the two of us." Agreed Kyoko.

With that settled, Kyoko was able to finally take her place at the table. She sat next to Kuon, Kanae silently taking the seat beside her. Lory was seating directly across from Kyoko, Maria and the queen diagonally from her. Kyoko kept her eyes down as she bowed in her seat towards them.

"Your majesties, thank you for your invitation." Said Kyoko, hoping her manners were good enough.

Apparently they were for Kuu.

"It's our pleasure Kyoko." Said Kuu, smiling brightly at her from the head of the table. "I'm actually put out that it's taken this long for us to talk again. But work and politics are never ending. We will have to make up for it tonight."

One of the many knots inside Kyoko came undone. At least the king wasn't upset at her. His aura was still pleasant and kind. No hostility. Perhaps Julie still hadn't told him what had happened.

"Let me introduce you two to everyone." Said Kuu, gesturing at the table. "You already know Lory obviously, and you've met his son as well I'm sure Kyoko."

"I have." Said Kyoko, nodding towards Kouki. They had met at the party where Sho had turned up. Maria had given her dad a prayer rune so the meeting had been brief. "It's good to see you again Duke Takarada."

"And you lady Kyoko." Said Kouki. "I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure of meeting your friend."

"This is Kanae." Said Kyoko, gesturing to Kanae. "She was the warrior that placed second in the battle royal, as well as my best friend."

"A pleasure to meet you." Said Kouki. "I didn't recognize you. It was a great battle."

"Thank you sir." Said Kanae, a little stiff. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well."

"Then further down you have my brother, Masato, and his wife Leandrea." Said Kuu.

As Kyoko turned to the man sitting next to Kouki, she wasn't sure what to think of him. He looked similar to Kuu, long handsome face with many years on it. Unlike Kuu, his eyes were dark, streaks of gray highlighting his beard. His bearing wasn't kind either. It was intimidating, and made Kyoko immediately feel like she was being judged. It was the kind of atmosphere many nobles took when meeting her for the first time.

His wife was a different story, heavy set with dark hair tied into a high bun. She wore a kind smile as Kyoko greeted them both.

"You must be Shin's parents then." Said Kyoko.

The wife gave a polite laugh. "Some days I don't wish to admit it, but yes, he is our son. He was supposed to be here, that boy. He's never where he's supposed to be."

"We just saw him in the training room not a few hours ago." Said Kyoko.

"Now that's something new." Said Masato. "I usually have to drag the boy to go train. I wonder if he had a reason for being there."

The slightest of glances were sent to Kanae, whose mouth thinned, but she didn't say anything.

"He probably figured no one would look for him there." Said Kuu. "Last place you look for Shin is where he is actually supposed to be."

"Indeed." Said Masato, shaking his head with a sigh.

As he spoke, the servants entered setting plates and platters on the table in front of each of them. Kyoko had been living in the palace for a while now, and was no stranger to the extravagant foods in the palace, but this was above and beyond that. There were basic foods like lentils, spiced to perfection and bread that was hot out of the oven, but new to Kyoko were the assortments of meat. Roasted duck, curried chicken, and boiled fish. Kyoko was glad her outfit wasn't tight around the middle. She'd probably keep eating just to be doing something.

There was a little chatter as people dished themselves up, mostly "would you pass the…" and the like. Kyoko finished filling her plate and had just taken her first bite when Julie addressed her.

"So Kyoko." She said. "What is your relationship exactly with my son?"

Kyoko choked on her food, pounding on her chest to clear her airway. All of Kyoko's nerves were back tenfold, her body on high alert. Julie had led her into a false sense of security, giving Kyoko just enough time to breathe before she came and snatched the hope away from her in the form a not so innocent question.

Thankfully Kuon spoke up for her.

"Mom." Said Kuon. "Please spare Kyoko your lecture. I'd rather not have to listen to this again."

"Then you should stop getting concubines." Said Julie, she tapped her utensil against her plate, raising an eyebrow at him. "Honestly, if you wanted to have friends or allies then there are different ways to connect them to you. The fact that she is a concubine and has agreed to stay as thus shows that she wishes for something more intimate."

Obviously Julie had missed the memo where Kyoko had been forced to be a concubine by Kuon in the beginning.

"Y-you don't have to worry your majesty." Said Kyoko quickly. "My relationship with your son is nothing of that nature."

"How can I believe you?" Said Julie. "After all, I heard that you ran out in the middle of the tournament just to kiss my son. To do such a bold thing in front of the whole kingdom, what are you doing except claiming my son for your own?"

Kyoko went ridged, eyes bulging form her sockets. She had forgotten about it. The concubines had put up a fuss, but she had overlooked how the rest of the kingdom had taken it. Of course it looked like she had romantic interest in Kuon, and now Julie was wary of her because of it. In her bubble of shame, Kyoko heard Kuon and Kuu talking to Julie

"She was telling me the gem was flawed, you know that." Said Kuon.

"Yes, but she needn't make such a spectacle in the process."

"Dad, will you back me up? Stop mother from getting in such a tizzy."

"But I'm curious myself." Said Kuu, a smile on his face. "We've been gone and busy for so long, I can't help but wonder about you and Kyoko's relationship. The two of you are close from what I've heard."

"You two are going to make your son hate you if you're not careful." Said Lory.

"I think it was nice that Kyoko gave him a kiss." pipped in Maria. "What's that matter with it?"

The conversation had somehow spawned several other mini conversations, all of them lost on Kyoko as she tried to find some way to remedy this misunderstanding. Was that why Kuon had been acting distant towards her? Did he think she was trying to claim him as hers?

_Oh no._ thought Kyoko. _What if he decides to get rid of me because of it? I can't have love destroy my home again._

"I'm just saying, if there was nothing there, why would she do something like that?" Julie was saying with a sigh. "Honestly Kuon, I don't know why you still have that harem. How are we supposed to believe you are not messing around with all of them when you refuse to disband it?"

"I can assure you that I at least do not have that sort of relationship with him." Said Kyoko. It was time to set things straight. She didn't want the queen thinking she was a loose woman.

"And why should I believe you?" said Julie. "You may be playing nice, pretending to get on my good side, having seduced my son into lying to me."

"You can believe me because it would make no sense." Said Kyoko. "Why would Kuon chose me, a plain, unattractive un-educated peasant, when he has a harem full of so many other accomplished beautiful noble women?"

The whole table was listening to them at this point. Kuu tried to interject, but his wife held up a finger, her eyes locked onto Kyoko's. She was giving Kyoko a strange look.

"So are you saying that my son only cares about a woman's appearance?" said Julie. "Do you believe that he is that shallow of a person?"

"On the contrary, I know your son is not that shallow." Said Kyoko. She wrung the napkin under her seat, not letting her anxiety showing on her face. "If he was, he would have never allowed someone like me to stay in his harem. Instead he has gifted me with many opportunities to improve myself as well as a home. It is a debt I will never be able to repay."

"But as he is kind, he is also dedicated to his work and his kingdom, often pushing himself for what he feels is his duty to fulfill. He would think of his position as a prince when deciding on a lover. He would never pick someone like me as I offer no benefit to the kingdom."

Kyoko's cheeks burned, very self-conscious of all the eyes on her. She didn't dare look at any of them, least of all Kuon. Julie was just staring at her, head tilted to one side as she frowned at Kyoko.

Finally, someone spoke.

"You're an idiot Kuon." Said Lory.

Like that, everything was back to a relaxed atmosphere.

"Why are you insulting me Lory?" said Kuon.

"You know exactly why." Said Lory.

"I thought you guys were making it up." Said Julie. She planted her face in her hands, shaking her head dramatically. "I can't tell if it's for better or for worse. Ah well. How can I doubt you when you put it like that Kyoko?"

Kyoko, who felt like she was missing a huge chunk of the conversation, tilted her head in confusion. She sent a worried glance to Kanae, who was observing silently. She didn't appear confused, so maybe she had understood what was going on.

"Please excuse my behavior." Said Julie, and the woman smiled at Kyoko for the first time, revealing her open good nature to Kyoko. "I've seen too many women pretend to be something they're not to get close to my son. I wanted to judge you for myself, but it appears you are just like they described."

"It's alright your majesty." Said Kyoko, waving her hand in front of her. "It's understandable that you would be warry of me. There are many threats to the kingdom right now and even Prince Kuon was suspicious at first."

Julie chuckled. "Well, yes. A talented female physician and who has saved my son's life twice is a tall tale after all."

"I was not the only one involved in both instances." Said Kyoko. "There are others that deserve as much if not more credit for their actions."

"And modest to boot." Said Julie, nodding to herself. "Yes, I think you will work out perfectly."

"Are you done lecturing Kyoko now?" said Kuon. "Can we please return to our dinner? It's getting cold."

"Yes, I am satisfied." She said, but there was a glint in her eyes that told Kyoko she wasn't done. Her attitude toward Kyoko had changed astronomically, friendly and kind instead of guarded. The sight was a huge comfort. At least she managed to convince one person that she and Kuon weren't in that kind of relationship.

As they began to eat again, Kyoko took a mental break to gather her wits again, using eating as a cover for not talking. All the stress of coming here today had worn out her mind. To have all that pressure leave was a relief. It was hard to stay tense for so long.

When she mentally checked back into the conversation, Julie was asking Kanae about where she had learned to fight.

"I was taught by Kotetsu Uesugi." Said Kanae. "He saved me as a kid and I asked him to train me."

"Kotetsu?" said Julie, looking delighted. "He was an excellent general and an ever better father to his children. Gosh I miss him, how is he these days? Did you part with him recently?"

"He fell in battle a year ago." Said Kanae stiffly.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry." Said Julie, turning somber. "I almost can't believe it. He was such a resilient man, even after all the things he had gone through."

Kanae didn't say anything, instead sporting a complicated expression. Kyoko was surprised. She had no idea that her master had died. All Kanae had told her was that they had parted. She'd have to ask Kanae more about her past later. The woman never offered up anything about herself unless asked, and even then it was hard to pull it out of her.

Kyoko sent a glance towards Kuon, wondering what he was thinking. He hadn't offered up any sort of conversation at all except what was needed to stay polite. Was he feeling alright?

It was then that Kyoko noticed his plate.

"Prince Kuon." Said Kyoko, "You haven't touched your plate. Are you feeling alright?"

Kuon gave her a startled look, as if he hadn't expected her to talk to him.

"I'm feeling fine." He said. "I'm just not that hungry."

Kyoko was instantly concerned with Kuon's tone. He said it quickly, dismissively in a way that told her he wasn't being completely honest. She whipped her hands on her napkin, scooting in her seat slightly to face towards Kuon. Kyoko didn't notice Julie watching their conversation closely.

"Do you have another one of those headaches again?" asked Kyoko, voice low. "If you need it, I can help like I did before."

"I promise; I am fine lady Kyoko." He said, not looking at her.

The declaration felt like a push in the gut. He never called her _lady_ Kyoko, not unless it was in a public setting where etiquette demanded it. The title was another barrier he had placed between them. His obvious dismissal of her hurt.

She shied back, grimacing at her plate despite the delicious food. She didn't have much time to contemplate his attitude as the doors to the dining room flew open. Everyone turned to watch, conversation stopping as Shin came striding in, carefree expression on his face.

"Sorry I'm late." He announced, plunking down in the seat next to Kanae. "I had some unfinished business to attend to." Then he turned specifically to Kanae, winking at her. "Sorry to make you worry, but I'm here now."

Kanae gave him a look that clearly said she hadn't worried about him.

"Shin dear, must you cause such a disturbance everywhere you go?" said his mother, heaving a sigh.

"Sorry mom, can't help it." He said, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I wouldn't be your son otherwise."

"Yes, I think the day Shin isn't a nuisance is the day we should all worry." Said Masato dryly, "And where is Narumi? Wasn't she supposed to come join us tonight as well?"

Shin winced, expression sheepish. "I had hoped you'd forgotten about that."

"Don't tell me you chased another one away?" Said Kuu. "That's too bad. As far as women you've courted go, I actually liked her."

"Honestly Shin, I wish you'd settle down and take responsibility." said Masato, shaking his head at his son. "You're twenty-three, it is well past time for you to stop playing these games with women."

Shin didn't appear in the least perturbed by his father's scolding, instead filling his mouth with lintels.

"At least I don't have a harem full of concubines." Said Shin, swallowing his food. "Speaking of which, have you properly lectured Kyoko yet about her position yet Aunt Julie?"

Julie gave a huff, folding her arms as she glared at Shin. "I don't lecture people."

"You just missed it." Said Kuu, winking at his wife. "Julie has already decided that she likes Kyoko."

"Of course she has." Said Shin, pointing at Julie with a utensil. "I give you one week before you start insisting that Kyoko call you mom."

Kyoko's face turned red.

"Lord Shin, please don't tease." Said Kyoko, completely mortified.

"Oh no! You called me by my title." Said Shin, shaking his head. Then he leaned closer to Kanae. "She must be upset at me. Tell me, what do you suggest I do to make her forgive me?"

"Get out of my face for one." Said Kanae, placing her hand on Shin's face and shoving him away.

"Anyway, don't let Julie bother you Kyoko." continued Shin, unconcerned with Kanae's rejection. "Aunt Julie has lectured all of Kuon's concubines in the past. It's kind of like a rite of passage at this point."

"For once, I agree with you." Said Kuon. "Don't let my mother bully you. She and father can be a bit overwhelming at times."

"Ah. Okay." Said Kyoko, feeling better after Kuon's reassuring.

"Don't gang up on me you two." Said Julie, pointing her finger at them threateningly. "Don't you know I'm a fragile and delicate women, I can't handle it." Kouki snorted from the other end of the table, but turned it into a cough as Julies' eyes fixed onto him and lingered before snapping back to Kyoko. "Remember Kyoko, this dinner is to apologize to me. If you don't answer my questions you'll have to owe me something else."

Before Kyoko could answer, Shin jumped into the conversation.

"Ohhh, what did Kyoko do aunt Julie?" asked Shin.

Julie hesitated, her cheeks turning slightly pink. Kyoko's own face turned red.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Scoffed Julie.

"She came and disrupted Kyoko at work." Said Lory, then winced as Julie elbowed him in the side, muttering about him being a tattle tale. "I believe you were the one that helped Kyoko set up that trap, am I right?"

Shin's eyes lit up in delight.

"You set that stink spell on aunt Julie? Ha! Now that is classic."

Kyoko wished she could sink into the floor as Shin laughed, Kanae glancing at her quizzically. Who had asked the queen to conceal her secret anyway? Even Kuon looked amused.

"I'm actually very interested in this story." Said Kuu.

Kyoko then had to endure the next ten minutes as Julie finally relived the tale, which seemed much more dramatic than Kyoko remembered. After which, Shin had to tell how they'd met, and Lory piped in with a retelling of how she'd met Kuon. Apparently Kyoko was averse to meeting anyone in the royal family in a normal manner. Thankfully the topic died down from there, venturing into safer waters. The dessert came out, and Kyoko occupied herself with a utensil, poking at the honey cake, a shy smile on her face.

The dinner felt nice, warm. She had found herself enjoying it, despite the initial terror. Especially after Julie had warmed up to her. Kuu was very courteous towards her, and Shin was lively as usual. Lory and Kouki had been polite and Maria was a doll. Masato and his wife had been mostly quiet, seeming to keep to themselves. There was so much energy and life in the group. So many different people and personalities and Kyoko found herself growing fond of this moment. She already felt herself filing it away in her brain as a precious memory.

There was only one thing that still disturbed her. Or at least, one _person._

The door to the side of the room opened for a second time, this instance it was a servant that entered. They approached the king, bowing with a hand across their chest.

"My king, Archmage Hirotaka wishes to speak with you."

"Right now?" said Kuu. "What is it he wants to speak to me about?"

"I'm not sure my lord. He insists that both you and your wife come."

"Of course." Said Kuu, rolling his eyes. "Would it kill the man to tell us what he's up to? Ah well." He whipped his hands on his napkin, standing up.

"Can't it wait?" said Julie. She leveled a light glare at her husband, her eyes flickering back to the table as she raised her eyebrows at him. Obviously she wasn't happy about her dinner being interrupted. "This was supposed to be a nice family dinner. We can go see him later."

"I doubt very much he will be awake until then." Said the servant. "He hasn't slept in almost twenty-four hours, obsessed with what he's researching. You know how he is when he gets a new project."

"Unfortunately." Grimaced Kuu. "I'll go down for now and you can come later Julie." He bent down, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back."

As Kuu left, Rosa, took flight, soaring over the Kuu to rest on his shoulder as they walked out of the room. The second the door closed, Julie let out a large sigh, rubbing her forehead.

"Don't worry yourself your highness." Said Lory. "The dinner was almost over anyway."

"Yes, but the man works himself too hard, and you encourage it." Said Julie. "I might die if he over works himself. Oh well, I'm finished eating. Kyoko dear, are you done as well?"

"Yes, I am." Said Kyoko, setting down her fork.

"Fantastic. What do you say the two of us sit down and have a nice chat?"

Despite Kyoko's initial surge of terror at the thought, she couldn't refuse. The queen looked so excited at the prospect that Kyoko's barriers were melting away. How could she refuse her?

* * *

Julie was talking to Kyoko, holding her hand affectionately as they talked. It was getting late, everyone else already gone except Kuon, his mother, Kyoko and Kanae. Julie had insisted in talking to Kyoko for an hour about everything, even as the rest of the party had left. He'd have left as well, but every time he saddled towards the door, he could feel his mother's glare on him.

"Now Kuon, why don't you walk Kyoko back to her room?" called Julie from where she'd perched her and Kyoko. As she said it, she smiled knowingly at her son. "I'm sure Kanae is tired and wishes to return to her rooms. Isn't that right dear?"

Kanae gave Julie a long look before nodding. "I'm a little tired from training and I'm still recovering."

"There, then you can say goodnight to your friend and then Kuon can send you to your room."

Kyoko didn't even have time to refuse. She was lightly pushed towards Kanae, and they walked to the door together, apparently in an interesting conversation as Kyoko appeared to be trying to hug Kanae. Kuon took the opportunity to have a private conversation with his mother.

"You're not being very subtle mother." He said, jerking his head towards Kyoko.

"Like it matters." Said Julie. "Kyoko is a very interesting woman. She seems completely unaware of your regard for her, though your behavior tonight probably didn't help. Use this opportunity to talk to her properly. I don't approve of your instance in keeping your distance from her."

"That's not your decision to make." Said Kuon firmly.

"Kuon, when you have something good, you do everything you can to hold on to it, not push it away." Said Julie. She made a snatching motion with her hands, fist clenched tight. "It's time for you to put the past behind you, and let yourself be happy."

"It's hard when the past won't leave me alone." Said Kuon. "I know you want what's best for me mother, but I also must think of her, and she would be better off without me. She's already in more danger than I would like."

"That's her decision to make, you know that sweetheart." Said Julie. "You can't force her to leave if she doesn't want to."

"No, but that doesn't mean I have to encourage it."

Julie shook her head vigorously, letting out a cry of annoyance. "Sometimes I wish you hadn't inherited your fathers thick head. Gosh, Kuon, there is nothing wrong with falling for her. I barely know the girl, but I'm willing to approve of her purely because of what she's already done for you as well as her determination to succeed. So get your act together and stop pushing her away."

Kuon didn't get to respond, as Kyoko had begun to approach at that moment.

"Thank you for your advice mother." Said Kuon. "But nothing you say will change my mind."

Kyoko stopped in front of them, obviously hesitant to interrupt their conversation. Julie glanced at her, pursing her lips. She was limited to what she could say in front of Kyoko.

"No, I think you're right." Said Julie. "In the end, _she's_ probably the only one that can make you change your mind."

She walked away, sending Kyoko one last wave, which the girl returned. Kuon gave an internal sigh. He was annoyed with the situation and his parent's interference. He was well past their babying.

"Let us go then." Said Kuon.

"Ah, sure."

Kuon lead the way, walking out of the dining room and escorting her down the hall. Yuusei walked behind the, the thunk of his armor the only sound for the first few minutes. Kuon was more than satisfied to let their whole walk continue in silence. He kept his eyes forward, not looking at the woman walking beside him.

"What were you talking to your mother about?" asked Kyoko, finally breaking the silence. "It seemed to be important."

"It was nothing." Said Kuon automatically.

"That's a lie if I've ever seen one." Said Kyoko. "It's obviously bothering you."

"It's none of your business."

There was a pause. Kuon wasn't looking at her, but he could feel the atmosphere around her shift. The undertone of irritation was issuing from Kyoko.

"Your highness," she said, her voice tight. "as your friend, I feel that I must tell you that your attitude has changed in the past few days. You've become more irritable and distant."

"I've been very busy Kyoko." Said Kuon. "In case you haven't noticed, our kingdom is at war with a threat that's been invading us silently. You must excuse me for being a little stressed."

"This isn't stress prince Kuon." Said Kyoko. "You're regressing to when I first met you, when you almost killed a man in the street and didn't care."

Irritation and fear flooded through Kuon. How could she say such a thing? Didn't she see how much pressure he was under at the moment as the crown prince? It wasn't as if he was lashing out at everyone like he used to.

"You are wrong." He said, voice hard.

"Was it the injury from the light sword battle?" said Kyoko, obviously not listening. "When you were unconscious, I felt you slipping away. It's the curse isn't it? It's dragging you down again."

"And if it is, what does it matter?" said Kuon letting his own irritation show.

"It matters because I care." said Kyoko. "We're friends Prince Kuon, let me know what I can do to help you."

"You've already helped enough." Said Kuon, his voice harsh. If she kept insisting to help, she'd just get closer to him. If she got any closer, he wouldn't be able to help himself. He'd want to bind her to him, to become her everything.

It was both the wrong thing and the right thing to say. She fell silent again, the irritation no longer palpable.

"I understand." Said Kyoko, all emotion gone from her voice. "How could a useless concubine like me be of any help? What was I thinking, please excuse my rudeness your highness."

Then there was silence. The atmosphere was strained, thick with anger tinged with hurt. It felt like a weight on his chest crushing him. For about a minute he let it go, but eventually he couldn't stand the feeling. Careful to be discreet, he stole a glance towards her.

Her gaze was forward, face tight and eyes full of betrayal. There was an extra strain in her posture, back ridged as she seemed to shy away from him with each step. His words had pushed her away like he wanted it to, but it had also caused her pain.

Immediately he started to panic, his heart wasn't ready to inflict hurt on her. He already felt the claws of guilt tearing his stomach for purposefully lashing out at her. He didn't want to see her sad.

Kuon stopped short. They had reached a place where the corridors had split, a second hall leading down the right. Straight ahead was the concubine's quarters, his own quarters leading to the right. Kyoko had stopped as well, turning to look at Kuon, her expression guarded as she gave a curtsy.

"This will be far enough." Said Kyoko. "I can make it back to my chambers from here. Good night your highness"

He should let her go. Let her leave and stay out of his life.

As she turned, an irrational fear bubbled up inside of him.

Empty hands reached forward, heedless of their owner's intentions and latched onto her wrist. It halted her progress, surprise, fear and hope mixed in her eyes. It was then that Kuon knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't stand pushing her away. He was too weak.

"Your highness?"

Kuon swallowed.

"I want to show you something." Said Kuon.

She was shocked, that much was obvious by her expression. He didn't offer an explanation, turning to her guard.

"Please return to your post." Said Kuon. "I'll make sure she returns safely."

Yuusei didn't look happy, no doubt irritated at the way Kuon had been talking to Kyoko, but he gritted his teeth and gave a bow, obeying his prince. Kuon waited until Yuusei was gone before turning his attention back at Kyoko. Her head was down, not looking at him.

"Come with me." He said.

He took Kyoko's wrist, gently pulling her down a different hall. She let out a sound of surprise, but didn't protest as he began to lead her through the corridors. Neither said anything as they walked. He was thankful she didn't shy away from his touch, as he held her delicate wrist in his hand and guided her forward. His brain told him this was a bad idea, that hurting her now would be a kindness compared to the distress and horror she would feel when she learned and saw what he could be, but he didn't listen. That would be a problem for a different day, but for now, he couldn't stomach seeing her upset because of him.

He finally stopped in front of a door. They were in his private wing, his bedroom just a few doors away. Kyoko probably didn't recognize it since she had never been here before. She stood next to Kuon in front of the door, glancing at him, and then down at her wrist, a question in her eyes.

"Ah, sorry." said Kuon, letting of her wrist. He instantly missed the contact.

"It's fine." muttered Kyoko, rubbing her wrist. "Why have you brought me here your highness?"

Kuon nodded at the door. "Go inside."

She gave him a skeptical look, and for a moment he thought she would refuse. This was her choice, to trust him again even though he had just hurt her. He wouldn't force her to go in. He worried for nothing. She pressed on the door, the wood swinging open wide as she stepped into the small room.

Kuon watched her expression intently, analyzing each expression. He saw as it transformed from confusion, to awe and then delight.

The entire room was full of all sorts of nick knacks and items. Tables with glass bottles, large colored tapestries and strange feathered masks. In the corner stood a small statue of a lion, mouth open wide in a silent roar. There was also a long twisting bronze instrument with several holes for sound to issue from it.

Kyoko walked forward slowly, picking up a porcelain doll. It wore long billowing robes, permanently striking a pose with her chin tilted up slightly, hands held out in front of her in a delicate position.

"What is all of this?" said Kyoko, her voice low, as if telling a secret.

"Souvenirs." Said Kuon "What you're holding is from the Hao empire. It's a guardian doll, meant to stand by the mantle pieces. In their country, people work magic through their hands. The spell she's weaving represents safety in your journey."

Kyoko silently mouthed something, eyes glued to the doll. She inspected it for another moment before setting it down carefully back on the table. She then brushed her finger tips against what appeared to be a hard multi colored tortoise shell. It was thick, as large as her torso and bumpy with many layers.

"And this? What is it?"

"That is the shell of a listeria tortoise." Said Kuon. "They live for thousands of years, a symbol of good luck in many countries. They also use it as armor, and despite its size, this is the shell of a baby that died soon after birth. They can become massive, the oldest ones the size of a modest house."

"Incredible." She whispered as she slowly made her way through the room, not missing a single thing. Kuon watched her, relived that she no longer wore that expression of pain and betrayal. Instead it was replaced by such honest awe, her open expression showing exactly what she thought of each item. She was injecting a bit of her own special wonder into each of these items as he explained what each one was.

They had made it through half of the room, when Kyoko spotted something. It made her eyes widen in confusion and alarm.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Kyoko reached forward, taking a long piece of cloth. It was made from linen, simple and coarse fabric, the ends frayed where it had obviously been torn. The second Kuon saw it, he felt his heart drop. How was he going to explain that to her? She obviously recognized it.

* * *

_"__Ren! Are you alright?"_

_"__Yeah, I'm fine." Said Ren, wincing as he rubbed his arm. He hadn't stuck the landing properly, stumbling and scratching his arm in the process. Kyoko had run over to him immediately, eyes full of tears as she fussed over the scrap._

_"__You're hurt." She said, lip trembling. "here, we have to wash it."_

_"__It's fine." He said again, but his protest fell on deaf ears. She rushed over to the oasis, squatting down and filling her canteen before springing back. She poured the cool water on his cut, carefully brushing aside the pieces of sand and dirt that had gotten into it. Ren let her, watching as she bit her lip in concentration, so tenderly taking care of his wound. _

_When she was done cleaning it, she grabbed a piece of her dress and tore it off. Ren was so surprised he couldn't speak, watching as she quickly rinsed it with water before wrapping the fabric around his arm._

_"__Bad pain fly away." Said Kyoko, cupping her hands around the wound. She then lifted her hands, as if thrusting the pain away from them._

_"__There." She said, smiling like the sun. "Now it's all better."_

* * *

"This place." Said Kyoko, turning to Kuon, her eyes pleading for him to answer her. "Is this somewhere Ren often visits?"

Kuon's brain worked quickly, coming up with an excuse for the cloth being there. He decided to go for a version of the truth.

"It is." Said Kuon. "Ren actually traveled around the world when he was younger, bringing home lots of souvenirs. These are the things he brought back during that time, each with their own meaning."

"Their own meaning?" echoed Kyoko, looking down at the scrap with a soft expression. "In his journey, he chose to keep this scrap of cloth among all of these treasures?"

"He did." Said Kuon. "Is there something significant in that cloth?"

"There is." Said Kyoko, setting it down carefully. Her eyes becoming distant, no doubt remembering the scene in her own mind. "It's a piece from one of my dresses I had as a child. He had fallen... He had tried to fly for me, because I asked him to, but he couldn't. His father's hands were too big and they destroyed his wings. He was bleeding, so I cleaned his wound, ripping a piece from my dress to stem the bleeding."

"I can imagine you doing something like that for him." Said Kuon.

Kyoko's eyes focused for the first time since entering the room, fixing on Kuon.

"Why did you bring me here prince Kuon?" she said. "This place, it's incredible, but it's Ren's. Is it alright to intrude?"

"It is." Said Kuon. "He gave me permission to show it to you a while ago. I think he wanted you to see it."

"Even now he watches out for me." Said Kyoko, shaking her head. To Kuon's alarm, her eyes became misty. "I feel so useless to help him. He saved me as a child, his memory supporting me through many trials in my life, and even now he thinks of me. Yet what have I done to deserve this kind of treatment?"

"Don't say that." Said Kuon. "He was saved by your presence. It's why a piece of you is included here in these treasures. It's why he wanted you to see this place."

"What do you mean?" said Kyoko, confusion in her eyes. "How would you know about Ren's intentions?"

Kuon hesitated.

"Ren… was a very troubled child." Started Kuon. "Along with his father's hands, he had his own demons that tried to tie him down. Then something happened, something that almost broke him. In an attempt to gain his light, he traveled the world, trying to find himself in the world."

"In his travels he saw many wonderful things, met some amazing people, but none of it was enough. He still felt lost. It wasn't until he looked back that he realized he had already once found what he was looking for."

"And what was this thing he was looking for?" said Kyoko, confused.

Kuon smiled softly.

"I'll let him tell you that one day." said Kuon. "But I think he wanted you to see this, to show you that he is fine, and that you helped him along the way.

"I see."

Kyoko was looking down, tapping the tips of her forefingers together in thought. She took a large exaggerated breath, then fell onto a face-on-the-floor bow.

"Please forgive me your highness." Said Kyoko, body pressed against the floor. "I'm very sorry for my actions and I will reflect upon them."

Kuon reeled back, completely taken off guard. He had no idea what was going on in Kyoko's head. If anything. he should apologize to her for the way he had been ignoring her. He knelt down, unsure how to console her.

"Please raise your head Kyoko." Said Kuon. "I don't understand why you're apologizing."

Unfortunately, that just caused her to wail more.

"You really are too kind prince Kuon." She said. At least she lifted her head, even if she was still in a half bowed position. "Rest assured, I was not getting a head of myself. I should have thought better before doing such a thing, but I wasn't in my right mind. Please let me know what I must to do prove that my apology is sincere."

"Kyoko, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're getting at." Said Kuon.

"You thought I was starting to get the wrong idea." She said. "Because of that k-kiss I gave you during the tournament. That's why you've been avoiding and treating me differently."

"What?" said Kuon, wondering where that thought had come from.

"Don't worry your highness." Said Kyoko. She sat back on her heels, placing a fist to her heart in a salute. "I realize now that giving you a k-kiss in front of all those people was highly inappropriate and I should have thought about it, but I wanted to have a viable excuse in case someone asked why I ran onto the field. I completely understand my position. Someone like me would never be worthy to stand alongside you as nothing more than a friend at best. My concern for you will never transcend more than just friendship, so you can rest easy that this concubine will never get the wrong idea if you pay me a little extra attention. I know it's because you are kind to everyone and find yourself burdened by me who keeps getting into trouble-"

"I am not burdened by you." interjected Kuon, afraid to let her keep going. There was so much he wanted to address in Kyoko's statement, and so many mental arrows she'd just shot through his heart that he wasn't sure where to start. "I really do see you as a great friend. I said so once before. I just…" How could he explain his actions without giving away his feelings?

Kyoko shook her head. "You don't have to explain it to me your highness." Said Kyoko. "I'm sure there's a reason for your actions, whether it's because of me or what others might think… but I hope you can at least be friendly to me when it's just the two of us. I promise I don't encourage those rumors. You know my past. You know I have sworn against that filthy emotion."

He did know, and it didn't make him happy being reminded. It was yet another reason why pursuing Kyoko romantically was doomed to fail. They both had skeletons in the closet that were holding them back.

Yet he couldn't help marveling at her ability to find some strange convoluted reason for his actions towards her. In her head, he was acting like this because he suspected she had feelings for him. He was then avoiding her because he didn't wish to encourage her feelings or the rumors that were going around.

Kuon let out a huge sigh, hanging his head. What was he to do? Should he let her think that, or be honest? He had already tried and failed to stay away from her. He wasn't strong. He couldn't push her away, and quite frankly he didn't want to. Her presence was a ward against his inner demons. It would be entirely selfish of him to pursue her knowing that it would endanger her. Then again, Kuon had never pretended to be perfect, and Kyoko had already thrown herself into danger on his account many times.

"It's dangerous." Said Kuon. "Being close to me. After this last attack where you were targeted directly, I was afraid for you. I wanted to protect you from that."

Kuon kept his head down, not able to look up at her.

"Is… is that why you were distancing yourself from me? Because you're scared for me?"

Her voice betrayed her skepticism. As if she didn't believe he would be worried for her. Kuon looked up, his stare telling her that it was not a joke. The disbelief drained from her face, instead turning to astonishment.

"Are you talking about what Reino said?" she said. "When he said that I was in danger because I was close to you?

"That's part of it." Said Kuon. The biggest part was the curse. The ticking time bomb that was starting to feel more unstable every day.

Kyoko's eyes widened in understanding, as if she had heard his thoughts.

"I'm not afraid of your curse Prince Kuon." Said Kyoko. "If I was afraid of maladies or getting hurt from others, I would never have become a physician."

_You should be._ Kuon thought. She had an idea, but not the understanding of the extent of his curse.

His dissatisfaction must have shown on his face, because Kyoko grimaced. Her hand lifted from her side, hesitating midair before hugging herself.

"You shouldn't be so selfish." She whispered.

Her words blew Kuon away. He couldn't speak, wondering how his actions could be considered selfish. Wasn't he thinking about her safety? Kyoko finally looked up, glaring lightly at him.

"You made that decision without consulting me." She said. "Don't I get a say in whether I help you or not?"

"I don't want you getting hurt." Said Kuon.

"As I said, you can't afford to be that selfish." Said Kyoko. "I understand that you're worried for me, after all, I'm afraid for Kanae. She's my best friend and she nearly died getting her essence ripped out of her." Kyoko shivered, hugging herself tighter. "When I think about it, it still makes me feel sick, especially since she was trying to protect me, and now she's become my body guard. If it was my choice, I would make her quit along with the Ishibashi boys, but I can't. I can't protect myself, and I need protection."

She grimaced, shaking her head. "They were given a choice, and Kanae came back specifically because she was scared for me. How can I betray their feelings by refusing to let them protect me? You told me didn't you? That if something happened to me that others would be sad. It's the same for you Prince Kuon. You're the crown prince to this kingdom, you have a duty to protect and preside over your country. If I can help, then you should let me do so for the sake of your kingdom at least. I know I can't do much, but…" a flash of something crossed her face, momentarily distracting her. "Forgive me for saying something so selfish prince Kuon, but I want to help, no matter the dangers."

Her words penetrated and struck down all his defenses. He felt foolish, childish compared to her determination. She was completely right. He was being selfish, knowing that if she got hurt, he would blame himself. Pushing her away was as much a desire to protect his own heart. Did that mean it was alright to keep her close? To pursue her even though she would probably hate him one day?

_That's your true fear._ Kuon thought to himself. That she would hate him once she realized the extent of his curse and why he deserved it. The guilt of another sin when he hurt her, as he knew he would. He was selfishly pushing her away to protect his own heart.

"You're right." Said Kuon, "It was selfish of me."

"As long as you don't do it again." Said Kyoko, then she became shy, a hint of pink highlighting her cheeks. "But… thank you, for thinking about me. I never would have thought that was your reason for pushing me away."

Kuon reached out, not even noticing until his hand was already at her hair. Her eyes widened, but she didn't pull back from the gesture, eyes fixed on Kuon as he cradled her head affectionately. He knew his feelings were visible at that moment. She had managed to smother his anxieties. They were still there, but much lighter, better than before. He smiled warmly at the woman before him. Slowly, her surprise changed into a smile, joy and relief radiating from her bearing. He knew she only saw his gesture as that of a friend, but he didn't care. He was happy that she was happy again.

"I'll still worry about you." Said Kuon.

"And I'll worry about you."

Her words warmed him. He knew now that he couldn't do it. He couldn't pull away from her, not without hurting her feelings. They were too close now, not lovers, but at least good friends. Friends that would notice if the other suddenly rejected them. He couldn't be indifferent, and he couldn't resist her.

"So... to make sure we're clear." Said Kyoko. "You're not upset at me? About the rumors?"

Kuon shook his head. "Not one bit, but I am upset you haven't kept your promise."

"Promise?"

"Yes, the one that you would call me my name without a title."

Kyoko's face turned white. She finally pulled away from his hand, grumbling at him. It was adorable.

"P-please go back to where you weren't teasing me all the time." She said.

"I'm not teasing you." Said Kuon. "Surely you think we are good enough friends to call each other directly without any formalities. I do so with you."

Kyoko gave him a look that clearly said: '_you're saying this after you were the one that created the distance between us?'_

"I won't force you if you don't want to." Said Kuon, though he dearly wished for it. Still, it wouldn't be good to rush things after he had tried to push her away. "If nothing else, I hope you can at least address me informally when we are alone if you are worried about what others will say."

She still didn't answer him.

Not wanting to push it, he placed his hands on his knees and stood up.

"Let's get you back to your room." Said Kuon. "It's late, and we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. "

"Ah, alright."

Kyoko took his hand as he helped her to her feet. He then led the way out of the room, walking with her down that hall back to her rooms. This time the atmosphere was pleasant instead of stifling.

"Thank you again" she said as they walked. "For showing me Ren's place. Are you sure he doesn't mind me seeing it?"

"Of course not." Said Kuon. "You are one of his dear friends. Feel free to go in there if you need to. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

He could tell she liked the idea by the way her eyes lit up.

"Thank you Prince Kuon." She said happily. "And make sure to tell Ren my message."

They had reached the concubine's quarters, Kuon stopping in front of the door. Kyoko gave a curtsy, quickly bidding him goodnight before turning to go inside with a smile on her face. Kuon watched for a moment before walking slowly back to his room.

His mother had been right. Kyoko had been the only person that could make him change his mind. He couldn't stay away, so his only other option was to go full throttle towards her. It was time to start pursuing her, even if it meant he would probably get his heart broken. He would put his faith in her as she had placed her in him.

* * *

The instant Kyoko arrived home, she was bombarded by the other concubines. They came out of nowhere, the place seemingly empty at one moment and completely full the next. They must have been using magic of some sort- and had that concubine come out of a vase?

In seconds they surrounded her, pestering her for information.

"How was it?" asked one with a long braid. "Did the queen lecture you about your relationship with Kuon?"

"Hah, of course she did." said another. "I still remember when I went. That woman was relentless."

"Have you all eaten with the royal family?" asked Kyoko. She had suspected, but wanted to make sure.

"Oh yes, we've all been invited by the queen." Said Midori. "I'll tell you, Tammy has some real horror stories from her experience. She threw food at the queen at one point."

"Something interesting always happens."

"Larissa up and quit the harem she was so scared of the queen." pipped in another.

"Well, at least it's over now." Said Risa, patting Kyoko's shoulder. "No one's ever been asked over for a second time. A onetime treat for those of us that are lucky."

Kyoko's heart sank. No one had been asked for a second dinner? Not even Setsuko? She was afraid to ask in case they realized that Kyoko had been invited again, and by Julie herself. It was flattering, and also intimidating. Julie probably realized that Kyoko wasn't going to pursue her son and so had decided it was safe to do so.

"I'm really tired." Said Kyoko, grimacing. "If you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

Before anyone could notice, she slipped away from the group, most too busy talking about their experience to notice her leave. It was moments like this that she was glad they were so click-ish.

She hurried away from the halls, finally catching her breath. There was a lot to think about. Kuon had been keeping his distance because he didn't want her hurt, the queen liked Kyoko enough to invite her back again, and all of this was happening while Kyoko was having a constant battle within herself.

"This would be a lot easier if I wasn't in love with him." muttered Kyoko, grimacing. And it really would be. How was she supposed to reassure the queen and king that she had no romantic feelings towards the prince when in fact she did-

Kyoko halted, shocked. She had just turned the corner, coming face to face with Setsuko. The woman was staring at Kyoko, and then there it was, the darkening of the expression, the tightening of the lips that told Kyoko she had overheard what Kyoko had said. She knew that Kyoko was in love with the prince.

_Oh hell…_

* * *

**Thank you for reading**

**And thank you for reviews and such! They are my greatest motivation to keep going. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I was writing it, wondering why it took so long to write… and then I noticed the word count. Gah! It's twice as long as a normal chapter.**

**Word Mage, I absolutely LOVE the poem you wrote. I stuck it up on my wall in my room I was so flattered. May I have your permission to add it in the story if I need to? (Kuu mentioned briefly about prophesies about the Djinn coming back a few chapters ago) I'll give you full credit obviously. If not, no biggie. XD**

**My sister and I were driving and I needed help from my GPS to get home. I handed Imouto my phone, but instead of telling Imouto to navigate for me, I accidently told her to narrate for me, to which she replied: "Blushweaver angrily thrust the phone at Imouto saying: "narrate for me!"" she then continued in this vein for the next ten minutes. **

**I have no idea how we got home.**

**Anyway, thank you again for reading!**

**-Blushweaver**

**_Well when someone tells you to narrate, ya gotta narrate! Anyway, hope you liked the chapter, I kept telling Blushweaver she needed to get the chapter to me so I can go over it at least twice before she posts it, and I was sitting on her bed waiting for her to finish re reading it, and I looked over and saw she was on page 12 of 24. WTF Blushweaver, why the uber chapter? Ah well, bet y'all don't mind. :D I think my favorite line from this chapter was "Julie probably realized that Kyoko wasn't going to pursue her son and so had decided it was safe to do so. (invite her back to dinner again)" lol Kyoko's as smart about love as I am. Q.Q_**

**_As always thanks for reading!_**

**_-Imouto_**


	44. The Champions

The silence had stretched too long. Kyoko's brain reeled as it tried to come up with some way to excuse what she had said. Setsuko kept equally as silent, waiting for Kyoko to speak.

She couldn't let anyone know. Maybe she could pawn this off as something else. Yes, she was jumping to conclusions. Kyoko finally managed to slap on a grimace, her lips twitching as one half of it obeyed her and smiled.

"H-hi Setsuko." Said Kyoko through her clenched teeth. "Fancy seeing you here. Well it is the harem quarters, so it's not that unnatural. I guess I haven't seen you in a while so I just assumed you would be elsewhere."

Setsuko still didn't answer as she continued to stare at Kyoko, tilted eyes judging her every move. It made Kyoko's smile falter further.

"Ah well, I'm just going to go to my room…" said Kyoko

She moved to walk past her.

"What would be easier?"

Kyoko stopped dead, terrified. Setsuko was still watching her, body half turned to follow Kyoko's path. Kyoko had to swallow hard before answering, her mouth seemed to have done dry.

"I-I'm not sure what you-"

"With Prince Kuon." Said Setsuko. "What would be easier if you weren't in love with him?"

This was worse than talking to Julie. At least the queen had been honest with her hostility towards Kyoko. Setsuko on the other hand just stared at her expressionless. The only indication of her true feelings was her voice. It was sharp as knives and seemed to have pinned Kyoko to the wall.

"What are you- don't be silly. I'm not in love with the prince." Said Kyoko, giving a fake laugh. It sounded like a gurgle. "I was talking about… you know. The pet rat Lory has. It's sick, and I was thinking it might be easier to say good bye if I wasn't-"

"Do I look like a fool?"

Kyoko snapped her mouth shut. Silence fell again, building on itself until it felt like the air was boiling. It was making Kyoko sweat as she silently panicked.

There was no fooling Setsuko, she knew. What if she told Kuon that Kyoko was in love with him? Kuon would probably be upset at her, disappointed that she had fallen prey to love again. They had just gotten over their misunderstanding, and he would know she'd had lied to him. He wouldn't forgive her, probably make her leave the castle and threaten her if she ever came back. She couldn't have that. She wanted to stay. She wanted to learn and be with those she cared about.

"Please don't tell him." blurted Kyoko.

Setsuko raised her eyebrows. That was the most extreme expression of surprise Kyoko had ever seen her, but it was important for her to understand that Kyoko wasn't trying to win Kuon over.

"I'm not going to do anything about it." continued Kyoko, who couldn't stop now that she had started. Her anxieties started tumbling from her mouth, heedless of her head telling her to stop. "I know that there is no way that it could ever work out. I'm just a normal physician with no real family background. I'm just a friend that's been helping out occasionally and there's no way anything would happen between us. I'm not interested in pursuing him. I'm too far below him and he'd never want someone like me anyway, so there's no need for you to worry."

She stopped, slightly out of breath due to the speed at which she'd been speaking. For the second time that night Kyoko was admitting her faults to another person. Admitting why she would never suit someone like Kuon. This outburst hurt as much as the previous one.

It was silent as Setsuko continued to stare at Kyoko, face an implacable mask. Finally, she spoke.

"Well." She said. "I'm glad that you understand that."

Kyoko waited, holding her breathe for the rest of the lecture. The concubine began walking towards Kyoko, who moved out of the way automatically. She stood, baffled as Setsuko started to disappear down the hall.

"Is that it?" said Kyoko in a small voice.

Setsuko stopped, turning her head to the side to eye Kyoko. Kyoko'd imagined that Setsuko would be angry, or frustrated with her for falling in love with Kuon, yet here she was just walking away with no lecture, seemingly unbothered by Kyoko's feelings for Koun.

"You're not going to threaten me?" said Kyoko. "Or tell me to back down or that I don't suit him?"

"Why would I? You said it well enough yourself." Said Setsuko. "You won't do anything, and I don't believe you have the courage to do so. Your feelings are fickle, and you're just another number in his harem. Someone with such a weak will would never suit him. You would just bring him misery."

Kyoko stiffed at the words. Though they were similar to her own, they had an extra bite to it coming from Setsuko who seemed so sure of herself.

Setsuko began walking away again, her final words traveling down the corridor to reach Kyoko's ears.

"Do not worry," she said. "I will not say anything to him. As long as you remember your place."

Then she was gone.

Kyoko didn't move. The sounds of the other concubines drifted down the hall, muffled and unintelligible from this distance. They sounded happy, shrieks of laughter and gossip, an emotion so different from Kyoko's own.

She raised her head, a fire in her eyes as the final words from Setsuko echoed in her ears.

"_Remember your place."_

_My place is here in the palace._ Thought Kyoko. _I am to stay by Prince Kuon's side, as per Lory's request. I will not let this place be taken from me, and I will not let my feelings chase me away. I am a physician who serves the people and I will help to stop the accursed._

Love was an unnecessary evil in Kyoko's life. She had happiness here in the form of her friends and work. Neither love, or the accursed were going to take that away from her.

Though her determination burned within her, she couldn't help the sting in her heart at the thought that she would never be special to Kuon.

* * *

Lorry stood in the king's office across from Kuu. He looked like a completely different man than the one that had dined with his family earlier that evening. He had the look of a man exhausted both body and soul. Lory really wanted to just let his friend rest, but this needed to be addressed.

"I think he deserves to know your highness." Said Lory breaking the silence and returning to their previous topic. "It concern him directly. He should understand the importance of the situation."

"But don't you see Lory?" said Kuu sighing heavily. "If I tell him, he'll panic. He's probably already somewhat aware of the situation, and doesn't want us to know. If he finds out we do, he'll push us away and we can't afford that. He's already shut out Kyoko, if he shuts us out as well this battle could be over in minutes."

"I think you are underestimating your son's resilience." Said Lory. "I traveled with him after the incident, I know he can handle it."

Just as Kuu was about to answer, the door to the chambers opened. Julie walked in, shutting the door behind her and walking towards her husband. Kuu and Lory had moved to the king's private chambers after meeting with Hirotaka. They knew it was safe for them to talk here. Rosa was present as well, she stood silently in her form of an orange haired Julie.

"I wondered where you two went." Said Julie. "Were you able to talk to Hirotaka about whatever it was?"

"I was." Said Kuu standing up and walking towards his wife. "Julie, you're going to want to sit down."

The queen raised an eyebrow, catching onto the strained atmosphere between the two of them. Lory watched as Kuu led her patiently to a chair where she sat down.

"You're scaring me dear." Said Julie. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Kuu knelt down next to his wife, taking her hand and lovingly caressing it. Lory considered leaving the two, but he decided to stay. He had accompanied Kuu to his meeting with Hirotaka, and had heard first hand the account. He could help clarify anything for Julie if she needed it.

"Dearest." Said Kuu. "Archmage Hirotaka has been studying the relics as we requested. He's learned a lot, and we've been able to come up with some new spells to repel the accursed, but that's not all he's found out. He's also discovered the origin of Kuon's curse."

"Isn't that good news?" said Julie. "It's been a mystery for so long. Now we can cure it."

"It's not that simple." Said Kuu. "The type of curse…. What he has. It tells us part of how he got it."

"Just come out and tell me Kuu." Said Julie impatient. "I won't die from whatever it is if that's what you're worried about."

Kuu took a deep breath, glancing at Lory. The duke could see the trepidation in that gaze. He honestly wasn't sure himself how to react to this news, and neither of them knew how to remedy it.

"Kuon's curse, it's not an actually curse." Said Kuu slowly. "It's a contract. With the Dark Djinn."

"A contract." Said Julie, eyes widening. "You mean he... No he can't have."

"I'm afraid it's the only way it works." Said Kuu staring at his wife's face, trying to read her reaction. "Apparently more happened during that attack then we realized. At some point, Kuon made a wish and formed a contract with the Dark Djinn."

Julie slumped in her chair, head lowered as her eyes stared unseeing at the ground. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"But he's not an accursed right? Is this contract different? I don't understand."

"Neither did we." Said Lory. He turned to the phoenix. "Rosa can explain better what happened."

They all looked towards the phoenix, waiting for the answers. The ethereal Julie peered at them, her face void of any emotion.

"Prince Kuon did indeed make a wish to the Dark Djinn, though he did not know what it was at the time it was made." Said Rosa. "Part way through the contract, he retracted the wish, forming an incomplete connection. This "curse" is the remnant of that. If he were to fall victim to the darkness inside him, the original contract would be renewed and Prince Kuon would become an accursed."

Julie clapped a hand to her mouth, a sob issuing from her fingers. Her whole body began to shake as the fear started to overtake her.

"My dear son." She choked. "Oh how you've suffered. My Kuon…"

Kuu pulled his wife closer as she buried her face into his chest and began to cry in earnest. He began running his hand through her hair, silently soothing and sharing the pain with his wife. Lory left, giving the couple the privacy they needed. They had a lot to talk about; if they should say something to Kuon and what should be done to prevent the worst situation possible. No matter their decision, Lory would have to take extra precautions. He hated doing it, but he couldn't afford to be optimistic. It was his duty to prepare for the worst case scenarios. Once you fell, there was no turning back. Your soul was forever tainted and bound to the fate of the Dark Djinn. If Kuon ever succumbed to the curse, Kuu would not be able act against his son. Lory would take it upon himself to fulfill that duty. He'd carry that burden and his friend's hatred for the sake of the kingdom.

Lory noticed someone walking towards him. The corridors were mostly empty due to the late hour, but someone appeared to still be roaming the halls. They passed under a lamp and Lory recognized it as Shin.

"Hey." Said Shin, raising a hand in greeting. "You should be in bed Takarada"

"As should you." Said Lory, reaching Shin. He stopped, subtly sending out a spell. It swept the area, registering that no one was around, either visible or not. A second spell soon followed, isolating them so no one could hear their conversation.

"What do you have for me?" said Lory.

Shin made flicking motion with his hand. A sheet of parchment appearing from the air, which he caught before handing it to Lory.

"More names of missing people." Said Shin. "There's a lot more than we realized. A few families were keeping it quiet, but if you flirt with the right girl you can learn all the gossip."

"I'd tell you not overdo it but I know you won't listen." Said Lory.

"Naturally."

Lory perused the list for a minute, frowning at some of the names. Most were from noble families, no pattern of age or gender. They did seem to be concentrated in the capital as well as the cities around the hollow sands. It was likely the enemy was congregated somewhere in that area.

"This is a big help." Said Lory. "Anything else to report on?"

"Not really." Said Shin. "Kanae seems to be recovering fine. She had a stumble during practice but it's understandable since her essence is still recovering."

"Good." Said Lory. "I'll have her start guarding Kyoko in a few days. Keep an extra eye out for anything suspicious."

"That includes dad right?"

The statement was said flippantly, as if he were talking about something as inconsequential as the weather, but Lory knew Shin well enough to see through the fained indifference.

"I wish it wasn't like this." said Lory. "But denying the truth won't help the situation."

"Assuming it is the truth."

Shin ran a hand down his face, rubbing tired muscles as he let loose a sigh. "I'm not sure what's worse Lory. That he's probably betrayed us, or that I can believe it of him so easily."

"Do you need a break?"

Shin shrugged. "Can't afford it. If uncle Kuu can keep going, I guess I can as well."

"Good man." Said Lory. "Take care of your cousin as well. He takes too much upon himself."

"He's a big softy that way." Said Shin, then he took a proper look at Lory, narrowing his eyes. "Something else happened didn't it? What did Hirotaka have to say?"

"Nothing I can tell you." Said Lory. He trusted Shin, but this had nothing to do with trust. The fewer people that knew, the better. "Just… keep your eyes peeled. Especially tomorrow."

Tomorrow was the ceremony of the champions. Rosa would grant each warrior a gift and an immense amount of light magic in exchange for their arcane magic capabilities. The ceremony would increase their manpower as well as the kingdom's moral. There was no way the accursed would waste such a good opportunity to wreak havoc.

_Let's just pray nothing goes wrong._ Thought Lory.

* * *

Kyoko woke early the next morning. At first she couldn't remember why she was looking forward to this day, all she could think of was the previous night and her confrontation with Setsuko. As she lay on her bed thinking, it came to her: today was the day the champions would be blessed by Rosa. It would be an exceptional day for the kingdom. The ceremony would begin at noon, when the sun was highest, a symbol of the phoenix's power. She had been excited for the ceremony, but now all she really wanted to do was talk to Kanae. Her thoughts were all still so confused from the previous night. Sliding out of bed, Kyoko quickly got dressed and hurried to Kanae's room and knocked on the door.

"It's open." Said the voice from inside.

Kyoko pushed open the door, stepping inside. The room was simple, it had all the necessities, but none of the splendor of the concubines quarters. It was one of the many rooms in the palace reserved for people like Kanae that were there for an extended, but not set amount of time.

Kanae looked up from the side of the room, currently in the middle of tying up her black hair into a high ponytail.

"Kyoko." Said Kanae, sounding surprised. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to visit." Said Kyoko, walking into the room and sitting on the bed. "Is that what you're wearing to the ceremony?"

"Yeah." Said Kanae, looking down at her simple dress. "I don't want to keep borrowing your dresses. I look like some fake dolled up noble When I do." Its sleeves hung off her shoulders, only a yellow belt adding decoration to the plain outfit.

"You look stunning no matter what you wear." Pouted Kyoko. She felt like all the jewels in the world paled in comparison to Kanae.

Kanae gave a hum in response, checking her hair in the small mirror on her night stand. She tucked in a few loose ends before braiding the ponytail.

"How was your walk with prince Kuon last night?" said Kanae. "There seemed to be some odd tension between you two."

Kyoko smiled to herself, Kanae really was amazing, before turning sparkling eyes on her.

"Kanae, you were watching and concerned for me!" she said, teasing her friend.

"Mo! It's my job. Literally. I'm wouldn't be good at my job if I didn't notice."

Kyoko's smile turned warm. Her friend was obviously concerned for her, but was unsure how to handle the situation. They were both new to female friendships after all. Kanae was Kyoko's first real female friend, and Kyoko was hers.

"It… was nice." Said Kyoko, thinking back to last night. "I'd been worried because he had distanced himself from me recently. I thought we were friends and he seemed to stop caring about me."

Kanae finished her braid, walking over to the bed and sitting on the other side.

"Why was he avoiding you?" said Kanae. "That doesn't make any sense."

"I had no idea." Said Kyoko, shrugging. "At first I thought that he was upset at me because of the kiss I gave him on the cheek during the tournament, but it turns out I was wrong. He apparently was afraid about how involved I had gotten in this latest incident with Reino. He was trying to keep me safe."

"By pushing you away?" said Kanae, shaking her head. "I agree with Lory, Koun's an idiot. Well, can't say I blame him. It is his fault you've become involved in all of this."

Kyoko grimaced. She didn't like hearing people say that. She honestly thought it was exaggerated. If being around Kuon really was that dangerous, they would have warned the whole harem.

"Did you enjoy the dinner yesterday?" asked Kyoko, changing the subject.

"The food was good." Said Kanae. "I've never had so many different types of meat before."

"It's true. They really are royalty, eating such great food all the time."

She laid down on Kanae's bed, staring at the ceiling as she remembered the delicious food she had been able to eat. Although she didn't really get to start eating till the queen had relented her endless barrage of question. Thinking back on the conversation, she remembered something that she'd been meaning to ask Kanae.

"What was your master like?" asked Kyoko. "The one that taught you how to fight?"

She felt the bed shift, then a rustle of fabric as Kanae laid down as well, head near Kyoko's. She too stared at the ceiling, expression blank.

"He was very strict." Said Kanae. "His lessons were tough, and his conditioning tougher. The man didn't budge an inch when it came to proper protocol and behavior. He had this thing he would do if I did something well. His face would slip into a funny grin. It wouldn't last more than a second before he would be scowling again. Then he'd would scold me for slacking and double my training."

Kyoko gave a weak smile. It didn't sound particularly pleasant, but to each their own. Kanae was talking about him with an extra reverence in her expression. Obviously he had meant a lot to her.

"He was stubborn, didn't listen, and couldn't cook to save his life, but he had flute he would play occasionally." continued Kanae. "He would play the most beautiful songs after particularly tough missions in respect to those that had died. He valued life, never killing unless he had to. It was such a strange paradox."

"What happened to him?" asked Kyoko.

Kanae didn't move for a moment. She eventually pushed off the bed and walked across the room. Kyoko sat up as well, watching as her friend went to stand by the window, staring outside with folded arms.

"It was just a stupid escort job." Said Kanae. "A bandit got a lucky shot on him. I was too far away to help."

"That's so sad." said Kyoko. Her heart ached for her friend. Kanae's expression was guarded as always, but some of the pain she felt showed. Kyoko gave a sniff, catching the attention of Kanae. She walked over to Kyoko, bending forward and forcing Kyoko to look into her eyes.

"He was getting old." She said. "He had slowed down a lot, got injured one too many times. It was just a matter of time. He always wanted to go out fighting."

"Why are you the one comforting me?" muttered Kyoko.

"Because you're the big baby." Said Kanae, now standing to her full height and putting her hands on her hips. "Now, are you going sit there and cry all day, or are you going to help me with my makeup?"

Kyoko whipped away her tears, recognizing her friends need for a subject and mood change. She jumped up with her face glowing. "I'll do my very best! Risa has taught me some awesome techniques."

"I just hope I don't regret this." said Kanae, sitting down in the chair. Kyoko happily put makeup on her friend, doing her best to remember all the lessons she had learned. She chatted idly with Kanae, talking about the ceremony and her training. At one point she had to profusely apologize for poking Kanae in the eye with a brush.

"Do you think everything is going to be safe?" asked Kyoko, thinking about the accursed.

"If anything happens, the guards will be ready." Said Kanae. "They were briefed on the situation. Captain Dyrus has set up several traps in case they do try to interfere. I'd like to see them try anything with the king and phoenix there anyway."

"That's very true." Said Kyoko.

There was a knock at the door. Curious, Kyoko put down the brush and opened it. Her heart stopped when she saw the last person she'd been expecting: prince Kuon. He stood looking resplendent in his formal attire, or maybe that was just her rose tinted glasses.

"Prince Kuon." Said Kyoko, still trying to get her heart under control after this unexpected encounter. "Good morning." As she calmed, her heart warmed at the memory of the previous night when Kuon had said he was concerned for her, and at the thought of calling him by his name. She still didn't have the heart to do so now, but maybe in the future when she didn't have an ulterior motive for doing so.

"Good morning." Said Kuon, smiling at her. "How did you sleep last night?"

"I slept well." despite her encounter with Setsuko. "What about you?"

"I slept very well thank you." Said Kuon. "I came to escort you to the ceremony this afternoon."

"You did?" said Kyoko. "How did you know I was here?" She hadn't told anyone that she was coming to Kanae's room this morning.

"I asked the guards." Said Kuon.

Ah, that made sense.

Kuon nodded to Kanae, who was standing behind Kyoko. She had her arms folded, a carefully passive expression on her face as she looked at Kuon. "Good morning Lady Kanae. I hope you are well."

"Well enough Your Highness." Said Kanae, stiffly. "And you can drop the 'lady' title. I'm still just a normal mercenary."

"With your permission." Said Kuon nodding respectfully at her. "Are the two of you ready to leave? We want to be a little early."

"We were just about to leave." Said Kyoko, looking at Kanae. "Are you ready to go?"

"I am." Said Kanae. She came to stand by Kyoko, lacing her arm through Kyoko's as if she were escorting her. "I actually planned to escort you to the ceremony today."

"You did?" asked Kyoko, her heart filling with glee. She completely missed the vicious glance Kanae shot at Kuon and his own nonverbal response of blinking at her in surprise. Instead, Kyoko latched herself onto Kanae's arm, giving sounds of glee that her friend wanted to escort her to the ceremony.

"I'm so happy Kanae! You really are my best friend."

"Stop jumping, you're going to yank my arm off."

"You really care a lot about your friend don't you Kanae?" said Kuon, he was smiling again, but there was a subtle edge in the expression. Kyoko had no idea why that was coming out. It had been a while since she had seen that fake smile.

"Of course." Said Kanae, her straight expression never changing. "After all, I am the one that will stay by her side to protect her."

"Yes, and you've done a great job of that so far." said Kuon. the sparkles in his smile somehow increasing.

Kyoko looked from one to the other, unsure what had caused the tension.

"And we're off!" said Kyoko, dragging Kanae with her by their linked arms and breaking up the intense stare down between Kanae and Kuon.

They reached the throne room. There were several rows of chairs, many of these already filled with people. There was a section about five rows back for the concubines. Most of them were already seated, talking to one another. Kuon led the two of them to that area, many of the occupants turning to see their prince enter. When they reached that chairs, Kuon gestured to them saying.

"They set up an extra chair for you as well Kanae, as Lady Kyoko's special guest."

"Thank you your highness."

"I will be sitting with my family." Said Kuon, nodding at the chairs at the head of the room. "I hope to see you after the ceremony Kyoko."

"Of course." Said Kyoko. _He probably wants to take up my offer to sooth his curse._

Kuon smiled, then slid his arm out of hers, trailing his hand down to take her own. She watched, her confusion turning to mortification as he pulled her hand up and kissed the back of it.

"Until later then." He said, his eyes sparkling.

Kyoko couldn't move, just watching as he walked towards the front of the room. She didn' even register the other people muttering around her.

That idiot! What was he doing to her innocent heart? He had no idea the effect his actions had. And her in public again. Those rumors were never going to die down. She sat down in her chair, dazed as her gloomy thoughts overtook her.

* * *

Kanae's watched her friend as she sank into an obvious mess of her own thoughts. It was an interesting reaction to the prince's obvious advances towards her. It looked like he had gotten over whatever hesitancy he'd had before and planned to openly pursue her. Especially with a public display like that. She could hear those nearby still talking about the kiss on her hand. An innocent gesture as they went, but it was still a gesture publicly claiming her as his. The rumors would probably help.

The thought didn't make her too happy. She didn't trust him with Kyoko. His feelings appeared to flip flop too much for her liking, and Kyoko needed someone who wouldn't waver. The girl had suffered enough when it came to idiots taking advantage of her.

She let her friend continue to ruminate as she examining the area around them. She immediately spotted the different spells and guards dotted surreptitiously around the room. Those were mostly decoys, meant to distract the enemy from the real defenses. Those alone would make it difficult for the accursed to pull a stunt like they did at the festival.

Her attention changed as she noticed someone approach. It was a woman with long wavy hair. Her slanted eyes were on Kyoko as she approached slowly, as if gliding. Even Kanae was somewhat impressed by her presence. She obviously wasn't a warrior, but she presented herself with all the force of one. It was then Kanae noticed the blue and gold choker. So it was another concubine.

Kanae didn't like her.

"Well that was an interesting spectacle." Said the concubine.

Kyoko snapped out of her daze, her face blanching when she saw who it was.

"So much for your promise." The woman continued.

"It's not what it looks like." Said Kyoko. "We're just friends."

"You don't owe her an explanation." Said Kanae, cutting across her friend's protest. The other woman now had her attention on Kanae, whose insides were slowly simmering at the woman's attitude towards Kyoko.

"You are that mercenary." Said the woman, her sneer showing her opinion of Kanae. "Such a vile thing, a woman mercenary. I feel ashamed to have you sitting among us."

"Oh?" Said Kanae, her voice lined with an undercurrent of anger. "We both sell ourselves for money, the only difference is I win."

The woman tilted her head, considering Kanae before a sinister smile spread across her lips.

"You have a good friend Kyoko." Said the woman. "See that she behaves herself so you don't lose her."

Kanae kept glaring as the woman walked away, sitting as far from them as possible.

"Who was that?" said Kanae.

"That was Setsuko." Said Kyoko with a sigh. "She basically number one in the harem. Thank you Kanae, I really appreciate you standing up for me. I'm still not used to her."

Kyoko had fallen back into a slump, the depression around her doubling from before. Kanae awkwardly patted her on the back.

"Er, don't let her bother you." She tried, horrible at comforting. "She's just jealous."

"But she shouldn't be." groaned Kyoko. "I'm just a friend. Those stupid rumors just make everything worse."

_I want to punch you._ thought Kanae, but she decided that wasn't what female friends were suppose to do. The prince was trying to be as obvious with his affections as he could be, but Kyoko was missing all the signs. She was so against love thanks to her past that sometimes Kanae thought that part of her brain had died. This only seemed to prove it.

Another person approached, this one more welcome than the previous one. Just barely. They grabbed a chair, and plopped it down in the middle of the row, right in front of Kyoko.

"Why the glum face?" said Shin, ruffling Kyoko's hair. "Smile. It's a glorious day of celebration and unity."

"Shin!" said Kyoko, trying to calm her now tangled hair. "You surprised me."

"It's not hard when you're not paying attention." Said Shin, he then turned to Kanae, sending her a wink. "Good to see you Kanae. You look wonderful like always."

"You're in the way." Said Kanae.

"How do you mean?" said Shin, looking around.

Kanae gestured at his chair. "It's in the middle of the aisle."

"But I wanted to sit by Kyoko." Said Shin. "Unless you're willing to give up your seat."

"No."

"Then how about this." said Shin. He leaned back, patting his lap. "You can sit here."

Kanae's eye twitched. "There would be too many witnesses."

He sat straighter, hope in his face. "For you to sit in my lap?"

"For your murder."

Kyoko let out a laugh, undoubtedly thinking Kanae was joking.

"It's always fun being around you two." Said Kyoko, smiling brightly at them. "I feel much better. Thank you."

Kanae felt her face falter, muttering under her breath about Kyoko being embarrassing. Shin took her gratitude in stride, giving a half bow while seated.

"I am here to serve." He said. "If you ever need-"

"Shin aren't you going to come sit with us in the royal box?"

Kanae looked up, to see who the voice belonged to. It was the king's brother Masato. She recognized him from the dinner last night. He wore a long burgundy robe with a sash thrown over his shoulder. He was looking at Shin expectantly, waiting for his son to answer. Kyoko, and even a few of the nearby concubines had turned to watch the exchange.

Shin smiled his usual smile.

"Nah, the view from here is better." He said.

Masato seemed disappointed with the answer.

"Your mothers will miss you." Said Masato.

"I'll attend to her later."

There was a short pause, where Masato stared at his son, some sort of internal battle occurring. Finally, his father shook his head in resignation.

"I'll be sure to let her know."

Masato left, walking up to the front to join the rest of the royal family. Kanae's eyes narrowed as she watched Masato. He took a seat by his wife, talking to her briefly before she glanced towards them. Kanae could see the disappointment on leandrea's face. Shin was currently talking to one of the concubines sitting behind them. He hadn't seemed to notice his mother's disappointment.

There was obviously some undercurrent of tension in that exchange. It appeared that Shin did not get along with his parents. His carefully relaxed attitude sparked her curiosity against her will.

"Do you not have a good relationship with your father?" asked Kyoko when there was a lull in the conversation. Apparently even Kyoko had noticed the tension.

"What makes you say that?" said Shin.

"Your fairy aura dimmed around him." Said Kyoko.

Kanae had no idea where that had come from. Shin blinked at Kyoko, then a huge smile crept across his face. He leaned closer to her, beckoning for her to do so as well.

"You see Kyoko." He said, voice lower than usual. Kanae could still hear him however "The truth is; I don't trust my father. He's actually an incubus and he sucks away my happiness with his presence."

"Oh, that is so sad." Said Kyoko. "No wonder you don't want to sit with him."

"That's not what an incubus is." Said Kanae.

"Then what is it Kanae?" said Shin.

"Don't go repeating anything you hear from Shin." Said Kanae, who stared pointedly at Kyoko, ignoring the idiot grinning at her. "It's a bunch of nonsense."

"That's just mean!" exclaimed Shin, trying to look innocent. "I meant what I said about my father."

Kanae tried not to rise to his teasing, but she couldn't help it, they spent much of the next five minutes arguing about what a incubus was. She knew he had changed the topic on purpose, but she let it go. Now wasn't the place to ask those sorts of questions. It wasn't like it was any of her business anyway.

* * *

Most of the champions had arrived. They were stationed in the side room, waiting for when the ceremony would start and they were called out to the throne room. Lory did a quick head count, noticing they were short one. Where was the champion for the Woods family?

"Are you looking for someone?"

Jelly had appeared next to Lory, smiling brightly at him. He couldn't help but notice the all-white dress she was wearing. With her deceitfully young face, it added to the illusion of innocence.

"Duchess Woods." Said Lory. "Where is the champion for your family?"

"You're looking at them." she said spreading her arms wide.

Lory was surprised, he didn't think that a female would be chosen as a champion. Most dukedoms were too prudish, and stuck on appearances for them to consider a female champion. "Duchess, are you sure about this?" he asked, the concern showing on his face.

"Positive." Said Jelly, giving Lory a wink. "The other poor soul we chose for the job was complaining so much, there was no way my family could make him a champion in good conscious. So I thought, who better to do it than myself." The change didn't make Lory happy, partially because it was decided without him being informed, but mostly because it was Jelly.

"I doubt you'll be taken seriously, even as a champion." Said Lory. "You'll be the only woman."

"Since when have I allowed anyone to boss me around?" said Jelly. She grinned a sinister smile, the expression clashing with her previously innocent appearance. "They laughed at me for all those years because of my pitiful excuse for light magic, but now I'll be able to go toe to toe with any of them!"

"So instead of the arcane witch, you will become the light witch." Said Lory flatly, referencing the nickname many had given her. She was known to have a temper on her when she didn't get what she wanted. Lory would have a talk with Kuu and make sure she was more of a support during this war. Jelly didn't have any combat experience whatsoever.

"Be careful Duchess. The second you accept that contract, you will be painting a large target on your head."

Jelly patted his hand affectionately, like parent patronizing their child. "Don't you worry, I'm not an easy target to hit."

* * *

Kuu sat front and center waiting for the champions to come, and the ceremony to begin. The atmosphere here was one of tense anticipation, and he wasn't the only one that was scanning the room looking for signs of trouble. There was no way the accursed weren't going to try something. They had already let one golden opportunity go by without incident. He'd been so sure they would strike at the speech, but there'd been no sign of them. He wished, but did not really believe that would be the case today. This was something they couldn't ignore. With the blessing of the champions, they would increase their manpower exponentially. It would be a huge blow to the Dark Djinn. As Kuu pondered, trying to figure out what the accursed would try, Dyrus walked up and saluted.

"Sir! I come to give my report." he said formally.

Kuu nodded, and Dyrus came closer, sending out a small sphere that covered only the two of them.

"We've done a thorough sweep looking for signs of dark magic, but we came up with nothing. Our precautions are all in place, and my men ready to fight. Should anything happen, your Majesty will be well protected."

"Thank you Dyrus." said the king, "But I hope it does not come to that."

"As do I, but should it happen, we will be prepared."

Kuu nodded in response, and Dyrus saluted again before dropping the sound bubble and walking off to tend his guards.

"_Oh goddess, please let this go smoothly." _Kuu prayed silently.

* * *

Kuon watched as Dyrus saluted and walked off, his body language so sure. And yet his father looked, if anything, less certain. He wanted to know what Dyrus had told Kuu, but the ceremony was going to start any minute, and it wasn't worth it to go to the king throw up a bubble and asking what had happened. It was just... he was on edge, and he wanted to know what was going on. He felt restless and uneasy, and he couldn't pinpoint the reason. A couple times he nearly asked Yukihito (who was sitting next to him) if he felt it, but he was sure to get some sort of reply about how he was just missing Kyoko. "_Honestly" _Thought Kuon a little exasperated._, "the man is more in love with the idea of them as a couple than than I am…. No actually that isn't true_."

A trumpet sounded, breaking him from his thoughts

The champions marched in dressed in reds, and yellows and and all the colors associated with the Phoenix. They were intimidating to behold, but Kuon was distracted from this grand spectacle by that feeling growing. What was causing it?

"Yukihoto, do you feel that?" asked Kuon, finally unable to stand it.

"Feel what?" he responded, glancing at Kuon.

"No, nothing." Kuon said quickly, scanning the crowd, not even trying to pay attention to the blessing ceremony. Where's it coming from?

"Look" said Yukihoto, nudging Kuon to get his attention. The champions stood facing the crowd, each one had a magic circle glowing beneath them, and above them, Rosa was rising. As he watched, she seemed to grow until her wing span extended to all the champions, and her light! She was glowing so brightly he could hardly look at her. Some of that light trailed off the phoenix, and began to circle around the champions heads like a halo. It was so majestic and inspiring, Kuon could feel his spirits lifting. But then...

Like a silent bomb, surge of dark, putrid magic washed through the room. It seemed to immobilize him, and steal his breath. As he sat choking for air, he saw the halos of magic change. Darkness seemed to be bleeding into the light. Everything good became corrupt, runes of binding become runes of destruction. The force of the change pushed everyone back, reeling at the shadows that now covered their souls.

People screamed, jumping out of their seats and tripping over eachother the run away. Kuon got to his feet with the intention to help. A wave of dizziness hit him, and he fell. He couldn't move, an oppressive weight on his chest crushing him. His limbs shook with the effort to raise his head.

The ceremony was still going, except it was no longer a ceremony of light. It was a ceremony of death. A circle of dark runes stretched overhead, engulfing all of the champions in its arms. He saw the nearest champion crumbling, trembling as dark smoke trailed from their body. It was draining their life, consuming their soul. Then, one by one, they all threw their heads back, black fog issuing from their mouths, rising and growing. It then started thrashing, melting in the air as if fought to live.

"_And so the champions fell, their light god unable to protect them from the darkness."_

Kuon's eyes bulged. The Dark Djinn stood not five feet from him, hooded face towards the billowing darkness. It was encircled by flames of shadow, the robe billowing in the wind pressure from the spells.

"You!" cried Kuon, his voice coming out as a gasp.

"_Nothing has changed Prince."_ Said the Djinn. "_You are still helpless as before. Weak to do anything. Too weak to accept real strength, and this is the result."_

Kuon struggled to answer, but his voice wouldn't come. He was drowning, his vision blackening as his consciousness started to slip. He could hear the Djinn's laughter as its image began to fade.

Kuon felt something break. The darkness shattered, light flooding back in. Though he was barely conscious, Kuon understood what had happened. Rosa had broken through the spell.

Kuon gave a large gasp of air, senses returning with a vengeance. Every inch of his body was drenched in cold sweat, muscles trembling from weakness. He couldn't make sense of the noise around him, too intent on remember what it was like to just breath again.

He felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned, his surroundings coming back into focus. His mother beside him, Kyoko and Yukihito kneeling by him as well. Both women were distraught, Julie crying in relif.

"Oh thank the goddess you're alive." She cried.

Kuon tried to move, Kyoko helping him to sit up.

"Don't move too quickly." She said. "You were thrashing. We don't know if you broke anything."

Kuon groaned, putting a hand to his head. It was pounding, the ache making it hard to think. He forced his way through the pain, looking around.

The throne room looked like a war zone. The seats had been scattered to the wind, not a single one left standing. Many people were still running, some laying down from injuries, others helping their friends and families. The guards were spreading out, helping and calming everyone.

The worst of it was the platform. The remnants of such a vile curse caused his stomach to turn. Burned into the stone were the dark runes, trails of smoke still smoldering in the charred remains. Each of the fallen champions were spaced evenly around the edge of the circle. None of them were moving.

"The champions…" said Kuon, trying to stand.

Kyoko moved, letting Yukihito help him stand, and walked towards the nearest champion. Kuon hobbled after her, staring at the body below him. Kanae hovered protectively over Kyoko as she knelt down and put her hand over the champion's body.

She drew back, swallowing hard. She kept her head down, voice low as she confirmed his worst fear.

"He's dead."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thank you all for your incredible words of encouragement! I was thrilled by the response to the previous chapter. Yay for progression.**

**My friends, I am out of the country by the time this posts. (Imouto will post it for me) I will be gone for ten days and I honestly don't know if I will be able to finish the next chapter before the next scheduled post. I will update my profile as soon as I know more. I did not even finish this chapter before I left so I left a portion of it in my sister's hands.**

**Speaking of my sister, she has finally started writing something to post on FF. A couple things to say. First, she's a better writer than me. (In my opinion)(**_**It's not true**_**). Second, it's a crackfic. (Keep in mind that I patterned Shin after her) Look forward to it. Her pen name is Im0ut0 XD**

**-Blushweaver**

_**Hey peeps. It is true that Blushweaver left, and left a good portion of this chapter to me, so if you see any obvious typo's please let us know in your review. As I have been writing a crack fic, (as she informed you) it was definitely a mood shift to finish this chapter. You will have to wait until Blush weaver gets back before I post my story though, I think she would murder me if I posted before she could read it. Also, Blushweaver gave me explicit instructions that should she die on her trip (not really likely) that I must finish her fic for her. **_

_**As always, thanks for reading!**_

_**Imouto**_


	45. Aftershock

**If you read my profile earlier this week, you saw I wasn't going to update until the 13****th****. This changed when the chapter wrote itself without me paying attention, so you guys get to enjoy a consistent update. Yay. **

* * *

The world seemed oddly quiet to Kuon as he moved as if on automatic throughout the room, checking on those that were trampled in the mass exodus, and doing what he could to clean up the mess. Lory and Kuu had hurried the fallen champions out of the room and into the clinic, in the hopes to save those they could. That meant damage control had fallen to him. A quickly stifled sob caught Kuon's attention. He turned to see his mother sobbing quietly into her hands, her body trembling.

Kuon walked over to touch her lightly on the shoulder. She looked up at him, face and eyes red and dripping. It had been years since Kuon had seen her like this and he had to swallow a lump rising in his own throat. Julie reached out and grabbed his hand tightly, as if she were afraid he would vanish.

"I was so afraid I had lost you." She whispered. "You weren't responding…"

"I'm alright mother." Said Kuon squeezing her hand in return. "I haven't gone anywhere."

"You're right." She said dropping his hand and rubbing her face several times, scrubbing the tears from her eyes and trying to smile.

"Mother you need to rest" said Kuon, "Please, go with the guards back to your room."

But the queen didn't listen. "I'm going to my husband." She said firmly. "I need to be with him."

The queen's face was still be blotchy and red, but she had that look that stubborn look in her eyes. Kuon quickly assigned a guard to follow her to the clinic. Honestly, Kuu could use the support.

Satisfied that his mother would be taken care of, Kuon turned his attention to the next woman in his life.

Kyoko was flitting around the scene, helping with small injuries and calming people down. He moved to get closer to her, or at least, he intended to. His path was blocked by a noble woman.

"This is your fault!" she yelled, pointing a finger at him. "How could you let this happen?"

"Lady Matsuni, please calm yourself." Said Yukihito, who was standing beside Kuon.

"My son was one of your champions!" Kanna Matsuni yelled at him, tears streaming down her face. "My son, and you let this happen to him! What are you and the king doing? Twiddling your thumbs and letting the accursed kill us all!"

"I know you're upset," Said Yukihito, his voice hard. "and this is a terrible time, but I suggest that you curb your tongue until you are able to speak more rationally."

"More rationally?" She shrieked. "My son is dead because of them and you expect me to be rational!? Why don't you risk your own lives next time!"

This was going to stop now. Kuon's anger wasn't hot, but cold, his voice frozen over with rage as it sharpened. The woman flinched at his anger, unconsciously feeling it sweep over her.

"You dishonor your son." Said Kuon shortly. "He chose to take this burden, knowing full well that he was risking his life. He was willing to fight against the darkness, in the same way that my father has. Remember Matsuni that your king just returned from a brutal battle against one of the accursed, where he bled and lost a great friend." Kuon looked her straight in the eyes. "So do not speak to me of risking lives."

The woman swallowed, shame now accompanying the anger swimming in her eyes. She glanced around, only now realizing how many people their argument had attracted. Everyone was staring at them, Kuon hyper aware of their eyes. His own moved through the crowd, making eye contact with many of them. He saw confusion, hurt, anger and fear.

"Do not confuse who the real enemy is." said Kuon, raising his voice so it carried through the room. "Do you not remember what your king said? We must come together to fight the accursed. If we quarrel against each other, then you are letting the enemy win. Do not let the lives of these that fell here be in vain by tarnishing their memory with your misplaced anger. Honor them by renewing your resolve and directing your anger where it belongs; with those that caused this to happen."

No one cheered for his impromptu speech. Instead, he saw teeth clench, resolves strengthen and people crumple in distress. Kuon walked closer to the distraught mother, his fury abating and filling with sorrow instead.

"I am sorry that this happened." Said Kuon. "But your son's death will not go unavenged. We will defeat those that brought about this madness and destroy them."

The anger completely left her, the woman sobbing harder in response. A guard came over and assisted her out of the room. Kuon looked over, locking eyes with Kyoko who was kneeling beside a woman. He saw concern and a question in them. He gave her a small grimace, then motioned her shadow guard over. The man had come out to protect Kyoko when the threat had first appeared. He approached, a head wrap and hood shading even his eyes from view. Long daggers were strapped to his thighs, the black leather jerkin exposing thick strong muscles. He looked fierce, even here in the light. Kuon pitied anyone that met him in the dark.

"Make sure she gets back safely." Said Kuon, motioning to Kyoko. "And her friend as well." They still couldn't be sure something else wouldn't happen and he'd be more efficient knowing she was safe.

The man bowed, and walked over to Kyoko talking quietly to her. She looked up at Kuon, frustration obvious. She argued for a moment with her guard before bowing her head grudgingly. She was then lead out of the room with Kanae, both sending Kuon worried glances.

Satisfied that those he loved were safe, Kuon turned his attention back to the task at hand. A migraine was slowly forming around his temples, but he resolved to push through it. His father had left it to him to clean up and he'd fulfill his duty.

He half expected the Djinn to show up again. It didn't, and he honestly wasn't sure if it had been a figment of his imagination. Kyoko hadn't seen it, and his father hadn't mentioned it before running off. Kuon wasn't sure what to think. As it was, he couldn't rest. Not yet.

* * *

"I'm sorry your majesty." Said Konoe. "But if you can't guarantee the safety of our soldiers, we just can't lend you any aid."

"I understand." Said Kuu, heart heavy. "Make sure to send your king my best wishes. We will let you know as soon as we have resolved the issues."

Konoe fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable with being unable to do more. He was only an ambassador from the Aquiteris kingdom, one of the countries boarding the northern area of Ashuron. They had developed a friendly relationship over the years, the king kind enough to offer his troops if needed. The assistance wasn't required yet, which was a good thing since it looked like Ashuron wouldn't get any until they found a way to stop the seeds from sprouting as well as this new occurrence.

"I'm sorry your highness." Sighed Konoe. "I'll do my best to speak with him, but I can't guarantee anything."

"Thank you." Said Kuu, extending an arm. "I wish you a safe journey on your way home."

Konoe shook his hand, sending Kuu one last sad look before exiting. The second he was gone, Kuu let out a sigh, his strong stance melting away. His wife snaked an arm through his own, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"It's not to be unexpected." She said. "You wouldn't risk your own people either if they were in the same situation."

"True, but it's still frustrating." Said Kuu.

He walked over to a seat and sat down, thankful to be off his feet. They were currently waiting outside the operating room; Lory having kicked him out when he stopped being useful. The phoenix had taken off soon after, no doubt scouting the area for any other events.

"I'm just frustrated." Said Kuu. "No matter what we do, the accursed have been a step ahead of us this whole time. We know too little, and the little we do know hasn't helped."

"You are being too hard on yourself." Said Julie. "We have had some successes. Have faith in your people and in yourself. You can't do it all. We are here with you."

Kuu placed a hand over his wife's own, closing his eyes and concentrating on her. He could feel her hands, smooth and calm, but he had felt them trembling before.

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

"I am now that you've calmed." She scoffed. "Do not spend your time worrying about me. You take care of the kingdom; I'll take care of you. That's how it's always been."

A true Julie response. It was a mantra she enjoyed repeating. He smiled, kissing the back of her hand in gratitude. They both sat, quiet, waiting for Lory to emerge and give them his sentence on the champions. Julie had to tell Kuu to quiet his bouncing legs a few times, but eventually the man emerged.

Kuu stood up, followed closely by Julie, anxious to hear the news. Hirotaka was right behind Lory, both looked tired.

"Well?" asked Kuu.

Lory shook his head.

"All dead save two." Said Lory. "There was nothing we could do for them."

Kuu swallowed. Five people dead on his watch. Five citizens that had pledged themselves to assist in the destruction of the dark djinn. He needed to see them. He brushed past Lory, slipping out of Julie's grasp as he entered the room.

All the champions were laying on a separate bed. Five were covered by a white cloth, a single desert rose resting on each of them. Kuu's eyes slowly trailed around the circle of beds, taking a moment to remember each fallen victim. Then he made it to the two that were still alive.

One was still unconscious. Jelly Woods lay quiet, but not in a peaceful slumber. Her face was pinched, new lines of grief marking her once ageless face. Beside her on the other bed was a man Kuu recognized as Tsuyoshi Momose. He was awake, but his eyes were unfocused, evidently still dazed. Both had a mixture of light and dark magic about them, the light thankfully more dominant.

"Tell me more about their condition, and about the magic that did this." Said Kuu. He knew the others had followed him. Hirotaka came forward, his words tumbling out in a rush to explain.

"It really was a fascinating bit of dark magic." Said Hirotaka "For now I'm calling it invisible blight. It's completely undetectable to our magic tools, but once it activated we could see it all. Honestly all of them would have died if that Kanae girl hadn't been hurt from before. We learned a lot from that case, but this was very different than that. Each person was infected, much like a disease that silently spread in each champion. We guess based on the differing amount of dark energy in each champion that it grew in strength over time, again like a disease. We are not sure if it can be transferred from person to person however, that answer we still do not know."

"So are you saying that they were… _infected_ with this magic before the ceremony?" asked Kuu.

"Indeed." Said Hirotaka, bobbing his head. "Brilliant idea really. Why plan an uncertain attack when you can guarantee a blow like this? The invisible blight only activated when it came in contract with the phoenix's magic. Then when it did, it lit like a fire bathed in kerosene. Poof! Overpowered the champions and burned out most of them like a leaf."

"Don't say it like that." grimaced Julie, glaring at Hirotaka. "These are human lives and souls your talking about."

"My apologies your majesty." Said Hirotaka. "But I've never seen anything like it before."

"You said that the magic grew over time." Said Kuu. "Is that why these two survived while the others didn't?"

"It's our best guess at the moment." Said Hirotaka. "Both Duchess Woods and Tsuyoshi were selected to be champions right before the ceremony due to internal conflicts. They may not have been infected before that decision was made, hence why their curse was not as strong. The boy was literally a last minute decision."

"Which means he would have only had contact with a few people before the ceremony." Said Kuu. "Someone would have had to infect him then. Lory, as soon as the boy wakes, we need a list of everyone he talked to after being selected as a champion."

"Already on it." Said Lory. "Though it might not help. I'm sure the accursed placed this blight on multiple people just to cover all their bases. He may have been infected before he knew for certain that he was going to be a champion."

"Still, it's the best lead we have for this." said Kuu. If there was another betrayer planting curses on his people, he wanted to know. "Were the contracts at least completed?"

"They were." Said Hirotaka. "These two are now officially champions, once they are up and about again."

That at least was good, assuming they still wanted the job. More than one soldier had lost their nerve after their first day in a real battle. It was hard to recover from trauma like this, especially for one as young as the Momose boy. He barely looked a day over twenty.

"You said that we couldn't detect this magic before," said Kuu. "Do you think after this we can prevent this from happening again?" They'd have to find a way to detect the curse as well as a way to purify it before selecting anymore champions. They wouldn't be able to hold another ceremony until then.

"Not yet, but I've thought of a theory of how we can do so." Said Hirotaka, already hurrying out the door and motioning for Kuu to follow. "I'll show you what I have."

Kuu moved to follow him out, but hesitated. He noticed Lory, silently watching Jelly as she lay asleep on the bed. His face was calm, silent, a perfect mask of nothing. Only his bawled fists showed any emotion he currently felt.

Kuu walked over to his friend. "Are you coming to see what Hirotaka has come up with?"

"Yeah." Said Lory, voice low.

He turned on his heel, marching out of the room without looking back. Kuu watched the back of his friend as it left, understanding the weight it carried. Both Kuu and Lory had the lives of everyone in the kingdom in their hands. Kuu dealt with the light - what was seen and what the public acknowledged- while Lory dealt with the dark, the secrets and troubles the public were never told. Together, they kept the kingdom safe, but they also put themselves and their loved ones in danger in the process.

That danger was the reason Lory had never gotten another wife after his previous one had died, murdered by a deranged man's final act of revenge against Lory.

He felt someone squeeze his hand. Julie was there again, bringing him out of his dark thoughts.

"It sounds like Hirotaka has forgotten all about you." Said Julie, nodding towards the doorway. Hirotaka's voice could be heard traveling through the open area. "He'd talk for days if someone would listen."

"Crazy magic obsessed man." Sighed Kuu. "But he is amazing. I envy his talent with magic circles."

"Dear." Said Julie quietly. "I think… it's time. For you to talk to Kuon."

Here, in the room surrounded by his fallen people, Kuu knew it was time. They couldn't afford to delay telling him the truth any longer, or discuss what they had learned.

"I think you're right." Said Kuu. "It's well past time for me to talk to him. About everything."

* * *

It was late, so late it was almost early. Kuon wanted nothing more than to stop and think, to rest from what had happened. His heart felt heavy, body tired from the event. He had just finished dealing with the last noble, talked to the last guard, and given his last impromptu speech about standing together as a kingdom.

Yukihito had gone some time ago, leaving Kuon with two other escorts from Dyrus. The man had insisted on the body guards, and Kuon hadn't had the energy to fight him. He wanted nothing more than to sleep and dream this nightmare away.

"Kuon."

Kuon turned, recognizing his father walking towards him. The king waved away the guards, signaling to give them space. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Kuon asked the question everyone had been pestering him with.

"How are the champions?" asked Kuon, keeping his voice down.

Kuu glanced around before motioning towards his son to follow him.

"Not here. I need to talk to you. Come."

Kuon followed, not sure what he was expecting. Surprisingly, Kuu lead them right back to the throne room. They left the two guards outside. The room was mostly cleaned from the disaster, the remnants of the curse still left on the ground. It was faded, like led on decade old parchment, worn away after the effects of time, an imprint, but the purpose not discernible to those that read it.

A cry came from the rafters, and Rosa soared from above. She circled the area, coming to rest on the top of the throne. His father walked towards the dais, stepping right over the runes. He held out a hand to Rosa, who took flight and perched on his arm. Then he turned to his son.

His face bore the years of a man twice his age. There was pain, heartache and sorrow in that expression. The years of being King had not been kind on him. It was not fair that Kuu, a peace loving man, was the one that had to rule during the era of the Accursed returning. It was a fate more suited to the previous king.

"All the champions save two are dead." Said Kuu. "Jelly Woods, and Tsuyoshi Momose both survived that attack."

Kuon couldn't help a breath of relief. At least a few had survived. It was selfish of him to be especially glad Jelly had been one of them. He knew Lory would have taken that hit particularly hard.

"Did you see the Djinn there?" asked Kuon.

"No, nor did Rosa." Said Kuu. "The champions all had some sort of curse that slowly infected them over time. It manifested much like a disease. It was easy to remove now that we now know what to look for, but the damage has been done."

"So the ceremony completely failed?" said Kuon.

"Not entirely." Said Kuu. "Jelly and Tsuyoshi retained their contract with Rosa and they are now her champions, but they will both need time to recover, Jelly more so than the boy."

Kuon ground his teeth. All but two champions dead. They'd been having problems getting people to volunteer, but now no one would want to become a champion. How were they supposed to defend their people from the accursed if they didn't have anyone that would be willing to protect the people? They would be too scared and untrusting of the Phoenix to try again. This was a complete disaster.

His mind returned to something else his father had said. If Rosa hadn't sensed the presence of the Djinn, then what had he seen? Had he been hallucinating? Or had it been something only he could see. A manifestation of the curse within him, tempting him.

"My son." Said Kuu, his quiet voice bringing Kuon out of his thoughts. "There is something else I must tell you. It's the reason I brought you to this room."

"What is it?"

"As you know, Rosa is a Demi God." Said Kuu. "She was summoned by the first king, Hikari Hizuri who called upon her to have the light magic needed to defeat the dark djinn, Vaith. She formed a special contract, a bond, and now any of his descendants will inherent the innate ability to use light magic as well as the potential to be selected as the next king by Rosa."

"I know this father." Said Kuon, wondering why he was being told something he had learned as a child.

"I tell you this so that you can remember." Said Kuu. "Because, I'm about to tell you a secret that many don't know about Rosa's contract."

The secret about Rosa's contract? Kuon had never heard of such a thing.

"Rosa's true form is not actually a phoenix." Said Kuu. "It's why she can change into anything she desires. The Phoenix is but a symbol of what she is. She is a Demi God, and as such, her true appearance cannot be contained in a physical form on this earth. To stay here, she has to have a proxy, a vessel with which to tether herself to this world."

"Is this not her Phoenix form?" asked Kuon.

"It is not." Said Kuu. "Rosa was summoned by Hikari into this world through the vessel, allowing her to manifest here as a Phoenix. Without the vessel, her form as the phoenix would disappear."

Kuon immediately saw why this was a secret. Rosa was ageless, able to be reborn from the ashes like a real phoenix from legends. But if her vessel was targeted and destroyed, then no amount of waiting would bring her back.

"Do our enemies know of this?" Said Kuon, recognizing the importance of this secret. The look on Kuu's face told him his answer.

"Who knows?" Said Kuon.

"My brother, Masato." Said Kuu quietly, "My father told him before he died, thinking he would be the next King. I learned only of this from Rosa soon after I became king."

Kuon's heart turned cold. Masato, who they were almost sure was the traitor, knew Rosa's biggest weakness. He could potentially destroy her.

"Does he know where it is?" Asked Kuon.

"No," said Kuu, "He doesn't even know what it is. Thankfully my father only told him that it would manifest itself when he became king. He does not have that knowledge, but he knows it's somewhere in the palace."

Kuon fell quiet for a moment, pondering what he had learned.

"Why are you telling me this father?" asked Kuon.

Kuu gestured around the room.

"Look for it." He said.

"The vessel?"

His father nodded.

"I'm sorry father, but if it were that easy to find, I'd be scared for our kingdom." Said Kuon

"Exercise a little faith in your father and try to find it."

Still skeptical, he humored the king and looked around.

Kuon's eyes immediately went to the throne. A bright red ruby was embedded into the head of the seat. It was infused with light magic, showering the area in its might. He knew it was a magnificent gem.

"Is that it?" Asked Kuon, nodding to the ruby.

Kuu shook his head. "You're doing it wrong. You're using your eyes and knowledge to try and find something of a higher plane. Try using your senses and your heart to feel out the phoenix's power, much like you feel out a person's aura."

Kuon tried again. He felt out with his magic, trying to sense what he could. He could feel his father there, light magic strong and kind. Rosa, majestic and burning with life. Then he could feel his own, tainted and churning within.

"I don't know where it is." Said Kuon. "If it is here, I cannot sense it."

"One more time son." Said Kuu softly. "This time close your eyes, and think... on Kyoko."

Kuon narrowed his eyes at his father. What was he trying to pull?

"Just trust me." Said Kuu, his eyes sparkling with determination.

Kuon couldn't deny his father of his hope. He tried again, this time closing his eyes and thinking of Kyoko. His heart immediately eased at her memory. He concentrated on her passion to succeed, her desire to help others, and her large heart, willing to accept someone as flawed as him as a friend.

As he stood there, he felt something tugging him in a different direction. It felt familiar, nostalgic, as if hearing a song from years ago he had almost forgotten. He listened to it, somehow knowing he could have sensed it long ago, but had never opened his heart to it.

He opened his eyes, following the feeling. It led him to the back of the throne room behind the chair towards the wall. The only thing there was a stretch of canvas and two oil lamps burning on either side of it. His eyes were fixed on one of the lamps, gold intricate designs weaving through the outside, a fire burning inside of it.

Kuon knew this was it.

Kuu stepped up next to his son, the fire from the lamp reflected in his eyes.

"As a boy, I always thought it odd that they had lamps with actual fire in the throne room." He said. "We had upgraded to runes so long ago, I thought it primitive. Then I thought it symbolic. Once I bonded with Rosa, I realized it was to cover in plain sight for the vessel of the phoenix.

"Why can I sense it?" Said Kuon. "Wouldn't anyone with light magic be able to find it? Couldn't Masato?"

"No." Said Kuu. "Only those that have a direct contract with the Phoenix can do so."

"Direct contract with the phoenix?" Said Kuon. That couldn't be right. He hadn't made any sort of contract with Rosa, yet when he glanced at Rosa standing on Kuu's shoulder, he couldn't help but feel it was right. The phoenix jumped down, form shifting into a woman.

Kuon had never been in the phoenix's presence without his father and she always took Julie's form. This time, she took the form of Kuon's heart. It wasn't a surprise the person that stood before him. Petite body, round open face with eyes and hair of a passionate orange. It was Kyoko's form with a few color differences.

_"We do have a contract your majesty."_ Said Rosa._ "You have forgotten about it, but I have not."_

She stretched out her hand to him. Kuon hesitated. Despite living with Rosa since he was born, he couldn't remember ever touching the phoenix. He didn't know what would happen if he did. His mind imagined himself burning as a result of his curse. He glanced at his father, who was watching silently.

Rosa beckoned again, those eyes, that form pleading for him to reach out. It really wasn't fair of her to use that appearance.

He took her hand.

Kuon gasped. His skin was boiling, but not in an unpleasant way. It was a fire, a light that surged through him. Like with the vessel, he recognized this feeling from long ago.

"It was you." Said Kuon, understanding blooming in him. "You were the voice I heard."

Back when the curse first almost took him, she had been the one to bring him out of the brink of darkness.

_"I couldn't let you be taken."_ Said Rosa. _"I bonded with you early, yes, but you were always destined to become the next King. I'm sure the djinn sensed it and targeted you specifically."_

"Destined to become the next King..." Kuon's eyes went wide, wondering if he had understood correctly. "Are you saying that you've already started the bond with me... The one that selects me as the next King?"

_"I have."_ Said Rosa. _"Originally it would have been around this time I would have selected you, but even I cannot see how everything will play out. Because of your contract with the Djinn, I cannot complete my contract with you, as he cannot complete his. Had I not interfered, you would have been taken by the darkness and become an accursed."_

Kuon's head was reeling. It made much more sense, why he had not been taken over back then after making his selfish wish. He hadn't known what it was he was doing at the time, but after the meeting with the other council members, Kuon had fully understood what he had almost become.

Then he remembered his father was in the room, listening to the whole conversation. He was scared to look up, to see his fathers disappointed expression. Slowly, he met his father's eyes.

All he saw was pride.

"I already knew Kuon." Said Kuu. "We learned of this last night, and I learned about Rosa's contract with you this morning. It makes sense what happened now that we have all the information."

Kuon didn't know what to say. He felt vulnerable, horrible, and a little relieved to no longer have that secret. His father came over, gripping Kuon's arm firmly.

"Me and your mother are proud of you Kuon." He said. "The years have been hard on you, but you've pressed through it all, despite the circumstances. We've always known that you would be the next King, and a great one at that."

Gratitude swelled within Kuon. He couldn't speak again, no words able to express properly how he felt at his father's acceptance. He basked in the moment for a while, grateful for their help.

Kuon nodded his head, and his father removed his hand from his arm.

"It now becomes more imperative to remove my curse." Said Kuon. "Or break the half formed contract, now that we know for certain what it is."

"It does." Said Kuu, now more hesitant. "You do realize this means staying close to things that bring you light."

Kuon knew what he was getting at.

"So you wish to turn Kyoko into a tool, to return my light magic and banish the curse from me?" Said Kuon.

"That's not what I'm saying." Said Kuu. "She can help you Kuon. Don't push her away because it will not help either of you."

Kuon watched his father, knowing that if this had been a week ago he would have sent Kyoko away with what he had just learned. Using her as nothing more than a tool to propel himself would make him as bad as Sho. The idiot had used her feelings and thrown her away in the process. He had no desire to be like that man.

Except, that he had already accepted his feelings for her.

"I have already decided to properly court Kyoko." Said Kuon, and Kuu's eyes lit up. He was about to say something but Kuon cut him off. "but, I am only doing so because I love her. I do not wish to use her as a tool. Her help has nothing to do with my decision. I want to spend my life with her, as she is the only one that makes me completely happy. Also father, do not try to interfere. She, like me, has a few scars. It will be a while before I can make my intentions known to her. For now, I am content that she stays by my side."

The hope was visible in Kuu's face as he nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry to put another burden on your Kuon." Said Kuu. "But I felt that you needed to know. Because of this, both me and Rosa are weaker than we should be, especially with your curse growing stronger. She has to extend more energy to you to prevent you from falling. I want you to see if you can complete the contract with Rosa using the vessel."

"Alright." Said Kuon. Anything to cure his curse and help the kingdom. "What do I need to do?"

"Take the vessel in your hand and speak these words." Said Kuu. "I, Kuon Hizuri, bind myself to the light, promising to cleanse the darkness, to protect the people and to walk the path of life in the light."

Kuon felt himself shiver, able to feel the power in those words.

Carefully, Kuu took down the lamp from the wall, handing it to Kuon. He took it gingerly, marveling at the power he held in his hands. He could feel it now, the magic palpable, raging with a force as great as the skies. It was also calling to him, pulling him towards it.

Kuon opened his mouth to speak, to say the words to complete the crowning contract with Rosa. He found his throat stopped. He couldn't speak, unable to make a sound. He struggled for a minute, pressing, fighting against the force that opposed him, but he couldn't do it. It wasn't allowing him to issue a single sound.

His grip tightened as he mutely handed the lamp back to his father.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I can't."

The disappointment was brief, but Kuon saw it in his father's eyes as he took back the lamp.

"You will be able to take the power when it is time." Said Kuu. "I guess we must resume our roles for now."

"For now." agreed Kuon. He saw a flicker from the corner of his eye.

The djinn was back.

It stood there, not five feet from Kuon, watching.

Kuon's heart started hammering. He stared at it, unable to move from the shock of its appearance. He couldn't see its eyes, but he knew it was watching him. A hand stretched forth from beneath the cloak, a bony digits pointing at Kuon.

_"__I will get what I am owed prince."_ It rasped. _"And you will receive your reward as well."_

A hand grabbed him.

Kuon jumped, realizing it was just his father.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "You went white and weren't responding."

"Yeah." nodded Kuon. "Just… thinking."

He looked back to where the djinn had been. It was gone. Neither Kuu or Rosa had seen it. That solidified it. The djinn was completely in his head. The phoenix was watching him, an understanding behind the calm face of Kyoko.

"We both need to get some rest." Said Kuu. "Come. It's been a long day."

Kuon allowed his father to lead him out of the throne room, unable to get the image and feelings of the djinn following him out of his head. Rosa nudged him in the shoulder.

_"__Chin up Prince Kuon."_ She said, smiling at him. _"The battle has just begun."_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thank you to every person that has taken the time to review, follow and favorite the story. A special thank you to those that reviewed/pmed and sent their best wishes while I was traveling. I was in Guatemala for sightseeing/humanitarian work and wow guys, it was amazing! An experience I will never forget. But seriously, thank you so much for your reviews and words of encouragement!**

**Hopefully the link on my profile has been fixed so you can see the pictures. Word mage, I Love this one as well! (Funny, cause the last two lines were my fav). Guest: "Is the story coming to an end anytime soon?" short answer, no. Still got a long way to go. MWEH, I have a very good reason why Kyoko's mother does not love her, but it won't show up for a long while yet.**

**Im0ut0's story is posted so go check it out if you haven't already. XD**

**I'll see you all in two weeks! Updates are always on my profile if something goes wrong.**

**-Blushweaver**

* * *

**_Let's hear it for Blushweaver! Traveling the world, and still getting chapters written! It's true that I have begun a fic of my own, and I guess you can read it and stuff! XD Hope you like the chapter!_**

**_-Imouto_**


	46. New Lessons

It was strange how after the attack everything went back to normal. The day after the failed ceremony, Kyoko was working in the clinic like always, keeping the peace among the frantic patients. There were a few more people in the clinic due to nervous break downs and the like, but other than that, nothing had changed. Kyoko threw herself into her work, trying to keep her mind off the scene she had witnessed. It had reminded her a little too much of when Kanae's essence had almost been destroyed by the djinn.

"What do you think about all of this?" asked her current patient, a large woman with a ruddy face. "The accursed somehow managed to kill off our champions, and it happened right here in the castle! I'm trying to convince my husband to move, I'm so anxious."

"There are dangers everywhere." said Kyoko simply, pulling out one of the bottles and mixing it with a powder. "It's better to stand and fight them then to run away." She handed the mixture to the woman. "Here, swallow this. It should help calm your stomach, but don't eat for an hour. If that still doesn't work, then you should inquire after a soother or perhaps try other areas of medicine and therapy. It could be a symptom of nerves that won't go away until your mental health is looked after."

"I wouldn't be surprised." Said the woman, swallowing the mixture. "Blah, that didn't taste very good. With all the things that are happening, I wouldn't be surprised if we all had weak stomachs."

Kyoko didn't answer, bringing the woman to the front and biding her goodbye. She then busied herself with her paper work and her records for the next patient. It kept her mind occupied so she didn't worry about other things. Like how in the world the accursed had managed to kill most of the champions, or how Kuon had once again been unresponsive, body spasming right before her.

There was a knock at the door and Kyoko looked up.

"Duke Takarada." Said Kyoko "You're back."

"I am." He said, walking into her office. "I hope you don't mind if I stop in between your next appointment."

"Not at all." She said. "Please, sit."

Takarada took a seat in one of her chair, giving a little smile. It had exhaustion lined around the edges, but it was a happy smile nonetheless. He had probably been up all night, trying to save the champions that had survived.

"You've come a long way Kyoko." He said. "Now you have your own office and your own loyal clientele. It's rewarding to see where your efforts have brought you."

"I couldn't have done it without your help Duke Takarada." Said Kyoko. "Had you not hired me and put your faith in me, I would not have had this opportunity."

"Yes well, it's foolish to not nourish something that has potential." Said Takarada. "I'm actually surprised that you're here today. I thought for sure you'd have gone to check on Kuon."

"Why would you say that?"

Lory shrugged. "People in love usually aren't very level headed, but you've always been a disciplined one so I guess I shouldn't be surprised."

Lory pulled out a cigar, lighting it with a flick of pulse magic from his finger. He took a drag of the tobacco and blew out a column of smoke. This all went unnoticed by Kyoko - who normally would have scolded him for smoking - as she was completely frozen.

"S-sorry Duke Takarada," said Kyoko, her voice shaking. "But I t-think you just said something outrageous."

"Did I?" said Takarada, seemingly unbothered by her stuttering. "You may not see yourself as level headed, but you are, especially for your age."

"No, I'm talking about the other thing."

Lory smirked. "Oh? Am I wrong then? Are you not in love with Kuon?"

Kyoko wanted to slap her hands on her desk and shout '_yes!' _but that was more likely to give away her feelings than hide them. How would Lory know about them anyway? Maybe he was guessing.

"What makes you think I'm in love with Prince Kuon?" she said, grasping at straws.

Lory gave her a look, one that took on the appearance of a parent patiently teaching a child an obvious life lesson.

"Kyoko my dear, I'm an old man. I've seen a lot of young people fall in love in my time, and I pay particular attention to those that are around Kuon."

So... she _had_ been obvious. Kyoko bit on her bottom lip, knowing it would be useless to try and deny her feelings. If Lory could tell she loved Kuon, it meant others might have figured it out as well. First Setsuko, and now Lory. She needed to be better about hiding them.

"Just please don't tell him." She muttered, feeling completely miserable.

The seconds ticked by, Kyoko inwardly squirming at the silence. Eventually she peaked up to see Lory staring at her, the cigar forgotten in his fingers as it dripped ash onto her floor.

"You still see love as a weakness." Said Lory. "What's so bad about falling in love?"

Kyoko looked away, the disappointment too hard to see in his face. He just couldn't understand what it was like. To have her father die, then have her mother throw her away. Her young self had still craved affection, pouring all of that love and attention into Sho. He had been her world. Her entire life. Her everything.

To have the one that embodied her whole world throw her away without a second thought… there were no words to describe it. She never wanted to feel like that again.

"It leaves you vulnerable." Said Kyoko. "I don't wish to be betrayed again. Is that so bad?"

"It is, and it isn't." said Lory. "But what about your friends? Kanae, the Ishibashi boys? Aren't they in a position to betray you as well?"

Kyoko clutched the fabric of her pants tightly.

"It's different." Said Kyoko, voice low. "They don't turn you into someone despicable."

She could see it in her head, the times where Sho would flirt with other girls when they were young. The way he had draped his arms over their shoulders, the burning jealously she had hidden behind a fake smile.

Then she remembered another face, this one dejected, hurting, tortured by a dark past. It told her how he wasn't worthy for love. How he didn't deserve happiness. It hurt to see that pain, but what it made her feel hurt even worse.

"How can I like myself when I'm secretly happy with his misery?" said Kyoko, chocking on her emotions. "When he said he couldn't have anyone, I was glad, because it meant that even if I couldn't have him, no one else would."

She was just like all the other women who had hurt her because they had loved Kuon. Delighting in someone else's misery if it meant they were closer to being precious to him. She hated that part of herself. Despised her ugly heart.

Kyoko took a deep breath, quickly whipping her eyes to get rid of the tears that had betrayed her misery. Lory's seat creaked as she leaned forward, sympathy in his expression.

"Do not worry, I won't tell him." Said Lory. "But I hope that one day you change your opinion on love."

Gratitude swelled within Kyoko. She gave a relieved sigh, shaking her head at Lory. "I'm sorry, but I doubt that day will come. I have given my life to the study of medicine. There is no room for anyone else in it."

"Careful Kyoko." Said Lory. "Your actions and words don't always match."

"If you say so." Said Kyoko, holding out an ash tray. "And please don't smoke in my office. Or anywhere else in general."

Lory smirked, pressing his cigar into the offered tray. "There's the spunk we all know. Anyway, the point in me coming wasn't to talk about your love life. I wanted to see if you're ready for tomorrow's lesson."

"I am." Said Kyoko, greatful for the topic change. Her cleric lessons started tomorrow. She had been quite eager to finally start learning more techniques to healing. Incorporating higher level magic would make her more efficient. She couldn't wait to learn

"Just remember my advice." Said Lory. "Keep a level head and make allies as soon as you can. You should be ready for a fight."

"Don't worry Lory, I'm ready." Said Kyoko. After all, it couldn't be worse than when she had entered the harem.

* * *

Kanae was the one that lead Kyoko to her first class. The warrior had been deemed fit for service, now able to become Kyoko's official personal body guard. Kyoko was practically skipping to the arcane syndicate, annoying her Kanae with her enthusiasm. With her best friend by her side and going to her first class, there was nothing that could stop Kyoko's good mood.

"I'm so excited!" said Kyoko. "Now we can hang out all the time."

"Kyoko, I'm technically working. I can't let my guard down." Said Kanae, rolling her sharp eyes for probably the tenth time that day. They might stick if she kept doing that.

"I know, but it will still be fun!" Said Kyoko.

"I'm not going with you into the class." Said Kanae.

"You're not? Why not?"

"You'll have your shadow guard with you." Said Kanae, glancing around, not able to distinguish where he was. "And the arcane syndicate has more defenses than the general palace area. You will be safe once inside."

Instantly Kyoko's good mood shrunk. She had anticipated Kanae being there for moral support, as well as her company. The day was suddenly looking much bleaker.

"Mo! Don't wilt on me." Said Kanae. "I'll come back for you when it's over."

"Where are you going?"

"To train."

Of course she was. The woman had been taking advantage of the training grounds since the first day. She was determined to say the least.

"Well, say hi to Shin for me." Said Kyoko, trying to put some enthusiasm in her voice.

Kanae whipped her head to Kyoko, irritation evident by the tick mark on her forehead.

"Why do you think Shin's going to be there?"

"He's been there every time since now hasn't he?" said Kyoko. "Why wouldn't he be there?"

Kanae grumbled in response.

Even Kyoko, prejudice to love as she was, could tell that Shin had started paying close attention to her friend. Now if those feelings were due to a more romantic interest, she had yet to determine. Then again, some of the other men in the room also paid her attention. They had finally started sparring with her on a regular basis.

Kyoko wouldn't have been surprised if most of them had fallen for Kanae. She was pretty much amazing. Even Hiou - who appeared to hate her for some reason - would steal glances towards her during practice. Kyoko had been to enough of Kanae's sparring sessions to spot it from a mile away.

"Kyoko." Said Kanae, bringing Kyoko out of her thoughts. "Just curious, but aren't we going to be late?"

Kyoko glanced out of the window, noticing where the sun was in the sky. Her face turned white.

"Gah! I should have been there ten minutes ago!" said Kyoko, taking off down the hall. Kanae hurried to catch up.

Five minutes later, they had arrived outside of an intricate arched doorway. Had Kyoko been able to breathe properly, she would have stopped to stare at the designs and gems embedded into the entrance. The place was practically humming with magic. Instead, she gasped for breath, saying goodbye to Kanae.

"I - I'll see you - in a few hours." She gasped.

Kanae, who wasn't winded a bit, waved goodbye to Kyoko as she sprinted inside.

As she crossed the threshold, she skidded to a stop, her eyes widening at what she saw. The place was enormous, the front door leading straight into a large hallway. The ceiling was as high as the palace, tall windows reaching towards the sky that allowed the light to spill into the beautifully tiled floor. The place was busy with activity. People in different colored robes were bustling through the area, some with strange magical tools, others with scrolls and potions. Kyoko had to berate herself for not coming early to look around. Instead, she hurried through the hall, crying internally for being unable to bask in this moment.

The guard at the front gave her instructions where to go after he had made sure she was checked in. They apparently made note of anyone that came into the area. Kyoko went down a separate hallway with a row of doors, counting them as she walked and completely unaware of the few stares she attracted.

_Ah, here it is._

Kyoko pushed the door open a crack, peering inside. The room wasn't terribly large, but it comfortably fit a long table and fifteen chairs, all except one filled with an occupant. Each person present was male, and each was paying attention to the one at the head of a long table. The man had short light colored hair that flared out a bit. He sported a short cropped beard, and a long white robe tied around the middle with a gray sash. That must be Kazutoyo Anna, her instructor.

And he was looking straight at her.

"Ah good, here she is." Said Kazutoyo.

Kyoko froze as everyone in the room turned to look at her. None of the gazes were kind, and more than a few were displaying obvious annoyance or anger. Kyoko hurried inside, meaning to slip into the last open seat as quickly as she could, but Kazutoyo stopped her plan.

"Come on up here." He said, motioning to the spot next to her.

Swallowing her trepidation, Kyoko walked to the front of the class, aware of the eyes following her. When she reached the front, she quickly gave a hurried bow.

"I'm really sorry I'm so late!" she said. She would have said more on her incompetence, but Kazutoyo interrupted her by grabbing her by the shoulders and spinning her around to face the class.

"Don't worry about it." He said good naturedly. "Now, I'm really glad you're here because I'm excited to start this class. We've got a lot of cool things happening that haven't been tried before."

"Ah, right." Said Kyoko, a little taken off guard by the man. Why wasn't he scolding her for being late? He still had his hand on her shoulder, keeping her by his side as he smiled, oblivious to the dark looks they were getting from the men.

"This here is Kyoko Mogami." Said Kazutoyo. "She's our resident physician, just got her license and taught by Lory Takarada himself. As you all know, this class is unique in that we are full of many different people, each looking to serve the kingdom in some way during this war against the accursed. Some of you are warriors, others are blacksmiths, but each of you may be in a position where medical assistance will be needed. This will be a crash course on the most common medical emergencies you may have on the battle field. Now, since none of you are physicians, Kyoko here will be able to help you out if you have any questions, so be sure to get to know her."

Kyoko's head was spinning by the end of the speech. She knew it would be a group of people looking for a crash course on healing with light magic, but she hadn't known she was expected to be an assistant through this. What was this man thinking? No one in the room appeared happy to have Kyoko as an authority figure. She knew the prejudice against women was tough, and this was just going to make it worse.

Desperate to find an ally, she searched for someone that at least didn't look like they wanted to kill her. Then she found one. It was a feminine looking guy with dark hair that split down the middle. He had a slender yet firm build, a vest over his sleeveless shirt. They made eye contact, the man giving Kyoko a kind smile.

Target spotted.

Kyoko was then allowed to sit down, taking the last seat in the front right. There were a few snickers and crass comments about being a concubine, but she chose to ignore them.

For the next few hours, Kazutoyo reviewed the basics on medicine and the human body. Kyoko already knew all of this, concentrating on the parts where he included tidbits about magic. She opened the book Kazutoyo had given them, making notes on things she didn't understand or needed to study further. She also began to form a strategy on how she would approach the group. Instinctively, she knew making allies would be just as important as actually learning in this class.

A few hours later, Kazutoyo called the class to a close.

"That will be all for the day!" said Kazutoyo. "We'll start some hands on in the next class but continue to review the basics. Also, Kyoko, I would like to have a word with you before you leave."

Kyoko's heart sank as everyone began to rise from their chairs, getting ready to leave. How was she going to make friends and apologize when she had to stay behind? Kazutoyo was oblivious to her plight, eagerly motioning her forward to engage her in a one-sided conversation.

"Now, since you can't use light magic, we've got something planned for you." He said. "As the rest work on learning about what they're doing, you're going to be experimenting with the newest arcane circle."

"Okay." Said Kyoko, barely able to keep up. The man talked a million miles an hour.

"There are actually two magic circles in each device, one made of arcane and the other of light." He continued. "The AMC acts as a substitute to manipulate the chambers in the LMC. You'll have to manually shift between the chambers, so it requires some skill in manipulating pulse magic. Each tool you use will have this same arcane circle programed into it, which will then act as proxy for you to activate the light magic inside the second one."

The more he talked, the more her heart sank. What in the world was he explaining? She only knew the very basics of magic, most of her experience from personal experimentation. These terms were all foreign to her. This wasn't at all what she had expected to be learning.

Luckily most of the men had stayed in the room, either talking to each other or grabbing books to study.

Kyoko turned her attention back to Kazutoyo as he was just finishing up his spiel.

"-up to you to tell us how well it works. It's still in its beta and you're one of the first we're trying to incorporate into practical use. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yes." Said Kyoko, unsure what she was getting into, but determined all the same.

"Excellent." Said Kazutoyo, beaming at her, oblivious to her internal panicking. "I'll be expecting great things from you Kyoko."

Her only response was to laugh nervously. A few of the men came up to talk to the teacher, so she was able to back away without getting caught again. She scanned the room quickly, her heart leaping when she saw the kinder looking man was still there. Almost everyone was already gone by this point, the last few meandering out of the room.

"Um, excuse me." Said Kyoko, hurrying to him.

The man stopped, a few of his friends pausing as well.

"I'll catch up." He said to his friends, who left, each throwing Kyoko a disgruntled glance.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." Said Kyoko.

"It's alright." Said the man. "What can I do for you"

"I just wanted to apologize for coming late." Said Kyoko, giving another bow. "I didn't mean to inconvenience you."

To her luck, the man continued to smile at her. "It happens. I'm glad you were able to make it, but I have to ask. Why come single me out?"

"Well, you seemed the easiest to approach." Said Kyoko with a nervous shrug. "I would like to apologize to everyone else, but they left so quickly…"

"Well, you _are_ a female physician." Said the man. "And I haven't intruded myself have I? My name is Chris Amamiya."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Kyoko, shoving down a sinking feeling in her stomach. Something felt off. "I look forward to working with you."

"And I as well." Said Chris, something twinkling in his eye. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to catch up with my friends."

"Of course, see you." Said Kyoko, raising her hand to a wave.

Chris left, reaching his friends. As she watched, they greeted him by slinging an arm over his shoulder, saying something that made them laugh. The sinking in her heart grew as she realized what had made her so uneasy. Slowly, she lowered he hand, her smile disappearing as well.

This scene, of someone being kind to her then returning to laughing friends, was familiar to Kyoko. She had seen it first in the harem, back when she had started to make friends. It reminded her of a certain concubine that hide behind a mask of being a good person, secretly resenting Kyoko and eventually spreading lies to get her kicked out.

She prayed her instincts were wrong.

* * *

Kanae was waiting for her when she left the arcane syndicate. Kyoko didn't even spot her at first, so gloomy that her vision was blocked by her bad spirits.

"Hey, Kyoko. Are you in there?"

Kyoko jerked from her cloudy thoughts, blinking up at her best friend.

"Oh, Kanae! I didn't see you there." Said Kyoko. "How was training?

"Nothing to report." Said Kanae, eyes on Kyoko. "What about you? It doesn't look like it was very fun."

"Not at all." Sighed Kyoko. "I was late and couldn't apologize properly. Then the teacher wants me to be more of an assistant helping the others and then I didn't understand half of what he was saying about magic! I feel so behind!"

"You'll figure it out." Sid Kanae with a shrug. "You always do."

It would be nice to have that sort of confidence in herself. It looked like she'd have to do some major self-studying before her next class. Maybe she could ask Lory to suggest her so good books. Then there were the other students in the class. Would they eventually accept her?

The harem quarters were noisy by the time she returned. She said goodbye to Kanae at the door, barely walking into the room when she heard someone shout.

"You're all just pathetic! Just leave if you can't take it. I'll gladly help you pack!"

That sounded like Yumi. What was she yelling at everyone for this time? Kyoko headed towards the open arched room. As she suspected, Yugi was scolding a group of concubines while others muttered and gossiped around her. Kyoko caught tidbits of the argument, catching on that it had to do with Kuon and some girls considering leaving.

"But what if it's true?" one of the girls was saying, standing up to Yumi. "I don't want to be cursed."

"Then just leave." Said Yumi, drawn up to her full height. "It shows the depths of your feelings. I don't care if Kuon is cursed, I plan to stay by his side."

Kyoko's insides turned cold. What? How did they know about Kuon's curse? The noise became unintelligible to Kyoko as she hurried out of the room, scared that she might be asked her opinion about it.

If the concubines knew about his curse, that meant others did as well. Could it have already spread through the entire palace? What was Kuon doing? Was he going to be alright? She knew he was sensitive when it came to his curse. Should she go find him?

Someone was walking towards her. She quickly slipped into a room, desperate to have time to think. They passed by, speaking in hushed whispers.

_"__I heard he got it straight from the dark djinn."_

_"__Oh gosh, do you think he'll change?"_

_"__It's a mark of darkness, there's no way it won't affect him. I don't know if I want to stay here." _

The voices faded as they turned down the hall, but Yumi's loud voice could still be heard. Kyoko bit her lip, wondering how it could have gotten out. Did someone they knew leak it? Or was it someone that Kuon had told. Or maybe it was from the tournament. Apparently the curse had slipped through for a few-

"Could you close the door please?"

Kyoko jumped.

She wasn't alone. Someone else was in the room. Setsuko was sitting in a pile of cushions, a book held open by her long fingers. She wasn't looking at Kyoko, attention on the pages in her hand.

"Ah, sure." Said Kyoko, closing the door. It shut out Yumi's voice, leaving the two of the in silence. For a moment, nothing but he occasional sound of Setsuko turning the page disrupted the quiet. Kyoko watched, a new set of questions filling her head.

"Well." Said Setsuko after a while. "What is it you want to ask me?"

Kyoko smiled wryly. She'd been gathering her courage to ask Setsuko a couple of questions, wondering how to start.

"Did you hear the rumor?" asked Kyoko.

"The one about Kuon being cursed?" said Setsuko.

"Yes."

"I already knew about his curse." Said Setsuko smoothly, her eyes briefly glancing at Kyoko before returning to her book. "And judging by your reaction, you did as well."

"You knew about his curse?" said Kyoko, surprised.

"Of course." Said Setsuko. "After all, both of us lost something precious that day."

"What?"

What did she mean? Kyoko knew Kuon had gotten the curse from the dark djinn, but she didn't know the circumstances behind it. Had Setsuko been involved?

Setsuko closed her book with a snap, Kyoko not flinching. The concubine sat up in her cushion as crossed her legs, expression bored.

"Are you interested in me and Kuon's past together?" she said. "Jealous for a man we aren't chasing are we?"

"And what's wrong with wanting to know more?" Said Kyoko. She had been curious for some time about his past, but couldn't summon the courage to ask him. The most she knew was that the Djinn had given him the curse five years ago.

Setsuko hummed in response, a smirk on her face. The seconds ticked by, Setsuko's eyes taking in Kyoko as if she were sizing her up. The intense scrutiny was enough to make Kyoko squirm, but she kept her eyes level, stood her ground, and ignored the gnawing feeling of self doubt growing in her heart.

Finally, Setsuko seemed to reach a decision.

"Fine, I'll tell you a little more." Said Setsuko, sitting back in her cushions. "The same day that Kuon got his curse was the day I lost my entire family."

"Your entire family?" said Kyoko, surprised. "You're an orphan?"

"That's right." continued Setsuko. She didn't seem troubled by the fact one bit. "Five years ago, some men got in, caused a bunch of problems, then were taken care of. It was a relatively small attack, but the few that were effected had their lives changed forever. Some even say that it was Prince Kuon's fault in the first place that the palace was attacked."

Kyoko digested the information, scrunching her brow in worry. If people blamed Kuon for the break in, he probably blamed himself as well. He might even feel bad for causing Setsuko to lose her family, which may have been why he kept her in the harem.

"You'd better stop what you're thinking." Said Setsuko, bringing Kyoko's attention back to her. "I see that look of pity in your eyes. I wasn't sad to lose my family that day. They were horrible people, and I'm glad they're dead."

"How can you say that?" said Kyoko. She might have problems with her own mother, but she had never wanted her dead. In response Setsuko let out a snort.

"My dad was a tax collector that extorted money from the public." Said Setsuko. "He also drank, had many affairs, which in turn caused my mother to blame me and my siblings for their failed marriage. Every day was hell, but I was so dependent on their destructive love that I couldn't handle their deaths."

Setsuko was no longer looking at Kyoko, eyes distant as she recounted her past.

"Kuon found out I was the only one alive and came to ask forgiveness. Instead I thanked him, and from there things escalated until I became his concubine. We were perfect for each other, both lost in our misery and self-hatred."

Her eyes slid back to Kyoko, narrowing in a dark gleam.

"Me and Kuon share a bond no one else can understand." She said. "You think you've helped heal him, supported him? You know nothing."

Kyoko balled her hands into fists, clenching her jaw. It was time to stop backing down from Setsuko.

"So what if you understand him best? It won't stop me doing what I can to help." Said Kyoko. "Besides, you're from a noble family are you not?"

"I am." Said Setsuko. "Is that important?"

"No, it just means neither of us are the one in Kuon's heart. So this quarrel between us in pointless." Said Kyoko. Kuon had told her long ago, when she was disguised as Bo, that he had started to fall for a girl that was a commoner. Since Setsuko was from a noble family, it meant Kuon wasn't in love with her.

Setsuko let out a short laugh. "I wonder how your mind works sometimes." Said Setsuko. "But you are wrong. There is a point to this quarrel, you just don't have the insight to see it."

There was a loud sound from the corridor, making Kyoko jump. It seemed like things were getting a little out of hand. Setsuko gave a sigh, getting to her feet and walking toward the door. She paused, looking at Kyoko.

"At the end of all of this, only one of us can stay by his side." Said Setsuko. "If you want to be the one, you need to stop lying to yourself."

"I've already told you, I'm just a friend." Said Kyoko.

"Your actions and words don't match. Make a choice Kyoko, I'm getting impatient."

Then she left.

Kyoko didn't move, slightly dazed. The last comment had hit her like a slap. That was uncannily similar to what Lory had told her, that her actions and words didn't match. Which was completely ridiculous! It wasn't as if she had given up her dream of becoming a great physician to help Kuon. Like she would have been willing to do for Sho.

Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut, her frustration growing. Between the accursed, her trepidation from her cleric lesson, and Setsuko's taunting, her exhaustion was growing. It was too hard to worry about all of this at once. She couldn't deny that hearing about Kuon's past with Setsuko had made her unhappy, especially about their bond. How could Kyoko compete with something like that? Especially someone as low and worthless as she.

_I don't want to compete for his heart._ She told herself. _I fell in love, but I don't want anything to come of it. Their relationship does not matter to me._

* * *

Something was following him.

Kuon couldn't see it, but he could feel the eyes watching his every move. It made the hairs on his arm stand on edge.

He turned to confront the shadow, but there was nothing there. Just inky blackness that stretched endlessly.

He kept walking, ignoring the trepidation growing in his heart.

The thing was getting closer.

Kuon increased his speed, hoping to outrun it. The thing still gained on him, inching ever nearer. His feet were pounding down the endless corridor, unable to escape.

_"__Kuon."_

Kuon jerked awake, almost falling out of his chair. He blinked, momentarily confused at what he saw.

"Oh, it's you." Said Kuon.

Rosa stood next to him, taking the form of Kyoko as she watched him with that eerie stare. He straightened, groaning as the pages of the book he had been using as a pillow stuck to his arms. How long had he been asleep? The better question was how long had he been in the library?

_"__Did you have a bad dream?"_ said Rosa. _"You were twitching in your sleep."_

"Was I?" said Kuon, straightening some of the scrolls he had knocked over. "I don't remember. Maybe."

He'd awoken too abruptly to remember anything, though he had a vague feeling it had not been pleasant. He shrugged, rolling out another scroll and suppressing a yawn.

_"__You should take a break."_ Said Rosa. _"You've been here all day and you didn't sleep last night."_

"Did dad send you here to say that?" said Kuon.

_"__I came to check on you. You learned a lot in the past twenty-four hours about your destiny. I was curious what your reaction would be to all of this."_

"My destiny." echoed Kuon. He still had some mixed feelings about what he had learned. While he was overjoyed that the phoenix had chosen him to be the next ruler, he still wasn't sure if her decision was the correct one. It was one thing to assume he would be the next king and another to actually be told he should be the current king. While he didn't have the crown, he already felt the weight and expectations falling on him. His father had become so beloved by his people and brought peace to the land. He wasn't sure if he could match up to that legacy. He never had been.

_"__You doubt yourself."_ Said Rosa.

"Can you read my mind now?" said Kuon smoothly.

_"__Every king at one point doubts themselves."_ Said Rosa. _"It's the burden of the crown. It's in these moments of doubt that a king shows what they are truly made of."_

Hopefully Kuon wouldn't be one of those that crumbled. He seriously wondered why she had chosen him to be the next king.

"How do you chose who will be the next king?" said Kuon. "I can think of many light users that have more experience with leadership than me." That, and there had been some kings in the past that had been downright awful. Kuu's father for example. The man had been a warmonger.

_"__I don't know why; I just know who."_ Said Rosa. _"Though the years, I have observed a few trends, and sometimes the king's true worth is not apparent until decades after his rule, but each has a purpose and a reason for being chosen."_

The answer hadn't helped his self-confidence. He took it however, as it was.

Kuon gave a tired sigh, removing the garnet from the rectangular stand the scroll sat on. The words on the scroll disappeared, no longer supplied by the history in the gem. He placed the red garnet carefully in its labeled box, taking another slightly smaller one out and placing it in the space the other had vacated. Instantly the runes on the gem lit up, the light dispersing through the different ridges before reaching the scroll. Black inky words appeared, now depicting the text inside this gem.

It spoke of the history of Hikari Hizuri and his battle against the Dark Djinn. Portions of it were faded out, the spells inside the gem having eroded over time. Kuon had delved into the oldest histories of the library, desperate to find a hint on how he could remove the djinn's contract from himself. He scanned through the scroll, learning new tidbits of history, but nothing that could help. It had been like this all day.

Kuon scrunched his eyebrows, turning to the phoenix that was still standing by his table, not making a sound.

"Rosa, has anyone ever been able to break a contract with the dark djinn?"

_"__I've heard of it being done with another djinn, but never with Vaith_." Said Rosa. _"He is a special case, a djinn of destruction and granted special powers from dark forces you can't understand."_

"Is it possible to break his contract in the same way?"

_"__It is not."_ Said Rosa.

Well there went that option. He should have asked this question a long time ago, but had been afraid of the answer. Rosa saw the disappointment on his face.

_"__Just because it has not been done, does not mean it cannot be done."_ Said Rosa.

"So you know a way to remove the curse?" said Kuon.

_"__No. But I am sure there is a way, maybe even more than one. I believe you will find the one that suites you best."_

Kuon couldn't help a wry smile. Typical vague answer, but if Rosa believed it possible it most likely was. He would unearth it eventually, but sooner would be better than later.

Kuon suddenly became very cold. He felt something dark brush against his heart. He gave a shiver, recognizing the feeling for what it was. The contract again stirring within him. Kuon was unable to resist glancing behind himself, unsure if he'd see the djinn watching him again.

It wasn't.

"I think you're right." Said Kuon, standing up and putting away the gem. "I need a break."

His thoughts were turning too dark for his own liking. It wasn't good for his sanity to be holed up in this dark cramped windowless corner of the library all day. He quickly stuffed the scrolls and storage gems where he had found them, careful with the more delicate ledgers. Then he grabbed a lantern, making his way out of the maze of shelves.

Rosa followed, transforming into a phoenix and following him over head. The demi-god may not be a good source of idle chatter, but she did at least have some social tact when it came to revealing who Kuon loved most. It could potentially be embarrassing as well as dangerous for others to learn of his feelings for Kyoko.

The day had progressed further then Kuon had anticipated, the sun already starting to set quietly behind the horizon. He replaced the lantern, taking to the lighter corridors. He wasn't sure where he was going, his feet taking him down corridors. He did, however, notice the occasional glance or whisper that followed him as he passed servants and nobles. Those whispers could have been about anything, but he knew that more than a few were related to the rumors that he had been cursed.

Leaving the library had been a good and bad idea. Good to no longer be left alone with only his thoughts, bad because he now felt every stare as if they were looking into his soul.

He needed to escape.

Kuon left the palace, making his way towards the extensive gardens. With the sun almost gone, the yellow rays highlighted the plants in strange patterns, shadows and light dancing with each other in the twilight. He took to one path, letting his feet guide him as his mind wandered. Rosa came to rest on his shoulder, surprising him for a moment. She had never perched there before. The weight was comforting to Kuon.

He continued through the gardens, enjoying the coolness of the late night air. He pushed aside a low hanging branch, then froze. Someone else was crouched in front of a flower bed, head turning as they heard him approach.

"Kyoko." He said.

The woman stood, knees sullied from kneeling in the dirt. For a split second, emotions flitted across her face before her composure became neutral, neither friendly or closed. It puzzled him. Kyoko usually had a naturally open air to her after they had become closer.

"Good evening Prince Kuon." Said Kyoko. She opened her mouth to say something else, then closed it again. Instead she smiled, the expression not reaching her eyes. Something was obviously wrong.

A tense moment fell between them. Kuon didn't know what to say. All the recent events were filling his mind, unsure how to broach the subjects.

Slowly, the forced smile slipped from Kyoko's face, turning to concern. She let out a sigh, this gesture looking genuine.

"Every time I see you, I feel like you have another burden on your shoulders." Said Kyoko. "And I'm not talking about Rosa."

Kuon glanced at Rosa, before smiling at her attempt at a joke.

"You see through me too easily Kyoko." He said. "Though I believe the talent must be mutual. You look troubled yourself."

"Who wouldn't be after yesterday?" said Kyoko with a shrug.

"How are you handling it?"

"Well enough." Said Kyoko, who now had her eye on him. "What about you?"

"Well enough."

She frowned, evidently not pleased with his answer. He wasn't pleased with hers either.

"I'm so glad that after this traumatizing experience, the both of us as doing so well." Said Kuon dryly. "Really, we are amazing."

Kyoko let out a snort, a true smile ghosting across her face. The small expression brought a little peace to Kuon's heart. She then glanced at Rosa, becoming nervous.

"Prince Kuon, can I ask a favor?" she said.

"What is it?" said Kuon.

The woman became more anxious, shifting uncomfortable. It sparked Kuon's curiosity.

"Um, if you wouldn't mind…." Said Kyoko, "I was wondering, well…" She took a big breath, now looking at Kuon with determination, her face turning slightly pink as she nearly yelled. "Can I hug Ren!?"

Kuon stared at her for five seconds before what she said clicked. When it did, he stared for another five seconds.

"What-" he started, then Kyoko hurriedly interrupted.

"I meant to say- do you think I could hug Rosa as Ren? I don't know if it's appropriate for me to touch the phoenix but I was just thinking that I would like to see Ren again."

"Oh." _That's_ what she had been thinking. Kuon had to suppress a blush when he remembered she didn't know he was Ren.

Then his mind began working, connecting what she had and hadn't said. He looked behind her towards the flower bed, recognizing the semitransparent blue flowers. It was the crystal aster, the flowers she visited only when she was deeply troubled.

"You'll have to ask Rosa." Said Kuon, his suspicions on her mental state confirmed.

Kyoko turned her hopeful expression to the phoenix, who regarded Kyoko for a moment before descending. She became the miniature version of Kuon with orange hair and fair skin, an innocence he had long lost still in his countenance.

Kyoko's expression brightened, hurrying to Rosa before dropping to her knees. She buried the phoenix in a hug, and huge smile on her face. Rosa returned the hug with a loose grip, no doubt unused to the sensation. Kuon briefly wondered if the phoenix had ever been hugged before in her long life. Kyoko stayed there for another moment, before releasing Rosa, her smile even brighter now. The light was back in her eyes, practically shining in joy. She let out a little laugh, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Thank you. I really needed that." She said.

"You must have been really troubled." Said Kuon.

Kyoko gave another shy laugh as she beamed at him. The light from the sun hit her just right, shining through her hair as she shone with her own inner light.

"Yeah, I came out here to recharge my energy and now I feel much better."

It was official, she was adorable, smiling so brightly in the gardens. It was a breath of fresh air to see her, looking so peaceful and happy among the greenery. He really wanted to hug her as well.

Kuon hesitated before opening his own arms, staring at her expectantly.

"What is it?" said Kyoko, puzzled.

"I'm waiting for my hug." Said Kuon.

Kuon had mostly been teasing her, a small part of him hopeful that he would be able to bully her into giving him a hug. What he didn't expect was for Kyoko's expression to clear in understanding.

"Oh." Said Kyoko. "Of course, how thoughtless of me."

She stood up, smiling at Kuon.

Then she didn't move.

"Umm," Said Kyoko, talking to Rosa. "aren't you going to transform into Prince Kuon's loved one?"

That made a lot more sense. Kyoko had assumed he had been talking about hugging Rosa. The Ren clone eyed him.

_"__Would you like for me to change form?"_ said Rosa.

"No, that won't be necessary." Said Kuon, holding out a hand. The last thing he needed was for Kyoko to find out he loved her by the phoenix turning into her. "That wasn't what I meant."

"What did you mean then?" said Kyoko. Then comprehension dawned on her. She gave a huff as she crossed her arms in mild indignation. "Prince Kuon, you've been hanging out with Shin too much."

"He _is_ my cousin." Said Kuon.

"And a flirt, but a good man."

"That he is." agreed Kuon, unable to suppress a smile. His mood had brightened considerably after meeting with Kyoko. It had been an accident, but he was grateful for it all the same. A thought occurred to him, and he glanced around.

"Kyoko, where is your guard?" Said Kuon.

"Oh, Shadow is over there." Said Kyoko, pointing at a seemingly empty area of the gardens.

"Shadow?" said Kuon.

"My shadow guard. He won't tell me his name so that's the one I gave him."

Of course she had. He wasn't even sure how she knew where he was. The man was hard to spot even for Kuon.

"You're supposed to have another guard with you as well." Said Kuon.

"I know, but Shinichi and Yuusei weren't on duty and Kanae is already in bed. I didn't want some random person hovering over me. I needed time to think by myself."

She really had no idea how important it was for her to be safe. He might lose his sanity if something happened to her, especially after recent revelations. He could feel his concern and irritation stirring, making his expression turn hard.

"Kyoko." He said. "Do you not remember the part where I worry about you?"

Kyoko bit her lip, looking guilty. It actually took him off guard how quickly she backed down at his anger.

"Yes, sorry about that." Said Kyoko. "I just… needed to sort some things in my head."

His own irritation died at her expression. How could he stay mad when she looked so put out? He really had no defenses against her.

"Then would you like for me to leave?" he said. He'd send another guard to look after her.

Kyoko hesitated before answering. "No, it's fine. I feel much better now."

"Then would you like to join me?"

"Join you? Where?"

"There's a great place in the gardens to watch the sun set." Said Kuon, gesturing at the dimly lit sky. "The view always helps me calm down."

As he knew it would, Kyoko's expression brightened, her eyes telling him before she did that she liked the idea very much. Kuon held out his hand, which she took timidly. He circled his fingers around her smaller hand, grateful more than he could ever say that she had responded when he reached for her.

"Come, it's this way." Said Kuon.

They'd taken about four steps before someone came into view, walking briskly towards them. Kyoko quickly pulled her hand from Kuon's, hiding it behind her as if she'd been caught doing something wrong. Kuon internally growled in exasperation.

"My prince." Said the messenger. "You're needed immediately by the king."

"What is it about?" said Kuon.

"I'm not sure, but Hirotaka is also there. He says it's imperative that you come."

Kuon discreetly looked at Kyoko, who was now staring at the ground, her face slightly pink. He really had missed her, but he also needed to fulfill his duty as the crown prince.

"I'm sorry Kyoko." Said Kuon. "Perhaps we can visit at another time."

"Another time." agreed Kyoko, not looking at him as she nodded her head.

Something was on her mind. He wasn't sure what it was, but he doubted it was something they could discuss in a few minutes. Especially if she needed comfort from '_Ren'_. She might not even want to discuss it with him. He also had some new burdens he didn't feel comfortable sharing with her yet. He wanted to. Gosh he wanted to open up to her, but he also didn't want to burden her with even more secrets.

"Make sure to remember your guard next time." Said Kuon.

Kyoko finally looked at him, eyes shining in mischief that told Kuon she was going to say something sarcastic.

"I'll bring all three of them if it makes you happy."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**So before any of you drop this because I made Chiori a guy, just... trust me. (Yes, Chris is Chiori.)**

**I am absolutely blown away by the support from you all. ****phthalo blue drew some fan art sketches and gave me permission to share them with you. (They're on my profile) So cool! Definitely check them out. If anyone wishes to share anything else they have created, please do! **

**Miyu Kokomi, the reason that Kyoko couldn't be corrupted by a seed was because Kuon was protecting her subconsciously with his light magic (That was the reason ****Reino gave)****. And yup LittleChomper, originally in the manga, Rosa was Kyoko's.**

**I feel that I can't thank you guys enough for your support. This is a long project, and it's kept going because of your support and love. You guys are awesome! I hope you all have good fortune and luck in all your endeavors and all the jazz!**

**-Blushweaver**


	47. Trouble Rush

When Kuon arrived in his father's study, he noticed a strange pedestal in the center of the room. It was made from a white rock, intricate designs and runes carved into the sides. The top wasn't flat like most pedestals. Each corner was raised slightly to flank the also elevated center, where a single crystal rested. Kuon had never seen something like it before. Hirotaka was hovering by the device, rocking back and forth in excitement despite the bloodshot tired eyes.

With a push off Kuon's shoulder Rosa soared over to her perch by the king's desk. The man himself sat there, raising a hand to stroke the phoenix's feathers.

"There you are." Said the king. "I'm glad Rosa was with you. I wondered where she went."

"What is this about father?" said Kuon, noting that Lory was there as well. The duke was sitting at the side of the room, hand slowly tracing his beard as he stared at the white pedestal.

"This is what I wanted to show you." Said Kuu, gesturing at the device that held everyone's attention. "Archmage Hirotaka here had just begun explaining it to me, if you could start over please."

"Of course your majesty." Said Hirotaka, "This here, is what I call an inhibitor. You may ask, what exactly it inhibits? Well, I've programed it to inhibit specifically the dark djinn and its followers."

"Are you saying it can stop dark magic?" said Kuon, shocked. As far as Koun know they had yet to find a way completely suppress light magic or arcane, let alone dark magic! Some of the most complex magical circles could come close, but there was always a weakness that could be exploited.

"Not entirely." Said Hirotaka. "Just really strong surges of magic. It stops most dark spells from fully activating. Take the seeds for example. It can't destroy them, but if an infected person is within the active range of the inhibitor, it can dampen the effects of the seed and prevent it from sprouting. At least theoretically."

"Theoretically?" said Kuon. "So you have yet to test it out?"

"I just finished not two hours ago." Said Hirotaka, looking proud, despite the unkempt appearance. Kuon doubted the man had slept since the ceremony. "It's succeeded in dampening the aura of the relics, and all the data adds up. We just need to make a few last adjustments, increase the range of its influence and there we are. A solution to the dark seeds and the invisible blight!"

Kuon couldn't help being impressed. The threat of the dark seeds had been hanging over them for the past few weeks, a trap just waiting to be sprung. They might have the relics that created and activated the seeds, but they couldn't be sure there weren't other relics with the same ability. As far as the reports had gone, there hadn't been an increase of seeds being planted in people, but they still didn't have a way to remove them.

If this device truly could stop the seeds from sprouting and turning people into dark beings, it could save thousands of lives. That was assuming it did what Hirotaka said it did.

"This is just a prototype?" said Kuu, obviously impressed with the device, he had come out from behind his desk, examining the inhibitor with admiration. "Do you think it can keep the accursed out entirely?"

"We have no real way of knowing." Said Hirotaka. "Not unless we can find an accursed and ask them to try getting near its influence."

Kuu's quick glance towards Lory caught Kuon's attention. If he hadn't been paying attention, he wouldn't have noticed Lory's slight tilt, the closest to a shake of the head they could get without Hirotaka noticing.

"That being said, I think having the prince here will help us determine if it makes a difference against the accursed." continued Hirotaka. "Since he has a half formed contract with the Djinn, it's the closest we can get to seeing how it effects the accursed."

Surprise and terror flooded into Kuon as he turned to his father, irritated. "You told him about the contract?"

"Hirotaka was the one that discovered what it was." Said Kuu smoothly.

"Right." Said Kuon, letting his spike of anger fade. "Well, nothing's changed since I walked in this room, so I don't think it works."

"That's because it's not activated." Said Hirotaka. "It's very fragile when it's working, and I didn't want to break it on accident. Here."

Hirotaka rolled back his sleeves before placing his hand on either side of the platform. Light magic began channeling from his core throughout the whole device. The light started in the center, the crystal clearing until it became almost completely transparent, overflowing with light that seeped into the grains, spider webbing down the sides. An intangible force pushed out from the center, shimmering just on the edge of being seen as it spread out. The force reached Kuon, and then pressed through him.

Kuon inhaled sharply, feeling as if he had been deluged in water. His senses sharpened, his eyes cleared as some of the dark fog over his heart lessened. The light magic inside of him flexed, stirring from their oppression and eagerly drinking in the new aura.

The others had felt the difference as well. The worry lines on their faces lessened, but judging by their reactions it hadn't had to same impact as it had on Kuon. They were watching him.

"Tell us Prince Kuon." Said Hirotaka. "Can you feel it's influence on your contract?"

He could still feel his curse there, but it was weaker. Much weaker. The inhibitor had managed to dampen the darkness while simultaneously bringing out the light, all without hurting him in the process. It was incredible.

"Well?" said Hirotaka, breathless with anticipation.

"It works." Said Kuon.

The archmage let out a whoop in delight, all smiles as he clapped his hands together in joy. Kuon felt himself smile as well, the expression mirrored in his father face.

"Excellent work Hirotaka." Said Kuu. "How long will it take for you to make one that can cover the whole palace grounds?"

"Hmm, maybe a few days." Said Hirotaka, putting a finger to his lips in thought. "Less if I had a powerful light magic user to help."

"And what about one that covers the whole city?"

"An inhibitor that covers the whole city?" said Hirotaka. "That would be near impossible."

"It doesn't have to be just one." Said Kuu. "It can be multiple, linked together to protect the city in one solid shield. What do you think?"

Hirotaka was thinking, mumbling to himself as he sorted through the problem. It was an enormous task, and one Kuon would have thought impossible. But he saw the determination in his father's eyes, feeling himself slightly foolish for not even considering the possibility.

"Yes… I think we could do it." Hirotaka was saying, making movements with his hands. "It would take a few more chamber, bigger power source… Never have we linked together something like this, but we won't know unless we tried."

"I leave you." said Kuu. "Do not disappoint."

"Of course not sire." Said Hirotaka.

"Excellent." Said Kuu. He clapped Hirotaka on the shoulder, his expression clear and laughing. "Also, keep this a secret. We don't want the accursed finding out about it and targeting the inhibitor. I want you to start immediately. Well, after you get some sleep. You look dead on your feet."

"Rest? When I have such a grand project in front of me? I must start work immediately."

"I insist." Said Kuu. "Don't make me have Dyrus escort you back."

The man chuckled, but eventually relented, allowing him to be escorted from the room. Kuu was beaming, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he bid goodnight to Hirotaka. Then he turned to the other two.

"Finally, we have a break through!" Said Kuu. "We can start defending the kingdom from the accursed magic."

"It is quite extraordinary." Said Lory, whose mustache twitched as he smiled. "I think this will end up helping us a lot more in the future than we realize."

It was extraordinary. An incredible discovery and achievement for them in defending against the accursed. Spells like this inhibitor were complicated magic, but well worth their many issues.

The king turned to Kuon, his smile lessening when he saw his son's face.

"What is that look for son?" said Kuu. "Isn't this great? We're finally gaining an edge to the accursed."

"I'm wondering father." Said Kuon. "Wouldn't we benefit more if we didn't keep the inhibitor a secret?"

"What do you mean?"

"For starters, Hirotaka can get some more help." Said Kuon. "More help means more inhibitors, and more quickly."

"It also means the accursed finding out about it." Said Kuu. "It would be better that they don't know what's stopping their magic from working."

"Except they _will_ figure it out." Said Kuon, nodding at the inhibitor. "I can sense it, and not with my light magic." The dark inside of him could feel it, like the blazing sun scoring exposed skin. The closer he stood, the worse it burned. It wouldn't take long for the accursed to work out where or what was causing them issues.

"Can you now?" said Kuu, some of his mood fading. "The we'll have to find a way to cloak that as well. Maybe see if we can tweak one of the spells the shadow guard use."

"I doubt it will work." Said Kuon. "We can try, but it would be better to expand our defenses, help the people. And at least, we will know where the accursed will strike.

"You want to use it as bait." Said Lory, who was watching the conversation with interest. "You want to lure the accursed to the inhibitor and destroy them."

"Exactly." Said Kuon. "The accursed have continued to evade us, and we don't know where they are or when they will show up. We know where a few bands of dark followers are, but we don't know their main goal, other than the destruction of the kingdom in general. If we have this inhibitor up, at least we can anticipate where they will attack next. They can't change a city into a battle field in an instant unless they destroy the inhibitor."

"I don't know…" said Kuu. "If we kept it a secret, we could prevent the accursed from ever finding out about it after we come up with that cloaking spell…"

"I seriously doubt we could." Said Kuon. "We've too many spies among us. Hirotaka will need help, officials will need to be alerted, guards will need to be assigned. It raises too many questions. It would be better to use what we have instead of waiting for a spell we might not be able to invent."

Kuu continued to consider. Kuon could understand his father's hesitance to use the inhibitor especially when it's benefits and defenses were still in its early stages. It was a general truth that you didn't want to use magic that wasn't completely explored yet, and it sounded like there was a lot to the inhibitor that had yet been considered. It would be better in the optimal situation to continue the tests and release it when it was fully ready, but it was a luxury they couldn't afford. Besides, they could lure in the accursed at the same time and finally get a hit against them.

"What do you think Lory?" said Kuu, looking to his friend.

"It's worth a shot." Said Lory. "It best to use our resources. If something were to happen with the accursed, and the people find out we had a way to prevent it, we would be under a lot of fire not matter what we said to justify our actions."

There was that argument as well. Kuu took their words into consideration, finally making a decision.

"I think you're right." Said Kuu. "We should seek to set up the inhibitors as soon as possible. This will have to be set up carefully and should still stay between us for now. Eventually it would be good to spread out the inhibitors not only here, but through the entire country."

Kuu went back to his desk, gesturing to Lory and Kuon to take the seats in front. Kuon sat down beside Lory, ready to finally have a solid plan against the accursed. They discussed their options late into the night, preparing what they would need to lure the accursed in.

* * *

Kyoko wasn't sure what she should do. She felt stuck, unsure of how to resolve the situation. Both Lory and Setuko's words were starting to get to her, making her dizzy with her thoughts. Was she digging herself in deeper than she had realized? She was in love with the prince, but was it such a bad thing?

Well, besides the obvious reason that it made her a horrible person, exposed her to getting hurt again and was completely pointless. What good could come from loving Prince Kuon? He was the crown prince for goodness sakes! With a harem full of beautiful women. Eventually he would have to marry to produce an heir. No matter if it was for love, or for political advantage, he would _never_ choose her. So there was no point in her feelings. Knowing all this, it begged the question; was she letting her feelings control too much of her decisions?

The answer was obvious. Yes, it had. She wanted to stay close to him. She had been using the excuse of wanting to repay him, but it was just that. An excuse. The truth was that she enjoyed his presence. He treated her with respect, inspired her to be better, and made her feel lov- cared for! He made her feel cared for. It was a feeling she hadn't been familiar with for a very long time.

Seeing him in the gardens hadn't helped. She'd felt keenly the wall she had placed between them unconsciously, and how easily Kuon had torn it down after a few minutes in his presence. The last time she had given someone this much power of her they had broken her heart and spirit.

He was dangerous.

Unfortunately, this was not the time or place for these thoughts to invade her mind. She couldn't help it. With each meeting, the man was starting to invade her conscious.

"Are you still having trouble with it?" said Kazutoyo. He had come over to where Kyoko was, alone in the group of men. They were using a needle and thread to practice stitching up wounds. The scrap of animal skin in front of her looked a mess. They had been using an enchanted hooked needle to sew up the wound. The needle would automatically produce a thread when activated, this one imbued with light magic to promote better healing. Everyone except Kyoko had gotten the hang of it after a few minutes, moving the needle through the skin effortlessly. Kyoko could do the same thing with a normal needle and thread, but for some reason the magic installed into the needle that was not compatible with her.

"I'm trying." Said Kyoko, holding her hand over the needle again. It gave a wimpy shake, hovering in the air for a moment before clumsily threading through the skin. The thread didn't appear, and her needle went too deep into the hide.

She tried her best, but she couldn't get a handle on it. The arcane circle was supposed to make it possible for her to activate the light magic inside of the needle, which would then produce the thread. Needless to say, she was having trouble.

The rest of the group were all watching her, a few tapping their feet impatiently, others muttering about wasting so much time. She did her best to ignore them, her stomach clenching with nerves. Sweat poured onto her forehead as she forced through her magic, willing it to work. The needle just gave a twitch before falling onto the table.

Kautoyo scratched the back of his head. "Well, we'll just have to move on." He said with a shrug. "I guess we'll have to work on things that you're good at."

"What?"

"Everyone put the skins away." Said Kazutoyo. "Instead I'll hand out the next item we'll practice using."

Kyoko could feel the glares and stared of indignation on her back. She kept her head down, hands slowly bawling into fists as she tried to ignore the shame in her stomach. It had been like this all week. This was the third time they had switched tasks to practice to accommodate her.

The teacher was still ignoring the tense atmosphere and hushed whispers as he pulled out a box full of round fist sized balls. There were also an assortment of rings, no doubt programed with a spell. He passed the container to Kyoko, who took one of each and passed the rest of the stack behind her. She tried to ignore the glares.

"We're going to be looking at drawing poison." Said Kazutoyo. "Now this spell doesn't use light magic, since for some poisons the light magic interacts with it in strange ways. It safer to just use arcane since there is no healing being done."

Kyoko slipped the enchanted ring on her finger, the familiar spell comforting.

"Now, this requires some practice a not a little bit of technique. Kyoko, could I have you demonstrate it for me please?"

"Me?" said Kyoko, surprised and also alarmed.

"Of course, you were the one that save Prince Kuon when he was poisoned, and without a spell to assist you as well." Said Kazutoyo, his face showing no sympathy. At that moment, Kyoko realized the man was not oblivious. He was testing her, seeing if she had the ability to do it. This was her last chance to prove she deserved to be here.

"Go ahead and demonstrate for us."

Slowly, Kyoko stood from her seat, turning to face the class as she placed a fingertip on the ball in her hand. She took a breath, and then channeled. The magic flowed easily through her, reaching through the gem and into the ball. As she drew her finger away, a mass of yellow liquid followed, hovering in the air before she placed it carefully in a small vile on her table.

The spell was not an easy one, and should have generated some admiration at least. Instead, the whole group rolled their eyes, unimpressed with the one and only spell she had successfully completed.

"Excellent!" said Kazutoyo, the only person in the room that looked pleased. "Now, since this one is so difficult, I'm going to be roaming the room and providing tips. Kyoko, feel free to do so as well since you already have this one mastered."

Yeah, no, that wasn't going to happen. Kyoko could just imagine what would happen if she tried to give any of these people corrections. As Kazutoyo walked away, she could hear a group of the boys behind her muttering darkly.

"Talk about a one trick pony. It's irritating when people use their position to get by in life. She has no talent whatsoever."

Kyoko stiffened, choosing to pretend like she couldn't hear them. Unfortunately, it was impossible with how loudly they were talking about her.

"This is taking forever. We keep having to change because of her incompetence."

"I bet she's used to being spoiled, not caring about how she is inconveniencing everyone. She didn't even apologize to us for being late the first day."

Kyoko couldn't take it anymore. She spun around in her seat, bowing her head quickly in her seat.

"I really am sorry for being late." Said Kyoko. "I-"

A stream of bright orange liquid spattered in Kyoko face. Her hand flew to her eyes, pressing hard. It burned! The substance had gotten into her eyes and she had to bite back a cry of pain.

"Oh, my bad." She heard the man say. There was no sincerity. He was not sorry. The others beside him laughed cruelly, offering up their own insincere sympathies.

"I guess you need a better teacher." she heard one say.

That was it. She didn't deserve this kind of treatment, even if she had made it inconvenient for everyone. They were as bad as the harem.

Kyoko used her magic to pull all of the liquid off of her, tossing it back into it's vial in a solid stream before turning back to face the front of the class room and ignoring the rest of the taunts.

"Aw, don't be mad sugar. It was an accident."

She ignored them, blinking the tears from her eyes. They were still burning from the substance, but another type of burning had started within her, spurred on by their taunting. These people didn't care that she was sincere in her desire to learn, they didn't care that she felt guilty for slowing them down. They had no desire to see her as a person. If that was the case, then she would fight with what they did care about: Results.

The class ended half an hour later, most of the men only getting a vague idea of what they were trying to do. The spell was not easy to replicate. Kyoko stuffed her small purse with several different magical tools, hopeful to get some practice. Kazutoyo had given her permission to practice with them since she was having a hard time.

As she walked from her desk, she nearly ran into Chris.

"Excuse me." Said Kyoko. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright." Said Chris, good natured like before. "I'm sure your eyes weren't happy with the abuse they received earlier."

Kyoko felt her heart melt. Even if Chris was being fake (like she strongly suspected), it was still nice to have someone express sympathy towards her situation.

"I'm just frustrated with the whole thing." She admitted. "I know I'm better than this. I just can't figure out this new spell."

Chris gave a shrug. "Well, it seems like you know better what you should be doing then. You performed the poison withdrawal so easily, it makes no sense that the other spells didn't work. Maybe you should just figure something else out yourself."

"That… would be interesting." Said Kyoko, an idea slowing forming. It would just require some more studying, maybe a change in the circle. She'd been trying to work with it for so long she hadn't considered messing with the magic. If it produced the same results, would it be bad for her to change it?

A small slowly spread across her face.

"I think I have an idea." Said Kyoko. "Thanks Chris!"

She hurried away before Chris could say anything, excited. Maybe, just maybe she would be able to turn her situation around.

* * *

Chris watched as Kyoko ran off, a small smile of satisfaction tugging at his lips. He saw the hope on Kyoko's face, and he knew she wouldn't disappoint. She was sure to do something reckless and try and change Kazutoyo's spell. He was interested to see what kind of failure she would present tomorrow.

"What was that about?" Kazutoyo had come up to him motioning towards Kyoko's retreating figure. "She was in such low spirits the whole class. Did you say something to her?"

"Not really." Said Chris. "She was complaining about the spell, saying she could come up with something better."

"Did she now?" said Kazutoyo, now frowning.

"Yes." said Chris. "She wanted my opinion about changing it, and I told her it would be a bad idea, but she just looked more determined after I said that. She ran off before I could say anything else."

"She's too full of herself." Said Kazutoyo, "I won't give her special treatment because she's Duke Takarada's favorite. I'm disappointed in her skills so far. If she comes having changed my spell, I'll excuse her from the class, no matter what the duke says."

Chris had to fight to keep his smile down. It was exactly what he wanted. He quickly excused himself from his instructor to go join the group of men waiting for him. They were idiots, but they were better than nothing, currently bragging about bullying the girl in class. So uncouth.

"All she's doing is riding the coattails of Sho's discovery." Horiuchi was saying, wavy blonde hair swept over his eyes. He held himself with an arrogance that only self-important nobles could project. "Just because she presented it, she's the dukes favorite. Not to mention how she ensnared the prince to get free benefits. I don't care if they said she saved his life, she's obviously just a whore."

"You can't be too harsh on the girl." Said Chris, fake smile affixed like usual. "Maybe there are circumstances we don't understand, and she can't use light magic. This has to be hard on her."

Horiuchi let out a short. "We saw you talking nicely to her. I'd give it up. I doubt she spreads her legs for anything but the prince. Woman don't belong anywhere else but the bed chamber."

Chris felt his smile twitch, but didn't say anything. The group continued to bash on Kyoko, Chris staying in the back as they continued. The longer they talked, the more irritated he became about the whole situation.

* * *

Sweat was pouring down Kanae's face, her body slick as she moved smoothly through her forms, pushing her muscles to work faster and harder than before. She relished in the aching burn a good workout provided. Her body and essence had healed, back to full capacity and more through careful attention.

Her breathing slowed as she finished her exercise, letting her spear settle to her side. As she loosened her braces to let the air cool her wrists, her attention was pulled to the side of the room where her friend sat. Kyoko's head was buried in a book, her eyes narrowed, lips silently moving as her hand drew small pattern in the pages. Everything spoke of intense concentration, as well as intense distress.

Kanae walked over to Kyoko, leaning her spear against her shoulder as she waited for her to notice. The woman didn't, continuing her all-consuming intense study.

"If it's so hard for you to understand." Said Kanae. "Why don't you just ask your teacher for help?"

It took a few seconds for Kyoko to register the words, appearing surprised to see Kanae so close to her before returning to her book.

"I already tried. He doesn't understand what I can't understand. I have to figure it out myself."

"Then what about another mage?" said Kanae. "Aren't there lots of those in the arcane syndicate?"

"Plenty, but it's a new combination of circles and magic. They don't understand it any better than I do."

Which just made the whole thing that much more absurd. How could they expect a complete novice like Kyoko to pick up on an advance spell? Circle or not, any time a new spell came out it had its bugs that made it sometimes impossible to manage. Maybe that was the point, to use Kyoko as a beta tester. Unfortunately, it meant her value at the syndicate was being measured off a product doomed to fail.

"Stupid puffed up idiots." Said Kanae. "They purposefully gave it to you to test, since they don't have anything invested in you. You can lose face, and they gain more results. I'd quit just to deny them the satisfaction."

"They're not like that." Said Kyoko, finally looking up. She put the book down in her lap, hands resting on the parchment. "Kazutoyo seems genuinely interested in seeing me succeed. They could just test it somewhere else if testing it was their goal. Besides, I don't plan on quitting-"

"Thought you would say that." Interrupted Kanae. "You still hung up on that guy then?"

Kyoko's eyes flashed with an emotion before being carefully concealed again. Her voice was carefully level as she answered.

"I have many motivations for learning more about healing. He is but one of them."

"And the one that drives you most?"

Kyoko didn't answer, chewing her cheek in thought. Kanae recognized she wouldn't get anything more out of Kyoko from that end. The woman was still angry with Sho, which Kanae didn't fully understand. There was probably more to the story then Kanae knew since her friend did not seem to be one that held grudges easily. Kanae on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to wring the necks of all the men in that class, plus some of the other concubines in Kuon's harem. And these people were supposed to be nobles?

"Kyoko." Said Kanae. "I know you are determined, but there is no benefit in what you are currently doing. Just tell them their spell doesn't work."

"It does when Kazutoyo uses it-"

"-But not for you so it still has bugs. I'm sure your revenge will be just as sweet if it's delayed for a few months."

Kyoko hesitated before finally relenting.

"One more thing." Said Kyoko. "Let me try one more thing. If it does not work, then I will tell the instructor this spell is not for me."

"Good." Said Kanae. The sooner Kyoko could get out of that mess the better. She knew her friend was strong, but there was no benefit to her struggle when they were doing nothing but give the men more ammo to torment her.

A few platforms down, there was a small group of people that were steadily growing. Many in the training room lowered their weapons as they turned to see what was going on. Kanae herself was curious, noticing one person standing in the middle as he shook hands with the others. While he was smiling, Kanae noticed that some in the group looked far from happy. Many appeared distressed rather than excited.

"What do you think is happening?" said Kyoko.

"Don't know."

Curious, the two girls approached, their presence so familiar in the training room no one spared them a glance anymore. Kyoko often came with Kanae, usually bringing her books to study as well. They found that the man in the middle was Hidehito, smiling heartily and being congratulated for something.

"What is going on?" Kyoko asked a nearby soldier.

"Apparently Hidehito has been selected to be in the next group of champions." Said the man.

"Hidehito? Is the Kijima family related to any of the duke families?"

"Distantly." Said the man. "The king issued that anyone can be a champion now, as long as Rosa approves. There are so few willing to try after the last ceremony they're taking what they can get."

"Who can blame them?" said another man. "After what happened? You couldn't pay me to become a champion. I don't want to die."

"I'm more concerned about the cursed prince." Said another. "If the royal family can't protect themselves, how can they expect to protect the rest of us?"

Kanae listened closely to the men. These topics weren't new. The same gossip had been going around for the last weeks, but each time she heard it, it still made her insides churn. Too much anxiety and uncertainty made for unsteady foundation. One good push, and everything might fall. She hoped the king knew what he was doing, continuing to push for a new round of champions. It was the right move, but only if they could deliver this time.

Kyoko's own face was thoughtful, brow furrowed as she openly worried. No doubt she was thinking about the prince and how he was faring with these rumors, though she would deny it vehemently. The two were close, though Kanae wasn't sure how close. She knew of Kuon's feelings, though he had funny ways of showing it. She didn't appreciate that time where he had been distancing himself from Kyoko.

The two women got closer to Hidehito, finally able to offer their own congratulations. The man had come by on several occasions to spar with Kanae, and she was impressed with his swordsmanship.

"Thank you, I'm relieved to get your approval." Said Hidehito, grinning at Kyoko.

"Mine?" said Kyoko. "Is there a particular reason? Or are you just being polite?"

He gave her a wide smile and a wink. "I heard that the woman you lead away right before the duel was a dark follower trying to curse me. If it hadn't been for you, who knows what might have happened?"

He was talking about Naomi, the snake lady that had been trying to put a dark seed in him. Kanae honestly had forgotten about that part of the incident.

Kyoko shook her head. "It was something anyone would have done if they had known. I was lucky to be in the right place at the right time."

"Maybe, but your bravery against the accursed does inspire me." He said.

Kanae resisted the temptation to roll her eyes. The man had been more attentive to Kyoko for the last few training sessions. His attentions were going straight over the girl's head, no matter how obvious they were.

"I noticed that you were studying earlier." Said Hidehito. "How are the lessons going?"

"Dismal." Admitted Kyoko, giving a sigh. "I'm stuck on the new magic and can't figure it out. I can't move forward until then."

Kanae did not like the way Hidehito's face lit up.

"Then perhaps I can help?" he said. "I am quite good with runes and circles myself."

"Oh please, don't show off when you won't have time." Said a new comer barreling into the conversation. Kanae couldn't decide if she wanted to cheer or groan at his timely arrival. He was holding a goblet, taking a drink from its contents before pointing a finger at Hidehito.

"You're about to become a champion." Said Shin, "You won't have time to do anything but protect our glorious kingdom."

"I can make time." Said Hidehito, not backing down.

"Trust me, it won't be enough." Said Shin, "I've seen this circle, and man it's a headache. Whoever made up the thing must enjoy pain."

"Every circle is a headache to you Shin." Said Hidehito dryly.

A few listening to the conversation chuckled at the comment, Shin holding his hand up in silent surrender.

"True, I am inept, but it might be better if Kyoko tries getting help from her instructor first. He was in the research group that constructed it in the first place."

Kyoko opened her mouth, no doubt to say she had already tried that, but Kanae shot her a quick glare. Kyoko got the message and snapped her mouth shut. It was better to stop Hidehito's attentions as soon as possible. Kanae did not approve of the man, or any when it came to Kyoko's heart.

"Or, maybe you can get my cousin to help you." Said Shin, his eyes shining in delight at the idea. "He's almost an expert himself on runes. There would be no harm in asking."

Their conversation was interrupted at that point as more people came to talk to Hidehito and Shin. Kanae took Kyoko by the arm, gently leading her away from the crowd. Kanae didn't trust that many people around her with weapons. It was too easy for something to occur in the confusion. That, and she wanted to leave before Hidehito could call them back and try to get private teaching lessons with Kyoko.

She did send Shin a small glare, who made a motion of catching something in the air. He then pressed his lips to his hand and then opened his palm in Kanae's direction.

_"__You're welcome."_ his lips read with a grin.

"I will kill him one day." grunted Kanae.

Kyoko gave her a confused look as someone stepped in front of their path.

"So barbaric, openly talking of murdering a man." Said Hiou, glaring daggers at Kanae. His sword was strapped to his hip, expression frowning and glowering and glaring at Kanae. No change in the usual. "No doubt you will do the deed yourself, a foul mercenary with no honor. I wonder how many such jobs you took in the past."

What was this boy's problem? Kanae couldn't understand his constant hostility towards her ever since their first duel, heck even before that. He seemed hell bent on ridiculing her every second he could get.

"I don't understand why you feel the need to throw your weight around every time you see me." Said Kanae. "Have I done something to offend you?"

An incredulous expression crossed Hiou's face before it schooled back into anger. "When I thought you couldn't be more offensive. Pretending ignorance while so unashamedly insulting our family. Just seeing your face makes my blood boil."

Kanae blinked in confusion for a moment. How had she insulted his family? She had never had a quarrel with them before Hiou… and then it hit her. She suddenly felt hot, heat rising through her whole body.

Did they know? Was it possible that they knew the circumstances behind her master's death? They would blame her if they did. She would if she were in someone else position. Her heart ached at the thought of disgracing her master to his family.

"Please." Said Kanae. "Let me explain."

"Explain what?" said Hiou, whose voice was starting to attract attention. "So you can twist your words and further insult us? No I don't think so."

Kanae felt a hand on her arm. Kyoko was now pushing her slightly back, mouth drawn in a hard line with her attention on Hiou.

"Kanae would never purposefully insult your family." Said Kyoko, obviously angry. "You don't know her, and you are too quick to judge."

"Too quick to judge am I?" said Hiou, his voice lower now, arms crossed so tightly around his waist. Kanae suspected they were there to keep him from throwing spells at them. Just when she thought he might explode, the boy relaxed, letting his arms falls by his side. The anger was still there, but in better control.

"The next time I see you, we'll have a proper duel." Said Hiou, his words coming out muffled between his grinding teeth. "You'd better prepare yourself."

Kanae didn't answer, letting Hiou walk away, shoving through a few that had stopped to watch the confrontation. The sight was too common for many to take notice, but unfortunately a few had. They were already talking about the future fight between Kanae and Hiou.

"What a little brat." Huffed Kyoko beside her. "I can't believe how hostel he is towards you, and he's supposed to be your master's grandson? I worry for their line if that's their future. His brother's much nicer."

Kanae said nothing, trying to block out certain images. Certain memories that stirred unpleasant feelings in her chest.

"Kanae?" said Kyoko, her face coming closer to Kanae. The irritation was gone, now replaced with concern. "What's wrong? You don't look as angry as you usually do."

Kanae's eye twitched, effectively bringing her out of her mood.

"That's a strange way to cheer someone up." Said Kanae.

"Did you need some cheering up?" said Kyoko, her eyes now alight in delight. "Should we get some chocolate? Or maybe go to your chambers and do each other's hair? I will be your most secret confidant to all of your worries!"

Kanae shook her head, keeping her mouth from twitching into a smile. The girl had too much energy. It had served as the perfect distraction.

"There is no time for idle chatter." Said Kanae. "You need to figure out how to use this new magic, or else quit. You did promise."

"Oh dear, I did didn't I?" said Kyoko, her eyes widening. "Ahh, who should I get to help me? I'm so lost!"

A relieved sigh exited Kanae as she allowed Kyoko to ramble, letting the sound wash over her in an indistinct chatter. She kept her eyes firmly on Kyoko, not allowing them to wander to someone that had stood nearby during the whole conversation with Hiou. He was the last person Kanae wanted to see her vulnerable, especially since he was already attempting to gain her attention. She didn't need another person like her master or Kyoko, breaking down her walls and making themselves precious to her.

* * *

Kyoko's head hurt from all the information she had crammed into it in the last six hours. It was a jumbled mess, so thoroughly tangled she could no longer find an end to start unraveling it. She knew what she needed to do, but she didn't have the knowledge to do it. There was no use. She couldn't do this alone. She needed help.

Unfortunately she had procrastinated, and it was now dark, so late that most people would be asleep at this time. There was only one person Kyoko felt comfortable waking up as such an ungodly hour. He was also the last person she wanted to see right now due to her extra sensitive awareness around him at the moment.

Great.

So her choices were to buck up and face him, or go to class tomorrow and get kicked out.

Not much of a choice actually.

Kyoko pulled herself off the ground, scooping up her books and stowing them away. Her knees groaned in protest from the stiff position she had been folded in for the last few hours. Kneading her sore legs, she grabbed a lantern, walking down the now quiet harem quarters to the entrance. Her light revealed a few guards at the entrance. The one in charge raised an eyebrow at her.

"Going to the prince's quarters tonight Lady Kyoko?" he said.

"How did you know?" She hadn't even said anything yet.

The men gave knowing chuckle but didn't answer. Kyoko was lost, but brushed it aside to ask for someone to accompany her there. The man waved at a guard who came up and accompanied her down the dark corridors. As she walked, she couldn't help being reminded of the last time she had wondered these halls this late at night. She'd been accompanied by Hikaru and Setsuko, trying to save Prince Kuon's life.

The thought didn't help her mood. With each step, she grew less sure about her decision. What if he was asleep? What if he was angry at her for waking him up? What if he told her that if she couldn't figure it out then she wasn't cut out to be a cleric? It made her feel ill.

All too soon, they were at the entrance to Prince Kuon's room. The guard stood back, not saying anything as he patiently waited for her to knock. Kyoko raised a hand, then paused.

Did she really want to do this? Would Prince Kuon really agree to help her? She could just see his face, devoid of sympathy as he crossed his arms and sneered at her for not being able to figure it out.

Gahh!

Kyoko quickly curled up into a ball, banging her hands against her thighs as she screamed into her legs, the sounds swallowed by her pants. Her internal panic completely eclipsed the started cry of concern from her guard.

Why was this so hard? Why was she being such a chicken when it came to the prince? She wasn't here because of her feelings. She was here to get help for her lessons. They weren't influencing her actions. Not one bit.

Her head snapped up, arms still circled around her knees as she glared at the door as if it had caused her some personal hurt.

"I'm not influenced by my feelings." She said to the door. "Frankly, you're the idiot that can't understand th-"

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko shot to her feet, hairs raised and every alarm in her body going haywire. She nearly blacked out from the blood rushing to her head. When her vision cleared, she saw Kuon and Yukihito walking towards her, both with confused expressions on their faces.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Writers block is a thing! And it should be shot. I honestly don't know how I wrote this stupid long chapter, but I powered through it, cursing my story with every page. Who writes 200,000 plus word stories on FF? Crazy people, that's who. (Have I ranted about this before? I think I have.)**

**Anyway, I do thank you all for reading and reviewing. Truly, I keep this gong 'cause I know there are people who enjoy the story and want me to continue. You all keep me motivated and help me to improve.**

**Blue raging fire, I'm right there with you. I've been writing this story for so long I don't know what I'll do with all the extra time when it does end. Maybe actually write something to be published…**

**MyuPanChan, you ask all the right questions! All shall come to light eventually. ****J****Michiyo, I have never played assassins creed, but I can totally see the shadow guard looking like that.**

**And guest… I have to ask. When you said "The simplified story Kyoko told Maria was read in today's in mass" were you talking about church? Because I definitely stared at that for like… five minutes trying to figure out how I felt about it. A mixture of flattered, disbelieving and confused. How the heck would this end up in a church mass?! Lol.**

**See you all later! Any changes in updates will be on my profile page.**

**-Blushweaver**

**I Imouto have read this chaprter.**


	48. Late Night Lessons

If there was a spell that could reverse time, Kyoko would use it now. Oh, why did she have to go and open her mouth? She just prayed Kuon hadn't heard what she's been spouting a few seconds ago. Based on his quizzical expression, it looked like he hadn't. Thank goodness.

"Uh, h-hi." Said Kyoko, raising a stiff arm. "Imagine seeing you here."

"This is the door to my room." Said Kuon patiently. "Are you lost?"

"N-no actually. I um, wanted to see you."

Yukihito's eyebrows shot up, a curious reaction in Kyoko's opinion. Kuon didn't react, his face impassive as he took a second to consider. Then he turned to his counselor.

"Will you take these back to my study for me?" he said, handing Yukihito a ledger. The man eagerly took it, a large goofy grin on his face as he happily agreed to do so. It was rather out of character of him. Maybe he was tired.

"Bye Kyoko, see you later." called Yukihito over his shoulder, still sporting that strange grin as he skipped away.

Kyoko just stared.

"Is there something wrong with him?" she asked.

"Sometimes I wonder." Said Kuon, humor in his voice. "Let's go inside."

Kuon opened his door and Kyoko hurried inside, her guard waiting in the hall. It wasn't until the door shut that she realized this was the first time she had even been in his room before.

There was the biggest bed Kyoko had ever seen in the middle of the room. It was draped with silk curtains in orange and white leaving a sort of fiery impression. In the corner was a desk and chair that looked better used than the bed. It was sturdy but elegant at the same time. Kyoko wondered where they'd gotten that kind of wood, it didn't look like anything she'd seen before. It was such a dark color. Apart from the bed and desk, there wasn't much furniture, there were decorative pots and feathers that looked like they cost more than Kyoko had earned in her entire life.

As she did a final turn of the room, she realized Kuon was watching her.

"Sorry." She said it out of reflex.

"Don't worry about it." Said Kuon, a twinkling is his eye. He was laughing at her! Internally maybe, but her turn in his room had amused him. What a strange man. He was still near the doorway, not having moved far into to the room, arms crossed.

"You said you wanted to see me." he said.

"I did. Do. I was actually wondering…"

She trailed off, tilting her head at him. Something… was off. Kuon looked tired, like he always did recently, but there was something else as well. Something dark clinging to him, an extra covering that dimmed the light around him.

"Are you alright?"

Kuon appeared surprised. "You came all the way here to see if I was alright?"

"No." said Kyoko quickly. "I came to get your help, but I was just wondering. Because you look…" even worse than when she had seen him in the gardens. The distress had been obvious then, something heavy resting on his heart. But this new layer of darkness concerned her more. She couldn't help wondering if his curse was acting up again.

Kuon's eyes tailed something beside her before they snapped back to Kyoko. It was subtle, but there was a hint of alarm in his face, so small she almost imagined it.

"Prince Kuon?"

There was silence, neither of them speaking, just staring at each other. Kuon's face was guarded, Kyoko's own full of worry. Despite the obvious mask, she couldn't break from the gaze, drawn, waiting.

Then he finally caved.

"You're right." Said Kuon. "Like always, but it is not a new topic. I have a lot on my mind."

"You've heard the rumors then?"

"Not to my face of course, but everyone knows about the curse now."

"Is that the only thing bothering you?" said Kyoko. Then she kicked herself for probably the tenth time that night. She wasn't supposed to be getting closer to Kuon. She didn't want her feelings to influence her anymore!

"Never mind, forget I said anything." She said quickly. "It's not my business. You're probably sick of hearing me worry about you."

Kuon let out a deep chuckle, finally moving from the door. He walked to his desk, taking off his rings and bracelets to setting them down.

"I actually find comfort in it." Said Kuon, removing his cloak and setting it on the back of his chair. Then he turned, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise at seeing her expression.

"What's that face for?"

Kyoko was giving him an ugly look of disgust. "Prince Kuon, are you sadistic? Finding comfort in my pain. I'm disappointed in you."

"What? No." said Kuon. "I'm saying that I'm glad you care."

"Oh, well of course. You're the crown prince of Ashuron. Someone has to worry about your health since you don't take care of it."

"You sound like my mother." Said Kuon, another smile tugging on his lips. "Have you been able to have another dinner with her?"

"Not yet."

Not from the queen's lack of trying. It was both flattering and intimidating that the queen was so insistent on having another dinner with her. Every time Julie passed Kyoko in the halls, they would end up conversing, if only for a short time. Kyoko never initiated conversation, as she didn't want to disturb Julie, but it seemed like every time they met she would come over to talk. It honestly had surprised her. She couldn't understand this strange attention towards her.

"Between my classes, working in the clinic, and her duties as the queen we can't get a time we're both free." She continued. "She often gripes about you and the king not coming to dinner as well."

"We've both been busy."

That was evident by him getting back to his room so late. Judging by the ledgers he'd been carrying with Yukihito, he'd planned to spend some more time working before going to bed. Kyoko felt her heart sink as she realized she was impeaching on the small amount of time he had to rest.

"I guess I should let you get some sleep then." Said Kyoko, giving a quick curtsy, and backing out of the room quickly. She had just opened the door a crack when a hand slammed against it, shutting it with a snap. Kyoko froze, aware of the person standing just behind her.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Kyoko could practically feel the sparkles rolling off of him. The sugary words made her hair stand on end. What had she done this time? Why was he angry at her?

"This... situation feels awfully familiar." muttered Kyoko.

"It does." Said Kuon. "You seem to have a bad habit of running away from me."

"And you have a bad habit of bullying me."

She squirmed, slowly turning to meet his brilliantly smiling face, just as irritated as she imagined. Which made no sense. Maybe he was angry she had disturbed him for no reason? Either way, she crossed her arms in the small space between them, defending herself against his irritation. He still had his hand on the door, leaning slightly over her.

"Kyoko." Said Kuon, still sparkling. "Why did you come to my room tonight?"

"No reason." Said Kyoko

"Really?" an interesting glint entered his eyes. "Because when a woman comes to a man's room late at night, there's usually only one reason, especially if she's a concubine."

It clicked.

Kyoko's cheeks burst into flame, completely mortified. He thought that- oh gosh! How shameless could she get? That was why the guard had known where she was going, and why Yukihito had given them weird looks. Gods she wanted to die.

"I- t-that's not what-ngh!" in her haste to answer him she bit her tongue. She clamped a hand to her mouth, wincing in pain.

"Then why are you here?" said Kuon.

"I wanted to get your help on my magic." She sputtered, removing her hand from her mouth. "I've been having problems with the new circle and I can't figure it out and I think I have an idea but I'm not sure how to do it and I needed your help because no one else seems to understand this new circle!"

She had to take a second to catch her breath, having used it all speaking as quickly as possible. Her face still felt warm from humiliation, and her tongue hurt quite a bit. Kuon grinned at her, finally backing off and walking back to the center of the room.

"Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" he said.

_Bully!_

Kuon motioned her to follow him, which she did begrudgingly. They walked to the back of the room where another door led to an adjoining lounge. This one had cushions and tables for casual conversation. Kuon motioned for her to sit down, which she did as he browsed through different papers and books.

"I remember Hirotaka talking to me about this new circle you're using. I think he called it the arcane igniter." Said Kuon. "Seemed upset that someone else had come up with the idea before he had. Here it is."

Kuon walked over, took a seat by Kyoko and opened the book. Kyoko peered over his shoulder. There were a few diagrams for different runes and circles, the print tiny so as to cram as much into each passage as possible.

Kuon took a few minutes reading over the research, every now and then making a comment. Kyoko kept quiet, waiting for him to finish skimming.

"This is a mess." Said Kuon, leafing to the beginning of the ledger. "It's a very complex spell, and the things they've done to try and accommodate everyone is incredible. It still has a lot of problems to work out."

"Like why I can't seem to use it." Said Kyoko.

Kuon looked at her, eyebrows creasing.

"What I want to know is why they have having you, a complete novice when it comes to the intricacies of magic, use this spell. Do you know the basic theory of ignition?"

"Maybe?"

Kuon stood up again, retrieving another book before returning to his seat.

"Then let's go over the basics at least." He said. "You normally shouldn't have to deal with this, but you have a habit of breaking the norm."

Kyoko couldn't help smiling. She was interrupting his sleep, but he was still taking the time to help her out, even teach her things she should have already understood. Thought she still felt bad for keeping him up, she really did need help.

"Thank you Prince Kuon for helping me." She said, hoping to convey her gratitude.

He responded with his own smile. "I did tell you to seek me out if you ever needed help. It's taken you this long to take up my offer, and I'm sure you exhausted all your other resources before coming."

Kyoko gave a weak laugh. He knew her well.

"I'll be doing a major crash course." He said, opening the new book. "I'll be simplifying lots of things, but you should still get the general idea. First, do you know what the three different types of magic are?"

"Of course! Light, Dark and Arcane."

"Do you know the three main ways to channel these?"

Kyoko put a finger to her lips in thought. "Well... there's pulse, which doesn't use any tool to direct the magic other than the spell caster. It's completely up to their interpretation and some are better than others at controlling it."

"That's right." Said Kuon. "Many people actually confuse pulse magic with arcane magic, since most just say pulse."

Kyoko nodded, remembering when she had first misunderstood that term.

"Then there's also runes." Said Kyoko. "These are individual symbols that produce a different effect. When combined in certain orders, they can create even a variety of functions. If there are enough in a combination, they can become a rune circle."

"Which is the last form of magic." Said Kuon. "Magic circles are a combination of different rune orders, or chambers. It gets much more complicated, but in simple terms, the more circles you have in a single spell, the harder it is to program. Depending on its function, it can be easier or harder to use the circle installed into an item. Take this lamp for example."

Kuon motioned towards the lamp on the wall, a soft flame flickering light on the walls.

"The circle installed in it is designed so that anyone can use it." Said Kuon. "All one has to do it press the switch and it turns on and off. The circles inside do all of the hard configuring to produce the desired effect."

"You know." Said Kyoko, eyeing the prince. "You somehow made that a lot easier to understand then all the books I've read."

"That's because most aren't meant to be read alone." Said Kuon. "You're supposed to have a teacher helping alongside you."

Which was what she had been hoping the cleric classes would have been like. Instead they had jumped right into the healing aspect, addressing novice level subjects. Overall, the classes had been insultingly easy, save for this one spell she couldn't use.

"So you have the three forms of magic." Said Kuon, doing a quick review. "Light, dark and arcane magic. Each has their own distinct feel to them with pulse magic, and each have their own set of runes. Just mastering one can take a life time."

"So then, how am I supposed to use light magic using arcane circles?" said Kyoko, seeing the problem. She couldn't manipulate or use light magic because she didn't have that natural affinity towards it.

"Because of this."

Kuon pointed to the book. Inside was a single ring of runes, lines crisscrossing and forming groups to create a complex circle.

"This circle uses a new rune that was only recently discovered, called the conversion rune." Continued Kuon. "When used together in combination with other runes, it allows you to activate and manipulate a magic circle made out of light runes."

Kyoko stared at the circle, recognizing it from all of the tools she had been using.

"Wait a second." Said Kyoko frowning. "those aren't the only arcane circles installed in the medical tools. There are other ones."

"Those are the spells that are normally installed in the item." Said Kuon. "With the arcane ignition circle, it substitutes everything you do with the arcane magic circles and translate it into light magic."

Kyoko groaned.

"This is why it's been such a problem." Said Kyoko. "There is too much going on. I don't use arcane circles normally when I use magic. I just use pulse most of the time. It's like putting a brush on the end of ten foot stick and telling me to paint. Just give me the brush and I'll do it myself!"

"That... might actually be your problem." Said Kuon, eyes widening. He put a hand to his chin, thinking. "You have problems activating circles because you've learned to wield magic unhindered by their restrictions, using only your arcane pulse magic. If we were to get rid of the other circle- the stick as you put it- give you a glove instead and you should be good. Do you have a tool with the ignition spell with you?"

Kyoko reached inside of her bag, pulling out a clamp for sealing wounds. Kuon took it, swiping the air upwards above it. The clamp shone in a faint light, small symbols of light blossoming from the inside of the core. Intricate runes and circles spread into the air above it, showing the spell programed within. Kyoko's eyes widened as she watched, fascinated.

"It will be a lot to learn in one night." Said Kuon, studying the runes. "Are you ready?"

Kyoko responded with a confident smile, the challenge making her burn with excitement.

* * *

Kuon woke to the soft rapping of knuckles on wood. He yawned, siting up in his chair and wincing as his neck gave a short spasm. It was stiff from sleeping in such a strange position. He quickly made his way to the door, passing a still sleeping figure on his bed.

Opening the door revealed Yukihito, awake and dressed for the day.

"Good morning your highness." He said, "Your morning appointment starts in thirty minutes. I thought I'd come and see if you want me to cancel it to let you sleep in."

"No, it's fine." Said Kuon, motioning the man inside. "It's just a review of the barracks supplies. Pretty standard. Those men know what they're doing."

"I imagine that there will be some new changes." Said Yukihito, walking into the room. "After all with the increase in-" he stopped short.

Yukihito was staring, eyes and mouth open wide. What had made his counselor stop? Kuon followed the line of sight, noticing it was on fixed on the bed. Specifically, a mess of short black hair just sticking out of the top of the sheets.

"Kuon." Said Yukihito, voice low and disbelieving. "Did you finally-"

"I slept on the chair." cut in Kuon, motioning to his 'bed' for the previous night. "Please keep your mind on the task at hand."

"But!" said Yukihito. The man pointed at Kyoko, head jerking towards her as well. His eyebrows were raised, silently asking: _How can you ask me to ignore that you have Kyoko in your bed?!_

"Why are you surprised?" said Kuon. "You saw her come in last night. And keep your voice down, you might wake her. We only went to bed a few hours ago."

Several different exaggerated emotions had crossed Yukihito's face, the last one spreading into a wide smile. Kuon wanted to run his hand over his face. His counselor had long been suspicious of Kuon's feelings for Kyoko, even before he had noticed them. He had also encouraged Kuon at every opportunity he could, dropping not so subtle hints and encouraging Kuon to spend more time with her. Frankly, it was annoying.

Kuon hadn't bothered telling Yukihito he had been right. Kuon was in love with her. He doubted the knowledge would have changed anything in Yukihito's behavior.

"Wait a moment." Said Yukihito. "If you only got to bed a few hours ago, you must be exhausted. I'll go cancel your meetings."

"No, it's fine." Said Kuon, being truthful. "I'm well rested."

He had slept well, despite his uncomfortable position. Better, actually, then he had in days. The specter had been turning up not only in everyday life, but also in his dreams. It had been draining him slowly, the thing sometimes following him for hours during the day, whispering dark words. But in Kyoko's presence, it had disappeared, as if fleeing from her. It had translated into his sleep, giving him a blissful, much needed rest. She truly was his light.

Too bad he couldn't invite her to his bed chamber every night. Well, he could, but he knew that would be a bad idea for many reasons.

"If you say so." Said Yukihito, still eying him cautiously. "What were you two doing anyway? It's not like Kyoko to come to you in the middle of the night. Maybe another concubine… but not her."

"We were working on her magic studies." Said Kuon. "She was having trouble with the arcane ignition circle."

Kyoko shifted in the sheets, rolling over to the other side to reveal her face. The two men fell silent, watching, wondering if she would wake. She didn't, her face peaceful with a small smile on her lips.

"I heard from Kanae she's been having trouble." Said Yukihito quietly. "do you think she'll be alright?"

"She'll be fine." Said Kuon, his heart swelling in pride and admiration thinking back to the girl's leaning speed. He hadn't been lenient last night, taking her tirelessly through their lesson. She'd matched his enthusiasm and more, inducing Kuon to push her further.

"You'll see." He said, the grin in his voice. "We'll wake her in a bit and show you something amazing."

* * *

It was early morning, Chris siting at his desk as he wrote. The words were pressed hard into the parchment, poking holes through the flimsy paper. They held his deepest secrets, regrets, and fears.

But more than anything, they held his anger.

All the anger and emotions he couldn't express while out there. Doing his job. Living his daily life. All the pent up frustrations that had no escape bled through his ink and quill. It was what kept him sane.

On the desk, his circular communicator suddenly lit up. Chris paused, picking up the item before snarling and setting it back down. He finished his last entry before closing the ledger, whispering a spell to seal it against anyone but him reading it. He shoved it inside his desk before grabbing his bag and leaving his room.

Thanks to his dad's job, he lived in the palace. It was both a blessing and a detriment. Helpful because he didn't have to commute every day for work and study, but also a constant reminder of what he was supposed to be aspiring to be.

Chris passed a few guards and workers, nodding in greeting as he passed. Most of them recognized him of course. Most idolized his family. Stupid fools. Didn't they realize that everything came with a price?

Finally, there was one guard that didn't nod back. One that didn't look at him with respect. Instead, they surveyed him, impatient in front of a room. He had a long face and eyelashes that gave him a more feminine appearance. Once the guard saw Chris, they turned and walked into the vacant room. Chris followed, shutting the door.

The room was a normal sitting area, cushions, tables and other luxuries decorating the spacious area. It was dark and quiet, the one lamp casting a dark shadow of the guard across the floor.

"You're late." Said the guard, Miroku was his name.

"You sent me a summons only ten minutes ago." Said Chris. "Excuse me for not being able to transport instantaneously. We lost that ability with Reino."

Judging by Miroku's narrowed eyes, he hadn't appreciated the comment. "You know you're supposed to report back each week." He said.

"What's the point if there's nothing to report?" said Chris, rolling his eyes. "Hirotaka's study is still guarded tightly, the place teaming with spell and men. Nothing's changed. We'll need a man on the inside to get in."

"Which was supposed to be you." Said the man calmly. "But you got pulled into doing some worthless cleric studies."

"I had no say in that matter." Said Chris. "If I want to keep up appearances, I need to actually look like I want to be a royal guard. It would be the logical step for me to take."

"The master won't be happy with this." said Miroku, his lazy stance giving him the appearance of not caring. "And he had such high hopes for your Chris, but all you've done lately is disappoint."

Chris ground his teeth, irritated that a mere gofer dared to sneer at him. Miroku seriously needed to learn his place in the hierarchy.

"If I had some more information, I could actually do my job." Said Chris. "I want to speak to an accursed. Someone who actually _works_ with the great Djinn." '_Someone other than you_' was heavily implied.

To his irritation, Miroku just gave a deep chuckle.

"Still have great dreams of becoming an accursed?" mocked Miroku. "You think that the master will reward you with a relic if you help us steal them back? You're foolish for thinking so."

"No." said Chris. "I have no desire for a hand-me-down. I want true power, from the Dark Djinn. I want to be like _Him_"

Miroku's laughter faded, instead turning to mild irritation.

"You don't have it in you, little _boy_." Said Miroku, his irritation a low hum that decorated the background, making Chris's hairs stand on end. He held his gaze however, eyes locked with Miroku.

Eventually Chris broke the gaze, clicking his tongue in irritation.

"I have nothing to report." Said Chris, turning and heading for the door. "Tell your master I can't do the impossible. That's the job of the accursed, not mine."

He shoved the door open, stomping away from the room.

Chris always hated those meetings. They left such a bad taste in his mouth, stomach boiling in anger and irritation at the whole thing. The idiots he dealt with, the situation, and with himself, that he couldn't get closer to the Djinn and accursed. Why did he keep failing?

A few corridors down, Chris stepped behind a pillar, checking to see if he was followed. He waited for a minute, making sure the area was truly deserted before pressing a hand against the wall. It slid away, revealing a secret passage which he promptly entered.

He walked through the space, just big enough to fit a single person. He took a few turns, before opening another panel and stepping into a new room. This one was crowded with different book shelves and junk, cluttered with all sorts of plants and medicine. The owner of said office was standing by a tall brown plant, lopping off some leaves with a trimmer.

"Ah, Chris. So how did it go this week?" said Lory, barely glancing at Chris.

"No change." muttered Chris, folding his arms. "They won't give me anything until I give them something in return. This new spy is starting to tick me off! Why did we have to kill the last one again?"

"Because of the ceremony, remember?" Said Lory. "Too obvious for me _not_ to notice they were a spy."

Chris grumbled, having meant only to complain.

"Do you think you can get closer without it?" said Lory. "I'd hate to give up anything more than what they already know. Surely the accursed would be more than glad to welcome more into their presence."

That had been their thought at the beginning. Get Chris close and learn more about the accursed and how the relics worked. All under the pretense that Chris wanted to become an accursed and selling out information on palace defenses in exchange. Chris knew how to flatter his way with nobles and some thieves, but he was still learning when it came to scum like the dark followers. Not that he had a winning personality in the first place. Maybe the problem was that they were too similar.

"I can continue to try." Said Chris. "But honestly, I've never been good at making people trust me."

"There was one person that trusted you." Said Lory.

Chris tensed, eyes widening in anger. He kept his voice carefully level to cover up his irritation as he answered.

"Yes, and it cost them their life."

Lory waved away the comment, taking the bundle of lopped off stems and carefully wrapping them in a cloth.

"This isn't related to your job." He said. "But how is Kyoko doing in her studies? In your opinion?"

That was an abrupt change in topic. Chris resisted rolling his eyes, instead thinking of the worthless girl. Just watching her struggle each day made his insides seethe. He wanted nothing more than to tear off his mask and show Kyoko exactly why she was such a fool for thinking she could break the social norm and become a cleric. He smirked as he imagined the look on her face. What a naive child she was.

"In my opinion?" said Chris. "She's wasting her time. No one is accepting her, and she doesn't have any talent. It would be better for her to just quit while she's ahead."

"Is that so?" said Lory, looking disappointed. "That's too bad. I would have thought you of all people would understand her situation."

"I do, which is exactly why I find her struggle so pathetic."

"What about your sister? Wouldn't she have sympathized with Kyoko?"

So he was back to that topic. This time Chris didn't bother masking the anger in his voice.

"Chiori is dead." Said Chris. "And so are her ideals."

"Only because you allow them to be." Said Lory, giving him a pitiful look. "I thought Kyoko might have been a good influence on you, but it looks like I was wrong."

"You were." Said Chris firmly. "If you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late to my lessons."

"Of course."

Chris left the way he had come, quietly exiting the secret corridor and marching back to his room.

Just when he had thought the day couldn't get more frustrating. First the obnoxious guard, and now Lory bringing _that_ up again. Just thinking about it made Chris's hand sweat, body shaking. It had been years and he still had such anxiety with everything related to that day.

And Kyoko brought this feeling in him every time he saw her. With each beating she took, and every failure, he saw the past. He saw all his mistakes, and it made him furious. Furious that nothing he could do would change anything, past or present. Things were the way they were, and fighting against them was futile.

If there was any consolidation to be found in the whole situation, it was that he had planted the seeds to get her thrown out. Kyoko wouldn't be in the class for very much longer. Today she would fail, and the idiot teacher was sure to throw her out. Lory might not be happy, but Chris didn't care. He just wanted to stop remembering every time he saw her. He wanted to forget all his regret and move on. He wanted Kyoko to fail, just like _she_ had.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thank you all for your reviews! I hope I was able to answer everyone questions in PM's and such. Sorry if I missed you! Sometimes I can't tell if you're making an observation or actually asking a question. Woops. Ya'll are cute. Alright I'll stop talking.**

**Next chapter in two weeks. My profile will have any changes if something happens.**

**-Blushweaver**

**_Hehehe poor Kuon. Kyoko likes to tease him with her innocent thoughtlessness._**

**_Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_-Imouto_**


	49. A Bit of Reprogramming

Chapter 49

"I'm telling you, it's not like that!" cried Kyoko, tears of frustration threatening to fall. "I just needed help with my magic, and then it got late and I fell asleep. I don't even remember getting into his bed."

"You were in his bed?" said Kanae, eyebrow raised.

"Not like that!" said Kyoko. "He slept on the chair, I think at least. We didn't do anything indecent."

"Mmm hm." hummed Kanae, still looking skeptical.

The two of them were standing outside of Kuon's room, waiting for him and his adviser to come out. The body guards at the harem had sent Kanae this direction to pick up Kyoko, who was now vehemently denying all the accusations Kanae's face was making.

"You don't believe me?" said Kyoko softly

"Your relationship with the prince isn't my business." Said Kanae stiffly. "I don't want to hear the details."

"There are no details! Nothing happened."

"That's not what everyone else is going to think." Said Kanae. "Don't you realize you've just created even more rumors?"

Kyoko raised her eyes to the ceiling, mouthing wordless curses to whatever power put her in this horrible situation. Why did everyone have to assume her and the prince were doing indecent things? Sure, she was a concubine, and she had come into his room late at night, and there were rumors everywhere about her, but that didn't mean anything.

Okay, so it sounded really bad.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Said Kuon, who had obviously heard their conversation as he stepped out of the room, Yukihito right behind him. "Most people are distracted with the rumors of the accursed. Something like this won't last long."

Kyoko grumbled, unable to help the pink that dusted her cheeks. He was used to the rumors, especially since he was the one with a harem. She, on the other hand, didn't appreciate being looked at as such a loose girl.

"Could I speak to you privately for a moment?" asked Kuon, motioning Kyoko over.

Curious, Kyoko nodded, walking a short distance from the other to talk to Kuon. They left behind Yukihito and Kanae to talk amongst themselves. Once they were out of ear shot, Kuon stopped.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He said. "Since the curse has been acting up more often, I was wondering if I could have you sooth it for me?"

"You're talking about with the massage?" said Kyoko. "Of course! Would you like me to do one for you now?"

"No, I don't need it at the moment." Said Kuon. "But I'm sure I will in the future. When that happens, would it be alright for me to come to your office?"

"Of course. You don't need to ask me that. I'm a physician Prince Kuon, it's my job."

Then he looked a little sheepish. "Yes, but I also know how you hate the rumors going around, and going to visit you is sure to make them worse."

Of course, especially since she had just come to his place. How would that look? The two of them going to meet each other at work and home. No wonder there were rumors. It was infuriating how paranoid she felt. No one should live like this, unable to visit a friend for help just because of the rumors that would start. Who had the time to gossip about other people's lives?

"It seems like we can't talk to each other without those horrible rumors going around." muttered Kyoko. "It doesn't matter at this point. They'll be there no matter what we do and I wouldn't want to deny you treatment just because of them."

"Thank you." He said. "I really appreciate it. I always feel better after seeing you at the end of the day."

Had Kyoko been a love sick girl, she might have taken the comment as an attempt at flirting. Instead, her rational mind sorted through his playboy ways and found his true meaning. There was no way Kuon would flirt with her. She was just a plain normal girl. Surely he meant he enjoyed her company because she wasn't expecting something from her. They were friends, and as such enjoyed each other's company as normal friends did.

That was what he had meant.

"Maybe not so late in the day." said Kyoko with a grimace. "I doubt you got much sleep your highness."

"I got enough, but you are always welcome to come and visit me Kyoko, no matter the hour."

Kyoko bit her lip. Had this been earlier in their friendship, she would have taken his words and empty offer, something he said, but did not mean. She knew better now. She couldn't deny that he cared for her, not after the evening in Corn's treasure room where he had admitted to pushing her away for her own safety. That he worried about her.

And that was the reason she had been hesitant to come in the first place. All her indecision came back as she realized she was indulging her feelings instead of suppressing them.

"Thank you Prince Kuon." She said. "But I hope I don't have to come to your room late at night again. I'm trying to get rid of the rumors, not make them worse."

"Of course." Said Kuon.

Then he did something complexly not helpful to her nerves. He bent forward, coming closer to her face, which made her immediately freeze up. He placed a kiss on her forehead, tender and sweet. Her eyes were budging as he withdrew, smiling at her.

"Good luck today in class." He said. "I have complete confidence in you."

Then he left with Yukihito before Kyoko could even respond. She just stood there, the heat slowly creeping up her neck.

That was a second time. The second times he had given her a kiss! How could he do something so embarrassing so easily and without a second thought? He was such a flirtatious playboy. Didn't he realize that a kiss was a big deal? And what was up with kissing her on the forehead! Did he think she was a child that needed comfort or something?

"I'm not a kid!" called Kyoko finally, angry.

"Are you sure about that?" said Kanae in a mildly amused voice. The hall way was empty except for the two of them. Prince Koun was long gone.

* * *

Kyoko hurried back to the harem before going to her lessons. She had to change quickly and grab a few things. More than anything, she prayed that the other concubines were still asleep. They would eventuall hear about Kyoko's visit to Kuon last night, if they hadn't already. Though she would deny any feelings or relationship with Kuon, she wouldn't be able tod take the confrontation at the moment. Especially from a certain beautiful, busty concubine.

"Wait here a moment." Said Kyoko at the entrance of the harem.

"Sneaking back in? You're making yourself look doubly guilty." Said Kanae.

"Shhh! I don't want them to know I'm back."

Kyoko didn't see Kanae roll her eyes, instead slipping into the concubine quarters. She could hear talking, some of the women already awake and getting ready for the day. Kyoko reached a corridor, then darted back when she saw two women talking in front of the bathroom. She peered around the corner, watching as they left.

Kyoko raced to her room, hurrying inside and closing the door.

Safe! She was safe.

Kyoko let out a long sigh.

"We wondered when you'd get back."

Kyoko jumped, banging her heel against the door. Seated through the room were three concubines. Utako was resolutely reading a book, not yet dressed for the day. Yumi sat on the edge of Kyoko's bed, playing some sort of card game against Risa.

"Ha!" said Risa, throwing down a card. "Duke of sands makes 13! I win so cough up!"

Yumi clicked her tongue in annoyance, shoving a pile of her cards towards Risa. For a moment Kyoko was lost, standing there while the other three of them engaged in their activities. None of them had acknowledged her past her initial entrance.

Maybe they would let her pass without asking anything?

Kyoko crept towards her wardrobe, pulling it open to find a change of clothes. She let their chatter fall into the background, quickly changing as fast as she could.

She had just pulled her blouse over her head when Yumi's voice made her freeze.

"How was last night?"

Kyoko's mouth went dry, staring at Yumi, who was now looking at her. Risa was counting her cards, evidently adding something together.

"What do you mean?" said Kyoko

"You went to Kuon's chambers last night." Said Yumi. "Everyone's talking about it."

So it was as she feared. They all knew, somehow or another they knew and they were there to question her about it. Maybe even haze her in some way. Forget the accursed, these women could be terrifying.

"It's not what you think." sputtered Kyoko. "I just needed help with my magic. Nothing indecent happened, honest! We just finished so late and I fell asleep while we were working and I have no idea how I-"

She cut herself off, realizing how it sounded. That she had fallen asleep on the cushions and somehow found herself on the bed the next morning. That had given her quite the scare. Poor Yukihito had been surprised at her reaction while Kuon had just laughed.

Yumi's lips thinned into a line, apparently displeased with the answer.

"Has Kuon lost all his sense as a man?" she said. "Or perhaps you were unwilling to sleep with him."

"Of course I am!" said Kyoko, her face on fire now. "I will only engage in that sort of thing with my husband, not that I'll ever have a husband. I don't want to get married or fall in love or any of that sort."

"Told you." Said Risa, grinning at Yumi. "The girl is as straight-laced as they come. I doubt anything would have happened even if they had confessed their mutual love."

Kyoko scowled. Obviously they had come in here just to gang up on her.

"There is nothing between us." Said Kyoko firmly, finishing putting on her clothes. "And there never will be."

Yumi and Risa exchanged looks, Risa giving a shrug. It was obvious from their faces that they didn't believe her. How preposterous. Especially their deluded notion that Kuon liked her as well.

That was a fantasy she would never indulge in.

"I'm going to be late for class." Said Kyoko. "I'll see you guys later."

"Can you tell me this at least?" said Yumi, making Kyoko stop. "With all the rumors and envy that will get worse because of this, was it worth it?"

Kyoko paused, thinking about last night and everything she had learned. It had been hard to learn so much in one evening, but it had also been fun. A lot of fun. She'd forgotten the thrill of leaning something new, something that challenged her like this had. The company had been a plus. She'd stopped analyzing her every move around the prince, throwing herself into the lesson and enjoying his presence.

A smile slowly crept across her face.

"Yes, it was." Said Kyoko.

* * *

Kyoko entered the classroom that morning, tired but excited. She slipped into her seat just as the teacher walked in.

"We're going to be reviewing mostly today." Kazutoyo said. "We've covered a lot in a short amount of time, and I want to address any questions you might have before we move on to more complicated procedures. This is the time to ask questions and practice anything you feel you are weak on."

_This situation will work in my favor._ Thought Kyoko. The class was already talking and moving, getting ready to practice their individual tasks. She would be able to adjust the magic circles in the tools, replacing them with the one she and Prince Kuon had designed specifically for her. Hopefully she could remember it.

Kyoko pulled out a surgical needle, one of the first tools they had started with. She pressed on the center of it, channeling carefully to show the spells inside the item. It gave a light shimmer, the runes appearing above it in soft glowing lights… except there was only one circle.

_That's not right_ thought Kyoko. The needle should have three. The light circle, an arcane circle, and the ignition spell. She meant to remove the arcane circle anyway, but the fact that they were missing was disturbing. How did this happen?

Then she heard the slight sniggering behind her.

_They tampered with the tools!_ Kyoko realized, not looking behind her. Of course they would. Too bad for them, they didn't know that Kyoko now knew how to install the ignition spell.

She was about to get started when Kazutoyo noticed her.

"What happened?" said Kazutoyo, coming to her table. "Where did the arcane spells go? Did you get rid of them?"

"I didn't." said Kyoko. "It was like this when I got here."

Kazutoyo frowned before grabbing some of the other tools that were with Kyoko. A roll of bandage, surgical clamps, heart monitors, they all had been wiped of their arcane spells. Thankfully the light circles were still present, but everything else was gone without a trace.

"How did this happen?" groaned Kazutoyo, "It's going to take a while to reinstall all those spells, and I don't have time to do it today. You took some tools home to practice. Did you have any luck with them?"

"I did." Said Kyoko, "But I left them in my room." She'd wanted to be able to practice recreating the ignition spell on her own. If only she'd had the foresight to bring them today.

"Then just go home for today." Said Kazutoyo, shaking his head. "There's no point in you being here. I'll get someone else to reprogram them by the time you return tomorrow."

Kyoko opened her mouth to tell him that she could reprogram the spells herself, but someone called Kazutoyo over. He hurried away without hearing Kyoko reply. Instead she was left alone, aware of the tables around her that had heard the exchange. She didn't need to look to know that they were relieved that she had been told to leave.

She could hear the snickers behind her, thinking they had tripped her up. In truth, they had made her job easier. Now she wouldn't have to erase the arcane circles herself.

She took a deep breath, then pulled from her beaded bag a thin tool. It was silver, with the end tapering off to form a point. It was a stylus, used to install runes into items. Prince Kuon had been kind enough to lend it to her yesterday.

The light circle was still hovering above the surgical needle, waiting for her to reprogram.

Sucking on her teeth in concentration, she pressed the tip of the instrument in the air right below the light circle.

"What are you doing?"

Kyoko paused. One of the other students, Maru, was looking over Kyoko's shoulder, eyebrows raised. He was young, with fine features and a soft face. His hair hung forward on either side of his face, tapered so that the front pieces were longer than the back. Eyes full of genuine curiosity were looking at Kyoko's project. He hadn't been one of the one's tormenting her so she planned on answering him.

Unfortunately, the lad had brought the attention of his friends. The other men at the table had looked up from their work, wondering why she hadn't left. There were about five in total that were looking at her now, including both Chris and Horiuchi, the one that had sprayed the gunk in her face yesterday.

"I'm reprograming the needle." Said Kyoko, holding up her stylus.

"Reprogram the needle?" Horiuchi said with a shake of his head. "Just how desperate are you? The teacher told you to go home. Stop embarrassing yourself and just leave."

Based on the expressions of his friends, they agreed with him.

"I will not." replied Kyoko. "I can do work here. Though it is not my mess to clean up, I will not push it to others to fix it."

"Right, because you're a great noble woman with high morals." mocked Horiuchi. "Tell me, do whores even understand the concept of honor?"

Kyoko's face turned pink in humiliation, her eyes flashing a bright gold as they glowered. The other men laughed, all save Chris and Maru. Both looked unsettled by the comment. Kyoko was unable to reply as Kazutoyo arrived and interrupted their conversation.

"What is going on here?" he asked, looking between Kyoko and Horiuchi. "Didn't I tell you to go home?"

Horiuchi rushed ahead to answer. "Kyoko here was just telling us about how she plans on reprograming the spell on this needle."

"Excuse me?"

Kyoko sent a brief glance at Horiuchi before turning her attention to the teacher. "It's true. I learned how to program the ignition spell and figured out a better way to use it for me."

She heard a few groans from the group, but she ignored them, along with the anger starting to rise to her cheeks. If they would just give her an opportunity, she could prove that she was not making a wild claim. She was suddenly having flash backs to when she tried to tell someone she had been the one to invent the new medicine, not Sho.

They had all mocked her, told her to stop trying to take credit for someone else's work. No one had been willing to listen to her. So she'd left… and eventually found someone that did believe in her. Someone that had helped her create the very circle she was going to use to prove her competence as a physician. How could she back down when she had not only herself, but Kuon supporting her as well?

Her hand gripped the stylus tightly, resolute and unwilling to back down.

Kazutoyo's response to her declaration was not encouraging. He gave her a sympathetic grimace, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sorry Lady Kyoko, but just leave them be." He said. "I'll get someone to reprogram them later. It would be better than having to undo whatever you put on them."

"You won't have to redo anything." Said Kyoko. "I promise that I am competent when it comes to making a circle that works for me."

The teacher gave her an impatient look, one that said he was done with her. Done with all the problems she had caused and was ready to move on.

Kyoko's heart dropped.

He wasn't going to listen. He was going to send her home.

"Why don't we let her have a go?"

Kyoko looked around. Chris had come forward a little, his young face impassive. He wasn't looking at Kyoko, instead concentrating on the teacher.

"There's no harm in letting her try." he said.

"And waste even more of our time?" interrupted Horiuchi, folding his arms. "I came to learn and study, not stand around and watch some girl play with magic."

"Then I will be sure to take up as little of your time as I possibly can." Kyoko snapped back. "If you are really here to learn, then perhaps you would be a little more sympathetic at those trying to do the same as well."

"What you are is a waste of time." Said Horiuchi, and he stood up in his seat now, hands pressed on the desk as he leaned forward to sneer at Kyoko. "It would be better for you to leave and save yourself the embarrassment."

Kyoko didn't even blink. She just returned the glare, still seated, her heart strong. She would not be intimidated by people like this anymore.

"Then how about we make a deal?" said Chris. "If Kyoko can reprogram the spell, she stays. If she fails, she promises to leave and not come back."

Kyoko turned her head slightly to look at Chris. He gave her a shrug.

"That sounds like a great idea!" said one of the other men, thumping Chris on the back. "Get the girl kicked out and see her embarrassed herself one more time. Genius."

As the others laughed, Chris sputtered, saying that he hadn't meant it like that. Horiuchi didn't listen, too busy explaining his joy at seeing Kyoko kicked out of the class.

They all expected her to fail.

Too bad for them, Kyoko didn't plan on losing.

"What do you say girlie?" said Horiuchi. "Care to bet your career on your shoddy magic?"

"I've had higher stakes before." Said Kyoko smoothly. "Kazutoyo, is this alright with you?"

The teacher gave a shrug, indicating he didn't care. "It's your career."

"Then I accept." Said Kyoko. "If I fail, I'll leave, but if I succeed, you will stop calling me a whore. I am a physician of the kingdom, and I hold that title with honor."

Horiuchi let out a snort at the comment.

Kyoko turned back in her seat, repositioning herself. Their confrontation had caught the attention of the entire class. There were sounds of shuffling, and Kyoko watched as everyone literally gathered around her table, each curious to see what she was going to do.

Her eyes flitted between them for a moment before they returned to the needle on the table. The light circle was still hovering in the air.

This was not a moment she planned on wasting. Summoning all her knowledge from last night, Kyoko raised her stylus and pressed the point in the air beside the circle

Magic sparked from the point, burning the rune into the air as she wrote. The purple light trailed after her stylus, occasionally being pulled back to indicate a break in the trail. Slowly, careful not to write the wrong rune, she reproduced the ignition circle and installed it into the gem. Combinations of runes and lines began to form, connecting together in an intricate weave. She didn't understand what most of it meant, but it didn't matter. The spell would come out the same as long as the runes were all in the correct place and order.

Then it came to make the changes. To implement her and Kuon's new addition to the circle. She hesitated for a moment, just to catch her breath. Then she began writing again.

She heard Kazutoyo shift as he stood. No doubt he had seen her deviation from the original spell. Thankfully he didn't say anything, just watching as she wrote.

Finally, the circle was complete. She put down her stylus, her heart still hammering as she pressed on the needle. The newly installed spell sank into the needle, along with the light spell.

"I'm done." Said Kyoko. "Let's see if it works."

"You forgot a circle." Said Horiuchi, his voice brash and full of triumph. "Idiot girl. Didn't you realize that two arcane circles were installed?"

"I didn't forget." Said Kyoko, raising her hand. "Watch."

Carefully, she channeled her magic, weaving it through the needle. Instantly she met the ignition spell. It transferred her magic, wove it through the light circle and transferred her efforts. She could now control it, the light magic. It really did feel like she had a glove over her magic. A little less precise, but manageable.

The needle rose, moving towards the skins they had used that day to practice stitching. It pressed through the skin.

A thin thread trailed behind the needle, leaving a row of perfectly spaced precise stitches.

The group around her began to murmur. Some were skeptical, others impressed, and still several were confused. Horiuchi looked like he had swallowed a lemon, his two other friends also appearing resentful. Chris, she noted, just stared.

"How did you do that?" said Maru, the younger man. He was looking at her as if she was the strangest thing he had ever seen.

"I changed the ignition spell." Said Kyoko. "We tweaked it so that I could freely channel without any restrictions or circles to hamper my magic."

Kyoko had never received formal trained when it came to magic, learning most of what she could on her own. She had become so used to using pulse magic, that runes and circles become a nuisance. Her and Kuon had taken away the unneeded circle and modified the ignition spell to suite her.

"We realized that the other spell was hampering my ability to use the tools." Said Kyoko. "So we took it out. Now, I can manipulate any light circle no matter the construction, as long as it doesn't need the actual light magic to power it."

"Why didn't I think of this before?" said Kazutoyo, smacking himself on the forehead. Kazutoyo picked up the needle bringing up the new ignition spell as he rambled. "It makes so much more sense. We've become so dependent on circles… oh interesting choice of modification. How did you figure this out?"

"With help." Said Kyoko. "I don't have the knowledge to do it on my own."

"Yes, but who? They'd have to be knowledgeable on runes and circles."

Kyoko hesitated.

"From Prince Kuon."

"So you went and cried for help from your prince." Said Horiuchi, the envy obvious in his voice. "You are so fortunate to have such a caring teacher."

"And what's wrong with using every resource we have available to us?" said Kyoko, ignoring her tightening stomach. "Horiuchi, you said that you came here to learn about healing. Well I came for a slightly different purpose. I came to not only to learn, but to prepare myself for the war that is upon us. I plan on helping to defeat the accursed in whatever way I can. If it is in healing and saving people, then I _will_ expending every resource available to see that just one more person will live. My pride is not so much that I cannot seek help when I know I need it."

Horichui just rolled his eyes at her.

"Which is why all of you are in this class." Said Kazutoyo, the teacher bringing the attention back to him. "Warriors, magicians, and physicians." He nodded to Kyoko on the last one. "We are all here to prepare ourselves. Today is a review not only to learn, but to prepare for when these will be used out on the field of battle, so everyone get back to work. I want to review everyone's progress today to determine where we should go from here."

The group slowly dispersed. A few came by Kyoko's table, asking to see the spell she had modified. Maru was one of them, squinting at the magic circle.

"I can't tell you changed it." He muttered. "Cool."

Maru, Kyoko realized, was a little dim, but it was endearing all the same.

Still, the best thing from this was the relief that she felt. She could finally use the spells needed to further her ability to heal. The dark looks from her classmates had finally softened and the huge stress was gone. Not everyone would be able to accept her yet, but it was a great first step.

* * *

This was not what Chris had planned.

Kyoko was supposed to fail spectacularly, not successful change the circle. This was supposed to expose her for the waste of space that she was, and he was supposed to enjoy watching her fail. A woman had no place in medicine or magic, and that stupid teacher had changed his attitude towards her so quickly. What had happened to excusing her from class if she messed with the spell? Somehow, instead of getting her kicked out, Chris had managed to give her the idea she needed to stay. How!

The girl was now carefully installing the same spell onto all of her tools, the dimwitted Maru watching and asking her questions. It was annoying how quickly some of his classmates attitude towards her had changed just because she had finally managed to stop being a nuisance. Chris hadn't forgotten how inconvenient her whole presence had been, and nether had some of the others. At least there were a few in the class with brains.

As soon as class was over, Chris made a b-line for the door. He didn't want to keep up his façade a second more than he had to. As he walked to his chambers, he continued to seethe over that one trick pony of a useless physician.

"Chris."

He stopped, looking back

Dyrus was standing by the entrance of the arcane syndicate. He was wearing his usual uniform with thick boots and a sword strapped to his side. That, and his scowl. Would it kill the man to look happy for a moment of his life?

Immediately Chris's mood worsened.

"What do you want dad?" said Chris, impatient to leave. He didn't need to deal with family drama on top of this fiasco. Dyrus stalled, his frown deepening.

"I came to talk to you." Said Dyrus. "You heard about the king's declaration about the champions?"

"I did."

Dyrus continued to stare, not elaborating. Slowly, it sunk in.

"You think I should try for the position of a champion?" said Chris.

"It would be a great opportunity for you." Said Dyrus. "The title of a champion is a high honor, and I believe Rosa would approve."

"I'm not interested." Said Chris, turning away. He had enough going on with being a double agent as it was. Dyrus knew that. Was he trying to say that Chris couldn't handle it? That he couldn't handle the danger of being around the dark followers? The job was dangerous, but that would never stop him. He was determined to see it through.

His father's next words made him stop short.

"I think it's something your brother would be proud of."

Irritation flared hot inside of Chris, burning his lungs. He whipped around, storming up to his dad and getting close. Everyone else in the corridor passed them by, their forms lost to Chris in his anger.

"Yes, and it's all about what you think Chris would do isn't it?" spat Chris, keeping his voice low. "Because in the end, it was Chris you wanted to live wasn't it?"

Dyrus's eyes sharpened, his voice a low rumble of thunder. "I never said that, nor will you ever hear me say that."

"Well it's a little late for you to be play the caring father role and care about my welfare. I've already sacrificed my entire life to bring this family honor. Is it still not enough? What more do you want from me?"

He didn't answer.

Neither of them moved, both waiting for the other to speak. To say something to get rid of the horrible atmosphere. It hurt, this space between them, but Chris couldn't break through it. Instead, he stood opposite his father, the wall fortified with every bit of frustration and guilt he could muster.

Chris looked away, his throat burning.

"Your mother," started Dyrus slowly, his voice perfectly level. "She invited you to come eat with us tonight."

"I'm not going."

"She'll set you a place."

"I'm not going."

A pause.

"Then I will take my leave." Said Dyrus, nodding his head to Chris.

Chris didn't return the gesture, only looking back to his father when the man was almost out of sight. Chris watched him walk away, watched that back leave, waiting, hoping for it to turn around and ask him one more time to come home.

It never did.

* * *

Kyoko stumbled out of the classroom, desperately trying to get away from her teacher. The man had been talking to her for the last twenty minutes about the modified spell. She'd finally managed to shake him off by saying she had to leave for work. Which wasn't true, but he didn't need to know that.

Still, she couldn't help smiling as she walked among the crowd through the large entrance room. A few of the other students had come and apologized to her about their behavior and attitude towards her. Other's had even indicated that they now looked forward to working with her in the future!

She couldn't wait to tell Kuon and Kanae about it. She was practically skipping down the hall, pulling strange looks from her goofy grin. Maybe she could go visit Kuon before she made her way to her office. He had said that he might need another massage. It was a perfect excuse to go talk to him and tell him all about toda-

Kyoko paused, then back peddled. She stopped just at the mouth of a corridor.

She couldn't remember ever seeing this hall here before and she'd passed through here every day for class. The place gave her a strange feeling. Not a single person passing gave notice of the area, or went anywhere near it. The corridor felt off, her senses telling her there was something dark down there. She felt drawn to it, curious, as if she was meant to venture down it.

Her body moved on its own. She hurried down the empty corridor, towards the single door at the end.

She stopped, finally a little nervous. The dark feeling was stronger now, coming from inside the room. She reached for the handle.

The door was pulled open from the inside and Kyoko jumped in surprise.

A man stood before her, probably in his mid-fifties. He had a distinctly unkempt look, like he had slept in the same clothes more than a few days. Even so, his bright blue eyes were sharp, and seemed to take in her every detail.

"Umm." Said Kyoko, unsure what to say.

"Lady Kyoko, now this is an interesting guest." He said, smiling. "Please, come in. Come in."

He gestured with enthusiasm, and Kyoko feeling obligated, entered the room. She'd barely squeezed in when the door snapped shut. The man had to shuffle around her, careful with his steps since the place was a mess. Every inch was covered with different gadgets and heaps of parchment all threatening to topple.

She nearly jumped when she noticed a guard by the door. He was looking at Kyoko, distrust evident in his features. Kyoko gave a small wave and halfhearted smile before following the man further in. He was jabbering nonstop, insisting that she come in.

"Don't mind the mess now," he said. "All of the gadgets should be pretty stable, none of them have spontaneously gone off for a while anyway. Here, please sit here."

He grabbed the wobbling pile of parchment from the chair, placing it on his desk and brushing off dust and other knickknacks. Then he gestured enthusiastically at the chair while calling to the guard.

"Go get us some tea, or better yet, some food. I've got to be a good host for my guest now don't I?"

"Oh, no that's fine." Said Kyoko, but the guard had already exited the room. She sank into the chair as the man walked to the other side of his desk, still talking.

"Don't worry, it's just an excuse to get the grouch out of here." Said the mage. "It's much harder to concentrate when you've got a pair of eyes watching your every move. If the king didn't insist on him being here I would have cleared the whole lot of them out a long time ago."

"I see." Said Kyoko.

The man took a step back, putting his hands together as he held them up, eyeing her with excited attention. His lips pressed against the laced finger, examining her again. Kyoko couldn't help squirming at his odd interest in her.

"Now then." He finally said. "What brings you here to my study Lady Kyoko?"

"I um, am actually not sure." She said, giving an apologetic smile. "And I'm sorry, but while you know me, I am not sure who you are."

The man clicked his tongue in exasperation, not truly upset. "What are they teaching you youngsters? So disappointing. I'll have to talk to the staff. I'm Archmage Hirotaka Ogata, head of the arcane syndicate, at your service."

"You're an archmage?" said Kyoko, disbelieving. An archmage was the highest rank one could achieve in the hierarchy of magic. Probably up there with being a champion, except archmages got their magical abilities from talent and success rather than inheriting it from a mystical creature. Not only that, but the man was the head of the arcane syndicate. A very influential and powerful man! She couldn't reconcile this man with the image of an archmage in her head. He seemed flighty and completely unorganized. Nothing like a leader or powerful politician.

"You sound like you don't believe me." Said Hirotaka.

"Not that." Said Kyoko, feeling a little uncomfortable. "You just don't match the image I had in my head of an archmage."

Hirotaka chuckled, apparently amused by Kyoko's initial assessment of him.

"Appearances can be very deceiving." He said, holding up a finger. "Take this room for example. Normally you wouldn't notice it, but today you did. You found yourself drawn to it, no?"

"I did." Said Kyoko. "How did you know?"

"Because there is a spell on this room and corridor." Said Hirotaka proudly. "To protect this place from other prying eyes, only those that I allow can enter this place. But those aren't the only ones. Every now and then, the room invites others to come here. Beckons to them. It's no coincidence that you walked down this corridor Lady Kyoko. You were _meant_ to be here."

_Sure I am._ thought Kyoko sarcastically. Like destiny had ever done her any favors. Hirotaka didn't seem to notice her indifference, continuing with his questions.

"So tell me," he said. "why _did_ you come down to my office?"

"I thought I felt something." Said Kyoko. "Something dark. Evil. Like the accursed…"

Hirotaka straightened, glee erupting on his face.

"Fascinating!" he said, turning and walking to one of his many book shelves. He shoved aside a statue and tomes before pulling out a metal square box. It was strange in that the metal was black, so dark that she imagined it was part of the night sky. She couldn't even begin to make headway of the runes and spells inscribed around it.

Then she noticed the aura around it. She knew what was inside.

Hirotaka came over, placing the box on the desk. She stood up to get a better look. In the center was a raised circular design, the emblem of the phoenix blazed into the surface.

"There's a relic in here isn't there?" said Kyoko, her brows scrunching together. "The one that Reino had. I can feel it."

"Oh ho! Just as I thought." Said Hirotaka, rubbing his chin. "Since you've held the relic, you can sense it. Fascinating! Magic does strange things to people who are exposed to it. I wonder if you can sense the others as well or just the one you've held."

"There are more in there?" said Kyoko with a flare of panic. "Why haven't they been destroyed?"

Just being so close to the thing made her panic. Each relic was another potential accused to be created. Each one increased the Dark Djinn's power and became a threat to the kingdom.

"Research." Said Hirotaka simply. "It's too good of an opportunity to just throw them away. Remember Lady Kyoko, you shouldn't act rashly when it comes to the unknown. We've been able to lean a lot about our enemies and their magic from these items. Especially about the young prince's curse."

"You've learned more about his curse?" said Kyoko, latching onto that piece of information. "What did you find out?"

"What exactly!" said Hirotaka, eye gleaming. He began pacing, arms gesturing in the air as he started to ramble. "There is still so much that we don't understand about the accursed, or about the Dark Djinn. These relics have been the first step in understanding their magic and how it works. We know now that all relics are unique, suggesting that each offers the user different abilities. One set ability from the relic, and one from the Djinn. Of course we knew that from fighting the accused, but even among the accused they have different levels of power. Why is this? Is it based on the number of wishes the user has fulfilled? The innate ability of the user? Oh, and the similarities to the phoenix's own contract and the Djinn's cannot be ignored."

Kyoko just watched, slowly deflating from the stream of information issuing from Hirotaka. None of it actually answered the question she had asked. The man obviously only talked about what was currently on his mind, and she didn't have the heart to interrupt him. He might have forgotten about her completely.

"The champions offer up their arcane magic, but what is it they offer?" he was saying. "Is it their soul, like everyone suspects? Then when they make a wish, do they have to offer something every time, or does it cover all of their wishes?"

"This is all very fascinating." said Kyoko, finally interrupting him. "But should you really be talking to me about this? Isn't this sensitive information?"

She already knew a great deal about the accursed thanks to Lory and Shadow. They kept her up to speed about much of it. While she was thrilled to learn more, she was also cautious. People like Kuu and Lory did things for a reason, and she trusted their judgement. There was probably a reason she hadn't been told everything.

She did not expect Hirotaka's answer.

"Why?" said Hirotaka, raising an eyebrow. "Because you my dear, are connected to all of this. It is indisputable."

_What?_

"I think you've lost me there Archmage Hirotaka." Said Kyoko. "I can't possible connected to all of this. I'm just a simple physician who happens to be a concubine to the prince. It's been a complete fluke that I've crossed paths with the accursed."

"Do you truly believe that?" said Hirotaka. "Do you really think that all of this has nothing to do with you?"

Kyoko paused, searching inside of herself. The more she thought on it, the more her heart sank. She remembered Reino had said something about the Djinn having plans for her. Then there had been his odd fascination with her to begin with. Kyoko had been conveniently involved in so much that had happened. Was it conceited to think that she _was_ connected to this war? Was that why she instinctively had such a strong desire to fight the accursed?

The implications of such fantasies made her head hurt. Mostly because they made no sense. How could she have anything to do with what was happening? She wasn't anyone important. She had never been.

"You are involved in this." said Hirotaka, bringing her out of her thoughts. "The fact that you are here in this room proves it Lady Kyoko. There are many mysterious things in this word, and we have barely begun to scratch the start of it."

She shivered, unable to banish the thoughts from her. The feeling of being targeted, watched, involved in something she couldn't control.

There was the sound of the door opening, making Kyoko jump. The guard from before had come back, carrying a pot of tea and cakes.

"Ah perfect timing." Said Hirotaka, hurrying over to snatch the tray from him. He held it up to her, all the mysterious aura gone. "Would you care for a biscuit?"

"No thank you." Said Kyoko, standing. She felt a little shaky, desperate to leave. "I uh, actually should be going. My guard will be wondering where I went."

"Leaving already?" said Hirotaka, half a biscuit already in his mouth. He shrugged, going back to digging into his snacks. "Oh well, I can understand that. You don't want to worry Lady Kanae too much. Guards are so uptight, it's bad for their blood pressure."

"Then, if you'll excuse me." Said Kyoko giving a curtsy. She waded as best as she could through the mess, trying not to topple anything.

Just as her fingers touched the door knob, she heard Hirotaka speak again.

"Make sure to watch over Prince Kuon."

She paused, looking back over her shoulder.

Hirotaka was happily stirring some sugar into his drink, a smile on his lips. His actions were nonchalant, but his tone was serious. The two didn't match.

"Don't let him fall to the curse Kyoko." He said. "You and him are pivotal in all of this, I can feel it. And I am rarely wrong."

His eyes flickered up to her, the piercing blue that seemed to see straight through her. His aura was strange, bright, and overwhelming, the casual attitude from before gone. She knew in that moment that she was talking to a man of strength. An archmage of Ashuron, a mighty man with powers she didn't understand. How had she not sensed it before? She felt small compared to his oppressing aura.

Kyoko swallowed hard. She gave a stiff nod before quickly hurrying out of the room, her mind buzzing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**And gosh, thank you all for your reviews and thoughts! I would give you all cookies if I could, but I can't. **

**Imouto wanted the chapter title to be "Defense Against the Dark Arts" or "Ominous Prophesy Type Thing."**

**Needless to say neither were chosen.**

**devnick16, it is a fantastic thought, one I will definitely implement when I write my own story. Thank you!**

**Sorry if some of the magic is confusing. I kind of did that on purpose, to give you the idea that magic is not easy and that not everyone can learn it because it is hard, like any other subject you study. That being said, if it's too confusing, it's annoying for you as the reader to deal with it. blah.  
**

**See you all in two weeks. Hope you're all still enjoying it. We're nearing some of the really fun stuff. ;D**

**-Blushweaver**

**_Ogata reminds me of Doctor Obleck from RWBY, I totally read his monolog in his voice lol. (Side note, if you don't watch RWBY, you're missing out) Thanks for reading!_**

**_-Imouto_**


	50. A Sudden Realization

The ground exploded around Kanae, who dodged around it, avoiding the debris. There was no need to tax her arcane shield more than she should. Instead she activated shadow step, her speed increasing as she avoided each successive blast.

One explosion hit the ground in front of her, but she kept pushing, running straight through the dust the spell had left behind. As she cleared the other side, her attacker's face came into view. He was surprised she had chosen to push straight through the magic. Her spear swung around, clashing hard against his sword. She thrust her spear next, but was blocked easily again. Unfortunately for him, her shadow step was still active, and another attack came just as fast, the afterimage of her first jab disappearing. She plunged her spear straight into his chest.

The man's image disappeared.

He had been an illusion as well.

Kanae realized her mistake, spinning around. The ground beneath her feet lit up, and she was forced backwards. The circles began to explode, magic lighting up with each step she took. Her foot brushed against the edge of one.

The force of the blast pushed her backwards, doing no real damage. It did cause her to stumble, legs scrambling beneath her to regain balance. Her attacker wasn't going to waste the opportunity. He was in front of her a second later.

Kanae threw all her magic into her arcane shield. The man expected the defense. His magic hammered into it and shattering her shield. His sword followed, swinging straight for left side. He was too close to block with her spear, and her magic wouldn't stop him in time.

The spear dropped from her hands.

She channeled and wove a spell into her palms, forming a protective shimmering layer of magic. Her hands snapped up and caught the sword right before it landed. They clashed, the sword hovering an inch from her hands. The split second of surprise was all Kanae needed. She kneed the man hard in the stomach, the attack enhanced with magic.

He was pushed a few feet back, gasping and clutching his stomach. Kanae hovered a hand over her spear, the weapon jumping back into her hands with a snap.

"I call foul play." Said the man, holding up a hand in surrender. He was still partially bent over, somewhere between laughing and wheezing. "Ouch. Woman, you can't drop your weapon in a match."

"Don't give me that, you pull stunts like this all the time." Said Kanae flatly.

Shin shook his head at her, still chuckling. "The rules don't apply to me. Still, you're getting better. It does help that you're a cheat."

He was talking about her ability to copy spells. She just rolled her eyes, not bothering to explain that it was as much a hindrance as a help. Too many spells knocking around in her head was distracting and sometimes made it hard to decide what she should do next.

The two of them were in the training room again, finishing up some sparing. The room was full like always, but they had managed to secure their usual place for training. The day she realized they even had a usual spot was the day Kanae swore to get away from sparing with Shin. So far she had yet to find a way to implement said plans. The idiot was persistent, and she still had trouble finding others to spar with her.

"Don't pretend you're offended." Said Shin, finally recovering from her attack. He strolled up next to her, sheathing his sword. "I've got you figured out. You only pretend to be annoyed with people. You actually find them endearing."

"Wow." Said Kanae, pretending surprise. "It took you ten seconds before you said something stupid. That must be a record."

"See, there is it again. You are in complete denial."

"Denial of what exactly?"

"Of this." said Shin, pointing at her and then him. "Of the obvious attraction between us."

Kanae looked at him as if he were completely insane.

"You can't even defend yourself." Said Shin, taking her silence as assent.

"Because it was so stupid I couldn't speak." Said Kanae, revealing some of her irritation. "Attraction is the furthest things on my list of things I feel for you."

"Ah, but it's on the list." Said Shin, eyes twinkling. "What could those other things be then? Admiration? Respect?"

"Annoyance?"

"Only because you don't know how to express your feelings for me." Said Shin. He closed the distance between them, invading her space as came closer. Kanae automatically leaned back, not liking how close his face was to her. Or how it made her chest constrict.

"We make a great team." Said Shin, a gleam in his eyes. "Admit it, you are attracted to me."

Kanae shoved him in the chest, away from her face.

"You're full of it." Said Kanae "You're a good partner for sparing, I will give you that, but that is as far as my feelings go."

"If you say so." Said Shin, humoring her. That irritating smirk was still on his face. Kanae had the sudden desire to slap him. Instead she began collecting her things to leave. It also allowed her to hide the slight pink coloring her cheeks.

"What about Hiou?" said Shin suddenly. "How's that going? I've noticed that he hasn't come back here since that day."

Kanae stalled, the change in topic catching her of guard. It was only a split second, then she kept moving.

"What about him?" said Kanae, hoping she sounded detached.

"I'm just curious." Said Shin. "I don't understand why you let him yank you around like that. It's not like you don't have a problem putting people in their place. You've got the tongue of a viper and a glare that could kill, yet you never use it on him. Why is that?"

"It's not your business." Said Kanae, straightening up. She started walking away, and cursed softly when she heard Shin follow her. She did her best to ignore the looks from the other occupants of the room as they watched him give chase. The scene was too common for her liking. Shin shoved his hands into his pockets, waltzing alongside her.

"You know what I think." He said. "I think you feel some misplaced guilt about your master's death. I think this is you allowing yourself to be punished for what happened."

Kanae stopped short. Irritation flared inside of her, mixing with guilt and shame. Then it turned into anger towards the person that had brought back these feelings inside. She kept her face carefully impassive as she turned her full attention back to Shin.

"You sure have some strange theories." she scoffed. "Are you sure you didn't hit your head a little too hard? Get a concussion? I've heard a second blow can sometimes fix that."

"Nope, still functioning." Said Shin, knocking on his head with a knuckle before looking at her in earnest. Kanae didn't like the way he was looking at her. It wasn't pity… but it still ticked her off.

"I'm sure whatever happened wasn't your fault." He continued.

"You have some strange confidence in someone you know nothing about."

"I know enough." Said Shin, leaning towards her slightly. "You're not the type to skimp out on those you care about. You came back for Kyoko after all."

A new pang of guilt hammered in her heart. She almost hadn't come back. What would have happened then? The accursed would have gotten to Kyoko, and she would be dead.

Kanae was a coward.

"Hey!" said Shin, snapping her attention to him. The open expression had gone as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you going to be late picking up Kyoko?"

Kanae glared at him. It was this idiot's fault in the first place. She spun on her heel and marched away. Halfway down the hall she heard him call after her.

"Make sure to say hi to Kyoko for me!"

She ignored him, and did her best to ignore the turmoil he had caused in her heart.

Five minutes later, Kanae found Kyoko waiting dutifully outside the arcane syndicate, completely spaced out. No doubt her head was full of cobwebs and dust. Idiot girl. Didn't she realize it wasn't safe to let her guard down, even inside the palace? Kanae didn't like some of the looks passing men were giving her. Animals, the lot of them.

"Hey!" said Kanae, jolting Kyoko out of her daze. "You need to pay more attention to your surroundings."

"Moko-san!" said Kyoko, her face lighting up.

_Oh no._

"Stop trying to hug me!" said Kanae, batting the girl's arms away. "Geeze, I'm your body guard not a baby sitter. Why did I ever agree to follow you around for hours every day?"

"Because you love me and worry about me." Said Kyoko with a giggle. She had finally stopped trying to invade Kanae's bubble.

"I've never admitted to either of those." Grumbled Kanae. "So, how did it go?"

Listening to Kyoko talk about her experience in class was the perfect distraction Kanae needed. It kept her mind from other unpleasant topics. Like her master's death, the accursed, Shin, all of it.

* * *

The specter was still following him.

That was what Kuon had decided to call it. Thinking that the Djinn was following, even in this half form was too terrifying of a thought to even put into words. So he played it down to keep his own fear from spiking, knowing that would just increase the curse's hold over him.

"It's getting worse again." Said Kuon.

"The amulet didn't help?" said Kuu, walking alongside Kuon. They were between meetings, taking a few seconds of privacy to talk to each other. Dyrus and a few of his guards trailed behind them, but they were well out of earshot.

"For a few minutes, but then it came back again." Said Kuon, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't help a glance behind him. There it was, the hooded, half formed figure dancing in the shadow of the guards. It disappeared a second later.

"So it did help." Said Kuu.

"Not enough to be deemed worth the effort." Said Kuon. "I'm going to the library to search some more."

"Why don't we have Hirotaka look into it?" said Kuu.

"He already did, and his time is better spent in other areas at the moment." Said Kuon. The archmage was being worked to the bone to try and make as many inhibitors as possible. He had help, but the man was a perfectionist and insisted that the important things were done by him personally.

Kuu's eyebrows were threatening to merge with his eyes. Kuon's father had been beside himself with worry when he had learned Kuon was being followed by the specter. The fact that Kuu couldn't see it meant it wasn't the _real_ Djinn, but it was some form of him at least. And any form of the Djinn was dangerous. They'd been trying everything to reduce the influence of the curse, but so far only two things had helped.

"Do you plan on seeing Kyoko again this evening?" said Kuu.

"Yes." said Kuon. He'd been receiving help from her almost daily for the past few weeks.

"I'm sure you're glad for an excuse to go see her." Said Kuu, a shadow of a smile peeking through his gloom. "Not that you should need one."

Unfortunately, Kuon did. The girl couldn't comprehend the idea that Kuon would ever visit her because he wanted to spend more time with her. She'd even berated him for neglecting his other friends to see her. Ever the uphill battle with Kyoko.

"Take Rosa with you as well." Said Kuu, looking around. "Or at least, if I find her. She ran off again. I'll send her your way as soon as I see her."

"Thank you father."

Rosa was the other presence that banished the shadow from Kuon's mind. Neither she nor Kyoko were a permanent solution as both had duties elsewhere, but they would have to do until Kuon found something better.

Somehow, his goals were regressing instead of progressing.

Kuon spent the next three hours buried in the stuffy back corner of the library. Rosa had appeared halfway through, trailing Yukihito and Shin. They had both been caught by his father and "gently persuaded" as Shin had put it.

The search had been completely fruitless. With every tome and gem he sifted through, his irritation grew. There was nothing in these books that they hadn't already tried. Yukihito kept removing his glasses to rub his eyes then lean closer to the faded pages. Shin was more of a hindrance than a help. He was surrounded by piles of book that weren't at all related to the djinn or curses, occasionally spouting useless pieces of information.

"Do you think Kanae would like imported chocolate?" said Shin suddenly.

"What?" said Kuon, jarred from his reading. "Why would you give Kanae chocolates?"

"Kuon my dear cousin, have you _seen_ her?" said Shin. "Talk about a classy woman. Even Yuki thinks so. Too bad I claimed her first."

"I'm not sure she would appreciate the comment about being claimed." Said Yukihito dryly, a little pink on his cheeks.

"Wait a moment." Said Kuon, turning his head to Shin. The book he was reading left his mind as he concentrated on his troublesome cousin. "Are you actually pursing Kanae?"

"Of course." Said Shin, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Kuon rubbed his forehead in exhaustion. "Shin, I usually don't comment on your habits with women-"

"Says Mr. Harem over here."

"-but please leave Kyoko's friends out of this."

"What makes you think I'm not serious?" said Shin.

Kuon didn't bother answering such a stupid question.

"Could you please return to the task at hand?" said Kuon, going back to his book. Unfortunately, Shin didn't listen. He went over to bother Yukihito, plopping a large book in his lap.

"What about an exotic flower?" said Shin "All women like flowers."

Kuon blocked the conversation from his head, adjusting the lamp to get a better look at the faded words. It was describing the accursed and the relics. While he had already read dozens of books like this, he persevered, hopeful its pages would offer something new.

_"__Records referencing the accursed are believed to be as old as the founding of the Kingdom of Ashuron. We are not aware of any record referencing them before the P__rincipium_ _Era, the surviving texts are fragmented and often use words we have lost through the ages. The most prolific writings we have are from the Great War, where the king meticulously documented the relics that were destroyed during that time. This cataloging of captured and destroyed relics continued through the years. We can see this in the detailed descriptions in the Free Magic Period, and the ten relics that were documented throughout the kingdom and four of these relics were found and destroyed, and in the Hizernak war, where another two were discovered and their masters killed. (For a full list of captured relics see chapter 17 pg. 2,578) The location of the last four relics-"_ "Kuon, look at this!" said Shin, suddenly in front of his face. Shin thrust a book under Kuon's nose, knocking the other to the floor. Kuon watched it fall, resisting the urge to throttle his cousin.

"Shin, I'm not helping you pursue Kanae." said Kuon.

Shin scoffed. "No, I'm not talking about Kanae. Look. Check out what this says."

Infinite patience. That's what it took to deal with Shin some days. Kuon decided to humor his cousin one last time and glanced over the pages. In the center was an ink sketch of a pearl. It was black with white and red stripes going through it, though a note at the bottom indicated that the pearl was a more metallic color.

Slowly, the irritation evaporated as he began to read with fever.

The book outlined the properties of something called the Kuro Pearl: It was rare, found in the bottom of the ocean, known to repel dark magic, used in many ways, as a charm or part of a potion. _However_, the paragraph concluded, _what it has been found most effective in is subduing the effects of dark curses._

"This is…" said Kuon slowly.

"A solution to your problem!" said Shin happily. "Or at least something that might help. And you thought I wouldn't be helpful."

It was a great start that was for sure. This was the first item they had found that had a natural resistance to dark curses.

Kuon rubbed his chin in though. What was the best way to go about retrieving this pearl? It wasn't native to Ashuron, that much was obvious since it was only acquired at the bottom of an ocean. Not exactly something he could find easily, and it might be more time than it was worth.

Kuon turned the book over, looking at the front pages. He found what he was looking for. The book wasn't from Ashuron. It was a list of mystical creatures and items from the Aquiteris kingdom. No doubt a present to one of the older kings from generations passed. That meant that kingdom might have more information on it.

Ever since the disastrous ceremony, their relationship with Aquiteris was not stellar. Most of Ashuron saw them as two faced, promising aid, then pulling out when things got hard. But with the inhibitors being announced today, it was likely Aquiteris would be willing to offer their help again. Maybe they could bring the pearl with them in the process.

"I think I have an idea." Said Kuon, closing the book as he stood. "I'll trust the two of you to clean up this mess." He gestured to the piles of books that littered the floor. Kuon and Yukihito had been placing most of their books back in their slots unlike Shin who had taken down books without rhyme or reason.

"That's not the best way to say thank you." Said Shin.

"90% of this mess is yours." Said Kuon. "Don't make Yukihito clean all of it."

That was probably what was going to happen anyway. Shin was likely to slip away when Yukihito wasn't paying attention. Kuon shouldn't have to scold his cousin, especially since the man was older than him, but sometimes he felt like he was dealing with a kid.

Kuon tucked the tome under his arm as he headed towards the conference room, pausing for a moment as Rosa jumping down from her perch and rested on his shoulder.

The large double doors were open, the military and political officers mingling about as they talked. Obviously their meeting had just concluded. He spotted his father, talking with one of the Woods family representatives.

Kuon ignored the looks he pulled from the others. Some of the whispers were no doubt about the curse. The rumors were still circulating, despite no proof being shown for such a claim. It might be true, but it was still gossip for many. The new hot topic was the presence of Rosa on his shoulder.

The sight was becoming more common and many officials were unsure what it meant. Some speculated it was for extra protection. Others thought it was a sign he was soon to be chosen as the next king. Still a few thought it was to suppress his curse.

All three were probably right.

Kuon reached his father, just catching the tail end of their conversation. Kuu seemed satisfied, a smile of determination on his face as he talked to the official.

"-everything you'll need. I'll be sending you any updates as we get them." Kuu was saying.

The other man bowed his head, leaving the king with his thanks. Kuu now turned to his son, beaming at him.

"All goes well son!" said Kuu happily, clapping his hands together. "This is a huge step for Ashuron. I'm glad we decided not to keep the inhibitor a secret. This was the moral boost these men needed to start fighting against the accursed!"

Kuon smiled at his father's enthusiasm. They must have just finished revealing the inhibitors to the king's court.

"I'm glad to hear it." Said Kuon. "I take it everyone agreed to station one in their cities?"

"Of course, they're clambering over each other to secure them." Said Kuu. "We'll probably get more people volunteering to become champions. We've agreed to hold another ceremony in a few days with those we have, but it will be a private one."

Hopefully this one wouldn't have the same results as the last one. Jelly still hadn't woken up, and the Matsuni boy was still dazed. He was recovering a little more every day, but he wouldn't be battle ready any time soon.

"I doubt anyone from the Shimada family will volunteer anytime soon." Said Kuon. "Father, have you seen Lory? I need to ask him a favor."

"He was here somewhere." Said Kuu, looking around. "Don't know what happened to him. What do you need?"

"It's about-" Kuon started, then stopped when noticed someone coming towards them. Someone that immediately made him warry.

Masato was walking towards his brother, his countenance beaming in delight.

"Brother, this is a fantastic discovery." Said Masato, shaking the king's hand with gusto. The man was all smiles, looking as if all life's problems had been solved. "Who would have thought you and Hirotaka had such a device up your sleeve."

"All the credit goes to Hirotaka." Laughed Kuu. "That man is determined."

"I'll admit; I would have thought you'd keep something like this a secret. You've kept it so quiet until now." Said Masato, a gleam in his eyes. Kuon caught the double meaning the sentence. Masato had not been told about the inhibitor until today with everyone else. He was taking a subtle jab at Kuu.

Masato continued. "Yet here you are revealing it so openly. While I would normally disagree, I think this was the right choice. The accursed have already been ahead of us in the past. It's best to show our resources and bring the people hope."

"It was actually Kuon who persuaded me to be open with the device." Said Kuu, nodding to Kuon. "We figured they would do more good in the open than in secret."

"Did he now?" said Masato, now turning to Kuon. "Good work boy. You've got the making of a leader inside of you."

"It was merely a suggestion." Said Kuon.

"A good king knows when to listen to good words of advice." Said Masato. "So, which party will I be moving out with?"

There was a slight pause as Kuon and Kuu exchanged glances. His father looked as confused as Kuon felt. Masato noticed.

"The installing parties." Said Masato, as if it were obvious. "You need some powerfully light mages to start those inhibitors. And to protect them I might add. You are assigning me to a caravan are you not?"

Immediately red flags started going on in Kuon's head. It warned him that sending Masato with a caravan was exactly the wrong thing to do. Was he going to lure the accursed to the location of the inhibitor and take it out? Or did he have other plans? Whatever it was, Kuon did not like the idea of Masato going with an unsuspecting party to install an inhibitor. Kuon kept the suspicion off his face, though he did notice Kuu flinch.

"We don't have a definitive list yet." Said Kuu. "And I doubt I'll be putting you on it. I'll need you here to assist me with security."

"But it seems like all but one of the parties has the light users they need." Said Masato, his grin finally starting to slip from his face. "And I'm sure the Shimada family wouldn't mind the extra protection after their losses."

"Actually…" said Kuu slowly, glancing at his son. "I was hoping to see if Kuon would be willing to journey with them. It would be such a good opportunity for him. To be seen leading and protecting the people. It would really boost moral for them to see their own crown prince out there protecting them."

This was the first Kuon had heard of this, but he didn't comment, watching Masato. The man's energy was gone, calculating as he measured his brother. After a tense moment, Masato finally sighed.

"I'm glad to see you've finally learned to be wary brother." Said Masato. "But now you must also learn to trust. You can trust me. I want to help."

"And you can." Said Kuu. "By staying here with me. As I said, I need your help on security. Don't want to leave our inhibitor exposed to the accursed do we?"

There was a pause.

"If that is what my king commands of me." Said Masato, giving a stiff bow. "But I do not have to agree with it."

Kuu didn't respond. For a moment the air was tick with the unsaid words. The underlying tension that was always present between them coming to the forefront. Then Masato left with much less energy than he had arrived with.

Once Masato was gone, Kuon stepped closer to his father, lowering his voice. "Why do you think he wanted to go with the caravans?"

"I'm not sure." Said Kuu, brows drawn together. "But whatever it was couldn't have been good. I don't feel any better having him here, but I can't send him off either."

"Can't do anything without some risk. Do you really expect me to go with a caravan?"

"I've been thinking about it." Said Kuu. "But it looks like it might actually happen. Is that alright with you?"

"It's fine."

In truth, it would do him some good to be out of the palace. Kill some dark creatures. See the sun. The palace was becoming increasingly stuffy with each day, his only solace found in Kyoko's presence.

For a moment he basked in the memory of recent interactions. Where he had let some of his restraints go. He was determined to close the distance between them, even if it made her embarrassed. It was almost silly how such a thoughtful person like her was unused to affection. Well, he did have an ulterior motive behind such attentions.

"I'm going to find Lory." Said Kuon. "I need to talk with him."

"I'll give you more details about the trip later." Said Kuu. "Trust my brother to put me back in a bad mood." The last part spoken more to himself then to Kuon.

He found Lory a minute later. The man was talking with his son, discussing the best options for protecting the city here. The duke noticed Kuon and motioned him over.

"Kuon my boy. What can I do for you?" said Lory.

"I'd like to use a secure relaywell." Said Kuon, lifting the book slightly. "I think I've found something that can help my curse, but it's native to Aquiteris and I was hoping to ask Konoe about it. See if he could get someone to bring it here."

"I'm glad you found something." Said Lory. "Can I see it?"

Lory took the book, Kuon showing him the page it was on. Lory read over the text for a moment, Kouki reading the passage as well over his shoulder.

"Not a permanent solution, but it is something." Said Lory. "I'm sure Hirotaka would be able to use its full potential."

"That's the plan." Said Kuon, taking back the book.

"We did plan on having Konoe come back down after the inhibitors were set up." Added in Kouki. "You can tell him the good news. Hopefully they will consider giving us assistance once again."

"Here, I'll have Sebastian get you a secure relaywell." Said Lory, subtly motioning to a shadow near the wall. "You can use my office to make your call."

"I'll do that then." Said Kuon with a bow.

* * *

It was the end of the day, and Kyoko once again found herself sitting in Kuon's room. Their roles were reversed however, as she was the one providing Kuon with help this time. He had asked for another massage to help with the curse. His day had run long, and it was only after all his meetings that he had time. They had just finished, Kyoko stepping back as Kuon took a breath, eyes closed.

"That feels better, thank you." He said.

"It's not a problem Prince Kuon."

Kuon opened his eyes, focusing on her with a smile.

"I'm sorry for making you come so late." He said.

"It's alright your highness." Said Kyoko with a shrug. "I'm become resigned to the whispers."

That, and the other concubines' evil glares. As the prince grew busier, he had less times to stop by the harem and give any of them attention. They were feeling neglected and envious of Kyoko who got to see the prince so often.

"How are your lessons going?" Said Kuon, his change of conversation bringing Kyoko from her thoughts.

"They're going really well." Said Kyoko, her heart swelling with pleasure. She moved to sit by Kuon on the chair, settling herself into the cushion. "Yesterday we learned to use light magic to detect areas of inflammation and pain. We had someone come in and we examined their spine. The magic was able to indicate the stress point at the bast of their neck. It was so interesting to visualize what exactly was going on without any invasive testing."

"It sounds like you're enjoying yourself." Said Kuon, smiling softly at her. She couldn't help returning with her own shy smile. With every passing day she was enjoying her classes more and more. It was all thanks to the spell Kuon had helped her construct. He always asked her about her classes when they talked. At first she had been hesitant to say much, not wanting to waste his time, but he had kept asking questions, gently pulling the information from her. She had come to realize that he was genuinely interested in hearing her ramble about her studies. Many times their massage sessions ran long because they ended up talking about things afterward.

"I am." Said Kyoko with a happy nod. "A lot of the other students have started asking me questions about the class. I'm really happy they're starting to see me as a fellow classmate."

"Have they now?" said Kuon, and his expression changed slightly, almost cautions. "Is it always about class topics, or about your own life?"

"Both I think." Said Kyoko putting a finger to her lips in thought. "They're just curious how I managed to become a physician and how I taught myself magic." She grimaced. There had also been quite a few nasty questions about her 'nightly' activities with Kuon. Some of those included words she'd never repeat to anyone, let along to the man in question.

Kuon gave a hum in response, but didn't answer. He had that guarded face again, like he was trying to hide something from her.

"What is it?" she said, raising a brow at him. "You have something to say?"

"If you think hard enough you'll know what it is." Said Kuon smoothly.

It took a moment to click, and when it did she rolled her eyes at him.

"They're not trying to court me Prince Kuon." Said Kyoko in exasperation. "How many times do I have to tell you? They're just curious. I'm the new girl in the organization. Once the novelty goes away they'll calm down."

"What about Maru?" said Kuon. "Has his attention towards you gone down at all?"

"That's just Maru's personality"

The man had been coming up to Kyoko at almost every lesson, practically bouncing up and down to talk to her. It was cute, but he was just curious. There was nothing else to his attention.

The prince didn't look convinced. He never did when this topic was brought up, and it almost always was when they started talking about her classmates. His expression would stiffen, his smile would falter, and his tone would lose its warmth. She wondered why he even bothered talking about it if it caused him such distress.

"I'll be fine, don't worry." Said Kyoko. "You know I refuse to fall in love again, even if by some miracle one of them is interested in me."

He still didn't look convinced.

"They're at least treating you with respect I hope." Said Kuon, and Kyoko was grateful he had allowed the topic to drop.

"Most of them." Said Kyoko. There was one person was giving her the cold shoulder. It wasn't blatant, but so different from their initial treatment that she recognized it. She tapped a finger against her thigh in thought.

"There is someone I am worried about." Said Kyoko, "His name is Chris. He was the only person friendly to me at the beginning, but now… every time I talk to him, it feels like he wants to do nothing but run away. I wonder if I insulted him."

"Chris?" said Kuon. "As in Chris Amamiya, Dyrus's son?"

"I never connected to two names, but I think so." Said Kyoko.

Kuon pondered for a moment.

"Interesting." He said. "I'm surprised he's giving you trouble, especially considering his background."

Kyoko tilted her head at Kuon, not understanding. He noticed the gesture and smiled.

"Chris had a twin sister, Chirori." Said Kuon. "They were close and determined to take over their father's line of work as the captain of the royal guards. They were talented, in both fighting and magic. Yet, as you know, our society does not look kindly on women in those sorts of roles. Chris's sister got a lot of grief because she was a female and he would often defend her in any way possible."

That made a lot of sense. Chris had always looked distinctly unhappy when she'd been bullied. But then if he had encouraged his sister to keep her goal as a royal guard, why did he have this subtle anger towards Kyoko?

"What happened to his sister?" said Kyoko.

"There was an incident." Said Kuon. "They were both on a mission and the sister died. Chris hasn't been the same after that."

Kyoko couldn't help drawing the parallel between her and Chiori. They had both choses careers that were not friendly on females. Chris may resent Kyoko for trying to break the norm, since the same action had claimed his sister's life.

"Do you think he resents me because of what happened to his sister?" said Kyoko.

"I'm not sure." Said Kuon,

Kyoko bit her lip in worry. Now that she had an idea of what was going on, she felt the need to talk to Chris. To reconcile their misunderstanding. He had been the first to give her support, and while it was obvious he had done so to lure her down a path of destruction, she still wanted to make things right. Perhaps even give him some peace of mind on the whole situation.

"It's getting late." Said Kuon, putting his hands on his thighs and standing up. "You should return to your room."

Kyoko agreed, picking up her stuff. She wanted to stay longer. To find any excuse to spend more time with Kuon, but she fought down the feelings. She was becoming spoiled with his presence.

"Kyoko." Said Kuon. "Before you leave, can I ask another favor of you?"

"Sure, what is it?" said Kyoko, cursing herself. She was not happy for any excuse to stay longer!

"I think I've found something that can help my curse." Said Kuon. "It's another temporary fix, but it will help."

"Really? That's great!" said Kyoko, excited. It had been too long since Kuon had managed to make much headway in his curse. She could tell it was eating at him, mentally and physically. He put up a good front, but with each treatment, she could feel the exhaustion piling on.

"The thing is, It's not native to Asuron." Said Kuon. "One of the diplomats from Aquiteris will be bringing it with them in a few weeks. I'll still be traveling with the company to help set up the different inhibitors and patrolling the borders. Could I have you retrieve it from him when he arrives?"

"Sure." Said Kyoko, happy to help. "But, why do you need me to get it?"

"Just an extra precaution." Said Kuon. "I haven't told many people about it. You're one of the few people I trust completely."

Kyoko felt as if Kuon had shot her in the heart. Why would he say that? Didn't he know those types of words were poison. They were already effecting her brain, making her face heat up and happiness bubble in her chest. Oh, she was so far gone.

"I'm glad to hear that your majesty." Said Kyoko. "I'll promise to bring the item back to you!"

Kuon chuckled, no doubt amused by her enthusiasm.

"I don't doubt you will." Said Kuon. "I told Konoe that he would recognize you by the necklace and short dark hair. He should arrive in a week." He nodded towards the door. "I'll have Rosa send you back. I told Kanae to go a long time ago. I didn't want her to lose anymore sleep."

"Did you?" said Kyoko, looking towards the phoenix. She was grateful he had thought of her friend. Rosa came to stand by Kyoko, slowly shimmering and turning into Ren.

"Thank you. Goodnight Prince Kuon."

Then came her favorite part of these meetings. The part that made her heart both ache in happiness and in fear. The action that was soon becoming a ritual when they departed from each other.

Kuon gently cupped her face with a hand, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight Kyoko." He breathed, beaming.

* * *

A stupid grin was on her face as she walked back, practically twirling to her room.

It was official, she was spoiled by Kuon's attention to her. Even thought it would never lead to anything romantic, she enjoyed every second. The concubines had a right to be jealous. She was so shameless. She couldn't even be mad at herself for it.

"Thank you for sending me back Rosa." Said Kyoko, remembering her manners. "You didn't have to."

_"__I serve the royal family, and it was the prince that requested this of me."_ Said Rosa, her voice a soft tenor that Ren's had been. She was still in Ren's form. _"And I would like to see you safe as well."_

Rosa? The guardian of the kingdom also wanted to keep Kyoko safe? She couldn't help basking in that thought for a moment, happy with the phoenix's concern though it was too good to be true.

As she came down from her fantasies, she turned her attention to Rosa. A question had been bothering her for a while, but it wasn't something she could ask in front of Kuon. This would probably be her only chance to speak to the demi god without interference.

She quickly made sure there weren't any guards nearby. Once she knew they were alone, she addressed the phoenix.

"Rosa, why do you still take the form of Ren around me?" said Kyoko. "You're supposed to look like person I cherish most, and while Ren is very important to me…"

She trailed off, not wanting to admit out loud her feelings for the prince.

The phoenix tilted her head at Kyoko.

_"__I took this form because I thought you would be more comfortable with it."_ Said Rosa _"I can change if you'd like."_

Kyoko opened her mouth to ask what she meant, but Rosa was already changing. The person that appeared left her gaping, mouth now open in slack jawed shock. For Rosa had transformed smoothly into Kuon. It looked just like him, everything from his well-defined jaw, to his strong imposing stance. Even the firm gaze was steadfast. It was a perfect replica, save the flaming orange hair and eyes.

_"__I thought it would be less confusing to not take this form."_ Said the Kuon clone.

Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut, telling herself that this wasn't Kuon, it was Rosa.

"You're right, please change back." Said Kyoko quietly.

She waited a few seconds, then opened her eyes slowly. Ren was back. The small bright boy looked up at her with curiosity.

_"__I upset you?"_ said Rosa, frowning.

"No, you just surprised me." Said Kyoko with a little laugh, placing a hand over her still beating heart. "I'm just glad that you didn't transform into Prince Kuon the first time we met. Otherwise he would have figured out that I…"

Kyoko trailed off, a thought coming to her from deep within her subconscious. It was an impossible, wild thought. Yet she grabbed hold of it, her mind tearing into the suggestion with panic. The idea was so horrible that it made her whole body stall in fear.

"Rosa…" said Kyoko slowly. "Is it possible for you to project multiple people from one person's heart?"

_"__It is not."_ Said Rosa. _"I only project the image of the one person most important to you."_

Oh…

OH!

Kyoko's heart was beating so hard it hurt, her head buzzing.

"Is there ever an exception?" said Kyoko, "What if you care for two people the same?"

_"__It is only ever one."_ Said Rosa.

Kyoko's legs gave out from under her. She slumped against the wall, doing her best not to fall. her eyes stared blankly at nothing as her worked against her own will, putting together the pieces with dread.

Kuon was the one Kyoko loved.

Rosa only transformed into one person, yet she could switch between the Ren and Kuon.

That meant Ren and Kuon were the same person.

A million thoughts flew through her head. 'Why' and 'how' echoed more than the others, but out of every panicked thought that scrambled for her attention, one stood out brightest among the others. The sink horror and realization the Kuon would know. He would _know_ that Ren was him.

Which meant he knew how Kyoko felt about him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**And thank you bunches for your reviews! Lots of bunches and hugs! Love and hugs! Kisses and hearts!  
**

**What a horrible place to leave a chapter.**

**As for the theories on Chris, I will not correct anyone. I've given enough hints that you should be able to figure it out, but for those that haven't yet, I'll stay silent so you can enjoy the discovery. Plus, I think half of you don't trust me.**

**-Blushweaver**

**_Don't trust her._**

**_-Imouto_**


	51. Side Effects of Being an Idiot

The caravan was lined up and ready to go. Camels were loaded, guards double checking their supplies and making sure everything packed. The group was minutes away from departing, Kuon included in their group.

Kuon was checking his own supplies when his father approached. The man held his arm wide, smiling as brightly as the sun. He pulled Kuon into a hug, one Kuon returned with less enthusiasm, but not less meaning.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Said Kuu, pulling back and keeping Kuon at arm's length. "This might not be the best idea."

"We've been over this dad." Said Kuon. "I can't stay locked up in the castle. I need to be out here, doing something for our people. If the accursed really want to attack this caravan, let them come."

Especially since it was just a decoy. The chance of the accursed coming to attack the departing caravans was a very likely. This one was a distraction while the real inhibitors arrived safely to its destination in another group. Kuon and a few of the others would meet up with more soldiers later and patrol the area, keeping the real caravans safe. Kuon himself didn't even have all the details, but he trusted his father and Lory to make it as hard as possible for the accursed to take them out.

The biggest reason for him setting out was to keep appearances with Masato. If he really was the spy, then Kuon not going out with the caravan would be a dead giveaway.

"We'll stay in touch." Said Kuu, "I can't believe my baby boy is going to be in charge of his own scouting regiment."

"Speak a little louder, I think the men in the back couldn't hear you." Said Kuon, rolling his eyes.

Kuu chuckled, then ruffled Kuon's bangs. Kuon batted the hand away. He felt a moment of nostalgia, the gesture reminiscent of his childhood when he would get dragged into messes with Shin and subsequently blamed for it. His most common punishment had been said gesture.

"Not the best parting gift." Said Kuon, to which Kuu just laughed.

"I'll see you soon." Said Kuu. "Stay safe son."

Kuon nodded, his father giving him one last clap on the shoulder before walking towards the other occupants of the caravan. It was his duty to see them off and to be seen doing it. Kuon watched his father for a moment, watching how people reacted to their king.

Many turned to look, gaze at him in admiration and respect. He had an energy that pulled people in and brought a smile to their faces. He was a true king, one Kuon could only hope one day to emulate.

With one last look, Kuon pulled on his head warp to keep the sun off his neck. Yukihito came up to him a second later, holding a scroll.

"Last minute instruction from Lory about positioning." Said Yukihito.

"Thanks." Kuon took the scroll, stashing it into his robes. He'd take a look at it later as he had been instructed. "Did you talk to Lory about the pearl?"

"I did." Said Yukihito. "I told him about your plan with Kyoko. He said he'd stay out of it except to keep her safe. Hopefully the accursed are busy enough with everything."

"I doubt it." Said Kuon. The accursed had proven themselves to be resourceful and patient. "But we can hope that this will slip through their cracks. I could really use a break from this curse."

"And you don't think you're pushing it by riding out in the sands for weeks without Kyoko or Rosa to help?" said Yukihito. The man was concerned. He had a right to be so. Yukihito was in charge of most of Kuon's life and schedule, so he knew how often Kuon had needed help from them.

"Why do you think I've been going to see Kyoko so much recently?" said Kuon with a shrug. "To build up stamina for this trip and I've got a few amulets for emergencies. I'll be back before it gets worse."

"If you say so." Said Yukihito, still not convinced. He looked around, adjusting his glasses. "Speaking of Kyoko, why isn't she here to see you off?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she had class this morning?"

"She didn't." said Yukihito. "It's her day off today. She has no other obligations."

"You have Kyoko's schedule memorized?"

"Of course. I was the one making sure the two of you could meet as much as possible."

Kuon ignored the silly grin that had spread across Yukihito's face as he said it. The man had enjoyed that part of his job with eager enthusiasm.

Kuon looked around, his heart sinking at the thought of her not coming to see him off. He had hoped she would at least stand with the other concubines to bid him goodbye. So far she was the only absent woman in the group. A few noticed his attention and waved. He gave them a nod, ignoring his tightening stomach.

Perhaps he had been pushing it too much these last few visits. Taking so much of her time and then giving her those kisses. Sure they were just on the forehead, but for Kyoko that might as well have been on the lips. The girl was hyper sensitive to those things.

A man at the head of the caravan called for everyone to assemble, signaling Kuon to join them. Kuon responded by mounting his horse, holding it in place.

"Watch out for her will you?" said Kuon.

"Of course." Said Yukihito. "Kyoko has plenty of people looking out of her. You worry about yourself your highness. You're the one going into battle."

"True enough." Said Kuon with a chuckle. He gave Yuihito a salute. Yukihito returned the gesture with a bow.

With a kick of his heels, the horse trotted forward, joining the group lining up to leave. He felt his heart rate quicken in anticipation, excited to be out and riding through the sands once again. It really had been too long since he had done any traveling.

As the group started moving, Kuon couldn't help looking back towards the palace, wishing he could magically will Kyoko there to see him off. The crowd that bid them farewell was decidedly lacking in women with short black hair and eyes flashing with gold.

For a moment he thought he saw something in one of the window, but it was gone.

His hand went to his heart where, under the scarf, was the wooden trinket Kyoko had made for him at the tournament. For some reason, Kyoko hadn't come to see him off. He hoped that everything was alright.

* * *

Kyoko slowly peaked back through the window, fingers brushing aside the curtains. She'd been watching Kuon leave from the palace, unable to resist, but too terrified to venture down and face him. The window had been a happy medium between the two, at least until he had almost spotted her.

It looked like she was lucky. He hadn't noticed her. When she returned to the window, his attention had focused forward again, no indication that he had seen her at all. He probably hadn't been looking for her.

She should feel relieved, yet why did she feel even worse?

"When are you going to stop spying through the window and finally tell me what is going on?" said an annoyed voice.

Kanae was siting cross legged on the ground, currently doing some sort of maintenance on her weapons. They were spread out before her on the ground, along with some of her other tools. Kanae was always ready and doing something.

Heart heavy, Kyoko withdrew from the window and sat on a cushion in front of Kanae. She kept her head down, concentrating on the steady methodical movements of the warrior as she cleaned and checked her daggers.

For the thousandth time that day Kyoko wished it wasn't her day off. The work would have been a welcome distraction from her current thoughts. She had tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. Thoughts of Kuon laughing at her, pitying her for being an idiot in love had tormented her well into the night.

With the first hint of light on the horizon, Kyoko had burst Kanae's room and nearly took a throwing knife to the face. Kanae had refused to get up, and honestly, all Kyoko wanted was to be with someone. And so she had sat, not saying much, occasionally checking the window for hours until she spotted Koun and his procession.

Kanae gave an annoyed sigh, placing a fist against her hip.

"You do realize how creepy you're being right now." Said Kanae. "Usually you don't shut up and all of a sudden you're in my room and haven't spoken two words together for the last few hours. What is going on?"

Kyoko didn't answer.

"Does it have to do with the accursed? Your classes?... The prince?"

Kyoko flinched at the last one. She heard Kanae give a sigh before putting down her knife. She folded her arms in the lap, voice firm. "What happened? Why didn't you go to say goodbye to him?"

"I don't know what to do." Said Kyoko softly, finally breaking her silence. "I don't even know what to think. I couldn't face him."

Not after yesterday. Not after learning that Kuon and Ren were the same person. It wasn't even that fact that had her so upset. Ren had been a good friend to her, helping her in some of her darker moments and had continued to bring her hope throughout the years just with his memory. If Kuon had a reason to protect that connection, she could accept that, even if she did feel like she had been played.

What had her so terrified was the overwhelming shame she felt in having been caught in her feelings. That he had known this whole time what she had been trying to keep secret. She felt dirty, exposed, as the last person on earth she would have wanted to learn her feelings had known them from the beginning. It was shameful.

"Kyoko."

The soft sound of her own name made Kyoko raise her head. Kanae's attention was completely fixed on her, an uncharacteristic worry lining her face.

"Are you pregnant?"

Kyoko's cheeks burned as they turned the deepest color red imaginable, and she tried to sputter out words.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n- KANAE! How could you even think that!?"

"Well I'm not the one over here like" And here Kanae struck a dramatic pose "How can I face him? I don't know what to do!" she returned to polishing her knives, "That coupled with the fact you've spent most nights with him, what am I supposed to think?"

Kyoko continued to stare at her friend in shock. How could she think she was… with Kuon's child! Her mind nearly passed out with the idea. _They would probably be handsome like him…_

"Oi." A knock on her head dragged her from the world of dreams.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Kyoko rubbed her head and sighed, all of the worry flooding back to her.

"It's nothing, I'm just a bit stressed."

Kanae gave her a look that clearly said "_Like hell that's all that's bothering you."_

But instead she said "Kyoko, your ramblings give me a head ache, but your silence is unbearable."

Kanae was giving her full attention. All of her knives were sheathed, and her polishing rag lay forgotten.

Kyoko sighed again, and started talking.

"When I was little, I had this good friend. I met him by an oasis not too long after my dad died. I thought he was a fairy because of how brightly he shined. We started talking, and he helped me, comforted me. I was able to move on because of him. We met every day for about two weeks, then one day he said he was leaving. That was the last time I saw him and he never returned."

"Interesting." Said Kanae, still staring at her, "But I fail to see how this applies to the prince."

Kyoko eyed Kanae from the corner her of eye, hesitating.

"Yesterday, I found out that Prince Kuon and that child are the same person."

"Isn't that a good thing?" said Kanae. "Didn't you want to see your old friend?"

Kyoko closed her eyes, fighting the turmoil in her heart. She had been yearning for years to see Ren again. To let him know how much his short visit had meant to her. That he had continued to be a part of her strength for so long. Little did she know he was by her side this whole time.

She should have figured it out. There had been so many hints about his identity. Everyone knew him, the treasure room from his journey, even mistaking Shin for him. So many glaring signs, yet she had been so blind to all of them. She was so stupid for not putting it together earlier.

"The problem…" said Kyoko. "is that Prince Kuon has known for the past months about Ren. He knows that I've been looking for him and has even talked to me about Ren. Told me that he knew him. Yet it was him the whole time."

"The hell." Said Kanae, grimacing. "That's messed up. Why would he not say anything?"

"No idea." Said Kyoko, eyes still closed. "But he's not the only one that knows about my connection to Ren as a child."

Kyoko opened her eyes, her focus outward beyond the palace. She didn't register Kanae or the room as her gut twisted in shame.

"As you know, the phoenix takes the form of the one most important in your heart." Said Kyoko. "When I first met Rosa, she took on the form of the young boy… in front of Kuon."

It took Kanae a moment, but when the realization sunk in, her eyes widened in shock.

"You're actually in love with the prince?" said Kanae. "I had my suspicions…. I'm still not sure what exactly is the problem."

That answer threw her for a loop. She gaped at Kanae's unconcerned face. How could she not see how this was a complete disaster?

"The problem?" said Kyoko. "The problem is that Kuon has known that I lo- about my feelings this whole time! He has to know that Ren is himself as a kid, so he has to know how I feel. I thought I've been so good at hiding them this whole time, but everyone knows. Everyone!"

Saying it out loud made the shame burn hotter. Oh how she wished to just disappear. Kyoko circled herself into a ball, hugging her knees tightly to keep from falling apart. No wonder Lory had known about her feelings. They all had seen the phoenix transform into Ren for her. Who else knew? Kuu. Maybe Shin? Probably the entire royal family and then some.

"Kyoko," said Kanae, voice firm. "I can almost guarantee you that Prince Kuon does not know how you feel about him."

"There's no way he can't." muttered Kyoko, her voice muffled by her knees.

"Trust me, he doesn't. He's an idiot."

But Kyoko wasn't listening anymore. The panic she had been fighting was settling in, unraveling all sensible thoughts as she imagined Kuon knowing this whole time. How he must have been laughing at her every time she told him she refused to fall in love. He was probably disappointed in her. She could just image it, his eyes full of pity and disgust, all the warmth gone. It wasn't hard. She'd seen it once before.

And then suddenly both Sho and Kuon were sneering at her. Laughing at her for thinking that they cared. Just imagining it make her sick.

She couldn't stay.

"I have to leave." Said Kyoko softly.

She couldn't - wouldn't go through that again. The disappointment and anger at being taken advantage of. Of being fooled. It had almost destroyed her the first time. She-

"Are you being serious?"

Kyoko raised her head.

Had this been a different situation Kyoko might have found the expression on Kanae's face comical. She was displaying an unusual amount of disbelief and bewilderment, as if she couldn't comprehend what Kyoko had just said.

"You've had the accursed and their minions after you." said Kanae flatly. "The Dark Djinn himself has threatened you, but when you fall in love with the prince, all of a sudden you have to leave? How does that remotely make any sense?"

The comment irked Kyoko, but she pushed it aside. "This and that aren't related."

"Clearly." Said Kanae, shaking her head. "If you're just going to run away than you're more of an idiot than I thought."

"I'm not running away." Said Kyoko, some irritation coming through.

"Yes you are. Just like you did with Sho. You're ignoring everything else and running."

"I wasn't running." Said Kyoko, her anger flaring hot immediately. How dare she say that about what happened! "He stole my work and betrayed my trust. My dad had died and my mother abandoned me years ago. There was _nothing_ for me there. I had to leave or else I wouldn't have been able to move on."

"And what about now?" said Kanae. "What about all the friends you'd leave behind? Your career? You're promises to fight together? You'd betray your friends and duty because you fell in love?"

Kyoko opened her mouth, then stopped. Could she really do that? Leave everyone and everything because of her feelings?

Kanae was right. There was something different between this and what happened with Sho. Kyoko had a life here, friends, a career and responsibilities she had agreed to complete. Lory had asked her to watch over Kuon, as had Hirotaka when he told her to make sure he didn't fall to the curse. Kuon had asked her to get the pearl and she had a list of clients that relied on her remedies. She'd promised to help in the fight against the accursed, not to mention her own revenge against Sho in becoming a great physician. Could she throw all of that away?

She'd never felt the burden of those responsibilities like she did now. They'd encouraged her. Kept her going. Secured her place here when she didn't feel like she belonged. How could she turn away from everything?

"Kyoko." Said Kanae with a slow hesitance, as if she were forcing the words to come out. "If you leave, you'll never forgive yourself and it will be just that much harder to come back. Trust me, I know."

Kyoko's eyes flickered to Kanae. There was regret and self-disgust in her countenance and Kyoko understood their presence. Kanae had left her own family. Run away to pursue her own desire of becoming stronger, and she had yet to return. That guilt was still haunting her, making it harder with each passing day to return.

And suddenly the answer was simple. She couldn't leave. She had to stay. If she left now, then she really would be an idiot that let her feelings determine her actions. The realization slowly sunk into her, the one chance of escape closing with a bang that reverberated through her soul.

"How am I going to face him?" said Kyoko quietly, desperate for a solution.

Kanae shrugged, the guilt from before disappearing behind her mask of indifference. "You have a few weeks to figure that out. He won't be back for a while, and I still don't think he knows about your feelings. If he did, he'd be acting very differently."

"You really think so?" said Kyoko, unable to keep the hope from her voice. Oh, if that were true it would be incredible.

Kanae deadpanned her. "I know so. He's an idiot."

"You said that once before. He's not an idiot."

"You're an idiot too if it makes you feel better."

Kyoko gave a light chuckle, feeling the first smile in ages spreading across her face. Though her insides still felt like led, talking with Kanae had helped relieve most of the burden. The warrior was right. Kyoko had time to figure it all out before Kuon came home. There was no reason to panic.

* * *

Kyoko couldn't determine if the days were dragging by or speeding past. Each moment felt like a million years, especially during the times she had nothing to do. Somehow she found herself at the end of the week in the blink of an eye. Where had the time gone? In day dreams and nightmares probably. It had been a week, but she still didn't have a solution to her problem.

She could do as Kanae had suggested, take a leaf out of Kuon's book and pretend all was well. That of course, hinged on Kyoko's ability to act normally around him. Kyoko knew herself well enough to know that wasn't an option. Or maybe she could come up with a good excuse for acting strange. Nerves from class, or the accursed? Or maybe she could inject herself with a mild toxin and claim illness so she wouldn't have to see him again. Hmmm, maybe that was a little extreme.

A part of her was angry at Kuon, especially after she'd had a good night sleep. He had been lying to her all this time and had gotten his family and friends to lie for him as well. How could he do such a thing! She'd raged in her room for about an hour until her mind wondered back to the evening in his treasure room, going over the things 'Ren' had acquired during his journeys. How he had told her he kept his distance to keep her safe. That he had kept the little scrap of cloth that she had used to patch up his injury.

When she hit that moment in her head, her anger had deflated. Was it possible that 'Ren' was also a secret she wasn't supposed to know about? Or was he lying this entire time about caring about her?

The part of her that had been betrayed by Sho screamed _yes! He's fooling you Kyoko!_ Another part of her said it made no sense. They had been at odds at the beginning of their relationship and had no problem arguing with each other. So it ruled that out. Then what could be the reason?

The answer had come crashing down on her like a ton of bricks.

Kuon kept quite because he didn't love her. He cared about her, saw her as a friend, but to keep it from becoming awkward, he hadn't mentioned that Ren and him were the same person when he saw Rosa transform. It was the only theory that made sense to her, despite Kanae's insistence that Kuon did not realize she was in love with him. That notion was entirely ridiculous.

It seemed that if she wanted to keep her friendship with Kuon, she had to emulate his example. Pretend that her feelings didn't exist.

The thought made her insides squirm. Well, it wasn't like she ever expected him or anyone else to ever love her. She was a plain unattractive peasant girl after all. She gave a large sigh, tilting on her cushions until she flumped into the silk, brooding.

"What's got you sighing?" said Yumi, who was occupying one of the balconies with Kyoko. The concubine was doing some sort of refined womanly thing that beautiful women like her did. Several other concubines were there as well, each enjoying the shade and outdoors. Risa was currently fanning herself with one of those new fans that created cool air, brushing aside her wavy bangs while Utako enjoyed some fruit, her nose in a book.

"Jus' stuff." Said Kyoko, not wanting to divulge to these women her worries about Kuon. For obvious reasons.

"Let me guess." Said Risa, eyes closed as she enjoyed the breeze. "You're pining after Kuon."

Kyoko twitched, glad Risa had her eyes closed so she couldn't see the involuntary movement, yet the concubine gave a satisfied smile as if she had.

"I'm missing him as well." Said Yumi. "he had so little time with us recently and then he's gone. I'm honestly getting annoyed with him at this point. It's rude to make a woman feel so neglected."

"You say that, but you don't have a dozen-plus men to keep track of." Said Risa, snapping her fan shut and pointing it at Yumi. "I'd like to see you manage that."

"I could, easily." Said Yumi with a smirk.

"You probably could."

Kyoko let herself smile, shaking her head slightly at the two. They had been chatting for the past hour, their voices and the brush of the wind playing in the background of her thoughts. She sat up, propping a spell book on her lap to continue reading. Then she nearly dropped it at Yumi's next words.

"You have a greater reason to miss Kuon, seeing as you kept having secret sessions each night."

"They weren't a secret." Said Kyoko, her cheeks pink as she tried to find the page she had been on. "And they weren't supposed to be late at night." She muttered quietly to herself.

"Then what were you doing the whole time?" said Yumi, raising a perfect eyebrow at her. "You won't tell us, so we can only guess."

"Yumi! You know it's not like that, you're teasing me on purpose." Said Kyoko, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. Risa chuckled happily at Kyoko's plight, adding her own teasing comment to the fun.

"Were you helping Kuon with his curse?" said Utako quietly, looking over the top of her book.

Immediately Risa stopped laughing, Yumi narrowing her eyes. The black haired beauty had caught Kyoko off guard, and she stared at Utako, unable to deny it. Utako looked concerned, the expression unnatural on her usually blank face.

Kyoko put a finger to her lips in thought.

"Let's say if I was indeed helping him." Said Kyoko slowly. "I wouldn't divulge that information now would I?"

"So you _have_ been treating his curse?" said Risa, a little too loud. Yumi clapped a hand over Risa's mouth, shooting her a glare that could paralyze on the spot. Thankfully it appeared that no one had heard Risa's outburst.

"Is he getting better?" said Utako quietly.

Kyoko deliberated again, wanting to sooth their worries, but knowing she couldn't give much away.

"I can't say." Said Kyoko. "But I am worried for him, especially now that he's traveling."

That curse was persistent, coming back each day with a vengeance. She knew she was only delaying the inevitable with her treatment. Unless Kuon found a way to stop it completely, it would eventually overtake him.

The thought sparked within her the burning desire to help him overcome the curse, even if he had lied to her. That part of her feeling hadn't been effected. Kuon was suffering, and as a physician and a friend, she wanted to help.

Something changed in the air.

Kyoko felt it, a ripple of light that sent goosebumps all up her arms. Her spine straightened, expression clearing, some of the dark on her heart lifting. Kyoko looked around, beaming as she observed the subtle changed in the women around her. More smiles, relaxed postures, an extra light shining from their souls. The dark expressions that had painted her friend's face's lessened.

"Someone got really happy all of a sudden." observed Risa.

"Did you not feel that?" said Kyoko, smiling so widely her cheeks hurt. "I think they just activated the inhibitor!"

"Did they?" said Risa, turning to exchange a glance with Yumi who only nodded slowly. Utako had her eyes closed, a small smile tugging at her lips as she hummed a wondering tune.

"This is great!" said Kyoko happily, clapping her hands together. Now they could hold a new ceremony and get new champions. Kuon would be so excited, his curse would probably be a lot lighter now under the-

Kyoko's thoughts stopped, heart thudding. Oh, how quickly her mind had traveled to Kuon as soon as something had happened. She'd wanted to go to him, enjoy his company and talk about all of this with him. Her heart was in her throat as she realized just how much she already missed him.

And it had only been a week.

"There goes jealous wife number one." Said Risa suddenly.

Kyoko followed her line of sight, grimacing when she saw it was Setsuko. The concubine had stood up at the other end of the balcony, carrying her book with her. The woman's gaze fell on Kyoko, locking for a moment. The sharp eyes stared at Kyoko, a silent challenge passing between them. Kyoko had been avoiding her for the past few weeks, not wanting to repeat any of their exchanges. Despite the time, Kyoko could easily interpret the glare Setsuko was sending her.

_Are you going to fight, or are you going to be a coward?_

Kyoko grimaced, breaking eye contact to turn her attention back on her friends, who were currently chatting again, trying to convince Utako to sing despite her hiccups.

* * *

Kanae was starting to worry. Sure, Kyoko was known to be eccentric and strange, but this behavior was a new level of odd, even for her. The woman was currently half sprawled across the floor, banging on what Kanae could only figure were imaginary rats. It lasted for a few seconds before Kyoko's face went blank, introspective, then turned dark as great tears pooled in her eyes.

Kyoko then shot up from the ground, pacing at dizzying speeds then stopped, her face turning completely white.

"Kanae..." she whispered, looking as if she might be sick. "What if he-"

"If he was going to send you away, he would have already done so." Said Kanae, voice monotonous.

"But that's only because he's kind. He-"

"Cares about you and has said so himself." Said Kanae.

"Yes, but what if he's laughing and-"

"He's not Sho. He's treated you better than that moron." It was automatic at this point. She couldn't count how many times they'd had this same conversation.

Kyoko fell quiet again as another flurry of emotions passed across her face. Kanae resisted the urge to hang her head and yell in frustration. This girl was going to drive her crazy. If only the job didn't include following Kyoko around the castle as she wondered and drew the alarmed eyes of all those that also had to witness her fits.

And there were a lot of them.

Kanae grabbed Kyoko by the collar, dragging her from the entrance hall they had stopped in. The girl didn't resist, not fully conscious of the world around her. "We, are going to find Lory and force him to give you something to do."

Kyoko didn't answer, no doubt in another mental spiral. It was getting worse with each day instead of better.

As they walked down another corridor, she spotted two people at the end of it. One was a tall man with dark hair, glowing with a new powerful aura. The other was shorter and younger, face serious despite his young age.

Kyoko grimaced, thinking about doubling back and pretending she didn't see them. The older man looked up, and smiled.

"Hi Kyoko."

Too late.

Kanae resigned herself, nudging Kyoko in the back to get the girl moving. Kyoko's name jolted her from her thoughts long enough to concentrate on the person in front of her. Her face lit up in surprise and delight.

"Hidehito! You're…"

Hidehito gave a laugh, winking at her. "That's right, I officially became a champion. I should have figured you could tell just at a glance."

"This is so great." Said Kyoko, and Kanae had to agree. It meant the inhibitor was working like it was supposed to. The invisible blight and the seeds hadn't caused any problems. "Maybe more people will volunteer now that it's proven to be successful."

"That's what we're hoping." Said Hedehito, giving a nod towards the young man beside him. "Me and Hiou were just talking about him possibly being selected."

When Kyoko asked if he was thinking about becoming a champion, Hiou nodded, but Kanae couldn't help noting his strange behavior. He hadn't said a single word towards her, and he always had something to say to her. Especially when their eyes would connect – like they just did.

Hiou gave her a calculating scowl before looking away, almost as if he were pouting.

"It's still just speculation at the moment." Hiou said to Kyoko, ignoring Kanae. "Especially since I'm so young, but I have been considering it seriously."

The response was lost on Kanae as she stared at Hiou, narrowing her eyes. The boy had noticed her scrutiny, sending her a furtive glance.

"Kanae." Said Hiou suddenly. "I have something to say to you."

His sudden serious surprised her, especially as there wasn't a hint of hostility in it. She inclined her head, indicating for him to continue.

"I have been rude to you these past weeks, and I hope you'll forgive my behavior." He said with a stiff bow.

Kanae blinked at him. "Are you ill?"

"No, I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why are you apologizing to me?"

Hiou gave her a look as if she were crazy.

"What Kanae means." Said Kyoko, poking her nose into their conversation. "Is why now? Why change your attitude after weeks of such hostile behavior?"

More or less, yes, that is what she had meant.

"I realized I was mistaken in my grudge." Said Hiou, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"How so?"

"I thought you were mocking my family's name." said Hiou, with a shrug. "Your comment at the party, and you were imitating our family's fighting forms. I thought you were looking down on our history."

So that was what had gotten him so mad in their duel. He had recognized the forms she had been using and had gotten angry. She couldn't remember what she had said at the party, but no doubt the boy was touchy when it came to his family. People still poked at the dishonor her master had 'supposedly' brought upon them.

"When I learned that your master was my grandfather." Said Hiou, his voice a little sad. "And that you were with him when he passed. I realized I was being a fool. I shouldn't have lashed out so quickly without knowing the whole story."

That tidbit of information was not common knowledge. A part of Kanae was instantly relived that the boy didn't blame her for her master's death. The other part was angry that someone had easily shared some of her background without her permission.

"Who told you about this?" said Kanae.

"Lord Shin did." Said Hiou, who looked confused.

Irritating. Obnoxious. How come that idiot had interfered when she hadn't asked him to? He had no business sticking his nose in other people's business!

"Moko-san?" said Kyoko with caution. "Your face is a little scary right now."

"Hidehito, Hiou." Said Kanae, ignoring Kyoko. "Do either of you know where Shin is right now?"

"Uh, I think I saw him near the east wing an hour ago." Said Hidehito, shrinking away from her.

Kanae rounded on Kyoko. "Kyoko, we need to take a detour."

Kyoko didn't even get a chance to answer. She was being dragged away by Kanae, who ignored everyone as she marched towards the east wing.

How dare he mess with things without her permission! She hadn't asked him to clear up the misunderstanding with Hiou. It irked her. She hated it when other people tried to do thing for her. She could take of herself just fine. She didn't need his meddling to fix her problems. Kanae was going to give him a piece of her mind!

Kyoko trailed alongside her, having to jog to keep up with Kanae's long strides. It took them a few minutes, but eventually they found him… cozying up next to a servant.

An extra spark of anger joined her irritation. Her boots thudded against the floor as she stomped up to him. He looked up from his current companion – some random girl with blonde hair and plump lips – smiling at her in that wide goofy grin.

"Kanae! I wondered if the gods should smile upon me this day, and bless me with the opportunity to see your stunning visage. I see today you are as a lightning show, dangerous and beautiful."

She shoved an accusatory finger in his face, ignoring his words.

"Who told you to go and mess with my business?" She growled.

"Whoh there" said Shin, grabbing the hand in his face and leaning towards her instead of away from her. "You're going to have to be _a lot _more specific."

Kanae pulled her hand from his grip and poked him hard in the chest.

"Why did you tell Hiou what happened?" she said, jabbing him again with each word. "Who told you what happened in the first place? What makes you think you can butt in? What gives you that right?"

"I seem to have made you angry." Said Shin.

"You don't say!"

"Let's finish this another time." Said Shin, talking to the servant. The woman curtseyed, her face pink as she hurried away. Kanae leaned back, folding her arms as she glared at Shin.

"Another one of your conquests?" she mocked. "I thought Prince Kuon was bad with his harem, but at least he can make and keep a commitment."

"Ouch, you wound me." Said Shin, placing a hand over the place she had been poking him. Then he perked up. "Where you perhaps jealous?"

Kanae sputtered. "I- There's no way!"

"You were! Oh wow, and I thought I had no chance this whole time."

As Kanae watched Shin practically beaming in delight, she felt her irritation growing. Why was this man so exhausting to deal with? Here she was, yelling at him and he was smiling as if all was right in the world. He must have something wrong with him. Why was she surrounded by people with a screw or two loose?

"Don't worry." Said Shin. "I was just talking to her for work. You are the one that has my heart."

"I don't want your heart!" said Kanae, now seriously annoyed. "I want you to stop trying to butt into my business. You had no right to go and tell Hiou about my past."

"But it cleared everything up didn't it? And you never told me I couldn't say anything."

"It's called common curtesy. You don't go around telling other people's private information without their permission."

"Really?" said Shin, tilting his head at her. "So when were you going to take the time to clear things up with him? That grudge was hurting him as much as it was hurting you."

Kanae clenched her mouth shut. He got her there. She had been avoiding talking to Hiou, too scared to find the reason for his hatred of her. Scared and hopeful that someone else would blame her for her master's death. Yet it had been a misunderstanding this whole time, resulting in both her and Hiou nurturing this anger towards each other. It hadn't been healthy.

It was annoying when Shin, of all people, said things that made sense.

"I never asked for your help." She said, trying to put some heat behind the words.

"You didn't have to. I help those I care about." Said Shin happily, then he gestured towards Kyoko. "Which is why I'm worried. Is Kyoko alright?"

Kanae turned her attention to her friend - she'd totally forgotten she was there - and instantly recognized that Kyoko was in another one of her internal spirals of despair. Kanae could practically see the purple coils of gloom emanating from her. Kyoko's face was gaunt as she mumbled something under her breath.

"Don't worry about it." Said Kanae, but Kyoko had noticed Shin's attention to her. She snapped out of her despair, staring at him for a full ten seconds. Then her eyes grew wide as she jabbed a finger towards him.

"You! You also lied!"

That was not what Shin had been expecting. He held up his hands in surrender, confused.

"Kyoko, I don't understand. Why are you both so angry at me?"

"Because you deserve it." Said Kanae, remembering that Shin also knew about Kuon's identity as the fairy boy 'Ren.' He was also part of that problem. "Keeping secrets and spilling others for your own convince. How shameful."

Kyoko nodded with enthusiasm, the two of them standing united against the trouble maker. Shin was apparently getting the hint, finally backing down under their anger.

"I see I'm not very popular at the moment." Said Shin with a shaky laugh.

* * *

Chris didn't like being interrupted. In fact, he didn't like interacting with people in general. So when the circular communicator lit up, interrupting him in the middle of training, he wanted nothing more than the hurl the stupid thing across the room.

He sheathed his sword, whipping the sweat from his brow as he casually put his things away and began walking down the corridor. The communicator never said who or where he was meeting, but he always knew the general location. It was so annoying to be working like this, as a common gofer. He should be further at this point, gaining more secrets.

The irritation wasn't showing on his face. He smiled and nodded politely at those he passed, remembering to stay courteous to all the idiots. Hide how he really felt about them.

At the end of the hall he spotted her. One of his confirmed informants. She was a normal palace servant, with long blonde hair and thick lips. The girl was carrying an array of flowers, then 'accidently' dropped some on the floor.

"Here, let me help you." Chris painted on his best 'polite' smile as he bent to help her pick up the flowers.

"Oh, no it's fine!" said the woman, quickly bending down and going for the flowers. Their hands brushed and the woman flinched, more flowers tumbling as she twitched.

That face was as much as a mask as was his.

He ignored her words, helping her pick up the flowers. To anyone passing by, they were just two people, talking and helping one another.

"You have another task." Said the woman in a low voice. It didn't match the flustered face she currently wore.

The woman slipped something from her dress, and Chris grabbed it by reflex, stuffing it in his shirt. But not before he had seen what it was.

"What is this?" said Chris, immediately angry.

"In two hours, ambassador Konoe will arrive at the palace." Said the maid, ignoring his irritation. "He has something we want. A pearl. We need you to go get that from him."

"But why _this_ item?" hissed Chris.

The woman paused, some clarity coming through her act. She was irritated too.

"I don't know, but Miroku said you would know what to do with it." She said, huffing. "So useless. You can't even complete such a simple task. I can see now why they haven't bothered bumping you up in the ranks."

Chirs stood up suddenly, shoving the flowers in her hand. His smile was now dangerous, boarding on a sneer. "Be more careful in the future. You never know what might break if you don't watch your step."

He turned and walked away, ignoring the blabbering fake apologies of the woman behind him. Once he was a few corridors away and alone, he peaked inside his pocket, glaring at the item in his possession.

He should tell Lory about this. About whatever this was… but did he really have to? Nothing in the past few weeks had proved to be significant, and he'd been told to proceed without any changes in the plans.

The woman's voice echoed in his head, sneering at him for being so useless. How many times was he going to hear that word from others?

Chris shoved the item rather into his pocket, going back to his chamber to prepare for the stupid thrown together last minuet plan.

He was seriously going to murder Miroku once this was all over.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Wow you guys, I was blown away by the comments and support from the last chapter. Thank you one and all! You have been a huge encouragement to me. **

**Spesseps, Kanae's character background is definitely highly inspired by Balsa.**

**OniPrincess: I'm honored that you would be willing to trust your story to me. I'd be willing to listen to your pitch, but I highly suggest getting an account and pming me the idea. The last thing you'd want is for someone else to steal the idea off the comments section. (Not that any of my fans would do such a thing. Cause you guys are perfect! Yes?) Yes I have read the extra chapters, and they're cute. Haha, You are not the first to encourage (in some cases threaten) me to never drop this story. We'll have to wait and see how the ending goes. You're assuming I don't have the heart to kill off one of the main characters! ;) I'll look forward to hearing from you again!**

**Guest: Will I be doing the tragic marker arc as well? Not sure. Parts of it maybe, but we will have to see. Not everything in the next arc is outlines, if any of it.**

**Sorry if I missed your question if you had one! Feel free to PM if you have any questions, rants etc. I love hearing everyone's opinions, thoughts, and strange dreams about this story. **

**Updates are every other Saturday! Any changes will be on my profile page.**

**-Blushweaver**

**_My friends!... you are my friends right? My internet friends? My people that sometimes read what I write because blushweaver's here and she's pretty awesome? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**_-Im0ut0_**


	52. Switchover

For the hundredth time that day, Chris envisioned strangled Miroku. Not only was this assignment completely Miroku's doing, but the idiot had to know his secret. That was the only explanation for what he was expected to do.

Chris tapped his toes, dreading this task. Dreading opening that door and walking outside, because the second he did, everyone he passed would no longer see Chris. They would see _her_. The woman in the mirror.

She was short, of slim build with short dark hair that flipped out at the ends. She wore a knee length skirt with two slits that ran up both sides. Her stomach was exposed, the decorated bra connected to open sleeves that draped down her arms. It was over the top and frivolous, much like the outfits of other concubines.

And it was a concubine she was impersonating.

The woman reached up and took off the blue necklace, wanting to wear it as little as possible. She glared at the mirror, her eyes decorated heavy with makeup in the hope that no one would look at her too closely. Look and see that her arms were a little too well toned, her hands were rough, and her uncanny resemblance to a Chris Amamiya.

The second she left this room, Chris would be forced to again be Chiori. The old identity she had thrown away.

* * *

"Are you sure you left it in here?" said Kyoko.

"I'm positive." Said Midori, on the edge of tears. "I set it down to sleep, like I always do, and then it was just gone! I promise."

Kyoko backed down, not wanting to bring down the concubine's wrath on herself. It wasn't her Midori was upset with anyway. The two of them, plus a few of Midori's friends were currently tearing apart Midori's chambers, looking for the concubine's necklace.

"What's Kuon going to do once he learns I lost the necklace." wailed Midori, putting her head in her hands and wailing. "What if he kicks me out!"

The woman was past reason. Kyoko let Midori's friends try and comfort her, instead sighing as she got back on her hands and knees to search under a desk. Maybe it had accidently dropped and then been kicked under the furniture.

"Excuse me, Lady Kyoko?"

Kyoko looked up, seeing a maid with blonde hair standing hesitant before her.

"Your guard is waiting for you." Said the maid.

"Oh thank you." Said Kyoko. That would be Kanae. Today was the day she was supposed to get the pearl for Kuon. If Kanae was there it meant that ambassador Konoe had arrived.

"Midori, I have to leave." Said Kyoko. The concubine turned teary eyes to Kyoko, wiping at them sadly.

"Oh… well thank you for trying." She said it so miserably one would think Kyoko was giving up on her existence. It was just a necklace. There was no need to lose her head about it.

Well, except it wasn't just a necklace. It was the symbol of being one of Prince Kuon's concubines. A symbol everyone in the palace recognized. Midori probably thought she had lost her right to be a concubine after losing it. Kyoko's own necklace sat heavy across her heart, heavy for different reasons than usual this past week.

"I'll come back and help you search if you still haven't found it by then." Said Kyoko.

Midori gave a grateful nod, and Kyoko left, quickly hurrying to where Kanae was. She found the warrior at the entrance, impatient.

"What took you so long?" said Kanae.

"One of the concubines lost her harem necklace." Said Kyoko. "I was helping her search for it."

"Huh." Said Kanae, turning and walking down the hall. Kyoko hurried after her.

"Remind me why we're going to the ambassador's place again." Said Kanae.

"I told you. To get the Kuro Pearl for Prince Kuon." Said Kyoko.

"Yes, but why you? Why are you forced to become the prince's errand girl?"

"I'm not his errand girl. He said he trusts me and I was one of the few people he told about the pearl."

Kanae gave her a flat stare. Kyoko ignored her, knowing what Kanae was trying to say. How strange it was that the man supposedly trusted Kyoko, yet had continued to deceive her with his other identity. Kyoko herself had been making the same arguments inside her own head for the past week.

In the end, she couldn't do anything until Kuon returned. They could have a talk and then…what? Where would things go from there?

Her hand unconsciously went to her necklace, fingering the gold chains. Would he ask her to leave? Or should she request it herself?

Her expression darkened, feeling the misery hang around her. Sure, there was no real reason to be Kuon's concubine any longer. She had established herself here as a physician, and she was saving money from working in the clinic. There was no longer a question of how she could sustain herself. She could always go back to the restaurant in town. The couple from before would still take her in. She could just commute every day to the palace and… then what? What would that accomplish?

Kyoko ran into a door.

She nearly fell over, both her body and pride stinging as she rubbed her face. That had hurt.

"Most people don't use their face to knock on doors." Said Kanae, smoothly.

Kyoko was distraught. "Moko-san! Why didn't you tell me I was about to run into the door!"

"I didn't think you would."

Kyoko was on the brink of lamenting her friend's betrayal when the door opened. It revealed an older man with a round face and stocky body. His clothes were different, not the typical design of Ashuron. They were a soft pale blue color, a stiff suit buttoning up the front with a frilly neck tie. His pants were board straight, tucked into knee high boots. The whole thing looks extremely uncomfortable and hot to Kyoko.

"Hello, how may I help you?" said the man.

"My name is Kyoko." Said Kyoko, collecting herself to give a curtsy. "Are you the Ambassador Kanoe?"

"I am, please, come in." he stepped back, gesturing inside.

Kyoko entered, Kanae following and stationing herself by the door. The place was furnished simply as a guest room, with a soft bed and dresser one side. Red curtains had been drawn back, allowing light to spill across the elaborate rug. There was also a desk where Konoe had already made use of the space, documents spread across it. Judging by the still partially full case, Konoe hadn't taken the time to unpack.

"I'm sorry, it looks like we didn't leave you much time to settle down after your journey." Said Kyoko, nodding to the bag. But Konoe didn't seem to mind. He gave a shake of his head, his aura pleasant and kind.

"Don't worry, it usually takes me a few days to unpack. Well, only when I don't have a servant to help."

He pulled up a mat, taking a seat. Kyoko followed his lead, tucking her legs under her.

"Now Lady Kyoko, what can I do to help you?"

"I believe you were told I would be coming." She placed a hand on her necklace. "Prince Kuon said you would be bringing something for him. A pearl. I am the concubine he asked to retrieve this item."

"Are you sure he asked you?" said Konoe, now frowning.

"Of course." Said Kyoko. What kind of response was that? "He said you would recognize me by my necklace and short dark hair."

Konoe rubbed his chin, now looking worried. "I'm sorry Kyoko, but I already gave the pearl to another concubine."

_What?_

"How did you know it was a concubine?" said Kyoko. None of the other current concubines had hair as short as Kyoko's. They all had long flowing hair, as was the current style.

"She was wearing the same necklace you have on." Said Konoe. "And she had short dark hair."

This wasn't good. Kyoko exchanged a look with Kanae, whose expression had hardened. Wearing the same necklace as Kyoko? It looked like Midori's necklace wasn't missing, it had been stolen with the intent to impersonate Kyoko. To arrive and get the pearl before she could. There was only one group of people that she could think of that wanted Kuon to fall.

Somehow, the accursed had heard of the pearl and gotten to it first.

"Was that woman not a concubine?" said Konoe, glancing between Kyoko and Kanae.

"I doubt it." Said Kyoko. "No other concubine has short dark hair like me."

"And how do I know you're not the impostor?"

"You don't." said Kanae from the door. "but any guard in the palace will be able to verify Kyoko's identity. You gave the pearl to the wrong person."

"Oh dear." Konoe placed a hand against his forehead. "That pearl is not very common. I'm not sure when we would be able to find another one for him to use. But maybe… the woman left not five minutes ago. Maybe you can catch up with them."

"Do you know which way they went?" said Kyoko, standing up quickly. Her heart was beating hard. They might be able to find the person yet.

"Left I believe." Said Konoe

"Thank you." Said Kyoko, her and Kanae hurrying from the room. It took everything in her not to sprint down the corridors.

Kyoko had to find the thief before they got too far. She had to! The pearl had been Kuon's first real hope at finding something that could reverse the effects of the curse. He had been suffering so much. She needed to retrieve that pearl.

* * *

_Thank the gods that had gone so smoothly._

Chioir walked briskly down the hall, wanting to get back to her room as soon as possible. SHe had already placed the pearl and necklace at the drop off point. It would be picked up by someone else and the items would journey from there to their destination, whatever that was. She didn't care about the specifics. She just wanted to get out of this dress before anyone recognized her. She had passed several people in the hall, but their stares hadn't been one of recognition. Mostly men ogling her.

Chiori knew what they were thinking, having spent enough time in their presence as one of them. She kept her jaw set as she ignored the latest man she passed, a guard who had stopped completely to watch her stride past.

As she turned the corner, she heard two sets of hurried footsteps behind her. Why were people running down the halls? She glanced behind herself, expecting to see that idiot from before, no doubt thinking to engage her in conversation and-

Chris whipped her head back forward, breathing in sharply. That wasn't the guard. It was Kyoko. What in the world was that girl doing here? What if she recognized her as Chris?

_Please pass by without noticing me._ She inwardly pleaded, doing her best to continue walking calmly.

"Excuse me!"

Chiori had to call upon all her acting skill not to jump. Why in the world was Kyoko addressing her? She turned slowly, noticing that it was indeed her that Kyoko was talking to. That warrior woman was right behind Kyoko, both looking frantic.

"Sorry, but have you seen another concubine walking down this corridor?" said Kyoko.

"I haven't." said Chiori, pitching her voice a little higher than normal.

"What about a girl with short hair wearing one of these necklaces?" said Kyoko, holding up her concubine's necklace. "Have you seen someone pass like that?"

The description was too close to Chiori for her liking. Much too close. It looked like Kyoko was the one that the pearl was meant to go to. It was a good thing Chiori had already gotten rid of the necklace.

It took a second more than it should have for Chiori to answer.

"I'm sorry, I haven't." said Chiori.

Some of her nervousness must have shown through. Kyoko was still looking at her, lips pursed as she examined Chiori.

"Do you have a brother?" said Kyoko suddenly.

The question shouldn't have hurt, but it did. Yet again Chiori was shaken by the words coming out of Kyoko's mouth.

"No. I don't."

"You look a lot like… huh." Kyoko shook her head. "Well. Thank you for your help."

The two women hurried past Chiori, turning down a hall and disappearing. Chiori waited, listening until she could no longer hear their footsteps before letting out a breath of unease.

That had been way too close. She needed to hurry back to her room and change out of these abhorrent clothes before someone else she knew saw her.

As she walked, her thoughts turned to Kyoko. Why would the woman want a pearl from out of the country? The girl was a concubine. Perhaps she had just wanted it, simple as that. They were silly and materialist so the reason was likely.

But Kyoko had also shown herself to be disinterested in such frivolity. Apart from her necklace and earrings, the concubine hardly wore any jewelry, makeup usually completely absent from her face. Chiori couldn't help the creeping feeling of dread invading her mind. What if this had been a mistake? What if Kyoko needed the pearl for something related to her work? Maybe Chiori should have talked to Lory first.

No, she hadn't had time. It would have looked suspicious if she had delayed for no good reason, and then her position would have become compromised. They would have begun to doubt her.

It was with these excuses that Chiori kept walking, ignoring how hollow the argument felt to her. Maybe she should go and get the pearl back from the drop off point. It wasn't too late. It had only been a few minutes and-

Magic lit the hallway. Chiori cried out in surprise as the spell shot from the ground, wrapping around her. In a split second, she was stuck, unable to move anything save her head.

She recognized this spell. It would be easy enough to undo it with just the right flick of magic.

"Don't even think about it."

If Chiori could, she would have jumped.

A man stepped into the center of the hall, seeming to come from nowhere. His head and face were covered by a head wrap, his body posture and muscles exuding power. His eyes were fixed on Chiori, darkness swirling within them. That, along with the knives strapped to his thighs created a frightening effect. Who was this man?

"You can come out now." He said.

From around the corner, two women appeared. Kyoko and her female guard.

"What's going on here?" said Chiori, panicking internally. No, they hadn't figure out it was her, had they? If Chiori pretended to be confused, maybe they would let her go.

"See, I told you she would play dumb." Said Kanae. "Or is it a he? I can't tell. What do you think Chris?"

Chiori's heart sank. She didn't have to act confused or startled.

"We already know." Said Kanae with impatience. "We know that you're a double agent and that you're Chiori so there's no point in pretending."

Chiori licked her lips, calming her inner panic to try and get through this. "If you know this, then let me down."

"No."

"No?" said Chiori, now getting frustrated. "I'm on your side you idiots. Let me down this instant."

"Here's the thing." Said Kanae, holding up a finger. "We're not sure if you are on our side."

Chiori stared at her. This was getting ridiculous. If someone walked around and saw this, it could be very bad. The accursed might think she was caught, or perhaps betraying them. These idiots were going to completely blow her cover.

"Listen to me." Said Chiori. "I don't know how you found how about who I am or what I do, but you have to let me go. I promise I'm not working for the accursed. You can go ask Duke Takarada. Come on Kyoko, I've been your friend, you believe me, don't you?"

Kyoko, who had stood behind Kanae this whole time, blinked at Chiori. "You befriended me to trick me into getting kicked out of the class." Said Kyoko. "While it didn't have the effect you wanted, you've never once seen me as a friend."

Chiori gaped at her. Kyoko still wore the same carefree, dumb, open expression as always. It was hard to believe that someone so seemingly oblivious had seen through Chiori's act. Was Chiori the oblivious one?

"This is getting nowhere." Said Kanae impatiently. She walked towards Chiori, who tried to shy away at the approach. She would have used her magic if that other guard wasn't still watching her. His eyes were daring her to try something.

Kanae reached her and began patting her down.

"It's not on her." Said Kanae. "The necklace or the pearl. She must have already dumped them."

_So they are looking for the pearl_. Thought Chiori. Was the girl that frivolous? Going to such extremes just to get another fancy trinket?

Chiori was annoyed now, that her position in the accursed was being jeopardized because of this brat.

"Chiori." Said Kyoko. "If you are on our side, then you'll tell us what you did with the pearl. I have to get it."

"Then what happens to me?" said Chiori. "If I get it back, I'll be showing my true colors, and the accursed will know I'm a double agent. All the progress I've made will be lost."

"Then maybe you should have talked to Lory before stealing the pearl." Said Kanae through gritted teeth.

"You don't always have the luxury of discussing everything you do behind enemy lines." Shot back Chiori. "I wouldn't expect a hired mercenary, whose only loyalty is to money, would understand that."

Kanae's eyebrow twitched, but she didn't answer, her scowl expressing her irritation.

Chiori glared back at the group, chin high. "I have better things to do than chase after the trinkets of a spoiled concubine." She spat. "So release me this instant, before you blow my cover."

"And why should we do that?" said Kanae. "You've given us no reason to trust what you have to say. I still think you've switched sides."

"If you'd pull your head out of your butt you'd have heard me the first time. I'm not-"

Suddenly, the magic bands around Chiori loosened. Chiori almost fell, not expecting to be released. Kanae was as equally surprised, keeping an eye on Chiori as she glanced back towards Kyoko. The concubine was standing closer to the dark clad man, her face serious.

"Why did you release her?" said Kanae.

"I asked Shadow to." answered Kyoko. "We need to hurry if we're going to get the pearl back from whoever you gave it to."

"I'm not helping you." said Chiori. Like hell she was going to risk her career for a trinket this spoiled girl wanted.

Kyoko's face took on a somber expression.

"That pearl, is the first real hope Prince Kuon has in fighting his curse." Said Kyoko firmly. "Unless we get it back, he only has a few months before it takes him."

Cold realization shot through Chiori. Her eyes widened as the enormity of what was going on dropped into her stomach. This wasn't a spoiled girl looking for a trinket. It was about the prince. It was about protecting him and keeping him alive. Judging by the expression on Kanae's face, she was as surprised by the news as Chiori was.

"Hell." Muttered Chiori, rubbing her forehead. If that was the case than there was no choice. Her place as a spy wasn't half as important as keeping the royal family alive, especially the prince. "I dropped both the pearl and necklace off back in the hall. They might not have gotten to it yet."

"Then let's go." Said Kyoko.

Chiori turned around, hurrying back the direction she had come. Kanae and Kyoko followed, that scary man from before disappearing. The feeling of dread increased with each step Chiori took, hoping against hope that the intermediary hadn't gotten to the drop off point yet.

The group of the three women attracted a few more stares than before. Chiori ignored them, earrings bouncing against her cheek as she hurried as fast as she could without running. Then they arrived at the empty hall, decorated with a single vase resting atop a pedestal.

Chiori stopped in front of it, reaching inside.

_No._ Thought Chiori, her hands groping the area. It wasn't there anymore. The pearl and necklace were both gone.

She slowly withdrew her hand, turning to the two women.

"It's gone." Said Chiori.

Kyoko looked like she was going to be sick. It passed in a flash as her eyes narrowed, expression turning uncharacteristically serious.

"Do you know who would be coming to pick it up?" said Kyoko.

Chiori shook her head. "There are a few possibilities I can think of, but I can't guarantee it will be one of them. There are quite a few spies within the palace that we know of, and I don't have a list of all of them for security reasons."

"I do." Said a man's voice.

This time Chiori jumped as that man from before came out again, Kanae stiffening as well at the sudden appearance. Kyoko was the only one that hadn't jumped. Was she perhaps used to this man coming out of nowhere? As Chiori looked closer, she recognized the dark aura and uniform of the man. He was a shadow guard. Why did Kyoko had a shadow guard following her and why was she so used to his presence?

Were the rumors about her being targeted by the accursed true? Suddenly everything Chiori had heard about the concubine came to her. Kyoko's talent as a physician, teaching herself magic, saving the prince's life on multiple occasions, and everything else in between. They had been stories, rumors hyped by the natural order of society. Yet standing here, looking at the evidence in front of her, Chiori realized she had completely misjudged the girl.

"We'll have to act quickly." Said Chiori, running a hand through her hair. "We'll want to keep this as quiet as possible, but we should be able to get it back. Unless pearl has already been destroyed."

"Let's act under the assumption it hasn't." said Kyoko.

Chiori lowered her hand, looking at the group in front of her. There was still distrust in the two warrior's expressions, but Kyoko was looking to her in earnest. Waiting for her to supply the plan.

"I think I know how we can get it back with as little connection to me as possible." Said Chiori. "Are you willing to hear me out?"

The other two looked at Kyoko for confirmation, as if she were the leader of the group. Kyoko nodded, those eyes still on Chiori, determined. It reminded her of times past, when her old teammates had given her similar expressions.

"Great." Said Chiori, ignoring the sensation in her chest. "But we're going to need a little more help."

* * *

There was nothing more frustrating than waiting. It allowed time to let one's thoughts wonder, dwelling on things that couldn't immediately be fixed. It was with this frustration that Chiori sat in Lory's office, opposite the man himself at his desk.

After explaining the plan, the other three had made sure to send Chiori back to Lory. _"As a precaution, since they couldn't be sure they could trust her"_ so they said.

The hell was wrong with them? She'd told them everything they'd need to get the pearl back. It didn't help that she felt twice as foolish, still wearing the female clothes from earlier. She resisted the urge to apologize for the tenth time to Lory for the whole situation.

"What's taking them so long?" Chiori mutter to herself angrily. Then she saw Lory's expression and realize he had heard her.

"Odd you say that, seeing as you were the one that lost it in the first palace." Said Lory.

Chiori ground her teeth. "Yes, and I sincerely apologize for the mistake on my part."

"It couldn't be helped." Said Lory causally. "You didn't have time to consult with me and we hadn't told you about the importance of the pearl."

_Then why are you giving me such a hard time about losing it in the first place!_ Chiori screamed in her head. Really, this was ridiculous. Between this awkward silence and the guilt she felt in failing to gauge the situation, she was beyond frustrated.

"Don't worry." Said Lory's voice. "They'll come back with the pearl."

"You have an awful lot of confidence in them." Said Chiori.

"Naturally. Kyoko has a habit of attracting capable people to her side. It actually reminds me of another person."

At Lory's pointed stare, Chiori looked away, hating the uncomfortable feeling rising in her chest.

"You might not be able to keep your position after this." said Lory. "In fact, for your protection, it would be best to pull you out."

"I am aware." said Chiori, her heart sinking. A part of her had hoped she wouldn't be pulled, but it was a vain hope.

"What do you plan on doing?"

Chiori shrugged. "Probably pursue what everyone else thinks I'm pursuing. Combat training and preparing to take over my father's job."

"Even though you're a woman?"

Chiori's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. It was a fact she tried to forget every day.

Lory leaned forward in his seat, pressing the tips of his fingers together. "Chiori, you can't keep going like this for the rest of your life."

"And why not?" said Chiori. It's wasn't like she had to get close enough to anyone for them to know about her true gender. All she had to do was keep her distance and avoid getting married. Not hard, since men were the ones that courted and asked the women in the first place.

"Because it's simply not healthy." Said Lory with a sigh. "I've made allowances for a time, but don't you think this is a perfect opportunity to start over? To come clean."

"And what would be the benefit of doing that?" said Chiori. "Everything would change, the respect and rapport with my training groups and leaders would vanish in an instant if they learned I was a woman. It's stupidly optimistic to suppose that they would accept who I really am. They would no longer respect or trust me."

"So you don't think your old team respected you?"

Chiori's eyes narrowed. "That was different, and besides this was…"

It was what her father had wanted.

She lowered her eyes, annoyed that a part of her was shaken by what Lory said. That a part of her still yearned to returned to being a girl. Seeing Kyoko constantly succeeding and being accepted for what she was stirred these feelings every time Chiori saw her. In an instant, her stomach would burn with jealousy at seeing Kyoko. Her and that female bodyguard.

Lory made a humming noise, but didn't comment.

The tense silence continued for another few minutes, neither saying anything.

There was a commotion outside.

A second later, the door opened to reveal a beaming Kyoko.

"We did it." Said Kyoko, black hair bouncing as she skipped her way into the room. Where did someone get so much energy? She held in her hands the black pearl. "The Ishibashi boys were amazing. They found her in a second thanks to you Chris. Woops, Chiori. Or do you still want me to call you Chris?"

"Chris is better thanks." Said Chiori. As annoyed as she was at the girl, she felt relief that they had managed to get the pearl back. It left in an instant as she watched three more people enter the room. It wasn't Kanae that startled her, it was the two other guards that walked in.

One of the men was rubbing the back of his neck, sheepish, while the other looked like he had swallowed a lemon. Obviously the second was the uptight one. Why had she brought them back here? They could find out her identity.

"You're praising us too much Lady Kyoko." Said the sheepish one. He looked younger.

"Not at all." Said Kyoko. "They were able to catch the maid off guard. An 'impromptu search' as they called it."

"The maid in question is currently in custody." Said the serious guard. He looked towards Chiori. "She was a maid in the concubine's quarters so it was reasonable that we would search her. You shouldn't have to worry about your position being compromised."

Kyoko had told them. She had told two random guards that she was a spy against the accursed. Was she a complete idiot?

Chiori got up from her chair and marched over the Kyoko. She grabbed Kyoko by the arm, pulling her away from the group. She ignored their curious looks as Chiori rounded on Kyoko, far enough away that the others wouldn't interfere.

"Kyoko." Said Chiori through gritted teeth. "You do realize that me being both a woman and a spy is supposed to be a secret, don't you?"

"Oh, don't worry, the Ishibashi boys won't say anything." Said Kyoko. "They've helped fight against accursed head on after all. I trust them."

"You've got to be kidding me." Said Chiori, letting go of Kyoko. Seriously, these guys also had fought against the accursed? What else was going on that she had no idea about. "Just try and keep this as quiet as possible." There was nothing she could do about the two guards. Hopefully Lory would instill in them the importance of secrecy. They appeared to be reporting what happened with the servant.

"Well then," Said Kyoko, giving a curtsy. "Thank you."

Chiori took a second to process what Kyoko had said. Then she snapped.

"Why are you thanking me?" Chiori almost yelled, irritated. Kyoko let out a squeak, shying back.

"Well, because you helped us get the pearl back." Said Kyoko. "And you kept helping me in class, even thought you were secretly trying to get me kicked out. Even so, I was also kind of glad you were because it means I'm not paranoid from the last time a friend betrayed me."

"Who would like being thanked for that?" said Chiori, wanting to start banging her head against the wall. Gosh this girl was annoying.

"Because it means I'm learning." Said Kyoko, smiling. "This whole time I've been at the palace, I've felt behind because of all the social politics. But finally, with you I can see an improvement. Both in my perception of people and in handling conflicts. You helped gave me the idea and determination to push through in class. I'm really grateful to you."

Chiori felt herself deflate.

_Too bright._ Thought Chiori, looking at Kyoko with disdain. How could a concubine be so pure and simple? And she had outsmarted Chiori? It was an insult.

Kyoko sighed, her face both hopeful and apologetic. The change in temperament was sudden and took Chiori off guard.

"We've done things just relying on our emotions," said Kyoko. "but I just want to have a calm discussion with you. I want to understand your feelings and why you resent me so much. Can we please?"

Chiori was shocked that she couldn't speak for a moment. When was the last time someone had asked about her feelings, wanting to know what she felt? What she wanted?

Chiori gritted her teeth.

"Do you know how frustrating you are?" said Chiori.

Kyoko blinked at her, apparently not expecting that from Chiori, who continued her verbal abuse.

"You're dim, unaware, and easy to take advantage of." Said Chiori. "You pretend to be innocent, and then have all these friends in high places that can cover your mistakes. Someone doing so well in their life and has everything is asking me why I resent them? The question itself ticks me off."

Kyoko was mouthing '_doing so well in life?'_ as if she were confused.

Chiori took a breath, displacing her anger in her exhale. "But I don't exactly hate you." She was just envious of Kyoko's situation. Able to pursue her life's passion without anything holding her back.

Kyoko's eyes lit up, wide and pooling with tears.

"Chris!" said Kyoko, spreading her arms out and springing forward. Her head was jerked back as someone had a hold of her hair.

"Stop jumping on people." Said Kanae, who had appeared behind Kyoko as some point. Kyoko rubbed the back of her head, pouting at Kanae.

"Moko-san, that's not nice. You know you'll always be my number one friend, you can't get jealous."

Chiori watched the two girls struggle for a moment, Kanae deftly holding off Kyoko as she attempted to hug the warrior. But Chiori was finally able to see through her. Through the silly and dumb girl to the maturing woman beneath.

_I was completely fooled by her._ Thought Chiori. In the last hour, Kyoko had proven herself to be more cunning than Chiori realized. She couldn't help a spark of respect growing for this girl. Chiori had been misjudging her this whole time.

"How long have you known?" said Chiori, interrupting the two women. Kyoko paused, detaching herself from Kanae before speaking.

"About your identity and job?" asked Kyoko.

Chiori nodded.

"I learned about it right after I ran into you in the hall." Said Kyoko. "I realized that you were Chris because of your aura, but you were obviously female. After I left, I asked Shadow if you were Chiori. He knows most of what's going on in the palace and he confirmed my suspicions."

"Who's Shadow?" said Chiori.

"My shadow guard." Said Kyoko happily.

At Chiori's confused look, Kanae added "She gave him that nickname."

"I see."

"So Chris." Said Kyoko, tilting her head. "Why do you pretend to be Chris anyway?"

Chiori folded her arms, to defend herself against the question. It was a sensitive topic. One Chiori didn't talk about. Ever. Even talking to Lory about it was frustrating, mostly because he was her boss.

"It doesn't matter." Said Chiori. "Just remember to keep it quiet."

"Sure." Said Kyoko. "We are friends after all."

Chiori opened her mouth to argue that point. After all of this, how were they considered friends? But at seeing the girls happy face, Chiori couldn't find herself resenting Kyoko anymore. That a normal girl from nowhere had managed to best Chiori and prove her wrong. Chiori should have been irritated, but instead, she felt relief.

"As I thought, you are irritating." Said Chiori. "But you are also amazing."

Kyoko's eye bugged. She grabbed hold of Kanae's sleeve, happily asking if Kanae had heard that? She was called amazing!

Chiori shook her head, a small smile finally crossing her lips. She might not be free to be a female anymore, but at least she could appreciate people like Kyoko and Kanae who kept at it, no matter the prejudice.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**And thank you all for continuing to support me with your comments and love. It helps tremendously.  
**

**Updates are every other Saturday. Any changes will appear on my profile page.**

**Also, someone mentioned in the previous chapter that it was strange that Kyoko had lots of free time and wondering why that was so. I realized that I had included a single sentence that gave you that impression. It has since been changed and hopefully the chapter better conveys what was happening. (Basically Kyoko freaking out every second she didn't have something to do). So thank you for that observation.**

**And yes, we all love Shin.**

**OniPrincess, if you don't have a FF profile, then we can converse by email. (If you type your email in a review, I will copy it and then delete the review so you don't get spam from trolls or the like). Our conversation can continue there since having a conversation by review isn't really isn't what it's for. :D**

**Thanks again for your continued support and love. And of course the new peeps reading. Yay.**

**-Blushweaver**

**_Lol at the beginning of this chapter when Chris is talking about Miroku I couldn't help but think of Miroku from Inuyasha, it adds an element to the story (;_**

**_-Im0tu0_**


	53. Not What You'd Expect

Kanae didn't know how Kyoko did it, but she had yet another admirer. Honestly it didn't make sense. Kanae had always imagined Chris as a proud person that hated failure and being made fun of, yet here the man – or woman in this current case- was walking beside Kyoko, treating her as not only an equal, but opening up to her.

"It's not as hard as you would think." Said Chris with a shrug. "The morons are so convinced that fighting is only a man's job that anything strange in your behavior gets attributed to personality quirks."

"Even though you and your brother used to work together?" said Kyoko. "Don't they remember that?"

"It's been long enough that most don't know or remember. We worked in a small group at the time since it was hard to find people that were open to the idea of relying on me. Once we had a good group, we didn't associate much with anyone else."

"I still think it's ridiculous." Said Kyoko in a huff. "If Kanae can be accepted than I don't see why they wouldn't be alright with you."

"I'm not universally accepted." Said Kanae.

"It's just easier." Said Chris. "On my family, on everyone."

"Except you." Said Kyoko.

"And why don't you stop being a physician and take up poetry?" said Chris pointedly.

The two women exchanged a look before bursting into giggles. Once their laugher had subsided, Chris nodded down a hallway.

"My room is this way." Said Chris, lifting her sleeves and wrinkling her nose. "I want to get out of these as soon as possible."

"I think you look wonderful." Said Kyoko, her eyes shining in delight. "I wish you would dress like this more often.

Kanae expected the woman to scoff or roll her eyes at the comment. It's what Kanae herself would have done. Instead, Chris, or at least Chiori gave a laugh, a genuine expression of delight.

"Maybe another time." Said Chris, waving at them. "I'll see you in class."

Chris walked away, Kyoko waving happily after him… er her... After the spy was out of sight, Kyoko turned to Kanae, her entire face lit up in happiness. Kanae recognized the expression, mentally bracing herself. It still wasn't enough and she almost jumped in shock as Kyoko did a magnificent twirl in the air.

"I'm so happy." Said Kyoko, skipping around. "We got the pearl back, I made a new friend, and Chris doesn't hate me anymore!"

"Delightful." Deadpanned Kanae. "Don't drop the pearl from your spinning."

Kyoko stopped in mid twirl to quickly reached inside her beaded pouch. After a second of rummaging, she found the pearl, pulling it out to examine it. The girl gave a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that." Said Kyoko.

Lory had asked them to deliver the pearl to Hirotaka. He would have done it himself, but he was completely distracted with arresting and changing places of spies in the palace before the accursed could react. He was going to be busy for a while, and knew he could trust Kyoko and Kanae to bring the pearl to Hirotaka. Something he couldn't say about all his spies.

Kanae had a feeling Lory was being extra cautious. The pearl was supposed to be a secret yet the accursed had somehow found out about it and the plan on how to retrieve it. Only those close to Kuon would have had all those details, and a certain part of this had Kanae thinking.

"Did the prince tell you who he talked to about the pearl?" said Kanae.

Kyoko pursed her lips in thought, thinking. "I know he told a few people."

"Did he tell Shin about it?"

"I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"Do you remember the maid Shin was flirting with the other day?" said Kanae. "The one with blonde hair and puffy lips?"

Kyoko stared at her friend, incredulous. "I didn't realize you were paying such close attention to the women Shin was courting."

"I don't." Said Kanae, firmly. "I just happened to recognize her. She was the same maid that was arrested for stealing the necklace and telling Chris the plan."

"What are you saying?" said Kyoko, obviously not liking where this was going.

"I'm just saying it's suspicious." Said Kanae. "Shin is very close to Kuon, then the maid he flirted with shows up the next day as the person that stole the necklace. It can't be a coincidence."

"Yes, but this is Shin we're talking about." Said Kyoko. "Putting his personality aside, have you felt his aura? It's full of warmth and light. He can't be working with the accursed."

"How do we know that aura's not fake?" said Kanae, her voice lowered. "The accursed have done the impossible before. Maybe they can fake light magic as well."

Kyoko shivered, obviously liking this idea even less. Kanae wasn't too fond of the idea either. If she was honest with herself, Shin wasn't completely intolerable. Personal feelings aside, if the accursed could cloak themselves that well, then there was no way of knowing who was an ally and who was an enemy.

"With that thinking, everyone is a suspect." said Kyoko. "I don't think Shin is a dark follower. He's a good person. He's probably just involved with gathering information. It would explain why he knows so much."

"Maybe." Said Kanae, unconvinced.

The comment seemed to hit a nerve. "Do you really believe that Shin could be working with the accursed?" said Kyoko. "After all that he's done for us. How he helped me against Reino, helped Kuon with the curse and watched over you while you were healing."

"What?" said Kanae, turning her head sharply. Kyoko put a hand over her mouth, but the damage had been done. Kanae couldn't erase what she had heard.

"What do you mean he was assigned to watch over me?" said Kanae.

"I d-didn't say anything like that." Said Kyoko, not making eye contact.

Kanae stared for a moment, before leaning back and smirking. "Fine, then you can tell Lory to get a different body guard, one you can trust better."

Kyoko was immediately a mess. She grabbed Kanae, jerking her so hard that she nearly dropped her spear. It took a moment for Kyoko to stop wailing before the warrior finally calmed Kyoko down enough to talk.

"Lory told me!" Said Kyoko. "That's why he was in the training grounds so much. He was assigned to make sure you were alright after the dark djinn tried to rip out your essence."

Kanae pursed her lips, but other than that didn't externally react. Inside, she was boiling with emotions. Anger and disappointment rocketed through her system. It had all been part of Shin's job from the start. All those hours of training and messing with her. He hadn't cared.

Kanae shook her arm violently, indicated that Kyoko should let go. She did, peering at Kanae.

"You're not upset, are you?" said Kyoko.

"Of course not." Said Kanae tersely. "Why should I be? His actions make sense now. I'm relieved to hear the truth."

"I'm sure he cares about you." Said Kyoko.

"As much as he cares about any other conquest no doubt." Said Kanae bitterly. "Let's just get this over with." She began walking down the hall, ignoring her buzzing mind as Kyoko ran to catch up.

* * *

Kyoko had no idea how to clean up the mess she'd made. Kanae wasn't speaking, exuding the dangers of a volcano waiting to explode. It was somewhat scary. Kyoko berated herself for letting that piece of information slip. Lory had only told her about Shin watching Kanae because she'd been bugging the man so much about her. Now it looked like she shouldn't have said anything.

Shin obviously cared about Kanae, couldn't she see it? Sure, he might have hidden why he had initially paid attention to her but that didn't mean his later attentions were insincere. If they could just talk she was sure the two of them could work things out.

The contents of Kyoko's thoughts suddenly hit her.

Was she seriously hoping for Kanae to work out a romantic relationship with Shin? After Kyoko herself had promised never to be involved in the emotion. And hadn't Kanae said similar things to Kyoko about Kuon? How Kuon cared about her, had even said so himself yet she still couldn't reconcile the deception or Ren. Kyoko's exasperation vanished as she better understood how Kanae must be feeling.

She was angry and upset for being deceived. She was questioning his attentions towards her. She was humiliated for thinking she was special. It was disheartening how similar this situation was to Kyoko's own. This was why love was an inconvenience. It just made you more confused and set you up for disappointment.

The two of them had reached the arched entrance of the arcane syndicate.

"I'm going inside with you." Said Kanae firmly. "I don't trust this Hirotaka person."

Or anyone else it seemed. Kyoko chose not to comment her friend's renewed paranoia, leading them into the grand entryway. It was full like usual, people in colored robes and guards lining the walls.

Kyoko moved through the flow of people, heading for a particular spot on the wall. She remembered well the day she has accidently stumbled across his study. As she got closer, a hall appeared from nowhere, right between two perfectly inconspicuous doors.

She was about to enter the hall when she stopped.

Something was wrong.

She could feel it, oozing from the corridor like a disease that polluted the air. This was different from her previous experience. Instead of beckoning her, this aura was screaming for her to move. To run. Her eyes fixed on the door to Hirotaka's study. It was open, but she couldn't see anything else. Should she go and see if Hirotaka was alright?

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" said Kanae, standing beside her. "Can you not see the corridor?"

"Something's not right." Said Kyoko, swallowing. She took a step forward, then stopped as she remembered something Kuon had told her.

_"__Do you not realize how important you are to so many people in the palace?"_

Kyoko swallowed, hard. It had felt like ages since she had heard Kuon say that, right after the attack with the Djinn. He had berated her for running after the dark follower, Naomi. Kyoko had promised to consider the feelings of those that cared for her before doing something dangerous.

The words, sweet as they were in that moment took on a different tune for her now. He had counted himself in that group of people that cared for her. He wanted her to be safe. That fact was indisputable, and it was his concern that made her stop.

Now was not the time to put herself in danger. She wanted to see if Hirotaka was alright, but it would be better for someone else to check first. She needed to be cautious.

"Shadow." Said Kyoko. She knew he was close by. "Could you check the corridor for-"

Something exploded out of the study. It tore through the doorway, brick and motor flying as the thing hit the other side of the wall and fell to the ground. Kyoko took a step back, horrified as she recognized it as a human. Then something else emerged from the broken door frame.

It moved slowly, tall and shrouded in tendrils of smoke. It was human in form, the arms and neck elongated. Every inch of it was covered in a strange metallic armor, the plates layered one on top of another. In the cracks, a purple gleam was visible, running like veins through its entire body. A mask of layered stone grew from its face, no eyes visible. Long claws were curled around a staff. It seemed to be made of the same metal that was covering the creature, topped with a purple stone.

This creature turned to face Kyoko. Its mouth, the only portion of flesh showing, stretched back, impossibly so to reveal long wicked teeth.

In the second it took for her to take in the thing's appearance, both Shadow and Kanae were in front of her, weapons out.

"Get her out of here." said Shadow, twin cutlasses in hand.

Kanae grabbed Kyoko, pulling her back through the chamber. A loud roar echoed though the room, the pressure in the voice making Kyoko flinch. People stopped walking, looking around in fear and surprise, unaware of what was about to happen. Their stalling made a thick human blockade for Kyoko and Kanae's retreat

"Move!" Yelled Kanae, gesturing with her spear. A few moved out of the way, but most were too confused to listen.

There was a loud blast followed by screams. Kyoko stumbled from the shockwave and looked back.

The monster was standing at the entrance of the hidden corridor, the entire area in front of him devoid of people save Shadow, who was crouched in a defensive position. He must have deflected the attack but it was hard to tell. Magic hung in the air like electricity, trailing from the blast radius. There were bodies everywhere.

Now people were moving. They were screaming, pushing against one another in fright to get away. Kanae's hand was squeezing Kyoko's so hard it hurt as she tugged Kyoko through the press of people. More blasts sounded a second later. Kyoko didn't look back this time. She could sense the magic behind her. Dark, light and arcane rocketing though the air.

A spell hit the ceiling ahead of them. People ran to avoid the debris. Kyoko was too far away to be in danger, but also too far away to help those that couldn't retreat fast enough. Her heart ached as she heard the screams of pain and fear. Her blood was racing, the atmosphere filling her with terror.

Someone elbowed Kyoko hard, and she was pushing into Kanae. The warrior grabbed Kyoko by the middle, still trying to run.

Something flew overhead. It was the creature. Large leather wings had sprouted from its back. It landed high on the wall, clawed feet perching on a dais. Dozens of spells shot towards the creature as it jumped from perch to perch, dodging the barrage and deflecting them with its staff. The item trailed purple smoke that seemed to suck in the light around it.

A spell hit the stand the creature was on, making the thing lose balance. It flipped midair, pushing against the wall. It's trajected path headed straight for Kyoko and Kanae.

The warrior pushed Kyoko back, whipping her spear in front of her, magic forming at the tip. The creature noticed the attack. Its staff descended.

The two met in a loud crack. Kanae grunted as she was pushed back a few feet.

The monster attacked again, this time with magic. Kanae batted the spells aside, spear twirling in a blur of hands.

Something shot from the side, and Shadow arrived. His swords slashed across the creature's chest causing it to roar and retreat backwards, two long gashes on its side. They didn't look deep, but they were oozing dark purple smoke.

Kanae ran to Kyoko. The woman reached for her, hands outstretched as something it her. The spell slammed into the warrior.

"Kanae!" yelled Kyoko, horrified as she watched her friend, collided with the debris.

Kyoko scrambled to Kanae, ignoring the sounds of the fight around her. Kanae was already propping herself up with her spear, blood dripping from her shoulder. Thank goodness she didn't look to badly hurt. If she could stand that was good. Kyoko's relief was short lived. Kanae had raised her head, eyes suddenly widening in fear.

"Kyoko duck!"

The command came too late. Kyoko felt something wrench her from behind. She flew backward, her back scraping against rubble and stone as she hit the ground. She squeezed her eyes shut against the pain, opening them slowly.

The creature was looming over her.

Kyoko froze, complete terror rooting her in place. She could see the individual rivets of its armor-like skin, the blood and bile dripping from its mouth. Its soul was as dark as its appearance, overflowing with corruption. Kyoko had to choke back her gag reflex, so close to the filth.

The creature came closer, a low hum like insect wings vibrating through the whole thing. Dark smoke flowed from the creature's hand, reaching for her.

Something shot from Kyoko. The kuro pearl hung, gleaming in the air between her and the creature. The darkness flew from the creature's hand, swallowed in a swirl by the pearl. It flashed twice, then burst into a thousand pieces.

Kyoko cried out in surprise, her voice lost in the wail from the creature. It shrank back from Kyoko, cradling its hand, the surface seared off by magic. An acrid smell assaulted Kyoko's nose, making her eyes water. She scrambled backwards, keeping an eye on the thing as it slowly recovered, turning to face her again.

"Stay away from her!"

Light sliced into the air. The creature dodged, but wasn't fast enough. The magic cut through its arm, severing a limb from body.

Shadow was there, advancing on the creature. He was between Kyoko and the thing, spells swirling around him, the tails of his head warp flapping in the wind. Shadow shot the same spell from before at the creature. The thing jumped into the air, shooting spells at them with its staff.

Light suddenly sprung up around the creature. Dozens of runes and circles trailed the air, trapping the creature inside a cage of light. The creature shot back and forth inside the cage, hollering in anger. The magic shone a soft yellow glow, humming in power as it grew.

"Are you alright?"

Kyoko swung her head around.

"Hidehito." Kyoko cried out in relief.

He was overflowing with his new power, hands out as he controlled the spell. The power seemed to be radiating from a ring he had on his finger. His face was screwed up in concentration, but he tried to smile as he reassured Kyoko. "Don't worry Lady Kyoko, we've got this."

The light magic enveloped the creature. Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut, the radiance was too intense. She could hear the agonizing screams of the creature as it took the full brunt of the attack. Then there was a burst of power.

A long wailing sounded, echoing through the room. It was followed by a crash, and the distant sounds of wings flapping in the air.

Slowly, Kyoko opened her eyes.

The creature was gone, but in its wake, it had left ruin. Smoke and dust hung in the air, rubble and bodies coating the floor. Moans from the injured and scared sounds as they cried out for help. One of the large windows had been broken, panes of colored glass still falling. Small fires dotted the room, already being put out by others. Kyoko stared and stared, hardly able to believe the sudden disaster.

"Kyoko." The voice was calm and steady, as if scared to surprise her.

Kyoko blinked several times, Kanae's face coming into focus. Her tall ponytail was askew, dirt and blood smeared onto her face. She was kneeling beside Kyoko, one hand placed firmly on her shoulder.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" said Kanae.

Kyoko took a deep shuddering breath. "I'm fine." She said. "You were hit. Let me see."

"I'll live." Said Kanae, her attention shifting. Shadow was approaching, joining Kanae as he knelt in front of Kyoko. Without asking, the man reached forward, dark eyes fixed intently on Kyoko. He placed gloved hands on either side of Kyoko's face, channeling.

Kyoko felt the magic flowing from him, assessing her condition thoroughly. She let him, still recovering from the shock. A moment later, the magic receded and he removed his hands.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises." Said Shadow, deep voice gruff. "You were left unaffected by his dark magic. You were lucky."

"No I wasn't." said Kyoko quietly. "It was the pearl. It absorbed the attack and shattered."

Shadow's expression darkened. "We will need to report to Duke Takarada." Said Shadow. "Come."

"What about everyone that got hurt?" said Kyoko quickly, eyes pleading towards Shadow. "I'm a physician, I should be helping them."

"You're a victim." Said Kanae with impatience. "You need to be treated."

"So do you." Shot back Kyoko. Her whole body was shaking now, but she still wanted to help. She had to help!

Kanae and Shadow shared a look, one that said they were trying to figure out a way to get her to agree to leave. How ridiculous! She was right here and she was perfectly able to work.

"Kyoko." Said Kanae firmly. "It's not safe here. The creature got away and it looked like it was after you. If it returns, you will be putting everyone here in danger."

"But..." said Kyoko, deflating, grasping at straws. "What about Hirotaka?"

"Let the guards and emergency team handle the details." Said Kanae. "You need to recover."

Kyoko wanted to fight back, but she couldn't. The events had finally caught up with her. That she had again almost been hurt. They were right. Staying here would put more people in danger. And if she was honest with herself, she didn't feel too great.

"Fine." Said Kyoko quietly. "I'll go."

She had just remembered that the pearl was gone. As in completely gone. The thing that was supposed to save Kuon from being taken over by the curse was gone, and it was her fault.

* * *

Kuon rolled his shoulder, wincing at the stiffness, but glad the damage was minimal. A dislocated shoulder was a small injury considering the fight they'd just had. The land around them was scattered with bodies of sand wurms and undead creatures.

His company had happened upon a large nest of the monsters, Kuon participating in most of the exchange. He'd managed to escape any injury until a stray sand wurm had popped up beside him a launched him into the hardened rock.

"No other pain or problems?" asked the physician, who'd just popped his shoulder back into place.

"It feels fine, thank you." Said Kuon.

"Good, I'd still recommend you let your muscles rest and refrain from straining it."

Kuon agreed to do so, letting the physician go so they could attend to other injuries. The battle had been one of their largest so far, and they had sustained a few loses. Still, considering the size of this nest it was a good outcome.

Kuon stood with the intention of checking with the rest of the party when one of his officers came up to him.

"Your highness." Said the man. "We've just received a transmission."

"Who is it from?" said Kuon.

"One of Duke Takarada's relaywells."

"Did he leave a message, or is he still waiting?" said Kuon. They always tried to keep the channels between the wells open so they could communicate.

"Someone is waiting, but it's not the duke." Said the man. "He had to leave but said he would leave someone to wait until you could respond."

"I'll go see them now." Said Kuon. "Tell Iouri I'll expect his report after I've finished my conversation."

The man placed a fist to his chest in a salute, indicating he understood. Kuon walked past, heading towards the one tent they current had set up. A man stood guard by the entrance. Kuon pushed back the flap of the tent and entered the small area.

In the center was a travel sized inhibitor, one Lory and Hirotaka had kept quiet specifically for Kuon to use while he traveled. The thing had been extremely helpful in keeping the brunt of his curse dampened while he fought. Alone with the small pedestal, an even smaller basin sat among the supplies in the side of the room. A small sapphire embedded into the side of glowing, indicating that someone was waiting for him to connect on the other side.

Kuon sat down, crossing his legs and placing the relay well in his lap. With a tap on the sapphire, the water began swirling, then stilled to reveal a face he recognized. Her head was lowered, chewing on her lips in thought. She hadn't noticed him.

"Kyoko." Said Kuon.

The woman's shoulders rose to her ears, body freezing like that of a spooked animal. She slowly raised her head, inch by inch until her horrified expression was revealed to him in full. Kuon was immediately worried.

"Kyoko, what's wrong?" said Kuon. "Is everything alright? Where's Lory?"

Stiffly, Kyoko creaked her mouth open. "He's... fine." The words were said with seemingly great difficulty. "Nothing's wrong… somewhat."

"Kyoko, you're not making sense." Said Kuon, his worry growing. Kyoko was acting too odd for nothing to have happened. He kept his voice level in the hope to calm Kyoko's obvious distress. "Something happened, didn't it?"

Kyoko swallowed. Her entire body was still as stiff as a board, but her words came more easily. "There was an attack on the palace."

His hands gripped the metal basin, squeezing hard in the attempt to control his spike of panic.

"Are you hurt?" said Kuon.

Kyoko shook her head, and Kuon relaxed. Thank goodness. The last thing he wanted was for Kyoko to get hurt, but judging by her expression something had happened. Something that scared her enough to cause her to panic.

"What happened?" said Kuon.

This time he waited. He watched as the girl struggled with herself before speaking, eyes now focused downward on what Kuon could only assume were her hands. Her words were quiet, delicate, but they came without a single tremble in her voice.

"I was on my way to bring Hirotaka the Kuro pearl." She said, "We were attacked by an accursed. The monster killed Hirotaka and many others."

How did an accursed get into the arcane syndicate, and into Hirotaka's study no less? The place was one of the most heavily guarded rooms in the palace.

"Were you hurt?" said Kuon.

Kyoko's eyes flickered up before going back to her hands. "You already asked me once your highness. I am completely fine."

_Your highness._ His title. One of Kyoko's defense mechanisms she used when she felt uncomfortable about something. Especially when it was related to him.

"If you are fine." Said Kuon. "Then could you explain to me why you are so scared?"

Kyoko's head rose, eyes glittering with tears of distress. Kuon's heart clenched at the sight. Had something happened to Kanae? Or maybe his family?

"The pearl." She finally said. "It broke… I couldn't protect it."

Kuon didn't move.

Then he let out a long sigh, body slumping in a sudden wave of relief. It was just the pearl. No one had been hurt.

"I'm so sorry." Said Kyoko, and he could practically see her bowing in his mind's eye. "Something strange happened and the accursed creature was trying to attack me. The spell was absorbed by the gem and it shattered. I should have done everything I could to protect it. I broke the trust you had in me. I'm willing to take full responsibility for my carelessness."

Kuon raised his head, watching as she continued her slew of flustered apologies. He smiled at the sight, his heart relaxing now that he knew she wasn't in danger. Trust Kyoko to freak out about the completely wrong thing in this type of situation.

"I'm glad." Said Kuon.

Kyoko stopped mid-sentence, taken aback by his response. Her fear was thankfully chased out as confusion replaced it.

"Prince Kuon, did you not hear what I said?" said Kyoko. "The pearl was destroyed. Now you don't have any way to suppress the curse."

"I thought something horrible had happened." Said Kuon. "But you're all safe. I'm glad you were not hurt."

Pain flickered in Kyoko's expression. She quickly looked away, lips drawn into a thin line as tears started to pool in her eyes.

That was an interesting response, and one very different than the ones he had been getting from her recently. Previously, she'd smile shyly, looking both guilty and happy at the concern. It had been a small step in their relationship, but with Kyoko he had to be satisfied with those small steps. What did this new reaction mean? Was there something else that had happened since he left? What had changed?

"Kyoko?"

The woman hastily whipped her eyes, the pain in her expression gone.

"Lory's here." She said, her voice dead. "I'll take my leave."

Before Kuon could protest, she had stood up and walked away, her form disappearing in the basin.

"Kyoko, wait." called Kuon, but she didn't reappear.

Kuon sat back, his mood darkening. It was frustrating that he couldn't run after her. He swore to never talk to her through a relaywell again. The woman had a habit of running away any time she thought her own emotions or concerns might be explored.

A few seconds later, the surface of the water shimmered and Lory appeared.

"Sorry about the wait." Said Lory, "I assume Kyoko filled you in on what happened."

"A little." Said Kuon, voice tense. He did not like how his conversation with Kyoko had gone. "What's wrong with Kyoko?"

"Nothing." Said Lory. "She didn't get hurt."

"Then why was she acting so strange."

"Was she?" said Lory, putting a hand to his chin in thought. Then he caught Kuon's expression and gave a sigh. "You know, the point of leaving her here was so you didn't panic. I figured you'd demand to see her once you heard she was in the fight. Seems like it had the opposite effect."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" said Kuon.

"If there is, then there's a reason I'm keeping it a secret." Said Lory, frustrating as usual. "Though she has been acting strange since you left. Maybe she's just worried for you? Or feeling guilty that the pearl was lost."

"Maybe." Said Kuon. It was possible. Without the pearl, he knew he was inching closer to falling without anything to stop it. Was she distressed because of that, thinking it would be her fault if he fell?

Probably. He wanted to comfort her, to let her know he wouldn't fall that easily. Not if she stayed by his side.

Kuon closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a breath. He would worry about Kyoko later when he could change the situation. For now, he needed to concentrate.

"So, the arcane syndicate was attacked." Said Kuon. "And Hirotaka was killed."

"He was." Said Lory. "A large portion of his research was destroyed as well."

"And the relics."

"All gone."

This was bad. Very bad. If the accursed had the relics back, they could create more accursed. Each one could have the strength of an army, not including any gimmick they would gain from the contract. Throw in the ability to create and activate the seeds and it was just a matter of time before a town turned into a battlefield. It was a good thing the kingdom had managed to make those inhibitors. They were the only thing they had that could counter the seeds.

"Were the instructions on how to make the inhibitors destroyed?" said Kuon.

"I had him make me a copy." Said Lory. "But without Hirotaka, their production will be significantly reduced… We are holding his memorial in two days."

"I'm sorry." Said Kuon. Hirotaka had been a good friend to Lory, the two close despite Hirotaka enigmatic nature. The accursed had been taking many people close to Lory lately. First Uncle Tiger's death, then Jelly's injury, and now Hirotaka. "I wish I could be there."

"Do not worry about me." Said Lory, giving a tight smile. "It is the nature of life, experiencing many meetings and just as many partings. It's your curse and what to do about the seeds that we must think about next. How is your current position with the patrol?"

"We managed to track down the wurm's nest." Said Kuon. "And picked up a couple skeletal undead creatures on the way. The west should be much safer for people to travel. We haven't run into any dark followers since that group three days ago."

"It will have to be enough." Said Lory. "The inhibitors were able to make it to their destinations. I think it's time for you to come back."

Good. Kuon wanted to return as well, especially after this latest attack. His heart was still uneasy from his conversation with Kyoko.

"There's one more thing." Said Lory. "I almost forgot from all this mess, but there was some trouble getting your pearl. The accursed knew about it and had someone impersonate Kyoko to get to Konoe before she got there."

"What?" said Kuon. "How did they find out?"

"I don't know yet." Said Lory. "Thankfully the person was one of ours and we were able to resolve the issue, but getting it back will have its cost."

Indeed it would. If they had to compromise the position of one of their spies, it meant all the dark followers they had interreacted with would be exposed and taken into custody. Then those spies would be replaced with new ones Lory wouldn't know the identity of.

Then there was another portion of it. How exactly the accursed had known not only about the pearl, but Kuon's instructions on how Kyoko was to retrieve it. There were only a few people Kuon had told the specifics to.

"You can't keep ignoring it." Said Lory.

"Ignoring what?" said Kuon.

"Your curse." Said Lory, his voice serious. "The effects it's starting to have on you. If we don't find a permanent solution you will succumb to it. I don't want to scare you but without that pearl or Hirotaka to find a cure…"

Kuon understood. His predicament had become just that much worse. In one attack, the accursed had all but taken away Kuon's chances of surviving this. What if they didn't find way to stop it? What if it took him completely?

The blackness inside him pulsed, feeding off his grim thoughts, reminding him of its existence. The shadow that had been following him wasn't visible, but it was present, at bay only because of the inhibitor. That wouldn't always be enough. One day, even the inhibitor wouldn't be able to protect him from the curse's influence.

"You're right." Said Kuon. "I'll return as soon as possible." It was time for him to make a few changes. To face what he had been ignoring for the past few weeks.

"I think that would be wise." Said Lory, looking to the side. "I have to go, but make sure to send a message on your approximated arrival. I'll send you any information if it becomes relevant."

The connection died. The surface slowly dimmed to the normal rippled reflection of water. It showed Kuon's own face, concern etched in his expression.

He carefully placed the basin on its stand, fingers lingering. He couldn't help thinking of the first face that had appeared in its depths. The woman he had come to love with all his heart. Her warmth and support had sustained him for so long, healed him and changed his into a better person. Her sincere desire to help and serve others had inspired him, pushed him every day to be better.

_Maybe it's a good thing she never noticed my advances_. Thought Kuon. Since it appeared he might not get to follow through on any of them. Based on Kyoko's reaction, she too understood what losing the pearl and Hirotaka meant for Kuon.

What she didn't know was there was still hope. One last thing that could potentially save him. He just hoped that this time it answered his plea.

* * *

Kanae was leaning against the wall, careful with her scraped back and shoulder. She was waiting for Kyoko to finish her conversation with the prince in the next room. Lory had insisted in locking Kyoko in his study under the pretense of 'having someone to talk to Kuon once he answered the relay well.' Kanae knew better, realizing that it was to keep her locked in the room where it was supposedly safe. That, and assure the prince that Kyoko was alright after the attack.

The attack… The more Kanae thought about it the more her stomach twisted. This was the second time the accursed had managed to accomplish things they weren't supposed to have any access to. The first had been cursing the potential champions before the ceremony. The second had been this, attacking Hirotaka in his study. The place was supposed to have been one of the safest place in the palace.

Which meant someone close to the Hizuri's had betrayed them. Who had all the information needed to cause such havoc?

"Hey."

Kanae raised her head to see someone walking towards her with purpose. It was Shin, looking more serious than he usually did.

"You look well." Said Shin. "I heard what happened. Where's Kyoko?"

"In here." Said Kanae, nodding towards the door. "She's safe. She wasn't hurt."

"Thank goodness." Said Shin with a sigh. "Sheesh, she keeps finding herself in dangerous situations. No wonder Kuon worries about her so much."

Shin ran a hand through his black hair, not looking at Kanae as he appeared distracted. She didn't say anything else, watching him as he pondered. His eyes eventually fell onto her again, examining her for a moment.

"What is it?" said Shin, "You don't look annoyed with me."

"It's a waste of time to be angry at you." Said Kanae.

"Hmm, maybe. Or maybe you're just worried about what happened."

Kanae eyed him, considering. Her suspicions had comeback tenfold after seeing Shin here. What if she could find out more information? It couldn't hurt could it?

"Do you know what the current situation is?" said Kanae. She already knew what had happened. Her and Kyoko had been receiving reports so that Kyoko could relay the information back to Kuon, but Shin didn't know that.

"I do." Said Shin. "The relics are gone and more than seventy people were either killed or gravely injured. And Hirotaka-" Shin shook his head. "It's a good thing you didn't see the room. So much blood just from one man…"

Shin looked genuinely ill from the news. Maybe he wasn't as unfeeling as Kanae suspected him to be. She shoved the thought down, needing to stay impassive as she gathered her information.

"How did the creature get in?" said Kanae. "They said it was an accursed, is that right?"

"Yeah, one we haven't seen before." said Shin. "Apparently the staff is a new relic."

"A new relic? I thought they couldn't make anymore."

"Neither did we." Said Shin, looking grave. "New relics haven't sprung up in the last seven hundred years. It could be one that the old records had over looked, but we can't be certain. As for how they got in…."

Shin's eyes darkened. He looked around, making sure that no one was within ear shot. His serious attitude pulled Kanae in, heat beating.

"Only a few people had access to that room." Said Shin. "Some guards, three other magicians, the king, queen and Lory."

"Could one of them have been the accursed?" said Kanae.

"Maybe." Said Shin. "Lory's investigating it alongside everything else. It's a mess."

It was possible that one of those magicians had been an accursed, but she could tell that there was more on Shin's mind.

"What else is it?" she said. "You have a suspicion, don't you?"

"Got me there. I can't help thinking that my father is involved in this."

"Your father?" said Kanae, blinking in surprise. What did that man have to do with anything?

"I think it's fair that you and Kyoko know." Said Shin seriously. "We're all but certain that my dad is working with the accursed. While he wasn't given access to Hirotaka's study, he did know where it was. I just don't trust that man."

This was news to Kanae. She remembered meeting Shin's father at the dinner. The way he had scolded his son immediately and appeared disappointed in him. Nothing unusual in that behavior since Shin did act a fool and a flirt. But to think Masato was a dark follower?

"When you say we, do you mean Lory and the king?" said Kanae.

Shin nodded. "I wasn't given permission to tell you, but I want you and Kyoko to be careful when you're around him. I wouldn't forgive myself if you two got hurt because of my dad."

Kanae raised her eyebrows at the vehemence that Shin said that. She had never heard Shin talk with such bitterness in his voice. There was obviously bad blood between them.

_Unless he's faking it._ A part of her whispered. It was mighty convenient that Shin had someone close to him that was suspected to be a spy. How could the royal family not trust Masato, yet trust the son? Something wasn't right here. She needed more information on the family.

"You don't like your father." Said Kanae.

"Not one bit." Said Shin, the anger gone from his voice. He spun around, leaning against the wall beside Kanae, almost humming to himself. "The man expected his son to be perfect, always wanting me to be chosen as the next ruler instead of Kuon. I can't tell you how many times he's lamented how much of a disappointment I was. Eventually I stopped trying to please him."

Kanae couldn't help a smirk of sympathy. "I can't even imagine. The most my father wanted me to become was a wife and a beggar."

"You would have been a very pretty beggar." Said Shin with a laugh. "And an even prettier wife."

Kanae rolled her eyes, a twinge of pain shooting through her. She liked this. Talking here with him, but was he here because he was genuinely concerned, or because it was his job? Either from Lory or the accursed. Her stomach tightened at the thought.

Kanae's eyes widened as something else Shin had said hit her. He had seen Hirotaka's study and the aftermath of the murder. If Shin had seen it, that meant he had access to the room.

"Kanae?"

She turned, short of panicking as she stared at Shin, hoping that it was just paranoia. He wasn't involved in the accursed. He couldn't be.

"Are you alright?" said Shin raising a hand to her face. "You're white as a sheet."

"I'm fine." Said Kanae, batting away his hand.

"No you're not. Don't pretend to be."

"And it's only your job to make sure I'm fine." said Kanae sharply. "Don't pretend that you actually care."

Shin blinked, and for a split second there was uncertainty in his expression. It didn't last long, as he grinned happily a second later.

"My job is it?" said Shin. "Yes, it is a man's job to look after those he cares for. But I didn't think you would be so bold as to state it yourself."

When Kanae didn't react, Shin frowned, squinting his eyes as he stared at her.

"You don't look annoyed with me."

"Trust me, I'm annoyed, but not with you." Said Kanae. She was annoyed with herself, for the creeping dread growing inside of her at the thought that Shin could be working with the accursed. It was mixing with the pain of learning he had only bothered with her because he had to. It had been his job. He hadn't cared, and she had almost believed he did.

Shin opened his mouth, no doubt to give some other flowery speech.

"You can stop with your fake flattery." Said Kanae, cutting him off. "it wasn't charming before and it sure as hell isn't now."

"Alright there, keep your hair on." Said Shin, giving a weak smile. "You're a little more feisty than usual. Not that I don't mind."

Kanae snapped.

She reached forward, grabbing a handful of Shin's shirt. He gave a start but didn't resist as she yanked him closer. They were almost nose to nose and Kanae glared fiercely at his stupid confused face.

"If you wanted to get closer." Said Shin with a smirk. "All you had to do was ask."

"Shut up." Said Kanae, more frustrated than ever. His attitude at her anger was so infuriating. He was always so in control and flippant about everything around her. It was frustrating. Nothing she did seemed to faze him and yet he constantly messed with her emotions.

"I've had enough of your nonsense." Said Kanae through gritted teeth. "You can stop pretending with the fake concern. It's no longer needed."

Surprise flickered through Shin's face, and this close Kanae could see the individual streaks of yellow mingled with the brown in his eyes.

"The concern isn't fake." Said Shin, his smile slowly sliding off.

"Then can you deny that Duke Takarada told you to keep an eye on me while I was recovering?"

"Ah." Said Shin. "I can't, because he did."

They held the glare for a moment, Kanae's fist tangled in his shirt. She was searching, trying to understand his intentions, any sign that showed his thoughts on the matter, but she couldn't see it. She couldn't tell. Because it was possible that everything she had come to know about him was a lie.

Kanae looked away, more frustrated than ever as she released Shin.

"Were you ever going to say anything?" said Kanae. She wanted that answer at least.

"No." Said Shin simply.

Of course he wouldn't. The man knew things he shouldn't. He was an excellent fighter and very intelligent, yet he had somehow managed to fool most of the court into thinking he was a bumbling idiot. Kanae thought she had seen through the fake personality. She had been wrong. She'd been fooled as well.

"I see that keeping secrets also runs in the family." Said Kanae coldly. "What is your excuse I wonder?

"I didn't think it mattered." Said Shin. "Why should it?"

Kanae didn't answer, just glaring at him. Then it dawned on Shin, who lightly hit his forehead with a palm.

"Oh, you think I don't _personally_ care about your welfare." Said Shin, "That I only cared about my mission. Ouch, I thought you knew me better than that."

Kanae didn't lower the heat of her gaze.

Shin rolled his eyes, apparently unperturbed by her anger.

"Look." Said Shin. "I know you think I'm an idiot but I am completely serious in my attentions towards you. I like you very much."

"I know you're not an idiot." Said Kanae quietly. "The idiot this whole time was me."

A part of her had been swayed by his words, his ever-present nonchalant attitude. The openness in his manners. It was the part that told her she knew Shin, and she knew that he wasn't lying. But the more cautious part of her told her it was a lie. That too many things connected Shin to the possibility he was working with the accursed. It would be stupid for her to continue nursing these feelings.

Shin looked concerned, as if he had finally realized that this wasn't her being her usual closed-off self. There was something else going on in her head.

"Kanae I-" he started, but he was cut off as the door of the study opened.

Kyoko walked out, eyes downcast and looking tired. Shadow followed closely behind.

"Lory's back." Mumbled Kyoko. "He came through a secret corridor. He said I can go to my room now."

"Then let's go." Said Kanae.

She didn't look back at Shin as she and Kyoko walked away, Shadow trailing behind them. She didn't want to see Shin's face in case it made her regret her decision.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Oh gosh drama. And a lot happening. Don't kill me. **

**Seriously, I want to give a big thank you for all those reading and especially those reviewing! I still call my sister up to read her the reviews. You are all wonderful and amazing people and if I can make your day a little better that's awesome! I must be on a happy spree. Everything is colored in gold at the moment. Yay. **

**Updates are every two weeks. Any changes will be on my profile.**

**-Blushweaver**

**_I take the blame for a 2 hour delay in posting. That is all. All other complaints may be made to The Great Blushweaver-sama. Hope you had a good thanksgiving, unless you're not American, in which case I hope you enjoyed a perfectly normal week._**

_**Rejected Chapter titles: 'Ouch, my Shin' - 'Did not see that Coming' - 'Men: the Root of all Evil" - 'I Never say Unreasonable Things.'  
**_

_**-Im0ut0**_


	54. A Change in Position

"Kyoko, could you get me another jar of disinfectant?"

"Of course." Said Kyoko, setting down her quill. She hurried to the storage area, dodging people who were walking in the hall. The clinic had become extremely busy, the latest attack bringing more than a hundred people in for their injuries. The rooms were double booked with old and new occupants, everyone working hard to meet the new influx of patients. It was the perfect place for Kyoko to get lost in.

After her conversation with Kuon on the relaywell, she hadn't been able to sit still. Every time she did, guilt and fear would start to crawl up her skin resulting in her constantly twitching. Lory had taken pity on her and allowed her to work. She couldn't help it. She felt terrible for losing the pearl, the first real solution they had found for Kuon's curse. It had been her responsibility to keep it safe and now it was gone. They were running out of time.

Kyoko placed the pot back on the table, her hands shaking so hard she was afraid she might drop it. She rested her palms on the counter, stabilizing herself against the wood and taking a deep breath. _Steady there Kyoko, He hasn't been taken by the curse yet. We still might find a solution._

Yes, now was not the time to panic. She was not going to give into her fear.

She couldn't help grimacing at her state. Here she was, terrified out of her mind for a man that was pretending not to notice her feelings. The same man that had brushed aside the news of the pearl to instead express his gratitude that she was unhurt. So much for keeping her heart pure. He couldn't have said anything more touching.

She didn't deserve his appreciation. Nor did she want it. The sentiment just made it that much harder to distance her heart from the unattainable.

Kyoko picked up the jar, heading back into the clinic. She shoved her emotions down, ignored her dozens of worries and walked back into the clinic.

She stopped dead in the entrance.

The queen was standing in the middle of the room, radiating elegance and glory. A smooth blue dress was draped around her, trailing on the ground and accentuating her height. Like a goddess of beauty. She looked out of place in the middle of physicians who were rushing around, tending their patients. They were shooting Julie concerned looks, no doubt wanting to ask her to leave.

If it had just been the queen, they might have mustered the courage, but Julie's feathered companion kept them all at bay. Rosa stood on Julie's shoulder, the phoenix glowing in all its glory. The air felt lighter in the presence of the demi god, but everyone was obviously confused as to why they were here, and none were brave enough to approach.

Kyoko wasn't one of them. This was not the first time Julie had come to interrupt Kyoko when she was working and she had talked with the phoenix on a few occasions. She stepped up to them, still holding the disinfectant.

"Can I help you your highness?" said Kyoko.

Julie nodded happily. "As a matter of fact you can." Said Julie, taking the jar from Kyoko and setting it on a counter. "I need you to come with me."

Kyoko didn't get to protest. She shot an apologetic look to her supervisor, noticing the several eyes that followed them as Julie took Kyoko's hand and started leading her out of the room.

They kept walking through the clinic, passing physicians and patients along the way. Each one stared as they passed, a mixture of reverence and awe painting their expressions. Rosa's presence was too hard to ignore.

The three of them eventually made it to an unoccupied room. The existence of one puzzled Kyoko as she knew how full the clinic was. Why was no one using this room?

Julie pulled them in, closing the door. She set her hands on Kyoko's shoulders, pressing lightly to moved Kyoko backward.

"Sit." commanded Julie, and Kyoko sat, finding herself seated on a bed. Rosa perched on an unoccupied chair, graceful in every movement.

"Kyoko, do you know how long you've been in the clinic working?" said Julie.

"I don't know." Said Kyoko. "A few hours?"

"Try twenty."

Kyoko blinked, looking out the window. So that was the setting sun, not the rising sun.

"Wow, I didn't even notice." Said Kyoko. "We've been so busy here."

Julie was studying Kyoko, head tilted to one side, her face impassive. What had the queen come down here for anyway?

"Is there something I can help you with?" said Kyoko. "Or do you have another _'incurable deadly disease eating away at your soul?'_ "

Julie gave a wry smile. "I can see why he likes you. You're very good at diverting attention from yourself aren't you? Unfortunately for you, I will not be so easily swayed."

"But I wasn't-"

Julie interrupted her by pointing a finger right between her eyes. Kyoko went nearly crossed eyed watching it.

"You need to rest." Said Julie. "You've been working for twenty hours after being caught up in a fight with the accursed. Who does that? People like you and Kuon who don't know the concept of relaxing. Gosh, I dread what will happen when the two of you get together, you'll both be so bad at taking breaks I'll have to babysit both of you."

"Get together?" sputtered Kyoko. "We're not- I don't need to be babysat! I wasn't hurt so it was logical that I would help. It's my job as a physician, isn't it? To help and heal people."

Julie put her head in her hands. "Oh dear, Lory was right to send me." She lamented. "It's not a virtue to be unaware Kyoko. It can hurt those around you."

Any retort Kyoko had vanished, Julie's words stinging.

She hadn't meant to cause trouble. She'd been trying to stay safe and get away, but because she hadn't been paying attention the pearl was gone.

Perhaps that wasn't how Julie had meant those words, but they hit Kyoko hard, flooding her with a sense of guilt for every problem she had created. Not noticing that Kuon was being polite for her feelings sake. Not noticing that him and Ren were the same person. And Kuon! He had told her that Ren had gone through some hard times, yet all she had done was ramble to him about her own problems. The list could go on of all the times her selfishness and inattention had caused someone else grief.

Kyoko pulled her lips into a carefully controlled line, bowing where she sat. "Please forgive my inattention. I will try to be better in the future."

Her words were met with silence.

Kyoko raised her head, wondering why Julie had stopped scolding her. Julie was staring with a doubtful expression.

"What is going on Kyoko?" said Julie. "You're been acting strange for a while now – Stop. Don't try to deny it. I don't know you very well but it's obvious even to me. Now, I am determined to get to the bottom of this so we might as well skip all the arguing and get straight to the problem. What. Is. Wrong."

"I wouldn't want to worry your highness with my problems." Said Kyoko. "You and your husband have enough to worry about without adding my frivolous stupidity on top."

Julie gave a tired sigh. She took a chair- not the one Rosa was stationed on- and set it down right in front of Kyoko. Julie sat, leaning forward so that she was peering at Kyoko right below eye level. Her expression was soft, open and concerned.

"I know we're not close Kyoko." Said Julie. "The first time we met you set a stink spell on me, but I don't care about that. I want you to talk to me, to trust me. You're important to my son, so you're important to me. I want to help."

That was the second time Julie had insinuated something between her and Kuon.

Looking at this beautiful woman wearing an expression concern, for a half a heartbeat, Kyoko compared Julie to her own mother. The one that had pulled her hand away every time Kyoko reached for it. The woman's expression had always been twisted in scorn, loathing her touch for even a second. It hadn't mattered how many times Kyoko had come crying to her. She'd never received comfort from those arms.

Then there was Julie. A woman who was practically perfect in Kyoko's eyes, aglow with loving concern for her. For unloved Kyoko.

"I bet you were a perfect mother." Kyoko whispered.

Julies eyes widened.

"Kyoko." She whispered urgently. "Are you pregnant?"

"NO!" Kyoko yelled, startling the phoenix. "I would never- he wouldn't- I'm still completely pure!"

Why did everyone keep asking her that? She might be a concubine but there was no way she would ever sleep with anyone. Especially with Kuon. That would be a nightmare.

"I refuse to conduct in that sort of behavior." Kyoko said firmly, placing a fist over her heart. "That is set aside strictly for a husband and wife. I will never get married, I will never get pregnant and I will never fall in _love_." She spoke the word like it was a curse. After all, it had done nothing but cause her grief.

"I'm very sorry to hear that." Said Julie, surprisingly calm after Kyoko's outburst. "Love is a beautiful thing, and there is nothing in the world as special as holding your child in your arms. Children truly are a blessing in every parent's life, no matter the heart ache that may accompany it."

Kyoko let out a bitter laugh. "I disagree. Even parents can hate their own children your highness."

Julie's eyes flashed with pain. The expression was especially tragic on the face of someone so beautiful.

"What happened to your parents?" Said Julie.

"You can just ask Lory. He did a background check on me when I first entered."

"I want to hear it from you."

Kyoko considered. It wasn't that she wanted to keep her background a secret. She just didn't like talking about it. But what the heck. It was the queen and how could she deny such a beautiful person anything?

"My father died when I was seven." Said Kyoko. "My mother abandoned me to the Fuwa's household soon after that. I don't know if she's even alive anymore."

Julie mulled over Kyoko's words for a moment.

"The Fuwas... that sounds familiar." She said. "Ah, Sho Fuwa. He was the one you want to defeat, is that right?"

Like usual, Kyoko's anger flared at the mention of Sho's name. Rosa's presence muted the response, but it was still strong. The change in her expression was answer enough for Julie.

"I see." Said Julie. "And is this what's been bothering you?"

"No." said Kyoko, waving a hand. "That idiot has nothing to do with my current distress. It's Prince Kuon who-"

Kyoko stopped herself, realizing she was just about to spill everything to Julie. Stupid Sho. Just hearing his name prevented her from thinking straight. Julie had noticed the slip, her eyes gleaming.

"So it has something to do with my son." Said Julie. "What did he do this time?"

Kyoko clamped her mouth shut, unable to help herself from glancing at the phoenix. Julie noticed. She seemed to be putting two and two together. Oh heck.

"Did you see who Rosa turns into for Kuon?" said Julie, a thoughtful look on her face. "Is that why you're distressed?"

"No…"

When Kyoko didn't elaborate, Julie took Kyoko's hands, cradling them in her own.

"Kyoko please." Julie pressed. "I promise not to get upset, I'm just worried for you."

It was useless to try and deny those pleading eyes. With patience and love, Julie had whittled away at Kyoko's defenses. She had never stood a chance.

"It's who Rosa turns into for me." whispered Kyoko.

Julie still didn't understand. She nodded at the ground to Rosa, indicated for the phoenix to change. Kyoko couldn't watch as Rosa complied, smoothly transitioning from gleaming gold feathers to young Ren.

"But that's-" said Julie her head swiveling between Kyoko and Rosa. "Kuon as a boy. Wait… does that mean you love him?"

Kyoko let out a wild cry, burying her face into her knees. See. Anyone that knew they were the same person would put it together. She was so doomed.

"Isn't this a good thing?" said Julie, who was still confused.

"No, it's not." Said Kyoko firmly. "Before I ever knew it was Koun, everyone saw her take this form! Prince Kuon, King Kuu, Duke Takarada, they all know but haven't said anything to me. They're obviously so disgusted with the thought they can't even talk to me about it!"

"Then how did Rosa transform into this form for you?"

"We met when we were kids." Said Kyoko, staring at the young Ren. "He told me his name was Ren. I only found out last week that they were the same person, but Prince Kuon has known this whole time."

It was beyond humiliating.

"I still don't see what the problem is." Said Julie.

"The problem" said Kyoko. "is that Prince Kuon must know that I lo- my feelings for him."

She was unable to hold back a wail of despair. Her outburst was a result of the stress that had been accumulating for the past week. It was the worst disaster. The absolute worst. And she still had no idea what to do about the whole thing.

"And this is why you're distressed." Muttered Julie. The woman's expression had changed. A frown marred her beautiful features as she stood up. "He never told you that was him, and Kuu knew this whole time."

Julie was a picture of furry as she rounded on Kyoko. "Men are absolutely the worst. They can be the most irrational pigheaded idiots in the entire planet."

"Sure." Said Kyoko, "Um, but why are you so angry?"

"Because I think I'm the only one that knows what's going on here." Said Julie with a sigh. She returned to her seat, giving Kyoko a sympathetic smile. "So you've fallen in love when you swore off the emotion, and the man you fell in love with has been lying about who he is. No wonder you're confused."

Kyoko grimaced. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Of course it matters." Said Julie firmly. "You have to know that Kuon cares about you."

"Then why hasn't he said anything?" said Kyoko, not caring that she sounded like a child. She felt lost. Grasping for someone to give her direction. "He had plenty of opportunities to tell me before he saw Rosa transform, why has he pretended to be two different people? I can understand if there's some secret behind it but then why would he say he trusts me? I just don't know what to believe anymore."

Kyoko was a mess, her brain tired of her continuously circling emotions and thoughts. All she wanted was for it to all go away so she wouldn't have to worry anymore. She hadn't confessed, but Kuon had already managed to scramble her heart so thoroughly.

Soft fingers brushed her cheek. Kyoko hadn't noticed her falling tears. She attempted to give Julie a grateful smile. The woman smiled gently in response.

"You know Kyoko." Said Julie. "When I first heard about you, I despised you. You were an unknown woman who had somehow seduced my son into becoming a concubine. Every new rumor I heard told of your immoral behavior in the halls. My son's new favorite concubine who had rekindled that sort of shamelessness."

"I'm not his favorite." muttered Kyoko. "And we never did any of those things."

"But I didn't know that when I ambushed you in your office."

Kyoko chuckled, remembering the event with fondness.

"I never did apologize to you for that." Said Julie.

"You don't have to your highness." Said Kyoko quickly, wanting to reassure the queen. "I also acted out."

"But I should, yet I never found a good opportunity to do so. To explain to you just why I acted towards you with such hostility. I was too embarrassed."

Julie wiped the last tear from Kyoko's face, leaning back with a smile. "Do you think it's possible that Kuon might also be hesitating for his own reasons?"

Kyoko had never considered that possibility. She had just assumed he had complete control and understanding of the situation.

_Except I know he's struggling_. Thought Kyoko. He had said so himself; Ren had struggled in his teen years. Prince Kuon was struggling even now with the curse. Was it possible that there were other demons Kuon hadn't shared with her that held him back?

It was very possible.

"No matter the reason." Julie said. "I think it's important for both you and Kuon to talk. If you want him to be open with you Kyoko, you must be open with him. Your fears might be more in sync than you realize."

Being open. That would be hard, even if he knew about her feelings. She chewed on her lip.

"You're right." Said Kyoko. "I'll talk to him when he gets back."

It would be easier said than done, but at least she had more confidence. Talking to Kanae had stopped her from leaving, but talking to Julie had helped calm her panic. Who knew? Maybe Prince Kuon didn't hate her for her feelings.

* * *

"We still haven't found Honda yet." Said Lory. "But seed levels are still the same as far as we know, thank goodness."

Kuu grimaced at his friend's distress. The duke's eyes were red from a combination of lack of sleep and constant irritation. Every few minutes he'd reach up and rub them with a tired hand. He really needed a break. They all did. Him, Kuu and Shin were seated in a parlor room, discussing new events and information since the attack. Lory had been working ceaselessly, yet there was still so much they didn't understand. Like how the accursed had managed to gain access to Hirotaka's study in the first place.

"Was there anyone related to Honda that had access to Hirotaka's chambers?" said Kuu. Honda had been the soldier that had spread the invisible blight to the previous champions. Before they could apprehend the man, he had disappeared, along with any information they could have gotten out of him.

"There's no direct connection." Said Lory. "And we haven't been able to discover any. We're still questioning all the other magic users so the production of the inhibitors has all but stopped."

For good reason too. All those men were their most powerful and trusted light users. There was no way they could continue with the production of the inhibitors like before. They were trusted and powerful, yet one of them had betrayed them. How they managed to bypass all the security and bring in an accursed was another question. The only person they could trust would be Shin, and he was busy enough with his own assignments.

"We'll have to figure out a way to weed them out." Said Kuu. "We have to make more inhibitors Lory. I will not have my people turn into puppets for the enemy to be killed by our hand."

"Nor I." said Lory, some fight shining through his fatigue. "But charging ahead is part of what lead us to this mess. Until I am certain that no one else has betrayed us, Shin will be the only one working on the inhibitors."

Kuu frowned, not satisfied. This was not the job of one person. Even Hirotaka hadn't been able to do it all on his own.

"Don't worry uncle." Said Shin with a smile. "If you tire yourself out before the accursed attack, you'll be too tired to fight them. They're recovering from the fight as well."

"I know." Said Kuu, leaning back in his seat, letting his irritation drain away. "We need to be better rested. That includes you Lory. I'll order you to sleep if I have to."

"That order didn't work well with Hirotaka, it won't work with me." Said Lory with a wry smile. "But perhaps this one time you are right. Right now it's just a matter of patience."

Lory stood taking some ledgers with him as he dusted himself off. "I think I'll retire to my chambers for the evening."

Kuu nodded to Lory who exited the room.

Kuu poured himself another drink, the number of which was higher than his wife would like. But she wasn't here, and he needed something to help him relax.

"You should go to bed too uncle." Said Shin, who was lounging in his own chair.

"I will, just not yet." Said Kuu, "I still need to talk to the architect to discuss his estimate for the repairs. I had no idea how much money grandfather put into constructing that room. Doesn't help that you dad is trying to guilt me into rebuilding it on an even grander scale."

"He is quite manipulative." Said Shin with a smile. "You should have heard him trying to convince me to become a champion. 'It's your duty as one who has been blessed by the light. When are you going to stop being a child and become a man? Let me know when you want to be a responsible son I'll one day love.' "

"In your father's defense you weren't the easiest child to deal with." Said Kuu.

"Hey, I was adorable. Aunt Julie liked me just fine."

"That's because the two of you were always getting into trouble." Said Kuu, a smile stretching across his face at the memories.

Shin raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the man that raised Kuon?"

"My son is perfect!"

Shin raised his hands in defeat, a knowing smile on his face.

Any response was cut short when the door opened and Julie walked in. The look on her face made Kuu straighten by instinct, all previous mirth gone.

Julie was glittering. Her cherry red lips were pulled into the sweetest smile, gliding towards him as if she were on wheels. Her entire aura was sparkling, yet instead of a warm glow, it was lined with venom, pointed like needles poised and ready to fire. And Kuu was the target.

He cowered under that gaze.

"Sweetheart." Said Julie in a sugary voice. "I'm so glad I found you. I just heard the darnest thing about our son and Kyoko."

"Did you now?" said Kuu, sweating under the fire that was his wife. He felt like a pig being coaxed out of the pen for the slaughter. One wrong move and it was lights out for him. His wife walked casually over to one of the trays, pouring herself a glass of wine, all while wearing that gorgeous smile.

"Yes," said Julie. "Something about Rosa turning into a younger version of Kuon and Kuon keeping that fact from Kyoko. And that you knew about the deception."

Kuu swallowed hard. He hoped he wasn't expected to respond.

"Wow, look at the time." Said Shin with a desperate smile as he inched towards the door. "I'd better go woo some girl o-."

Julie banged her goblet against the tray, the clatter making both Kuu and Shin jump. The lioness now had her eye on Shin, who froze under her gaze, a foot still lifted in his attempt at an escape.

There weren't any words needed. Shin understood he wasn't getting away, the traitorous slink, thinking he could leave Kuu her to suffer alone under the wrath of his wife.

In a few steps, Shin was back in his place, looking much like a kicked puppy. He only relaxed again when Julie's gaze left him to take a drink from her goblet. The silence that followed was only interrupted by the swallowing sounds as Julie finished her drink with a satisfying sigh. If Kuu wasn't so terrified at that moment, he would be marveling how his wife could make such a mundane thing as drinking look like art.

Then her attention was back on Kuu, and he felt the tension rising again. Those beautiful dangerous blue eyes were now fixed on him.

"I just had a lovely word with Kyoko earlier." Said Julie. "Wonderful girl, perfect for our family don't you think?"

Kuu didn't respond, and thankfully Shin was wise enough not to as well.

"I know our boy is fond of her." continued Julie, thoughtfully tracing the ring of her goblet with a finger. "He loves her actually, but there seems to be some sort of miscommunication between them. Something about meeting once as children, and then never telling her the truth."

Was that what had happened? Kuu had always been curious why Rosa had transformed into Kuon when he was younger but he'd respected Kuon's space enough to not ask.

"Did you tell her that it was Kuon?" said Kuu.

"How could I tell her when I didn't even know about it?" snapped Julie, the smile vanishing. Kuu winched, but was glad Julie wasn't smiling anymore. That smile was very scary. "Yet apparently, everyone else knew about it. You, Lory, and I'm sure Shin here as well."

"Guilty" said Shin, giving a mock salute.

"Then what are you morons thinking by keeping it from her!"

"Kuon was the one that asked us to." Said Kuu, completely fine with throwing his son under the carriage. "I didn't think it was my place to interfere. Kuon is trying his best to win her heart and if he wanted my help he would have asked for it. I saw no reason to step in."

Julie stared at him as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Or maybe it was the look she gave him when he said something stupid. It was hard to tell. The looks were very similar.

"You know," said Julie slowly. "I was doubtful that Kuon had over looked this but now I realize the stupidity is hereditary. Oh, where did I go wrong with the men in the family?"

"I figured it out!" said Shin, raising a hand in triumph. He kept smiling despite the glare Julie shot at him, looking pleased with himself for some reason. Kuu was just confused.

"Figured what out?" said Kuu.

With exaggerated patience Julie exclaimed. "That Rosa turns into Kuon for Kyoko!"

He still didn't understand what she was trying to explain. He had seen Rosa transform into Kuon, so of course he knew this. What was she-

The answer came with such terrifying clarity that it left Kuu dazed, too shocked to think. That Rosa turned into Kuon! That could only mean one thing!

Kuu couldn't contain his joy. He leapt to his feet, pumping his fist in the air with a cry of triumph. How glorious a day when the love of his son's life returned his affections. After all this fear on Kuon's part of never being able to win Kyoko's heart, he had already secured it so long ago. Kyoko was in love with Kuon. She was going to become family.

His celebrations were cut short by an annoyed _"humph"_ from his wife. Julie didn't look nearly as happy as she should be, arms folded and still glaring at him as if he were in trouble.

"Why are you so upset?" said Kuu, completely bewildered by her attitude. "This means that their feelings are mutual. Kuon can get married and we'll have grandchildren. I wonder if Kyoko will let us help her name the kids."

"There aren't going to be any kids unless this mess is cleared up first." Said Julie. "Heck, there may not even be a Kyoko by the time Kuon gets back. She may leave."

"What?"

Julie let out a sigh, her anger deflating and turning into pained concern. Kuu had seen this expression on his wife many times. When she had talked to Kuu at length about her son during his troubled youth. When Kuon had been recovering from his friend's death those years ago. It was the expression of a mother wishing she could take the trails and pain away from her children.

"Try for a moment dear, to look at this from Kyoko's perspective." Said Julie, "You and Kuon have known for almost months that the Ren from her past is indeed Kuon, yet you have also kept it quite from her. Add to that, she now thinks that everyone knowns about her feelings for Kuon since you saw Rosa transform into him."

"And what's the matter with that?" said Kuu.

That was apparently the wrong thing to say. Julie inhaled through her nostrils, spreading her fingers against her forehead in an effort to calm herself.

"Do you not remember anything about Kyoko's past?" said Julie, "That her father died, her mother abandoned her, and the boy she loved for years stole her work and tossed her aside like dirt? Or that she has been resolutely declaring that she refuses to fall in love. This isn't just about that stupid brat breaking her heart. This is about Kyoko constantly being hurt and disappointed by the most important people in her life. I barely know her and yet I understand this. Do you think it is a good idea for her to find out that yet another person she loves kept something from her? Deceived her? Maybe even laughing behind her back? She's going to be hurt, and she's going to think the worst."

Kuu had never thought of it that way, but it made sense. it made his insides squirm with guilt.

"We messed up really badly didn't we?" said Kuu.

"Yes, you did." Said Julie. Then she glanced behind her. "And don't think you're not included in this young man. You are just as guilty as the rest of them."

"But I don't have to be there when Lory gets the lecture do I?" said Shin.

Julie continued to glare at Shin, obviously trying to decide if he needed a bigger lecture.

"Should I go speak to her?" said Kuu. He had no qualms asking his wife what to do in this situation. She was the one that understood these sorts of things.

"I'm not sure." Said Julie, chewing her lip. "This is something the two of them need to work out. If they're not willing to open up to each other they'll never connect. Otherwise I'm afraid she might leave. I can just hope she takes my advice and actually talks to him."

"Let's hope she stays." Said Kuu, his thoughts grim. If Kyoko left, there would be little hope for his son. The girl was one of the few things keeping the curse at bay. If he needed, Kuu would interfere with or without his son's approval. He would feel bad for acting without his son's approval or without regard for Kyoko's feelings, but this was a matter of life or death. Kyoko had to stay, for everyone's' sake.

* * *

After three hard days of riding, Kuon could see the tips of the palace spires. He was finally home, him and his company of men. They trudged along behind him as he rode at the head of the procession.

The group received mixed signals from the citizens as they passed. Some cheered for both Kuon and the soldiers that had made the passage safer. Others mutely bowed, recognizing the losses they had sustained. Kuon kept his gaze forward, impatient to return.

It had been a nice break out in the deserts. It had been simple, a fight for survival where he commanded his men and fought the dark creatures. There hadn't been any of the political and emotional turmoil like there was in the palace, which was sure to have gotten worse. Despite the mess he was sure to enter, he was glad to be back for several reasons. He just had to figure out which one to address first.

Kuon clapped hands with the Captain Iouri, who had helped command the men just below Kuon in the hierarchy.

"It has been a privilege to serve with you my prince" said Iouri, with a genuine smile, one Kuon returned.

"And with you." Said Kuon. "Perhaps our paths may cross again in the future. Until then my friend."

Kuon bid goodbye to the rest of the soldiers, hurrying to the palace He nodded politely to those he passed, keeping a fake smile on his face. It had been honed perfectly to avoid insulting the palace guests by acknowledging them, yet serving as a barrier that indicated he was busy. The nobles and workers got the hint. They settled for waving and whispering excitedly as he passed. All save those that believed the rumors about him being cursed. There were still a few of those.

He had made it through the second chamber when someone he recognized well walked up to him, looking impatient. Yukihito's robes billowed around him as he took quick steps, clutching several ledgers in his arms. He come to a halt in front of Kuon.

"You're back early." Said Yukihito.

"There was no reason to dawdle." Said Kuon with a smile, nodding to a group of women as they passed. They began tittering in delight, relief evident in their features. Overall, the reaction to his return was more subdued then Kuon had anticipated. Usually he would have been swarmed by officials as well as his own concubines. Part of it might have to do with his early return. Another was probably related to the attack a few days ago. Everyone was still on edge.

"It's good thing I anticipated this." Said Yukithio, adjusting his glasses with a satisfied smirk. "I know the second you heard about Kyoko being involved in the attack you would hurry home as soon as possible. She's in class now so you can't go see her first."

Kuon had been about to ask her location, but changed his question at Yukihito's added comment. His pride would never admit that Yukihitos had guessed correctly. "Do you have the reports for me to look through?"

"I do." Said Yukihito. He leafed through the ledgers in his hands and handing Kuon a particularly thick one. "This will get you up to speed with all the relevant information. Anything dealing with delicate matters however should be addressed with either your father or Lory."

"Thanks." Said Kuon, taking the ledger and scanning through some pages. He began walking, Yukihito keeping step beside him.

Much of it reviewed the current situation of the palace after the attack. It included a list of notable people that had been hurt or killed in the attack. There were more than Kuon would have liked to see. This would impact their numbers quite a bit, especially with the death of Hirotaka.

He grimaced, flipping through the generals as he read about the rest of the populace's reaction. People were leaving the palace. Many others were leaving the city. Certain officials were becoming antsy and throwing their weight around in fear. What a mess.

Kuon handed the ledger back to Yukihito.

"What about the other assignment I gave you?" said Kuon.

Yukihito grimaced, holding up another report. "It's all in here. With this, the last part should be taken care of. But are you sure now is a good time to do this?"

"It should have been done a long time ago." Said Kuon, "It's becoming too dangerous to stay here."

"I can't argue that." Said Yukihito. He looked as if he wanted to say something more but Kuon waved him away.

"Leave it in my desk." Said Kuon. "I'm assuming you've given me the day to sort through some of my affairs."

"Naturally." Said Yukihito. "There are a few officials that want to speak to you, but since they didn't expect you back until tomorrow, it shouldn't be too hard to distract them."

"Thank you." Said Kuon. "I may be busy for a while. There are some thing I have to take care of privately."

Yukihito recognized his dismissal, but didn't leave quite yet. He fixed Kuon with a stare. "Don't over work yourself. You just got back. You should rest. It would be highly neglectful on my part if I didn't remind you to at least eat."

"I'll have something later." Said Kuon with a smile. "I wouldn't be able to eat until I take care of some other things anyway."

Yukihito conceded, taking a different hall to get to Kuon's study to place the reports there. Kuon stayed straight, walking swiftly to the throne room. He reached the double doors, ignoring the soldiers guarding on either side. If they weren't stopping him, it meant no one was in there. Good.

Kuon entered, shutting himself inside the empty room.

The lamps were on, their glow dimmed while the room wasn't in use. They cast eerie shadows across the room, winding around the pillars and arched ceiling. His steps echoed on the mosaic floor, the large room taking a minute for even his long legs to cross. He reached the throne and kept walking, heading for the wall.

He stopped, right in front of the oil lamp hanging on the wall. The vessel for the phoenix.

Kuon reached forward, carefully taking it from the wall. He cradled it in his hands, marveling at the power hidden within the item. It was hard for him to sense, the darkness in him becoming so prominent. This was his last hope. His last chance at curing the curse and riding himself of the shadows once and for all.

Kuon drew himself up, breathing in deeply as light and magic fused within him.

"I, Kuon Hizuri-"

Kuon stopped, unable to continue as something held him back. He worked his jaw, heart straining against the darkness. He had to do this. He fought desperately against his restraints, pulling with all his might to keep going. To finish the contract.

Sweat dripped down his face, hands trembling as he held the vessel.

It wasn't enough.

Kuon released the magic, relief immediately flooding his system. He was shaking, heart thudding inside his chest like mad.

He still couldn't do it.

Carefully, Kuon placed the vessel back where it belonged.

He heard a soft clatter, turning just in time to see Rosa transform into Kyoko.

"Did I disturb you?" said Kuon, nodding to the vessel.

_"__I knew you would come here soon after returning."_ Said Rosa. _"But I'm afraid it is still impossible for you to fully form the contract."_

_For now,_ was heavily implied.

"Do you have any control over the contract?" said Kuon.

"_The connection will come from you_." Said Rosa. "_I am sure that when the time is right, you will find it within you."_

Cryptic. Typical. He shouldn't have expected anything different. She was powerful, but not omnipotent. How did she know for certain that Kuon would one day complete the contract? That he wouldn't be taken by the curse first?

As he watched, something started to churn. In the shadows of a pillar, a form rose from the ground. Kuon instantly recognized the hooded black robes, the face hidden. He stared, eyes flickering back to Rosa to see her reaction.

She didn't turn towards it. That meant it was in his head. If the specter could withstand Rosa's presence, it meant his curse was growing.

_"__You see it even now, don't you?"_ said Rosa, orange eyes flickering between his own. There was sadness in her gaze. _"Oh prince, I am sorry you've had to fight this for so long."_

"It was my own stupid choice." Said Kuon, walking back towards the doors, both specter and Phoenix trailing after him. What a mess he was. "If I hadn't let my anger take control then this wouldn't be an issue."

_"__But you did."_ Said Rosa, _"And now both light and darkness reside within you."_

An obvious deduction. He turned to the phoenix, studying her as she stopped, hands clashed behind her back. She stared up at him with Kyoko's appearance, short cropped hair falling around her neck, large beautiful eyes, though they were not as expressive as Kyoko's. It really wasn't fair that she used that appearance.

The shadow wavered, flickering before re-solidifying.

The door to the throne room burst open.

Shin strode in, grinning happily as he waved towards Kuon.

"Cousin! You're back!"

Kuon grimaced, tolerating the enthusiastic hug form his cousin. Shin looked delighted, chattering nonstop.

"I'm so glad, everyone is going crazy since you left. Your mother is on a terror, the nobles won't stop bickering, and don't even get me started on your concubines. They're already searching high and low for you. They're not happy about being neglected."

"I see you're well." Said Kuon, unable to resist a grin. "Though you _are_ babbling. You only do that when you're in trouble."

"So much trouble." Said Shin seriously. "I've got Julie, Kyoko and Kanae after my blood. I understand two of them but Kanae? She just flipped for no good reason. I don't know what I did and she's avoiding me at all costs!"

"I'm sure there was a very good reason." It was Shin after all.

"Don't get too smug, they're all after you as well." Said Shin. "You're probably in more trouble than I am."

What did Shin mean by that?

The man looked behind Kuon, waving happily at Rosa. "Hi there." He said, then looked around. "By the way, why are you in here? I'll admit it's a good place to hide if it's not in use but I honestly thought you'd go for Kyoko first thing."

"She's busy right now" Said Kuon, ignoring the jibe. "I actually needed to talk to you."

"What for?"

"Did you tell anyone else about the pearl?"

Shin looked insulted.

"Kuon, I know I'm stupid sometimes, but not _that_ stupid." Said Shin.

"Don't play games with me, this is important. Try to remember if you ever let anything slip when you were drunk."

"I know, I know," said Shin with a pout. "I'm serious. I didn't tell anyone."

Kuon put a hand to his chin in thought. Shin had been his first thought when he had heard about the accursed going after the pearl. The man sometimes wasn't the best about keeping things to himself, hinting too much at secrets for the fun of watching them explode in other's faces. But usually not important ones. If he wasn't the source of the leak, who was?

"Don't forget, it could have been someone on Konoe's side." Said Shin, seeming to read Kuon's thoughts. "Or maybe someone saw the book you were carrying and looked it up later. There are all sorts of possibilities. Maybe even Kyoko herself accidentally let it slip to someone."

"I highly doubt that." Said Kuon, though it would have explained her added layer of terror upon talking to him. Then he remembered Shin's comment.

"What did you mean earlier? That I'm in trouble with Kyoko?"

Shin blinked at Kuon, then a large wicked smile starched slowly across his face. Kuon recognized that expression.

"I take it back." Said Kuon. "I don't want to know."

"Oh? You don't?" said Shin, the grin widening.

Kuon frowned. Shin was worse than Yukihito. "If I want to know I can ask Lady Kyoko myself." Kuon began walking past Shin and heading for the door.

"Right" called Shin to his back "Because waltzing up to a girl and asking 'hey, why are you upset with me?' has worked so many times before."

* * *

"He's back?" said Kyoko, eyes wide. She was standing outside of the concubine's quarters, having finished her cleric lessons for the day. Shinichi had just told her that Kuon had returned a whole day early and that he had entered the concubines quarters some time ago.

Oh holy everything! This was not good. Kyoko was _so_ not ready to see him. She'd felt brave and all that after her talk with Julie, but she couldn't summon that kind of courage without proper preparation. Her heart couldn't take it. What if she had a heart attack and died because of this? She couldn't go inside. It would definitely be bad for her health.

Kyoko spun around with every intention to run away, but she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Kyoko." Said Shinichi with an apologetic smile. "He said that he wants to see all of the concubines. And he told me specifically not to let you run away."

That little-! How could he do this to her! Not only had he returned early but he had anticipated her terrified retreat. This man was not playing by the rules at all. He was completely unfair.

"Prince Kuon is a completely unreasonable man." Said Kyoko, with such vehemence that Shinichi stared. "He's a big bully that throws his weight around to make me miserable."

"Uh, if you say so." Said Shinichi with a grimace. "but I have orders Lady Kyoko."

"Whatever he's paying you, I'll double it!"

Shinichi just gave an uncomfortable laugh.

Kyoko briefly considered throwing magic at Shinichi to get him off her. Then she realized the poor man didn't deserve that sort of mistreatment. Had it been another guard, maybe.

Kyoko turned fearful eyes to Kanae, who was still there from dropping her off. The warrior didn't have a trace of sympathy in her expression.

"Kanae, help." Said Kyoko

"No, you need to talk to him."

"It's not like you're actually talking to Shin."

"You lose brain cells talking to that man." Said Kanae, turning on her heel. "If you don't talk to Prince Kuon, I will."

Kyoko's retort was a jumble of words that ended up sounding like a squawk. Kanae didn't return, disappearing down the corridor.

Kyoko turned silent tearful eyes to the one that still had her shoulder. She plead without words to please let her run away. She would keep his secret. No one would know he had let her escape.

Shinichi began squirming, obviously uncomfortable from Kyoko's distress.

"Please Lady Kyoko, don't make that face." said Shinichi. "I'm sure whatever it is won't be that bad. Please don't cry."

So he wasn't going to help her.

She hung her head, resigning herself to her fate as she entered the archway.

The main central room was full of concubines. It seemed that they were all there, whispering together. There was something odd about their appearance. Instead of the frantic joy Kyoko had expected upon Kuon's return, they were somber. A few women were crying. What was going on?

Yumi, who was among those not crying, spotted Kyoko. Her eyes flashed with an emotion Kyoko couldn't place.

"Kyoko." Said Yumi, the strength in her voice more forceful than usual. "Prince Kuon is back, as I'm sure you've heard."

"Yes." said Kyoko, feeling her gut squirm. "What's going on? Why is everyone so upset?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Said Yumi, gesturing towards a door. "Go on in. You're the last one."

Curious, and a little more terrified than before, Kyoko sent the group of concubines one last glance before walking to the study. She hovered by the door, wringing her hands in anticipation. She took a moment to swallow down all her feelings.

_Normal Kyoko. Just be normal. He doesn't hate you for losing the pearl. You can just act like nothing has changed. Like he doesn't know that you're in love with him. No problem._

With these _'cheerful'_ thoughts, Kyoko knocked on the door.

She nearly jumped when she heard his voice call for her to enter.

She walked in slowly, peering around the door as she crept inside. Her eyes immediately fell to where he sat. Kuon was scribbling away at something on his desk, running a hand though his hair in irritation. A habit he needed to stop if he didn't want to go bald one day.

The sound of the door shutting was her funeral drums. It thudded loudly, causing Kuon to look up.

For a second the world stopped. Their eyes connected, and Kyoko was sure he would yell at her. Chase her out or mock her for her feelings. He would reject her, she was sure of it. He-

He broke out into a brilliant smile.

There was nothing fake or sinister about it. The expression was one hundred percent genuine, coloring his entire aura with a glow.

Goodness it was beautiful.

Kyoko had no idea what sort of expression she was making right now. She was too shocked to be self-aware, unable to form coherent thoughts. Kuon didn't have that problem.

"Kyoko." Said Kuon, chair legs scraping the ground as he pushed it aside. He hurried around the desk, and in a split-second Kyoko found herself in Kuon's arms.

And now all sort of alarm bells were going off in her head. W-w-what was going on? Why was he hugging her like this? It was tight, like a good friend. Long, as if he had missed it. And comforting, as if she belonged there.

She stood awkwardly, too stunned to return the gesture. By the time her mind caught up with her body, he was already withdrawing.

"I'm glad you're here." Said Kuon, still smiling that wonderful smile at her.

His words somehow broke through her stupor, and she snapped at him.

"Of course I'm here. You told Shinichi to kidnap me if I tried to run."

"So you did try to run away."

"Urk-!"

As he chuckled at her reaction, she rubbed her arm nervously, too aware of how close they still were. Less than a step away. Why did he do this to her? Despite all her initial fears and doubts, this felt right. Standing here with him and being in his presence, it chased them away.

It wasn't fair.

She noticed that he was examining her. She'd been too engrossed in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed. Her face heated up before she realized he wasn't aware she had noticed. His brows were scrunched together, eyes trailing her up and down.

"Prince Kuon?" she said.

His attention returned to her face.

"You look well." He said.

"That's because I am."

"Then why did you start crying when we last spoke?"

Kyoko flushed. He had mentioned it. The conversation with the relaywell! If it was her choice she would never use the stupid thing again. Her insides were on the verge of a break down, overwhelming her with embarrassment and information.

_What should I say? Will he see through my lie? What if Julie told him? Is he trying to see if I'll confess without him having to bring it up? I can't understand what he's thinking at all! Stupid unexpressive face._

That's when Kyoko got her idea. When all her panicked thoughts blew a top through her heard and she found a strange area of calm. Detached from her previous panic.

Channeling this newfound sense of control, she gave an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry, but I was shaken from the fight." She said. "I didn't mean to worry you."

It was fake. Her face and voice. Her excuse. All of it. She knew it, and she could tell he saw through it, but she didn't drop the mask.

Kuon arched an eyebrow, displeased with her answer.

"Well, you did worry me." Said Kuon. "But if you're feeling better, I am relieved."

"I'm sorry to have worried you." She gave a curtsy, subtly using the motion to move back from him.

He watched her, green eyes examining her every move and reaction. Her heart thudded under the scrutiny, hoping he would let it go. No, this was Prince Kuon. He had a bad habit of pulling things out of her she wanted to hide. If she was going to survive this meeting, she had to be the one to take control.

Kyoko popped up out of her curtsy, smiling politely at him.

"I saw the concubines earlier." She said. Smooth, change the subject. "They said you wanted to see me."

"I did." Said Kuon, keeping one eye on her as he turned to his desk. "I needed to talk to you all about something."

A glitter of blue caught her attention. On the desk sat one of the golden concubine's necklaces.

Kyoko stared, her mind flooding her with information.

The concubine's distress. Kuon wanting to see all of them. She could now place what else had been wrong after seeing the other women. None of them had been wearing their necklaces.

Kuon walked to his desk, gesturing her to sit. She did so, eyes locked on Kuon, her mind now humming.

Kuon laced his fingers together, elbows resting on the desk.

"Kyoko." He said. "I've decided to dismiss the harem."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! And thank you all those that took the time to review!  
**

**Is it bad that the responses of "Nuuu don't make Shin bad" "Omg two weeks sucks." And "THE SHIPS ARE SINKING" made me so happy I laughed myself silly several times these last few weeks? I don't think so. I'm looking at you Tabbykatroses. Haha. Brilliant.**

**Updates are every two weeks. Any changes will be on my profile.**

**-Blushweaver**

_**I, Imouto have read and edited this.**_

_**Rejected Chapter titles: "Bye Bye Harem." "Y U no Talk 2 each other." "Figure it out yourself I'm writing an essay."**_


	55. Secrets Unveiled

It should have been a good thing. A week ago Kyoko would have been thrilled at the idea of dismissing the harem. The very concept was immoral, and it meant that she would no longer be associated with that business. It would also get rid of those nasty rumors about her and Kuon. But those were not the first thoughts that occurred to Kyoko. The first thought that came to her came from years of working in the clinic, experiencing many situations like this.

"Why?" she whispered.

That was not the reaction Kuon had expected if his expression was anything to go by. No doubt he thought she would be ecstatic about the idea since she had lamented her associated with the harem for so long. He surveyed her with a cautious gaze

"I know this is sudden." He said. "But I honestly thought you would be more excited."

"How can I be excited when I know what you're doing?" said Kyoko. Her voice stayed low, colored with emotion. "I've seen it all the time in terminally ill patients. They settle their affairs, forgive old grudges, make sure their loved ones are taken care of…"

Fear gripped Kyoko at that moment, making her chest tighten. It hit her with terrifying clarity the fact that Kuon was on limited time. That he may not pull through this. She could lose him, just like she had lost so many others. The words tumbled from her mouth without her knowledge, spilling her fears and guilt.

"You're preparing for the worst case scenario. In case you're no long around to take care of us. The curse is getting worse and it's my fault. I lost the pearl and now there's nothing to stop it from progressing and-"

"Kyoko."

His firm voice silenced her, and her vision focused. Kuon was no longer behind his desk, he was kneeling beside her, and gazing at her with an intensity focused solely on her.

"That is not what this is about." Said Kuon. "It is well past time for me to dismiss the harem and the last details just came in, else this would have happened sooner. I can't in good conscious keep you all here with the accursed attacking the castle, and admittedly, I've been extremely neglectful towards most of you. I'm trying to move on, and I'm trying to allow the concubines to do so as well."

_Trying to move on._

Those words stuck out to Kyoko more than the rest and she swallowed them down, along with her building panic.

"To be clear…" she said. "This has nothing to do with the pearl. If you are angry I promise I can take it. I don't want to be coddled especially when I know I've done wrong."

A small grimace peaked through his stoic expression.

"You have done nothing wrong." He said. "even if you had, it would not change the outcome. I would choose you over the pearl without hesitation every time. So please do not blame yourself for what happened."

She focused on the surety that gaze promised and found his sincerity. The truth expressed in his words.

He did not blame her. He would choose her over the pearl. He was glad she was safe.

Relief flooded through her. She felt the knot in her stomach lessen.

One load may have lifted from her heart, but it was still laden down by many others.

"What about-"

"There is still hope." Said Kuon, anticipating her question. "While some things are not certain, there is still one thing that soothes my heart without fail."

"Then why haven't you used this earlier?" said Kyoko impatiently. "If it can sooth the curse you should utilize it as much as possible."

"I have." Said Kuon. "But my relationship with this… I have to be careful not to overstep myself lest I scare it away."

"What is it a rabbit?"

Kuon gave a light smile. "I'm not sure it would appreciate being called one."

His comment that didn't make sense, but she didn't press, recognizing his hesitance to name the object. She was just glad that he had something that was helping.

She gave a reluctant smile, his good mood influencing her own despite her still present worries. Again, she was being pulled along to his pace, relaxing against her own will in his presence. Stupid man.

Then with a shock she realized he was knelling next to her.

Embarrassment chased away all her other feelings, recognizing both the intimate position, and that he'd had to adopt it to calm her down. She searched for that impassive state of mind, hoping to keep the heat from her face. She found a portion of it, managing to cage most of her feelings until she could deal with them later.

"I'm fine now your highness." She said, waving him away. "Please get back up. I'm sorry for my outburst, it won't happen again."

"Are you certain?" he said with a serious look, but she could see the glint in his eye. "I could kneel here for a while longer if you need me to."

There was no quicker way to sober Kyoko than being teased. Her hesitance was chased away as she glared resolutely at Kuon.

"Prince Kuon you are being completely unfair using my distress to tease me." She huffed. "That is not befitting behavior for the crown prince of Ashuron."

"Is that so?"

"You know perfectly well it isn't!"

He gave her one last amused smile at her fuming before placing his hands to his knees to help him stand. "Then I will be more courteous in the future."

That was highly unlikely, but she let it slide as he retreated to his chair. She took the brief absence of his gaze to pull herself together.

"Since I'm dismissing the harem, you and the rest of the former concubines will need to find new places to stay." Said Kuon with a hint of business like formality. "Most have family they can go back to, others don't have that option. Since this was sudden I researched different options for each of you to make sure none of you ended up without support."

"I understand this transition is sudden, and if you need some time to sort through your affairs, you are welcome to stay here longer. Though I doubt you will have that problem." Kuon gave her a satisfied smirk. "You've already established yourself here as a physician. There is a room in the palace that is yours if you want it."

"I can stay here?" she said. She'd grown accustomed to these walls. They had become her home. She was relieved to hear she was welcome to stay, even if it was in a different section. Truthfully, the realization that the harem was being dismissed was only hitting her now. She would no longer be a concubine!

"Of course." Said Kuon. "But that is not the only option available to you."

He took a ledger from his pile on the desk, handing it out to her. Curious, she opened the contents, looking over them briefly.

"This is…"

"An offer to study a current outbreak in the Broken Hills." Said Kuon. "Kazutoyo has been impressed with your work. The syndicate is sending a team out there in a few weeks and they requested for your presence."

Kyoko gave him a light glare. "Are you sure? This sounds much like another ploy for you to get me out of the palace."

Kuon shook his head with a bemused smile.

"You earned this one all on your own." He said. "I actually hesitated to show it to you, but I no longer have any right to control your actions."

He handed her a ledger and she briefly overlooked the contents. The more she read, the more her interest was peaked. The outbreak was spreading universally through some cities. No noticeable means of transmission. The symptoms and who weren't affected… She felt herself itching to go out there and see what she could find. This would be a huge opportunity for her. If she accepted the job and helped find the cause, she'd be one step closer to her dream of being a top tier physician.

But it would mean she would have to leave.

For the past week, she had been toying with the idea of leaving, despite telling Kanae she wouldn't. But now that the option was laid out for her so perfectly, she was torn, unsure if she wanted to go or not.

And the man in front of her was the reason for all this confusion in her heart.

"I know this would be a great opportunity for you." Said Kuon, with slow deliberation. "It shows just how far you've come in the few months you've been here. But I admit, I hope that you choose to stay."

He wanted her here.

The thought should have made her happy, but it didn't. It felt tainted by the knowledge that he knew about her feelings. He knew that she loved him and he had to gall to say these sweet things to her: That he would choose her over the pearl. That he wanted her to stay. Was he playing with her feelings?

She was done. Something within her was tired of this dance and wanted it too end. Her gaze hardened as she responded.

"Your highness. I know that you're aware of my feelings."

* * *

Something had changed. Kuon had an idea of what it was, but he hoped he was wrong. He kept the growing sense of dread from his face. Kyoko had entered that hardened state, the one she adopted when she needed to control her emotions. When something had seriously upset and angered her.

"So knowing about them…" she said. "don't you think it's unfair for you to ask me to stay like that?"

_She talking about Sho and her desire to beat him._ Thought Kuon. His mood dropped considerably. That brat still held power over Kyoko, she was still driven by revenge. The moron was gone, never to return and he was still controlling Kyoko's life. Kuon's face soon matched Kyoko's as they both hid their anger. She recognized his displeasure as surely as he recognized hers.

"I know it's a lot to ask," he said. "but I was hoping you had gotten past this."

Her face twisted, displaying an unusual amount of hurt. Her lip trembled as she spoke, her every movement telling him she wanted to run.

"I realize that these feelings are shameful," she said. "but it is not something that I can easily suppress. It's not like I wanted these ugly feelings to develop."

"Kyoko, I would never scorn you for them." Said Kuon. "I can't disapprove of them since I hold similar feelings within me as well."

Kyoko drew back sharply, emotions overflowing from her golden eyes. Every aspect of her expression displayed unfiltered pain and fear. The sight made Kuon's own heart spike in fear, draining away all his anger towards Sho.

He had never seen her so openly hurt since they were kids. What had he said to cause that? He searched his brain to find what had triggered that reaction. Was she disappointed he sought revenge? He couldn't understand.

Before he could come to a conclusion, the hurt had disappeared. A shade had been drawn, and Kyoko's face was shrouded in an unexpressive mask.

She stood up, Kuon following her lead and standing as well. He moved cautiously, not wanting to startle her.

"Thank you for your hospitality your highness." She said, eyes lowered as she spoke. "I'll consider the offer."

Something had gone very wrong. Kyoko had shut him out completely. Never had she done this to him before, and he was lost on how to remedy this. She had already halfway to the door.

"Kyoko wait." Said Kuon.

Blissfully she stopped. Her shoulders nearly reached her ears, but she stopped. Kyoko's face was still impassive, not a single shred of emotion peeking through. He moved to stand in front of her.

"I'm not asking you to give up your desire for revenge but…" said Kuon slowly. "Please, I need you to stay."

This wasn't a matter of the curse. It was his own feelings. His own desire for her to stay. He relied on her. Craved her presence and admired the passion in which she put into everything. She always inspired him to do better. To be better.

Kyoko didn't move, his words hanging between them in the silence. It hadn't worked. Her mask hadn't changed.

"This level of insensitivity is just too much." She said dispassionately. "I know that you could never… The deception was not necessary. If you had just been honest with me your highness I would have stayed without hesitation."

She reached up, wordlessly unclasping the glittering blue choker from her neck. Panic shot through Kuon at the gesture.

"Kyoko, I-"

Kyoko shoved the necklace into his chest, her face shrouded behind black bangs.

"Just- don't." said Kyoko, her voice cracking. Metal and fingers dug into the fabric as she pressed the necklace a little harder into his chest. "Please."

The desperation in her voice stopped his inquiry. His panic climbed as he recognized that Kyoko was about to break. Her limit passed. He was confused. Lost as to what lie he was supposed to have told her. What he had said to make her this upset. He wanted nothing more than to make it right. To remove whatever thorn that had pierced her armor.

He reached up, meaning to place a hand over the one holding the necklace. A hair's breath away, Kyoko's hand slipped away and she left the room without looking back.

Kuon was left, clutching the concubine necklace to his chest. Slowly he walked back to the desk, placing it among the rest.

Somehow, he'd hurt her. Really badly. That dark, haunted look had stirred old memories, only now recognizing it for what it was. It was the look she took when she was younger. When her mother had rejected her.

Kuon felt sick. Had he somehow made her feel like that? Unwanted or unloved in some way?

He needed to find her.

The door opened.

His imagination went wild for a moment and he saw Kyoko. Then the delusion disappeared, and Setsuko stood in her place.

And the woman did not look happy.

"What are you thinking?"

Setsuko was standing in front of the door, arms folded with irritation rolling off her shoulders. Her neck was bare, but the ex-concubine held her head high without the weight of the necklace, unlike the others.

"We've already talked about this Setsuko." Said Kuon, currently irritated from his conversation with Kyoko. "The harem is being dissolved. End of discussion."

"Not that. Kyoko. What did you say to her?"

"None of your concern."

He was rummaging through the papers on the desk, pulling out a brown package. He meant to leave, but his exit was barred by Setsuko.

"Are you so determined to ruin everything good in your life?" she said, her tone condescending. "That girl has managed to make you happy Kuon. She's brought the life back into your soul. Stop toying with her and secure her by your side."

"I am not toying with her." Said Kuon. "I honestly don't know why she was so upset, but I am going to find out."

Setsuko continue to stare at him, judging his sincerity. Eventually she stepped aside.

"See that you do."

He sent her a curious glance. Setsuko had never been fond of Kyoko and hadn't been shy voicing her opinion. He had assumed that dislike extended to his attempt courting her. Apparently that assumption was wrong.

"Goodbye Setsuko." He said before stepping past his previous lover and heading towards the woman he loved. Though the guards didn't know where Kyoko had gone, Kuon did. There was only one place she would go.

* * *

Kyoko kept moving, her feet automatically making their way through the quarters and out into the corridors.

_Not yet._ She told herself. She could hold the tears back for just a little longer. Just until she was somewhere safe. Somewhere she could let it all out. _So please Kyoko, just keep it together for a few more minutes…_

She was vaguely aware of someone following her. That was probably either Yuusei or Shinichi. She didn't care. She was too busy putting as much distance between her and the harem as possible.

_I can't believe he would be so selfish_. Thought Kyoko. He'd known about her feelings and used them to keep her here. For her ability to sooth the curse or whatever thing that caused him to say he 'needed' her to stay. Once again Kyoko had been used for her feelings. There was an extra bite of bitterness laced from her previous betrayal. It stuck in her throat, causing her eyes to burn.

_No. I'm almost there_. Though where 'there' was Kyoko wasn't sure. She wasn't paying attention.

Slowly, she raised her head to take in her surroundings. Instantly she knew where she was going. Where her heart had instantly reached to for comfort. Her movement stopped.

Trees and greenery surrounded her, winding paths and flowers disappearing into the dense columns of shrubbery. The sun was partially shielded from view, giving her patches of cool shade to walk through. She knew this area. A certain semi-transparent flower grew in large patches just around the corner.

She kept walking, alone in the gardens.

_Stupid Ren._ She though as she sat down, wrapping her arms around her legs and hugging them to her chest. She frowned at the cluster of crystal asters in front of her, their petals shifting seamlessly from blue to purple. Why had she come here for comfort? He was the one that made her upset in the first place! He'd probably made up that whole story about the father and child being able to communicate through the flowers.

"You've lost your magic." She huffed at the flowers. "It was never real in the first place."

But the comfort they had brought her was real. All that care and attention hadn't been made up. That was why she couldn't stay mad. Because Ren had cared. Kuon still obviously cared. She knew this, and thinking otherwise else would be an insult. It was that care that made it worse. Because she had allowed his kindness to go to her head, carelessly allowing her heart to become overly exposed. She should have monitored her feelings better.

_"__I was hoping you had gotten past this." _

He had been disappointed. Her worst fears had been confirmed with those words. He had seen her feelings and hoped she would get over them.

_"__I can't disapprove of them since I hold similar feelings within me as well."_

How could she have forgotten that he loved someone else? Some peasant girl that was four years younger than him. That conversation in the Bo costume seemed so long ago, yet it had come back with frightening clarity after he had said that. Not only did he not love her, he loved another whose very memory helped him control his light magic.

Hot tears were sliding down Kyoko's face. They were filled with shame and grief. At the knowledge that she'd been very clearly rejected.

It wasn't surprising though. She had known that was why he had kept quiet. It was the only thing that made sense, and she had been the one to force him to admit it to her face. She had brought this on herself.

She buried her head into her arms.

"Why was I so stupid?" she muttered.

There was no benefit from forcing Kuon to admit he didn't love her. It should have gone without saying. She was unlovable after all.

Something rustled beside her. A soft piece of fabric was placed against her cheek. A little surprised, she took the handkerchief, unable to see through the blurring of her tears. She recognized the aura of the person as they sat down, facing the opposite way.

"I sent Yuusei and Shinichi farther away up the path." Said Shadow.

He said nothing else, but he didn't need to. She understood. He had sent them away so that she could cry without feeling guilty for worrying others. She also understood that both men had followed her, no doubt worried after seeing her face.

Their kindness just added to the emotions constricting her lungs, and she continue to cry.

After a few minutes, her sobs turned into quiet sniffles and hiccups. A large headache was making her brain feel like it was too big for her skull, but her heart felt a little better.

She slowly tilted her head, leaning it on Shadow's shoulder. She felt a touch of surprise in his aura, but other than that he didn't react.

"Shadow, you keep a very close eye on me, don't you?" said Kyoko. The man grunted, which was the equivalent of a 'yes'. "Do you ever get a break?"

He shrugged, careful so as not to upset her head.

"You saved me from that accursed."

No response.

"Thank you, you saved my life… and for the handkerchief as well. I feel much better now."

She was so well taken care of. Here she had been given a home, education, and protection. When had she become so selfish to expect even more from the prince himself?

She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she allowed her mind to rest, not thinking of anything specific.

A soft crunch of feet reached her ears and she opened her eyes. They widened further at seeing who it was.

Prince Kuon was there, a slight hardness in his eyes as he stared at her. She instinctively raised her head from Shadow's shoulder, unsure why she suddenly felt the need to put distance between them. Shadow didn't seem to notice, keeping his own expression level as he looked at the prince.

"Please excuse us." Said Kuon curtly to the shadow guard. Shadow smoothly stood up, giving Kyoko and Kuon one last bow before disappearing into the shade.

With Shadow's retreat, she was now alone with the prince. His gaze was fixed on her and she had to look away, aware her face was probably red and splotchy from crying.

He walked towards her, taking the spot that Shadow had previously occupied, though he faced the same direction as Kyoko. She could feel the subtle irritation radiating off of him. He was probably mad he'd had to chase her.

"I thought you might be here." He said. "I was looking for you."

"Sorry for troubling you." Said Kyoko.

"You're not causing trouble." His voice said otherwise. It was still stiff.

"You're still bad at lying." She grumbled. "I can see you're irritated."

"Not because of you." He gave a great sigh, rubbing his temples with a thumb and forefinger. The atmosphere changed as the prince calmed his emotions from whatever had upset him.

"I'm sorry for demeaning your feelings like that." He said suddenly, lowering his hand. "I guess I had just assumed that you had gotten past your revenge for Sho, and you were ready to move on."

"Why are you bringing it up?" she asked. He had mentioned her revenge earlier now that she thought about it. What did Sho have to do with it?

Kuon also looked confused. "Isn't that why you're upset?" he said. "You want to go on this mission to help get your revenge and I asked you to stay."

"What? No, that's not why."

"It's not?"

"Eh?"

They both stared at each other, identical faces of confusion.

Kuon had thought she was talking about her feelings of revenge? Where would he get that idea? Kyoko quickly went over their conversation, replacing her feelings of love with feelings of revenge. It fit perfectly, and everything he said clicked into place. He had been scorning her feelings of revenge!

Instantly she felt relief, knowing that he hadn't been outright rejecting her. It was short lived as she realized that the outcome was still the same as if he had. He knew her feelings, and loved another. Nothing had changed.

The locks around her heart were instantly latched back on, sealing away that emotion with determination. An extra lock accompanied the others, this one bearing the imprints of this most recent disappointment. She would not get hurt again.

Kuon apparently hadn't experienced any sort of clarity to their previous conversation as he still looked confused.

"Then why were you upset?" he asked.

"It's not important." Said Kyoko. She had found that indifferent state again, this time sinking even farthing into its depts. She would not let Kuon shake her heart again.

There was a short beat where Kuon stared at her before his expression transformed revealing a wonderful smile. It wasn't that sincere smile he had shown her earlier. It was a _very _sparkly smile with undertones of anger rippling through his aura. Kyoko stiffened under the smile.

"I see you're the kind of woman that cries for no reason." Said Kuon, his voice lighthearted. "Carelessly making other people worry. After I took this time to come chasing after you it turns out not to be important."

_He's mad! So very mad!_

"I'm sorry have bothered you." Said Kyoko, bowing her head. "I didn't mean to trouble you with my meaningless worries."

"And now you call them meaningless." Said Kuon, his sparkles somehow increasing in their glow. "It's frustrating when you are so obviously troubled and then refuse to share. Why become troubled in front of others if they turn out to be meaningless? People will think you just want attention."

Kyoko gave him bewildered stare as she tried to express her exasperation at the comment without words. What was she supposed to say to that? Kuon knew her better than to believe she wanted attention. He believed it about as much as he believed her troubles were small; which was not at all. The man was being infuriating on purpose. Now was not the time to become bullheaded.

"You take offense to the comment." Said Kuon. "Now you understand my feelings when you lie so obviously to my face. It's insulting and hurtful."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Said Kyoko stiffly. "But perhaps his highness should realize that I do not wish to address my troubles with present company."

"Then who can you talk to about it?"

"You are not my only confidant your highness."

"I never presumed myself to be."

"Then stop bothering me."

"Kyoko this is ridiculous. I want to help you, why are you shutting me out?"

"Maybe because you'll only lie to me Ren!"

She wished the words back even as they fell from her mouth. Her pain was leaking through the cracks of her wall, morphing into an anger that lashed out at Kuon. The one that had caused this pain in the first place.

Keeping her feelings distant would have been easier if Kuon had replied to her slip up with irritation or anger. Even that brilliant smile would have been a better response than the immediate fall in his expression, the hurt that was so obvious to her. His eyes widened, unconsciously drawing back from her as if she had morphed into a viper. Her heart constricted.

That expression hurt more than it should have. It instantly stirred her desire to apologize. To erase the pain. But pride made her bite her tongue. He was the one that had lied. What business did he have getting hurt? She refused to drop eye contact as that would be the same as admitting her guilt.

And that would make her vulnerable again.

They stared at each other, each lost in their own whirlwind of thoughts and thumping hearts. The shift in the atmosphere was undeniable as Kuon now fully understood that she knew who he was, and the lies he had been twisting to keep his and Ren's identity separate.

Eventually Kuon swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down visibly.

"Will you allow me to explain?" he said quietly.

The weakness in his voice almost made her cave. Kyoko looked away, her eyes burning again. She didn't know what she wanted. She wanted a full explanation. She craved it. But she was also scared of it.

Kuon took her silence as an invitation to speak.

"I was ashamed."

And out of all the possible apologies and explanations, this one had never occurred to her. Her heart sped up, but she was able to keep the emotion from her voice as she asked;

"Why?"

That one word, though spoken so dispassionately was all the invitation he needed.

"Because I knew you'd be disappointed." He said. "You have natural talent sensing auras Kyoko. You can often recognize people just from that alone, yet you have never noticed that me and Ren were the same. How could you when the differences are so vast?"

"Maybe I just forgot what you used to feel like." Said Kyoko.

"Or maybe I've changed too much." She could hear the pain in his voice. "You mistook Shin for me just from his aura. You haven't forgotten."

No, she hadn't forgotten. Even now she couldn't see Ren's aura inside of Kuon, but she knew that they were the same. They had to be.

"So that's your excuse?" said Kyoko. "Because I didn't notice you decided to lie and tell your family to keep it secret? This is my fault?"

"That is not at all what I meant." Said Kuon, and there was no denying the earnestness in his voice. "Knowing you, I'm sure you thought the worst. Thinking I was playing a prank on you and having my whole family in on it. I promise you, that is wrong. I never meant to hurt you."

_Oh right, cause it's so hard for you to say anything._

"But you had all those opportunities." She hissed. "What about in the treasure room? Leaving a flower in my room after we saved you from the poison. There were so many times you could have said something, why didn't you?"

"I was scared I would lose you." Said Kuon. "You are too important to me. And after I saw Rosa transform into Ren…"

Kyoko held her breath, shutting her eyes tight against what she knew was coming.

"… I realized how important that memory was to you. How could I take that away from you, especially when you needed his strength? I had no right to dirty your memories with what I had become."

Slowly Kyoko's eyes opened, inch by inch until she was staring wide eyed at Kuon. Her mind was slow to process what her heart had already deduced from what he had said. She examined him for any insincerity to see if he was avoiding the subject. Avoiding the real reason why he hadn't said anything. No. His face and aura were open. He was ashamed and regretful. He truly felt as he had said.

And he didn't know about her feelings.

"How…" she muttered. How had he not noticed? It was obvious. Literally everyone close to her had told her so. "I'm sorry I'm just… You thought I'd be disappointed you were Ren?"

"More or less." He dropped his eyes, rubbing a thumb against the ground. "I know I am."

Kyoko was blown away. She had a moment of clarity as she saw him. Really _saw_ him and the insecurity he was exposing to her. The man she had come to esteem so highly was truly ashamed of who he was.

"How..." she muttered. "Could you even think that?"

It was complete garbage. How could she have been anything but ecstatic that they were the same person? Ren had saved her as a child from her grief, and Kuon had saved her in just as many ways. Both men had provided her with the emotional and physical support she had been depraved of since her father died. There was no way she wouldn't be happy.

_Otherwise I wouldn't have fallen in love with you._

Kuon gave her an anxious glance. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you…"

He looked so vulnerable as his green eyes peered at her. Like the next words from her could determine his entire future.

_I can't do it._

Kyoko looked down. She reached forward, braking the stem of a single flower. She cradled the crystal aster in her lap, twirling the petals as they gleamed in the light only to be dimmed in the shade.

"I'm sorry Prince Kuon." She said. "I think I need a little time to sort my thoughts."

She had been burned one too many times. She loved Kuon. Desperately so, but she didn't know if she could open herself up to him again. Not when she knew what the result would be. She didn't know if her heart would heal this time.

He didn't answer and she thought he hadn't heard her again. She looked up.

Kuon's face was blank. Nothing. No type or flicker of emotion showed in his eyes. If there was a way to describe those eyes, it would be dead. The image of a man, but bearing none of its light.

"I understand." He said, voice unnaturally steady. "and I'm sorry for… everything."

He picked something off the ground, a small package. He gave it a momentary glance before placing it beside Kyoko. Right next to the ledger containing the information about the offer.

"A congratulatory present." He said in that same voice. "For the offer. And a thank you, for all that you've done for me."

Kyoko watched as Kuon stood up. He turned, showing his back to her. With every step he took, her heart constricted until she couldn't stand it. She dug her fingernails into her ankles, wondering why this, watching Kuon walk away from her, hurt more than anything else.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**And happy late Christmas!**

**Sorry for not posting on schedule. That was quite the awful Christmas present I didn't get you, but I was not satisfied with the way the chapter turned out and didn't want to publish it, so I didn't. It turned out to be a good thing as on Christmas I was able to identify what was wrong with what I had planned (With Imouto's help of course). So yeah, I'm sure you still hate me after the end of this chapter but please don't curse me. **

**I have to say though; you guys are such a delight to write for! I recently read (what I thought was) a great FF and glanced at the reviews after placing my own. I noticed most of them comprised of people griping about the characterization of some characters, the ending, the magic, and just being nasty in general to an author who had obviously taken a lot of time writing their story. It made me both sad for the author and grateful for you all and your wonderfulness and ability to make me laugh. So a million times thank you!**

**ribbons4, I'm so sorry about your soft things. Lol. KamilahKaliope, I know I'm starving you but please don't die. **

**I will try to update on Jan 7th to get us back on track, but keep an eye on my profile for any changes.**

**-Blushweaver**

**_Let it be known _****_I_****_ wrote you a beautiful chapter that Blushweaver refused to post. Also, this scene really threw Blushweaver for a loop. She wanted to tidy up loose ends and have it end all happily, but noooo Kuon and Kyoko just wouldn't let it happen. Anywho, I hope you had a great Christmas!_**

**-Imouto**

* * *

**Note to OniPrince:**

**First: P****lease give me some way to contact you other than after posting a chapter!**** Please! I know internet is not so great and wow snow, stay warm my friend. But it's super easy to make an email and an account here on FF. **

**Out of the three ideas, I like the first one the best. Mostly because it would be an absolute hoot to write it and I knew exactly what I would do with it. I'm not sure if I will get to it, at least not until this story is done since that would be a more involved project then what I have time for. The other two… I'm not going to lie, I'm not a big fan of Reino/Kyoko… or as Imouto calls it, the darkbeagle ship.**

**Yup, Hirotaka is the father of the director of the dark moon from cannon. Will the son show up? You will have to wait and see, which is my answer for Kyoko's darkness in her heart as well. It's a horrible answer I know, but I'm not a believer of major spoilers. XD**

**Yup, I read other fanfiction every now and then. I have not read that one, and I have read fruits basket but I have not seen the anime. :P Hmm, recommendations? Based on what you've told me of your tastes, my recommendations would be Tokyo Ghoul (Violent and sad), Rurouni Kenshin is**** a classic (hilarious with an angsty backstory), Moribito is a great anime (One of the greatest strong female main characters ever!), Reimei no Arcana (Romantic and political tension), kabaneri of the iron fortress the anime (only saw about 5 episodes of that so far. But the art is beautiful and it's kinda similar to attack on titan). Hopefully you will enjoy at least one as they each have different appeals. See yah!  
**


	56. And the Trigger was Pulled

It didn't matter how old Kuon got, he still believed that the scariest being in existence was his mother. The woman was currently sitting on the other side of his desk, drumming her fingers impatiently on the wood. She may be smiling brightly, but that just made him more cautious. He could tell the difference between a real smile and the trap, and her current smile was the latter.

She had barged into his study a few minutes ago, chattering nonstop about random subjects as she settled herself into a chair. Kuon had kept working, mostly ignoring her in the hope she would eventually disappear.

"…and then of course you refuse to have a proper talk with Kyoko." Said Julie happily. "You and Kuu have zero regard for my health."

"You are in perfect health mother." Said Kuon, keeping his eyes on his work as he tried to block her out. Of course, that's what this was about. The woman had been bugging him about talking to Kyoko ever since he had gotten back. He had no idea what she wanted him to talk to Kyoko about, she just kept asking if they had talked.

"All I want in life is to be a grandmother before I die." Said Julie, wiping away invisible tears. "And not with any of those harlots! Thank goodness those women are gone. No. I will only accept one woman to become my daughter in law."

"Talk to Kuu about it. He can talk to the family and give them a nice sum of money to hand over their daughter."

"Love cannot be caught with money!" said Julie passionately, slamming her hand on the desk. It nearly upset his ink bottle. Kuon snatched at it before it could tip.

"Ironic, seeing as you're always decorated with jewels. - Ow!"

Julie had smacked his forehead.

"You know that's a power play." Scolded Julie. "I've stayed off your back because you asked me to, but at this rate I'm going to be dead and buried before you two talk to each other."

"We already talked." Said Kuon, ignoring his clenching stomach.

"Not enough you haven't!"

"I'm respecting her wishes. She asked for some time, so I'm giving it to her."

It had been hard, but he was doing as she asked. For the past three days, he hadn't tried to reach out or contact Kyoko in anyway. The anxiety had made it feel much longer.

Julie let out some sort of indiscernible noise through clenched teeth. "Kuon, now is precisely the _wrong_ time to give her space."

"That's where you're wrong mother." If he approached her, he was likely to scare her for good. He knew her well enough to know that she would need someone to help her sort her thoughts, but that someone was not going to be him.

He had replayed their conversation many times in his head. The scared look on her face kept coming back to him, reminding him that he had hurt her. Badly. By keeping the secret of his identity, he had completely lost her trust.

"Kuon, please talk to Kyoko." Said Julie, now pleading with her son. "I'm worried about you."

"I'm fine." Lied Kuon.

"No you're not! If I must kidnap the both of you and lock you in a room until you talk about your feelings, I will. Gosh, what sort of relationship does this foreshadow if you two can't communicate properly?"

"Mother." Said Kuon firmly. "Please."

Julie pressed her lips together, getting the hint. Kuon was tired, worn out emotionally and physically. He hadn't slept well in days and there was still so much work to do to prepare the city for the enviable battle that could happen any day now. His conflict with Kyoko was taking more out of him then it should. He couldn't afford to be weak now.

"This is the result of my own foolishness." Said Kuon. "And I must accept the consequences."

He couldn't count the number of times he had berated himself for never telling her. Wishing he hadn't been so stupid as to keep it a secret. It would have been so easy to say something. To come clean. He'd had so many opportunities to say something, and he'd wasted them all. It would take some careful maneuvering to win her trust back, and pushing her would be the wrong thing to do.

And so he gave her space, even when it made him sick with worry.

Julie didn't look happy with the answer, but she seemed to finally understand that Kuon wasn't going to talk about it. She stood up, peering down at Kuon with impatience.

"I want grandchildren by the end of next year or I won't forgive you." Said Julie. Then she turned and nearly slammed the door on the way out.

Kuon let out a sigh, setting down his work and leaning back in the seat. His head was pounding, reminiscent of those terrible headaches he used to get before meeting and falling for Kyoko. He toyed with the idea of going to Lory and getting something to help, but he knew he'd get some sort of lecture for free as well.

_Why bother fighting it?_

Kuon closed his eyes, the pounding in his head increasing.

_No matter how much you care, she doesn't. Love brings nothing but pain. It's better to just give up and accept yourself. Accept your destiny._

Kuon opened his eyes, glaring at the specter. The manifestation of his curse.

"I will never accept you." Said Kuon firmly. "Hate and anger are not the answer."

The creature let out a low hiss, but otherwise didn't answer. What was even more frightening, it didn't disappear.

It had been present for the past three days.

* * *

Kyoko sped through the hall, ignoring the curious glances as she rushed past.

"Mo! Kyoko slow down." yelled Kanae behind her.

"Come on, I don't want to miss them." Kyoko called back, reaching the outside and dashing down the palace steps. She took them two at a time, her physician's vest flapped in the wind her speed was creating. She hadn't taken the time to yank the uniform off before leaving work.

Kyoko reached the bottom of the steps, looking back and forth. There was the usual trickle of people going up the steps along with a few carriages lining the streets. Politicians and other nobles visiting for business. Kyoko peered around these carriages, trying to spot who she was looking for.

They weren't there. It looked like she was too late.

Kanae reached her, not breathing as hard as Kyoko but still sweating.

"Do you see them?" said Kanae.

"I don't." said Kyoko wilting. "I knew I shouldn't have waiting for that lab result. Now I won't see them again."

"Why would you want to?"

"Because they're my friends." Said Kyoko impatiently. "If It wasn't for Yumi I would have been kicked out a long time ago and… I'm very grateful to them."

"I still think it's strange you're friends with any of the concubines." Said Kanae with a shake of her head.

Kyoko inwardly agreed. While many of the friendships in the harem had been necessary for social survival, she liked to think that Yumi, Utako and Risa had been her friend for the sake of friendship, not the benefits. That's certainly how Kyoko felt towards them.

It was only a few days after the harem had been dismissed, yet most of the women were already gone. Kyoko had said goodbye to many of them, the moment bittersweet for many. There were too many emotions involved in the partings. Love, anger, disappointment, fear. Each had their own reaction to the news and Kyoko had listened to many of their last words and complaints. She was the only ex-concubine staying the palace. Everyone else was leaving.

Kyoko grimaced at many of the memories. A few women had refused to talk to Kyoko, convinced she was staying because the prince chose her over them. Others urged Kyoko to talk to Kuon, since they had noticed she had refused to go anywhere near him for the past few days. Kyoko had brushed aside each comment, keeping a firm mask on her features.

When no one else was around, well. That was a different story.

"Now this is a surprise."

Kyoko whipped around. Setsuko was standing at the top of the stairs, her long dress trailing behind her as she slowly descended the steps. She was wrapped in an intricate red shall for traveling, head sheltered from the sun. The woman's painted lips were pulled into a smug expression

"I didn't think you were the type to gloat." drawled Setsuko.

Kyoko blinked in confusion. "Excuse me?"

"The other concubines." Said Setsuko, gesturing at the palace with a hand. "No one else is staying at the palace except you."

"I'm not here to gloat." Said Kyoko, folding her arms with a huff. Setusko had an annoying ability to get under her skin so easily. "I came to say goodbye to my friends."

"So they call themselves."

Kyoko glared icily at the woman. This was probably one of the better benefits of the harem being dissolved. Setsuko would no longer be around to torment her. She was done being bullied and pushed around by this woman. Kyoko had gained some strength.

Setsuko noticed this, her smirk growing.

"I see you grew some back bone." Said Setsuko. "Good, about time."

She was doing that thing again. Where she spoke down on Kyoko as if she was a superior. While it irked Kyoko to no end, she didn't want to admit that Setsuko had gotten a rise out of her. She chose to adopt her best _'irritating patient'_ professional smile.

"I should go see if my friends are over there, that place very far away from you." Said Kyoko, pointing to the opposite end of the stairs. "Bye Setsuko. I hope we never cross paths again."

Kyoko meant to walk away, but–

"Kyoko."

Kyoko paused, something in the ex-concubine's voice making her stop. While it was spoken with the force of a command, there was a hint of something else in it. A vulnerability that wasn't present in her posture or face.

"I'd rather all my hard work didn't go to waste." Said Setsuko. "Is this all the fight you can muster? I guess Kuon is only worth that much to you."

Kyoko's fingers dug into her palms. She kept her mouth shut, unable to retort as her heart stung at the comment. Kuon didn't mean much to her? That was the complete opposite. He meant everything to her, which was what made it so hard. How dare Setsuko imply otherwise.

"I think you're done here." Said Kanae suddenly, coming to Kyoko's rescue. Her sharp eyes were on Setsuko. "Hurry up and leave."

Setsuko's attention flickered to Kanae before going back to Kyoko, her expression changing to smug satisfaction. No doubt she was pleased for getting under Kyoko's skin.

"If it makes you so angry, then do something about it." Said Setsuko. "Make him happy Kyoko. Make him glow with so much warmth, he outshines the phoenix. I won't forgive you if you do anything less."

With that confusing statement, Setsuko turned with a flick of her scarlet shall and left. Kyoko watched as she approached a carriage, talking to the driver before getting in. A few moments later, the carriage left, carrying away Setsuko from Kyoko's life.

"I don't think I'll ever understand that woman." Said Kanae. "I thought she was trying to marry prince Kuon, not support you."

"I thought so too." Said Kyoko. "Perhaps she just wants him to be happy, no matter who he ends up with."

"As if she's the self-sacrificing type." Said Kanae with a snort. "You're more likely to do something that stupid."

Kyoko gave a hum in response. She still wasn't sure what kind of relationship she wanted with Kuon. Her default plan was to continue as she had before. Pretending that she didn't love him and keeping her feelings hidden, but something about it didn't sit well with her. Other ugly feelings were getting in the way.

_Jealousy. Embarrassment. The desire to be loved in return._

Kyoko gave a sigh, then shrieked as something drew a line down her spine. Every hair stood on end as she whipped around to see the perpetrator giggling happily. They held up a finger with a wink, cheery face dotted with freckles laughing under the sun.

"Ah, I'm going to miss you Kyoko." Said Risa, "No one has reactions that can match up to yours."

"You're not gone yet." Said Kyoko with relief. She hadn't been too late.

"Nope, but I'm about to leave." Said Risa, pointing to a carriage. "Everything's packed and ready. I was just waiting for you and Yumi."

Speaking of Yumi, she and Utako were approaching, wearing embroidered traveling cloaks. Yumi towered over Utako, her hair pulled back into a long braid.

"There you are." Said Yumi to Risa. "I still have your bracelet."

"Oh! Good thing you remembered. I keep forgetting about that."

The two good friends chatted for a moment, one reprimanding the other for their bad memory. It was like nothing had changed. The four of them were still bound together by a common factor. They were all ex-concubines, previous lovers of Prince Kuon. Though the title was no longer present, the ties they had created during that time wouldn't leave.

Yumi and Utako were sharing a carriage since they lived in the same city. Risa's family was on the opposite side of the kingdom, towards the western half. It was bittersweet for the two friends who had gotten so close over the years together in the harem. Even composed Yumi was showing grief at their separation.

"Don't over eat and get fat again." Yumi was reprimanding Risa, her voice a touch softer than usual. "No one will marry you, then you can't afford to come visit me."

"Only because you told me not to." Said Risa, giving Yumi a hug. She then exchanged one with Utako as well. "Safe travels."

"To you as well."

Then Risa gave Kyoko a big hug. She nearly stumbled at the enthusiasm, her hair tickling Kyoko's neck and making her laugh. Risa pulled away, slapping a hand on each shoulder.

"Make sure to invite me for the wedding." Said Risa.

"What wedding?" said Kyoko.

Risa scoffed, giving Kyoko a pat on the head without answering. She was doing that thing again. Where she acted as if she knew more than Kyoko did. Which was probably true. Was someone close to her getting engaged soon?

The brunette waved all the way to her carriage, calling out promises to see them all again. The three of them kept waving until the driver flicked the reigns. Her carriage lurched forward, driving down the road until it was out of sight.

Kyoko brought her hand back to her chest, feeling a bittersweet emotion rising to her throat. It hadn't hit her that her friends were leaving until she watched Risa ride away. Her time as a concubine was truly over, and the evidences of such were slowly departing.

"We'd best be leaving soon as well." Said Yumi, nodding to Utako.

"And I have to get back to work." Said Kyoko, a little down. "I'm going to miss you both."

Utako surprised Kyoko by taking a step towards her, the quiet beauty wrapping her arms around Kyoko. She giggled as she returned the hug.

"Stay safe Kyoko." Said Utako.

"And you as well."

"I'm not going to miss you." Said Yumi with a grimace. "Watching you and Kuon interact is giving me ulcers. Have you made up with him yet?"

Kyoko gave a shrug. All the concubines had witnessed her running out of the office. It was embarrassing, especially as the gossip from such an event had reached scandalous levels. No one knew exactly what had happened, but they knew Kyoko was staying. They also knew Kyoko and Kuon weren't talking to each other.

She heard an annoyed sigh from Yumi.

"And this is the state of things when I leave." Said Yumi, annoyed. "Do you even care about him?"

"Of course I do!" said Kyoko. That was what made it so hard. She cared more than she should.

"Then stop hurting him." Said Yumi, smacking a hand against her leg in irritation. "I swear, I should just stay. At least I would respond to Kuon's feelings unlike some insensitive physician I know."

This was getting ridiculous. "There's nothing to respond to." said Kyoko. "He's made it perfectly clear that he does not hold any feelings other than friendship for me."

"So what?" said Yumi. "You think that ever stopped any of us? It's obvious my feeling for Kuon are much stronger than yours."

False. That was so wrong. Her feelings would not lose to anyone else's. It was the reason why she couldn't stand rejection. Why she kept her distance. Because he had complete control over her heart without her consent.

Though Kyoko didn't answer, something on her face must have satisfied Yumi, for the tall woman nodded in satisfaction.

"Make your own chance." Said Yumi. "The Kyoko I know wouldn't give up from such a minor setback. Besides, I don't have time to babysit you anymore. I'm engaged."

"What?!"

Yumi smiled at Kyoko's outburst. How did Kyoko not know about this? Yumi engaged to someone other than Kuon and looking happy about it? Utako didn't look surprised. She probably knew about it already.

"He's been pursuing me since the festival." Said Yumi twirling a piece of hair with her finger. "Once I knew my pursuit of Kuon was hopeless, I decided to move on. And now I'm happy to have my love returned."

And she did look very happy. Kyoko couldn't believe it. "But. You love Kuon…" the woman had just fought with Kyoko about it.

"Still do." said Yumi with a shrug. "But not the same way. He is no longer the most important person to me."

An irritated sigh escaped Yumi lips at the still gob smacked expression on Kyoko's face. She slapped her hands on both sides of Kyoko's cheek, making Kyoko squeak.

"Ugh. A large part of my ego can't believe I lost to a little thing like this." said Yumi. pulling on Kyoko's face "It's a good thing I like you Kyoko. Or else I would have been a lot meaner these last few months."

"Hmmff, mhhff." said Kyoko. unable to talk properly because her cheeks were currently being stretched by Yumi's hands.

"But at the same time." said Yumi, finally releasing Kyoko's cheeks. "You're the only person I'd ever consider giving Kuon to. So hurry up and tell him how you feel and make him yours. Don't make him wait any longer for your feelings."

Kyoko rubbed the sides of her face, a shy smile stretching across her features. Only Yumi could make it sound so easy.

"I like you too Yumi." Said Kyoko happily.

"See, not that hard." Said Yumi. She ruffled Kyoko's hair, the gesture somehow reminding Kyoko of a big sister. Though she had never had one, maybe that's what it felt like.

Kyoko had happy tears in her eyes as she waved goodbye to Utako and Yumi, the last two concubines to leave the palace. Only Kyoko was the one left of the harem. Everyone else was gone.

She somehow felt renewed, reborn, as if this was a new beginning. Her identity and everything associated with it was changing. It was sad to see things change, but it was also exciting.

"I hope I can see them again someday." said Kyoko.

"You will." Said Kanae, who had been silent through the goodbyes. "If you want to see them again, you will."

Kyoko couldn't help herself. She grabbed Kanae's arm, hugging the warrior despite her verbal protests.

* * *

The work day was over, but Kyoko still had a mountain of things she wanted to get done. After saying her goodbyes to the concubines that morning, she still had bundles of energy. She hummed happily as she sorted the clothes in her new room.

The space was smaller than her previous quarters as she wasn't sharing it with anyone. It was located on the second floor, a generous sized window opening to a balcony. Everything was already furnished, all the fabric a soft pink theme. The place was much nicer than she had expected. Add the fact that she had been gifted all the clothes and trinkets she'd owned as a concubine and Kyoko was feeling quite spoiled.

"Maybe I should donate these." Thought Kyoko, holding up an elaborate blue dress. She'd never worn half of the outfits, most too gaudy for her tastes.

_Wait, since they're mine, and the seamstress won't get on my case, I can disassemble it and put it together the way I want to!_

This thought led her to making a third pile for those outfits she could salvage into something more appropriate. Hmm, she'd still probably donate most of them.

Someone knocked on the door.

Curious, Kyoko left her pile of clothes to open the door. She was surprised at who was on the other side. The young-looking man waved happily at her.

"Chris. What a pleasant surprise." Said Kyoko.

"I heard you got a new place." Said Chris happily. "Thought I'd come say hi." She was dressed in her male attire like always, but now that Kyoko new she was female, she could see the more feminine aspects of her face.

"Please, come in." said Kyoko, opening the door wider. "You'll have to excuse the mess. I'm still sorting through my things."

"Not a problem." Said Chris, making herself comfortable in the cushions that weren't full of stuff. Kyoko hurried to moves a few piles of jewelry to make room for her own cushion.

"Would you like some tea? Wine?" said Kyoko, holding up a bottle.

"Tea would be fine." Said Chris with a nod. Kyoko obliged, preparing it with the small work area she had for such things. It wasn't a kitchen by any means. Mostly just a tray with the different needed herbs and water. Kyoko used magic for anything she lacked, such as the fire to heat the water.

Kyoko returned with a cup for each other them, Chris taking it with thanks.

"You've got a nice place." Said Chris, nodding to the room. "Not bad for a physician/ex-concubine."

"I'm very thankful for it." Said Kyoko, taking her seat among the cushions. She took a sip of her tea with a sigh, enjoying the earthy fragrance. "Though I'm no longer a concubine, I still find myself indebted to the royal family. They've been very kind to me."

"You were the prince's favorite." Said Chis with a large smile.

Kyoko gave Chris a look that showed how much she appreciated the comment. Which was not at all. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"What? It's true." Said Chris. "And it's not surprising. Not after you've saved the prince so many times. I'm still curious how many of those stories are true and which ones aren't."

Kyoko rubbed that back of her head nervously. "I'm not sure which ones I can tell you. Some obviously contain sensitive information."

Chris clicked her tongue, but didn't seem too annoyed. "Darn. Well maybe if I hang around you long enough another disaster will occur. Oh! I've been meaning to tell you. I got scouted to go as well." She held up a peace sign, looking proud of herself.

"Scouted? For what?" said Kyoko.

"The expedition to the Broken Hills." Said Chris. "I'd be going as both part of the security detail and as a researcher. I honestly didn't want to go but when I heard you were coming as well I had to go!"

Kyoko was surprised, both that Chris had been invited and that she wanted to go purely because Kyoko was. She didn't realize Chris thought that highly of her.

"That's awesome." Said Kyoko. "Except one tinsy problem. I'm not sure I'm going yet."

"You're not?" said Chris, her face falling.

"There's still a lot I can learn here and…." Her feelings hadn't settled down. Leaving wouldn't be facing them. It would be running away.

"That's too bad." Said Chris. "I was looking forward to working with you more. Especially with some things."

"Some things?" said Kyoko, noticing that Chris had looked down. She was turning the tea cup slowly in her hands.

"You know I'm a girl." Said Chris. "It would be easier to travel with you and Kanae while keeping my identity."

"That's true."

It probably wasn't easy for Chiori to keep up the mask of being Chris. It was astounding she had kept it up for this long. It was hard suppressing who you truly were. Kyoko put down her tea, suddenly troubled.

"Chiori, why are you still pretending to be Chris?" said Kyoko. "Surely it would be easier not to keep up this charade."

"It'd be a lot easier." Said Chris. "But it's what my dad wants."

"Dyrus?"

Chris nodded.

This was news, and confusing to Kyoko.

"Why would he want that?" said Kyoko.

"It's kind of a long story." Said Chris with a shrug. The woman glanced up, noticing that Kyoko was siting perfectly straight in her cushion, listening eagerly to Chris. She chuckled, giving a shy smile. "My father expects a lot from me."

Kyoko tilted her head, indicating her question but not wanting to interrupt. Chris got the hint, relaxing more into her cushions. "My dad is a very serious man. He worked hard getting to where he is. His family doesn't have a noble background and he married into his title. The reason I can use light magic is because my mother can. He can't."

That answered that question. Kyoko had once wondered why Dyrus couldn't use light magic but Chiori could. It came from the mother's side. The more Chris talked, the more she relaxed into her cushions. An obvious weight was being lifted from her as she spoke to Kyoko, who was more than happy to listen.

"After my brother died, it fell to me to carry on the family name." continued Chris. "As a female, it would have been much harder to do that. I'm sure dad wanted Chris to live instead of me."

"Did he say that to you?" said Kyoko, surprised. She knew Dyrus was a harsh man, having been on the receiving side of his anger. He had saved her from Reino though. He couldn't be all that bad.

"Not directly." Said Chris. She looked distinctly uncomfortable. "But it's really obvious from the way he talks about it. I… didn't want to disappoint him any further. So I became Chris."

Kyoko could understand the feeling of not wanting to disappoint someone. Her thoughts turned inward to her own mother. She could still feel the sting of rejection every time she tried to show her mother how helpful she was being in the clinic. It had never worked.

Kyoko didn't like it. Something didn't feel right.

"But you don't actually know if he feels that way." Said Kyoko. "You should ask him."

"I basically have." Said Chris. "I know what the results will be. What's the point when I know what he'll say?"

"But you don't!" said Kyoko, not sure why she felt so adamant about this. "And he probably doesn't know what you're thinking either. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel. At least you will be able to say for sure what he thinks. Do you want to keep being Chris for the rest of your life?"

Chris didn't answer. Something Kyoko had said must have resonated with her. She looked troubled.

"I… would like to become Chiori again." Said Chris. "But I don't want to fight with him about it. I want him to be proud of me."

"But you're already fighting.' Said Kyoko. "I'm sorry if I'm being nosy, but it feels like this has already put a wedge between you and your father. It's hurting you Chris, and if your father cares about you, it's probably hurting him as well."

Chris fell silent again. Something was spreading slowly across her face. A determination and realization that made her hands clench and eyes shine. Kyoko watched as Chris blossomed into a bright ray of hope.

"You're right." Said Chris slowly. "This is ridiculous. I need to talk to him. Even if he… still wants me to be Chris, I think I want to be myself again."

Kyoko squealed, jumping in the air and nearly upsetting the tea. Chris grabbed the pot, giving a laugh at Kyoko's enthusiasm.

"Don't get too excited." Said Chris. "I haven't talked to him yet."

"But you're excited to, don't try and deny it." Said Kyoko, pointing at the smile on Chris face. Chris grimaced as if embarrassed, but was still unable to stop herself from smiling. It just made Kyoko even more excited.

"You're going to become a girl again!" said Kyoko. "I won't be the only one in class anymore. Oh, you'll need new clothes. I'm getting rid of a ton. Do you want any? Or maybe you can get some of those fancy clothes Kanae has that are easier to move around in."

Kyoko was so excited for Chris that she didn't notice the woman giving Kyoko an incredulous look. Wondering if Kyoko was crazy and also admiring her excitement and warmth. It stirred the energy in Chris as well.

"I can't wear this fancy stuff!" said Chris, nodding to one of Kyoko's dressed. "Can you imagine me showing up to class wearing one of these!"

They fell into a fit of giggles as they imagined the look on Horiuchi's face if Chris walked in wearing one of the concubine's outfits. It felt so good to laugh. To enjoy planning through Chris's future as she prepared to reveal her identity.

They started going through Kyoko's clothes, the previous piles disappearing as they tried to determine which one Chris would wear when she talked to her dad.

"Not this one." Said Chris, discarding an outfit. "It has too many beads. I'll might as well announce my presence with a trumpet."

"What about this?" said Kyoko, holding up a tan shirt. It covered more of the stomach, the decorating minimal and meant mostly for comfort. It would be less striking than a form fitting outfit.

"That one's good." Said Chris "Ohh. I think I could hide my knives in these pants."

"Put them on!" said Kyoko eagerly.

"Now!?"

"Yes now. And then we're going to go talk to your dad!"

"But..." now Chris looked uncomfortable. "I'm not sure if I'm ready…"

Kyoko gave Chris her best intimidating stare. "Chris. What reason do you have to delay? Don't you want to talk to your dad? To let him know how you feel?"

Chris nodded, slowly but without uncertainty.

"Then hop to it." Said Kyoko firmly, throwing the proper clothes into Chris's hands and shoving her behind the changing screen. "If Chiori doesn't come out, I'm going to scream for my guards."

Chris chuckled as she disappeared behind the screen. Kyoko beamed happily, twirling through her room as she waited for Chris to change. Her heart was light, knowing that this would be good for her friend. To stop repressing herself and push forward for what she wanted, even if it was hard. Her heart would feel much lighter.

"I'll get you some jewelry." Said Kyoko, sorting through her toppled pile of boxes.

"Nothing too elaborate." Chris called on the other side, voice slightly muffled. "I've seen some of the disasters you concubines called jewelry. You could blind a hawk with all that gold."

Kyoko laughed in agreement, pushing a box aside. Something brown poked out from beneath a shall.

Kyoko's good mood stalled. Her heart was thumping as she stared at the corner, instantly aware of what it was. Slowly, she pulled the package out from under the clothes, placing it in her lap.

It was the present Kuon had given her when he had dissolved the Harem. She still hadn't opened it.

"I think you're a little smaller than I am." Said Chris, coming out from behind the screen. "I don't think the arms are supposed to be this tight."

Kyoko didn't hear the comment. Her mind was focused on the package, a jumble of feelings swirling through her. Everything she had been ignoring these past few days caught up with her, stealing away her breath as she stared.

Someone poked her.

Kyoko jerked her head up to see Chris, looking confused.

"Hey, did you hear me?"

"S-sorry, I was distracted." Said Kyoko, forcing herself to concentrate on Chris.

No. On Chiori.

The outfit wasn't as elaborate as the one she had worn to steal the pearl, but even with the boots, it was undeniably feminine. The shirt had long peasant sleeves tucking into a yellow sash. She'd also patted her hair down, the ends more controlled than how she wore it as a guy.

"I can move in it at least." Said Chiori, looking at herself at a floor length mirror. "Hmm. Not bad." Then she looked back, noticing the package in Kyoko's hand. "What's that?"

"Just a present." Said Kyoko, her attention returning to said item.

She stared at it, her mind buzzing again.

_He lied to me about who he was_. She thought.

_"__If it makes you so angry, then do something about it."_

_"__You think that ever stopped any of us? It's obvious my feeling for Kuon are much stronger than yours."_

With a sudden burst of energy, Kyoko tore off the packaging. Her eyes widened as pure shock shot through her.

Gingerly, she picked up the contents, staring at the glittering blue and silver choker. The choker that looked like a crystal aster. The choker that she had seen at the festival. The choker she would never have been able to wear if she was still a concubine.

_He got it for me?_ thought Kyoko, gaping at the piece. The center split into delicate petals, simple chains of silver weaving to create the thick collar. Her fingers brushed against the aquamarine, mesmerized. Her heart shook, the locks clanking loudly against each other.

_How can I be mad at you?_ Kyoko squeezed her eyes shut. _How can I even get over you? When you do things like this…_

She could see him. Ren as a child, comforting her and smiling as brightly as the sun. His love and help that had sustained her for so many years. The stories she had held onto as a child.

Then it transformed, changing to Kuon. To his sure expression, anger, embarrassment, love… his pain.

_"__I was scared I would lose you."_

A small whimper left Kyoko. It jostled the last lock, revealing her feelings beneath and leaving her completely exposed.

_I love him._ Thought Kyoko. _But he doesn't love me. He doesn't…_

_"__Make your own chance. The Kyoko I know wouldn't give up from such a minor setback."_

Silent tears were sliding down her face, making the silver glisten. She carefully unclasped the chain, placing the choker around her neck. As it slid into place, she felt something within her shift.

_I want to tell him._

Kyoko beamed, eyes still moist as she looked up. Chiori was staring at Kyoko, confusion evident on her features.

"You okay?" said Chiori.

"Yup." Said Kyoko, brushing away the tears that had leaked through. She felt lighter. Better than she had in weeks. She had finally made peace with her feelings. She was in love with Kuon. With her fairy prince. And it was fine. She wasn't scared anymore.

She stood up suddenly. "I also have someone I need to talk to." Said Kyoko, hand on her necklace. "More than anything. I want them to know how I feel."

Chiori's confusion turned to determination. She linked arms with Kyoko, tugging her towards the door.

"Then let's not waste another second."

* * *

Booted feet marched across the stone, approaching the end of the corridor where two men stood guard. They each had a spear in hand, decorated in the uniform of Ashuron. The man who approached wore the same outfit.

"Ready to go home?" said the newcomer.

One of the guards raised an eyebrow.

"It's a little early for a shift change."

"Is it? I thought I was late."

The other two exchanged a look, their gaze cautious as they returned to scrutinizing the newcomer.

"What's the matter?" said the man, and for a moment, his face flickered into a crazed smile. "Don't you want to leave before the chaos begins?"

Without hesitance, the guards attacked. The crazed man smoothly bent backwards, avoiding the sweeping attack of the spear, before flipping over, moving so fast he appeared to teleport behind the two guards. He lashed out with two quick precise jabs.

The men crumbled to the ground, dead.

The man's smile was back, blood staining his twin curved blades. Then his image rippled, and another person revealed itself beneath the magic. A woman wearing a decorated bra, yellow venomous eyes peering through a veil.

Naomi effortlessly transformed her weapons back into bracelets as she raised a hand to the door the guards had been standing in front of. Dozens of circles appeared, bathing the hall in bright light. Darkness crept up the edges, smoothing the magic

The door exploded inward, showering the area with dust and wood. She strode through the broken doorway, nimbly strutting through the wreckage into the chamber within.

A pedestal stood in the center of the room. A large crystal hung in the air above the center, clear and emanating light magic. Naomi slowed as she approached it, feeling her skin prickle as heat started to seep through her. It promised worse pain if she got closer.

"Who are you?"

Naomi placed a hand on her hip, pursing her lips at the man that stood beside the inhibitor. He was tall with dark hair and held a light sword in his hand. A significant amount of his power was coming from the ring on his hand. She recognized the phoenix's magic.

"What appalling manners." She simpered. "Asking a lady her name so impolitely. You should introduce yourself first You know."

The man's expression hardened. "Accursed." He hissed.

"Oh, wonderful!" said Naomi. "Now you label me so hastily. Men these days. Though, you're not wrong."

She smirked as she stroked the dagger strapped to her hip, it's magic humming, irritated by the inhibitor. It was hers. Her own relic to use. She walked in a slow circle around the inhibitor, the man watching her with his eyes.

"How wonderful would it be to soak its blade in the blood of a champion?" said Naomi, licking her lips.

The man shifted his position, huge runes circling around him. Spells shot towards Naomi, who nimbly backflipped, dancing around the shots of magic. Stone rained from the air and she pushed against a large brick midair, using it to change her trajectory. She now shot towards the man and his circle of spells.

The man drew back his sword, slicing towards Naomi. Her curved daggers snapped into place just in time for her to block the attack. The man grunted in surprise but managed to push her back again.

She landed in a crouch, her heart thumping with wild anticipation. Her blood was singing in pleasure at the resistance.

"Good. You're good." She sang, snapping her weapons at him. The chains whipped through the air as the man tried to follow their strange trajectory. Their weapons clashed, Naomi's grin growing with each second. The man was getting faster as he deftly batted away her attacks.

A particularly powerful push nearly ripped the chains from her wrist and the man took the moment to dart forward, closing the distance between them. Naomi twisted her flexible body, just dodging the attack.

Something pushed against her side. She hissed in pain, jerking backwards. She landed a few yards away, her side aching from the hit. The man stood, glowing with magic amplified by the inhibitor that stood behind him.

"You cannot win while I am by the inhibitor." Said the man with a shrug. "Your magic is dampened while my magic is amplified. Surrender, and we might spare your life."

"Maybe." Said Naomi. "It's a good thing I didn't come alone."

The man's eyes widened. Dark magic sparked into life behind him. His hand flew out to write a spell, but he wasn't fast enough. The blast sent him backwards. He smashed hard against the wall, coughing up blood as he tried to stay upright.

Naomi strode forward, standing next to Kemo. The half-man half-beast growled at the champion. A large spiked hammer dragged on the ground behind him, coated in darkness.

Naomi giggled at the man's fear. "Now then. Let's have some fun."

* * *

Kuu sat up suddenly. The sounds of his advisors melted away as the bracelet on his arm lit up, a small alarm sounding in his ears.

Someone was fighting with Hidehito. They were attacking the inhibitor.

Kuu stood up and hurried over the Dyrus, ignoring the angry calls from the men. The captain hurried over as well, no doubt alerted by his own device.

"Send as many men as you can spare down to the inhibitor." Said Kuu. "We need to entire palace on alert. I want all the exits guarded."

"We should evacuate." Said Dyrus.

Kuu glanced back at the men seated in the round table. Fear and confusion was filtering through them from Kuu's strange behavior. His eyes fell particularly on two people that occupied the table. Kuon and Masato.

One looked concerned. The other looked calm.

"The inhibitor has not fallen." Said Kuu. "There is no need for further alarm. The last thing we need is to create panic."

They had placed every protective spell that they knew on the inhibitor, as well as a champion guarding it at all times. It shouldn't fall easily.

"If the inhibitor falls, there will be much more than panic." Said Dyrus. "We should-"

The air shifted. It chilled, softening as something was removed from the atmosphere. Something warm and comforting that filled their souls with satisfaction. With fear Kuu felt that satisfaction drain away, knowing exactly what was happening.

The inhibitor had fallen.

* * *

Kyoko came to a full halt.

Chiori and Kanae stopped as well, looking back at her with confusion.

"Kyoko what-"

Then Chiori's eyes widened. She must have felt it as well. Kyoko clutched as her heart, dread seeping through her. This feeling of light being drained away. There could only be one reason for it.

* * *

Naomi withdrew her hand, letting the broken crystal fall to the ground. The inhibitor lay in pieces throughout the room, it's light gone forever. She strode confidently through the wreckage, stepping over the still body of the once champion. She reached the small platform and pulled the dagger from her waist.

The weapon hummed in her hand, her connection to the darkness pulsing through her. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting the pure ecstasy of power wash through her. Slowly, she raised the dagger overhead.

Her eyes shot open, magic surging through her and into the dagger. The air trembled as a loud crack split the air, bolts of darkness shooting from the bloodied knife. They disappeared through the walls, each bolt heading for their own target. Their own victim to activate the darkness within.

Naomi threw her head back, pleasure bubbling into delight as she felt them. Each person as they were consumed by their individual seeds and transformed into dark creatures. The pure destruction of souls made her laugh, giddy with delight.

"Long live Vaith!" she hissed. "God of Destruction!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thank you for all your reviews and your patience! I somehow managed to stay on schedule (kinda). Major thanks to Imouto who kept helping me out when I got stuck. **

**Updates are every other Saturday. Check out my profile for updates.**

**-Blushweaver**

**_I have read dis chapter and edited it and stuff._**

**_-Imouto_**


	57. World Shaking

_How did they take down the inhibitor so quickly?_ Thought Kuu. The room had only been breached a few minutes ago. They needed to get out of here.

"Councilmen." Said Kuu, almost yelling over the other voices. "The palace is under attack. We need to evacuate immediately."

There was a split second before they reacted. Everyone started asking questions, only a few smart people listening and started for the door. Kuon stood, staring steadfast at his father through the chaos, confusion gone, replaced by determination

Kuu knew what that look was for. They had talked about this. Discussed what would happen in the case of an attack. They would stay and protect the palace. The people. Fight until their last breath against the accursed.

"What do you mean, the palace is under attack?" one of the men asked, obviously not taking Kuu's warning seriously. "How do you know-"

The ground rumbled.

Several of the men let out started yells while others grabbed tables and chairs to steady themselves, their skepticism turning to disbelief. Kuu widened his stance to balance himself, waiting it out even as his heart beat faster.

Then it stopped, and another horror began.

Magic, like dark lightening shot from the ground. It impaled several of the councilors, causing the men to cry out in pain. One hit the man who had been talking to Kuu.

The man clutched his chest, face screwed up in pain. Kuu rushed forward to place a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" said Kuu, readying his light magic to help.

The man screamed.

Then his form shifted.

Kuu recognized the fluctuating aura. He quickly backed up, watching with grim disgust as the seed inside the man sprouted. His bones began popping, twisting in strange ways. The flesh melted from his body, heat and smoke radiating from him as he was reborn as a monster. A creature completely made of contorted bone.

The skeletal undead rose from where it stood, eye sockets dark and empty.

There was a mad rush for the door as the few councilmen that hadn't sprouted realized what was happening.

The king had already drawn his hilt, magic flowing into his light sword. It wasn't even needed.

Rosa descended from above. Her beak opened wide as fire engulfed the skeletal undead along with the others. The creatures cried out in fear and agony, unable to fight against the pure light of Rosa. The room was already nearly empty, everyone rushing to escape. Only Kuon, Dyrus and his guards stayed.

"Dad."

Kuon was there, his own sword out. Not one made of light, but steel.

"Kuon... your light magic." Said Kuu, instantly alarmed. Was he being taken by the contract?

"We don't have time to worry about that." Said Kuon firmly. "We need to start helping the evacuation."

"You're right." Said Kuu, thought he hated to say it. He was shaken at seeing his son's current state. Those worries needed to be pushed aside as he turned his attention to what was currently happening. He quickly found Dyrus, who had gotten caught up in the scuffle. The captain jogged over to them.

"How many men do we have?" Said Kuu.

"Five your highness." Said Dyrus. "Six including myself."

"Then we will move out." Said Kuu, looking around the room. Something else hit him. "Where's my brother?"

The man wasn't there. Kuu had distinctly seen Masato before the shots of magic appeared. Had he already run away with the rest of them?

"I don't know." Said Kuon, also looking around.

Kuu didn't like it. The second they were attacked, Masato had look too calm. Collected. As if he knew exactly what was happening.

"Rosa." Said Kuu. "I need you to do something for me."

The phoenix swooped down, transforming into Julie. _"What do you command of me?"_

"Find my wife." Said Kuu. "Protect her and get her out of the palace. Once you are sure she is somewhere safe, return to my side."

Kuu wouldn't risk Julie getting hurt. If Kuu knew his brother, and he knew the man well, he would try and use anything he could against Kuu. That included his wife.

Rosa bowed, again changing back into the phoenix. She swooped out of the room and down a hall, her cry echoing through the palace.

"Father." Said Kuon, his face grim. "Kyoko…"

Kuu turned to his son. He knew the fear Kuon was feeling. It was the same panic that had shot through Kuu the moment he thought of his dear Julie in danger.

"Kyoko will be fine." Said Kuu. "Her shadow guard knows she's to be evacuated, and he knows all the routs"

"But I can't just leave her." Said Kuon, already desperate with fear. "What if something happens? The accursed have already gone after her once."

Kuu put a calming hand on his son's shoulder. It was hypocritical of him to do this, especially since he just sent the phoenix to guard his wife. It was too late to call her back now.

"Son." Said Kuu softly. "She has many people set to guard her. They are talented fighters that will give their life to save her. Have faith."

The frustration was evident in Kuon. His body was radiating irritation as he ground his teeth, not backing down.

"I'm going to go find her." Said Kuon.

"Wait! Kuon."

Kuu grabbed Kuon's wrist, but his son shook it off with a growl

"Kuon, do you even know where she is?" Said Kuu. "You'd be running around blind."

Kuu knew his son wouldn't listen. The man was just like him. Stubborn, and willing to give up too much for what he loved.

Sounds of fighting begun echoing through the corridors. Through every wall and window in the palace, the sounds of fear could be heard. Kuu opened himself, sensing the chaos around him, noting all the magic and darkness that hung in the air. His very soul cried out in pain at the destruction. He needed to stop this.

"Dad."

Kuon had stopped, his anger still present, but it had turned into a more controlled simmer. He was listening as well to the sounds of destruction. The death and fear that was happening around them. He took a long shaky breath before returning his eyes to Kuu.

"Let's go. We have to protect the people."

Pride for his son rose in Kuu. He understood his duty. Kyoko would be safe.

Kuu marched quickly from the room, his son and guards trialing behind them as they entered the fray.

* * *

The skeletal creature advance on the party, emanating its eerie rattling call. It was hunched over, fingers elongated to look like sharp claws. Three other such creatures crept behind it, each misshapen in some inhumane way. The leader screeched out again, and the group attacked.

Kanae jabbed at the monster. It jerked out of the way, closing the distance between them. Her spear whipped around, catching the creature's side with the shaft. It pushed the creature aside, but another one was coming from behind her. She stabbed behind her without looking. She heard the satisfying crush of ribs as the magic in her spear tore through the bone. It fell to the ground in pieces.

There was another clatter, and the other skeletal undead bodies accompanied the leader on the ground. Shadow was already withdrawing his dagger, Chiori her blade. Where had she stashed that sword?

It had been minutes since the inhibitor went down, but they had already run into several dark creatures. The other civilians in the area were still fleeing. A servant who had fallen earlier nearly stumbling to the ground again as she fled.

"We need to get Kyoko out of here." Shadow said to Kanae. The physician had hung back in the small tussle, staying out of the way. "You've been taught the best escape routes correct?"

Kanae nodded, going back to Kyoko and grabbing her wrist. Kyoko immediately shook it off.

"Kyoko, we need to move." Said Kanae in irritation.

"But Prince Kuon-" said Kyoko.

"Will be fine. He's a good fighter and has lots of people to help him. Our top priority is getting you out of here."

"That's not going to be easy." Said Chiori with a grimace. She had pressed her hands on a seemingly normal mural on the wall. It was now radiating magic, probably relying her information. "The monsters are everywhere. Everyone that was infected with a seed has changed." Her attention turned to Shadow. "I could contact my team. Get them to help us escort Kyoko out."

"There's no time." Said Shadow. "We don't know if she's a target again."

Shadow nudged Chiori out of the way, pressing on the mural. It glowed even brighter, shimmering with light. Lines of magic shot out, and soon a large map was shining in the air in front of them. Kanae stared, completely shocked at this device. It was a 3d model of the palace. The foundation was outlined in blue, several black and white dots of different sizes and clusters moving around. They approached the map, Chiori muttering something about _'higher clearance'_ under her breath.

"These lights are the people and monsters in the palace." Said Shadow, pointing to a small group of white dots. "This is us. We need to make it down this path and out of the side passage. If we hurry, we can side step this group of monsters before they get there."

Kanae nodded, then grimaced when she noticed the amount of black on the map. It was slowly spreading as individual lights flickered and disappeared.

"Where's the prince?" said Kyoko.

"It only shows sources of light and dark." Said Shadow. "It doesn't distinguish who or what they are."

The entire map vanished as Shadow waved his hand. He turned to Kyoko.

"Mistress." He said, an undeniable force and grimness in his voice. "I know you are worried about the prince, but it is for his safety as well that we prioritize getting you out of the palace."

Kyoko squeezed her hands together, no doubt conflicted.

"Let's go." Said Kanae, deciding for her. She took Kyoko's wrist, and this time the physician didn't bat it away.

The party sped down the corridor, hitting another opening. People were milling about this hall, unsure what was going on. The guards were trying to ushering them out, but they weren't listening. A few even walked back into their rooms, seemingly uninteresting in whatever was going on.

Kyoko started slowing down, but Kanae tugged at her wrist to keep her moving. The physician sent Kanae a pained expression.

"Kanae…"

"We can't stop to help everyone Kyoko." Said Kanae. "You have to get out of here."

The girl picked up her pace, but the worry didn't leave even after they had passed the previous hall.

"We're almost there." Said Shadow, but sounds of fighting could be heard ahead. The group automatically slowed down, on guard for any trouble.

When they reached the next entrance hall, they were greeting with a completely empty space.

"It's coming from below." Said Chiori.

Indeed, Kanae could now place the location of the noise and magic. It was all emanating below here feet, no doubt an incredible large battle ensuing. Screams and blasts of magic were audible, shaking the ground and making a nearby vase rattle on its stand.

Shadow kept moving, Kanae following his lead and tugging on Kyoko's wrist. There was no reason to pause here.

A particularly loud rumble came from below, followed by a gurgling cry that Kanae recognized. It was louder and deeper than any she had ever heard.

Before she could mention the sound to the group, something burst from the ground behind them. Kyoko's wrist was ripped from Kanae's grasp as their footing upheaved, sending them tumbling to the ground. Kanae quickly righted herself, staring at the creature.

It was a sand wurm, the creature many times larger than average as its girth exceeded the length of two horses. It kept ascending, it's gaping mouth colliding with the ceiling and finally stopping. Those numerous rows of sharp teeth now turned towards the group.

Shadow appeared, grabbing Kyoko by the waist. "Scatter!" he yelled.

Kanae jumped out of the way just in time. The wurm lunged at them, destroying the floor in the process. Kanae whirled around to watch as chunks of brick were eaten greedily by the monster, saliva sizzling like acid as it touched the ground. So gross.

Kanae tightened her grip on the spear. This thing was enormous. They were annoying enough to kill when they were smaller, forget some steroid ingested overgrown maggot. She glanced to her side quickly. Good, Kyoko was with Shadow.

"I'll draw its attention." Said Chiori, standing up beside Kanae. "You attack from the other side. It's body's so big it can't move around well in the small space."

"Alright."

Chiori took off in the other direction, sending blasts of magic at the monster to get its attention. Kanae went the other way, weaving strengthening spells on herself and her spear. The wurm teetered between the two of them, not committing to either side. Then it went straight for Chiori. Kanae took the opening to push forward, slashing her spear at the wurm's flesh.

A shock went straight up Kanae's arms, making her head rattle. It was like trying to cut through stone! The spear had sunk in a few feet and then stopped, getting stuck in the monster's blubber.

Kanae swore, trying to yank her spear out. This thing's hide was ridiculously thick.

There was a groan, and the wurm now shifted its attention to Kanae.

_Shoot!_

The wurm started to twist, the spear still lodged in its body moving with it. Kanae made a split-second decision, hoping she wouldn't regret it. She tightened her grip on the shaft, lifting her legs to brace them against the thing's body. A moment later she was whipped around as the wurm kept twisting.

Everything rushed around Kanae in a whirl. Her hair slapped across her face as the wurm swayed back and forth, trying to throw her off. She held on, feet scrambling to keep her footing. Then the monster stopped. Her vision focused as the world stopped spinning.

Still hanging from the monster's body, Kanae could survey the scene. The ground where the Wurm had sprung from had been torn apart, revealing the floor beneath it. Kanae's sweaty hands gripped the spear harder. It was the only thing that stopped her from plunging fifteen feet below.

Hovering over the opening, she could clearly see the scene in the first floor. It was a slaughter. Monsters had overrun the place, wurms and skeletal undead littering the floor. A few vigilant guards were still fighting, trying to keep them from entering the adjoining halls.

Kanae's heart went out to the soldiers below. She had seen situations like this before. Where a few dedicated men were willing to give their lives for their job and honor. But the outcome was obvious. There was no way they would be able to survive against those numbers.

Kanae's attention was drawn back to the wurm as a shudder ran through its entire body. It made Kanae's shake, then she lurched as the thing sprung forward.

The wurm crashed into the ground again, no doubt attacking one of her comrades. The attack had thankfully brought her back to the ground. She'd have to move quickly or else risk being stuck on its side again.

Kanae concentrated on the tip of her spear, weaving a spell.

The area around her spear exploded, ripping at the flesh. Kanae pushed off the body, yanking her spear free as she jumped back onto solid footing.

The monster barely seemed to notice, twisting several different directions.

It suddenly plowed into the floor at Kanae's right, sending even more brick onto the chaos below.

Kanae moved back to escape falling as well, noticing Shadow and Kyoko land nearby. The physician immediately stepped back, moving farther away from the chaos.

"Our exit has been compromised." Said Shadow, pointing to a hall on the opposite side of the room. The floor between them and the hall was completely gone.

"What do we do now?" said Kanae. "That wurm's got skin as thick as Kyoko's head. How are we going to take it out?"

"We've got that covered." Said Shadow pressing on something at his side.

Blasts suddenly sounded, each one exploding in a line on the wurm's side. They were timed right below each other, increasing the damage made by the previous blast. The creature thrashed, writing in pain as it crashed against the floor, furthering the destruction of their footing. Kanae retreated, not wanting to fall into the chaos below.

Dozens of slimy tendrils rose from the mouth. They swayed in the air, twitching along with its dying body. Then they shot towards them.

Kanae barely managed to slice the nearest before they could wrap around her. Gosh she hated this thing. Blue blood sprayed around her as she sliced through the tongues. Shadow was in much the same predicament,

"AHHH!"

"Kyoko!" Kanae yelled, slicing at another tendril. One of the tongues had shot past them, managing to wrap around the physician's ankle. The thing tugged, flinging Kyoko to the ground as dozens of other tongues extended to help bring her closer. Kyoko was scrambling to find an anchor, but it was useless. She was quickly being pulled towards the wurm's mouth. Kanae cursed, still fighting her own onslaught as she tried to get to Kyoko.

"Not so fast you ugly slug!"

Chiori appeared from the side. She dashed between the tendrils, a magic assisted jump helping her clear the opening. She grabbed the lip of the monster to keep her steady as runes circled around her knife. She threw the weapon inside the creature's mouth, a solid stream of light magic slashing through its insides.

The creatures wailed, this time a cry of death as it squirmed. The movement unbalanced Chiori, who held on desperately to the creature to prevent herself from being sent flying. Kanae danced backward, eyes fixed on Kyoko who was still bound by several of the tongues. Shadow was already running towards her, but she was so close to the edge.

The Wurm started falling, straight down as it began to die, and Kyoko was going down with it.

"Kanae!"

Kanae ran with all her might, magic humming in her veins. But she knew she wouldn't make it in time. She watched, helpless as her friend was dragged away, slipping below the brick.

* * *

Lory climbed through the wreckage, noting the scattered pieces of the inhibitor. It was completely destroyed, not a single portion of it salvageable. The accursed had done their job well.

He spotted what he was looking for. Lory hurried over, carefully rolling the bloodied man onto his back. Two fingers pressed against the neck. There was no pulse. No life.

Hidehito was dead.

Lory's fingers moved from the neck to the eyes where he gently closed the lids, allowing Hidehito to find rest.

_Thank you, for your sacrifice for the kingdom._ Lory silently prayed.

A dark form appeared from the shadows. Sebastian, covered in his customary garb kept his head bent as he saluted with a fist across his chest.

"How are the rest of the defenses?" said Lory, still kneeling.

"The outer barriers have been destroyed." Said Sebastian. "As have many of the wards. For now, it appears that the seeds have only activated in the palace, but we cannot be certain that will continue to be the case."

That they did not. If the monsters and panic spread to the city, it would cause other seeds to sprout, making a continuous loop of activation, spreading and activating.

Thankfully none of the accursed had shown up as far as they knew, but it was only a matter of time. At least Maria and her father were gone from the palace for a shopping trip. They wouldn't have to witness this tragedy.

"The other inhibitors?" said Lory. "The ones stationed at the corners of the city?"

"All standing sir. Extra security has already been activated to prevent any more from falling."

"Let's hope it will be enough." Said Lory. He finally stood, walking away from the wreckage and into the hallway. The accursed had somehow managed to bypass and destroy every security measure they had to get to the inhibitor. They had purposefully kept Masato out of a lot of the detains, so how had they known? Had someone else higher up betrayed them?

He pulled out a talisman, activating it's magic to pull up a map. The light shone, outlining the area of the castle and showing dots where people were. The monsters were everywhere, especially clustered around certain areas.

_They're blocking the exits._ Thought Lory, his anger growing. Even some of the secret ones were being monitored. How did they know about those? The accursed planned to kill everyone in the palace it seemed. Well that plan wasn't going to work. Lory and Dyrus had already sent out a good portion of their troops to assist those areas. Hiou, the only now living and battle ready champion was also helping at the main entrance.

"Let's go help at the clinic." Said Lory. "We'll help them clear an escape route and see what ever areas need assistance."

The clinic was still mostly clear of monsters, but it was still full of patients, many of whom could not move quickly. They would need extra protection to escape. If Kuu needed Lory, the man would send word.

Lory shut down the spell, the image disappearing. There was one patient in the clinic he was especially interested in protecting.

* * *

Kuon grunted with effort as he shouldered aside a large piece of fallen brick. The person previously trapped beneath was helped out by one of the soldiers, crying from relief. Once they were gone, Kuon released the brick, letting it fall to the ground.

He followed behind the two, pulling out his sword as he walked. They were in one of the main antechambers next to the northern entrance. Kuu and Dyrus along with a dozen or so guards were fighting back the mob of dark creatures trying to slaughter the people as they fled.

"Take her this way." Said Kuon, motioning to the guard. "There's a passage that leads to the outside where the other civilians are."

The guard nodded in understanding, but before her could take the poor woman away, she had grabbed hold of Kuon's sleeve.

"Thank you." The woman managed to whimper.

The grip on his sleeve slacked, and the guard hurried her away from the scene. Kuon's heart was heavy as he turned to go help more trapped and injured victims. They were everywhere, and the palace didn't have enough man power to help them all and keep the stream of monsters from killing everyone. Kuon passed dozens of other victims just like the woman, hobbling along with guards or family members helping them escape.

Someone nearby let out a scream.

A man fifteen feet from Kuon was being stalked by a nightcrawler. The black spider scuttled towards the man who had fallen backwards in his terror.

Kuon hurried forward, quickly slicing the front two legs of the creatures. Before it could back away, two pulse shots skewered through three other legs, immobilizing it. Kuon easily plunged his sword through the head, the wound oozing green blood.

Kuon yanked his sword from the corpse, anger growing. With each life he took, he couldn't help seeing the face behind it. A citizen of Ashuran who had been cruelly turned into a monster for the benefit of the accursed. It made him sick.

"Hurry along with the others." Kuon said to the old man, who managed to scramble to his feet. Kuon didn't check to make sure the man had listened. He stomped forward to find his next opponent, furry burning silently within him.

"Kuon, over here!"

Kuu was hailing him. The prince hurried to his father's side who was taking a break from the fighting. His sword had been retracted, sweat and blood staining the circlet on his brow.

"This area is almost clear." Said Kuu. "We're going to set up a couple barricades and traps for the troops to establish a post before we move on. We've sent a team to get us some medics to provide support."

"Where do you want the barricade's placed?" said Kuon.

"Here, and next to the pillar. We'll herd the monsters coming from the corridors away from the exits." He motioned to two of the guards that stood by him. "You two will be assisting Prince Kuon as he sets up the barriers. Once you've-"

Kuon's hairs stood on end. Dark magic activated near them.

Without thinking, Kuon yanked his father back with him, covering them both with a protective barrier.

Dark spears of magic extended from the air, impaling the nearby guards. Two shots rammed into Kuon, who grunted in pain. The barrier had saved him from being skewered, but he still felt the impact.

One arm still gripped Kuu's, ready to pull them away if another sneak attack appeared. Kuon scanned the area, trying to identify the source of the magic. It didn't seem as if Kuu had been able to sense that attack.

"Now that is a surprise."

Kuon looked up.

Sitting on one of the decorative dais, sat an accursed. Plated armor covered most of its body, a purple haze drifting around it. Across its knees lay a blackened staff. The tip curved around a dark amethyst.

"You're the one that attacked the arcane syndicate." Said Kuon, recognizing it from the description others had given them. He noted the absence of the accursed's left arm. It ended in a stump just below the elbow.

"Indeed." Said the accursed, its lips turning down into something almost akin to regret. It was hard to gauge with the dark mask covering the upper portion of its face. "Sorry about that. I was still getting used to my powers."

Kuon watched the Accursed with a sense of unease. This behavior was not accurate with the report he had been given. The accursed was supposed to be aggressive and violent, almost animalistic in its reactions, yet it was sitting calmly on the platform, appearing content to observe the still ongoing battle below.

Beside Kuon, the king moved from his grasp, pulling out his hilt. Light spun into a shining blade that hummed with power as the king radiated an angry majesty.

"You killed my friend Accursed." Said Kuu. "As well as many others. You will pay for your crimes."

"I already apologized." Said the accursed impatiently. "What more do you expect of me Kuu? To raise the dead?"

The ease and familiarity with which the accursed called out Kuu's name ignited Kuon's anger. How dare the villain address the king so casually!

"It is no matter." Said the accursed impatiently, either ignoring or unaware of the anger now emanating from both royals. "The important thing is you Kuon. How were you able to dodge my attack?"

"You will not speak his name with your cursed lips." Spat Kuu, glowing in indignation.

"It's important!" said the accursed, snapping with sudden fierceness that ignited a fire of instability within the monster. It calmed almost instantly, but left behind a sense of unease within Kuon. There was no doubt. That was a glimpse of the violent nature of this accursed.

"You shouldn't have been able to sense the attack at all." The accursed continued with impatience. "Not unless… no, that would make sense. And of course your partial contract with the Djinn would give you that possibility…"

At the mention of the contract, Kuon stiffened. The area was mostly clear of civilians, but there was still a scuffle ensuing near them. Not all the soldiers were engaged in battle. Some were watching the exchange with open mouths as they gaped at the accursed. Thankfully, it seemed most were too shocked to process what exactly the man was saying.

The accursed was still muttering to itself, distracted with its own thoughts. Kuon glanced to his father, who returned the looked with a meaningful nod. Kuon understood. The king gave three subtle taps with his head. On the third, magic ignited in Kuon's chest.

Spells of light and arcane wove into existence. Though Kuon's light magic was currently weak, he added what he could to his spells, the magic a natural opposite to the darkness. A hailstorm of spells thundered down upon the accursed without any warning. The ensuing blast was so enormous, it covered the area with a cloud of magic and dust.

_Did we get it?_

As the haze began to clear, Kuon's hope sank.

Dark circles hummed magic just above the accursed, creating a protective ring. The accursed was untouched, the area around him completely obliterated.

"That one is on you Kuu." said the accursed, pointing to the newly formed craters. "I don't want you blaming it on me."

A wariness now accompanied Kuu's anger as he examined the dark circles hovering around the accursed. "Those are some complicated circles. We'll have to work together to take him out." He said quietly.

Kuon silently agreed. He channeled his own magic, enhancing his strength and speed. This was going to be a tough battle.

The accused's attention was on them. Though he was too far away to hear them, based on his uncovered smirk, he knew the nature of their discussion. The Accursed stood.

"I see the pleasantries are finally done, good, I'm anxious to try some of my new spells."

Thick black wings unfolded from behind his back. He stepped calmly off the dais, slowly descending with the help of his wings.

The moment his feet touched the ground, Kuon and Kuu rushed forward. What Kuon didn't expect was for the accursed to do the same. The monster ran, the tip of his staff dragging as he approached. Then he suddenly stopped, swinging the staff around with the end skating across the ground. A curtain of purple fire shot from the line he had drawn, cutting off Kuon and Kuu's vision in a wave of heat.

Kuu quickly doused the fire with a spurt of light. The flames were pushed aside, but the accursed was gone.

Kuon felt a dark presence behind him. He spun around. The accursed was behind them, hovering in the air as it swung its staff.

"Look out." Called Kuon, pushing his father out of the way. He threw up a shield right before it hit.

A blast of magic slammed into Kuon, pushing him backward. He dug his feet into the ground, skating to a halt as he pressed a palm to the floor for balance. His father had taken the opportunity to push towards the accursed and attack. The accursed was backing up slowly, his magic twisting and shooting at Kuu nonstop. His father was advancing slowly, but was unable to do much else than block the attacks

Kuon ran forward to rejoin the fray.

The accursed noted this. His staff stabbed the floor again. Hundreds of lines snaked across the ground in a circle around the accursed. They extended outward, exploding the second they made contact with anything. His father, being so close to the accursed when the spell launched was hit by dozens of the lines. They exploded around him, forcing him to throw up his hands and concentrate on defense.

Kuon didn't have time to worry about his dad. The lines had reached him, twisting erratically across the ground. His shield held against the ensuing blast, but he could tell his father was in trouble.

The others in the room had noted the fight - Not that it was hard to miss a battle between an accursed and the king - Dyrus and two of his men had taken the intuitive to attack the accursed from his exposed back. The monster turned, concentrating his spells on the new attackers.

While he was distracted, Kuon hurried to his father's side.

"Are you alright?" said Kuon.

"Fine." Said Kuu, a hand on his shoulder as he healed it. "I wasn't expecting that shot. His magic is incredible."

Trust his father to appreciate someone's spell casting in the middle of a death match, but even Kuon had to acknowledge this accursed was different for the rest. It didn't fight close combat like the rest, using its staff and spells to keep people at bay. Even with one arm, the accursed was shooting out high tier spells with ease.

"Come on." Said Kuon, giving his father a short slap on the back. It was time to get back to work. They couldn't leave Dyrus and the other two alone to fight the accursed for long. They were already being pushed back.

The two of them ran forward, forming their magic as they went. Twenty feet away from the creature, a circling orb of light flashed. Kuon ducked by instinct, a stream of flames passing over head. Several other balls flashed as well, shooting automatically at Kuon and Kuu. The two of them dodged and blocked the spells, but the orbs were hampering their advance. If they wanted to get closer, they were going to have to take out those spells.

Kuon skidded under the next stream, activating a disenchantment spell in his sword. He attached it to the blade, swiping it though a nearby orb.

It split apart, then burst into a ball of flame that didn't disappear. It kept hovering in a wide circle around the accursed.

It looked like the spell worked. Kuon kept pushing forward through flames, slicing through orbs along the way with ease. Kuu was already ahead of him, putting pressure on the accursed from behind.

Kuon held his sword out and channeled. A solid stream of magic shot towards the accursed. One of the shields caught the spell, shaking as it took damaged from the attack. Kuon increased the power in the spell, noting the cracks that were staring to take place. One of the other guards imitated Kuon. Another shield occupied by their magic. It left the accursed more vulnerable to Kuu's and Dyrus's attacks.

The two men attacked in sync, shooting at a singular point on the accursed transparent dome shield. The accursed held his staff high, pushing back with his magic. Loud cracking sounds told Kuon the shield was failing. They were starting to break through.

"Five against one is a little much for me I think." Said the accursed, raising his voice for them to hear. "I think it's time for me to leave."

"Oh no you don't." said Kuu, putting more pressure into his spell. The accursed grimaced, but swung his staff in an arc.

The floating flames and orbs around them started the spin. Kuon ducked as one nearly took off his head. The spell distracted him, causing a break in Kuon's attack. It looked like he wasn't the only one. The flames were picking up pace, trailing fire as they spun around the accursed. Kuon immediately realized they were about to be caught up in a tornado of fire.

He broke off his attack, heading for the nearest guard. The man had already been hit by one of the orbs, his side now on fire. Kuon threw a shield around them, enlarging it just in time. The flames slammed at them from the left, heat radiating through the shield.

Kuon dug his feet into the ground, sweat drying instantly from the heat as he fought to keep his shield up. There was nothing but fire all around them. His arms started to ache from the effort of keeping the spell up. His shield was starting to melt away.

The fire suddenly died, vanishing completely. Kuon dropped his shield and took a deep breath. That had been close. He had felt seconds away from bursting into flames himself.

Kuon now examined the man he had protected. The flames on the guard were gone, but he was unconscious. His entire side was burst and scarred, skin bubbling into angry blisters. Kuon quickly bent down to check the man's pulse. It was thready, but present. The man was alive.

Kuu hurried over to them, looking worried.

"Are you two alright?" said Kuu.

"He needs help, or else he won't live." Said Kuon, placing two fingers on the man's forehead. He carefully channeled his light magic, encouraging the body's natural healing capabilities. It was the most he could do in the state he currently was in. He could just discern a reduction of redness in the flesh.

Dyrus and the other guard had arrived as well, the latter sporting a burn on his shoulder. The royal guard knelt beside Kuon, carefully cutting away at the burnt clothes. Kuon recognized the man was preparing to heal him and stood up to get out the way.

He watched for a moment as the guard healed his friend before his eyes swept to his father. Kuu's attention was focused back towards the smaller battle with the monsters. Most of the creatures were dead, but a few persisted even as they hobbled around with the shafts of arrows sticking out of their chests.

"Father, what's out next move?"

Kuu now turned to his son, a determination in his eyes.

"Son, I think it's time."

Kuon blinked in confusion. What was his father talking about? He opened his mouth to ask when with a sudden shock, it hit him.

"It's not going to work." Said Kuon, his mood dropping. "I tried it a few days ago."

"It will work." The man said it as if it were fact. He gripped Kuon's arms, confidence lighting his face. "We need you Kuon. The accursed are too strong and we need the phoenix at full strength. Your strength. I know with your power, we can defeat them."

"I'm not sure…" said Kuon. He hadn't felt this far from being worthy in a long time. His light magic was dwindling, his curse on the verge of eating away his soul. How could he bond with the phoenix under these circumstances?

Dyrus was watching the conversation, his confusion evident. "Sire, what are you talking about?"

Kuu didn't answer the question. He kept staring at Kuon, silently pleading with Kuon to try, to have faith. When his father looked at him like that, he couldn't help his heart from stirring.

"Alright." Said Kuon. "We can try."

Kuu broke into a relieved smile. The man really had too much trust in Kuon.

"Dyrus, we're moving out." Said Kuu to his guard. He had already turned, his stride confident as his cape fluttered behind him. The power of the man was visible in his stance as he walked with the confidence of a king.

Kuon and Dyrus caught up with him, the latter looking confused.

"Where are we going sire?" said Dyrus.

Kuu gave Kuon a subtle smile before answering. "The throne room."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thank you for all your thoughtful reviews! They really help me stay motivated/know what was good or needed help. **

**I waaay underestimated the amount of words I would be writing for each scene. I've split the next chapters up (even more) to keep me sane. That being said, I've decided to update once a week until further notice. (Mostly for the sake of your sanity. Some of those cliff hangers are going to suck.) Wish me luck!**

**It does seem rather hopeless, that darkness is stronger than light. You do have to remember, the phoenix's power is diminished. Her contract with Kuu is disrupted because of Kuon's incomplete contract with her. Let's hope Light will save the day in the end.**

**I also reserve the right to kill anyone I want to. XD**

**If any of you are interested in what any other characters look like, let me know. Otherwise I probably won't draw any more pictures.**

**Thanks again! Until next week. Any changes will be on my profile.**

**-Blushweaver**


	58. Ready for Battle

**The chapter has not been edited by Imoutu yet, but I decided to post it since I promised. :)**

* * *

The first thing Kyoko noticed was the sound of stone grating against stone. Then she felt the weight of her body, bruises and a stinging that promised a nice sizeable gash. Kyoko winced, opening her eyes as she sat up.

She appeared to be in some sort of underground tunnel. It was dim, light visible from the hole located in the tall ceiling. The hole occupied the now dead wurm. The creature was still twitching, the body originating from even farther underground. It twisted against the walls as it extended above the ceiling like a long slimy stalk. The head was probably resting on the levels above, keeping it from completely falling through into the underground. A good thing too, or else Kyoko would have been crushed by it.

Kyoko gave an involuntary shudder. Some of the wurm's tongues were still wrapped around her. She quickly pulled herself out, wincing at the burn marks from where the saliva had touched her skin. None of the burns were severe, thank goodness. Wurm burns were especially difficult for the body to heal from.

As she wiped away excess slime with her sash, she gave the rest of her body a quick overview. Nothing broken, good. Her arm felt a little sore and there was a cut on her ribs, but it was shallow. She reached into her pants pocket to look for her beaded back. It was empty.

_Shoot._ Thought Kyoko. It must have fallen out sometime during the fight. She'd have to rely solely on magic for any sort of healing. She pressed two fingers on the cut, her arcane magic swirling as it created a fold to staunch the bleeding. It worked easily, especially with such a small cut, but she wished she had something to clean the wound. That would have to come later.

A clatter caught Kyoko's attention. Then a groan.

Kyoko recognized that voice. She hurried to her feet, stumbling around the rubble towards the nose.

"Chiori!"

The woman was sitting among the rubble, attempting to prop herself up with an arm. She was placing most of her weight on the right leg, her left sticking out awkwardly. It was obvious she was hurt.

She lifted her head as Kyoko approached, giving a pained grimace. "Looks like we both fell down here." She groaned. "Stupid wurm. I'd kill it if it wasn't already dead."

"You need to sit back down." Said Kyoko, grabbing Chiori and helping her move. The woman groaned in pain, but did her best to help as Kyoko set her down in a less precarious area.

Kyoko yanked her tattered shall to get it out of the way, quickly examining Chiori's leg. A sizeable chunk of her calf had been torn, flesh and muscle resembling shredded meat. Though it was bloody, it wasn't bleeding out at an uncontrollable rate.

"It doesn't look like your artery was hit." Said Kyoko. "I don't have any of my tools with me so I can't do much."

"Here." Said Chiori as she pulled something for her pocket. It seemed to be another dimensional bag. "Should be plenty of supplies in there."

Kyoko took the bag, tearing into it to find what she needed. Thank goodness Chiori was prepared.

A distant shout echoed in the room.

Kyoko looked up.

It was Kanae and Shadow. The two warriors appeared to be skidding down the body of the wurm, using magic to keep their balance as they made their way towards them. It was so strange that Kyoko stared at it for a moment.

"Just take your time." Said Chiori through gritted teeth, sounding annoyed. "It's not like I'm in pain or anything." The woman was still on her back, eyes shut.

"Sorry." Said Kyoko, pulling out the last clamp she'd need. She pressed anesthetic into Chiori's leg. "I just saw Kanae and Shadow sliding down the body of a giant wrum."

"Ha, now that'd be a laugh to see." Said Chiori, her weak attempt in humor not covering up her pain. She groaned again as Kyoko began to clean the wound.

Kanae and Shadow both reached them a moment later. Kyoko was still working with Chiori so she was unprepared when she was whipped around as Kanae grabbed her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" said Kanae, her face uncharacteristically expressive. Kyoko blinked at her, watching as Kanae's eyes trailed her up and down.

"You're hurt." Said Kanae. "The burns from the saliva."

"They're not that bad." Said Kyoko, unable to stop a smile on her face. "Sorry for worrying you Moko-san."

Kanae's face relaxed. "Mo, I told you not to call me that." She said, her voice soft. Kyoko reached up and squeezed the hand that was on her shoulder affectionately. She had accidentally worried her friend.

"I'm doing just great, thanks for asking." Said Chiori sarcastically. "No, don't mind me. I'll just bleed over here quietly."

"Sorry Chiori." Said Kyoko moving to continue cleaning Chiori's wound. She was having to carefully brush out rubble and sand from the wound, her hands covered in Chiori's blood. Her movements were quick but precise.

"I need to finish sewing this up." Said Kyoko. "I dropped my bag somewhere so I have to use Chiori's needle."

She pulled out the needle, glancing at the spell installed. It was as she thought. It was installed with only light circles.

"Shadow, can you help me initiate the spell?" said Kyoko. "I don't have any thread since the light magic takes care of that. I could rewrite the program but I'd rather not take up time."

Kanae moved out of the way to allow space for Shadow to kneel by her.

"Just place your hand on my shoulder and channel into the needle," said Kyoko. "I can do the rest." The technique was called assisting. It was one of the many things she had learned in her clerical classes.

He complied with her request, and Kyoko channeled, both her and Shadow's magic going into the needle. She quickly sewed up Chiori's leg the best she could, much of the flesh completely torn. The needle darted in and out of the skin, trailing a soft blue light. The anesthetic had gotten to Chiori at this point, helping the process considerably.

"Where is this place anyway?" said Kanae, looking around the cavern.

"The underground catacombs." Said Shadow. "Most people are not aware of the secret passageways buried under the palace."

"Clearly." Said Kanae, standing at attention with her spear. "Should we go up the way we came to get out of here?"

"I don't think Chiori can make it up there with this leg." Said Kyoko, who had finished sewing the wound, now wrapping it tightly into place.

"Then walking it is." Said Kanae. "I'm assuming you know the way Shadow."

At Shadow's nod, Kanae stowed her spear behind her back. She grabbed Chiori, hauling the woman to her feet the second Kyoko was done with her.

Chiori groaned, holding her head with a hand. "A little warning would have been nice."

"You're fine. You've got Cleric Kyoko looking after you." Said Kanae.

That managed to elicit a chuckle form Chiori, albeit a weak one.

"She really should let that leg rest." Said Kyoko, feeling hesitant about moving Chiori so quickly. She hadn't lost a lot of blood, but the muscles and tissue had been damaged. Straining then would just make it worse or tear the stitches.

"We don't have time." Said Kanae, nodding to the ceiling. "That battle is still going on upstairs and any of those creatures could decide to come down and pay us a visit. Moving is the better option for survival."

Kanae was right. They needed to keep moving and get out of the palace, yet Kyoko couldn't completely squash the physician in her that said Chiori needed to stay put. Kyoko wiped her palms on her pants nervously. With the amount of dirt and grime that covered her already, it did little good.

"Lean as much as possible on Kanae." Said Kyoko to Chiori, who nodded to show that she understood. Her face was a little white, but she didn't look like she was going to pass out.

Shadow motioned for them to follow, so they did, away from the wurm carcass. The cavern led to other similar halls, these completely closed off and darker. The walls were bare, no decorations or doors leading to other rooms. Occasionally they would meet a cross roads and Shadow would pick the way they should go. Kyoko was soon lost, unsure if she would have been able to retrace the way they had come.

They had to move slowly through the eerie corridors. Chiori couldn't move very fast, and the other three were still cautious for any more attacks, though they didn't meet a single other living creature the whole way.

The silence left too much room for Kyoko to think. To wonder about the poor people above who had either turned into monsters or were being attacked. How had the accursed been able to destroy the inhibitor in the first place? For the millionth time she prayed that Kuon was safe.

A scuffle from Chiori brought Kyoko out of her revere. The woman had tripped on an uneven portion of the ground. She was still being helped by Kanae, but her breaths were labored.

"We need to stop." Said Kyoko. "Take a break for Chiori."

The group stopped.

"I'm fine." Said Chiori immediately, though there was no strength behind it.

"You're not." Said Kanae, almost carrying her to the wall. She carefully bent down, helping Chiori place her back against the wall to sit. Chiori didn't protest, a sign that the woman really was pushing herself. Kanae joined her against the wall a second later, taking a tired breath.

Kyoko decided to sit down as well, taking a spot next to Chiori and examining her leg. It looked like the stitches were still holding.

"How much farther do we have to go?" said Kanae.

"Not far." Said Shadow. "If we keep down this hall, it eventually leads to the entrance just outside the palace."

"Good." Said Chiori, who had her eyes closed. She was leaning her head against the wall, taking deep breaths.

Kyoko hugged her knees to her chest. Everything around them felt entirely too calm. She knew the chaos that must be going on upstairs, yet there was no sound down here but their breathing and the beating of her heart.

…and something else.

Curious, Kyoko listened more closely, sensing the area around her. It felt like…

Kyoko recognized that light. She stood up suddenly, earning a questioning look from Shadow as she stared down the hall they had come from. He was beside her a second later, no doubt sensing it as well.

Seconds later, footsteps and the soft beating of wings echoed towards them. Queen Julie was hurrying down the corridor, Rosa flying beside her.

"Your highness!" called out Kyoko as the woman got closer. Shadow immediately went to one knee, head bent. Kanae stood up and when Chiori tried to do the same thing she was shoved back down by Kanae with an order of '_sit.'_

To Kyoko's surprise, when Julie got close enough, she pulled Kyoko into a hug.

"I'm glad you're safe." Said Julie as she pulled back, the relief evident in her eyes. "But what are you guys doing here?" She did a double take at seeing Chiori. "Chris? Why are you umm…"

No doubt the queen was talking about Chiori's female attire. Chiori motioned to Kyoko and Kanae. "Long story, but the short of it is that they know." She said.

"Me and Chiori fell down here." Said Kyoko, answering her other question. "There was a giant sand wurm and it dragged us both down. We couldn't get back up due to Chiori's leg."

"A giant sand wurm appeared from all the way down here?" said Julie looking troubled. "Just how many of our security defenses did they breach? This is ridiculous!"

"It's obvious someone with a great deal of intel has betrayed us." Said Shadow. "It's likely someone you are well acquainted with."

Kyoko couldn't help shivering. The thought of someone the queen and king were close to betraying them was scary. Maybe even Kyoko knew them and had trusted them. It wouldn't be the first time someone had betrayed her but still. She disliked the idea even more considering the death and destruction that person was causing within the palace.

Her eyes wondered to Kanae, the warrior silent during the discussion. Her lips were drawn into an unusually tight line. It appeared she was battling something with in her.

"It's no use trying to guess what exactly happened right now." Said Julie. "You all can follow me."

"Where are you going?" said Kyoko.

"To reverse this chaos." Said Julie, already hurrying down the hall again. The others followed her, Chiori helped along by Kanae again. "There's another inhibitor hidden in the catacombs."

"You have another inhibitor?" said Kyoko, wondering why this hadn't been activated earlier.

"We do, but Kuu was afraid of the enemy finding out about it." Said Julie. "They kept it secret from almost everyone. I only learned about it because Rosa told me. I decided to come down here and help activate it."

"Shouldn't you have been evacuating?"

Julie scoffed as she sent Kyoko a determined gaze. "I may not be able to fight, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to help in my own way. If Kuu wants me to leave so badly he can come and get me himself."

The group kept walking, taking a slower pace so as not to exhaust Chiori. Rosa flew on ahead of them, her vibrant feathers glowing in the semi darkness. They hadn't gone far when she stopped.

There was nothing to distinguish this part of the hall from the rest. The demi-god changed forms, becoming the boy Ren. Kyoko had to fight down the faint blush at seeing Rosa use that form in front of the others. She might as well be screaming her love for Kuon. Why had the phoenix taken the form of her heart anyway?

Rosa placed a hand against the wall, murmuring soft words.

A grating sound reverberated, and the wall began to shift. It melted within itself, creating a large entrance.

_"__It appears no one has been here since the inhibitor was first placed."_ Said Rosa to the group. _"I would still proceed with caution."_

Kyoko took Rosa's words to heart, following the queen through the entrance. It led to a large chamber with a high ceiling. The space was bare, save a raised platform in the center of the room. A white rock pedestal sat there, a large crystal resting in its center. That must be the inhibitor.

There was a grating sound, and Kyoko looked behind her to see the entrance closing. The rest of the group had all entered behind her. The doorway melted back into existence much like it had appeared in the first place.

Julie had walked up to the inhibitor, running her hands along the edges of the pedestal. "Good, it hasn't been tampered with."

"Then activate it." Said Kanae, who had brought Chiori over as well. "We don't have any time to lose."

"I can't, it has to be charged with light magic first." Said Julie, "It had to be completely drained to make sure none of the accursed could sense it. Once its full, then we can activate it."

"I'll help." Said Chiori, moving to place a hand on the pedestal, but Julie gave her a stern look.

"You need to rest. Rosa, Kyoko's shadow guard and I will take care of it soon enough."

Chiori relented, probably only because this was her queen talking to her. Kyoko doubted the woman would have listened to her or Kanae.

Julie, Shadow, and Rosa all placed a hand on one of the corners of the inhibitors. Light began to flow from them into the rock as it greedily soaked up the magic. Soon is began to glow more faintly, color returning to the once drab stone.

"How long will it take to charge?" said Kyoko.

"At this rate, maybe ten minutes." Said Julie with a grimace. "Even that is an optimistic estimate. This thing takes a lot of power to be self-sufficient."

Then it looked like Kyoko was going to wait around for that long at least. Kyoko sat down next to Chiori, letting out a sigh of frustration. She wanted to be doing something. Anything to help. Even the queen was contributing to this chaos in some way while Kyoko had been concentrating on escaping. She felt like a coward.

Chiori was fiddling with her bandaging.

"Something wrong?" said Kyoko.

"It's just on a little too tight." Said Chiori, tugging at the fabric. Kyoko nudged her hand aside, helping her loosen the bandages. It gave her something to do at least.

"Thanks." Said Chiori as Kyoko finished, but she noticed that Chiori looked troubled. Her aura was dull, muted by something. Instinctively Kyoko put a comforting hand over Chiori's. The woman gave a small start, looking between Kyoko and their hands in confusion.

"What are you doing?" said Chiori.

"You looked like you needed comfort."

Chiori stared at her. Then gave a weak smile, curling her fingers around Kyoko's hand. "You're something special, you know that Kyoko?"

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion. Chiori waved it off. "I'm just worried about my dad is all. I bet he's in the heart of everything, doing his best to keep the king safe."

"Your dad's a great fighter." Said Kyoko. "He fought off an accursed to keep me safe before."

"That's what I heard." Chiori grimaced. "I take it back, it's too exciting to be around you Kyoko. You're a magnet for trouble."

Kyoko gave a laugh, shifting her position so that she and Chiori were nestle side by side against each other. She tightened her hand around Chiori's, wanting comfort herself.

"They'll be alright." Kyoko said firmly. "Kuon and Dyrus. They'll both make it. And then we'll have a good long chat with both men until we're satisfied."

"So it _was_ the prince you wanted to talk to." Teased Chiori.

Kyoko gave the woman a light shove with her shoulder, a small smile coming unbidden to her lips. Yes, she would have a good talk with Kuon and get everything straightened out. If they all survived this mess.

She noticed Kanae was eyeing her with a quizzical expression.

"What?" said Kyoko.

"Since when do you call the prince his name without a title?" said Kanae.

"That's-" Kyoko face turned a slight pink. "He gave me permission to. I'm not being disrespectful or anything."

"No." said Kanae slowly. "It looks like you finally got rid of that wall you placed between you two."

The comment made Kyoko pause. Yes, she had placed a wall between her and Kuon. A lock box to be specific, but the locks had all been destroyed and she was done trying to seal it back up.

"But I have no walls for you Moko-san!" Said Kyoko happily. "You and Chiori are my number one female friends!"

Kanae scowled.

Chiori leaned closer to Kyoko. "I think _'Moko-san'_ is offended she has to share the number one slot."

"You can keep it." Said Kanae immediately. "This child is too troublesome to bother with. And don't call me that."

Chiori sent Kanae a challenging smirk, as if she were considering the offer.

A soft tinkling laugh sounded behind them. Kyoko looked back. The queen was apparently listening to their conversation even as she charged the inhibitor. She had a hand over her mouth, stifling her laughter.

"Sorry, are we being too loud?" said Chiori.

"No, you're fine." Said Julie, smiling at them. "I'm just surprised. You three seem close."

Kyoko beamed at the comment while Kanae's expression just worsened. Chiori appeared thoughtful before giving a nod.

"I guess we are." She said.

A grating sound echoed through the room. Kyoko whipped her head around to see a portion of the wall slide away as another entrance appeared. Someone was walking through it.

It was Shin.

Kyoko relaxed, instantly grateful it was him and not someone else. An enemy for example. The man walked in confidently, the usual spring in his step as he waved.

"There's already a whole party here." He said. "Aunt Julie, shame on you. You're supposed to have left."

"You know me better than that." Said Julie, giving him a fond smile. "I can't let my husband have all the glory."

Kyoko stood up to greet Shin, but something flashed in front of her.

It was Kanae.

The woman had raised her spear, leveling it at Shin. Her eyes were hard.

"Don't come any closer." She said.

* * *

The path to the throne room was not clear. There were small skirmishes in almost every corridor, stopping them in their path. Kuu would have insisted in stopping anyway to help those that were trapped or in trouble. In almost every instance, those they helped would hail their king and prince, praising them for saving their lives.

Kuon wish he could smile at their words like his father did. He wished he could show the strength and support that they needed during this crisis, but he couldn't. Not with that thing still trailing him.

He had been ignoring the specter since the attack, but with every passing minute, his mood deteriorated until he was certain it was caused by one thing. An acceleration of his curse.

Kuu seemed to sense this. His father kept sending glances at him when he thought Kuon wasn't paying attention.

Kuon pretended not to notice.

They were coming up on the entrance to the throne room. There were remnants of a battle here, bodies of humans and monsters covering the floor. They mostly converged on the door. The intricate wood was severely damaged, long marks gouging into the paint and staining it a murky brown with blood.

It looked like a group had barricaded themselves in the room.

As they approached, the door opened. A guard appeared, looking highly relieved.

"Your majesty!" cried a guard. "Thank goodness, you've come to save us!"

Kuu gave a firm smile, raising a hand in greeting. The doors were pushed open further, and Kuon followed his father into the throne room.

The place was full of people. Dozens of them were sprawled around the room, civilians and guards alike. They began to stand as Kuon's group entered. Sunken faces stained with dirt lit up in hope.

Kuu strode towards one of the guards, quietly exchanging words with him. The man nodded, signaling his men.

"They're going to get everyone ready to move." Said Kuu back to Kuon and his guards. "Dyrus, you and your men help them prepare, then we're escorting everyone out of the palace. In the meantime, Kuon and I have something to take care of."

Dyrus bowed, moving towards the other men to help with the effort. Kuu motioned to his son, leading him to the back of the throne room. The distance between the refugees and the throne was large enough that the sounds became indistinguishable to Kuon. They moved behind the raised platform to the now familiar oil lamp hanging on the wall.

Kuu gingerly took the vessel from it stand. He held it in his hands for a moment before his gaze met Kuon's. Wordlessly, he held it out.

Kuon took the vessel, unsure what he felt. Unworthy. Definitely. But also frantic to do something for his kingdom. For his father. To finally show everyone that he was worthy to be his father's son. They were all counting on him. His friends, family. A certain someone with bright golden eyes.

_She deserves so much better._ he thought. _Not someone who is corrupted by anger like I am._

The specter beside him gave a dark chuckle. Kuon did his best to ignore it. His grip on the vessel tightened as he opened his mouth to start the pledge.

"I, Kuon H-"

Kuon stopped. His breath caught in his throat.

_No. _He thought. _Not again. It's not working._

He scrambled to keep talking. To complete the contract. The light inside wasn't yielding. It refused his connection. He had failed before on his own, but the thought of failing in front of his father again terrified him. He had to do it. For Ashuron.

Kuon took a deep breath, feeling his father's eyes on him.

"I-"

He couldn't continue. It was resolutely refusing him.

Kuon slowly lowered the lamp.

"I'm sorry father." Said Kuon.

He couldn't look at Kuu, disappointment making his heart heavy. Even during the greatest threat to Ashuron, Kuon was unable to rise to the occasion.

"Son." Kuu's voice was soft and without judgement. "It's alright."

He made it sound like it was. Kuon raised his head to his father, banishing his feelings of doubt and disappointment.

"What do we do now?" said Kuon.

"We continue fighting." Said Kuu. "There's one more back up plan. We have-"

A loud scraping sound cut Kuu off, and then several screams. Kuon hurried out from behind the platform, his father beside him.

The doors of the throne room had been pushed open. Men and women were scrambling back from the entrance where an accursed stood. The same one they had fought before. He walked through the doors, unperturbed by the people who were scrambling around him.

"So this was where you were hiding it." Said the accursed, giving an approving nod. "Very sly Kuu, I didn't know you had it in you."

"What are you talking about accursed?" said the king. He had subtly stepped in front of Kuon, motioning for him to move back. Kuon did so, slipping the vessel inside of his robes. He'd accidentally taken it with him.

The other people in the room were exiting, not wanting to stay in the same room as the accursed. Thankfully the monster didn't seem to have any interest in them as they fled. Soon only Kuu, Kuon and Dyrus were left in the room with the monster.

"I'm talking about the vessel of course." Said the accursed.

Kuon had to hand it to his dad. He didn't flinch at the mention of the vessel. Instead his voice became very controlled as he asked. "The vessel? I've never heard of such a thing."

The accursed clicked its tongue. It had started circling them slowly, Kuu matching his movement. The two were walking around the throne room, slowly drawing closer.

"Do not play games with me Kuu, it is very tiring having to repeat things be both know." Said the accursed. "Of course we know about the vessel. The Dark Djinn is very interested in it. And so am I. How the phoenix managed to manifest in this world through a single item. It must be very unique indeed."

"Sounds fascinating." Said Kuu dryly. "You'd better hurry up and find it before I do, or else I might become too powerful for you to handle."

The accursed gave a tittering laugh. "But it's here, isn't it Kuu? The second we attacked, you placed your hopes on your son. Believed that he could finally fulfill his destiny and bind himself with the phoenix. So you raced to where it was hidden to complete the contract."

Kuu didn't answer.

Kuon, who was watching the two near the sidelines felt a creeping sense of dread. These accursed, just how much did they know about them?

"I was right wasn't I?" said the accursed. His smile grew. "You've always put a foolish amount of faith in that boy. You're entirely too predictable."

"And if I am?" said Kuu evenly. "It does not overcome the fact that you will end here accursed. Light will prevail."

"Not this time." Said the accursed. He almost sounded sad about it. "It's a shame really. You've always been such a strong ruler, but now you're so completely cornered and you have no idea."

"What is that supposed to mean?" growled Kuu.

The accursed held up a finger. "Ah, we don't want to ruin all the surprises." He said with a smile. "Though I will tell you one thing. If you're waiting for the second inhibitor to go up, you're wasting your time."

Kuon's eyes widened. There was a second inhibitor? It made sense to have one, but how had the accursed known about it? He looked towards his father. The man had visibly stiffened.

"How did you know…" said Kuu.

The accursed smile had become dangerous, his voice lowering. "You should be more careful who you trust."

"Dad." Said Kuon. "Who knew about the second inhibitor?"

Kuu glanced back at him.

"Me, Lory, Rosa… and Shin."

* * *

The polished wood felt rough beneath Kanae's hands as her grip tightened. Her gaze and spear didn't waver as both focused on the man standing in front of her. He had stopped, confusion evident in his hesitation. Her companions were confused as well, wondering why she was leveling her spear at one they thought was a friend.

"What are you doing?" Chiori said, sounding exasperated. "Put that down before you put an eye out."

"I agree with the she-male." Said Shin, taking a step forward. "I'd like to keep both eyes thank you."

Kanae took a step forward as well, spear still raised. Shin halted, his expression worsening.

"I told you not a step closer." Said Kanae.

"Kanae, please, this is ridiculous." Now it was Kyoko trying to stop her, the girl's voice soft and a touch frightened. She had probably guessed what was going on in Kanae's head. "He's not one of them."

"Eh?" said Shin. "You think I'm an accursed?"

"He can't be." Said Julie. "He can use light magic, an accursed can't."

"He doesn't have to be an accursed to work with them." Said Kanae firmly. "Think about it your majesty. You said earlier that someone close to us had to have betrayed us. Shin knows a lot about the security around the palace, he knew about the pearl and he had access to Hirotaka's study. He could have led the accursed into that room. Plus, you know that his father is working with them. How can you trust the son when the father is corrupt?"

It all made too much sense. How could they not see it? If they put their emotions aside they would be able to see that it all fit too well. It wasn't as if Kanae wanted him to have betrayed them. Her own stomach had twisted into a sickening shame she refused to acknowledge.

Shin's eyes were still locked with her own, his expression strange. She couldn't interpret what he was feeling. It made her unease worse.

"There's just no way…" said Julie, though she sounded less convinced. "He's done so much for us. I can't believe it."

Shin finally broke eye contact with Kanae, suddenly smiling like usual as he sent Julie a salute. "Thank you, Aunt Julie, I'm glad you have such confidence in me." He took a step forward.

Kanae stiffened, even muscle straining as she silently begged him to stay back. To stay away.

"But you have to admit." He continued, as if unaware Kanae's spear was aimed at his chest. "Kanae makes a good point. Someone close had to have betrayed us, or else the accursed could never have breached our defenses so easily."

He took another step, then another, walking fearlessly towards Kanae's spear. His hands swung casually on both sides, neither going for his sword hilt. He was completely open for her to attack.

"I'm the most likely candidate." He continued "I know enough to give them access to all sorts of information, and close enough that you would never see it coming. Emotions aside, it would be the perfect coup."

_Please stop._ Thought Kanae. _Please stop walking. I don't want to hurt you._

The thought ran sudden and true through Kanae, the strength surprising her. Shin had reached Kanae's spear. He didn't stop. He took another step, his chest pressing into the tip of her spear. Kanae jerked back, but he pressed forward again.

Then finally, he stopped, Kanae's blade cutting into his tunic.

"But emotions are a part of us." Said Shin. "They are what drive us. What makes us human. What reason would I have to betray everyone?"

"It could be anything!" cried Kanae, her voice shaking. She couldn't look at him, her eyes on her own spear. "You could secretly want to become king. Maybe you resent Kuon for some reason, I don't know! You're impossible to read, always smiling as if everything is well with the world. Even when they're all laughing at you. How can we trust anything you say?"

"Then do it."

Kanae's head popped up, staring at Shin. His eyes were firm, unyielding.

Was this some kind of joke? Was he trying to trick Kanae by pretending to surrender to her? Her hands were shaking now.

"If you think-" she started but he cut her off.

"You need to make a decision soon." Said Shin. "Because we're about to have company, and you can't afford to hesitate during battle."

What was he talking about?

Before she could ask him, there was a muffled blast. Kanae automatically jerked her head towards the noise. The entrance Shin had walked through was crumbling, the magic sealing it disintegrated as two people walked into the room. Kanae recognized one of them.

It was that snake woman, Naomi and another accursed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**And thank you for all those that have taken the time to leave a review!**

**And thank you Pamela for reminding me that the two-year anniversary for this story is coming up in a few days. Sheesh, that's insane! Thank you all for reading and encouraging me through this journey**.

**Updates are weekly for now. Any changes will be on my profile.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Blushweaver**


	59. The Face of Betrayal

"And what do we have here?" said Naomi, putting a hand to her cheek in mock distress. "So many important people in one place. Even the phoenix is here! It looks like our lucky day."

The snake woman nudged the man beside her, a brave move in Kanae's opinion. The man was huge, nearly twice as tall as Naomi. Almost every inch of him was covered in dark hair. It was impossible to tell if the hair was his own or part of his clothes.

Her attention split as Shin moved, every muscle tensing. But he didn't move towards her. He turned away, showing her his back. He didn't look over his shoulder as he spoke. "Decide now Kanae."

"Shut up." Growled Kanae, now distracted. "I already decided. You can't be-"

Light activated around Kanae's feet.

Cords of inky blackness gurgled from the ground, wrapping around her calves. She reacted instinctively, creating a whirlwind of arcane magic to destroy the restrainers. It shredded into the cords and spell. At the same time, she saw something shoot toward the group behind her.

Kanae activated her shadow step, speeding herself up considerably. Her spear darted out, just catching Naomi's blade before it sank into the queen.

With a tug of the chain, the blade returned to its owner. There was no time to rest as Naomi struck again, her image blurring. How was she moving so fast!

Kanae desperately blocked the attacks, the spear whirling between her hands as she batted away the twin instruments. Through glimpses of the attack, she saw Shadow and Rosa battling with the other accursed. Their fight was already sending shockwaves around the room.

Kanae's inattention cost her. Her spear glanced off a blade, not stopping it completely. She darted to the right to avoid it.

A clang sounded on her left.

Shin stood beside her, his sword raised. A throwing dagger fell next to his feet. Had he just blocked that?

"How many times have I told you to watch your left?" said Shin, sounding exasperated.

For a split second Kanae blinked at him. Then a wave of familiarity hit her. Of rightness. Of hours in the training room spent continuously sparing with each other.

It was at that moment Kanae realized she couldn't have done it. She couldn't have attacked Shin. Even if he had admitted to it all, to betraying them and giving away all the information for whatever selfish reason he had cultivated, she couldn't have done it. The man had managed to slip past her walls and cement himself into her life.

Kanae made her decision.

"I don't want to be lectured by you!" snapped Kanae, side stepping Naomi's next attack. The movement brought her close to Shin, her shoulder touching his as she angled herself to watch his back. "I'm going to give you hell once we finish this."

Shin glanced at their touching shoulders, understanding lighting his face. It provoked a surprised chuckled, the sound elating Kanae even as she scowled further. "I'll look forward to it." He said, fondness in his voice.

Kanae suppressed a smile. Perhaps this was the wrong choice. Maybe he would stab her when she least expected it, but she didn't care. Because this was her choice, and she'd deal with the possible consequences of that decision.

Something exploded on the other side of the chamber, and Kanae saw a glimpse of the phoenix, rising from the ground as it attacked… was that a Shadow Hound!?

The creature was locked in a frantic exchange with the phoenix, the demi-god repeatedly diving for the monster. Near those two, Shadow was being pushed back by the other accursed with an oversized black hammer.

_This battle is too intense for this small area._ Kanae realized. The only reason Kyoko, Julie and the inhibitor hadn't been caught up in the crossfire was because Chiori appeared to be blocking any stray spells that were sent their way. That, and neither Naomi or the other accursed seemed to have targeted the inhibitor beyond the initial attack.

A shriek from Naomi made Kanae snap her attention to the woman. Naomi's stared venomously at them, yellow silted eyes dilating dangerously. The sudden hysterical anger made Kanae take an involuntary step back.

"Meddlesome insect!" Naomi snarled. "I have some unfinished business with that woman. Step aside so I can gut her!"

_She's talking to Shin._ Kanae realized. The reason Noami hadn't gone after the inhibitor was because she was after Kanae!

"Not a chance." Said Shin smiling, though there was no joy in the expression. No doubt he could feel it as well. The darkness staring to swirl around Naomi.

_I need to keep her attention away from Kyoko and Julie._

"What, are you a little sore from our last fight?" said Kanae, smirking at the woman. "I bet you're still coughing up sand."

Naomi's mouth opened. A guttering howl issued forth. It expanded, echoing around the entire chamber. Kanae's body seized up at the sound, disobeying her mind as she told it to move. To calm down and prepare.

Nothing could prepare Kanae for what she witnessed next.

Naomi elongated. Her arms, legs and neck; Each one stretched to double their original length. Scales of a poisonous dark green crept up her legs, ending at her thighs. Similar scales covered her arms as well, the material reflecting light on its stone like surface.

"I'll kill you." Hissed Naomi, her head lolling to one side. Cracks extended from the scales on her arm, splitting through her left eye. Blackness swirled in the iris, fixating on a completely stunned Kanae.

Holy Sh*t! Since when could the accursed change forms like that!?

Kanae resumed her stance, swallowing down her thundering heart. She felt Shin's subtle movements beside her as well, ready to fight. The knowledge strengthened Kanae as she worked her jaw to speak. To goad the accursed to focus on them instead of the inhibitor.

_Yes, because that worked so well last time_.

* * *

"How much longer until the inhibitor is charged?" asked Kyoko. Her hand was resting on Chiori's shoulder, channeling her magic to assist in the strength of the barrier. Another black spell bounced off the shield and Chiori bit back a groan of pain, putting weight on her hurt leg to brace the shield.

Julie had both hands on the inhibitor, sweat pouring down her face as she crammed light magic as fast as she could into the device.

"Maybe ten more minutes." She said. "If Rosa hadn't been here, it might have taken an hour with just my magic…"

Another blast blew up the ground beside them. Kyoko flinched, feeling the reverberations in her chest.

As the debris fell, it reveled Kanae and Shin fighting a demented Naomi. The accursed's strangely long limbs were giving Kanae and Shin trouble. The two had only lasted this long because of the other. They'd saved each other half a dozen times in the last thirty seconds.

_Thank goodness Kanae decided to trust Shin._

On the other side, she could see Shadow fighting desperately with the other animalistic accursed. He appeared to be doing a little better, constantly darting in and out of the shadows. The accursed was too slow to react with its huge hammer, striking places Shadow had already left. Rosa cried out overhead, fighting with that monstrous dog the accursed had summoned from the darkness.

There was too much going on. Kyoko's head was constantly whipping back and forth, unable to tear her eyes away from the fighting. From her friends.

Kyoko channeled more magic into the barrier, the grip on Chiori's shoulder tightening. This was the only thing she could do. Help protect the inhibitor and pray that her friends would win their fights.

* * *

_Kuu, Lory, Rosa and Shin. _

Kuon repeated these names in his head, troubled. If these were the only people that knew about the second inhibitor, then one of them had to have betrayed them. Rosa couldn't have for obvious reasons. Same for his father. Lory oversaw all of the underground security and information, so if Lory had given the location of the inhibitor away they were as good as dead. Now Shin…

"They must have a better spy network than we anticipated." He heard his dad say with a sigh. "You imply accursed, that one of them has betrayed us. I will not believe your lies."

Kuon smiled, glad his father had also come to the same conclusion. He did not believe one of those men would betray them.

"You're forgetting someone." Said the accursed with an impatient sigh. "How hurtful. No matter. You will learn soon enough."

The accursed raised his staff.

The amethyst flickered, runes and light hovering into existence around it. A small bead of light broke from the others, coming to rest in the air in front of the accursed's chest. It shone faintly, a dark haze drifting outward.

The accursed's head turned to Kuon.

"So you have it."

The accursed blurred.

One moment it was there, and the next, it was gone.

Kuon's hair stood on end. He whipped around, falling backward in his haste to move. He just narrowly avoided being bashed by the accursed staff. The relic pounded into the ground instead, creating a huge crater in the ground. The accursed was smiling again.

"Good! Good!" it called with glee, darting forward with spells dancing around it. Kuon threw up his own shields, desperately blocking this sudden attack. "I was right! You can sense it. So it's not perfect, that's good to know."

The accursed suddenly jumped into the air. Two spells collided against each other just where the accursed had been. Kuu and Dyrus both stood on either side, each with magic trailing from their hands.

The accursed flipped in the air, his wings expanding as he pointed his staff skyward. Hundreds of pulse shots suddenly formed, dotting the ceiling like thousands of stars. How had he managed to make so many at once!

The accursed whipped his staff down, pointing it towards Kuon.

_Shoot!_

Kuon started running as the hailstorm of shots thundered around him. He dodged, jumped and slashed through the barrage of magic, his shields taking heavy damage. One shot pounded in front of him, making him come to a sudden halt. It was a mistake.

Dozens of shots pounded into Kuon's shield. The magic exploded, pushing Kuon back through the air. He tripped, ignoring the stinging cuts as he rolled out of the fall to stand back up.

The pulse shots had stopped. Kuu and Dyrus had both attacked the accursed, distracting him from Kuon. The prince put a hand to his chest, checking for the vessel.

It wasn't there.

Panic shot through Kuon. He'd had it a second ago. Where had it gone? His eyes searched the ground. There! The lamp was lying among the rubble some yards in front of Kuon. It must have fallen out when he was dodging the spells.

There was a series of small blasts and Kuon's attention returned to the battle. The accursed had knocked back Dyrus and Kuu, the two now bleeding. It turned to Kuon, then its masked face appeared to look farther down. Towards the vessel.

"Is that it then?" said the accursed, its voice laced with eager excitement.

Kuon ran forward. The accursed did the same. Its wings beat furiously into the air, claws reaching for the vessel.

Kuon kept pushing forward, his sword out, spells of destruction swirling around his blade. Right before the accursed reached the vessel, Kuon reached him first. He collided with the accursed, his sword slicing into its wing. The two tumbled through the air, Kuon losing sense of direction. Then something bit hard into his leg.

He was flung again, the world upended before he crashed back into the earth. The pain in his leg doubled, and Kuon cried out. Everything hurt. His body spammed from the agony, squeezing his eyes shut to regain control. To desperately pull himself together.

Something grabbed his arm.

He jerked automatically from the contact.

"Kuon, it's me."

Kuon's eyes shot open. "Lory." He rasped in relief.

The duke had a hand on Kuon's leg, light magic swirling. It seeped into his leg, numbing the pain and healing the wound. This was Lory's specialty. Healing in incredible ways that sometimes seemed to defy even magic.

How was the man even here in the first place?

His attention turned back to the throne room. The accursed stood in the middle of the room, one wing shredded and surrounded by powerful shields. That wasn't the only thing that surrounded him. Five of Lory's elite shadow guards were there as well, each different in appearance, but each emanating a powerfully aura.

Kuon pushed himself to his feet with Lory's help, watching as his father walked to where the vessel had fallen, picking it up and tucking it away inside his robes.

"Who else is working with you?" Said Kuu. "Who told you about the vessel and inhibitor? Who has betrayed us?"

The accursed tilted its head, stretching it to one side and then the other. "That should be obvious Kuu." he said. "I've already given you many hints. No matter. I'm done with this horse play. It's time to even the playing field."

The staff glowed once more, this time dark and sinister.

A wave of darkness swept over the area. It blew through the entire group with apparent ease. Kuon drew a breath, expecting something to change. For the spell to cause some sort of effect. It did nothing to him.

A strange rattling sounded suddenly. It grew, the sound eerie.

"What was that Accursed?" called out Kuu, raising his sword to the monster. A twinge of panic could be seen in Kuu's countenance.

The accursed responded by giving a slight, mocking bow. "I'm doing as you asked earlier." Said the accursed, smiling as if this were a big game. "I'm raising the dead."

Kuon's heart sank. Dozens of footsteps padded towards the room. The entrance was suddenly full of bodies. Dead and broken monsters shuffled in, wounds still bleeding. It was an army of the dead! That… could not be good.

One of the shadow guards barked an order and they suddenly attacked the accursed. They didn't plan on waiting for the monsters to reach them. They would kill the source.

The accursed darted around their strikes, his form blurring as he shot counter spells in his wake.

Kuon and Lory both raced forward to help. They arrived just as the undead did.

The two groups clashed. Kuon was now in the midst of an intense battle. Dozens of monsters pressed on all sides, attacking and fighting without any regards to their own injuries. Magic was everywhere, tearing into both friend and foe as the accursed threw spells at them all with no discrimination for its own allies.

Kuon found himself back to back with a shadow guard, trading shots between them as they battled against a ghoul. Half of the monster's shoulder had been blown away, yet the creature persevered, heedless of the injury. Kuon dodged its ferocious swipes, his sword slicing through the monster's neck. It staggered, then finally fell.

These things just didn't stop! They had a powerful increase in strength, one monster fighting with the ferocity of ten. Kuon's leg was throbbing despite the healing from earlier, other wounds starting to hurt as well. He drew a shaky breath as he wiped blood from his cheek. He turned to throw himself into the next battle when he saw something that made his heart stop.

The accursed was looming over Kuu, his light sword fallen. Its staff come down, pointed directly at the king.

* * *

_That worked too well_. Thought Kanae bitterly. She dodged another flurry of blades, dark smoke trailing through the air. Her feet pounded against the stone, spear held out beside her as she ran in an arc around the accursed. Shin mirrored her movements on the other side, barraging Naomi with different spells. The accused's attention was split, but that didn't stop her twin blades and throwing knives snapping at them, keeping them back.

Kanae skidded to a halt, pushing off suddenly towards Naomi. The monster turned towards her, striking out with her blades. They were thicker, heavy than they had been before, tainted and transformed in the accursed's hands. Kanae's spear came up, batting aside the blade. Another one appeared on the other side, gunning for her shoulder.

Kanae ignored it, pushing forward. A second later, the blade stopped midair. Shin had grabbed the chain, stopping the blade from reaching Kanae. It left Kanae's path clear of any weapons. Naomi was vulnerable.

Kanae thrust he spear towards the accursed. Naomi tried to dodge backward but wasn't fast enough. The spear tore into her side.

Naomi howled in anger, yanking back on her own weapons. Shin stumbled, still holding the chains but Kanae kept pressing forward, not wanting to give up the advantage.

Naomi split.

Her form, body, everything divided straight down the middle. Kanae's spear found open air as the space Naomi had occupied was now vacant, one half of the woman on either side.

_What the-!_

The bodies rippled. Bubbled. And now two Naomi's stood on either side of Kanae. One was completely black, like a shadow given physical form. The other was the same as before, covered in those sickening scales.

Both Naomi's threw a chained blade at Kanae.

"Die!" They cackled in perfect unison.

Magic flooded through Kanae. She activated her quickest spell, straining her muscles to move past their limits. Move! Her body twisted, spear spinning.

One blade passed her, inches from her chest. The other one…

Kanae's body stiffened for impact.

It didn't come.

Instead someone grunted, metal scraping against metal.

Kanae turned just in time to see Shin lowering his sword. A gash bleed freely down his arm, fresh. He had blocked that attack for her!

"You idiot!" called Kanae, even as they were attacked again, blades appearing from every direction. "Her blades are poisonous. Why'd you let yourself get hit!"

"Sorry, was that attack for you?" said Shin. "My mistake. I'll let you get hit next time."

_Liar_. Grumbled Kanae, fending off the attacks from the colored Naomi. The two had pinned Shin and Kanae against each other, back to back as they defended themselves.

They needed to end this fight quickly. Now that Shin had been poisoned, it was a matter of time before it over took him. Kanae remembered too well how quickly that poison worked. And how much it hurt. They had minutes at most.

"We need to kill the original." Said Kanae.

"Way ahead of you." Said Shin.

Something exploded behind her. She felt a soft push on her shoulder blade and reacted naturally. She pivoted to face the other side, Shin doing the same. They seamlessly switched places with each other. On the other side, she saw what Shin had done.

The shadow Naomi had been knocked back. She wasn't vulnerable, just temporarily pushed away by the attack. Kanae followed up with her own spell. She swung her spear, a blinding spell flung toward the accursed. She didn't watch to make sure it hit. Doing so would blind her as well. She kept turning.

A satisfying bust of light came from behind her followed by a howl of fury.

Kanae ran after Shin who was gunning for the colored Naomi. He pulled to a sudden stop, slamming a hand to the ground. Runes of light appeared, zigzagging towards Naomi.

The accursed recognized the attack. Her anger increased, a maddening shriek piercing their ears. She jumped forward, chains and magic snapping out towards Shin.

But Kanae wasn't going to let Naomi anywhere near Shin. Not on her watch.

Kanae darted in front of Shin. Her spear danced in her hands, swirling through the air like a hurricane, batting away every attack. Every piece of metal and magic thrown towards Shin. Nothing got past her.

The spell on the ground finished.

Naomi's next step sank through the ground. She was trapped. Stuck in the swirl of sand that had suddenly appeared at her feet.

It suited Shin's personality that he would use that spell to attack Naomi. The one that had done her in the last time Kanae and her fought. It was ironic, touching an especially sore sport with the accursed. The man had a sense of humor, even in battle.

Shin sped past Kanae, darting between the series of attacks. He drew back his light sword and thrust it into Naomi's chest.

Naomi's body stilled, yellow eyes wide as they stared at Shin. Then they dulled, losing their color. Her whole body drained and turned into a murky black. It disappeared a second later like smoke in the wind.

That had been strange. Kanae had never seen someone die like that. Was that how all accursed perished? By turning into smoke?

Shin seemed to be as confused as her. His attention turned back to Kanae, the question on his lips. It changed to surprise.

"Look out!"

His warning came not a moment too soon. Kanae drew up her spear, turning just in time to block the attack.

Naomi was in front of her, pointed canines bared as she snarled. She wasn't covered in blackness, the color fleshing her out completely. Hadn't the copy been behind them? How had Naomi's original body changed position? There wasn't a single mark on her indicating the place Shin had pierced her with his sword.

Kanae didn't have time to think. Naomi was pressing her attack, knives snapping through the air as they struck. Kanae cursed as she felt one of the knives skid across her vambrace, cutting into her upper arm. Great. Now she was poisoned as well.

A spell sliced through the air from her right.

Naomi jumped out of the way, dodging Shin's attack. She stayed back, a malicious smile curving her lips.

"Aww, poor girl, you've been hurt." Said Naomi, a scaled hand covering her mouth as she giggled. "You should probably see a physician for that wound. It looks _painful."_

Naomi was gloating. She knew she had poisoned them both. It was just a matter of time until she won. This did not look good.

Shin waltz next to Kanae, his face pale.

"Any ideas?" said Kanae.

"I know I got her." Said Shin. "I think… we'll have to kill both copies at once. If one lives, she won't die."

"Great."

Kanae pressed two fingers to her cut, stemming the flow of the blood. They didn't have much time based on Shin's appearance. His eyes had tightened under his dark bangs, body tense. He was already starting to feel the pain.

The thought scared Kanae. Her heart hardened in anger against Naomi.

The accursed's form rippled again, splitting into two. One colored, the other a physical shadow. The two Naomi's drew the blades back, crossing them between the other. Magic started to pool around the blades, growing every second.

Kanae drew up her magic, preparing herself to dodge the blast. As the Naomi's flung the spell, she watched with horror as it didn't go towards Shin and Kanae.

It was flung at the group surrounding the inhibitor.

* * *

"It's done." Said Julie suddenly.

"Thank goodness." Said Kyoko, relief flooding through her. Now all Julie had to do was activate the inhibitor and-

A spell blasted into Chiori's shield. Kyoko yelled in fright, the shockwave pushing her and Chiori to the ground.

Their shield flickered, then died.

They were completely exposed.

Kyoko scramble up to resume the shield, but she wasn't fast enough. Another spell crashed into the ceiling, sending a cascade of brick down beside them. The impact shook the ground, Kyoko clinging to the inhibitor to keep herself upright. Magic and air were swirling around her too fast. She couldn't keep up.

A second, louder blast blew dust into her eyes, and she blinked frantically. They focused just in time to see her death approaching. A massive stone had collapsed from the ceiling, mere feet from crushing her.

The shield! She didn't have time to make one.

Something shoved her hard in the stomach.

Kyoko was tumbling, skidding into broken stone until her back thudded into something. She cried out, a current of pain shooting up her spine.

It took her a moment to clear the pain from her head. Light! That had hurt. With sheer determination, Kyoko forced herself up to a sitting position. Her head swam, but she stayed upright.

The platform was covered in rocks. The ceiling had caved in directly on top of where the inhibitor had stood. Adrenaline shot hot thought Kyoko as she examined the destruction.

"Your highness!" she called, "Chiori! Are you guys alright?"

Nothing answered her but the sounds of the battle. She could see past the tall brick to the shadow wolf. The beast was still locked in a heated battle with the phoenix, their magic spraying the area was shadows and light.

Kyoko stood up, wincing as she grabbed her arm. It was bleeding.

"Chiori! Queen Julie! Please!" she called, walking through the mess. This couldn't be happening. They had to be alright. They just _had_ to. "Anyone!"

"Kyo…ko."

The voice was quiet. Kyoko limped as fast as she could to the source, scrambling over rock towards the voice. Her heart sang in relief, then stilled again at what she saw.

"Your highness."

Kyoko nearly fell as she hurried to Julie's side. The woman let out a groan, barely conscious as blood dripped from a head wound. Her lower body was pinned down by a tower of rubble.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Said Kyoko, pressing her hands to Julie's temple. She channeled to assess her condition, checking for any immediate danger. One leg was probably broken, and she couldn't be sure of the severity of the internal bleeding. Either way, Julie needed immediate attention.

Kyoko's hands were surprisingly stable as she yanked supplied from Chiori's bag. As if they knew their purpose. They weren't going to let anything stop them from their goal.

She pressed a cloth to Julies head wound, stanching the bleeding as she wove arcane magic to help.

"Kyoko…" said Julie, her voice distant. "Chiori…"

"I'm sure she's fine." Said Kyoko, shushing the queen. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

But one of Julie's hands shot out, grabbing the arm that held the cloth. Her eyes were glazed over. Unfocused.

"The inhibitor." She said, her grip tightening. "You have to activate it. Please."

"I need to help you." Said Kyoko firmly, "You're hurt."

"No!" said Julie fervently. "Get to the inhibitor before…"

Julie's grip slackened, and the woman's eyes closed.

"Your highness." Called Kyoko, "Your highness, please wake up!"

Julie didn't stir. She had passed out from the shock and pain.

Kyoko blinked tears of panic from her eyes, looking around frantically. She needed to get Julie out of the rubble or else she could die. Kyoko wasn't strong enough to pull her out and it would take too long to destroy the brick with her magic. She needed help, but everyone was preoccupied with their own fights. She had to do something.

_I'll be back._ Kyoko silently promised, pushing herself to her feet. She swayed for a moment before clambering through the mess, searching for that familiar white rock. She prayed it was still intact.

She spotted it a second later, laying among the rubble.

Kyoko slid next to the inhibitor, pushing aside a large rock with a grunt. She pressed her hands on the pedestal. The hum of magic was palpable beneath them. Julie's magic was still there. The crystal and everything was intact. She could do this!

Kyoko channeled her magic into the unfamiliar circles.

_Shoot!_

The thing needed light magic even to activate it.

Kyoko's turned left and right, frantic for a solution. This was her last hope. They had to activate this inhibitor.

An idea hit her and she tore through Chiori's bag, praying it was there.

_Ah ha!_

Kyoko yanked out a stylus, pressing the long pen on the inhibitors surface. White magic sparked into life as she began to draw the ignition circle.

Something huge and black crashed into the rubble near her. Kyoko yelled in fright, the stylus falling from her hands and slipping through the rocks, never to be seen again. Kyoko clung to the inhibitor, staring at the shadow wolf as it raised itself from the ground beside her.

The monster was coated in inky blackness, slashes of its body gone where it had sustained injury. It snarled in fury as the phoenix descended on it a second later, smoke and fire swirling around her. The two collided, and Kyoko shut her eyes. Too scared to do more than huddle against the humming inhibitor.

_"__Now Kyoko!"_

Kyoko's eyes shot open.

She heard the phoenix's voice as if it were right beside her. Urging her to push forward. To surpass fear and find strength.

Kyoko wobbled upright, urging her body to move despite her fear. Her hesitance. They were counting on her. She had to do this.

Kyoko raised a finger, channeling. Magic cut into the air as it trailed her finger. She worked furiously, her mind remembering each detail from her lesson with Kuon. Each stroke needed to complete the circle. She couldn't afford to mess up. They didn't have time.

The magic was practically dancing from her fingers as she scribbled in the air, adding two, now three fingers working together in sinc. She could feel it starting to come together, almost begging her to finish. To complete the spell.

More spells whizzed past her, one clipping her shoulder. But she didn't flinch. Her eyes were steady, blazing with determination. She would not fall!

The last rune snapped into place and the spell rippled with power.

Kyoko pressed her hand to the circle, channeling her magic into the inhibitor. The spell seized her arcane power allowing her to manipulate the light magic. She flicked the switch.

Light burst from the inhibitor. It washed over Kyoko, leaving her in a daze from the power. It chased away all the darkness and fear. The air felt purified. Cleansed.

She had done it. The inhibitor was active.

Something screamed in pain. Kyoko stood up, realizing it was the shadow wolf. She stared as she watched Rosa take one last dive at the creature. Her beak tore its body in half, and the creature melted away like smoke.

* * *

"Die! Die!" the two Naomi's were cackling, flinging spell after spell towards the inhibitor. Brick and motor were starting to fall on the group.

Kanae dived towards Naomi with such speed it bordered on recklessness. She was not going to let this woman kill her friends!

Kanae realized her mistake a second later. Her foot descended on a hidden spell, the runes activating. Kanae threw her arms up to block the spell. She was hurled into the air, magic and rock cutting into her.

From the smoke, Naomi appeared. Both had their blades pulled back as they charged. Kanae channeled through her feet. She flipped, pushing through the air toward the two. They hadn't expected her to charge back, their weapons not fast enough to block the attack.

Kanae's spear sliced through the Naomi on the left, tearing through its stomach. As before, the colored Naomi turned into black smoke and melted away in the air. Color flushed through the previously dark Naomi who immediately split.

Did that spell not have any sort of restrictions or cooldown?!

Kanae flipped in the air again, skidding to a halt on the other side of the Naomi duo.

Explosions suddenly erupted around the accursed, dozens of pulse shots pelting her. Shin was bombarding the two.

One Naomi pulled up their shield as the other knelt. Kanae wasn't sure what Naomi was planning, but she didn't plan on letting them implement whatever it was. Kanae held out a hand, dozens of her own shots forming around her. They added to Shin's barrage, pelting the two in a rain of magic. Dust and rock flew into the air, showering them with rubble. Kanae didn't stop her attack, throwing shot after shot at the accursed.

Naomi darted out from the barrage. It was the shadow one!

The woman drew back her hands, magic forming around her, not focused on Shin or Kanae. The woman was going for the inhibitor again!

Kanae glanced back, her stomach falling at what she saw. Kyoko stood beside the ruined platform next to the inhibitor. A partially completed spell was in front of her, Kyoko's fingers darting out to finish the circle. Her eyes shone out from the dirt and blood, expression more determined than Kanae had ever seen it.

Naomi flung her spells at Kyoko.

And Kanae ran.

She ran for the accursed, spells swirling into existence. They flew, colliding with Naomi's midair. Explosions dotted the air. A few spells managing to pass Kaane's defenses but they didn't hit Kyoko. One grazed her shoulder, but the women kept working on her spell, unfazed.

Kanae reached Naomi.

Right before her spear sliced through the accursed, Naomi disappeared into smoke.

_What!_

The woman had dismissed the clone herself. That must mean-

Kanae spun around.

Shin was now battling two Naomis. His movements were slow, sluggish as he desperately tried to fend off the attacks. The poison was doing its work. He couldn't keep up with the attacks. Kanae had been tricked to abandon him.

Kanae ran back towards the fight, the blood rushing in her ears. Her visions blurred for a moment. Shoot. She was staring to be effected by the poison as well.

Kanae had to watch, still a few yards away as the colored Naomi descended on Shin, the man on his knees. Kanae roared in anger, catching the attention of the shadow. It threw its blades at Kanae.

Metal tore into her arm and leg, but she ignored their bite. Her attention was on Naomi. On the woman about to kill Shin. Magic swirled around Kanae's spear as she thrust it through the accursed.

The colored Naomi faded to black, her blade falling just inches from Shin. Kanae had managed to save Shin, but now she was completely exposed. The Naomi faded away, rejuvenating the other one. The one whose blade was now inches from Kanae's throat.

Kanae closed her eyes.

Something warm and powerful washed over Kanae. It flooded through her, filling her with a sudden and powerful energy. She took a deep ragged breath, as if surfacing from water as her lungs gulped down pure blissful air. Kanae instantly understood what had happened. The inhibitor had been activated.

As Kanae basked in the sudden wave of light, she heard a shriek of pain from her side.

Naomi's attack had stopped. The accursed had halted, halfway through splitting again. Two upper portions of Naomi now shared one torso, the two women clutching their heads in sudden agony.

This was their chance. Their only chance at beating Naomi.

Kanae forced her arms to move. To swing her spear around and charge it straight through Naomi's head. On her other side, she heard Shin give a yell of frustration as his own sword pieced the other head.

Everything seemed to stop.

Kanae's grip on the spear relaxed, and she tumbled to her knees as she stared up at the accursed. Shin's light blade slowly disappeared, leaving behind the muddled mess from their attack.

Then Naomi fell, bleeding inky black blood.

She did not rise again.

* * *

"No!"

Kuon ran for his father. Ran through the bodies of allies and fiends. But even as he ran, he knew he wasn't going to make it. The spell already forming around his hand wouldn't make it on time.

The accursed was going to kill Kuu. It's spells was already formed, already activating inches away from Kuu's face.

Light descended around them.

Kuon gasped, the sudden feeling that washed over him almost making him fall. It felt wonderful and suffocating all at once. Powerful and right. He recognized this feeling and he knew what had happened. Someone had managed to activate the second inhibitor.

Kuon wasn't the only one that felt the effects. The accursed's spell had paused, hesitating from the overwhelming wash of light magic that pierced its twisted soul. Though dazed, Kuon kept moving toward the accursed. It only hesitated for a split second, but that was all he needed.

Magic and light twisted around his blade, renewed by the inhibitor. He swung the sword with all his might, tearing it through the accursed. Flesh and stone tore away from the monster. Its spell misfired, ricocheting off the ground and crashing into the ceiling. The accursed beat it's wings twice as it pushed backward, creating more distance. It clutched it side where cracks and blood was visible through the armor.

Kuon breathed a sigh, nearly falling from relief. That inhibitor had activated just in time. He managed to keep steady, wincing as his head throbbed.

Kuu was on his feet now. "Thank you, son." He said. "That was a little too close for comfort."

Kuon could barely nod, feeling sick. He glanced around the room and noticed that the activity had stopped. The monsters which had been fighting with such ferocity had all fallen. Had the inhibitor stopped the monster's spell as well?

There was a clinking sound, like china shattering as it hit the floor. The accursed had succumbed to its injuries, sinking to its knees. Bits of armor were falling from its body, melting away into nothingness. With each fall of armor, the person beneath was slowly revealed. The wings dissolved as well until the man beneath was exposed, dressed in luxurious robes, the hem decorated in a specific braided pattern. The pattern of an archmage.

With a final crack, the mask split and fell to the ground, revealing the face of Hirotaka Ogata.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**So… fight scenes yeah? They are not easy to write, especially in a short time. Oh well. Lots of practice for meeee!**

**mrs. zala, I wrote down the names of all the characters in this story one day. Needless to say, it was immense, and most of them weren't OCs. Skip Beat has a huge cast! I forget people's names all the time. XD**

**Updates are on my profile page. See you all next week.**

**-Blushweaver**

**_Give it up for blushweaver and some awesome action scenes!_**

**_-Imouto_**


	60. Completing the Contract

**Just a note to clear up some confusion: Hirotaka Ogata is the father of Hiroaki Ogata (The director of Dark Moon in canon). Hirotaka is the one that created the inhibitors. We have not actually seen his son at all in this story. Now, onward to the drama!**

* * *

"Kyoko!"

The sound of her name brought the world around her back into focus. The voice was Shin's, but it was laced with an uncharacteristic urgency that got her moving. Carefully hurrying through the rubble she found him and Kanae. Her best friend lay on the ground, eyes closed and blood seeping from several wounds. Shin knelt beside her, his pallor and the way he was swaying said he wasn't too far from passing out himself.

Kyoko hurried over, ignoring the twisted black mess that used to be Naomi. It was smoking slightly, the sent made Kyoko want to choke.

"Kyoko." Called Shin in relief. "Quickly, she was hit multiple times by that accused's poison."

"On it." Said Kyoko, yanking out a drawing ring from Chiori's bag. She glanced at Shin as she pulled it on her finger. "It looks like you were hit as well."

"Kanae first, she's got more of it in her system."

"I'm fine." Muttered Kanae through clenched teeth. It looked like the woman was still conscious, though her eyes were closed. Kyoko ignored the protest. Shin had light magic to help slow down the poison. Kanae did not.

She pressed a finger to the gash on Kanae's arm, then slowly drew it up. Blood and inky black poison followed her finger. Kanae's body tensed up, but she did not cry out in pain.

Kyoko threw the poison aside, and repeated the process on the other two cuts. With each drawing, less poison was removed until little more than a trickle came up. That was all Kyoko could do. She didn't have time to be more thorough. Shin also needed help if he wanted to live.

The man was now swaying where he sat, his wounds turning a sickly greyish color. Then he suddenly began to fall backward. Kyoko reached out, nearly toppling over as she grabbed him just in time to stop him from hitting his head. She carefully laid him down, repeating the same process of drawing out the poison. He had a lot less in his system thankfully.

Kyoko was drawing the last portion out when Kanae managed to sit up. The warrior scooted herself next to Shin, gripping a bleeding arm as she regarded him. Her body was covered in dirt, blood and sweat. Black hair was plastered to her face, but she didn't seem to care about any of that as she leaned over Shin, giving him a small nudge.

"Hey, are you still alive?" said Kanae.

Shin cracked an eye open. He was in a similar state as Kanae, sweat and grime coloring his pale face. He seemed to care even less.

"Course I am." He said. "You promised to give me hell, remember?

Kanae almost smiled. Her lips turned upward from their usual slope, softening her face. "I guess I did."

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion.

That… had sounded different. She couldn't put her finger on it, but it was as if something had passed between the two. Kanae's expression was open, unguarded. Even Shin looked content. The two of them were still looking at each other, an unknown… _something_ between them.

Maybe they were _really _satisfied they had managed to kill Naomi?

_"__Kyoko."_

Rosa had come over to the group. She was walking through the mess in Ren's form with orange hair and blazing eyes. Kyoko could feel her heart relaxing as the phoenix got closer, bathing them with her presence.

_"__We managed to pull the queen from the wreckage."_ Said Rosa. _"But she needs medical attention. I did what I could, but we need you to see to her. I'll see to these two."_

"What happened to Aunt Julie?" said Shin, pushing himself up to a sitting position. He winced as he did so, what color he'd gained, draining once again. "Is she going to be okay?"

_"__She is not out of danger yet."_ Said Rosa. _"Quickly Kyoko. She needs your help."_

Kyoko nodded, but hesitated before turning to the other two. She wrapped an arm around Kanae and Shin, pulling them into a sudden hug. She heard them both hiss in either pain or surprise. She tried to be careful, conscious of their injuries, but she couldn't help herself.

"I'm glad you're both alright." whispered Kyoko.

Shin patted her comfortingly on the head. Another hand reluctantly returned the hug, this one from Kanae.

Kyoko stood up, hurrying over to where she knew the queen would be. She rounded a large bolder, her eyes falling on the queen.

The sight brought tears to Kyoko's eyes. One of Julie's legs was crushed almost beyond recognition. Bruises were forming under the skin from trapped and ruptured blood vessels. The woman's eyes were closed. Her hair splayed around her, framing her body in golden beauty.

Shadow was kneeling over the queen, tending to the more severe injuries. He didn't look so good himself. There was a wound on his chest, the flesh burned and charred. He had obviously seared the wound to keep it from bleeding rather than waste time stitching it up. He was currently sewing up the femoral artery in Julie's leg.

Kyoko brushed aside her tears, taking her place on the other side of Julie.

"Has she had a blood replenishing potion yet?" said Kyoko.

"She has." Said Shadow. "But we need to stop all the points of bleeding or else it won't do any good."

No. It wouldn't.

Kyoko pulled the needed supplies from the bag, setting everything up to monitor Julie's vitals as they worked on her. It did not look good. Even if Julie managed to survive she probably wouldn't ever walk again.

Kyoko hadn't been working long when Kanae and Shin came around the corner. They were quite the sight. It was difficult to tell who was supporting who as they limped over together. Rosa was with them, now changed to her original form as a phoenix. The demi-god flew over the group, perching above Julies head. A faint glow emanated from the creature, magic seeping into the unconscious woman.

"Aunt Julie." Said Shin, pain twisting his face as he looked at her. Kyoko looked up briefly from her work. It was usually not a good idea to have family members see someone when they were like this. It could cause problems when the family caused a scene or threw themselves at the injured in a panic, desperate to call them back. It wasted time that they did not have. Then again, Kyoko herself had a strong emotional attachment to Julie. The one mother figure in her life that didn't hate her.

The fears were unneeded as Shin did none of those things. He merely helped Kanae take a seat before settling himself beside her.

"How is she?" said Shin solemnly.

"She'll be-"

"Kyoko… please." Said Shin. "I know that tone."

Kyoko carefully removed a fragment of bone from Julie's muscle, careful not to cause more trauma to the surrounding tissue.

"She's lost a lot of blood." Said Kyoko. "There's a lot of internal damage...but she's doing well considering."

She didn't elaborate. Shin didn't ask her to.

"Did you find Chiori?" said Kyoko. "If she's trapped as well we need to get her out as soon as possible."

But it wasn't Shin that answered. It was Shadow.

"Chiori didn't make it."

"What?"

The man continued working, his hands stained red, much like Kyoko's were.

"When the ceiling collapsed." Said Shadow. "She pushed you and the queen out of the way. I found her earlier in the rubble."

Kyoko stopped.

She had to. Her hands were shaking too much. All the pain and shock from everything was catching up to her in one big rush. She had managed to hold it in, to keep it all back until now. Until this moment. Chiroi. Dead. Crushed by the rock that should have killed her and Julie.

_I hate this._ she thought, eyes burning as tears began leaking out one by one. She hated all of this. Sitting useless until the fight ended, and even then she was useless. Nothing she did could bring the dead back. The dead. _Oh Chiroi._

She took a deep shaky breath, calming her hands, and getting back to work. Stray tears occasionally fell as reality pounded on her in waves.

* * *

Kuon's knees felt weak. If he hadn't seen the mask fall from Hirotaka's face he wouldn't have believed it. That Archmage Hirotaka had betrayed them. Had become an accursed.

While his heart refused to accept it, his head told him it made sense. It immediately answered how the accursed had gotten past their defenses so easily. How they had known about the second inhibitor. The country's most powerful and talented archmage had defected to the other side.

Someone stepped up next to him.

It was his dad.

Kuu took a few steps forward, his face mirroring Kuon's feelings. No. The shock was worse for his father. Hirotaka had been a good friend, an ally, a support through all of this. The two had a friendship that originated centuries ago. A trust and history that should not have been so easily broken.

"Hirotaka." Said Kuu, disbelieving. "I… don't understand. How? Why?"

"Ah." Said Hirotaka. "Now those are two different questions."

The man began to struggle to his feet.

Kuon instantly raised his blade, readying himself in case the man attacked. He noticed the others in the room doing the same. Dyrus had come over close to Kuu, sword held out at the ready. Only Lory seemed calm in this situation. His face was unreadable as something smoldered in his eyes, staring down at Hirotaka.

"You succumbed to the temptation of power, didn't you?" said Lory softly.

Hirotaka was upright now. He stabbed his staff into the ground, leaning heavily against the black rod. The wound Kuon had inflicted was bleeding, staining his robes red. It was so odd to Kuon. To see a man he had known for most of his life so changed, yet still the same. He was still an enigmatic, twitchy older man. But he now exuded a strange aura. One of suppressed frenzy and darkness.

"It wasn't so much the power." Said Hirotaka offhandedly. "But the knowledge. The ability to understand everything and anything."

"And so you betrayed us!" said Kuu, his voice laced with emotion. "You attacked the arcane syndicate for the sake of your knowledge."

"I told you, that was an accident!" snapped Hirotaka, his anger sudden. Flecks of magic sparked from his relic at the outburst. "I had just created my own relic. The power. It was all too much to take in. I was trying to understand. I didn't want to destroy all my hard work! My research. Everything ruined in seconds."

The sparks from the rod intensified, popping and falling to the ground. The man appeared to have momentarily forgotten them. He was too busy lamenting the records and items that had been destroyed in his study.

"But no matter, they promised to compensate me. To recover it all. Yes, I will get back everything I lost and more." Hirotaka was almost giddy as he spoke, the madness visible in his eyes. "You don't understand Kuu. How incredible this power is. The wonders it can create. We've been so blind to the Djinn's might. If you just had a glimpse of its majesty you could understand."

Kuon felt sick. He had always admired Hirotaka for his dedication to the pursuit of knowledge. To always be learning and seeking answers to the unanswerable. But the Djinn had managed to take a good thing and twist it. Pervert it for the sake of his dark purposes.

It was almost pitiful.

_I can see myself in him._ Thought Kuon. He knew to some degree the changes that had gone through Hirotaka. How that one emotion or wish had chased out everything else, leaving a shell of the man that had been there before. This, right here would have been Kuon's fate, had Rosa not bonded with him to save his soul.

This could have been him, standing in dark glory, causing the hurt in his fathers eyes. Maybe it still could be.

The dark figure of the djinn was still there, present despite the warming power of the inhibitor trembling through the room. It was his illusion. The representation of the contract that was so close to finishing.

"I think I've heard enough." Said Lory. "Kuu, this thing is no longer the Hirotaka you once knew."

"No." said Kuu, his voice quiet. Tired. Drained of emotions. "He's not."

Lory's gaze lingered on Kuu's for a moment. Then he turned away and began walking towards Hirotaka. The accursed didn't appear frightened. Mostly disappointed.

"I thought you might have understood me." Said Hirotaka sadly. "After all, I now know how to break the contract on Prince Kuon."

Lory stopped. Kuon saw the man glanced back at him before looking again towards Hirotaka.

Kuon wasn't sure what his face looked like. If it showed the shock and hope, or the distrust he currently felt all at once. Hirotaka knew how to get rid of his curse? He couldn't help hoping that it was true. Almost forgetting to wonder if Hirotaka was playing with them. Lying to stall or manipulate them into letting him live. All he could register was that there was a way to remove the curse, and the man before them knew how.

Hirotaka began to laugh, a giddy chuckle that made him gasp of air. "Y-your faces!" he chortled. "See. Now you're interested! Now you understand how much there is to gain from this magic. You condemn me for choosing this path until it suits your needs. Then it's alright."

How ironic that his voice was what brought Kuon out of his daydream. That reminded him how he had gotten cursed in the first place. Kuon caught his father's eye. Saw the desire in Kuu's eye for a cure. It wasn't controlling his decision, but it could make him hesitate. Question what he wanted to do. Kuon could see it in his father's face. It made him sad to see it.

It was a pure desire. The wish of a father wanting to help relieve the burdens upon his son. But the price that would be paid for a wish, even a pure one, would not be worth it.

"No." said Kuon quietly, eyes on his father even as he spoke to Hirotaka. "It is not alright. What you've sacrificed for obtaining your wish was not worth the price. Do not pretend that it was for me or anyone else that you chose to fall."

Hirotaka paused. "I see." He said, eyes fully of pity. "Then you will fall as well Prince."

_Not today I won't._

The king appeared to come out of his revere. He broke his attention from Kuon, a small wistful smile on his lips. He opened his mouth to speak.

A flash of movement appeared behind the king.

It was too fast. Kuon didn't eve have time to cry out.

The king stopped, his mouth open in shock as he looked down at the point of a sword sticking out of his chest.

"Dad!"

Kuon couldn't move. He couldn't think. His heart was denying what he saw, telling him it couldn't be. That he didn't just see his father stabbed in the back. He could hear shouts from the others in the room. His eyes were transfixed on the piece of metal poking out of his father.

Then it was yanked out.

Kuu fell to the floor, revealing the person that stood behind him. Dyrus pointed the bloodied weapon at Kuu's neck.

"Move, and I'll slit his throat."

Kuon stopped, not noticing he had moved forward.

_This could not be happening._

Kuon's heart was hammering, adrenaline rushing through him with nowhere to go. Stuck, unable to do anything. He was panicking, watching his father bleed out on the floor. Kuu was conscious, hand pressed hard against his wound. There was magic coming from him to the help stem the flow, keep him alive. But for how long?

"Dyrus!" yelled Lory, jolting Kuon from his daze. "What the hell is this!?"

Dyrus turned his gaze to Lory, the expression wrong. Everything in fact was wrong. His aura… it didn't feel like it belonged to him. Something was being pulled back and Kuon was able to fully understand who stood before them.

"You're not him." Said Kuon.

The man wearing Dyrus's appearance gave Kuon an appreciative nod. "No Nephew, I am not." Then he wavered. His entire appearance shimmered and transformed into someone else. Someone they all but knew had betrayed them. Masato, Kuu's brother.

Lory's sword was out, magic shimmering around him in a haze of might and power. The air crackled with his fury.

"Masato." He said, voice low with a tremor that promised retribution. "Remove yourself from the king this instant."

Masato raised a brow in response, pressing the blade closer to Kuu's throat. The king drew a sharp breath, a new line of blood trailing from the pressure. The message was clear: _Lower your weapon and magic, or he will die._

The venom in Lory's expression could have killed. The magic and sword vanished around him, but the dangerous aura around the man did not. The aura that promised Masato's death the second he saw an opportunity.

Masato didn't seem to care about the group of men in the room, each poised to strike. He merely bent down beside the king and pulled from Kuu's robes the ornamental oil lamp. The vessel of the phoenix.

"No." the king rasped. Blood sputtered from his mouth at the gasp, squeezing Kuon's heart in terror.

"I believe this belongs to me." Said Masato, "Thank you brother. For so kindly leading me to it."

A pool of darkness appeared beside the man. It drew itself up, taking the form of a hooded cloak of darkness. The Dark Djinn.

The light in the area dimmed, overpowered by the presence of the dark create. Each heart felt the change. The darkness was seeping into Kuon, his panic slowly building.

_"__Excellent work Masato."_ The Djinn said. _"Now, destroy the vessel, and rid the world of the phoenix once and for all."_

Kuon's grip tightened around his sword. If the vessel was destroyed, then the phoenix would lose the thing that tethered herself to the world. She would vanish. Cease to exist on earth. For the sake of the kingdom, he couldn't let the vessel be destroyed. But he couldn't charge ahead either. Not with Masato's sword pressed to his father's neck.

Kuon's soul cried at the situation. At the choice he was suddenly face with. His father, or the phoenix? Lory did not know about the vessel. Only he understood the situation.

And he had no idea what to do.

Blessedly, Masato hadn't done anything yet. The man was gazing at the lamp with a strange reverence.

"It is disappointing." He commented. "That such a frail thing can be the vessel of such a powerful creature."

The king struggled at Masato's feet, trying to move despite his injury. "Why brother?" he said. "I don't understand. Why do you wish to destroy Ashuron?"

"Destroy?"

Masato lowered the vessel, his attention now on his brother. The frustrations that was so often hidden broke through the surface, appearing unhindered on Masato's face.

"It is you who are destroying Ashuron." He said, teeth clenched. "You, who are too soft and foolish to do anything. I have told you time and time again brother, that you are weak, and today just shows you how right I was. The accursed easily infiltrated the kingdom and have killed hundreds of your citizens. All on your watch. Well, I don't plan on letting that happen again."

"What?"

Masato swung his sword around. The gleaming tip was now pointing at the Djinn. The monster gave a shrill sound that sounded like a hiss. Masato smiled at the noise.

What was going on?

_"__Masato, what is this?" _said the Djinn.

"Did you think, monster, that I would go along with your plan?" said Masato. "Your elaborate scheme to destroy _my_ kingdom? Why else do you think I wished to obtain the vessel of the phoenix?"

Lory stepped forward, and Masato's eyes flickered back to them. Magic sprung around him, dark runes of sickening blackness. They hovered around Kuu, threatening and promising death if activated. Lory stopped, cautious.

"I see now." Said Kuu, his voice sad. He was getting weaker with every moment, his breaths slowing. "You still wished to be king, even after all this time."

"I deserve to be king!" snapped Masato. "Not you. I would have built up the kingdom, made it stronger. Not this frail shadow of what it once was. Our father built a mighty kingdom, and you with your peace and your lay over and playing dead! You've dishonored his memory! But I understand what is needed. I know what must be done."

"And what is that?" said Kuu.

"To accept both shadow and light." Said Masato, holding up the vessel. "I will be the first king to command both the phoenix and the Dark Djinn."

_Impossible._ Thought Kuon, watching Masato. Light and dark were opposites. They could not coexist in the same space. He was a testament to that fact. He could feel the dark in his swirling more prominently now, recognizing the horror before him, snuffing out the light.

The Djinn remained quiet as it floated beside Masato, watching everything from its hooded cloak

"Brother, stop this madness." Said Kuu desperately. "The people would never accept you. Not after what happened today with the accursed."

"They will." Said Masato. "For I will be the one to subdue the attack. I will show my power and might. They will praise me as the hero that saved the people and captured the dark Djinn. Then I will promise them revenge on those that did this." his face twisted into a smile. "I believe Aquiteris had a small fleet of soldiers here that could have carried out this nefarious scheme."

Kuon's dread grew. He instantly recognized Masato's plan. He was going to blame the attack on the Aquiteris kingdom. Distract Ashuron's anger by diverting it to another enemy. One they could fight. One they had fought years ago and once ruled over. And no one would be able to stop him. Not with the power of both creatures in his possession.

Except the last part wasn't possible.

And suddenly Kuon was angry. Angrier than he had been in years. It surged through his veins making his whole-body tremble with suppressed rage.

"A man like you has no right to be king!" spat Kuon. "You've killed and destroyed so much because of your pride. Your lust for power. That is why Rosa will never choose you. That is why she chose Kuu to become King instead of you. Because he truly understands what it means to be strong."

Masato sneered at Kuon, eyes narrowing with hate. "We shall see about that, Nephew."

Masato raised the vessel overhead.

_ "__I, Masato Hizuri, bind myself to the light!-"_

Power rushed out of the vessel. It blew through the area like a hurricane, pushing everyone back. Kuon staggered, trying to stay upright.

Something within him cracked.

Kuon gasped, falling to his knees. His head felt like it was full of cotton. It expanded, muffling the world around him as he tried to fight through it. Tried to focus. It was futile. He was slipping away.

_"__-to walk in the path of the light."_

The rope snapped, and the floodgates of darkness descended upon him.

* * *

The second Masato had started bonding with the vessel, Lory shot forward. He threw up spells around him, carefully scooping the king's body in his arms as he dashed away. Once he was a safe distance, he set the king down to immediately administer emergency aid.

With a calm that came from years in the field, Lory assessed the king's condition, keeping his anger at bay. The sword had missed the king's spine, but his liver hadn't been so lucky. Kuu was barely conscious, his eye fluttering.

"Lory…" he said. "My brother…"

Lory looked back towards Masato. The man wasn't paying attention to them, too concerned with what he was doing. Magic was swirling around him in a protective bubble. Light and darkness were colliding in the air, trying and failing to mix, like oil with water. They repelled one another, clashing with one branch of darkness only to collide with another in a deadly swirl of destruction.

And Masato seemed completely blind to it all.

Lory wasn't sure where the vessel was, but he had a good guess. He hoped he was wrong.

"It should be over soon." Said Lory,

Magic was racing up Masato's arms. Cracks appeared, showing the swirl of darkness underneath. With grim satisfaction, Lory watched Masato's expression shift into surprise and then anger. He had finally noticed that something was wrong.

"Vaith!" Masato cried out. "What is this!?"

The Djinn laughed, mixing with the rush circulating the air. _"Did you really think I didn't know of your true desire?"_ said the monster. _"Your wish to control both of us is impossible. And now you will die."_

Masato's roar was devoured in the strain of magic around him. Darkness scabbed over his body as it crawled up his legs. Masato reached for the dark creature even as the cracks overtook him. Covering him in a stone prison. For a moment, Masato was frozen in place, nothing but a dark statue. Then it flashed with translucent light and shattered.

Lory threw a hand over his eyes, thousands of shards clinking across the floor and thudding softly against him. It stopped a second later.

Lory lowered his arm, expression grim as he stared at the smoking remains of Masato.

The Dark Djinn was still there.

Lory tensed, body covering Kuu protectively. But the Djinn didn't seem interested in finishing off the king.

"And so the kingdom of Ashuron falls." Said the Djinn, his hand raising to the sky. "Its leaders have failed. Darkness has won, and the phoenix is no more."

"Ashuron has not fallen yet!" growled Lory, his magic stirring around him. "I will fight you Vaith."

The Djinn's hand lowered.

"It is not I you must fight." Said the Djinn. "It's him."

Lory looked, and his heart sank. Dark slick rock was slinking up Kuon's body, quickly covering him in gleaming black armor. The vambrace on his right arm was emanating power, curving into a black relic.

Kuon had fallen to the curse.

* * *

Kyoko tied the last suture, sitting back on her heels to take a moment's rest. Julie had come along way. There was still more to be done to help her recover, but she was out of the initial danger zone. Kyoko couldn't have done it without the assistance of both Shadow, and Shin's light magic.

A cry like thousands of bells shrieking rang through the hall. It instantly ripped at Kyoko's heart, tearing at every feeling of sadness inside of her. From the sky, she witnesses the form of a fiery red being crumble, falling towards the earth.

"Rosa!"

It was Kyoko's turn to cry out, the others around her giving similar shouts of astonishment. She forced herself to her feet, stumbling to where the now fallen phoenix lay. She was shifting between dozens of different forms of men, women, and children, before finally stopping on her appearance as the phoenix.

Kyoko carefully cradled the creature in her arms, searching for what had caused her to fall. She felt Shin fall into place beside her, looking equally as terrified. She gingerly stroked the feathers of the majestic creature, praying that she was alright.

"Rosa." Kyoko's voice was shaking, unable to stop her panic. "What's wrong? Were you hurt? Please tell me."

Something was very wrong. Kyoko could feel it. Something terrible had happened to Rosa. Nothing else could have caused such a heartbreaking cry to come from the demi-god. Kyoko fought down tears of worry, trying to concentrate on what she could do. There had to be something.

The phoenix opened a beady eye, focusing it on Kyoko. Her body began to glow softly, puffs of light obscuring her from Kyoko's vision.

_"__Save him."_ She said simply. _"He needs you."_

The glow intensified, forcing Kyoko to shut her eyes. Then the weight on her legs vanished.

Slowly, terrified of what she wouldn't see, Kyoko opened her eyes.

The phoenix was gone.

Kyoko was frozen, unable to move. She felt strange. As if her body didn't belong to her. Like what was happening couldn't possibly be happening because of how horrifying it was. How impossibly heart wrenching.

Kyoko pushed herself to her feet, legs wobbling as she walked, numb towards the exit. She had no idea what Rosa was talking about. She had no idea what she was supposed to do. All she knew was that something else was happening, and if she didn't go, something would happen to Kuon. She had just witnessed another loved one die, and she wasn't going to let it happen again.

She stumbled out of the room, picking up speed as she raced through the corridors without a glance back.

_I'm coming, Kuon._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Look forward to next week's chapter. Hey guess what! It's only in a week, but if I do something dumb and can't update, my profile will tell you why. **

**Love you all, I promise!**

**-Blushweaver**

**_My heart smiles darkly at the intensity of this cliffhanger. _**

**_-Imouto_**


	61. Kyoko's Pledge

There was nothing orderly about the evacuation. Throngs of people had come streaming from the palace into the grounds, only to be ushered into safe areas where the guards could protect them. The sheer number of people was causing problems. Not to mention the sight of the injured sending the citizens into a panic. It was a miracle the captains could assess anything from the chaos. Or maybe they had a more practiced eye to this type of situation than Yukihito did.

He sighed, pressing his glasses higher up on his nose as he continued pacing. He was a safe distance from the entrance of the palace, but close enough that he could make out the faces of those leaving. They were being ushered along by the other troops.

Hiou stood close by, grumbling as he allowed a physician to nurse one of him many injuries. The champion had done his job of protecting the people as they fled, only now earning a break from the madness.

"Still no sign of them?" said Hiou.

"No." said Yukihito. "Knowing the prince and his father, they're probably still fighting inside."

"Probably. Along with Duke Takarada and his men."

They'd felt the inhibitor go back up earlier. It had all but destroyed the other monsters, especially those that had been wounded. It had made the fighting a lot easier.

Yukihito kept pacing. He was worried about the prince. And Kyoko. Where were those two? He had a soft spot for his charge and the women Kuon loved. He prayed again for the thousandth time that they were safe.

Yukihito felt a chill.

Like death had grazed its icy hand across his heart.

Hiou suddenly clutched his chest in pain, face whiter than the sands.

"Are you alright?" the physician asked. "Where does it hurt?"

"The phoenix…" said Hiou softly, eyes turning to stare at Yukihito. Hiou had felt it as well. Even more then him. The light magic inside of him was responding to something that had happened. Something terrible.

Yukihito whipped his head back and forth, searching frantically, hoping to find something that could tell him what had happened. He saw some people had stopped. Hands at their hearts. A few nobles had even fallen down.

"Rosa." Said Hiou. "She's… gone. I can't feel her anymore."

"What do you mean she's gone?" said Yukihito, feeling panicky.

Hiou shook his head, dazed. "We can always feel our connection to her. Through our contract, but no longer. It's like she vanished…"

A chill ran through Yukihito. Rosa? Gone? How was that possible? What in the light had happened to her?

Then his eyes caught something else. Something strange in all the mess.

Someone was running _back_ into the palace. Forcing their way through the mass still exiting the castle. Even from this distance Yukihito could identify the head of short raven hair and small lithe body. Why was Kyoko running back into the palace?

_Did she know something?_

"I'll be back." Said Yukihito to Hiou.

He left the champion and civilians to race after Kyoko.

* * *

The dark stone slid across Kuon's body, covering him. Each layer sprouted beneath the other, settling into place with a puff of smoke. A helmet covered his face completely, eerily reminiscent of the army's uniform. A black cloak unfurled behind him with a flourish, almost made of shadows itself.

Then there was nothing. Kuon wasn't moving, one knee bent to the ground.

Lory pressed his hands into the king's side, stemming a wound with magic. Their worst nightmare had happened. Kuon had become an accursed. After everything they had tried to do, it had all come to nothing.

Then Kuon moved.

His form was a blur, barely visible to Lory. His sword slashed through the air, intermingled with darkness. It tore through the Djinn's body, splitting the hooded figure in two. Both ends disappeared in a swirl, leaving behind only the Djinn's maddening laughter.

Another copy. The Djinn was too devious to use his real body here.

Kuon bent forward, a loud roar pouring from him. The sound gripped Lory's heart, fear instantly flooding through him. He could physically _feel_ the anger and power in that voice. In that moment, something else gripped him. The horrible knowledge that Kuon was truly gone. An accursed. There was no returning from what he had become.

Lory shifted his weight, gripping the hilt of his sword.

_"__Please forgive me your majesty."_ He thought.

Kuon wasn't paying attention, still howling with anger. He would never see it coming.

Lory charged, his light sword spinning into existence as he threw everything he had into the attack.

His sword jerked to a stop. Lory's eyes widened. There was no way… this was too absurd.

Kuon was still hunched over, a single hand raised towards Lory. The point of the light sword was pressed into the palm of Kuon's black gauntlets. The light magic, so strong and vibrant left no mark on the armor. None of the spells woven into Lory's gems had any effect.

Fingers closed over the blade. It shattered, lights scattering the floor as the pieces disappeared. Lory staggered backward from the blast, drawing up different defensive spells. He could do this. As long as he could defend against Kuon and find a weakness in the armor, he could end it all. He wouldn't let Kuon carry on as a dark creature.

Pain suddenly blossomed on his side. He reacted instinctively, pulling away and drawing up his shield. It managed to block several other dark spears careening his direction. His side throbbed as he danced backward, feeling the slick wetness of blood slide down his side.

The next second, the floor and ceiling swapped places. He hit the floor, his shoulder giving a sound pop. He ground his teeth, rolling over to see what had happened.

Kuon was a few feet from him. How was he so fast! Lory hadn't seen any of the attacks coming.

The accursed launched forward to attack again.

A spell hit Kuon from the side. It halted Kuon's progress as the accursed slowed to a stop.

The magic had come from one of Lory's men. None of them were weak, but compared to the accursed, it was as effective as wind on a mountain. It managed to change Kuon's attention, the accursed now flinging itself at the man who had attacked.

"No! Kuon stop!" yelled Lory struggling to his feet. He was too late. The man was impaled by Kuon a second later.

The other soldiers started attacking Kuon, trying to help their friends. All it did was increase Kuon's anger. The accursed hollered with every swipe of his blade in a frenzy that rattled the nerves.

"Everyone get out of here!" roared Lory, pulling out his hilt again. He created another light sword, trying to get Kuon's attention back on him. "Leave! That's an order! You can't take him."

But they weren't fast enough. Two more men fell to the accursed before Lory got to him. Lory swung his sword, Kuon's own catching it before it fell. Lory was pushed back, creating some distance between him and Kuon, but that was what he had wanted.

Hundreds of cords shot from the ground. They wrapped around Kuon, managing to keep the accursed in place. It wouldn't hold out for long, but Lory would only need a few seconds.

Spells shone around him, the air vibrating with his power. The light nearly blinded him, ascending as high as the ceiling. Lory didn't hold anything back. He was going to kill Kuon and end all this madness in one shot.

Lory raised his sword, blinking tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry Kuon." He whispered.

Then he swung his sword.

Orbs of light pelted Kuon. The area exploded, the blast whipping Lory's hair and cloak about him. He stood, hand pressed to his side as he watched. There was no way Kuon could have survived that.

The smoke cleared. Lory's eyes widened. He was hit with a wave of dizziness, legs giving out from under him.

_Dear gods… the magic he radiated._ It was as if the world around him had blackened, devouring the light around it. Tangible and endless. Kuon stood in the center of it, towering over Lory who was crouched on the ground. Kuon let out another howl of rage, renewing the fear in Lory's heart.

_No wonder both sides wanted him_, thought Lory weakly, looking at Kuon. He knew this was the end. Nothing could stop the prince now. No power on earth was strong enough to contend with Kuon's fury.

The accursed stepped towards Lory, looking like the devil himself had come to drag him to hell.

* * *

The remains of the battle were everywhere. Bodies of monsters and unfortunate soldiers littered several corridors as Kyoko stumbled through the mess. She climbed over the remains of a pillar, not questioning how she knew where to go. It was as if something was pulling her towards her destination, urging her to hurry.

Something dark was up ahead. She could feel it. With each step, she got closer and the area around her seemed to grow dim. Yet that was where she needed to be.

She turned the corner, gazing upon the huge double doors of the throne room. Sounds of battle drifted through the opening. She approached quickly, peaking inside.

Several bodies lay on the floor. She instantly recognized the king and Lory, the latter appearing to be the only one conscious. A single figure stood in the center of the room, slowly approaching Lory where he sat, clutching his side. The creature was coated in dark marble, covered from head to foot in its deadly armor. This was where the overwhelming power of darkness was coming from.

_Kuon._

She knew it was him. She could feel it somehow. Hidden behind the armor and sickening aura. He was there, and he was in pain.

She stepped forward.

Someone grabbed her arm. They wheeled her around, trying to pull her from the wreckage. Kyoko instantly fought the fingers that kept her bound.

"Kyoko, what are you doing?" said Yukihito. "Don't go in there."

"Let me go." Said Kyoko. There were soldiers approaching, having followed Yukihito. "I have to go to him. I can't lose him."

"Lory will be fine." Said Yukihito. "Please, we need to keep you safe, we-"

Kyoko channeled. She shoved Yukihito away from her, his grip loosening. He cried out to her. She didn't listen, chasing after Kuon. He was almost upon Lory. Rocks blackened beneath his feet as he raised a dark blade.

_No!_

Kyoko flung herself in front of Lory, arms spread wide as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Stop this Kuon!" she called. "Don't let your anger control you. You can beat this."

"Kyoko! What are you doing." Yelled Lory, struggling to stand. "You foolish girl, run. He's gone."

The monster grabbed her harshly by the shoulder. For a moment, for one heart beat she thought she had gotten through. He recognized her, he had to.

Kyoko was flung aside. Her body crashed into the rubble. Her shoulder stung where he had touched her, but she didn't cry out. Not in fear or pain. Her tears fell from the terrible aching in her heart.

She scrambled up. Bits of rubble falling from her arms and legs where she'd skid, and a sharp rock had pierced through the sole of her shoe. It throbbed as she put her weight on the injury, running again toward Kuon.

He backhanded her, sending her tumbling even farther through the room.

"Kyoko, ru-!"

The cry was cut short. Kyoko raised her head to see Lory, suspended by his neck as the accursed held him. The duke was trying to fight, but he was clearly exhausted. Even as Kyoko watched, the spells around him fizzled and died. The accursed brought Lory closer, it's dark helm peering at the duke. This time it was dark runes that appeared around them. Runes that would bring Lory's death.

If that happened, Kuon would not come back.

She couldn't let him kill Lory.

As Kyoko stood, her body swayed, and vision blurred, but she wouldn't rest, couldn't rest. Running towards Kuon once again, she flung her arms around his neck. The glassy surface of the armor seared her skin in an unpleasant heat.

"Kuon! Please, come back." she said. "Please, Ren. Don't leave me again-"

Her voice cracked. She was now hanging against Kuon, wanting nothing more than to sob her heart out. But she didn't. She was no longer that little girl in the oasis. He had given her more courage than that.

She felt something drop behind her. Kuon had dropped Lory. She peered up at him just in time to see his hands descend upon her. She quickly channeled.

The hands stopped, just inches above her shoulders. A barrier hummed around her, arcane magic straining to hold him back. It worked for a moment, then his hand pressed closer, clothed in gauntlets of cold metal.

Kyoko ignored his descending hands. Her own reached up, cradling his head in her small palms as she gazed in the cracks of his visor. Searching for those memorizing green eyes.

"I pushed you away once." She whispered. "Never again. Kuon. Come back to me please. I'm scared to lose you too."

The shield around her broke. His hands grabbed her shoulder, metal digging into her skin. She winced at the pain, preparing to be thrown again.

He didn't move.

Slowly, Kyoko opened one eye, then the other. She peered up at the silent mask before her, her heart barely able to hope.

"Kuon?"

Blood was trickling down her elbows from the puncture wounds. Her hands were burning, but she didn't remove them. Was it possible - had she managed to stop him?

There was a loud crack, making Kyoko squeak. Her eyes widened before misting with tears as the visor fell from Kuon's face. The rest of his armor soon followed, releasing the man within from their dark prison. The hands on her shoulders softened. The burn from the armor was gone. Kuon stood before her, dazed, but whole.

The man moved a hand, slowly, as if unable to believe what he was seeing. Kyoko didn't move, fighting to keep down her hiccups as he gently brushed the necklace. The blue sapphire glinted in his eyes as he gently nudged it.

"You're wearing the necklace." Said Kuon, finally raising his eyes to Kyoko. "I thought…"

"I'm here Kuon." Said Kyoko, her smile trembling. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Realization started to spread. His expression was clearing, as if finally seeing what was in front of him.

A shout jerked Kyoko from her moment. The world came back in a rush, and she was instantly aware of those around her; The blood and chaos that surrounded them. The group of men at the entrance, and the soldiers leveling their swords at her and Kuon.

This was not good. She knew at a glance that Kuon had caused some of this. When this curse or whatever it was had taken him. Everyone here now saw him as an enemy. Her eyes found Lory, and she saw it in his expression. He was solemn, still hunched over from his wound. In that expression, she saw the answer.

"We have to go." Said Kyoko, grabbing hold of Kuon.

He barely moved.

"Kuon!" His name jerked her attention to her, eyes still lost. "We have to move, now!"

He followed her, almost lifeless. Kyoko tugged his hand to the servant's exits at the back of the room. She heard the shouts following after them. Angry and scared shouts.

_"__Accursed!"_

_"__Murder!"_

_"__The prince has betrayed us all!"_

Kyoko kept running, running through corridor after corridor to escape their cries. She didn't know what else to do. The last will of the phoenix thumped in tandem with her own heart.

_Save him._

Her hand tightened around Kuon's hand.

They were nearing the end of a hall. The sounds of armored footfalls echoed from around the corner. She slowed, glancing back at Kuon as she considered being able to run past them.

The band on Kuon's arm was a deathly black color. Dark vapor issued from cracks snaking up his arm. It was impossible _not_ to spot the dark magic at a glance. They couldn't go that way.

She stopped, meaning to double back. Except she could hear people in that corridor as well. Where should they go?

"In here."

Kuon finally took some initiative. He twisted a glowing lantern, the wall beside it sliding away seamlessly. Kyoko hurried inside the space, Kuon following behind. The wall slid shut, and a second later she heard the guards pass their hiding space.

Kyoko gave a breath of relief, sliding down the wall to take a seat. She felt exhausted. Varies cuts and bruises were starting to remind her of their existence. Especially the claw marks on her shoulder she hadn't treated. Her sleeves were sticky with blood and sweat.

In the dim light, she could just make out Kuon across from her. The space was big enough to allow them to sit opposite each other, but small enough that their legs crossed, bumping knees. She waved a hand, a smattering of lights appearing to hover above their heads. It wasn't too bright to hurt their eyes, but it did allow her to see…

_Oh Kuon._

He was slumped against the wall as if dead. There wasn't an inch of him that wasn't either covered in dirt or blood. His torn clothes trailed pieces of string. Blood-stained hair covered his eyes, and that sickening darkness swirled across his arm. She watched as the cracks expanded, their process visible to her unaided eye.

She was still holding his hand. The left one. The one that didn't have a black band wound around the wrist. She tightened her grip on that hand, trying to get his attention on her instead of the ground.

"Kuon?" she said, her voice soft. She shifted to her knees, extending her unoccupied fingers to brush aside his bangs.

"You're hurt."

Kyoko froze, her hand inches from his face. He lifted his eyes.

And Kyoko saw the depths of his despair.

There was no light. A corpse had more energy than the person before her. The magic on his arm was his only sign of life, the tendrils weaving and curving around his arm. This wasn't Kuon. It was if some dark specter had taken over his body.

The sight terrified her.

Kuon abruptly pulled his hand from her grasp.

"I hurt you. I remember doing it." He said it matter of flatly. Distant, almost cruel in his apathy. The tone hurt more than the wounds.

"It wasn't your fault." Said Kyoko. "You didn't know what you were doing."

"I did." Said Kuon. "And I didn't care."

_Not true._ She screamed in her head. He wasn't like Sho. He cared about her. He worried about her safety. Falling to the curse couldn't take that away from him… could it?

"Kuon…"

His name fell from her lips, somehow conveying all her uncertainty and worry. Her concern and terrible fear at what he was saying. He held her gaze with the same indifference as his voice before he lowered his eyes, bangs covering his face.

"This is me Kyoko." He said. "No one made me do anything. It was my anger, my choice to lash out and kill all those men. To attack and try to kill Lory. To kill you. I was so damn angry at everyone for everything to the point that I just wanted to kill."

"You didn't try to kill me." Said Kyoko. "You pushed me out of the way. You didn't want me in the fight."

His eyes appeared through his blonde fringe. Peering up at her, finally showing an emotion. Annoyance.

"I'm an accursed, Kyoko." He said, the words hard. Harsh. As if he wanted to hurt her. "In case you were wondering what that curse was, here it is. Manifested in its entirety. I made a wish with the Dark Djinn, and I have now become my anger."

Kyoko stiffened, her hands bawling into fists. He had confirmed her suspicions of what he now was. Of what that curse had been. Curiously enough, she wasn't scared of that in the slightest. She was insulted.

"Did you think me blind Kuon?" she said, her own tone sharpening. "Ignorant to what I was seeing? I've treated a few curses in my time as a physician, and there was never anything that was like this. I knew Kuon. I knew you had a dark side. I knew something like this would happen if you fell… I just never considered it was a contract."

Which meant he had been fighting this for the past years. How had he managed to hold it off for so long? A contract with the Djinn! It was nothing short of a miracle. It renewed the ache in her heart, knowing he had been suffering. Her irritation bled away, turning to sorrow.

Oh, how she just wanted to cry. She lowered her head, brushing away a few traitorous tears that had escaped. She couldn't break down now. She had to help.

She heard Kuon shifting in front of her.

"You need to leave." He said.

"No."

"Kyoko…" he growled in irritation.

Kyoko shook her head, her throat too tight to answer.

"I'm an accursed." He repeated, that anger rising again. "I'm dangerous. Evil. An abomination. A creature of nightmares." He was so dark, so angry. So… not him

"No." she repeated, finally peaking up at him. "You're not."

"How can you say that!" he yelled, jerking with a sudden violence toward her. "I killed those people Kyoko. Without a single thought." His eyes fell to his right arm. The one growing with power. He gazed upon it with a memorizing fascination, a smile creeping up his lips.

"Even now, I can feel it growing within me again." He whispered. "The power and desire to destroy. I want to kill them Kyoko. The Djinn. Hirotaka. Everyone. I want to make them suffer for their crimes."

As she watched Kuon, a sudden panic flooded into her. An overwhelming fear that chilled her bones and stopped her heart.

She was losing him. Like she had lost her father. Like she had lost Ren as a child. Like she had lost her mother's love. She remembered all the things in her life that she had lost, even the imagined ones like Sho's love. That was how she could recognize this now. The horrible crushing feeling as she watched the world around her crumble in the form of a broken man.

She couldn't let this happen. Not again. She wasn't going to let anything stop her from saving him. Not her hesitance. Not her past. Not even Kuon and what he had become. For she knew who he truly was. She knew he didn't want this. Didn't want to become a slave to his anger. He may be an accursed, bound now and forever with the Dark Djinn, but he was still Kuon. Her wonderfully, frustratingly brilliant prince.

Kyoko peered at him through her lashes, watching as he tore himself apart from the inside.

"You are not evil, Kuon." She said. "And I'll prove it."

She reached for his hand.

The right one.

The one with the relic on his wrist.

Kuon caught what she was doing. He jerked away, eyes widening as fear replaced his anger.

"Kyoko, don't-!"

Her fingers circled around his hand.

Immediately her stomach flipped, threatening to spew its contents. Damn. It physically _hurt_ to hold his hand. There was so much power. So much darkness near that relic.

She adjusted her grip, cupping his hand firmly between her own as her face twisted in pain. Slowly, carefully, she pulled his hand toward her. Kuon's eyes were fixed on her face, stunned into silence. She held his gaze, observing how dull his green eyes had become. How tangled and lost. A crack suddenly split through his face, like the ones on his arm, creating smaller branches in its wake. He was still falling.

Kyoko didn't flinch. She didn't look away. Not for a single second. If she did, then she didn't deserve to save him.

She had managed to pull his hand to her. She held it against her heart.

The same searing pain blossomed there, making it hard to breathe. It was ignored as she allowed a different emotion to show. One she had been hiding ever since she had discovered its existence. No longer. She let the smile spread unfiltered on her face as she exposed herself to him.

"You said you tried to kill me." She said. "Then do it. I've caused a lot of problems for the Dark Djinn. He'd be happy I was gone."

His eyes, already so wide managed to widen a fraction more. He didn't more, frozen in front of her.

"You are not evil Kuon." She repeated softly. "Yes, you are flawed, but you will not succumb to the darkness. I won't let you."

Kuon swallowed. "It's a little late for that."

"No, it's not. Your anger is heightened, but it can be controlled. You just need someone to lead you to the light."

_I just hope I can be worthy enough to help._

Ren had saved her when she was a little girl, lost in her sadness and despair. He had been the only one to reach out to her. To take her hand and pull her from her own darkness. Now it was time for her to return the favor. To start giving back everything Kuon had given her.

The tears were flowing now. She didn't bother fighting them as they splashed onto her collar.

"I pledge to you Kuon, to try and be that light." She choked. "I may not be noble born. Or pretty. Or terribly useful, but I want to help. I want to spend every moment from here on out to bring you happiness, so that you never feel the need to descend back into darkness."

Kuon breathed in sharply, leaning away from her.

She continued to hold his hand to her heart, unwavering as she waited. Watched, and hoped that it would be enough. That _she _would be enough to help him.

"Why would you…" he trailed off.

"Because I love you Kuon." She said, the words coming more easily than she would have though possible. "And I can't bear the thought of you suffering."

His suffering was her own. His descent into darkness would ruin her. It was for her own selfishness that she wanted him to be happy. To give up everything for him. Her revenge against Sho was so inconsequential compared to how she felt about the man in front of her. Her pride and anger had blinded her to something so much more wonderful, but no longer.

Kuon was still staring at her, not moving an inch. No, that wasn't right. His hand was trembling against her skin. Kyoko gave it a squeeze, unable to help the small butterflies of doubt fluttering in her stomach. That sickening fear of rejection. Of him pushing her away what that same hand she held against her heart. The longer Kuon stayed silent, the worse the butterflies grew until she felt ill.

Then something moved. Something changed. She wasn't sure what, but something inside Kuon was shifted.

Slowly, the cracks that had been creeping up Kuon's body began to recede, revealing the normal smooth skin beneath. They went slowly, disappearing into the relic close to Kyoko's heart until nothing but the band remained.

And then there he was. The Kuon she knew. The one she had fallen for, kneeling in front of her. It was as if he had removed a cloak, finally revealing himself as he continued to stare, dumbstruck at her. Years had been removed from his face, smoothing out the dark circles and wrinkles created from misery.

Kyoko's chest swelled at the sight, refilling her eyes with tears.

"You love me?" he said, breathless. "How? Why? When I've become…"

Kyoko gave a shaky laugh, unable to help herself. He looked so lost and confused. The darkness had abated and Kuon didn't hate her. Oh, how she had agonized at his reaction to her declaration, and this was what it was? Granted he had just turned into an accursed and they'd both gone through hell in the last hour or so. Gosh, she was still laughing, though it felt more like she was crying.

She dropped his hand, scooting closer to Kuon as she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. Right where he had kissed her a dozen times. She sat back, faces inches apart as she gazed lovingly at Kuon. It felt liberating to do so.

"You're amazing Kuon." Said Kyoko. "I don't know where to start…"

She brushed his bangs from his eyes, wanting to better see his face. Every bit of unfiltered love and adoration she had kept hidden flowed out, locks shattered beyond repair.

"I can start with the things that annoy me." she said, giving a light chuckle. "You can be petty, irritating, and you have a strange fascination with teasing me. You don't take care of your own health and I have a suspicion your eating habits need help. And then you lied to me about Ren…"

Emotions flashed in Kuon's eyes. He moved as if to look away, but she didn't let him. She cupped his face, forcing him to look into her eyes. To see the sincerity of everything she felt. His eyes wavered between her own, as if afraid of what she may say next.

"But you were the first person to believe me when I said I created a new medicine." She said. "And you continued to believe in me. You provided me with a home, a place to improve my career. And you are the only person who can scold me properly when I'm being silly. You're always moving forward, carrying the weight of your responsibilities with the grace of a king… You continue to inspire me."

She paused, feeling ashamed of her next words.

"I thought sealing my heart away was the smart choice." She said. "The only way to prevent it from being hurt again. But I was wrong. It wasn't smart. It wasn't safe. And I wasn't happy. You destroyed my locks and made me want to love again. So you have to take responsibility Kuon. You have to let me return every bit of happiness you've given me back to you. So please… let me help you."

As she traced his face with a finger, she noticed he was watching her. His attention so absolute it was almost unnerving. He seemed to catch every twitch, every breath she took.

And suddenly she was aware of how close they had become. How intimate their position was with her nestled between his legs, almost pressed up against him. She'd been so, oh gosh how shameless… and yet she couldn't make herself care. It all felt so right.

Kuon finally moved. It was slow, as if he were afraid she might run. His arms lifted, head descending onto her shoulder as his arms wound around her small waist.

Her heart swelled as she returned the hug. Her touch was an unsaid permission, and Kuon's hold on her tightened. There was no hesitance. No anger or fear. He had accepted her confession in that gesture. Accepted her pledge, and she hugged him back wanting nothing more than to let this moment last forever.

Kuon exhaled slowly, his breath ghosting across her shoulder.

"I don't deserve you." His voice nearly broke.

Kyoko pressed her eyes into the crook of his neck, her grip tightening.

"Overruled." She muttered into his shoulder. "You deserve everything I can give you."

She was unsure how long they sat there, wrapped in each other's arms. It left like seconds, yet also forever. Eventually her body started to ache from her injuries. The sounds outside were getting louder and she knew they had to move.

"Kuon." She said, her voice breaking the silence between them. "We can't stay here."

He nodded, then pulled back almost abruptly. "You're right." He said. "They'll find us here eventually. We need to find a-"

"I meant the capital." She interrupted. "We have to leave."

He stopped, mulling over her words. It was impossible for Kuon to stay. He was now an accursed. Even if he could control his anger, others would not trust him to do so. They would call for his blood, and the king would be faced with a horrible decision. Execute his own son, or ignore his people and risk violence and protests against the monarchy.

"You're not running away Kuon." Said Kyoko, knowing he would hate the idea. She understood that feeling all too well herself. "We can't accomplish anything if we stay here. It's not as if we won't return. We will come back, and we will find a way to destroy the Djinn."

Kuon eyed her, his expression hardening. "We?" he said. "You're not coming with me."

"I am."

"Kyoko…"

"They saw me leave with you Kuon." She said, choosing this route for her argument. "I can't stay now that I've been implicated. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."

Her cheeks warmed at the bold attitude. Their proximity probably didn't help. A part of her wanted to dive back into his chest to hide, but she bit her tongue and kept her head held high.

Kuon's expression softened, obvious amusement on his face. He was amused by her embarrassment!

"What about your friends?" he said, apparently still not reassured. "Your career? You could say I threatened you. Lory would back you up and you could stay here."

"Everything I need is right here Kuon." Her cheeks turned a shade darker. Probably coloring her entire body at this point.

Kuon's arms, which were still wound loosely around her waist, tightened slightly. He leaned his head forward so that their foreheads touched. His eyes closed as he took a deep long breath.

"Alright." He said. "I… Thank you Kyoko. I don't think I could make it without you."

His statement warmed her, the smile on her face of wide it almost hurt. He could have kept protesting, saying she would slow him down or make it harder for him to hide. But he hadn't. He had all but said he needed her help. Her. Kyoko! She would help him.

Kuon pulled his legs under him, taking Kyoko with him as he stood up. His hand interlocked with her own, as if he wished to keep her close, a desire Kyoko had no problem fulfilling.

"This tunnel intersects with others." Said Kuon, starting to walk through the hidden passage. "We'll get to the stables and take a horse. We can trade it for a camel at the next village, but for now we need speed."

"Okay." Said Kyoko, trusting him to know what they needed to do. The lights she had created followed them overhead, giving her enough light so she didn't trip on the occasional step or smack her forehead on the low ceiling. Kuon continued to hold her hand, guiding her through the tunnels and pointing out different obstacles.

After several minutes, they reached the end of a passage. Kuon pressed on the wall, and it opened to reveal a storage room. There were shelves of different crates and items, mostly having to do with horsemanship. Saddles and reins hung along the walls.

"The stables are just out this door." Said Kuon, walking with Kyoko to the end of the room. "We'll need some other supplies before we-"

The door opened.

Kuon stepped in front of Kyoko, arm held out protectively. It wasn't needed. The man that walked through the room made Kyoko relax in relief.

"Yukihito." Said Kyoko, coming to stand next to Kuon. The prince had relaxed, but only a little. He still held himself as if he were ready to grab Kyoko and run at any second.

Yukihito shut the door behind them, also looking tense.

"While that glare still isn't as terrifying as your smile Prince Kuon," Said Yukihito, adjusting his glasses nervously. "I haven't done anything to deserve such ire, despite all the ammo you are giving me by finding you with Kyoko alone in a storage room."

Kuon raised an eyebrow. "You do realize that saying such constitutes as you giving me grief, with then invalidates your statement."

Yukihito smiled, his demeanor becoming his usual good natured ease. He held a hand to his heart as he gave a relived sigh.

"The two of you are leaving." He said. It wasn't a question.

"We can't stay here." Said Kyoko.

"No, you can't." agree Yukihito. "Which is why we've got everything prepared for you two to leave."

Kyoko exchanged a look with Kuon. We? Who had come to help them? Especially after Kuon had become an accursed?

Yukihito opened the door again, peering left and right before motioning to Kyoko and Kuon. They followed, walking briskly down a hall to enter a second door. This one was unmistakably the stables. There were horses fenced in on each side, an assortment of chestnut and dark brown coats. Near the other end of the stables, Shadow was tying a pack to the back of a horse. Beside it was another horse, similarly strapped with a saddle and pack.

The man still looked a mess, covered in dried crusted blood and bandages wound tightly around his arms. His usual head wrap had been pushed aside, revealing his tired stubble. He looked both terrifying and exhausted all at once.

Kyoko hurried forward, hugging Shadow around his leather clad middle. The man let go of the reins, placing a hand on her shoulder. It was the closest thing to a hug Shadow could do. She released the man.

"Thank you." She said, both to Shadow and Yukihito. "but… how did you two know we were going to leave?"

"Lory predicted it." Said Yukihito. "Told me to get everything prepared with your shadow guard."

"Yukihito." Said Kuon. "My father…"

"He's alive." Said Shadow. "As well as the queen. I made sure she was stable before going after Kyoko. Shin is with her now."

"My mother…?" said Kuon, his expression hardening, reminiscent of that darkness he had become in the secret passage.

Kyoko hurried over to Kuon, placing a calming hand on his arm. "She'll be fine Kuon." She said. "Both me and Shadow were able to help her. She's strong."

Kuon took a breath, clasping hands with Kyoko as if to lean on her strength. With an obvious effort, his expression cleared again. The other two watched the exchange with apprehension.

Shadow suddenly turned his head sharply, eyes narrowing.

"You both need to leave." He said, pulling the gray pony toward them. "There are guards coming this way."

Shadow handed Kyoko a brown traveling cloak. She quickly threw it over herself, pulling the hood over her head. She then took Shadow's offered hand so her could help her onto the horse. She nearly fell, swallowing as she remembered she'd only ridden a horse a few times in her life.

"Uhh." She said, looking down at Shadow. "Any tips before I leave?"

The man grabbed the reins, showing her how to hold them. His hands closed over her own.

"Keep them lose, if you tighten them constantly you'll confuse the horse." He said. "Don't worry about directing it so much. It should follow Kuon's horse naturally."

"Alright." Swallowed Kyoko as the horse shifted beneath her. She forgot how high up these things were! Shadow patted its neck soothingly.

"Take care of yourself Kyoko." Said Shadow, his voice that same deep and calming timbre. "Your life isn't just your own anymore."

Kyoko smiled. "You're right. It's not."

Kuon trotted up beside her on his own brown horse, wearing his own battered traveling cloak. His attention was on her, and she knew he was giving her one last chance to stay. To turn around. From here on out, there would be no going back.

What Kuon didn't know was that the point of no return had long passed. She was in one hundred percent. She was determined to follow Kuon, to keep him safe.

He gave her a small smile, turning back to the other two. "Words are inaccurate to express my thanks." Said Kuon. "And please… tell Lory and my father that I'm sorry."

Yukihito gave a salute, fist across heart. "We'll await your return my prince." Said Yukihito.

Shadow gave the same salute. The sight of them both brought tears to Kyoko's eyes.

"We'll come back one day." she called. "I promise."

There were sounds from the other side of the door. The guards were getting closer to the room.

Kuon turned his horse about, and Kyoko tried her best to do the same. Her horse thankfully knew what to do, and it followed Kuon as they dashed out of the stables and into the bright sun, leaving the palace behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**And many thanks to those that took the time to review! It really helps me determine the general reaction of my writing and if I was able to create the reaction that was intended. And it helps motivate me a ton because you guys are so awesome!**

**In answer to Pamela's ****question, there will be one more arc after this one. And then we are done!**

**Next chapter will be in two weeks. It will (probably) be the last chapter before I go on another break. More information to follow.**

**For any of you wondering if certain characters from Skip Beat will show up or will reappear in the next arc, I can't say for multiple reasons. The only two that will definitely come back are Sho and Kyoko's mother. Everyone else is up in the air.**

**Thanks again!**

**-Blushweaver**

**_I want ya'll to know I edited this at 3 AM so Blushweaver could get it to you at a reasonable time. Hope you liked it! See you next arc_**

**_-Im0ut0_**


	62. Honesty

The service had been over for hours, yet the streets were still packed. The whole city had mourned the loss of life in the palace, either participating in the cumulative service, or holding their own within their houses. While not everyone knew someone personally that had died in the incident, they were still citizens of Ashuron; and Ashuron had lost more than a prince that night. They had lost their guardian, the founder and protector of their kingdom: Rosa, the demi-god.

Kanae watched what looked like a small family, comprised of a young mother, father, and son approach a statue of Rosa. They each pressed their hands together, a cluster of drifting lights indicated they had each released a prayer stone. Kanae couldn't fault them for praying. They would need all the help they could get.

The family left, only to be replaced by another group, then another. Kanae watched from her perch on the second floor of the palace. She was wearing her old clothes, a battered tunic and brown cloak tucked around her. The altered palace uniform had been retired. She didn't have any need for it since the object of her work was no longer here.

She ran a finger around edge of her spear, the shaft resting on her knees. Everything she needed to travel was packed in the sack on the ground. She was completely ready to go, there was just one thing…

The banister gave a slight wobble as someone adeptly swung into place beside her.

Shin's legs dangled over the edge, hands placed on either side to keep balance.

"I missed you at the service." said Shin.

Kanae gave him a sidelong look, examining his expression. He appeared to be in his normally cheerful mood, humming as he looked out upon the city. A bandage peeked out from under his sleeves and bracers, and a large bruise tinged with yellow stood out sharply on his right arm. All things considered, he looked rather good.

"I didn't belong there." Said Kanae, turning her gaze back to the statue and the families gathered around it.

In truth, she had been present. She had stood in the back of the room, dressed as one of the servants so as to blend in as she watched the private service held for the nobility and royal family.

She had felt odd being there. Her connection to all of this was second hand, mostly through Kyoko. She'd left soon after it had started, but not before witnessing a few things.

"Of course you'd have belonged!" Said Shin swinging his feet in the air as he spoke. "Anywhere I'm allowed, you should be allowed too. Anyway, a beautiful woman is the perfect balm for a troubled heart. I could have hugged you as you cried in sympathy for my loss. I of course, would have nobly blinked the tears from my eyes in a mixture of bitter and beautiful emotions, and knit our hearts together in this troubled time."

Shin looked at her sideways, opening his arms and said "Actually, it's not too late now."

Kanae gave him a flat stare.

"Sometimes I forget how completely insensitive you can be." Said Kanae. "And then you open your mouth."

Shin waved his still spread open arms. "So, is that a 'no' on the hug?"

Kanae kept staring, unsure how to react. A strong part of her wanted to take her spear and thwack him over the head with it. Another part wanted to at least extend some sort of comfort. Especially after what she had seen in the ceremony.

Shin and his mother had been near the front. The poor woman had been sobbing the entire time, Shin never leaving her side. He'd held her for the entire time Kanae had been present, rubbing her shoulders affectionately. Occasionally his kind expression would fall, and a bitter anger would show through.

His father was gone, and though Shin hadn't gotten along with him, it was still his father. Still the man that had raised him. There were sure to be some complicated emotions.

The scene hadn't faded from Kanae's mind. She doubted she would ever forget it.

"Is your mother going to be alright?" said Kanae.

Shin shrugged, lowering his arms. "She's better off without him, though it will take her a long time to realize that. Bastard. Even in death he excels at making mom sad."

"That's a little cold." said Kanae. "He was your father."

"And an accursed." Said Shin, "who planned to kill his brother, take over the kingdom and blame another country to start another war. Father of the year right there."

He said it dismissively, as if he really didn't care. Kanae frowned at the tone.

"Are you going to be okay?" said Kanae, in a rare moment of verbal concern.

"Okay? I'm going to be perfect!" said Shin, stretching his arms over head, a smile replacing his previous seriousness. "I feel great. Lory's got the best physicians in the kingdom looking after me. You can't even tell I got stabbed, which I'm kind of sad about. No one will believe my story about the crazy snake girl unless I have a scar to prove it."

Shin lifted his shirt, revealing the bandaging underneath. Kanae stiffened as he ran a hand over the fabric with a frown. "Do you think I'd get in trouble for tampering with it?" he said seriously.

Kanae's feet hit the balcony floor. She grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder, walking away from Shin. Her insides were boiling with irritation.

"Where are you going?" said Shin. She heard him scramble behind her, hurrying to block her path. She stopped, leveling a glare at him. It was very tempting to keep walking and plow into him.

"Are scars not your thing?" said Shin. "I was joking, we can make sure it heals correctly, though I'll have to go have a talk with-"

"Stop it." Said Kanae, cutting him off. "I'm sick of hearing your prattling. Why can't you be honest for one damn minute?"

He opened his mouth, blinking at her in confusion. Kanae cut him off.

"Stop." Said Kanae again. "Don't you dare say you are being honest. No one, I repeat, no one would be unaffected after everything that happened to you. Your father died, betrayed the kingdom and tried to kill your uncle. Your cousin became an accursed, your kingdom was attacked, and… _and_!" Kanae hissed the word, stepping close to Shin. The man took a step back, eyes widening. "To top all of that off, everyone you know is accusing you of being part of this."

Kanae was breathing hard, fighting to stop herself from yelling. After everything that had happened, that last part was what really irked her. She'd seen it first hand, people gossiping about the royal family. About who could be trusted and who couldn't. She'd watched from the side as Shin had laughed off their accusations. He had flipping _laughed_ at the idiots who accused a man who had already lost so much in the past few days.

Those morons had no idea what Shin had gone through to keep everyone safe. To save the kingdom. Her and Shin had nearly died to protect the inhibitor, and they had the gall to accuse Shin of betraying them!

The worst part was that Kanae couldn't blame them. Not when she'd had the same suspicions a few days ago. Especially when everything pointed to him like it did now. His father had turned out to be an accursed, and Shin hadn't been seen by anyone during the fight except those that had been with him in the catacombs. Kanae was the only person that could promise he had been there. Until Julie woke up, there was no one with any sway that could vouch for him.

And so they continued to gossip, and Shin laughed in response.

"This is what caused me to think you were an accursed in the first place." Continued Kanae. "You hold yourself above everything that is happening with your cocky attitude, your stupid laugh and smile- like the one you're giving me right now!"

"I can't help it." Said Shin, eyes twinkling. "You're so angry for my sake, it's endearing."

Kanae let her breath out through clenched teeth, feeling as if she might breath fire.

"Were you listening to me?" said Kanae.

"Every word."

"No you weren't. You were trying to divert the topic by embarrassing me. Is it really that hard for you to be honest? To be vulnerable for one second!"

Shin's face smoothed into a calm smile. He wrapped his arms around Kanae, pressing her face into his chest. Kanae stiffened, but didn't push away from the hug. Her arms stayed awkwardly at her sides, spear in one hand and bag in the other.

"I didn't say I wanted that hug." She grumbled

"Humor me for a moment." Said Shin. His voice sounded thicker than usual. "I'm trying to do as you asked."

That's when she noticed the tenderness in the hug, the way his hands held her against his chest. There was a complete change in his aura. He had become very still, an accomplishment for the man, which meant she had been right. He had been affected. He was holding it in, staying firm against the siege of bad events.

She relaxed, leaning into the hug as she understood the importance of this gesture. He was inviting her in past his defenses. Being vulnerable, as she had asked him to be. Yet of course he couldn't do it in a normal way. He had to hug her. He was probably going to insist that she start crying so they could – what had it been? – _'knit their hearts together in this troubled time.'_

_I have to admit, this does feel nice._

Kanae wasn't used to physical affection. Well, besides the force of nature that was Kyoko. Even that was different from this. Kanae closed her eyes. It felt warm, safe. A hug from a man was very different than a hug from a small petite girl.

Shin shifted, resting his chin on the top of his head as he gave a loud long sigh.

"Oh Kanae." He said. "You're really in danger of stealing my heart."

"It wasn't on purpose." She said.

Shin laughed, the rumble reverberating in his chest. "Yes, you made that perfectly clear."

They stayed there for a few moments, silent and enjoying the comfort. Shin was lazily running a hand up and down her back. Eventually he spoke again.

"Can I expect you to be honest with me?" he said.

She didn't respond. Honesty… now that was something she had a problem with as well. But, she had asked the same of Shin. Shouldn't she extend the same courtesy?

She only hesitated a second more before nodding against his chest.

"At the end of the fight." He said. "You threw yourself at Naomi. You were reckless. Desperate to save me… Did it remind you of your master?"

Kanae opened her eyes very slowly, leaning away. Shin allowed her to do so, his arms keeping her close.

"In a way." She answered. "But not until after the fact. All I was thinking was that I didn't want to see you die."

Sure, the situations were somewhat similar. She had been led away from her master when he had been attacked, much like what had happened with Shin. But the biggest difference was her own strength. Her own abilities had grown, and she had been able to save hi-

Her brain stalled as she realized Shin was getting a little too close.

_What was he… oh heck!_

Kanae dropped her bag as her hand shot out on instinct, stopping Shin's descending lips.

"What do you think you're doing?" said Kanae, heat rising to her cheeks as she glared at him.

Shin smiled. She could feel it against her fingers as his lips tweaked upward. The sensation was so strange it increased the heat in her cheeks.

"I'm trying to kiss you." He said. "I thought it was obvious."

That was when Kanae decided she'd had enough physical stimulation for the day. She scowled, pushing herself away. He barely moved, but it was enough for Kanae to step away from him.

"Did I say you could kiss me?" she scolded, swinging her spear to rest it on her shoulder. It was firm, secure and constant. Familiar. Different than these turbulent emotions Shin had managed to produce from her.

"I thought you'd like a proper goodbye." Said Shin with a shrug. "Since you're leaving."

Since when were kisses part of proper goodbyes? Well, unless the two in question were in some sort of relationship, which they were not. They just had an understanding… right?

"My contract with Lory is done." Said Kanae, looking away. "There's no reason for me to stay."

Her stomach tightened at her own words. The second she'd felt insecure she'd gone back to lashing out. Ugh, it looked like she was just as guilty at being dishonest.

Despite her potentially hurtful words, Shin didn't appear affronted. He instead gave her a knowing smile.

"That's not it." Said Shin. "You're leaving because you have to fulfill something. A duty you won't trust to anyone else." He gave a sigh, folding his arms as he leaned to one side against the balcony. "I understand, because it's a similar duty that calls me to stay instead of go with you."

"I have to make sure she's okay." Said Kanae. It almost felt like an excuse.

Shin nodded, indicating he understood. "And I have to take care of my family. Uncle Kuu is going to need everyone's help in the next few weeks. Then my sister is coming up with her husband... It's going to be a mess."

"You have a sister?" She'd never heard of him having one.

"I do." He said with an interesting grimace. It looked more like a wince. "She's older and married to a rich bureaucrat in Kells. Natsu is a piece of work, let me tell you."

"She _is_ your sister." Said Kanae, as if that fact alone should explain everything.

"You are determined to wound me." Said Shin. "Shall this be our parting? Harsh words shot towards one another in our time of grief and heartache? It is too much. No, I shant forgive you no matter what you say."

"Well isn't that just terrible." Said Kanae flatly. "It looks like that ended before it could start."

"Don't be so hasty to give up." Said Shin quickly. "I said that I wouldn't forgive you no matter what you said. Now, if you were to give me a goodbye kiss, then I might forgive you."

"Is that a fact?"

"It is." He said solemnly. "Only a kiss from your poisoned lips can heal the pain in my heart."

Just... what? Since when were her lips poisonous? He was making a jab at her sour attitude no doubt.

Kanae sighed. He was so… words failed her, so she decided to act out on her frustrations.

Kanae dropped her spear and yanked Shin down into a kiss.

Based on his stumble, he hadn't actually expected her to kiss him. He recovered a moment later, pulling her against him. Kanae hadn't meant for it to be anything but a short smooch. That didn't happen. She found herself unwilling to retreat from the sensations flooding through her. All her pent-up frustrations and desires were being expressed in this kiss. Her apology and her goodbye.

They finally broke apart, lips tingling and heart hammering. She realized one of her hands had circled around his back, the other tangled in his collar. He met her gaze with his customary cheeky grin, through there was an extra smugness that irked her.

"I take it back." Said Shin. "You're not allowed to leave."

"Since when do you have any say over my actions?" said Kanae.

"Since I learned what a great kisser you were." Said Shin, suddenly becoming serious. "You haven't been practicing with other men have you?"

Kanae couldn't help her lips twitching up into a smile. She shoved him away, the man grinning as well. She grabbed her spear and bag from the floor, sending a silent apology to her weapon for dropping it so carelessly.

She then rounded on Shin, pointing at him with an angry glare.

"When I come back," she said. "I'd better not have heard about other women you chased in my absence."

"Of course not," he said, not intimidated by her anger if that smug grin was anything to go on. "You are the only one in my heart." Then he paused, as if he expected her to say something.

"What?" said Kanae.

"Shouldn't you promise something as well?" he said. "Or say that I have you heart as well?"

"Sorry. A certain idiot physician already claimed a portion of it without my permission."

"Fair enough." Said Shin. "Give the two idiots my love when you find them."

_When she found them_. There was no question on if she could find them. He believed she'd be able to.

Kanae stepped forward, placing a hand against Shin's face. He smiled warmly at her, leaning into the touch. How in the world she had managed to fall for such a fool was anyone's guess, but she had, and it made her happier than she would ever admit.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Until we meet again." She said.

"Until we meet again." He murmured.

She brushed her thumb on his cheek one more time before slapping him gently and turning, chasing after the only other person that had stolen her heart.

* * *

_Kuon ran through the palace, heart beating in denial to what was happening. He could hear fighting ahead, see the aftermath of small battles in the corridor. _

_He burst through the door, entering the scene of men before him. On one side stood four palace guards. On the other, stood a group of men Kuon had been associating with for the past weeks. Men he could almost call friends. Both had weapons drawn. Both had men lying dead on the ground._

_Kuon spotted a certain man in the group of his would-be friends, a man that had betrayed Kuon. Anger flared inside of him._

_"Harker!" Kuon bellowed. "Stop this at once!"_

_The group stilled. It wasn't surprising. At 16 years old, Kuon already towered over most men in both, stature, and anger. He strode confidently through the room, both sides shrinking in his wake. _

_Only one man didn't appear frightened. Kuon gritted his teeth as the slime ball smiled pleasantly at him._

_"Ah, Prince Kuon." Said Harker. "I wondered when you were going to join us."_

_Kuon came to a halt, right between the two parties. The guards were leaning against each other, hope evident in their eyes. What business they had looking all hopeful was anyone's guess. Kuu was their king, not Kuon. He was just a failure of a copy. As much as he hated their expectations, it was the other group that received his glare. The ones that had freed him from the constrains of his duties and embraced who he was. The ones he had believed._

_"Michi." He said. "Enna, Kichiro, I'm honestly disappointed. I thought you were smarter than this."_

_The men he had named managed not to flinch, though the color did drain from their faces. Harker cackled, deftly swapping a dagger between his hands._

_"It's amusing you say that, when you're the one that was tricked so easily." Said Harker. "I don't even know what you're so upset about. Isn't this what you wanted Prince Kuon? To take revenge on those fools that call themselves nobles?"_

_"Not like this!" yelled Kuon, boiling in anger and humiliation. There had been a plan tonight, to hit the carriage of a certain advisor. One that had been tormenting Kuon for the past month. But something hadn't felt right. He'd beaten the truth out of one of the men, learning he had been double crossed. Dried blood cracked under his knuckles as his fists tightened._

_"You know what happens to people that try to control me." Said Kuon. "It's the last mistake they ever make" He drew his sword, pointing it at the group as magic hummed around him. He didn't need light magic to deal with these maggots._

_He wasn't sure who attacked first. What he did know was that a few moments later, he stood alone, among a smattering of fallen bodies. He rubbed his face with the back of his hand, smearing the blood across his face. He couldn't help smiling at Harker who was now cowering in front of him, cradling a broken wrist._

_He advanced on the man, raising his sword._

_"Kuon stop!"_

_Someone grabbed his wrist._

_Kuon glared at Rick, his only friend in the palace. The older man was still trying to restrain him, face screwed up in desperation._

_"Don't kill him, he can't fight anymore." Said Rick._

_"He's a traitor." Spat Kuon, yanking his hand free. "I'm just speeding along his sentence."_

_Rick stumbled back, then took two quick steps to block Kuon. The prince glared at his friend._

_"Move." He growled._

_"Kuon, stop, this isn't you anymore." Said Rick. "This is taking it too far. You can't keep going like this. It's going to tear you apart."_

_"A little late for that." Said Kuon. He moved to walk around Rick, but the man side stepped him. He took a step the other direction, and was blocked again. _

_"Don't make me hurt you." Said Kuon, gripping his sword tighter. "I'd rather not fight you." _

_Rick's expression hardened, then slackened. He slowly drew his sword, pointing it at Kuon, eyes strangely blank. "If that's what it takes to stop you, then I will."_

_Rick attacked. _

_The two clashed, Kuon pushing Rick back. Kuon wasn't the better fighter, but his sheer anger pushed him to past his limit. He relished the ache in his body, the fire in his blood. The group of "friends" he had though understood him had betrayed him. Rick, the one person he was sure would always have his back had turned against him. He wanted to hurt everything around him._

_Something flickered in his vision._

_He jerked to a halt, eyes widening. _

_A tall dark creature stood in the room. It wore a long black cloak that shaded it's face from view. The fabric extended to the floor where it ended in a mist that hung around the whole creature. Goosebumps erupted on Kuon's arms at the sight of the creature, a vileness entering his heart._

_A sword swung in front of his face. Kuon barely managed to get his sword up in time. What the Hell! Was Rick actually trying to kill him? The thought stirred his anger again, something else swirling with it._

_Kuon roared, pushing aside Rick's sword as he stabbed towards Rick._

_The man moved quickly, dodging as he thrust forward as well. Kuon realized his mistake a second later, he had been too hastily. Ricks sword was going to run him through!_

_A hair's breath away, Rick's sword moved. It moved, and Kuon's blade sank into the man's stomach._

_Kuon's blood froze_

_No, no no no…_

_Kuon quickly sank to the floor, setting Rick down._

_"Rick! Rick, oh gods this can't be happening." said Kuon frantically. "I didn't mean to- I thought you were going to block it." Damnit, why hadn't he learned how to heal with magic! His hand pressed clumsily over Rick's wound, warm slick red seeping through his fingers._

_Rick suddenly yanked on Kuon, pulling him close. His eyes were wide, determination shining through the haze of pain. The grip on Kuon's wrist was so strong it hurt. He opened his mouth, trying to speak. He coughed instead, body spasming._

_"Rick, stop, you're going to be fine." Said Kuon, unsure who he was trying to consol. "It's going to be alright. You're going to be fine." He had to be._

_The grip on his wrist suddenly slackened, then fell, leaving behind a red print. Rick's eyes dulled._

_He was gone._

_Kuon couldn't move. He just stared at the red print on his wrist, a weight heavier than the world pulling him down._

_"Well, that went better than expected."_

_Kuon's glare could have killed. Harker didn't seem intimidated, struggling to his feet. The crystal dagger in his unbroken hand was glowing strangely with darkness instead of light._

_"Harker!" Growled Kuon. "This… this is somehow your doing. I'll kill you!"_

_Harker gave a shrug. "I don't deny it." He said. "But remember, you are the one that held the sword. You are as guilty as I am."_

_Kuon staggered to his feet, blood pounding in his ears. One desire was drowning out everything. To kill the man that stood before him._

"I can grant you that wish."

_That specter from before stood beside Kuon. It slithered around him, it's voice dark and enticing. _

"That dagger."_ The monster said. _"It's what controls me. What forced me to control your friend, to attack you. If you take it from him, you will be the one with the power to change the world."

_Kuon didn't need to be told twice._

_The roar that left his mouth was raw, primal and filled with his rage. He left his sword behind, lunging toward Harker as a spear of magic appeared in his hand. Harker held up the dagger, black magic swirling into a shield to block Kuon._

_What a pathetic attempt. _

_The shield shattered. The man was blasted back, the dagger flying from his hands as the magic rammed into his chest. Kuon didn't notice the man hit the wall with a crunch, sliding to the floor to never rise again._

_Kuon stepped calmly forward, a strange darkness swirling inside of him. He picked the dagger from the ground, eyeing the item. It felt strange. Like an untapped power was sealed within. His grip tightened around the blade, the sharp edge slicing through his skin._

"Good."_ Called the specter next to him. _"Now, what is it that you wish for?"

_"Revenge." He said softly. "The power to hurt those that hurt me."_

_Kuon couldn't see beneath the cloak, but he could feel the smile beneath the specter's hood._

"Then I will grant your wish."

_Blackness began to crawl around him. He felt something shift, something being torn away. Kuon grunted, pressing a hand to his chest. It felt heavy, cold. For the first time since this mess had started, he felt a sliver of fear. What had he just done?_

_It was too late to turn back. He could feel the darkness swallowing him, engulfing him in the embrace of his rage. He closed his eyes, ready to fall and stop feeling._

"Prince Kuon!"

_Kuon's eyes snapped open. Through the haze, he could feel something. Something bright reaching for him. It hurt. Burned him with its presence. He could feel it clashing with the new darkness swirling inside of him, trying to push it back._

"Please, don't… fall… ind yourself… me!"

_That sweet voice called to him again. He reached for it, numb, not understanding anything._

"Your resistance is futile!"_ he heard the specter jeer. _"He has already fallen!"

_Kuon squinted through the haze, sensing the dark creature. It was pressing against the light, trying to snuff it out._

_A surge of protectiveness shot through Kuon. He shifted the grip on the dagger and dashed forward. Without so much as a tug of resistance, the blade slashed through the creature. The specter melted away in the air._

_Threads of light spun together, snapping into a strong cord. Kuon gasped as his vision suddenly cleared, flooding him with a thousand senses. _

_His whole body was shaking uncontrollably, sweat dripping from his forehead and blood from his hand. He stood in the middle of the room surrounded by bodies of both the dead, and the nearly so._

_A shriek rang in his ears._

_Kuon turned slowly, eyes widening as he saw a woman he recognized stumble through the room. Tina, Rick's fiancé._

_The woman flung herself at Rick's body, tears pouring down her face. A cry of grief rang out from her. It was the single most horrible sound he had ever heard in his life. A cry that he would never forget._

_She smoothed down Rick's hair, calling for him to come back. To return to her. She noticed the sword still lodged in his stomach, recognizing the decorated blade. Then those eyes were on him. Agony and anger swirled within those red rimmed eyes. Another thing he would never forget. The pain her saw in her._

_"You!" she shrieked. "You killed him! You murderer!"_

_The dagger fell from his hands. Her words registered, flooding him with the truth. The facts that sat before him. He suddenly saw the horribleness of what he had surrounded himself with. The pain he had been inflicting on himself and others. It was crashing down on him all at once. The realization of what he was. Of what he had done._

* * *

Kyoko's eyes fluttered open, thinking her dream - her _nightmare -_ was what had woken her up. Then she noticed the tent was empty.

She sat up, the blanket sliding off her shoulders as he rubbed her eyes. Where was Kuon? She got to her feet, grimacing at the pain that awakened at her movements. There was only so much medicine and magic could do for their many injuries. She grabbed her cloak, pulling it around her like a blanket as she exited the small tent.

The stars still shone strong in the clear sky, well past midnight. Their little encampment was pressed aside a rock shelf, shielding them from the wind and prying eyes. She spotted a dark figure sitting on a rock that jutted out farther than the others.

Using small magic enhanced jumps to help her climb, Kyoko ascended carefully. She marveled for a moment how she could use magic to assist her in little things like this. Just a couple months ago, she wouldn't have had the control, let alone when she was still injured.

She reached the small plateau, taking a seat next to Kuon. He looked a little better than before. They'd both cleaned themselves up, each sporting several bandages and simple clothes provided by their supplies. Kuon was looking out into the endless sands, hand cradling the relic on his wrist. Small cracks gleamed in the starlight, less than a hand's width long. She reached out, placing her hand on top of Kuon's.

The contact seemed to alert Kuon to her presence. He glanced at her, then at their hands. The cracks didn't expand, but they didn't recede either. They just stayed there, constant. A physical representation of Kuon's current emotions.

"Couldn't sleep?" said Kyoko.

Kuon grunted. "You?"

"I woke up because you weren't there."

He went back to staring out toward the sands, his gaze unfocused. Despairing.

Kyoko removed her hand, gaze turning to her lap. Ever since they had left the palace, Kuon had been distant. Distracted. There was an impenetrable bubble of darkness around him that seemed to rebuff light.

Kyoko knew that by becoming an accursed, there would be some differences in Kuon's behavior, but she couldn't help her unease. Her fear that her presence wasn't doing anything to help.

_That's what it was._ Thought Kyoko, placing a hand to her head. She had just remembered the contents of her nightmare; Kuon going on a rampage because she had failed to stop him. To pull him out of the darkness. She had a feeling this would becoming a reoccurring nightmare.

"Are you in pain?"

Kuon was looking at her. His body was turned, only a slight change in his blank expression. A small crease in his eyebrows.

"No, sorry." Said Kyoko. _I was just worried I wouldn't be enough to help._

Kyoko removed her hand, pushing aside her self-doubt. She had to stop being so selfish and thinking of only herself. She wasn't the only one in pain.

"Were you thinking about Rick?" she said.

He'd told her the whole story. What had happened five years ago when the palace was attacked. She'd listened without saying anything. Watching as he recounted the most painful memory he had. It had nearly broken her heart. He hadn't wanted her to comment, he'd just needed someone to listen, so that's what she'd done.

The crease on Kuon's forehead deepened, but he didn't answer her question.

Kyoko licked her lips, thinking of what she was going to say next. Of the thousand things she still wanted to say to him.

"I think…" said Kyoko slowly. "I can kind of understand what you're feeling right now."

"What do you mean?" said Kuon, a tightness in his voice. No doubt he was feeling offended that she would claim to understand the feelings of guilt and pain he had experienced.

"Rick loved you Kuon." Said Kyoko. "He was your friend, someone that looked out for you when you were going through your toughest times. You know now that during the fight, he briefly broke the control of the relic. He chose to let you kill him rather than kill you. He chose to give his life up to save yours."

Kuon kept staring at her, waiting patiently for her to continue. Kyoko shook her head with a grimace. "Knowing that doesn't make it any better." She continued. "It doesn't help to heal the pain of losing someone because of your own faults and weaknesses. You blame and hate yourself for your actions and not being able to stop it. I know this, because it's how I feel about Chiori."

Kyoko swallowed to clear her throat. She hadn't thought much of Chiori since the catacombs. It had been a conscious decision to keep her from breaking down while she was trying to help Kuon. But now, sitting outside with time to think, she could feel her original grief creeping in.

"She still had so much she wanted to accomplish." Said Kyoko. "She was finally going to make peace with her father. Live her life as a woman again. Try to make her father proud of her own accomplishments…. Now that will never happen because she gave her life to save mine. She chose to take that split second to save us instead of herself."

Kyoko didn't know why Chiori had done it. Maybe it was for her job. Maybe she wanted to save the queen and Kyoko was just an extra. Or maybe Chiori had cared for her and did it as an act of love. It didn't matter, because the result was the same. Her life was gone, and Kyoko was partially to blame.

Kyoko blinked the tears from her eyes, trying to clear her vision.

"I've agonized over that moment again and again." She said, voice thick. "Wishing she had just managed to jump away. That I had acted quicker or that maybe if I had found her first, I could have saved her. No matter how I replay the scene in my head, it doesn't change the outcome."

Kyoko reached out again, folding her hands over the relic on Kuon's wrist. Over the relic that covered the imaginary print left behind from Rick. There was a slight burn from the dark magic, but it didn't bother her. She clasped her hands firmly with Kuon's turning her eyes to him. She could see her pain mirrored in his face.

"They are gone Kuon." She said. "But not completely. They live on through us. Our lives are no longer our own. Everyone we've met and lost has become a piece of us. A part of who we are. We must live for their sake, as well as our own."

Kyoko reached up, placing a hand on the necklace she still wore. Though she knew the story of the crystal aster had been a fabrication, she still found comfort in. In the decorated sapphire on her neck. It represented not one, but two men in her life that she loved.

"This is what I came to understand when I was younger." Said Kyoko. "With your help, Ren. I was able to move forward after my father's death."

"You're right, it is similar." Said Kuon slowly, eyes on the necklace. "But it is not the same. Chiori's death, your father. They were not a direct consequence of your actions. Of your sins."

"Ah…" Kyoko let go of his hand, using it to rub the back of her neck. "I guess… you're right. Sorry for being presumptuous."

_Stupid Kyoko,_ she thought. She had been insensitive to Kuon and his memories by claiming to understand them. She wanted to help Kuon, not become a hindrance.

She felt a soft pressure on her head. It was Kuon. He had placed a hand on her head, stroking her hair softly.

"Even if they're not the same, the guilt is." Said Kuon softly. "I'm sorry for your friend Kyoko."

Kyoko sniffed, blinking tears from her eyes. His comforting words and hand grounded her, allowing her to grieve more openly. She closed her eyes, leaning against his side. His hand continued to stroke her head, fingers combing through her short hair. She clung to the contact as she allowed herself to cry for Chiori and everything else that had happened.

The tears slowly dried, and she stayed there for a few minutes longer, breathing in the desert night air.

The hand in her hair suddenly paused. She glanced up to see Kuon's expression had changed. A small spark of determination shining through.

"Thank you, Kyoko." Said Kuon. "You're right. I have to continue fighting, not only for my own sake, but for everyone else as well."

Slowly, very slowly, a small smile pulled at his lips. She recognized it. The same beautiful smile with the aura of a fairy. It was a smile of true hope and happiness.

Kyoko sat up very suddenly, startling Kuon. He was now staring bewildered at Kyoko, who was sporting a very goofy grin.

"You finally smiled." Said Kyoko happily, pressing a shaking hand to her chest. It felt so good to finally see that expression on his face. She hadn't realized how heavy of a weight it had been until now.

"Is… that such a surprise?" said Kuon.

"I'm just really happy to see it." Said Kyoko. "Because I haven't seen you smile since the curse took you..."

Kuon's eyes widened. He apparently had been unware of the fact. Then slowly, another smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. A small, yet heavenly one filled with a calm warmth.

"I didn't notice." He said. "It does make sense though. I can sense the malice and evil in the world much more acutely. Things like happiness are harder to feel." His smile slowly faded. "I can only smile like this because of you Kyoko."

Kyoko's own smile faltered. She couldn't help indulging in the swell of joy at his words, knowing that she was the one that was able to make him smile. If she could have focused on that feeling of satisfaction, she would have been able to ignore the other feeling creeping in. The dissatisfaction knowing that she wasn't the one he loved.

It was hard to feel happy when his sweet words held no deeper meaning than of friendship.

She took a deep breath, her smile trembling.

"I'm glad to have been able to assist you Prince Kuon." She said. She would persevere in her quest to bring him light, even if there was someone else more qualified for the task.

Kuon was now frowning. "You're doing it again." He said.

"Doing what?" said Kyoko.

"Making me worry about you."

"How?"

He pointed at her. "You used my title. You do that when you're lying and hiding your feelings. What is it?"

Kyoko grimaced, looking away from him. "It shouldn't be too hard to guess prince Kuon." She said. "I am after all, a human with filthy emotions that corrupt my pure heart."

Kyoko wanted to kick herself for her selfishness. There was someone out there that would have been better at providing Kuon with light. She shouldn't be so petty, being happy with his compliments. Kuon needed every option possible to keep him from losing control, and she had ignored their biggest asset. The girl whose very memory served to combat the darkness inside of Kuon. The girl he was in love with.

_So far, I've failed._ Thought Kyoko. _I should have found out who he loved and made her come with us_. Not that there had been a lot of time during that attack. Still, she should have done something.

"I'm sorry Kuon." She said. "I shouldn't have been so selfish and found her for you. Tried to convince her to come."

"What are you talking about?" said Kuon.

Kyoko peered up at him, feeling miserable. "I uh, might also have been keeping a secret from you about a second identity."

Kuon raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Kyoko took a deep breath, readying herself for his anger.

"Remember the chicken you talked to in the clinic?" she said, plowing forward. "I wasn't really trying to deceive you. Well, maybe I was but that's because I didn't like you at that point and-" she swallowed. "Anyway, I'm sorry for not saying anything but… That girl you were talking about. The one that you love… I should have found her before we left."

Kyoko hung her head, her insides twisting in shame. An undeniable portion of her discomfort originated from the intense jealously she felt towards the faceless women Kuon loved. The relief she felt at being the one to come on this journey. Kyoko hated how these ugly emotions changed her into such a selfish being.

"Kyoko." He spoke her name softly. There didn't seem to be any anger in it.

She finally looked up. His expression was twisted in pain. Why was he upset? Was he sad she had been so selfish?

"When I changed." He said slowly, with obvious effort. "It was if the world was coated in blackness. I was angry. So angry at those that attacked me. I lashed back without thought. It was maddening how everything around me refused to die. To fall to my hands."

She blinked, then looked down. Kuon had laced their fingers together. She was unsure if he meant to comfort her, or himself. She wasn't even sure why he was telling her this, but she listened closely. His gaze hadn't wavered from her face.

"I was lost, remembering everything that had happened when I made the contract." He said. "Then something changed. A small blue light appeared through everything. It irritated me. I tried to push it away, but it came back again, and then again… And then I heard someone call my name. My real name."

Kyoko's eyes widened. His real name? What was he…

"Ren." He said softly. "You called to me Kyoko, and asked me not to leave. My anger finally stopped, then diffused. The light expanded to revealed this." He traced the necklace around Kyoko's throat. The one he had given her. The one that reminded her of a crystal aster and Ren. "Kyoko. You are the only one that could have brought me out of that rage."

Kyoko's mouth was dry, moisture trapped behind her eyes. She was trying so hard not to read between the lines, to stop herself from jumping to impossible conclusions. There was no way that she could be the one – No! she had to stop that train of through lest it destroy her.

"Your highness." Said Kyoko, her voice hoarse. "I'm not sure what you meant to imply, but surely you can see how I could take that the wrong way. If you say things like that, I can't help but hope..." She had meant to scold him, but her words came out more like a plea.

The hand near the necklace lifted upward. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek, his eyes a swirl of emotions. Fire had erupted through her at the gesture, no doubt coloring her entire body crimson. He had moved closer now. So close she could feel his breath. She was moving closer as well without realizing it.

"It is more than a hope Kyoko, it is a truth." He said. "Though I can't promise to bring you light as you bring it to me, I can promise I will never stop loving you."

The gap disappeared, and Kuon kissed her.

Kyoko's eyes closed, tears leaking from the corners. After all her painful experiences and loses in her life, she was not ready for the sweet contentment that filled her at that moment. It washed away her pains, cleansing her soul and filling it with nothing but comfort and safety. She wanted to stay in this moment forever, drifting away in perfect bliss.

The kiss ended a second later. Kyoko still had her eyes closed, unable to remember what his lips had felt like. She was still too overwhelmed. Still wrapping her head around the knowledge that she was the one Kuon loved. That someone, _anyone_ loved her in that way.

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko shivered. He said her name so softly. She could hear his feelings for her in that voice. He was currently tucking strands of hair behind her ears.

She finally opened her eyes, staring back at a slightly concerned Kuon.

"What do I do Kuon?" she said.

His brows knitted together in confusion.

She resituated herself to her knees, peering at him earnestly. "I don't know what to do with these emotions." She explained, her cheeks pink. "I'm so happy. I almost can't believe it."

She suddenly jumped up, just missing Kuon's chin with her forehead. She hadn't noticed he was going for another kiss. Instead she started pacing, freaking out as she waved her arms about in an attempt to explain how she felt, because there was no way he could love her. But she trusted him not to lie about this because he knew better than that so it had to be true. Her insecurities were coming out in a garbled mess as she tried to get a grip on what she was feeling.

A sound brought her out of her rant.

Kuon was hunched over, his body trembling. The color drained from Kyoko's face.

"Kuon?" she said, hurriedly kneeling beside him. Was he hurt? Was something happening with his dark magic?

Then she heard a snort.

"Eh?"

He was laughing at her!

She glared, watching as he peaked at her, a hand covering his mouth as amusement danced in his eyes.

She gave him a sound smack on the shoulder.

"Ouch."

"There's no need to laugh at me." She grumbled, humiliated.

"I can't help it." He said, finally uncovering his mouth. The smile wasn't as wide or mischievous as she had come to expect, but it was still there. "You're really cute when you ramble."

Teeth clacked together as Kyoko clenched her jaw in an attempt to stop herself from smiling like a fool. This playboy! How he could so easily say those types of things without a moment's hesitation was beyond Kyoko.

She grumbled, trying not to be happy from his teasing words.

Kuon sat up again, no longer laughing. She peered up at him as he lowered his face closer to her own, one hand planted on the ground for support. Their noses were almost touching.

"You're thinking I'm a playboy again, aren't you?" Her red face gave away her thoughts. "I don't do this with just anyone Kyoko. Need I remind you of my feelings for you?"

She opened her mouth to reassure him that she most definitely remembered. Then paused.

"I wouldn't oppose to a reminder…" she trailed off.

Kuon's eyes widened a fraction, before they colored with something else. A smoldering that she recognized.

This time when he kissed her, Kyoko remembered exactly what it felt like.

* * *

**End of arc 3**

**Thank you all so much for reading and your words of encouragement!**

**I am going on another break.**

**There are three things that must be done before I start this back up again. One, is to finish Lock and Key. Two, is to write the second part of Life Force. (That one's for you cleocat333. I know how it's killing you.) Third, outline the next arc. Then I shall return! Keep an eye on my profile for a date. **

**Btw, I hope that was enough Shin/Kanae for the next good while. Who knows when they will be reunited again.**

**OniPrincess, to answer your questions, I don't believe in spoilers, so I shall let you continue to speculate about what the next arc will contain! XD I can't be sure about the length of the next arc since I haven't written the outline, but it will (hopefully) be about the same length as the others. (We just finished arc three). That being said, there is a ton that has to happen, so get ready to sprint at the gate. The next arc will be posted here in this same story. No bouncing between different fics. As for where I got the idea for this story… kinda hard to say. It's a mix of different stories I've had in my head, inspiration from other books/movies, as well as lots of help listening to a writer's podcast on how to develop and write stories. Plus, my Im0ut0. She does more than she takes credit for in regards to helping me think through the plot.**

**Haha, yes for the few that have mentioned it, I promise that when I write a book, I will make an announcement here so you all can go read it. :D**

**keiXseth**** : "are both Kuon and Kyoko will travel to Kyoko's hometown?" I can't answer that because I'm not 100% sure.**

**For everyone else, if you have any questions, make sure to log in when you review or PM me so I can answer you before the next chapter posts.**

**Watch my profile for the date when it starts coming up. (It will be a few months more than likely. Sorry!)**

**Thanks again everyone! I hope to see you all again in a few months!**

**-Blushweaver**

**_Aww what a cute chapter. Hope ya'll enjoyed this crazy crazy arc. Maybe I will get some writing done in Blushweaver's absence…. Hmmm. _**

**_Also, I feel that Shin and Kanae need a shipping name. Any Ideas?_**

**_Rejected titles: "Dis is da Chapter Where Day Kissu." "The Parting of the Ways." "You Never Help me With your Stupid Titles."_**

**_-Im0t0u_**


End file.
